My Eternal Curse
by Mara456
Summary: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it’s too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself?
1. Reflections

My Eternal Curse 

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. 

A/N: I don't like writing authors notes so you probably wont see them very often. I'd like to thank Panda_1999 for doing such a great job beta reading my story so far. If you like the story please review and I'll continue it. This is the first full-fledged fanfic I've ever written beyond my poetry so please go easy on the criticism. This chapter is from **Ginnys POV.**

Chapter One 

Reflections 

As I walk through Hogwarts' grounds at night my thoughts return to him, once again. When we first met he was so sympathetic, and kind. God! How could I have been so blind? I should have somehow seen or known that it was all just for show. To get me to let down my guard enough, to let him into my life. But I was too lonely, stupid, and trusting to see the truth. I know now that… that was no excuse. 

Back when all of this began the only ones I had at Hogwarts to talk to were my big brothers, and they were no help. I had no friends to confide in, there was no one who could understand. I felt like I was completely on my own… till Tom Riddle entered my life. He was calm, caring, everything I could ever want. We quickly became so close. He became my shoulder to cry on whenever I needed it. A soul to confide my deepest darkest secrets with. Unfortunately for me, the first and last person I trusted that much. 

Whenever we were together all of my pain and fears just disappeared. I gave him all of my thoughts, my dreams, and poured out my soul. In return, he was my friend whenever I needed to talk. My voice of reason when I needed it the most… that, and so much more it seems. To this day I find that the bond we had shared in the good times is still difficult to describe, but there is one thing I can put into words with absolute ease. When we were still friends he meant the whole world to me. There were even moments before everything went so horribly wrong that I thought I could feel him somewhere in the back of my mind, quietly reassuring me that everything was fine. 

But nothing was ever as it seemed with him, and my world slowly crumbled beneath my feet, piece by piece. I started having blackouts, and awoke having no idea where I'd been. At first Tom allayed my fears and suspicions. When things slowly got worse I finally began to see the truth. That he was the Heir to Slytherin, a monster within. At that point I thought I was in too deep to seek help from the Hogwarts staff, so I tried to handle things myself. Well… you saw how well that worked out. 

For the briefest of times I thought I was free of him at last. Only to see my old crush Harry Potter with "The Diary" in his hands. I panicked when I saw that it was back. I couldn't risk any further exposure. If the diary blabbed all of my secrets, then I was doomed. So I waited till the dorm had emptied out and stole the bloody thing back, ending up back at square one. Trapped in a downward spiral I finally tried to seek help, but it was almost too late. Tom's talons were anchored so deep in my mind that I was losing myself. 

Finally Tom decided to end it for me, once and for all. He forced the Ginny that everyone knew and loved into the Chamber of Secrets, never to return. I'm sorry to say that, in a way, the real Ginny Weasley died that day. The real Ginny was too weak to resist Lord Voldemorts powerful pull. Little Ginny… loving, and trusting to a fault was destroyed by the Dark Lord. 

From the moment I awoke in that place I was never the same. At first I thought it was just the trauma I had endured. But with the slow passage of time I discovered that the changes that took place went far deeper then anyone had guessed. Every aspect in my life had been affected, from my personal tastes to my physical state. The worst change of all was in my heart. It had become so much more… dark. I felt like Tom had left a stain on my soul that I just couldn't get out. I realized that no matter how hard I tried, I could never be the same innocent girl that everyone knew. 

Meanwhile, my family acted like I was made of glass. Always asking me if I was alright, or treating me like I was about to break down at any moment. I already felt like I could hardly breathe and their concern just made it all the worse. I decided that if I confided in them about my change, they would never give me the space I so desperately desired. So I pretended to be okay, and hid what I had become. They had bought it so completely that it was almost a shock. It hurt at first to use this charade, but after a while it seemed almost natural to me. As time passed my life seemed to regain some sanity at last…

But something happened just before my fifth year to cast a doubt… I was at Diagon Alley with my family, Hermione, and Harry. Tired of the others being my constant shadow I wondered into the Magical Menagerie for a few moments of peace. I knew better than anyone else just how edgy everyone had become after Voldemorts return, but the way they were acting was getting on my nerves. I went unnoticed as I traveled further in the store. I stopped when something had caught my eye. It was a long red and black snake, which looked oddly beautiful to me. I don't know why but I spoke to it aloud. To my surprise it answered, and _I could understand!_ We ended up having a nice conversation, till mum found me and I had to leave. As I left the store the truth finally began to sink in. I was now Parseltounge, just as Tom Riddle had been. Somehow Riddle was with me still… more or less. 

That day I had believed it to be only in part, little did I know what was really going on… Not long after that my blackouts, and dizzy spells returned in full force. It didn't take me long to realize the truth…

That monster never really died…

He was very much alive, and inside my mind…

I fear it is too late to seek assistance from anyone else, for he has blocked my every attempt. What he is after this time I do not know. This time only one thing is clear. No one will be able to save me from him or myself. 

Tom Riddle is back, for better or worse…

My Eternal Curse

----------

TBC


	2. My Own Worst Enemy

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first.

A/N: Wow… I'm finally finished with chapter two and just got the edited copy back from my beta-readers today (at least I had when I first wrote this authors note), which are taking their newfound job _very_ seriously. I must say that I'm grateful for their work and attention. Thank you! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I wasn't really expecting so many reviews and I'm happy you like the story to date. I am very happy with this new chapter and I hope you like it. I'm currently working on yet another chapter, so yes, I am continuing… Please read and review! I was planning on posting this over two weeks ago but FFN broke down** sigh**… now on with the story! 

Chapter Two

My Own Worst Enemy

The sun had already risen when Ginny finally returned to the Gryffindor common room. This had been the seventh night in a row Ginny had forsaken sleep and gone to the library. Each night she borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and returned to the library to research her… "Condition". So far she had found nothing and was beginning to feel that her search was hopeless. She quietly walked up the stairs of the boy's dormitory and entered the sixth years' Prefects dorm. Everyone was fast asleep. Ginny crept up to Harry's bed not making a sound. She returned the cloak to its hiding place and then slipped out of the room as quietly as she came… 

*~*~*

Harry Potter heard the door slide shut behind Ginny. He sat up in bed and stared at the door. He had found his invisibility cloak missing the night before last, only to find that the thief had returned it the next day. When it went missing again "last night" he had decided to wait up and see if he could catch the thief red handed. He was shocked when he saw Ginny enter his room, cloak in hand. He wasn't sure why he had continued to feign sleep when he saw her. Somehow, it seemed like the wrong time to confront her. He checked for his invisibility cloak. It was there. He sighed heavily. Ron wasn't going to like this. To tell the truth, neither did he. 

"Ginny…" Harry said. "What are you up to? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

*~*~*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down for breakfast together at the Gryffindor table. Harry tried to take his mind off of what happened yesterday, but couldn't. He still hadn't found an opportunity to talk to Ron or Hermione. Between schoolwork and his and Hermione's new duties as Prefect they were swamped. Ginny had taken his invisibility cloak again last night. He knew he had to tell them. Harry looked up and down the table for Ginny, but she wasn't there. Now seemed as good time as any. 

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"I ran into her this morning in the library," Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "She said she had an essay that she had to complete before class started. She should still be there. It's just…."

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked as he took another bite from a piece of toast. 

"Well… she seemed rather odd," Hermione said. "Almost like she was in some sort of trance or something… When I asked her 'what's wrong' she said 'it was nothing…' It seemed like there was something else she wanted to tell me, but…"

"But what Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"The last time I saw her act like that was just before I was attacked by the Basilisk in our second year," Hermione said. "We bumped into each other in the hallway on the way to the library. She had that same odd, distant look on her face. I think something's up with her and she doesn't want to tell us."

"Well, it can't be You-Know-Who's diary again," Ron said. "That was destroyed, wasn't it Harry?"

"Yes, it was…" Harry said. "But I have to agree with Hermione. Something is wrong. Remember when I told you a few days ago that someone had taken my cloak and then returned it? Well it happened again the next night, so I stayed up to see who it was. It was Ginny. She had taken my cloak. When Ginny took my cloak again last night I tried to follow her, but I lost her. I think she may have seen me." 

"Why would she do a thing like that?" Ron asked. "I think we should confront her. Find out what's wrong."

"And tip her off," Hermione said. "No, I think we should keep an eye on her. Try to find out where she's been going at night. If she saw you trying to follow her she probably won't try to use your cloak again tonight."

"You're probably right," Harry said. "Whatever's going on, we need to find out."

*~*~*

_"Having fun my little Princess?" Tom whispered in her mind._ She ignored the question. Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room watching Harry and Ron play chess. For the first time in almost three weeks she had finally let her guard down a little. She continued to watch them play as Tom kept making comments about their game. 

_"So much for the boy who lived being good at everything," Tom said_. 

"As if you could do any better…" Ginny thought. 

_"You'd be surprised," Tom said. "I was quite good at chess in my day."_

"Yeah right," Ginny accidentally said aloud. The other two looked at her funny. She decided to leave before her and Tom got into another argument. "I'm going to bed." 

Ginny got up to leave. 

"Wait!" Ron said. "You can't go yet. You still owe me a game. Remember?"

"I've had enough for one night," Harry said seemingly happy to get out of playing another game. "I've got to ask Hermione something before I go to bed. Night guys."

He walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm to find Hermione. Ginny sighed and sat down in the chair Harry had just vacated. 

"I'll play one game," Ginny said. She was hopeless at chess. "Then I'm going to bed."

"Thanks," Ron said as he began to set up his chessboard for another game. 

_"I could help you know," Tom said. "All you have to do is ask…"_

"Fine…" Ginny thought, just wanting to shut him up. "If you're such an expert… Just tell me what to do."

Ginny watched as Ron made the first move. Ginny listened to Tom's instructions and told the pieces where to move. It was all over in less than five minutes. Ginny and Tom had won hands down in less than ten moves. Ron just stared at Ginny and the chessboard in utter bewilderment. Ginny saw the look on his face and suppressed the urge to laugh. The look on his face was priceless. 

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, finding his voice again. 

"Divine inspiration," Ginny said, smiling for the first time in weeks. "Good night."

Ginny got up and walked out of the common room. She had enjoyed that a little more then she'd like to admit. It was nice to beat him at his own game for once. She walked into her empty dorm room. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep for a week, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she opened her trunk and pulled out a bottle filled with Pepper-Up potion. She drank some of the potion, grimacing at the strange after taste it always left in her mouth. Then she closed the bottle and put it away. Ginny felt the refreshing and revitalizing tingle coursing through her, working its magic. It swept away her physical exhaustion but did nothing for her bone-weary mind. She sighed heavily, and sat on her four poster bed. 

"A little potion a day can help keep the monsters at bay," she thought ruefully. "If only it were that simple… Tom may only be able to take full control of my body while I sleep now, but that's bound to change if I don't find a way to stop him, and soon…" 

With each passing day Tom seemed to be gaining a little more ground in their mental struggle for dominance, while she could barely even hold her own, much less stop him. He was wearing her down and Ginny felt powerless to stop him. She feared that if she didn't find a solution soon, she was gonna lose herself to him. Then nobody would be there to stop him from doing whatever he had planned. But how do you fight an enemy who knows you better than you know yourself? 

"I'm so tired," Ginny said aloud as tears welled up in her eyes. "I just want to rest… Just for a little while."

_"Then just let go…" Tom said. "You know you want to."_

"No," Ginny thought. "You're lying. I refuse to listen to your lies and deceptions. I'm not the naive little girl you can use and then throw away, not anymore… Why can't you just leave me in peace?"

__

"I am a part of you," Tom said. "Its time that you accept it."

"NO!" Ginny thought. "It's not true! I hate you… you bloody bastard. You did this to me-"

_"If you want someone to blame then try your precious Harry Potter," Tom said. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here."_

"If it weren't for him I wouldn't still be breathing," Ginny said. "I owe him my life."

_"You owe him?" Tom said. "For what? For this miserable existence, which he has so graciously cursed you with? For him spurning every advance you made? For looking at you like you were something to be scraped off his shoe?"_

"You were going to kill me!" Ginny thought. "How dare you blame it all on him. So what if he isn't interested in me? He is my friend. This is not his fault!"

_"Then whose fault is it?" Tom said. "Mine? For wanting to exist? For surviving despite the odds?"_

"Yes…" Ginny mumbled. 

_"In the end what does it matter?" Tom said. "The fact remains. I am still a part of you whether you like it or not."_

"I will find a way to get rid of you," Ginny said. "It's only a matter of time."

__

"Don't hold your breath," Tom hissed. 

"We'll see," Ginny said. 

*~*~*

It was just after dawn when Ginny entered the library. It had been two days since that chess match with Ron. She hadn't tried to take Harry's cloak since the night he had almost caught her. Part of her wished that he had, then maybe this nightmare would end. Unable to spend all of her time in the library anymore without the cloak she had taken to wandering through the grounds all night, careful to avoid Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. Every morning she returned to the Gryffindor tower long enough to shower and change before returning to the library. Ginny had completely given up on going to breakfast in order to spend more time doing research. Each new search she made seemed more fruitless than the last, despite the fact that she spent all of her free time in the library now. 

As she began her search through the stacks Ginny thought about her conversation with Hermione two days ago. Ginny had desperately wanted to tell Hermione about Tom, but Tom had stopped her once again. Ginny had the sinking feeling that all she was doing now was the equivalent of beating a dead Hippogriff with a Bludger. The likelihood of finding a case similar to hers was about one in a million. But she had to keep trying or she would lose hope of ever finding a cure. Ginny pulled out a promising looking book called '**_Battle In the Psyche_**' and moved on. Five minutes later she pulled out another promising book called **_'Psychological Maladies and The Dark Arts_**'. 

_"So now I'm nothing more than a figment of your diseased brain," Tom said in a mock tone of hurt. _

Ginny ignored him and continued her search. Fifteen minutes later she hauled a large pile of heavy books to a table, sat down, picked up the first book, and started reading. Tom commented on the content of whatever book she read. Ginny pretended he wasn't there and kept her mind on the task at hand. After an hour of research she found something in chapter seventeen of '**_Psychological Maladies and The Dark Arts_**'. 

"It's looks like I've found something!" Ginny said.

_"Aren't you supposed to say something like 'Bingo'?" Tom said. _

"What's a 'Bingo'?" Ginny asked. 

_"Never mind…" Tom said mentally shaking his head. "Forget I even mentioned it…"_

"Forgotten," Ginny said. "Now shut up and let me read…"

**_One of the strangest and most mysterious maladies resulting from a wizarding conflict was between the Dark wizard Neverland and the Light wizard Barrowstead. In the final battle between them Barrowstead killed the body of Neverland, but not his essence. Neverland had the unique power to possess the body of another, displacing the previous occupants' mind without the use of potions or other magical instruments. Unfortunately for Barrowstead, Neverland left his body just as the final blow was struck and took refuge in him. _**

Without his body Neverland had no way to escape Barrowstead, resulting in two minds trapped in the same body. They soon discovered that they could use each other's gifts and that whatever happened to one effected the other. Neither Barrowstead nor Neverland could accept their condition. They both fought for total supremacy of the body over several years. The battle eventually drove both parties insane. Barrowstead/ Neverland killed themselves ten years later, destroying a muggle village and killing three wizards in the process… 

"Interesting," Tom said, after taking a moment to let the information sink in. "So they weren't able to escape their fate any more than we are… It looks like you have your answer, my little princess." 

Ginny read the passage again not wanting to believe it. If they couldn't escape their fate then how could she? She shook her head. Now was not the time to go to pieces… Ginny looked at the footnotes. They mentioned two other books. '**_Battle In the Psyche_**' and '**_Dark Wizarding Conflicts In Medieval Times_**'. Ginny pulled the former book out of the pile and then tried to remember where she had seen the latter book before… Of course! She had seen it in the restricted section. The only way she could get a book out of the restricted section was to get a signed consent form from one of her professors. 

"Were studying medieval times in history class," Ginny thought. "Maybe I can get Professor Binns to sign it…"

_"What good is that book gonna do us now?" Tom said. "Those two wizards killed each other. Why? Because they couldn't cope, that's why. Is that what you want to happen to us?"_

"There is no _us_," Ginny said. 

_"You can only keep your head buried in the sand for so long before you drown…" Tom cautioned._ Ginny wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking up a plan, to have noticed a male figure with piercing cobalt blue eyes peering from behind the bookshelves, watching her with great interest. 

*~*~*

Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Harry looked up and down the table for Ginny but she wasn't there. He hadn't seen her at breakfast in ages, which wasn't like her. Hermione sat down next to Harry looking like she was half-asleep. 

"You look like you've been through the ringer Hermione," Ron said. 

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said icily. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Rough night?" Harry said, taking a bite of breakfast. 

"I had three essays to complete last night," Hermione said. "Between homework and my Prefect duties, I've been having a little trouble keeping up with everything. When I was finally done I couldn't sleep, so I went to the library-"

"You went to the library after all of that homework?" Ron said. Hermione gave him an icy glare that would have impressed Professor Snape, and Ron shut up before he could stick his foot in it further. 

"Anyway," Hermione said. "Guess who I saw in the library?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"When I entered the library, Ginny was there," Hermione said starting in on her breakfast. "She seemed to be talking to someone, but no one was there. At least no one I could see." 

"What did she say?" Harry asked beginning to feel worried. 

"I couldn't really hear her that well," Hermione said. "All I heard were the words _'I've found something.' _" 

"What do you think she was looking for?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what she's doing, but this isn't for a school project," Hermione said. "She seems to be spending every free moment in the library these days, I'm worried! This isn't like Ginny. I wish she would tell us what's wrong."

"Me too," Harry said. 

"So am I," Ron said. "She's been acting strange… Hermione, do you know which book she was reading?"

"I managed to glance at the title when I entered the library," Hermione said, "It was called '**_Psychological Maladies and The Dark Arts_**'. Why?"

"I've got an idea," Ron said. "We have first period free today. I think it's time we find out what she's been looking for."

----------

TBC


	3. An Unholy Alliance

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

A/N: I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long for this part, but between my beta readers being so busy and FFN, it hasn't been ready until now. I should be able to post part four by this weekend. Please review. Tell me what you liked about it, or what you hated about it. Any constructive criticism you can give me is welcome. Enjoy! 

Chapter Three

An Unholy Alliance 

First period had just started when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the library. It was empty, except for Madam Pince and several other students. They started searching for the book Hermione had seen Ginny with earlier. An hour had passed, and they still couldn't find the book they were looking for. 

"Have you found anything?" Harry asked. 

"Nothing," Ron said. "Are you sure you got the title right, Hermione?" 

"Of course," Hermione said. 

"Maybe we should ask Madam Pince about the book," Harry said. "She'll probably know where we can find it."

"But what if she asks why we're looking for it?" Ron asked. 

"Leave that to me," Hermione said. She walked over to Madam Pince's desk where she was reading a book. 

"Excuse me Madam Pince," Hermione said. "I've been looking for a book I need for an extra credit assignment, but I can't seem to find it." 

"What's the title?" Madam Pince asked. 

"Its called '**_Psychological Maladies and The Dark Arts_**'," Hermione said. 

"Been studying the effects of the Dark Arts on the mind, have you?" Madam Pince said, checking her records. "It's quite a fascinating subject. The Dark Arts can have such a terrible effect on both the body and the mind… Ah, it looks like that book has already been checked out."

"By whom?" Hermione asked. 

"By a Miss Virginia Weasley," Madam Pince said. 

"I guess I'll have to ask her if I could borrow it, when I see her later." Hermione said. "One more thing… Has she taken out any other books?"

"Just one," Madam Pince said. "'**_Battle In the Psyche_**', another book on the psychological effects of the Dark Arts. Do you need anything else?"

"No," Hermione said. "Thank you for your help, Madam Pince." 

Hermione headed out of the library without another word. Harry and Ron ran to catch up. 

"You heard?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah…" Ron said. "But why would Ginny be studying the effects the Dark Arts has on people?"

"I don't know," Harry said. 

"Do you think this has anything to do with You-Know-Who's diary?" Hermione asked. 

"Possibly," Harry said. "We need to get to the bottom of this, and I think I know how."

*~*~*

Ginny strolled near the edge of the forbidden forest, with only the dim moonlight to light her way. She reflected on the past few days. She had been able to get that book from the restricted section, but it had turned out to be a dead end. The other two books she had checked out were proving to be not as useful as she had hoped. She was beginning to wonder if she was on what muggles called a 'wild goose chase'. The harder she tried to think this through, the less likely it seemed she could. 

"There has be a way to stop him," Ginny thought. "Or at least warn somebody…"

_"Thinking of getting rid of me again," Tom said in a silky voice._ A shiver ran down her spine. She quickened her pace slightly. _"Be careful… It was that sort of thinking that destroyed the last two wizards with this… condition."_

"Shove off Riddle," Ginny said. 

_"Give it up," Tom said. "You know you can't win… Why not just accept it?" _

"Accept it?" Ginny said. "Accept this nightmare I'm trapped in? Accept you taking over my mind? Go to hell!" 

_"You first," Tom said. "What makes you think you'll be able to stop me any more than Barrowstead did when Neverland infected his mind? It's too late to back out now. Let go…"_

"And do what?" Ginny said angrily. "Wink out of existence? Become another monster like you? I'd rather die than ever give up my freedom to you again."

__

"Don't you see?" Tom said. "I am you…" 

"No, you're not!" Ginny said, as she felt fear bubble up inside her. "You're the memory of a monster, and I will get rid of you!" 

_"Don't count on it," Tom said. "You couldn't get rid of me in your first year. What makes you think now will be any different. The last time you got into trouble your precious Potter bailed you out, but he isn't here to save you this time, is he? No one is here to save you this time. No one…"_

"I should go up to Professor Dumbledore's office right now and-"

_"And do what?" Tom said. "You won't be able to get two syllables out about this as long as I have a say in it. Even if you could, what are you going to tell him? That the Tom Riddle that was trapped in the diary for fifty years was never really destroyed? That I've survived for all of these years, by hiding inside your mind?" _

"What if I did?" Ginny said. "Anything would be better than this!"

_"Don't be so sure," Tom said. "Mark my words. He can't protect you from me. No one can. He'll just lock us up and throw away the key. Is that what you want my little Ginny, to be incarcerated in St. Mungo's? Because that what's going to happen to us when you tell him." _

"That's not true!" Ginny said, as her feelings of fear made themselves known once more. 

_"Think about it," Tom said. "He can't destroy me without killing you and he couldn't let us remain free. What if we were dangerous? What if we harmed one of his precious students? What if you choked the life out of your precious Harry Potter?" _

"Shut up…" Ginny said, clamping her hands to her ears. 

_"Dumbledore knows there is a chance I could make you do it," Tom continued mercilessly. "Imagine what it would feel like to clamp your hands around his throat, to feel the life drain out of him, to see the fear in his eyes when he realizes he's about to die."_

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled into the empty night as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

"_Dumbledore wouldn't chance that, now would he?" Tom said. "What if you didn't stop there? What if you killed your brother in his sleep? He would never even see it coming. What if you killed every one of his little Gyffindors one by one? No, Dumbledore would never risk that happening. He would rather lock an innocent up than risk losing his favorite students. Oh, of course he'll sugar coat it as much as possible for you first. He'll do his best to give you false hope so that you'll cooperate. He'll even have someone at the Ministry work on a way to separate us. The Ministry couldn't find an answer to a problem if it slapped them in the face, and you know it." _

"You're lying!" Ginny said as she fell to her knees, crying. "You have to be. Dumbledore would never do that to me." 

_"Are you sure?" Tom asked._ Ginny didn't answer him. She just sat there with her hands clamped firmly over her ears, crying. She couldn't bear to think about it, afraid that if she did, she might come to believe it. 

_"The truth hurts doesn't it," Tom continued. "They will lock you up without a second thought. All because you read the wrong book as a child… What will your friends think of you? What will your family say when they find out the truth? When they find out that you've been lying to them, lying to them, about me…"_

"I didn't know," Ginny said. 

_"Didn't you?" Tom said. "Somewhere deep down you've always known. Why didn't you tell them when you discovered that you had changed? Why didn't you tell your mum that you were Parseltongue when you first found out? Why have you been lying to them for all of these years, Ginny?" _

"Damn you!" Ginny yelled. "I should tell Professor Dumbledore everything…"

_"What's stopping you?" Tom asked. "Unless you see some truth to my words… Why don't you give in, or are you afraid you'll like it?" _

"Like hurting people?" Ginny said. "Never!"

_"Don't lie to me," Tom said. "I know how much you smiled when you saw Draco Malfoy injured in that Quidditch match last year." _

"That was different," Ginny mumbled. "He deserved it…" 

_"Did he deserve it, because he was your enemy?" Tom asked. "Or because he was in your way?" _

"I am not a monster," Ginny thought. 

_"Of course you aren't," Tom said. "But who's to say what is monstrous and what is not? Harry Potter? Albus Dumbledore? Are you a monster because you're willing to go one step further, or are you a monster because of circumstances beyond your control?" _

"Why should I listen to you?" Ginny said. "I know you, you would say anything to get what you want. I am nothing like you! I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin!" 

_"Are you so sure about that?" Tom said. "I know what the hat said to you during the sorting ceremony. I know what you've been hiding since day one." _

"The hat put me in Gryffindor," Ginny said. 

_"Only after you rejected Slytherin," Tom said. "Out of fear of what the others might think. That's always been your problem. You care too much about what others think of you. They're holding you back, and you know it! You weren't truly Gryffindor then, and you aren't now. That's why you didn't want the others to know you changed, isn't it? You were afraid to be different from them. You were afraid I tainted you!" _

"What do you want from me?" Ginny asked, her voice breaking. 

_"I want you to be honest with yourself for a change," Tom said slowly. "I want you to rid yourself of this pathetic Gryffindor charade of yours, and become the Slytherin you were meant to become, but was too afraid to, until now. I want to help you!" _

"I-I don't believe you," Ginny said hesitantly. 

__

"Then go tell Dumbledore everything," Tom said. "I dare you! See how fast he locks you up. 'For your own protection,' of course. Watch your family, and so-called friends desert you. Go right ahead!" 

"My family wouldn't do that!" Ginny said. "They love me."

_"You, or the person they thought you were?" Tom asked. "Go ahead and find out, I won't stop you." _

"You wouldn't let me do that," Ginny said. "You have even more to lose than I do."

_"Do I?" Tom asked in a deadly whisper. "Or do you?"_

"If what you've said is true I'll lose them either way," Ginny said. "At least they'll be safer if I go to Professor Dumbledore." 

_"Ginny," Tom said, sounding mildly amused. "Sometimes your naivete can be astounding." _

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny said. 

__

"It means that you're so hell-bent on destroying both our lives in some ridiculous show of Gryffindor integrity, that you're not looking at the bigger picture," Tom said. "Try looking at things from a different perspective." 

"You mean try to see things from a sociopath's point of view?" Ginny said. 

_"Impertinent child!" Tom said angrily. "Listen to me! You and I are one and the same. We are linked, your denial won't change that. An understanding of that may not save us, but I'm sure a lack of it will put an end to us both."_

"What do you suggest I do?" Ginny said. "Stand by, and let you take over my life? Just let you destroy everything I've ever loved?" 

_"No," Tom said. "I suggest you sue for peace now, while you still have a chance, but if we are going to get anywhere you have to accept the truth, and let go. Let go of this pitiful charade, that you've created for yourself. You are different from them, you always will be. I will promise you two things on the grave of Salazar Slytherin, my most honored ancestor. One, if you decide to side with me, I promise that I will not bring any harm to you or to those close to you for as long as you wish it. Two, you may go to Dumbledore now if you wish, but if you do I will not rest until I've destroyed you. If I have to face oblivion again, I will not face it alone. Think about it, but do not take too long to decide. Join me Ginny. Together we will be unstoppable!" _

Ginny was speechless. 

*~*~*

Ginny stared out of her dorm room window at the bleak, stormy landscape below. Throughout the entire school day, all she could think about was Tom's proposal. "_Join me Ginny. Together we will be unstoppable!" _Those words seemed to follow her like a plague, wherever she went. That's what Tom was to her, a plague. Then why did she keep going back to him? Why couldn't he have just died? He was always there in one form or another to remind her of her one mistake, becoming friends with him in the first place. A part of her would always remember fondly those good days they shared, even if they weren't real. Another part of her would always hate him for it, and for his betrayal! Was any of his kindness ever real? Even after all these years, she still wasn't sure. Ginny was sure of only one thing; she couldn't live in the past any more. Not with Tom, or with anyone else for that matter. 

They were trapped in a unique situation. She sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tom had a point. Dumbledore would probably not let her stay at Hogwarts, not like this. Not while Tom was still a threat to the students, but what if she could learn to control him? Learn to keep him under wraps, without his knowing it? Maybe he would even be useful. At least until she found a way to remove him. He had said that he needed her. Ginny realized that he was as trapped as she was in this. He wanted to use her… but perhaps she could use him instead? Maybe then she could even the playing field. After all, if he fought dirty, why couldn't she? That idea appealed to her more than she liked to admit. Perhaps Tom was right about that… maybe, deep down, she was a Slytherin. Well, I am what I am. Perhaps its time I stop running from myself, find out who I am once and for all. I'll kill myself before I let Tom take complete control of me or hurt anyone else again! I just hope it doesn't come to that… 

"Tom?" Ginny thought. "Are you there?"

_"You rang?" Tom said. _

"I what?" Ginny said. 

_"Never mind," Tom said. "Have you thought about my offer?" _

"Yes," Ginny said. "I… You're right, I can't keep running anymore. I-I accept your offer, but not your conditions. If we are gonna work together we are gonna be equal partners."

_"Agreed," Tom said. "Anything else?"_

"You said that you promised not to hurt me or the others," Ginny said. "You said that my welfare has become yours… I want you to promise me that you will protect them, no matter what. Their well-being… is mine, and 'for as long as we work together,' it's yours too!"

_"Even that damnable Harry Potter?" Tom asked angrily. "Even that hopeless fool Dumbledore?"_

"Especially them!" Ginny said. "I know you Tom. You hate them, but if you're going to work with me you're going to protect them. What is more important to you, my snake? You're continued existence, or your petty desire for revenge? Choose; keep in mind that if I find out your lying to me, I will make sure you won't live to regret it. Swear it, or I go straight to Dumbledore right now!"

_"Agreed," Tom said after a long pause. "I swear on the grave of Salazar Slytherin that I will bring no harm to you, or to those close to you. Furthermore, I swear to protect you, and those close to you for as long as you wish it."_

"So what do we do now?" Ginny said with a yawn. 

_"We get some sleep," Tom said. "In case you hadn't noticed, you haven't slept in weeks."_

"Why should I trust you?" Ginny said. 

__

"If we're going to work together, we have to trust each other sooner or later," Tom said. "Or are you being insincere?"

"Fine," Ginny said. "But if you-"

_"I know," Tom said. "Now get some rest."_

Ginny didn't bother to change and laid down under the covers. She was afraid of what Tom might do while she slept, but forced herself to close her eyes. She instantly began to drift off to sleep. Just before she fell asleep could have sworn she heard Tom speak. 

*~*~*

_"Good night my little princess," Tom whispered softly as she drifted off into a deep sleep. He could feel just how tired she was, how tired they were. He was exhausted beyond words. Tom was surprised that they hadn't just collapsed one day from pure exhaustion. The last few weeks he had spent fighting with her had been well spent, but had depleted his own reserves. At least things had worked out in his favor. The information Ginny had found had not been the most encouraging, but he still managed to use it to his advantage. It was like taking candy from a baby. Now to use her to his advantage… That was going to be the tricky part. She had made him swear on the grave of his most honored ancestor to protect those close to her, including that fool Dumbledore. Such bonds weren't easily broken; even he would not do such a thing directly. He would have to find some other way to exact vengeance on them, without breaking his word. Maybe he could turn her against them? That was a thought. For now he would let her rest. When she awakened he could start to put his plans into action. For now he was content to rest, and come up with a plan. _

__________

TBC


	4. The Rules of Engagement

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

A/N: I don't know when the next chapter is going to be finished, but I'll try to make sure you won't have too long to wait this time. Pretty Please review! I need to know whether you like this enough for me to continue it. I love writing this story, but I need to hear that you like it too. I really need the encouragement at this point… 

Enough with the begging, now on with the chapter! 

Chapter Four

The Rules of Engagement 

Ginny awoke slowly in her four-poster bed. She felt like she had been asleep for a week. She sat up and pulled open the curtain. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she would have plenty of time to shower and change before breakfast. Ginny slowly got to her feet and took a good, long look at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked terribly pale and worn out. Ginny still felt exhausted, but better than she had in weeks. 

"You've seen better days, dear," the mirror said.

"Tell me about it," Ginny replied. 

"I'm happy you're up and about again," the mirror said. "If you'd slept any longer your housemates would have summoned Madam Pomfrey." 

"Slept any longer?" Ginny asked. "What day is it?"

"It's Sunday," the mirror said. "Your housemates tried to wake you, but you just brushed them off and went back to sleep." 

"Sunday?" Ginny said. "I've been asleep since Friday… Wow, I guess I really needed it." 

Ginny showered and changed, then went to survey herself in the mirror again. She still looked terribly pale with dark circles under her eyes, but she seemed a little less tattered then she had been. Her long, straight hair looked a little wild and unkempt. She wore muggle blue jeans, a navy T-shirt, and sneakers. 

_"Welcome back to the land of the living," Tom said, catching her off guard. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up."_

"You wish," Ginny mumbled. She was starving. Ginny hadn't eaten anything since Thursday. "I'm going to breakfast…"

_"You're not seriously thinking of going out there looking like that?" Tom asked. _

"Like what?" Ginny asked, beginning to feel irritable. 

_"Like something that's been dead and decayed for five days," Tom said. "Don't you have any sense of femininity at all?"_

"Go away," Ginny thought. She turned to leave, but Tom took control of her and headed for her trunk instead. They started rummaging through her things, pulling out an assortment of makeup and stuff she owned, but never bothered to use. "What are you doing?" 

_"I'm making you look presentable, for once in your life," Tom said. "For as long as we work together, you are going to look like a young woman, not a tomboy." _

"Hey!" Ginny said angrily. "There is nothing wrong with the way I look!" 

_"Then you need to get your eyes checked," Tom said. "Or you've spent way too much time with your brothers… pick one." _

"This is degrading," Ginny thought. 

They picked up the stuff Tom had selected and returned to the bathroom. Ginny was far too tired to fight with him, so let him do the work. A half-hour later, Tom finally pronounced that she was fit for human contact. Ginny gazed into the bathroom mirror admiring Tom's work. Her long, straight, wild hair was now done up in a set of beautiful ring-curls. Tom had removed her freckles and the dark circles under her eyes with a blemish removal charm. Ginny wore red lipstick and makeup to accent her features, adding to what Tom called her 'natural beauty'. Ginny had to admit, he had done a surprisingly good job. 

"I think you missed your calling Tom," Ginny said, mildly amused. "Instead of being He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you should have been The-Makeup-Artist-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." 

_"I fail to see the source of your amusement," Tom said._ Ginny chuckled lightly at that. 

"How did you learn to do that?" Ginny teased. "By practicing on yourself?"

_"Oh, very funny," Tom said icily. _

"Can we go down to breakfast before we starve?" Ginny asked looking at the time. "Or do you want to spend the next two hours dressing me too?" 

_"I think I did an excellent job," Tom said. "I must say… you look ravishing." _

"Thank you…" Ginny said taken slightly aback. No one had ever complemented her like that before. Tom gave her back full control of her body, and they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Great Hall was half full of students, but there were almost no teachers in sight. Only Professor Trelawney had seen fit to come to breakfast this morning, and she never came down for breakfast. 

"Strange…" Ginny thought. "Where are teachers?" 

_"They're probably in a secret meeting or something," Tom said. _

"A meeting about what?" Ginny thought. 

_"On how best to defeat Voldemort," Tom said. Ginny flinched when he said the name. "You're going to have to get over your pathetic fear of saying the Dark Lord's name."_

"Then why isn't Professor Trelawney in the meeting with them?" Ginny thought. 

_"Like that old cow would have something useful to contribute," Tom said. "I could just picture it now…" Tom started to do an imitation of Dumbledore and Trelawney. " 'What's the next phase of our plan? Anyone?' 'My Inner eye tells me that The Dark One and Harry Potter will die in a duel sometime in the next two years… By way Minerva… That thing you fear will happen next Tuesday.' Asking her for a straight answer is worse than asking a Centaur. 'Mars is bright tonight…' Even a fool like Dumbledore wouldn't let an incompetent nitwit like her into their inner circle."_

"You've got a point," Ginny said, feeling slightly amused. Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table and started in on her food like a starving man. 

_"Be careful Ginny," Tom said. "You don't want to get any of that in your mouth…" _

"Shove off Tom," Ginny thought as she swallowed another bite. 

_"Oh, goody," Tom said. "Nosey fools at 12 o'clock." _

Ginny looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione heading toward her. Harry took the empty seat to her left, while Ron and Hermione took the other two to her right. 

"Good morning," Ginny said. 

"Are you feeling ok Ginny?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm fine," Ginny said. The lie came to her easily. "I guess I've just been studying for my OWL's too hard. Don't worry. I don't plan to on straining myself like that again." 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked, concerned. "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine," Ginny said. "I'm just a little tired that's all. I don't need a Mediwitch. I just need to ease up on the studying." 

"Studying is important," Hermione said. "Just don't push yourself too hard." 

"Remember, if there is ever anything you need to talk about, we're here," Harry said. 

"I will," Ginny said. 

__

"I'm proud of you, my little princess," Tom said. "You're learning… We may survive this yet." 

"But at what cost?" Ginny thought mournfully. 

"I like your new look," Harry said. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Ginny said, blushing slightly. To her surprise Tom didn't comment on that. Suddenly, a large, midnight blue owl flew into the great hall, heading straight for the Gryffindor table. 

_"I wonder who that's for," Tom thought._ Ginny was surprised when the strange owl landed in front of her, deposited a small parcel covered in brown paper with the words **'To Ginny'** written neatly on it in blood red ink, then left. Ginny examined the package carefully before opening it. Inside the parcel was a wooden box made of oak with an intricate design carved on it. A small blood red ruby was embedded in the center of the cover. Ginny felt compelled to touch the ruby, and slowly placed her hand on top of it. She felt the box scan her for several moments before accepting her. She removed her hand as the box opened on its own. Inside the box sat a small note written on a piece of parchment, and a beautiful necklace. Ginny picked up the necklace and held it up to get a better look at it. It had a single, large, flawless, blood red stone seamlessly suspended from an equally flawless gold chain. The stone itself almost glowed with a light of its own. It was gorgeous. She immediately put it on and read the note that was written in the same handwriting as on the outside of the package. 

****

Keep the necklace with you always… you will need it. 

Use it well. 

A Friend 

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know," Ginny said, staring at the strange note in her hand. "I've never seen anything like it before…"

"Maybe you've got a secret admirer," Harry said. 

"Maybe," Ginny thought. The five of them ate the rest of their breakfast in silence; none of them noticed the boy at the Ravenclaw table watching them.

*~*~*

Ginny ran out of the library at break-neck pace, paying little attention to where she was going. She had spent so much time finishing her Charms essay that she was going to be late for Potions class. Professor Snape had little patience for tardiness, and the last thing she wanted to do was get on his bad side. Ginny reached the top of the stairs and ran straight into someone else. They both lost their balance and fell down the steps. "My wrist!" Ginny thought when she cried out in pain, as they tumbled down the steps. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Ginny disentangled herself, careful not to use her right wrist. The pain was almost unbearable; she tried to move her fingers, but couldn't. 

She was startled out of her reverie when the person she ran into cried out in pain. He was a teenage boy, about her age, with wavy, shoulder length, chocolate brown hair. He was wearing Ravenclaw robes, and his silver and green rimmed wire frame glasses were askew. He had piercing cobalt blue eyes, and an almost handsome face. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. 

"Where are you hurt?" Ginny said. 

"My leg…" the Ravenclaw boy said in a strained voice. Ginny saw that his ankle was at a funny angle. It was definitely broken. 

"We got to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, as she considered her options. She didn't trust herself doing a levitation charm with her wand arm injured. The last thing he needed in this state was to be dropped. At least they were on the same floor as the infirmary. Ginny helped the boy to his feet and caught him when he accidentally put weight on the broken foot and fell over. Ginny sagged under his weight as she half-dragged, half-carried them both to the hospital wing. 

*~*~*

_Tom watched the whole scene play out from the depths of Ginny's subconscious. He felt Ginny's pain, and winced. They finally reached the hospital wing with the boy in tow. He watched as Madam Pomfrey healed their wounds. He noticed that, despite herself, Ginny was scarcely able to take her eyes off him the entire time. He could feel her guilt and concern for him and… Ginny was scared, and yet, was quite taken with the boy. Wasn't that… interesting. He studied her emotions further. She was very attracted to him and wanted to get to know him better, but was terrified, that if she did, it would be their undoing. Rightly so, Tom thought. Such connections could prove to be deadly. But what if he could be useful to us? Tom studied the other boy with great intensity. He had a great deal of talent, and a potential within him, just waiting to be exploited. There was something about him… a darkness that seemed like a blossom waiting to bloom, and with it a dark need to prove himself. That caught Tom by surprise. Could this young man become a valuable asset to them? Or something else perhaps? _

"I'm sorry," Ginny said sheepishly, doing her best to keep the trepidation out of her voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I," the young man said, offering her his hand. "My name is Mark, Mark Dippet. What's yours?"

__

Tom recognized the name, and smiled. What an interesting turn of events…

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said taking his hand. Part of her wanted to get as far away from him as possible, and another part of her wanted to get know him a little better. She mentally shook her head at that thought. Now could not be a worse time for personal attachments… 

"Pleased to meet you," Mark said, kissing her hand then letting it go. "So, what class were you heading to?"

"Potions," Ginny said, feeling slightly unnerved by his gaze. "He's probably going to give me Detention for this." 

"You don't have anything to worry about," Mark said. "Snape is sick. Potions classes for today were canceled."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. 

_"I would like to know that as well," Tom thought suspiciously. _

"I heard Madam Pomfrey telling Professor Trelawney when I left breakfast this morning," Mark said. _Tom didn't believe a word of it,_ unlike Ginny, who did. "So what year are you in?" 

"I'm a fifth year," Ginny said. 

"Me too," Mark said. "What's your next class?" 

"Divination," Ginny said. 

"I should just go…" Ginny thought warily. 

"I've got Divination too," Mark said. 

"How come I never noticed you there before?" Ginny asked, feeling slightly curious, and 'suddenly' very suspicious of him. 

"People tend not to notice me much…" Mark said. "Why don't we head out to our next class? Who knows? The impossible might happen and we might get there early."

"Good idea," Ginny said. 

"Why am I doing this?" Ginny thought, as they left the hospital wing on their way to Divination. "I should just make up an excuse and leave… but what would one little conversation hurt? It would be nice to have a normal conversation with someone for a change."

"Did you know that there is a rumor going around that the halls to Divination class are cursed, so that people always get lost on they're way there?" Ginny said, hiding her discomfort. 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mark said. "I don't think I know anyone who doesn't get lost on their way there." 

Mark and Ginny talked in route and discovered they had a lot in common with each other._ Tom listened to every word they said, as he continued to study Mark closely. The longer they were together the clearer the impression of darkness seemed to him. Mark has definitely been studying the Dark Arts… but to what end? Was he merely fascinated by the subject? Could he be a Death Eater, or an ally in disguise? Tom couldn't be sure, but he needed to find out somehow… Should he dissuade Ginny from befriending him? She seemed to be doing that all on her own. Despite her outward appearance of calm, her irrational desire to bolt was beginning to get the best of her. Would keeping their distance from him protect them, or put them in even greater peril later? No, if he turned out to be an ally, that would be a mistake, and if Mark was an enemy doing that could prove disastrous. Ginny would be the perfect tool to find out… He would wait and let this play out… Perhaps even nudge Ginny in the right direction, from time to time… until he was sure._

*~*~*

Ginny and Mark chose to sit together in Divination class. The heavy perfumes and incense that hung in the air always made Ginny sleepy. Once or twice, Ginny had been caught snoring during a lesson. Professor Trelawney had not been amused, and took five points from Gryffindor. Despite her fears, Ginny was happy that she had someone worth talking to for a change. Maybe she wouldn't fall asleep this time. Halfway into the lesson, she and Mark were forced to stop talking when their Professor caught them. Not long after that Ginny's senses were under attack by Professor Trelawney's sleep inducing fumes again. Ginny just couldn't keep her eyes open for another second, and drifted off to sleep… 

**Ginny was flying on a broomstick over the Quidditch field, with Harry. There wasn't a cloud in the sky… perfect for Quidditch tryouts. Ginny turned and saw Hermione and Ron talking to each other in the stands. Suddenly Ginny heard a scream and saw Harry fall off his broom, plummeting to the ground below. **

"Harry!" Ginny cried, as cruel and terrible laughter rang in her ears. She watched helplessly, as Harry hit the ground with a terrible thud… 

"Ginny!"

"Leave her alone. Can't you see she's having a vision!"

"Wake up," Mark said, shaking her gently. Ginny slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed a little hazy. She was lying on the classroom floor surrounded by her classmates. Her Professor was kneeling down beside her, her eyes gleaming with barely contained excitement. 

"Mark…" Ginny said. 

"What happened?" Mark asked, sounding worried. "You fell on the floor yelling Harry Potter's name…"

"I-I'm not sure," Ginny said, as she sat up, still feeling disorientated. "I was outside a moment ago…"

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked. "You've been here the whole time." 

"What did you see child?" Professor Trelawney asked. 

"I was outside…" Ginny said. "Flying on a broom with Harry, over the Quidditch field. I turned and saw Hermione and Ron talking about something in the stands. Suddenly I heard a scream… I'm not sure, but I think it was Harry. When I turned back, I saw Harry fall off his broom, but I couldn't stop him… It seemed so real."

"Did you see, or hear anything else?" Professor Trelawney said. "Even the slighted detail could be important." 

"As Harry fell I heard this horrible laugh," Ginny said, a shiver running down her spine at the thought. As her disorientation wore off, she noticed the other students staring at her with scared, worried looks on their faces. Ginny felt like she was trapped under a muggle magnifying glass. All she wanted to do was escape their horribly unnerving gazes. 

"It was probably just a nightmare," Mark said. "Or an effect of the fumes." 

"Your probably right," Ginny said, feeling a little better. The other students were not convinced, and neither was Professor Trelawney. 

"That was most certainly _not_ a dream," Professor Trelawney said, giving Mark an icy glare. "You were having a vision of the death of Harry Potter!"

A torrent of whispers and gasps filled the classroom. Mark helped Ginny back to her chair. Ginny saw the excited look on her Professor's face, along with the concerned look on Mark's face, and sighed. She knew that the last thing Harry wanted was even more rumors about him, and from the looks of it, she had just inadvertently started a whole set of new ones. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I always knew that you had a strong Inner Eye," Professor Trelawney said. The end of class bell rang, and everyone jumped. "20 points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed… Remember to study chapters twelve through fourteen on visions for your test next time." 

The class filed out slowly, everyone casting wary glances at Ginny on their way out the door. Ginny and Mark got up and headed for the door themselves. 

"Stay Virginia," Professor Trelawney said in a dreamy voice. "I need to speak with you."

"But Professor-" Ginny started. 

"This is important, child," Professor Trelawney insisted. "Do not worry. This will not take long."

"I've got to go," Mark said. "I'll see you at lunch." 

"Bye," Ginny said, as she watched Mark descend the ladder from the Divination classroom. She turned back to her Professor, who was now sitting in the chair Ginny had just vacated. 

"Please sit down," Professor Trelawney said, indicating the chair across from hers. Ginny sat down. "Has this ever happened before?" 

"No," Ginny said. "It was just a dream."

"How do you know it's a dream?" Professor Trelawney asked. 

"If it were a vision, wouldn't I know it?" Ginny asked. 

"The untrained witch often has trouble distinguishing the two at first," her Professor said. "Did it feel like a normal dream?" 

"No…" Ginny said, after thinking about it for a moment. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," Professor Trelawney said. "The next time you have a vision come to me right away."

"Yes Professor," Ginny said, just wanting to leave. 

"You may go," Professor Trelawney said. Ginny picked up her things and left the classroom. Was what she'd seen a dream, or a sign of things to come? Or was she just losing her mind? Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Tom hadn't said a word during all of this. Not one smart mouth remark… 

"Tom?" Ginny thought. "Are you there?" 

__

"Where else would I be?" Tom asked. "Disneyland?" 

"Was that a dream, or a vision?" Ginny asked. 

_"I don't know," Tom said. "I've never even taken Divination before. Pay no attention to what that old bag says. She couldn't tell a real vision from a fake one if her life depended on it. Besides, real Seers are very rare. If you had the Sight, why didn't you have a vision sooner?" _

"Good point," Ginny said. "They're just blowing all of this out of proportion." 

But, no matter how hard Ginny tried, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. 

__________

TBC


	5. Those who do not learn from history…

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

A/N: Sorry I couldn't post this sooner, but I was too busy working on chapter six to post this till now. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it couldn't be helped. I'll try not to take too long to post the next part. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Five

Those who do not learn from history…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He got the distinct feeling he was being watched. He slowly looked up, and studied the other people at the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed that some people were watching him and whispering, while others only risked a casual glance. Both Ron and Hermione seemed oblivious to this. Having lived with the title 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' for the last six years, Harry was used to people staring, but something about the look in their eyes was both familiar, and unsettling. Harry had a bad feeling about this, something was wrong… but what? Harry let his gaze casually wander across the Great Hall. Many of the people at the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff tables were acting just like the people at the Gryffindor table, but the people at the Slytherin table who watched him had cruel smirks on their faces. Harry felt his stomach lurch slightly at this. He looked up at the teacher's table. Everything seemed normal until he noticed that sitting next to Professor Dumbledore, was Professor Trelawney. Professor Trelawney had decided to join them, again… this had to be a record of some sort. She was almost never seen outside her rooms, much less in the Great Hall with everyone else. She looked up from her plate and stared right at him. Her expression immediately shifted when she caught sight of him. It was a look he knew all too well; it was the one she got every time she predicted that he going to die. He shook his head, and returned his attention to his own plate. Whatever was going, on he would find out soon enough. 

"So, how does it feel Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked, startling Harry out of his reverie. "To be marked for death by one of your pathetic groupies…" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spun around to see Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face. Harry glanced at his friends. They had no idea what he was talking about either. 

"What!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I, for one, hope the rumors are true," Draco drawled. "The great Harry Potter taken out by his own broom… If you ask me, it's a fitting end for you." 

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?" Ron asked, with a dangerous edge in his voice. 

"Poor, little Potter," Draco drawled lazily. "You're always the last one to know… Well, if you want answers, try the head of your little fan club… Ginny Weasley." 

Draco turned to leave but Ron jumped out of his chair and stood in his way. Harry and Hermione stood by his side, ready to hold him back, if need be. 

"What does my sister have to do with this?" Ron asked. 

"Get out of my way!" Draco demanded as he tried to get past Ron in vain. 

"What is going on Malfoy?" Harry asked. "And what does Ginny have to do with it?" 

"Why don't you ask her, Potter," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Unless you plan to attack me in front of the teachers, I suggest you get out of my way." 

Draco walked past them, and headed back to the Slytherin table, with a self-satisfied look on his face. Ron and Hermione looked at the rest of the Great Hall for a moment before returning their gaze to Harry. 

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know," Ron said, "but I think we should go find Ginny and find out."

"Agreed," Harry said. "But where is she?"

"Let's try the library," Hermione suggested. "She's been going there a lot during lunch."

*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore watched Professor Trelawney look up from her plate, and stare at Mr. Potter with one of her trademark 'this one is marked for death' looks. How many times has she predicted young Harry's death? He had lost count. Only one of her visions pertaining to Harry had come true, and she didn't even remember making it. Which was probably for the best, considering his colleague's eccentric nature. Why was she here? She almost never leaves her rooms without a reason. When she arrived she hadn't even made a scene. She just sat down next to him and started eating. Something was different about this, but for the life of him he didn't know what. Normally, he was kept apprised of such things. Unfortunately, between leading the side of light against Voldemort and running Hogwarts, he had been so busy that some things had fallen through the cracks of late. This was definitely one of them. 

"So, how do you predict Mr. Potter will die this time?" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. Professor Trelawney was so startled by the sound of his voice that she almost jumped out of her chair when she heard it. She took a few moments to compose herself before answering. 

"I wish you wouldn't take the Inner Eye lightly," Professor Trelawney said stiffly. 

"Believe me, I don't," Dumbledore said. "Quite the contrary. Actually, I believe 'The Sight' is a very rare gift, which should be respected. I haven't seen a great Seer among the ranks of Hogwarts in a long time… Present company excluded, of course."

"Except for Mr. Potter perhaps…" Dumbledore thought. 

"You may be wrong about that," Professor Trelawney said. "It was not my Inner Eye that witnessed this vision, but that of one of my students. My Inner Eye told me she was talented." 

"Who?" Dumbledore asked, curiously. 

"Virginia Weasley," Trelawney said, almost proudly. "With my help, she could become a great Seer…"

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. 

His colleague eagerly launched into the tale of what happened. Dumbledore listened, thoughtfully. He knew that she loved to embellish such things, but he could tell that she did very little of that, this time. Was the girl's vision just a dream, like she had claimed? Or was it the real thing? If it was, then Harry was in danger. But from what? Why would he fall from his broom? He had to give this careful thought… Professor Trelawney looked at him almost expectantly. 

"I'm sorry Professor," Dumbledore said. "I just remembered a matter that I must attend to… If you will excuse me." 

Albus got up, and walked out of the Great Hall, without another word. 

*~*~*

Ginny ran into her empty dorm room and locked the door behind her. She had spent the entire day avoiding Harry, Mark, and just about everyone else, for that matter. Harry probably wanted to know if the rumors were true, or if she was just making it up. Ginny knew she would have to talk to him sooner or later, but as far as she was concerned, the later, the better. Meanwhile everyone else around her was either avoiding her like the plague, or constantly pressing her for details. Ginny lost her temper with the last group, and threatened to predict each of their deaths if they didn't get out of her way. They practically ran over each other to get away from her. 

Then there was Mark. He seemed like a nice guy, who was genuinely interested in her. But the last guy who seemed genuinely interested in her turned out to be a young You-Know-Who. She liked Mark but… No, she wasn't going to risk something like that happening a second time. Whether or not there was a chance he would find out about her secret. It was better to be alone than to ever be hurt like that again… but she was never alone, was she? Tom was always there, watching her. She was never going to be free, at this rate. She would always have to answer to him in one form or another, as long as they were together. But, when was the last time she didn't have to answer to somebody? She couldn't even remember if there ever was one. She shook her head. This was getting her nowhere, fast. 

_"Need my help little princess?" Tom asked. _

"No," Ginny said quickly. 

_"Are you sure?" Tom asked. "I'd say that you've gotten us both in quite a mess in an incredibly short period of time."_

"I have just one little dream, and everyone goes ballistic," Ginny said quietly, as she sat down on her four poster-bed. "Stupid Divination teacher just had to tell everyone "it's a vision of Harry's death," and now everyone's freaking. Tom, what am I going to do?"

_"WE are going to go talk to Potter, and tell him it was all just a dream," Tom said. "With luck, the others will forget this ever happened the next time they encounter something round and shinny." _

"What if it was a vision?" Ginny asked, uncertainty creeping into her thoughts once more. 

_"All the more reason not to tell him anything," Tom said. "The more paranoid he is, the more suspicious he'll become. We can't afford that right now. Keep in mind that I could not see this 'so-called' vision of yours. I don't know what to make of that yet… We'll just have to keep an eye on Potter, and hope that he's better on that broom than I thought." _There was a knock on the door._ "Speaking of The-Boy-Who-Lived… " _

"Ginny are you in there?" Ron called through the door. Ginny got up and opened it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing before her. 

"Come in," Ginny said. They entered the room, and she closed the door behind her. "I know why you're here… and I'm sorry."

"What is going on Ginny?" Harry said. "Why are people saying I'm going to die, and seem to think you're at the center of it?" 

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Ginny said. 

"How did it happen?" Ron asked. 

"I fell asleep in Divination class," Ginny explained. "I had a dream that you and I were flying on brooms over the Quidditch field. I turned away from you for a moment, and then I heard a scream. The next thing I knew, I saw you fall off your broom, and I couldn't stop it… and as you fell, I heard this horrible laughter ringing in my ears." 

Harry stiffened when Ginny mentioned the laughter she had heard. Harry looked almost thoughtful, her brother looked terrified, and Hermione seemed rather skeptical about the whole thing. Ginny figured Hermione would act like this, after Hermione's last encounter with Professor Trelawney. Ginny took a deep breath before continuing. 

"I cried your name out in my sleep, Harry," Ginny said. "Professor Trelawney demanded to know what I'd seen, and I told her… I keep telling everyone it was only a dream, but no one will believe me. I'm so sorry, Harry! You've got to believe me. I didn't mean to start all of these rumors about us. I should have just kept my mouth shut." 

"It's ok Ginny," Harry said. "I believe you didn't mean for this to happen… Did it feel like a dream?" 

"No," Ginny said, taken slightly by surprise at the question. "It felt like I was really there." 

"Don't worry Ginny," Hermione said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Professor Trelawney likes to make something out of nothing, to get attention…" 

"You're sure it's nothing?" Ginny asked.

"Positive," Hermione said. Harry seemed to agree with Hermione, but Ron didn't seem convinced. Ginny just wished that she were convinced. 

*~*~*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together in the otherwise empty common room later that evening. Everyone else had gone to bed. Hermione was still working on her homework, while Harry and Ron were playing one last game of wizard chess. 

"Was Ginny lying?" Hermione asked, almost to herself. The room was silent for a long moment. 

"Nah," said Ron. "She's a horrible liar. She couldn't lie to me if her life depended on it."

"She wasn't lying," said Harry. "I'm sure of it." 

"Maybe she's been having this dream for awhile now," Hermione said. "It would explain a few things. That could be why she was acting so strangely." 

"But that wouldn't explain why she spent all of her time in the library," Harry said. 

"Hermione's right," Ron said. "She's probably been acting strange, because of this whole dream thing… Maybe, we're reading too much into this. Ginny's probably just worried about you, Harry." 

"Maybe," Hermione said, thoughtfully. 

Harry wasn't so sure, but chose not to press the issue further. 

*~*~*

Remus Lupin waited for the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class to arrive, enjoying the all too brief silence. The war hasn't been going too well lately. Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead of them. It was as if he knew what they were up to. They had intercepted two spies Voldemort had sent their way, thanks to Severus, but from the looks of it another had gotten through. How that happened, much less who it was, still eluded them. 

Of course, Sirius wasted no time in pointing a finger at Snape, and Severus wasted no time in almost ripping Black's lungs out with his bare hands, at the accusation. You'd think that after working together for as long as they had, they would have learned something. I guess some things never change. 

A few moments later, one of his fifth year students arrived for class alone. It was young Miss Weasley. She looked depressed. Remus could smell the tension, and quiet panic that seemed to radiate from her, on what was fast becoming a daily basis. Come to think of it, she's been more than a little despondent, of late. Of course, all of those rumors surrounding her and Harry didn't help either. At first, Lupin thought that she was making it up for some reason, but after observing her more closely for a stretch, he realized that she believed it, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself yet. 

"Hello Miss Weasley," Remus said. 

"Professor…" Ginny said, taking notice of him for the first time since she entered the classroom. She looked up, and met his gaze. For a second, Remus saw something in her eyes… something dark, and unnatural about them, but it vanished as quickly as it came. What was it?

"Are you feeling well, Miss Weasley?" Remus asked, feeling concerned. 

"I'm fine, Professor Lupin," Ginny said. "It's just…"

"The rumors," Remus said. It was not a question. 

"No matter how hard I try, no one wants to believe me," Ginny said. 

"Do you believe it, Miss Weasley?" Remus asked. 

"No… yes," Ginny said hesitantly. "I don't know… Do you believe it?" 

"I believe that you aren't lying," Remus said. "You saw something, but you're not yet sure what to make of it. Visions and dreams hold two common aspects. Nothing is rock solid about them, and they often happen for a reason. Either way, someone is trying to tell you something." 

"What do you think I should do?" Ginny asked. "Should I just try to ignore it, and pretend it never happened?"

"That is up to you," Remus said thoughtfully. "But I think ignoring it may do more harm than good, at any rate. Try to give this careful thought before you decide."

"Is the future set in stone?" Miss Weasley asked. 

"No," Remus said, after giving his answer some thought. "I am no expert on the subject, but I know of a number of cases where disaster has been averted because they knew in advance, it was going to happen. I believe that the future is what you make it. Just because you see something, doesn't mean its going to happen." 

"What if _I'm_ the cause of Harry's…" she paused for a moment and looked away. "Maybe everyone would be better off if I lock myself in a closet till its over." 

"For all you know, taking yourself out of the equation could make things worse," Remus said. "Trying to be mindful of the future can be good, but not at the expense of living your life. Don't be afraid to live your own life just because you don't like what you see. Who knows? Maybe that's the key to preventing it." 

Miss Weasley looked like she was about to speak, but thought better of it when the other students started to enter the classroom. She looked up at him, smiled for a moment, and thanked him for the advice. Then she pulled out her textbook and started reading, falling back into her usual patterns. He continued to study her, on and off, during class. He got the distinct feeling that her possible vision was only the tip of a very ugly iceberg. 

*~*~*

Ginny spent most of lunch that day wandering through the grounds, thinking about her conversation with Professor Lupin. He had a point. She couldn't spend the rest of her life hiding, but did she have a choice anymore? What if someone found out? The response over her vision would be a picnic compared to what they would do to her if they found out about Tom. There didn't seem to be any getting around that. 

"I'm so sick of this," Ginny said. "Nothing I do is right. Everything I do just seems to make everything worse."

_"Then perhaps it's time to take my advice, and stop trying so hard to live up to the expectations the others have of you," Tom said. "You're so wrapped up in 'what ifs' that you're making things worse, and, to top it off, you're miserable." _

"What do you care?" Ginny snapped. 

_"I'm tired of listening to you whine every waking moment," Tom said, irritably. "The longer you act like this, the more likely your constant panicking and dark moods will attract unwanted attention. Like today, with the werewolf. He knew something was wrong. If you keep acting like this you're just going to hurt us both." _

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny thought. "Just turn off my emotions, like you?" 

_"I can't completely turn off my emotions," Tom said. "However, I can teach you to hide them better and, in time, become a better actor than you can ever imagine… Look, this behavior is getting us nowhere. You don't have to brood all the time. Just learn to live with it, and move on."_

"Live with it?" Ginny laughed bitterly. "That's a good one." 

_"How do you think I feel?" Tom asked, struggling to keep his own emotions in check. "Thanks to Potter and Dumbledore, I don't even have a body of my own. Imagine how I must feel about that."_

"Well you should have thought about that before you went toe to toe with them," Ginny said. She sat down under a tree, leaned back on it, and closed her eyes for a moment. "Misery loves company… I never understood what that meant, till now. Here we are. We're alive, we have this body, and nobody has a clue as to what's really going on, and all we can do is make each other miserable." 

_"That's one way to look at it," Tom said. "Here's another. We have made a pact to work together. Our lives are inextricably linked to one another, but you haven't accepted that fact yet. As long as you keep spending every moment of every day wrapped up in futile thoughts of escape, we will never be able to do what must be done. The sooner you see that, the better off we'll both be… Do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life Ginny?"_

"Of course, I don't," Ginny said. 

_"Then stop brooding, and allow yourself to deal with the reality of it," Tom said. _

"Easy for you to say," Ginny said. 

_"You'd be surprised," Tom said. "What did you think I did all those of years I was hiding inside your mind? Crocheting? No, I learned to deal with this. Sooner or later, you will have to do that as well." _

"And if I don't?" Ginny asked. 

_"Then I can almost guarantee you'll stay miserable," Tom said. "It's your decision."_

Ginny didn't know what to say to that. 

*~*~*

It watched Ginny talk to herself from a distance. It couldn't hear what she said. If it had, it would have had its answer, in one form, or another. But it heard nothing. It tried in vain to read her lips, as she sat down under a tree. It cursed silently. It was still too far away to see Ginny's lips clearly. It would have moved closer if it could, but that was still too dangerous for it at the moment. It had sensed her unusual sensitivity when it had first encountered her. It knew that she was more than she seemed. It knew she had potential… If it got too close, it would scare her off or worse, it could be discovered. At the moment it only wanted to observe her, and work on a way to get past her sensitivity to it. Perhaps once that was accomplished, it would be able to do more. It was nothing, if not patient. It could wait. For as long as it needed too… 

*~*~*

Almost two weeks had passed since Ginny's 'so-called' vision. Ginny couldn't wait until Professor McGonagall returned to Hogwarts. Their Head of House had left in the middle of the night, because of a family emergency, almost three weeks ago. The substitute teacher was really getting on her nerves. If Ginny didn't know any better, she'd think that the substitute was a Squib. The other students had finally relaxed their guard around her. Harry and the others, seemed a little less suspicious of her every move. Then, there was Mark. He was undeniably interested in her, but didn't voice it again after she had explained that she didn't want to be romantically involved with anyone. He had asked her why, but she refused to explain further. He would never understand anyway. Who could? 

Ginny thought about none of this, as she headed to Potions class. The only thing on her mind at the moment was getting to class early, so she could discus her grades with Professor Snape. She had decided that her constant black moods and panicking wasn't getting rid of Tom any faster, so she threw herself into her studies instead. Potions was one of her best subjects. She liked Potions; despite of the way the Potions master treated her. Ginny wanted to make sure she reached her full potential, and needed to ask Snape if there was any way she could improve her potions making. The idea of such a discussion would terrify most of the non-Slytherins of her year, but it barely fazed her. Compared to Tom living inside her head, this was easy. She heard nearly tense voices as she approached the classroom. After a moment, Ginny realized that the voices belonged to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Ginny strained to hear what they were saying, but couldn't. A few moments later Dumbledore left the classroom, going the other way. She took a deep breath, and entered the classroom. Snape didn't seem to notice that she was there. 

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked. Snape looked up at her with his usual look of disdain. 

"What do you want, Weasley?" Snape snapped. 

"My grades in potions are fair…" Ginny said. "But I think I can do better. I was hoping you could tell me what I needed to do to bring out my full potential?"

"Mediocre is more like it," said Snape. "But your still better than most of your dunderhead classmates… I suggest you get a tutor if you're serious about improvement. Try Mark Dippet, he's one of my best students, and he wouldn't mind tutoring you."

"Mark?" Ginny said. "Can't someone else tutor me?"

"I take it you know him?" Snape asked, his scrutiny of her intensified. 

"He's in my Divination class," Ginny said. 

"He is the best person to help you in the areas your having trouble with," Snape said. "If you're serious about improving your grades, unlike your idiotic Gryffindor classmates, then I can think of no one better to tutor you… Unless there's some reason you don't want to ask him?"

"No, sir," Ginny said. She didn't want to ask Mark for help any more than she wanted to tell Snape why she didn't want to work with him… and she _did_ want to improve. "I'll ask him later today… Thank you for your time, sir." 

Snape looked behind her and noticed that some of the class had arrived. 

"I suggest you set up," Professor Snape said. "Class will begin in a few minutes." 

"Yes sir," Ginny said. She took her seat in the front of the classroom, and set up her cauldron. She had the feeling that this was going to be a long afternoon.

*~*~*

_Tom watched from the depths of Ginny's subconscious as they entered the library in their search for Mark. They found him situated at a table nearby a window. Ginny and Tom watched as Mark furrowed his brow in concentration. Whatever he was working on, it wasn't working out. Tom felt as Ginny steeled herself for a few moments, then they went over to the table. _

"Hi Mark," Ginny said, feeling her trepidation return with full force. Mark looked up from his work and smiled at her. She smiled back feeling her trepidation slowly turn to nervousness. Ginny hid all of this under the mask of aloofness Tom had been teaching her to wear over the past two weeks. 

"Hello, Ginny," Mark said. "I've been expecting you… Snape asked me earlier about tutoring you."

"Will you?" Ginny asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm pretty decent at potions. I just…" 

"You want to reach your full potential," Mark said. "I'd be more than happy to help you Ginny. Please take a seat, and we'll discuss what you feel you're having problems with." 

Ginny took a seat and they fell into an outwardly relaxed academic discussion._ Inwardly however, Ginny was feeling more than a little afraid, but not nearly as bad as when she first encountered him. Tom felt the tension in Ginny's mind recede into the background, as they discussed schoolwork. Tom listened to her thoughts of feeling safer when on academic ground, and mentally smiled. She would never believe him, but in many ways she was just like him when he was younger… She had so much potential, and he would be damned if he would let her waste it. As Tom watched the exchange between the two, he felt an intense pang of… What? He pushed the thought aside and returned his attention back to Mark, watching his every move with even greater intensity. The three lost complete track of time and none of them noticed till Ginny glanced out the window, that night had fallen. She checked the time. _

"We're gonna have to pick this up next time we meet," Ginny said. "It's almost time for dinner." 

"I guess so," Mark said, sighing softly_. _They both got up and collected their things._ Tom noticed how heavy the bag was with all of those new Potions books added into the batch. Then they walked out of the library together. _

"I wish there was a way I could repay you," Ginny said, almost sheepishly. 

"I've been needing a Charms tutor for awhile now, but I haven't been able to find anyone available," Mark said. "I heard you're really great in Charms. Care to tutor me?" 

"Sure," Ginny said. "Why don't we meet the same time tomorrow and we can see what areas you're weak in." 

_The three of them walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. _

*~*~*

Ron and Ginny sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron watched Ginny stare off into space, her mind a million miles away. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so strange? Ginny had always seemed a little strange to him, but not like this. It was weird to watch her stare off into space like that, almost like she wasn't even there… Ron felt horribly unsettled by that almost empty gaze, and more than a little unnerved. Was she just daydreaming? Or was it something else, that she wasn't telling him about? He couldn't be sure…

"So…" said Ron, trying to make conversation. "Are you planning on going to the Hogsmeade trip?"

"There's a trip?" Ginny asked, her eyes snapping back into focus and setting their gaze on him. 

"Yeah," Ron said. "The notice was put up just this afternoon." 

"Oh," said Ginny. "I guess I forgot to check for new notices." 

"Where were you this afternoon?" Ron said suddenly. "I looked all over the place, but I couldn't find you." 

"If you must know, I was in the library," Ginny said. "Working with a tutor." 

"A tutor?" Ron said. "For what?"

"Potions," Ginny said. 

"Ginny, your grades for Potions are more than good enough," Ron said. "You don't need a tutor." 

"Snape said that I do if I want reach my full potential," Ginny said. 

"Snape told you that?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"Because I asked him," Ginny said. 

"You asked Snape about your grades?" Ron asked, incredulous. "Willingly?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "I asked him because I wanted to know what I needed to do to bring up my test scores for my OWLs."

"So you just walked up to Snape, and asked him?" Ron asked. 

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to do better…" Ginny grumbled. 

"Have you heard about the Gryffindor Quidditch team's tryouts scheduled for this weekend?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Ron, you're captain of the team, and you've been going on about it nonstop for a week," Ginny retorted. "How could I not hear about it? Why do you ask?"

"Are you planning on trying out?" Ron asked. 

"No," Ginny said. 

"Come on Gin," Ron said. "I've seen you. You're great on a broom! We need Beaters who can think fast, and know how to use a broom, especially after what happened to our Beaters last year. Just say you'll try out. Please?" 

Ginny didn't answer him. 

Ginny wanted to try out, but she was afraid of what might happen if she agreed. Then Ginny remembered her conversation with Professor Lupin from awhile back. 

****

"What if _I'm_ the cause of Harry's…" she paused for a moment and looked away. "Maybe everyone would be better off if I lock myself in a closet till its over." 

"For all you know, taking yourself out of the equation could make things worse," Remus said. "Trying to be mindful of the future can be good, but not at the expense of living your life. Don't be afraid to live your own life just because you don't like what you see. Who knows? Maybe that's the key to preventing it." 

Professor Lupin was right. She would be hiding if she did that, or worse, she could cause it through inaction. 

"I'll do it," Ginny said. "Only if you promise me that if I make it on the team, it'll be because I'm good enough. Not because I'm your sister." 

"I promise," Ron said. 

"Thank you," Ginny said, fervently hoping she wouldn't regret this. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Mark finished their latest round of Charms tutoring and headed down to the Quidditch pitch together._ Tom watched the two silently, with great interest, as Harry and Hermione greeted them. As Ginny introduced them to Mark, Tom noticed the almost imperceptible change in Mark when he spoke to Harry. There was an odd, almost dark tension there, which vanished before Tom could examine it further. _

"Interesting…" Tom thought. 

Mark and Hermione headed for the stands to watch. 

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked. "He said he would be here." 

"I don't know," Harry said. "Ron left his broom with me for you to practice on. He'll probably be by later to see how we're doing. Now, lets get started." 

First they went over the basics of working with Bludgers, and started practicing with one. Ginny missed the Bludger only once out of ten attempts to hit it. 

"How am I doing?" Ginny asked. 

"You're doing pretty good," Harry said. "You can hit the Bludger. Now lets see if you can handle ducking them." 

Harry flew up to more than sixty feet in the air. Ginny, following his lead, elevated with him. They worked on her dodging the Bludger any way she could, for ten minutes. Ginny noticed Ron talking in the stands with Hermione. An alarm bell went off in her head at the sight and she turned to ask Harry for a timeout. It happened so fast, that time seemed to slow for Ginny. Without warning Harry cried out in agony, clutching his scar tightly with both hands. He slipped off of his broom, plummeting headfirst to the ground below. 

Ginny didn't freeze this time, as she heard an echo of the same horrible laughter from the dream. Without even making the conscious decision, Ginny sped towards him, relying on pure instinct and talent to get her through this. She tried to catch him in midair, but was knocked off of her own broom by the force of Harry landing on her. They both hit the ground with a sickeningly painful thud, and Ginny knew no more. 

________

TBC 


	6. The Calm before the Storm

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

Latin note: Umbra means 'shadow'

A/N: I'm doing the next three chapters as a set, so it might be awhile before I can post another chapter. Sorry I couldn't post this sooner but a storm knocked out my power and phone service for awhile. Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Six

The Calm before the Storm

Ginny awoke slowly to the sound of tense, raised voices. She felt like a muggle truck had hit her. At first she was too disorientated to understand what the voices were talking about, but her head quickly cleared when she heard the sound of her own name spoken. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was in the hospital wing. Across the room stood Professor McGonagall, standing with her back to Ginny. Facing McGonagall was Professor Trelawney, who looked incensed, and Madam Pomfrey, trying to get rid of them. Ginny wondered vaguely when Professor McGonagall had returned. 

"… Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter are in no condition for visitors, Professors," Madam Pomfrey said sternly to the two women. "Please leave this instant!"

"I refuse to leave before I speak with Virginia Weasley!" Professor Trelawney said, defiantly. 

"I am sorry, Poppy," Professor McGonagall said. "But I will not leave my students until Professor Trelawney leaves the hospital wing." 

"They are both still recovering from the accident," Madam Pomfrey said. "They need their rest, and I will not have it disrupted! Leave now, before I have you both barred till they are fully recovered!"

"Get out of my way, Minerva!" Professor Trelawney hissed. 

"I will not let students in my house be manhandled by you, or anyone else, Sybil," Professor McGonagall said, with a fierceness and determination that Ginny had never seen from her before. "If you wish to speak with them when they are better, I cannot control that… but you will not bother them now, and you will not penalize them for what happened." 

Professor Trelawney noticed that Ginny was awake, and immediately pushed past McGonagall and Pomfrey, heading straight for her. Ginny felt butterflies in pit in her stomach at the sight of her Divination teacher striding towards her. She tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in her side made her lie back down again. A few moments later she tried again, much more slowly, and managed to prop herself up against the headboard of the hospital bed. Her Divination teacher watched her with a dark intensity that made Ginny feel small. Why was she so upset with her? 

"Explain yourself!" Professor Trelawney demanded. Ginny stared at her with an uncomprehending look on her face. 

"What is she talking about?" Ginny thought. 

"Explain what happened on the Quidditch field earlier today," Professor Trelawney clarified. 

"I was flying through the air, just like in my dream," Ginny explained, slowly. "But this time I knew what was going to happen and I-"

"You tried to stop it," Professor Trelawney said. It was not a question. There was a strange, almost pregnant pause before she spoke again. "How dare you try to interfere with the path fate lays out for us!" 

"Ex-excuse me?" Ginny asked, taken aback. That was the last thing she expected to hear from her Professor. 

"You heard me," Professor Trelawney said. "You have no right to meddle with the path fate sets before him, or anyone else. You have no right to try to change things."

"But I thought that the vision I got was a warning, so that I could change things," Ginny said. 

"It is not your place to make that decision, my child," Trelawney said. "If Harry were fated to survive then he would."

"Why shouldn't I?" Ginny demanded, sounding appalled at the prospect. "I had the power to save Harry's life. I wasn't going to just stand by, and watch him fall to his death! What did you want me to do? Let him die?"

"Yes!" Trelawney practically hissed at her. "You are messing with forces beyond your comprehension. It is not your place to make those decisions, no matter the circumstances. We are fit to carry the message from the other side, not to foolishly try and derail Destiny. Who knows what the consequences of your childish actions will bring? You are to never do that again, do you understand?" 

"Leave her alone," Professor McGonagall said. 

"I did what I thought was right." Ginny said, quietly. "I don't care about your approval, or your permission. I did it before, and I will do it again! I don't care if you are my Professor, you don't have the right to tell me what I can do with my gifts!" 

"How dare…" Trelawney started. Ginny trembled. She was afraid that she had overstepped her bounds. Professor McGonagall shot her Professor with a murderous glare, causing Professor Trelawney's resolve to falter slightly at the sight. "You forget who you are talking to my child. I am giving you a month of detention, and I'm taking fifty points off of Gryffindor for this!" 

"You overstepped your bounds Professor, a long time ago," said McGonagall. "I am going to see Headmaster Dumbledore about this. I will not let you punish the girl for doing the right thing… Now leave, before I remove you." 

Trelawney stalked out of the hospital wing without another word. Ginny hesitated for a few moments, before looking up at the head of her house. To her surprise Professor McGonagall looked at her with a reassuringly sympathetic expression on her face. 

"Try not to worry about her," Professor McGonagall said. "I will take care of this." 

Professor McGonagall left the hospital wing. Ginny noticed Harry lying on the hospital bed next to hers, sound asleep. How could he have slept through all of that?

"How is Harry?" Ginny asked. 

"He'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey. "You managed to slow his fall enough, that his injuries weren't too severe. If you didn't do what you did, I doubt he would still be with us... Now get some rest. You've had a long day." 

Ginny didn't object as Madam Pomfrey helped her lie back down, and closed the curtains around her hospital bed, leaving her alone with her thoughts. _Tom had listened to this exchange; still trying to shake off the after-effect's Tom still suffered from the 'incident'. He was just glad that Ginny hadn't gotten them both killed in all of this. Though he had to admit, that by not stopping her from protecting Potter, he had given her even more reason to trust him… Yes, that could definitely prove to be useful. He would leave her alone, for now, and allow her to sort some of this out on her own. In the meantime, he would concentrate on the next part of his plan. _

*~*~*

Albus looked up as Professor McGonagall barged into his office, and practically slammed the door behind her. He knew of only one thing that would make her act like that. 

"Quarreling with Sybil again I see," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Sit down and tell me what happened?" 

"I had just gotten back, when I ran into Hagrid," Professor McGonagall explained, as she took a seat. "He told me what had happened. So I went to the hospital wing to check on Mr. Potter's and Miss Weasley's condition. When I got there Professor Trelawney was demanding to see Miss Weasley, despite Poppy's insistence that she was in no condition to have any visitors. I stepped in and tried to help Poppy get rid of her, but she wouldn't leave. Miss Weasley woke up, and Professor Trelawney started ranting about not interfering in the fates of others, trying to forbid Virginia from using her visions to change things."

"What did Miss Weasley say?" Albus asked. 

"She told Trelawney that she was going to continue to use her gifts, her way," Minerva said. "No matter what Trelawney thought." 

"How did Sybil respond?" Albus asked. 

"She took fifty points from Gryffindor, and gave her a month of detention, Albus!" Minerva said. "Detention for saving Harry's life, and for wanting to use her gifts to help others! I won't stand for it, Albus! She shouldn't be penalized for doing the right thing! I won't let her treat any members of my house in that fashion! You cannot let this punishment stand! You and I both know she didn't do anything wrong, if anything, she should be commended for her actions." 

Before Dumbledore could reply there was a knock on the door. Sybil Trelawney walked into Dumbledore's office, with a dreamy, yet turbulent air about her. 

"My Inner Eye told me to come here, and seek your infinite wisdom, Headmaster," Trelawney said, in a dreamy voice. "Miss Weasley mustn't be allowed to stay on this course… the Sight was never meant to be used like this! Seers are fit to carry the message… nothing more. You must let the punishment stand, Headmaster. She must learn to control herself. She has great potential. I will not let one of my students carry on in this fashion." 

"She saw an opportunity to help someone, and she took it," McGonagall said. "She did what she thought was right. How is that wrong?" 

"It is the place of a Seer to foretell of things to come," Trelawney said. "Virginia seeks to change Destiny… that which is most unchangeable. All she will do is hurt herself in this, Albus. Surely you see my position." 

Minerva scoffed. 

"Virginia Weasley did her best in a bad situation," Dumbledore said. "That is not wrong. I see no reason to let this punishment stand. In fact, I am awarding Gryffindor fifty points for her bravery, and quick thinking in a dangerous situation."

"But Headmaster-" Trelawney started. 

"I am not finished," Dumbledore said. "I understand your strong feelings on this, Sybil. I feel I must urge you to not let your own personal feelings cloud your judgement. The child needs guidance. I would like you to continue giving her that guidance, as you would any other student, understand?" 

"Yes, Headmaster," Trelawney said. "But only Destiny will dictate how this will go…"Then Professor Trelawney left without another word. 

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said. 

"Your welcome," Dumbledore said. "I would like you to keep an eye on Miss Weasley for the next few weeks, just till all of this smoothes over."

"Of course Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said. "If you will excuse me…" 

Professor McGonagall got up and left, leaving Dumbledore to contemplate the situation. 

*~*~*

Harry awoke with a start, his scar burning furiously. He rubbed his scar for a few moments, and then began searching for his glasses. A figure handed him his glasses and he put them on. The world came back into focus; he was sitting in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were standing next to his bed, looking slightly worried. Ginny was sitting up in the hospital bed next to his, her covers draped over her legs, reading her Divination textbook, with a distant look on her face. Slowly the pain in his scar began to recede. Ginny looked up and smiled, when she saw he was awake. 

"Welcome back," Ron said. "We were worried about you."

"Is your scar still hurting you?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah," Harry said. "Don't worry about it. It's not bad." 

"Maybe I should go get Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. 

"It's alright," Harry said. "What happened to me? The last thing I remember was flying over the Quidditch pitch…" 

"Remember the vision I had two weeks ago?" Ginny asked. 

"But I thought you said it was only a dream," Harry said. 

"That's what I thought too," Ginny said. "Then I saw Ron and Hermione talking _exactly _like they were in the dream. I turned to call a time out. All of a sudden you clutched your scar, screaming, and fell off of your broom. I dived in to save you and…" 

"And?" Harry asked, wanting her to continue. 

"Well, I didn't quite save you the way I had intended to," Ginny said, sheepishly. "Instead of catching you, you kind of… hit me on the way down…" 

"You landed on her," Ron said. "She used her body to break your fall." 

"It was a good thing she did too," Hermione said. "If she hadn't managed to slow your descent, you would be dead. Ginny saved your life, Harry!" 

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry said. "I guess this means you could be a real Seer. Trelawney must be ecstatic." 

"I wish," Ginny grumbled. 

"She's in trouble with Professor Trelawney for saving you Harry," Ron said. 

"You're in trouble," Harry said, incredulously. "Why would you be? You saved me, when no one else could." 

"That's the problem," Hermione said. "Professor Trelawney said she wasn't supposed to." 

"Trelawney told me I'm not supposed to use my powers to change things," Ginny said, angrily. "She expects me to just sit around and look cryptic, while others suffer because of my inaction." Ginny started doing an imitation of Professor Trelawney. " 'The powers of fate are in no one's hands… by the way, Hermione… beware a red-haired Weasley.' Like she's supposed to know better. She's never even had a real vision in her entire life!" 

Harry knew, that wasn't quite true, but he didn't want to tell Ginny that. He would have almost found the whole thing funny, if the implications weren't so serious. 

"She wanted you to let me fall to my death," Harry said, utterly appalled. "That is sick!" 

"When I disagreed with her, she tried to take fifty points from Gryffindor and gave me a month's worth of detention," Ginny said. 

"Can she do that?" Harry asked. 

"Apparently not," Hermione said. "Professor McGonagall came here this morning, and gave us the news. Professor Dumbledore has called off Ginny's punishment. In fact, he even gave Gryffindor 50 points, for saving you." 

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with her," Harry said. 

"It was no trouble," Ginny said. 

"How are you feeling Virginia?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming back into earshot. 

"I'm feeling much better now," Ginny said. "When can I leave?"

"You can go after I give you a thorough checkup, to make sure you'll stay in one piece when you leave here," Madam Pomfrey said. "But I don't want you to push yourself over the next few days, understand? I don't want you to have to come back, because you overdid it." 

"Yes, ma'am," said Ginny. 

"Now, how are you doing young man?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Is your scar hurting you again?"

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. 

"Harry's scar was hurting when he woke up," Hermione said. At Hermione's words, she checked his vitals. When she placed a hand on his forehead, Harry winced in spite of himself. His scar was still tender. 

"I want to keep you here another day or two," Madam Pomfrey said. "Just to be on the safe side… Visiting hours will be over in ten minutes. I want you two out by then. I will give you your checkup later in the evening Miss Weasley. When they leave I want you both to get some rest. That's an order." 

Madam Pomfrey went back into her office, and shut the door behind her. Harry shot an accusing glare at Hermione. There was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do for him in this case, anyway. So why try? Besides, he was planning on telling Professor Dumbledore, at any rate.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "Now she'll never let me out."

"I had to tell her, you know that, Harry," Hermione said. 

"Don't worry, Harry," said Ron. "She can't hold you for more than another day or two." 

"Well, I've got to get going," said Hermione. "We've got a potions essay due Friday, and I haven't finished it yet. I've brought your books, so you can finish it while you're here." Hermione handed Harry his book bag. 

"Can't he lay off the books for awhile?" Ron asked. "Madam Pomfrey said he's got to rest."

"Injury is no excuse for falling behind," Hermione said. "Besides, I wouldn't want Harry to get detention from Professor Snape, because he didn't finish his homework. We'll come back to see you later, bye." 

"Bye guys," Ron said. They left the hospital wing together. Ginny muttered something under her breath, and went back to her book, completely oblivious to the world around her. Harry couldn't get what Ginny had said about Professor Trelawney out of his head. How was she going to react around him, now that she thinks he's supposed to be dead? Harry pulled out his homework, determined to put it all out of his mind, for awhile. 

*~*~*

Ginny walked towards Transfiguration class alone. She wanted to thank Professor McGonagall for standing up for her, before class started. An odd unease seemed to fill the air itself as Ginny approached the classroom; she could sense something unnatural nearby. She entered the classroom. She could almost taste the highly controlled magic in the room. It was empty, save for a small tabby cat, curled into a ball on Professor McGonagall's desk, asleep. Ginny walked up to the desk, as quietly as possible, so as not to wake it. The feeling grew as she drew closer to the desk. She tried to pinpoint where it was coming from, and blinked in surprise when she found it. It was coming from the cat. Concentrating, she tried to sense what it was. 

Then she knew. This wasn't a cat at all. But if it wasn't a cat then it had to be… a wizard! Then it came back to her. It's Professor McGonagall. This is her Animagus form. It had been so long since she had seen her like this that she had completely forgotten. But how could she sense it? It shouldn't be possible, yet she could feel it as clear as day, with a little concentration. I wonder… 

"Professor McGonagall?" Ginny said softly, petting McGonagall's stomach to get her attention. The cat stirred a bit, stretched slightly, and went back asleep. She tried again. No response. Time to try a different tact. She spoke louder, as she mussed the hair on the cat's head, annoying her. "Wake up Professor! Class is going to start soon. Do you want the whole class to see you asleep on your desk?" 

The cat opened its eyes, blinking away the last remnants of exhaustion, and set their piercing gaze on Ginny. Comprehension flashed in the cat's eyes. Professor McGonagall stood, stretched, then gracefully hopped off the table, transforming back to her usual self. The magic Ginny had felt vanished completely, leaving no trace behind. 

"Thank you for waking me, Miss Weasley," said McGonagall. "I guess, I must have dozed off for a little bit… When is the next class?" 

"In fifteen minutes," Ginny said. 

"We have just enough time to set up," Professor McGonagall said. "Care to help me, Miss Weasley?" 

"Sure Ma'am," Ginny said. Professor McGonagall and Ginny went to a large trunk filled with bricks. "What are these for?" 

"Today we are going to work on turning bricks into birds," said McGonagall. "Put a brick on each desk. I'll set up the cages…" 

Professor McGonagall pointed to three large cages at the other end of the room. Ginny and Professor McGonagall worked in silence for a few moments, until McGonagall spoke. 

"So, what brings you to class so early, my dear?" 

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me in the hospital wing," said Ginny. "Professor Trelawney has backed off for the moment, though she's still angry about it. Thank you. I don't think I could have handled a month's worth of detention." 

"Your welcome," Professor McGonagall said. "Just remember that if you have any problems with Professor Trelawney, or if you feel the need to talk to someone, my door is always open to you." 

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, smiling slightly. "I will." 

"Is there anything else?" asked McGonagall. 

"I was wondering…" Ginny said slowly. "Is there any way for a wizard to sense an Animagi's presence? Like, naturally…" 

"You mean people sensitive to Animagi?" Professor McGonagall asked. "No, there are some special charms and potions that can do that, but they are quite complex, and hard to use. To my knowledge, no one can sense when a person is in Animagus form. The magics used are far too refined, controlled, and part of the user for that to be possible. Why do you ask?" 

"Just curious," Ginny shrugged. They both fell silent as the class began to fill with students. The class ended up being a complete disaster when several of the students transfigured their bricks wrong, giving the bricks wings, instead of making birds. This caused complete and utter chaos when they took flight, and started attacking the students, until Professor McGonagall managed to put a stop to it. They ended up sending a quarter of the students to the hospital wing before the class was over. All through it Ginny couldn't take her mind off of what Professor McGonagall had told her, and what she had sensed. She was sure what she had sensed was real… So what did that mean for her? Could Professor McGonagall be wrong? Or maybe she was losing it? Only time would tell… 

*~*~*

Luckily, the last two days had passed without incident for Harry. Other than a few more well-wishers, and people pressing for details they couldn't get from Ginny, than usual, things had been pretty quiet for Harry. He had heard about the people mobbing Ginny some, for details and stuff, but as far as he knew, it hadn't been that bad. His scar had been hurting on and off since the incident, as if warning him that the danger was far from past. He hadn't told Madam Pomfrey about it, but he was planning to tell Professor Dumbledore of his suspicions when he got out. Madam Pomfrey had finally given him permission to leave the hospital wing, and Harry wanted to leave before she changed her mind. He winced slightly, when he put on his heavy backpack, and walked out of the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore was waiting just outside for him. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm doing much better, Professor," Harry replied. 

"Come with me," Dumbledore said. "I need to speak with you for a few minutes." 

Harry followed Professor Dumbledore in silence. He didn't realize that they were heading to Dumbledore's office until they arrived in front of the stone gargoyle. Why did he want to speak with him? 

"Acid Pops," Dumbledore said. The stone gargoyle moved out of the way and they walked in. Fawkes was sitting on his usual perch, looking a little off color. Harry took a seat, and watched as Dumbledore weeded through his office, looking for something. 

"How is your scar feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. 

"It's been hurting more often since the accident," Harry said. 

"I understand that the accident, as you call it, was precipitated by your scar hurting," Dumbledore said. 

"Yes, sir," Harry said. 

"Did you happen to hear, or see anything when that happened?" Dumbledore asked. "Or get any strange feelings, when it occurred?" 

Harry stopped to think about it for a minute. Was there anything other than the pain? There was something else… an image of Voldemort laughing. A shiver ran down Harry's spine at the thought. 

"I saw an image of Voldemort," Harry said slowly, straining his mind for details that wouldn't come. "He was laughing about something, but I don't what it could be." 

"It is as I suspected," Dumbledore said, almost to himself. 

"What is, sir?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, nothing that concerns you at the moment, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. He pulled a small wooden box out of a secret compartment behind his desk. Dumbledore placed it on his desk and sat down. 

"Do you think that the continued pain in my scar is a warning of some sort?" Harry asked. "Or maybe a sign that Voldemort's power is growing?"

"It could be," Dumbledore said. "I've brought you here, to show you this…" 

Dumbledore handed Harry the box. On the outside it seemed like an ordinary box, but there was something about it, something that drew Harry to open it. Harry looked back at the Headmaster, and saw a twinkle in his eyes. 

"This was your mother's," Dumbledore said. "She gave it to me the last time I saw her… She told me, that if anything should happen to her, that I was to give this to you after your sixteenth birthday, and not a moment before." 

"What's in it?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "She refused to tell me. She has put powerful wards on this box. Only you or I could handle it, and only you can open it."

Harry opened the box. Inside was an envelope made of heavy parchment, sealed in wax with an unfamiliar crest imprinted on it, a signet ring with a matching crest, and a beautiful necklace. Harry examined the crest on the letter more closely. It was a lion fighting with a giant snake, with an inscription written beneath it in a dialect that Harry didn't recognize. Harry turned the letter over, and saw the words '**_To Harry Potter_**' written in a handwriting that Harry guessed was his mother's. He broke the seal, and opened it, pulling out a letter. He hesitated for a few moments. Harry looked up at the Headmaster, who smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. He felt a little more reassured, and read the letter. 

**__**

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then I can no longer help you, but perhaps this can. The crest on the seal of this letter has been the Potter family seal for generations. Your father is enclosing his signet ring. The ring has been passed down from generation to generation for as long as there has been a Potter clan. There are innumerable legends and stories, not only about the ring, but the entire Potter clan going back centuries. I regret that I cannot tell you more about it here. I regret I can't tell you these things myself… Keep the ring safe. It may prove to be more useful than you can imagine right now. 

I have enclosed the Necklace of Umbra. James gave it to me when you were born. Legend has it that the necklace can unlock the hearts and minds of others, but only in the hands of the person the necklace has chosen to be worthy. Of course, that may only be a legend. I've had it for over a year now and all it's done is look beautiful, so far. I want you to wear it, and never let it out of your sight. Don't tell anyone about the necklace unless you have to.

I wish I could tell you more… I wish I could warn you… Remember two things, my son. James and I love you and will always be there for you, in sprit, if not in fact. Always remember that nothing is ever as it seems. 

Love always,

Lily Potter

Harry's eyes blurred with tears, as he read the letter again. Why did his mother want him to wait so long before giving him this? He had so many questions, but he knew that the only two people who could answer them were long dead. They were gone and there was no bringing them back… Harry picked up the ring, and examined it closer. It was made of gold; the design itself was etched out of a red emerald set seamlessly on the ring. He put it back in the box and then pulled out the necklace to have a closer look at it. It had a single, large, flawless, blue gemstone seamlessly suspended from an equally flawless platinum chain. The stone itself almost glowed with a light of its own. Harry had the sudden, irresistible urge to put it on. He held it before him for another few moments, then put it on, and hid it under his robes. 

"That necklace has been in your family for as long as I can remember," Dumbledore said. "This explains why neither of these items were ever found… I've had them for all of these years, and I never even knew it."

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone what was in the box?" Harry asked. 

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure she had her reasons… Lunch will be starting soon. Are you well enough to finish your classes for today?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. 

"Good," Dumbledore said. "You may go…"

Harry picked up the box and the letter then left, heading back to the Gryffindor tower, speculating about what his mother's warning meant. 

*~*~*

Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and started in on his lunch. He wondered if he should tell them about the box from his mother. His mother had warned him not to tell anyone about the necklace… Perhaps it would be better if he didn't mention it for now. Harry looked up and saw Ginny with Mark again. They seemed to be talking about something… The world around him seemed to fall away as he watched Ginny. A strange shadow seemed to cling to Ginny, as if it was radiating from her. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her as he heard a strange humming sound, almost like-

"…Hogwarts to Harry," Hermione said. "Are you in there, Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked, startled by the sound of her voice. 

"I was asking you if you were planning to go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Hermione said. 

"Yeah," Harry said. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. I've spoken with Professor Lupin. He's set up a meeting with Snuffles, and we're welcome to come for a visit." 

"That sounds great," Hermione replied. "I'd love to come. What about you Ron?" 

"Yeah," Ron said. Ginny came over and sat down next to Harry. 

"Hey Gin," Ron said. "So, what were you and Mark talking about?" 

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend," Ginny said. 

"What did you say?" Hermione asked. 

"I told him I'd think about it," Ginny said. Ron got what Ginny called 'the overprotective brother look' on his face. "Relax Ron, we're only friends… nothing more, nothing less." 

"Yeah, but does he know that?" Ron said. 

"Of course he does," Ginny said, blushing slightly. "You worry too much." 

Ron didn't look convinced, but fell silent. The rest of lunch went without incident and Harry filed what the strange shadow he thought he saw over Ginny earlier in the back of his mind, all but forgotten. 

___________

TBC


	7. A Day at Hogsmeade to Remember: Part 1 –...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

A/N: The next two chapters are _definitely_ a set, and will be released together. 

Chapter Seven

A Day at Hogsmeade to Remember: Part 1 – Business As Usual

_Tom felt Ginny's mind finally drift off into a peaceful sleep… perfect. He stretched his influence throughout their body, taking complete control of her again. Thankfully, his princess still couldn't sense when he used her body like this, or she might prematurely terminate their relationship, by jumping out of the nearest window. Tom knew that, deep down, she was still in great danger of that, which was why he was treading carefully around her… If he moved too fast she would kill herself, and he didn't want that. He opened her eyes, and looked around. They were lying in their bed, the curtains closed tightly around them. He sat up and opened the curtains, studying the other people in the room. They were sound asleep. He got out of bed, changed Ginny into muggle clothes, pocketed her wand, and left. _

Unfortunately, Ginny's wand hadn't been working properly of late. It had the nasty habit of refusing to work at the most inconvenient times. Ginny thought that she had damaged it somehow, but Tom had checked it out. There was no mistake. The wand was working perfectly; their control of it was not, for some reason. It was almost as if the wand had begun to reject Ginny, like it had rejected Tom from the start. Tom knew that the wand chose the wizard, not the other way around. Like Tom, Ginny had to fight with her wand at times, to keep control. They would have to get a new wand at this rate. Most wizards rarely outgrew their wands before maturity, much less had it reject them like this. The wand's rejection had to have some something to do with their joined state, but what, and more importantly why, plagued Tom. 

"Maybe our powers are merging on some fundamental level," Tom mused. Anything was possible at this point. Tom had the nagging suspicion that her wand's rejection of them was only the beginning. Of what? Tom didn't know. He had to find out whether the changes in them should be resisted, or embraced. Unfortunately, because of their unique state, there was no way to be certain without further study. 

Tom slowly crept down the old staircase, wary of any other people who could be camped out in the common room. He heard a familiar voice, and froze mid-step. He pulled out Ginny's wand, and it gave him a threatening shudder. He gripped it more firmly, and whispered a concealment charm. The wand reluctantly complied, and they all but vanished. The camouflage worked remarkably well, as long as no one looked directly at you. Tom carefully took another step, and strained to hear what was being said. 

"… Harry?" Hermione asked. 

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said. 

"Something's been bothering you for the last week," said Hermione. "What is it?" 

"A few days ago, Dumbledore called me to his office," Harry said slowly. "He gave me a box… from my mum. She had given Dumbledore strict instructions not to give it to me till after my sixteenth birthday."

"Why?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know," Harry said. "Dumbledore said she had her reasons." 

"What was inside it?" Hermione asked. 

"A letter from her," Harry said. "This… and this."

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. "May I see it?" 

"I guess…" Harry said, hesitantly handing her something Tom couldn't see. There were a few moments of silence. 

"Here," she said. "Can I take a look at the ring?" 

"Sure," Harry said, without trepidation. There were a few more moments of silence. 

"A signet ring," Hermione said. "I've read about these. Old wizarding families use them. The head of the family keeps the ring in trust for the rest of the clan. Wearing one is a powerful symbol of prestige, power, and influence. When the head of the family dies, the ring is passed down to the next in line. See the design on the ring? That's the personal symbol of the founder of the family… I wonder why the founder chose this symbol?" 

"I guess, we'll never know," Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"Your family must be really old to have one of these," Hermione said. 

"I guess…" he said. _Their voices dropped too low for Tom to hear. Tom couldn't risk getting closer to hear more. A few minutes later, Tom heard a yawn break the near silence. _

"I think I'll turn in," Harry said. "Goodnight, Hermione… and thanks."

"Any time," Hermione replied. "Goodnight, Harry." 

__

Tom heard footsteps, and crept back upstairs before he could be seen. He went back into Ginny's dormitory. After a few moments of deliberation, Tom decided that now was not the time to go sneaking about. He changed Ginny back into her pajamas, and stubbed her toe on the way back to her bed. The pain in her foot caused Ginny to stir. Tom quickly got back into their bed, closed the curtains, and laid down. He felt Ginny drift slowly into a semi-conscious state as he released his influence on her. 

"Tom…" Ginny whispered sleepily. 

__

"Go back to sleep, my sweet," Tom whispered in a soothing voice. 

"Tom…" Ginny said. 

__

"Shh…" Tom whispered. "Don't worry… Go back to sleep. Everything is fine." 

Ginny whispered something incoherent, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Tom breathed a sigh of relief, and soon joined her. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Mark walked past the Shrieking Shack, heading towards Hogsmeade. Ginny kept thinking about the vision she'd had in the Great Hall, a few days ago. She knew that she should have told _someone_ about the vision, but she was afraid to, considering the way everyone reacted the last time. 

****

Mark's voice faded into the background as the world around her seemed to drop away. Suddenly she was standing in an unfamiliar street. She heard a scream, and saw several Death Eaters. All hell had broken loose, as the Death Eaters destroyed everything in their path. She pulled out her wand, ready to defend herself. Then in the confusion, she spotted Harry running in the opposite direction. That's when she saw two Death Eaters on brooms swoop down, heading for Harry… 

That was all she could remember of the vision. She felt like there was much more to the vision than met the eye, but for some reason, she couldn't see it at the moment. It almost felt like it was a partially developed wizard photo. You could see the people in it, but they weren't moving. She had a terrible feeling that by the time the vision finally becomes clear, it will be too late. 

"What am I going to do?" Ginny thought. 

_"Perhaps you should tell that fool Dumbledore about it when you get back," Tom said. _

"But the rest of the school-" Ginny started. 

_"Will never have to know, if you are careful," Tom said. "Just because secrets aren't easily kept at Hogwarts, doesn't mean it's impossible… Just look in the mirror if you want an example, my little princess." _

"Good point," Ginny thought. "Why are you trying to help me?" 

_"Because it is in my best interest," Tom said, after a few moments. _

"What if it were in your best interest to hurt me?" Ginny thought. 

Tom didn't answer, and just when she thought he wouldn't.

_"What do you think?" _he asked.

Ginny sighed. She knew the answer to that. 

*~*~*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer. Professor Lupin entered the pub and ordered something at the bar. Lupin spoke to tall man with long black hair and pale skin, for a few minutes. Then Remus and the stranger walked over to their table, and sat down. 

"Hello, Harry," the stranger said. "How's school been treating you?" 

"Sirius?" Harry whispered. The stranger nodded. 

"But how-" Ron started. 

"You can thank Severus for making the Polyjuice potion," Lupin said. 

"I heard about the accident you had at Quidditch practice," Sirius said. "What happened to make you fall off your broom like that?" 

Harry told Sirius what happened. 

"And the girl that saved you saw it in a vision?" Sirius said. 

"Yeah," Harry said. 

"Interesting," Sirius said. "Are you sure that she didn't have anything to do with causing it?" 

"Of course not," Ron said, defensively. "My sister has nothing to do with You-Know-Who." 

"That's not what I was saying," Sirius explained. "It's just that in Trelawney's old school days, she used to set stuff up just so she could predict it." 

"I doubt it," Hermione said. "She seems to think they are real enough."

"I agree with her, Sirius," Remus said. "I think that the girl's visions are real." 

"They might be," Sirius said, reluctantly. "I want you to keep an eye on her, Harry. She may still be up to something." 

"Don't worry, Sirius," Harry said. "We were going to do that anyway." 

Sirius still looked worried, but dropped it. They spent the rest of their time talking without incident. Harry got the feeling that there was more to Sirius' fears than he was telling him. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Mark walked into the little pet shop to take a look around and split up. Ginny wandered further into the store, and completely lost sight of Mark. After a few minutes, something caught her eye. It was a poisonous-looking snake that was at least three feet long, with vivid red and dark green markings, and deep red eyes which seemed to glow faintly. It was stunning. She walked up to the glass cage and met the snake's intense gaze. 

_"Hello,"_ Ginny said, in a low hiss. _"My name is Ginny. What's yours?"_

_"You speak our tongue?"_ the snake hissed, in surprise. Its voice sounded feminine, and very gentle. 

_"It's a long story,"_ Ginny hissed. 

_"That much seems certain,"_ the snake said. _"I have no name till I am bonded."_

_"Bonded?"_ Ginny hissed. 

_"Yes,"_ the snake said. _"So many of us go our whole lives without our wizarding half… One who is receptive, and willingly shares themselves with us. Only then can we be truly named, young one. Thankfully, I am still a child among my kind, only a hundred years old. Hopefully, I will find the right one before I am too old." _

_"I do not understand,"_ Ginny hissed. 

_"Most don't, young one,"_ the snake said. _"Most wizards lost the great knowledge of our true place, when snakes were unjustly vilified for our powers between life and death. It is because of this, that only the oldest of the old know our true ways… I sense great power and the presence of another coming from you. What are you, young one? You are not like the others here…" _

_"I'm a wizard,"_ Ginny hissed. _"I'm not special."_

_"Don't be so sure, young one,"_ the snake said. _"You could be the one… Come closer…" _

Ginny felt compelled to touch the glass; she reached out her hand. 

"Have you found anything you like?" Mark asked. Ginny practically jumped two feet in the air, startled by his voice. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ginny snapped. 

"Sorry," Mark said. He turned to look at the snake. "What is it's name?" 

"She doesn't ha- it didn't say," Ginny said. "There's no nametag." 

_"So, you are keeping the truth from the others?"_ the snake hissed. _"Are you afraid of what they will do when they find out?" _

Ginny nodded her head twice, trying not to be obvious. Mark didn't seem to notice, and called the shopkeeper over. An old man with short silver hair walked over, and greeted them with a lighthearted smile. 

"What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper asked. 

"What can you tell us about this snake?" asked Ginny. 

"Well, its species is called _Divinus Animus_," the shopkeeper said. "Which I think means Divine Will. They live to be several thousand years old. This one here, is a hundred years old, quite a good specimen. They can eat human food, as long as it is meat or fruits cut up into small slices. They are highly intelligent, and very easy to care for. _Divinus_ can grow to be more than twenty feet in length by their 130th birthday. The original reason why they were bred has long since been forgotten. There is an old legend that they were once aids and confidants to Seers, but of course, that is rubbish. I've had a great deal of trouble selling her. People just don't want snakes these days. What do you think of her?" 

"She is beautiful," Ginny said, staring into the snake's strange red eyes. 

"How much is she?" asked Mark. 

"I can give her to you at a discount," the shopkeeper said. "Say about thirty-five Galleons." 

"Thirty-five Galleons?" asked Ginny. "I don't have that kind of money…" 

"I'll pay for it," Mark offered. 

"But-" Ginny started to protest. 

"Don't worry about the price," Mark said, smiling. "I've got more than enough. Let me buy this for you. Think of it as a thanks for all of the Charms tutoring you've been giving me." 

"Alright," Ginny said, reluctantly. She knew Mark well enough to know that he was amazingly stubborn once he got an idea in his head, and she really couldn't think of any good reason to turn him down. They also bought some stuff the shopkeeper suggested to help care for the snake, and a small guide on the species and proper care of her new pet. They left the store with the snake in a small carrying case. It was charmed to be bigger on the inside than the outside, so the snake had more than enough room. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt like she could let her guard down, and pretend to be a regular girl. 

*~*~*

_Tom observed Ginny's sprits lift, and smiled. Everything was going well, so far… unfortunately, thanks to Mark. Tom still felt that there was something wrong with that boy, but Mark had proven himself to be a good companion for Ginny, for the moment. Mark seemed to give Ginny a little of the stability, and normalcy she so desperately desired. He was good for her, and as long as that remained true, he wouldn't dissuade his Ginny from spending time with him. He had to tread carefully where they were concerned, lest he lose her valuable trust in him. _

Then there was this strange, new pet he had bought for her. Tom was sure that it was not the average snake. He remembered reading something about that, long ago, but the memory eluded him… He would have to figure that out. It had sensed his presence. That could become a problem, if it befriended Potter. He would have to figure something out about that too… In the meantime, he was content to quietly enjoy Ginny and Mark's company. 

__________

TBC


	8. A Day at Hogsmeade to Remember: Part 2 –...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

A/N: The reason why chapters eight and nine are a set is because I thought it would be cruel to leave you at the end of this chapter, and these two _really do_ work well together. I had to change the rating after this chapter to PG-13 because this story is going to get progressively darker from here. I don't know how much darker, but I doubt I'll be changing the rating again after this. Please review! I want to know what you think about where I'm going with this story, and I'd love to hear any suggestions you might have. Now, onto the chapter! 

Chapter Eight

A Day at Hogsmeade to Remember: Part 2 – Crossroads

Ginny and Mark entered the Three Broomsticks. It was packed with people of all types, including many students. Ginny noticed two people talking at a table in a corner of the room. It was her father and Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic. They didn't seem to notice as she and Mark took the only free table in the room, which was right next to theirs. Ginny put down the carrying case and other stuff on an empty chair, while Mark went to get their Butterbeers. Ginny hoped they wouldn't notice them, but that seemed highly unlikely at this point. She was right. Not two minutes had passed when her father saw her. 

"Hello, Ginny," Arthur said. 

"Hi, dad," Ginny replied. "What brings you here?" 

"Nothing much," Arthur said. "You remember Mr. Fudge, the Minster of Magic?" 

"It is nice to see you again, V-Virginia," Fudge said, in what Ginny guessed was supposed to be a calm, fatherly voice but sounded horribly forced. It was almost like he was afraid, or something. "How has school been?"

"It's been okay," Ginny said, politely. 

"I hear you have your OWL's this year," Fudge said. 

"Yes," Ginny said. "I've been studying pretty hard, but I'm holding my own." 

"I heard about the Quidditch incident," Fudge said, the nervous edge in his voice becoming painfully obvious. "Is that the first time you've had a vision?" 

_"This pathetic excuse for a man is as about as subtle as a brick wall," Tom said. _

"I can't argue with you there," Ginny thought. 

"Yes," Ginny said. 

"How d-did you k-know young Mr. Potter was about to fall?" Fudge asked. 

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "It just fit, I guess…" 

"H-Had any other interesting visions lately?" Fudge asked, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably. 

"So that's what he really wants to know," Ginny thought. 

_"Whatever you do, don't tell him anything else," Tom said, with a sense of urgency in his voice. _

"Why?" 

_"Don't tell him… He cannot be trusted," Tom insisted._ Before Ginny could answer, she felt the other sounds around her begin to fade into the background. The whole world began to slip away from her grasp. Not again, not here… 

**Suddenly she was standing in the street she had seen in her last vision, only it wasn't unfamiliar this time. It was a street she had been to once or twice in Hogsmeade. This time she felt an elusive presence… watching her. Ginny heard a scream, and saw several Death Eaters. All hell had broken loose as the Death Eaters destroyed everything in their path. She pulled out her wand, ready to defend herself. Then in the confusion, she spotted Harry running in the opposite direction. That's when she saw two Death Eaters on brooms swoop down, heading for Harry. **

"Harry, look out!" Ginny cried, pointing to the Death Eaters overhead. She broke into a run… She had to get to him. He couldn't face them by himself. He turned toward the Death Eaters. 

"Patrificus Totalis!" one of the Death Eaters cried, his wand trained on Harry. Harry couldn't block it in time and fell as the body bind hit him. 

"Serpentsortia!" Ginny yelled… 

"…alright, Miss Weasley?"

"Ginny!"

"What's with her?"

"Please… Wake up, daughter!" 

_"What in Merlin was that?" _

Ginny heard voices slowly pulling her back to the land of the living. She realized she was lying on the floor. She must have fainted, but why? Then it all came back to her. She had had another vision. Ginny had felt a terrible sense of urgency during the vision. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen now. Harry was in danger! She had to stop it! She couldn't let the Death Eaters capture Harry! Ginny opened her eyes, and saw Fudge, Mark, and her father by her side. The rest of the pub had stopped to see what the commotion was about, and were watching her with worried, confused expressions on their faces. She sat up, and immediately regretted it. Her head pounded furiously, as a wave of dizziness hit her. Ginny felt a big bump on the back of her head. She must have hit it when she fell…

"What happened?" asked Mark. "Was it another vision?" 

"What did you see, girl?" Fudge asked. 

_"What happened to us, my little princess?" Tom asked. "One moment Fudge was harassing us, and the next-"_

"Will you all just shut up for a moment," Ginny snapped loudly. She couldn't think with all of them talking at once. "Let me think…" 

"What did you see?" Fudge said. 

"There is going to be an attack on Hogsmeade," Ginny said, slowly. 

"When?" an old, silvery-haired witch asked. 

"Any minute now," Ginny said, trying to sort out everything she had seen in her mind, which was still fuzzy. "Death Eaters… They're after Harry. We've got to stop them!" She could feel it now; time was running out. Any moment now, they were coming for him, and Merlin help anyone who got in their way. 

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought, dear," Fudge said, trying to sound sincere, and failing. "There are no more Death Eaters. You-Know-Who is gone-" 

"That's not true!" Ginny cried, her head clearing at his words. She knew he was lying. When she had that vision she could _feel_ the Dark Lord's presence. He was alive. "Voldemort is back, and he's coming after Harry as we speak! Now, get out of my way! I've got to help him…" 

Ginny got to her feet and attempted to leave, but Fudge grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. 

"Let go of me," Ginny hissed. 

"Are you sure, Ginny?" her father said. 

"Yes," Ginny said. "Now let go! I've got get to him, before its too late!" 

"No," Fudge said. "I think not. You need help, my dear. You're not well…" 

Ginny knew where he was going with that statement, and she wasn't going to let Harry die or be taken, because Fudge was too narrow-minded to see the truth. Suddenly an idea hit her, and she mentally smiled. 

_"Do it now, Ginny," Tom urged. "Now, while he least expects it." _

"Sorry, father," Ginny said. Without warning she bit down with all of her might into Fudge's restraining hand, tasting blood. Tom's cold laughter echoed through her head. Fudge howled in pain, and let her go. She bolted out of the pub as fast as her body would move, spitting out Fudge's blood as she went. She had to find Harry and protect him… and Merlin help anyone who stood in her way. Ginny didn't notice Professor Lupin and a dark-haired stranger follow her out of the pub. 

*~*~*

Ginny ran almost blindly through the streets, desperate to find any sign she could of Harry. 

"Tom… I need you," Ginny thought. 

_"Why is Potter so important to you?" Tom asked. _

"Haven't you had friends before?" Ginny thought, taken aback by the question. 

_"Not ones that would get themselves killed, out of a misplaced sense of nobility," Tom said. "My friends had the common sense to let others die for them, not the other way around." _

"I feel sorry for you." 

_"Don't you dare pity me, Weasley…" _

"Trust me. I don't." 

_"If you wish to jump blindly into the abyss, then I guess I have no choice but to assist you," Tom said. _

"Thank you," Ginny thought. 

_"Don't thank me yet, princess," Tom said. "We have less then a snowball's chance in hell of getting out of this in one piece." _

She heard a scream, and saw several Death Eaters. All hell had broken loose as the Death Eaters destroyed everything in their path. She pulled out her wand ready to defend herself. Then in the confusion, she spotted Harry running in the opposite direction. Two Death Eaters on brooms swooped down, heading for Harry. 

"Harry, look out!" Ginny cried, pointing to the Death Eaters overhead. She broke into a run… She had to get to him. He couldn't face them by himself. He turned toward the Death Eaters. 

"Patrificus Totalis!" one of the Death Eaters cried, his wand trained on Harry. Harry couldn't block it in time, and fell as the body bind hit him. 

"Serpentsortia!" Ginny yelled, drawing on her and Tom's combined strength. Her wand became white-hot and burned her hands. She cried out in shock and surprise then let it go. It flew almost twenty feet away from her, and hit the pavement with a clatter. Ginny trembled in terror. She was defenseless. Every fiber of her being cried out for her to make a run for it, but… she couldn't. She had to protect Harry at all costs. Without thinking, she closed the distance between them, picked up his wand, and stood between him and the Death Eaters. She felt the wand's power tickle her fingers as it accepted her. 

"Petrificus Totalis!" Ginny cried. Her spell hit one of the Death Eaters, and he plummeted down to earth. 

"**Adeva Kedavra!**" the remaining Death Eater roared. She couldn't get out of the way, or it would hit Harry. She threw up her arms to cover her face. The whole world exploded in blinding flash of light and sound. 

___________

TBC


	9. A Day at Hogsmeade to Remember: Part 3 –...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

****

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

Chapter Nine

A Day at Hogsmeade to Remember: Part 3 – Twilight of Innocence

_Tom and Ginny waited for the end… it never came. Tom could feel powerful magic surrounding them. _Ginny opened her eyes, and saw that Harry and she were completely encased in magical flames, forming a shield._ Tom tried to sense where it was coming from, and surprisingly enough, it was coming from their neck. _

"The necklace…" Tom said. Ginny looked down at the necklace and saw it glowing brightly, pulsating in perfect rhythm with their heartbeat. Ginny was thunderstruck. 

"How?" Ginny asked. 

_"Good question…" Tom said. "Unfortunately, now is neither the time, nor the place, to answer that question." _

_Ginny gripped Potter's wand more tightly, ready to fight, but he could tell that she was afraid of what would happen if she fired with the shield up. Tom saw the Death Eaters hit the shield with spell after spell, but they couldn't make a dent in it. The werewolf Lupin, and a tall, dark-haired stranger came up from behind, and fought to keep the four Death Eaters at bay. He could feel her finally coming to a decision; Ginny sprung into action. _

"Serpentsortia!" Ginny cried. A huge black serpent sprung out of Harry's wand, and automatically looked to them for orders. 

_"Get the Death Eaters…" _Ginny said, in a whispered hiss, so no one but the snake could hear them. 

The snake went straight through the shield, as if it weren't even there. It attacked a Death Eater that was hidden behind the side of a building, and proceeded to crush the life out of him._ Tom watched as Ginny called forth a second snake, and told it to do the same. The second snake caught a Death Eater who was sneaking up from behind them. The Death Eater tried to fend off the snake, but tripped and fell into the shield. His arm caught fire as he bounced off the shield harmlessly. Neither Tom nor Ginny could take their eyes off the gruesome sight before them. The Death Eater tried a freezing charm to stop the flame's advance, but all he succeeded in doing was making it spread faster. The Death Eater let loose an almost unearthly shriek while the flames spread to the rest of him. His wand caught fire and exploded in a shower of bright, blue flames, feeding the fire even more. The Death Eater staggered, and fell to his knees, his body no longer clearly visible under the relentless flames. He fell face first, onto the ground, and stopped screaming. The flames quickly died out, leaving a twisted, blackened heap in its wake. _

Ginny felt like she was going to be sick, and Tom couldn't blame her. That was a horrible way for anyone to die… even a Death Eater. Tom and Ginny were jarred back into the present by the unnatural silence that hung in the air. They looked around, and saw that there were no other Death Eaters in sight, none among the living anyway. The stranger and the werewolf were standing a few feet away from the shield, as if afraid to come closer. Ginny felt certain that the danger had passed. At that thought the shield vanished, and silence prevailed. 

__

"This can't be good…" Tom thought. 

_________

TBC


	10. Minor Adjustments

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Chapter Ten

Minor Adjustments 

Ginny stood there, in the near total silence, trying to decipher what she was feeling. For the first time in her life, she felt… alive. She could think of no other word for it. She had survived the impossible, unharmed, and came out of it stronger then she was before… better for it, somehow. For the first time in her life, she had _power_, real power. She didn't know what it was, or how she had done it, but it was there, just waiting to be exploited. Her newfound power, everything that was happening to her was a riddle, but one she would enjoy solving. 

Ginny smiled. She had protected Harry and they were still in one piece. He would be fine, as soon as they got him out of the body bind. Ginny could feel that everything was going to be all right. She knew she had done the right thing in defying the Minister. Ginny was sure that Harry wouldn't be here right now if she had listened to the prat, and stayed at the Three Broomsticks. It was a great feeling… then her eyes fell back on the fallen Death Eater. 

Ginny had never killed anyone before, not even when Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets. She felt a pang of guilt and grief for killing him… but he had brought it on himself. If he hadn't become a Death Eater, and tried to kill them, then he wouldn't be here. But that fact didn't make her feel much better about the whole thing. 

"It was self-defense," Ginny thought. "It was either me or him…" Ginny looked up, and saw the Dark Mark in the sky above. "Better it was him, then why do I still feel so bad about it?"

_"You did what you had to, princess," Tom said. "I, for one, am proud of you. When it came down to it, you didn't hesitate in what needed to be done. Don't berate yourself about Voldemort's little lackey. He got what he deserved for trying to sneak up on you like that. You did what you did in self-defense. You protected Potter from the Death Eaters, and lived to tell the tale. There is nothing wrong with that." _

"Have you ever… killed anybody?" Ginny asked. 

_"Once," Tom said. "She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I believe her name… was Myrtle." _

"How did it feel?" Ginny asked. 

_"Now is neither the time, nor the place for this…" Tom said, changing the subject. "We have more important matters to worry about… like the stranger coming towards us." _

Ginny looked down, and saw the stranger who had helped them in the battle checking on Harry. The stranger removed the body bind, and Harry was free. Harry sat up, and looked from the stranger to Ginny, and back again. 

"You guys saved my life," Harry said. "Thank you." 

"We're just happy your okay," the stranger said. "Are you hurt?" 

"No," Harry said, as the stranger helped him back to his feet. "Why are you holding my wand, Gin- what's wrong with your hands?" 

"My hands…" Ginny said distantly, realizing that her hands were oddly numb. She looked down, saw what Harry was talking about, and dropped the wand in surprise. Her palms were covered in nasty looking burns and blisters. It was probably a good thing that she could scarcely feel anything in her hands, apart from a dull ache, at the moment. "My wand… rejected me. It burned my hands." 

"I've seen quite a few rejections in my time, but nothing like that," the stranger said, eyeing Ginny suspiciously. Ginny looked for her wand for a few moments, before spotting it almost fifteen feet away. She walked over to where it sat, and knelt down to examine it. It had a hairline crack running down its length, starting at its tip and ending at its base. Other than that, it looked fine. She touched the wand with her index finger, half-expecting it to react and, sure enough, it did. It burned her injured index finger, and flew almost a foot away, as if fleeing her touch. 

"I can't even touch it anymore," Ginny said, utterly bewildered. "It doesn't make any sense." 

"Your wand rejected you?" Professor Lupin asked. Ginny was startled, but barely flinched. She stood and turned to see her Professor standing right behind her. "Are you alright?" 

"Apart from my hands…" Ginny said. "Yeah, I guess so." 

"Let me see them," Lupin said. Ginny showed him her hands, and he frowned slightly. "Those are serious magical burns. They need immediate care. Did your wand do that?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"We must leave at once," Lupin said. Harry and the stranger made their way toward them, while Professor Lupin went to retrieve her wand. "We should Apparate directly to Hogwarts. Her hands need immediate treatment, and it's too dangerous to take the normal way." 

"I agree," the stranger said. With that, the stranger put a hand on Harry's shoulder, while Professor Lupin a hand on her shoulder, and they Disapparated with a faint pop. No one noticed a young wizard hiding in one of the now abandoned stores, tightly clutching his camera. 

*~*~*

They Apparated before the gates of Hogwarts. _Tom could feel an unspoken tension in the air as they traveled back to the castle at a high pace. They entered the Entrance Hall and stopped just inside. Tom could feel Ginny begin to worry about what was going to happen next. _

_"Relax, my dear," Tom said, not quite believing it himself. "We will be fine." _

"Harry, take Virginia down to the infirmary," Remus ordered. "And wait for us there." 

"While you're at it, get yourself checked out," the stranger added. 

"But-" Harry protested. 

"No buts," the stranger said. "I want to make sure you're alright." 

"Okay," Harry said. Harry and Ginny went to the hospital wing in silence. They walked through the door, and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey. 

"What happened to you two?" Madam Pomfrey asked. 

"The Death Eaters attacked us in Hogsmeade," Harry said. "We barely got out of it in one piece." 

"Take a seat, and I'll have a look at you," Madam Pomfrey said. Ginny took a seat on one of the hospital beds. Harry took a seat on the bed across from her. She tried to ignore the headache, and the burning sensation in her hands, that had been growing since they Apparated. Madam Pomfrey ran several scans on Ginny, and then she fixed Ginny's mild concussion with a wave of her wand. After that was done, Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office for a few moments. When she came out, she was holding a large basin and a large, unmarked container filled with a sickly green potion. Madam Pomfrey filled the bowl with the potion, which bubbled as if it were still boiling. She put it beside Ginny and then, unceremoniously, thrust Ginny's hands into the bowl. The potion felt cold, despite the appearance that it was boiling. Cool, soothing relief swept through her hands almost at once, and she let out a sigh. The potion turned yellow, and Ginny looked at the Mediwitch with a questioning look on her face. 

"This may take awhile," Madam Pomfrey said. "Please, keep your hands in the potion until it turns black." 

Madam Pomfrey turned back to Harry.

"Let's make sure you made it out in one piece…" 

Ginny watched the potion slowly turn from yellow to orange, her mind lost in thought. All of a sudden, they heard a commotion and raised voices, just outside the door. Ginny looked up from the potion, and saw Professor Dumbledore, her father, and Cornelius Fudge enter the hospital wing. 

"Will this day ever end?" Ginny thought mournfully. 

_"Not with our luck," Tom replied. _

"Thanks for the ray of sunshine, Tom," Ginny thought. Professor McGonagall and Rita Skeeter entered the hospital wing. Skeeter had her Quick Quill Notes out, writing at a furious pace, floating just behind her. "This just gets better and better…" 

"… Professor Dumbledore made it quite clear that you are barred from the school, Miss Skeeter," McGonagall said angrily. "I do not know how you got in here. I will not let you harass any of my students. Now, leave this instant!" 

"I go where the story is, Professor," Rita Skeeter said. "Since I did not get the opportunity to get an interview with Miss Weasley at Hogsmeade, I've come to do it here." 

"You will not be doing any interviews with Miss Weasley, or any of the other students," Dumbledore said. "I will not have you do to Virginia what you did to Mr. Potter the year before last. Now please leave." 

"You have not heard the last of me, Dumbledore!" Rita Skeeter declared. 

"I think he has." 

Hermione entered the hospital wing with Ron. Rita Skeeter glared at Hermione threateningly. Hermione returned the glare with equal intensity. 

"I'll escort Miss Skeeter off the grounds, Professor," Hermione said. 

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Good day, Miss Skeeter." 

Rita Skeeter reluctantly followed Hermione out of the hospital wing. Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, her father, and Ron walked over to where they were sitting, and Ginny felt her apprehension grow ten fold. 

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Arthur asked, looking extremely worried. 

"I'm fine, dad," Ginny said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Now that she is gone…" Fudge said, turning to Ginny. "I have to thank you for saving Harry, and protecting Hogsmeade from the Death Eaters. You did more than anyone expected of you… but I do not agree with your methods, any more than I agree with your preposterous notion that You-Know-Who was the one behind the attack." 

"Voldemort was behind the attack, Minister," Harry said. Ron, Arthur, and Fudge flinched at the name. "My scar hurt just before the Death Eaters attacked us." 

"You, and your blasted scar," Fudge muttered under his breath. "Utter rubbish…" 

_"He's an even bigger fool than he looks," Tom said. "And that's saying something…" _

"It was Voldemort," Ginny said, beginning to feel exasperated with the Minister's thick-headedness. "I felt him. I'm sure he was behind it." 

_"Tread carefully, Ginny…" Tom cautioned. _

"I'm telling you, that can't be true," Fudge said. "Harry has a lot of enemies, some of them former Death Eaters. They were probably acting on their own, like during the Quidditch world cup, the year before last." 

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" Arthur asked, giving Fudge a murderous glare that would have given Snape a run for his money. 

"Of course not, Arthur," Fudge said, uncomfortably. "I'm saying, that she's… mistaken." 

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that Voldemort is back?" Dumbledore asked. 

"You said that he returned last year," said Fudge. "Since the Tri-Wizarding Competition we have seen neither hide, nor hair of You-Know-Who, apart from some isolated Death Eater activity. There is no proof to even suggest that he's returned. For all we know, the so-called spell You-Know-Who used to come back was unstable, and he died. All we have to go on that the threat is even close to being credible, is the word of two… of two-"

"Two children," Harry finished. "Tell me, Minister, isn't Cedric's death proof enough for you? Or do you think that his murder is all in my head too?" 

"I have no doubt that something tragic happened that night, Harry," Fudge said, defensively. "But You-Know-Who wasn't behind it." 

"Can't you see that this activity isn't isolated?" Dumbledore asked. "Voldemort is tricking you. When the time is right, he will reveal himself, and by then it will be too late." 

_"That man's the bloody energizer moron," Tom said. "He just gets blinder, and blinder…"_

"I knew I shouldn't have taken Muggle Studies…" Ginny thought, mentally shaking her head. 

"Voldemort's returned," Ginny said, her voice filled with absolute certainty. "He's out there, and he wants something from Harry. If they'd wanted Harry dead, they would have killed him long before I got to him. I'm sure of it. Why won't you believe us?"

_"Don't waste your breath, my princess," Tom said. "Fudge's head is harder than iron, and he has about as much intelligence as that too. He's going to deny everything that is going on until the bitter, bloody, end." _

"And take the whole wizarding world down with him…" Ginny thought. 

_"Perhaps," Tom said. "Unless that fool Dumbledore can pull a rabbit out of his hat again." _

"Why would he need a rabbit?" Ginny thought. 

_"I give up," Tom said, sounding crossed between irritated and amused. "You're hopeless…" _

"I refuse to listen to this-this utter nonsense any longer!" Fudge said. "I will be in touch, Professor…" 

"What's wrong with your hand, Minister?" Harry asked, noticing the bite mark on his hand. The memory of biting Fudge came back to Ginny with startling clarity. She noticed that she still had the taste of his flesh and blood in her mouth. _Tom snickered._

"Yes, you'd better make sure you get that treated," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "You don't want to get an infection." 

"That's none of your business!" Fudge said, angrily. Fudge stormed out of the infirmary. Dumbledore chuckled lightly for a few moments, as he watched Fudge slam the door behind him. A few moments later, Hermione entered the hospital wing. 

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing much, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Have you escorted Miss Skeeter off the grounds?" 

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. "I'm sure she won't be bothering us again." 

"Good," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes intensifying slightly. 

"Do you know what happened to his hand, Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"Umm…" said Ginny, sounding slightly embarrassed. "When I had my vision, I told Fudge what was going to happen. He wouldn't believe me. He wouldn't let me leave the pub. He insisted that I wasn't well." 

"What does that have to do with his hand?" Ron asked. 

"When he wouldn't let me go, I bit him," Ginny said. 

"You bit the Minister of Magic?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh. 

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I got him good too, using it as a distraction, so I could find Harry before it was too late. I'm not going to get that taste out of my mouth for a week."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and to Ginny's shock, Tom, started laughing uncontrollably. Even her father looked slightly amused. 

"I don't like that you bit my boss," Arthur said, giving Ginny a small, reassuring smile. "But I'm not going to punish you for it. You made the right call, and I'm proud of you, Ginny." 

"Thanks, dad," Ginny said. 

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Gin!" Ron said between laughs. 

"Besides, the look on his face was absolutely priceless!" Arthur said, giving in to the urge to laugh. Ginny laughed too, remembering the funny, shocked look, on Fudge's face. With that, the tension since Hogsmeade broke, and Ginny felt better. After the laughter tapered off, Dumbledore turned his attention back to Ginny again, looking at her as if he were trying to read her thoughts. 

"Now," Dumbledore said. "I've examined your wand. There is no way you can use it again. What do you think caused it to reject you, my dear?" 

"I don't know, Professor," Ginny answered. 

"How long have you been having problems with it?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Since I accepted Tom," Ginny thought. 

_"Tell him it was since your visions started," Tom urged. "You know what will happen if he finds out about us." _

"I do," Ginny thought, mournfully. 

"It's been acting up since my visions started," Ginny said. 

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. "Are you sure nothing else could be interfering with your wand's operation?" 

"Yes, Professor," Ginny lied. "I'm sure." 

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get a new one. We can't have you going to classes without a wand, now can we?" 

"Professor, can I go with you tomorrow?" Harry asked. "I'd like to pay for her new wand, as a thanks for saving my life." 

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "I want you both in the Entrance Hall after breakfast tomorrow morning. Severus and I will flow with you to Diagon Alley, and we'll get what we need." 

"Professor Snape is coming with us?" Ginny asked, without a hint of apprehension in her voice. 

"Yes, Virginia," Dumbledore said. "He was planning on going to the Apothecary tomorrow anyway. I'm sure he will be more than happy to help me watch you two as well. I'm afraid, I'm not as good at keeping up with two active young people as I used to be." 

Harry didn't look as enthusiastic about going as he did before he heard Snape's name. Ginny didn't mind that Snape was coming along. If anything, this might give her a good opportunity to ask Snape a few questions about going into Potions after school. 

*~*~*

Remus and Sirius sat in Dumbldore's office, waiting for the Headmaster to return. Sirius had decided to conserve the Polyjuice he had left, so he had changed back to his normal self when the time had run out on his last dose. Remus noticed the taut expression Sirius' face, and frowned. 

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked. 

"Everything," Sirius said. "I should be here to protect Harry, and I can't. Harry could have died today or worse…" 

"But he didn't," Remus said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We protected him." 

"Today," Sirius said. "But what about tomorrow, and the next day? What's to stop Voldemort from sending more Death Eaters against us?" 

"I don't know what to tell you, Padfoot," Remus said. "Other than, that we'll do everything in our power to keep him safe." 

"I've got an idea," Sirius said. "Maybe I could stay at Hogwarts… in my Animagus form. You could say that I'm your pet. That way I could keep a close eye on Harry, without anyone suspecting me." 

"No," Remus shook his head. "It's too dangerous. If you get caught-"

"I won't be," Sirius said. "Come on, Moony. We can do this. I know we can. It'll be just like old times." 

"Siri-" 

Dumbledore entered the room, and smiled at the two men with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Sorry to keep you two waiting for so long, but I had pressing matters that couldn't wait," Albus said. 

"Albus," Remus said, deep in thought. If I support him, he could get sent to Azkaban, and if I don't, he'll just try it another way and get himself killed in the process. It doesn't look like I have another choice in the matter… I just hope we don't regret this. "Sirius has plan to keep an eye on Harry without getting caught, and with a little tweaking, I think it could work." 

"Tell me," Albus ordered. They went over the plan, and after spending almost an hour on it, Albus came to a decision. "I believe this could work. But it is all dependent on you, Sirius. You can't transform except for the places we deem safe, when you're using the Polyjuice potion, or unless Harry's life is in jeopardy. Can you handle that, Sirius? Keep in mind what will happen, if you give in to the temptation to transform at the wrong moment, and you're seen. None of us may able to come to your aid, if you're caught." 

"I understand Professor, and I'm more than willing to take the risk for Harry's sake," said Sirius, his voice filled with determination. 

"Then, it's settled," Albus smiled. "I'll have the house elves make the appropriate arrangements right away. I'm sure Harry will be happy to have you around." 

"So am I," Sirius said. 

"I just hope we don't end up regretting this," said Remus. 

"We won't," Sirius tried to reassure his friend. "It'll be just like old times, Moony. You know me…" 

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Remus thought. 

*~*~*

Ginny left the hospital wing and was greeted by Mark, who was holding her shopping bags, including her new pet, in it's carrying case. She had completely forgotten about him and her stuff, when she had her last vision. 

"I'm so sorry, Mark!" Ginny said. "I didn't mean to just run off and leave you like that." 

"You saved Potter's life, and helped protect Hogsmeade," Mark said, with a smile. _Tom could sense that same strange tension when he said Potter's name again. Could the boy have something against Potter?_ "You don't need to apologize for it… I'm proud of you. You fought well." 

"Thank you," said Ginny, returning the smile. "How long have you been waiting out here?" 

"Not long," Mark said. "It's been a long day. Why don't you take your new familiar upstairs, and get some rest. I'll sit with you at the Gryffindor table tonight, and you can tell me what happened after you left the pub." 

"That sounds like a great idea," Ginny said. "I am a little tired… I'll see you later tonight." 

Ginny took the bags and the carrying case from Mark. 

"Thank you," Ginny said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Don't mention it," Mark said. "Bye." 

"Bye," Ginny said. _As Ginny walked off, Tom could have sworn he heard Mark mutter something under his breath. _

*~*~*

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat, thankfully alone, in the Gryffindor common room. After everything that had happened today, the last thing Harry needed was to be harassed. 

"What happened out there, Harry?" Hermione asked. 

Harry told them everything he had witnessed, which wasn't much since he had been in the body bind through most of the incident. 

"This shield repelled the Killing Curse?" Hermione asked distantly, searching for something in her memory that was long forgotten. "There's something familiar about it, like it was something I read somewhere, but…. No, I don't think I've heard of anything doing what you've described." 

"What do you think it could have been, Harry?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know," Harry said. "But whatever this is, its part of what's happening to Ginny…"

"I'm afraid for her," Ron said. "Whatever's happening… I think she's in over her head. What can we do for her?" 

"For now, all we can do is watch her, and look for the answers in the library," said Hermione. "There have to be answers for all of this somewhere, and I'm betting that the answers are there." 

"So what are we waiting for?" Ron asked, heading for the portrait hole. "Let's go find them." 

This was the first time Ron actually seemed _eager_ to go to the library. It was a scary sight to behold. Harry and Hermione shared an astounded glance with each other, and followed him out the door. 

________

TBC


	11. Be careful what you wish for…

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Chapter Eleven 

Be careful what you wish for…

Ginny walked into her empty dorm room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She dumped the bags on the floor, carefully placed the carrying case on the bed, and sat down beside the case. Ginny felt tempted to let her familiar out of confinement, but she wanted to talk uninterrupted with Tom, first. She pulled out the small guide she had gotten about her familiar, and absent-mindedly flipped through it. Ginny wasn't sure what she wanted from Tom at this point, but she was determined to get it. 

"Tom…" Ginny began, feeling a little insecure about all of this. "You said you had killed before… What did it feel like to you?" 

"_Why do you want to know?" Tom asked, defensively. "Are you afraid of what you're becoming, perhaps? Afraid that the feelings you felt were, somehow, abnormal? That with that one act, you became the monster you accused me of being, not so long ago? Let me tell you this, my little princess… Your precious normal people consider murder, by **normal** standards, to be an abhorrent and cruel act, unless… it is done for the sake of their precious side of Light. Then, and only then, can it be accepted, and **even then,** the 'so-called hero' is supposed to regret having saved their arses in the first place. Who's to say what is normal about murder, and what is not? Tell me… are you asking me if what you are feeling is socially acceptable? So you can go on placating the masses, by continuing to feel guilty about this? Or, are you asking me if what you feel is truly what you are deep down, but have been too afraid to experience until now?"_

"I'm not a monster," Ginny said, equally defensive. Ginny hadn't thought about it like that. Why was she asking him? What did she think she'd gain by asking this? But, she still felt the need to know, to compare, and try to understand it somehow. She refused to back down this time. She was tired of letting Tom get free rein all the time. He had something she wanted, and he was going to give it up, one way or the other. 

_"I wasn't calling you one," Tom said, softly. "I was asking you what you want from me, what you really want from me. Do you want me to tell you how I felt when I killed Myrtle, so that you can use it to take some imaginary moral high ground? Continuing to distance yourself from me, so that you can pretend that we are nothing alike? Or, are you asking because you want to know, to really understand what you're thinking? What you're feeling? What you're becoming?" _

"I… Why do you always make it hard for me?" Ginny sighed. "I asked you a simple question-" 

_"Nothing is ever simple about murder, Ginny," Tom said, forcefully. "The question you've asked in neither simple, nor easy to put into words… I will tell you how I felt… but only if you are willing to tell me the truth about how you felt. The real truth… Try to put it into words yourself, before you ask me that." _

_Tom felt almost certain she wouldn't answer that question, not so soon after the Death Eater's demise. As long as she didn't answer, he didn't have to think about his… mistake. On the off chance she answered, she could be easily diverted. _

Ginny didn't have a clue as to what he was getting at by putting her through this. Why would he want to hear her describe it to him, when he was there? When he knew what she felt. I don't want to feel it again! Why did he want her to relive it, when it was still so fresh in her mind? Why? But if she wanted to hear how Tom had felt, then she had no choice but to comply. She let her mind go back to the moments before the Dark wizard's death, when the only thing that had been on her mind was protecting Harry. 

"When he caught fire, I was more than a little shocked," Ginny explained, trying to sort out what she had seen and felt. "I had no idea he was behind me until the snake attacked him. In my mind it had happened so fast… at first. Then it was almost like a wizarding photo stuck in slow motion. The way he tried to resist the pain long enough to put it out… The way he screamed when all his efforts backfired. At first, I felt enraged and, somehow, elated. I felt like he had gotten what he deserved for attacking us, for trying to kill us. I wanted him dead… Then, as the flame grew, and I watched him suffer, my anger and euphoria vanished, leaving only pity, sorrow, and nausea behind. I thought that no one deserves to die like that… It was horrible… utterly gruesome…" 

Ginny wiped away a tear. She'd felt her distress increase with each syllable, until it had become overwhelming. She couldn't go on, and to her surprise, Tom didn't push her to. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but what must have been only a few minutes. Then Tom spoke. 

_"Would you do it again, if it meant protecting someone, or yourself?" _

At first she wanted to cry out **'No! I wouldn't! I couldn't!'** but the instant she had thought it, she knew it wasn't true. Suddenly, she understood why Tom had asked her; until she had recounted the tale, she didn't see that, on some level, **she had enjoyed it!** The very idea made her sick to her stomach. In that moment, she had been no better than the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters. For an instant, she had become the very thing she had accused Tom of being, a monster. 

"I would," Ginny whispered.

_Tom felt all this run through her mind, and knew that he had done what needed to be done, for both of them. He knew, better than anyone did, what this would cost her, but in the right hands, that price would be well spent. In the end, it was far better for her to rid herself of these illusions on her own terms, and not the terms of others. He hadn't wanted to push her, but after today, he was sure that their time was short. She had to be ready to handle whatever the future held in store for them, and soon… The moment had come, and he knew that this could go either way. Something had to give, and he prayed it wouldn't be Ginny. Tom knew that he had to choose his next words carefully. _

_"How far are you willing to go to protect them?" Tom asked. _

"I'd do anything for them," Ginny whispered. Part of her wanted to lie, but she was tired of lying all of the time, especially to herself. Was she somehow becoming the very thing she feared most? 

_"Anything?" Tom asked. "Would you give everything for them? Your heart, your life, your soul?" _

"Why do you want to know, Tom?" Ginny asked, raising her voice slightly. Tom had, unwittingly, stirred up all the turmoil that had been threatening to consume her for the last few months. Ginny felt like she was going to explode. "Wasn't today proof enough for you? You already have my answer… there is no point in putting me through all of this. You never answered any of my questions, my snake! What did it feel like to kill an innocent? If it is in your best interest, are you prepared to hurt me? To take my life, in favor of your own? What is it you want from me, Tom Marvolo Riddle? You're supposed to be the next Voldemort… Merlin, you were him… I am so bloody sick of this! The lies we've built, your so-called plans, all of it. Don't I get a say any more? I'm not stupid, Tom! You want to take the Dark Lord's place, and you need me to do it. You want me to become just like you, to become you. You don't want Ginny for anything; you want She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Your creation, your perfect ally, your slave… Well, I'm sick of it, of all the intrigue. I want out… and I'm going to take it before I lose my mind! Before I lose myself…" 

Ginny jumped off her bed, and headed for the door. _Tom stopped her dead in her tracks. Where had all of this come from? Why was she doing this?_

_"Where do you think you're going?" Tom asked, in a deadly whisper. _

"I'm going to put a stop to this…" Ginny whispered, mirroring that same deadly tone. "I'm going to jump off the Astronomy tower… care to watch? Oh, wait, you don't have a choice, do you?" 

_"Why are you doing this to yourself – to us?" Tom asked. Would Ginny kill herself just to spite him? She was serious. He had to put a stop to this, now. _

"Why do you think?" Ginny sneered. "All of my life I've been manipulated in one form or another. By my family who wanted to mold me into the model daughter, by my teachers who wanted to influence me, and now by you… I'm tired, Tom, weary… I can't live out the empty existence you'd choose for me. I can't be what you want… just let me go!" 

_Tom heard the pleading and desperation in her voice at the end of her declaration. He could feel complete sincerity coming from every syllable she spoke. Somewhere, deep down, in a place Tom had thought long dead, it moved him. It hurt to see her suffer like this. Tom mentally shook his head. Where was all of this coming from? He instantly tried to bury these ludicrous feelings, and get back to the task at hand. He didn't have time for these dangerous and traitorous thoughts, right now. He had to stop her. _

_"Don't you see, I can't," Tom whispered. "If you die… you will take me with you, and I can't have that. I want to live even if you don't, and as long as you survive, so do I." _

"I told you when all of this started, that I will not be used again!" Ginny cried. "I meant it! If you want to make me a monster, make it so that I can never go home again, then I don't want to live! If you want to work with me as an equal, as a complete individual, and not a slave… then, maybe… we can become a team, but I won't submit any more! Not to you, or anyone else! If anyone will submit… it will be you, Tom Riddle, or nothing. Our lives are in your hands… choose wisely." 

_"You wouldn't," Tom said, with a dangerous edge in his voice. He knew the moment that it left his mouth that she would, in an instant. _

"Tell me no, and find out…" 

_Who was this Slytherin before him? Who would force **him** to submit? Who, he now knew, could make him submit? He **had** made a monster. One he could scarcely control… Damn, he had rubbed off on her too much. He had forgotten… far too much in her presence, and now he was paying for it. He had wanted her to get in touch with her Slytherin nature, and she had done just that… Tom felt a swell of twisted pride over her. She had taken his lessons and turned them right back on him. She was not the person he had first met. Who she was, he didn't know anymore, but he relished the idea of finding out. Yes, if anyone could be his equal, it would be her. For the first time in his life, he could sacrifice something, willingly. _

_"Be careful what you wish for…" Tom said, sounding amused. "You are not the same person I met, long ago. I see that now. You are something more… I will do what you ask. I swear it on the grave of Salazar Slytherin, my most honored ancestor. I will always treat you as an equal, and I will never shirk from my duties to you, even if it goes against my own best interest. Despite the odds, you have gained some of my trust and respect, Virginia Weasley. I can not completely trust someone lower than me, and the ones that I consider equals, I would never trust. You have earned more today than anyone else has from me. Do not waste it. Once it is gone, it will never be given again."_

"Thank you, Tom," Ginny said softly, taken aback by this sudden change. For the first time since all of this started, she could feel his sincerity. He meant every word. "I promise you, you will not regret this…"

_"Let us hope not…" _

Ginny sat back on her bed. Neither spoke for a long time. Finally, Ginny decided to break the silence. 

"So… partner," Ginny said. This was going to take some getting used to. "What were your plans? Your real plans for us?"

_"I think that would be obvious," Tom said. "I would train you in the Dark Arts, darkening your heart as I went. In the end, you would have turned on your fellow Gryffindors, and turned to the Slytherins for company. In time, you would have gained their trust, fear, and respect, creating the ties we would need later. When school was done, we would have immersed ourselves in the darkest regions of the Dark Arts, becoming more powerful than you could have ever imagined. If Potter and Dumbledore hadn't defeated Voldemort by that time, we would have offered our services to the side of Light, as a good wizard, of course. All the while, gaining support and allies along the way. Together, we would have struck down Voldemort, becoming a hero. Then, when they were at their weakest, we would strike. They would have crumbled easily beneath our feet, and we would taken their place, becoming the true power in the wizarding world." _

"That's obvious?" Ginny said, feeling slightly awed, and very unnerved by his plan. "What would you call obscure? Wait, don't answer that one. I'm not sure I want to know. You know… you still haven't answered my question. How did you feel when you killed Myrtle?" 

_"If you must know…" Tom sighed. "Then I will tell you. I had entered the girl's bathroom to open the Chamber of Secrets once more. I had already attacked the students several times; careful not to kill the other Slytherins, or get the school shut down. At that point, the school had been my only means of escape from the horrible muggle world I had been trapped in for most of my life. The last thing I wanted was to be back in that muggle orphanage again. I may have boasted to Potter that the girl died because I had planned it, somehow. That couldn't be further from the truth. The truth is that the girl was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time, when I opened the Chamber. I didn't know that she was there until she had opened the door to the stall, and, by then, it was too late. One look, and she died instantly. At first I was shocked and appalled, and, on some level, even guilty. I couldn't understand why I hadn't felt her presence sooner. I should have checked to see if I was alone. The shock I felt slowly gave way to feelings of justification. I told myself that if she didn't spend all of her time wallowing in self-pity, then she wouldn't have ended up like this. It was her fault, not mine. At last, I felt a dark, twisted elation, and power at having killed her. That I could snuff out a life, any life, and get away with it, seemed like an almost dark intoxication… One, I guess my other self can't get enough of…" _

Ginny drank in every word Tom had spoken, almost hypnotized by the dark picture he painted of himself. As Ginny listened to him, she began to understand why he had avoided the question. Tom hadn't felt proud of what he had done, and he didn't want her to read between the lines and see it. The fact that Tom had felt guilty for what he had done surprised her. Was Tom the complete monster he appeared to be? That couldn't be possible… could it? 

"You're not proud of what you did, are you?" Ginny asked, gently. 

_"What makes you think that?" Tom asked, sounding like Ginny had just slapped him. _

"The way you said it tells me that," said Ginny. "You sounded-" 

_"Sounded like what?" Tom snapped. "Sappy? Nostalgic, perhaps? Trust me, I am neither… Don't you dare try to find the soft and fuzzy side of Lord Voldemort. I assure you, it isn't there to find." _

Of all the responses he had expected from her, laughter wasn't one of them. 

"Don't mock me…" 

"I'm not mocking you," said Ginny. "It was just that the mental image of a soft and fuzzy Dark Lord was priceless." 

_"I'm glad one of us finds this funny," Tom said, with an icy tone in his voice. _

"Believe me, I don't find any of this funny," Ginny said, soberly. She felt that they needed a change of subject, fast. She wasn't going to get any further right now, anyway. Ginny wondered if there was anything left of his soul after all of the time he spent immersed in the Dark Arts. Perhaps she could come up with another way to get to him later. Maybe then she could find out what really lay beneath that mask of hatred and cruelty. "Why don't we let our new familiar out? I think it's been in there long enough." 

Ginny opened the carrying case, and the snake slid out. It took a few moments to observe its surroundings, before addressing them. 

_"Hello again, young one," _the snake said.

_"Sorry to keep you confined like that,"_ Ginny hissed. 

_"After what I've overheard, I understand," _the snake hissed, sympathetically. 

_"You heard all of that?"_ Ginny hissed, warily. 

_"Your side," _the snake said. _"Not his… Tell me, young one, why do you hold the souls of two?" _

_"The souls of two?"_ Ginny asked. 

_"Within you is the soul of not one great wizard, but two," _the snake explained, slithering onto her lap._ "I sense great potential between you two, like none I've seen before… Your aura of power is palatable to me. I can taste your strange mix of magics now… Joinings like this are very rare… how did you become one?" _

_"That is a long story,"_ Ginny hissed, almost thoughtfully. _"Perhaps I can tell, you sometime… You were talking about a bonding in the store, what is it?" _

_"When I am bonded, I will be permanently linked to the wizard for life," _the snake said. _"For as long as both of us live, I will be the wizard's familiar, and loyal confidant. It is hard to describe in words how the bond ebbs and flows … hopefully you two will be able to see for yourselves soon. Would you both agree to be bonded to me for life?" _

_"When the wizard dies, can you bond again?"_ Ginny asked. 

_"No," _the snake said, sadly._ "The bond can only happen once in a lifetime. When the chance is gone, it is gone… I sense that you two are worthy… I ask you one last time, will you two willingly bond with me. I will be loyal to both of you for as long as I draw breath." _

_"I have heard of her kind, Ginny," Tom said slowly, as if trying to remember something long forgotten. "Her species is used for some the most dangerous, and obscure magics. She could be a powerful ally… I agree to be bonded to her." _

_"We agree to attempt the bonding with you,"_ Ginny said, feeling a little uncertain. 

_"Very well then…" _the snake said. Without warning the snake struck, sinking its venom-pumping fangs into her arm. Ginny cried out in pain and surprise, as the snake let go of her and slithered out of her reach. 

_"Why did you bite me?"_ Ginny asked, feeling faint suddenly. _"What…"_

_"To establish the first connection,"_ the snake said. _"My venom can create a temporary bridge between us… If we are destined to bond, the true bridge will form from it, and become permanent. If not, you will be unharmed… relax, young one. You must remain open for this to work." _

_"You could have warned me…"_ Ginny said vaguely, as she laid back on the bed. _Tom could feel the venom run its course through Ginny's body at an accelerated rate._ Ginny closed her eyes as the world faded away. 

_"I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped_," the snake's voice sounded like it was coming from a great distance. _"You should be passing the first stage soon…" _

_"Your just as bad as Tom…"_ Ginny whispered. _Without warning, strange images and sensations flew through Tom and Ginny's mind like a hurricane. In the tempest Tom caught glimpses of peoples and things long gone. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was as if thousands of years of history and experiences flashed before his very eyes. He heard Ginny gasp in wonder. _

_"What are you doing to us, snake?" Tom asked. _

_"You're seeing race memories of my predecessors and their wizards," _the snake's voice echoed through their minds. _Tom could feel the snake sending mental tendrils into his mind, trying to form the connection. He could feel that the snake was in trouble… it was having difficulty creating the link with them. Tom willed himself to strengthen the connection, until the snake had a chance to finish the bond. After a few moments, he felt Ginny do the same. Slowly the bond began to solidify, and the images changed from the snake's memories to their own. Tom could see his and Ginny's lives flash before their eyes. Ginny and Tom had a flash of insight, and cried out into the storm. _

**_"Ix Chel!" _**

At once the storm in their minds ceased, and they were thrown back into reality with shocking force. Ginny breathed heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. She tried to catch her breath, at the same time Tom tried to calm his mind, which was still reeling from the experience. After a few minutes, they managed to compose themselves enough to speak. 

_"Why didn't you tell us?"_ Ginny asked, sounding worried. 

_"Tell us what?" Tom asked. _

"She didn't tell us that trying to form the bond between two wizards would be dangerous for her," said Ginny. She searched her mind for the bond, and found it after a few tense moments of searching. It had worked, and she could feel that the snake was exhausted after the experience, but otherwise all right. "Merlin, if she failed, it could have killed her…" 

_"Are you alright, snake?" Tom asked. _

_"I… will be fine," _the snake said wearily.

_"You can hear me?" Tom asked, sounding surprised. _

"Of course, child," the snake said._ "Part of the power of the bond. In time you will learn to use it, as I can."_

"Call her by her name, Tom…" Ginny said in an almost dreamy voice. "We've named her Ix Chel…" 

__

"What we yelled into the storm…" Tom said. "What is an Ix Chel?" 

"Ix Chel, the "Lady Rainbow" in your tongue," Ix Chel explained,_ "was a Mayan goddess of the Moon, whose believers associated human events with its phases. She was a bringer of Life, as well as a destroyer. And a protector of weavers and women in childbirth. Her jug was the source of the floods that destroy the works of humanity, and the waters that bring vitality. Water is a very powerful symbol of life. Her companion is the sky serpent, who carries the waters of heaven in its belly. Ix Chel, in essence, brought life and took it away… I am honored that you would think me worthy of such a name." _

_"It's a beautiful name,"_ Ginny said. _"I'm glad you like it."_

There was a knock at the door. Ginny sat up and looked out the window. It was night. What the hell… Were they really under for that long? Ginny checked the time. It was almost time for dinner. 

_"That's probably Harry, Ron, and Hermione,"_ Ginny said. _"They probably came to make sure that I go to dinner tonight." _

_"Great," Tom said, unenthusiastically. "Just what we need… the dream team." _

"Dream team?" Ix Chel asked.

_"It's what some people call Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they're together,"_ Ginny said. _"Though I don't know why…" _

_"Ix Chel, the boy with the lighting bolt scar on his forehead," Tom said, "is known as Harry Potter. He is Parseltongue, and under our care, for the moment. He does not know of my existence, along with much of what is really happening to us, and he mustn't find out. We would be in grave peril if anyone knew about us, especially Albus Dumbledore. They… would not understand, and may hurt us if they get wind of our secret." _

_"That's the understatement of the millennia,"_ Ginny said. 

_"Do not worry," _Ix Chel said._ "I will keep your secret, and protect this Potter, as I would protect you." _

_"Thank you,"_ Ginny said. Ix Chel slithered up Ginny's arm until it rested its head on her shoulder, encircling her arm as it went, looking almost like a living decoration. _"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm coming with you," _Ix Chel said._ "I need food…" _

_"Alright,"_ Ginny said. She stood and opened the door. 

"Ginny, we've been-" Ron said. He pointed to the snake. "What the hell is that?"

_"I am not a that!" _Ix Chel hissed, sounding deeply offended.

Ginny willed herself not to speak in Parseltongue.

"This is my new familiar," Ginny said. "Her name is Ix Chel. Mark bought her for me while we were in Hogsmeade today. Isn't she beautiful?" 

"You got a _Divinus Animus_," Hermione said excitedly. "I read about them in **'Modern Uses of Magical Creatures'**. They're normally very hard to obtain. You're lucky you found one in Hogsmeade." 

_"Hello," _Harry hissed to Ix Chel._ "My name is Harry Potter." _

"You speak our tongue?" Ix Chel feigned surprise amazingly well. 

"Merlin, don't do that Harry!" Ron said. "You sound creepy… Why would anyone bother talking to something like that?" 

"Sorry," Harry said. 

_"Who is that waste of magic?" _Ix Chel asked.

"That prat is Ginny's brother," Tom said. 

_"Bigot," _Ix Chel spat._ "How could anyone stand someone like that for so long without strangling him?" _

"I think you better take those comments back, Ron," Harry said. "You've offended her." 

"What do I care what some stupid snake thinks of me?" Ron asked. "It's just an ugly creature of darkness anyway. I knew your tastes were weird Ginny, but this thing? You're sick if you want keep a Dark creature as a pet." 

_"I should rip his lungs out for that!" _Ix Chel spat angrily.

"Don't bother," Ginny said. "We're out of here…" 

Ginny pushed past them. Ron tried to grab her arm but she shrugged him off. 

"Piss off, Ron," Ginny snapped. Ginny walked off, leaving them behind. 

*~*~*

Hermione watched Ginny disappear down the stairs to the common room. She sighed. Harry looked upset, and Ron's expression was still filled with barely contained disgust. 

"Why did you have to treat them like that, Ron?" Hermione asked. "The species of snake she got is harmless, generally speaking. Also, it certainly wouldn't have been available in a pet store at Hogsmeade if it was in any way dangerous to wizards." 

"All snakes are considered Dark creatures," said Ron. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was manipulating her or something. Why would she want an ugly thing like that anyway?" 

"I agree with Hermione," Harry said. "You shouldn't have treated her like that, and not all snakes are bad. I've met some very nice ones. They have feelings just like us-" 

"Don't you dare compare those creatures with us!" Ron fumed. "Wizards and snakes are nothing alike. What is Ginny thinking, getting one as a pet, especially now? What is she trying to do? Ruin her reputation? Everyone knows that anyone who associates with them is bound for trouble, and you two are crazy if you're going to support her!"

Ron walked off. 

"Ron-" Hermione started. 

"Let's give them some time to cool off," Harry said. "Don't worry, they'll work it out." 

"Your right, Harry," Hermione said. "Maybe once he's had a chance to think about it, Ron won't penalize her for it. Let's go down to dinner. We can try to talk some sense into Ron afterward." 

*~*~*

Ginny headed towards the Great Hall at a very slow pace. Sometimes Ron can be such a jerk, but he usually comes around sooner or later. She would just have to wait, and try to make him see reason. 

_"Merlin, I hope that the rest of your family isn't like that," _Ix Chel said.

"They aren't," Ginny said, sticking to English for now. The last thing she needed was to be caught using Parseltongue right now. "Ron's usually not that bad. Don't worry Ix Chel, he'll come around. Sooner or later…" 

_"Knowing him… you're going to have a long wait," Tom said. "Though, if most of the student body is like that prat, he'll be the least of your worries." _

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. 

_"I'm talking about the prejudice many have towards snakes," Tom said. "Keep in mind that snakes are not normal familiars. If you go to McGonagall now, and explain your relationship with her, then they may have no choice but to accept it. If you don't, you will have even more problems on your hands." _

"You've got a point," Ginny thought, heading towards Professor McGonagall's office instead. "It's probably our best bet to avoid more trouble…" 

_"Tell me, young one, who is this McGonagall we must see?" _Ix Chel asked.

"She's a Professor here, and the head of my house," Ginny explained. "She's also the Deputy Headmistress. If we need to get support from anyone about this, it will be her." 

_"If we cannot obtain her help, will I be sent away?" _Ix Chel asked, sounding slightly worried. 

"Not if I have any say in it…" Ginny said. They arrived in front of Professor McGonagall's office. Just as Ginny raised her hand to knock, the door opened and Professor McGonagall stood before her, with a questioning expression on her face. She saw the snake on Ginny's arm and her scrutiny of Ginny increased tenfold. "I'm sorry to bother you, Professor… but I need to speak with you." 

"Of course, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, as she moved aside to let Ginny in. "Come in and take a seat." 

Professor McGonagall indicated the chair in front of her desk. Ginny sat down. Professor McGonagall closed the door and sat down behind her desk. 

"I take it that what you have to talk to me about has to do with this snake?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Ginny said. Being careful to omit anything that could hurt her in the long run. She continued. "I know that snakes are not normal familiars, but she's not the average snake. Ix Chel is special, I'm sure of it. When I was in Hogsmeade, I found her in a pet store. Something about her drew me to her. I don't how else to describe it. So I bought her…" 

"Go on, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall urged, after a few moments of silence. 

"I've been bonded to her, Professor," Ginny said. 

"A life bond?" Professor McGonagall asked, shocked. "Are you sure you've bonded to this creature, Miss Weasley?" 

"Yes," Ginny said. "As far as I'm concerned, I was destined to bond with her." 

At her words, Professor McGonagall stood and walked over to where Ginny was sitting. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny, mumbling an incantation that Ginny couldn't hear. After a few moments, a white beam of energy appeared, running from Ginny's chest to the snake. Professor McGonagall lowered her wand and the beam vanished from sight. Professor McGonagall sat back down behind her desk, and sighed. 

"I'm sorry to question your story, Miss Weasley, but life bonds are very rare," Professor McGonagall said. "How did you enter into this bond?" 

Ginny told her about what had happened, carefully omitting the parts about Tom. An uncomfortable silence filled the air after Ginny finished her tale. Several minutes passed. Then finally Ginny couldn't take the silence any longer, and spoke. 

"My brother saw her and freaked," Ginny said, her feelings of worry making themselves known. "I'm afraid that others are going to react badly when they see me with her… Please don't make me send Ix Chel away! I need her. I know it…" 

"Don't worry, I wont make you get rid of her," Professor McGonagall said. "I agree with you, Miss Weasley. She is special. To forge a life bond takes a great deal of power and control, and no ordinary creature can do that. You were right to come to me about this right away. I take it that you can understand her to some degree, at this point?"

"How did you know?" Ginny asked, feeling slightly alarmed. 

"As your life bond solidifies, she will be able to make her wishes known," Professor McGonagall said. "In time, you may even be able to hear each others thoughts. It's a perfectly natural part of the process… There are many books in the library on the subject. Do not worry about your housemates, or the other students, Virginia. I will make sure that they don't overreact too badly. Are you planning on taking her down to dinner with you?" 

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said. "She needs to be fed, and she eats normal food." 

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "She can come with you tonight, but I'd rather you didn't take her with you to the Great Hall too often. I'll arrange something with the house elves tomorrow, so that you don't have to bring her with you all of the time." 

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, getting to her feet. Professor McGonagall stood, and opened the door. Ginny walked out into the deserted hallway. 

"I'll escort you to the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said. 

"Alright," said Ginny. Professor McGonagall closed the door and they left. 

_________

TBC


	12. Twisted Speculations

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Latin note: 

mentis: mind 

vinculum: bond 

navitas: energy, get up and go.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! I'm happy you're all enjoying the story so far. 

Chapter Twelve

Twisted Speculations

Ginny and Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall together. Some of the students saw the snake on her arm, and regarded her with utter disgust, while others started whispering amongst themselves. Minerva sat down between Severus and Albus, then watched Miss Weasley take a seat as far away from her brother, Potter, and Miss Granger as possible. The two people she sat next to saw the snake on her arm, and moved elsewhere, while her other housemates regarded her with suspicion. 

"The poor girl…" Minerva whispered. Albus and Severus followed her line of sight, and saw a Ravenclaw fifth year sit next to her. They could see her relax considerably, as they fell into quiet discussion. Meanwhile, the snake had uncoiled itself from Miss Weasley's arm, and was eating thinly cut slices of food off of her plate. 

"Who is that Ravenclaw boy sitting with her?" Albus asked. 

"His name is Mark Dippet," Severus said. "I assigned him as a tutor for her, some time ago. It appears that their relationship has evolved since then… Why does Miss Weasley have a snake with her?" 

"A tutor, Severus?" Minerva asked. "Why?"

"Awhile back, Miss Weasley came to me, and asked me what she could do to improve," Severus explained. "I assigned Mr. Dippet as her tutor." 

"But her grades have been very high all year," Minerva said. "Especially, in Potions for the last month. In fact, she almost rivals your old scores, Severus." 

"Yes," Severus said, watching the girl with a calculating expression on his thin face. "I was quite surprised when she came to me, asking about her grades. Most students, especially those in Gryffindor, wouldn't dare come to me about anything, unless it was a matter of life and death…" 

"The girl has a lot of sprit," Albus said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "After her rescue of Mr. Potter earlier today, I'm surprised that her housemates are treating her so badly… Why does she have a snake with her?" 

Before Minerva could respond, Remus entered the Great Hall with Sirius in Animagus form. Minerva watched Miss Weasley's head snap up, staring right at Sirius. When her eyes met the Animagus, an almost shocked sort of recognition overshadowed her face, and her mouth dropped open. After a few moments it passed, and she went back to her conversion. What had the girl seen when she looked at Sirius? Could the girl have sensed his true nature? No, that was impossible… Remus sat down next to Albus, and Sirius sat at his feet, eyeing the room suspiciously. 

"Do you think it wise, to bring him here like this?" Minerva asked, indicating Sirius. 

"He insisted," Remus said, giving Sirius a plate, and setting up one for himself. "He doesn't want to let Harry out of his sight." 

"Just make sure that mangy cur stays well away from the Dungeons…" Severus sneered. Sirius growled threateningly at Severus. 

"Don't worry, Severus," Albus said. "He will not be attending any of Mr. Potter's classes." 

"As if that boy hasn't been spoiled enough," Severus muttered under his breath. "Now, his pathetic excuse for a godfather will be waiting on him, hand and paw..." 

Thankfully, Sirius seemed to have missed this comment, or things might have gotten ugly. Meanwhile, Remus' gaze casually swept the Great Hall. When his eyes fell on Miss Weasley and her familiar, he dropped his fork. His expression became unreadable. 

"What's wrong, Remus?" Minerva asked, feeling slightly worried. 

"_Divinus Animus_…" Remus said, looking extremely worried. "What is it doing here?" 

"You recognize it, Remus?" Minerva asked. 

"Yes," Remus said distantly. "Though generally considered harmless, that species can be quite deadly in the wrong hands. The history of this particular species of snake was lost, long ago. Not much is really known about what they were bred for, or what their powers are, but some of the older surviving texts say they were once confidants to powerful wizards, especially Seers. Some of the most dangerous magics, including ones that bridge our world with others, require a _Divinus Animus_ to work. Most spells that they're used for today are serious Dark magic. Why does Miss Weasley have one?" 

"I should have recognized the bloody creature on sight," Severus said, shaking his head. "Their venom alone is a very powerful, and versatile, potions ingredient… How did she obtain one?" 

"She told me she got it from a pet store in Hogsmeade today," said Minerva. 

"So, you think it would be good idea for her to keep it," Severus sneered. 

"Minerva, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Remus said, unnerved. 

"I doubt we can separate her from it at this point," Minerva said, shaking her head slightly. 

"Why?" Albus asked. 

"She came to me just before dinner, worried about what the other student's reactions would be to her new familiar," Minerva said. "She told me she's bonded to it…" 

"Bonded?" Albus asked. "How?"

Minerva told them what Ginny had told her. 

"The girl has a life bond with that creature… Ix Chel," Severus said. "Did you use Mentis Vinculum, to check the girl's story?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "The binding was white, and very strong already… There is no way that bond could be severed right now. I think it would be dangerous to separate those two, at this point." 

"I agree," Albus said, a small twinkle in his eyes. "The students will get used to Ix Chel, in time, and the snake will be good for Miss Weasley."

"But how is that possible?" Remus asked. 

"The answer is obvious, Lupin," Severus sneered. "That creature is anything but normal." 

"I suggest you continue to keep an eye on her, Minerva," Albus said. "With everything that has been happening to her, she may need a sympathetic ear before long." 

"Of course, Headmaster," Minerva said. The conversation turned from Miss Weasley, to an argument about who will win the first Quidditch match of the year, which would be taking place in two weeks. Minerva still couldn't help but wonder, what the girl had seen when she looked at Sirius Black, tonight. 

*~*~*

Ginny absent-mindedly played with her food as she discussed Potions with Mark. Ix Chel listened with great interest, asking Tom questions on and off. 

"Have you started reading **'Advanced Potions Theorem'** and **'Potions: An Art Form Unto Itself'** yet?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "Though, I don't quite get Vorm's principle on genetic mutation as a result of prolonged use of some potions." 

"The premise is simple, really," Mark said. "It just depends on how you look at it… Do you know what the Navitas potion is?"

"It's a restorative potion," Ginny said. "Very powerful, and quite dangerous if taken too often… Why?" 

"Do you remember why it's dangerous?" Mark asked. 

"Because it builds up in your bloodstream, over a period of time," Ginny said. "After awhile, what your taking, and the buildup constitute an overdose… but I don't see what that has to do with Vorm's premise." 

"Certain potions, particularly ones that completely transform the body, sometimes work on the same principle," Mark explained. "Every time it's used, it rewrites the body's DNA. After extended use-"

"Errors creep in, damaging the wizard," Ginny finished with the light of understanding making her eyes twinkle. "That's why wizards can become disfigured after spending too long on one of those potions… Now I understand why it's so hard to undo those aliments. The DNA itself becomes twisted, by constant magical reconfiguration… like a length of rope becoming tangled." 

"Exactly," Mark said. 

"And the principle applies to some Potions accidents?" Ginny asked. 

"Yes," Mark replied. 

"No wonder Snape gets so snippy over every little mistake," said Ginny. "If we're not careful, those mistakes can kill us one day, or worse. I can't blame him. If I had to chose between my students comfort, and their future safety, I'd choose their safety every time… Potions really is a beautiful art form. It's too bad that almost no one sees it. Why are you smiling like that, Mark?" 

"Just listening to you," Mark said. "You've really come a long way since I started tutoring you. If I'm not careful, you're going to end up tutoring me by the end of the year." 

"Well, what can I say?" Ginny said, smiling. "I've had a great teacher." 

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Mark asked. 

"I've got to go with Harry, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my new wand," Ginny answered. 

"So, you'll probably be busy most of the day," Mark said. "Will you be taking Ix Chel with you?" 

"I guess," Ginny said, sighing. 

"What's wrong?" Mark asked. 

"It's my brother, Ron," Ginny said. "He saw Ix Chel and freaked. He seems to have a prejudice against snakes… and he isn't alone." Ginny discreetly indicated the other occupants in the Great Hall, who were still giving her dirty looks, and whispering. Understanding and concern crossed Mark's face. 

__

"Don't worry about what those fools think of you, my little princess," Tom said. "They aren't worth it." 

"Pay no mind to them Gin," Mark said, indicating the others. "Most of them are ignorant morons, as for Ron… He'll come around. I'm sure of it." 

"Thanks," Ginny said, to both of them. She looked down at her plate. A strange and familiar unease filled Ginny; it was the same unease Ginny associated with sensing an Animagus. A few moments later she looked up, just as Professor Lupin entered the Great Hall. He wasn't alone. A large, mangy, black dog was with him. It seemed to eye Ginny with suspicion for a few moments. Then it turned its attention to Harry, and the other students. Her mouth dropped open at the sight. That was no dog, it was a wizard! What was an Animagus doing here? Why was it with Professor Lupin? 

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" Mark asked. 

"Uh… no, it's nothing," Ginny said, tearing her eyes away from the dog. "I was just wondering why Professor Lupin has a dog with him…" 

"That's Professor Lupin's new familiar," Mark said, frowning slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine," said Ginny. 

__

"What is it, princess?" Tom asked. 

"You looked like you'd swallowed a snake," Ix Chel said, looking concerned._ "Do you sense danger?" _

Ginny shook her head 'no'. 

"That wasn't a dog," Ginny thought. "That was a wizard… I'm sure of it." 

__

"Are you saying that the mangy mutt, is a wizard?" Tom asked. "How-"

"I just know it," Ginny thought. "Don't ask me to explain… Should we go to Professor Dumbledore about it?" 

__

"And tip the old fool off?" Tom asked. "No, but we should keep an eye on them. If you're right, the mutt could be one of the Dark Lord's spies." 

"And if it is?" Ginny thought. "By Merlin, Tom! It could be after Harry, or Dumbledore…" 

__

"Then it will rue the day it dared to mess with them… or us," Tom said with surprising conviction. 

"Worry not, young one," Ix Chel said._ "No one will touch you, or your protected, on my watch. I will drown it in venom, before I let it touch a hair on your head!" _

That reassured Ginny slightly. 

"So it's decided," Ginny thought. "If that thing lays a paw on any one of us… we'll make it wish that it had never come to Hogwarts." 

__

"Agreed," Tom said. 

"Agreed," Ix Chel hissed. 

"The path is set," Ginny whispered, almost inaudibly. 

Ginny turned back to her discussion with Mark, as if none of that had ever happened. Gradually, Tom and Ix Chel fell into a discussion of their own, none of them willing to think about the possible traitor in their mist. 

*~*~*

Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room, with Ix Chel coiled around her left arm, like living jewelry_. Tom felt Ginny involuntarily tense when her eyes fell on her brother, who was sitting by the fire with Potter and Hermione. Ron regarded her with distaste. Tom felt Ginny almost sneer at him, but she caught herself before it became apparent. _Ginny sat down near Potter. Ix Chel uncoiled herself, and pooled herself in Ginny's lap. 

"Ron…" Ginny started uncertainly. "Ix Chel isn't dangerous. She's my friend, and I trust her. Give her a chance, and you'll see that she'd never hurt me." 

"I still can't believe you would buy that bloody thing," Ron said, the loathing he felt painfully obvious in his voice. "Hermione told me how much one of these things can cost. Where did you get the money to buy it?" 

"Mark gave her to me when I couldn't afford it," Ginny said, absent-mindedly petting the snake's smooth scales. "She was a gift for all the tutoring I've been giving him." 

"He bought it for you?" Ron said, almost incredulous. "You'd think he'd know better, being a proper wizard." 

"What are you implying?" Ginny asked. 

"I'd think what I'm implying would be clear to you," Ron ranted. "You're an idiot if you think you're in control of that _thing!_ Sooner or later, it's going to betray you, then you'll see it for what it is, a bloody monster! All of them are! No proper wizard should associate with such a creature. What were you thinking, Ginny? That something disgusting like that would be useful?" 

__

"Ron and Fudge," Tom said. "Separated at birth… They're both bloody fools if they believe that Ginny is an imbecile, who trusts lightly, or often." 

"How dare he talk about my kind like that!" Ix Chel spat, angrily._ "It was people like him who put us in this position…" _

"Relax, Ix," Harry hissed quietly._ "Getting upset won't help your master…" _

"Don't do that, Harry!" Ron cried. 

"Why not?" Harry asked, beginning to look upset. 

"Because it's sick!" Ron cried. "Everyone who's used that power are Dark…" 

"Sick?" Harry cut in, growing angrier by the minute. "Is that what you think I am for using it…? Why don't you finish that sentence, Ron? Everyone who's used that power, are Dark wizards. Is that what you were going to call me, Ron? Dark? How dare you sit in judgement over anyone because of their talents! _How dare_ you, of all people, insinuate that I'm a Dark wizard, because of my gifts! And you call yourself my _friend_…" 

__

"It looks like Weasley hit a nerve," Tom thought. "How interesting…" 

"You may be my brother, Ron, but I can't help it if you choose to be a bigoted idiot," Ginny said, almost venomously. "And I hope some day you come to your senses. That's your choice." 

Ron stood, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

"Ron-" Hermione started. 

"Forget it, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "I'm not talking to Ginny till she gets rid of that _thing!_ You're wrong to support her, Harry… Merlin help you, when you see the truth!" 

Ron vanished through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady. Hermione got up and went after him. Ginny stood, depositing Ix Chel on the carpet, as tears began blur her vision. She'd thought for sure that she could make him see reason, but now… 

"I'm sorry to drag you into this, Harry," Ginny said. "I need some air… Watch Ix Chel for me…" 

"Of course," Harry said, his face filled with sympathy and sadness. Ginny went through the portrait, leaving them behind. 

*~*~*

Harry sat, thankful that they were alone in the common room. Ix Chel slithered up onto his lap. Harry stared into Ix Chel's almost hypnotic gaze, wondering what made her tick. 

__

"My young one," Ix Chel hissed sadly._ "So needy… She has so many burdens, and so far, all I've done is make things worse." _

"What burdens?" Harry asked.

"Her visions," Ix Chel said._ "And the world that comes with it…" _

"She's told you about her visions?" Harry asked.

"In a sense…" 

"Is Ginny in any danger?" Harry asked.

"Life is danger," Ix Chel responded._ "Each breath can be a terrible risk." _

Ok, wrong question. Time to try a different tact.

__

"Is there something happening to Gin, that can hurt her?" Harry asked.

"You." 

"Me?"

"Yes…" 

"How?" 

"That I cannot say," Ix Chel hissed._ "Only she can choose who to unburden her heart to, as only she can decide who to protect." _

"Who is she protecting?"

No response. 

__

"Why is she protecting them?"

"Ask me no more questions about this," Ix Chel said._ "I am sworn to her side. Trust that I will do what's best for her. I will not leave her, as long as I'm still alive."_

"That makes two of us," Harry agreed.

"Good," Ix Chel said in a whispered hiss. They fell into an almost eerie silence, waiting for one of the others to return to the common room. Time passed, and Harry nodded off. Ix Chel kept watch over her new charge. She knew his story quite well, and what enemies he had… This Hogwarts was a strange place, indeed. Ix Chel knew that only one thing was concrete about her future… It wasn't going to be boring. 

____________

TBC


	13. Dangerous Revelations

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

A/N: This was quite difficult and challenging chapter to write and I hope you like it! 

Chapter Thirteen

Dangerous Revelations

Ginny awoke slowly in her four-poster bed. She felt exhausted, but for some reason, she couldn't go back to sleep. Ix Chel was curled up on her stomach, fast asleep. She could feel that even Tom's consciousness was still in a very deep slumber. After everything that had happened to them yesterday, she couldn't blame them. That was enough excitement to last a lifetime. Protecting Harry, becoming bonded, forcing Tom into submission, even having her own brother turn on her… the only thing that seemed to remain a constant in her life was Mark. He was calm, caring, and _genuine_. She didn't have to worry about being judged when she was with him. He seemed to be everything she ever wanted in a person, so what was wrong with this picture? 

Ginny had gone through too much to believe in 'what you see, is what you get.' Mark seemed 'too good to be true' for her. There had to be something wrong with him… and even if there wasn't, there was something wrong with _her_. Tom was a part of this equation, as much as she, or Mark was. Oddly enough, Tom hadn't made many smart arse comments about Mark. When she was with Mark, he was strangely subdued. It was almost as if he was afraid to intrude on their private moments. Come to think of it, Tom never really told Ginny what he thought of him. It wasn't really like Tom to be so tight-lipped on his opinions of others. Why was he acting like that when she was with Mark? Ginny didn't have a clue. She wondered, vaguely, what would happen if she asked him. Would he try to avoid the question, or lie to her? Ginny decided to wait with that question, until things got back to normal between them, if there really was a normal for them anymore. 

Ginny sat up in bed, careful not to disturb Ix Chel too much as she moved her onto the bed. Ix Chel stirred slightly, and fell back asleep. She picked up the book on advanced potions theory Mark had gotten her, and began to read. She had an interesting day ahead, and she wanted to relax before she got started. 

*~*~*

_Tom awoke slowly to the sounds running water, and the sensation of water lightly pelting his skin. He opened his mental eyes and blushed, or rather, made Ginny blush. They were taking a shower. There were some things about joining with her that he just couldn't get used to; being a girl was certainly one of them. _

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. 

_"Umm…" Tom said, almost sheepishly. "It's just that we're…"_

"We're what?" Ginny asked. Then she realized what he was hinting at. Ginny and Tom blushed furiously. "Oh! I see what you mean…" 

_"Yes," Tom said. They fell silent for a few moments. _

"Well, uh… Good morning, Tom," Ginny thought. "I'm surprised I woke you." 

_"Good morning, princess," Tom said. "Getting an early start on the day?" _

"Sort of," Ginny thought. "It's almost eight in the morning." 

_"Oh," Tom said. It was too early in the morning for him. Tom Riddle was many things, but a morning person wasn't one of them. Normally, he wasn't really awake until they were at breakfast. "So… Is Ix Chel awake yet?" _

"No," Ginny thought, getting out of the shower. Not feeling very communicative, Tom let himself fall back into a semi-conscious stupor as Ginny dried off and got dressed. Ginny took her time fixing up her hair and makeup, just as Tom had taught her. She took a long look at herself in the mirror. It was hard to believe that the image staring back at her was hers, somehow. Tom had remade her in his own image, and a beautiful one at that. As much as she hated to admit it, she had come to enjoy it. Ginny woke Ix Chel, who seemed to be just as bad as Tom when it came to mornings. Normally, she wasn't much of a morning person either, but her restlessness and inability to sleep had caused her to get up early. Ginny picked up her cloak on her way out, walked out of the Gryffindor tower, and headed down to breakfast. 

Without warning, Professor Trelawney came out of nowhere, and stopped Ginny dead in her tracks. Ix Chel hissed menacingly at her Divination Professor. 

"Merlin! Can't she find someone else to stalk?" Ginny thought, startled by her teacher's sudden appearance. 

_"I can feel a minor twinkle of The Sight in this one,"_ Ix Chel hissed, studying the Divination teacher. 

"Good morning, Professor," Ginny said. 

"I see that you've decided to ignore the warning of the fates, Miss Weasley," Professor Trelawney said angrily. "My Inner Eye told me that you would." 

"Yes," Ginny said. "You can't forbid me to use my gifts for good." 

"The good of your own ego, or the good of all, Miss Weasley?" Professor Trelawney asked. "It has become obvious to me, that your arrogance has gotten the better of you." 

_"Waste of The Sight!"_ Ix Chel hissed, dangerously. _"How dare she insult you like that!"_

_"Ginny, arrogant? Preposterous!" Tom said. "If she wants to see a good example of an egomaniac, all she needs to do is take a look in the mirror."_

Ix Chel snickered, which made Professor Trelawney flinch. Thankfully, she didn't comment about Ix Chel. 

"My ego has nothing to do with this," Ginny said, keeping her emotions in check. There was no way she was going to let Trelawney get under her skin. 

"On the contrary, _child_," Professor Trelawney said. "It has everything to do with this." 

"I'm not looking for your guidance, or your approval, _Professor_," Ginny countered. 

"It is by my will alone that you remain in my class, child," Trelawney almost spat at her. "That could easily change, remember that!"

Professor Trelawney stormed off. Ginny sighed, she knew that Professor Trelawney wouldn't take her so-called '_interference_ in the way of things,' very well. Ginny resumed her trek to breakfast. 

__

"Who was that woman, young one?" Ix Chel asked. 

"That, was my Divination teacher," Ginny said. 

_"How could she teach anyone proper use of The Sight?"_ Ix Chel asked, unbelieving. _"Is that the only instructor on The Sight's rightful use?"_

"Yes," Ginny said. 

_"You will never learn your true potential listening to that person,"_ Ix Chel said. _"What you need is a new teacher." _

"I know," Ginny thought. They entered the Great Hall. Almost all of the students in the hall looked up. A torrent of whispers rippled throughout the Great Hall. Many still looked at her with disgust, while others looked at her with fear and admiration, even the Slytherins' attitude toward her seemed different. What was going on now? Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Hermione. Ron was nowhere in sight. Ix Chel slid onto the table, patiently waiting for Ginny to feed her. 

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, piling food onto her plate. 

"You should read this." Hermione said, handing her a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny saw the headline and her mouth dropped open. When her eyes fell on the picture, she gasped. Ix Chel looked curiously at the paper. 

****

Great Seer Saves Hogsmeade! 

By Jonathan Tomas 

Beneath the headline was a giant image of Ginny fending off the Death Eaters with Harry's wand, the magical shield blazing around them. 

__

"It looks like we've managed to remain discreet, after all," Tom said, after the shock wore off. 

"What is this paper that worries you so, young one?" Ix Chel asked Ginny, but Ginny was still catatonic from shock, and didn't hear her. 

__

"It's a newspaper," Harry hissed in Parseltongue. _"Newspapers are a medium for spreading news." _

"Oh," Ix Chel said. 

Ginny read on.

****

Powerful witch, and up-and-coming Seer, Virginia Weasley, known to her friends as 'Ginny,' who is believed to even surpass the noted Seer Cassandra Vablatsky. Had a vision in a small pub in Hogsmeade, known as the Three Broomsticks, yesterday afternoon. Witnesses say that she collapsed suddenly while in a heated discussion with Cornelius Fudge, Britain's Minister of Magic, and her father, Arthur Weasley, the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. When she awoke from her deep trance, she informed them that an attack on Hogsmeade by Death Eaters was imminent. Also, that the reason for the attack was the attempted murder of Harry Potter, known as The-Boy-Who-Lived for his defeat of You-Know-Who at the age of one, and is said to be one her closest friends. Furthermore, she foretold that You-Know-Who is, in fact, alive and well, just waiting for the right moment to come out of hiding. 

When Miss Weasley informed the Minister of Magic that she was the only one who could stop them, Fudge tried to stop her, out of fear for her safety. She quickly convinced him to change his mind and ran out of the pub, in search of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Miss Weasley found Mr. Potter just as the attack started. She protected him when he was injured, along with Hogsmeade, with her own life, an act which was almost in vain, when one of the Death Eaters tried to take her out with the Killing Curse. Just before the curse reached Virginia, she cast a powerful magical shield around herself and Mr. Potter, the likes of which has never been seen before; a shield that managed to repel even the Killing Curse. Miss Weasley then turned the tide of the battle with the Death Eaters, forcing them into a retreat. 

This amazing young witch currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, declined to comment on the nature of the powers Miss Weasley possess. When asked about her vision that You-Know-Who has returned, Dumbledore said simply: "Most anything is possible, in the right hands." The Minister of Magic had this to say about Miss Weasley: "She is an extremely gifted young witch, and the wizarding world owes her a great debt for her selfless actions. Her powers in The Sight are formidable, but I believe that the Death Eater attack is an isolated incident, and the Dark Wizards in question were acting on their own." 

One can only hope that the Minister of Magic is right about You-Know-Who's return. Only time will tell what Miss Weasley and her visions, will have in store for us. 

"Oh my god!" Ginny said, rereading the article. "How could this be? This can't be happening… please tell me this isn't happening. Tell me I'm not on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ this morning." 

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but you are," Hermione said gently. 

__

"Look on the bright side, princess," Tom said. "At least they managed to get a good picture of us." 

"Shut up, Tom!" Ginny thought. 

__

"You know what this means?" Tom asked. 

"Yes, I do," Ginny thought, feeling downcast. "It means that any hope we had of staying anonymous is gone. What are we going to do?" 

__

"All we can do now is roll with the punches, and pray no one finds out about us," Tom said. 

"Why are you worried, young one?" Ix Chel asked, confused by their reaction to the paper. 

__

"The publicity will make it harder to keep our secret," Tom explained. "Now everyone will be watching us, very closely. If we're not careful, the Death Eaters may become the least of our worries." 

"I see…" Ix Chel whispered. 

"Did Ron see this yet?" Ginny asked. 

"He saw it and left, just before you came in," Harry replied. 

"Great," Ginny groaned. "As if I didn't have enough problems with him. Now he's going to be angry with me about this, too… I wish someone would just hex me, and get it over with!" 

"Don't worry, Gin," Hermione said. "Things aren't that bad." 

"Aren't that bad?" Ginny exclaimed. "I am on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_, Hermione! This bloody paper says that I'm a greater Seer than Cassandra Vablatsky! You know how rare authentic, powerful Seers are; everyone does… now everybody is going to have these far-flung expectations of me. What am I going to do?" 

"There's not much you can do about it, right now," Harry said. "You can't control other people's opinion of you, no one can. Just continue to live your life as you always have, and bugger everyone else's opinion of you." 

__

"The world is coming to an end," Tom said. "I have to agree with Potter… Worrying about it will get you nowhere." 

"Your right," Ginny sighed, putting down the paper. "I'm surprised Rita Skeeter didn't write this article." 

"Oh, she's not going to be writing anything from now on," Hermione said. 

"Why?" Ginny asked, puzzled. 

"Look at page fourteen," said Hermione. Ginny looked for what Hermione was talking about and gasped when she found it. 

"They sent Skeeter to Azkaban for being an illegal Animagus?" Ginny asked, shocked. 

"Yes," Hermione said. _Something about the glint in her eyes when she said this unsettled Tom and Ix Chel. _"Apparently, someone tipped off the Ministry yesterday, to her illegal activities." 

"Well, that definitely explains a few things…" Ginny shook her head. 

__

"I bet you the little 'know it all' did it," Tom said. 

"Why would Hermione do that to her?" Ginny thought. 

__

"Remember the way she acted yesterday?" Tom asked. "I would bet all of the gold in Gringgotts that it was her…" 

"I have to agree, young one," Ix Chel hissed._ "Her bloodlust is palatable… This one is a predator when crossed."_

"You're both wrong," Ginny thought. "Hermione wouldn't do that."

__

"Don't be so sure," Tom said. 

"Enjoying your time in the limelight, Weasley?" Malfoy drawled lazily. Ginny turned to face him. "Of course, all of it will come to an end, when they discover you're a fraud." 

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Harry. 

"Make me, Potter," Draco sneered. 

__

"I'll rip his eyes out for that comment!" Ix Chel thought, ready to strike. 

"Don't bother," Ginny said softly. 

Ginny stood, glaring at him malevolently. 

__

"Don't do it," Tom whispered. "Hurting him won't help us…"

"I know what I'm doing, Tom," Ginny thought. "Have a little faith…"

"I suggest you leave, Malfoy," Ginny said. 

"Or what?" Malfoy challenged. 

Ginny moved closer to him, so that they were almost nose to nose. 

"Stay, and find out," Ginny said in a deadly whisper that promised violence. "Though, if I were you… I'd quit while I was ahead." 

They stared each other down for almost a minute, each waiting for the other to blink. Finally, Malfoy broke the dangerous silence. 

"You're not worth it," Draco said in a low voice, so that the others couldn't hear. 

"Funny." Ginny matched his tone perfectly. "I was thinking the same about you." 

Malfoy walked off. Ginny sat back down and started in on her food, ignoring the strange looks Harry and Hermione were giving her. 

*~*~*

Severus watched Miss Weasley's expression shift from shock, to incredulity, to complete horror, as she read the _Daily Prophet_ article about her. He felt an unexpected swell of pity for the girl. She obviously loathed gaining the notoriety, which she had earned over the past month or so. A notoriety that will, in all likelihood, spread throughout the wizarding world like wildfire. 

All of this Seer business… When he had heard about her first vision, he, like many of his Slytherin students, had refused to believe it. He originally suspected that she and Potter had been in on it the entire time. Then it came true, but he still hadn't been entirely convinced. Soon afterward, her second vision occurred, and that had completely changed his mind. She was the real thing, and that was her problem. She didn't seem to want the dangerous lot she had been stuck with. Severus was surprised at that. He had figured she'd be just like her brother, dying for any chance in the spotlight, but, from the looks of it, she wanted just the opposite. 

"A penny for your thoughts, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, shaking Severus out of his reverie. 

"Just watching the look on Weasley's face," Severus said, indicating Miss Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her expression reminded him of a trapped animal. 

"Yes," Albus said, turning to watch Miss Weasley as well. "She doesn't seem to be taking any of this very well." 

"She does seem to loath attention," agreed Severus. 

"You know," Albus said, with a small twinkle in his eyes. "She almost reminds me of you, when you went to Hogwarts." 

"We're nothing alike," Severus snorted. "She's a Gryffindor." 

"Don't be so sure," Albus chuckled. "Why don't you talk to her for awhile, while we're at Diagon Alley. You'll see what I mean." 

"I very much doubt it," Severus said. Severus watched the girl stare down Mr. Malfoy, in a very un-Gryffindor fashion… Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to the girl, after all. 

*~*~*

Ginny got up from the Gryffindor table, and put on her dark blue cloak. Ix Chel took her place on Ginny's arm again, and they walked into the entrance hall to wait for the others to be finished with their meal. Hagrid opened the heavy oak doors to the castle, walked inside, and closed the doors behind him. He saw Ginny with the snake on her arm, and stopped in his tracks. He eyed the snake for a few moments, then walked over to greet them. 

"Good morning, Professor Hagrid," Ginny said. 

__

"Strange…" Ix Chel hissed. _"This one is sensitive to the anomalous ones."_

"Hi, Ginny," Hagrid said. "What you got there?" 

"This is Ix Chel," Ginny said. "She's my new familiar. Ix Chel, this is Professor Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures here." 

__

"It's a pleasure to meet such an unusual sensitive," Ix Chel said. 

Understanding, along with an odd sort of recognition, crossed his face. 

"You're bonded to her, aren't you?" Hagrid asked. 

"How did you know?" Ginny asked in return, completely taken off guard by his observation. 

"I could feel a connection between you two when she spoke to you," Hagrid replied. "A _Divinus Animus_… I've read about them, but I've never actually seen one. She's beautiful! With the connection you got, you'll be able to carry on a normal conversation in no time. Ix Chel, would you like to come to my class, sometime next week? Say, Wednesday? I think the first and second years would get a kick out of you. Maybe I can even get Harry to translate for us." 

__

"I think I would like that," Ix Chel said. 

"She agrees," Ginny said. 

"Good," Hagrid smiled. "I'll talk to Harry about it later… Well, I got to be going now. Don't want to miss breakfast. Just remember, you can always come to me if you two need any help." 

"Don't worry," Ginny said. "We'll be fine, and thanks for the offer." 

"Bye for now, Ginny… Ix Chel." Hagrid said. 

"See you later, Professor," Ginny said. Hagrid left for the Great Hall. 

"What did you mean when you said that he was 'sensitive'?" Ginny asked. 

__

"The Sight comes in many different forms," Ix Chel explained. _"The ability to see the future is sometimes only part of the equation. Some wizards, like this Hagrid, are receptive to other ways of being. For instance, Hagrid can see and understand the hearts of what some of your kind see as 'the anomalous ones'. It is a very special gift…" _

"Wow," Ginny exclaimed. "Are you saying, that's why he likes spending all of his time with monsters?" 

__

"The term 'monster' is a matter of perspective," Ix Chel said. 

"I guess so," Ginny said, "Sorry." 

"Beginning to understand your familiar, I see," Professor Dumbledore said, startling them. 

"A little bit," Ginny said, turning to see Harry, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape behind her, wearing their cloaks. 

"Are you planning on bringing your familiar with you, Miss Weasley?" Professor Snape sneered. 

"She must bring all of her magical elements with her, to ensure we get her the right wand," Professor Dumbledore said. "The life bond she holds with Ix Chel, makes Ix Chel as much a part of her as one of her arms. You should know that, Severus." 

"Of course," Professor Snape said. 

"What bond?" Harry asked. 

"We'll explain later," Ginny replied. They walked into an empty classroom, and stood in front of a large fireplace. With the wave of Dumbledore's wand, a fire sprung up in the hearth. Professor Dumbledore took out some flow powder, and threw it in the fire. Then, one by one, they left Hogwarts behind. 

*~*~*

Ginny stepped out of the hearth of the Leaky Cauldron last. Professor Dumbledore used a quick cleaning spell on her, to disperse the soot that clung her and her familiar. The first thing she noticed was that it was oddly quiet in the small pub. Looking around, she saw that almost the entire room was watching them. 

"Why are they staring at us?" Ginny asked. 

"Because, at the moment, you three are abominably famous," Professor Snape sneered. "I suggest we make a quick exit." 

"I agree, Severus," Albus said. But as they began to head for the back door, people began to swarm around them like locusts. A horde of people started introducing themselves to them, and asking them questions. Ginny wished for the twentieth time this morning that she were safely anonymous again. The horde that surrounded Ginny started asking questions about Ix Chel and her visions, and, to make matters worse, they all seemed to want a reading from her. Ginny didn't know how to react to that, and began to back away, feeling like a trapped animal for the second time this morning. Almost without warning, people started to touch her hands and arms, directing their questions at her mentally. 

A cacophony of images, sounds, and sensations flooded her senses, making it impossible to breathe. The first vision that surfaced was of an old woman watching her Granddaughter's muggle wedding; but before she could get more than a sense of what was happening, she was violently pulled into another vision. She was standing in a large house filled with children having a birthday party. The scene shifted, and suddenly, she was standing in the same house, but it was night. The house was filled with Death Eaters, trying to kill the attendants of what looked like a costume party. Without warning, she was pulled into the next vision with even greater force. She was standing in front of Lord Voldemort, who was holding up a beautiful necklace that seemed oddly familiar to her. The next vision hit her, and she saw a muggle man proposing to a young, brown-haired witch. Then she was watching the successful conclusion to a business deal. All of a sudden, Ginny was watching a Slytherin girl she had seen from time to time in Potions class, jump off the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts, plummeting to her death. 

The visions came faster and faster, until she couldn't distinguish one from another. Ginny's sense of the outside world became confused and distorted. She felt like the life was being sucked out of her with each passing vision. After a few seconds, it became too much for her, and she began to panic. Her senses were set aflame from the sudden attack. She tried to scream as the strain threatened to rip her apart, but nothing came out_. Tom cried out in agony, feeling every bit of Ginny's pain._ Ix Chel felt their sudden distress, and knew she had to act to protect her charges, but she knew she couldn't hope to fight against so many. 

__

"Help us!" Ix Chel cried out in desperation. _"The weight of her visions is killing her!" _

"Ginny's in trouble!" Harry yelled, trying to get to her. Snape saw the taunt, near agonized look on Miss Weasley's face, and acted. He pulled out his wand, and quickly shouted an incantation. Brilliant discharges of electricity and the roar of an explosion flew out of his wand, causing the crowd to panic, ducking for cover. He ran to where Ginny was standing, and managed to catch her before she collapsed. The jumbled images resolved to into one vision as he half-dragged, half-carried her towards the back door. 

****

Ginny was standing in a large mansion, overlooking a dark and gloomy landscape. Masked Death Eaters encircled her, but she wasn't alone. The Dark Lord stood before her, looking enraged. Next to Voldemort stood Lucius Malfoy, who had a cold smirk on his face. Ginny heard a pained gasp, and looked down, gaping at the horror before her. At her feet lay Professor Snape, covered in his own blood. His wrist and his left leg looked badly broken, and were bleeding profusely. Ginny noticed Snape's wand on the floor behind the Death Eaters. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she forced herself to look back up at Voldemort again. 

"You betrayed us, Severus!" Lord Voldemort howled in rage. "What have you to say for yourself, before I squash you like the insignificant pest you are!" 

"I am not proud of my past," Severus said weakly, staring up at the Dark Lord. Severus coughed up blood for a few moments before continuing. "Out of all the things I have done, I have but one regret… Do you know why? Because I've paid for my sins… Because, in the end, you're going to lose… No matter how many of us you kill, there will always be more to take our place. People ready to defy you, to fight to the death if they have to! Mark my words, Voldemort, your days are numbered! People like Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley are going to put a stop to your evil, sooner or later… I'm proud to have played a part in your downfall… My only regret now, is that I won't live to see it!" 

"Your wrong, Severus," Voldemort said, bending down till they were at eye level. His red eyes gleamed malevolently at the badly wounded man. "By the time this is over, the ones you speak of will be gone, and the wizarding world will be at my feet!" 

Voldemort stood once more and backed away. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape. Snape stiffened slightly, but his gaze, and his resolve, didn't waver as he faced his own death. 

"Adeva Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled at the top of his lungs, and the vision exploded in a blinding flash of green light and the rushing sounds of death itself. 

The first thing Ginny was aware of, were strong arms around her, holding her up. She blinked away tears that blurred her vision, and realized who the arms belonged to. It was Professor Snape. They were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley behind the pub, which was still closed off. 

"She's coming around," Professor Snape said, seeing that she was self-aware again. He released her, but still looked poised to catch her, if need be. 

"What happened to me?" Ginny said, grabbing the wall to steady herself. She felt like she had just been through the bad part of hell. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said, looking severely disturbed, and a little guilty. "I had no idea that could happen to you. After the shock you just went through, maybe it would be better if we returned to Hogwarts." 

"No," Ginny said. "We came here to get my wand, and Professor Snape's supplies, and that is what we're going to do… Please, let's just get this over with now, so I don't have to risk that again anytime soon." 

"Gryffindor to the last," Professor Snape sneered. 

"Do you want to go through that crowd again?" Ginny snapped, pointing towards the door back into the pub. "I certainly don't, and its not like I can get my wand mail-order." 

"As much as I loathe admitting it, she has a point," Professor Snape said, ignoring her tone of voice. "No matter what we decide, we will still have a crowd to contend with." 

"Are you sure you can handle Diagon Alley today?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said. 

"What did you see?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"When they all touched me, I saw images… visions," Ginny explained. "More than I could count… I couldn't handle it, there were just too many of them. I felt like the strain was going to kill me…" 

__

"If they'd held on for any longer, they could have," Ix Chel said. Her voice quivered with apprehension. _"Will you recover?"_

"I'll be fine in a minute," Ginny said, trying to understand what had just happened to her. 

"Tom," Ginny thought. "Are you-"

__

"Don't worry, your not going to get rid of me that easily," Tom assured her. 

Ginny felt a wave of relief sweep through her. Relief for what, she wasn't sure. 

__

"Too many visions can kill?" Harry asked Ix Chel, looking horrified. 

__

"Yes," Ix Chel said, still sounding worried. _"That is why so many great Seers isolate themselves from the rest. If they lose control at the wrong moment, anything can happen. If I knew that was going to happen, I would have made her stay at Hogwarts until I had taught her better control. I'm sorry, I failed you."_

Harry relayed this to the others. 

"You didn't fail me," Ginny whispered, so only Ix Chel could hear. "Never think that." 

__

"She's right," Tom said. "There was no way you could have anticipated that." 

"Thank you," Ix Chel said. _"I will not disappoint you again." _

"You can teach Miss Weasley control?" Albus asked Ix Chel. 

__

"Some," Ix Chel said. _"Enough to keep to keep such attacks at bay, and to set her on the right paths." _

Harry repeated everything Ix Chel said. 

"Good," Professor Dumbledore said, with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Please do so. I would hate for something to happen to her." 

__

"She is in good hands, great wizard," Ix Chel said. Harry relayed the message, and Professor Dumbledore smiled brightly at Ix Chel. 

"After what has happened, I suggest you all keep your hoods up," Professor Dumbledore said. "The last thing we want is to be recognized again." 

"And, just in case they do…" Professor Snape said. He chanted a repellent charm, which would keep anyone from getting within three feet of them, while they were in the streets. Everyone raised the hoods of their cloaks to conceal their faces, and they entered Diagon Alley. During the trip to Gringotts, the vision of Snape's death plagued Ginny. She wanted to tell them what she'd seen, but she could feel with absolute certainty that telling them now would only make the future worse. She could feel that there was still plenty of time to change things… a few months, at least. With luck, they could stop it from happening. Ginny prayed that she was doing the right thing by not telling them right away, because Snape was going to die if she was wrong. 

__________

TBC

****

SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Please read to the end!) Most of you already know all about the controversy surrounding the _so-called_ '9/11 memorial', and the fact that FF.net used that as shield to make changes. Including the abrupt removal of the NC-17 category, without giving anyone forewarning, or even bothering to give people a couple of alternative sites where they can move their content. To make matters worse, they didn't even bother to tell people _why_ they were pulling the category, beyond making a vague reference to 'complaints'. 

I personally, do not write NC-17 stories at this point, but I have read some very good ones, and I know how many people this will burn. I think that their actions have been deplorable, at best. I also can't help but wonder what door FFN is opening, by bowing to such pressures. How long will it be before other categories and story-types are threatened? How long will it be before Slash and Het will be removed from the site? How much more time will we have in the sun, before stories like 'My Eternal Curse' and other serious tales are threatened, by the dark tide of the so-called 'conscientious objectors,' who look before they leap? 

I'm not so sure I want to wait around here and find out. I'm beginning to believe that FFN is not the strong and stable archive it once was. I've placed 'My Eternal Curse' on: 

(Additional locations will be added to my blog later)

http://www.deadjournal.com/users/mara456/

Positions of Mars: (Only the early chapters are posted here.)

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Fandomination.net: (Where the whole story is posted, and will be updated regularly along with the FFN version. The site is currently moving to a new server, so the link won't be active again until Tuesday.) 

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&FanficID=1197

Here's the petition to save the NC-17 category. Please sign it. We need all the help we can get: 

http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html

I plan to stick around for now, and see where the conflict between FF.net and core audience goes; hopefully our outcry will do some good, if not… I will move elsewhere, but I won't leave you, my loyal fans in a lurch. If I can, I will finish posting 'My Eternal Curse' on FFN, and probably place any new stories I create elsewhere. If not, remember that you can still find me on http://www.fandomination.net/ and I still post my work on a number of the newsgroups. Thank you for spending your valuable time listening to my rant. 

Mara456


	14. Unusual Developments

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

A/N: Thank Merlin! I'm finally done with this one… The editing and everything took so long, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to post it this weekend. Thanks to my wonderful Beta-readers, I managed to get it done. I hope you all enjoy it… Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Fourteen

Unusual Developments

It watched Ginny, and her little fan club, from the shadows. At the moment, it was just out of range of her sensitivity. It had to be careful, lest it be noticed. It would get the little brat back for what she had done, if it was the last thing it did! No one messed with it, and got away with it! It would have its revenge, when the time was right to strike. It watched Ginny enter the Apothecary with someone. It recognized him after a few moments. So, the Potions master was here as well, how… interesting. An idea hit it, and it mentally smiled. Oh yes, that could be just what it needs. It decided not to let them out of its sight. Who knows? Maybe there was more to all of this than met the eye…

*~*~*

Severus stuck close to Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter as they traveled to the Apothecary, determined to keep the 'problem' they encountered when they first arrived from happening again. He noticed that Miss Weasley carefully concealed her face the entire time they were outside. Severus pulled off his own hood once they were safely inside the shop. He watched as Miss Weasley looked around the shop and, once she was satisfied they were alone, pulled down her hood. He decided to keep the repellent charm around them, in case anyone else came into the shop and caught them unawares. An old, silver haired wizard came out from the back of the store. Severus recognized him at once. It was the shopkeeper, Eric. He was one of the most knowledgeable shopkeepers in Potions that Severus had ever met. 

"Hello, Severus," Eric said, smiling at him. "What brings-"

Eric caught sight of Miss Weasley and her familiar, and froze. 

"A tame _Divinus Animus_?" Eric asked, looking surprised. "How did you manage to control her? Aren't you the Seer they were talking about in the _Daily Prophet_ article this morning?" 

Ix Chel hissed something in the girl's ear, Severus observed. 

"Yes," she said, uncomfortably. "I'm not controlling her, I'm bonded to her." 

"Bonded?" Eric asked. "Interesting… Do you think your snake would be willing give up some venom? I could make it worth your while."

"Willing?" Miss Weasley asked. 

"The potency and diversity of _Divinus_ venom, as a potion ingredient, depends greatly on whether it's given by the snake willingly," Severus explained. "Willingly given _Divinus_ venom is _very_ hard to come by." 

He watched the girl converse with the snake for a few moments, and then turned back to the storekeeper. 

"Ix Chel says that she'll agree to give you venom every time we come here, under one condition," she said. 

"Name it," Eric replied, eager to see what the girl had in mind. 

"That whenever I come here for supplies, everything I ask for is free of charge," Miss Weasley proposed. 

"Deal," Eric agreed. Eric believed he was getting the better part of the deal, but Severus knew better. If Miss Weasley ever decided to go into Potions after Hogwarts, then the deal she had just made could end up being invaluable. "Wait here a moment… I'll be right back." 

Eric disappeared through a door behind the counter. 

"Do you think I've made a good deal?" Miss Weasley asked, turning towards him. 

"Perhaps…" Severus said, thoughtfully. "But only if you ever plan to do anything more challenging in potions than fever-reducing, or locating potions." 

"Hmm…" she intoned. 

A minute later, Eric returned holding a small glass container with a foam-like stopper on top. Severus watched the shopkeeper place the container onto the counter. 

"All the snake has to do is strike the stopper," Eric said. "All the venom I need will be sucked into the container." 

The snake hissed something. From its tone, Severus guessed that it wasn't pleasant. 

"She asks me to remind you that her name is Ix Chel, not snake," Miss Weasley said, with a subtle edge of warning in her voice. "Please refer to her by name." 

"Very well, Ix Chel," Eric said, awkwardly addressing the snake. Miss Weasley placed her arm just above the counter. Ix Chel slid onto the counter and struck the foam stopper with lighting fast reflexes. Severus took a mental note of the young snake's speed, for future reference. Venom pumped out of Ix Chel's needle-sharp fangs, until the small container was almost full. Severus estimated that the container would easily cost more than four hundred Galleons, and that was assuming Eric wasn't planning on gouging his customers. Ix Chel released her grip on the container and hissed uneasily. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Miss Weasley asked her snake, looking a little worried. Ix Chel hissed, and he saw Weasley's unease all but vanish. Eric picked up the container with an expression that reminded Severus of a child who'd gotten what he most desired for Christmas. 

"Thank you," Eric said to Miss Weasley and Ix Chel. Ix Chel returned to what was fast becoming her usual perch on the girl's arm. Eric held up the venom to the light. It was a thick, pearly silver-white, substance that nearly seemed to have a life of its own. Severus watched appraisingly, as the venom seemed to alternate between silver and white as the light hit it, almost as if it was restless. It was completely pure in intent; there was no doubt about that. "Enjoy your shopping…" 

Severus' gaze followed Eric as he disappeared back through a door behind the counter, leaving them alone. The moment he left, Severus began going over his mental list of everything he would need, and started his search. Miss Weasley listened to the snake's hisses, and began looking for ingredients herself. 

"What are you looking for, Miss Weasley?" Severus asked. 

"Things I'll need…" she said vaguely, almost off in her own world. Now was as good a time as any to take Albus's… advice. 

"What do you know about your… companion?" Severus asked. 

"You mean Ix Chel?" she asked. 

"Yes," Severus said. Who else would she think he was asking about? 

"What exactly do you want to know?" she asked, picking up some monkshood, and checking it for quality. 

"Has she told you anything about her species, or what knowledge was lost?" he asked. 

Ix Chel started hissing rapidly. Miss Weasley listened intently, obtaining some hidden meaning from the noise the snake was making. 

"She says, long ago, when magic was still seen as based on intent, and not our current concepts of Light and Dark, snakes were seen differently by wizards," Miss Weasley translated. "They were both revered, and feared for their talents, which can be used for good, just as easily as evil. Somewhere along the line, both fields became more specialized, causing a spilt between what we now call Light, and Dark Wizards. Believe it or not, the Light and Dark sides weren't always at each other's throats. For a time after the 'Great Separation,' there was an uneasy peace between the two. No one knows who fired the first shot, but both sides began a bloody war for dominance. The winner would become the dominant side, subjugating the loser to their will. The vilest of Dark Magics that were preformed in the war, used the power snakes hold over life and death. In the end, too many fanatics of the Light began to consider snakes to be with the Dark. As a result, Light magics that used snakes were forsaken, until, one day, the knowledge was lost completely…" Miss Weasley sighed, and bowed her head slightly. "Snakes have been considered Dark ever since." 

"I see," Severus said, taking it all in. The information Miss Weasley provided was enlightening, though unexpected "That's why _Divinus's_ past was lost?" 

"Yes," she said. 

"What sort of Light spells were they used for?" Severus asked, curiously. 

The snake hissed. 

"All manner of spells," Miss Weasley translated. "But mostly potions." 

"Does she know them?" he asked. 

"Yes," she replied. 

"How interesting…" Severus said. "If I were to ask you how she knows, would you tell me?" 

"No." she said. 

"What were _Divinus_ originally meant for?" Severus asked. 

"What Ix Chel is doing now, mostly…" she replied. "Protector, guide… and everything that world entails." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked. Of all the times for riddles, why now? The snake hissed softly. 

"She won't tell me," Miss Weasley said, looking puzzled. 

"Why?" 

"She's not saying…" 

"How intriguing…" Severus sneered. 

"How do you think I'm progressing in Potions?" Miss Weasley asked, trying to change the subject. "Do you think I might have the talent to train to be a Potions master one day?" 

Severus was amazed by the question, and the conviction with which she had asked it, but didn't show it in the slightest. Few people ever obtained the title of 'master' in any field, much less Potions. The person seriously training for it had to be brilliant, gifted, clever, and wise enough to handle the responsibility. Above all, they had to be incredibly ambitious. Which was why Potions masters were almost always Ravenclaw or Slytherins. This girl had asked for his honest opinion of her talents, a form of sense, and a belief in his powers of observation, that he had never seen before in a Gryffindor. Despite the odds, could this girl be the exception to the rule? If she were destined to become a Potions master then she would have the vision to fulfill her potential. Nothing he said would be able to stop her from going after what she desired. Could a Gryffindor show that kind of ambition? Maybe it was time to find out. Severus decided to discourage her a bit, and see what happens. 

"The talent is there, but you won't be able to go anywhere near that far with it," Severus said, his voice lacking all of his usual barbs. "Not at the rate you're progressing in your studies." 

"Why?" Miss Weasley asked, her face and voice surprisingly calm for someone who was seeing their hopes, and dreams dashed. "I've got the talent, I've got the brains-"

"What you lack, is the will," Severus cut in. "Brains and talent are useless, without the ambition and cunning to wield them. The discipline of Potions takes more than skill, it takes vision. Without the vision to back your competence, your potential in Potions will never be fulfilled." 

"What do I have to do?" Miss Weasley asked, determination coloring the cool tone of her voice. 

"It's not what you have to do, it's who you are," Severus said, using the same words his mentor had on him, to see which way he would jump. If he were wrong about her, he would have his answer in a few moments. "Either you have the drive to succeed, or you don't." 

"You're right," she said. "I would need more then just daring…" 

He mentally shook his head. He was right, the girl would never know the true sprit of Potions. 

"The Potions discipline isn't just about bottles of fluid, or putting together ingredients just to see what happens," she went on. "It's not about cause and effect, or even work. Potions isn't a profession at all… It's a magical art form in the truest sense of the words. It's a fantastic mix of matter and energy, the magic of intangible and tangible… it's about the merging of the wizard's own magic, on one of the oldest levels, to reshape the world around them. I love Potions! I think that each potion is a work of art, not just something that might come in handy one day. I wanted your honest opinion, because I thought you would be able to see past the _stupid_ crest on the breast of my robes! Apparently, I was wrong about _you_ on that. _I know_ I can become a master one day, if I put my mind to it. I will continue to strive for my full potential, despite my sadistic teacher, who wants to see me fail because of his own misguided prejudices!" 

Severus was completely dumbfounded by her statement. He had thought for sure that she wouldn't challenge him on it, but she did. Most students wouldn't have pressed the issue, much less stood up to him like _that_… But she wasn't like most students, if the last week she suffered through was any indication. He knew he should be furious with her for accusing him of being a bigoted sadist to his face, and deduct enough points to leave Gryffindor in debt for centuries, but he couldn't. An amused smile touched his lips as he watched her waiting to see him explode… Although through an act of Gryffindor impertinence, the girl had answered his unspoken challenge perfectly. She did have the right qualities, after all. Now it was up to him to make sure she used them. 

"Then perhaps you are 'Potions master' material after all," Severus answered. "I can't promise that the road to 'master' will be easy, but I'd be more then willing to assist you in any way I can, if you will let me." 

Severus watched Virginia do a double take. From the look on her face, he was sure that she had been expecting at least a month's worth of detention, not an offer to help. His smile broadened at the sight. Was this what his mentor had seen in his face when he dashed his hopes, then offered his assistance? 

"What?" she asked, looking confused. 

"Is your hearing defective, Miss Weasley?" Severus said, almost sneering. "I am offering you my assistance." 

"Th-Thank you Professor," she said, hesitantly. 

"When is your next study session with Mr. Dippet in Potions?" Severus asked. 

"Monday, after classes," she replied. 

"Good," Severus said. "I would like you both to report to my classroom instead." 

"Yes, sir," she said, still looking a little bewildered. Neither spoke for a long minute, then Severus decided to break the silence. 

"I would like to ask you, and Ix Chel, for a favor," Severus said. 

"What is it?" Miss Weasley asked, curiously. 

"I would like Ix Chel to willingly supply ingredients for me," Severus said. 

"You want her venom?" Miss Weasley asked. 

"Yes," Severus said. "Also, any skin she sheds, and a few drops of bloods on occasion." 

"Why?" Miss Weasley asked. 

"Because willingly given ingredients from a _Divinus_ are practically priceless," Severus explained. "I haven't been able to obtain such quality in years, and I would be… grateful for any assistance you can supply." 

Ix Chel hissed in a peculiar tone. Miss Weasley whispered to it, talking it over. Severus watched the strange exchange, with an almost morbid fascination, for several minutes before they came to a decision. 

"Are you sure?" she asked, loud enough for Severus to hear. Miss Weasley turned her attention back to him. "She says she will, under one condition." 

"What is it?" Severus inquired, wondering what he'd have to trade for this. 

"She says that you're a 'paradox worth exploring,'" Miss Weasley translated. "I'm not sure what she means by that. She also believes that we can trust you… The condition is this: She will give you what you want, and more… by teaching you and I, the old spells and potions Light and Dark used snakes for, along with providing ingredients on a regular basis. _But only_ if you agree to teach us what modern society has done with snake's power. The good, and the bad… She doesn't want you to teach me the enchantments themselves. Just the principles behind them, and how the Dark has twisted the magic of snakes for their purposes." 

Severus wondered if she knew what she was asking of him. Asking him for that in exchange, was practically asking him to teach them an introduction to the most powerful of Dark Arts. He suspected that was exactly what the snake had in mind, but why? What exactly did they really want from him? Watching her, Severus realized that there was a lot more to this then he knew. What they offered in exchange was a powerful inducement, and, without it, he would have turned them down without a second thought. He studied the girl's face. She was more then aware of that fact… If he turned them down, he would lose a once in a lifetime opportunity, and the snake would undoubtedly teach her anyway. If he didn't… he could keep an eye on her, and keep her from turning Dark, as he had no doubt she would, if she learned all of it on her own. Yes, that would be the lesser of two evils… He would have to inform Albus of the _exchange_ when they returned to Hogwarts, and discuss how far this should be allowed to go. Damn it! Albus was right. The girl was just like him when he was younger, _too much_ like him. Willing to do almost anything for knowledge. If she didn't watch herself, she would end up just like him, or worse… But unlike him, she would have a mentor who could steer her clear of the darkness. It appeared that Severus was getting far more then he first bargained for, when it came to his new protégé. 

"You know what you're asking of me?" Severus whispered softly. 

"I do," she said, uncomfortably. From her expression, he knew that she understood the risk she was taking in proposing this. Good, then she would have no illusions. 

"Than we have a deal," Severus said. "I trust you will not breathe a word of this to anyone?" 

"We won't say a word to anyone," she answered. They fell into an awkward silence. After a few moments they went back to their search for ingredients. Almost twenty minutes later they returned to the counter, their arms filled with supplies. Severus did a mental inventory of what she had. Only a small portion of it were refills of ingredients she would need for class. The rest were expensive and powerful components, which were only used for the most delicate and volatile potions. From the list, it looked like she was up to something potentially dangerous, but the combination was unlike anything he'd ever seen. What could she be up to?

"Do you understand the properties of those components?" Severus asked. Miss Weasley told him the properties of each one, and they're conventional uses. Before Severus could speak, Eric reentered the room. 

"Have you found everything your looking for?" Eric asked. 

"Yes," Severus replied. 

"Good," Eric said. Severus paid for his supplies, and Eric carefully packaged their stuff. They picked up their bags, and raised their hoods. "Have a good day." 

"Bye," Miss Weasley said, and they left. 

*~*~*

"Got everything you need?" Albus asked Ginny with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Yes, Headmaster," she replied. 

"Good," Albus said. "Lets go." 

The four of them walked to Ollivander'sin silence. 

__

Tom was angry with Ix Chel for even suggesting that bargain with Snape. If any of this got back to Dumbledore, they could be in grave peril. Tom respected Snape and his talents for deduction, which was why he was against this **deal** from the start. Unfortunately, he was outvoted two to one… Pulling this massively foolish stunt! There were days he missed having complete control of things. Tom sighed, fervently praying that this deal of theirs didn't blow up in their faces. 

Albus entered Ollivander's first, the others trailing close behind. With a wave of his wand, Severus dispelled the repellent charm and they removed their hoods. The store was just as Albus remembered it, when he'd gotten his first wand. Mr. Ollivander came out to greet his customers. 

"It is good to see you again, Albus," Ollivander said, shaking each of their hands in turn. "Wand: Willow and Unicorn hair, twelve inches… very powerful. Severus, Maple and Dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches, perfect for complex spell work. Harry, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, a most unusual combination. Virginia, Oak and Unicorn hair, good for transfiguration work. I hear you've been having problems with your wand, Miss Weasley. How long have you been experiencing difficulties?" 

_"All of those meaningless wand combinations in his head…" Tom said. "Makes you wonder if there is anything else left in there." _

"For about a month," Ginny said. "Since the visions started." 

"Oh yes," Ollivander said. "I've heard about that… Your wand rejected you during your fight with the Death Eaters?" 

"Yes," said Ginny. 

"Do you remember what you were thinking or feeling at the time, Miss Weasley?" Ollivander asked. "Or how much energy you were trying to pour into the wand?" 

"I was desperate to get to Harry before they did," Ginny said. "I knew he couldn't fight them alone… I remember trying to pour all of the power I could into the wand just before it burned me." 

"It burned you?" Ollivander raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes." 

"Were you able to touch it after the battle?"

"No." 

"Did it burn you again when you tried to touch it?" 

"Yes." 

"Did it try to flee from your touch when it rejected you, and after?" 

"Yes." 

"Let me see your hands," Ollivander commanded. Ginny held up her hands, and Ollivander examined them for a few moments, before letting her hands drop back to her sides again. "Hand me her old wand." 

Albus handed him Ginny's old wand. Ollivander examined the wand for a few moments, and frowned. 

"The core is corrupted," Ollivander said. "Curious… very curious indeed…" 

"Corrupted?" Ginny asked. 

"Yes," Ollivander said. "It looks like the wand corrupted during the rejection… The core of a wand becomes corrupted when too much powerful, conflicting energy is channeled through the wand. I'm afraid this wand will never work right again." 

"Is that why my wand burned me?" Ginny asked. 

"Not entirely," Ollivander explained. "When you poured too much anomalous energy into the wand, you started a chain reaction of sorts. What caused your burns was the feedback of partially amplified energy. There was no way anyone could have predicted this. If this is any indication, your powers are growing at a nearly dangerous, and unpredictable rate." 

"Dangerous?" Ginny asked, looking worried. "Is there a chance I could hurt anyone during this growth?" 

"Anomalous growth in a wizard's powers is unusual, but not unprecedented," Ollivander said. "Normally, hurting others in these cases is not an issue. However, in your case, I cannot be sure how violent this could become. The chances of it being that bad are incredibly low. You should have nothing to worry about, but try to exercise extra caution when practicing magic of any kind. During this period in your development, you will need greater control to ensure proper spell casting." 

Ginny nodded, still looking a little worried. Albus noticed Ginny's sprits lift when Ix Chel hissed something in her ear. 

"What causes this sort of development?" Severus asked. 

"That is still a mystery," Ollivander sighed. "Though, it is believed that the sudden changes are caused by some sort of catalyst. Have you encountered anything which could spark that, my dear?" 

"Not that I know of," Ginny said. 

_That's when the truth hit Tom like a ton of Galleons. He was the catalyst! When she accepted him, their still developing powers began to merge on a fundamental level, causing this radical chain reaction. They weren't dealing with abnormal growth of one wizard's powers, but two… their connection was a bloody wild card! Who knows what could result from this? He would have to make sure his Ginny's caution remained absolute until this was over, or things could get very ugly. _

"Let's see if we can find you another compatible wand," Ollivander said. "Remember, the instant you're having trouble like that again, stop using your wand and go straight to one of your Professors or Headmaster Dumbledore." 

"Yes, sir," Ginny said. Ollivander went back behind the counter, started pulling wands off the shelves, gently placing them on the counter. 

"Here," Ollivander said, handing her a wand. "Oak and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. Just give it a wave." 

Ginny waved it and nothing happened, a complete rejection. Before Ginny had time to think, Ollivander handed her another wand. She waved it, still nothing. After a half-hour of searching, Albus and the others were tired of standing. With a wave of his wand, Albus conjured a small table and a large, overstuffed sofa, with a pretty pattern of moons and stars on it. 

"This could take a little while," Albus said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Why don't we sit down, and get comfortable?" 

Harry sat down on the left side of the sofa, obviously looking tired. Albus sat in the middle and, after some minor grumbling, Severus sat down on the right. Together, they watched rejection after rejection. After waiting for over an hour, Albus and Harry started playing a card game, while Severus watched Ginny's search with an odd sort of fascination. On the third hour Ginny was beginning to get frustrated, but Ollivander was positively beaming, his excitement growing with each rejection. 

"Ah, becoming a tough customer are we?" Ollivander said, smiling. "Don't worry, we'll find you the perfect match. Let's try some more unusual combinations…" 

By the fourth hour Harry and Albus gave up on cards, and started having a fascinating conversion about muggle games, with Harry trying to explain how muggle video games work. 

__

"If Dumbledore and Potter start braiding each other's hair, kill me…" Tom said. "I wouldn't want to live after seeing Dumbledore in pigtails." 

Ix Chel snickered, and even Ginny had to stifle a laugh. 

Severus continued to watch Miss Weasley's progress, or lack of it, completely ignoring Potter and Albus. After a half-hour of talking amongst themselves, Albus started trying to drag Severus into the conversation. He, stubbornly, continued to remain silent. _Tom couldn't blame him, if he had to choose between socializing with those two or the magical equivalent of watching paint dry, he'd pick the paint._ By the beginning of the seventh hour, Albus and Harry had run out of ideas to entertain themselves, and joined Severus in watching the never-ending search for a wand. It was five o'clock. Ginny was completely flustered, and looked dead on her feet, having stood the entire time. 

"How long has it been?" Harry asked. 

"Miss Weasley's been at it for seven hours," Severus said. 

"That long?" Albus remarked. "It reminds me of the last time I had to get a new wand…" 

"How long did it take?" Harry asked, curiously. 

"Almost six hours," Albus replied. "How about you two?" 

"I lost count at five," Severus said. 

"Six hours," Harry answered. 

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Ginny groaned, putting down, what seemed like the thousandth wand. "At this rate, we're never going to find the right match!" 

"I'll be right back," Ollivander said. A few minutes later Ollivander returned with two normal-sized boxes and a much larger, older looking box. He placed them on the counter. He opened the first box, and handed Ginny the wand, which was meant for an extremely Light wizard. Ginny waved it, and nothing happened. The second box he opened held a wand that was meant for an extremely Dark wizard. Albus prayed that she wouldn't get a response, and sure enough, nothing happened. Ollivander opened the larger box, which seemed to hold several wands. "Well, let's see what we have here…" 

Ollivander pulled out a beautiful long wand made of mahogany, which had a slightly larger base than usual. 

"This one here has one of the most unusual cores you will ever find," Ollivander said, handing Ginny the wand. "Mahogany, with snake's tooth and Hippogriff feather, thirteen inches. Very powerful…" 

Ginny smiled and gave it a wave. Brilliant sparks shot out of the wand, filling Ollivander's with radiant light. After a few seconds, the lights vanished. Harry and Ginny smiled, but the others looked concerned. _Tom felt the unspoken tension in the room increase ten fold, and wondered what they weren't telling them._ They paid seven Galleons for the wand. Severus removed the sofa and the table with a wave of his wand. Ollivander discreetly took Albus aside for a moment. 

"Be careful," Ollivander whispered. "The girl is special, like the one we lost so long ago…" 

Albus nodded gravely. After a few moments of discussion, they Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. 

____________

TBC


	15. Minor Turbulence

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&FanficID=1197

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

A/N: Sorry I was a little late in getting this out to you this time, but I've been sick for the last few days, and it slowed me down a bit. I'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed so far! Your reviews have meant a lot to me. I doubt I could have gotten this far without your support. I'm currently working on another chapter, and sort of have the next few chapters planned out. Let's just say that the next few chapters are… memorable, to say the least. Please review! Every review you send motivates me to write even more. Enjoy! 

Chapter Fifteen 

Minor Turbulence

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, clutching two books on _Divinus Animus_ to her chest. She spotted Ron sitting by the fire, looking sullen. Hermione knew that Ron was missing Harry and Ginny's company already. She couldn't understand what made Ron hate snakes so much. Maybe if she tried the logical approach again, she could get through to him… It seemed like a bit of a long shot, but it was worth a try. 

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked. "You look a little down." 

"I can't believe they put Gin on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_!" Ron fumed. "Now the Gryffindors who aren't scared to death of her, are calling her the 'Savior of Hogsmeade'… I swear Hermione; this whole Seer thing is going to her head! The next thing you know, she'll be just like Trelawney, twisted groupies and all, I bet on it." 

"She's not trying to outshine you, Ron," said Hermione. "You know that. If anything, she's afraid of the spotlight… This isn't about the _Daily Prophet_ article, is it?" 

"What do you think it is?" Ron practically snarled. 

"Ix Chel."

"My sister and my best friend are being taken in by that _creature_," Ron said, angrily. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Ron, what's going on with Ix Chel, Ginny, and Harry, isn't what you think it is," Hermione said, gently. "I know it's not. I don't think Ix Chel wants to hurt anyone. Ask Ginny, or Harry for that matter. They'll tell you it's true." 

"So, your going to take their side then?" asked Ron. 

"There are no sides to take," Hermione insisted. "You're my friend, Ron. So are Ginny and Harry, and I don't want you to wreck your relationship with them just because of some stupid prejudice… _Try _to take a step back, look at this objectively, and you'll see I'm right." 

"What are those books you're holding?" Ron asked, noticing the books in Hermione's lap for the first time. 

"Just some background research," Hermione said, defensively. 

"Let me see," Ron said, sounding suspicious. Hermione unconsciously held the books a little tighter. Ron noticed Hermione tense, and sneered at her malevolently. Hermione flinched at the sickening sight. Where had her lighthearted friend gone? This wasn't like Ron at all. "You're studying the damn snake, aren't you?" he accused. 

"And what if I am?" Hermione asked, feeling the tension in the room increase a hundred-fold. 

"You're just as brainwashed as the rest of them!" Ron sneered. He got up to leave, but Hermione barred his way. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this…"

"Why are you acting like this, Ron?" Hermione started. "The others-"

"Tell me, Herm," Ron asked. "If the others thought it would be a really good idea to jump off a bridge, would you do that too?" 

Hermione was thunderstruck. Ron pushed his way past her, heading up the staircase to his dorm. Hermione continued to stare after him for a minute, and sighed heavily. She sat down in the chair again, hugging the books to her chest. 

"Great work, Hermione…" she thought, mournfully. "Now he hates you too." 

*~*~*

_They walked into the entrance hall, and came to a stop. Tom could feel that the day's events were finally taking their toll on them. The magical strain, plus the near dizzying effects of the day, had drained them completely. Tom prayed fervently that this bloody weekend was finally over, and they could get some rest. Ginny's mind tensed, and, before Tom could speak, the werewolf and his 'so-called' mutt met them in the entrance hall. Tom studied the dog closely. Other than the animal's almost penetrating gaze, he could see nothing unusual about Lupin's bedraggled pet. The dog saw Snape, and growled. How… interesting. Tom got the feeling that there was far more to this than met the eye. _

"Had a good trip?" Professor Lupin asked. 

"That depends on your definition of the word 'good'," Professor Snape sneered. 

"Did something happen?" Professor Lupin asked, concerned. 

"That depends on your definition of the word 'something'," Ginny answered. "If there is nothing else, I think I'll go back to my dorm now…" 

"Before you do that, I want you to report to Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. 

"I'm fine, professor," Ginny protested. "I just need a little rest." 

"I don't want to take any chances after the shock you endured," Dumbledore explained. 

_"He is right, young one,"_ said Ix Chel. 

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but a severe dizzy spell hit them _hard_ before she could even get a syllable out. Harry saw it, and managed to catch her before she fell. Horrible vertigo assaulted Ginny's senses, making it almost impossible for her to tell up from down. Ginny felt like she was going to be sick. What was wrong with her? 

"That settles it," Dumbledore declared, beginning to look worried. "Harry, I want you to take Miss Weasley down to the infirmary, and make sure she follows Madam Pomfrey's instructions to the letter." 

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied, leading Ginny off toward the hospital wing. 

*~*~*

Severus followed Albus up to his office in silence, refusing to tell him anything until they were safely away from the prying eyes of the school. Severus entered the office, and watched as the Headmaster closed and locked the door behind them. Severus began to pace back and forth, as Albus took a seat. 

"What's bothering you, Severus?" Albus asked. "I haven't seen like this, since the day you heard that Lucius was going to make his son a Death Eater." 

"You were right, Albus," Severus said. "Miss Weasley is just like me when I was young, too much like me…" 

"So, I take it your talk with Virginia didn't go as planned?" Albus asked. 

Severus stopped pacing and sat down, refusing to meet the old wizard's gaze. He told Albus about taking Ginny under his wing, and the deal he'd made with her in the Apothecary. Albus frowned slightly, looking very disturbed. 

"Why does she want this knowledge?" Albus asked. 

"For the same reason I did, all those years ago," Severus said, almost bitterly. "Enlightenment…" 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Albus asked. "Snake magic encompasses some of the worst Dark Arts." 

"No, but I don't think we have any other choice," Severus said, shaking his head. "The girl was cautious in approaching me. They wouldn't have asked just anyone. Miss Weasley understands the risks, and will continue to be careful. They trust me; otherwise they wouldn't have dared to ask. I believe the snake already carries a great deal of knowledge in the Dark Arts, and would not hesitate to teach it to her, if asked. From the looks of it, Weasley asked. If I turn her down, she will just discover what she wants to know elsewhere. Without a guide, the girl could lose herself to the Dark Arts, and not even know it, until it's too late. I won't allow another child of such great potential to suffer my fate because of my own misgivings! She deserves better than that… With luck, I can show them just how horrible the Dark Arts are, and rid them of any ghastly romanticism they have about this. I have no doubt that I'm the only one who can steer them from this path safely. They know how much I want to take their offer… lost knowledge like this could prove to be of invaluable advantage against Voldemort." 

"Are you sure that you can protect her, Severus?" Albus asked. "You know how much worse things will be if she becomes a Dark Witch." 

"I do," Severus replied. "But I think this may be the only way to ensure that she doesn't. As her mentor, I can watch her and stop her from going too far. I wish I had a better answer for you, Albus, but I don't. All I can tell you, is that I will do everything in my power to make sure the girl doesn't share my fate." 

An uneasy silence filled the room as Albus studied Severus and the situation with startling intensity. Severus looked into the old wizard's eyes and saw a weary concern that reflected his own, staring back at him. Severus sighed, wishing Miss Weasley had never approached him with this… _exchange_. Finally, Dumbledore came to a decision. 

"I do not like the idea of this arrangement, but I do see merit in it," Albus said, gravely. "Personally, I'm glad that Virginia reached out to you, not someone who would take advantage of her curiosity. I trust you, Severus. I know you will not mislead her, or let any harm come to her. If you believe that this is the right thing to do, then I will allow it. You may use your own judgement with what and what not to teach her. Whatever happens, know this… I have faith in you, Severus, and I will abide by whatever decision you make."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said. "I will not fail you…" 

As Severus left, he thought to himself: 

"Or fail her…" 

*~*~*

Madam Pomfrey checked Ginny over thoroughly, while Harry watched over her like an overprotective brother. She felt like an idiot, practically fainting in front of everyone like that. Some great witch she was turning out to be… 

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked. "Is it serious?" 

"She'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "From what I can tell she's suffering from stress, physical fatigue, magical fatigue, and the strangest form of magical strain I have ever seen. Do either of you know what could have caused it?" 

Ginny told her what happened. 

"Well, that certainly explains a few things," Madam Pomfrey said. "Though I've never heard of Seers having such a condition before…strange, definitely have to look that up… Now, if anything like this happens again, I want you to come straight to me. Also, tell me if any other symptoms manifest. There's no telling what the long-term effects of this condition may be." 

"Yes, Ma'am," said Ginny. 

"Good," Madam Pomfrey replied, as she started her list of orders. "Now, what I want you to do is to get something nutritious into your system, and get some rest. Harry, I'm counting on you to make sure she follows my instructions to the letter. Food – then rest, and no getting side tracked on her way back to her dorm room, understood?" 

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. 

"Good," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now run along…" 

Harry and Ginny left the hospital wing, only to be greeted by Professor McGonagall, and a very frantic looking Mark. 

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, the worry he felt painfully obvious in his voice. "When I heard that you collapsed…" 

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Madam Pomfrey just checked me out. She said I just need some food and rest." 

"Thank Merlin," Mark said, sounding relieved. 

"It has been a trying weekend for all of us," Professor McGonagall said. "I came to inform you, Miss Weasley, that I've just made arrangements with the house elves for your familiar. You will take her to the kitchens for her meals, or have them brought up to you, whichever you prefer." 

"But why can't she eat with me in the Great Hall?" Ginny asked. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Professor McGonagall explained. "At least, not until the other students have had a chance to acclimate to her. Follow me, I will show you how to enter the kitchens." 

Professor McGonagall showed them how to get into the kitchens, then left. Harry, Ginny, Mark, and Ix Chel ate a large lunch, while talking about the last few days and everything that'd been going on lately. It was kind of funny watching Harry translate for Ix Chel, especially when she was being cryptic. The only thing funnier than watching Harry try to translate Ix Chel's double-talk, was listening to Tom's snide remarks. More than once, Ginny and Ix Chel had to stifle a snicker. She had to admit that this was the weirdest lunch she'd ever had. Ginny noticed just how accepting Mark was of Harry's and her talent to understand Ix Chel. Harry on the other hand, appeared a little uncomfortable with her new skill, but seemed determined not to show it. Ginny was grateful that she still had friends she could count on to add a little light in her life. 

__

Tom listened to the ongoing discussion with interest. This was a rare opportunity to study Potter and Dippet's reactions to each other. Potter seemed to be completely at ease with Mark, and quite comfortable with Ginny and his friendship. On the other hand, Mark was definitely uncomfortable around Potter, but that could easily be because Potter was a celebrity. A gut feeling told him that wasn't it. Why did he have a dark impression of the boy? What was it he sensed when he saw him? What was it that so unnerved him about Mark? Maybe, he should tell his little princess of his suspicions about him… No, she wouldn't believe him without hard evidence. He had to consider his options carefully, before he made his next move. 

When lunch was over, they said goodbye to Mark, and Harry immediately escorted Ginny to her dorm room, as Madam Pomfrey had instructed. When Harry was gone, Ginny got ready for bed, thankful that she had the foresight to do her homework on Friday. Ginny and Tom fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

*~*~*

Ginny slowly got ready for what promised to be one of the most trying days of her life. Thankfully, she had woken up well before her dorm mates, and probably wouldn't have to worry about them until breakfast. Ginny looked at her reflection, and sighed heavily. She didn't want to go out there and face the other students. She just wanted to hide away in her dorm, and never come out. How did she end up like this?

__

"You look as lovely as ever," Tom said softly, pulling Ginny out of her own thoughts. 

"Good morning, Tom," Ginny thought. 

__

"We should be leaving soon if we want to catch McGonagall, and get this nonsense with Ix Chel straightened out," Tom said. 

"You think we should confront Professor McGonagall about the arrangements?" Ginny asked. 

__

"Definitely," said Tom. "She thinks she's somehow sparing both of you discomfort by doing this, but all she is doing, in the long run, is hurting you. They will never get used to this if we're hiding all the time, you know that. In the end, all it will do is isolate you further." 

"I thought that's what you wanted all along," Ginny thought. "To make me isolated, so that I will be easy to control." 

__

"At one time, I would have agreed with you, but not anymore," said Tom. "What we both need, right now, is to be out there, among the others, not hiding in Gryffindor Tower afraid of our own shadow. You know I'm right." 

"I do," Ginny whispered. She woke Ix Chel, who was still sleeping. 

__

"Morning, young one," Ix Chel hissed, sleepily. 

"Slept well?" 

__

"Yes…" said Ix Chel. _"You need to bring me with you to classes." _

"Why?" Ginny asked. 

__

"Because your sense of control is still fragile," Ix Chel explained. _"I don't want you going through what happened yesterday, without me there to assist you." _

"But I can't carry you to classes," Ginny said. "There is no way I can hide a three foot long snake in my robes." 

__

"Perhaps there is," Tom said, mentally smiling. 

"How?" Ginny asked. 

__

"Give me control, and I'll show you," Tom replied. 

"Alright…" Ginny said, still uncomfortable with the idea of giving Tom any more control then she had to. Ginny relinquished control of their body, and watched as Tom began to remove her robes. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny thought, slightly alarmed. 

__

"Just making a few minor modifications," said Tom, taking off her robes and putting them on the bed. Ginny felt odd listening to her voice with all of Tom's inflections. _He picked up their wand and conjured a small pocket at the seam of the inside of her robes. _

"She'll never fit into that," Ginny thought. 

__

"Watch…" Tom whispered. He put a special charm on the pocket to change the size on the inside, and a small weight-reducing charm. Once that was done, he put a concealment charm on the pocket to hide it. Ix Chel slithered into the pocket and vanished. "How is it?" 

"It's perfect," Ix Chel hissed. At once, Tom relinquished control. 

"Remind me to get you to do that to my other robes, later," Ginny said, putting her robes back on. Tom had done an excellent job; Ginny could barely feel that Ix Chel was there. Ginny picked up her bag and left in search of Professor McGonagall. She managed to find her head of house a few minutes later, heading to breakfast. 

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. "Is there anything you need to tell me about?"

"I want to bring my familiar with me to meals," Ginny said. "I know that you think you're doing the right thing by keeping Ix Chel separate from the rest of the students, but I think you're wrong. They'll never get used to her if she's hidden away in my dormitory all of the time. She needs to be out in the open, where everyone can see her, so that they'll get used to the idea that she not a threat." 

"You have a point, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, after taking a few moments to consider it. "Very well, you may take her down to meals with you, but I'll leave the other option open, in case you wish to reconsider." 

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said. Professor McGonagall left. Ix Chel came out of hiding, and coiled around her arm. "You heard that?" 

__

"Yes," Ix Chel said. 

Ginny and Ix Chel went down to breakfast, feeling a less pessimistic about their day. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Mark headed for Divination class. Breakfast and Potions class had been less than pleasant for Ginny but thankfully, not a complete disaster. 

"I hate this class…" Ginny grumbled. 

"Don't worry," Mark said. "Maybe Professor Trelawney will be in a good mood today, and ignore you." 

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Or maybe she'll finally bite off more than she can chew, and keel over." 

Mark chuckled. 

They entered the Divination class, and sat down. She noticed that there were two large decks of cards on the table. Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance. Then to Mark's surprise, and to Ginny's utter cringing, Professor Trelawney sat down at their table. Ginny didn't need The Sight to know that this was gonna be a _long_ class. 

"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" Ginny thought. 

_"Intelligence," Tom supplied. _

"Got anymore brilliant insights?" Ginny thought sarcastically. 

_"We're going to need a miracle just to get out of this class in one piece…" Tom said. "Much less unscathed." _

"Thanks," Ginny thought. "That's a great help." 

_"Anytime," Tom whispered. _

"Good day to you all," Professor Trelawney said, dreamily. "Today we will be starting on Tarot cards. Tarot is a particularly disciplined art. The channels are open to great interpretation, and it takes an opened and disciplined mind to fully understand their subtle nature. Hopefully, a few of you will have insightful readings before the end of class… I hope you have all read up on the cards, as I had instructed you to last time. For those of you who weren't disciplined enough to take this seriously, -" she stared pointedly at Ginny. "-I will go over a few points, before we begin." 

Trelawney went over a few points about the cards, and they began. Mark tried to do a reading of Ginny, which came out terrible after Trelawney was through with it. Supposedly, Mark's reading said that Ginny's lack of discipline, and impetuous nature would only get her into trouble. Ginny gritted her teeth, as she bit back more than half a dozen retorts that threatened to escape. Ginny tried to control herself, determined not to let Trelawney get to her so much. 

"I'll do yours next, Mark," Ginny said, as she picked up her own deck. 

"No," Professor Trelawney said. "My Inner Eye tells me… that you should do mine." 

"Alright," Ginny said. She tried to put everything out of her mind, as she chose the Celtic Cross spread, and shuffled the deck. The other students started to crowd around her table, eager to see Ginny's reading. Ginny cut the deck, and let Professor Trelawney place the starting card for her present position. Trelawney put down the Queen of Cups, upside-down, indicating to Ginny that Trelawney was a fraud. Ginny smiled slightly as she took the deck from Trelawney and continued. A torrent of whispers sprung up around their table, as almost all of the students crowded around them to get a better look. 

"… see that?" someone whispered. 

"If you ask me, it suits Trelawney perfectly," another person said. 

Ginny put down the second card sideways on top of the first, which represented an obstacle for Trelawney. It was The Tower, which was a very nasty looking card that depicted two people falling to their deaths, from a burning tower. 

"That's not a good sign…" 

"What's the definition of that card again?"

"… I've got a bad feeling about this…" 

Ginny put down the third card just above the first two. That was supposed to be her Professor's immediate future. The IX of Swords, which had a woman sitting in her bed, crying, with nine swords hanging ominously above her head. Ginny felt the tension in the room increase slightly. 

"… it's all in her head." 

"I doubt it." 

"I'd be watching my step for the next few days…" 

Ginny placed the fourth card, which meant what was leaving her life, beneath the first two. IX of Pentacles. It was a pretty card with a Falcon sitting on a young woman's hand, and a large manor behind her. 

"That's a good card." 

"… not a good place to see that…" 

"At least it's not upside-down." 

Ginny placed the fifth card to the right of the first two. The card which was for what had recently past, was the VII of Cups, which had a man standing before seven cups, each filled with different riches. 

"I can't believe this!" 

"… only going to go downhill from here." 

Ginny positioned the sixth card to the left of the first two, which was supposed to depict Trelawney's future. Everyone gasped as they caught sight of it. The whispers became fearful, almost panicked. The tension in the room became palatable. The card was Death. It showed a skeleton in black armor riding on a white horse, holding a flag, and a dead person lying on the ground, with several people grieving over him. 

"By Merlin!" 

"She's going to die!" 

"I can't watch…" 

Ginny ignored the frightened whispers around her, and moved on. She placed the seventh card further away from the others cards, on the right-hand side. The card describing where Trelawney would find herself, was the VII of Swords. It showed a man stealing a bundle of swords from a camp in the background. 

"Talk about biting off more than she could chew…"

Ginny put down the eighth card, just above the seventh. That told of Trelawney's surroundings. The X of Cups was a lovely image of a young couple stretching their arms forward, in gratitude, to a rainbow and ten cups above them. Two children played across from them, with a comfortable home standing behind them. 

"…least Hogwarts is safe…" 

"I'm glad I'm not in her shoes." 

"Can this get any worse?"

"Don't say that!"

Ginny grimaced when she laid the ninth card above the eighth. In the position representing Trelawney's fears. It was the X of Swords, which was a gruesome picture of a man pierced by ten swords. 

"This is horrible!"

"… told you not to say that!" 

"I don't know how much more I can take." 

"Shh… she's about to deal the last one." 

With that statement, the room became unusually quiet. Ginny took a deep breath, and put the tenth card above the ninth, where was supposed to show the ultimate outcome of the reading. It was The Hanged Man, which showed a man hung by the ankle to a tree. Ginny heard Trelawney gasp in horror. She looked up, and saw the utterly petrified expression on her Professor's face. Before Ginny could speak, Trelawney collapsed in a heap on the floor. The students began to panic. People who were standing close to Ginny backed away, as if they had just discovered that she had a contagious disease. 

"Pro-Professor?" Ginny stammered in shock. She stood and stared down at Trelawney, who was still lying on the floor. "What have I done?" 

__

"Merlin…" Tom exclaimed, just as shocked as everyone else. "Is it me, or are we some sort of magnet for trouble?" 

"You killed her!" a Gryffindor boy cried. 

"Why did you do that to her?" a Ravenclaw asked Ginny. 

Mark checked her pulse, and let out a sigh of relief. 

"She's still breathing," Mark said. 

Ginny's shock slowly began to give way to guilt. She didn't know what she was going to do if Trelawney died because of her reading. Merlin, she had been joking about it, less then an hour ago! How could this happen? Why did Trelawney have to insist on having the stupid reading in the first place? Why couldn't Trelawney have just left her alone today? 

"We've got to get her to the hospital wing!" a Ravenclaw girl cried. 

"Yeah, she could have had a heart attack or something," another Gryffindor said. "Someone should go get Professor McGonagall." 

Ginny felt like she was going to be sick as she watched Mark put a levitation charm on Professor Trelawney, and take her to the hospital wing with two Ravenclaws. Ginny picked up her bag and tried to follow Mark, but a Gryffindor girl named Macdonald blocked her way. 

"There's nothing you can do to help them, Ginny," the Gryffindor girl said gently. "Please, come with me to get Professor McGonagall." 

"Alright," Ginny said, heavy-heartedly. Ginny and the Gryffindor fifth year went to find Professor McGonagall. 

___________

TBC


	16. Unexpected Situations

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&FanficID=1197

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Chapter Sixteen

Unexpected Situations

Ginny and Macdonald headed for Transfiguration class as fast as their legs could carry them. Ginny's mind was overwhelmed with guilt and horror at the results of her own, seemingly innocent, actions. 

"Why did Trelawney make me give her a reading?" Ginny thought, her mind still reeling from the shock of Professor Trelawney's collapse. "Why couldn't she leave me alone for just one day? By Merlin, what was she trying to prove?" 

_"Calm down, my princess," Tom said. "Doing this to yourself won't help. It's not your fault, it's hers for wanting the bloody reading in the first place." _

"Why didn't I just refuse to give it to her?" Ginny thought, mournfully. "What am I going to do if she…?" 

__

"It was her choice, young one," Ix Chel pointed out. _"Only she can decide how to use the knowledge you imparted to her in your reading." _

Although she knew Ix Chel was probably right, Ginny couldn't quite bring herself to see it that way. Ginny and Macdonald barged into the Transfiguration classroom and ran towards Professor McGonagall, who was giving a lecture to the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years. Ginny vaguely noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were among the students, who regarded them with mild surprise. Ginny and Macdonald skidded to a halt in front of Professor McGonagall. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded, slightly surprised and annoyed by the disruption. "Why aren't you two in class?" 

"We were… Professor," Macdonald said, struggling to catch her breath. "Trelawney… Ginny… gave her a reading-" 

"I didn't lay a finger on her, Professor!" Ginny cried, as tears threatening to spill. "She insisted, and so I did… I'm so sorry, Professor! I never meant for this to happen!" 

"Now, I want you both to calm down and tell me what happened from the beginning," Professor McGonagall said. Ginny and the other girl took a few moments to catch their breath, before trying again. 

"We were doing Tarot cards in Divination," Macdonald explained. "Professor Trelawney made Ginny do a reading on her." 

"I gave her the reading, and she… couldn't handle the answer," Ginny added, crying. Did her reading really kill her? "The cards said that horrible things were ahead for her," Ginny continued. "Professor Trelawney saw it, and collapsed! Mark's taken her to the hospital wing… I had no idea the reading would be so bad, or I wouldn't have given her one. Please believe me! I never meant for this to happen…" 

Whispers and comments spread throughout the classroom like wildfire. Professor McGonagall silenced the students with a glare, before returning her attention to Ginny. 

"I believe you, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, reassuringly. "Now, do you know what's wrong with her?" 

"No, Professor," Ginny replied. "Right after it happened, we came to find you." 

"Then it may have just been the shock," Professor McGonagall said. "This period should be over in a few minutes. I want you two to go to your next class. Thank you for bringing it to my attention so quickly. Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out." 

"Thank you, Professor," Macdonald said, before turning back to Ginny. "Come on Gin, we don't want to be late." 

Ginny allowed herself to be led out of the Transfiguration classroom and to Charms class. Ix Chel and Tom tried to comfort Ginny as she, Macdonald, and a couple of the students from Divination class entered Charms class, right after the seventh year class left. Ginny pulled out a handkerchief to dry her eyes, as she took her seat. Professor Flitwick saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, and Ginny crying. 

"What is wrong with all of you?" Professor Flitwick asked. "You all look like someone just died." 

"Professor Trelawney did," a Gryffindor said. Ginny started crying even harder at his words. 

"Ginny gave Professor Trelawney a reading, Professor," Macdonald said. "She didn't take it well, and collapsed. A few students took her to the hospital wing… Might I add, that she was _alive_ when they took her to the hospital wing, but we don't know how she's doing." 

"My word!" Professor Flitwick said. "Miss Weasley, is this true?" 

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said. 

"Why don't you take the rest of the class off, and see her," Professor Flitwick suggested. "I'm sure she's alright. I'll write you a pass, and you can get today's notes from one of the other students later." 

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said. Flitwick wrote a note, and handed it to her. Ginny stood. 

"Please keep in mind, Miss Weasley, that giving someone a reading does not constitute bodily harm," Professor Flitwick said. "It is not your fault that she reacted badly to it." 

"Thank you, I will." Ginny left for the hospital wing. 

*~*~*

Harry watched Ginny leave Transfiguration with the Gryffindor fifth year, still feeling a little shocked. He couldn't quite believe it. Why would Trelawney ask for a reading from Ginny, of all people, when she knew that Ginny was the real thing. Maybe that was why she asked, she knew that Ginny would give her an honest reading, no matter how Ginny felt about her. If that was true, then why did she collapse like that? What did Trelawney see that scared her so much? 

"Alright, class dismissed," Professor McGonagall said. Everyone started filing out of the room, speculating about Ginny's latest vision. Harry and Hermione headed towards History of Magic class. Ron, who still wasn't talking to them, lagged behind. 

"I hope Ginny's alright," Hermione said. 

"Me too," Harry replied. "What do you think made Trelawney freak out like that?" 

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I guess we should track down Ginny during lunch and find out." 

"Agreed," Harry said. "She's probably our best bet of getting a straight answer about this." 

*~*~*

Professor McGonagall greeted Ginny outside of the hospital wing. From the look on her face, Ginny guessed that Trelawney wasn't doing so well. She felt something in the pit of her stomach at the thought. Could she get in trouble for giving Trelawney the reading? 

"What are you doing here, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I thought I told you to go to your next class." 

"I did, Professor," Ginny answered hesitantly, showing McGonagall her pass. "Professor Flitwick said it was alright for me to come down here to see her. How is she?" 

"According to Madam Pomfrey, it was the shock that caused her collapse," Professor McGonagall said. "Physically she is fine, mentally, however, appears to be a different story. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but it would be better coming from me than someone else… It looks like Professor Trelawney suffered a nervous breakdown." 

"Can I see her?" Ginny asked, plagued with guilt. She hated Trelawney, but to do this to her… "I just want to apologize, I promise I won't take long."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be appropriate at this juncture," Professor McGonagall replied gently. "I understand how you must feel, Miss Weasley, but seeing her now may do more harm than good." Ginny nodded, sighing heavily. Professor McGonagall watched her with a sympathetic and concerned expression on her face. "Why don't you come up to my office for some tea? There is something I want to show you…" 

Ginny reluctantly followed Professor McGonagall up to her office. 

*~*~*

Tea with Professor McGonagall wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. In fact, Professor McGonagall had given her several large books on Transfiguration from the library, and even one from the Restricted Section to study. Professor McGonagall told her that if she continued to study hard, she would do well on her OWL's. After Ginny had taken her new textbooks up to the dorm, she spent the rest of the day avoiding the other students. 

Not yet wanting to face the new set of rumors, fears, and suspicions that awaited her, she went to the kitchens for lunch. Harry, Hermione, and Mark found her in the kitchens, and kept her company. Together, Ginny and Mark relayed the tale of what happened to Trelawney, including Ginny's attempt to visit her. By the time she had to face the rest of her classes, Ginny felt ready for almost anything. She ignored the strange looks she received during the rest of her classes, including her last class, which was Astronomy. 

Ginny hung back in the Astronomy Tower for a few minutes, to think after class. Realizing that she was going to be late for her meeting with Professor Snape, Ginny ran down the stairs heading for the Dungeons. Not looking where she was going, Ginny ran straight into a Slytherin fifth year coming up the stairwell. The girl was a little taller than Ginny, with long blond hair that went down to her waist, dark green eyes, and a very frail looking body. She was deathly pale. The girl stumbled. On instinct, Ginny grabbed the girl's hand to steady her. 

****

All of a sudden, Ginny was watching the Slytherin girl jump off the Astronomy tower, plummeting to her death. 

Then the vision was over, and Ginny was standing before the Slytherin again, still holding her hand. She looked at the girl's hand, and noticed that she was clutching a letter tightly, like a drowning person trying to grab onto anything to keep them afloat. Ginny looked up, saw that she was crying, and understood. The girl was about to kill herself. She couldn't let her do it, there had been more than enough suffering for one day. 

"Please, don't do it," Ginny pleaded, in a low voice. "Whatever it is, it's not worth your life… please… let me help you!" 

"How would you know?" the Slytherin girl whispered, with a searching expression on her face. She shook her head. "You can't help me… no one can…" 

"I can… Dumbledore can," Ginny whispered, pleadingly. Merlin, if she couldn't get through to her… "Just tell me what's wrong. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to help…" 

The girl didn't respond, then she began to cry even harder. Ginny knew that she had to take control of the situation, _now._ If she couldn't convince her now, there would be no saving her. 

"Whatever it is, _I'll _protect you… _Headmaster Dumbledore_ will protect you, and so will your head of house, _Professor Snape_," Ginny said, gaining determination. "You can trust me. Please believe me, you're not alone! _You can't want to die!_" Ginny looked down at the letter again. "It's your parents, isn't it? Something's happened." 

The girl stared at her for a long minute, as if trying to come to a decision. Ginny prayed that she was getting through to her. 

"My father," the Slytherin explained in shaky voice. "H-he's forcing me to be-become a De-Death Eater… I can't do it… I just can't… I'll die before I take the Dark Mark! Please, help me…" 

"It's okay," Ginny replied, as tears began to well up in her eyes. She let them fall as she hugged the Slytherin girl protectively. "We'll go to Dumbledore together, and fix this. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you! You're going to be all right; everything will be all right … Come on, I'll take you to his office." 

Ginny slowly led the sobbing girl to the Headmaster's office. Thankfully, no one saw them. They arrived in front of the stone Gargoyle. The Gargoyle opened for them without the password, and they went up the moving stairs to the Headmaster's office. The door to Dumbledore's office opened just before they reached it, they went inside, and sat down. The Slytherin girl, who's name was Alexis Levine, told them her parents were Death Eaters, and that they had been pressuring her to become one for some time now. After he heard the tale, Professor Dumbledore thanked Ginny for bringing Alexis to him, and reassured her that Alexis was in good hands. Then he reminded her of her appointment with Professor Snape, and dismissed her. Ginny stood. Touching the girl's hand, Ginny was reassured that, although there was still a difficult road ahead for her, the danger had passed. With that, Ginny nodded her head in assent, and left for the Dungeons. Thinking about her vision of Snape again, Ginny realized for the first time, that she couldn't handle this alone. 

"I've got to tell him," Ginny thought. 

__

"You understand what that vision means, don't you?" Tom asked. "Didn't it say that telling him would be a mistake? Who knows what he might do when he realizes that you know his secret."

"He's a spy for Dumbledore… and he's about to be caught," Ginny thought. "I won't let him die because I was afraid to tell him." 

__

"What if he doesn't believe us?" Tom asked. "What are we going to do then?" 

"I know of a way to ensure that he does," Ix Chel hissed. 

"Tell me…" 

*~*~*

Severus sat behind his desk, and Mr. Dippet sat in the front row of the Potions classroom, waiting for Miss Weasley. The blasted girl was late. What could be so important, that she would risk his wrath? Severus studied Mr. Dippet intently. The boy was just as surprised at her tardiness as he was. He seemed confused, and even a little worried by her absence. If Dippet's response was any indication, this wasn't a normal occurrence. 

"Weasley's late," Severus sneered, checking the time. "More than twenty minutes late." 

"I don't know what could have happened to her, sir," Mr. Dippet said. "Maybe she was feeling sick, and had to stop by the hospital wing first. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." 

"Professor McGonagall told me what happened in Divination," Severus informed him. "Tell me, Mr. Dippet, what do you think about the incident?" 

"I think Professor Trelawney overreacted," he replied. "The reading was very dark, but that didn't mean it couldn't be avoided." 

"So, you're one of the people who believes that Destiny can be changed," Severus inferred. "What makes you think that true visions can be altered?" 

"Ginny." 

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes." 

"Why?"

"Ginny's living proof that the future can be changed," Dippet affirmed. "She averted her own visions twice, because she was forewarned. I think that anyone can change their future, if they have enough foresight." 

"Weasley does seem to have a nasty habit of meddling," Severus agreed. "But she may also be the exception to that rule." 

"That's possible," the boy said. 

"How well is Miss Weasley progressing in her studies?" Severus asked.

*~*~*

_"Reconsider, Ginny," Tom said urgently, as they approached Potions class. "This is a mistake. You're putting all of our lives at risk by doing this! He's not worth it…" _

"Yes, he is," Ginny replied. "He's as worthy of my help as you are. You were outvoted. Now shut up, and stay out of our way!" 

_"Worthy?" Tom asked. "How exactly have you been helping me?" _

"By protecting our secret, and not selling you out to Harry, or Dumbledore," Ginny thought. "I think you're someone worth saving, and so is Snape. I won't let him die for doing the right thing." 

_"Someone worth saving," Tom intoned. "Is that how you see me? Why?" _

Ginny refused to answer, unsure of what possessed her to tell him that. 

_"Why?" Tom persisted. _

"I have my reasons," Ginny thought, as they entered the classroom. Professor Snape spotted her, looking indignant, while Mark looked concerned. 

"You're a half hour late, Weasley!" Professor Snape snapped angrily. "Now tell me, what was so important that you thought it was worth keeping me waiting." 

"I'm sorry I'm so late, but I had to take one of your students, Alexis Levine, to the Headmaster's office," Ginny explained, hesitantly. "It was an emergency." 

"You felt the need to take her there yourself," Professor Snape said. "How touching… Why?" 

"It's not my place to say," Ginny answered, uncomfortably. "Ask Professor Dumbledore or Alexis, they can fill you in." 

Ginny saw a look of understanding cross his face, and his demeanor softened. 

"Try to be more punctual next time." Professor Snape stood, and walked over to them. "Now, the reason why I have called you here Mr. Dippet, is because your services as Miss Weasley's tutor are no longer required." 

"Why?" Mark asked. 

"Because I am making Miss Weasley my Apprentice," said Professor Snape. "She has expressed a desire to become a Potions master and, unlike most of my other students, she stands more than a muggle snowball's chance in hell of succeeding." 

"Wow… what an honor!" Mark exclaimed, impressed. "I always knew you had the potential, Ginny. I think you're going to make a great Potions master." 

"Thanks, Mark," Ginny replied. 

"Planning on coming to the Great Hall for dinner tonight?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah," Ginny answered. "We figured that we have to face the other students sooner or later, tonight is as good a time as any to start. Do you mind sitting with me again tonight? It would make sitting with the other Gryffindors a little more bearable." 

"Sure," Mark said. "Maybe you should try sitting at the Ravenclaw table, one of these nights. I think they would be a little more receptive to you than your house has been." 

"I think I'd like that," Ginny smiled. "Don't forget, you have Charms tutoring with me tomorrow, and you need to get that advanced Summoning charm down before your test on Friday." 

"Alright," Mark agreed, picking up his things. "See you later, Gin, and good luck." 

"Bye," Ginny said. Mark left, and Ginny turned her attention back to Professor Snape again. 

"Now, that's out of the way," Snape pulled out a small silver key and handed it to her. 

"What is it for?" Ginny asked. 

"This is a key to my personal Potions lab," Professor Snape said. "If we will be working together on a regular basis, you will need it. Come with me." He stood in front of the middle of the blackboard, and waited for Ginny to stand right next to him. "Voldemort's mistake." 

A section of the blackboard melted away, revealing a small oak door. Professor Snape unlocked the door, and they went in. Inside was a large workroom with two large worktables covered in equipment, and two stools. The walls were covered with shelves filled with an impressive array of Potions ingredients, and rare Potions texts. Ginny turned to Snape. 

"Voldemort's mistake?" she asked, still a little surprised by her Professor's choice of passwords. 

"The most feared name in the wizarding world," Professor Snape replied. "Would you think of it?" 

"No," she replied. Ginny studied Professor Snape. She had to tell him now, before they went any further. Ginny was afraid that Tom was right, but she had to do this. "Before we start, Professor… there is something you need to know. I saw something in Diagon Alley yesterday, when you dragged me out of the pub. I couldn't tell you then, because it would have made things worse… I know you're a spy, Professor, and I saw Voldemort kill you for betraying him." 

"Did I have the word 'spy' tattooed on my forehead, Miss?" Professor Snape asked, stunned. "You're lying!" 

"I'm not lying," Ginny insisted. "I saw it. Voldemort used the Killing Curse on you. Why would I lie?" 

"You tell me," Snape snapped. "Since you obviously have all the answers, Miss Weasley." 

_"I told you he wouldn't believe us," Tom said._

_"Tell him, young one,"_ Ix Chel hissed_. "He may never believe you without proof." _

"I can prove it to you," Ginny said. 

"How?" Professor Snape asked. 

"Ix Chel can show you my vision, if you agree to let her bite you," Ginny explained. 

"The venom of a _Divinus_ is highly poisonous, and usually lethal," said Snape in a low and dangerous voice. "Are you trying to kill me?"

_"Tell him if I wanted to kill him, I could have struck at any point during the conversation,"_ Ix Chel advised. 

Ginny translated Ix Chel's words, and he flinched slightly. 

"It's only fatal if she wants to hurt you, and she won't," Ginny explained. There had to be some way to prove it to him. An idea hit her; she rolled up her sleeve, revealing the bite mark Ix Chel left two days ago. Professor Snape stared at the unmistakable snakebite with great intensity. "This is how I bonded to her. Ix Chel can control the effects of her venom. Think of what she's proposing as a temporary psychic bond. It will allow you to experience everything I did during my vision. You know how the venom works, you know that it's possible. Please trust me, Professor. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." 

He watched her for a long minute, before coming to a decision. 

"I will… agree to it," Professor Snape sighed. "But if you're lying to me…" 

"Trust me, I'm not," Ginny said. "Nor am I that stupid."

"That remains to be seen," he said in a low voice. Professor Snape walked over the worktable and sat down on one of the stools. Ginny pulled up a second stool and sat next to him. She held the arm Ix Chel was coiled around above the table. Ix Chel slithered onto the table, and waited patiently as Snape rolled up his right sleeve partway then put his arm on the table. Ginny held his hand, entwining her fingers with his. 

"Now," Ginny commanded. Ix Chel struck Snape's arm, quickly pumping venom into his arm for a few moments, before moving out of reach… 

Severus could feel the venom running its course through his veins at an accelerated rate. Severus tried to remain calm as the world began to slip from his grasp. 

****

Severus stood next to Ginny, who had Ix Chel on her arm, in a large mansion, overlooking a dark and gloomy landscape. Severus was shocked by the complete and utter realism of the vision. It was as if he was really there… Severus recognized the mansion. It was the Malfoy estate. He felt a jolt of severe pain run though him, and wondered, for a moment, if something was wrong. Severus looked at Ginny, saw the slightly pained expression on her face, and understood. He was feeling what she felt during the vision. Severus looked back at the scene before him. Masked Death Eaters encircled them, but they weren't alone. The Dark Lord stood before them, looking enraged. Next to Voldemort stood Lucius Malfoy, who had a cold smirk on his face. 

Severus heard a pained gasp and looked down, grimacing at the horrible sight. He lay at their feet, covered in his own blood. His wrist and his left leg looked badly broken, and were bleeding profusely. Severus noticed his wand on the floor behind the Death Eaters. So, they hadn't snapped it in two… was there a chance he could use that to his advantage? He tore his eyes away from his other self, and studied the Dark Lord, looking for any clue that could help him later on. 

"You betrayed us, Severus!" Lord Voldemort howled in rage. "What have you to say for yourself, before I squash you like the insignificant pest you are!" 

"I am not proud of my past," the vision version of Severus said weakly, staring up at the Dark Lord. He coughed up blood for a few moments before continuing. "Out of all the things I have done, I have but one regret… Do you know why? Because I've paid for my sins… Because, in the end, you're going to lose… No matter how many of us you kill, there will always be more to take our place. People ready to defy you, to fight to the death if they have to! Mark my words, Voldemort, your days are numbered! People like Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley are going to put a stop to your evil, sooner or later… I'm proud to have played a part in your downfall… My only regret now, is that I won't live to see it!" 

"Your wrong, Severus," Voldemort said, bending down till he was at eye level with the other Severus. His red eyes gleamed malevolently at the badly wounded man. "By the time this is over, the ones you speak of will be gone, and the wizarding world will be at my feet!" 

Voldemort stood once more, and backed away. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Severus on the floor. The vision Severus stiffened slightly, but his gaze, and his resolve, didn't waver as he faced his own death. Severus watched himself, and finally understood something he had wondered for a long time. He was never sure how he would face death. Would he face it head-on? Or would his resolve fail him at the last moment, making him grovel at the Dark Lord's feet for dark redemption? 

"Adeva Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled at the top of his lungs, and the vision exploded in a blinding flash of green light and the rushing sounds of death itself. Severus felt the life-force decimating power of the Killing Curse just as the vision ended. 

Everything seemed a little hazy as Severus' awareness slowly returned to the present. He felt completely drained, like something had sapped all of his vital energies. He was still sitting on the stool in his workroom, slumped over the table. Severus could feel with absolute certainty, that telling anyone right away about the vision would have made the future worse. He could sense that there was still plenty of time to change things… a few months, at least. Severus tried to sit up, and immediately regretted it, as a wave of dizziness hit him and the room began to spin. He felt like he was going to be sick. Merlin, is this what the girl has to go through every time she has one of these bloody visions? He looked at Miss Weasley, who was also recovering from the after-effects of the vision. Severus noticed how quickly she seemed to bounce back, and figured it was just because she was used to it. He waited in silence for the hazy feeling and the dizziness to subside before speaking. 

"Are your visions always that bad?" Severus finally asked. 

"Sometimes," Miss Weasley answered, still looking uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Severus said. 

"I understand how you feel," Miss Weasley replied. "I didn't believe my first vision right away either." 

"You didn't?" Severus asked, surprised by her admission. 

"No," Miss Weasley replied. "What are we going to do, now that you know?" 

"I don't know…" Severus said. "We have time… right now, that's what we need." 

They fell into an unsettling silence for several minutes. Finally, Weasley decided to break the silence. 

"We should get started," Miss Weasley said. 

"Agreed," replied Severus. 

They set up, taking the ingredients Ix Chel said were required off the shelves. When they were done, they took notes, which they would encode later with a special charm Ix Chel was planning to show them. 

"What exactly does this potion do?" Severus asked. 

"'Parsel potion' will allow you to understand and speak in her native tongue, as if you were born with the gift," Miss Weasley translated. "But it only lasts for a week, so you will have to keep taking it to continue to understand her. To work, you need willingly given venom already in your bloodstream, along with the potion. You won't need to be bitten every time you take the potion, just once every couple of months or so." 

"That's a relief," Severus muttered. "The last thing I want is to be bitten by a poisonous creature once a week." 

After one failed attempt, they managed to make a three week supply of potion. Miss Weasley bottled the other two weeks worth, while Severus drank the first dose. Severus felt a minor tingling sensation for a few moments, then nothing. He stared at Ix Chel, expecting some sort of reaction, but could feel nothing. 

_"I don't think this is working,"_ Severus hissed to Weasley, who almost dropped the potion she was putting away. _"We better check the recipe, and make sure it's correct."_

"Oh, it's working, Professor," Miss Weasley replied. "You're speaking Parseltongue." 

_"If I'm speaking Parseltongue, how can you understand me?"_ Severus asked. 

"Because I can understand her, and she knows the language," Miss Weasley said, pointing to the snake. "I can't speak it, but I know what you, Harry, and Ix Chel are saying." 

_"Potter,"_ Severus hissed. _"I nearly forgot…"_

_"You two are excellent pupils,"_ Ix Chel said. _"I can't wait until our next session."_

_"I studied the myths and legends about the origin of magic extensively in my youth,"_ Severus asked. _"I've never heard of any references to a time before the Light and Dark sides, Why?" _

_"History is written by the victors,"_ Ix Chel replied. _"The fanatics wanted to distance themselves as much at possible from the other side. So they buried the memory of their origins, and lost Gray magic in the process." _

"Gray magic?" Miss Weasley asked, sitting down next to Severus again. 

_"It's the first art of magic, created by your people,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"It was taken up by humans, elves, and other humanoid species. Gray magic is a delicate and elegant art, belonging to an earlier, more primal time. In a world where wands were used sparingly, and the whole life cycle was an integral part of things. It's a magic based on intent, just as mine is. The same spell that can help, can also harm. Control is paramount! If you intend to help someone whom you hate, and cast the spell with the wrong intent, you can do serious damage. The strength of Gray magic is as dependent on the weaver, as it is on the tools it draws on." _

"Is it a form of wandless magic?" Severus asked. 

_"In the beginning, wands were only part of the equation,"_ Ix Chel replied. _"Wandless magic was abandoned as wizards became more dependent on their tools."_

"Can anyone use it?" Miss Weasley asked. 

_"No,"_ Ix Chel said. _"It takes a certain strength of character to properly wield it."_

Severus began to understand the scope of his agreement with them. The power this 'Gray magic' could bring to bear would be devastating in the wrong hands. If the girl chose to go Dark with that sort of power at her command, the havoc she could wreak would make Voldemort look like a two-year-old with a nasty temper tantrum. More than the girl's life was at stake here… He would have to proceed with great care if he were going to keep her from losing herself.

"It's almost time for dinner, Miss Weasley," Severus said, willing himself not to speak in Parseltongue. He was going to have to be careful in the snake's presence until he was used to this. "We should reconvene here on Wednesday, at five o'clock." 

"Alright, Professor," Miss Weasley said, collecting her things, and letting Ix Chel take her usual position. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Weasley," Severus said. Miss Weasley left. Severus wondered how in hell he got into this position in the first place. 

*~*~*

On their way to the Great Hall Ix Chel dozed lightly, while Ginny and Tom talked avidly about their first session. They rounded a corner, and almost ran right into Professor Dumbledore. Ginny stopped just before she bumped into him. 

_"Bloody hell!" Tom exclaimed, caught off guard by Dumbledore's sudden appearance. "Is it me? Or do we seem to have a rash of Professors stalking us lately?"_

"For once, I'm inclined to agree with you," Ginny thought. 

_"A great number of your Professors seem to have retained their primal instincts,"_ Ix Chel said. 

_"That might explain Dumbledore's sloping forehead," Tom said. _

Ginny and Ix Chel had to stifle a snicker. 

"Is there something amusing I should be made aware of?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"No, Professor," Ginny quickly replied. 

"Is your wand giving you any trouble?" Professor Dumbledore inquired. 

"No, sir," Ginny answered. "In fact, it's the best wand I've ever had."

__

Tom could have sworn he saw something unsettling in the old fool's eyes when she answered him. 

"Good," Professor Dumbledore said. "Before you head to dinner, I need to ask you a question… What did you really see when you had that vision of Miss Levine today?" 

"I saw her kill herself," Ginny murmured uneasily in a low voice. "If there is nothing else, I'll be on my way now…" 

Ginny walked off without waiting for a reply. 

___________

TBC


	17. Struggling Foundations

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

Latin Note: atra: dark, gloomy.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't post this as soon as I'd hoped, but I got a little held up. 

Chapter Seventeen

Struggling Foundations 

Albus walked into his office and sat down, just returning from checking on Sybil's 'condition'. After his visit with Poppy and Sybil, he had no doubt left in his mind that Sybil was now beyond their help, and would have to be sent to St. Mungo's to recover. And to think, all it took was a dark reading from Miss Weasley… Unfortunately, her breakdown couldn't have come at a worse time. Where were they going to find another Divination teacher, on such short notice? Finding anyone with even the faintest spark of The Sight- 

"Albus…" said a brusque, and burly voice, a voice Albus hadn't heard in a long time. Albus looked up and saw in the fireplace the head of last person he expected to see. Zachary Alvin Montgomery. Zach had wavy, shoulder length, dark red hair, which was speckled with silver-gray. He had piercing blue-green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a handsome, distinguished face. His expression reminded Albus of a trapped animal and yet, for some unfathomable reason, he seemed greatly determined as well. "We need to talk." 

"Zach, I didn't expect you to answer my message so quickly." Albus smiled at him kindly, with a faint twinkle in his eyes. "I just sent it three days ago." 

"I didn't," Zach replied. "Your message won't reach me for another two days… Don't ask me how I know that, I just do… I've seen the _Daily Prophet_ article on the Weasley girl. Is she showing the same potential?" 

"The same as you, and more," Albus answered. 

"I was afraid of that…" Zach muttered, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking. "In for a Knut, in for a Galleon… I sensed that something had happened to your Divination teacher this afternoon, and I understand that you now have an opening. I'll take on the full position, provided you can make suitable arrangements for me. Expect me in two weeks. There are some things I must attend to before I arrive." 

"Of course," Albus said, surprised. 

"One more thing…" Zach asked, the tension he felt coloring the tone of his voice. "The Weasley girl… What wand is she using?" 

"She replaced her old wand yesterday, because it's core corrupted," Albus replied. "It's mahogany, with snake's tooth and Hippogriff feather, thirteen inches." 

"Double-cored?" Zach confirmed. "I see… Make sure you and your staff keeps close to this one. She's… different, somehow, for lack of a better word. Something about her…" Zach shook his head, as if trying shake something off. "I don't know…" 

"Don't worry," Albus assured him. "I have Minerva and Severus watching over her." 

"Good, good…" Zach said. "I'll see you in two weeks, and it's nice to see you again, old friend. I don't know where I'd be without you. Let's just hope that my stay at Hogwarts goes smoother this time." 

"Agreed, old friend," Albus replied. "Goodbye." 

"Good luck," Zach wished him. "I suspect you'll need it." 

Zachary's head vanished, leaving Albus alone in his thoughts. 

*~*~*

Ginny found an empty spot at the Gryffindor table and sat down. She tried not to pay attention to the other students, as she and Ix Chel started to eat. A minute later, the last Gryffindor she expected to see sat beside her. It was Neville Longbottom. Ginny studied Neville, who seemed to be completely at ease with her. 

"Hello, Ginny," Neville said. 

"Hi, Neville," Ginny replied. "Pardon me for asking, but… why are you sitting here, when almost everyone else seems to be afraid of me?" 

"Because I_ know _you," Neville answered. "You wouldn't hurt me. There are still some Gryffindors who feel that way, though your pet is a little weird." 

_"This Gryffindor seems to have some good sense, for a change,"_ Ix Chel commented. 

"What did she say?" Neville asked, looking unnerved. 

"She just complimented you," Ginny explained. 

"Oh… Thanks, I guess," Neville said to Ix Chel awkwardly. 

Ix Chel hissed.

"Your welcome," Ginny translated, as Mark arrived and sat next to them. 

"So, what have the other students been saying about us?" Ginny asked.

*~*~*

Severus wondered why Miss Weasley felt it necessary to escort one of _his_ students to the Headmaster's office. The Slytherin students preferred to keep everything amongst themselves, and only went to their head of house when things got out of hand. They never went to another teacher, much less the Headmaster, unless the matter had become life threatening. Severus knew that anything Miss Weasley had uncovered about Miss Levine had to have been serious, or the Slytherin would never have let herself be escorted anywhere, much less to Dumbledore's office. To top it off, Miss Weasley had, once again, shown a level of discretion unheard of among Gryffindors. That girl was quite a puzzle, one Severus hoped to unravel soon. Severus entered Dumbledore's office and sat down. Albus looked up from a small mountain of paperwork, and smiled. 

"You know, the only thing more difficult then finding someone to teach DADA on short notice, is finding a new Divination teacher," Albus said, taking off his glasses for a few moments to rub his eyes. 

"Professor Trelawney will not be returning to work?" Severus asked. 

"No, I'm afraid Professor Trelawney has suffered a nervous breakdown," Albus explained, putting his glasses back on, observing him again. "We're sending her to St. Mungo's to recover. She has been under a great deal of strain lately. Apparently, Miss Weasley's reading was just 'the last straw', as muggles would say. Fortunately, I wasn't completely unprepared. A new Divination teacher has been appointed. I initially attempted to employ him as a tutor for Miss Weasley, but he's asked to take on the full position. He'll be arriving here in two weeks." 

"Are you sure we can trust this person?" Severus asked. 

"I would trust him with my life," Albus said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "He is perfect for the position." 

"Who is it?" Severus asked, curiously. 

"Zachary Alvin Montgomery." 

"Zach Montgomery?" Severus asked. "Wasn't he the Seer who went into seclusion about fifteen years ago, and hasn't been heard from since? I thought he was dead…" 

"He is very much alive and well," Albus said. "He contacted me just after I heard about the incident with Trelawney. He sensed that something had happened to our current Professor, and knew we had an opening." 

"Why did he go into hiding in the first place?" Severus inquired. 

"For the same reason Virginia was overwhelmed in the pub yesterday," Albus answered. "The visions… a fact I had not truly understood until now." 

Severus remembered the vision that Weasley showed him, and understood just how overwhelming something like that could be. 

"Miss Weasley said she brought one of my students to your office this afternoon, and refused to explain further," Severus began, changing the subject. "She seemed to think it would be a good idea to talk with you. Why?" 

"She didn't tell you?" Albus asked. 

"No." 

"I suppose she didn't want to take the chance of the whole school finding out accidentally," Albus said, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Are you aware that Miss Levine's parents are Death Eaters?" 

"Yes, I have been for some time now," Severus said, wondering where Albus was going with this. 

"According to young Miss Levine, her parents have been pressuring her for some time to take the Dark Mark," Albus said. "Miss Weasley ran into Miss Levine on her way to meeting with you, and had a vision. She saw the girl committing suicide. Miss Weasley somehow managed to get the girl to open up and accept her help. She brought the girl to me, and stayed until she was certain that Miss Levine would be alright." 

Severus knew how strongly Levine felt about anyone who became Dark. The girl had chosen death, rather than submit to the darkness that threatened to devour her. Weasley had somehow managed to pull her back from of the edge the abyss, by pure force of will. Why hadn't Levine come to him sooner, when they started to pressure her? The girl must have been afraid to reach out to anyone… and after all of that, Weasley still showed the proper level of discretion in not telling him right in front of Dippet, but rather informing him of who he needed to go to for answers. Not very Gryffindor of her… 

"What are you planning to do about the situation?" Severus asked. 

"Levine has given me more than enough information to have her parents taken into custody," Albus informed him. "Without bringing the girl further into it, thankfully. Levine tells me that her Aunt feels the same way she does about the Death Eaters, and will be willing to take her in." 

"Good," said Severus, standing. "If there is nothing else, I think I'll go have a talk with Levine." 

"I'll keep you posted," Albus said. Severus left for the Dungeons. 

This Weasley girl was just full of surprises…

*~*~*

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ix Chel, and Mark sat together in the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ginny noticed Ron walk into the Great Hall. When Ron caught sight of them, he sneered at them for a few moments, then sat as far away from them as he could. Ginny and Ix Chel started giggling for no apparent reason, and stopped when everyone started looking at them funny. 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked Ginny and Ix Chel. 

"Nothing," Ginny said, looking at her food again. 

__

"Just a thought," Ix Chel muttered. 

Harry regarded them for a few moments, before going back to his conversation with Mark about Quidditch. Twenty minutes later, Ginny, Ix Chel, Mark, and Hermione left for their next classes. Harry had a free period because Professor Trelawney was still in the hospital wing. He decided to go for a walk on the grounds, enjoying the fall atmosphere. When the period was over, he headed for Care of Magical Creatures. 

Harry saw Malfoy, and a blond Slytherin fifth year talking in the distance, well out of earshot… The world around him seemed to fall away as he watched them. Harry could feel the emotions radiating from them in their quiet battle of wills. He could sense powerful magic at work here. Harry pulled out the necklace, which was still around his neck, hidden beneath his robes. The necklace glowed brightly, the large blue crystal pulsating in perfect rhythm with his heartbeat. Harry's mind was inexorably drawn towards the argument in the distance.

"…were you doing with Weasley?" Draco accused, afraid that the Gryffindor brat was up to something. "Don't bother to deny it! I saw you two enter the Headmaster's office together." 

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Alexis asked, knowing that she would have to answer him anyway. 

"What did that Gryffindor prat want with you?" Draco persisted. He wasn't going to let her, or anyone else in his house, be used by a Gryffindor. 

"For the same reason why I've asked the others to leave her alone," Alexis sighed. "She helped me when no one else would, or could… I got another summons yesterday." 

Malfoy nodded, paling slightly at her words. 

"They seem to be getting more of us every day…" Draco thought. "How much longer will it be before that's me…?" 

"She brought me to Dumbledore to protect me," Alexis continued. "She understood, and knew that I couldn't handle it alone. Ginny has kept her silence on the matter, something Gryffindors are often incapable of. That is why yesterday's _incident_ isn't all over the school." 

"That's why you asked them to stay out of her way…" Draco said, the truth dawning on him. 

"There aren't many who would want to help… people like us," Alexis said, knowing she could make him see reason. "You know that better than anyone." 

"I do," Draco acknowledged, as dark memories and emotions flashed though his mind for an instant. "Fine, I will leave her alone, for now, and I won't get in your way. Never forget she's a Gryffindor. They're not to be trusted." 

"And we are?" Alexis whispered softly in his ear. "I must be going… I don't want to be late." 

Alexis walked off, and Draco resumed his trek to Care of Magical Creatures class. 

Harry returned to himself, as if a fog over his senses had lifted. What was that? Harry looked down at the necklace, just in time to see the brilliant glow it had given off fade. He thought about the conversation between the Slytherins. What were those two talking about? What secret was Ginny protecting for the Slytherin girl? They had mentioned something about a summons… something that, surprisingly enough, frightened Malfoy. What preyed on the Slytherin students? Voldemort? That was it. It had to be him… So that meant, one by one, the students were being summoned to take the Dark Mark. Then why was Draco so afraid of it? Unless… By Merlin… that couldn't be possible… could it? The very idea that Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater was shocking, to say the least. He wouldn't have believed it was even possible, if he hadn't felt it from Malfoy himself. 

Harry stared at the necklace for a long minute. Could the legends his mum had been talking about be true? Could the Necklace of Umbra really show you the hearts and minds of others? Harry hid the necklace from view again. He needed to find out more about this necklace, and soon.

*~*~*

Voldemort paced back and forth in his throne room, clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. He was sure that Potter had the Necklace of Umbra but, if this paper was any indication, the information he received was wrong… Finding the others was paramount… Voldemort studied the paper again. 

The squad he sent to retrieve Potter had failed, thanks to this _girl_, this _child_ who thwarted his plans… He stared at the picture of the shield again, and finally remembered where he had seen such a power before. Tutela… It somehow figured that the boy was The Guardian. Always off saving the world, with little regard for himself. People seemed to gravitate towards the boy like a powerful magnet, including this girl, this Seer who seems hell-bent on protecting him. Maybe there was some way he could turn this Weasley child and use her to his advantage. 

Voldemort felt a surge of power and held up his necklace, staring at it. It had a single, large, flawless, black stone seamlessly suspended from an equally flawless platinum chain. The necklace glowed faintly, the ghostly light pulsating in perfect rhythm with another's heartbeat. One of the other necklaces was in use. So, Umbra had a rightful holder after all… Voldemort tried to pinpoint its location, but it vanished before he could get much information. 

All he discovered was that the necklace was somewhere in Europe. That didn't narrow it down much, but it was a start. Voldemort let go of his necklace, allowing the stone to rest on the chest of his robes again. The holder was bound to use it again. It was only a matter of time before he discovered the holder's true location, and struck… 

*~*~*

Ginny headed for her next class. She felt a sudden surge of power and stopped dead in her tracks. Ginny looked at her necklace and saw it glowing faintly, the ghostly light pulsating in perfect rhythm with another's heartbeat. She tried to examine the strange feeling that assaulted her, but it vanished. Ginny stood there for a few moments pondering the feeling, before continuing on her journey to class. There was something familiar about it, but what? For the life of her, she couldn't remember… Ginny shook her head. Whatever it was would have to wait, she had a class to attend. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Mark studied together by the window in the library, while Ix Chel sat on the table watching them. All through the study session, she couldn't get her mind off Professor Snape and their strange new… what? Partnership? Alliance? Snape had made her his new Apprentice. A title few ever obtained before they finished school. What exactly did it entail? Did she have to call him 'master' or something? She felt that she should have asked him sooner. She would just have to talk to him about it during their session tomorrow. 

Ginny thought about her vision of Professor Snape again. If they couldn't find a way to avert it, it would happen in a few months. Why did Snape refer to _her_ as one of the people capable of stopping Voldemort? Why would he believe in her enough to say that with his dying words? Dumbledore and Harry she could understand, being such great wizards, but her? Ginny didn't think she was anywhere near that powerful. A few months… What could happen in a few months which could change that? 

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked. 

"My new classes with Snape," Ginny replied quickly. 

"It's so cool that he made you his Apprentice!" Mark exclaimed, the admiration he felt obvious in his voice. "Few people ever get to become Apprentice, especially while still in school, and to get an Apprenticeship with Snape… He's like one of the top three Potion masters in the world! I wish I could work with him like that… He must really think highly of your talents to take you under his wing." 

"Or maybe it's just what I have to offer him in return…" Ginny thought. 

"Mark, your drooling…" Ginny commented, shaking her head slightly. 

"What can I say?" Mark replied. "I admire his work." 

_Tom felt the darkness in Mark intensify when he talked about learning from Snape. It was a general belief that Snape knew the Dark Arts, and taught it only to his most trusted students. With her Apprenticeship to him, Ginny was becoming one of his most trusted. In a flash of insight, Tom finally understood. Mark had a dangerous fascination with the Dark Arts, and was studying it on his own. Like a moth to the flame… The one problem was that moths get burned, and so do the people who are anywhere near them when they are. _

This could become either an immense asset to them, or a serious threat… Only time would tell which one Mark would prove to be. For now, all Tom could do was watch, and protect his Ginny from harm, when the need arose. 

*~*~*

_Tom waited patiently for Ginny to fall asleep. Things had been spinning out of his control for long enough. Tom Riddle hadn't sat around and let others take control in the past, and he wasn't about to start now. He needed to do** something** to get a handle on things, something to solve the madding puzzle that his life had become. After all, he hadn't become Lord Voldemort by just sitting around, waiting to get caught. He finally felt her mind ease into a peaceful slumber. He took control of her again, and sat up quickly, knocking Ix Chel off Ginny's stomach, and onto to the floor with a dull thud. Ix Chel awoke with a start. _

"Damn," Tom thought. He forgot about her. Well, this certainly wasn't going the way he planned. 

"Tom?" Ix Chel asked, uncertainly. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Going for a midnight stroll…" Tom hissed, sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing?" _

_"Hijacking Ginny's body while she sleeps,"_ Ix Chel accused. 

_"Bravo!" Tom said, the sarcasm in his voice increasing. "Give the snake the fluffy doll!" _

_"Tom, what are you really doing?"_ Ix Chel asked. _"Keep in mind, I know when you're lying to me." _

_"Why should I tell you?" Tom asked, acidly. "It's not like any of my decisions ever mattered to you before." _

_"Would you like to explain it to me?"_ Ix Chel replied. _"Or should I just wake Ginny? Maybe she would like to join our little conversation." _

_"You wouldn't." _

"Try me." 

_Damn, she meant it. The bloody creature was just as bad as Ginny. How did I end up with two females who are just as willful as I am? _

"If you must know, Ix…" Tom said. "I was going to the library to do a little studying in the Restricted Section. There are a few things I wanted to check out." 

"Do you realize how foolish that is at this point? If you were to be caught-" 

"I wouldn't be caught." 

"If you were to be caught, you could expose us," Ix Chel continued. "_We are being observed, Tom. You know that, and to take over young one's body without perm-" _

"Spare me the speech," Tom snapped. "It's not like you two are doing much better in remaining discreet." 

"This has little to do with the library, Tom, what is it?" Ix Chel inquired softly. _"You're afraid… I can feel it. Why?" _

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle afraid? Never…" Tom scoffed, trying in vain to hide his unease. Tom felt Ix Chel put the pieces together, and damned himself for being so bloody transparent. He felt like his life was becoming an open book, with big print and lots of pictures. _

_"You fear being left behind,"_ Ix Chel said, reading his emotions. _"You believe that we don't care what you think, and we will get rid of you at the first opportunity. You couldn't be more wrong. I see you as a valuable member of our team, so does Ginny. Believe it or not, we would never get rid of you, no matter the circumstances… That is what she agreed to when you two became a team. That is what I agreed to when I became bonded to you and young one, and it is what you agreed to as well. Listen to me, child. You know I am not lying to you. We value your insight. We would be diminished without you." _

_Tom could feel the absolute honesty in her words. She wasn't lying; they could be counted on… _

"Both of you will hear me out, no matter what I have to say?" Tom asked. 

"Yes." 

"There are some things you both need to hear, but tomorrow," Tom said. "My little princess needs her rest… There is one thing I think you need to hear first, that Ginny might not… take well." 

_"What is it?"_ Ix Chel asked. 

_"It's about Mark…" _

*~*~*

Harry walked to Care of Magical Creatures class with Ix Chel encircling his left arm. He still couldn't believe that Hagrid had managed to get him out of the rest of his classes today for this extra credit assignment. For some unfathomable reason, even Snape hadn't objected to him missing Potions this morning. He just sneered at Harry, and told him to get his notes from Hermione after classes. Snape's response didn't make any se-

_"What are you thinking about?"_ Ix Chel hissed. 

_"Nothing…"_ Harry said. Without warning, Harry's scar began to burn slightly. Harry absent-mindedly rubbed it, wondering what was causing it to act up again. Ix Chel tensed. 

_"You're an Atra Seer… I knew you were special, but this…" _Ix Chel said, in whispered hiss. _"Why didn't I sense it sooner?"_

_"A what Seer?"_ Harry asked, confused. What was she talking about?

_"An Atra, a Seer of Darkness,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"Their power draws them to the darkest, most powerful of wizards. They can sense their dark power, and even repel it… Almost all of them were wiped out in the first wars between Light and Dark. I thought that gift was gone from our world. There hasn't been a confirmed Atra in more than a thousand years. The gift you carry is unique… Who do you see in your visions, child?"_

__

"See?" Harry asked. _"You think I'm a Seer?"_

Could his flashes of Voldemort really be visions? 

__

"Who draws your focus?" 

"I don't-"

"Who?" Ix Chel persisted. 

__

"Voldemort…"

_"I suspected as much…"_ Ix Chel said. They arrived at the door to Hargrid's hut. _"We'll discuss this more later…" _

Harry wondered how much Ix Chel really knew about all of this. Could she help him understand his flashes of Voldemort? Harry wasn't sure he could completely trust her yet, but something told Harry he could… He would just have to wait and see. They conversed with Hagrid for a few minutes before class began. The class was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years. The students sat on the grass, forming a semi-circle around them, and class began. Hagrid explained the various uses of and ways to care for a _Divinus Animus,_ then Ix Chel told them a story from ages long past, with Harry translating.

"This is a story passed down through my line, the tale of a beautiful Atra Seer-" Harry translated. 

"What's an Atra?" a Ravenclaw girl asked. 

"They're Seers who are burdened with the talent to see visions of the most powerful of Dark Wizards," Harry translated, realizing that this story was as much for his benefit, as it was for the students. 

"How is that different from other Seers?" a Ravenclaw boy asked. 

"Yeah," a Hufflepuff agreed. "Don't Seers see bad things all the time?" 

"An Atra is different because they are drawn to Darkness," Harry explained. "The way a moth is drawn to a flame, and Dark Wizards are drawn to Atras in the same fashion." 

"So, they're connected?" a Ravenclaw girl inquired. 

"Only if something is exchanged between them to form a link," Harry said. "Once that is done, all of the Seer's focus is drawn to that wizard alone, until the Dark Wizard's death. If the Seer is killed, than the bond draws their sprit to the Dark Wizard, and can only be released by the destruction of the Dark one."

"That's horrible…" a Hufflepuff girl whispered. 

"What sort of exchange?" another Ravenclaw asked. 

"Magical essence…" Harry said, the truth dawning on him. Merlin, was that why Voldemort was obsessed with him…? 

"Who would want to do that?" a Hufflepuff boy asked. 

"A person's 'want' has little to do with it…" Harry took a deep breath. "Now, let's continue with the story… The Seer's name was Jenna. She became bonded to the darkest wizard of her age, who was known throughout the land as The Stalker. Alone, she searched for a way to break the link. Alas, her search was in vain, for only the death of the wizard would free her, and no one person could stand up to him. After two years she gave into despair, and went into seclusion, far from the prying eyes of wizards and muggles alike, resigned to live out the rest her days connected to The Stalker alone. 

"One night, she came upon a _Divinus,_ who came to be known as Ziell. Ziell was thirty feet long and two hundred and twenty years of age, in her final year before she would become unable to bond. Ziell bonded with Jenna, the same way I have bonded with Ginny, and showed Jenna the error of her ways. Jenna learned that hiding would get her no where. The only way she was ever going to be free was to destroy the Dark one herself, and take back her life. With Ziell at her side, Jenna rallied the people and fought to drive back the night. Jenna and her army struggled with The Stalker for three years. In the final battle between them, she faced The Stalker again. 

"Armed only with her magical sword and her wand, Jenna combated him with everything she had. The Stalker fought her with dark abandon, using everything at his disposal. Including the power he had stolen from others who had failed to vanquish him in the past. But, in the end, his power failed and she destroyed him once and for all. But not without paying a terrible price. For, in The Stalker's last moments, he cast a long forgotten Dark Curse on Jenna, utterly destroying her eyesight forever. So, Jenna had won the battle, and the war, but never would she be able to see results of her victory. For Jenna, it was a price worth paying, because her people were now protected from The Stalker's evil. Jenna lived a long and happy life, and became the grandmother of Godric Gryffindor." 

A stunned silence filled the class. Harry felt more than a little surprised by the identity of the Seer in Ix Chel's story. The Ravenclaws seemed to be absorbing that minor revelation, while the Hufflepuffs were shocked, and even somewhat disbelieving. Hagrid, who seemed to have truly enjoyed the tale, smiled brightly at Ix Chel. 

"So…" a blond Ravenclaw girl asked slowly. "How old did Jenna get to be?"

Gradually the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started asking questions. 

"Was the sword Jenna used Godric Gryffindors?" 

"What happened to Ziell?" 

"Why couldn't Jenna get her eyesight back?" 

Harry spent the rest of the class translating Ix Chel's answers for them, as he contemplated his own situation. 

*~*~*

Ginny headed toward the Great Hall. It felt odd being apart from Ix Chel, even if it was just for the school day. This was the first time they had been separated from Ix Chel since she bonded with them, and Ginny was already beginning to miss her. _Tom listened to Ginny's thoughts, feeling the same way. He had told Ix Chel of his suspicions about Mark, and they had decided not to tell Ginny until they knew for certain. When Ginny awoke the next day, Tom had finally told them of the other suspicions he had, and they decided to keep a closer eye on things, especially on the teachers._ The Slytherin girl, Alexis Levine greeted them in the entrance hall. 

"Hello, Virginia," Alexis said, somewhat awkwardly. "I wanted to thank you… for saving my life. I don't think I would have found the strength to go to the Headmaster without your help." 

"You're welcome," Ginny replied, slightly surprised that a Slytherin would want to thank a Gryffindor. "Call me Ginny…" 

"Alright, Ginny," said Alexis. "Would you mind… sitting with me at the Slytherin table today. We could talk… maybe get to know each other a little better." 

"I would love to, but the other Slytherins…" Ginny began. 

"Don't worry about them," Alexis assured her. "They… understand, and won't bother you." 

Ginny remembered the unusual silence from the Slytherins around her, and the odd looks she had been getting all day. 

"You told them?" asked Ginny. 

"No, but they know enough to know that I trust you, and that you understand the importance of discretion," Alexis replied. "Not even Malfoy will bother you right now." 

_Tom listened to the girl and mentally smiled. Ginny was making the right connections, after all. _

"Sure," Ginny agreed. They walked into the Great Hall together and Ginny followed Alexis to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin students observed her with slightly suspicious, and very calculating, expressions on their faces, but said nothing as Ginny took a seat next to Alexis at their table. Ginny spotted Malfoy a couple of seats away, watching her for a few moments before turning his attention elsewhere. Ginny and Alexis talked while they ate, and discovered that they were more alike then either would have thought. Ginny looked toward the Gryffindor table, and saw many of her own house regarding her with an even greater disgust than they had before. Alexis followed her line of sight, and saw the Gryffindors positively sneering at them. 

"Don't worry about them," Alexis said in a low voice. "They're fools if they see you as a monster because you're different. Slytherins understand the value behind being different. We know that the most powerful alliances can be forged out of dissimilarities, as well as from mutual goals." 

"It takes all kinds…" Ginny whispered, so no one but Alexis would hear. Ginny watched Alexis closely. "I've been wondering… your parents-" 

"They're still out there," Alexis whispered back. "Dumbledore says that they'll find them any day now, but I doubt it. I suspect someone warned them…" 

"Don't worry, you will be safe here," Ginny responded. "I promised to protect you, and I keep my promises…" 

"Thank you," Alexis said in a low voice. They fell into a comfortable silence and spent the rest of lunch enjoying each other's company. Neither noticed Professor Snape watching them approvingly, or Ron glaring at them from the Gryffindor table silently plotting revenge for Ginny's 'open betrayal' of Gryffindor. 

___________

TBC


	18. Potions and Portents

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

Chapter Eighteen

Potions and Portents

Severus left Dumbledore's office and headed to the Dungeons for the last class of the day, Slytherin – Gryffindor, double Potions. Those bloody Aurors still haven't found Levine's parents… and, to make matters worse, another Slytherin was summoned. Severus had no doubt in his mind that the next time he saw Sarah Macnair, she would be wearing the Dark Mark. Death Eaters were calling more of their children away to take the Dark Mark every week. How much longer before the majority of Slytherin would be under Voldemort's control? No… I mustn't think about it like that. I _won't_ let that happen. 

But already, Slytherin was becoming a house divided by the opposing sides of the war. An outsider would never see it, but the long held alliances that kept Slytherin together were unraveling, and with it, some of his power to control it. He just prayed that open hostilities didn't break out between the students before this was over. If it did, things would get _very ugly_… 

Severus heard the sound of voices coming from his classroom. He would have to take house points away for that. They should know better than to dare make so much noise in _his_ class. Then he heard the subject of their discussion and stopped to listen, just outside of the door. 

"….can you believe the way Ginny's acting?" Colin Creevy was asking. "First, she gets a foul, Dark creature for a pet, then she betrays Gryffindor by associating with the Slytherins. I swear, she grows creepier by the minute…" 

Miss Weasley touched his shoulder, startling him. Severus turned around for a moment, and signaled for her to remain silent. 

"Better be careful, Colin," another Gryffindor warned him. "You don't want Weasley hearing you. She might use a dark curse on you, or something." 

"Who knows what she's capable of? She might be able to read your mind…" 

_"Or just his face,"_ Ix Chel hissed from somewhere behind him. _"Transparent fools…" _

Severus turned around and couldn't see Ix Chel anywhere in sight. He shot Miss Weasley a questioning look. She mouthed the words 'I'll explain later…' 

"I'm afraid to work with her," Colin said. "She's dangerous, and who knows what The Sight's done to her mind?"

Severus decided that he'd heard enough. He stormed into the classroom, with a venomous sneer, glaring at Colin Creevy and a small group of Gryffindors in the front of the classroom. Miss Weasley strode into the classroom just behind him, with an angry and hurt expression on her face. Colin Creevy spun around looking startled, before a familiar terror crept into his expression. When he saw the look on Weasley's face, his terror doubled. 

"If you do not wish to remain Weasley's partner, then other arrangements will be made," Severus said cuttingly. He looked around the room. The Slytherins sat in their seats, watching his every move, while most of the Gryffindors were in their seats, waiting to see how many house points he would take away for this. Only Miss Weasley, Colin, and four other Gryffindors stood. He spotted Levine in the front row, and saw an empty seat next to her. Of course, Macnair had been her partner… Both Weasley and Levine needed watching. Who better to keep them out of trouble, than each other? Either of them would come to him the moment something was wrong, and Levine had invited Weasley to sit with her today… "Weasley, take the empty seat next to Levine. She will be your partner from now on." Levine barely managed to hide her smile as Miss Weasley took a seat next to her on the Slytherin side of the class. Severus turned to face Colin. "You and your little cohorts were so loud that you could almost be heard outside the Dungeons, _and_ you're out of your seats. _I will not tolerate disarray in my class!_ Forty points off Gryffindor. As for you, Creevy, you will be serving detention with me for the next two days. Report to my office at 8:00, tonight. Now, take your seats!"

Colin and the four other Gryffindors scrambled to their seats and set up. Severus felt the tension in the room increase, and saw two Gryffindors sneer at Weasley for a moment. He mentally sighed. This was going to be a long class. The disgraceful way Weasley's own house treated her was painfully obvious the entire time. 

Severus marveled at the remarkable difference in the Slytherins and Gryffindors behavior, when it came to Weasley. He had to take points away from Gryffindor twice, just for their staring at Miss Weasley like she was something Hagrid found in the Forbidden Forest. After that was done, Severus called them 'inattentive' and reminded them that their potions were in front of them, not at Weasley's table. Weasley did her best to ignore her housemates and concentrated on her potion, while Levine and the other Slytherins treated her with respect. What a difference one week could make… Severus watched Weasley work with Levine on and off through class. He noted Weasley's precision when preparing her ingredients, and watched as she corrected Miss Levine's timing, gently showing the other girl how to add the components together, for the best results. Miss Weasley was a natural teacher, and could make a great master someday, if she continued the way she was going. 

By the end of class, Gryffindor had lost almost a record number of house points. The Gryffindors' only saving grace, was the points Severus awarded Miss Weasley, for the excellent technique she used in creating her potion. Miss Weasley spoke to Levine for a few minutes, while the other students left. Finally, Levine left, leaving him and Miss Weasley alone. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Professor Snape entered Snape's Potions lab in silence. Ix Chel slithered out of her hiding place in the seam of Ginny's robes, and took her usual place. Professor Snape watched them both with a calculating expression on his face. 

"You've been bringing your familiar with you to class. Why?" Professor Snape inquired. 

_"I insisted she bring me with her,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"I need to understand how far things have fallen in the wizarding world… and young one's sense of control is still too fragile. I don't want her to lose control without a guide. I think you understand the potential disaster that would create." _

_"I do,"_ Professor Snape nodded, switching to Parseltongue. _"Very well, you may bring her with you, Miss Weasley, but make sure you're not caught. I don't want to explain to the Headmaster why you are hiding your pet in your robes." _

"Yes… sir," Ginny said slowly, taking a seat. "I've been thinking… about this whole Apprenticeship. I mean… I don't know that much about what it really entails, or why you decided to make your help so… official. At this point, I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to call you. Do I call you 'master,' 'Professor,' or are we on a first name basis?" 

Professor Snape took a seat besides her, apparently thinking it over. After a few moments, he spoke. 

"Those are all good questions, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape said returning to English. "I suppose I should have explained this more clearly to you, earlier… The reason why I have made my help 'official' is, in part, because of our deal." 

"The only reason why you made me your Apprentice is for show?" Ginny asked, beginning to feel downcast. 

"That is part of it, but not the main reason," Professor Snape continued. "Believe me when I say, I would not have made you my Apprentice if I didn't believe you were up to the challenge. In fact, I expect you to meet all the requirements of the job, just as I would anyone. The Apprenticeship hides our unique… working relationship, while providing you with a well-deserved opportunity. 

"As my Apprentice, you will receive the stipend of any normal assistant out of school, Miss Weasley. You will be working with me on my research projects during your training, as well as running certain errands, and learning all of the skills you will require later. Also, you won't be going home for the summer holiday. You will stay by my side, continuing your education with me throughout most of the summer. However, you will still get some vacation time over the summer, where you can visit with whomever you wish. I know this is a disappointment for you, but that comes with the job. As for formal declaration, form requires that you call me 'master' in public. Fortunately, that doesn't include class. I, personally, do not require anyone to bolster my ego, so you may call me 'Professor' in private. If you agree to this, you will be bound by magical contract, until one of us chooses to terminate it. If you don't agree, then I will let you out of our agreement." 

Ginny thought it over. If she said no, then her Apprenticeship would end here and now, and she would lose the chance of a lifetime. If she said yes, she would be seizing an incredible opportunity. One, surprisingly enough, she would be paid for. But the downside was that she wouldn't be going home for the summer… An image of spending the summer with Ron and Percy glaring at her and Ix Chel popped into her mind. Ugh… If she had to choose between spending the summer with two bigoted Light side fanatics, who she had the misfortune to call brothers, or working with Professor Snape, she'd pick Snape. 

"I agree to remain your Apprentice, but I've got one question…" Ginny answered. "What about my parents? What if they think I'm too young to take on an Apprenticeship?" 

"According to wizarding law, once you reach the age of fifteen, you're old enough to make that choice for yourself," Professor Snape said, holding out his hand. After a brief hesitation, she took it. "Welcome into the fold, Miss Weasley." 

"I will do my best to live up to my full potential, sir," Ginny said. 

"Good," Professor Snape let go of her hand. "Now, we have work to do." 

Ginny and Professor Snape pulled out their notebooks and quills, ready to take notes. Ix Chel slithered onto the table, and turned to face them. 

_"Will we be learning another Potion today?"_ Professor Snape asked in Parseltongue. 

_"No,"_ Ix Chel said. _"Today, we'll begin working with one of the most elemental powers required for Gray magic, energy channeling. The power to draw energy from your environment, and use it." _

Ginny and Professor Snape took notes as Ix Chel explained the principles behind the process, how to summon energy from their surroundings, and how to drain off excess energy. 

"Why would you need to drain off excess energy?" Ginny asked. "Can't you just contain the energy in yourself?" 

_"No," _answered Ix Chel. _"If you were to do that, you would damage yourself, or worse yet, explode."_

"Ugh, that would be gross," Ginny thought. 

_"So, it's like muggle electricity," said Tom. "A buildup of energy in a system incapable of handling it, would cause an overload." _

Ginny repeated what Tom said. 

_"Exactly,"_ Ix Chel said. _"Which is why the wielding of such powers requires absolute control." _

_"Charming…"_ Professor Snape said in a low voice. 

_"If there are no more questions, let's see if you can put the principles I've explained into action,"_ said Ix Chel. 

Professor Snape went first. He stood in the center of the room, as far away from any equipment as possible. Ginny watched as he put his hands together, fingers unclasped, and concentrated. After a minute, Ginny noticed the temperature of the room drop as Professor Snape slowly began to pull his hands apart, electric blue energy began to run from one hand to the other. Snape's expression showed absolute control and concentration, as he formed a ball of energy with his hands as if making a snowball. When he was done, he dropped his left hand to his side, holding up an electric blue ball of pure energy that glowed brightly, with his right. Professor Snape stared at it for several minutes, trying to change the ball's shape with his mind. He managed to turn it into a cube, a pyramid, and a donut before his features started showing signs of strain. Then Professor Snape allowed the energy he was holding to lose shape and disperse, before sitting wearily on his stool again. The temperature in the room quickly returned to normal. 

_"Very good,"_ Ix Chel appraised. _"You work well with the world around you."_

_"Thank you,"_ Professor Snape replied. _"Will working on this level of magic always be this tiring?" _

_"No,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"The first few times you use it are always the most difficult. Once your body has acclimated to a new equilibrium, it will become second nature." _

"I guess it's my turn," Ginny said. Ginny went through the same process as Professor Snape, but she had trouble dispersing the energy at the end. When she came out of her self-induced trance, she felt a little dizzy and light headed from some of the extra energy still coursing through her, and had to be helped back to her seat. Ginny noted vaguely that the room was still quite cold. 

"What went wrong?" Ginny asked, shaking her head to clear it. 

_"You pulled too much energy from your surroundings, without the capacity to disperse it all,"_ said Ix Chel. _"Don't worry. The effects you're feeling should be temporary. Just try not to pull so hard, until your body has a chance to acclimate." _

"Okay," Ginny said. After a few minutes, they went back to note taking. 

Severus watched Miss Weasley closely, thinking about the vision she showed him. Why would he believe that she was capable of stopping Voldemort in a few months time? Perhaps, it had something to do with this Gray magic her familiar was teaching them? But the Snape in the vision had been unable to escape Voldemort or the Death Eaters, despite any struggle he'd made. How could things evolve over the next few months to create that situation? Suddenly, he noticed her necklace for the first time. It looked like… But that wasn't possible, was it? He always suspected that one or more of the others still existed. Severus remembered the image of her in the _Daily Prophet_ article. He knew that shield from somewhere… but where? 

"Tell me, Miss Weasley, how did you erect that shield in Hogsmeade?" Severus inquired. "Was it instinctive, or was there something else behind it?" 

"A little bit of both, I guess," Miss Weasley answered, after a moment. She hesitantly told him about what had happened, and what she knew about the necklace. Severus listened intently, mentally comparing her account with his own, and what he knew. 

"Do you know who sent it you, or why?" Severus asked. 

"No," Miss Weasley replied. "The note I got was signed from 'a friend,' and said 'Keep the necklace with you always… you will need it. Use it well.'" 

"Intriguing…" Severus intoned. "Have you been able to use it again?" 

"No," she answered. "I'm sure whatever this necklace is, it was sent to me for a reason… Can you help me figure out what it is, and why it was sent to me?" 

Severus considered it for a moment. The girl obviously knew that there was a chance he would try to take it from her once he knew the full truth. Once again, the girl was showing a trust in him uncommon to a Gryffindor. 

"I will… give this matter some thought, Miss Weasley," Severus replied. "In the meantime, perhaps there is something in the library that can help you." 

"Thank you, Professor," said Weasley. They fell silent. After Miss Weasley and Ix Chel left, Severus thought about their conversation. The power Miss Weasley demonstrated in Hogsmeade had to be the work of the Necklace of Tutela. So, at least one of the others still existed… He knew that only one of the books in the Restricted Section would be able to give her the answers she was after, but she would never find it without knowing what to look for. Could the girl be The Guardian? She seemed to have all the right qualities, but there was no way to be sure without testing it. To do that, he would have to tell her… 

Severus pulled out his own necklace, which he wore around his neck, hidden beneath his robes. It had a single, large, flawless, green stone seamlessly suspended from an equally flawless silver chain. Severus stared at it closely. He had started wearing it again, after Miss Weasley showed him the vision. At this point, you never know when a little extra power would come in handy… Severus thought about the response he felt yesterday from his necklace. If what the girl said was true, then the necklace had to have been reacting to someone else, but who? Who else could possess one, much less have the power use it? Only time would tell if any of the others were still out there. Right now, he had to weigh his options carefully, before he decided whether or not to confide in the girl. 

*~*~*

Remus with Sirius in Animagus form walked passed the entrance to the Dungeons, just in time to see Miss Weasley leaving. Miss Weasley stopped abruptly and turned to face them, with a tense, suspicious look on her face. She gave them an odd, almost knowing look, and stared at Sirius pointedly. Ix Chel hissed uneasily. Miss Weasley opened her mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it. Suddenly her expression became what could only be seen as otherworldly. Then she shook her head and walked off. Remus and Sirius stared after her for a few moments. 

What had the girl seen when she looked at them? And that look she gave Sirius… Could she suspect his true nature? To his knowledge, there was no way to sense an Animagus, but they had been wrong about things like that before… He had a feeling that he should keep an eye on her over the next few days to make sure. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Ix Chel headed up the steps to the Owlery, with a letter to Ginny's parents in her hand. She had gone up to the Gryffindor common room to write it, right after her session with Professor Snape. After several tries she came up with the perfect way to tell them about the last few days, and her Apprenticeship with Snape. Ginny wondered if they would approve of her decision. Snape wasn't exactly well liked among the Gryffindors, but right now, neither was she … She hoped that the tension between her and her housemates would ease soon. 

"With luck, the Death Eaters will attack the school or something, and they'll forget all about me," Ginny thought. She shook her head. "Merlin, I can't believe I just thought that…" 

_"Neither can I," Tom said. "I think you've been around me for far too long…"_

"Five years, and counting," Ginny cut in. 

_"I'm so glad to see you can still count after all those mind numbing Divination classes," Tom teased._

Ginny entered the Owlery, and found where Hedwig was perched. She explained to Hedwig that Harry was allowing Ginny to borrow her for this message. Hedwig held out her leg, and let Ginny tie the letter to her parents onto it. Then Hedwig took flight, and left the Owlery. Ginny turned around and saw Ron standing near the entrance to the Owlery, watching her. 

_"Tread carefully, my little princess," Tom cautioned. "I don't trust this…" _

"You missed Quidditch practice this afternoon," Ron said, in a barely civil tone of voice. 

"You never told me about it," Ginny replied. 

"You never asked," Ron said. 

Ginny walked up to him, studying his every move. Ron's expression and body language became hostile the moment he saw Ix Chel, but he didn't say anything. Now was as good time as any to tell him. 

"I'm quitting the team," Ginny informed him. "I have… more important things that need my attention right now." 

"Your precious visions?" Ron accused. "Is that why you got rid of Trelawney? So you could take her place?" 

_"If he thinks that's true he's even crazier than he looks, and that's saying something," Tom said. _

"I didn't hurt her intentionally," Ginny replied. "I just drew the cards-"

"That's like saying that stabbing someone didn't kill them, it was the knife's fault," Ron said cuttingly. "Trust me, when you stab someone it's the attacker's fault, not the victim's." 

"I'm your sister!" Ginny cried, her eyes filling with tears. "How could you treat me like this? How could you be so cruel? I haven't done anything to-" 

"I heard from the others that you joined with that filthy thing!" Ron spat. "You'll never be rid of it now. I tried to warn you Ginny, but you wouldn't listen! Now that monster will never let you go… The first and second years now have some crazy notion that it's _cute!_ Well, I'm not fooled by its tricks, and neither are the rest of us." 

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked incredulously. 

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ron replied. 

Ginny backed away from her brother slowly, then turned and left. 

"Merlin, what's gotten into him?" Ginny thought. 

_"I've seen that look before,"_ Ix Chel said, uneasily. _"It's the same look fanatics get before they strike…" _

_"We should keep an eye on him," Tom agreed, slightly worried. "He's up to something." _

"Don't worry," Ginny thought. "I won't let anything happen to you, to either of you…" 

*~*~*

Alexis decided to wait for Ginny in the entrance hall, but when she got there, she wasn't alone. That Ravenclaw boy she'd seen with Ginny often was waiting there as well. Alexis approached him, determined to get to know him a little better. They talked for awhile during their wait for Ginny. A few minutes later, Ginny and her familiar came down the stairs, and walked over to greet them. 

"Hi guys," Ginny said. "Been waiting long?"

"Hello, Ginny," said Alexis. 

"Not at all," Mark replied. They headed to the Great Hall slowly. "I'm tired of seeing you so miserable at the Gryffindor table. Come sit with me at the Ravenclaw table tonight. The younger Ravenclaws were impressed by Ix Chel's performance earlier, and they're dying to hear more." 

"What did you tell them?" Ginny asked her familiar. Ix Chel hissed something, causing Ginny to smile, before returning her attention to them. "Sure… Want to sit with us tonight, Alexis?" 

"Alright," Alexis replied. They walked into the Great Hall and Mark led them to the Ravenclaw table. Alexis sat to Ginny's right, while Mark sat to Ginny's left. Ix Chel slithered onto the table. After a few moments, The-Boy-Who-Lived entered the Great Hall with Granger. Alexis noticed Mark tense slightly, as Potter and Granger headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Mark faked a smile, and quickly hid his discomfort. Why would Mark be so uncomfortable with them? 

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said. "I hope Hedwig didn't give you too much trouble." 

"Not really," Ginny replied. "In fact, she was more than happy to deliver my letter." 

"Don't forget, we have a study session after dinner," Granger reminded her. 

"I won't," Ginny assured her. 

They said their good-byes and left. Alexis noticed the tension in Mark ease. Ginny spent most of dinner eating and translating for Ix Chel. The Ravenclaws seemed completely relaxed with Ginny and her pet, hanging on Ginny's every translation. Alexis wondered how the snake knew so much. From what Alexis had seen from Ix Chel, snakes were anything but normal pets. 

Alexis observed the other tables. The Hufflepuffs didn't seem quite so afraid of Ginny anymore, while the Slytherins seemed slightly more accepting of Ginny now. However, most of the Gryffindors still looked at Ginny fearfully, or like she was something they scraped off their shoe. How could her own housemates treat her like that? Especially, when all she's done is try to hold up their pathetic house name… Ginny was definitely the exception to an otherwise very sickening rule. How the girl could have been sorted into such a backward house was beyond her… After dinner Ginny pulled Alexis aside, and dragged her into an empty classroom to talk. 

"I didn't want to mention it in front of the Ravenclaws tonight…" Ginny said, sitting on one of the desks. "I've been trying to keep this a secret until things calm down a bit. Yesterday Professor Snape made me his Apprentice." 

"Wow, that's wonderful," Alexis exclaimed, her respect for Ginny going up several notches. "I suspected that something was going on between you two. Snape's been practically letting you get away with murder for the last week or so." 

"But he's been strict with me-" Ginny started. 

"But not like he would with a Gryffindor," Alexis pointed out. "Think about it. He didn't take any house points away from you for being the last one to show up today. In fact, Snape defended you when Colin got caught talking behind your back. He even _gave_ house points to Gryffindor for your work. When has he ever _given _Gryffindor points? I'd go so far as to say, he is almost treating you like a Slytherin." 

"I see what you mean," Ginny agreed, hopping off the desk. "I've got get back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione gets snippy when I'm late for our study sessions." 

"Would you mind sitting with me at the Slytherin table for breakfast tomorrow?" Alexis asked. "I promise that the Slytherins will continue to treat you with the respect you deserve." 

"Okay," Ginny said as they left the classroom together. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," Alexis replied. They went their separate ways. 

*~*~*

Ginny, Ix Chel, Harry, and Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, studying and doing homework. After an hour, Ginny and Harry decided to take a break. 

"Why'd you pick the story of Gryffindor's grandmother for class today?" Ginny asked Ix Chel. 

_"Because it was one he needed to hear,"_ Ix Chel said, nodding to Harry. Ginny shot Harry a questioning look, and Harry explained what Ix Chel had told him earlier. 

_"How could I be a Seer?"_ Harry asked. _"Don't Seers just see the future?" _

_"The Sight comes in many different forms,"_ Ix Chel said. 

"According to Ix Chel, Hagrid's talent with 'the anomalous ones' makes him a Seer," Ginny added. 

"What do you mean by 'the anomalous ones'?" Hermione asked, looking up from her work for a minute. 

_"The anomalous ones are creatures who are seen by the wizarding world, at large, as monsters,"_ Ix Chel explained, with Ginny translating. 

"Oh," Hermione said. 

"That certainly explains a few things…" Harry muttered. 

"What is The Sight?" Hermione inquired. 

_"The Sight is the innate talent to see, experience, and manipulate other ways of being,"_ Ix Chel explained, with Ginny translating for her. _"It takes many forms and expressions but, in the end, they all lead down the same road." _

"I see," Hermione said. "So, you're saying that people have simply forgotten all this stuff?" 

_"Yes,"_ Ix Chel said. 

_"No wonder Divination has devolved into a joke," Tom said. "They've forgotten what the word means…" _

"Why did you need to borrow Hedwig this afternoon?" Hermione asked Ginny. 

"I've got something to tell you both," Ginny said uneasily, afraid of what their reactions might be. "I've been trying to keep it a secret until the others have had a chance to adjust to Ix Chel… Professor Snape has made me his Apprentice." 

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, while Hermione looked completely taken off guard. 

_"Why is it that every time you tell someone about this, they look at you like you just informed them that you are snogging the Dark Lord?" Tom asked. "If these are your real friends, why is the fact that you're capable such a shock to them?" _

Hermione recovered her wits first, and practically beamed at Ginny. 

"That is such a great honor!" Hermione said. "Your parents are going to be so proud." 

"Why would you want to Apprenticeship with someone like Snape?" Harry asked, snapping out of his shock-induced stupor. "He's the most hated teacher in the school." 

"Apprenticeships aren't popularity contests, Harry," Hermione explained. "It's the capability of the Mentor that counts, not his personality. I'm so happy for you, Ginny. Professor Snape is one of the top three Potions masters in the world. He's been said to be _the best_ Potions master to come out of Hogwarts in a century. For him to recruit you while you're in still in school… He must think very highly of you! Professor Snape hasn't taken on an Apprentice in years, because the last two burnt out." 

"Burned out?" Ginny asked. "So they couldn't handle the pressure?" 

"No," Hermione said. "Their cauldron blew up, immolating them. According to Professor Snape, they made a mistake when they were working on an experimental mixture, without consulting him first. The medi-wizards managed to put them back together, more or less, but they were never the same. Professor Snape has turned down every request ever since." 

_"That's a great confidence booster," Tom said. "There's a good chance we'll be incinerated on the job, and that's assuming we don't blow up first. Personally, I don't think being a smear on the ceiling is my ideal career." _

"When you could be such a great motivational speaker," Ginny thought sarcastically. "Where would we be without your guidance and wisdom?" 

_"Considering your track records, knee-deep in trouble," Tom replied._

Ginny mentally laughed. 

_"Why are you laughing?" Tom asked. _

"Tom Riddle, future Voldemort in the making, is my voice of reason," Ginny thought. "How ironic… Now I know I'm messed up." 

_"If you two are done…"_ Ix Chel thought, nodding to Harry and Hermione who were beginning to look worried. 

"Don't worry about me," Ginny said quickly. "I can handle Snape." 

_"But can Snape handle you?" Tom asked. _

"Do me a favor, Tom," Ginny thought. "Shut up." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. 

"Positive," Ginny said. 

"If I can handle living with the Dark lord in my head, how much harder could Snape be?" Ginny mentally added. _Tom wisely chose not to comment._ They spent the rest of their study session without incident, none of them seeing Ron eavesdropping from just inside the stairwell to the boy's dormitories. 

___________

TBC


	19. Rumors and Lies

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

A/N: Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I appreciate and value your wonderful criticism. Enjoy! ;)

Chapter Nineteen

Rumors and Lies

Ginny and Ix Chel ran down the steps from the girl's dormitories, afraid of missing breakfast. She'd set her alarm to wake up early, but it didn't go off this morning. Checking the time as she passed through the common room, she saw that she would still have just enough time to have breakfast with Alexis, before her first class. _Tom noticed the new sets of glares and fearful looks Ginny received as she left the common room. He had the feeling that something was wrong._ Ginny noticed that it was still dark outside. After stopping for a moment to take a look out a window, she saw why. A large storm filled the sky, for as far as the eye could see, hitting the school with heavy rain, with nearly constant flashes of thunder and lighting. Ginny ran into the entrance hall and had almost reached the doors to the Great Hall, when Harry, Mark, and Alexis came out and stopped her. She saw the grave looks on their faces, and knew that something was wrong. 

"What is it?" Ginny asked. 

"Come with us, Gin," Harry said. "We need to talk, alone." 

Ginny followed them to the kitchens, wondering what they weren't telling her. They entered the kitchens and Ginny sat down. 

"Why didn't you want me to go into the Great Hall?" Ginny asked. "What is happening?" 

"Everyone knows about your Apprenticeship to Snape," Alexis informed her. 

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked. "How?" 

"There's more," Mark added. "There's a new set of rumors going around the school about you." 

"From the looks of it, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown… and Ron have been spreading rumors all morning," Harry said. 

"Ron?" Ginny asked, bewildered. "It makes sense Parvati and Lavender would do this. I've been avoiding them all week, because they blame me for what happened to Trelawney… but Ron? Why?" 

_"I knew he was up to something," Tom said. "Now we know what that was…" _

"I saw Ron talking to some Hufflepuff students in the entrance hall," Alexis said. "I think he may have started it." 

_"It looks like Ron is taking the game to the next level, princess," Tom said. "This war is far from over." _

"I don't believe this!" Ginny exclaimed. "How could he do this to me? Merlin, what are they saying about me?" 

"The Slytherins aren't taking part in this lunacy that seems to be overtaking half of the school," Alexis said. "And from what Mark can tell, neither will most of the Ravenclaws. Both houses understand the proper pursuits of knowledge and power. However, the Gryffindors, along with many of the Hufflepuffs, seem to be siding with your poor excuse for a brother on this… The rumors I heard this morning say that Ix Chel is controlling you, forcing you to openly betray Gryffindor, by associating with the Slytherins, associating with me. They're also saying that you're secretly Slytherin, and you're training to be a Dark Witch. Finally, that you're corrupting The-Boy-Who-Lived, and have hoodwinked Hermione Granger… I'm sorry if my invitation to the Slytherin table has somehow spawn all of this. I never intended to escalate the growing hostilities between you and your housemates." 

"You didn't cause this, Alexis," Ginny assured, the truth sinking in. "Don't ever think that… These rumors definitely sound like Ron's work. They've got to be. That makes the questions, how, and more importantly, why?" 

"Maybe he was listening to our conversation last night," Harry suggested. 

"Maybe…" Ginny sighed. "Or maybe he was there when I told Alexis. I knew this would come out, sooner or later. I'd hoped I would be able to have a handle on the response… I guess there's no chance of that now." 

"Don't worry, Ginny," Mark said. "We're here for you." 

"But who can protect me from my own house?" Ginny asked, in a low voice. "I don't get it… A week ago, things were fine, a little strange, but fine. Now, my own house alienates me, and I don't even really know why. Could someone please tell me what's going on? Because I sure as hell don't get it!" 

"Mob psychology," Alexis explained. "People instinctively hate and fear things they don't understand, and when people are scared… they're capable of almost anything. The Gryffindors are closest to the problem, so they're the most affected. Ron is manipulating those around him, because of his own apprehension and misgivings, by telling them what they want to hear, and playing into those fears. Take Voldemort for example, he plays into our worst fears through acts of random terror, as well as selective targeting. It's a very effective form of manipulation." 

__

Tom noticed that no one flinched she mentioned the Dark Lord. 

"Leave it to a Slytherin to come up with a proper understanding of malice," Tom whispered. "I like the way this girl thinks…" 

"What am I going to do?" Ginny whispered mournfully. "It's not like I can avoid my own house." 

__

"All you can do, is continue to remain strong," Ix Chel said, with Harry translating for the others. _"The storm will eventually pass. You just have to wade through it until it has." _

"Or just go crazy one night, and attack all of the Gryffindors," Ginny replied. 

_"That's the sprit, my little princess," Tom encouraged. _

"Why me?" Ginny thought. 

*~*~*

The rest of Ginny's day continued to go downhill from there. Most of the Gryffindors actively shunned her throughout the entire day, while the Hufflepuffs were incredibly skittish around her and gave her a wide berth, unfortunately making classes with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff a living hell. On the other hand, the Ravenclaws, and especially the Slytherins, seemed to have formed a completely different opinion on the situation; somehow showing a completely new sense of respect, and in a couple of cases, quiet admiration in the process. Which made the classes with Ravenclaw and Slytherin that day, feel almost bearable. 

Throughout the entire school day, all she could wonder about was why Ron would betray her like this. She just couldn't understand why he would want to turn the school against her. By the end of classes, Ginny felt certain that she would have to confront him alone, or as alone as you can get with a boy living in your head. So when Harry invited her to go with them to visit Professor Hagrid, Ginny turned him down, but made sure Ix Chel went with them. Ix Chel objected at first, but she managed to convince her that she needed to be alone. After that, Ginny began her search for her brother. A half-hour later, she found Ron watching the storm in the relative safety of the darkened Astronomy Tower. 

"Why did you do it, Ron?" Ginny asked, getting his attention. "Why turn half of the school against me like this?" 

Ron turned around, and she could barely make out the sneer on his face. His expression shifted to slightly surprised, when he saw that Ix Chel wasn't present. 

"I see you've ditched your Keeper, for the moment," Ron said. "Or did it send you here to change my mind?" 

"What's happening to you, Ron – to us?" Ginny asked, pleadingly. "We're family… The last thing we should do is hurt each other like this. I love you, Ron! You don't really want to hurt me. I know you don't… This doesn't make any sense! All of this can't be because of Ix Chel. Tell me what's really wrong! Please Ron, tell me what you're really feeling!" 

Ginny and Tom were startled when they heard Ron laugh in response. It was a cold, high, bitter sounding laugh that didn't sound like Ron at all. 

"What I'm really feeling?" Ron laughed. "That's a good one…" 

Ron slowly advanced on her, the lighting outside illuminating the, surprisingly, pained and venomous expression on his face. Ginny took an involuntary step back, trying, in vain, to stay the nervous desire to back away. 

"I think even a childish fool like you would be able to figure it out," Ron continued in a low voice. "_That creature_ you think of as a pet is using you, controlling you. You're not the Ginny I knew. I don't know _what_ you are, but you can't be her. The Ginny I knew would never ally herself with the Slytherins, or a greasy bastard like Snape." 

"The Ron I knew would have trusted my judgement," Ginny countered, with tears in her eyes, backing into the wall. "The Ron I knew would try to understand, before condemning me." 

Ron stopped inches away from Ginny, and slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her, barring her only route of escape. They stood in silence for a long minute. Ginny trembled slightly, desperately trying to stop the nearly irrational feelings of panic and fear that began to creep into her. Ginny looked into his eyes, and what she saw frightened her. Ron's eyes were the eyes of a stranger, not the loving brother she knew. Ginny kept telling herself that he'd never hurt her, but no matter how many times she thought it, Ginny couldn't quite bring herself to believe it anymore. Finally, the silence became too much to bear. 

"Are you the Ron that I knew?" Ginny asked in a barely discernible whisper. 

"It's you that's changed," Ron said in a dangerous tone of voice that made Ginny recoil in terror. His eyes took on a sort of mad glint, alarming her even more, and a lone tear fell down her cheek. "You are _not_ my little sister! You're a monster, a Dark Witch in training now!" 

"You're mad!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head. 

__

"Move, Ginny!" Tom said urgently, afraid that if this continued for much longer, Ron might hurt her. "There is nothing more that can be done here." 

"I won't listen to another word of this insanity," Ginny cried. She slipped beneath his arms, in an attempt to get away from him. 

"Well, you're going to hear it!" Ron shouted, grabbing her arm. 

"Don't touch me!" Ginny yelled, as she spun around and slapped him. Ron stared at her, shocked. Ginny didn't give him a chance to recover. She ran out of the Astronomy Tower as fast as her legs could carry her, tears pouring down her face, headed straight for Gryffindor Tower, and didn't look back. 

*~*~*

Meanwhile, Ix Chel stopped in mid-sentence, trying to understand the flood of emotions that were suddenly coming from young one. Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid saw the sudden change in Ix Chel's posture with mounting concern. Ix Chel concentrated with all her might. With luck, she could see what was happening to her charges. The fear she felt from Ginny and Tom reached a fevered pitch, as she was finally able to see through their eyes. What she saw disturbed her immensely. Ix Chel saw Ginny fight to get away from her brother and slap him hard in face, before running off. Ix Chel knew that they needed her _now_. 

_"Harry, something's very wrong with young one,"_ Ix Chel said urgently. _"We need to return to the castle. I fear she may need us." _

_"What is it?"_ Harry hissed the question. 

_"Something's happened with her brother,"_ Ix Chel said. _"I do not know more. Please, we **must** leave at once!" _

"Something's wrong with Ginny," Harry informed them. "Sorry to cut this visit short, but we need to get back." 

"The storm's really picked up since you arrived," Hagrid said. "I'd rather you'd stay here until it eases some again, but I'll escort you back, now if you'd like." 

"Thank you, Hagrid," Harry said. They all put on their cloaks and headed out into the storm. 

*~*~*

Ginny ran into the Gryffindor common room crying, and bumped into Colin Creevy, knocking both of them to the floor. 

"Watch where you're going, you bloody oaf!" Colin cried. He saw who bumped into him and glared at her. They got to their feet. Ginny tried to get past him, but he blocked her way. "Well, what do we have here… Snape's stooge. Aren't you a little far from the Dungeons?" 

"Get out of my way, Creevy!" Ginny retorted loudly, her fear and sadness turning to anger. The other people in the common room began to look up. 

"Listen to yourself," Colin said. "You already sound like a Slytherin! How much longer before you transfer to Slytherin, huh?" 

"Anything would be better than staying with you fanatical hypocrites!" Ginny shot back. "Now let me pass!" 

__

Tom felt her magical control begin to slip and tried to hold the untamed power in check. 

"You know, I didn't understand why a vampire bat like Snape would want to defend a Gryffindor pest like you…" Colin Creevy ranted. "I mean, it couldn't be because you're worthwhile or anything-" 

"Shut up…" Ginny said in a low voice. 

"It certainly couldn't be because of your work in Potions," Colin continued mercilessly. "I've seen some of the crap you've made. Neville could do better in his sleep, with his hands tied behind his back." 

"Shut up," Ginny said more forcefully. 

__

Tom began to lose the battle to hold back the sheer rage and power building up inside of Ginny. 

"We have to get out of here, Ginny," Tom said in a strained voice. "Remember what Ix Chel said about control. Hurting him won't help you…" 

"I think I've finally figured out the relationship between you two," Colin went on, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. Colin came closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "You're shagging the prat, aren't you?" 

That was the last straw for Ginny. 

**"Shut up!"** Ginny yelled, pushing him back. On instinct, Ginny held up her right hand and slowly began to close it. 

"Wha-" Colin stopped abruptly, grabbing his throat with a terrified expression on his face. Ginny felt the sheer, untamed power coursing through her veins like electricity, and realized what she was doing. She stopped closing her hand, but didn't release him. 

_"Stop, young one!"_ Ix Chel cried in her mind. _"Listen to me, carefully. Let go of the boy, and get out of there!"_ Ginny let go of Colin. He staggered slightly, watching her with his face frozen in terror. She ran past Colin and up the stairs to her dorm. _"Think about what I taught you yesterday… Just calm down, and release. You'll be fine. I'll be with you soon." _

Ginny began to calm down and regain her focus, as she entered her darkened dorm room. She stopped in the center of the room, and attempted to help Tom get a handle on things. Without warning, two figures came out of nowhere and threw a black cloak over her head, blinding her. Ginny struggled to get it off, but the two figures restrained her, laughing. 

_"What's happening?"_ Ix Chel asked. _"Are you alright?"_

"Look at what the cat dragged in!" a voice said in her ear. 

"What do you think we should do with her?" another voice asked.   
"Let's repay her on Trelawney's behalf," the first person said in a malicious tone of voice. 

"Yeah, let's make sure she never bothers anyone again," the second voice agreed in that same horrible tone. They began to drag her in the direction of the window. Ginny and Tom felt a strong gust of wind through the thin fabric of the cloak, and panicked, losing any control they had regained over their powers. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, as Ginny mentally pulled inward for a moment, then **pushed.** Ginny heard two strangled cries, as the attackers suddenly let go, followed by two dull thuds. The cloak flew off of Ginny, revealing her surroundings again, but the power inside of her refused to stop there. 

A ghostly light radiated off Ginny, illuminating the darkened room. The room became freezing cold. The floor beneath Ginny began to shake violently, as a whirlwind of pure power sprung up around her. Objects started flying about the room, hitting the two attackers. Ginny saw who they were and gasped. It was Parvati and Lavender! Ginny tried in vain to stop herself, as the two girls attempted to escape the room. Lavender staggered as a large book hit her in the head, and started attacking her. A bed slid across the room and pinned Parvati to the wall. Ginny ran blindly from the room, like someone with hell itself chasing her. As Ginny left, she caught a glimpse Lavender crouching in a nearby corner, being crushed by one of the trunks into the wall. 

Ginny felt uncontrolled power building to overload, and knew she had to escape Gryffindor Tower, and get as far away from the other students as possible. The common room plunged into freezing darkness, while the storm of power she unleashed consumed all of the magical energy in the area, and left a wave of destruction in its wake. Screams filled Ginny's ears as she ran through the room. In the confusion, Ginny spotted Neville, and several others left completely untouched in the chaos. A penknife heading for Neville abruptly changed course, aiming for the person standing next to him. The other Gryffindor boy cried out in pain, as the penknife impaled his hand, pinning him to the wall. A girl near Macdonald was hit in the head with a small statue and knocked unconscious, leaving Macdonald untouched. The portrait of The Fat Lady flew off its hinges, and hit a nearby wall. Ginny climbed through the portrait hole, and ran for her life to Professor McGonagall's office, with the storm of uncontrolled power destroying everything in her wake. 

*~*~*

Meanwhile, Severus headed towards Professor McGonagall's office, determined to speak to Minerva about Miss Weasley's housemates' current treatment of her. How could Minerva let things degrade so much? Normally, Minerva knew of a problem before it became an issue, and dealt with it. He was surprised that Minerva had let things go so far… Severus barged into Minerva's office without knocking, catching her completely by surprise. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva asked, startled by the interruption. 

"It has been brought to my attention that Miss Weasley has been having extensive problems with her housemates," declared Severus. "If the way they treat her in Potions and during meals is any indication, then you have a serious problem on your hands." 

"Is it true you've made Virginia your Apprentice?" Minerva asked. 

"Yes," Severus replied. "Miss Weasley has shown true talent in Potions. I don't want to see her waste it." 

"I think that's the first time you've referred to a Gryffindor like that," Minerva remarked. 

"Like what?" Severus sneered. 

"Like a student worthy of your respect," Minerva answered. 

"As much 'fun' as it is to discuss my treatment of your students, I came here to ensure Miss Weasley's safety," Severus said. "Now, about her housemates…" 

"I am planning to have a word with the more… vocal people she's been having trouble with tomorrow after classes," Minerva explained. "Don't worry about your Apprentice. I won't let anything happen to her." 

"I certainly-" Severus started. 

A low rumbling sound reverberated through the room, like an approaching hurricane. The sound grew louder as the floor began to shake, causing objects to fall to the floor with a clatter. The lights flickered for a moment, before going out completely, and even the flames in the fireplace vanished. Minerva tried to use her wand to create some light, but the light from her wand fizzled and died. Abruptly, the temperature dropped to below freezing. Severus heard a hoarse and pained scream, like the sounds of a wounded animal whose time was near. 

Miss Weasley stumbled into the room, and collapsed in the middle of the floor. A whirlwind of pure power surrounded her, sending objects flying. Severus was at her side in an instant, with Minerva close behind. He noticed that a faint illumination the girl's skin gave off was the only light in the room. He also recognized the strange magic he felt radiating from Miss Weasley, Gray magic. Severus touched her forehead; she was burning up. Severus knew that if she didn't stop soon, the tidal-forces of power she was drawing upon were going to rip her apart. 

"I can't stop it!" Miss Weasley cried, tears pouring down her face. "Merlin, it hurts! I tried, but it won't… Help me… Please, help me make it stop!" 

"Miss Weasley!" Severus shouted over the maelstrom, as he helped her sit up. "Try to focus. Remember what Ix Chel showed you." 

"I tried… Oh! It hurts!" she screamed in agony. "Please, make the pain go away! Please… It's tearing me apart!" 

There has to be some way to help her, Severus thought desperately. An idea hit him. That might be just what she needs. 

"What's going on here, Severus?" Minerva shouted. "What is wrong with her?"

"Listen to me," he instructed, ignoring Minerva's question. "Focus it through your hands, and release the energy in one destructive burst, at a spot outside, where it won't hurt anyone. Whatever you do, don't give into the instinct to draw in more." 

"I-I'll try," Miss Weasley stammered. Severus helped her aim for the window. The light that covered Miss Weasley compacted slowly, until only her hands glowed. With a powerful jolt, Weasley released the energy trapped within her. The glass exploded outwards, as a blinding beam of electric blue energy flew out of her hands. It hit an empty stretch of land in the distance, exploding on impact in a brilliant flash of light and sound. 

The lights came back on. Miss Weasley continued to sob fiercely, as she curled up into a fetal position on the floor, and refused to move. Severus awkwardly held her, at a loss for what to do. By Merlin, what could make her lose control like that? In the little time he'd spent with the girl, he'd learned that she wasn't one to easily lose herself to the moment. Something must have pushed her, something big… 

"I'll get Poppy," Minerva said. "She needs immediate care." 

Minerva left. 

*~*~*

From the shadows of the window it watched Snape cradling Ginny in his arms. The bloody girl had singed its tail when she released all that power. It was a good thing she was so drained, or it would have a serious problem on its hands. However, the price was more than worth it, if what it had witnessed was truly genuine. It thought about the conversation it had overheard. The little brat was Snape's Apprentice… For once, its master would be pleased with the information it had for him. 

*~*~*

Ginny continued to sob uncontrollably in Professor Snape's arms. The madding, torturous agony from the flood of uncontrolled power had abated, but her body was still immersed in pain. After a few moments, Ginny realized that she couldn't feel Tom. Panic filled her as she searched for a few frantic seconds for any signs of his presence. Then she felt him in the deeper recesses of her mind, unconscious, but unharmed! He must have blacked out for a moment… An odd relief swept over her. At least he was safe… 

"What happened, Miss Weasley?" Professor Snape asked in a low voice. 

Guilt flooded Ginny's mind as she thought about the people she left wounded in the Gryffindor common room, along with Parvati and Lavender, silently praying that she hadn't killed anyone. What would they do with her now? She thought about what the Gryffindors were bound to say about her, when questioned. They would blame it all on her, when she had been the victim. What good was her word against the word of fifty Gryffindors? No matter who threw the first punch, the blame would be laid at her feet. Why did those bloody fools provoke, then attack her like that? Ginny remembered what Alexis had told her about mob psychology, and laughed bitterly. Talking about gauging the scenario perfectly… 

"Why are you laughing?" Professor Snape asked, looking disturbed. 

"Just picturing what sort of muggle job I'll be forced to take when I'm expelled…" Ginny whispered, tiredly. 

"No one will expel you because of a loss of control," Professor Snape replied. 

"They will when they see Gryffindor Tower," Ginny said softly, crying even harder. "They'll expel me, or worse, take me to the Ministry for _'study'_…" Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "They won't care if I'm the victim. Dumbledore won't want a Dark creature hurting his 'perfect little Gryffindors'…" 

The disquieted expression on Professor Snape's face doubled in intensity. Ginny wondered, vaguely, if she'd hit a nerve when she said that. 

"I won't let that happen… not again," Professor Snape vowed, his voice filled with determination. "I promise you, Miss Weasley. You will not be punished for something beyond your control. Now, tell me what happened, so I can help you." 

Ginny remained silent. What was the point of telling him if they wouldn't be able to help her anyway? 

"I need to know what happened if I am to protect you," Professor Snape said. "Please, Miss Weasley… talk to me." 

Ginny told him everything that had happened. As Professor Snape listened to the end of her explanation, Ginny saw an odd mix of emotions flicker through his eyes, before being replaced by a cold fire she had never seen before. Before either of them could speak, Harry, Hermione, Ix Chel, and Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Professor Snape gently picked her up and, to her surprise, held her protectively to his chest. 

"I just came from Gryffindor Tower…" Professor Dumbledore said with an unreadable expression on his face. "How is she?" 

"I think she'll recover," Professor Snape replied. "But Poppy still needs to check her over to make certain. I think it would be… unwise if we take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing with the others." 

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "I know where we can put her in the meantime. Follow me." 

Everyone followed Professor Dumbledore down into the Dungeons, and into a part of the Dungeons Ginny didn't recognize. Ginny tensed slightly as she wondered if they were going to imprison her. They arrived in front of an old oak door and entered a large, circular, stone room. Professor Snape carefully laid her on a large bed, across from the door, and put the covers over her. 

"Don't worry, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape reassured, in a low, oddly soothing voice. "I won't let any harm come to you…" 

Snape whispered a spell Ginny didn't recognize, and she fell into a peaceful sleep. 

__________

TBC


	20. They Moved the Moon…

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

Chapter Twenty

They Moved the Moon…

Severus gently placed a sleeping spell on Miss Weasley, and checked her temperature. She was slightly cooler than in Minerva's office, but still burning up. Severus had hoped that the magical fever would abate when she released the power trapped within her, but that didn't seem to be the case. This was bad, _very_ bad… Severus turned to face Potter, who still held Ix Chel; both of them looked terrified for their friend. The girl would need all the help she could get… help Severus could trust. 

"Potter!" Severus snapped, getting the boy's attention. "Go to the Slytherin dormitories, and get Levine. Miss Weasley needs her friends to help care for her now. The password to the Slytherin entrance is 'Werewolves'. I suspect you already know where it's located. Go!" 

Potter looked surprised by the orders, but acted immediately and without question, first depositing Ix Chel on the bed next to Miss Weasley before running out of the room. Severus watched Ix Chel, wondering what she was thinking. He knew that the girl meant a lot to her. To see her like this must be unbearable… Severus thought about everything Miss Weasley had told him just before the others showed up. Those Gryffindor bastards had attacked one of their own, just because she was different; and to be betrayed by her own brother! Severus wasn't going to let those _vultures_ get anywhere near the girl again, not if he had anything to say about it! 

Poppy arrived, and bristled when she saw Miss Weasley. She hesitated for a moment, then headed over to check on Weasley's condition. Severus and Ix Chel closely watched Poppy and her readings, as she made her diagnosis. Miss Weasley's fever had spiked to 107 degrees earlier; enough to boil the human brain if kept at that temperature for too long… Severus guessed that it must have hit that temperature just before Miss Weasley released the overload of Gray magic. Now, her temperature was 105, and wasn't showing signs of abating anytime soon. If anything, it was going to start climbing again, before long. 

Poppy sighed heavily with a strained look on her face, as Potter returned with Levine. Levine caught sight of her new friend and gasped in horror. She looked to Severus, silently requesting permission to go to her friend, but Severus shook his head. From the pained and dejected look on Levine's face, Severus guessed that she wanted to object, but thought better of it. Poppy stood and walked over to where he, Albus, Potter, Levine, and Granger stood anxiously awaiting news on Miss Weasley's condition. 

"How is she?" Albus asked. 

Poppy shook her head in reply. Granger and Levine began to cry, while Potter and Albus looked devastated. Severus stiffened slightly, but refused to give into hopelessness so easily. 

"I'm sorry, Albus, but I've never seen anything like it before." Poppy stated in a surprisingly calm and collected manner. "She's barely stable at the moment, but that won't hold for long. Any time now, Miss Weasley's fever is going to start climbing again, and when it does… I'm afraid that Miss Weasley is dying." 

"But there _must_ be _something_ you can do for her!" Potter protested desperately, his eyes welling up with tears. "Fever-reducing charms, a potion, something – anything… You can't just _let_ her die… _not like this…_" 

__

"She has no intention of helping young one," Ix Chel accused, sounding desolate. _"The healer believes young one is working for the Dark…" _

"I'm sorry, but there isn't," Poppy replied. "Miss Weasley has another half-hour, an hour at most before her fever causes permanent brain damage… She won't survive the night." 

Severus couldn't, _wouldn't_ let Miss Weasley die, not at the hands of those monsters… Memories of the werewolf attack in the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack on Christmas Eve flooded his mind again. He had survived, despite the 'perfect little Gryffindors' who tried to kill him, and so would she. Virginia Weasley was a survivor, just like him! She would make it, no matter what Pomfrey said! 

"Then your services here are no longer required," Severus said cuttingly. "Go tend to your patients, Pomfrey. I'll take care of Miss Weasley. She isn't going to die-" 

"You're wrong!" she shot back. "Your denial isn't going to save her. Whatever poisoned her system is resistant to all forms of magical intervention. You don't know-" 

"I know more than you think," Severus countered. "Now get out of the way, and go pester your patients." Pomfrey opened her mouth to protest. **"GO!"**

She took one last look at Miss Weasley, and left. 

"She was so strong…" Potter whispered, as he began to cry. The poor boy looked like he was going collapse under the weight of his own despair. 

"I don't think that she's going to give in so easily," Severus said, his voice filled with determination. Severus went to Miss Weasley's side, and checked the charmed bracelet Poppy had placed on Miss Weasley's wrist to keep close tabs on her temperature. It read 105.2 degrees. "We need to keep her stable for as long as possible. If magical intervention won't work, then we'll have to resort to muggle means. Do any of you know any muggle means to bring down her temperature?" he asked. 

No one responded. 

"With every second we waste wallowing in our own self pity, any hope of saving Weasley diminishes," Severus snapped sharply, trying to pull them out of their despair-induced stupor. Granger wiped away her tears, her features showing intense concentration. 

"Muggles sometimes put people in a tub of ice water, when they have a heat stroke, to bring down their core temperature," Miss Granger supplied. "Maybe that will help her." 

"It's worth a try," Levine agreed. Levine pulled out her wand and transfigured the nightstand next to the bed into a porcelain tub, half-filled with ice water. When that was done, Potter pulled out his wand and levitated Weasley, as Levine transfigured her robes into a bathing suit. A part of Severus noticed Levine's obvious talent with transfiguration, and made a mental note to speak with Minerva about it later. Potter placed Miss Weasley into the tub as gently as possible. Only her head, and her right wrist, which held her bracelet, remained above water. Ix Chel moved to the edge of the bed, trying to stay as close to the tub as possible. Severus checked the bracelet for any signs of change. After a minute, it came down to 104.5, even better than he could have hoped. They'd bought her some time, how much only Merlin knew… 

Severus stood and turned back to the group. 

"Miss Granger, go help Professor McGonagall with the Gryffindors in the hospital wing," Severus ordered. "Potter, Levine, Ix Chel – look after Weasley. If the temperature on the bracelet approaches 106, come get me. Albus – follow me. I need to have a word with you." 

Granger left. After taking one last look at Miss Weasley, he and Albus also left. 

*~*~*

A lone book floated in the darkened Gryffindor fifth years' dorm. The surprisingly large and heavy Potions tome, which had several bloodstains on it; it hid when people came to take away the attackers of the tome's mistress. It knew that it was alone, and it needed to return to its mistress, and soon. It quickly flew out of the girl's dorm, and down into the dimly lit, ruined common room. Broken furniture and objects littered what remained of the floor. The walls and ceiling were covered in a myriad of cracks, and had several large holes, while many of the floorboards were torn up. The surface of the floorboards was horribly scuffed, as though the wood itself had been violently shaved off. 

All of a sudden, it sensed someone coming who had a burning hatred for its mistress, and it growled. A few moments later, it heard a person swear. A tall, red-haired boy, who it knew to be the one called 'Ron,' arrived at the portrait hole, staring at the destroyed common room in shock. It felt a terrible darkness, greater than the one it had defended Mistress from, and acted. The boy gave a strangled cry as the tome attacked, knocking him unconscious with one blow. The boy barely had a chance to glimpse the title, which read, **'Potions: An Art Form Unto Itself,'** before losing awareness. 

The tome watched him, making sure he was unconscious. Once it was sure he wouldn't be getting up any time soon, the tome hit him in the ribs for good measure. Then it left Gryffindor Tower in search of its mistress, who had given it true life in the storm. 

*~*~*

Severus and Albus entered Severus' office, only to be greeted by Minerva, who had just stepped out of the fireplace. Severus shot Minerva a questioning look as he closed the door, then put a silencing charm on the room. 

"Miss Granger explained the situation," Minerva replied to the unspoken question. "She's watching over the other Gryffindors for me. There must be something that can be done for Miss Weasley, something we haven't tried! We can't just sit around and wait while she…" 

"I'm afraid not," Albus sighed heavily. "Whatever is wrong with Virginia is resistant to everything Poppy's thrown at it. Virginia will need a miracle, just to survive the night."

"Poppy doesn't know what she's talking about," Severus said. "There is still every chance we can save her, but there is something you need to know first… The reason _why_ Weasley is lying in there, dying. The Gryffindors attacked her, two of them even tried to kill her in her dorm room. What are you going to do about this, Albus?" 

"That's not what the Gryffindors told me," Minerva said, aghast. "According to them, Miss Weasley summoned Dark magic, and attacked them. You both felt the Dark power she unleashed." 

"I have never felt anything quite like it, but there can be no doubt…" Albus agreed, sadly. "The amazing powers she displayed were Dark magic…" 

"You're both wrong," Severus countered, shaking his head. "The powers she displayed were used purely in self-defense-" 

"How could such power be in self-defense?" Albus asked. "I could feel the amazing darkness radiating out of her, from my chambers. Don't tell me that you don't still feel remnants of that power, even now, Severus. You, better than anyone, should be able to distinguish between corruptive Dark magics, and self-defense magics." 

"The power Miss Wesley used was _not_ corruptive magics!" Severus snapped, losing his patience. How could they mistake Gray magic for corruptive magic, some of the most terrible magics in the Dark Arts? The truth hit him. Of course, that would explain a few things… If that was true, then he had no choice but to tell them, and hope they could be made to see reason. 

"The power Miss Weasley used was Gray magic," Severus explained, regaining his composure. "It's a far older magic than Light and Dark… To Light wizards, the power of Gray feels like extreme Dark, just as Dark fanatics would only feel extreme Light. Miss Weasley panicked, and tried to use it to defend herself, but she lost control of it. Let me assure you, if she wanted to kill those people, they would be dead. The girl had only sought to protect herself, so no one was killed. The magical overload is what is causing her fever, and that is why Pomfrey can't abate it. However, I believe there is a chance I can." 

"Gray magic?" Minerva asked, astonished. "How do you know this, Severus?" 

"Because I have been studying it with her," Severus replied. "Now, our time grows short… Ronald Weasley is responsible for spreading destructive rumors around the school. Also, Colin Creevy has charged that I have been… sleeping with her. To top it off, the Gryffindors Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil ambushed Miss Weasley in her dorm room, and tried to murder her. They would have succeeded, if she hadn't fought back. Serious action must be taken if we are to salvage the situation." 

"Forgive me, Severus, but what you're saying about the Gryffindors isn't possible," Albus said, disbelieving. "They would never have attacked Virginia without provocation. She must have done something to-" 

"All Miss Weasley _did_ was be different," Severus cut him off, livid. "Your perfect little Gryffindors didn't need another reason to do what they did, they never have… Nothing has changed in twenty years, has it? You're just as much in denial now, as when Sirius Black tried to kill me! What are you going to do when she awakens? Punish her the way you did me? Punish her for being _the victim,_ because she's _inconvenient,_ because it's _easier_ to tear down an innocent, then it is to face the truth. Are you _trying_ to turn her Dark, Albus, the same way you did _me?_" 

"Of course not!" Albus protested. "I am saying that there is every possibility that they simply reacted out of fear for their own safety." 

_"Simply reacted?"_ Severus growled loudly. "Two Gryffindors laid in wait for her, _ambushed_ Miss Weasley, trying to throw her out of a window, Albus! That is premeditated, _not_ an act in the heat of the moment! They would have killed her, and gotten away with it, if Weasley hadn't acted when she did. You are both _very lucky_ she didn't want them dead after that… I want Patil and Brown expelled for this! If they are incredibly lucky, Miss Weasley might not press charges that could land them in Azkaban!" 

"Whether or not that's true, people won't see it that way," Albus countered, raising his voice slightly. "If anything, Virginia will be the one to pay for this, and that's assuming she survives the night!" 

"I agree that they should punished, no matter what their motives were, but expulsion is a little harsh," Minerva suggested. "Perhaps they can serve two months of Detention with me. I will teach them the error of their ways." 

"A slap on the wrist won't fix this!" Severus replied. "If you two refuse to act in her best interests, then I will. I will not let her be harmed any longer… I've wasted far too much time arguing with you already. Miss Weasley needs me, but mark my words Albus,_ this is far from over!_" 

Severus walked out of his office, leaving Albus and Minerva behind. 

*~*~*

The Potions tome arrived at the Dungeons, and wandered about, still searching for its mistress. The book had encountered several people on its way that held ill will for its mistress, and dealt with them accordingly. It knew she was down here somewhere, but the tome had no way of sensing where. The book sensed someone approaching who felt like its mistress. It was the one the tome knew as 'Snape,' and it instinctively knew he could be trusted. The tome floated up to him, allowing Snape to pick it out of the air and examine it. 

"You're alive, aren't you?" Snape whispered. The tome shook slightly in response, in what could only be interpreted as a nod, while chattering in agreement. "You're trying to get back to your mistress…" The tome nodded again. "Very well, I'll take you there." 

The book became still and allowed Snape to carry it with him, content that it would be reunited with its mistress soon. 

*~*~*

Professor Flitwick stood in the Ravenclaw common room, listening to a status report from the Head Boy and Head Girl. Other than one student who had been attacked by a rogue tome, which was believed to have escaped from the Restricted Section, everyone was unharmed and accounted for. After listening to the report, he sat by the fire in an armchair, designed specifically for him, contemplating the situation in Gryffindor Tower. From what he had heard, things were a mess over there and, somehow or other, poor Miss Weasley was at the heart of it. The report he had gotten from Professor Hagrid had been sketchy as to what actually had happened, but Filius was certain that the girl wasn't the aggressor. Why, had she been sorted into Ravenclaw, none of this-

"Professor, I heard about what happened to Ginny," Mr. Dippet said, startling him out of his thoughts. Filius looked up and studied the young man, who was obviously worried. "Can I go see her? I need to know that she's alright." 

"I'm sorry, young man, but no," Filius replied. "I know how hard this must be for you, but you must understand that there is nothing you can do for her right now. All you can do is trust that the girl is in the right hands. The others will take care of Miss Weasley. You can visit her tomorrow, when she's doing better." 

"Yes, Professor," Mark said, looking downcast. 

"Don't worry about her, Mr. Dippet, she'll be alright," Filius reassured him. He needed to try to get the boy's mind off of her for a little while. An idea occurred to him. That could work… "Tell me, how have your studies been progressing?" 

*~*~*

Ron awoke slowly, as if shaking off the effects of a long sleep. He wished with all of his might that the last week had been a nightmare, not the harsh and terrifying reality he had been trapped in for all this time. He opened his eyes and saw the destroyed common room. By Merlin… It wasn't a nightmare… He cried as it all came back to him. He remembered the look of fear in Hermione's eyes when he accused her. He remembered the hurt, betrayed expression on Harry's face, and the terror in Ginny's eyes… He had almost hurt Ginny tonight! 

Merlin, how could this be happening to him? What could he have done to deserve this? Ron shook his head. He was running out of time, and he knew it. This may be his only opportunity to reach out, to warn _somebody_ about this, to warn Harry! Ron wiped away his tears and groped through the wreckage, looking for a quill and parchment. He spotted one of Harry's muggle spiral notebooks, with a pen still clipped to it. Perfect… Ron picked up the book, opened it to an empty page, and started writing. When he was done, Ron dropped the pen and threw the muggle notebook through the portrait hole. With luck, Harry would find it before- Merlin help him! He was back… 

"I'm so sorry, Gin…" Ron whispered, as he lost his grasp on the world around him again. 

*~*~*

Harry sat on a wooden stool that Alexis had transfigured for him from a quill. He held Ginny's hand as he watched the temperature on the bracelet change. It now read 105 degrees. They may have bought her some time, but it was running out, and fast. Harry found himself hoping that Snape would get back soon. He hated the Potions master, but Snape really did seem to care about Ginny, something Harry never thought him capable of. If there was any chance Snape could save her… Harry saw the reading increase to 105.2… Merlin, she was failing faster than Poppy had predicted. 

"We're losing her…" Harry whispered softly, without realizing it. Alexis put a comforting hand on his shoulder, quietly reassuring him that he wasn't alone. He looked up at her, and saw her eyes were glazed with tears, as she struggled to hold her emotions in check. 

"Maybe if the water was a little colder…" Alexis said absent-mindedly, as she pulled out her wand again. Alexis transfigured some more of the water in the tub into ice and Ginny's temperature dropped to 105.1 again. 

"How did you do that?" Harry asked. "Aren't ice and water the same thing?"

"Everything has its own individual states," Alexis explained. "In Transfiguration, most states can be altered. The difference between water and ice is simply dictated by the speed the molecules are moving at. Temperature and many of the other things we cling to, in reality, are immaterial when you can change their states." 

"Giving Potter a lesson in Advanced Transfiguration?" Snape piped in, startling them. Harry noticed a large Potions tome in his hand, and wondered faintly if Snape had brought it with him for reference. "Unless the curriculum has changed since I left school, that's a little advanced for a fifth year. Isn't it, Levine?"

"I have been studying a little ahead, on my own, Professor," Levine answered, sounding surprisingly sheepish. 

"If I recall, they don't teach about that sort of manipulation till seventh year…" Snape replied thoughtfully, placing the tome at the foot of the bed. "Potter, Levine – leave us. If I'm going to help Miss Weasley, I need… solitude." 

Harry didn't want to leave Ginny's side, but he knew that every moment they wasted arguing would only hurt Ginny more. Harry got up and followed Alexis out the door. Alexis removed Harry's Prefect's badge, and placed it on the floor near the wall, across from the door, then transfigured it into a comfortable, midnight blue sofa. They sat down next to each other, silently praying that Snape would be able to help Ginny. 

*~*~*

Hermione led the uninjured Gryffindors through the halls. The injured students were ordered to stay the night in the hospital wing, while she was ordered to bring the other students to the Great Hall to spend the night. The Gryffindor students still looked shell-shocked from the disaster in Gryffindor Tower. While Hermione was in the hospital wing, she had heard a hundred different stories about what happened, and didn't know what to think about it anymore. Whatever really happened, only two things were for certain. Ron had something to do with this, and Ginny was at the heart of it. Ginny… If what Madam Pomfrey said was true, then she didn't have long to… 

"No, I mustn't think like that," Hermione thought, pushing her feelings of fear and sadness aside. "Ginny is strong, and Professor Snape is one of the most knowledgeable wizards I have ever met. If anyone can figure this out, it's him." 

She only prayed that was true.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and saw that the house tables had been moved aside, with sleeping bags set up for them in the center of the room. She helped the other Prefects get the students settled, then spotted Macdonald and Neville talking in a corner of the room. She went over to speak with them. 

"…you see the look in her eyes, Neville?" Macdonald asked. "I have never seen anyone so scared in my life." 

"Yeah," Neville agreed. "It was like she couldn't control any of it." 

"I'd go so far as to say that she was more scared than we were," Macdonald added. 

"Maybe she was trying to defend herself from something, and things just got out of hand," Neville suggested. "That could be why the people who didn't want to harm her weren't touched by the storm." 

"Something or _someone_?" Macdonald asked. "Remember the condition Parvati and Lavender were in, when we found them in the girl's dormitories? They were the _only_ students to be hurt in the dormitories themselves… and that's where Ginny ran after her confrontation with Colin." 

"What exactly _is_ wrong with Colin?" Neville asked, slightly confused. "I tried to ask him, but he just glared at me." 

"That's pretty much all he can do at this point," Macdonald said. "According to Madam Pomfrey, his vocal cords have been frozen. Pomfrey says she's never seen anything like it. She told me that he might get his voice back in a few weeks, if he's lucky." 

"Couldn't happen to a nicer Gryffindor…" Neville said, shaking his head. "What did Colin say in her ear to get her to freak out like that?" 

"I don't know, but whatever happened with Parvati and Lavender afterwards must have been explosive to get her to lose it," Macdonald replied. 

"You think they started this?" Neville asked. 

"Started what?" Hermione interjected, surprising them. 

"Hi, Hermione," Neville began. "We were just talking…" 

"About Ginny," Hermione finished for him. "What do you think happened?" 

"We've been comparing notes, and I think that Parvati and Lavender have something to do with what happened to Ginny," Macdonald explained. "They might have even caused it." 

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Hermione asked. 

They told Hermione everything they had seen. 

"I have to agree with you," Hermione said. "If there's even a chance that's true, then we have to do something for Ginny before this snowballs." 

"But what?" Neville asked. 

"I think I've got an idea…" Hermione answered thoughtfully. 

*~*~*

Once Potter and Levine were gone, Snape turned back to Ix Chel. He had a few ideas as to how he could help Weasley, but he needed to consult Ix Chel first, to be certain. He checked her temperature, then turned to face Ix Chel. 

_"Is it possible that a portion of the Gray magic she unleashed, is still infecting her?"_ Severus asked in Parseltongue. 

_"Yes, from what I can tell, she's suffering from the effects of an overdose, but it's on a level I have never believed possible," _Ix Chel replied. _"There is no way to predict what this is doing to her." _

_"Will her fever break if I can siphon off the excess energy?"_ Severus asked. 

_"At your current level of experience, any such attempt could prove fatal,"_ Ix Chel said. _"There is also a chance that what's happening to young one will spill over onto you." _

_"Will it work?"_ Severus persisted. 

_"It can,"_ Ix Chel answered. 

_"Then let's get to work,"_ Severus replied. Ix Chel explained what he would have to do. It was tricky, but, with luck, he would manage. Severus pulled out his wand and levitated Miss Weasley out of the tub. He quickly used a drying spell on her, and placed her on the bed. He pulled up the stool to the bed and checked the bracelet. Away from the stabilizing influences of the cold water, her temperature spiked, reaching 106, continuing to climb. Severus started the procedure without delay, gently draining off excess energy by transferring it into him, and carefully releasing it harmlessly back into the environment. As time past, Severus began to feel his own temperature climb, as hers finally began to lower. Despite the creeping awareness that his body's symptoms were beginning to mirror Weasley's, he didn't stop or slow down. He was determined to help her if it was the last thing he did. 

*~*~*

Ginny felt herself drifting slowly downward, into nothingness. Ginny saw that she was in a strange and desolate expanse, like she was under water. Alien, blue-white light illuminated the area. Looking down, she saw an inky black void beneath her, through which no light could penetrate. Fighting it was so hard. It would be so much easier to allow herself to just stop, and let go… She knew that she was dying; if she stopped fighting it would be over, but she just couldn't bring herself to keep fighting any longer… Besides, what was there to go back to? In the end, who really needed her? What would it hurt to rest, just for a little while? She felt another person slipping into the void ahead of her, and recognized him. It was Tom. Ginny could feel that he was too weak to fight at all, and that he would die without help. 

That thought snapped her out of it. **Tom!** He didn't deserve to die! Merlin, she couldn't lose him, not after all of this! Ginny felt his sprit begin to fail and grabbed onto him, in a desperate attempt to keep him with her. She started fighting the desire to give in, and tried to swim to what, she hoped, was the surface of this nightmare. Each second that passed felt like an eternity, as Ginny struggled in vain against death itself. Just when she was beginning to lose hope that they would make it, Ginny felt another presence enter her mind, reaching for her, trying to pull her back out. It was Professor Snape. 

Ginny clawed her way upwards, still clutching Tom, keeping him with her by sheer force of will. Tom's dead weight continued to drag her down, but she refused to give up and let him go. If they were getting out of here, it would be together or not at all. She could not be alone again… She had made a promise to him, one she had no intention of braking, _not now, or ever! _With the last of her waning strength, Ginny reached for Snape's outstretched hand, and grabbed onto it. Snape pulled them up, and the vision ended. 

With that, Ginny's fever broke, and she opened her eyes. The world spun madly before her, and she was forced to close them again to escape the horrible vertigo. Ginny wanted to open her eyes but the vertigo refused to go away. 

"Save your strength, Miss Weasley…" Professor Snape whispered soothingly. "You're going to be alright. I'll make sure of it… Now, rest." 

Ginny tried to nod, but discovered she was too weak. After a few moments of trying, she gave up. Touching Tom's mind, Ginny was reassured that, although he was still weak, the danger had passed, and allowed herself to fall asleep. 

*~*~*

Severus put the covers over Weasley, and sat watching over her until she fell back to sleep. When he was certain that she was going to be all right, he turned to Ix Chel, who sat by the girl's feet, obviously despondent. 

_"It wasn't your fault,"_ Severus hissed tiredly. _"If you want someone to blame, start with her attackers, the Gryffindors." _

_"I wasn't there to protect her,"_ Ix Chel replied guiltily. _"If I had been there-"_

_"You're a Seer's familiar," _Severus countered. _"Your master doesn't presume to know what might have been, and neither should you. You don't know what would have happened if you were there. For all you know, you could have made the outcome worse… Don't waste time reprimanding yourself. Your master needs you now more than ever. I must go. I'll be back later to check on her… but before I go…" _

Severus pulled out his wand and placed several monitoring spells on Miss Weasley to alert him if something happened while he was gone. He stood, and swayed slightly, as a sudden wave of dizziness and lightheadedness hit him. Severus waited for it to pass, then left the room, only to find Levine and Potter sleeping on a couch in the hallway. 

"Levine, Potter, wake up," Severus snapped loudly. Levine and Potter opened their eyes and stood, apprehensively, awaiting news on Weasley's condition. 

"How is she, Professor?" Levine asked anxiously. 

"I believe she will recover," Severus replied. Potter and Levine visibly relaxed. "I want you two to take turns watching her tonight. She will need a reassuring presence when she awakens… Levine, I want you to watch her tomorrow. I will make the appropriate arrangements for you to be excused from your classes for the day…" 

Severus trailed off as a dizzy spell assaulted him, making the room spin. Potter and Levine grabbed him before he fainted, and led him to the sofa. Severus closed his eyes, trying vainly to avoid the horrible vertigo. Levine checked his forehead. 

"By Merlin, you're burning up, Professor!" Levine exclaimed. "Harry, go get Madam Pomfrey." 

"Don't…" Severus protested weakly. "I… will be fine. I just need a minute." 

"Please tell us what we can do for you, sir," Levine implored. 

"Just give me a moment…" Severus said. After a few minutes, the dizziness subsided, but the lightheadedness refused to go away. Severus stood slowly, while Potter and Levine remain poised to catch him, if need be. "If you need me, I'll be in my chambers." 

"Let me escort you there," Levine suggested. Severus opened his mouth to protest, but another wave of dizziness changed his mind. The last thing he wanted was for the Slytherins to find him, in the morning, passed out in the corridor. He allowed Levine to walk with him, while Potter stayed with Miss Weasley. When he was safely inside his quarters, Severus pulled out a strong fever-reducing potion, and took a dose. After a few moments, he felt the potion take effect. Severus checked his temperature. It was 101, uncomfortable, but manageable. With luck, it would be gone by morning… Severus didn't bother to change, but slumped down on the bed, utterly exhausted, falling into a restless sleep soon after. 

*~*~*

As soon as Alexis and Snape were gone, Harry went in to check on Ix Chel and Ginny. Her temperature had dropped to 99.5 degrees, and was still lowering. Whatever Snape had done must have been a miracle… Harry thought about how sick Snape was when he left here. He was pretty sure that there was nothing wrong with the Potions master when he first showed up, so why would he be sick now… unless Snape somehow managed to draw some of the illness into himself. But that sort of thing wasn't possible. Or was it? Harry knew that almost anything was possible in the right hands. He felt gratitude and a begrudging respect for Snape. If it hadn't been for him, he was certain Ginny wouldn't have made it. Harry looked at Ix Chel. She watched Ginny, looking sullen, and guilt-ridden. Harry sighed. He knew how much not being there at the critical moment hurt her. If only there was _something_ he could do to help. 

_"Don't worry,"_ Harry tried to reassure her. _"Your mistress will be alright."_

Ix Chel didn't even acknowledge his presence and, just when he thought she wouldn't, she spoke in a vacant tone of voice that disturbed Harry greatly. 

_"We almost lost them…"_ Ix Chel whispered. _"Now she's closed off, even to me…" _

_"Closed off?"_ Harry asked, worried. 

_"She's shut me out,"_ Ix Chel whispered. _"Young one doesn't want anyone to know her mind right now. Young one will probably never want to speak to me again."_

_"Don't think that,"_ Harry replied. _"She doesn't blame you, no one does. When she's feeling a little better, I'm sure Ginny will let you in again. Just give her time, she'll come back out." _

Ix Chel breathed a heavy sigh and fell silent. Harry noticed that the tome Snape brought in was still here. He felt a tingle of 'strange' magic as he picked it up. Where had he seen this book before? Of course, this was one of Ginny's favorite Potions tomes… but what would Snape be doing with it? Harry saw the bloodstains that covered the book, and decided it would be best if he cleaned it off. The last thing he wanted right now was for Ginny to awaken, and see it like this. 

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Harry said softly to the book. Harry put it on the stool, for a moment, and went to the bathroom. He came back a minute later with a damp washcloth. Harry talked to the book, as he carefully cleaned off the blood. He wasn't sure why he would want to talk to a book; it just somehow felt natural to him. 

"There… you're as good as new," Harry said appraisingly. To his complete and utter shock, the tome _purred_ in obvious contentment. Before Harry had a chance to react, Alexis walked into the room. The tome jumped out of his grasp, and flew upward out their reach. 

"What the…?" Alexis asked, looking at the book in the air. "How did that get in here?" 

"Snape brought it in," Harry explained. "I think it's one of Ginny's books." 

"But I thought animate books are only kept in the Restricted Section?" Alexis replied. "How could Ginny own one?" 

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. 

"Let's find out…" Alexis said, turning her attention back to the book. "Why don't you come down? We won't hurt you. We'd just like to see your title, that's all. I promise, no harm will come to you." 

After a moment's hesitation, the tome landed in Harry's hands again. Alexis saw the title and frowned slightly. 

"What is it?" Harry asked. 

"That's not a volume that belongs in the Restricted Section," Alexis replied. "In fact, it shouldn't be animate at all… Are you alive, book?" 

The tome nodded, while chattering in assent. 

"I guess that answers our question," Harry said. "How do you think it got like this?" 

"Sentient books are rare, but not unheard of," Alexis said. "But I've never heard of spontaneous attainment of sentience from a book before… Well, whatever the reason, it's here and alive. Who do you belong to?" 

The tome nodded to Ginny. 

"Ginny's your owner?" Harry asked. 

The tome nodded vigorously, as it let out an excited chatter. 

"I guess, we're just going to have to ask Ginny how she got it, when she awakens…" Alexis said. "How is she?" 

"Her fever's broken," Harry replied. "I think she's going to recover… How's Snape?" 

"He's pretty sick," Alexis said. "What could be wrong with him?" 

"I don't know," Harry replied. They both fell silent; each lost in their own thoughts. 

*~*~*

Minerva walked through the darkened halls to Gryffindor Tower in silence. She had to see for herself, she had to _know_ what had happened up there. Minerva could feel the powerful magic, which Severus referred to as Gray magic, still charging the air itself, making her feel like she was going to be sick. No wonder Albus thought of this as corruptive magic… Minerva stopped just in front of the damaged portrait hole, and lit her wand. She steeled herself for a moment, and walked inside, ignoring the intense discomfort she felt just stepping over the threshold. 

Minerva surveyed the wreckage. This would take a day or two to fix by magical means. Minerva attempted a repairing spell on a broken mirror, but it didn't work. She decided to try it on something else, still nothing. After her fifth try, she gave up. So, the damage here mirrored Miss Weasley's condition, as well as everything they had seen of Gray magic so far. It was completely resistant to almost all normal spells… This could prove to be a serious complication, when it came time to fix this place. 

Minerva thought about Miss Weasley again. She had tried to help Miss Weasley in any way she could, but, in the end, Minerva knew she had failed her. The poor girl… What had her inaction done to her? What was going to happen to her now, after all of this? Minerva sighed heavily. She had lost hold of her own house, without even realizing it. Now things were spinning out of control, with no sign of stopping any time soon. Minerva knew she had to act swiftly and decisively, if she were going to salvage the Gryffindor name. She had to see Miss Weasley, and see if her relationship with the girl was still salvageable… Minerva took one last look at what was once the Gryffindor common room, and left. 

*~*~*

Harry walked up the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower. Alexis had relieved him, and made him take a break from him vigil over Ginny. Unable to get any rest, Harry had decided to take a walk. He checked his watch. It was 2:30am. Harry wasn't sure if it was curiosity, morbid fascination, or something else that drew him. All he knew was that he had to see it, and find any clue he could to what had happened tonight. Harry felt strange magic in the air as he entered the common room, old magic, unlike anything he had felt before tonight. He painstakingly inspected the smashed ruins, but could find nothing but a trail of destruction leading from Ginny's room to the common room. 

After a half-hour of looking, Harry gave up. He attempted to leave, but tripped on his way through the portrait hole and landed face-first on the hard, cold stone floor. Harry noticed a small spiral notebook lying open, next to a nearby wall. After a moment, he recognized it. What was his notebook doing out here? Harry stood and picked it up. He looked at the page it was opened to, and gasped. Ron couldn't bear to be in the same room as him anymore, why would he want to write him a letter? Curious, and slightly suspicious, Harry read on. 

**__**

Dear Harry,

I'm so sorry that all of this happened! It wasn't me, I swear! I've been under the control of You-Know-Who for the last week. He somehow used my hatred for Gin's pet to use me, to take over my mind! By the time I figured it out, it was too late. I was a prisoner in my own body. This is the first time I've been free enough to do anything since this started. I'm writing to warn you. Don't believe me; don't trust me! I'm only out to hurt you… Harry, You-Know-Who wants something from you! That's why he hasn't tried to kill you again. All I know is that it has something to do with a necklace. If you have it, Harry, never let him get his hands on it! There's no telling what he'll do… 

Oh, Merlin! He's returning… I don't have much time left before… I'm so tired Harry, so tired! He's been chipping away at me, trying to take away my humanity. I'm losing myself to him. I don't think I'll be able to hold on for much longer. It may already be too late for me. I'm so sorry Harry! Don't blame yourself over me. It's not your fault! Tell Ginny and Hermione I'm sorry, will you? Tell them it's not their faults. Tell Ginny I'm proud of her, and that I still love her… for as long as I remain me… Blame Wormtail for this. I don't know how, but he did this to me. I'm sure of it! 

You don't know the darkness, the sheer power coursing through me, tempting me… and Merlin help me, I'm beginning to believe it! Why did he have to take me? Why?

Beware Voldemort! Beware the necklaces, and beware me! Harry, please take care of Ginny for me! She needs you to watch over her now… Goodbye

Ron

Harry felt numb as he read it repeatedly, refusing to believe it. _This couldn't be, it just couldn't! It had to be a lie… _

Merlin please, let it be a lie… Harry silently pleaded. He read the warning about the necklace again, his right hand unconsciously straying to where it was hidden. Harry had never gotten the chance to tell Ron about the necklace, or the letter from his mum, so how would Ron know about it, unless… 

Harry's eyes blurred with tears as the numbness he felt slowly gave way to despair and remorse. Merlin help them, it was true! It was true, and he'd missed it! Now Ron was being used as puppet by Voldemort, and there may be no way getting him back… Harry broke into a run to Dumbledore's office, but stopped himself after a couple of moments. From the letter, Harry doubted this was something as simple as the Imperious Curse. What if Voldemort had the power to kill Ron? Harry knew that if he went to him now, Dumbledore would try to detain Ron, and Voldemort would kill Ron in a heartbeat, as an act of spite. Voldemort would never let Ron go so easily… 

Harry tore out the page with Ron's message on it, and hid it in his robes. He had to give his next move careful thought, because not only did Ron's life depend on it, so did his soul. 

___________

TBC

A/N: The next chapter is going to be a _long_ one. My betas are having _a lot_ of trouble editing the bloody thing! I have no idea if it's going to be ready in time for my usual posting time next weekend, if not, I'll probably post it sometime the following week. Just thought I would give you fair warning. 

Mara456


	21. Splendid Isolation: Day One

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

A/N: **This took way _too long_ to edit!** _(This bloody thing is 25 pages long!)_ I love this chapter, and I'm _very_ proud of it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it, but _not_ editing it. ;) We now continue with our regularly scheduled chapter… 

Chapter Twenty One

Splendid Isolation: Day One 

Ginny awoke feeling frightened, weak, and disoriented. She opened her eyes for a moment, saw that she wasn't in her dorm room, and immediately closed them again. Where the hell were they? Then it all came back to her, her fight with her brother, the incident with Colin, and the attempt on her life… Tom! Merlin, where was he? She frantically searched for a few painfully long moments, until she found him, weak and completely drained, but alive. 

_Tom felt a wave of happiness sweep through Ginny. Could it be that his princess was relieved to feel that he wasn't dead? _

"You're **glad** I'm not dead?" Tom asked, incredulously. "You actually care whether I live or die? I thought that's what you wanted all along, to rid yourself of me, to kill me, so I would never have the opportunity to ever hurt anyone again." 

"At one time, I would have agreed with you, but not anymore," Ginny admitted, tears silently falling. "I've come to… care about you, Tom. When I felt you dying… I realized how important you are to me. I just couldn't lose you… I can't picture my life, my world, without you with me…" 

Ginny felt someone drying her eyes, and recoiled slightly at their touch. 

_Tom felt a flood of conflicting emotions surge through him, as he felt her genuine concern and caring for him. She did care… something he had never even thought possible. Tom never thought anyone would ever **want** a monster like him… much less risk themselves for his sake. The only thing that shocked him even more was that he found himself feeling the same way. _

"Neither can I…" Tom replied. "You risked yourself for me, when you could have let me go. You lived for me… Thank you for that. I don't think I could have continued, if I'd lost you." 

Was it possible, those feelings that he had thought of as 'traitorous' before, actually weren't? Merlin, what kind of Dark Lord was he growing up to be, if he actually gave a damn about others? Could it be…? No, that wasn't possible, or was it? Tom thought about the last few months, trying to piece together where he went wrong. He desperately searched for the instant, something – anything that could explain this-this heart, for lack of a better word, that had ambushed him. He was the future **Lord Voldemort**, the bane of the wizarding world, for Merlin's sake! Not some compassionate, lovesick child! What was he, **who** was he, if not Voldemort? Voldemort would never have thought like this, much less genuinely cared for someone who wasn't himself. It didn't make any sense… 

Ginny felt Tom's revelation, and knew she had to do something to show him, to make him understand that there was nothing wrong with him. 

"Why should it matter, if you're not the person you once were?" Ginny thought resolutely. "You don't have to spend your life living in Voldemort's shadow! You're_ not _him…" 

_"Then who am I?" Tom asked. "What am I, if not the future Dark Lord?" _

"You're Tom Marvolo Riddle," Ginny replied. "You've made different choices from Voldemort. You are not the same person! There is nothing wrong with that. I like you, just the way you are. You have your whole life ahead of you… Don't waste it, trying to be something you're not!" 

_"And just how would you know I'm not evil?" Tom asked defensively, not quite believing her. "How do I know you're not trying to use me, to mold me in your own image? How do I know you're not trying to make the choice for me?" _

"I _know_ you, Tom," Ginny thought. "In the end, what matters more to you? Who you _were_, or who you _are?_ This is who you really are, but have been too afraid to admit it to yourself, until now! You can either pretend to be someone else, and end up becoming a mere shadow of yourself, or… you can continue making whole new choices, and play by your own rules, not the rules of others. You don't have to end up becoming an extreme. You know that. Just be who you are, and to hell with everyone else's expectations of you." 

_Damn it! The girl was making sense… Tom thought about his original plans to take power, and how Ginny had derailed them. He knew the moment he told her the truth those plans became useless… After all, what good was a secret plot for world domination, if you tell everyone about it? Since then, the only thing that mattered to him was his own, Ginny's, and Ix Chel's well being. Ugh… he was growing soft… At this rate, he'll end up with an annoying twinkle in his eyes, and a penchant for lemon drops. _

Ginny mentally laughed, though none her mirth touched her weary, pained features. 

_"I'm glad one of us can see the humor in this," Tom said sarcastically. _

"Sorry," Ginny thought, mentally composing herself again. "Don't worry, Tom. I think it's safe to say, you'll be spared the unbearable torment and horrors of, eating lemon drops the rest of your days."

_"Thank Merlin for small favors," Tom replied. _

They fell silent for a long time. Ginny refused to open her eyes, afraid that if she opened them, she would discover that they were in a cell somewhere. Ginny thought about what had happened. Her own housemates had tried to kill her, and Ron… he was at the heart of it. Ginny began to cry again as memories of that horrible night played through her mind. 

Ginny hated her attackers for doing this to her, for trying to ensure that she would lose everything. She hated the Gryffindors' sickening hypocrisy, hated Parvati and Lavender for wanting to do away with her, and hated Colin for being such a bastard… Merlin, she was sick of it all; sick and tired of being pushed and pulled in every direction. She deserved better than this! She wasn't a pawn, anymore than she was a punching bag. What was the point of fighting, or even getting out of bed in the morning, if that was what they were reducing her to? Ginny had meant it when she told Tom that she wouldn't be used again. She'd rather spend the rest of her life as a vegetable than as a shadow of herself, or as a pathetic pawn in someone else's game. 

After awhile, Ginny gave up hiding enough to open her eyes, and winced at brightness of the room. She saw that she was lying on a four poster bed, in a very large, circular room. Across from her was a large oak door, to her left were a closet and a full-length mirror, while to her right were a dresser, and a small desk. The floors were covered with soft looking, Ravenclaw blue carpets, and the cylindrical walls were covered with large, beautiful tapestries, which seemed to have a life of their own. If this was a prison, it was the nicest one she'd ever seen. Ginny noticed Alexis sitting next to her, watching her every move, with a concerned expression on her face. She tried to sit up, but another dizzy spell hit her, as her whole body cried out in protest. She had no choice but to lie back down again. 

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Alexis asked. Ginny nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off of an empty spot on the wall. 

"What do you think they're going to do to us, Tom?" Ginny thought. "Lock us up and throw away the key? Send us to the Ministry for study, or maybe to Azkaban for attacking the students?" 

_"I don't know," Tom answered. "At least we're still at Hogwarts… for the moment. Whatever the case, I'm afraid, the next move is up to them." _

"So, our lives are in the hands of Dumbledore?" Ginny thought. "Now I know we're screwed… Maybe Professor Snape will convince him we're not a threat." 

_"Yeah, maybe Voldemort will turn good, and take up residence in a young Seer's mind, oh, wait… that happened," Tom said, laughing at the irony of the situation. "How did I get myself into this mess?" _

"By surviving?" supplied Ginny. "Look on the bright side, at least you're in the head of a powerful and beautiful Witch."

_"Who's weakened, and currently awaiting expulsion," Tom added. "Got anymore brilliant insights?" _

"Not at the moment," Ginny answered. "But if I have any, I'll get back to you." 

_"So, that would be never?" Tom asked. _

"Very funny," Ginny thought sarcastically. 

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked. "Do you need anything?" 

"I feel like someone just tried to kill me, then I was almost ripped apart by the tidal forces of my own powers, not to mention almost being cooked alive in a magical fever," Ginny thought. "But, other than that… I'm fine, thanks." 

_"Definitely, don't tell her that," Tom said, mentally shaking his head. _

Ginny shook her head slightly. Looking around, Ginny noticed that everything seemed different. The world looked brighter, more defined than it was before, and somehow, more _aware,_ as if everything had taken on a life of its own. Every color, shape, sound, and texture seemed to convey more information to Ginny, like a symphony with all of the instruments playing at once. The fabric of the covers became softer and more defined. The simplest sound explained more to her about the tone, taste, and _feel_ of the source, and the sprit which it was conveyed. The carpet became more vivid, and imperceptible impressions from people walking on it became obvious. The walls, ceiling, and floor told Ginny of their strength and vitality, despite the long centuries of steadfast service. The tapestries told her of an odd loneliness, having spent all of these long years without someone there to enjoy them, and happiness at being seen again. Even the air felt different to Ginny. She caught aftertastes of mosses, moods, and subtle hints of magic, drifting in and out of the room through various tiny cracks and gaps, she could suddenly sense. 

Ginny clamped her hands over her ears, and tightly shut her eyes, in a desperate attempt to shut out the information overload, but it only muffled everything slightly. Alexis saw Ginny's sudden distress, and tried to help. _Tom felt everything Ginny was feeling, and pulled himself further inward to avoid the overload._

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked, touching her shoulder. Ginny felt Alexis' intent, instantly sensing that Alexis' concern for her and desire to help was genuine. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Alexis, and her sense of the feelings grew a thousand-fold. "Ginny, talk to me. Are you alright?"

Ginny curled up into a ball, and tried to regain control of herself. _Tom realized what she was doing, and attempted to help. _After a few moments, the intensity that assaulted her diminished and became manageable, but refused to go away. Ginny instinctively knew that it would never truly go away, and, for better or worse, it was now a permanent part of her. Ginny visibly relaxed, and started gazing at the one of the tapestries again, barely acknowledging Alexis' presence. 

"If Alexis is here, then maybe this isn't a prison," Ginny thought. "Maybe it's just a spare set of chambers in the Dungeons to keep me isolated for a little while… But is it for their protection, or for mine?" 

_"Considering the way things are going, probably both," answered Tom. _

Ginny thought about the storm again. What had happened to all of those students she hurt? Was Madam Pomfrey able to fix them up? Ginny prayed that they were going to be all right. The last thing she wanted was to kill them, no matter how she felt, or what they did. Ginny knew she had no more right to judge, anymore than they had. 

"Did I kill anyone?" Ginny asked in a barely discernable whisper. 

"No," Alexis replied quickly, slightly surprised by the question. "A lot of people were hurt, but Madam Pomfrey has been able to care for them. Parvati and Lavender were the most severely wounded in the storm. Madam Pomfrey says they should be able to return to classes in a week or two. Colin, on the other hand, wasn't too badly injured, but his vocal cords were frozen. Madam Pomfrey said that his voice might return in a couple of weeks, if he's really lucky." 

_"At last… silence," Tom intoned. "If anyone deserved to be silenced, even if only for a little while, it's him. With luck, he'll think twice before harassing someone." _

"That's not funny, Tom," Ginny thought. 

_"It's still true," Tom replied. "What happened was not your fault, no matter what anyone tells you. We are the **victims** here, not them. Keep in mind, whatever the result, they brought it on themselves. Look at what the storm did to them, and **only** them. No one was hurt, who **didn't** deserve it." _

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. 

_"I saw Neville, Macdonald, and several others untouched by the storm," Tom explained. "In fact, objects intentionally re-directed themselves to hurt the people who wished you harm. The precious people who you injured, the people you are so worried about, are the ones who caused this mess. Don't you **want** revenge, after everything they've done to you?" _

"I… don't know," Ginny thought. "But I do know that, whatever they've done, I shouldn't sink to their level." 

_"Acting in self-defense is **not** sinking to their level," Tom maintained. _

"No, it's not," Ginny agreed. "However, it is sinking to their level if I continue to return the favor, without further provocation." 

_"You're a saint," Tom affirmed. "That sort of attitude is going to get us killed one day, if we're not careful." _

"Maybe," Ginny thought, wistfully. "Who knows, maybe it will be what saves us." 

_"Don't count on it," Tom said. _

"We'll see," Ginny replied. 

They fell silent, each wondering what brought them to this place. A short time later, Ginny and Tom dozed off again. 

*~*~*

Alexis sat next to Ginny and Ix Chel. Ginny was in a heavy slumber, while Ix Chel refused to sleep, and just sat at Ginny's feet, watching her. Harry still hadn't gotten back yet and Alexis wondered what was keeping him. She checked the time, and sighed. It was 4:30am, more then two hours since Harry went for a walk. She hoped that he was all right, and hadn't run into Filch or any of the teachers. 

Alexis thought about the last few days. If anyone had told her a week ago that she would be caring for a friend who was a Gryffindor, she wouldn't have believed it. But Ginny was anything but an ordinary Gryffindor. Ginny had saved her life, and given her enough hope to keep going, while making sure no one else had found out about her suicide attempt. Alexis would be damned if she let anyone lay a finger on Ginny again. Alexis just wished that she had been there for her when the Gryffindors harmed her. No one had told Alexis or Harry any details about what had happened, but Alexis knew that they must have done something to her for Ginny to be in such a bad state. 

Ginny's eyes flickered opened for a moment and she began to cry. Unsure of what else to do, Alexis tried to dry her eyes. Ginny recoiled from Alexis' touch and Alexis stopped, worried that she was making Ginny's fragile emotional state worse. 

"Ginny?" Alexis asked. 

No response. 

After a minute Ginny stopped crying and fell silent. Just when Alexis was sure that Ginny had fallen back to sleep, she started crying again. Alexis tried to comfort her in vain, until Ginny once again fell silent. After a few moments Ginny opened her eyes and surveyed the room with a fearful and desolate expression. Alexis watched her with concern. Ginny looked at her for a moment, not quite seeing her. Alexis realized that Ginny hadn't looked at Ix Chel even once. Ginny tried to sit up for a moment, and gave up when she couldn't. Then she started staring at a blank spot on the wall across from her, with a disturbing, vacant expression on her face. 

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Alexis asked. Ginny nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off the wall. 

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked. "Do you need anything?"

Ginny shook her head slightly. Suddenly Ginny started looking franticly around the room, like a trapped animal. She clamped her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked, laying her hand on Ginny's shoulder, in an attempt to calm her. Ginny's eyes fluttered opened again and settled on Alexis. She stared at Alexis with a look of wild-eyed shock and fear. "Ginny, talk to me. Are you alright?"

Ginny curled up into a fetal position, sobbing loudly, as if in pain. After a few moments she visibly relaxed, and started gazing at a tapestry, barely acknowledging Alexis' presence again. Alexis held Ginny's hand, feeling terribly distressed, trying to quietly reassure Ginny with her presence. 

Alexis realized that she must still be delirious from the fever. "I hope she's going to be alright…" 

They sat there in silence for a long time. Finally Ginny spoke, startling Alexis slightly. 

"Did I kill anyone?" Ginny asked in a barely discernable whisper. 

"No," Alexis replied quickly, slightly surprised by the question. "A lot of people were hurt, but Madam Pomfrey has been able to care for them. Parvati and Lavender were the most severely wounded in the storm. Madam Pomfrey says they should be able to return to classes in a week or two. Colin, on the other hand, wasn't too badly injured, but his vocal cords were frozen. Madam Pomfrey said that his voice might return in a couple of weeks, if he's really lucky." 

She waited for Ginny's reply, but it never came. Ginny just kept staring at the Ravenclaw blue tapestries, as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Time passed and Ginny drifted off into an uneasy slumber. Alexis sighed. The poor girl was obviously traumatized… Ginny had promised to protect her, now it was time to return the favor. Alexis silently vowed to stand by her, no matter what happened next… 

*~*~*

Severus awoke slowly, feeling like he was on fire. He opened his eyes and the room began to spin so badly that he couldn't tell up from down. After a few agonizingly long minutes, the dizziness lessened enough for him to check his temperature. It was 103. Damn… Severus took some more fever-reducing potion and lay back down. When he checked his temperature again, it was back to 101. This magical fever was going to take longer to dissipate then he thought, but at least it was still treatable, unlike what Miss Weasley's had been. Weasley… She was going to need all the help she could get. Severus couldn't waste time on luxuries like bed-rest, not when the child's future was still at stake. 

Severus sat up and turned on the light, wincing at its intensity. Merlin, this was going to be a _long_ day… Scrutinizing his room, Severus noticed that everything appeared strange to him. The world looked somehow clearer, more vivid than it was before. Everything seemed to have taken on a life of its own; every object, sound, color, and sensation seemed to impart additional detail to him, like a band with all of the instruments playing at once. The normal sounds of the room told him a little more about the mood and _feel_ of the owner, and the sprit, which they conveyed it. His covers seemed slightly more supple and intricate. The Slytherin green carpets were more lustrous, and he could see what should have been imperceptible impressions from him walking on it the night before. The walls, ceiling, and floor reassured Severus of their health and stamina, despite the centuries of wear and tear. The furniture told Severus of long nights of sitting alone, with no one but him to keep them company, along with a strange longing to hear the sounds of children and experience the vitality of others. Even the air felt different, as he caught aftertastes of tones, and faint hints of magic drifting in and out of the room. 

"Great…" Severus groaned, closing his eyes to shut it all out. "My furniture thinks I should get a girlfriend, and settle down… Now I know I'm delirious." 

Severus opened his eyes again, but it didn't go away. He made a mental note to speak with Ix Chel about it later, and went to get ready for another horrible day. 

*~*~*

Albus sat in his office, contemplating the situation. He normally trusted Severus' considerable judgement when it came to such things, but now… He was afraid, that in this case, Severus' judgement was clouded. The poor boy couldn't see beyond his hatred of the Gryffindors, and the fact that he sympathized with Miss Weasley, just made things worse for him. Albus knew that every time Severus saw Miss Weasley, he saw himself when he was going to school here. How could he make Severus see reason, that the Gryffindors would never-

Albus heard a knock at the door. With the wave of his hand, the door opened. Miss Granger and Miss Macdonald entered, both looking worried, but determined. Albus offered them seats and they sat down in front of his desk. 

"What's wrong, my children?" Albus asked. 

"We think what happened to Ginny was provoked, Professor," Hermione replied. "Colin, Parvati, and Lavender somehow _made_ Ginny lose control last night." 

"How?" Albus asked. 

Miss Macdonald told Albus everything she had witnessed, and also relayed eyewitness reports from several others they'd spoken to who weren't hurt. Then Miss Granger told him of their suspicions. When they were done, any belief that Miss Weasley was lying had all but vanished. Albus smiled kindly at the two students, hiding his own shock and horror at the very possibilities that lay before him. There was no way he could expel the girl, not after hearing this. 

"Thank you for coming to me," Albus said. "Rest assured that Miss Weasley won't be expelled for this. After all, that is why Hogwarts was founded; to teach students control, and the proper ways to use their talents." 

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to us, Professor," Miss Macdonald said. They said their good-byes and left. Miss Weasley may not have been lying after all, but that didn't mean the story she had relayed to Severus was entirely accurate either. The poor girl might have been confused, or maybe she just didn't realize that they might have been playing a prank on her. That had to be it… His Gryffindors, while they had their flaws, would never do what Miss Weasley accused them of. He would have to speak with her later, and see if he could get the story straight. 

If the storm of power was any indication, the powers Miss Weasley currently possesses are staggering. Now that Harry was incapable of stopping Voldemort's power, without the protection he once had, Albus had started to get desperate, knowing that… No, now is not the time, nor the place to think about _that._ With luck, Miss Weasley will be powerful enough for the task of stopping Voldemort, once and for all. He would have to see her soon, try to gradually smooth things over with her, and start the process of nudging her in the right direction. Albus got another twinkle in his eyes, as he started coming up with a plan. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Tom awoke to the sounds of voices. Ginny pretended to be asleep, hoping to hear more about what was going on. 

"…where have you been?" Alexis asked someone. "When you didn't return, I thought something had happened to you." 

"Nothing happened last night," Harry replied. "I… had a lot on my mind, that's all." 

__

Ginny and Tom instantly sensed that he was lying, and that something was very wrong, but the problem wasn't of immediate consequence to either of them. Tom realized that their senses were still painfully heightened. It was probably a good thing his princess wasn't too keen opening her eyes again, or things would get ugly. 

"Of course," Alexis said. "I understand." 

"Did you happen to see what the Gryffindor common room looked like?" asked Alexis. There was a knock at the door. _Tom listened as Alexis walked over to the door, and opened it. _"Good morning, Mark." 

"Hi Alexis, Harry," Mark said, the concern he felt obvious in his voice. Ginny heard something she didn't recognize in his voice. "How is she?" 

"She's still sleeping," Alexis replied. "We're still not sure what happened last night to make her to lose control…" 

"How bad was it?" Mark whispered. 

"We almost lost her," Alexis replied softly. "If it wasn't for Professor Snape…" 

"Can I see her?" Mark asked. "I promise, I won't stay long." 

"Sure," Harry answered. 

Both Tom and Ginny felt, as much as heard Mark sit down on a stool beside them. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, gasping in horror at what she saw. Ginny saw a terrible darkness growing within Mark, just waiting to get out, and she felt that his motives for seeing her were tainted by it. It was a corruptive darkness she had felt before, a corruptive darkness like Ron's. Mark tried to calm her as the feelings began to intensify, darkening and warping everything around him. Ginny abruptly recoiled in terror, letting out a pained scream. She crawled to the other end of the bed, in a desperate attempt to escape what she saw in him. Ginny started yelling at him to leave, but none of the words that came out of her mouth made any sense. 

Professor Snape burst into the room, saw what was happening, and quickly escorted Mark into the hallway. Alexis tried to calm her down, as the horrible feelings gradually eased. Ginny mentally pulled herself inward, and the sound of Alexis' voice faded into the background. 

"What was that?" Ginny thought. 

_"**That** was Mark, the real Mark," Tom replied. "What you saw… was the darkness that he's been cultivating since day one." _

"Mark's been studying the Dark Arts without a guide?" Ginny asked, the truth dawning on her. "Then, was that what he is now, or what he's going to be?" 

_"I don't know…" Tom said. "I think what we saw, was just glimpse of his true potential." _

"He could end up being as Dark as Voldemort, or even worse, given time!" Ginny thought, shaking her head wildly. "What am I going to do? Should I tell someone?" 

_"There isn't much we can do at the moment," Tom replied. "I think telling anyone would be a mistake, besides… who would believe us, especially after our marvelous little display, just now. No one just decides to become the Dark Lord one day, and it never happens all at once… I ought to know, because I was one. It typically takes a trigger to turn someone, just as it takes finding the right button, for someone else to turn you. Mark could go his whole life without a trigger, or it could happen in the next fifteen minutes, which is unlikely. If you are so hell-bent on protecting him, **don't force the issue.** Doing that will just make it impossible to help the boy later… Never forget Ginny, you can't save people from themselves!" _

"You're telling me, all I can do is sit around and hope this doesn't blow up in my face?" Ginny thought. "Thanks Tom, that's a great help!" 

_"I'm telling you to **be there for him**," Tom asserted. "Sometimes that's all you can do for someone, and sometimes, that's enough." _

They fell silent, neither aware that Professor Snape was watching them. 

*~*~*

Severus did his best to ignore the strange impressions he kept receiving from his surroundings, as he made his way to Miss Weasley's chambers. Just as he arrived at the door, he heard a petrifying, pained scream. Severus burst through the doors, and saw Miss Weasley shouting incoherently, as she desperately crawled away from Mr. Dippet, who sat on a stool, by her side. The Ravenclaw stared at her with a shocked look on his face, as he tried to calm her. Severus recognized only two words through Miss Weasley's crazed shouting, 'Ron' and 'Dark.' He realized that the girl was panicking over Mr. Dippet's presence, quickly put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and dragged him out of the room. Severus felt a flicker of something Dark as he let go of the boy. Potter followed them out the door, as Levine stayed to soothe the girl. 

"What happened in there to cause Miss Weasley to panic like that?" Severus demanded. 

"I don't know, Professor!" Mr. Dippet exclaimed, looking disturbed. "She just woke up screaming at me, shouting something about Ron." 

"Maybe she was dreaming about Ron?" Potter suggested. Severus got the feeling that there was something Potter wasn't telling him, and pushed the thought aside. Severus thought back to his own nightmares, and suppressed a shudder. 

"For once, Mr. Potter, I'm trapped in the unfortunate position of agreeing with you," Severus sneered. "In fact, those sort of nightmares are only to be expected after all of the trauma the girl's been through. Mr. Dippet, I suggest you stay out of the way for the next few days. As you can see, Weasley isn't completely in her right mind at the moment." 

Dippet looked like he wanted to object, but thought better of it, and nodded his head in assent. 

"Now… You two have to report to class soon," Severus said. "I suggest you get going." 

Potter and Dippet left. Severus walked back into Miss Weasley's chambers. She laid motionless on the bed, with the covers tucked in over her. Levine sat on a stool by her side, and Ix Chel sat at her feet. Severus observed the otherworldly, catatonic stare Miss Weasley had, broken only by the occasional blink. He suppressed a sigh, hoping that little episode with Mr. Dippet wasn't the full extent of her reactions so far. 

"How is she?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Miss Weasley. 

"I managed to calm her again, but she keeps reverting to this state," Miss Levine answered. 

"Reverting?" Severus asked. 

"Ginny woke up earlier and panicked," Levine explained. "After she quieted down, she became catatonic, but there was a moment where Ginny seemed almost lucid. She asked me a question… she asked me if she had killed anyone. I'm worried, Professor! It's almost like she's not even in there…" 

So, the girl was still aware enough of what happened for that? Severus thought. She _is_ in there… 

"Don't worry too much, Levine," Severus replied. "Weasley _is,_ as you put it, 'in there,' she just needs some time to return to us. All we can do right now is be here to help her when she is ready to come out." 

"What happened to her, Professor?" Levine asked, pleadingly. "When I spoke to her at lunch yesterday, she was fine, and now…" 

"I'm afraid only Weasley can tell you that," Severus answered. 

"But you _know_ what happened to her, don't you?" Levine persisted. She looked into his eyes and understood. Levine stood as Severus turned to leave. 

"Tell me one thing," Levine pleaded. "Was she attacked by the Gryffindors?" 

"Yes…" Severus whispered as he left. 

*~*~*

Minerva sat alone in her office, trying hopelessly to ignore the disturbing, sickening leftover Gray magic. Thankfully, much of the magical energy had dissipated since last night, but some of it remained, permeating everything. Everything Minerva touched still carried traces of the strange and unsettling magic, even the air itself wasn't left untouched. Minerva stared out of what was left of the window, gazing at the huge crater left in the grounds, near the Forbidden Forest. The crater was at least twenty feet long, seven feet across, and fifteen feet deep. Minerva wondered faintly what Hagrid was going to do with it. Would he fill it in, or find some other use for it? 

Severus walked in unannounced, again. Minerva wondered, as she turned to face him, when was the last time he knocked. An idea occurred to her. Was there was a way he could help her with this Gray magic? 

"Severus… How is Miss Weasley?" Minerva inquired gently. 

"She's… not herself," Severus replied. "However, I believe given time, she will recover."

"Good," Minerva said. "I need to ask… a favor from you." 

"What?" Severus sneered slightly. 

"This Gray magic is still permeating my office, and I was hoping you might be able to remove it," Minerva requested. Severus regarded her for several moments, apparently thinking it over. Then Severus closed his eyes for a moment. 

"I hadn't even noticed it was still here…" Severus intoned vaguely, his features showing absolute concentration. A moment later the temperature dropped slightly, and the irritation that had been bothering her all morning ceased. Severus opened his eyes, looking more relaxed and lighter on his feet than when he walked in. Minerva decided to test her theory on the effects of Gray magic by repairing her window. She stood, pulled out her wand, and used a repairing spell on the smashed window. To her surprise, it worked. Perhaps, Severus could be persuaded to help her with Gryffindor Tower… 

"Thank you, Severus," Minerva said. 

"Your welcome," Severus replied. "Now that is out of the way, I came to talk you about Levine's Transfiguration grades. How is she doing in her studies?" 

"She's doing very well, in fact she's one of my best students," Minerva answered, taken a little off guard by the change of subject. "Why?" 

"Levine has been studying a little outside of the curriculum," Severus informed her. He explained what he had seen Miss Levine do for Miss Weasley last night. 

"The spells she used are only taught to seventh years, and are highly advanced," Minerva said. "I'm surprised she was able to use such spells at her level. Did she seem drained afterward?" 

"Not at all, if anything, she seemed completely at ease with it," Severus replied. "If I'm not mistaken, her scores are even better then yours were, when you went here… Levine's talents in Transfiguration appear to be considerable. Would you be willing to consider taking her on as an Apprentice?" 

"You never cease to surprise me, Severus," Minerva remarked. "I had originally planned to take young Miss Weasley under my wing, then you snatch her right from under my nose. The next day, you waltz in here and request I take on one of your students. One who has the same potential in Transfiguration as Miss Weasley, or even greater, if you're right about her talents… When the situation with Miss Weasley is resolved, I will test Miss Levine, and find out where she stands. If the girl is the talent you say she is, I will consider offering Miss Levine the Apprenticeship. I wish I could test her right away, but I doubt she could handle anything extra at the moment, with Miss Weasley still ill… Thank you for bringing her to my attention, Severus." 

They fell into an uneasy silence, neither willing to start the conversation they knew was coming; the conversation that very well might shape poor Miss Weasley's future. Minerva knew that Severus didn't want to settle for less then the expulsion of her attackers, but they both knew that wasn't likely at this point. If word of all this were to get out, the results could be disastrous for everyone, especially Miss Weasley, who's bound to be the one to face the brunt of the storm. 

"As Miss Weasley's Head of House, I feel I should inform you further on her current condition," Severus began. "I've managed to break Miss Weasley's fever, but she will need time to recover from the severe trauma her housemates inflicted on her. According to Levine, she's almost completely withdrawn, but that's only to be expected at this point. I'm afraid only time will tell how long it will be before she decides to return to us."

"I see," Minerva replied. 

"Something must be done about her attackers, and soon," Severus continued. "I still believe that drastic action must be taken. If they get away with this, anything we do for Miss Weasley will be in vain. Her attackers _will_ strike again, as revenge for what happened in Gryffindor Tower. I can nearly guarantee it! If that happens, Weasley may snap, or worse yet, turn Dark as her only means of escape. I will not let that happen! No one should have to go through what she has endured over the last few days. We must do something, now, while we still can!" 

"I agree, but expulsion is not the answer," Minerva maintained. 

"Nor is a slap on the wrist," Severus countered. 

"If we were to expel her attackers, then we would lose any hope we have of containing this," Minerva reasoned. "Unfortunately, Miss Weasley is a public figure now. You know what will happen if this gets out. It will be a media circus and, as things stand, we will have more than enough trouble controlling the situation." 

"The term 'utter disaster' is more like it," Severus reluctantly agreed. "Then what do you think we should do with them? Just let them go, and _allow_ them to harm her again?" 

"No," Minerva replied. "An example must be made… We could give them Detention with Filch and myself for the rest of the year, and if they step one toe out of line, then we'll consider expulsion. It's not Azkaban, but it isn't a slap on the wrist either. I believe we can get Albus to agree to it, if you work with me on this and support the idea from the start." 

"It is better than what Albus will do…" Severus intoned, considering it. "I will agree to it, under one condition. I tell Filch the full truth on the matter. He should know what he's really punishing them for." 

"Agreed," she said, wondering about what the consequences of letting Severus explain things to Filch would be. She knew that they were old friends, and if Filch knew the full extent of those children's crimes… Minerva suppressed a shudder at the thought of what inventive forms of punishment Filch would come up with as a result. Those students may wish they _were_ expelled, before all this is over. "There is one more thing I wish to ask of you… Gryffindor Tower suffered severe damage last night, and because of the nature of the damage, we can't repair it using magical means. I would be grateful for any assistance you can render," requesting Minerva. 

Severus regarded her for several minutes. Then, just when she thought he wouldn't answer, he spoke. 

"I will… take a look at it, but I can't promise you anything," Severus replied. "Lead the way…" 

A little surprised by the answer, Minerva led him out of her office and up to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Why was he being so cooperative, especially so soon after his apprentice was attacked by her students…? Minerva supposed that only time would tell what Severus' true motives were. 

*~*~*

Ginny sat propped up by several pillows against the headboard, staring at a tapestry again. Since the incident with Mark, she had been too exhausted to attempt reaching out again. A thought that had been plaguing her all morning resurfaced, and she mentally sighed. 

_"What is it?" Tom asked. _

"We're missing someone…" Ginny thought uncomfortably. "Where's Ix Chel? We haven't seen her since before the storm, and I can't feel her. I'm worried! Why isn't she here? Why haven't they brought Ix Chel to see us yet? I miss her… we've never been separated like this since bonding with her." 

_"I haven't felt her, either," Tom replied. "You don't think…" _

"I don't know, Tom," Ginny thought, wearily. "I just don't… What are we going to do?" 

_"All we can do is wait until they tell us where she is," Tom reminded her. "Don't worry, she's fine." _

"I hope so…" Ginny thought. A short time later Ginny began to doze off again, leaving Tom alone in his thoughts. 

*~*~*

Meanwhile, Ix Chel sat at the foot of the bed, watching her charges despondently. Part of her desperately desired for them to see her, just once, and forgive her for not being there for them. While another part of her wanted nothing more than to hide, afraid that when they awoke from their waking slumber they would blame her, reject her for not being there for them at the critical moment. She couldn't bear to lose them, not now, not when she'd just found them, found her other half. Ix Chel felt desolate and incomplete without their reassuring presence in her mind. She was nothing without Ginny and Tom at her side. 

A thought haunted her, more terrible and painful to her than any of her doubts. What if they were trapped like that forever? What if they weren't able to truly reach out to her once more, to anyone? Ix Chel knew she couldn't go on without them… Why had young one decided to separate from her to attempt whatever she planned? Why didn't Ix Chel object more strongly? Feelings of guilt and remorse tortured Ix Chel as she continued her silent vigil on her charges, hoping against hope that they would come out. 

*~*~*

Severus felt the powerful remnants of Gray magic permeating the very stone itself as they approached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He could _feel_ the echoes of Miss Weasley's distress and pain from here. Severus wondered again if attempting this was a good move. The reason why he had agreed to help Minerva was because he needed her. After seeing Albus' initial reaction to the sheer power Miss Weasley possesses, he knew that he would need all the help he could get to protect her, not only from the Dark, but from the Light as well. Severus had no doubt left in his mind that Albus would see Miss Weasley as a weapon, which he either use or discard depending on how things go. He knew that the only way to stop Albus completely was to take the girl out of school, and abandon everything. As Miss Weasley's master, Severus was her guardian, and had a power of attorney over her; thus he had a responsibility to protect her, by any means necessary. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

Severus entered the ruined Gryffindor common room, and stood in the center of it. He opened his mind, trying to get a sense of what had taken place last night. His heightened senses were immediately assailed by a powerful torrent of images, feelings, sounds, and other sensations, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Severus could feel the agony and terror Miss Weasley experienced as she ran through the room. He could hear her screams, which had an odd echo reminiscent of a second voice, overwhelming the distant cries of fear. Cries that Severus knew were the other children who were present that night. Jumbled images of the storm obscured his vision, blocking out almost everything. After a few seconds, the sudden sensory overload became almost too much for him to bear, and Severus was driven to his knees by the sheer weight of it all. He was vaguely aware of Minerva kneeling besides him, trying to help. 

"Severus, should I get you someone?" Minerva asked, genuine concern filling her voice. "Poppy-"

"No…" Severus replied, his voice thick with emotion. "Just give me a moment to understand…" 

**Severus quickly pulled himself together, and tried to focus. He watched as the events unfolded in the common room, before his very eyes. Severus experienced the common room plunge into freezing darkness, while the storm of power Miss Weasley unleashed consumed all the magical energy in the area and left a wave of destruction in its wake. Screams filled his ears as Miss Weasley ran though the room, blind with panic, fear, and growing agony from the uncontrolled power coursing through her. In the confusion, Severus spotted Mr. Longbottom, and some others, left completely untouched in the chaos. A penknife heading for Longbottom abruptly changed course, aiming for the person standing next to him. The other Gryffindor boy cried out in pain, as the knife impaled his hand, pinning him to the wall. A girl near Macdonald was hit in the head with a small statue and knocked unconscious, leaving Macdonald untouched. He watched as the portrait of The Fat Lady flew off its hinges and hit a nearby wall. Miss Weasley climbed through the portrait hole and ran for her life away from Gryffindor Tower, with the storm of power following closely behind. **

The Gray magic imprinted vision ended, leaving Severus shaken, kneeling on the ruined floor. He slowly got back to his feet, and composed himself. There was no way just anyone could fix this… 

"I can't remove the energy clinging to this place," Severus said, his resolve to protect Miss Weasley strengthening a thousand-fold. "Much more than Gray magic clings to this place," he continued. "Miss Weasley's pain and terror fills these walls… Only she can undo this, and I doubt she will ever be able to face coming back here again."

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked. 

"If Miss Weasley tries to fix this and holds one doubt in her mind, one unconscious resentment, the disturbance will remain, and perhaps, even worsen," Severus replied. "If you still wish to fix this place, you can't employ magical means." 

"We have to use muggles?" asked Minerva, with a look of astonishment. 

"I thought that's what I just informed you," Severus sneered slightly. "I must go… Classes will be starting soon, and I still have much to attend to. But there is one thing you must know, before I go… Only the people who wished Miss Weasley harm were injured in the storm. Their own dark intent was reflected back to them. They, in essence, did it to themselves. You are _very lucky_ she didn't want them dead, or none of the injured would have made it out of here." 

"How can you be so certain that's true, Severus?" Minerva asked as he turned to leave. 

"Because, I just witnessed it," he answered in a low voice. Severus left Minerva and the Gryffindor common room behind him. 

*~*~*

Zach Montgomery sat alone in his darkened living room. Time was running out… The week of peaceful travel by muggle means he had planned was no longer a feasible option, not if what he sensed last night was true. Zach sighed. It would have been easy to slip by muggles unnoticed. Zach had a talent for not being seen when it suited his purposes, and muggles were so wrapped up in their own issues that they weren't so tiring to be among. Wizards and Witches, on the other hand, were another story. Many of them recognized him on sight, all of them always asked him questions, or worse yet, wanted a reading. As if a reading was something one could just give freely, without consequence. If they only knew, perhaps they wouldn't be so eager… 

Zach had thought he was free of that forever, until this Weasley girl caught his attention. He couldn't leave another like him to the vultures… He had a job to do, and Merlin help any fool who got in his way. Zach knew his first priority was to get to know the players better, before he could risk making any waves. What better place to start his investigation than where this all started for the Weasley girl, Hogsmeade. 

Zach stood, straightening his immaculate, black robes. He put on his blue cloak, then raised the hood to conceal his face, put on a pair of leather gloves, and picked up his large black knapsack, which had everything he would need. Then he pulled out his wand, starting a small flame in the fireplace, and cast a repellent charm, so that no one would be able to get too close. He pulled some flow powder out of a pouch in his pocket, threw it into the flames, and watched as the flames turned emerald green. He took one last look at the place that had been his sanctuary and home for the past fifteen years, silently bidding it farewell, and walked into the flames. 

"Hogsmeade!" Zach shouted. He was whisked through the flow network. Without someone to care for the fire, it burnt itself out a few minutes later. 

*~*~*

Alexis sat reading the living Potions tome which, to her surprise, sat still for her quite easily. She looked up at Ginny and Ix Chel, who sat motionless. Ginny continued her never-ending staring contest with one of the tapestries, while Ix Chel continued her own silent vigil over her mistress. Alexis had barely managed to get Ginny to stomach anything this morning, much less Ix Chel, who wouldn't even look at the breakfast the house-elves had made for her. She was afraid that if this dragged on for too long, Ix Chel would wither away. She heard a knock at the door and answered it. To her surprise it was Professor Hagrid with their orders for lunch. Alexis let him in and closed the door behind him. 

"Hello, Professor," Alexis said. 

"Hi, Levine," Professor Hagrid said, keeping his voice down. "One of the Slytherin second years, David Morrows, expressed his concerns on how Ix Chel is faring, so I thought I would come down and check on you. How are they?" 

"Ginny's still out of it," Alexis replied softly. 

"And Ix?" Professor Hagrid asked, watching the snake intently. Alexis wondered vaguely if he could read creatures' minds. 

"Almost worse than Ginny at this point," Alexis whispered. "I'm concerned, Ix Chel hasn't eaten or slept since Ginny was brought down here. All she keeps doing is watching Ginny, hoping she'll respond." 

"I'm afraid that's the natural way with bonded beings," Professor Hagrid explained. "When the other is sick or injured, the uninjured one starts losing the ability to function, and needs to be looked after constantly. When one dies… Let's just say it's not pretty." 

"That's horrible!" Alexis exclaimed. 

"An unfortunate reality of the bond," said Professor Hagrid. "Why don't you take care of yourself and Virginia, and I'll see what I can do for Ix Chel." 

"Thank you, Professor," Alexis said. 

Alexis transfigured the second chair to accommodate for Professor Hagrid's size, and rolled up the cart with their food next to the bed. Hagrid expertly coaxed Ix Chel into eating a few bits of food, by reminding Ix Chel that her mistress needed her to remain strong for when she came out, while Alexis got Ginny to drink some broth. When they had finished helping Ginny and Ix Chel, Alexis and Professor Hagrid had lunch quietly, discussing the new set of rumors and problems they were having with the Gryffindor students' temporary relocation. Alexis was happy to hear that they would have temporary quarters set up by tonight for the uninjured Gryffindors, where they would be able to stay until the tower was fixed. When they were done eating, lunchtime was almost over. 

"We'll, I've got to get going now," Professor Hagrid said. "I've got to get to my next class soon. We should do this again, sometime." 

"Agreed, sir," Alexis replied. 

"Call me Hagrid," Professor Hagrid said. 

"Alright, Hagrid," Alexis answered. They said their good-byes, and Hagrid left, leaving her alone with Ginny and Ix Chel again. 

*~*~*

Severus sat behind the desk in his office, grateful for a few moments to himself. He'd spent the whole day on his feet, snarling at students who dared to so much as sneeze out of turn in class, and trying unsuccessfully to ignore his strangely heightened senses. Whatever was happening to him had something to do with the magical fever, but what- Severus heard a knock at the door, and silently groaned. Couldn't they leave him alone for five minutes? 

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" Severus barked. "Come in!" 

Potter walked into Severus' office, looking slightly nervous and uncomfortable. Severus sneered at Potter, hoping to get this over with quickly, so he could spend the rest of his break in peace. 

"Why, if it isn't Hogwarts' resident boy wonder," Severus sneered. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

"My last class today is Potions…" Harry started. "I was wondering if I could be excused today, so I could give Alexis an early break. She stayed up most of the night watching Ginny and I thought-" 

"You thought you could take over for her, so she could get some rest," Severus finished for him, surprised that a Gryffindor would be concerned for the well being of a Slytherin. Once again, Potter was showing a remarkable amount of brains. Perhaps, young Miss Weasley was a good influence on the boy. "Very well, I will excuse you from today's class, but you will still bring in the essay I'm assigning the class, on time, with everyone else on Monday, and no excuses, understood?" 

"Yes, sir," Harry said, obviously surprised. 

Severus waited for him to leave, but the boy stared at him like there was something else he wanted to speak to him about. Severus got the same feeling he had this morning, the feeling that there was something Potter wasn't telling him. He studied Potter for a long moment, and knew he should choose his next words _very_ carefully. 

"Was there something else you needed to speak to me about?" Severus asked, his voice lacking its usual barbs. 

"Well, I…" Harry stammered, nearly at a loss for words. Severus could feel the fear and concern radiating from Potter, but it wasn't fear for himself. It was fear for another, someone close to him. He had the feeling that the boy would clamp up if he didn't do something to get the conversation moving again. 

"What's wrong?" Severus inquired. "Does it have something to do with Miss Weasley, something I need to know to help her?" 

Potter reached into his robes and pulled out a sheet of paper, his hand trembling slightly, despite himself. He slowly handed it to Severus. 

"Ron sort of gave it to me…" Potter said, the tone of his voice sounding alarmingly vulnerable. "I think it's meant as a farewell…" 

Curious and a little perplexed, Severus read the small letter, which looked like it had been written in a hurry, and suppressed a gasp. He reread the letter, searching for clues, or possible evidence of deception. He looked up from the letter and met the boy's gaze. Potter's eyes held a mix of painful emotions that told him the boy believed it completely. If this was a deception, it was not one of Potter's design. Severus returned his gaze to the sheet of paper in his hand, and the paper told him of the fear and desperation of the person who wrote on it, terrified that they would be cut off mid-sentence. 

Severus pulled out his wand, and used a powerful revealing charm on the letter to confirm it. There could be no mistake. It was true; everything written on it was absolutely true from the author's perception. Which meant Mr. Weasley was now a tool of the Dark Lord; a fact confessed by the boy himself. A confession of which, Severus realized, would probably be his last. He knew from the letter that this had to be something more potent than the Imperious Curse, which meant that Voldemort would have a way of terminating Mr. Weasley if something were to go wrong. 

Why hadn't Potter gone to Albus in the first place? Why come to him, of all people? Of course, Potter had figured out enough of it himself to know that going to Dumbledore would have been a death sentence for his friend. Which meant that going to the others was also out, because it would still get back to the Headmaster. The reason Potter was before him now was, simply, because he had no where else to go… Severus was amazed that the boy had used his brains on this, and had gone to someone who could possibly help him, instead of trying to deal with things himself. Two Gryffindors showing actual intelligence and faith in his talents in one month? This had to be some sort of record. 

"How many people know about this?" Severus asked, indicating the paper. 

"I found it outside of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower last night," Harry answered. "No one else knows about it." 

"Not even the know-it-all, Miss Granger?" Severus inquired. 

"I came to you first," Harry replied, shaking his head. 

"Then perhaps, there may be hope for you yet, Mr. Potter," Severus said. "You were right to come to me. Though I am doubtful we can save Mr. Weasley-" 

"What?" Harry protested. "But I thought you said-" 

"If this letter is any indication, we may already be too late for him," Severus interrupted. "According to it, Voldemort has been chipping away at his humanity. It's a wonder he's lasted _this_ long against him. Read between the lines, Potter, and listen to the tone beneath it. The Ronald Weasley you knew is dying! He is losing himself, losing not only his body to Voldemort's power, but also his essence. What he wrote you was a suicide note… he wrote to say goodbye." 

"It can't be true!" Potter whispered desperately, his eyes glazing over with tears, and a strange mix of despair and denial on his face. "You're wrong, Ron… If we can find some way to get him back… If we could, he would be okay, given some time to recover, right?" 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but that isn't likely," Severus replied, feeling sorry for the boy for the fourth time since Potter had first come to Hogwarts. "Even if, by some wild miracle, we were to retrieve Mr. Weasley, there may not be much left of his essence, of his mind, to make any difference. The person whom you befriended would be gone, leaving only an empty shell." 

"But you could be wrong, right?" Potter whispered. "There's still a chance he will survive?" 

"There is a remote chance," Severus replied. "Don't get your hopes up. You, better than anyone, understand the power Voldemort is wielding against him." 

"I do," Harry agreed. 

"Do you have this necklace of which Mr. Weasley spoke?" Severus asked. 

Potter reached into his robes and pulled out a beautiful necklace that looked all too familiar to Severus. He saw what Potter was wearing and gasped. Could that be the Necklace of Umbra? Could the boy have had it all this time?

"My mother left it to me," Potter said. "She called it the 'Necklace of Umbra,' and told me, whatever I did, to never take it off… I've only been able to use it once, but that was an accident. Could this be what Voldemort's after?" 

Severus gazed at the necklace around Potter's neck, which looked just like his… and Miss Wealsey's. Merlin, if both Potter and Weasley could use theirs… Then things just got a lot more complicated.

"I must give this some thought, and get back to you, Potter," Severus replied. "Tell no one about this, there are ears all over Hogwarts. Does anyone else know about the necklace?" 

"Only Professor Dumbledore and Hermione," said Potter. 

"Good," Severus declared. "Whatever you do, don't use the necklace for any reason, and don't take it off. If Voldemort is aware of its existence, he may be able to track its use. Be careful what you say and do in front of Mr. Weasley; he is an extension of Voldemort now. You must act as if nothing has changed. Mr. Weasley's life, as well as the lives of others, may depend on it. Do you have any questions?" 

"No, Professor," Potter answered. 

"Then run along, Mr. Potter," Severus said. 

"Thank you, Professor… for not turning me away," Potter said softly. Without waiting for a response, Potter turned and left. Severus stared after the closed door, considering his next move. 

*~*~*

Zach checked to make sure his hood was secure, as he entered the Three Broomsticks. It had been almost twenty years since he'd seen the place, and it hadn't changed a bit. He wondered if Madam Rosmerta was still working here. Zach spotted Rosmerta behind the bar and chuckled quietly. Some things never change… He always liked her because she treated him like a person, and not as a tool, something to be used. Zach walked up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. As anticipated, Rosmerta recognized him on sight, but remained discreet. Zach got his butterbeer, made his way to the back of the room, and took a seat at a table where he wouldn't be disturbed too much. His head ached slightly from being so close to so many at once. Zach looked up and surveyed the room, still feeling the cacophony of emotions from everyone in the place. 

He took a sip of his butterbeer, pulled his muggle journal and a ballpoint pen out of his bag, and took off his gloves. Zach hated working with parchment and quill, and avoided it whenever he could. He quickly wrote down everything he could remember of the vision he had seen of the Weasley girl protecting Mr. Potter. So far, his investigation of the game players had been somewhat successful, though time-consuming. Zach's senses told him that time was running out, and he had to have this wrapped up sometime over the next two days if he were going to make any difference at Hogwarts. Zach put down the pen and it rolled off the table, and under it. He ducked under the table to get it, and accidentally touched one of the legs of the table with his hand. The world faded into the background… 

**Suddenly Zach wasn't alone anymore. There was a boy sitting next to him under the table, and two others sitting at it. Damn it, couldn't he go just one bloody hour without some sort of vision? Zach observed his surroundings, watching the boy's every move, and recognized him. It was the boy he'd seen with Weasley earlier, Harry Potter. What was he doing under a table? Then he heard voices coming from the table next to them, and understood. Zach listened intently to the conversation taking place between McGonagall, Hagrid, his old head of house Flickwick, Madam Rosmerta, and Cornelius Fudge, never taking his eyes off the boy's face. **

His ears perked up when heard the Minister of Magic mention Sirius Black. Zach listened to him and Hagrid tell the story of Sirius Black's betrayal, unwittingly telling the 'so-called' Boy-Who-Lived, who hid beneath a table right beside them. He saw the shocked, horrified look on the boy's face, and felt sorry for him. What a terrible way to find out something like this… They should have told the boy right from the start, instead of letting him find out on his own. When the conversation was over, the teachers and Fudge left. 

"Harry?" a voice said. 

The two kids who were with Potter peered under the table at the boy, completely at a loss for words. 

The vision was over, and Zach was sitting under the table alone again. He shook his head to clear it, ignoring the headache, which abruptly gained in intensity. Zach picked up his pen and returned to his seat, only to be greeted by Madam Rosmerta. 

"Find anything interesting under there?" she asked, sitting down across from him. 

"In a manner of speaking," Zach replied curtly. 

"I heard you went into seclusion fifteen years back," Madam Rosmerta said. "What got you to come out of hiding?" 

"I'm taking the job as the new Divination teacher up at Hogwarts," Zach answered. "Tell me, what do you know about the Potters and Sirius Black?" 

*~*~*

Severus headed down to Miss Weasley's chambers from Albus' office. Fortunately, he and Minerva had managed to get Albus to agree to the punishment they had come up with for Patil and Brown, along with the separate punishment they had come up with for Creevy. Unfortunately, Albus was taking the 'book attack' reports seriously, and was searching for the rogue tome. Severus knew now that he couldn't leave the book unattended in Miss Weasley's chambers, while she was unable to control it. While he was certain that the book wouldn't harm Potter or Levine, he wasn't so sure about Albus, or other people who were bound to visit Miss Weasley during her recovery. 

Severus entered Miss Weasley's chambers, and explained to Potter and the tome that he was removing the tome for its own safety, and he would bring it back to visit Weasley later, when he would take over watching her for the night. Then Severus left with the book. They unwittingly avoided Minerva, who was on her way to visit Miss Weasley for herself. 

*~*~*

Ginny watched Professor Snape leave. Tom slept on peacefully in the deeper recesses of her mind, so she was left alone in her thoughts. A minute later there was another knock on the door. 

"What is this place, King's Cross station?" Ginny thought. "At this rate, if I started charging admission, I could make a fortune… 'Come one and all, to see Ginny! The amazing catatonic freak!' Yeah, that will be the day…" 

Harry left the room, leaving her alone. A moment later, Professor McGonagall walked into the room, and approached her bedside. Ginny whimpered and recoiled in terror, unable to sense her teacher's true intentions. Ginny had harmed so many of her house, she knew Professor McGonagall had to be furious with her. Ginny recoiled further, afraid of what she might do. Then she saw her Head of House stop in her tracks, and shook her head, looking shocked and mortified. Without a word, McGonagall turned and left. A few seconds later Harry came back in, and tried to calm her down. 

What had Professor McGonagall seen when she looked her? A monster? A freak? Something so horrible that she couldn't remain in its presence for another moment? Ginny had no idea, and for the first time in her life, that scared her… 

*~*~*

Minerva fled the Dungeons, unable to get out of her mind the image of fear she saw in Virginia's eyes when she approached her bedside. Merlin, Miss Weasley obviously was afraid of her… The girl had reacted like Minerva was going to hurt her… identifying her with the Gryffindors who did this to her, when the girl's guard was down. This had to stop! Severus' words echoed in her head. He was right. There was no way Miss Weasley can return to Gryffindor Tower when she's recovered. Minerva sighed heavily. It was going to be a long road for Virginia, a long road for them all… 

*~*~*

Severus stopped by his office after dinner, and picked up Miss Weasley's living Potions tome on his way to her chambers. The book was ecstatic that it was returning to its Mistress, and didn't give him any trouble. He entered the chambers and saw Potter and Levine talking. Miss Weasley sat, propped up by several pillows, completely vacant and Ix Chel still sat by her feet, watching her. He noticed that Miss Weasley's things had been brought in. 

"Potter, Levine, I'll take over from here," Severus said.

They said their good-byes to Miss Weasley and left, leaving him alone with them. Severus watched them, as he contemplated their situation. 

Why didn't the girl take revenge when she had the chance? Severus wondered silently. When any other person would have killed them without a second thought. What made her stay her hand, when I would have ripped them apart? 

Severus didn't know, and made a mental note to ask her, when she was ready to talk about it. An hour passed and no one spoke, even Ix Chel didn't bother to acknowledge his presence. He grew tired of the silence and spoke. 

_"You shouldn't blame yourself, Ix,"_ Severus hissed softly. _"You didn't do this." _

_"She blames me,"_ Ix Chel said. _"Young one hasn't looked at me once since I first arrived." _

_"Have you sat there all day at the girl's feet, or have you been trying to get her attention, and she just hasn't responded?"_ Severus asked. 

_"Young one has shut me out,"_ Ix Chel said mournfully. _"She doesn't want me in her way…" _

_"So, you're going to sit by her feet, and waste away?"_ he asked. _"So when she finally **does** come out, you will be gone, and you won't have to chance facing the rejection, you've deluded yourself into believing will happen?" _

_"I should have been there for her,"_ she said in a whispered hiss. _"I should have been there with her, not visiting Hagrid with Harry…" _

_"Stop being so foolish,"_ Severus scolded her. _"I saw the storm which Miss Weasley unleashed in the common room. I felt how high her temperature was by the time she reached McGonagall's office. If you had been at the center of that with her, you wouldn't have survived. You would have been dead long before she reached aid. What matters is that you're here for her **now**, when she needs you most. What's more important to you, her life… or your wounded pride?"_

They fell silent for a long moment, as Severus waited to see if he was getting through to her. 

_"Her life…"_ Ix Chel whispered. _"But I'm helpless to aid her now… What can I possibly do to help?" _

_"This,"_ he answered, scooping Ix Chel up, and carefully placing the snake in Miss Weasley's lap. To Severus' surprise, she began to stroke Ix Chel's scales. He looked at Miss Weasley and saw that she was still staring at one of the tapestries with an otherworldly expression on her face. Severus decided to try using her unconscious acceptance of Ix Chel to his advantage. 

_"Think, Ix Chel,"_ Severus continued. _"Miss Weasley doesn't hate you, she never has. Just because she is withdrawn, doesn't mean there isn't hope." _

"Ix Chel?" Miss Weasley asked in a small voice. She slowly turned to face him, still unconsciously petting the snake. "Where is she? No one's brought her to see me all day. I'm worried… We've never been apart for so long…" 

_"You're holding her,"_ Severus answered, amazed that she hadn't even noticed the snake's presence. Miss Weasley looked down to her lap, saw Ix Chel, and smiled. 

"I don't blame you, Ix…" she whispered. "I've missed you. It's just, I've been so tired. The world is much larger and more complex now…" 

"Larger?" Severus asked. She didn't answer. Damn, she was losing her focus again… Maybe she was having the same problem he was? "Miss Weasley? Can you hear me?" 

No response. 

"Miss Weasley?" He shook her slightly to get her attention.

Still nothing. 

He needed to do something to catch her attention… 

"Virginia? Listen to me, Virginia… listen to the sound of my voice and focus on it," he said. 

Miss Weasley looked at the tapestries like they held the secrets of the universe, and he mentally groaned. He had lost her attention again. 

"The tapestries are happy," Miss Weasley finally replied in a strange tone of voice. "Am I insane?" 

Severus looked at the tapestries, bewildered by her response. The tapestries told him of an odd loneliness, from having spent all of these long years without someone there to enjoy them, and happiness at being seen again. Miss Weasley _was_ right, the tapestries _were_ happy… 

"Not unless we both are," Severus responded quickly. "I am … seeing the same things you are. _Ix Chel, how is this possible?_" 

_"I don't believe it!"_ Ix Chel exclaimed. _"That shouldn't be possible…"_

_"What shouldn't?"_ he asked. 

_"The magical fever mutated both of your magical equilibriums,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"You're both set high… too high! Wizards have gone mad, or even died, trying to reach these levels, and yet here you are, shaken, but still sane…" _

"You've never seen anything like this?"Miss Weasley asked vaguely. 

_"**No one's** ever seen anything like it from a human,"_ Ix Chel replied. 

Suddenly Severus understood everything that had been happening to him. The problems he had casting spells, this strange new awareness, everything. Which meant that Miss Weasley was having the same difficulties, only to a much greater extent because she was the source of the storm. That's why she was having so much trouble focusing, her mind has been receiving more information than it knows how to process. An idea hit him and he smiled. He knew exactly how to help her. It would take time to rebuild her mental connections but, with Ix Chel's help, it was possible.

"I can help you, Miss Weasley, if you will let me," Severus said, his voice filled with determination. He held out his hand, and after some hesitation, Miss Weasley took it. Severus and Ix Chel spent the rest of the night working with her, teaching her to focus again. As they worked, Severus began to feel confident that, although the road still was long, this was only a new beginning. 

____________

TBC


	22. Splendid Isolation: Day Two

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

    http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

Latin Note: 

intentio: effort, exertion, attention, intent; attack, accusation

animi: at heart.

A/N: This chapter took a mercifully short time to edit. However the next one is bit of a mammoth, and I have no clue how long that one's going to take to edit and post. Only time will tell… Enough of my ramblings, now on with the story. 

Chapter Twenty Two

Splendid Isolation: Day Two

Harry and Alexis left the Great Hall together, heading for the Dungeons. Harry thought about the horrible way many of the Gryffindors had acted since all this started. He couldn't understand why they were against Ginny, just because she was different. He had expected better from them. The way they were acting now, disturbingly reminded him of the Dursleys. He shuddered at the terribly sickening comparison. All of these years Harry had thought that the wizarding world was different, only to discover that, when faced with the unknown they act just as bad as their muggle counterparts. 

They arrived in front of the door to Ginny's chamber, and opened it. Inside the chamber they saw Snape, Ginny, and even Ix Chel, all sound asleep. Snape laid on a small cot, with the covers half draped over him, while Ix Chel slept next to Ginny on the bed. Careful not to disturb them, they entered the room, and closed the door. Ix Chel stirred, waking up slowly, settling her gaze on them. Harry noticed that something was different about Ix Chel, like the oppressive burden she'd held since this started had been lifted from her. 

_"Good morning,"_ Ix Chel whispered, sleepily. 

_"Hi, Ix Chel,"_ Harry replied. _"How's Ginny?"_

_"Learning and recovering,"_ Ix Chel replied, sounding almost happy. _"Master Snape, young one, and I have been working all night." _

Harry began translating everything they said. 

"Learning?" Alexis asked. 

_"The world has changed for her, not only without, but within,"_ Ix Chel explained cryptically. _"Master Snape understands, and has been helping her find her way again. I cannot tell you more. That is young one's story to recount. What I can tell you is that she is very much in there." _

_"Has she let you in yet?"_ Harry asked. 

_"Our link is still dormant, but will return as she does,"_ Ix Chel answered. _"She doesn't blame me…" _

Alexis checked Snape's temperature, and turned back to them. 

"How is he?" Harry asked. 

"Professor Snape is cooler then when I checked last, but he's still sick," confirmed Alexis. 

"Let him rest," Harry said. "We'll watch over Ginny for him. Considering the last two days… he probably needs it." 

At that, Ix Chel went back to sleep. Alexis pulled out her wand, took an empty glass off the nightstand, placed it on the opposite side of the room, and transfigured it into a large black sofa. They sat down and fell into quiet discussion, still watching Ginny. 

*~*~*

Hermione sat in the library researching magical storms or similar occurrences, trying to find some sort of precedent for what was happening to Ginny. She sighed, and closed the heavy tome. What could explain all of this? Every tome Hermione had consulted said the same thing – it was impossible. She spotted Ron in the distance, whispering to two Hufflepuffs. What could he be up to now? Ron had once been one of her closest friends, almost more even, but now… now any chance of repairing that friendship seemed dim at best. 

Hermione steeled herself. It was Ginny who needed her now, not Ron, who now detested Hermione. If Ron was intent on harming Ginny, then she had to do something to discredit him, to stop him. She watched Ron and the two Hufflepuffs disappear into the stacks. Hermione stood and followed them, deciding to keep a close eye on Ron from now on. 

*~*~*

Severus awoke to the sounds of voices, which made his brain feel like someone was running it through a muggle cheese grater. He suppressed a groan, as his migraine began to worsen, and sat up. Potter and Levine sat on a large black sofa, talking avidly about the differences in house philosophy. Considering their topic of discussion, he was surprised they weren't at each other's throats, but rather, were at ease with each other. Next to Severus sat a simple breakfast of tea, broth, and toast, kept hot with a warming charm. Wondering faintly if he had been transported into an alternate reality, he closed his eyes, and shook his head to clear it. When he opened his eyes again, everything was the same. 

Severus looked at Miss Weasley, who was propped up by several pillows, petting Ix Chel, who sat in her lap. She stared ahead with a blank expression, almost like he wasn't even there. However, when he looked deeper into her eyes, and saw minor bemusement in her intelligent, almost questioning gaze, he knew that she was more focused on the moment than she looked. 

"How are you?" Severus asked Miss Weasley. Potter and Levine looked up, surprised to see him awake. 

"Tired…" she answered, in a distant tone of voice. "Focusing… is difficult. Too much doesn't make sense…" 

"What doesn't?" he asked. 

"Time…" she replied. Severus watched as Miss Weasley's gaze returned to the tapestries, and knew he'd lost her attention. He wondered what she had meant by 'time,' and decided to discuss it with Ix Chel later. 

"Ginny?" Potter asked. Miss Weasley didn't respond. 

"Don't worry, Potter," Severus said. "She is not as catatonic as you think. It will just take time for the girl to return to herself. What time is it?" 

"11:00am," Potter awkwardly replied. "We didn't want to wake you, with you being ill, and staying up all night to help Ginny…" 

"That was very considerate of you, Mr. Potter," Severus said, pulling a bottle of fever-reducing potion out of his pocket, and taking another dose. The migraine immediately eased, making the sound of their voices bearable again. They must have figured out that his illness was caused, at least in part, by helping Weasley. Which probably means they feel indebted to him… That would explain a few things. 

"What's wrong with her, Professor?" Levine asked. 

"Miss Weasley's perceptions were… altered in the storm," Severus replied carefully, slowly eating his breakfast. "It, at least in part, is affecting her ability to concentrate." 

"Which means her mind has to make new mental connections, to replace and compensate for the old ones?" Levine asked. 

"Yes," Severus replied. 

"Oh," Potter intoned in understanding. 

"Articulate as ever, Mr. Potter," he sneered. "It's nice to see that some things never change." 

They fell silent for a few moments. Gradually Levine and Potter started asking questions about what they could do to help Miss Weasley regain her ability to focus. He explained what they could do for her, without giving away anything about Gray magic. When Severus finally left, he began to feel slightly less pessimistic about their circumstances. If enough people stood by them, than they just may get through this in one piece. 

*~*~*

Zach stumbled out of the flow in Diagon Alley and immediately checked to make sure his hood was secure. Once he was sure no one had recognized him, he used a simple cleaning spell to remove the soot from his clothes and skin. Zach walked into the center of the room, and was hit by another vision. 

****

Zach was still standing in the center of the pub, but now several others stood with him. He looked around the room and noticed that almost the entire room was watching them. Zach watched Albus, the head of house Slytherin – Severus Snape, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and the Weasley girl with a curious-looking snake on her arm closely. After a second's hesitation, Zach walked over to stand beside the Weasley girl. 

"Why are they staring at us?" she asked. 

"Because, at the moment, you three are abominably famous," Snape sneered. "I suggest we make a quick exit." 

"I agree, Severus," Albus said. But as they began to head for the back door, people began to swarm around them like locusts. A horde of people started introducing themselves to them, and asking questions. The Weasley girl, looking lost and afraid, watched the people crowd around her. The horde that surrounded the girl started asking questions about her familiar and her visions, and, to make matters worse, they all seemed to want a reading from Weasley. Zach realized that the girl didn't have up any of the repellent charms, or other obstacles that could protect her in these kinds of situations. She obviously didn't know how to react, and began to back away from the others, looking like a trapped animal. Why did Albus let her leave Hogwarts like this, so unprepared for the dangers that so clearly awaited her? Almost without warning, people started to touch the girl's hands and arms, and from the looks of it, even tried to direct their questions at her mentally. Zach mentally braced himself for the attack he knew was coming, and put a hand on the Weasley girl's shoulder, trying to see what she saw. 

A cacophony of images, sounds, and other sensations began to flood his senses, making it impossible to breathe. Visions of the future began to flash before his eyes. The first that surfaced was of an old woman watching her Granddaughter's muggle wedding; but before he could get more than a sense of what was happening, it slipped from his grasp. Zach caught another piece of a vision. They were standing in front of Lord Voldemort, who held up a beautiful necklace. The next fragment hit him, and they were watching the successful conclusion to a business deal. All of a sudden, they were watching a Slytherin girl jump off the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts, plummeting to her death. 

The visions came faster and faster, until it was impossible to distinguish one from another. Zach tried to let go as his sense of the outside world became confused and distorted. He felt the life-draining effects of the vision overload and knew that the Weasley girl would die soon, without help. After a few seconds, the agony from the overwhelming flood of visions became almost more than he could bear, and he suppressed a cry of pain. Zach reminded himself that Weasley had made it out of here, and tried not to panic as he rode through the nightmare with her. Weasley tried to scream as the strain threatened to rip her apart, but nothing came out. Zach heard an odd echo to Weasley's silent cry, similar to another voice. Without warning the snake let out a strange wailing hiss, almost like a cry for help. 

"Ginny's in trouble!" The-Boy-Who-Lived yelled, trying to get to her. Snape reacted quickly, and pulled out his wand, shouting an incantation. Brilliant discharges of electricity and the roar of an explosion flew out of his wand, causing the crowd to panic, ducking for cover. Snape ran to where Weasley stood, and managed to catch her before she collapsed. The jumbled images resolved to into one vision, which Zach could only catch a piece of as Snape half-dragged, half-carried her towards the back door. 

Zach and Weasley stood in a large mansion he had been to several times, overlooking a dark and gloomy landscape. What the hell were they doing in Malfoy Manor? Masked Death Eaters encircled them, but they weren't alone. The Dark Lord stood before them, looking enraged. Next to Voldemort stood Lucius who had a cold smirk on his face. At their feet lay Snape, covered in his own blood, whose wrist and his left leg looked badly broken, and were bleeding profusely. 

"…Mark my words, Voldemort, your days are numbered!" Snape continued. "People like Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley are going to put a stop to your evil, sooner or later… I'm proud to have played a part in your downfall… My only regret now, is that I won't live to see it!" 

"Your wrong, Severus," Voldemort said, bending down till they were at eye level. His red eyes gleamed malevolently at the badly wounded man. "By the time this is over, the ones you speak of will be gone, and the wizarding world will be at my feet!" 

Voldemort stood once more and backed away. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape. Snape stiffened slightly, but his gaze, and his resolve, didn't waver as he faced his own death. 

"Adeva Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled at the top of his lungs, and the vision exploded in a blinding flash of green light and the rushing sounds of death itself. 

****

Then Zach, the Weasley girl, and the others were standing in the back of the pub. Zach listened intently to the conversation, especially the translations from the Potter boy, as he discussed the situation with the strange snake in Parseltongue. He saw how clueless Albus had acted in the situation, and felt deeply disturbed by it. How could Albus not use the proper precautions when taking the girl anywhere, especially to such a populated area? Zach heard Potter translate that the snake could help Weasley learn control, and raised an eyebrow. Could that be possible? When he got to Hogwarts, he would just have to find out for himself. Snape put up a repellent charm around them, and they left. With that, the vision ended. 

Zach stood at the closed entrance to Diagon Alley, feeling sick to his stomach. His mind raced, trying to decipher the strange phantasm he had just witnessed. One thing was for sure, Albus' actions when it came to the young Seer were pathetic at best, and positively neglectful at worst. How could Albus take such stupid risks, especially with one so gifted? Weren't the last two Seers Albus dealt with proof enough for him of the dangers? He was going to have a _very long_ talk with Albus when he reached Hogwarts.

What was the meaning of the vision he caught of Snape? Why did Snape think she was capable of handling Voldemort? Has the girl revealed her vision to him yet? Zach felt that the girl had seen much more, but all he could discern was that it would happen in a few months, if the future holds to course… 

Zach was beginning to understand the gravity of the responsibility he was taking on. He sighed heavily. He would have his work cut out for him… in more ways than one. Zach entered Diagon Alley, determined to follow the trail of the players. 

*~*~*

Ginny sat propped up against the headboard, watching the door with a vacuous look on her face. Slowly, Ix Chel's link with them had been reawakening, revealing a peculiar problem with their perceptions of time, which seemed to be occurring off and on. At one moment, time seemed to be moving too slowly, and the next it raced by too fast. Ginny hoped they would be able to figure it out soon. Tom and Ginny watched Hermione enter the room carrying Harry's chessboard, and tried to focus with all of their might, shutting out as much noise as possible.

"… brought your chessboard, as instructed," Hermione said. "You really think this will help Ginny?" 

"In theory, playing a strategy game, like chess, should help her concentration," Alexis answered. "Although it may not work at first, it might help in the long run." 

"I hope you're right about this," Harry said. 

"So do I," Alexis agreed. 

They began to set up the chessboard on a small cart in front of Ginny, and she mentally groaned. 

"I'm terrible at chess," Ginny thought. "The only reason I play, is because Ron…" 

__

"Then rest for awhile, and let me play," Tom suggested. "I love chess, and it would be fun to humiliate Potter…" 

"I don't know," Ginny hesitated. "What if they figure out you're not me?" 

__

"With the way we've been acting? Never…" Tom asserted. "Come on, you know you want to. Besides, wouldn't it be fun to catch Potter completely off guard? Who knows, maybe we could even make a habit of it." 

"Of what?" 

__

"Of taking turns." 

"Are you sure you can pretend-"

__

"I've lived in your mind for more than five years, my little princess." Tom argued. "I think I can handle pretending to be you for a while." 

"Alright," Ginny agreed, releasing control to him. _Tom struggled to focus for a few moments, but managed to get the hang of it surprisingly quickly. He turned his attention to Potter, who'd just finished putting all of the pieces in place, and was about to bother them. _

"Oh look, Potter even made us white… how touching," Tom thought. 

"Tom, don't call him 'Potter,'" Ginny thought. "It's demeaning, and it doesn't sound like me at all." 

"Fine," Tom mentally muttered. 

"Harry?" Tom asked, using Ginny's voice in a surprisingly good imitation of her. Ginny wondered how much practice he'd had pretending to be her, and, after a few moments of consideration, decided she didn't want to know. 

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said. "Want a game of chess?" 

__

"Sure," Tom replied. 

After a few slips of concentration, Tom beat Potter in five moves.

"It's a wonder the boy's still breathing, if this is the way he fights the Dark Lord," Tom almost said, but Ginny managed to stop him in time. 

"If you want to take turns, curb your tongue," Ginny chided. "These are our friends. Treat them with a little respect." 

__

"You said 'our friends,'" Tom thought. "Why?" 

Before Ginny could answer, Alexis tried to catch her attention, concerned that she was losing her focus again. _Tom returned his attention to the other people in the room, and started playing a game of chess with Alexis. Alexis played like a master, and proved to be a much more challenging opponent. After a little while, his princess got bored and fell asleep, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts. For the first time in his life, Tom felt like he actually belonged. _

*~*~*

Remus entered the Dungeons. Minerva had told him what had happened, and warned him away from the Dungeons, telling Remus that Miss Weasley wasn't herself yet, and that Severus wouldn't allow him to see her at this point. Despite Minerva's warnings, Remus insisted on visiting Miss Weasley. The girl was one his best students. He wanted to see her, and try to help if he could. 

He knocked on the door. Harry opened it after a few moments, and invited him in. Hermione and a Slytherin fifth year sat together on a large black sofa, studying an endless sea of notes, laid out on a small coffee table in front of them. Remus spotted Miss Weasley sitting on the bed, staring almost unblinkingly, at one of the tapestries, like it held some hidden meaning she was trying to decipher. Remus smelled strange magic in the air intermingling with the various scents in the room. Sniffing the air further, he noticed that Miss Weasley's scent had changed since the last time he'd seen her. Strange… Harry saw the disquieted look on his face, and explained the situation. He decided he needed some time to speak with Miss Weasley, alone. 

"It's a beautiful day out. Why don't you take a break, and let me watch over her for a little while." Remus suggested.

"I don't know…" Harry hesitated. 

Miss Levine peered at him with a deeply suspicious, uncomfortable look, which told him that she didn't trust him, or his intentions. Hermione gave him a quizzical look, suspecting that there was more to this than he was telling them. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

"Don't worry," Remus assured them. "Nothing will happen to Miss Weasley while you're gone, trust me." 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Levine asked the others, not taking her eyes off him for a second. 

"Yes," Ginny said softly, startling everyone in the room. Remus turned around and saw her watching him, with a tired, strained countenance. Looking closer, he saw that her gaze still seemed oddly unfocused, like she was looking past him, or through him. "Return in a half-hour… He won't harm me." 

"Alright, Ginny, if that is what you want…" Hermione said, putting down her quill and standing. "Let's go." 

The others reluctantly followed her out the door, and closed it behind them. As they left, Miss Weasley's expression returned to the impassive, entranced one she had before. Remus tried vainly to get her attention for five minutes. He gave up when he realized that she couldn't hear him. He sat down on the sofa across from her, wondering what compelled her to ask to be alone with him, only to ignore him completely. Her gaze never left Remus the whole time, as Miss Weasley watched him with a bewitched air to her. 

Time passed slowly for Remus, as he sat feeling an almost palpable tension between them. Finally, when the half-hour was almost over, sense returned to the girl's eyes, and she spoke in a vague tone of voice. 

"Did you know that your pet is a Dark Wizard?" Ginny asked. 

"What?" Remus asked in return, utterly bewildered by her statement. 

The girl shuddered, as if trying to shake something off. A second later someone knocked, and Remus almost jumped out of his skin, completely taken off guard. He stood and left the room. Harry, Hermione, Miss Levine, and Albus stood in the hallway. 

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked. 

"No, nothing's wrong," Remus answered. "Miss Weasley's fine… I'll see you all later, good day." 

As he left, Remus' mind started going over Miss Weasley's comment and its implications. If she could sense Sirius, then they had a disaster on their hands just waiting to happen. He just hoped that there was something they could do to stop it. 

*~*~*

Severus wandered into the entrance hall searching for Albus, and came to a stop in the center of the empty hall. He wanted to discuss Miss Weasley's future with Albus further, but he couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Where's Albus?" Severus muttered to himself. The room told him that Albus had passed by here several minutes ago, heading for the Dungeons. "Uh… thank you." 

"Maybe this strange ability has its uses after all," he thought, entering the Dungeons to begin his search. Near Miss Weasley's quarters he bumped into Remus, who seemed lost in thought. 

"Sorry, Severus," Remus apologized. "I have a lot on my mind, and I wasn't looking where I was going." 

"Obviously," Severus sneered, though he knew Remus was telling the truth. "Tell me, would this have anything to do with my Apprentice?" 

Remus started to answer, only to be cut off by a blood-curdling scream. 

"Weasley!" Severus instantly recognized her scream. 

"I just left her with Albus and the others, a moment ago," Remus said. 

"Albus, damn!" Severus exclaimed. They broke into a run toward Miss Weasley's chamber. 

*~*~*

Ginny watched Professor Lupin leave, hoping she had done the right thing by warning him. If he didn't believe her, or worse yet, was willingly helping the Dark Wizard, then they were all in serious trouble. Ginny and Tom continued to try, without success, to shake off the painfully nauseating feeling that had crept into them a few moments ago. What were they feeling that made it so hard to breathe, so hard to think? Ginny shuddered again, pulling the covers further over her, as the feeling made her skin crawl. Something was wrong, but what, and more importantly, why, eluded her. 

The door opened again, but it wasn't Harry, Hermione, or Alexis who entered. It was Professor Dumbledore. He closed the door behind him. He turned to face her, and she realized that the concentrated Light magic that saturated him was what felt wrong. Suddenly they began to sense his true intent and recoiled in fear. 

He was planning to use her if he could, and dispose of her if he couldn't. He started to advance on her slowly, with an expression of concern on his face, and the feelings intensified. Something Ginny and Tom didn't recognize was added to the mix, and the painful flood became unbearable. They felt like they were going to vomit, as intense pain, and pressure began to build up inside of her. Their minds were completely unprepared for the sudden assault, and were easily overwhelmed. Ginny mindlessly clawed at the walls, desperately trying to escape, as she let out a blood-curdling scream of distress and terror. Just as Dumbledore reached her bed, Ix Chel attempted to strike, coming within a hairsbreadth of biting him. The crushing pain and feelings reached a fevered pitch, as they got shakily to her feet on the bed, and attempted to climb up the wall in wild panic. 

Before Dumbledore could react, the door burst open and Harry, Hermione, and Alexis entered. Master Snape and Professor Lupin ran in just behind them. Master Snape pushed past everyone and saw Dumbledore. Without warning or hesitation, master Snape grabbed Dumbledore by the robes, and slammed him into the nearby wall with an audible thud. He held the Headmaster almost a foot off of the ground, glaring at him murderously. Dumbledore stared at him dumbly, too stunned to react. 

Abruptly, the overload eased, causing Ginny to grow faint and start to fall off the bed. Harry and Hermione barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and eased her down onto the floor. They held her as she sat in a sobbing heap on the floor; meanwhile Alexis watched the saga play out between the teachers, at a loss for what to do. 

**"You bloody bastard!"** master Snape roared at the top of his lungs, shaking Dumbledore like a leaf. "What were you thinking?" 

__

Watching him practically throttle the Headmaster, Tom realized that Snape's reputation for being feared was well earned. 

"Let go of him, Severus," Lupin reasoned. "Think about your apprentice. This won't help her." 

Master Snape hesitated for a moment, then let him go. Dumbledore collapsed onto the floor, struggling to get his breath back. Professor Lupin helped Dumbledore up, and escorted him out of the room. Unable to handle anything more, Ginny fainted. 

*~*~*

Remus carefully escorted Albus into the corridor and shut the door behind them, before whirling around to face Albus. He looked like he wanted to speak, but thought better of it. He pulled Albus into an empty classroom, then put up a silencing charm. 

"By Merlin, Albus, what were you thinking?" he asked forcefully. "The girl's mind has been played with enough! Her condition is obviously far too fragile for something like Intentio Animi. Don't try to deny it, both Severus and I felt the mental tendrils you were using on her!" 

"Severus' actions were completely out of line," Albus replied breathlessly. 

"Miss Weasley is _his_ apprentice," Remus continued angrily. "The first one he's taken on in years! The bonds between master and apprentice are not something to be trifled with. Severus has been fiercely devoted to _all_ of his apprentices. He has always taken whatever happened to them personally. Now, with Miss Weasley… he is completely devoted to her, even more than he was with his past apprentices, and _you know_ how fiercely he protected them! It would have been an affront to his sense of honor, and the values that have been ingrained in him since he was born, not to act when he saw Virginia at risk. Severus treated what he perceived as an attack on her as an attack on himself, and acted accordingly. At that point, it wouldn't have mattered if you were Merlin himself! He would have killed you if you hadn't stopped… You've never tried to take on an apprentice, have you?" 

"No," Albus answered. "I've preferred to work behind the scenes." 

"Then you've never had to go through what he is going through now," Remus explained. "Severus will not forgive you, no matter the circumstances, and he won't let his guard down any time soon. I think it would best for everyone, if you stay away from the Dungeons for the time being." 

"She shouldn't have reacted like that," Albus whispered. "Why did Virginia reject my mental touch so violently?" 

"I don't know," Remus replied. "What did you see?" 

"Fragments," Albus answered, straining to discern some sort of pattern from what he felt. "It didn't make any sense." 

They fell silent for a moment. 

"Let's get you out of the Dungeons before Severus sees you," Remus said, taking down the silencing charm, and opening the door. He escorted Albus back to the entrance hall. Remus watched him head for the hospital wing, before turning around, and returning to the Dungeons. 

*~*~*

Snape paced back and fourth looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him. They finally got Ginny settled down, and sleeping peacefully. For a moment there, he thought Snape looked like he was going to kill Dumbledore! Harry got the feeling that there was more going on here than he knew. He watched as Snape stopped pacing, looking at Ginny intently for a few moments. Then he turned his intense gaze on them, as if he was trying to look through them. 

"How did this happen?" Snape asked sharply in a low voice. 

"Professor Dumbledore asked to briefly see Ginny alone," Hermione explained. "We didn't think Ginny was in any danger so-" 

"So you left her unguarded," Snape finished for her. He heard a dangerous edge in his voice, but Snape fell silent for a moment, before continuing. "I suppose there was no way any of you could have known. I want at least one of you here watching her at all times for now. I will make other arrangements for her during school hours. Listen to me _very carefully…_ I don't want Dumbledore anywhere near her. If you see him in the Dungeons for any reason whatsoever, inform me and I will take care of it myself. However, if you spot him near or in Miss Weasley's chamber, _you are to shoot him on sight!_ I don't care if Merlin himself compelled him to see her; you will use whatever means at your disposal to keep Dumbledore away from Virginia! If he gets by you, and I discover that _any_ of you have failed to follow my orders, then I will make sure that you won't live to regret it! _Have I made myself perfectly clear?_" 

Harry, Hermione, and Alexis nodded mutely, too stunned to speak. 

"Good," Snape said. "I will return soon. Notify me the moment she awakens." 

Snape stormed out of the room. Harry, Hermione, and Alexis shared a mutual glance, before returning their gaze to the closed door. 

"Snape was joking, right?" Harry asked. "He doesn't want us to actually **shoot** the Headmaster if he attempts to see Ginny, right?" 

"You _saw_ how enraged Professor Snape was when he attacked Professor Dumbledore!" whispered Hermione. "I thought he was going to kill him!" 

"I think he was," Alexis replied. "No, Professor Snape meant it when he gave us our orders… and if I were you, I would follow them to the letter." 

"I was afraid of that," Harry answered. 

*~*~*

Severus entered his office only to see Remus waiting for him just inside. He strode across the room and sat down, shooting the werewolf a defiant glare. He noticed that Remus' expression held no malice, in fact, he even seemed oddly sympathetic. 

"If you're here to lecture me-" Severus began, only to be cut off by his surprisingly hurt expression. 

"I'm not here to lecture you, or to tell you how to protect your apprentice," Remus replied. "I'm here to help… I understand what you see when you look at her. You see yourself and the nightmare at the Whomping Willow. You see what might have been, if someone had been your advocate when Albus punished you for being the victim. I know I've said this a thousand times before, but I'm sorry about what happened that night. I had no idea Sirius was planning to lure you to the Shrieking Shack. If I'd known, I would have stopped him." 

Severus looked deeply into the werewolf's eyes, trying to discover the truth, and for the first time, he believed him. That realization tasted bitter to him. All of this time he had wasted his energy, his hatred on the wrong person. On someone who had neither deserved nor merited such treatment. How could he have been so wrong? What could he do to change things, to rectify his mistake? 

"I believe you," he forced out. "I've hated you for the wrong reasons and I'm… sorry. You can't change what happened, anymore than I can change how I treated you." 

"That doesn't matter now," Remus replied. "What matters is that we learn from our mistakes, and continue to try to do the right thing." 

Neither spoke for a long interval. 

"I spoke with Albus after we left," Remus said. "I've warned him away from the Dungeons. Hopefully, he'll heed my advice." 

"That's not likely," Severus snorted. 

"What do you plan to do if he doesn't?" Remus asked. 

Severus refused to answer. 

"I meant it when I said that I want to help you," Remus continued. "You can count on my support, when the time comes. Miss Weasley is one of my best students and I'm willing to do anything in my power to help her. Just tell me what you want me to do." 

Severus felt the complete honesty in his words, and knew he could be trusted. Maybe having the werewolf on his side wouldn't be such a bad idea. The more people he could enlist the better chance he had of protecting Miss Weasley and himself. Severus thought about Miss Weasley's reaction to the Intentio Animi spell Albus had attempted. The girl had violently rejected Albus' influence automatically, while Severus' mind had only painfully rebuffed Albus' attempts to read him. She was in such a fragile state at this point; any attempt to mess with the delicate balance of her equilibrium could prove to be fatal. Severus knew he would need all the help he could get to keep Albus away. 

"Very well," Severus answered. "What _exactly_ did Albus tell you?" 

*~*~*

Albus sat in his office, thinking about his conversation with Poppy. Poppy had explained that Virginia's mind might have been too unstable to handle something like the Intentio Animi. When Albus had told Poppy about Miss Weasley's episodes of catatonia, asking if there was a chance that something was wrong with her, Poppy had explained that it was still too early to tell. However, considering the height and length of her fever, there was still every chance that she _wasn't_ in there. What- 

Without warning Minerva stormed into his office without knocking, and slammed the door behind her. She whirled around to face him, looking livid. 

"I just spoke with Remus," Minerva said. "He told me what you tried on Miss Weasley earlier… You should know better than to try something like that on her, especially so soon after she was attacked! Surely, you knew the risks of trying that on someone so delicate. Did you even wait to see how she would react to you, before attempting to delve further?" 

"I was simply trying to ascertain her state of mind," Albus explained gently, despite Minerva's outburst. "I had no intention of harming the girl. There was no way I could have predicted that she would react so badly." 

"Be that as it may, what you did could have seriously harmed her, or worse," Minerva replied sternly. "As her head of house, I request that you keep your distance from her until she is fully recovered." 

"Request noted," said Albus. "I won't go into the Dungeons right now." 

Looking into Minerva's eyes, he knew that she wasn't convinced, but couldn't do anything about it either. She regarded him suspiciously for a few moments, then nodded her head in assent and left. As Albus watched her go, he realized that something must be done, and soon. The incident with Miss Weasley was making waves he couldn't control, waves that could potentially destroy everything he had fought so long and so hard to build. He would have to do something about Miss Weasley, find some way to change the outcome so it would be in his favor. Albus spent the rest of the afternoon planning his next move. 

___________

TBC


	23. Splendid Isolation: Day Three

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

****

sanc·ti·mo·ni·ous (sngkt-mn-s)   
_adj._

Feigning piety or righteousness: "a solemn, unsmiling, sanctimonious old iceberg that looked like he was waiting for a vacancy in the Trinity" (Mark Twain).

Latin Note: vires: force, power, strength, might

Chapter Twenty Three

Splendid Isolation: Day Three

Zach reached the edge of Hogsmeade on foot, heading for Hogwarts at a leisurely pace. Once the rest of his investigation was finished he would see Albus, and bring him to task for not properly caring for one so delicate. In Zach's experience, the most powerful ones were often the most cursed and, in some cases, the ones that needed protection most. Somehow Albus had forgotten this old lesson, and Zach would need to remind him that he was the exception to their rules. 

Zach saw the Shrieking Shack in the distance, and instantly felt drawn to it. Unable to resist, he walked up to the old, boarded up doors of the Shack and placed his hands on them. He heard echoes of screams and howls, but knew that the sounds coming from this place had nothing to do with ghosts. He delved further, trying to understand, and got the feeling this had something to do with his investigation. He let his hands drop to his sides and closed his eyes, concentrating on finding the source of what he felt, and Apparated. 

Zach reappeared in a dusty, disordered bedroom filled with broken furniture, and was immediately overwhelmed with a powerful vision of the past. 

**The Potter boy and a young witch, with bushy, brown hair stood over a red-haired boy who sat on a large four-poster bed, clutching a badly broken leg. Zach recognized the other two from the vision he'd seen in Hogsmeade, and watched the scene play out before him. Zach watched intently as Lupin's secret was revealed, and heard what had really happened the night of Potter parent's death. Zach felt surprised that so much had occurred, right under Albus' nose. How much did Albus really know about what happened at Hogwarts? As they chained up the real servant of Voldemort so they could bring him back to Hogwarts, the vision ended. **

Something had gone wrong that night and Wormtail had gotten away, but what? Zach remembered what Snape had said about the Wolfsbane potion, and realized that it had been the night of the full moon. No wonder Pettigrew got away and Black was still a criminal, Lupin must have transformed at precisely the wrong moment… 

Zach decided to find the tunnel entrance they were talking about, and began his search. From the looks of it, his investigation of the players just got a lot more interesting. 

*~*~*

Remus sat in his office grading papers over a light breakfast. He heard a knock on the door and answered it. To his surprise, it was Severus. He invited him in, and closed the door behind him. 

"What is it you want to see me about, Severus?" Remus asked. 

"I need to leave Hogwarts for several hours, to speak with Miss Weasley's parents," Severus answered. "I don't know what Albus told them, but I'm sure that he didn't tell them what was _really_ going on, or they probably would have tried to visit her by now. The girl's parents deserve to know the truth. I don't want to leave the burden of safeguarding her solely on the children's shoulders… Can you watch over Miss Weasley and the others for me, until I return?" 

"Of course, I would be honored to safeguard your apprentice for you," Remus answered, surprised that Severus would entrust him with this. 

"Good," said Severus. "I'll be leaving within the next half-hour. I'll tell Potter to expect you… Thank you." 

"Your welcome," Remus replied. "And good luck."

Severus left. 

"You'll need it…" 

*~*~*

Severus held a large, incredibly ancient tome, as he left his office bound for Miss Weasley's chamber. He had mentally debated with himself for the last two days, struggling to decide whether or not he should show Potter the tome. It had been in his family for generations, and held the most extensive source of information he'd seen on the necklaces. He wasn't sure how far he could trust the boy, but if both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley were the rightful holders, and if what Mr. Weasley's letter said was true, then their time might be short… He entered Miss Weasley's chamber and saw Potter sitting with Miss Weasley, alone. The girl was still in a heavy slumber, with Ix Chel sleeping by her side. 

"Where are Granger and Levine?" he inquired softly. 

"I haven't seen them all morning," Potter replied. "They should return some time later." 

"I'm going to be away for the next several hours," Severus informed the boy. "Professor Lupin will arrive sometime in the next half-hour to help you watch over Miss Weasley. Read this, and we'll speak again when you're finished." 

He handed Potter the book. 

"What is it?" the boy asked. 

"It's a book, or are you blind, Potter?" Severus sneered irritably. "You'd think being friends with the know-it-all, Granger, you'd recognize a book when you saw one…" 

"I _know_ what a book is," Potter replied. "But, why are you giving it to me?" 

"It contains some information on Umbra, you might find it enlightening," Severus explained. "Read it, and whatever you do, don't let the others see it, _especially_ Granger. Trust me, the less she knows about this, the safer she will be." 

Without waiting for a response, Severus turned and left. 

*~*~*

Severus left Hogwarts for the first time since this nightmare with Miss Weasley had begun, and stopped dead in his tracks just outside the doors, gaping at the amazing sight before him. He allowed himself the luxury of opening his senses for a few moments, to take it all in. The entire view before him was positively teeming with life and vitality in ways that he had never dreamed of before. The grasses were greener and sung to him of their health and community. He could feel the resilience and awareness from the trees in the distance, as many of them resigned themselves to a long winter in peaceful slumber, while others spoke of preparing themselves to face winter head-on. The beautiful blue sky was somehow richer than he could ever remember, and the clouds sailed peacefully across the sky above him, telling him of the places they had seen and what it felt like to ride the winds. A lone bird flew by and Severus could sense the power and freedom it felt, soaring through the air without restrictions or fear. He could smell subtle scents coming from the trees, grasses, and lingering flowers nearby. Natural sounds that he had never noticed before became almost clear to him for a moment. 

"Professor?" a small voice asked, startling him. Severus turned and saw a Hufflepuff first year standing next to him. How did the child creep up to him unnoticed? "You've been standing here for twenty minutes… Are you all right, sir? Do you need me to get someone for you?" 

He peered at the boy and knew that the child was genuinely concerned for his well being. 

"No… I'm fine," Severus replied in an otherworldly tone. "Thank you… for your concern." 

"Your welcome," the boy said politely, surprised that he hadn't snapped at him for asking, and left. Severus took a few moments to regain control. The perception he had been absorbed in faded into the background, until it seemed almost normal. He now understood how Miss Weasley could just sit there and stare at objects all day. If this were any indication, then he would have to go with her when she attempts to go outside, or she could become completely overwhelmed. He walked to the front gates of Hogwarts, and Apparated. 

Severus reappeared at the Apparition point in Diagon Alley and withdrew slightly when he saw the crowd. He remembered how uncomfortable he had felt when he entered the Great Hall, and decided he didn't want to risk being too close to so many at once, without better precautions. He put up a powerful repellent charm around himself and entered Gringotts. He strode up to the clerk's desk and caught the Goblin's attention. 

"I would like to make a withdrawal," Severus said. "Also, I want to set up a separate account for my apprentice. I have all the appropriate paperwork signed and ready for approval." He pulled a large envelope out of his robes and handed it to the Goblin. "Finally, I would like to set up transfers from my account to hers on a weekly basis, starting today. You will find the appropriate amounts included in the paperwork." 

The Goblin looked over the form to confirm they were complete, before returning his attention back to him. 

"Everything seems to be in order…" the Goblin told him. "Follow my assistant, he'll take you to your vault while I process these forms." 

He followed the Goblin's assistant into the deeper recesses of the bank. 

*~*~*

Harry sat in Ginny's room, trying to decipher the strange tome in silence. The entire book talked about the Necklace of Umbra, along with three others, which were part of a set called _The Necklaces of Initium._ They were supposed to be bound by some sort of ancient prophecy. He flipped through the book, looking for something that could explain the cryptic nonsense he was reading, and found a large number of papers tucked into the back of the volume. Examining them, he discovered that the papers contained rough translations that would make going through the book much easier. Halfway through his examination Harry found some notes written in Snape's handwriting that explained what the necklaces did. 

**__**

…The Necklaces of Initium definitely used to be a single crystal, although there is no way to know why it was originally created. According to the old legends, the true power of the necklaces can only be unlocked by using 'The Four' in concert. Unfortunately, at least two of the four necklaces have been lost, and may no longer exist, so we may never know what the original crystal was really meant for. The prophecy itself makes a vague reference to what's supposed to occur when the powers of the necklaces are combined. (Pgs. 642 - 649) Thus far, I have been unsuccessful in deciphering the odd, cryptic words of the prophecy. I fear if it does come to pass, there will be no way of knowing what will happen until it's too late. 

'The Necklace of Conscius' gives the bearer the ability to eavesdrop over great distances, no matter what kinds of silencing and other charms try to stop it. Also, the necklace has the power to create storms and control the weather over a two-mile radius. 

'The Necklace of Novo' is said to have the power to create earthquakes, and can sap the strength of anything that draws its power from the earth. As well as heal most kinds of wounds, but not the wounds of the wielder themselves. 

'The Necklace of Umbra' is supposed to allow the user to see into the hearts and minds of others, and gives them the power to control and summon water, as well as influence water creatures. 

'The Necklace of Tutela' whose holder is sometimes referred to as 'The Guardian,' is said to bind 'The Four' together. The bearer can call forth a magical shield made out of flames, and can create magical flames which no one but the user can extinguish. 

Harry turned to the page Snape's notes mentioned, and continued to read. 

**__**

The Prophecy of Initium

The bearers will work in concert reinventing the world, 

when truth comes to light, 

and Despite creates a divide not one heart will withstand. 

The First will come out of pain and strife, 

and hold the world on the edge of a knife. 

Absconder will take that which is another's, 

and leave nothing untouched by scorn. 

Unable to mourn the unknown truth, 

intrinsic for others. 

The Second will be forged of extremes, 

creating one of all and none. 

A Master of multiple mysteries,

whose wisdom will bring forth hope for the past, 

and give sanctuary to fates' outcasts. 

The Third shall be made in love and devotion, 

but tragedy and suffering will cover the journey. 

Perception will be drawn to scorn by the ties that bind, 

and discover where the hearts of others lie, 

by nature's decree to embattle Despite. 

The Fourth will be cultivated from love, 

entwined with discord. 

Through trust and rejection will find their way at last, 

as twilight comes to pass. 

The Guardian will only be armed with pure intent. 

Thus being the one to decide, 

the shape of the most glorious of days, 

or of the darkest of nights. 

The Fifth shall return to themselves through the path, 

of innocence and love's pure light. 

Their decision will shape The Fourth's eternal curse, 

tipping the balance for love or Despite. 

Only together, 

what was once lost will return, 

and the world be made anew, 

or the old one burned. 

Harry stared at the prophecy, wondering what it meant. One of the other necklaces sounded familiar to him. Where had he seen something like that before? Ginny stirred slightly and rolled over. He noticed her necklace and put the pieces together in his mind. Of course, she had used it to protect him on Halloween! If both of them could use theirs… did that mean the prophecy was about to happen? 

Harry read the description of what the necklaces could do again. If these things could do half of what Snape's notes said, then they were in serious trouble… Why would Snape be so interested in them? Maybe he was after the same thing Voldemort was, but then, why did Harry get the feeling that Dumbledore didn't know? He would have to find out the truth from Snape, and soon. 

*~*~*

Severus walked through Diagon Alley, wary of every person he passed. The repellent charm was proving to be a lifesaver for him. His sense of control was hard enough to maintain, without falling prey to the intents and petty concerns of every wizard or witch he had the misfortune to come into contact with. He entered Ollivander's and dispelled the repellent charm, relieved to be away from the crowd. Ollivander came out from the back of the shop and greeted him. 

"Severus Snape, Maple and Dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches," Ollivander said, shaking his hand. "What brings you to my shop today?" 

"I've been having problems with my wand," Severus replied quietly. "But before we worry about that… I have something you might find interesting." 

He pulled a large scroll out of his robes and handed it to Ollivander. 

"What does…" Ollivander trailed off as he opened it and started reading. Ollivander's eyes widened and he shot Severus a questioning glance before returning his eyes to the parchment before him. "The parchment is new, but the knowledge has been lost for a millennia… This would further my research in wand theorem by decades, maybe more… Where did you get this?" 

"I obtained it from… a very reliable source, which would prefer to remain anonymous," he explained. "Keep it…" 

"Are you sure you want to part with this?" asked Ollivander, finally tearing his eyes away from the scroll to peer at Severus again. 

"Positive," he replied softly. "Now, about my wand… I don't have all day to try out every wand in the store. I already know _why_ I'm having difficulties with it… Bring the last three boxes you showed Miss Weasley last week." 

"Of course," Ollivander said, after a moment's hesitation. Ollivander took the scroll and disappeared into the back of the shop. Severus made a mental note to thank Ix Chel for her help with the scroll later, as Ollivander returned with two small boxes, and a larger one. Ollivander placed the three boxes on the counter and handed Severus the one meant for an extremely Dark wizard. 

He knew instantly that the wand instinctively distrusted him, but would follow him, if necessary. He waved it and bright red sparks shot out of the wand, filling Ollivander's with radiant light. After a few seconds, the lights vanished. Ollivander raised an eyebrow, and, to Ollivanders' obvious bewilderment, Severus returned it to its box, before trying the one meant for an extremely Light wizard. He got precisely the same reaction. He put down the second one, and hesitated before continuing. His suspicions about his new equilibrium had been right, so far. Now, for the final test… 

Severus carefully opened the third box containing several wands. He stared at them for a moment, trying to decide. One wand in particular caught his eye, silently beckoning to him. Unable to resist the strange call, he picked it up and felt complete and utter acceptance, unlike anything he had felt from other wands before. 

"Ah, Maple, with Phoenix feather, and Dragon heartstring, twelve inches," Ollivander commented. "A most strange mix of magics…" 

Severus waved it. Brilliant, electric blue, sparks shot out of the wand, filling Ollivander's with sparkling lights. After several seconds, the lights vanished. Neither moved nor spoke for a long minute. Severus thought back to what he felt when he handled his apprentice's wand yesterday, and mentally compared the two. Suddenly he understood: the double-core wands blended both Light and Dark, optimizing them for Gray. That explained many things. No wonder joined ones could still use it… 

"I'll take it," Severus whispered. "How much?" 

"Seven Galleons," Ollivander answered. Severus paid for his new wand and hid it in his robes. "Anything else?" 

"No," Severus replied. "If I find anything else of interest, I'll be sure to pass it along. Also, if you are in need of any _unusual_ core elements, tell me and I should be able to obtain them for you… I trust I have earned your discretion on this." 

"Of course, of course…" Ollivander muttered in agreement, still deep in thought. Severus bid him farewell and left; positive he accomplished everything he set out to do in Diagon Alley. 

*~*~*

Zach left the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack. He stood up and was hit by another vision, witnessing the incident at the Whomping Willow, where Snape was almost attacked by Lupin in his Werewolf form. When it was over, the Whomping Willow became active again. The Willow tried to crush him with its enormous branches, but Zach managed to roll out of the way in time. He walked away from the Willow, and sat on the grass to catch his breath. Before he could get his bearings, another vision surfaced. 

****

Zach sat on a similar patch of grass, across from sixteen-year-old versions of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Black stared angrily at Peter, who cowered from his friend's hostile demeanor. 

"I-I can't d-do it," Peter stammered. "There mu-must b-be another way! Snape doesn't deserve-" 

"How many times do I have to explain it to you?" Black demanded. "We need to protect Remus, at all costs! I won't let a bastard like Snape destroy Remus' future! Don't worry, the prank will just scare Snape off, nothing more…" 

"I-I'm not stupid Si-Sirius!" Peter exclaimed. "You do-don't want to sc-scare him, you want to _kill him!_ You lead him o-out there a-and-"

"_We_ are leading him out there," Black said. "I've got the perfect plan, trust me." 

"But the others-"

"Never need to know," Black reassured him. "Don't worry, Peter. Very soon, Snape will be out of our lives… forever. _I_ need you! _Remus_ needs you! Help me to protect him, to protect all of us." 

Zach saw the murderous gleam in Black's eyes when he spoke about Snape, and any doubts he had about it being attempted murder disintegrated. This one had a quite a dark side to him, one he used whenever something he cared for was at risk… 

"Alright," Peter agreed in a small voice, refusing to look Sirius in the eye. 

"Cheer up, Wormtail," said Black. "As soon as Snape is out of the way, it'll be like none of this ever happened. You'll see…" 

"I very much doubt it," Peter whispered mournfully. 

The vision ended and Zach sighed sadly. He was finally beginning to understand Snape for the first time. 

*~*~*

Ginny mentally groaned as Alexis set up the chessboard for another round. After seven games Ginny was sick of it, and even Tom didn't want to play anymore. 

"I don't want to play another game, Alexis," she protested. 

"Alright," Alexis replied. "Then talk to me. Where do you go when you mentally retreat? What do you see?" 

"Many things," Ginny said, trying to put it all into words. "Things that were right under our noses from the start… I don't know how to describe it. It's as if I'm seeing the world as it truly is, for the first time in my life. As if for the first time, I'm seeing people for what they are…" 

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but…" Alexis started hesitantly. "What happened the night of the storm? What drove you over the edge like that?" 

"My brother," Ginny sighed. "The Gryffindors… It's a long story." 

"I'm here for you, for as long as you need me," Alexis assured her. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me." 

"No, I do," said Ginny, feeling absolutely certain. "You, Harry, Hermione, and Mark should hear this. You all should know what really happened that night… I'll tell the others too, later, when I see them. It all started when I decided I needed to see Ron, alone…" 

Slowly but surely, Ginny and Tom both relayed the whole tale, each continuing for the other, when recounting it became too much to bear. They left nothing out, except the parts about Gray magic. As they finished their tale, the pain, everything they had gone through, suddenly overwhelmed them. It was as if telling Alexis made it more real somehow, made it true. They had lost their place in Gryffindor; their home for the last five years, everything they had built there had been destroyed in one instant. The Gryffindors had disowned them, hated them for being different, and nothing would ever be the same again. 

Alexis sat on the bed next to Ginny and hugged her as she cried, finally letting it all out. _Tom didn't realize how attached he'd become, how attached **they **were to Gryffindor, and to that stupid little tower, until now. He couldn't understand how losing that could hurt **so much,** why it hurt **him** almost as much as it hurt her. Has he been growing soft for that long, long enough to grow weepy and sentimental over a dumb tower? But he knew it was more than just the tower, more than just the childish fools they spent their time with day in and day out. It was because he was starting to see that place as home, for them – for him. In a creepy way, for just a moment, he even saw those fools as family, something he never had outside of Slytherin. _

To have that, even if for only a moment, then to have it savagely and cruelly snatched away, was horrible beyond words. Merlin, was this what he was doing to his little princess from the start? Was this what Ginny was talking about, when she told him that she didn't want to live, if she could never go home again? They might as well have killed them… It would have been far kinder than what they were doing now, by disowning them. 

Ginny felt Tom's pain and tried to quietly reassure him that they still had each other, and that would never change. Ix Chel slithered onto her lap, reassuring them with her presence. Time passed and her tears slowly began to taper off, and to their surprise they began to feel better, as if a weight had been lifted. Alexis held her for a long time in silence. Finally, Ginny decided to speak. 

"Are you sure you still want to be my friend?" she asked tonelessly. "Being friends with me can be… dangerous." 

"Are you kidding?" Alexis asked letting go of her, and studying her face. "You think I would leave, just because you're _dangerous?_ I'm a Slytherin! Having dangerous friends is part of being what we are! You should know better than to think that I would walk out on one of my friends, just because of a _little_ loss of control. What do you take me for, a Gryffindor?" 

Ginny saw Alexis realize how that must have sounded, instantly regretting it. 

"I'm sorry, Gin," Alexis said. "I didn't mean-" 

"It's alright, Alexis," she replied. "I know you didn't mean it like that… I don't know what I'm going to do now, or where I'll end up. With Dumbledore against us-" 

"Against you, how?" Alexis asked. 

"Yesterday, when Dumbledore came into my room, he attacked me, magically," Ginny explained. "I don't how and I don't know why, but he did. That's why master Snape tried to kill him. If he hadn't stopped him when he did…" 

"Professor Dumbledore magically attacked you!" Alexis repeated, putting the pieces together. "That would explain Professor Snape's orders." 

"Orders?" she asked. 

"While you were unconscious, he ordered us to _shoot_ the Headmaster on sight if he tries to come near you again," Alexis answered. 

__

"I've got to hand it to Snape," Tom said. "When he sets his mind to something, he lets nothing stand in his way. It looks like I might have been wrong… Maybe he is a useful ally, after all." 

"Would Dumbledore's actions have anything to do with the strange magic you unleashed the night of the storm?" Alexis asked. 

"Strange?" Ginny asked in return, thinking about what master Snape had told her about the others' reactions to it. "It didn't feel corruptive or painful to you?" 

"No," Alexis answered. "If anything, it felt like old magic." 

She observed Alexis as if for the first time, trying to understand Alexis' reaction to Gray magic. She shut everything out for a moment, delving beyond the layers of intent that radiated from her. Ginny gasped when saw a spark of electric blue energy pulsating in perfect rhythm with Alexis' heartbeat. _She's Gray!_ How is that possible? 

__

"I think she's trying to catch your attention, princess," Tom said, gently shaking Ginny out of her reverie. 

"…Ginny?" Alexis asked. "Are you alright?" 

"You're Gray!" she exclaimed. "How? Why didn't I see it sooner?" 

Without warning Ginny and Tom felt Dumbledore's presence nearby, and shuddered. 

"What is it?" Alexis asked. 

"He's here…" she whispered fearfully. "Dumbledore's coming." 

Alexis visibly tensed, as she pulled out her own wand, and handed Ginny hers. 

"If Dumbledore gets by us, don't hesitate," Alexis said tensely, before heading for the door. "It's what your master would want you to do." 

Alexis left to stop Dumbledore. 

*~*~*

Alexis stepped out of Ginny's room just in time to see Dumbledore heading their way. Professor Lupin sat in a comfortable chair just outside the door. Professor Lupin saw Dumbledore and stood. She cleared her mind and kept her wand trained on Dumbledore, ready to strike. She wouldn't let him hurt Ginny again, and Merlin help him if he tries! Dumbledore got within six feet of them and stopped when he saw her wand. 

"That's far enough, Professor," Alexis said. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Professor Snape has insisted on some… unconventional precautions for his apprentice," Professor Lupin explained calmly, as if students threatened to shoot the Headmaster every day. "I'm afraid, you will have to leave the Dungeons. Or I will escort you out, if you prefer." 

Dumbledore visibly tensed, and she readied the perfect spell to stop him if he moved even a muscle out of turn. 

"Please leave, sir," Alexis continued. "I don't want to do it, but I will if I have to." 

"You can both relax, I'm not here to harm Virginia," Dumbledore replied. "I just wish to see her, and make sure she's al-" 

"Just like you did yesterday, when you magically _assaulted _her," she accused in deadly whisper, barely keeping her tone in check. 

"Put down your weapon, Miss Levine, that's an order," Dumbledore commanded, in a tone that brooked no argument. She glared at him, tightening her grip on the wand. 

"Sorry sir, but I can't do that," Alexis replied evenly. "Professor Snape gave me a job to do… to protect my friend. I've failed Ginny twice. I won't do that again! Now, _please,_ save us both the trouble of dueling, and _back away._" 

"Albus…" Professor Lupin said warily. "There is nothing more you can do here. I suggest you leave, _now._" 

"Very well," Dumbledore said, backing away slowly. Without warning he went for his wand perhaps just intending to disarm her, but she was faster. She shouted the last incantation she knew he would expect, and transfigured the Headmaster into a cute, little, floppy-eared, white rabbit, with half-moon markings on his face, shaped like Dumbledore's spectacles. 

"I did _try_ to warn you, Albus," Professor Lupin said, shaking his head. 

"That worked better than I thought it would," Alexis murmured, stupefying the rabbit when it attempted to get away, and picking him up. She held Dumbledore, petting his soft and fluffy fur. "I've always loved bunnies…" 

Professor Lupin laughed, startling her. She turned to face him, still petting the Headmaster's limp form. 

"Can I take him back upstairs, sir?" she asked respectfully. "I know he won't be happy with me, but I think it's safer for Ginny if I take him back, right now." 

"Alright," Lupin agreed, before heading into Ginny's room. "Make sure you change him back once you've left the Dungeons." 

"Of course, Professor," Alexis replied. She left the Dungeons, carefully carrying the rabbit. She entered the entrance hall, wondering where she should leave him. 

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried anything…" she said aloud to herself. 

"Miss Levine, explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang in her ears. Alexis jumped, nearly dropping Dumbledore. Alexis turned to face Professor McGonagall; sure that she was going to be punished for this. "What is that – _who_ is that?" 

"Professor Dumbledore tried to see Ginny again, Ma'am," she explained, trying to keep her cool. "Professor Snape ordered us to hex him on sight if he came anywhere near her. I'm sorry, but I had no choice!" 

She bowed her head, waiting for the Deputy Headmistress to explode. 

_"That's _Professor Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall asked, utterly incredulous. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Alexis nodded. "He went for his wand and-" 

"Using that spell wasn't difficult for you?" Professor McGonagall inquired in an almost thoughtful tone. 

"Transfiguration has always come naturally to me," Alexis answered, shaking her head. 

"Come with me, Miss Levine," Professor McGonagall replied gently. "There is much we need to discuss. We'll drop the Headmaster off at his office, on the way." 

She looked up and saw Professor McGonagall smiling at her. 

"I-I'm not in trouble?" Alexis stammered. 

"No, Miss Levine," Professor McGonagall answered. "Though I think I'm going to need to discuss your orders with Professor Snape later." 

Alexis slowly followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs, wondering what Professor McGonagall was going to do, if she wasn't planning to punish her. 

"Have you ever considered going into Transfiguration when you leave school…?" Professor McGonagall inquired. As they left, neither of them noticed Draco Malfoy watching them from the shadows. 

*~*~*

Remus entered Ginny's room without making a sound. She was staring at a wall, apparently not seeing him, with a strange and surprised look on her face. 

"Professor Dumbledore's Animagus form is a rabbit?!?" Ginny muttered, disbelieving. "At least he's not a danger to anyone like that…" 

He froze, studying the girl intently. How would Miss Weasley know that Miss Levine had fired at all, much less know that Levine had used a temporary Animagus spell on Albus? Somehow she must have sensed the change… Which means Sirius had better steer clear of this girl altogether, or risk completely blowing what little cover he has left. Remus closed the door behind him and Miss Weasley jumped, saw who it was, and relaxed slightly. 

"Where's Alexis?" Ginny asked, worried. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's not going to get in trouble for protecting me!" 

"Relax, Miss Weasley," he tried to reassure her. "Miss Levine's fine. She's just escorting the Headmaster back upstairs. Trust me, Miss Levine won't be punished for following her orders." 

"I hope she returns soon…" Miss Weasley murmured, looking more aware than Remus had seen her in a while. Ix Chel was watching her closely. Suddenly Miss Weasley beamed at the snake, pleasantly surprised by something. 

"What is it?" Remus asked. 

"I heard her!" exclaimed Ginny. "My bond with Ix Chel is fully active again! I've missed your presence so much, Ix Chel…" 

Her familiar hissed something and Miss Weasley laughed. Remus watched their curious exchange, pleased to see such a great improvement in the girl's state. 

*~*~*

**__**

Minerva listened to the list of spells Miss Levine described casting during the last three days, as they dropped off the Headmaster then headed to her office. How this child could still raise her head, much less her wand, was beyond Minerva. Even after all of that, Miss Levine still managed to best a fully trained and seasoned wizard… Minerva watched the girl for signs of fatigue, but she still seemed as vital as ever. How long has this girl been using heavy magics? 

They entered her office and Miss Levine took a seat. Minerva left the room, for a few minutes, and then returned with a tray of tea and cookies. Miss Levine, obviously confused, watched her Professor as she drank her tea in silence. 

"If you do not plan to punish me, then why am I here, Ma'am?" Levine finally asked politely, still looking slightly nervous, despite herself. 

"You are here… because Professor Snape and I suspect there is more to you then we thought," Minerva answered, standing and drawing her wand. "Please, do not be alarmed. This is just a test to estimate your current energy levels… Vires!"

Miss Levine flinched as a strong, light purple aura radiated from her for a long moment, then vanished. Minerva stared at her for a few moments, a little shocked by the results, before holstering her wand and returning to her seat. Severus wasn't exaggerating… If anything, his suspicions were an understatement of her talents. 

"What is it, Professor?" Miss Levine asked. "Is there something wrong with me?" 

"No, not at all," she answered. "In fact, you're in much better standing then I would have believed possible, at your level. How long have you been hiding your true potential, Miss Levine?" 

"Since the beginning of my fourth year," the girl replied uncomfortably. 

"You have a wonderful, powerful gift, a gift shared by so very few…" Minerva said. "Why did you hide it?" 

"I am not a very imposing person," Miss Levine shrugged. "I'm used to people underestimating me, and my talents. I thought if I kept up the natural charade, I could use it to my advantage. Besides, my talents aren't that spectacular." 

"That is where you are wrong," Minerva said. "In the process of hiding it from others, you've also underestimated yourself, greatly. You have a considerable potential, Miss Levine, one you've barely even scratched the surface of yet. You said working in Transfiguration is your dream… How far are you willing to go for it? If given the opportunity, would you devote yourself to realizing that potential? Would you be willing to continue working in such a cold and arduous art?" 

"I don't see Transfiguration as arduous or cold!" the girl replied. "It's a lovely and exact art, as well as an amazing science. With Transfiguration one could reshape the world as we know it, to a degree, on one of the most powerful and dangerous levels. I've always loved Transfiguration. I could never see such beauty as something cold!" 

"I see," Minerva said. How could she miss the girl's obvious passion and ability for so long? Did she just refuse to see Miss Levine's worth, because the child was Slytherin? Merlin! Severus was right about her… she was close-minded. Minerva silently vowed to find some way to make things right. She couldn't think of a better place to start, then with the Slytherin before her. 

"I know you are still young, and may not wish to take on the burden of an adult job at your age. Would you be willing to become my apprentice, Miss Levine?" Minerva inquired.

Miss Levine gaped at her, too shocked to do anything but breathe. She watched the rare spectacle of a Slytherin being struck completely speechless, realizing that the offer must have been the last thing she expected. After a few long seconds, the Slytherin snapped out of it, but still looking completely surprised by the offer. 

"You-you mean it?" Miss Levine stuttered, incredulous. "You want to make m-me your apprentice?" 

"Yes," Minerva said. "Of course, you don't have to answer right away. You can take some time-" 

"I'll do it," Miss Levine answered quickly. "I'll become your apprentice! I promise, I won't let you down, Prof-master."

"Keep in mind, I shall expect nothing less then total devotion," she reminded her. 

"Of course, master," Miss Levine replied wholeheartedly. Abruptly her demeanor changed. "There is something you need to know… Ginny told me why she panicked when she first saw you. Ginny said that she couldn't read you, and she thought you were furious with her, because of what happened in Gryffindor Tower."

"So, she was afraid of me…" Minerva whispered, her worst fears confirmed. "Please tell Miss Weasley that I wasn't angry with her, and that I would never harm her. I just wanted to make sure she was all right. Tell her that I will stay away, for as long as she needs me to."

"I think she'll be able to see you soon," Alexis said. "Before was just too soon, to see you, that's all. Now that she's finally getting a chance to catch her breath, she'll realize that you weren't out to hurt her." 

"I hope so, Miss Levine," Minerva said. "It appears you've been a very good friend to her. How did you come to know her?" 

"She… saved my life," the girl answered hesitantly, looking oddly uncomfortable with the subject. "It's a long story, master. I would prefer not to discuss it right now." 

"Of course, Miss Levine," Minerva acknowledged. "I understand. Now, let's go over the ground rules of your apprenticeship…" 

*~*~*

"Alexis has been gone too long," Ginny thought, feeling worried. "You don't think something's happened to her?" 

_"Don't worry, princess," Tom reassured her. "She's a Slytherin. Alexis can take care of herself… Oh, here she comes now." _

"How do you-?" Ginny started. Alexis entered the room, happier than she had ever seen her. She took the empty seat next to her. _Tom watched the display, wondering what was going on. _

"I have the most incredible news," Alexis exclaimed. "Prof-master McGonagall has made me her apprentice!" 

"That's wonderful!" Ginny said, hugging her. "Was that why you were gone for so long?" 

Alexis told them the whole story. 

_"I should have shot the Headmaster decades ago," Tom declared jokingly. "Attacking teachers is the perfect way to open up new career opportunities." _

Ginny and Ix Chel snickered. 

"Why are you laughing?" Alexis asked. Tom told her a slightly edited version of what he said before Ginny could stop him. Alexis giggled at the joke. 

"Careful, Tom," Ginny thought. "You don't want them to see me acting too out of character." 

__

"Oh, I forgot, you have no sense of humor," Tom replied. "Relax, princess, we're bound to seem a little out of character after everything we've been through."

After the laughter had subsided Alexis' expression shifted to serious again. Alexis told them why Professor McGonagall came to see her two days ago. Looking back, she finally understood what she had seen then. Had she misjudged the situation so badly? Ginny realized she would need to see Professor McGonagall again and find out. 

"We may have a problem," Alexis said, catching her attention. 

"What sort of problem?" Harry asked, startling them as he entered the room. He sat down on the couch across from them. 

"Malfoy's looking for me," Alexis continued. "It looks like he wants an explanation for what's been going on the last few days, and… I think there's a good chance he wants an alliance with you." 

"Why would Malfoy want to ally himself with Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"My standing among the Gryffindors, as well as the other houses has shifted drastically since I've become Snape's Apprentice," she explained. "It would be tactically wise for him to associate with me." 

"More than that," Alexis pointed out. "You've become a very powerful witch. He knows that my standing among the Slytherins is about to change as well, although Draco doesn't know by how much right now. He would be stupid _not_ to ally himself with us." 

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked. 

_"Right now, we can use all the allies we can get," Tom replied. He then told everyone in the room his plan, using Ginny's voice. "Tell the other students the truth tomorrow. The truth is completely on our side, lets us it. Our story will garner sympathy with the other houses, and damage Gryffindors' credibility further, while making sure the people who did this to us get a taste of their own medicine. The other houses won't tolerate such abhorrent behavior, especially against one who did nothing more then try to fulfill her potential. On that front, we need to find some Hufflepuffs to help sway things in their own house. Mark can help you with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw connections. Also, Ix Chel can tell you which of the younger students we may be able to sway. As for the remaining Gryffindors, the ones we will be able to count on will come forward, or risk being dammed with the others. Forget the ones who don't bother to come forward, they're useless when it comes to this. _

"Ron is, undoubtedly, attempting the same thing on some level, though he doesn't know how to handle the other students as well, nor does he have an ear among the teachers. It's a good assumption that master Snape is already working on that angle. Alexis, I want you to bring Malfoy here after school tomorrow. We'll see if he'd be a suitable ally then. This is a war, whether we like it or not, and it's one I intend to win!" 

"Are you sure about this, Tom?" she thought. "The plan seems sound but, what if something goes wrong?" 

_"Then we'll deal with it when it does," Tom replied. "Anything is better then sitting around here, waiting to be victimized again. Unless you have any better ideas?" _

"You've got a point," Ginny agreed with Tom. Harry looked surprised and disturbed by the plan, but thoughtful, while Alexis looked impressed. 

"Whoa, I think you've been hanging around me too long," declared Alexis. "My values are rubbing off on you… Are you _sure_ you shouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin?" 

"I don't know anymore, Alexis," she replied, shaking her head. "With the way things have been going, I'm beginning to believe that Gryffindor was the last place I should have been sorted into." 

"The plan looks sound to me," Alexis said. "But what about Dumbledore, and what he did to you?" 

"Only tell Malfoy that when you see him," Ginny said. "Leave it up to him whether or not to spread that rumor." 

"You know he will, Gin," Harry pointed out. "Are you sure you want do this? Are you sure you want to discredit Dumbledore, to discredit Gryffindor?" 

"Yes," she replied sadly. "I know now I have no other choice, not if I want to protect myself." She laughed bitterly. "I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to people being afraid of me." 

"Then Hermione and I will help you," Harry attested. "We won't let you face this alone." 

_"At last we have a direction, young one,"_ Ix Chel agreed. _"Just tell me what you need of me, and it will be done." _

"Agreed," Alexis said. "What's our next move?" 

Ginny and Tom continued to discuss the details with them, feeling in control of things for the first time since they were attacked. 

*~*~*

Molly sat on the sofa in their living room reading a small book. Across from her Arthur sat in a comfortable chair, as he tried to read another one of those muggle 'sci-fi' novels. Fred and George were off somewhere, probably playing Quidditch or something. Percy was still at work, taking his new job as Cornelius Fudge's assistant far too seriously. Molly could swear that poor Percy was treated more like a house elf, than an assistant. At least her daughter would never-

Molly heard a light knock at the door and answered it. She immediately invited Professor Snape in and offered him some tea, which he cordially accepted. She hurried off to the kitchen to fix it, while Arthur entertained their surprise guest. Several minutes later she returned to the living room, holding a tray with tea and biscuits. Professor Snape sat on their sofa, exchanging pleasantries with her husband. Molly served everyone then sat on the sofa, next to Professor Snape. 

"So, Professor," Molly asked, "what brings Ginny's master to our humble home?" 

"A great deal has been happening at Hogwarts of late," Professor Snape replied. "What has Albus told you?" 

"Just that there was some sort of accident, and Virginia was injured," Arthur answered. "Albus said he would tell us when there were further developments." 

"That was yesterday," she said, worry coloring the tone of her voice. "We haven't heard from him since. What is going on? Is Ginny okay?" 

"I suspected as much," Professor Snape said. "As Virginia's parents, I believe you should know the truth about your daughter and what is really happening at Hogwarts. Virginia is a tremendously gifted and powerful young woman. I assume she mentioned Ix Chel in her letter to you?" 

"Her pet snake," Molly said, still feeling slightly disapproving of her only daughters' questionable choice of pets. She knew from the moment she found Ginny staring at them in Diagon Alley just before the school year started, that Ginny would probably get one. 

"Ix Chel has been a little more than a familiar to Virginia," Professor Snape imparted to them. "She's taken a life-bond with it." 

"A life-bond?" Arthur asked, shocked. "Why? How? I thought familiars were incapable of such bonds." 

"Normally they are, but Ix Chel is not an ordinary snake, anymore than my apprentice is an ordinary witch," Professor Snape went on. "Many of the other children have not taken well to their… unique partnership. The situation grew to the point where her own housemates had even begun harassing her because of it." 

"At least Ron has been there to watch over her," Molly said softly, taking comfort in that. 

"I'm sorry, but that is not the case," Professor Snape corrected her, uncomfortably. "In fact, he has even been the head of the opposition against her. Ron has gone so far as to spread destructive rumors around the school that she's training to be a Dark Witch, because she befriended one of my Slytherins. I assure you, my Slytherins have only treated Virginia with the uttermost respect since this began. Thursday night, after a particularly bad argument with her brother, Virginia was ambushed by two of her own housemates in her dorm room. They tried to kill her-" 

Molly dropped her teacup in shock, but Professor Snape somehow managed to catch it before it shattered and returned it to the coffee table, only dropping a small amount of liquid on the floor in the process. She quickly cleaned up the mess and politely begged him to continue, unsure of how much more her heart could take. How could this be happening? Ron turning on Ginny, people trying to kill her… It was just too terrible to imagine. 

"As I was saying…" Snape continued unabated. "They tried to kill Virginia but she fought back, using the great powers locked within her. Unfortunately, she was unable to control what she unleashed. She destroyed the Gryffindor common room, rendering the tower uninhabitable, and harming many others in the process. No one was killed, but the power she unleashed induced a dangerous magical fever in her. Thankfully, we were able to stop her deterioration in time, and she's currently recovering. I'm doing all I can for her. Although Virginia's attackers have not been expelled, they are being severely punished for their crimes. I'm sorry, I do not have better news for you. I will do whatever is necessary to protect her from the others, even if it means I have to take her out of school to do it. Unlike Albus, I will keep you completely posted, no matter how the situation evolves." 

"How could this happen?" Molly asked, mortified by the news. First that lovely letter from Ginny, and now this. Why didn't she tell them what was really going on? What would make Ginny lie about something this serious? "What can we do to help her?" 

"Continue to show your support for her, and trust in me," Professor Snape said, his tone filled with determination. "I will protect her with my life if I have to!" 

Studying his face, she saw the last thing she ever expected – guilt. He really _cared_ for their child. He could be trusted. 

"You make her powers sound like a force of nature," Arthur said. "How much damage could she possibly do?" 

**__**

"In a way, her gifts are a force of nature," he answered cryptically. "I'm afraid I can't elaborate further, only she can tell you." 

"We understand," replied Molly. 

Professor Snape finished his tea as he continued to discuss her situation. After he left, she sat next to her husband, still feeling shell-shocked. 

"Why didn't Albus tell us the truth?" Molly asked. 

"I don't know, Mol," Arthur answered, shaking his head. "I just don't know…" 

No one noticed Fred and George listening from just inside of the kitchen. Having heard everything, they knew they needed to pay a little visit to Hogwarts, and soon. 

*~*~*

Tom dozed lightly, while Ginny stared at the tapestries, happy to finally get a break from focusing so much. It was so draining to focus on the moment, constantly trying to keep her perceptions from skewing. Thankfully, with Tom's help, they were slowly learning to overcome it. What did it mean? Maybe it would be a good idea to ask Ix Chel. Ginny started the exhaustive process of regaining her focus and heard master Snape's voice. 

"…you hear me?" master Snape asked. "Miss Weasley?" 

Master Snape stood right in front of them. How long has he been standing there? Ginny wanted to answer him, but still felt too overloaded. 

"You'd think furniture wouldn't be so noisy," Ginny spoke aloud without realizing it. **"Shut up!" **

Tom awoke as most of the overload eased, and Ginny felt much better. 

"Thank you," Ginny said. 

_"Not so loud…" Tom muttered sleepily. "So much for getting some rest." _

"I'm surprised that worked," Ginny commented. 

"So am I," master Snape replied. 

"Hello, master," Ginny said. "We've had a busy day." 

_"Don't tell him about our plan," Tom cautioned. _

"Why not, Tom?" Ginny argued. "Professor Snape is our master and ally. He needs to know what we're up to. Besides, _not_ working with him could be what destroys your plans. Trust in him. Master Snape knows what he is doing." 

_"You have a point," Tom replied. "Fine, we'll work together as a… team." _

"I told you, you don't have to refer to me as 'master' in private," master Snape reminded her. 

"I want to, master," Ginny maintained. "I respect you, and I want to show you that respect. But I'll stop, if I'm making you uncomfortable, sir."

"No, that… won't be necessary," said master Snape. He left a sealed envelope on the table, containing the information on the account he set up for her. "Lupin informed me that Albus was here, and that Levine was forced to disarm him, but he didn't mention how. For some reason, he believes I should discuss this with you instead." 

"Alexis turned him into a cute little rabbit," Ginny said. Master Snape laughed, taking her completely off guard. She waited for him to regain his composure before continuing. Ginny told him what happened between Professor McGonagall and Alexis, along with Alexis' suspicions about Malfoy's next move, and their plans for him. Then Tom explained their plans to Snape, and told him who was helping them. When they were done, master Snape openly gaped, as if seeing them, for what they truly were, for the first time. 

"What am I forgetting?" Ginny intoned, vaguely. "Oh, yeah, Alexis is Gray."

_"If he doesn't close his mouth soon, something unpleasant is going to fly in," Tom said. "He's acting as if he's never heard a decent plan in his life… Why is Snape so shocked by it?" _

"I don't know," Ginny thought. 

Master Snape regained his composure, and watched her every move with a calculating countenance. 

"What's wrong, master?" Ginny asked. "I've discussed it with the others, they think my plan is sound. Don't you think it will work?" 

"You came up with this _plan_ on your own?" master Snape inquired. 

"Yes," Ginny answered, confused by his reaction. "The plan is a little risky, but I think that the rewards are more than worth it. As long as we can sway popular opinion in our favor, while controlling the mass' reactions, we should be fine." 

"Do you know what this little plan of yours will _do_ to Gryffindor, and to its vaunted reputation?" master Snape asked. 

"Yes," Ginny replied. "The scandal will disgrace Gryffindor completely, maybe even permanently, and force the people who did this to me into the open. I'm sorry that this could hurt Professor McGonagall, but I refuse to be victimized again. I don't want to hurt anyone, master, but I'm out of nicer options! They've already taken away my place in Gryffindor, my home here for almost five years. I _refuse_ to lie and let them take away the last of my dignity, along with the trust I've earned among the other houses! With luck, Professor McGonagall will be able to salvage things, but nothing she does will make any difference if they aren't forced to face the truth, and deal with it. House Gryffindor is in trouble, we all are, and the sooner they see that, the better! Who knows, maybe the impossible will happen, and Dumbledore will see the error of his ways…" 

"No Gryffindor would come up with a plan like this, much less have the will to use it," master Snape said, putting the pieces together. "This is _not_ a Gryffindor plan; it's a Slytherin one. All this time, I've been asking myself why you don't act like a Gryffindor? Why you don't even remotely fit the pattern? Now, I think I know. _You're a Slytherin!_ You may have some Gryffindor bravery, but Slytherin has been your true calling since day one, hasn't it? The bloody Sorting Hat must be broken… Why aren't you in my house where _you belong,_ Virginia?" 

"The Sorting Hat told me I would do well in Slytherin," Ginny explained quietly, feeling truly lost. "It wanted to do it, but I begged it not to…" 

"Why?" master Snape asked, looking horrified. 

"Because I was afraid!" Ginny whispered, her eyes glazing over with tears. "I was afraid to be different. My entire family is Gryffindor. I thought if I was different – if I was Slytherin…" 

"Your family would disown you, just as Gryffindor has now," master Snape finished for Ginny, as he took a seat on the bed next to her. A lone tear fell down Ginny's cheek, and he awkwardly wiped it away, obviously at a loss. She looked into his eyes and knew what he was thinking, knew that master Snape was somehow blaming himself for this, for all of the needless losses he's probably had over the years. Ginny wanted to reassure him, to tell master Snape that it wasn't his fault, but she didn't know how, and worse yet, she knew it would only make things worse for him. How could her choice have hurt everyone so badly?

"Now, I've screwed everything up," Ginny whispered, looking away again. Unable to stare into his dark, strangely pained gaze any longer. "Gryffindor has abandoned me when I needed them most. I'm alone…" 

"Look at me, Virginia," master Snape intoned softly, putting a comforting hand on hers. Ginny looked into his black eyes, seeing sympathy and a flicker of something she didn't recognize reflected in them. "You are not alone, never think that. Your friends will stand by you through this, and so will I. You are my apprentice, my charge. I will not abandon my duty to you, for as long as my body still draws breath! Levine, Granger, Dippet, and even Potter would never leave you, no matter what you are, or who." 

_"He's right, my little princess," Tom said. "They won't leave us, just as I won't leave you." _

"And neither will I," Ix Chel added. 

"You're right, I'm not alone," Ginny said. "But things can't continue this way. I don't know who I am anymore, or even what. Dumbledore's against us, and just coming within close proximity of him is a risk… What are we going to do?" 

"_We_ are going to do whatever's necessary to safeguard ourselves," master Snape replied, returning to his usual cold demeanor again. "Your plan sounds like a good start. We'll deal with the issue of Alexis' powers later… Are you sure you can handle Malfoy?" 

"Why does he hide who he really is so much?" Ginny thought. 

"I should know what Malfoy's really up to when I see him," said Ginny. "I'll decide what to do with him then." 

"That reminds me, my perceptions of time have been problematic of late," master Snape said, turning to Ix Chel. "I believe you mentioned you had the same problems yesterday, Miss Weasley. While I was at the Burrow earlier, time slowed down for a moment just as Mrs. Weasley dropped something. I caught it easily… What does it mean?" 

"Why were you visiting the Burrow?" Ginny asked. 

"I went there to inform them of your condition," master Snape explained. 

"Oh," Ginny replied. 

"Your spending too much time with Potter," master Snape sneered. "You're even beginning to sound like him." 

_"He's got a point, Gin," Tom agreed. "Better be careful, you don't want to end up with a funny scar on your head, and a cool stalker." _

"Shut up, Tom," Ginny thought. 

_"Some Gray wizards have the talent to change their sync with time for short periods,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"It's a very advanced skill that can require a lifetime to master. I'm surprised you've both obtained such a gift so soon. We will have to go over that during our next session."_

Before either of them could speak, Harry entered the room. Master Snape saw Potter and stood, heading for the door. 

_"Where are you going, master?" Tom asked, using Ginny's voice again. _

"I think it's time to discover, with finality, where we stand with the Headmaster," master Snape replied before leaving. 

*~*~*

Zach lay on the floor of Minerva's office, desperately trying to catch his breath, as his muscles continued to spasm from the torment he had been immersed in. He closed his eyes to shut out the horrible vertigo that assaulted him, attempting to master himself. Witnessing what had happened to the Weasley girl that dark Thursday took everything he had. So much of it didn't make any sense… How the girl survived seemed almost incomprehensible to Zach. She must be a great witch; anyone less couldn't have survived all of this. 

"Why, Albus?" he whispered gravely. "Why do this to her? This was no accident…" 

Once the dizziness and muscle spasms subsided, he got shakily to his feet and slowly walked to the window. He looked out and saw the crater he had encountered near the forbidden forest, finally putting the pieces together. The picture was more disturbing then he could ever have imagined. Zach's shock and sadness instantly turned to fury. _Albus!_ He couldn't let him get away with this. This madness has to end, now, while they still have a chance of repairing the damage! He felt Minerva's presence, as she stopped in the doorway. He also felt a change in things. If he were going to act, it would have to be now or never. He steeled himself and turned to face her. 

"I am the new Divination Teacher," Zach said, quickly. "Come with me. We will need you for this." 

Minerva opened her mouth to speak as he headed out of the room, but he silenced her with a look. He headed for Albus' office with Minerva at his heels. 

"Where are we going?" Minerva asked. 

"To stop Albus from making the biggest mistake of his life," he explained tersely. They arrived in front of the stone Gargoyle, and stopped long enough to give the password before going up the moving stairs. Zach heard the sounds of raised voices and recognized the owners immediately – Severus and Albus. He stopped just outside the door and signaled Minerva to be quiet. 

"…it would be in everyone's best interests, if Miss Weasley is sent away for the time being," Albus responded, raising his voice further. "She still needs to recover, and Hogwarts can only do so much for her." 

"She is not going anywhere, Dumbledore!" Severus shouted. "How dare you even suggest such a thing! Her recovery is hanging by a thread. If you move her now, she'll backslide, and we'll lose any chance of retrieving Virginia!" 

"I'm sorry, but I'm sending her to St. Mungo's tonight," Albus replied. "You know I only have the child's best interests at heart, Severus." 

"Like you did when you violated her mind yesterday? You** sanctimonious bastard!**" Severus shot back. "Don't you dare turn away from me! What did you think you were doing when you attempted the Intentio Animi spell? Don't give me that shit about trying to help her. I _know_ what that spell can be used for, Dumbledore. You were trying to alter her mind, to subtly enslave Virginia to your will! Enslave her the way you've done with others over the years, those that wouldn't play this _sick game_ your way. But there was one wrinkle in your demented little plans… Your powers are incompatible with hers. It's impossible for you to sync with her. So now that you know you can't use Virginia, you want to get rid of her, because she's an _inconvenience,_ a reminder of what you can't have!" 

"And what is that?" Albus asked. 

"Victory over the 'so-called' Dark side, over Voldemort, the one Dark fanatic you can't kill," Severus replied. "Damn you, Albus! Damn all of you hypocritical fanatics of the Light! You forget, old man, she is _my_ apprentice! I still have power of attorney over her. If you won't do the right thing by her, then I will! I'm getting Virginia out of here. Don't try to stop me, or, I swear, _I will_ kill you this time! I hope you, and your precious Light side rots!" 

At those words they burst into the room. He and Minerva glared murderously at Albus. Zach looked into Albus' eyes, and finally knew the truth, knew what Albus had been hiding from everyone for months, maybe even years. He knew he could stop this madness that was devouring them. 

"Wait five minutes before you take the Weasley girl anywhere," Zach told Severus, who shot him a livid, yet questioning glare. He returned his gaze to Albus. "I haven't come out of hiding for no reason… I can't believe you, the 'so-called' _great_ Albus Dumbledore, reduced to torturing and abusing innocent children! You are now no better then Voldemort, if you've deluded yourself into believing that the ends will somehow justify the means of this nightmare you put her through! You are going to listen, and listen good, or I swear you won't be leaving this room in one piece, much less as the Headmaster of this school!" 

"Who the hell are you?" Severus sneered. 

Zach turned to face him, realizing that he was sick and that some strange magic was the cause. 

"Divination teacher," Zach explained tersely. "Funny, you don't look like a prat…" Severus glared at him. "Creevy, Gryffindor common room, Thursday night." 

Severus gazed at him with a calculating look and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zach stopped him. 

"You should take a seat and rest, or you're going to make your illness worse," he turned back to Albus, determined to finish this. "I'll handle this." 

"When my investigation began," Zach resumed, infuriated with Albus. "And I saw how this child, this gifted Seer, was endangered, time and again, I believed you were being neglectful. Or you simply didn't understand the dangers of The Sight for the others, but I was wrong… I see that now. It wasn't because you were ignorant to the dangers; it was because you _wanted_ it to happen! You wanted to test her, to use the Weasley girl for your own purposes, when what she needed the most was your protection, and your sympathy! Why don't you tell them _why_ the poor girl is in such a state right now, tell them how you caused this? 

"No? Then I will," he continued, "Albus wanted to know the Weasley girl's true nature, so he allowed the pressures around the girl to build intentionally. Albus believed he could control the situation, and ultimately, control The Order of the Phoenix's next move concerning Weasley… well, he was wrong. As a result, the child is now an outcast and a perfect target for the Dark Lord. Why don't you tell Minerva how much she's been kept out of the loop since The-Boy-Who-Lived first came here? Tell her how you used poor Potter as a pawn, manipulating the poor child right from the start. An abhorrent act one would only expect from the Dark fanatics. Tell her how you've used the boy as a human shield against the Dark, until you could find better one, one which could stop this generation's Dark Lord!"

When Albus didn't answer, Zach continued his tirade. 

"No? Well then, let's discuss the Gryffindors and the way you've allowed a couple, here and there, to believe that murder is socially acceptable, as long as it's someone they believe no one will miss too much. Severus here is nearly killed because that moron Sirius Black is bored, and what do you do? You punish Severus severely and cover it up. A little something Minerva didn't even know about until two days ago. How many more examples are there? I wonder… What's your next trick, Albus? Juggling babies over fire-pits, perhaps? Using Unforgivable Curses on helpless enemies for fun? I expected better from you. You were once the model Light Wizard, the wizarding world's moral compass, and now you're becoming the archetype of our world's descent into insanity! Look at what you're becoming, look at what your hatred for the Dark is doing to you, old warrior! Take a step back, and listen to what is really going on. 

"The madness has to stop, Albus! _Now,_ while there is still a Light side left to defend!" demanded Zach. "Don't tell me about how the ends justify the means. Don't tell me how it will all work out in the end. You should know better than to believe that crap! In trying to stop Voldemort, you've forgotten the first rule of the fanatic. When you've grown obsessed with the enemy, you _become_ the enemy! You have proven to be your own worst enemy, Albus, and I believe they_ are_ within their rights to have you removed. But there is still time to change all of this. You can let go of some of your burden, and allow your children to fight this war the way they should have been doing from the start. The war affects us all, not just you and Voldemort, and we _must_ treat it as such, or risk losing everything. It doesn't matter if we can't win, or if the odds are against us. What matters here is that we stand _united_ against our common foe. You can still be a part of that. You can still be remembered for that, and not the mistakes you've made. Albus old warrior, my dear old friend, will you stand with us and allow us to do this war right?" 

Zach fell silent, waiting to see which way this would go. Hopefully, some of what he said had penetrated that thick skull of his. He just hoped it was enough. It was their turn now… 

"Do I have any other choice?" Albus asked quietly, turning away from them. 

"We always have a choice," Minerva answered. "It's what we do with that choice that counts, as much as why. Look at me, I've made… many mistakes, mistakes I'm only now beginning to see. What you've done is deplorable, but it's not too late. You are still Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and one of the most gentle, powerful wizards alive. Own up to your mistakes, and continue the fight with us." 

"I can never forgive your actions against myself or my apprentice, anymore than I can forget," Severus said tightly. "However, Minerva and Zachary have a point. This war is far from over, and we need all the warriors we can get." 

"Work with us, Albus," Minerva pleaded. 

"There is still a long road," Zach added softly. "But it's one we can still travel together." 

"I will…" Albus whispered, his voice filled with some unidentifiable emotion, seeming truly old. "I will do what you ask…" 

"Thank you," Zach replied. He turned to the others. "I believe the danger has passed for your apprentice, Severus. You should go rest for a bit, or that illness of yours is never going to go away. Leave Albus to me. There is much we need to discuss…" 

Severus looked at him strangely for a moment, and nodded tersely. Minerva nodded as well, then they left the room. Zach realized how quiet they were mentally. Those two won't be too bad to have around… 

"You should rest as well, Albus," he said gently, his whole demeanor changing. "The last thing you should do is overextend yourself in your condition." 

"So you know…" Albus replied, as he sat down, looking far older and more tired than Zach had ever seen him. "Why didn't you tell them?" 

"It would just have made things worse," Zach answered, sitting across from him. "They will discover the truth, in due time. What they need now, is to see the world in a new light, without the despair this will bring them. They need to know that they _can_ act without you… How long have you known you were sick, weakened? How long have you known that if Voldemort brings the war here right now, Hogwarts will fall because there is no longer a damn thing you can do to stop it? How bad is it, really?" 

"It's bad…" Albus said. "So far, I've fooled Voldemort and the others into believing that everything is alright, but that won't last. And when that charade is gone…" 

"That's why you've needed The-Boy-Who-Lived, Severus, Minerva, and Weasley so badly," Zach replied. "They're the only hope you have left, maybe the only thing that stands in the Dark Lord's path now. You've trained them well. Now, it's time to let go of the reins some, and allow them to do what needs to be done." 

"You're right," Albus whispered. "But what can I do? What is still within my power?" 

"Take care of the Ministry, and keep the opposition off-balance," Zach answered. "That should be enough." 

"My powers are failing," Albus said, sounding truly desolate. "I'm stricken, crippled… and time is running out. Voldemort won't stay away forever." 

"I was wrong, old warrior," Zach admitted. "You weren't the exception to our rules… your gifts _did_ come at price, and this is it. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry for me," Albus implored. "Promise me one thing. If I… if things go badly, promise me you'll see this through with them. Promise me it…" 

"I swear it," Zach vowed. "I will see this through." 

"Thank you, old friend," Albus whispered tiredly. 

"Let's get you to bed," he said, standing. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow." 

Albus stood and allowed Zach to support him as they left. 

_____________

TBC


	24. Strategic Transitions

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

A/N: Sorry it took so bloody long to post this installment, but real life intruded for awhile, dragging me away from the computer kicking and screaming. :) Hopefully, it'll be easier to get the next chapter posted next time. 

Chapter Twenty Four

Strategic Transitions

Ginny ran through the dark and empty corridors of Hogwarts, desperately trying to escape a menacing cloaked figure. She knew it was Voldemort. His cold laughter echoed through the halls, sounding familiar to her. Ginny never felt more alone in her life, as she scrambled into the entrance hall and opened the heavy oak doors that led outside. She ran through the doorway and ended up in the center of the dimly lit, ruined Gryffindor common room. Twelve Gryffindors, including Lavender and Parvati, encircled her wearing Death Eater robes. She recognized most of them as people who had been injured in the storm. 

"You did this to us!" a Gryffindor boy cried. "You made us this way!"

"No…" Ginny denied, wildly shaking her head, refusing to believe it. 

She tried to escape, but Lavender and Parvati restrained her. 

"You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" Lavender hissed venomously in her ear. 

"Our Lord will let never you go…" Parvati whispered, mirroring Lavender's tone. "Not when he has you right where he wants you." 

"Master Snape…" Ginny whispered in a small voice, praying that he would save her. 

"Oh, we took care of him," Parvati said coldly. "He never even saw it coming. Snape thought he could fool the Dark Lord… Too bad for _you,_ he was wrong." Parvati and Lavender looked up. "Voldemort comes." 

Ginny struggled slightly, whimpering in terror as Voldemort, slowly and deliberately, stalked through the room. The sounds of his echoing footsteps were all but deafening to her ears. Voldemort's face was concealed by the hood of his cloak, except his eyes. They glowed blood red, and, for just a moment, she could swear that she knew them from someplace. Lavender and Parvati let her go and took their places in the circle again. Voldemort slowly paced around her for a few moments, inspecting her. 

"Perfect…" Voldemort hissed in her ear. Ginny cringed in horror and disgust. 

The Dark Lord finally stopped right in front of her, and she could just barely make out a cold smile of approval on his face. She trembled in terror, unable to move or speak. She wanted to run, to get away from him at all costs, but she was rooted to the spot by his terrible, unblinking gaze. The room became unnaturally still for what seemed like forever. Then, without warning, Voldemort grabbed her left arm, and rolled up her sleeve, exposing the pale skin of her forearm. Ginny tried to fight, knowing that it was already too late. Voldemort pulled out his wand, hissing an incantation she didn't catch, burning the Dark Mark into her arm. She let out an ear-splitting scream, grabbed his hood with her free hand, and pulled it off. But it wasn't Voldemort under the hood. 

It was Ron. 

Severus awoke to the sounds of his apprentice's blood-curdling screams. He quickly sat up on the cot, which he had been sleeping on, and saw Miss Weasley tossing and turning in her sleep. He went and sat next to her on the bed, trying to wake her from the nightmare. She opened her eyes, staring at him with an unseeing gaze, and struggled to get away from him. 

"It's alright," he said, trying to calm the girl. "It was just a nightmare, Virginia! You're in your room at Hogwarts. It's me, master Snape. Don't worry, you're safe here." 

At his words, sense returned to Miss Weasley's eyes. The girl rolled up her left sleeve, checking her arm for something, then burst into tears when she couldn't find it. Abruptly she hugged him and refused to let go, catching him completely off guard, as she babbled incoherently about Ron, Gryffindor, and Voldemort. He awkwardly held the girl, unsure how to react, for what seemed like an eternity. 

"You're safe now…" he whispered, trying to sound reassuring. "It was just a nightmare, your mind's way of working out your problems, that's all." 

After a little while, she fell silent. He sat holding her, unable to fill the odd stillness that had settled over the room.

"You sound like Hermione," she murmured sleepily, reluctantly releasing him. "I'm sorry, I acted… badly. It was just, I was so afraid… Ron was-" 

"It's alright," he said, cutting off her explanation. "I understand. I've had my share of nightmares, in my time. Go back to sleep." 

"Yes, master," she yawned, lying back down. Severus returned to his cot and lay down. "Master?" 

"Yes, Miss Weasley," he muttered, hoping she would just go back to sleep. 

"Can nightmares be prophetic?" she asked. 

"Why do you ask?" he inquired, wondering what she was going on about. 

"In my dream tonight, I was surrounded by Gryffindors wearing Death Eater robes, in the Gryffindor common room," she explained, sounding deeply disturbed. "They told me you were dead, then Voldemort burned the Dark Mark into my arm. Only, he wasn't Voldemort… He was Ron." 

Severus felt thoroughly appalled, as he rolled over and saw the girl staring at him fearfully, anxiously awaiting his answer. Was it merely coincidence, or did she see some sort of twisted premonition? He didn't know. Time passed as the horrible silence stretched out between them. Then Miss Weasley rolled over, refusing to look at him. 

"I thought so…" she whispered in a small, vulnerable voice. 

He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how, anymore than he could tell the girl the truth about her brother, right now. Feeling powerless to allay or confirm her fears, he laid in tense silence, pointlessly trying to will away his sudden feelings of guilt, until he fell into a restless slumber. 

*~*~*

Alexis awoke earlier then her housemates and quickly got ready for her day, hoping to avoid Draco until breakfast. She walked into the Slytherin common room, only to see him sitting on the sofa, by the fire, reading. He looked up from his book, watching her with a calculating expression. She stopped and sat down next to him, knowing she couldn't avoid this much longer anyway. 

"Good morning, Draco," Alexis said. 

"I see, you wanted to return to Weasley before the others awoke," Draco drawled. "You've been sequestered in her cell for the last three days. Teachers and students from the other houses have been all over the Dungeons, seeking her and Snape… You know what is really going on. I think it's time you explained yourself." 

"So do I," Alexis agreed, taking a quick look around. "But not here… Come with me, and I'll explain." 

"Very well, Levine," he replied. 

She led him to one of the secret passageways in the Dungeons, where she knew they wouldn't be followed, and into an old, disused study, which even the house-elves seemed to have forgotten. She put up heavy silencing, locking, and alarm charms before allowing him to speak. 

"How do you know about this place?" Draco asked. 

"My wandering…" Alexis explained. "I'm sure you have a place or two you keep… for yourself. You want to know what's really going on here, and why our beloved head of house is acting strangely. I will tell you, but at a price… You agree to go with me to see Ginny after classes. You've already been cleared, so you won't have worry about Professor Snape's… precautions." 

"Like shooting the Headmaster?" he asked. "Why didn't McGonagall punish you for it? When she caught you, I was certain you were going to be expelled. She loves to punish Slytherins who so much as sneeze when she's around. The bloody, hateful bitch…" 

"She did more than that," Alexis answered; surprised he was being so direct about this. He must either really be sure of himself to show his hand, or something else is going on… "McGonagall made me her apprentice. I'll be telling the others at breakfast." 

"Why?" Draco asked, the cool tone of his voice fraying slightly, betraying his true feelings. 

"She discovered the truth," Alexis answered. 

"I see," said Draco. "She had no choice but to take you, then, not once she discovered what you can _really_ do. The last thing she would want is for a power like you, to fall into the hands of the Dark."

Alexis explained everything she had observed over the last few days, including what Dumbledore had done to Ginny. Draco listened sagaciously, burning every detail into his memory, for further examination afterward. 

"I always figured Dumbledore wasn't as grandfatherly as he seemed," he remarked, shaking his head. "And those Gryffindor morons were dumb enough to pull this shit with such a powerful witch. Bloody animals, turning on one of their own without real cause. It looks like they got what they deserved…" 

"The others will hear most of this, soon enough," Alexis said. "This incident with Ginny is about to be released at breakfast. However, you are the only other person who knows about Professor Dumbledore's magical assault on her. What you do with the knowledge is up to you, but I suggest you wait until you speak with her, before you decide to pass that on to your father. She may have an alternative to your current path." 

"Potter, and the mudblood Granger are helping her?" Draco drawled, doubtfully. 

"Yes," she replied. "They have been acting surprisingly… uncharacteristically non-Gryffindor." 

"I take it, then, that Snape or you came up with this plan to protect her?" he inquired, believing he already knew the answer. 

"No, Ginny came up with it, on her own," said Alexis, finally seeing Draco surprised, for the first time this morning. 

"How did this girl end up in Gryffindor?" he blurted out. "Merlin, does she have any clue to what havoc her revenge will wreak on those prats!" 

"She knows what she is doing," Alexis revealed. "I must go… I have to check in with Snape before my first class. Remember to meet me at the entrance to the Dungeons after classes." 

Draco nodded thoughtfully. She took down the various charms she had put up, and they left. 

*~*~*

Harry had been looking for Hermione since yesterday, when he had spoken for her on Ginny's plan. He needed to tell her what they were planning, but he hadn't been able to find her anywhere. His search finally ended in the library, almost two hours before breakfast. Hermione sat slumped over ancient tomes, strewn over the library table, in heavy slumber. Had she been researching all night? Harry awoke her as gently as possible, knowing how jumpy she had been acting since Ginny was attacked. 

"What is it?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes and sitting up. 

"It's morning, Hermione," he said. "Don't worry, it's not even time for breakfast yet. What have you been doing?" 

"Trying to help Ginny," she responded. "I thought there might be some answers in the library, but every tome I've consulted says that what happened to her is impossible. Which means the phenomenon is probably unprecedented… Also, I've been trying to keep a closer eye on Ron. I think, somehow, he was the original trigger to the incident in Gryffindor Tower. If we can't talk some sense into him, then we need to find a way to stop him, before more people are harmed by this." 

"I don't want you to go anywhere near Ron," Harry objected. "It's not safe." 

"Something needs to be done, and if you won't take care of Ron, then I will," declared Hermione. "I refuse to sit around and watch Ron destroy his sister's life. I am going to keep an eye on him, whether you like it or not." 

"Fine, keep an eye on him, if you think it will help," Harry said. "But whatever you do, don't act on your own. I don't want you to end up-" 

He stopped himself. Snape was right, he can't tell her the truth, no matter how much he wants to. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked. 

He told her Ginny's plans. When he had finished she looked horrified. 

"Ginny came up with this plan on her own?" Hermione asked, shocked. "How could she do this?" 

"Ginny said that she was out of better options," he explained. "She told us that she refused to let them destroy her. This seems to be her way of fighting back. I've told Mark everything, and he's agreed to go through with his part… I told Ginny that you would participate in this. Was I wrong to vouch for you?" 

"I don't like this plan," Hermione said, after giving it some thought. "But I don't see any other way around this, and we're running out of time. I'll… do it. I'll follow Ginny's plan. We're going to destroy Gryffindor… How far is this going to go before it's over? How long is it going to be till we are no better than they are, until we destroy everything we hold dear, in trying to save it?" 

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry sighed. "I just don't know… but Gryffindor started this by hurting her, and you know she didn't do anything to provoke them. Ginny told you what the Gryffindors did to her, what Dumbledore did to her. What would you rather do, let them get away with this? Let them go on hurting Ginny? Let them destroy anything that's different, simply because they can? The choice isn't pretty, but it's better than allowing Gryffindor House to go Dark because we were too frightened of own shadows to stop it. Gryffindor is falling, whether we like it or not… Think about it, values like honor, honesty, and bravery are being destroyed by our silence. Look at the people who did this, and _tell me_ that they are what Gryffindor had in mind when he created our house. Look into my eyes, and tell me that Lavender and Parvati have every right to kill someone in cold blood because they're Gryffindor. Tell me that's true, and we'll go to Ginny right now. We'll back out of this, and let our friend face it alone." 

"I-I can't…" Hermione put head in her hands. "You're right, what we're fighting isn't Gryffindor… it's what desires to destroy it. Maybe we can save Gryffindor, but not by lying about this… What does Ginny want me to do?" 

*~*~*

Severus headed back to Miss Weasley's chamber, guiltily trying to push what she had told him last night out of his mind. He entered the room and saw her lying with her back turned to Levine, refusing to answer her. After a few moments, he realized that she was aware, but not listening. Levine noticed Severus and walked over to speak with him. 

"Something's wrong, but Ginny won't tell me what it is," Levine said softly. "I'm worried, Professor. She won't eat. What could've upset her so much?" 

He realized _why_ she was so upset. He had thought that he was sparing Miss Weasley by keeping the truth about her brother from her, but now… He knew anything would have been better than what he did last night, remaining silent and allowing the girl's imagination to run wild. He had no choice… he had to tell her. 

"Leave us, Miss Levine," Severus ordered. "She will be fine. I'll take care of this." 

"Yes, sir," Levine said, picking up her bag and leaving. 

He sat on the bed next to Miss Weasley. 

"I thought I was helping you, by not telling you last night," Severus struggled to apologize. "I know now that my silence couldn't have cut you more deeply… I'm sorry." 

"How much of what I saw was real?" she asked quietly. 

"Potter found this the night following the storm," he told her, pulling out Ron's letter. Miss Weasley instantly sat up and gazed at the paper, as if entranced by it. He opened his senses and listened to Ron's desperation and pain echoing from the message, knowing that his apprentice could hear far more from it than he could. "Potter came to me the next day for help, knowing what Dumbledore would do if he got his hands this information." 

He handed her the paper, and watched Miss Weasley closely as she read her brother's message. Horror, sadness, and some unrecognizable emotion twisted her expression, crying as she desperately held onto the letter. 

"Ron…" she cried. "He's dying, isn't he? Voldemort is destroying him, taking away what makes him human, piece by piece. Why didn't you tell me, master?" 

"I knew what this would do to you," he answered. "I wanted to wait until I was sure you could handle it."

"So you allowed me to believe that my brother hated me?" asked Miss Weasley. "You allowed me to believe he wanted me dead, when it wasn't him… Now I know why I couldn't see Ron in those eyes anymore. What I was facing that night wasn't Ron. It was Voldemort." 

__

"What tried to harm young one was the Dark Lord?" Ix Chel hissed. _"When I get my fangs on that bastard, I'm going to make him wish he was never born!" _

"Potter and I are doing everything in our power to help him," Severus continued. "Let us take care of this. We know better than anyone else what Voldemort is capable of. If there is any chance of saving him, anything we can do to help him, we will. I promise you." 

"My brother still loves me, he loves me and he's dying," she lamented. "Ron's dying! He's losing himself to the Dark Lord, and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop it! What good are all my powers, my gifts, if I can't even protect my own brother?" 

_"Just because you are not invincible, doesn't diminish your accomplishments,"_ Ix Chel slithered onto the girl's lap, consoling her. _"As long as there is life, there is hope. As long as your brother is still in there, you have every chance of rescuing him." _

"You can't protect everyone, no matter how much you might want to," Severus replied. "If you're going to stand any chance of helping yourself, of helping anyone, you are going to need to put your personal feelings for your brother aside, for now, and concentrate on the task at hand." 

"Protecting us from Voldemort," Miss Weasley answered, with a steely edge in her voice, which he had never heard before. A dangerous, almost alien, glint entered the girl's eyes and she grimaced at her own thoughts. Then the pained look returned to her features. What had he seen in her eyes? What looked so out of place? Severus mentally shook his head, discounting the thought. She was upset but determined, nothing more. "You're right. At least now I know who we're really fighting. What do you want me to do?" 

"Continue with your plans as if none of this had happened," Severus ordered. "Voldemort must never know the truth-" 

"Or he will kill Ron in a heartbeat," she finished for him, looking down. "I won't show him my hand." 

_"That applies to you as well, Ix Chel,"_ he added. _"Voldemort is Parseltongue. He also has great experience with snakes. You mustn't let on that we know anything. Can you continue to hide the truth from him?" _

_"I will do whatever is necessary to protect my charges,"_ Ix Chel said. _"Young one's war is my war; just as young one's protected are my protected." _

"Good," said Severus, feeling complete in honesty in their words. They would leave this situation in his hands, for now at least. He only hoped that something would present itself along the way that would help them. 

*~*~*

Zach sat across from Professor Flitwick, having breakfast in the deserted Ravenclaw common room. Although Filius was always an emotional person, he knew how to quiet such tendencies when Zach was around. From what he could tell, not much had changed in Ravenclaw since he had graduated. When the conversation turned to the Weasley girl, Filius eagerly told him about the child's studies, how she got along with the other houses, and her tutoring work with one of his students. The girl sounded gifted in much more than just The Sight. He would need to speak with the child's other Professors, to get a better picture of her life at Hogwarts till now. 

"Severus has been turning to the other teachers for support in the Weasley girl's case," said Zach. "Have you considered approaching him on the subject yet?" 

"Yes, but I'm not sure he will be receptive to my offers of assistance," Filius replied. 

"You should talk to him," Zach counseled. "The immediate dangers have passed, but Severus will have a hell of a fight on his hands integrating the girl back into the world around her, much less the demands of school-life. There will be people who'll think she's better off locked up. Whether he knows it or not, he'll still need all the support he can get to keep her here." 

"I'll visit Severus tomorrow," Filius agreed. 

"Also, I can't see the Weasley girl just yet, and there is a great deal she needs to know before she tries to go back into the world. You can teach her some of the repellent and concealment charms which will protect her around the others." Zach suggested. "I'm sure Severus will be more than receptive to you, once he sees how you can help his apprentice." 

"That's a great idea," Filius said. "I'll visit them both tomorrow and see what I can do to help." 

"Good," replied Zach. "What do you know about Minerva, and her new apprentice I keep hearing about?" 

*~*~*

The partial, dark essence of the great Lord Voldemort, watched through the eyes of the pitiful wizard-in-training known as 'Ron.' So far, the boy had been resisting his attempts to turn him Dark with surprising ferocity for one so… insignificant. Voldemort was certain it would be only a matter of time before the child gave in to the inevitable, and finally let go of the pathetic individual he once was. He entered the Great Hall and immediately caught wind of the rumors Weasley's friends had been spreading all morning. 

He was surprised that Potter and the others would follow with such a bold and dangerous move, no doubt due to his loyal servant Severus' urging. Which means, Severus is effectively controlling both The-Boy-Who-Lived and the young Seer, at least to a degree. Good, he could use this to his advantage later… Voldemort's partial essence noticed Potter receive a large package over at the Ravenclaw table, where he had seen him exiled to, on the rare occasions when Potter came to the Great Hall. The stupid bird Voldemort had come to know as 'Errol' flew into the Great Hall, heading his way. He realized too late that the bird wasn't going to stop, and Errol collided with him, knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor. He took the red letter from the bird, trying to remember where he had seen letters like this before, and took his seat again. 

"Bloody menace…" Voldemort-Ron mumbled under his breath. "You'd think they'd get a new bird, and put this one out of his misery." 

Without warning the Howler exploded, making the Dark Lord nearly jump out of Ron's skin. It looks like the parents must have heard… The voice of the boy's mother echoed throughout the Great Hall. Now he knew why kids hated Howlers so much. 

"How dare you try to turn the whole school against your own sister, simply because of a disagreement over her new pet!" the boy's mother shouted at the top of her lungs. "Just because you don't like snakes, doesn't mean you can run around inciting riots! Haven't we taught you anything? Ronald Weasley, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to ground you for life! I will come up with punishments so severe, it'll make Detention with Filch seem like a vacation! Do you hear me…" 

Voldemort whispered a personal silencing charm, and only managed to muffle the bloody woman's voice. The boy's mother was a force to be reckoned with… If his servants had such an indomitable will in battle as this little woman had when it came to her son, he would have won the war long ago. At last the damn Howler ended, exploding in his face. Voldemort-Ron wiped the soot off his face with a napkin, ignoring the looks from the other students. He heard snickers, then looked up seeing Malfoy and the other Slytherins laughing at him, and felt sickened. They can laugh now, but soon, very soon, their whole world is going to crumble beneath their feet… 

*~*~*

Ginny and Tom sat reading the Transfiguration tome Professor McGonagall had given her from the Restricted Section, oblivious to the world around them. For some odd reason, focusing on a single, predictable task made holding their perceptions in check much easier. Harry stuck a hand in front of her face to get their attention, startling them. Ginny gave a small cry of surprise, looked up and saw Harry standing in front of her. Observing the rest of the room she saw Hermione, Alexis, and Mark sitting on the sofa eating lunch. Professor Hagrid was sitting across from them in a large, comfortable chair feeding Ix Chel, and master Snape sat next to her eating a bowl of bland soup, which was on small cart in front of him. She noticed that she could only feel a flicker of the darkness they had sensed from Mark before. So, what they had sensed was only a possibility… She turned back to Harry, who looked concerned. 

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you." 

"That's okay, Harry," Ginny said. "I guess I'm still a little jumpy." 

Harry gave her a simple lunch, still filled with bland foods. As Ginny started eating, she wondered absent-mindedly when she would be up to normal foods again. They spent most of lunch talking. Harry and the others gave Ginny and Tom a status report on their progress so far, and told her about the Howler that Ron had gotten in the Great Hall during breakfast. _Tom quietly snickered at the mental image of his other self being yelled at by Molly Weasley. _

"You guys have been the ones spreading the new rumors?" Professor Hagrid asked, surprised. 

"Yes," Ginny replied. "It's the only way to counter the damage Ron and the others have done. I know that this will cause some problems, but I don't have any other way out other than lying, and that's the last thing I want to do right now." 

"What have we come to when Gryffindor House hurts their own…?" Professor Hagrid shook his head. 

"I've spoken with Malfoy," Alexis said. "I think he'll be receptive to what you have to say… He seems to believe that the rumors are your way of taking vengeance. I have not discouraged this view. He's meeting me at the entrance to the Dungeons after classes." 

"Why?" Professor Hagrid asked. 

"Malfoy wants an alliance with her," master Snape explained tersely. "She merely wants to hear him out, to see if he's genuine." 

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Harry protested. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

_"Yes," Tom said aloud. "Trust me, I can handle Draco." _

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you alone with him," Harry said. 

Ginny started to protest, but Tom stopped her. 

_"Allow him to be here, it'll help Potter feel more secure with the idea if he believes that he has some control over the situation," Tom answered her unspoken question. "With the added bonus of reminding Malfoy who else he'll be facing if he chooses to go Dark." _

"If it'll reassure you, than you can be here when he arrives…" Ginny said aloud. She turned back to Alexis. "I want you to set the record straight with Draco. He should know why I'm really doing this. It will keep him from doing anything… extra, if he decides to help us." 

"Alright, Gin," Alexis said. 

They spent the rest of lunch in comfortable silence; each quietly preparing themselves for the mess that they knew awaited them. Everyone except Alexis and master Snape left. 

Alexis paused for a moment, as if looking for the words before speaking. 

"Master McGonagall asked me how I came to know you…" Alexis said hesitantly. "I didn't know what to say to her… Should I explain what happened? I'm afraid that if I do, she won't understand." 

"Yes," said Ginny. "You shouldn't keep secrets like that from her. There are two sides to every Galleon, just as there are to every story. I think Professor McGonagall would understand if you came out and told her, instead of hiding it until something goes wrong, and you have to explain it to her anyway." 

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked. 

"As sure as I am about anything these days," Ginny replied. "You better head to class before you're late." 

Alexis thanked her and left. 

____________

TBC


	25. Quiet Confrontations

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

Chapter Twenty Five

Quiet Confrontations

_Tom stared at the fabric of their sheets, fascinated by the little intricacies and odd subtleties he had never noticed before. His princess slept fitfully, still trying to handle the shock of her brother's fate. While Ginny had often been content to observe the tapestries or walls during their exile here, Tom explored the scope of their other newfound senses, captivated by their power and complexity. He was amazed by how much they could hear and know beyond their room. It was an incredible high, like nothing he had ever experienced before. A high which made normal focusing, much less acting, strangely difficult for him. If his Ginny hadn't kept him grounded through this, he was nearly certain he would never find his way back to self-awareness. _

Tom thought again about the letter that Snape had showed them Ron. All this time, he had believed that they were fighting her half-witted brother, when it was actually Voldemort – Tom's older self, his creator, and now their ultimate nemesis. When they had discovered the truth, his princess had become withdrawn, leaving him to handle things alone. With Voldemort in control of Ron this was a whole new game, a game Tom wasn't sure he could win. 

Voldemort was an experienced, seasoned Dark Wizard, with an army of Death Eaters at his beck and call, while they hid out amongst the Light, who couldn't seem to get their act together. To make matters worse, their position with the Light was shaky, at best. Tactically, Voldemort had the advantage. Magically, however, it might end up being a different story if Snape can use Dumbledore to organize the Light. Unfortunately, Hogwarts was Voldemort's greatest target, and, because of their gifts, now so were they. He wasn't sure how this would play out, or if they would be strong enough to defend themselves against the Dark Lord when the time came. For the first time in his life, he was scared. 

He pushed it out of his mind. He wouldn't let himself despair, merely because the odds weren't in their favor. He was better than this, better than Voldemort. Tom was sure of it! He knew he had one thing Voldemort did not, one thing Voldemort had never managed to earn – trustworthy allies. With them Tom would fight tooth and nail to protect everything he had come to know, everything he was coming… to care for, and, despite all odds, believe in. 

"Tom?" Ginny asked uncertainly. 

__

He realized that Ginny had just awoken. 

"What is it, princess?" Tom asked. 

"Do you think Ron is still in there?" Ginny thought. "Do you think he can resist the Dark Lord?" 

__

"I don't know," he replied. "But you can't get your hopes up. If Voldemort wants to break him, he'll stop at nothing to do it. You and I both know just how powerful the lure of Darkness is…"

"I do," Ginny thought. _Tom wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't lie to her, anymore than he could lie to himself. _

*~*~*

Argus Filch slowly traveled up the steps that led to Gryffindor Tower with Mrs. Norris trailing behind him. Minerva had asked him to take a look at the place, and return to her with an estimate of how long it would take to clear the area manually. Argus groaned at the thought. _Manually!_ How long would it take him to dig out the rubble those damn kids made… If they hadn't attacked the younger Weasley, then he wouldn't be stuck with this impossible task. Well, if he had to do this, at least he wouldn't be doing it alone. The three brats who started this would be spending every waking moment helping him, the muggle way. Argus smiled at the thought of punishing them. He was going to get as much fun as possible out of punishing the little monsters. 

As Argus reached the top of the stairs, an uneasiness crept into him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Filch ignored it and continued toward the ruined Gryffindor common room. But with each step he took, his uneasiness grew until it was almost more than he could take. He stopped three-fourths of the way to the entrance. He looked at Mrs. Norris, wondering if she was feeling the same thing. His familiar hissed uneasily, cautiously backing away. He realized that they were feeling the effect of some strange magic. Magic? No, it was impossible… He couldn't sense magic. Then, what was it that disturbed him so? He shook his head, and chided himself for hesitating. Abruptly, Mrs. Norris bolted. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Argus yelled after the cat. "Mrs. Norris! Bloody coward…" 

He groaned in disgust at his cat's reaction. He turned back to the entrance, quickly walking through the portrait hole, and into the common room. All at once a wave of nausea hit him. Argus' knees buckled. It became impossible to breathe, and he collapsed under the weight of the suddenly oppressive air. Strangely echoed screams rang in his ears as he hopelessly struggled to catch his breath. He felt his mind and body become overwhelmed with pain and terror that was not his own. Caught in the throes of the strange torment, he let out a hoarse cry. He scrambled blindly on his hands and knees for the exit, desperately trying to escape the maddening flood of twisted sensation. 

He crawled through the portrait hole, got shakily to his feet, and ran for his life, unable to handle another second of it. He didn't stop running until he left Gryffindor Tower far behind. Argus leaned against the wall of the corridor to catch his breath and center himself. What was that? Whatever it was, he prayed he would never encounter it again. 

"That place is cursed…" Argus muttered to himself as he headed back to Minerva's office. "There ain't no way I'm going back there. No way in hell…" 

*~*~*

Zach ran into the Potions master at the entrance to the Dungeons. Severus watched his every move, and gazed at him as if he was trying to look through him. He felt mental tendrils tentatively probe his defenses, looking for signs of weakness, and realized they were coming from Severus. He heightened his defenses slightly, and noticed that Severus' walls were also up. Zach could feel that he was still quite sick, and was only hurting himself further by stubbornly refusing to rest. 

"You've taken the week off, but you're still not resting," Zach said. "You won't do anyone any good if you fall over. The Weasley girl is in good hands. Remus, or one of the others would be more than happy to supervise for you. Take a nap, and come see me for tea tomorrow. We'll talk again then." 

"Why do you care?" Severus snapped. 

"Because it won't help the Weasley girl if she watches you fall over dead before the week is out," Zach replied. "She is the reason I was called out of hiding. Therefore, the well being of her master is now part of that responsibility. Go rest – I'll ask Remus to watch over her for you." 

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind. 

"Very well, Montgomery," he answered. "I will see you in my office, tomorrow. I trust you know where that is." 

"Of course," Zach replied. He watched as Severus returned to the Dungeons. He wondered how Severus could have probed his mind. He would have known instantly if it were an ordinary enchantment. Did he have the gift, or was it something else? It was an enigma; one Zach couldn't wait to solve! 

*~*~*

Ginny and Tom felt Draco's presence entering the corridor to their room, as they mentally prepared themselves for the confrontation. Ginny projected a quiet aura of strength and intelligence, but she couldn't still her slight nervousness and anticipation at his arrival. With luck, they would be able to take control of the situation, and use Draco's own Slytherin nature against him. Alexis entered the room with Draco close behind. Harry saw the other Slytherin and tensed, taking a slightly more protective stance near her bed. Draco regarded him with minor disgust and irritation, then observed the room smirking approvingly at the complete lack of Gryffindor colors. 

She felt time slow as they observed Draco, delving through the layers of motivation, trying to see what was hidden behind his powerful Slytherin barriers. He had come to them hoping for an alliance, which could improve his standing with both his father and the other Slytherins, but that wasn't all. Draco held no fondness for the Light, but also cared very little for the affairs of the Dark. How… refreshing. Not at all what she'd come to expect from a Malfoy, but what else was new? Deep down he hungered to be free of his father's binding influence. He also wanted little to do with the Dark Lord, preferring to shape his own destiny, on his terms, not bowing to anyone for any reason. She could relate to that. He was reluctant to take the Dark Mark, but would do it if he couldn't find another way around it… and a part of Draco hoped that Ginny would be able to help him, without losing his birthright in the process. He was a very dynamic person, definitely someone they wanted on their side in the fight ahead. Now it was up to her to ensure that he would be… They regained their sync with time. 

"Malfoy," Harry said, tightly controlling his tone. 

"Hello, Potter," Draco drawled lazily, sounding almost bored. "I see Snape's relegated you to nursemaid for his apprentice. I'm surprised you're not out there with Weasley, trying to destroy anything that doesn't fit your backward notions of good." 

Against all odds, Harry held his tongue. Ginny realized that this would never work in Harry's presence. 

"Please wait outside, Harry," she requested, silencing any protest he had with a look. "I need to speak with Draco, alone." 

Harry hesitantly nodded. 

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Harry murmured, and left the room. 

"I guess I should-" Alexis started. 

"No, Alexis." Ginny shook her head slightly. "Stay. You need to hear this." 

"It looks like you've got Potter on a pretty tight leash," Draco drawled. 

"He's a friend and ally," Ginny replied. 

"One who's helping you spread those rumors around the school, along with his pet mudblood, Granger," probed Draco. 

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries and useless banter, and get down to business," Ginny responded. "You've come here today, hoping to gain an alliance with us to improve your standing among the others. After all, what better ally than the apprentice to your head of house, who also appears to be a force to be reckoned with? But you and I both know that's not why you're really here. That's not what you really want from me, is it? That's not what you burn for, deep down. What you want is real freedom, freedom from your father, from Voldemort, from the endless ravings of others, trying to sway you to their cause. I'm not going to go on about how you should become blindly devoted to the Light. I don't hold much more faith in them than you do, these days. Nor am I going to go on about the Dark… 

"I'm offering you a choice. You can work with us, and we'll do everything in our power to help you avoid the Dark Mark, while keeping you from being disowned in the process. With us, you can play the game by your own rules, helping the Light keep Voldemort at bay. Or you can leave here now, and end up a twisted pawn in someone else's game, like your father. You've seen your father's path; you know where it leads. You are not one to bow, or kiss the hem of another's robes, Draco. That is not a befitting place for _any_ Slytherin! You know that, just as Alexis does. I know you don't want to side with the Light, but you are out of time, and the war will come to Hogwarts. You need to decide whose side you're on. _Now,_ before it is too late. Your future is in your hands, choose wisely." 

"Ginny helped me avoid the Dark Mark," Alexis added softly. "She can help you too. Think about it. With our combined cunning, talents, and intelligence, we can do anything. Your father will never give you a better choice." 

"How am I supposed to know I can trust you?" Draco asked. "How do I know that Dumbledore won't use me, then dispose of me at the first opportunity?" 

_"I am **not** Albus Dumbledore," Tom replied aloud with Ginny's voice. "Nor does he have any hand in our deal. You want proof that we are powerful enough to protect you, proof that we aren't stringing you along… Tell me, Draco, have you seen the ruins of the Gryffindor common room?" _

"Yes," he answered. "Any fool could tell that you unleashed your full potential against them." 

_"That is where you are wrong," Tom corrected him. "I was holding back. If I wanted them all dead that night, no one would have made it out of there alive. The reason why no one was killed, was because we didn't want them dead." _

"Why?" Draco asked. Ginny knew that he believed them. "What made you stay your hand against those fools?"

"Because I don't have the right to judge, no matter what they've done," Ginny replied. "I hate them for turning on me, but if I killed them, it wouldn't solve anything. Nothing would change, with one important difference. I would be no better then they are, and they would have won. They would have beaten me by destroying my integrity, and turning me into what they claim I was all along. What will it be, Draco? Do you want to work with us as an equal, or do you want to take your place with your father, at Voldemort's feet?" 

"You want me to work with Potter, and the mudblood, Granger?" Draco asked, repelled by the very concept. 

"Are those your beliefs I'm hearing, or your father's?" Ginny asked. "If you're going to work with us, you're going have to get over your childish prejudice against muggleborns, and people who are different. Or are you no better than the narrow-minded Gryffindors, who tried to kill me because I was different?" 

She saw Draco's expression falter slightly at that. That cut him, deeply. Now the next move was up to him. 

"You are definitely _not_ a Gryffindor," Draco replied, sizing her up as if for the first time. "And you don't sound like much of a Weasley either… Why?"

"I've learned to play by my own rules," she answered. "I've… grown up some since this started."

"Obviously," he drawled. "It appears we have more in common, than I ever would've thought… I will take your offer, and I'll put up with Potter and the mud- Granger, for now."

Ginny and Tom felt complete honesty in his words. _Tom held out her hand, and Draco hesitantly took it. _

_"Welcome into the fold, Draco Malfoy," said Tom. After a moment, he let go of their hand. _

"You might find that, with Harry and Hermione, not everything is as it seems," she added. 

"How do you know I'm not lying to you?" Draco inquired, softly. "How do you know you can trust me?"

_"I would know instantly if you were lying," Tom answered simply. "As for trust… that is something you will have to earn." _

"I knew we could do it," Ginny thought triumphantly, allowing a small smile to touch her lips. 

_"This time," Tom thought. "But what about the next?" _

*~*~*

Minerva sat in her office grading papers, reflecting on what Argus had told her about Gryffindor Tower. If even a squib couldn't stand the magical toxic waste up there, then there was no way they could reclaim the tower. Sadly, it looked like they would have no choice but to abandon it entirely. She heard a soft knock at the door, and answered it. Miss Levine stood in the corridor looking uncomfortable, and slightly distressed. She invited Miss Levine into her office and took a seat. Miss Levine sat across from her refusing to look her in the eye. Minerva had the feeling that something was very wrong. 

"What is it, Miss Levine?" she asked. 

"You asked me earlier, how I came to know Ginny," Miss Levine answered, so softly that Minerva had to strain to hear her. "I feel you should know the full truth, before we go any further… My parents are Death Eaters, loyal servants to the Dark Lord. I have been rigorously trained, and tested, in the Dark Arts since I was five. When I came to Hogwarts, I knew more curses than most Ravenclaw third years. It has always been assumed I would follow in my parent's footsteps, that I would become a Dark Witch. But I have never wanted that for myself. I have never wanted to be subjugated to the will of another, especially to one as soulless and maniacal as Lord Voldemort." 

Minerva flinched slightly at the name, and at the horribly bitter sound in the child's voice when she spoke it. 

"After Voldemort returned, my parents started pressuring me to take the Dark Mark," Miss Levine continued. "To willingly give my absolute devotion to the Dark Lord, and their cause. I resisted them for as long as I could, coming up with every excuse I could think of to put it off, until I could find a permanent way around it. But nothing ever presented itself. Finally, I ran out of time. My parents sent me a letter, informing me that they were taking me out of school, and that there would be no escaping my fate. With no options left, I decided to take my own life, to die, rather than lose what little good I had left." Miss Levine wiped away a tear, struggling to compose herself before continuing. 

"I bumped into Ginny on the steps to the Astronomy Tower last week, and she had a vision. She saw me kill myself. Sight unseen, she saw me as someone worth protecting, someone worth her time, when no one else ever really had before. Ginny vowed to protect me, no matter what, and talked me out of it. She took me to the Headmaster's office, and made sure that I would be all right, before leaving me with him. As a result, I've turned my parents in to the Ministry of Magic, and have been taken in by one of my aunts. My parents have escaped capture thus far, and I fear that they are after me. I would… understand if you don't want a person bred to be a creature of the Dark, a teenager marked for death by her own parents, as your apprentice." 

Minerva was shocked, and deeply disturbed by the girl's story. Miss Levine confessed to being trained to be a Dark Witch, knowing full well that it could be used as grounds for terminating her apprenticeship. Miss Levine was surprisingly brave in coming to her with this news… Why didn't Severus tell her about this? He must have also believed that Minerva wouldn't want her as an apprentice after hearing that. The girl was planning to commit suicide… It was a terrible tragedy when their best and brightest no longer trusted them enough to ask for help, especially with something as serious as this. How much have they been missing of their students' plight? Minerva would never turn her back on the girl, not when what she needed most was her understanding and guidance. 

"Thank you for informing me, Miss Levine," she said, supportively. "I understand that telling me the truth was difficult for you, and I won't hold this against you. Sometimes… we teachers forget that this war affects the students too. Rest assured that I will use any and all means at my disposal to safeguard you, just as Miss Weasley has vowed to. I won't-" 

Professor Montgomery stormed into her office without knocking. He opened his mouth to speak, saw her apprentice, and stopped. He tried again, but only succeeded in doing a passable imitation of a fish. Minerva wondered where Albus dug up some of these Professors. First Trelawney, then Lockheart, Mad-Eye Moody, and now this… Was it just her, or did Albus have a strange knack for hiring dangerous, nearly unhinged teachers? 

"Good question," Montgomery muttered, never taking his eyes from Miss Levine, for even a second. "Albus' choice of staff never did make much sense to me either… You're alive! When I saw the reflection of Weasley's vision I thought you were already dead. But here you are, doing better than you would have ever believed possible. It was no fluke. Weasley changed the future again. I hear you're friends with the girl now. That's how she plans to keep you with us! Interesting…" 

"What?" Miss Levine asked, confused. 

"This is our new Divination teacher," said Minerva. "Professor Montgomery will be working closely with Miss Weasley when she's recovered." 

"Another Seer?" Miss Levine said. "Ix Chel is just going to love this…" 

"What do you mean 'another'?" Montgomery asked. "Who is this Ix Chel?" 

"Miss Weasley's familiar," Minerva answered. "I think we're done here, Miss Levine. Don't forget your appointment with me tonight." 

"Yes, master," Miss Levine nodded, seeming almost relieved to be dismissed, and then she left. 

"Do you know what she meant by 'another'? Montgomery asked her. Minerva shook her head in reply. He groaned, looking slightly flustered. Then he shook his head to clear it. "I've come to discuss the arrangements for the new placement of the Divination classroom. I was wandering around, and I think I've found the perfect place! Now, it's in a completely disused tower of the castle, in a bit of disrepair, but I think with a little work it'll be good as new. Come with me, and I'll show you what I mean." 

Montgomery practically dragged Minerva out of her office when she hesitated. She decided that the next time they hire a Professor, she was going to interview them personally, before she let them step one foot in Hogwarts. 

*~*~*

Severus entered his office. As much as he hated to admit it, Montgomery had been right. After taking some more fever-reducing potion, along with getting some real rest, his fever had lowered, and was much less irritating then before. He let the living tome out of confinement, and barely managed to duck in time when it tried to hit him, chattering angrily at being kept away from its mistress for so long. Severus realized he could understand some of its incessant babble, if he listened closely enough. He told himself for the thousandth time since his perceptions had been altered, that he was _not_ losing his mind. It occurred to him that's exactly what psychotic people always insist. 

"Why me?" he asked. Thankfully, nothing in the room had an answer for him. Severus pulled the floating book out of the air. It tried to wrench itself out of his grasp, without much success. "I believe your mistress is feeling well enough for you two to be properly introduced. Now, if you refuse to behave, I will have no choice but to keep you locked away until she is fully recovered, understand?" 

The tome immediately calmed down, and allowed him to hold it properly. They returned to Miss Weasley's chamber. She and Granger sat on the sofa discussing Arithmancy, while Potter sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes glazing over. 

"Potter, Granger, visiting hours are over," Severus said, curtly. "Please leave, now." 

They said goodnight to Miss Weasley and left. 

"You should be in bed," Severus chided. 

"I've been in bed for four days, master," she replied, getting shakily to a standing position, and allowing him to help her back to bed. "I wanted to rest elsewhere for a little while." 

She sat down, looking none worse for wear. That was an encouraging sign. 

"There is something I wanted to show you," he said, handing her the living tome. 

"My potions tome…?" she trailed off as the book gave an excited chatter. "I gave you life? How?" The book chattered, and Miss Weasley drew in an uneasy breath. "I see…" 

As Severus and Ix Chel watched the exchange in silence, Miss Weasley seemed to forget that they were even there. After a long interval, Ix Chel broke the silence between them. 

_"Her strength is returning,"_ she hissed, nodding towards Miss Weasley. _"Very soon, young one will need to return to the outside world." _

_"Do you think she will be able to handle it?"_ he asked. 

_"In time,"_ Ix Chel answered. _"There is something that must be done, as soon as she is capable. I had planned this for much later, but our time grows short. Young one is still a child, but I do not want to lose her, not after all of this. No more than I want her to go through the pain of losing you… We must go with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest." _

_"What are you talking about?"_ he asked. _"Why do we need to go into the Forbidden Forest? Do you know how dangerous that would be?"_

_"It is far more dangerous for both of you not to,"_ she replied, with unsettling certainty. _"We need supplies… willingly given. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you more, not now. All will be made clear to you, in time. I have not led you astray before, and I will not now. Trust me."_

He stared at the snake and understood. Ix Chel was planning something, something potentially dangerous in order to protect them. So far, most of Ix Chel's plans had gotten him into trouble, and those were supposedly harmless. He got the feeling that she didn't come to this decision lightly. He would just have to go along with her in order to find out. 

_"Very well,"_ Severus agreed. 

A short time later, Miss Weasley and the tome tired of their strange conversation and fell silent. Severus caught her wandering attention, and worked on her focusing exercises again. He stopped when she began showing signs of strain. Based on her recovery time, he gauged that she was recovering much faster than first anticipated. It was time to arm her again. He wasn't certain how well she would be able to cast spells after suffering such a great magical strain. There was every chance she wouldn't be able to use normal spells until she was recovered, but he had to test her to be sure. He picked up the girl's wand, which lay on the coffee table, and handed it to her. Miss Weasley gazed at the wand peculiarly. 

"Yes, I can hear you…" she whispered. "How old are you?" 

She smiled, and returned her attention to Severus. 

"Have you tried to use your wand yet?" he inquired. 

"No," she replied. "I've been afraid of… losing control." 

"Try a simple spell," he commanded. 

"Lumos," Miss Weasley whispered. 

Blinding light erupted from the wand. Severus shielded his eyes. 

"Nox!" she yelled. The whole room was plunged into darkness. Severus got the feeling that much more than the lights in Miss Weasley's chamber had just gone out. 

"Sorry, master," Miss Weasley said softly. "I'll try to be more careful next time." 

If this were any indication, it would be a long time till she was capable of working with conventional spells. He would have his work cut out for him. He pushed the idea out of his mind, and continued his work with Miss Weasley. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Tom, with Ix Chel coiled around her arm, sat on the sofa, reading the newly aware Potions tome in silence. Master Snape sat across from her on the sofa, working on something in a small leather-bound notebook. 

"What are you doing?" she asked master Snape. 

"Research," he replied, annoyed at the interruption. There was a knock at the door. Ginny wondered who it was, as master Snape hid the book in his robes, and answered it. For a moment, she thought no one was there, until she looked down. It was Professor Flitwick. They spoke for a few moments, too softly for her to hear, then left the room. 

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Ginny asked Tom. 

_"Perhaps a secret plot to assassinate Dumbledore?" he suggested in a tone of mock seriousness. _

"Nah, we're never that lucky," she disagreed, mirroring him. Master Snape and Professor Flitwick reentered the room. "Hello, Professor Flitwick." 

"How are you feeling, Miss Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked, happy that she seemed to be doing so well. 

"Focusing is still difficult, but other than that I'm feeling much better," she answered. 

"Focusing?" Professor Flitwick asked, looking confused. 

"The storm forced a major shift in Miss Weasley's equilibrium," master Snape explained. "Her mind is still adapting." 

"I see," Professor Flitwick said. "I heard about some of your magical difficulties. I've come to teach you some charms I think may help, when you reenter school life." 

"I'm afraid Miss Weasley can't perform complex charms until she is fully recovered," master Snape said. 

"The charms I'm going to show her are quite simple, and easy to perform," Professor Filtwick reassured them. "Professor Montgomery will be the one showing her the more difficult charms for this purpose." 

"Professor Montgomery?" she asked. 

"He's the new Divination teacher," said master Snape. "He has a vested interest in your case." 

"Don't worry, my dear, he is nothing like poor Professor Trelawney," Professor Flitwick averred. "I've known him since he went to school here, and he is one of the most powerful Seers I have ever met." 

_"Not another Seer…" Tom groaned. "What are we, some sort of magnet for people with The Sight? What power is this one going to have? The power to channel frauds?"_

"No, I think that was Trelawney's power," Ginny thought. 

_"That would certainly explain a few things," Tom concurred. _

_"Young one?"_ Ix Chel interjected. 

"Yes," she thought. 

_"You may want to answer them,"_ Ix Chel said. Ginny fought to regain her focus. 

"…lost her focus again," master Snape explained. "Her attention span is still incredibly short, but should return to normal as she gets used to it." 

"Are you alright, Miss Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked, looking worried.

"Sorry, Professor," she said, slightly embarrassed. "My mind wandered for a moment." 

"That is alright, my dear," Professor Flitwick said, kindly. "Why don't we get started, if that is alright with you, Severus?" 

"Proceed," master Snape answered. With some assistance, Ginny got her quill and some parchment. Professor Flitwick began instructing her under master Snape's watchful gaze. Time passed as Ginny and Tom completely lost themselves in the lesson, committing every sound, word, and movement to memory. The moment finally came when Professor Flitwick wanted her to try out the first one. 

"Perhaps, that's not such a good idea," master Snape cautioned. "Miss Weasley-"

"I'll be fine, master," she said. "It's just a simple repellent charm." 

_"But what about them?" Tom asked. _

Ginny ignored him and pulled out her wand. 

"Do it," said master Snape, reluctantly. 

She cast the spell and a lime green light flew out of her wand, enveloping her. Suddenly master Snape and Professor Flitwick were thrown across the room, and pinned to the circular walls at odd angles. With obvious effort, master Snape lifted his head slightly. 

"Finite incantatum!" he roared. They collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air. "Let's _not_ try that again…" 

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to pour that much power into the spell! Are you both alright?" 

"I'll live," master Snape answered softly, getting to his feet. Professor Flitwick clambered to his feet, still breathless. 

"My word, what _was_ that?" Professor Flitwick asked, once he got his breath back. "It should have kept us three feet away from you, not do – whatever that was!" 

"I don't know," said Ginny. "I guess I overdid it." 

_"Weasley understatement number 2,066 and counting," Tom commented. "You can't say I didn't at least **try** to warn you." _

She sighed. 

"Don't worry, Miss Weasley," Professor Flitwick said, trying to make her feel better. "You'll get it. You just need a little practice, that's all." 

"Your right," she said, feeling downcast. "I just need some time… I've got to look on the bright side; neither of you could come near me with the charm up." 

Tom and Professor Flitwick chuckled. 

*~*~*

Severus sat in his office sipping a cup of soothing herbal tea, waiting for Montgomery to arrive. Five minutes later Montgomery entered, without knocking, and took a seat across from him. He studied the other man, still unable to get past his considerable mental barriers. He would just have to settle for sensing his intent. Montgomery smiled slightly, and shook his head. 

"You know, all you have to do is ask," Montgomery said. "There is no need play games with me, Severus. You know why I'm here." 

"To train Miss Weasley," Severus sneered slightly. "How do I know I can trust you?" 

"As long as your work with the Weasley girl is in her best interests, you have nothing to fear from me," Montgomery said. "Although I still don't understand why such a great Seer would wish to be a Potions master." 

"I assume you've already spoken with the other Professors," Severus said. 

"Yes," Montgomery said, as he poured himself a cup of tea, and put four lumps of sugar into his cup. "More than half of them see her as one of the cleverest children in their class, while the rest of them see the girl as some sort of Slytherin wannabe. Reintegration will not be easy, if it's still possible." 

"She _will_ reintegrate, in time," he declared. "The girl is my apprentice because she is very gifted, and wishes to cultivate those gifts. Miss Weasley's visions may be a part of her, but they do not have to rule her life." 

"You don't know what you're saying," replied Montgomery, shaking his head. 

"I know more than you might think," Severus countered. 

"Like your hidden gifts," Montgomery probed. "Do you have The Sight?" 

"No," Severus answered. "My perceptions were _enhanced-_" 

"When you saved Weasley," Montgomery finished for him. "Don't ask my how I know, I just do… Let's face it, we are going to have to coordinate our efforts when it comes to Miss Weasley. I will need you to earn the child's trust, just as you will need my help to teach the girl the self-protective habits that she requires. Now, what gifts has she displayed to date?" 

"The situation is a little more complex than that," Severus explained what he felt the Divination Professor needed to know about Gray magic, and her new senses. Montgomery stared at him, disbelieving. 

"Every fiber of my being tells me you are not lying, but I have trouble seeing that," Montgomery answered. 

"Then ask Miss Weasley when you speak with her," he suggested. 

"I will," Montgomery muttered. 

"Why were _you_ called here, exactly?" he asked. "Why does Dumbledore feel he can entrust you with this… _responsibility?_" 

"When I saw her in the _Daily Prophet,_ I just knew I was needed," Montgomery tried to explain. "I knew I couldn't leave her to the wolves… From that moment on, I knew I had to come back." 

"I see," Severus intoned. "If we will be… working together, I need to understand how you intend to help her. What do you mean by 'self-protective habits'?"

*~*~*

The next two days passed relatively smoothly for Tom and Ginny. Professor Hagrid and their friends came to visit them after classes. Today Professor Hagrid even got her a small potted plant as a get-well gift. After she thanked him, they spent hours with the plant, completely fascinated by it. Professor Hagrid had spent some time visiting with Ix Chel, before leaving. 

Later, that afternoon Ginny slowly changed into muggle clothing, before putting on robes devoid of the Gryffindor house crest. After what happened in Gryffindor Tower a week ago, she didn't feel right wearing anything with the Gryffindor symbol anymore. 

As Ginny put on a comfortable black cloak, master Snape returned carrying a small black bag with specimen collection containers in it. Ix Chel took her place on Ginny's arm, and she raised her hood. 

"I haven't been outside in a week," Ginny said. 

_"Are you sure you can handle this expedition, young one?"_ Ix Chel asked. 

"I'm sure," she replied. "Where's Professor Hagrid?" 

"We're meeting him at his hut," master Snape answered. He cast a powerful repellent charm around them and they left the room. Ginny had to stop for a moment to adjust to the noise level. The corridor felt different from her room. _Tom realized that the extra Gray magic in their room must have been helping to block out some of the background noise that now assaulted them. _

"Let's go," she said once they were ready. Master Snape led them through the Dungeons and into the thankfully empty entrance hall. He hesitated, for a moment, then took her hand. 

"Being outside is going to be difficult for you, at first," he said softly. "Are you ready?" 

She nodded, and they walked outside together. A flood of brand new sensations overwhelmed Ginny and Tom, and she stopped just outside the doorway. The wondrous scene laid out before her sung to them with a beauty and vigor that was like nothing they had ever beheld in their lives. Natural sounds and smells became the melody in their private song, as they struggled to take it all in. Trees, grasses, and flowers sung to them of their health and experiences. Each looked amazingly vivid; each tried to tell them, all at once, of their resilience and awareness as they carried on in the cycle of things. The majestic blue sky was oddly much brighter than they remembered, and the clouds floated peacefully above them, telling them where they had been and what it felt like to be utterly weightless. A flock of birds flew by. Both Ginny and Tom could sense their power and freedom, as they soared in perfect harmony with each other through the air, without restraints or fears, simply content to be together. 

Tom started trying to regain his focus, realizing he was losing himself to the wonders before him. Ginny instantly understood and began to help. Slowly, they managed to return to themselves. She realized that she was crying just outside the entrance to the school, and that master Snape was struggling to get their attention. 

"…Please answer me, Virginia!" master Snape all but yelled, standing right in front of her. "Wake up!" 

She blinked, and took in a shaky breath. 

"Sorry, master," she said. "That was… unexpected." 

_"Are you alright?"_ Ix Chel asked them. 

_"Yes," Tom answered aloud. "We should get going. We don't want to keep Professor Hagrid waiting." _

They walked up to Professor Hagrid's Hut. Professor Hagrid stood just outside, holding his large crossbow, with Fang. He greeted them warmly, and they headed out into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny and Tom could _feel_ the eyes of the forest watching them, and knew that Professor Hagrid was the only one among them the forest accepted. Ginny stopped, feeling compelled to respond to the unspoken challenge. The others halted their advance, watching her. 

"Keepers of the forest, we humbly implore you to allow us to harvest that which we so gravely need," Ginny requested. "We promise not to disturb more than is necessary for our task." 

Ginny and Tom felt a curious sort of acceptance at her words, and the other feelings eased. She turned to Professor Hagrid. 

"The forest likes you," she said, vaguely. "We should go." 

"The forest accepts you now," Professor Hagrid agreed, feeling it on the wind. "But how do you know the forest trusts me?" 

"I just do," she shrugged. 

Professor Hagrid peered at her, as if noticing something for the first time, and nodded. Master Snape gazed at her with a searching expression, as they entered the forest. Ginny searched for the ingredients Ix Chel said they needed, as Tom kept an eye out for trouble. From time to time Tom mentioned aloud the various creatures that watched them, and the general directions they were in. 

"You don't normally see this many on one visit," Professor Hagrid commented, impressed. "It looks like you've made an impression on them." 

__

"I believe they wish to ensure your pledge to them is genuine," Ix Chel said. 

"Are we at risk?" master Snape asked, cautiously. 

"Nah, we should be fine," Professor Hagrid answered. Master Snape didn't look convinced, but didn't press the issue. 

Their time-consuming search was nearly complete as the forest began to darken, closing in around them. Ginny sensed the last of what they needed nearby. Placing the two containers with live beetles in Professor Hagrid's hands, she started walking in the direction they needed to go, at a brisk pace. Tom spotted a beautiful unicorn some distance away, and Ginny slowly walked up to it, careful not to spook it. 

"May I…?" she asked in a soft whisper. The unicorn seemed to read her for a moment, and relaxed. She pulled out a pair of scissors, and the unicorn allowed her to remove six long, silvery hairs from her head. She carefully placed them in a specimen container, and thanked the unicorn for its contribution. Then she ran back to Professor Hagrid and master Snape. Finally finished, they started back to Hogwarts in silence, as the day came to a close. Abruptly, Ginny and Tom felt something call out to them in the distance. Without thinking, Ginny ran towards the source of the call, ignoring the others' cries to stop. 

_"What are you two doing?"_ Ix Chel asked, alarmed. 

_Tom answered her with a shrug._ A short time later they stopped in the middle of nowhere. She fell to her knees, and started digging through the moist ground with her bare hands, sure something was down there, something important. 

_"Bingo," Tom said, as they unearthed something. It looked like an old, worn, gold locket. _

"Why would this call us?" Ginny asked. 

_"Why don't we open it, and find out," Tom advised. _

She lit her wand, careful not to blind them this time, and cleaned the locket off using the sleeve of her robes. Then she carefully opened it and saw an old wizarding photo of a gorgeous teenage girl with long, curly, raven black hair, strange black eyes, pale skin, and a kind and gentle-looking face smiling at them. _Tom gasped, refusing to believe it. This was impossible, completely and utterly impossible. It couldn't be her, but there was no mistake, and he knew it. _

"What's wrong, Tom?" Ginny asked, confused by his reaction. "Do you know who she is?" 

_"In a manner of speaking," Tom stated, sounding like he had just seen a ghost. "That teenage girl's name was Rachel… my mother." _

____________

TBC


	26. Peculiar Interludes

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

Latin note: 

emineo: to stand out, project, be remarkable, conspicuous.

lupus: wolf.

Chapter Twenty Six

Peculiar Interludes

Ginny wasn't sure how to react to Tom's sudden revelation, but she could see how important this was to him. At last, Tom had true physical proof of his connection to the wizarding world, something Voldemort never had. And, she just knew they would need it later… 

_"Princess, I hear something," Tom said, trying to catch her attention._ She listened closely with all of her senses, trying to understand. A low, pained growl filled her ears, and she could feel a life slowly, painfully slipping away. 

"It needs our help… which way, Tom?" she thought. 

As he directed her through the underbrush, she realized that they were hopelessly lost in the Forbidden Forest, at night, with no practical defenses. Even if they could save it, how are they ever going to find their way back to master Snape, much less to Hogwarts again? 

_"We're not completely lost. Listen through the Gray, and you will know that,"_ Ix Chel instructed. They could feel that they were heading into the heart of the forest, and that master Snape and Professor Hagrid were searching for them. She felt master Snape's worry and anger, even at this great distance, and flinched. 

_"Answer him, young one,"_ Ix Chel implored. 

_"You better tell him to bring Hagrid along," Tom mentioned. "Whatever this thing is – its huge."_

Ginny pulled slightly inward, allowing Tom to completely control their actions, and attempted to reach master Snape. 

"Master Snape, it's Virginia, can you hear me?" she mentally called out. Almost instantly, master Snape connected with her, and she could feel a wave of relief sweep through him. 

"Virginia… is that you?" master Snape asked, coming to an abrupt halt. 

"Yes… something's called us," she explained quickly. "Bring Professor Hagrid with you. We'll need him." 

"Are you safe?" continued master Snape, his growing concern projected along with his questions. 

"For the moment," she answered. "Please, hurry…" 

Ginny lost her concentration, and the link broke. She could feel master Snape and Professor Hagrid leaving the path behind, and heading towards them. She took partial control of her body again, and saw that, though night had closed in on them, they could still see the creatures of the forest and perceive the trees as they passed them. She hoped they would be able to help, whatever called out to them so desperately. They entered a large clearing, strewn with obvious signs that some sort of battle had taken place. 

In the center of the clearing they found a giant, sliver wolf, with beautiful wings similar to a Pegasus, whimpering in pain. One of its wings rested at a terribly unnatural angle beneath it, unmistakably broken. Its underside was bleeding profusely, creating a large puddle of bright red blood. Ginny's heart instantly went out to the poor creature, and she cautiously started towards it. _Tom saw the fear in the creature's strangely dull, yellow eyes, and realized that it was more than large enough to eat them if it wanted to. Merlin! She must be insane, wanting to get closer to a thing like that without Hagrid there to help them. He felt an imprint of Dark magic saturating the place, and suppressed a shudder. _

_"Be careful, my princess," he cautioned, feeling uncomfortably sympathetic for the strange beast. "This place reeks of Darkness…" _

_"It's an Emineo Lupus, in your tongue,"_ Ix Chel breathed. _"I never fathomed that any still lived in this part of the world." _

The wolf's ears perked up at her familiar's words, and his gaze fell upon Ix Chel. He took in an unsteady breath and relaxed slightly, silently giving Ginny permission to attend to him. Ginny heedlessly walked into the growing puddle of blood, and sat next to the wolf to examine him. The wolf was in a bad state. Its left wing was badly broken, crushed underneath its own massive weight, and it seemed to have serious internal injuries. She checked the wolf's pulse. It was failing. She hoped Professor Hagrid would get here soon. She saw that it was crying, and removed some of the blood from her hands, before wiping away its tears. _Tom heard Snape shout in the distance, and hoped the Potions master wouldn't assume the worst when he saw them._

"Don't worry," Ginny cooed softly in the wolf's sensitive ear. "Help will be here soon. Professor Hagrid is great with caring for the anomalous ones. He'll help you…" 

"Virginia, get away from there!" master Snape shouted, just behind her. Ginny turned and saw him, his wand trained on the wolf. 

"Put down your wand, master!" she cried. She noticed Professor Hagrid, and Fang right behind him. "I'm fine…" 

Master Snape reluctantly lowered his wand, but didn't put it away. 

"Help us, Professor Hagrid!" implored Ginny. "He's dying!" 

She got to her feet, and moved out of the way so Professor Hagrid could attend to him. Fang stayed back, looking like he wanted to bolt. Ginny walked up to master Snape, hoping she could make him understand without revealing their secret. 

The bizarre girl with the child _Divinus_ moved away from him toward the one she referred to as 'master'. Why was the human girl gifted with the old magic, now long gone; destroyed by very the humans who the forest held an uneasy alliance with? Now, the humans' enemies seek to despoil the forest, and destroy everything The Elders fought and suffered to preserve. Despite the fact he was only a child himself, he'd disobeyed The Elders and fought at The Elders' side… and now here he was, at the mercy of _these creatures!_ The forest takes care of its own. When they'd discovered the true extent of his wounds, The Elders knew it was his time to carry out the will of the forest. It was a mission he couldn't deny, for his life, and that of the forest could depend on it. He prayed The Elders weren't wrong about the girl. He noticed the dog that traveled with them, and growled in minor disgust. The dog was no better than the humans were! Were all of the mutt's true instincts tortured out of him?

"What were you thinking, running off like that?" the girl's master seethed. The man wrongly believed that the wolf could not hear him. "You could have been injured, or worse! You know you shouldn't leave my side while we are out here, especially now, Virginia… What _possessed_ you to do something so foolish?" 

"I'm so sorry, master," she said. "But when I felt his pain, I just knew I had to come!" 

The wolf knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. The child has her own secrets. He studied her master for a moment, and saw that he carried the old magic as well. 

"I understand you feel sympathy for the creature, but that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have run off," the girl's master scolded her, with an icy edge of warning, oddly mixed with just a hint of deeply hidden concern. "You are not to do that again, understand?" 

"Yes, master," Virginia whispered, guiltily looking away. 

"How are we ever going to find the path back to Hogwarts, especially in time to save this beast you've found?" the girl's master muttered, under his breath. Virginia used the old magic, stretching her senses. 

"It's that way," she answered in a far-away tone, as she pointed to a seemingly random direction. 

"How do you know?" Hagrid asked. 

"Because I can feel the others from here," Virginia replied. "How is he?" 

"He's pretty messed up," said Hagrid. "We might be able to help him, if we can get him back to my hut in time… but his chances aren't good." 

"Keepers of the forest, we do not wish to break our word with you, but the need is great," the girl turned, addressing the forest. "The _Emineo_ is dying! We will do what we can for him, and return him to you, no matter how this goes, but we cannot do so here. Please, I beseech thee, allow us safe passage out of the forest!" 

He watched the girl pick up on the forest's decision through the old magic. He knew that the humans would be helped in any way possible to exit the forest, quickly and safely. 

"We have permission," she said, returning her attention to her human counterparts. "We must go, _now._" 

The girl's master kept a levitation charm on the wolf so Hagrid could carry him. The girl known as Virginia guided them out of the forest, making note of the dangerous night predators they passed. He knew they were guarding them and him, as well as clearing a path further ahead to speed their journey. The wolf bore the pain as well as he could, as he wondered with a creeping dread what was going to happen to him. If The Elders were wrong then he could die, or, worse yet, end up as some sort of slave to the humans. If they were right and she could be trusted, then his work had only begun. 

*~*~*

Finally they left the forest. Professor Hagrid led them behind his hut to a sheltered and secluded paddock, which had been recently built. After helping him carefully place the wolf on a large comfortable floor mat, and he left to get his supplies. Ginny did her best to comfort the wolf, which she knew was afraid. A minute later, Professor Hagrid returned with medical supplies, including a large box filled with potions. She took the box from him, inspected it for quality, and groaned loudly in disgust. 

"What is it?" Professor Hagrid asked. 

"Whoever made these potions did a pathetic job of it!" she exclaimed. "With these, you'll barely be able to kill a flu with a hangover, much less serious internal injuries. Merlin, a bunch of muggle kindergartners with fingerprints could have done better! Where did you get this _swill?_"

"Madam Pomfrey gave it to me," Professor Hagrid answered, surprised at the sheer abhorrence in her response. "She was tired of me coming into the hospital wing all the time, so she gave me my own supply." 

"Pomfrey, it figures…" Ginny spat, remembering what Ix Chel had told her about Pomfrey's actions the night of the storm. 

_"She probably gave you the stuff the Ministry sent," Tom added aloud, also sickened by the medi-witch. "Keeping the stuff master Snape makes for the people Pomfrey thinks **deserve** it." _

_Tom noticed Snape stiffen at the implications of what he had just said. _

"Do we have enough in stock at the castle?" Ginny asked master Snape. 

"Yes, but it will take time to retrieve that much," he replied. "I doubt the beast will last that long." 

"What are we going to do?" Hagrid asked, worried. 

Ginny picked up a clear bottle filled with a pearly white potion. On instinct, she poured extra energy into the potion to boost it, and it changed from white to light blue. She wordlessly handed master Snape the potion for inspection. He examined the altered potion quickly, and handed it to Professor Hagrid. 

"This should buy it some time, but not much," master Snape said. "I'll return as soon as I can." 

"Use my flow," said Professor Hagrid, tossing him a set of keys. Master Snape caught them with ease, nodded tersely and left. 

*~*~*

Remus sat in Severus' office, waiting for him to return, while Harry and the others waited for Miss Weasley in her chamber. They were long overdue, and if something was wrong, he was bound to return to his office first, long before he'd go to Miss Weasley's chamber. The flames of the fireplace turned emerald green, and Severus stepped out. Severus almost frantically searched for what looked like healing supplies, taking no notice of Remus. He saw the blood on Severus' hands and face, along with the blood on his clothes, and stood. Severus spun around, startled, noticing him for the first time. 

"You look like me after a bad night," Remus said. "What happened? Is-" 

"Virginia is unharmed," Severus answered, returning to his collection of healing potions. "The blood isn't hers…" 

He sniffed the air and knew that it was animal blood. Blood which smelled like kin? That didn't make any sense. Remus noticed that he referred to the girl by her first name again. Severus never talks about children like that… He wondered how much more there was to Severus' relationship with Miss Weasley. Severus shoved a large set of healing potions into his arms, and turned to take a second set. 

"If you want to know what is going on, follow me," Severus said. "I'll explain more later…" 

He followed Severus to the fireplace. Severus took some flow powder from a small, open box on the mantle, tossed it into the flames, turning them emerald green again. He stepped in. 

"Hagrid's hut!" Severus shouted. 

Not wanting to be left behind, Remus quickly followed suit, just missing Zach, who came to the office looking for them. 

Zach noticed the flames turn from green to red, as he spotted blood on the floor. 

*~*~*

Ginny tried to keep the wolf still as she could, while Hagrid reset the bones in his wing, and bandaged his wounds. Her eyes blurred slightly with unshed tears from the pain she could almost feel as her own. She carefully wiped them away. 

"Master Snape should be back soon," Ginny said, almost to herself. "He's one of the best Potions masters in the world. If anyone can brew a potion that could heal you, its him." 

"I will… try to hold on," the wolf growled. 

"We can understand each other?" Ginny asked, shocked. "How?" 

"That is… a good question," the wolf growled in return. 

"What-" she started, only to be cut off by master Snape's return, but he wasn't alone. Professor Lupin came in behind him, carrying an armful of potions. Master Snape made Ginny move out the way, so that the other two could work. She sat next to master Snape and anxiously watched them labor to save the wolf. When they were finally done, Professor Hagrid came over to speak with them. 

"Is he…?" Ginny asked. 

"He'll be fine, thanks to you two," Professor Hagrid happily replied. "If you guys hadn't acted when you did, he wouldn't have made it. It's gonna be a long time before he's on his feet again, much less in the air, but he should have a full recovery." 

"That's wonderful," she yawned. "Can I see him?" 

"I thinks its time we returned to Hogwarts," master Snape answered for him. 

"I agree," Professor Lupin said, coming over to greet them. Master Snape stood and helped Ginny to her feet. She realized how exhausted she was, and nodded. They began to head to the door, but Professor Lupin stopped them. 

"You may not want to walk around Hogwarts covered in blood," he suggested. Ginny realized how they must look – the Potions master and his apprentice covered in blood, running around Hogwarts, looking like axe murderers. That would definitely be a bad idea… Master Snape used a cleaning spell on them to remove the blood before they left. With master Snape still carrying their supplies, they walked back toward Hagrid's hut, returning to Hogwarts, each too tired to speak. 

*~*~*

With each step through the long journey back to Miss Weasley's room, Severus felt her beginning to fall asleep. He unconsciously slowed his pace to match hers. He never should have taken the child outside so soon… Miss Weasley stumbled into him slightly, barely able to keep her eyes open. He put an arm around the girl to steady her, hoping he wouldn't have to end up carrying her. Already half asleep, she leaned into him for support. Severus stiffened slightly, uneasy with such close contact. He began to feel something surprising from the girl as they walked – a sense of security. Merlin help him, Virginia actually felt _safe_ in his presence. 

He saw Malfoy heading towards them, far too late to avoid being seen, and tried to ignore the boy's questioning gaze as they passed each other. He was going to have 'fun' dealing with Malfoy tomorrow… Severus finally managed to get Miss Weasley back to her quarters and put her to bed, before dealing with the children's questions. She was in a heavy slumber before her head even hit the pillow, with Ix Chel lying at her side. He gave a terse explanation of what happened, then dismissed everyone, save Levine. He gave her orders to watch over Miss Weasley for the night, and handed her an envelope to give Malfoy in the morning. Once that was done, Severus returned to his own chambers, determined to forget just how screwed up his life had become, even if for only a little while. 

*~*~*

The next day during lunch Zach entered the library, unable to get out of his mind, what Filius had told him about his session with Miss Weasley. How could the child turn a simple repellent charm into a dangerous weapon? Many strange, unprecedented things seemed to happen around Miss Weasley. If he were ever going to get a clear picture of the real person behind the power, he needed to interview someone close to her. He spotted the teenage brown-haired witch reading, amidst a selection of large, old tomes. He soundlessly crept up behind her, and recognized the book at once. 

"Reading up on your friend's gifts, I see," he said, causing the girl to almost jump out of her chair. She turned around and looked up. "I went looking for answers in the same place when I first learned of my talents. I'm Professor Montgomery, the new Divination teacher, and you are?" 

"Hermione Granger, sir. I hear you're supposed to be here to help Ginny." she skeptically commented. 

"You don't believe I'm the real thing," Zach replied. He took a seat across from the young witch. "Don't judge us all based on Trelawney. She was a fraud, and what little gift she _did _have was used only to promote herself. Believe me, I am just as real as Miss Weasley is. Speak freely, I won't take house points from you for being honest with me." 

"I have trouble believing that, Professor," Hermione responded. "In fact, I have trouble believing the category of The Sight is truly credible, not as it stands today. While Ix Chel might be right about the true definition, I have not seen any proof, other than Ginny's gifts, to substantiate it." 

"You're a skeptic!" he exclaimed, smiling. "It's refreshing to meet one again. I was afraid the species was becoming extinct. Do you believe that Miss Weasley's talents are real?" 

"I believe that she is very powerful," she answered. 

"You didn't answer my question," he persisted. "Do you believe her gifts are real?" 

"In Ix Chel's definition, yes," said Hermione. 

"I keep hearing people refer to her pet when The Sight is mentioned, why?" Zach asked. "What piece is her pet in the puzzle?" 

"Ginny's familiar is a _Divinus Animus_," she explained. "I assume you've heard of the species. Ginny has taken a life-bond with it. Ix Chel has been explaining different aspects of The Sight which she tells us, have been long forgotten." 

"Like what?" Zach asked. Hermione told him Ix Chel's definition, as well as other things Ix Chel had explained to them. She also told him what she could about Mr. Potter's and Professor Hagrid's gifts, but Zach knew that she was still holding back a great deal. By the time she left the library, his list of questions had gotten a whole lot longer. 

*~*~*

Severus sat at his desk in the Potion classroom, watching Malfoy brew healing draughts in silence. He could almost hear the boy stewing over the real reasons he was summoned for this extra credit assignment. Unfortunately for Severus, Miss Weasley's plans for Malfoy jeopardized his cover to a degree. He had to be sure which way Malfoy jumped, before he could make his next move. 

"This should be the last batch," Severus said, breaking the tense silence. "After you're done bottling this one, you're free to go." 

"Why am I here, Professor?" Malfoy asked carefully. Severus put up heavy silencing and locking charms. 

"You're here because of the alliance you've made with my apprentice," he answered, standing over the boy's shoulder. "I know what you're really after Malfoy. If you ever wish to achieve it, you must be very_ careful_ with what you say and do around the others." 

"Like you and your true standing with Voldemort?" Malfoy asked, already knowing the answer. "Your secret is safe with me." 

For now, Severus mentally added. 

"A word of warning, _Malfoy,_ " he sneered menacingly, whispering in the boy's ear. "Your father and his lackeys can't protect you every moment of every day. If you harm Virginia in _any way_ or blow my cover, I will see to it personally, that you _pay dearly_ for your mistake. An error, I assure you, that will be your last. Before Voldemort or anyone else gets me, I will _hunt _youdown like the irritating little ferret you are, and while they may find your remains one day… They will _never_ be able to identify you from what is left. Have I made myself quite clear, _Mr. Malfoy?_" 

"Completely," Malfoy whispered, flinching in spite of himself. From what he could sense, and judging by his reaction, Malfoy had been properly cowered. He wouldn't dare betray them, not unless he wished to die slowly, and painfully. Now, to find out why he hadn't come to him with this. 

"Why didn't you come to me when you first had… reservations?" Severus inquired softly. 

"I thought the answer to that would be obvious," Malfoy answered. "All the Slytherins know you're a Death Eater, or at the very least a supporter of Voldemort. As far as they're concerned, coming to you with doubts would be seen as weakness by the Dark Lord, and he doesn't like weakness." 

"That is why Levine didn't come to me?" Severus said almost to himself, the truth at last dawning on him. Damn Dumbledore, and his bloody war! There was no way he could truly protect his students, not like this… but perhaps, there is someone who can. One who is born for it, one uniquely positioned amongst the Slytherin hierarchy. 

"Yes," replied Malfoy. 

"Then, is there any way we can redirect them to Miss Weasley?" Severus asked. "With her gift for meddling, she should be able to assist other Slytherins in… dilemmas I cannot." 

"It's dangerous, but possible," Malfoy contemplatively replied. "She is in the perfect position to do the most damage, and she certainly appears to have the cunning, and the will. But, can we take the chance of someone else discovering the truth?" 

"As long as I don't appear to know more than I should of her activities, we should be able to pull it off," Severus said. "It will be tricky, but it's workable. There is much we still need to discuss, if you plan to deceive your father effectively…" 

*~*~*

Zach headed back to the Dungeons at top pace. He'd spoken with Hagrid at Miss Granger's urgings, and discovered what Severus and Miss Weasley had been up to. He was already tired of their antics, and it's only been a week! When he got his hands on Severus, he was going to drag that man back to bed by his ear! His search through the Dungeons ended abruptly, when he caught sight of last person he wanted to see – Sirius Black, running around in dog form. What was that bloody bastard doing down here? Zach drew his wand and stopped in front of the dog, barring his route. 

"That's far enough," he said acidly. "I suggest you flee the Dungeons, before Severus turns you into a potions ingredient… On second thought, he would never do that. He only uses _quality_ components for his potions." 

The mutt glared at him, before nodding to the empty Potions classroom. Zach considered it briefly, and followed Black in. He put up a silencing charm and locked the door before Black risked changing form. 

"Montgomery," Black said, staring at him like he was nothing more than something to be squashed. "Why are you back here this time? Tired of hiding from all the people you suckered, or did you just want to hog the spotlight?" 

"If memory serves, the only hog at Hogwarts the last time I was here, was you," Zach countered. "You know, I had never understood why you made my skin crawl, until now. I know everything, what you've deluded yourself into believing, what you did to Severus, and what you would like to do with Miss Weasley, if and when you get bored again. I don't care that you didn't actually kill Mr. Potter's parents. You were a part of that damned mess long before, and will be long after, if my guess is right. I don't care if you were wrongfully imprisoned either. In that regard, I think you deserved it, as punishment for the crimes you _did_ commit. In a sick way, I even consider it poetic justice, considering the snowball you started with Peter… Know this, Black, if you harm Severus or his apprentice in any manner, I will see to it that a Dementor finds its way into your bedchambers! _Believe me_ on this, I know where you sleep at night. Naturally assuming that there is anything left for the Dementor to chew on, after Severus is through with you. Now leave the Dungeons, and don't come back unless invited, understood?" 

"How dare you sit in judgment of me?" Black fumed. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I will go where I please, and do whatever's necessary to ensure Harry's safety. If Snape or Weasley get in my way, I will make sure they regret it!" 

Black took out his wand, removing the locking and silencing charms. The door sprung open. Immediately transforming, the dog made a run for it, but Zach was ahead of him. He stupefied the mutt before he had a chance to escape. 

"No one ever listens to me," he said, shaking his head. He conjured a leash with a choke chain, and a muzzle onto Black. For finishing touches, he gave him a Ravenclaw blue collar, complete with a large sliver bell which would ring every time the dog moved a muscle. Zach gave the leash a small jerk to wake Black, and started dragging him out of the Dungeons. 

"Don't even think about changing back," he cautioned. "The choke chain will strangle you, if you attempt go to human form with it on." 

When Zach noticed he wasn't making much headway he pulled on the leash hard, causing Black to whimper in pain. Taking the hint, the mutt unwillingly followed him out of the Dungeons, and into the currently empty entrance hall. He tied the leash to the entrance hall steps, and pulled out a wizarding camera. He took three pictures, and stopped to admire his handiwork. Severus was going to love this!

"The students should be out of classes soon," Zach muttered. "I'm sure one of them will let you out… eventually. Good day, Sirius." 

He wandered back into the Dungeons, ignoring Black's futile protests and whimpers as he went. He found Severus near the Weasley girl's quarters. Severus looked much worse since their last encounter. At this rate, the Dark Lord wouldn't get the chance to kill him, Severus was going to do that all on his own. 

"Enough is enough, Severus!" Zach declared. "First you refuse to rest when everyone else has things in hand, now you and the girl pull that crazy stunt in the forbidden forest. Now look at you two; both of you have backslid in your recovery! I swear you two are going to be the death of me! I've spoken to Remus; he'll be watching Miss Weasley for the remainder of the day. As for you, you are going to your chambers to rest, even if I have to tie you down and stupefy you! If you're really good, I'll even wait in the hall and leave you alone for a while. Come with me." 

Taking matters into his own hands, Zach seized Severus by the arm and all but dragged him to his chambers. Severus tried to object but a nasty dizzy spell, which almost caused the man to faint, seemed to change his mind. Zach muttered to himself on the way, wishing someone would just hex him, and get it over with. 

*~*~*

Sirius growled as he struggled against his restraints, but only succeed in choking himself till he almost lost consciousness. Realizing how futile his actions were, he sat on the cold, stone floor of the entrance hall, sickened by the indignity. His ears perked up when he heard someone coming. It was a little Hufflepuff first year. She stopped just in front of him, eyeing him curiously. He gave her the puppy dog look, which no one except the most hardened individual could resist. The little girl smiled, and came closer. 

"Something wrong?" she asked. 

Sirius whimpered pitifully in reply. 

"I know just what you need!" she exclaimed. He held still, convinced that his ruse had worked, but when she withdrew, he wasn't free. Looking up he saw what she had done. She had tied a large yellow ribbon into an adorable bow on his head! He tried to shake it off, but couldn't. 

"There, that's better!" she giggled. "Now you're perfect! Bye!" 

The little girl skipped out of his view humming a cute little tune. Sirius snarled to himself. Now he was going to be the laughing stock of the school! He was going to get Montgomery back for this, if it was the last thing he did! 

*~*~*

Harry, Hermione, and Alexis were bound for the Dungeons when a small crowd of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins in the entrance hall caught their attention. He followed Alexis and Hermione into the crowd to see what it was. He caught sight of Sirius and gaped, while Hermione and Alexis tried to stifle a giggle. 

"Oh, my…" Hermione gasped. 

"Is that…?" Alexis asked. 

"Professor Lupin's dog!" Harry finished. 

"He's adorable!" Alexis gave up trying to hold it back, and laughed with the other students. "The Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw colors are a nice touch…" 

"Let's get him out of here," he said, untying Sirius' leash from the banister. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." 

"Alright, Harry," Alexis said. Alexis and Hermione continued toward the Dungeons. Harry escorted the dog back to Remus' office, where they could flow to Sirius' rooms. 

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Padfoot?" asked Harry, shaking his head. Harry took Sirius into Remus' office, shutting and locking the door behind them. He removed the muzzle and choke chain from the dog. Sirius transformed, ripped apart the bow, and took off the bell. 

"When I get my hands on that bastard Montgomery," Sirius ranted. "I'm going to tear his throat out! He'll be lucky if he can still chew solid foods when I'm done with him… Harry, I want you to stay away from the Dungeons, along with Snape and his bloody apprentice, Ginny Weasley! I don't want you anywhere near them. It's not safe for you to be too close to them. They'll ruin your reputation, and bring you nothing but trouble. Look at what they've done to _you,_ to _Gryffindor_-" 

_"Sirius,"_ he said, with an edge of warning in his voice. 

"She destroyed Gryffindor tower and blamed it on the very people who tried to stop her," Sirius continued. "She's working with the Slytherins, trying to destroy everything that made Gryffindor what it is today! Now Weasley's tricked the other students into believing that you would spread all those horrible rumors-" 

"They're true," Harry countered, his anger rising. "The rumors _we've_ been spreading, everything. Several Gryffindors did try to murder her! Ginny fought back the only way she knew how. The Slytherins have been doing everything in their power to help her. Professor Snape even saved her life, when the power she unleashed in _self-defense_ nearly killed her! Listen to me _very closely._ Ginny is my friend. I will stand by her and my promise to R- my promise to safeguard her, no matter what you or anyone else says! Don't make me choose between you and her… I can't do that! I love her like a sister, and I love you like family, too. As for Snape… he cares about what happens to her. He's risking everything to help her, to help_ us._ Aside from the nasty remarks, Snape's not that bad, and he's at least making the effort to be civil with me. If you can't make the same effort, stay away from the Dungeons. I don't want you bothering either of them right now." 

"Harry…" Sirius said, unbelievingly. "Can't you see what they're doing to you? They've even got that Slytherin tramp acting as your Keep-" 

He slapped Sirius hard in the face. Sirius touched his face, gazing at him in complete and utter shock. 

"Don't you _dare_ say something like that about Alexis!" Harry yelled, suddenly enraged. "All she's done is try to help her friend through this nightmare! I will not sit around and listen to another word of this! I'm going back to the Dungeons. Talk to me again when you've come to your senses…" 

Harry stormed off, leaving Sirius at a complete loss for words. 

*~*~*

Argus walked to Severus' chambers, wheeling a cart with dinner for both of them. He hated dining with the little brats and since Severus had never come out for dinner, he decided to bring Severus a decent meal. The man was probably working or something, and lost track of time. One thing he had always admired about Severus was his single-minded devotion when there was a problem to be solved, or a child to be punished. Argus stopped when he saw the new teacher, Montgomery, sitting across from the door, reading a muggle book. 

"What the hell are you doing, Montgomery?" he asked. 

"Ah, Filch, there you are," Montgomery smiled kindly at him. "You can go right in. I think Severus will be happy to see you." 

Argus shook his head and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Severus barked. Argus walked into Severus' living room, which was furnished with a coffee table, a large black sofa, and several comfortable armchairs, all carefully arranged in front of the hearth. Severus sat on the sofa working on something in a small leather-bound book.

"I thought you might want something to eat," Argus said. Severus nodded. He waited for the Professor to look up from his work, then set a tray with a small bowl of stew and a glass of ice water before him. He took a seat in a chair to Severus' left and started eating, as the other man hid the book in his robes. Severus took one bite, and seemed to drift off into his own world. Argus watched Severus eat his meal, slowly savoring every spoonful, like it was the most wonderful thing the man had ever tasted. He was happy to see his friend taking enjoyment from something for a change. When Severus finished eating, returning his attention to Argus. 

"Hello, Argus," Severus said. "I'm sorry I haven't had more time for you. I've been a little… distracted, of late." 

"I understand," he replied. "Taking on a new apprentice can be dangerous business, especially when every one else wants her dead, or worse. Don't worry about the little animals that tried to kill her. I'll take care of them." 

Argus thought again about what he had felt in Gryffindor Tower, and suppressed a shudder. 

"What's wrong, Argus?" Severus asked, looking slightly concerned. "Is there something you need to tell me?" 

"It's nothing," he denied. 

"It's not nothing," Severus pressed. "You're disturbed deeply by something… something you've encountered. What is it? Maybe I can help." 

He told Severus what had happened in the Gryffindor common room. Severus listened dispassionately, but Argus could read the disquiet in his friend's eyes. Severus knew something. 

"What you felt was what my apprentice went through that night," Severus explained quietly. "_This_ is what you are punishing those Gryffindor bastards for! You felt her pain as the storm of power she unleashed began to devour her. I don't know how, but the magical waste left behind affected you, when it shouldn't have…" 

"I felt magic…" Argus said, trying to comprehend. "How? Why? What made that storm different from other magic I've encountered?" 

"I don't know," Severus answered. "Would you like to meet Miss Weasley, and see the person they tried to kill that night?" 

He got the feeling there was something he wasn't being told. What was Severus protecting, or who? 

"Maybe, I'll think about it," said Argus. 

"Good," Severus replied. Argus shook off his doubts, and filed them in the back of his mind for further study, as the flow of conversation moved on. 

*~*~*

Remus entered his office and found Sirius sitting in front of his desk, in dog form. He closed and locked the door behind him. Sirius transformed and started pacing back and forth, looking completely beside himself. 

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" he asked. 

"Everything's wrong!" Sirius exclaimed. "I haven't seen my godson in over a week. He's been sequestered in the Dungeons with that greasy bastard Snape, and his little Dark Witch in training Weasley. I swear, they're brainwashing Harry into believing all those obvious lies about Gryffindor! Snape's even got him under the impression that he's not a heartless bastard. I tried to talk some sense into Harry, and he _hit_ me! Harry's out of control, and it's all Snape's fault! I won't stand for it, Moony. I won't let Snape and that-that bitch use him for their own ends." 

"Neither Virginia nor Severus are brainwashing Harry, or coercing him into anything he doesn't want to do," Remus responded, calmly. "All Severus is trying to do is to protect his apprentice." 

"How would you know?" Sirius asked. 

"Because I've been helping Severus watch over her," he replied. "I understand what they are going through, so does Harry. What did you say to him just before he hit you?" 

Sirius told him what he had said. 

"No wonder he hit you," Remus said. "He's been spending almost all of his time with Alexis lately. They seem to be getting along quite well." 

"You don't mean that…?" Sirius asked, slightly sickened. 

"I wouldn't be surprised," he answered. "Sirius, just because she's in Slytherin, doesn't mean she's not good enough for him. I think if you spent some time with her-" 

"Now you're sounding as bad as Harry," Sirius accused. "The next thing you're going to tell me is that Snape's just been misunderstood all these years, and that he's forgiven you for what happened at the Shrieking Shack." 

"I've made a great deal of progress with Severus over the last few days," Remus said. "In fact, that's part-" 

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Sirius blurted out. "First Harry – now _you._ It's a bloody epidemic! How can you believe a word coming out of that monster's mouth?" 

"Severus is not the monster you think he is," he replied. "Also, the rumors are true-" 

"Can't you see what that bloody parasite is doing to you?" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm not going to listen to you go on about how Snape's changed! He's tricking both of you. I refuse to just sit around and watch. I'm out of here…" 

"Wait!" he tried to grab Sirius' arm, but he shrugged him off. Sirius dumped some flow powder into the fireplace, leaving before Remus could stop him. He sighed. How was he going to warn Padfoot about Miss Weasley's misconceptions? He would just have to find Sirius later, and try to make him see reason.

*~*~*

Sirius flowed into Albus' office, hoping he would be able to fix this mess. He had told Remus what happened with Harry, but instead of listening to what he had to say, and taking his side, Remus took Harry's side. What was happening to everyone? It was as if someone had turned the world upside-down. 

"Hello, my dear boy," Albus welcomed him. "What seems to be the problem?" 

He told Albus what happened with Harry and Remus. 

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you with this," Albus smiled at him sympathetically, shaking his head. "Both of them are old enough to make their own choices. I can't interfere, not this time. Harry and Remus are helping Severus of their own free will, because he's earned a measure of trust from them, not because he's deceiving them. Do not worry about them, Sirius, they know what they are doing."

"But-" he started. 

"No buts," Albus cut in. "Now, I suggest that you sit down, and have a nice long talk with them over tea. I'm sure things aren't as bad as you think. Talk to them, and keep an open mind. That is the only way you'll get through to either of them." 

Sirius thanked Albus for the advice, and returned to his chambers. Even Albus wouldn't help him… Was there something in the water? Did they all just go off the deep end one day, and not tell him? Who could he go to for help now, who was unaffected by the madness overtaking them? Of course, why didn't he think of that sooner! If there was anyone who could help Sirius, it was him. Sirius decided to find him and get this straightened out as soon as possible. 

____________

TBC


	27. Redefining Allegiances: Part One – Famil...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, but by a strange combination of real-life intruding, and an abnormally long chapter I've been writing, it's been hard to find the time to edit and post this chapter. On that note, the posting of the next two chapters or so may be delayed a bit, but don't worry. _I am_ continuing this story (and the chapters will be more than worth the wait). Enjoy! 

Chapter Twenty Seven

Redefining Allegiances: Part One – Family Values

Fred and George put on their cloaks and headed soundlessly down the steps. They were hoping to sneak out and check on their little sister, without waking the rest of the family. Just when they reached the front door, someone spoke. 

"Here, take this with you," Molly said, coming out of nowhere. She handed Fred a large bag. They looked inside, and knew they were busted. "Tell Ginny to send us a letter as soon as she's feeling better, to tell us how she's _really_ doing this time. Also, don't forget to ask Professor Snape for permission before you go to see her. He is her master, and he was good enough to inform us when he didn't have to. I want you two to help him in any way you can. He needs to see that he can count on us for support, whenever he needs it." 

"Yes, mum," said George. 

"We won't forget," added Fred. 

"And we'll make sure to give you the gory details-" 

"-when we get back." 

"But you probably won't see us till Monday-" 

"-so don't wait up." 

George saw the slightly flustered look on their mum's face and decided to make a quick exit. Fred and George Disapparated with a faint pop. 

*~*~*

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, awakening with a start. She curled up into a ball, feeling small, as she tried to shake off the effects of the dream. She felt Alexis get up and sit next to her. Her friend rested a hand on her shoulder, looking worried. 

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Alexis asked. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I had a… It doesn't matter," she replied, as she shook her head. "Can you get me a glass of water, please?" 

"Sure," Alexis said. Alexis left the room and returned two minutes later with a glass of ice water. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Ginny sat up and drank the cool, soothing water, feeling a little better. She felt Tom drift into a semi-conscious state in the back of her mind. 

"I had a dream about the storm, only this time… I heard Ron and Voldemort laughing at me in the background," Ginny confided in her. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"It's Saturday morning," Alexis answered. "You slept through yesterday completely." 

"Oh, I guess I overdid it Thursday," Ginny said. 

"What _did_ you and Professor Snape do on Thursday?" Alexis asked. "He wouldn't tell us anything." 

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet," Ginny said, lying back down and turning away. 

"Besides, I don't know what to make of it myself," she mentally added. _Tom tightened their grip on the locket, which had somehow found its way into their hand while they slept. _

"You know what this locket means, don't you?" Tom asked. "It means that my mother had gone to this very school when she was child, and I never even knew." 

"What do you know about your mother?" Ginny asked. "How did you recognize her picture?" 

_"All my life, I have been driven by the need, the desire to know who I am, and where I came from," Tom recounted. "The devious people who cared for me at the orphanage, denied that they possessed any knowledge of my mother or father. I didn't even know that my father didn't want me, until I tracked him down during summer holidays, when I was fifteen. One night, when I was ten, I broke into the orphanage's Hall of Records, trying to discover the truth on my own. Inside my records, was a picture of my mother and father, which she had on her when she died, and a letter…" _

Tom paused for a moment to collect himself, before continuing. He'd never trusted anyone enough to tell them this story. Even after all of these years, for reasons he couldn't even fathom, **it still hurt,** in ways he no longer thought himself capable of. How could the pain be so fresh, when it happened more than fifty years ago? Then it hit him. For him, those years hadn't passed, for him, it was still almost yesterday. He felt his princess beginning to worry, and decided to continue before he lost his nerve. 

"The letter must have been written before my muggle father dumped her for being a witch," Tom continued. "She wrote about how she defied her family to marry that muggle bastard, and was disowned because of it. Rachel never wrote which old wizarding family she'd belonged to, just its origins. Origins I managed to confirm later, when I found the Chamber of Secrets, along with some of Hogwarts'… other secrets. I never found other clues that she, or her family even existed, beyond myself and my father… until now." 

"What happened to your father?" Ginny asked. 

_"All I know is that he's dead, and that Voldemort probably killed him," Tom said, with an icy tone. _

"That's horrible!" Ginny thought. 

_"No, it's not!" Tom snapped. "Anyway, he deserved whatever he got for abandoning Rachel, my mother, and throwing her and me to the muggle wolves! I'm glad that he's dead! That twisted, muggle, son of a bitch… My mother deserved better than that. Why should he live, when she…" _

Tears silently fell down Ginny's face, but they weren't her tears – they were Tom's. She could feel his pain, like an old wound reopening, and desired to take some of the burden from him, but she didn't know how. 

_"I don't blame Voldemort for killing him," he went on, utterly stricken. "If anything, he did the world a favor. No monster like that one, should be allowed to roam free!" _

"But he didn't stop there, did he?" Ginny thought. "And neither did the deaths of the innocent… He's still out there, after _us._"

_"I know," Tom replied. "I know what we might be forced to do, if he pushes us to it. Trust me, the cruel irony of our plight has not been lost on me." _

"I'm sorry," she thought. 

_"Don't feel sorry for me, Ginny," Tom said. "Save it for someone who deserves it." _

Ginny rolled over and saw that Alexis was lying on the cot, fast asleep. 

"When we were out in the forest, we worked well together, didn't we?" Ginny asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. "I think you might have been right about time-sharing… We seem to work better together, than apart." 

_"Agreed," Tom answered, feeling the same way. "It looks like the only way we can make full use of our talents, is together. For now, at least, we will both need to share control, just to function… A thought has just occurred to me. When we were lost in the Forbidden Forest, I got the feeling that the forest works as a cohesive unit, and that it would take care of anything it sees as its own. If that's true, then why did it just leave the wolf out there to suffer? Why didn't the forest just give it a mercy killing? Why wait for us to act?" _

"I think the forest was testing us," answered Ginny. "Think about how many creatures were watching us, but not attacking. We even saw two vampires on our way out of the forest, but they weren't inclined to act. I think they were there for our protection, as much as the wolf's, they were there to ensure we kept our end of the bargain. Which means the wolf is an emissary." 

_"That would explain a few things," he concurred. "If you're right, the forest is currently waiting to see if we will continue to keep our word with it." Something on the coffee table caught his eye, and he stood. "We never did open that letter Snape gave us." _

Tom carefully walked across the room and sat on the sofa. They picked up the envelope, and opened it. Inside was a key to their new vault, and a bank statement. Ginny saw the amount deposited in her account and openly gaped. 

"That can't be right," she gasped. "How could an apprentice earn that much?" 

_"Good hazard pay?" Tom suggested. "It figures that Snape would pay his apprentices decently. Look at it this way, at least you won't have to worry about being constantly broke anymore."_

"Yeah…" Ginny said. "Maybe I should ask master Snape about it later, and make sure this is right." 

_"Why bother?" he asked. "Is it me, or are you always trying to find something wrong with your life, or yourself?" _

"Look around, Tom," she replied. "I don't have to look hard." 

_"Point taken," Tom conceded. _

*~*~*

The wolf stared at the walls of its quiet prison, wondering when it would see the bizarre girl, Virginia, and her child _Divinus,_ again. Looking back on that night, he knew now that the girl and her master were ill off of the old magic, which could mean only one thing. They were new to the gifts, and the burdens that come with them. Tales of the old magic had been passed down through their lines, long after the humans had expunged it from their past. How did these humans uncover the old magic by themselves? The _Divinus_ guard their secrets too closely for it to be the child. Even the most foolhardy of their kind wouldn't show their true nature, lest they risk being wiped out.

He caught a subtle scent on the air, and sniffed. A werewolf was coming. What would another of his kin be doing here? Was it another slave to the humans, like that cowardly mutt, or something else? The werewolf entered the Paddock and then the wolf recognized him as one of the humans who had fought to save him, when he was wounded. There must have been so much blood in the air that night that he missed his kin's similar scent. The werewolf saw that he was awake and cautiously approached. 

"Hello kinsmen," the wolf growled. "Are you are a prisoner in this strange place, as I am?"

"You're not a prisoner here," the werewolf replied. "Hagrid would never keep you here against your will. As soon as you are healed, you are free to go. How can we understand each other? Why is your scent so much like mine?" 

"Because werewolves and my kind are close cousin-species," he explained. "We are family, by species blood. You have not repressed all of your natural instincts – feel for the ties, and you will know." 

The wolf watched as the werewolf's eyes widened with surprise, when he felt the deep connection, between them, for himself. 

"My name is Remus," the werewolf said. "Do you have a name?" 

"My name is unpronounceable in your tongue," he replied. "Nor do I have a human name. That is an honor I can only bestow on the bizarre one, if the girl is what they hope she is." 

"They?" Remus asked. "Who do you mean?"

"Why are you here?" the wolf asked. "Are you trapped serving the humans?" 

"No, I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor of this school," Remus replied. 

"You hold a position of power here?" he asked, surprised. "Do the humans seek you out when they are in need, or trust your judgement?" 

"Yes, I suppose," Remus answered. "There are people who don't trust me because of my werewolf nature, but they're less vocal then they used to be. Many children have learned to look past it, and come to me when they need to." 

"The other elders trust you, and your intentions towards the cubs?" the wolf growled. 

"For the most part." 

"This is a most unusual place." 

"Who do you mean by 'the bizarre one'?" 

"The others referred to her as Virginia," the wolf answered. "The girl and her master carry the old magic… How are they?" 

"Old magic?" Remus asked. 

"The magic that was practiced before the humans' dark cycle was set," he explained cryptically. 

"I don't understand," said Remus. 

"Perhaps, one day you will," the wolf growled. "Ask them. Only they can give you the answers you seek." 

He waited for the werewolf to speak, but he remained silent. After a short time, curiosity got the better of the wolf, and he spoke again. 

"You've never felt the full glory of your gifts, have you?" he asked. 

"Glory?" Remus shook his head, looking away. "No, my werewolf form is a curse, not a gift. I've suffered far too much for it to be anything else." 

"Pain is part of the burden, but what you receive from it can more than make up for your suffering," the wolf attested. "Go out into the forest, during the next full moon, and seek sanctuary from the Keepers of the Forest. Don't fight your nature when it comes to take you, and you will know. My people will show what you have been missing since you were given the gift. Think about it… I promise, if you do this, you will not regret it." 

"I will…think about it," Remus whispered, his mind obviously elsewhere. "I will visit you again, when I can. Before I go, do you need anything?" 

"No," he replied. "Give the girl, Virginia, and her master my thanks for finding me. I know I would not be here without their swift actions." 

"I will," Remus said. 

The werewolf left him. This Remus would be the prefect way to get word back to the forest about his condition. In the process, they would teach this werewolf the joys that go with his talents, which outweigh the pain. Yes, this Remus could become the prefect emissary from the humans. Only time would reveal if his selection were correct. 

*~*~*

George opened the entrance to the Three-Eyed Witch and climbed out, with Fred close behind. Fred closed the entrance, and turned to face his brother. 

"Should we go find Snape or check out his story first?" Fred asked. 

"Let's go to the common room first," George said. "We can check in with Snape later." 

They headed to Gryffindor Tower, surprised that they hadn't seen anyone in this part of the castle, yet. Where was everybody? George silently wondered. Maybe Snape wasn't exaggerating, when he talked about the Tower being uninhabitable… George looked at Fred and _knew_ he was thinking the same. They reached the top of the steps and stopped, feeling strange magic permeating the air itself. George felt his connection to Fred heighten greatly, as it always did when they were in a magically charged atmosphere. 

_"I have a bad feeling about this," Fred thought to George. _

"So do I," George thought back, shaking his head to clear it. "It's been a week… Why would the air still be charged? The energy-" 

"-should have dissipated by now. I know, it doesn't make any sense to me either."

"Let's go," George said. They approached the ruined doorway of the common room. Their connection, and the disturbing, strange magic, grew in intensity with each passing step. Vainly trying to shake off the strange magical influence, they stopped just before the threshold, and saw the horrible ruins of what had once been their home. 

"Our little sister did this?" Fred exclaimed, trying to take it all in. "Snape wasn't exaggerating. If anything, he was downplaying it for mum and dad!" 

"We've seen enough," George said, his skin crawling for some mysterious reason. "Let's get out of here."

"Come on, don't tell me you don't _want_ to investigate," Fred objected, charging into the common room. 

"Fred, don-" George began, heading in after him. Fred stopped at once in the center of the common room. George stood beside his brother, feeling why Fred stopped, and inwardly cringed. The strange magic had suddenly become more oppressive. Without warning, their connection reached a high point. They shared each other's emotions and perceptions as they endured the trial together. Oddly familiar, echoing screams filled their ears. They felt like they had been hit with a bucket of ice water, as a dark, horrifying jumble of images, feelings, and other sensations that weren't their own, assaulted them. They recognized the screams in the tempest as Ginny's. George let out an inarticulate cry at the sheer horror closing in on them, and Fred whimpered, refusing to believe it. Fred grabbed onto George for support as he began shaking like a leaf, overwhelmed by the attack on his senses, and George knew he wasn't too far behind. They had to escape, _now!_ With the last of his mental strength, George fought off the assault enough to drag Fred out of there, before they were both too paralyzed by the nightmare to act. He didn't allow them to stop running until they were far from the common room. 

"Ginny did that…" Fred said, still trembling. "Why did Ron do that to her? What did they do to our little sister, to make her create that-that nightmare?" 

"I don't know," George said, still striving to catch his breath. "But I think it's time we find _someone,_ and find out." 

*~*~*

Severus sat at his desk in his office, eating a light breakfast Montgomery had shoved in front of him at the first opportunity. He stared at his self-proclaimed nursemaid, who was reading one of the newer tomes about the _Divinus Animus_. He knew that the information Montgomery really wanted wasn't to be had in any book on that species, new or old. It could only be given willingly. Which made the question, when would that man tire of this little game, and finally go to Virginia and Ix Chel for answers? Montgomery looked up from his work, and saw that he had finished eating. 

"Do you need anything?" Montgomery asked. 

"My mother is dead, Montgomery," Severus grumbled, irritably. "I do not need another one." 

"I know you're not happy with me, but I'm doing this for your own good, as that of your apprentice," Montgomery replied. "You will need your strength, if you're going to continue to care for her." 

"I would hex you, if I thought it would get rid of you," he sneered. 

"Wouldn't help," the other man said. "I would just keep coming back… I have something for you." Montgomery pulled a silver and Slytherin green picture frame out of his robes, and handed it to him. "I caught him snooping around the Dungeons yesterday." 

Within the beautiful silver and green picture frame was a wizarding photo of Sirius Black in dog form tied to the banister in the entrance hall wearing a leash with a choke chain, a muzzle, and a large bell around his neck. The dog struggled against his restraints, but only managed to make things worse for himself. He laughed at the ridiculous sight. Black was always slow on the uptake… 

"Maybe you are worth keeping around, Montgomery," Severus commented, once he'd regained his composure. 

"I thought you would appreciate it," said Montgomery, returning to his book. "I've been reviewing this book all morning, and it hasn't answered even one of my questions." 

"The only way you're going to get anywhere, is to meet them," he explained. 

"Them?" Montgomery asked. 

"Miss Weasley and Ix Chel," Severus answered. "For a Ravenclaw, you are a _slow_ learner." 

"Why does everyone keep referring to the girl's pet like it's a person?" Montgomery asked. "I still don't understand how she could take a life-bond with it…" 

"Ix Chel is Miss Weasley's familiar – not her pet," Severus informed him. "I suggest you treat them with equal respect, if you plan to get anywhere with either of them." 

Before Montgomery could respond, there was a knock at the door. Montgomery got up to answer it, and invited Minerva in. Good, once Remus arrived, they could begin the process of repairing this mess. 

*~*~*

Sometime later Minerva and her apprentice entered Miss Weasley's chamber. The girl sat on a large black sofa, reading a Potions tome, with her familiar resting upon on her shoulders. Miss Levine shut the door behind them and the tome flew out of her hands, floating well out of reach. It chattered loudly, obviously startled. Miss Weasley gazed at Minerva for a moment, then shook her head, before turning her attention to the flying book. 

"Relax, no one here is going to hurt us, come down here," Miss Weasley commanded. The book dropped suddenly, landing in her hands. "That's better. Now don't that again, understand?" The book nodded. "Good." 

"Is that book from the Restricted Section?" Minerva asked. 

"No, of course not," Miss Weasley replied. "Don't worry about Hex, it's harmless." 

"Hex?" she asked. "You named the book?" 

"It beats calling it 'book' constantly," Miss Weasley shrugged. 

Minerva nodded, wondering where the girl had gotten it. If the tome were truly dangerous, Severus wouldn't have let her keep it. She decided to inquire further about the strange tome later. She sat across from Miss Weasley on the edge of the bed, while her apprentice stood by the door, observing them with an almost guarded air. After a short interval she left them alone together. Part of Minerva had dreaded this conversation ever since she had heard the real reason Miss Weasley was afraid of her. Well, there was no time like the present, especially in light of what Severus had asked of her and Remus this morning. Minerva took a deep breath and forced herself to begin. 

"I'm sorry I attempted to visit you, long before you were ready," she apologized, heavy-heartedly. "Please believe me when I say that I never meant for any of this to happen. I regret that it has come to this. I regret that I was not there to assist you, when you needed me most. I hope one day that you can forgive me." 

Minerva met Virginia's strangely unfocused gaze, for the first time since she had entered, and found herself unable to look away. There was something in the girl's eyes, something about the way the girl appeared to look through her that was oddly hypnotizing, and impossibly, dreadfully familiar as well. In that moment, she realized that those weren't the eyes of an adolescent any longer, those were the eyes of one forced to mature far too quickly. No one so young should have eyes that old. 

Just for an instant, Minerva could _feel_ the young woman in her mind, searching for some form of reassurance. Suddenly Miss Weasley looked away, and refused to meet her gaze again. She quickly shook off the strange state that had come over her, while trying to ward off an unexpected wave of severe nausea. What was _that?_

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Miss Weasley answered, some unidentifiable emotion filling her voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that… I still don't have much control over my gifts… I'm so sorry…" 

Minerva forced herself to hold back a grimace, as she realized what Miss Weasley had just done. She saw the look on the young woman's face, and knew that it was an accident. Miss Weasley probably had no idea that she could delve so far. If this were any indication, Montgomery definitely needed to begin working with Miss Weasley, as soon as possible. 

"I understand, Miss Weasley," Minerva sighed. "What did you see?" 

"Dumbledore's kept you out of the loop for years, and you've only just found out," Miss Weasley replied. "You are determined to do whatever's necessary to make things right… You're a much better person than you think. I trust you." 

"And that's all you saw?" she asked. 

"More or less," Miss Weasley replied. "Just that, and… who you are." 

Minerva wasn't sure what to make of Miss Weasley's answer, but every fiber of her being told her that the younger woman wasn't lying. 

"If and when you need anything, remember that my door is still open to you, Miss Weasley," Minerva reminded her. "No matter what happens…" 

"I will," Miss Weasley said, smiling slightly. 

She stood. 

"There is a pressing matter I must attend to," said Minerva. "I must go. We should chat again, sometime." 

"I would like that," the young woman replied. 

Severus was right, Minerva thought as she left Miss Weasley's chamber. We need to know for sure…

*~*~*

Albus sat with Hagrid in the first row of the teacher's box at the Quidditch pitch, just before the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff match began. He looked around the box and noticed that Severus, Minerva, Filius, Remus, and Zach were missing. While Severus and Zach missing the match wasn't suspicious, the absence of the rest was. Severus was up to something, but what? Why would Severus require his most trusted allies, with the exception of Hagrid? Unless Hagrid was here for another reason… 

"Where do you suppose the other Professors are?" he asked Hagrid casually. "It's not like so many to miss the first match of the season." 

"Helping Miss Weasley with something, I guess," Hagrid answered. "Don't worry, it's nothing that concerns you at the moment." 

"Do you know what's happening?" Albus persisted quietly. "What is your role in all of this?" 

"Professor Montgomery asked me to make sure you relax, and have a good time, 'cause you've been under too much pressure lately," said Hagrid. "Now, don't ask me anymore questions! There's nothing I can tell you anyway." 

So Zach wanted Hagrid to watch out for him, while keeping him away from whatever they were planning. It hurt to think that, after all these years, they couldn't trust him, but, after everything Albus had done, he couldn't blame them. He had made a grievous error, and it would take time re-earn their trust, if that were still possible. At least, Sirius still had faith in him, and would continue to follow Albus no matter what. 

*~*~*

Severus sat grading papers in his office, while they waited for Remus and Minerva to return. His nursemaid had strongly objected to the idea of him working, until he threatened to pass the time by disemboweling Montgomery with a muggle spoon instead. He heard Montgomery groan, looked up, and saw the man still pouring through that _Divinus_ text he'd gotten from the library. A short time later Remus and Minerva returned. 

"Did you get it?" he asked, feeling uncharacteristically anxious. 

"I'm sorry, Severus," Minerva said. 

"We tried to break into Albus' office, but it looks like he's put up new wards to stop any unauthorized entry," Remus reported. 

"We must obtain The Sorting Hat for Virginia!" Severus said, raising his voice slightly. "Without it-" 

Fred and George Weasley burst into the room, startling everyone. 

"Let us help-" Fred offered. 

"-we'll get the hat for you," George continued. 

"Amateurs will never be able to get past Dumbledore's defenses." 

"Leave it to the professionals." 

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Severus demanded. "Traditionally, when one graduates one _leaves_ the school, preferably never to return." 

"We came to visit our little sister-" replied Fred. 

"-and to offer our assistance, Professor Snape," added George. 

These two were always trouble… But what if he could use that to his advantage? 

"Remus, Minerva, Montgomery – leave us," he said, coming to a decision. "I need to have a word with them, privately." 

Remus, Minerva, and to his surprise, even Montgomery followed his order without question. 

"Whoa…" Fred said, as they watched Minerva close the door behind the others. "Is it me, or have things changed a lot since we left?" 

"How bad are things for Ginny, Professor?" George asked. 

"Bad enough," Severus replied. 

"What can we do to help?" Fred asked. 

"Are you sure you can obtain The Sorting Hat?" he asked. 

"It shouldn't be too difficult," George replied. 

"How _did_ you get into the school?" Severus asked. 

"We have our ways," Fred answered. 

"You seem to have a lot of problems on your hands, Professor," said George. "Security being one of them. If your security is anything like when we went here, you need serious help." 

"That's where we come in," Fred continued. "We've been working on a number of… special projects, and wouldn't mind adding this to the top of the list. We'd be more than happy to help you plug any dangerous leaks in your system-" 

"-as well as supply you with… unique armaments. We can even give you a demonstration today, if you'd like." 

"Since when do _shopkeepers_ moonlight as thieves and arms-dealers?" Severus inquired, surprised by their proposal. 

"We like to think of it as broadening our horizons," Fred replied. "Our joke shop in Hogsmeade is our calling…" 

"But we will lose _everything_ we've built if You-Know-Who wins," George said. "We can't let that happen. Too much depends on Hogwarts, and its ability to defend itself. Just as our sister depends on you…" 

"Please allow us to assist you, Professor Snape," Fred pleaded. "We won't fail Ginny or you." 

He considered the idea carefully. If properly motivated, the Weasley twins could become formidable allies. Ugh, he was going to be working with _more_ Weasleys… How did he get roped into this mess? There were days he missed being able to rely only on himself. 

"Very well, you may assist us whenever necessary, but only so long as you follow my orders to the letter," Severus agreed. "Also, Dumbledore is not to know of our arrangement. I don't want to risk any kind of misstep. Keep in mind, if I discover that either of you has broken your word in _any_ fashion then our _partnership_ is over, understood?" 

"Agreed," the twins said in unison. 

"How did I end up involved with half of the Weasley clan?" he asked himself aloud, without realizing it. 

"Just lucky, I guess," Fred shrugged. 

Severus put his head in his hands, wondering where his life had gone so horribly _wrong._

"Why me?" Severus quietly groaned. 

Thankfully, the twins remained silent. 

___________

TBC


	28. Redefining Allegiances: Part Two – The R...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

http://www.fandomination.net/?mode=fanfic&fanficid=10208

Positions of Mars 

http://www.swishandflick.net/mars/eternalcurse.htm

Dangerous Innocence 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dangerous_Innocence/

Chapter Twenty Eight

Redefining Allegiances: Part Two – The Road Less Traveled

Ginny watched Harry with a vacant air, as he sat on the sofa, doing homework. As far as he knew, she was off in her own world once again. But not today. For once, both Tom's and Ginny's minds felt remarkably clear. She wondered if their experience outside had increased their ability to focus. There was a knock at the door. Harry got up and answered it. Ginny saw Fred and George, instantly sensing that they knew what had happened, and that they weren't going to abandon her. She smiled brightly. 

"Hey, sis!" Fred and George said in unison. They hugged her for a moment, before noticing Ix Chel. 

"Cool!" they exclaimed in unison. "This was what Ron was so worried about?" 

She felt a wave of relief sweep through her. 

"We were in the neighborhood, and thought we'd come see how you were faring," Fred said. 

"I've had better months'," she replied. "Why aren't you two working this weekend?" 

"We've been able to hire enough people that we can take the weekends off," George explained. 

"Although, we try not to leave them alone for too long," Fred added. "We don't want to risk them discovering our secret stash, and blowing up the store." 

"Mum made us bring you this," Fred said. He handed her a large bag. Ginny and Tom smelled the various intermingling aromas drift out of the bag, making their mouth water with anticipation. Inside were some of Ginny's favorite homemade treats. 

_"She even made you Gingerbread cookies…" said Tom. "My favorite!" _

"Is that why I started liking that stuff after I opened the Chamber of Secrets?" she thought. "You were usurping my taste buds! No wonder I can't stand lemon drops anymore…" 

_"Think of it as saving you from the nasty habits that made Dumbledore what he is today," Tom replied. _

Ginny mentally snorted. 

_"Young one?"_ Ix Chel asked. 

"I'm really getting sick of that nickname," Ginny thought. "I'm not the only one around here who's young. You're what? One-hundred years old… Which makes you a child among your kind. Call me Ginny, Virginia, Weasley – _anything,_ just don't call me 'young one'!"

_"She's got a point, Ix," Tom agreed. "Personally, I'm not too fond of the title 'child,' either. Call us by name, or do you want us to start calling you 'old one'?" _

_"Alright, young- Virginia,"_ Ix Chel conceded. _"As it happens, you have been staring off into space for at least five minutes."_

_"Oh," Tom answered. _

"It looks like I'm not the only one who is spending too much time with Potter," Ginny thought, imitating master Snape. 

_"Shove off, Ginny," he replied. _

Ix Chel chuckled. Ginny and Tom regained their focus. Fred was waving a hand in front of her face, hoping for a reaction. 

"…don't see why receiving more information, would make her act like a zombie," George said. 

"I'm not a zombie," she responded, grabbing Fred's hand with lighting fast reflexes, startling them. "It's just harder to keep my mind from wandering." 

"So you're off 'journeying into your Inner Eye' then?" George asked, imitating Trelawney's dreamy air perfectly. 

"That's not fun-" Ginny began. 

****

Suddenly Ginny got a sudden flash of Trelawney, restrained in a hospital bed, at St. Mungo's, babbling. 

"The Guardian… danger…" Trelawney mumbled enigmatically. "The Guardian… must warn her… danger… Guardian…" 

__

"…having another vision…" 

"Why'd she faint?" 

"Come on, wake up, Gin!"

Ginny returned to herself, and shuddered. Was that another vision? It had to have been. She got the feeling that it was important, and couldn't be ignored for too long. She tried to sense more from it, but couldn't. She shook off her sudden weariness, opened her eyes, and sat up slowly. A wave of dizziness hit them, and they fought to keep their breakfast down. That was worse than it should have been…

__

"Talking about gifts you want to return…" Tom muttered. 

"Are you alright?" Fred and George asked. 

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Ginny answered. 

"What did you see?" Harry asked. 

"Trelawney going on about something," she explained. "It didn't quite make sense." 

"What about Trelawney does?" asked Fred. 

"Don't joke about her!" Ginny snapped. 

"Why?" George asked. 

Harry told them what had happened to Trelawney about two weeks before. 

"Ginny got the Divination teacher committed?" exclaimed Fred. "Cool!" 

"Our little sister is growing up…" George added. 

She sneered at them and they stopped, shooting her identical apologetic looks. 

"Did she say anything?" Harry asked. 

"She was rambling on about something… something about warning 'The Guardian,' whatever that's supposed to mean," said Ginny. "I know it's important, but I have no idea why…" 

Harry got a horribly disturbed look on his face. _Tom got the feeling that Potter knew something. _

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked, worried. 

"It's nothing," Harry lied. 

There was another knock at the door. Harry answered it and Alexis came in, wheeling a cart containing lunch. Fred and George took a defensive stance in front of Ginny. 

"Calm down, you two," Ginny said, beginning to feel irritated. "Alexis is my friend. I trust her completely. If you guys keep acting like idiots, you can leave and not come back, got it?" 

They nodded and relaxed their guard slightly. Ginny introduced them. Alexis observed them with an air of Slytherin caution, but treated them with respect. Fred and George tried to hide their natural distrust of Slytherins, and behave. 

"Professor Snape thought you might want to try something a little heavier today," Alexis said, setting a tray with a small bowl of beef stew, and a glass of pumpkin juice, in front of her. 

"Thanks," Ginny replied. She turned to her brothers. "One more thing. This is my world now. Be careful, everything you do or say may influence my status here… I don't want you to touch Draco. If you so much as muss his hair while you're at Hogwarts, or elsewhere, I will know it. He is one of _my_ allies. I need him! I'm warning you, harm him or Alexis in any way, shape, or form, and you will regret it, understand?" 

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but George elbowed him hard in the ribs to stop him. 

"Don't worry, Ginny," George promised her. "We'll keep our distance from Malfoy and Alexis, and we won't harm or threaten them. Right, Fred?" 

"Of course," Fred reluctantly agreed. 

"Good," Ginny said. Now that that was out of the way, she decided to try to enjoy her lunch. While basking in the sweet, warm steam, still rising from the bowl, they breathed in the heavenly, convoluted scent of the meal. Ginny and Tom could distinguish the ingredients just from the various aromas drifting up to them. Ginny even caught the, funny, distinctive scent of the pumpkin juice, which she had never noticed before. She took a bite of the stew. The amazing differences and complexities in the textures, and flavors shocked them, intermingling like a choir in perfect harmony. The varying textures of the beef, carrots, peas, potatoes, and gravy grated agreeably against their teeth as they chewed slowly. Every piece had its own density, making the delicate sensations in her mouth feel strange, yet right. The flavor of each part was far richer and more intriguing than she had ever even imagined possible, as the food told her of the great care that was taken in preparing it. She smiled, savoring every moment. Ginny and Tom allowed everything to else to slip through their fingers, focusing solely on the meal before them. 

*~*~*

"Ginny?" George asked, trying to catch her attention. His sister smiled blissfully, watching her food with a sort of quiet wonderment in her eyes. She ignored everyone, completely focused on the simple task of eating. 

"What did you put in it?" he heard Fred accuse Alexis. 

"Nothing," she replied stiffly, sending him a deathly glare. The girl looked like she wanted to rip his brother's throat out at the mere accusation. "Sometimes Ginny loses her grip on things, when she gets preoccupied by something. Since she genuinely cares about what happens to you, let me give you fair warning. I care about her _deeply,_ and I will do _anything_ to protect her! I have even been forced to duel with _Albus Dumbledore_ to ensure her safety. Ask Harry, he'll tell you everything you want to know. If I catch you two doing anything that would harm Ginny, master McGonagall, Professor Snape, Draco, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or anyone else she deems worthy of saving, I will hunt you down, and make sure you two _pay greatly_ for what you've done! Consider this your first, and last, warning from me." 

George looked from Fred to Alexis, surprised by her conviction, and the fire in her eyes. Something told him she was not one who's wrath they wanted to feel. This Slytherin had a lot of heart, and courage. He could see why his sister had befriended her. He knew he needed to do something to reassure her of their intentions. 

"We love our sister," George told her. "Neither of us would ever let anything happen to her. We won't hurt her, or any of the others you've mentioned." 

"Agreed," Fred said. 

Alexis nodded in reply. He felt the tension in the room ease somewhat. 

"Let's take a walk, Harry," George suggested. 

"Please keep my food warm for me, Alexis?" Harry requested. 

"Sure," she smiled slightly. They stared into each other's eyes, almost hypnotized, for a brief time. George knew that look. Then Alexis broke eye contact, and Harry followed them out of the room. The moment they were out in the hall, Fred and George bombarded Harry with questions. But he refused to answer them until they were outside the school, and away from the other students. Then Harry told them everything he could about the situation. George got the feeling that he was holding back something, but he trusted Harry's judgement. When they needed to know, he would tell them. 

"We should get going," George said. 

"Yeah, no time like the present," Fred agreed. 

"What are you two up to?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Fred said with a knowing smile. 

*~*~*

Ginny finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror, for a moment. She wore comfortable shoes, muggle black jeans and a dark blue shirt, beneath her soft black robes, everything devoid of the Gryffindor house crest. Apart from her necklace, nothing she wore had even a hint of Gryffindor colors. Master Snape had come in fifteen minutes ago, sent Alexis, Harry, and Hermione out of the room, and told her to get dressed. Thinking about it, she realized that there was something strange in his eyes when he said it, something akin to hope? That didn't make any sense. Ginny looked away from her reflection, sighing deeply. Walking over to her bed, she allowed Ix Chel to slither into her usual position, and left the room. Master Snape was waiting for her in the corridor. The others were nowhere to be seen. What was happening? 

"Come with me," master Snape ordered, as he noticed the complete lack of Gryffindor colors. 

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"You'll see," he replied. 

Ginny followed him in tense silence. They arrived in front of the Potions classroom. Master Snape opened the door and entered, holding the door for her. Ginny went into the classroom and saw Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Flitwick standing in front of the room, whispering to each other. Harry, Hermione, Mark, and Alexis were sitting together in the first two rows, obviously waiting for something. Fred and George sat on master Snape's desk. Ginny spotted the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool in front of them. All eyes turned to her as she stopped in the center of the room. Master Snape closed the door, placing locking and silencing charms on the room. He shot Fred and George a withering glare, and they got off his desk, before he decided to hex them. 

"They're not seriously considering a re-sorting on me, are they?" Ginny thought. 

_"It looks like they've finally decided to settle the question of where you really belong, my princess," Tom replied. _

"Do you think the hat will sense your presence?" she asked. 

_"I don't know," he answered. _

"Thank you, Tom," Ginny thought in a tone of mock gratitude. "That really instills me with confidence!" 

_"Me too," Tom sardonically agreed. _

"Of all the times for them to discover our secret, why now?" she asked. 

_"Relax, we're not caught yet," he said. "There's still a chance that the hat will miss my presence in your mind entirely." _

"Sure," Ginny mentally laughed mirthlessly. "And Rita Skeeter will break out of Azkaban, seeking vengeance on the person who tipped off the Ministry." 

"What's going on here?" she asked aloud. 

"Due to your unusual circumstance, we have decided that a re-sorting would be in your best interests," Professor McGonagall said. "Professor Snape has already agreed to make the attempt… Will you willingly submit yourself to the re-sorting, Miss Weasley, and abide by the Sorting Hat's ultimate judgment, no matter the consequences?" 

"Yes…" Ginny whispered, after hesitating a bit. 

"Then let us proceed," master Snape said, coming up from behind her, and resting a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed slightly as she felt his concern for her, and his anticipation of the results. The Sorting Hat took that as a cue to begin its song: 

You've come to me once before, 

searching for the family where you belong, 

but for some reason something went awry. 

Now you're at the end of your rope, 

desperately seeking some relief. 

Believe it or not, 

you've come to the right place! 

You may think I've made a mistake, 

but things aren't always what they seem. 

Sometimes people don't become what they could have been, 

nor was life what you made it out to be. 

Your heart may belong to House Ravenclaw, 

a place for the most ready minds. 

Their intelligence and resourcefulness give Ravenclaw its life. 

You may really belong to House Hufflepuff, 

a home for the hard workers in our troop. 

Their ability to toil and give their all is what sets Hufflepuff apart from the group. 

Perhaps your calling was House Slytherin, 

where cunning and power are held in high regard. 

Slytherins' talents and ambitions make them a class all their own. 

Then there's House Gryffindor, 

the family you seek to escape. 

You may end up back where you started, 

'fore it's your true fate! 

Or perhaps, 

there is a chance, 

that you are something else. 

What that may be is one chance in a billion, 

unlike anything seen, since before even me! 

Don't feel bad if things didn't turn out the way you originally planned. 

Put me on and I'll tell you where you really stand, 

for I'm the Sorting Hat! 

_Tom wondered why there were extra verses in the song, as McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat._ Ginny felt a jolt of fear and anxiety as she stared at the empty stool, focusing on it. 

"Good luck," master Snape whispered softly, before he took his place next to Professor McGonagall. 

She crossed the short distance to the stool, and sat down. She closed her eyes as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It still felt loose on her, though it didn't cover her eyes this time. Abruptly, they felt the hat begin its search, and tensed. 

_"That's odd,"_ Ix Chel thought. "_Something about this strange hat feels familiar to me."_

"You've changed a great deal since I sorted you last," the Sorting Hat said in her ear. "…Both of you… Didn't you finish school fifty years ago, young Mr. Riddle? Oh, never mind… It's all here, in your heads. This should be fun! I've never re-sorted a joined person before…" 

"Please, don't tell anyone about Tom!" Ginny mentally pleaded, afraid for him. 

"Don't worry, I will never betray any of your confidences," the Sorting Hat reassured them. "You three have a healthy symbiosis; which is a rare and powerful gift. I would never interfere in such a thing. Now, let's see what we have here… Difficult, very difficult…" 

While the hat labored to make a decision, Ginny listened with her other senses, realizing that she could clearly hear the other conversations in the room. 

"I wonder if they'd be so keen on talking freely, if they knew that I could hear them," she thought. 

The Sorting Hat chuckled. 

"…she's going to be Slytherin," Alexis whispered. 

"Ginny's definitely still Gryffindor," Hermione disagreed. "Look at her bravery! It takes a lot of courage to put yourself back together and keep going, after a major trauma." 

"What do you think she'll be, Mark?" Alexis asked. 

"Hufflepuff," Mark honestly replied. Ginny, Tom, and Ix Chel tried not to laugh. 

"You're joking!" Alexis exclaimed. 

"No, I'm not!" Mark said. "She's loyal and hardworking. Those qualities stand out. It would make sense if it put her there." 

Ginny shook her head slightly, turning her attention to the teachers' conversation on the other side of the room. 

"…taking too long," Professor Lupin said. 

"I have to agree," Professor Flitwick replied. "You know, with her grades and wit, she could make a fine Ravenclaw." 

"No offense, Filius, but I think that Ravenclaw would be a waste of her talents," master Snape countered. "She should have been placed in _my_ house from the start, and I believe that the hat will now rectify that mistake." 

"I disagree, Severus," Professor McGonagall argued. "Her integrity is what got her into house Gryffindor, and it is what will keep her there. If the hat does choose to change her house, then I will abide by that decision, of course. However, I still believe that if she remains in Gryffindor, we can make things work-" 

Master Snape snorted. 

"Look at her robes, look at what her housemates have _done_ to her!" said master Snape, indicating his apprentice. "She no longer sees herself as a Gryffindor… The Sorting Hat will see that, and her days in Gryffindor house will be over." 

"You have a point," Professor McGonagall conceded sadly. 

Her professors fell silent. 

"Funny little group, aren't they?" the Sorting Hat said. "Nothing like the last one…" 

Ginny let her senses wander for a moment, till she sensed two others nearby. The first one was Filch, hiding underneath one of the tables in the back, unnoticed by everyone, except master Snape. How long had master Snape known he was here? The second one was someone she didn't recognize, patiently waiting in master Snape's office. 

__

"This is definitely the longest sorting I've ever been to," Tom commented, feeling agitated. "You'd think with our combined gifts, the choice would be easy…"

"I don't believe it!" the Sorting Hat declared in a low voice. "You're the one… She told me this day would come, but I didn't believe her…"

"The one what?" Ginny asked, confused. 

__

"Who told you what?" Tom asked. 

"You have a great destiny, Virginia, very great," the Sorting Hat continued, ignoring their questions. "I've waited for a millennia to re-sort the one with the lost gift! It's up to you to restore your true heritage. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you more…" 

****

"House Gray!" the Sorting Hat shouted. 

A stunned silence filled the room. 

__

"This is most… unexpected," Ix Chel thought. 

Ginny heard a dull thud, and opened her eyes. Everyone held bewildered expressions that must have mirrored her own. She looked down and realized that Professor McGonagall had fainted. Thankfully, master Snape was already reviving her. Once Professor McGonagall was aware enough to remember _why_ she was on the floor, she stood, fighting to regain some of her dignity and composure. Ginny removed the Sorting Hat from her head, fervently missing the days when they were safely anonymous. As if she didn't already stand out _enough_ at Hogwarts… 

"How can the hat re-sort Gin into a house that doesn't exist?" Fred asked. 

At her brother's words, everyone started talking at once. After a few seconds, the flood of sounds and conflicting emotions became too much for Ginny and Tom. They clamped her hands over their ears to block it out. 

****

"Silence!" Severus yelled at the top of his lungs, over the mayhem. Everyone stopped and the entire group turned their gazes on him. After a few moments, his apprentice put down her hands. He thought quickly. He was certain that Virginia and Ix Chel also understood the implications of the bloody hat's decision. By Merlin, how could the hat know about Gray magic? Unless… a Gray wizard had implanted part of his essence in it a thousand years ago to do just this, when the hat discovered one with the right equilibrium. The deeper they delved into the enigma the Gray left behind, the more signs there were that the Gray had intended this to happen, right from the start. That had to be it. This was some bloody form of _entrapment!_ There were being used by a people that have been dead and gone for a damned millennium… He pushed the thought aside. Everyone was waiting for an answer. He needed to keep control of the situation, in order to give it to them. 

"Now that I have your attention, let me explain," Severus continued. "I want you all to keep in mind that the Sorting Hat's re-sorting decision is _final!_ We cannot re-sort Miss Weasley again, anymore than we can ignore its judgment. I do not know why or how the hat came to this… decision, but I do understand _what_ it is. Miss Weasley has been learning an ancient form of magic, far older than the Light and Dark sides, known as Gray magic. Gray magic is an intent based magic, belonging to a time that was savagely expunged from our history, by fanatics who didn't want us to remember where our gifts first came from. Apparently, the hat has seen fit to base its decision on that. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask them." 

Severus answered each of their questions as well as he could, without giving away Ix Chel's secret, or anything which would compromise their shaky position. When Virginia began to show signs of strain, he decided that it was time to end their little meeting. He took down the charms. The children escorted Virginia back to her chamber with her irritating brothers, while the teachers remained behind. 

"What are we going to do, Severus?" Minerva asked. "To my knowledge, there is nothing in the school bylaws that covers this sort of occurrence." 

"We need some sort of plan, before Dumbledore and the students return from the Quidditch match," he declared. "Remus, Filius, I need you two to find me a copy of the original School Charter, and bring it to my office as fast as you can. Minerva, come with me. We need to bring Montgomery up to speed on the situation." 

"What if the only available copy of the original School Charter, is in Headmaster Dumbledore's office?" Filius asked. 

"Then get Fred and George to help you," answered Severus, and then they separated. 

Argus stood and brushed himself off. He had been cleaning the classroom when the others arrived, and decided to remain hidden when he heard about their plans to re-sort Weasley. This Gray magic stuff had to have been what he felt in the old Gryffindor Tower… Argus could feel it in his bones. It was vital for him to discover more about this impossible magic. 

"It looks like I'll be taking Severus' offer, after all…" Argus said to himself. 

*~*~*

Ginny sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands, wishing this day had never happened. The Sorting Hat must be _insane…_ How could the bloody hat know about a magic that was lost a thousand years ago? Of course, the school was founded over a thousand years ago. Someone close to the founders must have programmed the hat to do this, charging her with the mission of restoring their legacy. She laughed humorlessly. It's not every day you're told you have a destiny laid out for you by a people who have been _dead_ for a millennium. 

"Are you okay, sis?" George asked, concerned. 

"Ever get that feeling that somewhere, somehow, someone is laughing at you?" Ginny asked. "Right about now, the Gray are laughing at me." 

No one knew how to respond to that. She wondered how the Gray had managed all of this before they died out. What were the final days of the first wars like for them? And now, a thousand years later, all their labor and suffering had gotten them a Potions master, a young Seer with an ex-Dark Lord in her mind, and a young _Divinus Animus_… In the end, the four of them were a long shot at best. It didn't make sense. There had to be more to this, much more, but what? 

__

"Did you have any idea that this would happen, Ix Chel?" Tom asked. 

_"No,"_ Ix Chel thought. _"I only know what you know about this."_

"Which is nothing," Ginny thought. "The question we need to worry about now, is not how this happened, but how it affects our plans." 

She looked up. Harry, Mark, and Hermione sat together on the sofa. Alexis sat in a comfortable chair nearby, and Fred and George leaned next to each other, on the wall by the door. 

"Alexis… How do you think the Slytherins will react to the _unique_ results of my re-sorting?" Ginny asked aloud. 

"This will definitely catch them off guard, but it shouldn't hurt our plans that much," Alexis answered. "In fact, this may add an air of mystery to your case, and interest some of the Slytherins even more. It's a little known fact that many Slytherins enjoy complex enigmas. If we continue to play this right, it should work to our advantage." 

__

"The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs?" Tom asked aloud. 

"What the Sorting Hat did shouldn't bother my housemates too much," Mark said. "Although a few of them will become more suspicious of you, because of it. I'm not entirely sure of how the Hufflepuffs will react, but I think this will make it a lot harder to get through to some of them." 

"However, if you can earn their trust, they will follow you anywhere," Alexis added. 

"You know that the Gryffindors will see this as confirmation that they were right about you from the start," Hermione pointed out. "This hurts your chances of making them see the truth." 

"I know," Ginny said. 

"What I still don't understand, is if this Gray magic was the original base for Light and Dark, then what happened to it?" Hermione asked. "Why haven't others tried to revive it before now?" 

"Good question," she replied. "From what I know about the first wars, the Gray were wiped out by both sides because of how fanatics perceived their gifts. You see, to Light wizards the Gray felt like Dark magic, and to the Dark wizards the Gray felt like Light magic. I think the reason why no one could revive the art before now, was because both sides annihilated the Gray wizards, before they grew strong enough to defend themselves." 

Ginny wondered for a moment if they were one of the only ones with a gift for Gray magic. They watched everyone in the room, shutting out everything else for an instant, delving beyond the layers of intent. Most of them held a spark of electric blue energy pulsating in perfect rhythm with their heartbeat. The only one who didn't was Hermione; instead they perceived an aura of pure white light. Hermione must be a completely Light witch… Looking closer, she noticed that each spark looked different to her. Harry had a very light spark, while Mark had a very dark one. Alexis' shade seemed to be somewhere in the middle. Fred's and George's were similar to Alexis', except for their obvious connection to each other. 

Ginny returned to herself, and shook her head. How many people can do this? She knew she needed to tell master Snape their findings as soon as she could. 

*~*~*

Zach waited anxiously for them to return. The re-sorting was taking too long, even if the hat had trouble deciding. Severus and Minerva entered the office, and he got the feeling that something was very wrong. 

"What's wrong?" Zach asked, lightly. "Was she re-sorted into Hufflepuff?" 

"If only it were that simple," Severus grumbled, as he took his seat, placing the Sorting Hat on the table.

"What happened?" he asked, sobering. 

"Miss Weasley was re-sorted… into House Gray," Minerva answered, sitting in the chair across from him. 

"House Gray? There is no house Gray!" he exclaimed. 

"Apparently, there is now," said Severus. "I've sent Remus and Filius to retrieve a copy of the original School Charter. Hopefully, it will have some answers." 

"Hopefully?" asked Zach, still not quite sure what the problem was. "Why can't we just try to re-sort her again?" 

"You've never read the school bylaws, have you?" the Sorting Hat asked him. "You can only re-sort someone once. Even if you did, it would make no difference. I know what I saw, and no other re-sorting, or scans to see if I'm faulty will change that. I've said all I can say, and all I will say. The next step is up to you." 

"It's because of that Gray magic stuff you were telling me about, isn't it?" Zach asked Severus. "How is the oldest copy of the School Charter supposed to help us?" 

"The oldest Charter is the groundwork this school was built upon, and the foundation of the house structure," Minerva explained. "We will need it to support our position." 

Remus and Filius returned with a copy of the School Charter. 

"You can thank Miss Granger for her aid in finding the Charter," Filius said, as Remus placed a bundle of scrolls on the table. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have found a copy so quickly."

They spent a half-hour pouring over the old scrolls, looking for something that would help them. 

"This search is futile," Zach declared. "We need someone who has intimate knowledge of the bylaws, and their various interpretations – we need Albus." 

"I refuse to give that bastard another opportunity to harm Virginia," Severus said. "He's done enough damage…" 

"Severus, we _need_ him," he countered. "Take a step back, and think about it for a moment. He is no longer in a position to harm Miss Weasley, or any other person in this school. Albus knows that you and Minerva could have him removed in a heartbeat if he tried anything. This area of expertise is his specialty. Allow him to assist you in this. He can help us." 

"I don't trust him," Severus insisted. 

"I'm not asking you to," Zach countered. "I am asking you to allow Albus to do his job." 

"He is right, Severus," Remus agreed. 

"Very well," Severus said, standing. "We will go to him for… assistance. The Quidditch game should be over shortly." 

Everyone stood. Severus picked up the Sorting Hat, while Remus picked up the scrolls containing the School Charter. They left, heading toward the Headmaster's office to wait. 

*~*~*

Albus headed back to his office with Hagrid, still wondering what the Potions master was up to. The Quidditch game had taken his mind off of Severus' mysterious plans for a short while, but now he couldn't help but wonder what they were attempting to do, right under his nose. They turned a corner and saw Severus, Minerva, Zach, Remus, and Filius standing in front of the stone Gargoyle, evidently waiting for him. Albus and Hagrid stopped before them. Albus saw the Sorting Hat in Severus' hands, and knew what they had done. While he was gone, they had broken into his office and stolen the hat so they could re-sort Miss Weasley, without interference from him. 

"I see that my new wards were a useless gesture," he said, barely keeping the painfully tired sound out of his voice. "What house is young Miss Weasley in now?" 

"That is what we've come to discuss with you," Severus replied stiffly. "We need your… interpretation." 

Albus noticed the small bundle of ancient scrolls in Remus' arms, and raised an eyebrow. He took down the extra wards. 

"Cotton candy," Albus said. The stone Gargoyle moved aside. He led the small group of Professors up the moving staircase, and into his office. He took a seat behind his desk and waited for an explanation. Severus and Remus placed the Sorting Hat and the scrolls onto his desk, which he, recognized at last, as a copy of the School Charter. Slowly Zach and Minerva explained what happened. 

"This is most unprecedented," Albus said, consulting the only scroll he knew that they needed for this. 

"Most things about Miss Weasley are," Zach whispered under his breath. 

No one spoke as Albus read through the scroll, making sure his hypothesis was correct. He checked it over twice to be sure, put down the scroll, and looked up. They watched him with uncomfortable, troubled expressions, waiting to hear his opinion on the situation. 

He knew that he could, as an act of spite lie to them, using an ambiguous interpretation to derail their attempts to help Miss Weasley. He would most likely get away with it. For the briefest of moments, he felt sorely tempted. But when it came right down to it, he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Severus, Zach, or Virginia again, by betraying them. Albus had put them through enough in his denial; he couldn't take away the child's one real chance to shine, to be… whatever she was meant to become. Zach was right. It wasn't his place to lord over them any longer. _He_ was his own worst enemy, but he wasn't a monster, anymore than he was soulless… Clearing his throat he composed himself, before answering their question. 

"According to the bylaws, whatever house the Sorting Hat calls out is the house you're placed into," Albus explained. "I've found a very interesting loophole in the bylaws. It permits the creation of a new house, if the Sorting Hat decides that one needs to be formed. Miss Weasley's transfer from House Gryffindor to House Gray is within the rules, and, because it came up in a re-sorting, that decision is final. Now, Gray does not have a Head of House, so I will leave the task of working this out in your capable hands, Severus, Minerva, Zachary. I suggest you three study the scroll for yourselves. If you require any further assistance, do not hesitate to ask. Good luck." 

Albus saw Zach let out a breath that the man didn't seem to know he was holding, and relax at his words. His friend knew what he had been considering… 

"Is that _all_ you have to add?" Severus asked, surprised. "The rules say that the Sorting Hat can create new houses, so my apprentice is placed into a house of one?" 

"Yes, Severus," he answered, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, smiling. "It is obvious that someone had intended this, maybe even the Four Founders themselves. In any case… Hogwarts now has a fifth house, with the population of one. With your combined experience, I'm sure the three of you can handle one girl." 

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva said sincerely, taking the scroll from him. Remus picked up the remaining scrolls. Everyone, except for Zach, left. His old friend stood before his desk, studying him for a long time. 

"You will not regret your decision today," Zach said softly. "You could have harmed her again, but you didn't. I'm proud of you." 

"I said I would do everything in my power to help," Albus whispered, drained. "I may not be able to see the way I used to, but that doesn't change my mission – to safeguard these children, and their futures. Do not worry, Zach, I will continue to work with you in this… for as long as I can." 

Zach opened his mouth as if to say something he seemed to believe was terribly important, but stopped himself. Then his friend turned and left without another word. Albus could only wonder what he would have said had he stayed. 

*~*~*

Severus entered the Dungeons, bound for Virginia's chamber. He tried, in vain, to come up with what he was going to tell Virginia, when he spoke to her. Too much was changing around them too fast, and he knew that this was bound to have an effect on her. Also, Virginia's plan would undoubtedly be influenced by the Sorting Hat's deranged judgement. 

He knew now that they had been set up. Which left them with the questions of 'by whom' and 'why'. How much of this was Ix Chel's doing? Or was this even beyond the young snake? Had Ix Chel merely been a pawn in a game, being played by an order of wizards who have been extinct for a thousand years… extinct, until now. He had to know for certain where they really stood, before they went any further. The last thing he wanted was for them to fall victim to Voldemort, or something else, simply because they couldn't see the forest for the trees. Severus entered her chamber. He saw that Ix Chel, Virginia, and Dippet were sitting on the four-poster bed studying, while Granger and Potter sat on the couch doing homework. They looked up from their various tasks. 

"Potter, Granger, Dippet – please leave," he ordered, a little harsher than he had intended. "Miss Granger, report back here at nine o'clock to watch over Miss Weasley for the night." 

"Yes, sir," she replied. 

He noticed Virginia watching him as her friends gathered their things, wishing her a good night, and left. 

"What did Dumbledore have to say?" asked Virginia. 

"How do you know about that?" Severus asked. 

Virginia shrugged. 

"What is it with Seers' annoying capacity to give non-answers?" he asked. 

"It just is," she replied. 

"Dumbledore's assessment is that your transfer _is_ within the rules," Severus said. "There is a loophole in the school bylaws that permit The Sorting Hat to create new houses, when the situation warrants it." 

"Therefore, I'm trapped in a house of one, because of my _gift_," Virginia said wearily. "I don't belong anywhere…" 

"That is _not_ true," he insisted. "There was a wealth of opinions amongst the Professors, about where you should end up. Professors' Flitwick, McGonagall, or I would have been fortunate, if you had been re-sorted into one of our houses. Do not feel sorry for yourself just because the result was unexpected." 

Severus sat down on the couch. 

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked. "How am I going to reintegrate?" 

"We've been discussing the matter," he explained. "We'll be starting you on a light schedule of tutoring sessions, and required courses that must be taken outdoors. Don't worry about difficulties from the Gryffindors. You'll be working with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, almost exclusively." 

"And what about Potions?" she asked. "I was paired with Alexis in that class." 

"I will be tutoring you, at least until I am certain that your new powers won't cause too many problems," Severus said. "Do you _wish_ to continue working in the Slytherin/Gryffindor Potions class?" 

"Yes," Virginia reasoned. "They'll take my reluctance as a sign of weakness, if I don't confront them. Besides, they wouldn't dare try anything in front of you, master. They know you would have their heads if they so much as looked at me wrong." 

"You have a point," Severus replied, reading her. "Something else is on your mind. What is it?" 

She told him what she had seen after the re-sorting ceremony. 

"Do you know what this means?" asked Virginia. "It means that there are others who can perform Gray magic. I wonder how many others at Hogwarts would be able?" 

"For all we know, a quarter of the wizarding world may be capable of it," he responded. 

Severus turned to Ix Chel. 

__

"Did you have any idea what the Sorting Hat would call out, Ix Chel?" Severus asked. 

__

"No," Ix Chel replied. _"Although something about it felt familiar to me."_

"Tell me Ix Chel, why were you in that store in Hogsmeade?" Severus asked. _"It isn't often that someone finds one of your species in an ordinary pet store." _

"I was there… hoping to find the right witch or wizard to bond with," Ix Chel replied. 

__

"Why?" he asked again. 

__

"Because it is the highest honor my kind know," Ix Chel answered. 

He could feel that there was more to this, but she was reluctant to tell them. 

__

"I have trouble believing that a Divinus Animus, even one as young as you, would be foolish enough to end up in the hands of an inept shopkeeper, so easily," Severus persisted. _"Do you know how easily you could have ended up in a Dark Wizard's private lab? Why did you take the risk… unless you are here for another reason? I doubt that many Divinus take risks like that. Did someone send you here?" _

"No," said Ix Chel. 

__

"Then why did you take the risk?" Severus pressed. 

Ix Chel refused to reply. 

"You have nothing to fear," Virginia reassured her familiar. "Answer him." 

__

"I defied my elders and left our secret home, in the slim hope of finding one to bond with," Ix Chel admitted. _"Everything I have done since then, has been for Virginia and her protected. I have nothing to do with the strange intrigue that surrounds us. If the ancient Gray wizards had planned this, then that knowledge was lost to my line. I am sorry. I do not know more." _

"You ran away from home?" Virginia asked. "You gave up everything you knew, just for the chance to be bonded?" 

__

"What I had back then is unimportant," answered Ix Chel. _"My Elders had lived their whole lives without even the hope of discovering their wizarding half. I could not live like that. I am content here, with you, and for me that's enough."_

Virginia gently picked up the snake and placed her in her lap. 

"I'm happy you're here," she murmured, petting the snake. 

He watched them for a few moments, before speaking. 

"Something we must consider, is how your new house affiliation affects our current situation," said Severus.

"I've been considering that too," Virginia said, returning her attention to him. "I think we might be able to use my unique position to our advantage." 

"In more ways than one," he replied thoughtfully. 

"This is not a good day for surprises, master," she said. 

"Although your plans to bring Malfoy into the fold were brilliant, it also causes one or two… complications," Severus continued. "By revealing your true position to Malfoy, you also revealed mine. I've taken care of Malfoy, while strengthening your hold on him. He will not be a problem. However, this presents an image problem we need to act on, especially if you are going to be associating closely with the Slytherins, as well as helping them." 

"Helping them?" Virginia asked. 

"Because of my blasted cover, my students no longer trust me," he explained. "Many of them are children of Death Eaters. They see me as a supporter of the Dark Lord. Those who wish to avoid the Dark Mark won't look to Dumbledore or me for guidance. I've arranged for Mr. Malfoy to redirect those with doubts to you. Because of your position in the Slytherin hierarchy, they _will_ come to you, and together, we will be able to assist them without blowing our cover." 

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. 

"I need you to pretend that you are a Death Eater in training, whose cover is my spurned, indomitable apprentice," he answered. "One merely trying to put your life back together, and move on. While what you're really doing is defying me, by masterminding an underground to keep the Slytherins out of the Voldemort's reach, without my knowledge." 

"Let me try to get this straight," Virginia said, nearly overwhelmed by the possibilities that lay before her. "You want me to feign being a Death Eater in training, with a cover as one of the good guys. While _I am_ a good guy, who is defying my evil master, by helping others; in order for you to keep your cover?" 

"Yes," Severus replied. "Can you do it?" 

"We should be able to handle it," she answered. 

"Good," he said, intensifying his scrutiny of her. With some additional training, Virginia will to return to school-life, armed with weapons that no child should ever wield. Only time would tell whether their plans would lead them to ruin, and take down with them, everything that they held dear. 

____________

TBC


	29. Redefining Allegiances: Part Three – The...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Latin Note:

Conspicio: to catch sight of, perceive, behold, understand. 

Absconditus: hidden, concealed. 

Prudentia: foresight, wisdom, discretion.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Redefining Allegiances: Part Three – The Changing of the Guard

Zach entered the Potions master's office the next morning, just as Severus finished checking his temperature. The other man's expression lightened at the results. 

"How is it?" he asked. 

"99 degrees, Zachary," Severus answered. "With luck, I should be able to return to work tomorrow." 

"That's good," he said. "You can just call me Zach. I never liked being called Zachary that much." 

"I prefer to use a person's proper name," Severus replied, practically smirking at the idea of annoying him. 

"Very well," said Zach. 

At least it beats him calling me by my last name… he silently added. 

"Take this," Severus offered, handing him an old, but very well preserved scroll. 

"What's in it?" he asked. 

"The current tomes on the _Divinus _will never tell you anything you need to know," Severus replied. "This is a scroll on the _Divinus Animus._ It has been in my family for three generations, and should answer one or two of your questions. Keep in mind that meeting them is the only way you are ever going to understand them."

"Thank you," Zach said, holding the scroll like it was something incredibly fragile. Severus turned to leave. "Where are you going?" 

"Miss Weasley's confounding brothers are giving me what they're referring to as, a _demonstration_ of their talents," Severus explained. "This shouldn't take too long." 

"I'm coming with you," he replied. 

"My _nursemaid_ won't be necessary on this little fieldtrip," Severus objected cuttingly. "Don't worry, Zachary, I won't exert myself. The last thing I want is to end up back in your dubious care." 

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "But if you-" 

"Yes, I know," Severus cut in. "I'll keep that in mind." 

After Severus left, Zach took a seat and started reading the scroll. 

*~*~*

Severus followed George out into a currently deserted part of Hogwarts' grounds, which the twins had placed concealment and repellent charms on, so they wouldn't be disturbed. He saw Fred and a teenage Gryffindor boy wearing a blindfold, standing near the edge of the area. They stopped in front of them. Severus finally recognized the Gryffindor as Colin Creevy, and observed that the boy's hands were bound. He opened his mouth to ask why they felt it necessary to abduct one of Minerva's students, but Fred stopped him. 

"No need to speak, sir," Fred said. "We decided to _collect_ a volunteer from the audience for your viewing pleasure. Don't worry, when we're done he'll still be in one piece… more or less." 

At Fred's words Creevy tried to scream but, since Virginia's little spell was still working perfectly, nothing came out. He shot them a surprised, yet approving glance at their choice of test subjects, silently bidding them to continue. As long as this didn't permanently harm the boy, and he wasn't implicated, Severus was going to sit back and enjoy himself. It's the least the little bastard deserved for everything he's done… 

The Weasley twins led them into the middle of their little testing range. George pulled out a strange plastic box with buttons on it, which looked like some sort of muggle remote control. He felt the complex, interwoven magics coming from the object, and knew that it was anything but a muggle device. 

"We've learned a few things from our dad over the years," Fred began. 

"Like the principles and theories behind muggle-wizard hybrid technologies," George continued. "Muggles really _are_ more intelligent than we give them credit for. In a funny way, Dad's a visionary…" 

"Welcome to the wave of the future, sir," George finished, hitting a combination on the remote. Six strange patches of mist appeared around them, each differently colored to mark off the different trial areas, Severus presumed. "With the press of a button, you'll be able to arm a defense network the likes of which the wizarding world has never seen! The remote itself can be keyed only to you, or anyone else you deem trustworthy. Also, the remote system has several built-in safeguards to stop tampering, including one that prevents someone from forcing anyone to use or disable the system when under duress." 

"Of course, there is a manual way to arm the network, but it's still difficult to use," Fred picked up. "We're still working out some of the bugs in the system, but we should have them fixed before long." 

"See this green mist over here?" George said, pointing to the mist before them. "This marks off our first little experiment. In this field we've set up a little something we like to call tanglers. Ready our volunteer," he told Fred. 

Fred whispered something in Creevy's ear and the boy nodded. Then Fred pushed Creevy into the green mist. The Gryffindor stood in the mist, too afraid to move. 

"We've programmed each of the traps to break down once the test is over," Fred explained. "I think our test subject needs a little _encouragement._" 

George pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation. The roar of an explosion flew out of his wand, causing Creevy to bolt. The Gryffindor ran for his life through the green field. Without warning, giant vines sprung up from beneath Creevy, covering him. The boy fell face-first onto the ground, pointlessly struggling to escape. The vines tightened their grip in response. After a momentary hesitation, George ended the experiment before the vines crushed the life out of Creevy. Fred went to retrieve their Gryffindor captive. 

"This one is a mutated form of the Devil's Snare," George said. "When active, they hide underground until someone disturbs it. It kind of started out as a gag, but we decided that it was too dangerous to sell to the general public." 

"This will only slow the Death Eaters down," Severus whispered, while Creevy was still out of earshot. "You're going to need to show me something more formidable with which to defend Hogwarts." 

"Don't worry, Professor," George whispered back. "It only gets better from here." 

"It had better," he hissed. Despite his doubts, he let them continue with the presentation.

"The second one will stop trespassers dead in their tracks," Fred said, dragging Creevy along. "Although, not literally." 

This time George whispered something in the teenager's ear. Creevy walked into the orange mist. 

"Inside the orange mist to your left, we've set up a revolutionary magical energy net," George said. "It's the perfect perimeter defense when you want the intruders alive for interrogation. Don't be alarmed by what happens next. I assure you, he won't be harmed." 

"The last thing we would want is to get in trouble with McGonagall," Fred added. 

Without warning the Gryffindor appeared to be electrocuted. As soon as it was safe to enter the testing range, Severus checked on Creevy's condition. The boy was stunned, but unharmed. Interesting… The problem with previous versions of the stun net was that their effects were almost always fatal. In the end, George kept his word. Each defense they showed him was more formidable and impressive than the last. They didn't use Creevy for the last three tests, since they wanted to keep him in one piece, instead of scattered all over the landscape. Once the tests were over, they took down the concealment and repellent charms, put a memory charm on Creevy, untied him, and left the young Gryffindor there. Severus headed back to the castle with Fred and George. 

"What do you think, sir?" Fred asked. "Do we get the job?"

"What you've shown me is a good start," Severus replied, still feeling reluctantly impressed. "I think with some work, we'll be able to weave your little inventions into Hogwarts' current wards… When can you two start?" 

"We'll return in a week or two and run our assessment, then we can let you know how much work it's going to take to bring Hogwarts up to spec," Fred answered. 

"Good," he replied. "Let's hope that we won't need the updated defense network for awhile yet." 

Severus felt his spirits lift at thought of the surprises awaiting any Death Eater who tried to step one foot on Hogwarts grounds, once they were ready. 

*~*~*

Ginny sat on her bed while Fred, George, and Harry sat on the couch talking. Her brothers recounted endless stories about what Harry and Ginny had been missing in the outside world, while they were at Hogwarts. Then Ginny and Harry told the twins about their misadventures, which had begun just before Halloween. All through their conversation, she sensed that something else was on their minds, something disturbing that only she could help them with. When her brothers finally fell silent once more, Ginny decided to get the problem out in the open. 

"What's wrong, you two?" she asked. "I don't need to be a Seer to know that you're preoccupied by something." 

Fred and George shared a mutual glance of discomfort, and remained silent. Ginny mentally groaned. 

"Tell me," she demanded. "I know I can help." 

They looked to each other again, then peered at Harry for a moment, before turning their gazes on her. 

"This is going to sound a little strange, but…" Fred started. Gradually, the twins recounted what had happened when they tried to investigate the disaster at Gryffindor Tower. Ginny and Tom listened closely, focusing on what her brothers said and felt. Ginny inwardly winced at the thought of their pain emblazoned in the walls of the tower, for the entire world to see. _The very concept of others being able to experience their turmoil that night, sickened Tom beyond words. That others had shared something so intensely personal made Tom feel unsettlingly… vulnerable. _

_"Do you understand what this means, my princess?" Tom questioned. "It means that with one act, we've rendered the Gryffindor students truly homeless… We've done to them exactly what they've done to us." _

"What have I done?" Ginny whispered, thoroughly appalled. 

She put her head in her hands, grimacing at the realization of what they had done. She had foolishly believed that her Professors would be able to repair the tower, but now… Now she knew what the real cost had been to the students. Not only were Ginny and Tom destroying Gryffindor's false reputation, but they were taking away their home, their place in the school as well. Neville, Harry, and so many others didn't deserve that… This wasn't what she wanted. She knew in that moment, she had to do _something_ to help the ones caught in the crossfire, no matter the consequences. 

"Don't feel sorry for them, Gin, they did this to themselves," Fred said, trying to make her feel better. "You've said so yourself; you didn't do this – they did!" 

"Hermione and Macdonald didn't," Ginny countered. "Neither did Harry… I can't leave the tower like that! I can't…" 

"We don't blame you," Harry assured her. "The those of us who believe the truth know that you had no choice." 

"There's nothing you can do, sis," George replied. "The tower's a wasteland now. No one person is going to be able to clean out that place." 

"You're right," said Ginny, conviction filling her tone. "No _one_ person can… Ix Chel, is there a way to do it with other peoples' help?" 

*~*~* 

Sometime later Zach wandered through the halls, searching for the Potions master. Severus hadn't returned to his office since leaving for those Weasleys demonstration. He wondered what Severus was up to now. He turned a corner and was hit by another vision. Zach watched Peter, Black, and Remus arguing about the Shrieking Shack incident, until he was mercifully released. Merlin, he hated random visions… When he came to again, Minerva barred his path. 

"Have you started working with Miss Weasley yet?" asked Minerva. 

"No, I've been trying to understand the situation a bit more before I meet her," he answered. 

"Understand the situation?" Minerva repeated. "What is there left to understand? The child can't control what's happening to her and needs your help!" 

"But there is so much I still don't-" he started, only to be cut off by a glare from her. 

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Montgomery!" she argued. "The only way you're going to truly comprehend things is to spend time with her. All of the books and scrolls in the world won't change that! Now, you said you came out of hiding to help her. My advice is to start doing it. You're useless to her, and to us, if you insist on continuing to hide behind excuses and unfounded fears. Please, Zachary, Virginia needs your guidance _now_ – not later!" 

"Something happened between you two, didn't it?" he asked, reading her. "What did she see?" 

Minerva bristled at his words. 

"Nothing that concerns you!" she snapped.

"Have you seen Severus?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. 

"Yes," she replied. "For some reason, he took his apprentice out to visit Hagrid." 

"Not again," he groaned in exasperation. "Those two always seem to be up to something." 

"There are no easy shortcuts with them," Minerva advised him. "You will find that both Miss Weasley and Severus are very willful, but capable individuals. Neither of them will walk where they do not wish to go. I suggest that if you want to get through to them, you must allow them to get to know you, and learn to trust you at their own pace." 

"You're absolutely right, Minerva," said Zach, new directions and ideas already occurring to him. "And I think I know just where to start." 

*~*~*

Ginny, with Ix Chel on her shoulders, and master Snape walked to Professor Hagrid's hut in comfortable silence. She thought about earlier when master Snape came to her chamber and sent away Harry, Fred, and George. Once they were gone, he showed her what he had decided would be a fitting House crest for her. Master Snape transfigured the Gryffindor crest on each of her school robes into the Hogwarts school crest done in different shades of gray, and changed the other Gryffindor colors in her uniform to gray and black. Afterward, he gave her some privacy so she could change into her new uniform. 

When she had looked in the mirror, for reasons she couldn't understand, the new visage had felt _right_ to her, like she was finally home. That didn't make sense. How could it feel right to be an outsider? To be divorced from everything she knew? But it just was and, for now, that would have to be enough. After master Snape had returned, and they had a chance to talk about their experiences in the Forbidden Forest, they knew they needed to visit the wolf again. 

Ginny's mind returned to the present, as they arrived in front of Professor Hagrid's hut. She automatically sensed that he was in the paddock behind his hut, tending to the wolf. They walked to the paddock and entered. Professor Hagrid was adding water to a large metal bowl as the wolf studied them intently. After Professor Hagrid finished his task and stood. He walked over to greet them. 

"Hello, Professor," she said. 

"Hi, Ginny, Professor Snape, Ix Chel," Professor Hagrid welcomed them. 

"Hagrid," acknowledged master Snape. 

"How is the _Emineo_?" she asked. "Can we see him?"

"He's recovering right on schedule," Professor Hagrid answered. "He's been wanting to see you two again for awhile now. He should be more than happy to spend some time with you." 

"Great," Ginny said. She watched as Professor Hagrid looked to the wolf, sensing that it wanted to see them privately. 

"I best be going now," said Professor Hagrid. "Holler if you four need anything." 

"Alright," she replied. 

After Professor Hagrid left, she sat next to the wolf on the mat, heedless of any danger. Master Snape watched them closely, obviously uncomfortable about something. 

_"Hello, young Emineo,"_ Ix Chel said. _"My rightful name is Ix Chel. This is my bonded-one, Virginia. The other is a Professor of Hogwarts and her master, Severus Snape. Have you received your human name yet?" _

"You've bonded to this bizarre one?" the wolf growled, stunned. 

_"Yes,"_ Ix Chel answered. _"Virginia is my wizarding half, and rightful choice. I am content."_

"You two understand this beast?" master Snape asked. 

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Although, I still don't understand why." 

_"What I understand, she understands,"_ Ix Chel explained simply. 

"So you've made your final choice, child _Divinus_," the wolf growled. "The bizarre one has chosen a good name for you… I don't have a human name yet." 

Ginny began translating the wolf's side of the conversation for master Snape. 

"Why not?" Ginny asked the wolf. "And why do you keep calling me 'the bizarre one'?"

"I have stayed away from the humans, so I haven't needed one," the wolf answered. "You are the bizarre one because you carry the old magic like no other known. How did you two rediscover the old magic?" 

_"I have been guiding them,"_ Ix Chel said, sounding certain of her decision, but also strangely defensive. _They felt Ix Chel steel herself. Tom wondered what rules Ix Chel had broken to teach them Gray magic._

"Are you mad?" the wolf scolded loudly. "You know the price your people will pay when the fanatics discover the truth! It will be the end of your noble race. You are an adolescent, Ix Chel! You have no right to make a decision of such grand and terrible magnitude. Your people are the last refuge of the Grays' legacy, and of what once was. Bonding with the bizarre one I understand, but risking the lost knowledge I do not!" 

_"Lost is what our knowledge will become if we do not act!"_ Ix Chel argued. _"It has been far too long since one of us risked what we must to find our wizarding half. How can we enrich our bloodlines, our race, if we do not take on the greater burden, and devote ourselves to its expansion, no matter the cost? I know I am right. Virginia has been charged with restoring the Gray magicians' legacy. And together, they may become the first of many!" _

"How dare you sit in judgement of Ix Chel when you are only a child yourself!" Ginny fumed. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Everything Ix Chel has done has been for our sake, and for the sake of what was lost. You're far too quick to judge, and if you don't learn to be more open-minded that's going to get you killed one day! I'm beginning to think that the forest made a mistake in sending you here." 

_"Perhaps they should have sent us an old one," Tom said aloud,_ _using Ginny's voice. "Not a foolish child, who will get himself killed before his time by making dangerous snap judgments!" _

Ginny felt a wave of embarrassment emanate from the wolf, and knew that they had hit a nerve. 

"You shame me," the wolf replied, after a long period of silence. "You speak openly, as only one who wishes exchange and comprehension would. You entrust me with your truths, and I judge when I should wait and learn. I ask your forgiveness." 

"You are forgiven," Ginny replied. "This time…"

"Thank you…" the wolf growled, studying Ginny. He noticed her necklace and tensed. "You think she may be the one?" His stare shifted from her to master Snape and back again. "You may be right… if they are the true bearers." 

_"The true bearers?" Tom asked aloud. _

"They don't know?" the wolf growled in question. "Do you, young Ix Chel? Or did your Elders choose not to tell the bloodlines who were hidden first?" 

_"I do not,"_ Ix Chel admitted uneasily. 

"I see," the wolf replied. "It was the same with the _Divinus_ of our forest too, before they left for parts unknown to all, but those are now long gone." 

_"What do you know?" Tom inquired aloud. _

"I do not know all," the wolf answered. "Only the Keepers of the Forest can tell you that, and they share their secrets only with those they choose. There is an old legend of a human gifted with the old magic, like none before or since, who will appear. One who will bring about either restoration or absolute destruction, when the time comes for the bearers to reunite." 

Ginny and Tom sensed a flicker of recognition from master Snape and turned to him.

"What is it, master?" she asked. 

_Tom could almost see the wheels turning in Snape's mind, as the Potions master labored to make some sort of decision. At last, when they had all but given up on a reply, he spoke. _

"I wasn't sure before, but… I believe I have something you must see," master Snape said in a low voice. "It may provide an answer to some of your questions." 

_Ginny wanted to ask Snape to elaborate, but Tom stopped her, recognizing the subtle Slytherin hints which told him that their questions would be answered, but not near the prying ears of others. After a second, his princess caught on, and nodded slightly. Snape didn't bother to acknowledge their recognition, and turned his calculating gaze back to the wolf. _

"What I want to know is, what wounded you in the forest that night?" master Snape inquired. "The place where we found you reeked of powerful Dark magic. What attacked you?" 

"Servants of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came, seeking to despoil the forest," the wolf explained. "We drove them off, but I was injured in the process." 

"Death Eaters," master Snape whispered, absorbing the disturbing news. "Has this happened before?"

"I am unsure," the wolf replied. "We have been threatened by much for the last six years. This was the only attack from the Dark Lord's Servants that I am sure of." 

Everyone lapsed into silence, as they considered what this new development meant for them. Ginny wondered what would happen to them, to Hogwarts, when the Death Eaters attacked. Would they be able to defend themselves, or would Hogwarts truly fall, very likely destroying any chance the Light had of defeating Lord Voldemort? She couldn't let that happen. They had gone through too much to back out now, and let everything fall apart. She wasn't Gryffindor any longer, but that didn't mean that she had become a coward either. They could do this… she hoped. 

_Tom added this new, unsettling, but not wholly unexpected variable to the equation, and mentally blanched at the results. Their position was feeling more and more tenuous by the minute. In the old days, he would have proposed that they join Voldemort or go underground, instead of risking death or worse… But these weren't the old days, and he knew their hearts better than that. In the end, any such move would spell total disaster for everyone, especially them. There was no way they could live with themselves if they took the easy way out. Tom Marvolo Riddle was many things but a coward was never one of them, and he wasn't about to start now just because he didn't like their chances. This war was still far from over._

Ix Chel listened to her charges' private doubts and decisions, mentally smiling. They were so different, and yet, so much alike. Although, at times, they seemed to be complete opposites, like fire and ice, their viewpoints and gifts allowed them to see the world in a rare light. She had learned long ago to trust in such things. She would follow wherever they lead, and, as long as they were together, Ix Chel knew that they could face anything. 

"You said before that you don't have a human name yet," Ginny said, addressing the wolf. "Would you like one? It would probably be better than being called 'wolf' by everyone." 

"I bestow the honor of my naming to you, Virginia, the bizarre one," the wolf replied. "The human title you give me, I will honor and accept." 

She thought for a long time, their minds wandering into depths of memory that held more than her own. In a flash of insight, she made her decision. 

"I name thee Elric," Ginny decreed in an otherworldly tone. "May only those of trust and truth utter it, and may it be a plague to thy enemies, unworthy or unseen." 

"I give my thanks, bizarre one," Elric growled. 

"We should return to the castle now, Virginia," master Snape cut in. "You can see Elric again later." 

"Yes, master," she said, standing. She turned to the wolf, Elric. "Do you need anything?" 

"No," Elric replied. "I look forward to our next encounter." 

"So do I," Ginny agreed. "Goodbye." 

Then she followed master Snape out of the paddock. 

*~*~*

Meanwhile, Voldemort-Ron stealthily watched Granger and Longbottom from a distance, as they walked near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He listened closely to their conversation, hoping to discover more of what was going on. The two vaunted Gryffindors discussed trivial matters, completely oblivious to his presence. Voldemort-Ron was about to leave, when they finally started to say something that captured his interest. 

Before Voldemort-Ron could hear anything useful, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, coming face to face with the high-strung brothers of his pathetic little puppet, Ron. How could they have caught the infamous, dauntingly powerful Dark Lord unawares? He saw that the twin's wands were drawn and made a run for it, rather than risk blowing his cover in a firefight. He barely managed to dodge the Weasley twins attempts to stop him. 

"You can't run forever, little brother!" Fred shouted, as they strove to catch up. 

"You've got a lot to answer for, Ron!" George shouted. "You're going to listen to reason, even if we have to knock some sense into you!" 

As Voldemort-Ron fled, he felt Ron's consciousness surface from its hiding place, taking in what was happening to them. _A wave of happiness and hope filled Ron. He knew, in that moment that his family would look out for Ginny, along with Harry and Hermione. His little sister wasn't alone, and they would never leave her, no matter what she was becoming. Ron also knew that his family still loved him, and wanted him back. Otherwise, they wouldn't bother to discipline him; they would just take their revenge, and move on. _

_"They still love me…" Ron thought, a tear of joy rolling down his cheek, as he gained strength at the thought. _

The partial essence of the Dark Lord felt confounded by the fool's reaction to the obvious danger they were in. How could this child possibly _gain_ strength from the knowledge, that they were five steps away from being pummeled senseless? A spell flew by, missing him by mere inches. He entered the Forbidden Forest, trying to lose the incensed twins. Voldemort-Ron used a hovering charm to ascend to the thick branches of a large tree, far beyond his pursuers' reach. Then he used a concealment charm on himself, hoping to hide his presence. 

Fred and George Weasley stopped where they had lost sight of Ron, looking for any sign of him. Voldemort-Ron observed the obvious power held between the twins, tempered only by their current goal and a silent consensus between them. If these two were anything like their mother, he was in trouble. Suddenly one of the twins spotted him. 

"He's up there!" George said, pointing. 

"I'll get him down," Fred replied, readying a spell. 

"What're you two doing here?" Hagrid asked, coming out of nowhere. Fred and George spun around, startled. 

"Nothing, Hagrid," Fred answered. 

The Groundskeeper didn't look convinced, but chose not to comment. 

"Come with me," Hagrid ordered. "This place ain't safe for ya, even in the daytime." 

Hagrid escorted the two men out of the forest. Voldemort-Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He never thought he would ever actually be _happy_ to see the brainless oaf… Voldemort-Ron waited until he was certain that the coast was clear, before heading back to Hogwarts. He would have to watch his step, if he stood any chance of avoiding a similar incident. 

_Ron doubted that was possible where his brothers were concerned, but he wasn't going to tell You-Know-Who that. It was far better to let the parasite find out the hard way what it really meant to mess with the Weasleys. _

*~*~*

Zach sat with a picnic basket containing lunch on a large, bronze and Ravenclaw blue gingham blanket, in a small clearing between Hagrid's hut and the school. He waited patiently for the Potions master and the Weasley girl to return from their visit to the beast the girl had found a few days ago. He had decided that, if he had to give them some time to adjust to him, and they weren't going to follow his orders anyway, this was as good a place as any to begin. He heard voices conversing in the distance, and strained to hear what was being said. 

"…do you keep using those strange formal addresses, when speaking to creatures of the forest?" Severus asked. 

"It just seems like the right thing to do," Miss Weasley answered, cryptically. "Like whispers on the wind…" 

It figured that the girl would inherit the Seers' capacity to give wholly honest non-answers. Her pet snake let out a low hiss. 

"I see," Severus replied to some seemingly unspoken question. Zach caught sight of them in the distance, and waved broadly in the air with both hands to get their attention. The Potions master and the girl spotted him and stopped. From the emotions he could sense, the girl was intensely curious, while Severus felt irritated. Zach could just picture the Potions master's trademark sneer. Severus whispered something in Miss Weasley's ear, and then they came over to greet him. 

He studied the teenage girl and her pet as they came closer, taking notice of her unusual Hogwarts robes. Everything about Virginia Weasley bespoke intelligence, strength, and innocence, inextricably coupled with strange, palpable, wild power, and the will to wield it. So much _pure,_ unsullied power in one package… He could see why both Albus and the Dark Lord would be so interested in her. Properly tamed and molded, her gifts would be an invaluable weapon for either side. In that moment, Zach truly comprehended the responsibility he was accepting in becoming one of her mentors. Because, in teaching her to tame that power, she would leave herself vulnerable to his influence.

"Hello, Severus," he said, standing. Zach saw Severus raise an eyebrow, noticing that he wasn't wearing his gloves. "I thought it might be better if I meet Miss Weasley in a less formal environment. Since it's such a nice day, I thought it would be a good idea to spend lunch outdoors…" 

He turned to Miss Weasley and held out his hand. The girl took it and a thousand images, sensations, and impressions flashed through his mind in an instant, shocking him. His breath caught in his throat, as he was struck speechless by the breathtaking stream of complex, intermingling emotions and power. Looking into her eyes, he knew she felt something as well, but what it was he could only guess. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Montgomery," she whispered. "It's good to know that Divination class will finally have a real Seer teaching it." 

She let go of his hand and what he had sensed vanished. Zach struggled to keep his composure. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Weasley," he replied, his voice slightly unsteady. "I hope we will be able to work well together." He remembered the warnings he'd received from the others, and turned to her pet. "It is good to meet you as well, Ix Chel." 

The snake hissed and the girl smiled. 

"She says she's happy to meet such a talented past Seer," Miss Weasley translated. 

"How do you understand each other?" Zach asked, curiously. 

"The bond," she answered. 

"I see," he said. "Why don't you… three take a seat and get comfortable, while I erect wards for our comfort and security." 

Miss Weasley listened without hesitation and sat down on the comfortable blanket. Severus eyed him with a calculating countenance, before reluctantly joining his apprentice. The girl asked questions about the wards as Zach erected them. He explained their purposes, and the principles behind them. He had briefly considered casting a strong concealment charm, with the repellent charm. But the idea of watching students and Professors walk into, what they perceived as invisible brick walls, throughout lunch stopped him. As much fun as that might be the first dozen times, it would become a little disconcerting. When he was done, people would be able to see them, but not hear or read their lips, while they would be able to see and hear everything around them perfectly. 

Zach took a seat across from Severus and his apprentice, as she pet the odd snake in her lap with a vacant expression on her face. At first Zach thought it was a vision, but then he realized it was the strange Gray magic at work. 

"Does she do this often?" he asked. 

"On occasion," Severus replied, tersely. 

They managed to catch her focus after four minutes. 

"Sorry," Miss Weasley apologized, sheepishly. 

"Listening to your gifts is nothing to be sorry for," Zach said. "However, there are moments when it is best _not_ to give into such tendencies." 

"Yes, Professor," she replied. 

"I've been wondering Miss Weasley, other than becoming a Potions master, what are your goals in life?" he inquired. "What do you envision doing in the future?" 

"Personally, my main goal these days is making it through the school year in one piece," she replied, downcast. "Surviving my OWLs is going to be hard enough without worrying about… other obstacles. As for my future… I just don't know anymore. I don't really think considering such things are good for me, at this juncture…" 

In case I never get the chance to do any of it, Zach mentally added to himself. Zach knew that he couldn't peer into the maze that was her mind, but he could feel fear in the mysterious plethora of emotions broadcasting from her. 

Ix Chel hissed. 

"Ix Chel asks, if you've started teaching the other students yet," Virginia translated. 

"No, not yet," he replied. "My first concern has been ensuring your welfare." 

Ix Chel let out several long, soft, hissing sounds. 

"Ix Chel tells me that she knows a lost charm which can help you," said Virginia. "It called 'Conspicio Absconditus Prudentia,' also known in days long passed as 'The Sight's Inner View.' It is a difficult charm, but ultimately effective, allowing the caster to summon another's gift in The Sight for a short interval, and experience it for themselves. It was used to ascertain who had The Sight in wizards, witches, some magical species, and… muggles." She looked down at the snake. "Muggles, Ix? The Sight is a magical talent. I thought muggles couldn't use The Sight." Ix Chel hissed a reply and the girl looked back up. "She says that there were rare cases where muggles had The Sight, but nothing else. As far as she knows, a few muggles still do…"

"I wonder what Zachary will have to trade for this _little_ miracle?" Severus' thought came through clearly. Zach felt unnerved by the thought and undertone behind it, as if it came from experience. He would have to ask Severus what he meant by that later. 

"What's the catch?" he asked, before he could stop himself. 

"Nothing," she replied, after listening to the snake. "Ix Chel just wants to make sure you focus on the right students, children who will probably need your help." 

"What will happen if I try this charm of yours on someone without The Sight?" Zach asked Ix Chel. 

"You'll both feel a minor tingling sensation, but that's all," Virginia interpreted. "The only time you will get any real reaction, is when someone has a latent or mature talent. It may take you a little practice to decipher more specific information from the spell, but once you have it down, it shouldn't be too hard to work with." 

Feeling a little skeptical, he pulled his muggle journal and a ballpoint pen out from his robes, and took down notes on the mysterious charm Ix Chel knew. It was complex, but with his gift for charms, it shouldn't be a problem. He wondered if Filius knew of this charm. He made a mental note to discuss it with him later, if this actually worked. 

"Who should we test it on?" Zach asked. 

"How about them?" Virginia suggested, pointing to two Hufflepuff second years and a Hufflepuff seventh year, who gawked at them in the distance. 

"What's the range of this charm?" he asked Ix Chel. 

"Twenty feet," Virginia answered. 

"I'll be right back," said Zach. He stood, leaving the relative comfort of the wards, and retrieved the three students. He and the Hufflepuffs stood just outside of the wards and tested each of them, only looking to Virginia to see if he got it right. Other than the telltale tingling sensations, there were no reactions. All three times she signaled that it had worked. 

"I suggest you three never go into Divination," Zach said, also not sensing even a hint of sensitivity between them. "Run along." 

They obeyed and he reentered the wards. 

"You might as well try it on me since you already know I've got The Sight," she said.

"Good idea," Zach said. Severus and Virginia stood. She picked up her familiar and rested Ix Chel on her shoulders. 

"Go ahead," said Virginia. 

"Conspicio Absconditus Prudentia!" he cried, drawing a complex symbol in the air between them. 

**Virginia, with Ix Chel still on her shoulders, stood with him in the Quidditch field. They watched the red-haired boy, Ron, try to knock Mr. Potter off his broom several times but fail, before they were thrown back into the present. **

"That Ron boy really has got it in for Potter," he muttered to himself. 

"What did you see?" Severus asked. He could feel a glimmer of concern from the Potions master. 

"Bludger practice," Virginia said, sitting down. "Ron was trying knock Harry off his broom." 

"Let's test this one more time to make sure I've got it right," Zach said, turning on Severus. 

"Zachary, doing that would be a waste of-" Severus started. 

"Conspicio Absconditus Prudentia!" he shouted again. 

**Suddenly, Zach and Severus saw a Ravenclaw sixth year boy and a Slytherin fifth year girl in the distance. The teenagers caught sight of them, then went back the way they came. **

"What did you just do to me, Zachary?" Severus asked, with an ominous edge in his voice. Before he could answer, they saw a Ravenclaw sixth year boy and a Slytherin fifth year girl in the distance. The teenagers caught sight of them, then went back the way they came. Severus and Zach gazed at each other, equally astonished. 

"What just happened?" Virginia asked. 

"You're precognitive!" Zach gasped. "Why did you lie to me last week, when I asked if you had The Sight?" 

"I wasn't lying!" Severus growled, pacing back and forth. "You're wrong… That bloody charm of yours malfunctioned when you tried it on me. There is no way in hell that I could have The Sight!" 

Ix Chel hissed something, and Severus stopped in his tracks, looking at the snake as if she had just signed his death warrant. 

"What did she say?" Zach asked Virginia. 

"That there was no mistake," she translated slowly, as if unsure of how to explain. "Master Snape is gifted with the talent of seeing things just before they happen…" 

"Then why didn't I know about it?" Severus asked Ix Chel, in a dangerous whisper. 

"It's always been there," Virginia translated. "For you, master, it has just been channeled differently. Think about it. All those times it made you run, before you were even aware that something was wrong. The times it made you draw your wand, before you knew why you needed it. The times it warned you away from a seemingly harmless street. It was always there – guiding you, protecting you… now you just know what it is, that's all. This changes nothing. Concentrate – feel for it, and you will know the truth. You will know I am right." 

Severus stared at them for a moment, then closed his eyes, exhaling unsteadily. He felt a wave of recognition from the other man, and knew Severus now believed her. 

"Have you ever attempted to ignore your gift?" Zach asked. 

"Once," Severus said, opening his eyes again. "When I went to the WhompingWillow on Christmas Eve…" 

For a long time no one spoke. Eventually, Zach and Severus took their seats again. He unpacked the sandwiches and other provisions the house-elves had made for them. They ate in silence. Oddly enough, Severus and Virginia acted as if their meal were the best things they had ever tasted. Zach watched people gawking at them as they passed by. One couple in particular who passed by caught his eye. He watched Mr. Potter and Minerva's apprentice stroll by, with eyes only for each other, all but oblivious to the world around them. He smiled at the sight. Those two would make a good match, thanks to Virginia… 

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson strolled through Hogwarts grounds, heading back to the castle. Draco saw the new Divination Professor, Professor Snape, and Ginny Weasley having a picnic in the distance, and stopped dead in his tracks. Crabbe and Goyle, who were always slow on the uptake, bumped into him. Pansy halted, followed his line of sight, and gasped. 

"Why'd you stop?" Crabbe asked. 

"Look!" Goyle yelled, pointing out the obvious. "That Weasley chick is out of isolation!" 

"Is that our Head of House?" Pansy asked, shocked. "Is it me, or is he having a _picnic_ with his apprentice and the new Professor? He's actually _enjoying_ himself!" 

"Scary sight…" Crabbe said, watching Professor Snape genuinely smile. Merlin, the man's smile was even more alarming than his sneer! Only Professor Snape could make a smile as frightening as that.

"Agreed," Draco drawled. "Let's go before we're caught gaping like a bunch of Hufflepuffs…" 

They left Professor Snape's weird little gathering behind. 

"What's gotten into him?" Pansy wondered. "First, he treats Weasley like she's one of us. Then he starts rallying the support of the other Professors, when she gives Dumbledore's spoiled brats what they deserve. Now, that freaky display… Just what is going on between them? I somehow doubt this has anything to do with their master/apprentice relationship." 

"They are definitely _not_ snogging," Draco concluded. "Professor Snape would be far more discreet than this if they were… He's seems to be treating her more like his kid, than his lover." 

"_Our_ Head of House has a paternal side?" Pansy replied. "What is it about the little Gryffindor outcast, that would inspire Snape to care about her?" 

"I don't know," Draco drawled. "But it's obvious that Ginny's anything but another Gryffindor Weasley." 

"I guess we'll just have to wait, and see what they do next," Pansy said. 

Zach savored a glass of pumpkin juice, while listening to Severus and the girl debate about the potential of hybrid magics. He watched people pass as their discussion heated up, quietly enjoying their company. Except for a few bumps along the way, this lunch was turning out to be a good idea. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but Potions/Transfiguration hybridization on that level simply isn't possible," insisted Severus. "As interesting as your theories are, they have almost no ground to stand on." 

"I disagree," she countered. "Look at the two applications. Look at their similarities. I'm telling you, they're all connected. One just needs to look deeply enough to see it." 

"And all you have to go on is a gut feeling, and circumstantial evidence," Severus argued. "Yes, there are several potions that can be of assistance in Transfiguration, particularly when it comes to Animagus development, but _direct_ interconnection is impossible. You will learn that there are very few true overlaps on those levels in the world of magic, with the _minor_ exceptions you see in Potions." 

"And we're all going to end up at a fancy dress dinner at Malfoy Manor, hosted by Lucius," Virginia quipped. 

At her words Zach spat out his drink, thankfully only spraying it on the grass, and not on the others. Merlin help them, she did _not_ just say that. If it was true, then it meant only one thing! 

"What's wrong, Professor?" she asked him as he coughed, having trouble breathing because some of the juice had gone down the wrong way. 

"Don't _ever_ say things like that!" he snapped. "Don't you know what havoc jests like that can wreak?" 

"What are you babbling about, Zachary?" Severus asked. 

"Offhanded comments from a Seer almost always come true!" he explained. "Haven't you ever wondered _why_ Seers don't talk like that? It's because they know that what they're saying are unconscious predictions. In my experience, predictions like those are some of the best, because they are shaped by unconscious truth, and aren't cluttered by interpretation, the way others are." 

"I can predict the future, just by joking about it?" Virginia asked. "I thought Seers can't make things happen like that." 

"They can't," Zach confirmed. 

"Then, what's the harm in saying them, if they're going to happen anyway?" she asked. "Like the muggles always say. 'Forewarned is forearmed,' right?" 

"She's has a point," Severus agreed, thoughtfully. 

"They just aren't, alright?" he answered, as if that was the only answer they needed. 

"So, we're all going to end up dining with Lucius Malfoy?" Virginia groaned. "Can this get any worse?" 

"I might as well tell you two, before you find out the hard way…" Zach reluctantly confessed, seeing no better way out of this. "My father was a Malfoy. Lucius and I are cousins, only third-cousins to be exact, but family nevertheless." 

"I just had to ask…" she grumbled under her breath. 

"You're a Malfoy?" Severus asked, disdain filling his voice. "Why then, is your last name Montgomery?" 

"My family and I… I guess you could say that we're 'the Light sheep' in the family," Zach explained. "When my father married my mother, who was a half-blood, to the Malfoy clan's utter cringing, he took her last name, instead of the other way around. We were not cut off from the family fortune or it's resources, merely disassociated from the Malfoys in social circles… My cousin Lucius has always given me the creeps, and, worse yet, I could almost never say 'no' to him. Whatever he wants from me – he takes. I've never understood the hold he has over me. I am not a weak-minded or weak-willed person by nature, but in a direct battle of wills with Lucius, I usually lose. There are occasions where I've managed to put my foot down, but they're very rare. 

"He only associates with me when he _wants_ something. Lucius knows I'm powerful, and he knows he can use me. The only reason he would invite me to a gathering at our ancestral home is because he's after something, something I can do for him, or give him. When we're at Malfoy manor, I don't want you to leave me alone with him for even a second, Severus! There's no telling what I might divulge to him by accident…" 

"Oh, great, we have our very own Seer version of Wormtail!" Severus exclaimed. "This just gets better and better… Do you have any _other_ dangerous secrets that we need to know about right now?" 

"Not at the moment," Zach replied. He turned back to the girl. "I need you to think very carefully. Have you made any other comments like that since your first vision?" 

"Yeah," Virginia said, as she started to look within. "Let me think. This could take a little while… If I think it and only Ix Chel hears it, does that count?" 

"Yes," Zach answered. "And it doesn't matter who hears it or why you said it, just as long as you stated it somewhere." 

"Yesterday, I thought to Ix Chel 'and Rita Skeeter will break out of Azkaban, seeking vengeance on the person who tipped off the Ministry.'" she stated, disturbed. "Umm… and I think it was Hermione who turned her in." 

"We'll have to confirm that later, and notify the Ministry of Magic," Severus replied, already making plans. "They'll need to post extra guards around Skeeter." 

"It's already too late," said Zach, feeling appalled. He handed them the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had been reading earlier. The headline on the cover read: 

**Rita Skeeter at Large **

**By Jonathan Tomas**

"She broke out of Azkaban last night, and is considered armed and dangerous by the Ministry," he explained. "They think someone helped her escape, and whoever did it also returned her wand to her. If she's after the young skeptic, we'll need to post guards around her, and warn Albus. He needs to be informed, so he can help with security. Please, Miss Weasley, continue…" 

The girl thought for a moment. 

"I was talking to master Snape about what the rumors would do to Gryffindor, and I said 'Who knows, maybe the impossible will happen, and Dumbledore will see the error of his ways…" Virginia went on. Neither spoke, allowing her to continue unabated. "When I had just heard about the new rumors, the morning before I was attacked I snapped at Ix Chel. 'Or just go crazy one night, and attack all of the Gryffindors.'" 

"_You_ predicted the storm?" Severus asked, sickened. 

"I didn't know it was going to happen!" Virginia exclaimed. 

"What else?" Zach asked, wondering how bad things really were. 

Virginia considered the question for another minute, before continuing. 

"I was worried about the tensions between me and my housemates never easing," said Virginia, uncomfortably. "I thought to Ix Chel 'With luck, the Death Eaters will attack the school or something, and they'll forget all about me.'" 

"We have a rather large Death Eater assault coming," he commented. "When did you state this?" 

"Two or three weeks ago, I think," she answered. "Oh, and just before that I was telling Mark about how much I hate Divination. Trelawney had been harassing me for the last month… I told him 'Or maybe she'll finally bite off more than she can chew, and keel over.' An hour later, she did." 

"She what?" Zach asked, shocked. 

"Dumbledore never did tell you what happened to our _last_ Divination Professor, did he?" asked Severus. "Trelawney forced Miss Weasley to give her a reading, and then had a nervous breakdown when she heard the answer. She's currently a permanent resident of St. Mungo's psychiatric ward." 

"Why do you hate Divination?" Zach asked Virginia, feeling troubled. 

"That reminds me. Master, I've been meaning to…" began Virginia, only to be cut off by another vision. Without hesitation Zach grabbed her hand, trying to see what she was seeing. 

**Zach and Virginia got a sudden flash of Trelawney, restrained in a hospital bed, at St. Mungo's, babbling. **

**"The Guardian… danger…" Trelawney mumbled enigmatically. "The Guardian… must warn her… danger… Guardian…" **

Then they were sitting next to Severus again. Zach knew at once that what they had seen was terribly important, and that if they ignored it for much longer they would lose something significant. 

"That's the second time I've had that vision," she said. "I still don't have the faintest idea what it means." 

"What did you see?" Severus asked. 

Virginia told him. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before, Virginia?" Severus asked, suddenly unusually agitated. 

"With everything going on… I guess I forgot," she replied. 

Severus grumbled something about Potter under his breath. Zach decided to bring the discussion back to the subject at hand, before they became too sidetracked. 

"Can you remember anything else?" he pressed again. Virginia thought long and hard, scouring her memory for anything else of value. 

"I once threatened to foretell the deaths of a group of students, who were in my way," she said. "If I had really tried it, would I have been right?" 

"Very likely so, yes," Zach replied, horrified that a Seer would even tease in that fashion, much less threaten it. Abruptly the girl's expression soured, and she put her right hand over her mouth, looking overwrought and terrified. 

"Just after I saved Harry from breaking his neck when he fell off his broom, I told Harry, Ron, and Hermione 'by the way, Hermione… beware a red-haired Weasley.' **I was looking at Ron when I said it!**"Virginia exclaimed. 

"Perhaps it is time you reminded her of that prediction," he replied softly, as he saw their disconcerted expressions. They knew something, and they weren't going to tell him. Zach realized that he had waited far too long to meet her. Virginia Weasley needed serious help. It would take everything he had, maybe more, to give her that. But first, they needed to deal with the issue of Trelawney.

"If there are no more earth-shattering quips from Miss Weasley, we should return," Severus sneered. "I must find Potter, and make sure that there is someone available to guard Granger around the clock." 

"I need Miss Weasley to show me where she did her reading of Trelawney," he said. "I promise, I will return your apprentice to her chamber once we're done." 

"Very well," Severus agreed, hesitantly. 

With the wave of his wand Zach removed the wards and returned everything to the basket. 

*~*~*

Harry, Hermione, Alexis, and Mark left the Great Hall together. They ran into Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who appeared to be waiting. Harry knew that he couldn't avoid them forever, no matter how much he wanted too. Seamus and Dean had believed everything Ron told them about Ginny, and he had stopped speaking to them because of it. Harry promised Hermione he'd catch up with them in the library later and he went over to have a word with the two Gryffindors.

"Hello, Dean, Seamus," he said. "You wanted to speak to me?" 

"We're worried about you, Harry," replied Seamus. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "You haven't been to the last two Quidditch practice sessions. Ron's considering dropping you from the team. You know that Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance without you! What's happening to you, Harry? You've avoided Gryffindor like we carry some contagious disease, spending your time with those Slytherin and Ravenclaw Seer groupies, instead of us! Now, you and Hermione are protecting the Dark Witch, Ginny! The _same_ witch who destroyed Gryffindor tower-" 

"Ginny was just defending herself," Harry cut in. "Several of _our_ housemates tried to kill her! They would've succeeded too, if it weren't for Snape… You can't take at face value anything Ron or the others tell you. The situation's more complicated than that. Ginny may not be a Gryffindor anymore, but that doesn't change what she is. She's a good person, who is being vilified for her gifts! If you want to come forward and face reality, then do so. We need all the good allies we can get. But, if you want to continue _deluding_ yourself into believing that Gryffindor can do no wrong, and that if Ginny was attacked, it was for a good cause, then piss off. I don't want to listen to you preach at me constantly about the _evils_ of Slytherin, and everything that's _not_ socially acceptable." 

"Who are you? And what have you done with Harry Potter?" Seamus asked, horrified by his response. "You used to _hate_ the Slytherins and everything they stand for! Now, you sound like a- like a…" 

"Like a Slytherin sympathizer?" Professor Snape cut in. The three Gryffindors turned. The Potions master sneered venomously at Seamus and Dean, but not at Harry. When Professor Snape settled his gaze on him, he saw a hint of approval in the man's eyes. He got the impression that the Potions master was trying not to smirk at him. Seamus and Dean looked terrified, but Harry wasn't even fazed by Professor Snape's dark, imperious air, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had spent so much time with his Professor lately… Wait. How long has Professor Snape been standing there? 

"I need a word with you, Mr. Potter… in private." Professor Snape continued. 

"Sure, Professor," Harry answered, glancing at Seamus and Dean. "We were _finished_ here, anyway." 

"Good," Professor Snape sneered, glaring at the other two. "Come with me." 

Harry followed Professor Snape in silence down to the Dungeons. Neither spoke until they were inside Professor Snape's office, and Professor Snape had cast silencing and locking charms on the room. 

"We have a… situation," Professor Snape said, sitting at his desk. Professor Snape told him two of the predictions Ginny had recounted during lunch, while writing two official-looking letters. He felt himself pale as the truth of Professor Snape's words set in. Hermione was in danger from two fronts, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, without admitting the truth to Professor Snape. 

"Ginny's right," Harry confirmed. "Hermione was the one who turned her in, and Rita Skeeter knows…" 

"And the girl's been keeping an eye on Ron," Professor Snape said, as he began his list of orders. "The appropriate steps must be taken… Miss Granger must be put under constant watch. She should be in the company of at least one trustworthy person, at all times. Mr. Potter, I want you to find Miss Levine and send her to Miss Weasley's chamber. She is to watch over my apprentice when Professor Montgomery brings her back. Then, seek out Miss Granger and Professor McGonagall. Escort them to Dumbledore's office. He will still be there. Tell them that I will be with them all shortly." Professor Snape placed the letters in separate envelopes, sealed them, and wrote down two addressees. Professor Snape handed them to him. "Once that is done, take these to the Owlery, and send them with the best owls you can find. Finally, retrieve the tome I gave you and bring it to my office. Stay there, and await further instructions. I may be gone for some time, so you might wish to bring something with which to occupy yourself, without destroying my office. Got it?" 

"Send Alexis to Ginny's room to wait for her," Harry said, reading the list back to him quickly. "Set up your meeting – mail these letters – get the book, and come back here. Right?" 

"Perfect," Professor Snape said. "It's good to see that you've learned _something_ other than Quidditch in your time here… What are you waiting for? You've got a job to do. Go." 

He nodded as Professor Snape started looking for something. He left, heading for the library. 

"Since when have I become Snape's personal assistant?" Harry thought. "And weirder still… when have I started following him without question?" 

He wondered if learning to work civilly with Professor Snape would affect the Potions master behavior towards him, come Monday. 

*~*~*

Ginny silently followed Professor Montgomery up to the old Divination classroom. She thought back to what she and Tom had sensed when they met Professor Montgomery. 

As she and master Snape approached the strange man sitting on the blanket, Ginny and Tom could feel that he was trying to read them, but couldn't because there was just too much information for him to process. They sensed that the Professor was a complex, difficult person by nature, and a powerful, deadly, Light Wizard. _Once they got passed the wizard's defenses, Tom knew this Montgomery could become one of their most formidable allies of the Light. _They stopped as the new Professor got to his feet.

"Hello, Severus," Professor Montgomery said. "I thought it might be better if I met Miss Weasley in a less formal environment. Since it's such a nice day, I thought it would be a good idea to spend lunch outdoors."

The new Professor turned to her and held out his hand. Ginny felt an unexplainable, undeniable urge to take it. She took his outstretched hand. In a stretch that felt timeless, Ginny looked into Professor Montgomery's eyes, trying to understand what she saw. She just knew that her Professor could be so much more if he learned to tame his inner demons, and harness his gift. He was a person who could use his powerful gifts to help people or to damn them, if he so chose. He didn't know it yet, but he could go either way. The man could either become a blind extreme, or become one of the Light side's greatest moderates. Ginny wasn't sure if they would be able to trust him in the fight ahead, but she was more than willing to give him a chance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Montgomery," she whispered. "It's good to know that Divination class will finally have a real Seer teaching it." 

She let go of her Professor's hand, and the moment between them ended. 

_Tom still felt reluctant to follow his princess' lead when it came to Montgomery, but he could see the merit in the Light wizard's potential. If they could get the Professor to side with them, he would be a great asset. _

Ginny and Professor Montgomery reached the silver ladder that led up to Professor Trelawney's classroom. The Professor climbed the ladder first. Once he had reached the top, she reluctantly followed. Ginny felt extremely uncomfortable returning to this classroom after everything that had happened here. 

"I wish there was something we could do to help Trelawney…" Ginny sighed at the thought. "Like that's ever going to happen." 

_Tom mentally shook his head, making a mental note to tell Montgomery about that later. _

"What are we doing here, exactly?" she asked. 

"We're looking for the 'defining moment' between you and Sybil," Professor Montgomery explained. "I need you to show me where you sat when you did her reading… What card spread did you choose?"

"The Celtic Cross. You want to look back so you can see what I did to her?" Ginny asked, trying not to sound defensive.

"Yes," he answered, holding out an ungloved hand. "Would you like to see it with me?" 

"You can do that?" she asked, surprised. 

"Yes, seeing the visions of others, as well as sharing visions as they happen, is a gift of mine. Do you wish to see what I see?" he asked.

"Sure… I guess," Ginny replied, taking his offered hand. She felt a minor tingling sensation as he entwined his fingers with hers, and then nothing. Strange… She led him to the table where she had done the reading that terrible day. Suddenly, Professor Montgomery was dragged into a vision and she was pulled in with him. 

**Zach stood with Virginia and her pet snake at the same table, but now they weren't alone, a classroom filled with students stood with them. Miss Weasley and a Ravenclaw boy sat at the table across from Sybil Trelawney. Virginia stared at her other self strangely, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. Sybil watched Miss Weasley with a dreamy, yet disconcerted air about her. Miss Weasley concentrated on her task as she shuffled the cards, in a fashion that Zach had only seen used by the most talented Tarot readers. **

**"It's been awhile since I've done a reading," he whispered, almost to himself. "This should be fun."**

**The girl cut the deck and allowed Sybil to place the starting card on the table. The first card was the Queen of Cups, upside-down. **

**"In Trelawney's case, the Queen means that she was so concerned about her public image that she wasted not only her talent, but also her life." Zach interpreted, as he listened to the whispered comments of the children. "To be so spiritually destitute… How far had she truly fallen?" **

**"If you ask me, it suits Trelawney perfectly," a student said. **

**Miss Weasley placed the second card onto the first, which revealed the ex-professor's obstacle. The card was The Tower. **

**"The Tower… If this reading is truly about her beliefs, then this means that everything she preached was a lie," said Zach. "Which means that, when it comes down to it, she must learn to overcome herself before she can move on." **

**"I have a bad feeling about this…" **

**The girl put the third card just above the first two, which told of Sybil's immediate future. He saw that it was the IX of Swords, and knew that his earlier interpretation had been right. **

**"Her inability to let go of her past and her faulty beliefs crippled her," Zach said. "Like useless junk that you just couldn't bear to throw away, because it served you well in the past." Zach shook his head, "truly sad." **

**"...all in her head." **

**"I doubt it." **

**"I'd be watching my step for the next few days…" **

**The girl placed the IX of Pentacles, revealing what was leaving the woman's life, beneath the first two cards. **

**"Oh, Merlin…" he whispered, saddened further. He had hated her, but this was too much. "Because of her denial she was going to lose everything." **

**"...not a good place to see that." **

**"At least it's not upside-down." **

**"If only it were," thought Zach. **

**Miss Weasley placed the VII of Cups to the right of the other two, which would tell them what had recently passed. **

**"I can't believe this!" **

**"...only going to go downhill from here." **

**"They're right, you know," he said, agreeing with the students' comments. "This card means that Trelawney had an opportunity to redeem herself, to change everything… with you. And, what did she do with it? She pushed you away by trying to control you, and harmed herself more in the process than she could have ever imagined." **

**Miss Weasley added the card that depicted Sybil's future, to the left of the first two. Everyone gasped, and the room became filled with fearful whispers as they caught sight of the card, Death. Zach felt a lump in his throat, making it hard to speak as he struggled to explain. **

**"Virginia… The Death card rarely means true physical death. Only the ignorant and the naive seriously believe that," he explained, his voice tinged with emotion and sympathy. "Not often, but sometimes… It can mean something much worse. In Trelawney's case, it means that once she threw away her chance to change her life on her own terms, the world would do it for her. The price for her inflexibility was her sanity." **

**If I had been here, could I have prevented this tragedy? Zach silently wondered. Was I wrong to stay away when I first sensed that I was needed here? Were Virginia and Severus the only people I were meant to help?**

**He looked into Sybil's eyes, seeing that she was petrified, and even guilty, over the things that she could not change. Was this his fault? Oblivious to Sybil's rapidly crumbling emotional disposition, Miss Weasley ignored the terrified whispers, and continued. The girl positioned the seventh card further away from the others, telling him where the old Divination Professor would find herself. The card was the Seven of Swords. **

**"Talk about biting off more than she can chew…" **

**Zach snorted at the comment. Virginia and Ix Chel both shot him funny looks. How can that creature emulate humans like that? **

**"That's not quite what the card meant in this reading," he answered their unspoken question. "The card meant that she would realize her mistakes, and perhaps, finally want to deal with them." **

**"Even if she was already too late…" Virginia whispered, returning her attention to Sybil. **

**Zach watched Miss Weasley put down the eighth card just above the seventh, which told of Sybil's surroundings. He saw that it was the X of Cups and gasped, appalled. **

**"…at least Hogwarts is safe…"**

**"Can this get any worse?"**

**"Don't say that!"**

**"What is it?" Virginia asked, alarmed by the look of pure horror and guilt on his face. **

**"What have I done?" Zach asked. "Trelawney- Hogwarts was only safe so long as she was here. When she left- how long after Sybil left did the storm occur?" **

**"A week," Virginia replied. "What does that have to do with you?" **

**"I had been drawn here, long before Trelawney's breakdown!" he said, watching the girl's uncomprehending expression. "Don't you see? It's my fault! If I had come sooner, I wouldn't have allowed Albus to send Sybil away, and if she had still been here, the storm wouldn't have happened. How could I have been so foolish…?" **

**Virginia didn't respond, but continued to watch the reading around them. He watched helplessly as Miss Weasley laid the ninth card, the X of Swords, above the eighth, which for Sybil, would depict her fears. **

**"This is horrible!" **

**"…told you not to say that!" **

**"Don't feel bad because of her reaction to the news, Virginia, Trelawney suspected that this was coming," Zach told her. "What she had wanted from you was confirmation."              **

**"Shh… She's about to deal the last one." **

**With that statement the room became eerily silent. Miss Weasley took a deep breath, obviously afraid of what the last card would reveal. Then the girl put the tenth and final card above the ninth, showing the final outcome of Sybil's path. The card was the Hanged Man. Tears filled his eyes as he finally understood the price of his mistake, and Sybil's inability to face reality. **

**"The only way she could rediscover her gift in The Sight was to lose herself, to go mad." Zach whispered with a pained edge to his voice. "But, there is still hope… Sybil can still be redeemed, given time." **

**They watched in silence as Sybil Trelawney collapsed in a heap on the classroom floor. The students went into a blind panic. **

**"Pro-Professor?" Miss Weasley stammered. The girl stood and leaned over the table, to look at the unconscious figure. "What have I done?"**

**With that, the vision finally ended. **

Zach collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands, feeling drained. He quietly cried, overwhelmed by the implications of this tragedy that he could have prevented. Why did he ignore the signs when he was first called to Hogwarts by forces beyond his control? Why did he allow his fears to get the better of him again? Why do his fears always have to control him and never the other way around? He felt sure of one thing – he had wasted far too much time paralyzed by fear and uncertainty. He couldn't let something like this happen again! Zach was pulled out of his state of guilt and self-loathing by a surge of self-doubt, and fear from his pupil. He pulled himself together, dried his eyes, and looked up. 

"Listen to me very carefully, my dear," Zach said, taking her hand again, ignoring the discordant sensations that scratched at his senses. "Predicting the future doesn't change it by itself, nor is it always in your hands. Being a great Seer is more than seeing things others don't – it's learning to change what you can, and learning to accept the things that you can't alter. You mustn't blame yourself for others' mistakes, any more than you should blame others for your own. You didn't do this! Do you understand?" 

Virginia nodded. 

"If that's true, then you should take your own advice," she replied. "Dwelling on the past too much won't help you either." 

Zach laughed. 

"What?" she asked, looking offended. 

"Asking a post-cognitive not to dwell on the past…" he shook his head. "Never mind… You have a point, Miss Weasley. I'll try to keep that in mind as well. Now, if that reading was accurate, I can't leave Sybil at St. Mungo's." Zach noticed an odd look on her face. "What is it, Miss Weasley?" 

"Earlier, I commented to Ix Chel: 'I wish there was something we could do to help Trelawney. Like that's ever going to happen…' Umm… Does that count as an unconscious prediction?" 

"Yes, it does," he grumbled. "That settles it! I am taking you back to your chamber – then I'm going to St. Mungo's and try to repair things with Sybil!" 

"How is visiting Trelawney going to fix things?" Virginia asked. 

"I'll know that when I get there," replied Zach, tersely. 

Virginia and Ix Chel shared an incredulous look. 

"And I have as much chance of it being that easy, as I do of ending up on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ because of breakthroughs I've made in Divination," he mumbled. He realized that he had just said that **_aloud._** "Damn it! Why can't I get a bloody break?" 

*~*~*

Hermione sat in an armchair, in front of the Headmaster's desk. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, while Professor McGonagall stood watching the door with a puzzled expression, which her Head of House had held since Harry had brought them here. They waited as patiently as they could for Professor Snape, with no idea of why he had called them here. Why wouldn't Harry tell them anything? Why would Professor Snape call this meeting in the first place? What did this have to do with her? 

She tried to remain calm, reminding herself that speculation would get her nowhere. It was better to limit such mental wanderings until the Potions master showed up. Professor Snape entered the office with Professor Lupin behind him. Her Potions Professor looked upon her with a guarded, watchful countenance, while Professor Lupin seemed just as clueless about this meeting as everyone else. 

"A situation has developed, which will require the combined efforts and cooperation of us all to handle," Professor Snape began to explain. "As most of you may already know, Rita Skeeter has escaped from Azkaban." Hermione gasped, while her Professors looked faintly concerned, but remained silent. Professor Snape ignored her outburst and continued. "My apprentice, apparently, made a prediction regarding Granger and Skeeter yesterday. However, she did not know to inform us about it until this afternoon. Miss Weasley's prediction was 'Rita Skeeter will break out of Azkaban, seeking vengeance on the person who tipped off the Ministry.' Mr. Potter has already confirmed that it was, in fact, _you,_ Miss Granger, who informed the Ministry of her illegal activities. How and why that happened doesn't matter. What matters is that we take steps to prevent Skeeter from harming Miss Granger, or anyone close to her. Furthermore, there is every chance that someone helped Skeeter escape. If that is true, we may have more to worry about than one deranged reporter seeking revenge." 

Professor Snape fell silent. She felt horrified by the news. How could Skeeter escape from Azkaban, when the Ministry knew that the ex-reporter was an Animagus? Who would want to set Skeeter free? She silenced a flood of mental second-guessing and panicking. Hermione told herself that she had been in many more dangerous situations than this before, and that she would get through this. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't deny her fear. 

"I take it that you have a plan of action in the works, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes," replied Professor Snape, removing a long, silver necklace from a pocket in his robes, handing it to Hermione. The necklace had a large black stone shaped like a teardrop attached to it. When she held it, the stone turned dark blue. A moment later, it began to glow brightly. 

"I know what this is," Hermione declared, holding the glowing stone up to the light to examine it further. "This is a Stone of Vallera, also known as a Beckoning Stone. It gives its owner the power to summon individuals the crystal is linked to. Also, it acts as a homing beacon if the user is in danger. They're very rare… It's the perfect tool to keep tabs on me!" 

"Wear it at all times and never take it off," Professor Snape ordered. "There is no telling when Skeeter will strike. As long as you are wearing the necklace, assistance will only be a summoning away." 

"Yes, Professor," she replied. 

"Excellent idea, Severus," Professor Dumbledore praised. "A Stone of Vallera will be an invaluable aid in protecting her." 

"But the stone can only do so much," Professor McGonagall pointed out. "What happens if we can't get there in time?"

"I agree," Professor Lupin said. "We need someone to guard Miss Granger, in case Skeeter manages to slip past our defenses." 

"I'll contact the Ministry," Professor Dumbledore offered. "Perhaps Minister Fudge can arrange for an Auror to act as Miss Granger's bodyguard." 

"I concur," said Professor Snape. 

"What about my parents?" Hermione inquired. "If Rita Skeeter wants revenge, she might try to use them to get to me." 

"The girl has a point," Professor Snape said. "They will need to be guarded as well." 

"You won't have to uproot them over this, right Professor?" she asked Dumbledore. "They would be heartbroken if they had to leave their practice in London." 

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, your parents won't be disturbed any more than they have to be," Professor Dumbledore reassured her. "Any Aurors assigned to them will be using concealment charms. Your parents won't even know they are there. Don't worry too much about the details. We have everything in hand. Trust in us, you will not be disappointed. Why don't we perform the linking process, then Professor Lupin can take the first watch and escort you wherever you wish." 

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione agreed. "One more question, what happens if Skeeter decides to go after my friends? Some of them don't have the power to defend themselves against a fully trained witch." 

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to compile a list of people you're concerned about, to assist us in our security measures," Professor McGonagall suggested. "Also, you may wish to discuss any of your other concerns with Professor Lupin. I'm sure he'd be happy to assist you in any way he can." 

"That's a wonderful idea, Professor," she said, happy that there was _something_ she could do to help. "I'll get started on it right away."

One by one each of Hermione's Professors linked themselves to the stone. Once that was done she put on the necklace and hid it beneath her robes, feeling safer already. 

*~*~*

Ginny and Professor Montgomery entered her chamber. Alexis welcomed them. The moment Ginny entered the room she was bombarded by a chorus of greetings and comments from the entire room. But they weren't all directed at her, some were directed at Professor Montgomery too. 

"The room is happy to see you again, Professor," Ginny said, distantly. "They've missed you." 

"Missed me?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"Much of the furniture, as well as the room itself still remembers you from when you went to school here," Ginny explained, simply. "Inanimate objects are more aware than people give them credit for." 

"You can _hear_ the furniture?" Alexis asked, looking a little surprised. 

"Yes," she answered. 

"Strange skill," her friend commented, taking to the idea far better than Ginny had expected. After all, it was common knowledge that hearing voices wasn't a good sign in the Wizarding world. Professor Montgomery gave her a look that could only be described as _odd_ and shook his head. 

"Do you talk to furniture often?" he asked. 

"Not often," replied Ginny. "They spend most of their time bothering me, really, but if I ask them anything, they are fairly forthcoming." 

"What sort of stuff do they tell you?" Alexis asked, interested. 

"Anything they've ever witnessed or experienced," she answered. 

"Amazing…" said Alexis. "That would be a perfect tool for discovering other's secrets. Imagine what that power could do in the wrong hands… or in the right ones." 

"Sounds almost as bad as my gift," Professor Montgomery muttered, putting on a pair of gloves. "No wonder you're easily distracted. Well, I need to get going. It was nice meeting you, Miss Weasley. I sincerely hope our next session goes better." 

"So do I," Ginny replied. "Good luck, Professor." 

Professor Montgomery nodded and left her in Alexis' care. 

*~*~*

Arthur followed Percy toward the Minister of Magic's office. Looking at his son's expression, he knew that something was up. He also knew that Percy would never tell him, which was probably why Fudge sent him in the first place. What did the Minister want with him this time? Ever since Ginny had bitten his boss, Fudge seemed to have it in for him, although Fudge would never admit to indulging in a grudge, unless under the influence of Vartiserum. They entered the Minister's office. Fudge was signing the last of what looked like transfer papers. Arthur had a very bad feeling about this. 

"You wanted to see me, Minister?" he asked, easily masking his discomfort. 

"Just a moment." Mr. Fudge replied, signing his name one last time. "Percy, have these forms processed at once! I want everything completed before the end of the day." 

"Yes, sir!" said Percy, all too eager to carry out Mr. Fudge's orders. 

Arthur was further unsettled when he caught a triumphant gleam in the Minister's eyes, as Percy took the papers and left. This was not good. His boss looked up and shot him a phony smile. Definitely not good… 

"How are things going in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department?" Mr. Fudge asked, in a pitiful attempt at casual conversation. 

"As well as to be expected, Minister," he answered. "Magical transgressions have been on the rise of late. Since the incident with my daughter and The-Boy-Who-Lived, ordinary wizards have been taking desperate, unnecessary risks, in the name of safeguarding themselves. Every department has been inundated by an impossible workload. Why do you ask?" 

"I have a job for you," Mr. Fudge replied. "You'll be receiving your orders shortly." 

"What sort of job?" Arthur asked, carefully. 

"You're being taken off the Auror inactive list for a special assignment." Mr. Fudge explained. "We don't have any qualified Aurors to spare, and I personally think you're the perfect person for the job."

"A special assignment, sir? I haven't been on the active Auror list for fifteen years!" he protested. "My department needs me! How is Perkins going to handle things by himself?" 

"He will just have to manage," the Minister replied. "This mission is of the utmost importance. Frankly, you don't have another option. According to article twenty-eight of the Aurors' code 'Any individual may be taken off the inactive list, if an official of higher rank deems it necessary.' Because of current circumstances, it's necessary. I am sorry, Arthur, but that is the way it is. Don't worry, you're being sent to guard some girl at Hogwarts, not going up against You-Know-Who or some other nonsense. Think of this as a change of pace. Who knows, maybe once this is over, you might wish to rejoin the Auror Division on a more permanent basis."

Molly's going to love this, Arthur thought, unenthusiastically. Then an idea hit him. Molly would have a little less reason to argue with him, if he could pull it off.

"I'll do it, Minister, but under one condition," he proposed. "You agree to transfer Percy Weasley to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, assisting Perkins. I believe that both Percy and the department would benefit greatly from the experience. After all, we wouldn't want the Ministry to take any _more_ heat from the press, because they couldn't keep up with the workload."

The Minister considered for a moment, before answering.

"Then, we have a deal," Mr. Fudge replied. "I'll have your son's transfer papers drawn up at once. You're dismissed."

Arthur nodded and he left, not bothering to utter another word.

*~*~*

Zach Apparated into the Visitor's Indoor Apparition Point at St. Mungo's. An intense wave of emotional pain, psychological distress, and a terrible, draining sense of loss immediately assaulted his senses. He stumbled, and leaned against a wall for support. After a minute, he managed to pull himself together enough to take in his surroundings. Zach stood in a large, empty space, set up in back of the waiting room, so visitors could Apparate in without worrying about being spliched. Thankfully, no one was here. Which meant that he had time to find Sybil's room on his own. He only hoped it would be enough. 

Zach knew that they were keeping her somewhere in the psychiatric ward, but not where. With luck, he would be able to hear enough through the din of deranged thoughts and feelings to locate the ex-teacher. He headed in the direction of the psyche ward, trying to ward off the memories of his last trip here. He fervently prayed that this was the last time he would ever have to set foot in this place. Zach would never leave another Seer to this cruel, torturous fate. No one should have to live out their existence experiencing other peoples pain. 

"This bloody place is a Dementor's dream…" he muttered to himself, as he quickened his pace. "Merlin help us, what will be left of a person with the gift, who has been under the influence of these dark tortures for so long? Does she have the strength to survive…?"

Zach wandered through the winding corridors of the psychiatric ward, for what felt like an eternity, avoiding nurses as he went. He could hear the hopeless cries and feel the desperation, terror, and afflictions echoing endlessly through his mind. He kept listening for Sybil's thoughts, but there were just _too many_ wounded souls to hear her, assuming that there was anything left of her to cry out. Just when he had begun to despair, Zach heard an agonized shriek coming from behind him. After a moment, he recognized to whom the voice belonged. Wand drawn, he ran to Sybil Trelawney's aid. 

He skidded to a halt in front of the open doorway, and what he saw horrified him. Sybil fought against two orderlies, who were trying to keep her restrained long enough for a nurse to use a sedation charm on her. Zach instantly knew what was wrong with the former Professor. The poor woman was being assaulted by too many visions. What those fools were doing by trying to intervene, was making matters worse. Merlin, at this rate they were going to kill her! 

He sprung into action, stupefying both orderlies and the nurse before they had a chance to react. Sybil crawled into the furthest corner of the hospital room and curled up into a ball, sobbing. Zach put a levitation charm on the staff members, and deposited them in the hallway. Then he cast powerful locking charms on the room. 

That should hold them for awhile, he thought. 

He turned back toward the woman in the corner, and dispelled the concealment charm around him. 

"Sybil… Sybil Trelawney, do you remember me?" he asked, hoping to get through to her. "Do you know the name, Zachary Montgomery?" 

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head frantically. "I don't remember… I can't… I hurt too much. This place hurts too much! Too many voices... Please, make them stop!"

"My name is Zachary Montgomery," he replied slowly, edging closer. "I am here to take you home. Do you remember Hogwarts? Do you remember the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore?" 

"I remember…" Sybil put her hands over her ears, and started crying even harder. "Make the pain stop! I've tried, but I can't shut out the voices! They're everywhere! Voices of pain and misery bleeding through the walls, tormenting me, holding me here…" 

"What do you know about The Guardian?" Zach asked. 

"The Guardian… She is an open mystery, meant to herald the end, or give birth to the beginning," Sybil answered. "The Guardian is in danger! Tell the one with no House to watch for the signs! She must heed them to protect the innocent… When plants' cries are heard – when health is cared for by one with a Dark Curse – At last, when a bird of madness dies without rhyme or reason – that is when Dark Ones will come for her sister by choice and bond. Only with four will they prevail, keeping the blood of the innocent from being spilled…" 

He had no idea what her prophecy meant, but he could feel that it was genuine. 

"I'll tell her," he said, trying to assure her. "Everything's going to be alright, Sybil… I promise." 

The woman was being driven mad by the suffering of others. The fools that tried to care for Sybil were deaf to the pain that lived in the very walls of the hospital, poisoning anyone sensitive enough to perceive it. The sooner he got her out of St. Mungo's, the better. 

He heard shouts outside, shortly followed by wand fire. Coming to a decision, he removed the grating over the fireplace with a simple spell. Then he reached into his robes and threw some powder into the flames, calling Albus. A moment later Albus' head appeared in the fireplace. The Headmaster smiled kindly at him. 

"I don't have the time for pleasantries right now, Albus," Zach started, needing to explain the situation. "I'm at St. Mungo's with Sybil Trelawney. Don't ask me how or why I'm here, I'll explain later. Since her breakdown, Sybil's full gift in The Sight has revealed itself. You've made a grievous error in having her committed, Albus! This place isn't healing her – it's destroying her. The damage to her mind will become irreparable soon, and that's presuming these people don't kill her first! If I hadn't gotten here when I did, she would probably be dead now. I want to bring her back with me to Hogwarts, and don't tell me it isn't possible! You and I both know that isn't true. Please, old warrior, don't leave one of our kind here to rot!" 

"I'm sorry, Zach…" Albus replied, stunned by the news. "I didn't think… I believed that her fears were unfounded… Stay there, I'll be right back." 

He looked around the barricaded hospital room.

"Where could I possibly go?" Zach asked himself. 

Albus disappeared from sight for several minutes. The silence was only broken by Sybil's sobs, and the Auror he sensed outside, who was trying to get in. He knew exactly what the Auror was assuming. If ever Zach needed Albus to come through for him, it was now. 

"I hate to rush you, Albus, but I've got a very angry Auror trying to get in here, who is having delusions of grandeur about capturing a Dark Wizard!" Zach urged. "This is the last time I rush headlong into anything…" 

"The Gryffindor method never was your style," Albus said, the old wizard's head reappearing in the fireplace. Albus tossed him an old scroll with a wax seal, which had the Dumbledore family crest impressed in it. "Take this, use my name, and have the Head of Staff read it aloud. That should give you the edge you need. I'll have the house-elves prepare for Sybil's return. We'll discus this over dinner when you get back. Good luck."

He saw the unusually grave expression on his friend's face, and wondered what Albus wasn't telling him. He would just have deal with it later.

"Thanks," replied Zach. Albus' head vanished from the fireplace. He turned back to the door, and with a wave of his wand, it opened. A young, lanky, raven-haired Auror burst into the room, ready to shoot him on sight. 

"Before you hex me, your superiors might want to read to this," Zach said, holding up the scroll. The Auror recognized the crest pressed into the seal. 

"Dumbledore sent you?" the Auror asked. 

"In a manner of speaking," he answered, tersely.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" the young man asked. 

"Someone who doesn't know me on sight?" he exclaimed, surprised. "Haven't had one of those in a while." 

"Wait, you're Zachary Montgomery!" the Auror cried. "You're the Seer guy! I read about you. I thought you were dead." 

"Vanish for fifteen years and everyone thinks you're dead," he muttered to himself. "I wonder what would happen if I left for thirty?" 

The Auror stared at him like he was wearing a dead ferret on his head. 

"Stop gaping at me boy, and go get me the Head of Staff!" Zach demanded. "Tell him that it's urgent! I'm here on the behalf of Albus Dumbledore, and I'm not leaving until I get what I want!" 

"Which is?" the Auror asked. 

"The transfer of the patient, Sybil Trelawney, to out-patient care at Hogwarts, under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore," he informed the Auror. "Now, go do it!"              

"It figures that the Ministry is still hiring from the shallow end of the gene-pool," Zach grumbled under his breath as the Auror left. 

He tried to tend to Sybil while he waited, but she wouldn't let him get close enough to touch her. He did manage to get her put on a spare set of his black, leather gloves. Hopefully, the interference caused by the gloves would protect her from some of the unwanted visions. Then he got her to lie down. For the first time since he arrived, Zach took in the details of how different Sybil looked from the vision. Her dark hair was filled with streaks of silver-gray, and she looked like she had aged more than twenty years in the past two weeks. Her already rail-thin body had become even thinner, and she looked unnaturally pale, but what disturbed him the most were her eyes. They were unfocused, which was normal for one with The Sight, but there was something about them that just seemed wrong. It was as if part of her was deeply buried, or now missing. Zach knew stories of people who had gone too far, seen too much, but he had always believed they were just that, stories, and now… now he wasn't so sure. He sensed the Auror returning with another person. Now was neither the time nor the place to consider such possibilities. There would be more than enough time for that later. Right now, he had to concentrate on getting her out of here. A short, middle-aged man with thinning brown hair wearing expensive red robes entered with the young Auror. 

"I'm Richard Lancaster, the Head of Staff here at St. Mungo's," the wizard introduced himself, holding out his hand. "You must be the noted Seer, Montgomery." 

Zach got down to business, refusing to acknowledge the handshake. The last thing he needed was to risk endangering his health, by straining himself further. 

"I'm here on Albus Dumbledore's behalf to oversee the transfer of Sybil Trelawney," he said. "I'm sure you can arrange for her transfer, as well as for a nurse to help care for her. Before you object, read this aloud." 

Zach handed the Head of Staff Albus' scroll. Lancaster's eyes widened when they fell on Dumbledore's family crest. The older wizard broke the seal and began to read. 

"I, Sybil Trelawney, of sound mind and body, appoint Albus Dumbledore to be my legal and magical guardian…" Lancaster read. "This is a wizarding Power of Attorney!" he exclaimed. "I apologize for the misunderstanding with my staff. Rest assured that a similar incident will never happen again." Lancaster returned the scroll. "I'll make the appropriate arrangements at once!" 

Lancaster and the Auror left, and Zach breathed a sigh of relief. An edge, _indeed!_ The contract was magically binding. There was no way Lancaster could fight this. Albus had a lot to answer for when Zach returned to Hogwarts. 

*~*~*

Severus entered his office. Mr. Potter sat in a high-back chair in front of his desk, engrossed with a tome. He noticed the Divinus scroll and the ancient tome of Initium, sitting on his desk. Mr. Potter appeared to be so intent upon his task, that the boy didn't seem to notice his presence at all. Severus quietly crept up behind Mr. Potter, momentarily looking over the boy's shoulder, and saw that Mr. Potter was studying. He decided to catch the boy's attention. 

"Thank you for waiting, Professor," Mr. Potter said, before he had a chance to speak. Then Mr. Potter replaced his bookmark and shut the tome. Severus walked to his desk, and sat down at it. 

"I've done everything you've asked, sir," Mr. Potter continued, respectfully. "And I've used Hedwig for the letter bound to the Burrow. She's fast and she knows the way well. She'll get it to its destination, long before the school owls would." 

"Very good, Mr. Potter," he replied, surprised that the boy was being so willingly helpful. He studied the Gryffindor for a moment. Mr. Potter's intent was completely open and honest. The boy would do anything in the service of his friends, and was discovering that there was more to Slytherin, and its Head of House, than met the eye. How intriguing… He could use the boy's growing awareness of the true situation to his advantage, and, perhaps, even teach the child a thing or two along the way. 

"The reason I require the book back so soon is because it's time for Miss Weasley to know the truth about her necklace, and its gifts," Severus explained. "The book may elude further translation, but it should provide her with vital clues she will require. I need you to report to her chamber tomorrow, after classes, and we'll begin to work out the situation then." 

"Three out of the four necklace bearers will be present," Mr. Potter commented. "That sounds like a good place to start." 

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise at that. That was almost subtle, especially from a Gryffindor. Severus knew that the last thing Gryffindor House prized was subtlety. Lately, the people around him seemed to be following that old muggle saying: 'Never judge a book by its cover.' He had never truly understood what that saying meant, until now. 

"It's good to see that you can read between the lines, Potter," Severus replied, approvingly. "Maybe Gryffindor hasn't stifled your potential, after all. You may wish to know that Miss Levine will be available for dinner tonight. I will be dining with my apprentice, alone. Any questions, Mr. Potter?" 

"No, Professor," answered Mr. Potter, obviously happy at the news of her lack of plans. At least the boy would keep Miss Levine distracted for awhile, allowing him to instruct Virginia uninterrupted. 

"That will be all, Mr. Potter," said Severus. 

The boy left. He could see a great deal of potential in, what had once been a Gryffindor migraine waiting to happen. Yes, the young man could become a good ally, given time.

*~*~*

Voldemort-Ron walked through the darkening corridors of Hogwarts, heading towards the library. As he passed an empty classroom, a figure grabbed him by the back of his robes, dragging him into the room. In an instant Voldemort-Ron had his wand out, ready to make his attacker wish he had ever been born, but stopped when he saw who it was. The other man placed silencing and locking charms on the room, and turned back toward him. What was Sirius Black doing in Hogwarts? 

"Relax, Ron," Sirius said. "It's just me… You act like you've just seen a Dementor. Are you alright?" 

"Just startled, that's all," Voldemort-Ron replied. 

"Wanted criminals regularly drag me into classrooms for no apparent reason," Voldemort's partial essence thought sardonically. "I wonder if the bloody fool is going to give me one good reason _not_ to kill him where he stands." 

_"Sirius, no…" Ron thought, fearfully. _

"What do you know about him, brat?" Voldemort thought. 

_"None of your business!" Ron retorted, mentally retreating beyond his reach again. _

The Dark Lord mentally sighed. He would have to punish the insignificant child for his insolence later. It looked like he would just have to do this the hard way. 

"What's wrong, Sirius?" he asked. "Has something happened?"

"Everything's happened!" Sirius exclaimed, pacing back and forth before him. 

"Just calm down, and start from the beginning," said Voldemort-Ron. Sirius sat down on one of the desks in the front row, and began. Slowly, he managed to get the whole story out of Black, including anything the fool knew about Dumbledore's hold on things. Severus was doing an excellent job of keeping The Light off-balance. He would have to reward his loyal servant later. This dumb Gryffindor mutt could be useful… Voldemort decided to hold off on killing him, for now. He'd kill the fool later, once the mutt had out-lived his usefulness. 

"I've tried everything I can think of to make Harry and Hermione see the truth, but Snape and Ginny's hold on them has been too strong!" Voldemort-Ron said, confirming the other man's worse fears. "I'm afraid for them! First Snape corrupts my little sister, now Harry, and every person he can get his hands on. The man's a plague, destroying everything in his path. He needs to be stopped… and I think if we work together, we can." 

"I agree," Sirius replied. The Dark Lord could see the trust and determination in Sirius' eyes. This was almost too easy… 

"What do you think we should do?" Sirius wondered.

*~*~*

Ginny and Tom sat reading their Charms textbook, all but oblivious to the world around them. Ginny glanced at the most intricate tapestry in their room. She knew that it missed Professor Montgomery, and it was terribly disappointed that his visit had been so short. The tapestry would probably be happier living with her Professor, she decided. She made a mental note to take down the tapestry later, and have one of their friends give it to Professor Montgomery. 

They studied in silence, until Ginny's mind started wandering back to her conversation with master Snape yesterday, where he had asked them to share his cover as a double agent. Since then, she hadn't been able to get a straight answer from Tom about how they were going to pull of such an insane feat. 

"You never answered my question yesterday, Tom," Ginny reminded him. "How are we going to pull off that double-agent stuff, you told master Snape we would do? You know, when I agreed to this plan of yours, I didn't think I would end up pretending to be a Death Eater in training." 

_"**Pretending** has nothing to do with it," Tom replied. "As long as you think of it as that, you won't be capable of assisting me. For all intents and purposes, we are a Death Eater in training. Initially, Snape's plans, as well as our position amongst the Gryffindors, kept us out of the line of fire. But now, circumstances have changed. We have no choice but to become a spy for the Light, or perish. Actually, I'm surprised that I didn't think of that implication sooner." _

"Would you have done anything differently, if you had known?" Ginny asked. 

_"No," he answered, honestly._

"Great, Tom!" she thought, sarcastically. "That'll really help us! The next thing you know-" 

_"I'd stop while I was ahead, if I were you," said Tom, cutting her off. "You don't want to go making predictions that will get us into even **more** trouble! Provided that such a thing is still possible." _

"What? Are you saying this is _my_ fault?" Ginny thought, loudly. "That all of this could have been avoided, if I didn't have The Sight? Well, guess again! You're wrong, you son-" 

_"I think what he was trying to say-"_ Ix Chel started. 

**"Stay out of it!"** Ginny and Tom thought in unison, glaring at Ix Chel. Ix Chel bowed her head, sullen. 

_"Now listen, my little princes, and listen carefully," he said in a low, icy tone. "We have no choice! You know that – I know that. Don't play dumb with me, just because you're starting to get squeamish! You know the prices of winning or losing, just as well as I do. I may not have thought of this consequence, but that doesn't change the task at hand, or our role in things. I know that this may be hard for you, but we **can,** and we **will** do this!" _

"How?" she asked, tightly controlling her tone. 

_"By maintaining an air of mystery, and playing both sides against the middle, just enough to not give the game away," Tom explained. "To do this, we must do more than pretend to be our cover, we must **become** it. With our gifts for reading and manipulating others, we'll know for whom to perform, and when. If you really think about it, we've been doing that from the start. Look at the way we've handled the suspicion surrounding us. Thanks to our efforts, no one has a clue that I still live." _

"This is your brilliant argument?" Ginny asked. "What about the ambush in Gryffindor Tower? We've managed to avert suspicion _so well_ that Albus Dumbledore and Gryffindor House betrayed us, then abandoned us!" 

_"This has nothing to do with what happened to us, and you know it!" he snapped, losing his patience with her. "Tell me, Ginny, who are you **really** angry with, them, yourself, or me? If you want to take your frustrations out on someone, take them out on someone who deserves it!" _

"I… Damn, inescapable logic!" she mentally cried. "I hate it when you're right!"

_"And I hate it when people start arguments, just because they're afraid to cope!" Tom accused. _

Neither spoke for a while. 

"This isn't our fault," Ginny thought, breaking the silence.

_"No, it isn't," affirmed Tom. _

"But we can handle this," she thought. 

_"Yes, we can," he replied. _

"I'm sorry that I lost my temper, Tom," Ginny apologized, tersely. 

_"Yes, you are," Tom observed smugly, making Ginny smirk. "Feel better?" _

"Actually… Yeah, I do," she answered, ignoring his last comment. 

_"Good," Tom said. "We should work out the details of our cover later on." _

"Alright," Ginny agreed. They went back to their Charms textbook, ignoring the annoyed, flustered look on their familiar's face. 

*~*~*

Harry met up with Alexis at the entrance to the Dungeons. They headed towards the Great Hall at a leisurely pace. Halfway there Alexis stopped. 

"I'm really not in the mood to answer questions tonight," she said. 

"Me neither," he agreed. "Wait, I've got a better idea! Come with me." 

He grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her along when she didn't move. 

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked, as he led her upstairs. 

"To the kitchens," Harry answered. "We've got permission from Professor McGonagall to eat there, remember?" 

"Of course," Alexis replied. "Good idea, Harry! We'll finally be able to eat in peace for a change." 

Hand in hand, they entered the kitchens. Winky came over to greet them, smiling brightly about something. 

"Hello Harry Potter sir and Madam Alexis Levine," the house elf welcomed them. 

"Hey, Winky," Harry replied. "We're planning to eat here to-"

"Say no more, sir, we'll take care of everything!" Winky answered, eagerly. "Wait here! What you want will be prepared shortly!" 

Then Winky ran off, whispering orders to the other house-elves as she went. Alexis shot him a questioning look and he shrugged. Several minutes later Winky returned but, instead of leading them to their usual spot, the little elf led them to a small, cozy room. Inside there was a large round table covered with beautiful tablecloth. The table itself was laden with a veritable feast. He noticed that the two chairs at the table were placed closely together. The only light in the room came from the large, ornate fireplace, and the centerpiece of three scented tapers, each in an elegant silver holder. Harry could hear light, soothing music coming from somewhere in the background. This... display was a bit excessive, even by house-elves' standards. He glanced at Alexis. She was loving every bit of it! Well, if she liked it… why not enjoy it? 

"If you be needing anything, just ring for us," Winky said, pointing to a large silver bell on the table. "Enjoy your evening, Harry Potter sir and Madam Alexis Levine."

The house elf winked at him and left, soundlessly sliding the door shut behind her. Harry shook his head, beginning to feel nervous for some mysterious reason. He ignored his sudden, odd trepidation and pulled out a chair for Alexis. She smiled and sat down. His features seemed to get a mind of their own, as he smiled back and began to blush. He managed to will away his reaction before Alexis saw it, and pushed in the beautiful Slytherin's chair. He moved his chair away slightly and sat down, afraid of making her uncomfortable by sitting too close. 

For a little while they ate in companionable silence, until Alexis started asking him what it was like to be Prefect, as if she was determined to make conversation. Harry wondered if she was feeling a little nervous also. As they talked, he felt his nervousness and awkwardness ebb away and she seemed to relax too. During dessert they started unconsciously inching towards each other, until they were almost touching. Harry could swear that he felt her body heat, even at this distance. He looked into her expressive, dark green eyes and wanted to lose himself in them. He found himself wishing that this moment would never end. 

"It's hard to believe that the weekend's almost over, and we'll all have to go back to playing our assigned roles in the morning," she said, softly. 

"Yeah," he replied in the same tone. "But with everything's that's happened, our roles won't be quite the same, will they?" 

"True," she whispered, leaning in until their faces were mere inches from each other. "I suppose, considering the circumstances… acting a little out of character wouldn't be inappropriate…" 

Harry and Alexis leaned in for a kiss. 

**Bang!**

They jumped apart as if electrified, startled by the loud crash. In an instant, they were out of their seats with their wands drawn, both aiming at the source of the disturbance. They looked down and saw the last thing they expected to see. On top of the broken door were Dobby and four other male house-elves lying in a tangled heap of arms and legs. From the looks of it, the door had been ripped off its hinges by the elves' combined weight. 

**"Dobby!"** he shouted, angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir… Uh…" the house elf sputtered, utterly embarrassed. 

"Dobby!" Winky yelled, somewhere in the distance. Dobby flinched. Winky came running in ashen-faced. She turned to the other four house-elves, which had by then managed to disentangle themselves and stand, leaving Dobby alone on the floor. "You four, get out of here. I'll deal with you later!"

They nodded and ran out of the room. 

"As for you, Dobby…" Winky continued, grabbing Dobby by one of his floppy ears. Winky started pulling the elf towards the door by the ear, without giving him a chance to get up. "I'm going to _remind_ you why it's impolite to eavesdrop on one's private moments!" 

"But, Dobby-!" the elf started. 

"Don't 'but Dobby' Winky!" the lady elf chided. "Winky knows better than to fall for that!" 

Dobby sobbed unpleasantly as they left the room. A moment later, Winky's head reappeared, the rest of her, not to mention Dobby, being hidden.

"Please excuse my Dobby, and the minor interruption!" Winky apologized, sadly. "I promise that no house-elf will ever pull such a stunt again! Please, go back to whatever you were doing, and enjoy the rest of your meal."

Harry and Alexis turned their gazes back to each other, as Dobby's sobs and Winky's shouting faded into the background. 

"Considering the way Winky reacted, I almost feel sorry for Dobby," Alexis said.

"Almost," Harry agreed.

They broke down into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

*~*~*

Severus sat on the sofa in Virginia's room, with a large meal sitting on the table in front of him. Virginia sat on her bed facing him, already eating the chicken wings the house-elves had brought for her. Ix Chel sat at the foot of the bed with a contemplative expression. He stared at Virginia's blissful expression, wondering how much more she experienced when eating. From the way the girl acted, Severus was certain that nothing short of an explosion would wake her from her trance, unless someone took away her plate. He chuckled at the thought. He pitied anyone who tried that without adequate reason. Severus picked up his knife and fork. 

_"Wait,"_ Ix Chel said. _"We need to speak first."_

He put down his utensils and turned to the young snake. 

_"What is it, Ix Chel?"_ Severus asked. 

_"Virginia is being… difficult with me,"_ Ix Chel informed him_. "She is not taking the pressure as well as she has led you to believe. I fear she is close to the breaking point. Too much is shifting too fast for her. I think my young one needs a sympathetic ear that is further from the problem, as well as additional preparation for Monday's trial. Virginia will not admit it, but she needs a better understanding of the more complex subtleties required for the task."_

_"Why would she keep this from me?" _Severus asked. 

_"Virginia is prideful and takes great stock in your opinion of her, master,"_ Ix Chel answered. _"She doesn't want to appear weak in front of you." _

Bloody, foolish, Gryffindor pride! He thought, caustically. Of all the times for it to rear it's ugly, imbecilic head. 

_"I will discus the matter with her when dinner is over," _Severus decided. _"Is there anything else I need to know?"_

_"We **must** start work with the willingly given ingredients by tomorrow night,"_ Ix Chel pressed. 

_"Why?"_ he asked. 

_"Because the process must begin within eight days after collection,"_ Ix Chel explained, cryptically. _"Or we must begin again."_

_"Even if the charms in the collection containers keep everything in suspended animation?"_ Severus asked. 

_"**Especially** because of that,"_ Ix Chel hissed. 

_"Don't worry about your little project,"_ he reassured her, still uncomfortable with the concept of working blind. _"We will get the job done." _

_"I hope so,"_ Ix Chel hissed under her breath. 

Severus resisted asking Ix Chel useless questions. Instead of just enjoying his evening meal as he had planned, he forced himself to work out what he was going to say to Virginia. When Severus had finished eating and returned to himself, Virginia was feeding Ix Chel, who now sat on her lap. He watched the girl's familiar finish eating, before trying to catch her attention 

"Are you aware, Miss Weasley?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, master," she replied, trying to look attentive. 

"Are you sure that you can handle the class schedule that Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and I have worked out for you?" Severus asked. 

"I think so," she answered. 

"And your new image?" he probed. 

"I think I can do it," Virginia replied. "But…" 

"You're having trouble believing that the ruse will be effective against the whole school?" Severus asked. 

"Yes," she answered. 

"Will it be easier if I can give you a more practical example to work with?" he offered. 

Virginia nodded, looking uncertain. Severus sighed. He knew just how she felt, and that was part of the problem. Severus worked with her on some of the subtleties she needed, which were never part of her Gryffindor education. He watched as Virginia listened sagaciously, burning every detail into her mind. With her enhanced perceptions he wondered what subtleties he _was_ teaching. 

"Keep in mind that instruction will only take you so far," Severus cautioned her. "The only way you'll be able to learn some of this, is from experience. Outside of this room you must do more than play a role, you must live it. You must learn to bury your real self out there. To be realistic you must eat, breathe, work, and live your role, or you will fail to fool them. Remember, in here you are Ginny Weasley, another hapless soul trying to survive the war in one piece. But out there you are Miss Virginia Weasley, my apprentice. You are an outsider to some and a traitor to others. You're new to the game Darkness plays with the Light, but you're more than equipped to handle it. Do you understand?" 

"Yeah, I think I really do," Virginia said, sounding much surer than before. "Master… Can I confide in Alexis about this? I think I'm going to need someone before this is over." 

"Very well, Miss Weasley," he agreed, remembering what Ix Chel had told him. "One more thing, I don't want you to hesitate in coming to me again. Both your mental and physical health are important to me. It won't do either of us any good if something happens because you were afraid to tell me."

"Yes, master," she promised. "I will." 

"Good," Severus said. There was a knock at the door and he answered it, letting Miss Levine inside. He bid the girls good night and left. 

*~*~*

Zach walked into his friend's office, seeking answers. He found Albus sitting at a small table in the center of the room, having dinner. He just didn't have any energy left to yell at Albus, or bring him to task. He took a seat across from the Headmaster, and placed the scroll on the table between them. He couldn't bear to look his friend in the eye, not after what he had just borne witness to. It was obvious from the other man's thoughts and emotions that Albus felt grief over the results of his actions. He also felt an insurmountable guilt from his friend but, Zach wasn't sure if Albus felt guilty for harming Sybil, or for getting caught… and deep down, he was afraid to find out. Zach hated it when he couldn't remain enraged at someone, no matter how much he might want to. 

"Why?" he asked, feeling desolate. 

"Sybil had a nightmare just after she started teaching here," Albus explained. "She dreamed that she would end up immersed in other peoples' pain at St. Mungo's. Sybil... was deathly afraid of hospitals, and believed that her dream was a vision of the future. She insisted that I agree to take a wizarding Power of Attorney over her to prevent that from happening." 

"But you didn't believe her prediction at the time," Zach whispered. "Then when the time came _you_ became the cause! She would be overjoyed that one of her predictions came true, if she were aware of anything right now. How could you, of all people?" 

"For what little it's worth, I'm sorry," Albus replied. 

"Now you know what would have happened to Virginia, had you succeeded in sending her away," he whispered, cuttingly. "For years now, you've thrown people away when you haven't needed them anymore, as if treating people like pawns was _right _so long as it was for the sake of 'the greater good.' I hope you're proud of yourself!" 

"I deserve that," Albus realized. 

"Yes, you do," Zach responded. "And more…"

"But at least my methods still served a higher purpose, despite my mistakes." Albus' thought hung in the air between them. 

"Served a higher purpose?" he asked, finally settling his gaze on the old wizard. "Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?" Albus asked, bewildered. 

"Do you _know_ that you're lying to yourself or are you just lying to me?" he accused. 

"I'm not lying," Albus protested. 

"You were a _Seer_ yourself, Albus!" Zach argued. "You've never had our empathy, but you were _one_ of us! How could one with the gift harm so many? With the rate you damage Seers, one would think you have a talent for it!"

"That's simply not true," Albus stated. "I know you're upset, but you can't blame me for things I didn't do. I've done everything I could for our kind, just as you have." 

He remembered Virginia's prediction about Albus, and decided to quit while he was ahead. Sooner or later the man would understand the depth of his mistakes. Now was simply not the right time. When that happened, Zach would have to be there to help pick up the pieces. 

"Never mind, Albus," he whispered, putting his face in his hands. He didn't even have enough energy for tears. "Just, never mind…" 

*~*~*

Arthur sat on the sofa, alone in the darkened living room of the Burrow. He still clutched Professor Snape's letter that Hedwig had delivered an hour ago. Molly had been less than pleased about his new assignment, which would keep him at Hogwarts most of the time. Only the fact that he would be able to keep a better eye on their children while he was stationed there, and Percy's transfer, kept his wife from losing it. His son hadn't taken the news of his own transfer very well, and irrationally feared that it would mean the end of his career. Arthur knew that once Percy had spent some time with old man Perkins, that fear would pass.

What worried him the most was Professor Snape's letter. The Potions master had written to him about his daughter's prediction about young Hermione Granger, and requested that he keep an ear open at the Ministry, just in case. His current contacts and his new rank, thankfully, kept his presence at Hogwarts from being a problem in that area. Also, the mention of the possibility that Skeeter's escape was an inside job bothered Arthur. Who would want to set a pariah like her free? Arthur feared that they would discover her accomplices too late. Suddenly he heard two faint popping sounds as Fred and George Apparated before him. 

"Welcome back!" Arthur greeted them, not surprised that they had gotten back so late. "A lot has happened since you left." 

"A lot happened while we were at Hogwarts," George replied. 

"Tell me about it," Arthur said. 

Fred and George sat down next to him. He told his sons what had transpired in the last forty-eight hours. Then Fred and George told him about their visit to Hogwarts. Arthur listened to their news about Ginny, the strange results of her resorting, and their description of what Gryffindor Tower now looked like, asking questions every step of the way. He knew they were keep things from him, but he also knew they wouldn't do that without good reason. He trusted his son's judgement. They would tell him when they were ready. 

"One more thing, mum told us to help Professor Snape in any way we can," Fred said. 

"Professor Snape probably wouldn't want us to tell you this, but we're assisting him in a project or two at Hogwarts," added George. "So don't be surprised if you see us around from time to time." 

Arthur knew better than to ask what George had meant by 'projects'. When he finally went to bed, the funny muggle saying: 'Out of the frying pan, and into the fire' wasn't so humorous anymore. 

____________

TBC


	30. The Learning Curve: Part One – The Morni...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

__

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways. In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves. But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

Positions of Mars 

Dangerous Innocence 

A/N: I hate them! _I hate them!_ **I hate them!** **_I hate them!_** ***Grumbles*** Stupid FFN, with its stupid code striping…. I swear, working with these _people_ is getting tiresome… If you want to reach a link to the story for a different site, go to a previous chapter. They haven't messed with those… yet. 

Enjoy the story. 

Chapter Thirty

The Learning Curve: Part One – The Morning After

Severus stormed through the corridors of the Dungeons, heading toward his class. For him, today was anything but an average day; today he and his apprentice return to work. He was certain that he had done everything in his power to prepare them to this day. Their plans, everything they had set into motion, would either succeed or, if they weren't up for the task fail. Severus glanced at the students he passed, but something in the way they peered at him was off. He pushed aside the ridiculous notion as he burst into the Potions classroom, determined to make a dramatic entrance. 

"Don't think just because I was out sick for a few days, that the illness has somehow addled my mind," he sneered menacingly at the Gryffindor – Slytherin class. "Place your essays on my desk in an orderly fashion _now,_ and if any of you dunderhead fools have forgotten to bring yours in, then you will receive detention with Filch and myself tonight!" 

None of the class moved. Every single student watched him, acting as if there was something they wanted to say, but were too afraid to do so. Studying the crowd, he noticed that Miss Granger sat in the back of the class with Arthur Weasley, but that wasn't the only strange thing. Black sat at Ron's feet in dog form. Ron smiled maliciously as he patted the mutt on the head. Severus turned his gaze to the Slytherin side of the class. In the front row Virginia sat next to a strange, raven-haired, teenage boy, who seemed familiar, but whom he couldn't quite place. Looking down, he saw that their hands were clasped, and that Ix Chel encircled their arms, joining them together. 

"What's wrong with you people?" he yelled. "What are you gawking at?"

"You, Severus…" Ron replied. 

"Me…?" he whispered as he looked down at himself. 

Severus saw that he was starkers. 

"No!" Severus yelled, awakening with a start. He saw that he was still lying in his darkened bedchambers, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a nightmare… The last one like that he'd had seemed to be a lifetime ago. With a word the candles and the fireplace were lit, filling the room with reassuring light. As full awareness returned to him, he sat up and noticed that something rested in his lap. It was the tome of Initiuim, open to the prophecy. That couldn't be right. He had left it shut on the nightstand, the night before. First the nightmare, and now this?

"Someone is trying to tell me something…" Severus said, studying the book again. He carefully read the prophecy, trying to see if he could recognize anyone in it. Looking at it now, he could see himself, Mr. Potter, and Virginia in parts of it. He couldn't understand, when he had read the bloody thing hundreds of times, why he hadn't noticed any of this before. Why was this becoming clear to him now? Was he right about his place in the prophecy? 

"The Second will be forged of extremes," Severus started reading the third paragraph aloud. "...creating one of all and none."

He had lived his whole life going from one extreme to another. From being one of Voldemort's favorites – to reducing himself to one of Dumbledore's trophies. From becoming the odd man out, ready to flee from both sides with his apprentice – to taking on the role as the head of the Light with Minerva; their decisions shaping the outcome of the war. It was a war that he knew might be their last, if the prophecy was fulfilled. 

"A Master of multiple mysteries," he continued. "…whose wisdom will bring forth hope for the past, and give sanctuary to fates' outcasts." 

He worked with the Light for mutual survival while, in truth, he belonged to neither side. His ability to see a good thing when it slapped him in the face allowed him to see the merit in Ix Chel's deal, thus he agreed to learn Gray magic with Virginia. A decision that saved countless lives, when he had assisted her in stopping the storm. Severus had taken in both Virginia and Ix Chel when they became outcasts, and they weren't alone. There was an ever-increasing list of people who actively lived under his care. It ranged from the Slytherins, who genuinely required his protection from the Dark Lord, to The-Boy-Who-Lived, who had lost faith Dumbledore, but not in the Light. Severus snorted at the thought. The boy had handled the disillusionment far better than he had. Severus reminded himself that Mr. Potter had one thing he didn't, when he was younger. The boy has the rare advantage of trustworthy allies. 

Merlin, how could he, Severus Snape, former Death Eater and current spy for the Light, be destined to be so much, for so many? He had always craved recognition, to be something greater, but not like this… For years now Severus had believed that he would end up dead, long before he could truly make a difference. Then it hit him. He wasn't a mere spy anymore, he was something else altogether…

Because of recent events, he and Minerva had wrested power from the Headmaster, and now headed the Light in their opposition to Voldemort, while Dumbledore himself had been reduced to a mere figurehead, little more than a puppet in the great scheme of things. He was even training a new generation of spies against the Dark. But he also discovered that his role as spy had blinded him to his Slytherin students' dilemma, who now believed they had no one left to turn to. Some Head of Slytherin he had become, when he couldn't even take care of his own. It would take time, but he would make it up to them… someday. Severus had become one of the only two Gray wizards alive today. A type of wizard that hadn't existed for a millennium, until Ix Chel had, unknowingly, become the catalyst for the old Gray magicians' insidious plot. In addition he discovered just yesterday that he had The Sight. The discovery itself had almost driven him to murder Zachary! It had taken every ounce of his self-control, just to keep him from snapping the Divination teacher's neck, and he didn't even know why. And, ever since he became Virginia's advocate, she had evoked powerful emotions in him, forcing him to take action when Dumbledore had gone too far. Through her, Severus was rediscovering a heart that he thought he had successfully buried long ago, when he had joined the Death Eaters. Everything, somehow, went back to Virginia, including the dream, which he knew was a _very _bad sign. 

He went over the dream in his mind, attempting to understand. The symbols reminded him of what his apprentice described when she had told him about her dream of Ron being the Dark Lord. Something about that fact disturbed him, it felt like he would need to look into. Normally, he would discount such things, but now… he wasn't so sure. On the other hand, the overall message of the dream was obvious. Severus was getting sloppy. More than mere circumstances were changing now; he was changing as well. He had allowed his cold, unfeeling mask to slip while he was ill, and all but missed an important implication that would have destroyed them. _Damn it, _Zachary had been right! He had been in _no_ condition to carry on the way he did! He needed to pull himself together, if they were going to do this. 

Severus wondered when 'I' became 'we'. Since when did he sacrifice his own individualism, in favor of his pact with Virginia? Virginia… He was using her first name now, something he never did with children, and _rarely_ practiced with his apprentices. He couldn't even tell what their relationship _was_ any longer. They were on a more equal footing than he was used to, which felt… unnerving. He had always kept a professional distance from his apprentices, except when the need required otherwise. With her, things were… different. What they had wasn't a romantic attraction. It was more of a bond… a bond that he felt compelled to protect. Impossibly, he was even growing to care for her as well. 

Severus wisely knew that there was no stopping the alterations in his heart. He had learned the hard way, a long time ago that emotions weren't something that came with an 'off' switch… They were there to stay, whether he liked it or not. Worse still, he wasn't sure yet what to make of it. As he continued his introspection he got ready for work. 

Two months ago, he knew who he was and what he wanted out of life, or at least that's what he believed. Somehow, in retrospect… he felt like he had been deluding himself. If that was true, then was his _new_ state of mind any better? Severus combed his memory, searching for the defining moment, the point when he became fully committed to this path, which now lay before him. What first drew his attention to Virginia Weasley, and the intrigue that surrounded her? He was sure that it wasn't his exchange with Virginia and Ix Chel that had originally lured him. This 'fascination' with her plight had begun long before that… Then, he remembered the moment that had started it all. It happened on a perfectly dull, ordinary day, not long before the girl's first vision actually occurred. Virginia had come to him about her grades in Potions, even though they were more than adequate to pass. That was the first time he had taken notice of her. The first time he'd glimpsed her quiet, yet ambitious nature. It was amazing that so much could come out of that one, little, incident… The idea that it had begun with something so trivial would be laughable, if it weren't so serious. He finished getting ready, and then thoroughly inspected himself in the full-length mirror. 

Severus noticed changes in his appearance and the way he carried himself. He looked a little younger and healthier than he remembered, like his new equilibrium agreed with him. He stood straighter, and now carried himself with a more dominating, omniscient air. But there was more to it than that. It was as though his every move naturally radiated tightly controlled power, and was enacted with a greater sense of purpose. His eyes had lost part of their cold edge, but in its place was an echo of power and fire that he hardly recognized as his own. He knew that any observant person would know that much more than his appearance had changed. But if he worked with his new persona instead of against it, he could use it to his advantage, increasing the air of mystery that he wore about him like a cloak. Yes, it would take a great deal of care, but he could handle it. They could do this… Severus allowed himself a small smile and checked the time. He had plenty of time before breakfast began. 

There was a knock at the door. He walked through his living room and opened it. It was his best friend Argus, with Mrs. Norris sitting at their feet. He noticed that Argus had brought them breakfast. He sensed that there was something on Argus' mind, but that he was planning to bring it up later. 

"Hello, Argus," welcomed Severus. "Come in." 

"Since you and Minerva will be making the announcement about your apprentice this morning, I figured that you wouldn't be able to stomach anything in front of the brats," Argus explained, wheeling in their meal. "So, I thought this might help." 

"You're a life-saver, Argus," he replied. "What would I ever do without you?" 

"Pray you never have to find out," his friend answered. They sat down on the sofa and ate in silence. He felt much better finishing his meal. He noticed Mrs. Norris, fast asleep on her favorite chair. He thought about his last familiar, missing him suddenly. Perhaps, one of these days he could find another one he was compatible with…

"What's on your mind?" Argus asked, shaking him out of his musings. 

"Nothing in particular," Severus responded. He finished his coffee and put the ceramic cup down on the coffee table. 

"How is your apprentice faring?" Argus asked, watching the photo of Black, which sat on the mantle-piece. 

"She's recovered physically, however, mentally… may turn out to be a different story," he replied. 

"You're afraid that she's not ready to face the bastards who ostracized her," said Argus. 

"Am I becoming _that_ transparent?" Severus sneered. 

"No, not at all," Argus assured him. "But it's how I would feel, if I was in your place." 

"I see," he responded. "Well, that is one of my concerns. Miss Weasley has accomplished a great deal in a short period of time. My real concern is at the rate she is progressing, she's bound to have a setback or two along the way, and how dangerous the setbacks might be." 

"Don't worry about it too much," Argus said. "If Weasleys are anything, it's resilient. Mark my words, the girl will be back on her feet, pestering you in no time!" 

"Let's hope you're right," Severus replied. 

Argus pulled a photo out of his robes, and handed it to Severus. 

"I confiscated this from one of the Ravenclaw twerps last night," his friend explained. " Since you seem to like the idea of tormenting Remus' dog so much, I thought you might want to have this." 

He looked down at the picture and smirked. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were teasing a very mournful Black, only now there was a Hufflepuff yellow ribbon tied into a bow on the mutt's head. 

"Thank you," Severus said. He stood and conjured a second, matching picture-frame, and put the picture in it, then placed it next to the first one. 

"Minerva told me that Patil and Brown will be out of the hospital wing in four days," Argus informed him. "Their punishment will start as soon as they're out." 

"Have you thought about my suggestion?" Severus inquired, turning to face Argus. 

"Yeah, and I think you're right," Argus answered. "I should see this girl who's captured your sense of devotion. Maybe she can answer my questions about the tower… Is Minerva still thinking about reclaiming the cursed place?" 

"No," he answered. "She's finally come to her senses about that. Minerva and Dumbledore have decided to mark the area off-limits to all students." 

"Good," Argus said. 

"The next forty-eight hours are bound to be pivotal for Miss Weasley," Severus said. "She may not be capable of handling the meeting during that time, but I'll try to arrange it for as soon as she can."

"Very well," his friend said. "What _are_ you two planning to say at breakfast?" 

*~*~*

Zach knocked on the door to Virginia's chamber. After his ill fated visit with Albus last night, he had returned to his new office and found the most unexpected thing, a present from Virginia Weasley. One of her friends had left his favorite tapestry, folded on his desk, with a note attached to it. 

"Come in," she called through the door. Zach entered the room. Virginia stood in front of the full-length mirror brushing her hair, while her pet sat on the bed, watching him. 

"Good morning, Professor," she said, turning to face him. "How is Trelawney doing?" 

"Much better, since I brought back to her old rooms," he replied, still feeling guilty over the whole thing. 

"Don't despair, Professor Montgomery," Virginia advised him, coming closer. "You did a very brave thing, facing your fears like that. Don't discount your achievements, just because of 'what ifs'." 

"Yes, well… I wanted to thank you for the tapestry," Zach said. "How did you know it was my favorite?" 

"I didn't," she answered. "It missed you. I just thought it would be happier living with you, than with me." 

"I like your new tapestry," he commented, admiring the detail-work on the Slytherin green tapestry, across from her bed. 

"Yeah, Alexis got it for me," she agreed, glancing at it. "Not many people have seen it over the years…" 

"I've got to go," said Zach. "Don't forget your Charms session with Professor Flitwick and me this morning." 

"I won't," she replied. 

Zach headed to the Great Hall, starting to feel better already. 

*~*~*

Finally prepared for this moment, Severus headed towards the Great Hall. He walked through the teachers' entrance in the back, feeling some discomfort from being in a room with so many at once. He studied the other Professors and noticed that half of them hadn't yet arrived. He quickly sized them up, before turning his penetrating gaze on the students. When he saw the Gryffindors, Severus couldn't believe his eyes. He closed them and shook his head trying to clear it, but when he opened them again nothing had changed. 

"I see that Fred and George have paid their sister a little visit," Dumbledore stated amused, coming up from behind him. 

"Their parting gift seems a bit… extreme," Minerva commented, entering the room with Zachary. 

"I think it's an appropriate calling card, don't you agree, Severus?" Zachary asked, equally amused. 

"Perhaps it will serve to remind the little blighters that there _are_ consequences to their actions," he replied. 

"And that those twins _know_ where they sleep at night," Zachary added. 

Severus stifled the urge to snicker at the sea of Weasley-red-haired Gryffindors. He watched as Mr. Potter spoke to several of his remaining Gryffindor allies, and observed that their hair was normal. The Weasleys'… message was blatant and selective enough, that even the most idiotic among them would get it. He watched as Ron entered the Great Hall with florescent-yellow hair, ready to tear someone's throat out. Severus couldn't help but smirk at the sight, The Dark Lord marked as a coward… He was beginning to see the value in having additional Weasleys around, every once in a while. Severus took a seat to Dumbledore's right, at the center of the high table, while Minerva sat to the old man's left. Zachary reluctantly took the empty chair next to the Potions master. He could feel the Divination teacher's fear and distress, despite his valiant efforts to hide it. 

"How are you holding up?" Severus whispered, discreetly. 

"I'll survive…" Zachary whispered back. 

He patiently waited for the others to arrive. Remus sat next to Zachary. Severus noticed how edgy the werewolf was, and remembered that his next transformation would occur soon. He felt a familiar presence approaching, just before Arthur Weasley dramatically entered the Great Hall, wearing worn, but well cared for Auror's robes. He got a flash of Arthur sitting with Miss Granger in back of the Potions classroom and felt the urge, the undeniable _need_ to tell Zachary, and soon. He pushed the thought out of his mind. When his enhanced senses picked up the various whispered comments, he knew that his apprentice's second prediction about Miss Granger was no longer a secret. He watched Arthur turn his eyes to the Gryffindor table for a moment, and Severus knew that they now shared equal disdain for what had once been a venerable house. Then Arthur walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and had a quick word with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Once the man was finished with his little chat, Arthur joined them at the high table. 

"Good morning, Professors," Arthur said. "Reporting for my new assignment as Miss Granger's guard, Headmaster Dumbledore." 

"Ah, Arthur, I've been expecting you," Dumbledore replied, with that irritating, all knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Take a seat, and Minerva can bring you up to date on the happenings in Hogwarts."

Severus sensed that the old wizard was just as surprised by Arthur's appearance as everyone else. He turned to Zachary and perceived that the Divination teacher sensed the same. So Dumbledore wasn't quite as all knowing as he appeared to be. Severus wondered how many times the old man had gotten away with that; probably more than he could count… 

"Sure, Headmaster," Arthur replied. The Auror sat between Minerva and Filius, and they fell into quiet discussion, as they ate. The hall gradually returned to normal. He wished that his apprentice was here to see this, but he knew as well as Zachary did, how dangerous that would be both for them and her. There was no way they could take such a risk so soon… Severus listened as Arthur asked polite, yet not obviously cautious questions, trying to discover the true atmosphere the Auror was stepping into. When Severus entered the discussion he crafted his replies with even greater care, tentatively testing Arthur's reactions and defenses. This Weasley wasn't quite as brash and blundering as he remembered. Good, they would be able to put that to good use, later on. The time finally came for the announcements. Severus steeled himself, hoping to get this out of the way quickly, so he could get on with the rest of his day. The Headmaster stood, then he and Minerva followed suit.

"May I have your attention please!" Dumbledore began, "We have a few important announcements to make." 

Dumbledore waited for the students to quiet down before continuing. The Gryffindors and Slytherins suddenly silenced themselves, as if muted. Severus knew what they were expecting. Merlin, were they going to be surprised… The Ravenclaws, and at last the Hufflepuffs, fell silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"Thank you," Dumbledore continued. "First, our new Divination teacher has arrived, and will be starting classes soon." Zachary stood on cue with an empowered, omniscient expression that hid his true feelings. "Please, treat Professor Montgomery with as much respect-" Zachary coughed. "-more respect than you gave Professor Trelawney." Zachary took his seat, and then Arthur stood. "Second, the Ministry has kindly sent us Mr. Weasley to help guard Miss Granger and the school from-"

"From Ginny's prediction about Skeeter?" Justin Fitch-Fletchley asked, as he stood from his seat at the center of the Hufflepuff table. 

"Yes, Justin," Dumbledore replied. "With Miss Weasley's tendency to be correct in this area-" Zachary snorted. "-we thought we should take every precaution. Professor McGonagall…" Arthur returned to his seat but, much to Severus' dismay, Dumbledore remained standing. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I thought it might be better coming from me…" Minerva began, heavy-heartedly. "Despite our many efforts, Gryffindor Tower has been rendered _permanently_ uninhabitable. We have tried everything within our power, but have thus far failed to restore the tower to its original state. My Gryffindors, I know that many of you were hoping that our relocation would only be a temporary measure, but that is simply not the case. I am sorry…" 

Time slowed for Severus as he studied the students' reactions. A wave of anger, hatred, sadness, and even guilt came from the Gryffindor table, as they struggled to absorb the news. He listened intently with all of his senses, trying to make sense of the quiet maelstrom. Many were angry and wanted revenge on his apprentice, but the majority of them wouldn't dare lay a finger on her, as long as she was under his protection. However, that still left far too many, in Severus' opinion, who were stupid or crazy enough to try. There was a surprisingly large minority who believed Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's version of the events, and didn't blame Virginia for defending herself, although they would have preferred her to have handled things more quietly. A smaller minority of students who were apathetic, or hadn't yet taken sides in the conflict. 

He studied Virginia's friends at the Ravenclaw table. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were devastated, but not shocked by the news; Mr. Dippet and Miss Levine were not surprised, but were concerned by the news, and its effects on the populace. They knew first-hand just what the Gryffindors had foolishly unleashed the night of the storm. Severus observed that the Ravenclaws' concerns were tempered by undertones of respect, greater understanding of the implications, and hints of fear and admiration. The Hufflepuffs were worried and afraid of what this would do to the status quo, but he could sense other, more complex meanings and attitudes from them. At least _some_ of the Hufflepuffs weren't as dumb as they looked, even if they were too cowardly to stand apart from their housemates. Finally, the majority of the Slytherins seemed to find some twisted humor in whole thing, but were discreet enough not to voice it in such a charged atmosphere, while others were intrigued by what Minerva wasn't admitting, as much as by what she was. A select few didn't care, or at least excellently pretended not to. Suddenly he was happy that Virginia _wasn't_ here to witness this. Severus and Zachary shared a mutual glance, and each knew that the other was thinking the same. He turned his attention back to the crowd, as time regained its sync with him. 

"Gryffindor tower is now off-limits to _all_ students," Minerva continued, after a brief pause. "And we are working on sealing off the location… permanently. Professor Snape…" 

"Because of recent events, we have felt it necessary to re-sort Miss Weasley, and put to rest the debate of where she stands," said Severus. "A course of action that has not been taken for more than a century. However… something unprecedented occurred." 

"The Sorting Hat discovered that she is currently unique in our world… as the first holder of a long forgotten art known as Gray magic," Minerva explained. "The Sorting Hat's response was to form a new House, called House Gray." 

"We have checked the school bylaws, and there can be no mistake," said Dumbledore. "The Sorting Hat can create a new House when the situation warrants it-" 

"The situation warranted it, and because the judgement came up on a re-sorting, it cannot be altered," Severus cut in, not trusting Dumbledore to do anything _but_ make things harder for them. "My apprentice may be in a House of one, but she is still a student of Hogwarts, just as you are. I expect you to treat her with the proper respect, and if I discover that _any_ of you are doing otherwise, then you will have to answer to me!" 

"In these troubled times, it may be hard to distinguish friend from foe, but please, take time to consider the definition of those positions," Minerva said. "You may discover that your aggression has been misdirected." 

"If you take the time to look closer before you judge, and don't blind yourselves by foolish, useless prejudices, you may find that not everything is as it seems," he cautioned, subtlety hinting to his Slytherin students to remain careful, but aware, in their dealings with others.

"Always remember that our differences can make us stronger," Filius added, standing on his chair. "Because Miss Weasley is alone in House Gray, I have suggested that she be given access to the other common rooms, so she isn't completely isolated." 

"Professor McGonagall and I have agreed to it," Severus declared. "Miss Weasley will be free to come and go in Houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Unfortunately, Professor Sprout did not see it that way, so she will not allow my apprentice near Hufflepuff Tower." 

"You're all expected to treat her, as you would any other member of your own house," Minerva stated. 

"But remember that your House is still your family-" Dumbledore tried to conclude. Severus pulled on Dumbledore's beard, discreetly stopping him from continuing, and ruining what they were trying to impart to the children. 

"Enjoy the rest of your meal," Severus finished. 

Amidst the unusual silence of the Great Hall, the Professors returned to their seats. Severus studied the students and knew that each of them was interpreting the Professors' messages differently. The Gryffindors were taking their words with a muggle grain of salt, but remained subdued by their Head of House's stern resolve. Ron seemed unaffected, but he could feel the monster's puzzlement and curiosity. The Dark Lord had been taken off guard by the news, and was already coming up with a new strategy. The Ravenclaws were processing the speech, trying to decide what to make of it. The Hufflepuffs were torn between taking their words to heart, or their Head of House's obvious stance in this case. The Slytherins had taken the warnings in the speech seriously, and they each were deciding their next course of action. They were acting just as he thought they would. He only hoped that their next step in reintegrating Virginia would go as smoothly. 

*~*~*

Zach accompanied Filius, Virginia and Ix Chel through the halls, heading outside for the girl's second Charms session. For the sake of expediency Filius had decided to use a levitation charm on himself. Zach had told Virginia about Trelawney's prophecy earlier, but she hadn't been able to make any sense of the signs either. It looked like they would have to just wait and-

"Why do they have red hair?" Virginia asked, shaking Zach out of his own thoughts. He saw what she was talking about as they passed a class. 

"Your brothers left the Gryffindors a little parting gift," Filius explained to her. "When the Gryffindors woke up their hair was like that, except for Mr. Potter and a few others. You didn't know?" 

"No," she replied. 

"They also made that Ron boy's hair yellow, and, according to Madam Pomfrey, they even got to Brown and Patil in the hospital wing," Zach supplied. 

Virginia laughed. They walked in silence until they exited the school. Virginia stopped for a moment overwhelmed by something before her. Then she shook it off and continued unabated. 

"What did you just see?" Zach asked, once the girl had caught up with them. 

"Everything…" Virginia whispered, humbled. Zach sighed, knowing that she couldn't give him a straight answer. Filius led them to a clearing off the beaten track, so they could work undisturbed.

"Let's get started," Filius said. 

"Why don't we start with the repellent charm you were having trouble with last time," Zach suggested. "You can show us _exactly_ what you did, and we'll take it from there." 

"I don't know…" Virginia hesitated. "That sounds dangerous." 

"We should be fine as long as we move out of range first," Filius replied, thoughtfully. 

"Are you up to the task, Miss Weasley?" Zach asked. 

"I guess so," she answered. 

"Good," said Zach. "Now wait here, and activate the charm when I give you the signal." 

"Yes, sir," Virginia nodded. 

Zach worked out the distance for twice the circumference of Virginia's room, which he surmised would be more than enough, and backed up. However, when the Charms Professor finished with his own calculations, Filius floated passed him and kept going. 

"Where are you going?" Zach asked.

"Minimum safe distance!" yelled Filius. Zach shook his head at the obvious over-kill, and waited for Filius to stop before signaling the girl. The other Professor didn't stop until he was more than fifty feet away. Filius waved and Zach turned around. It was time. 

"Now, Miss Weasley!" Zach ordered. 

The girl cast the spell and lime green light flew out of her wand, enveloping her. That's not right! You shouldn't be able to _see_ the spell- Suddenly, Zach was thrown across the clearing by an invisible force, and landed with a painful, dull thud at Filius' feet. He struggled to get his breath back, as he checked to see if anything was broken. 

"I _told_ you that this was minimum safe distance, but you always have to discover things the hard way!" Filius said, worried. "Are you alright?" 

"I'll be fine in a minute," Zach said, finally able to speak. "That was a great estimate. What did you base it on?" 

"The force I was hit with her last session," Filius answered. "And you?" 

"Twice the circumference of the room." he replied, getting to his feet. 

"I see," Filius commented politely, trying not to laugh. 

"What is it?" Zach asked. 

"Nothing… It just occurred to me that you've taken on the only person more dangerous in Charms than you were," the old teacher answered. 

"You've got a point," Zach admitted. "She's as dangerous with her normal charms, as her snake is with its lost ones." 

"Lost charms?" Filius asked, intrigued. 

"I'll tell you about it later," Zach replied. They took down the repellent charm and returned to Miss Weasley. 

"Are you okay, Professor Montgomery?" Virginia asked, concerned. "When I saw you thrown by the spell-"

"Only a little bruised, Miss Weasley," said Zach. "Don't worry, I didn't break anything important." 

"What would happen if I tried to pour power into the spell?" she asked. 

"Don't!" Zach and Filius yelled in unison. 

"What I mean to say is, it wouldn't be advisable in a public area," Filius quickly corrected himself. 

"Like the school," Zach added his two cents. 

"Okay," Virginia replied slowly. "What's next?" 

"Let's try something a little simpler," Filius suggested. "How about a rudimentary skill, like levitation?" 

"That could work," Zach concurred, searching for something to work with in his pockets. He found the perfect thing and placed it on the ground. It was a blue rubber ball, roughly the size of his fist. 

"Just try the first easy charm that comes to mind," Filius instructed. 

"Alright," Virginia said, pointing her wand at the ball. "Wingardium Leviosa!" 

The ball shot up at high-speed and disappeared from sight. Zach shielded his eyes from the sun as he vainly searched for any sign of it. Virginia stopped the spell, bewildered by the ball's total disappearance. 

"Where did it go?" she asked.

"The upper-stratosphere?" Zach lightheartedly suggested. 

"The ball reached escape velocity?" Virginia asked, incredulously. "There's got to be some reliable way to reduce the power I'm using! The last thing I want to do is try an Accio spell in this state. I doubt I'd be able to duck fast enough!" 

"Definitely don't try that any time soon," Zach said, searching for something to work with. He found a stick and placed it between them. "Try the same spell again. Only this time, put as little power into it as possible." 

Virginia sighed and whispering, she tried again. The stick ascended two feet, before dropping gracelessly to the ground. They worked with Virginia, getting her to dial-up the power. A few minutes later they heard an odd whistling sound. Zach, realizing where it was coming from looked up. Something was falling towards them, very fast. 

"Run!" Zach shouted and they ducked beneath the nearest tree. The object impacted where they had just been standing, creating a small smoking crater. Zach warily approached the crater and crouched down to inspect it. In the hole were remains of the rubber ball. Virginia and Filius came out of their hiding place to take a look. 

"It looks like the ball didn't reach orbit, after all," Virginia commented. 

"It just took all this time to come back down," Filius added, poking the shattered remains with a stick. 

"Let's get back to work…" Zach said. "We have a long way to go before we lick this problem." 

Zach and Virginia moved on. 

"Agreed," Filius said, examining what was left of the ball, for a few moments more, before joining them.

*~*~*

Severus watched the Potions classroom fill with students, listening to their petty expectations and fears, as each of them took a seat and set up. He could sense intense fear from the majority of the Gryffindors, adding to the complexly interwoven tensions in the room. He watched Longbottom sit between Thomas and Finnigan, in his normal, apprehensive state, and noticed that his hair was unchanged. Why had Fred and George spared him? Severus delved further into the boy's mind, searching for the answer. The Gryffindor bore no ill will toward Virginia and was, in fact, one of the friends who still supported her. 

Then, he perceived something he would have never imagined. Longbottom wasn't incompetent; the boy was just too frightened of Severus to concentrate properly. He knew that he intimidated the boy, but he never thought the terror he instilled could be the _cause_ of such accidents. Severus hated Longbottom's blundering, and would give almost anything to make the brat learn _something_ right. Could _encouragement_ be the only thing Longbottom required to do better, thus keeping Severus' class in one piece? The solution was so ludicrously simple that Severus nearly laughed aloud at the thought. First Mr. Potter's speech problems, and now this? Perhaps it was time for a modification or two in his technique. This should be… fun. He continued studying the students until they were ready to begin. 

"Good morning, class," Severus said, standing. "From now on we are going to be doing things a little differently." He slowly and deliberately stalked through the classroom, forcing the class to focus their total attention on him. "I know that some of you have been using the current seating arrangements to cheat, in addition to hampering your housemates' ability to concentrate. This nonsense will stop as of now! I will not have cheating or mindless prattle in my class! I will start correcting this problem by altering seating arrangements…" 

Severus began moving the students around, working out a safer dynamic, far more conducive for instruction. When he was done, Mr. Potter sat between Miss Granger and Longbottom in the third row, so Miss Granger couldn't help Longbottom cheat, but Mr. Potter would be able to spot any obvious problems, and correct them, discreetly, before a crisis developed. He placed Ron between Thomas and Finnigan, moving them toward the back, away from the more promising students. Now, they couldn't cheat. They would learn proper potions brewing the hard way, or not at all… 

On the Slytherin side, Mr. Malfoy was kept with Crabbe and Goyle, so that the boy could continue to assist his inept friends, while protecting the Slytherins from being harmed in a disaster caused by those two. He made it a point to move Perkinson far away from Mr. Malfoy, so she couldn't cheat off him anymore, and would learn to function as an individual in this class. Severus glanced at Arthur standing in back of the classroom, for the first time since he had arrived with Miss Granger, and saw a curious, bemused expression on the Auror's face. 

"Where you are sitting now is where you will remain for the rest of the school year," he continued, returning to the front of the classroom. "Unless you are being paired off for an assignment, so get used to it. Today we will be working on a fire-repellent draught, which you will be brewing alone, but first… It is time to hand in your papers on growth potions, which I assigned to you before my illness. I swear that the consequences will be _dire_ for anyone who fails to turn it in!" 

Severus watched as all the Slytherins got up and stacked their parchments into a neat pile on his desk. But the only Gryffindors who handed their papers in were Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Longbottom; the rest of the prats remained in their seats avoiding his intense gaze, utterly terrified. He sneered menacingly at the offending Gryffindors. They _must_ be suicidal to think that they would get away this, _especially_ after everything they've done! It was time to remind the little bastards of _who_ they were dealing with! 

"So… the majority of vaunted House Gryffindor were too busy torturing innocents, and planning petty revenge to be bothered with something so trivial as their Potions homework!" Severus began ominously in a low voice, letting each syllable drip with loathing and anger. As anticipated, the Gryffindors flinched, cowering pathetically before him. He saw Longbottom trembling, along with how tense Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were, and knew what he needed to do. "You will pay for your latest bout of feeble-mindedness! Ten points off Gryffindor for _each_ fool who didn't turn in their essay!" Several students groaned. "One more outburst, and you will be receiving detention as well!" Silence. "That's better." Severus softened his expression when he turned his gaze on Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Longbottom. He didn't take his eyes off of them as he continued in a calmer, less threatening tone. "However, not all of you are at fault. Two points to each student who did turn in their essay, including Granger, Longbottom, and Potter. Let Longbottom's and the others' serve as a reminder to you. While you're in my class, I expect nothing less than your best!" 

He watched the three Gryffindors relax, and felt Longbottom gain some confidence at his statement. This might actually work… After giving his students a few moments to let his words sink in he had them begin. Severus observed the pressures in the classroom, carefully tending to his little behavioral experiment in teaching. He soundlessly crept up behind Longbottom to see how he was faring. The boy began to tremble visibly, just as he felt Longbottom sense his presence. That was surprising, Longbottom's natural awareness of his environment had to be _very_ acute to have detected him at all. Severus took a quick look at the potion and saw that its color, viscosity, and tint were well within expected parameters. 

"Good work, Longbottom," he whispered in the boy's ear, just loud enough for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to hear, then quickly moved on. He noticed Longbottom relax, and begin working even harder on his potion. Severus sat at his desk and waited until the students were working on the last third of the potion, which was the most volatile point in the process. He inspected the Gryffindor side first, commenting on each of them as he went. When he got to Miss Granger's, Mr. Potter's, and Longbottom's potions, he was surprised by their results so far. 

"Excellent work, Miss Granger," Severus said. She smiled, overjoyed that he had recognized her hard work, just this once. Merlin, the girl really was attention-starved! No wonder she showed off to such an irritating extent. Miss Granger's merely been dying to get him to acknowledge her existence for the last six years. He inspected Mr. Potter's and saw that The-Boy-Who-Lived had done a much better job than usual. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Mr. Potter was cheating.

"Not too bad, Potter," Severus commented. He felt that Mr. Potter was just glad that the Potions master didn't bring up his fame or his house affiliation, like he normally did. Strange… The boy just wanted to be treated like everyone else. Once again, Mr. Potter was demonstrating that the boy wasn't as egotistical as he thought. Then Severus saw Longbottom's work, pleasantly surprised for a change. 

"Acceptable work, Longbottom," said Severus. "Just remember to add in your lacewings more slowly to compensate for your minor viscosity problem." 

"Yes, Professor," Longbottom replied, much less fearfully than usual. When properly prodded, the boy wasn't as hazardous to work around. Perhaps, once Longbottom knew that he wasn't a complete failure, it would be easier for him to handle the pressures Severus applied to the students to toughen them. It would take work and time, but there was a glimmer of potential there. He understood now why Remus coddled Longbottom the way he did. It was the only way teach the boy to cope. Severus moved on to the next student. 

He evaluated his Slytherins, refusing to go easy on them either. Severus discovered that Mr. Malfoy thrived most when under pressure, which forced the boy to push trivialities out of his mind, and further devote himself to his work, in addition to keeping Crabbe and Goyle out of trouble. Just as Severus had figured out that Perkinson also needed more pressure in order to work harder, he heard someone outside normal earshot whispering his name. He listened closer, curious to know what the Gryffindors were saying behind his back. 

"…out of earshot," Thomas whispered. "I can't believe he called my potion 'a soup that had been on for too long'!" 

"You see the way that greasy bastard is favoring Harry, Hermione, and Neville?" Finnigan asked. 

"The bloody traitors…" Ron hissed. "It's all Ginny's doing. She destroys everything she touches!" 

"You're not really going to kick Harry off the team, are you?" Finnigan asked, as Severus heard the boy carelessly drop in an ingredient. 

"He's our only hope against Malfoy," Thomas whispered. "We can't afford to lose him, and let Ginny win…" 

Severus ignored Ron's response, feeling an imbalance somewhere. He turned to the chattering Gryffindor boys. Finnigan paid no attention to his potion as it began turning blue, in perfect time with the growing magical imbalance scratching at his senses. He recognized what was about to happen and sprung into action. 

"Get down!" Severus shouted. Time slowed for him as he grabbed from Perkinson's desk a handful of the only thing that would stop the chain-reaction. Most of the class ducked underneath their desks in slow motion as he ran across the room. He pushed the three Gryffindor fools aside, knocking them to the floor by the force of his impact. Severus tossed in the substance, catching all three cauldrons. Two of the potions turned black, rendered merely useless, while Finnigan's potion burst into flames, destroying his cauldron. Thanks to his quick action, it didn't explode and cause an unstoppable chain-reaction between the cauldrons. That had been a close call. Merlin, if he hadn't felt the imbalance… He rejoined the normal flow of time, as the class got back to their feet. That power was really going to take some getting used to. 

"Do you have _any_ idea what did to yourselves? To your classmates?" Severus shouted angrily, turning on them. He stalked towards them, positively radiating power and fury. Finnigan and Thomas took an involuntary step backward, but Ron held his ground, defiantly glaring at him. "If that potion had exploded, it would have fed off the surrounding cauldrons, initiating a chain-reaction that would have destroyed the classroom! Including you, and any other poor bastard who couldn't get out of the way in time! Miss Granger would've had to spend the next three weeks washing the gore out of her hair, because that's _all_ that would have been left of you! You three are _very_ lucky that I spotted the problem in time! _Remember that_ the next time you're tempted to gossip about my apprentice's exploits in class. Fifty points off Gryffindor for your nearly lethal foolishness, three weeks of detention for each of you, _and,_ I am taking up the matter with your Head of House. I don't have the time to torture you, but I'm sure that she would _love_ to discipline you herself! Now, clean up this mess, then **get the hell out of my sight!**"

Thomas and Finnigan scrambled to follow his orders, and then Ron followed suit, a tense second later. Severus turned back to the rest of the room, and saw that they were watching him. 

"What are you gawking at? **Get back to work!**" he ordered harshly. They returned to their various tasks. Severus brushed an errant hair out of his face and went back to evaluating the Slytherins' potions. The rest of the class continued smoothly. When everyone else had completed their potions, he made the students test it on themselves. Most of them managed to test it successfully, including Longbottom, who survived the class unscathed for once. A couple ended up reporting to Madam Pomfrey, for minor burns. Then he gave the class their homework assignments, and dismissed them. The Gryffindors almost ran for the exits, while his Slytherins calmly left, talking avidly about the near disaster. One person remained behind for some reason, Neville Longbottom. The Gryffindor walked up to his desk, looking incredibly nervous. 

"Sor-sorry to bother you, Professor," Longbottom stuttered. "But I-I was wondering if I could visit Ginny in the Dungeons sometime later. We're good friends and-" 

"Yes, Longbottom," Severus answered, cutting off his babbling. "I'm sure she'll be happy to spend time with you again. Ask Granger or Potter, one of them can show you how to get there during lunch." 

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Longbottom said, shocked that it had been so easy to convince him. 

"You better get going, Longbottom, you don't want to be late," he replied. Longbottom nodded and left. As Severus watched him go, he realized something. Despite Finnigan's carelessness, he had actually _enjoyed_ playing with his students' minds in this manner during the session. He felt he was onto something… Severus allowed himself a twisted smile. He couldn't wait to try this on the rest of the students! 

*~*~*

The two Professors continued working diligently with Ginny until she started showing signs of strain. 

"I think you've done enough charms for one day," Professor Montgomery said.

"I wish I could do more," replied Ginny. 

"Don't worry about it," Professor Flitwick answered, encouragingly. "Our time is nearly up for this session anyway." 

She sensed something from Professor Montgomery, and knew that the time was now. 

"You still have a lot of work ahead of you, before your first Divination class. Why don't you go on ahead," Ginny suggested. "Professor Flitwick can walk me back to my room." 

"Are you sure?" Professor Montgomery asked. 

"That's a wonderful idea, my dear," the head of Ravenclaw agreed. "She'll be perfectly safe with me, and you can get on with that project of yours." 

"Fine, but just this once." The Divination teacher agreed. "I'll see you both later, Miss Weasley, Professor Flitwick." 

"Good luck, Professor," she said. Ginny waited until the past Seer was well out of earshot. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she knew that he would be needed elsewhere when the time came. Ginny turned to Professor Flitwick. 

_"Have you seen the nightmare in Gryffindor Tower for yourself yet?" Tom asked Flitwick, using Ginny's voice. _

*~*~*

Alexis headed to Ginny's chamber with Harry and, much to her concern, Neville Longbottom. Looking at the weak-appearing Gryffindor, Alexis wasn't sure what to make of him, or his true motives for supporting her closest friend. She reminded herself that Ginny's gifts for seeing into people would tell her friend everything they needed to know, but she was afraid that Ginny's hunger to have a segment of Gryffindor House on their side, would cloud her considerable judgement. Alexis hoped that she was wrong. Ginny has had far too many disappointments and hardships in the last several weeks. It would kill her to see her friend go through that again. No, I can't let that happen… our wizarding bond, which was forged when she saved my life wouldn't allow it, and neither will I. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that… 

They arrived at the door to Ginny's chamber. Alexis knocked. Ginny carrying Ix Chel on her shoulders answered, then let them inside. Her friend gazed at the Gryffindor as they entered, with the strangely unfocused look that she had come to associate with Ginny's new gifts. After a moment, Ginny smiled brightly and pulled Neville into a tight embrace. 

"You haven't all abandoned me…" Ginny whispered. "I'm so happy I didn't hurt you in the storm." 

"Me too," Neville replied in a strained voice. "Ginny… I can't breathe…" 

"Oh… sorry," Ginny said sheepishly, as she released him. Neville took in an audible breath. 

"You were in Gryffindor Tower that night?" Alexis asked. 

"Yes," Neville answered. "Believe me, Ginny. If I'd known…" 

"It's okay, Neville," Ginny reassured him. "I understand." 

Alexis wasn't convinced, but remained silent. Ginny and Neville sat on the sofa together, while Alexis and Harry took seats in the two chairs she conjured, on the other side of the coffee table. A few minutes later, a house elf delivered lunch. Ginny ate with a vacant expression, oblivious to everything but her meal, while Alexis, Harry, and Neville conversed about trivial matters. She quickly grew bored with the Gryffindors' banter and gradually phased herself out of the conversation. 

Alexis found herself studying Harry as they ate. It was amazing how different he was from his reputation. Many Slytherins saw him as a self-promoting, attention grabbing, egomaniac, with delusions of greatness, who when it came down to it, was little more than a puppet of Dumbldore's. She had never thought to question that assessment, until she had gotten to know him better, and saw what he was really like. Harry was an honest, caring, decent person, who would never betray the people he cared about. Loyalty and strength like his were amazingly rare things… It was hard to believe that he could come from a house of deranged fanatics, but so did Ginny and Hermione. Alexis wished that her housemates could put their differences aside, and get to know him the way she did. Maybe then, things would be different-

"…Alexis, were you listening to me?" Ginny asked. Alexis turned back to Ginny, who had finished lunch while she was lost in thought, and saw that she was cognizant again. 

"Sorry, Gin, my mind wandered for a moment," Alexis said. "What were you saying?" 

"I was asking you for your opinion on the Slytherin/Ravenclaw reactions to the announcement this morning," Ginny replied. 

Alexis told her everything she had gathered from her observations. 

"Then we don't have much time…" Ginny said, almost to herself. 

"Much time for what?" she asked.

"Why are the other houses' opinions so important to you?" Neville asked. 

"Never mind that," Ginny replied. "I need to ask you two something important, and if you have _any_ doubts at all about this, I need you to tell me. Because if I can't allay them, I'll have to ask someone else… I want to clean out Gryffindor Tower, and I'll need your help to do it." 

"Why?" Alexis asked. 

"Because, despite everything, I never wanted to render Gryffindor homeless," Ginny explained. "Alexis, you have to understand that the power I unleashed was in self-defense. I _can't_ leave the tower like that, not for revenge… I can't leave my pain contaminating the tower. If I do, I would be _no_ better than Ron, or the people who ostracized me. If I don't do everything in my power to fix this, they will have won. How can I look at myself in the mirror, knowing what I stole from Hermione and Harry, from my friends?"

Alexis cast Harry a searching look, trying to decide where she stood. As much as she hated to admit it, her friend was right. Ginny would be punishing her friends as well as her enemies, by leaving Gryffindor Tower the way it was. 

"What do you want me to do?" Alexis asked. 

"I believe that with our combined powers, we will be able to contain and dispel the magical toxic waste trapped in the tower," Ginny said. 

"You're talking about forming a magical gestalt," Alexis responded. "Aren't we too young to attempt something like that?" 

"A what?" Neville asked, confused.

"Don't you _ever_ read ahead?" Alexis asked Neville. 

"No, not really," Neville replied, somewhat sheepishly. 

"Well, let me put this in the _simplest_ terms I can," Alexis sneered. "A gestalt is when a bunch of little wizards combine their powers and gifts, acting as one _big_ super-wizard, capable of doing _far_ more than anyone of them can alone. It takes the power of a gestalt to accomplish certain things, like creating wards and other magical feats, feats that would _kill_ lesser wizards otherwise. Do you have it now? Or should I go find a book with large, pretty pictures for you to study?" 

"I need a word with you _now_, Alexis," Harry said, mortified by her explanation. She saw Ginny's equally disturbed expression, and knew that she had gone too far. Harry promptly pulled her back into the hallway, and closed the door behind them. 

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Harry asked. "You've been suspicious of Neville ever since he approached us on the way here." 

"I don't trust him," she said. "Someone could have sent him here-" 

"You're being paranoid," Harry admonished. 

"It's not paranoia when they _are_ out to get you!" Alexis whispered. "Everyone wants to get their claws into Ginny, for one reason or another. Don't tell me that it isn't possible for them to send someone to spy on her, someone Ginny was close to. Look me in eye, and tell me that Ginny is infallible. That she wouldn't let her feelings for one of her friends cloud her judgement." 

"Good point," Harry conceded. "But Neville would never do that." 

"How do you know?" Alexis persisted. "How can you be sure of that?"

"I know him," Harry said. "Neville wouldn't let himself be manipulated like that. No one could bully him into betraying his friends. Trust me on this Alexis, please…" 

Maybe Harry was right, maybe Neville wasn't as weak as he seemed. Alexis looked into his innocent, emerald green eyes, and saw a fiery certainty as he beckoned for her trust. He believed it, and in that moment, Alexis found herself believing in him. She nodded, for a moment lost in his compelling, demanding gaze. Alexis looked away after a time, unable to stand it for another moment without some resolution to the plethora of confusing emotions Harry always seemed to incite in her. They returned to Ginny's room and sat back down. 

"…still don't see how I can help," Neville was saying. "I mean, I'm not that powerful or anything. I'll probably just screw it up." 

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you could do it," Ginny encouraged. "You're more than you think you are… I know it and, deep down, so do you. Please my friend, listen to your heart and tell me where you truly stand." 

"You would believe in me that much?" Neville asked, stunned. 

"I would stake my life on it," answered Ginny. 

"And ours too," Alexis mentally added. She prayed that whatever clever instinct led Ginny had better judgement than her own. 

"I'll help you in any way I can," Neville replied. 

"Thank you," Ginny said. "I know that I can count on you." Ginny turned to her. "Do you think it will work, Alexis?" 

"It's ambitious," said Alexis. "It may work, as long we can find enough compatible wizards, and the dynamic is stable. Have you told Professor Snape of your plan?"

"Ask me that again later," Ginny requested. 

"Fine," Alexis said, taking the hint. "Are you sure you can pull this together before the tower is sealed off?" 

"No, it'll be a race," Ginny said, "and only time will tell which will happen first." 

________

TBC


	31. The Learning Curve: Part Two – Social Re...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

__

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways. In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves. But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

Positions of Mars 

Dangerous Innocence 

Latin Note: 

aetas: an age, stage, period of life, time, era.

conservo: to preserve, conserve, maintain, keep, hold to.

A/N: After working on this chapter for two days straight I've declared it 'perfect.' Please disregard any errors you've seen, especially if they're at the end. ;) Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty One

The Learning Curve: Part Two – Social Reflections

Ginny with Ix Chel on her right arm followed master Snape to her first Care of Magical Creatures class since the storm. She shifted the weight of the knapsack resting on her left shoulder, trying with little success to stay her trepidation. Ginny asserted that if they could handle Charms, they could handle this. Ginny and Tom continued to project an air of control and calm that neither of them really felt. They reached the Slytherin – Ravenclaw class, who were standing outside of Professor Hagrid's hut. Ginny watched the unsurprised curious mix of expressions from the other students as she joined Alexis and Mark.

"It's good to see you up and about again," said a short Slytherin, who had never taken any notice of her before. The other girl was heavy-set with shoulder-length, brunet hair, and brown eyes, wearing an aristocratic air about her like a cloak. The Slytherin held out her hand and she shook it, automatically sensing that the girl was a Dark Witch, but not an extreme one. Ginny suddenly felt happy that Professor Montgomery had ordered her to wear gloves whenever she left her room. "My name is Melinda Mulciber… I think you will find that Slytherin is a far more accepting bunch than those close-minded Gryffindor idiots you were stuck with." 

"I'm beginning to," Ginny said, casting master Snape and Alexis a sidelong glance. The handshake ended as Ginny peered further into Melinda's mind, perceiving that this girl held little allegiance to the Dark Lord beyond the people close to her that supported him, and despite her background, Melinda wasn't currently being pressured into becoming a Death Eater. The girl could be a useful ally among the Slytherins, and the Dark… 

Suddenly, Professor Hagrid arrived, excited about something. 

"Good afternoon, class," he said. "As you've noticed, Professor Snape will be tagging along with us today. I've got a real treat for you all! Come along, you've got to see this!" 

She picked up on the worried, even fearful feelings shared by many of the students. Ginny and Tom couldn't help but feel a little unnerved themselves about what their Professor meant by a 'treat.' They followed Professor Hagrid to where he normally kept his dangerous assortment of the anomalous ones. Sitting behind a chest-height fence was the last anomalous one Ginny had ever expected to see in class. It was a young, beautiful, Chimaera, curled up on the ground, watching them with large, green, mesmerizing, feline eyes. The lion head's soft, healthy-looking mane of hair was still very short, giving it a less imposing appearance than an older one would have. It had an lustrous coat of goat's hair covering its body, and the creature's long, scaly, dark green, dragon's tail was wrapped around the front of its length. Master Snape tensed and they knew that he'd had no idea that Professor Hagrid was planning this. Tom and Ginny heard several fearful gasps, as they sensed a palpable wave of terror and barely restrained panic wash over them, that neither of them shared. She admired the amazing creature as it stood stretching, and realized that it was only waist-high. This one was a mere child! 

"Beautiful, ain't he?" Professor Hagrid said. "I found him ailing in the Forbidden Forest awhile back, and nursed him back to health. Now that he's well, I'll be releasing him back into the forest, but I asked him if I could do a class or two with him before he goes…" 

"This is insane…" a Slytherin boy whispered. 

"He talks about the bloody monster likes its got a brain," Melinda commented, just loud enough for Ginny and Alexis to hear. "Fool…" 

_"A word to the wise, don't **ever** judge a book by its cover," Tom replied softly, using Ginny's voice. "Or you may one day find yourself in more trouble than you can ever imagine." _

"Interesting advice from a living example…" Melinda said softly, in an approving tone. 

They stiffened when she sensed the Chimaera's thoughts, and knew that the last thing anyone should do was move. 

"Don't run!" Ginny exclaimed in a tone of authority that brooked no argument, her gaze still fixed on the anomalous one. "Nothing will happen if you stay perfectly still, and do _exactly_ what I tell you to!" 

At that moment the Chimaera ran towards the fence, gracefully leaping over it, landing ten feet from the group. A Ravenclaw screamed and many of the students ran for their lives, despite Ginny's command. The Chimaera chased the fleeing teens, coming perilously close to the Professors and the remaining students, causing even more of them to panic and bolt as she tried to stop them, including Mark. _Tom cursed venomously under their breath in several languages as he watched the Dark Ravenclaw go._ Master Snape, Alexis, Melinda, as well as some of the others had their wands out in an instant. 

"Put those away, now!" Ginny ordered. "You don't want to provoke it." 

"In case you haven't noticed, Miss Weasley, it's trying to _maim_ the students!" master Snape hissed, watching the mayhem.

"Are you crazy?" Melinda asked. "I'm not going to let that thing eat me, just because you've got some weird fascination with it!" 

"Don't you see? It's a misunderstanding!" she protested. "I've got to stop it." 

Ginny ran towards the Chimaera before anyone could stop her. Alexis and master Snape ran after her. 

"Wait, Chimaera!" she called after the creature. "These cubs don't understand!" 

Ginny ran ahead of the Chimaera and stopped directly in its path. The anomalous one came to a full stop in front of her, just as master Snape and Alexis caught up. They still had their wands out, but not aimed at the Chimaera. 

"But they ran, just as any playing would," the Chimaera purred in a childish male voice. Then the Chimaera noticed her familiar. "Wow… I never thought I would get to meet a _Divinus _in person. I can't wait to tell my pack mates about this, they'll be so envious!" 

"I know, but these cubs think you want to eat them," Ginny corrected, still surprised that she understood it so well. 

_"It is nice to meet you as well, child of the Forest,"_ Ix Chel said.

"I'm not hungry," the Chimaera said, while she began to translate. "Hagrid feeds me well. Why would they think that?" 

"Humans don't play like that," Ginny said, edging closer. "We're more fragile than most anomalous ones…"

"I wasn't going to hurt them," the Chimaera replied, sulkily. "I just wanted to have some fun…" 

"It just wanted to _play?_" master Snape asked, disbelieving. 

Ginny walked up to the Chimaera and scratched it behind the ears. The Chimaera leaned into her touch, obviously enjoying it. 

"When it comes down to it, he's just like a big cat," Ginny mused. 

_"A big cat with the power to crush our throats," Tom studiously reminded her. _

"True…" she thought, sitting on the cold ground. The Chimaera sat with her, resting its huge head in their lap. "I'm going to need to keep it docile until we can get it back to the forest." 

"I have an idea," said Ginny, in a mollifying tone. "Why don't you sit for awhile, and you can tell us about yourself and what your people are like. We don't know that much about your kind… I'm sure a wonderful cub like you is really smart." 

"Well, I do know a lot," the Chimaera said, proudly. 

_"What's your name, child?"_ Ix Chel asked. 

"Loren," the Chimaera answered. 

"My name is Virginia, but people call me Ginny, and my familiar's name is Ix Chel," she said, indicating each of them. "This is my master, Professor Snape, and my friend, Alexis. This is Loren. Why don't you round up the students, and bring them here. Loren and I will be fine. Make sure they _behave_ themselves this time." 

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked. 

_"Positive," Tom replied aloud. "Trust me." _

Master Snape and Alexis split up to retrieve the rest of the class. 

*~*~*

It headed to the castle, smelling a disturbing, predatory scent. Its fluffy tail twitched uneasily, as the smell grew stronger. It didn't like this at all. Just ahead, its sharp eyes caught sight of a Chimaera in the clearing. It scrambled up the nearest tree, reaching its highest branches in seconds. It studied the scene and saw that Weasley brat actually petting the bloody monster! How could she control a known Wizard killer with such frightening ease? Its master needed to know of this! Though the risk was horrible, it would have to stay for as long as possible, to discover all it could. Its Dark master would accept nothing less...

*~*~*

"Have you met the _Emineo _Elric yet?" Ginny asked Loren, still petting the Chirmaera's furry head. 

"Yeah, but we didn't talk that much," Loren answered. "He's recouping so slowly. But there was something…" 

"What?" she asked. 

"He wanted me to tell the Keepers of the Forest how he's doing and stuff," Loren replied. The young Chimaera lifted his head to look at the returning students, then rested it on her lap again. "We don't have this petting stuff at home, not like this. It's so relaxing…" 

"Maybe we could do this again some time," she whispered in his sensitive ear. "Just remember not to attack anyone when you visit… The humans wouldn't like it, they'd take it personally." 

"I won't attack the other cubs or their shepherds," Loren promised. 

"Good," Ginny replied. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but Loren really was just a child, even younger than Elric if her guess was right. She didn't want to even think about what would've happened if the anomalous one had been an adult. _Tom mentally shuddered at the idea of keeping Loren subdued for the next hour. He would rather send the bloody creature on its way, but he knew that it was useless arguing with his princess when she was in this state. He would just have to keep their senses open, and wait. _When Mark returned with the others Ginny couldn't hide their disappointment. 

"How are you doing that?" Melinda asked, impressed. 

"By listening and hearing," she answered cryptically. 

"Fine, keep your secrets… for now." Ginny caught the Dark witch's thought.

Through the rest of the class they kept Loren calm, while master Snape and Professor Hagrid kept the students from bolting again. She couldn't tell which task was harder, handling the child Wizard Killer or keeping the students from panicking a second time. Ginny translated for Loren, gently coaxing him into telling them detailed information on his people, and their history. 

The Ravenclaws were entranced, writing down everything she translated. The Slytherins were impressed by what they perceived as a great show of power and control. Master Snape feared that any second now the creature would turn on her, and he was more than prepared to put it down if it did. Professor Hagrid was ecstatic, seeing her as a kindred spirit. This little incident was only going to add to the mythos that was enveloping her, whether or not they wanted it to. Just before the class ended, she managed to convince Loren to allow the other students to pet him, taking in each of their scents, so he would recognize them as friends later on. _For Tom, the end of class couldn't have come a moment too soon. _The students said their good-byes to Ginny and Loren, and left as fast as they could, without startling the creature. 

At last when only Ginny, master Snape, Professor Hagrid, and Loren remained, the time came to return the young Chimaera to the forest. Ginny, Professor Hagrid, and despite his reluctance master Snape escorted Loren to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"This is as far as we can go," Ginny said, kneeling before the magnificent creature. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" 

"My kin are only smelling distance from me," Loren purred. "I'll be fine." 

"Good," she said. 

"Take this…" Loren whispered, cutting off a lock of goat hair with one of his claws. Ginny picked it up, examining it tentatively. "Keep it with you always. It will identify you as friend to my kind." 

"Thank you," she whispered reverently, seeing the significance of the strange gift. Without thinking, she transfigured out of the air itself, a gray, hand-woven, drawstring bag a little smaller than the length of her palm, and then put the lock of hair inside, before hiding it in her robes. 

"Farewell, bizarre girl," Loren said. Then he charged into the forest without so much as a backward glance. Ginny stood and turned back to the others. Master Snape was actively sneering at Professor Hagrid, who ignored him, still too taken with the moment to care. They headed back to Hagrid's hut together, as master Snape started berating her Professor for pulling the stunt with the Chimaera on her first day back. 

Ginny and Tom only half-listened, giving in to the urge to de-focus, savoring the rare feeling of safety and security wrapped about them like a warm blanket. She had to tell master Snape about Melinda the moment they were alone- For a moment Ginny could have sworn she sensed the presence of an Animagus, but as soon as she felt it, it was gone. She blinked, snapping out of her trance, looking in vain for the disturbing, strangely familiar source. 

"…and the next time you decide that you want to give my students a little _treat-_" Master Snape's voice became clear again, but he stopped abruptly when he saw her expression. "What is it, Virginia?"

"I thought I felt… never mind, master," she replied, unable to relax her guard again. "It's nothing… just an errant wind…" 

Master Snape wanted to question her further, but thought better of it. Ginny all but put it out of her mind, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. 

*~*~*

Ginny sat on her four poster-bed petting Ix Chel in her lap, while both Tom and Ix Chel lightly dozed. She was content to simply stare at the new tapestry, which depicted several formidable anomalous ones. She eased her grip on time and the outside world, allowing her perceptions to skew in this rare moment of complete solitude. Ginny had no idea how much time had passed, when she was forced to return to herself by a determined knock on the door. She gently woke Ix Chel, but before she could get up to answer it, master Snape and Harry entered the room. _Tom snapped awake when he felt Snape and Potter's presence. He eyed the large, immensely old tome in Snape's hands, feeling complexly interwoven power pulsating from it like a heartbeat, as it reacted to something nearby. _When Ginny saw the tome, she had a powerful, overwhelming urge to lunge at master Snape and take back what was hers, no matter the consequences. She let out a sharp exhalation of air; it was all she could do to stop herself from acting. All Ginny knew was that she had to have it back, although she was certain that she had never seen it before in her life. 

"I feel a strange compulsion, master," Ginny said in a distant tone, unable to tear her eyes off of it for even a second. "Why do I feel so drawn to this tome… like it's mine…"

_"What do you mean 'yours'?" Tom asked, his concern mounting. But his princess was too focused on the old book to even hear him. "Ginny, what's wrong?"_

_"Can you describe it?"_ Ix Chel asked, confused by her extreme reaction. _"Talk to me, Virginia. Tell me what the tome is singing to you."_

"Singing?" Ginny whispered. "I suppose you could call it that." 

She beheld the Potions master's thoughts, as he watched her gaze at the tome hungrily, with a gleam in her eyes that he had seen before, the gleam of a creature possessed by a powerful, dangerous obsession. In that moment, her master knew that if he were to so much as shield the tome from Ginny's view, she would lose control, and attack him for it. She wanted to deny it, but she felt in the marrow of her bones that it was true. What in her reacted so vehemently to this primeval, powerfully familiar object? What unseen force made it so wondrously irresistible to her? Ginny felt like she would die without it. Not of her own volition, she stood and slowly began to creep towards master Snape. _Tom tried to stop her, but she resisted him with a surprising ferocity. He found himself unable even hinder Ginny or the force that had gained control of her so easily._

_"I fear Virginia is not in her right mind, master!"_ Ix Chel cautioned, urgently. _"I don't know how or why, but it is calling her."_

As a predatory edge shadowed her features, she became unrecognizable as the girl they knew. Both master Snape and Harry involuntarily backed away. Master Snape continued to evade her as she tried to advance on him while Harry, beside himself with worry, feared that he would do more harm than good in trying to interfere. 

"Please, master…" Ginny whispered pleadingly, the unbearable pitch of her voice frightening her as much as them. "I _need_ it! I must have it back… I can't bear this! Please, master…!" 

_"Somehow, the bloody necklace is doing this to her," Tom realized, sensing the hidden ties in her subconscious for the first time, which had now become active. The bonds that had been forged between her and the necklace were the most powerful Tom had ever seen! The exotic necklace had become a part of her somewhere along the line, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to ride this out with her, and pray that she came out of it unscathed._

Master Snape suddenly looked down, his expression shifting from deeply disturbed to surprised. The book tried to wrench itself out of his grasp. After a few seconds of struggling, master Snape released the tome. It glided across the room and landed in Ginny's waiting hands. The compulsion vanished, and for the first time since the storm Ginny felt whole again. She breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief. _Tom felt the power influencing her grow silent, but it was only a matter of time before something stirred it once more. He didn't like this turn of events at all, or what it might mean for them. _

"Virginia…" the ancient tome whispered. 

"It knows my name," Ginny said. She sensed that this book was conscious on a level deeper then she believed possible. 

"Virginia, know this," the tome proclaimed, "You are the true Guardian, and Keeper of the Gray. Your will can shatter our divided world, or reshape it. Let nothing sway, or corrupt you… that path leads to eternal twilight! I, an echo of the past, will serve the bearers until the end comes…" 

It opened to the introduction on its own. Feeling compelled, she began to read the tome aloud. 

"…Within this book is a facet of the past we have preserved against time and treachery, in the hopes that one day, you, our beloved, naive children will have some record of your past, incomplete as it may be…" 

"You can read that?" Harry asked, surprised. 

"Of course," Ginny said, not seeing what the problem was. "It's in English. Why wouldn't I be able to read it?" 

Master Snape closed the distance between them, looking over her shoulder at the text. 

"Nothing has changed," master Snape confirmed. "The book is still illegible to me." 

"Are you doing this?" she asked the tome. 

"Yes," it replied. 

"Then stop," Ginny commanded. "Allow Harry and master Snape to see you for what you are, but don't reveal yourself to anyone else, not yet anyway." 

"Fascinating," master Snape murmured, his eyes scanning the page. "This book was written by the Gray! We've had the bloody thing in our family for generations, and never knew its significance…" 

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ginny asked. "You two obviously brought this tome to my room for a reason. What is it?" 

"You may want to sit down," master Snape suggested. "This may take time."

"I really don't like the sound of that," she thought. Ginny took seat on the edge of her bed facing the couch, and the other two sat next to each other on the sofa. 

"Awhile back, you asked me if I could assist you in discovering the truth about your necklace, and its mysterious powers," master Snape began. "It is time you knew the truth. I didn't tell you sooner because I wasn't sure if you were the correct holder, but I see now that you are. The necklace you wear about your neck is called Tutela. You are the first person ever to unlock its power, an ability that only The Guardian is supposed to possess." 

"The Guardian?" Ginny repeated, the pieces beginning to fall into place. "Both Trelawney and the tome called me that… Did Professor Montgomery tell you about Trelawney's prophecy?" 

"Yes," master Snape replied.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked. 

She repeated Trelawney's words for him: 

"The Guardian is in danger! Tell the one with no House to watch for the signs! She must heed them to protect the innocent… When plants' cries are heard – when health is cared for by one with a Dark Curse – At last, when a bird of madness dies without rhyme nor reason – that is when Dark Ones will come for her sister, by choice and bond. Only with four will they prevail, and keep the blood of the innocent from being spilled…" 

"And you say I'm this Guardian person," Ginny said. "What is The Guardian? Why is the title so important?" 

In response to her query, the tome turned to a section in the book. She started reading it aloud. 

"The tale of The Stone of Initium and the final days of the Gray… 

"The Gray grew fewer with each passing day, as the endless war between the three sides continued to rage on. Safe-guarding their most trusted allies, some _Divinus Animus_ and others were hidden in shadow worlds and the deepest forests. The Gray wizards had tried everything in their power to stop the deterioration of the delicate balance that held the world together, but alas, their efforts were in vain. Once the clash between The Light and The Dark grew beyond a certain point, there was no longer a way to mend this fatal breach. So, in a final effort to preserve themselves and their dominion over the other two sides, they pooled their resources to create the most powerful weapon conceived, before or since. With it they planned to destroy the extremes of both sides, forcing the Light and Dark into a truce. 

"After long, weary years of strife, they forged their greatest creation, which had the power to alter the very fabric of reality itself throughout time, known as the Stone of Initium. It was given to the greatest Seer and witch of the Gray, whose name was Taleen. She held the rare talent of perceiving and altering currents in time, while avoiding the false paths that often kept one from changing the future. When the first Guardian, Taleen, gazed through the Stone of Initium she saw nothing but disaster in every choice she made to try to save the present Gray peoples. She knew that the unrealized realities she saw would be the Grays' undoing, in sprit if not in fact. Taleen searched for an alternate path for them, refusing to give into despair, and in the far distant future she found only one. 

"In that world she beheld a young Gray witch with hair like flame, who had a young _Divinus Animus_ at her side, combating the final extreme of the age. Taleen latched onto this possibility, using the Stone of Initium to make it all but inevitable, in the hope that when the second and true Guardian appeared, she would be able either to revive the Gray, or snuff out the light of the world if evolution wasn't possible. Then Taleen and the last Gray wizards split the Stone of Initium into four separate parts, only capable of altering reality when The Four Shards were used in concert, with The Guardian directing them. Finally, Taleen created the prophecy out of what she knew, and oversaw the beginning of the end…" 

**__**

The Prophecy of Initium

The bearers will work in concert reinventing the world, 

when truth comes to light, 

and Despite creates a divide not one heart will withstand. 

The First will come out of pain and strife, 

and hold the world on the edge of a knife. 

Absconder will take that which is another's, 

and leave nothing untouched by scorn. 

Unable to mourn the unknown truth, 

intrinsic for others. 

The Second will be forged of extremes, 

creating one of all and none. 

A Master of multiple mysteries,

whose wisdom will bring forth hope for the past, 

and give sanctuary to fates' outcasts. 

The Third shall be made in love and devotion, 

but tragedy and suffering will cover the journey. 

Perception will be drawn to scorn by the ties that bind, 

and discover where the hearts of others lie, 

by nature's decree to embattle Despite. 

The Fourth will be cultivated from love, 

entwined with discord. 

Through trust and rejection will find their way at last, 

as twilight comes to pass. 

The Guardian will only be armed with pure intent. 

Thus being the one to decide, 

the shape of the most glorious of days, 

or of the darkest of nights. 

The Fifth shall return to themselves through the path, 

of innocence and love's pure light. 

Their decision will shape The Fourth's eternal curse, 

tipping the balance for love or Despite.

Only together, 

what was once lost will return, 

and the world be made anew, 

or the old one burned. 

"I can destroy the world," said Ginny in a low, emotional voice. "I can bring down both sides, killing _everything!_ How could anyone place such a choice in my hands, and have faith that I would do the right thing when the time comes?" 

_" 'Who knows, maybe it will be what saves us.' " Tom whispered intently, seeing the importance of those words at last. "You once told me that yourself, my princess. Just because you have the power to end it, doesn't mean that you will. It only means that you have far more control over the outcome than you thought." _

"But such a power…" she thought. 

_"He is right, Virginia,"_ Ix Chel thought. _"A possibility is not a certainty. There will be no way to know how this will end until it has played out."_

"Try not to think about it too much, Gin," Harry said. "It probably won't even come to that."

"Let's hope you're right about that," master Snape said thoughtfully. "For all our sakes."

"If there are supposed to be other bearers, where are they?" Ginny asked. 

Master Snape loosened the collar of his robes and pulled out a necklace similar to hers, except it had a green stone with a silver chain, and let the it rest on the chest of his robes. Ginny turned to Harry and saw that the Gryffindor had done the same, but the stone on Harry's necklace was blue, affixed to a platinum chain. 

_"You have them to," Tom stated aloud, using Ginny's voice. "This is definitely **not** coincidence, which means that the last holder must be somewhere nearby. It could be anyone, and we would never even know it…" _

"What about the prophecy?" Harry suggested. "Maybe it could give us a clue." 

"Well, I'm definitely The Fourth," Ginny said, studying the book. "Harry… come over here and take a look at The Third in the prophecy. Tell me, does this remind you of anyone?"

Harry took a seat next to her, and reread section she indicated. 

"You know, looking at it again I _can_ see myself in that paragraph," Harry replied. 

_"How about you, master?" Tom asked aloud. "You've obviously spent more time working on this than either me or Harry. Which one would you say you are here?"_

"The Second," master Snape answered swiftly. 

_Tom read the paragraph again, and smiled slyly. _

"Fitting description, considering our present status…" Tom commented aloud.

"All right, so we found master Snape, Harry, and me in the prophecy, but what about one and five?" Ginny recapped. "Who are they? Where do they fit in the puzzle?" 

_"I think you've overlooked one important detail,"_ Ix Chel pointed out. _"There are only four necklaces. Why then, are there **five** people described in the Gray witch's prophecy?"_

"Good question," Ginny said. 

"Another thing is that the description of The First and The Fifth appear to place them in diametrically opposing positions," master Snape added. "Almost like they mirror each other…"

They lapsed into silence. Something about the necklaces and the second paragraph reminded her of when she was overwhelmed by visions in Diagon Alley. Why would it…? Then she remembered. Ginny gasped. 

"Umm… I think I know who the last bearer is," Ginny said quietly, not wanting it to be true. "The necklace had a flawless black stone on a platinum chain, right?" 

"Yes, you've seen it before?" master Snape asked. 

"Once, in the vision at Diagon Alley," she revealed, an unsettling feeling creeping into her. "Lord Voldemort was wearing it." 

"Are you absolutely sure, Miss Weasley?" asked master Snape, only the look in his eyes belying his calm countenance. 

"Yes," answered Ginny. 

"Then things are worse than we thought," Harry sighed. "If we aren't careful, soon Voldemort will be holding all of the cards." 

"Why would he be playing cards?" she tried to ask, but Tom stopped her.

_"Haven't you learned **anything** in Muggle Studies?" Tom asked. _

"What?" Ginny thought, confused. 

_"Your naiveté never ceases to amaze me," replied Tom ruefully._

"I asked a simple question…" she mentally grumbled. 

"So if Voldemort is The First, then who is his opposite?" Harry asked.

_"Dumbledore?" Tom suggested aloud._

Everyone considered it for a few moments. 

"Nah…" they all agreed in unison.

*~*~*

Severus entered his office hoping to have a moment of peace, but when he opened the door he knew that luck was not on his side. Two uninvited visitors quietly conversed in front of his desk. They were Professors Alicia Vector and Lydia Sinistra. Alicia watched him enter with a calculating expression. She had long brown hair, drawn back into a ponytail, sea green eyes, wore bronze wire-frame glasses, and favored long, dark gray robes. Lydia had short, curly, auburn hair, dark blue eyes, a pensive expression, and wore dark red robes. He had been wondering when these two would be making an appearance at his doorstep. He might as well get this over with… 

"Vector, Sinistra…" said Severus, closing the door behind him, and walking to the center of the room. "I was wondering when you two would crawl out from under your rock. So, which one of you won the bet?" 

"I won the one on you and Dumbledore," Lydia answered. "Alicia won the one on your apprentice's first day… I always knew you would be the one to put our beloved Headmaster in his place." 

"I'm surprised that you would put so much faith in me," replied Severus. 

"It was only a matter of time before someone wrested power from Albus, especially with the way he was going," said Alicia. "You can only use a figure like The-Boy-Who-Lived as a shield for so long, before it becomes a crutch. Do you honestly think that you can teach the old dog new tricks?" 

"I wasn't planning to," he replied. "Get to the point." 

"We want to ally ourselves with you, and your cause," Lydia answered. 

"Dumbledore merely tolerated our presence," Alicia said. "We never quite fit into his pattern. However, with you-"

"Are you going to be just as effective as a cheerleading squad at a Quidditch match, or are you actually going to _do something?_" Severus demanded. "Are you two willing to work for your allegiance to us? If not – then leave, and stop wasting my time!"

"We're more than willing and able to pull our own weight around here," Alicia responded. 

"Please, give us a chance, Severus," Lydia humbly requested. "We will not let you down." 

"Very well, I will give you a chance to prove yourselves," Severus said, hearing the honesty in their words. "But it will take some effort to earn my trust. You two claim to be intelligent, creative beings. Together your gifts for seeing patterns are unparalleled. If you're serious about helping us in this war, which we all know is coming, then present something that will help us. Show me what you have to offer, and I will agree to your alliance." 

"You're nothing like Dumbledore," Alicia appraised, thoughtfully. 

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," he replied. 

"And you are not much like the old Severus either," Lydia added. "I think we can come up with something. Right, Vector?" 

"Oh, definitely," Alicia agreed. 

"Just how much do you think I've changed?" Severus asked. 

"A month ago, would you have given us a chance?" Lydia asked in return. 

He knew that Sinistra was correct, another reminder of his new persona. 

"Let's go, Lydia," Alicia said. "We have a puzzle to solve…"

*~*~*

Arthur followed Hermione into the Great Hall, keeping an eye out for any suspicious insects. He accompanied the Gryffindor Prefect to the Ravenclaw table, where Harry and that Slytherin girl were waiting for her. After Hermione joined them, Arthur headed over to the teacher's table. Albus was already seated at his usual place, with Severus sitting to his left and Minerva to his right. On the far right Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout sat together, glaring at him, while Argus Filch and the Muggle Studies Professor were placed on the opposite end. Arthur took the seat next to Minerva, ignoring Pomfrey's and Sprout's snide remarks about his children. A few seconds later Filius, Sinistra, and Vector entered. Filius sat next to him again, while the other two Professors sat between them and the obstinate judgmental teachers. 

Arthur conversed with Minerva and Filius as he ate, but he couldn't stop thinking about the unusual, troubling events of the day. Arthur knew as well as anyone at Hogwarts that weird and unexpected things happen all the time. But this was different, this was wrong. When Arthur had checked in with the Potions master before class, the other man had given him an order that didn't make sense. Nevertheless, he would follow it, no matter how strange; he was told to keep his distance from Ron, and not to interfere. The day had only become more inexplicable from there. Thinking about it now what scared him, wasn't how much Severus had changed, or even how distant his son was, but rather what had become of his daughter. 

Every facet of Ginny had radically redefined itself since the beginning of the school year, and her re-sorting made it even more obvious. It was almost like she had become a stranger to him. To a degree, it was natural for parent and child to drift apart during these difficult years, but to him, the key wasn't to hold on to what you thought they should be, but to maintain a common ground and to get to know who they are becoming. With his daughter, it was as if all their common ground had been savagely stripped away, and he wasn't sure how to find it again. The sound of a low growl startled Arthur out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Remus enter the Great Hall through the teachers' entrance with his dog, which he recognized at once as Sirius Black. What was Sirius doing back at Hogwarts? Of all the reckless… Remus went to sit beside Severus, but Zachary literally came out of nowhere and tried to take the spot before he reached it. Both Professors put their hands on the back of the chair at the same time. This was bound to be trouble. 

"Excuse me, but I _normally_ sit beside Severus," Remus said politely. 

"You didn't this morning," Zachary replied. 

"Merely because you got here first," Remus stated, no more willing to let go of the chair than Zachary was. 

"Now boys, play nice," Sinistra said, enjoying every moment of it with Vector. "There are plenty of chairs remaining." 

"But only one right next to Severus," Zachary pointed out. 

Albus chuckled lightly, watching them with his trademark twinkle. The Potions master groaned. Severus put one elbow on the table, rested his chin on his palm, and watched them. The Potions master managed to hide the embarrassment he must be feeling, but the man couldn't quite hide his disbelief. 

"Yes, and it's mine," said Remus, beginning to lose patience with the Divination teacher. 

"Your name is not on it," Zachary stubbornly replied, not willing to give even an inch over something so small. Startled, Arthur realized that Zachary felt close to, and positively possessive of Severus, by some strange twist of fate that powerful need had always been shared by Remus. Severus reacted as if he'd been struck when Arthur thought that, and turned his intense gaze on him, as if he had heard him. Then Severus looked at the Professors at his side and back again. 

There was no way he could have heard my thoughts! Arthur silently denied. It's impossible. 

Suddenly, the Potions master reacted openly to this ludicrous spectacle.

"Oh, make up your minds," Severus sneered. "We don't have all night to listen to you two squabble incessantly!" 

Sirius growled fiercely, startling the Professors who didn't seem to realize that he was there. Severus with a peculiar, nearly blank expression watched Sirius edge closer. In a split second, Severus' demeanor became cold, tinged with tightly controlled anger. 

"Get that mongrel away from me!" Severus hissed. 

Zachary pulled out a tiny silver bell and rang it. Sirius turned his attention to the Divination teacher and growled menacingly. Vector, Sinistra, and, to his complete surprise, Filch laughed quietly at the gesture. Severus smirked at Zachary.

"I wouldn't advise it, considering our _last_ encounter," Zachary cautioned Sirius. 

"Just try it," Severus spat at Sirius in a goading whisper. "I've always wanted a dog-skin rug for my living room." 

"Padfoot, stop it!" Remus whispered. Sirius' growling ceased, but the Animagus continued glaring at them. Arthur got the impression that the Divination Professor knew what lay under the other man's Animagus form. Sirius and Zachary never could stand each other, especially after Zachary became a Seer. Zachary sat down in the seat beside Severus, and Remus reluctantly sat next to Zachary, keeping Sirius between himself and the last two empty chairs. 

Severus conversed with Zachary and Remus, as if afraid that neglecting either of them would start another argument. A few minutes later Hagrid arrived and sat between Remus and Filch. Arthur relaxed watching Hermione and Harry laughing with the Slytherin girl and the Ravenclaws, at home in their self-imposed exile. 

"Sometimes it's amazing how adaptable children are, isn't it, Mr. Weasley?" the Head of Ravenclaw commented, watching the two Gryffindors as well. "They're so able to take it in stride, because they aren't weighed down by the bitter, narrow-minded views possessed by most adults. If we're truly lucky, we'll never find out what it's like to live in a world that somewhere along the line, moved on without us. Breaking out of such patterns, while possible, can take a miracle." 

"Sorry, I'm not sure that I follow you," Arthur replied. Several of the other teachers, including Severus and Zachary, seemed to be taking in Filius' words with interest. 

"You see, we spend most our lives striving for some measure of control," the Charms Professor clarified. "Control that is often made impossible by some weird law, I think its name was Murphy. We tend to reach a point when we decide that we know everything, because we're in control, even though true control is an illusion. And that, my friend, is the fatal trap, that is when we stop learning, when we lose our ability to listen, as surely as if we had gone deaf. Because the world around us is forever changing, redefining itself according to those with the most formidable will-" 

"But you just said-" Arthur started. 

"Oh, I see what you mean, Filius," Minerva interjected. "It's not the same thing. When someone is looking for control, they seek to throw out a system they see as corrupt, because it's fighting what they perceive as the natural order. So, when they learn to understand how it really works-"

"They can alter or destroy a system through an act of carefully applied will," Severus finished, seeing something immensely profound in the discussion. "As if their will were a scalpel, not a club as Dark Lords and fanatics have seen it as in the past. Like summoning a person's heart, instead of callously ripping it out of their chest."

"Wonderful mental image, Severus," Vector appraised, pushing away her plate. 

"But what does that have to do with becoming closed?" Filch asked, having some trouble grasping the idea. 

"Imagine waking up one day, discovering that your whole world has been turned upside-down, that everyone about you has, or is undergoing one paradigm shift or another," Filius continued. "Imagine that the very truths you cling to are being thrown out, and there is not a bloody thing you can do to stop it. How would you feel in a world of tomorrow, where you no longer fit in anywhere?" 

"Frightening," Albus whispered to himself, the twinkle in his eyes dimming. 

"I get what you mean," Filch replied. "It sounds like a horrible way to go, being so incomplete like that. Not being able to see that you doomed yourself from the start." 

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are people who may yet learn well from this lesson, because of their… examples," Filius said. 

"The Gryffindors," Minerva pointed out uneasily. 

"Do you think that they will be able to return to their lives in Gryffindor, once this is over?" Severus asked, contemplatively. Everyone was much more taken aback by the fact that the Potions master seemed to genuinely care, than by the question itself. How much has the Potions master been changed by his experiences with his daughter? Arthur was sure of one thing – this was not the same Severus Snape he had known in school, this was someone else. 

"It won't be the same," Remus answered, sagely. "No matter what steps the others take to make things normal, it won't return to the way things were. Neither will be able to wholly let their guard down again. In their eyes The Gryffindors have gone too far for that." 

"How does one live like that?" Albus asked. "So isolated, yet accepted." 

"You manage," Zachary replied. 

"And if your lucky and wise enough, the experience doesn't have to embitter you," added Remus. 

"If you want a better example, Albus, try asking Virginia the next time you happen to be 'dropping by,'" Severus muttered accusingly. 

Minerva, Filius, Remus, and Filch stiffened at the cryptic reminder, and Albus flinched. What was Severus reminding Albus of, and what did it have to do with his daughter? Why did it bother the others who so obviously knew? Some part of him feared discovering the truth, though it might be inevitable if he was to help mend his child's wounded soul. The table remained unnaturally silent for some time. Arthur watched Hermione get up, heading for the exit of the Great Hall alone, and stood himself. 

"Excuse me, Professors," Arthur said, hurrying after her. 

Hermione left the Great Hall with Arthur walking close behind her. As much as she liked Mr. Weasley, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. No matter where she went or what she did, he was always there, keeping an eye on her with annoying efficiency. There was no way she could watch Ron while this Rita Skeeter nonsense was in the way. Ginny had told Hermione about the prediction she had made about Ron, but the despite evidence to the contrary, the part of her that still lov- no, that still believed in Ron had trouble believing it. She couldn't bring herself to admit it to Harry, but Hermione believed that she could get through to their friend. If only she could find the root of his madness… She went to open the door to the first-floor girls' bathroom, stopping when Arthur tried to follow. Hermione spun around, her last nerve failing her. 

"It is the _girls' bathroom,_ Arthur!" she snapped. 

"Yeah…" he replied, noticing the symbol on the door for the first time. "But I better make sure it's safe." 

Arthur moved passed her and opened the door to check it out. The Auror was greeted by several high-pitched screams.

"Sorry, ladies," he apologized, shutting the door. He moved out of her way. "It's safe." 

She entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

"I'm going to kill Harry for this," Hermione grumbled. A short time later she came out. 

"Any problems?" Arthur asked. "Oh, sorry, stupid question." 

"Ever heard of a thing known as 'personal space'?" she asked. "Next you're going to tell me is that we have to share quarters." 

"Sure," he answered lightly. "I'll be sleeping on a cot across from you."

Hermione let out a disgusted sigh and headed back to the Great Hall. 

"Come on, I was only joking," Arthur pleaded. "Wait up, Miss Granger!" 

The Auror quickly caught up with her, falling into step at her side. They reentered the Great Hall, Hermione returning to her seat at the Ravenclaw table, while Arthur headed back to the high table. 

"Any trouble?" Mark asked. 

"My shadow tried to follow me… forget it," Hermione replied. "You don't want to know. This is entirely your fault, Harry! If you hadn't told Professor Snape that _I_ was the one who turned her in…" 

"You always go on about how I should fink to the teachers," countered Harry. "I thought you would be proud that I followed your advice." 

Two Ravenclaws tried with limited success to hide their amusement. 

"Don't worry about it," Alexis advised. "You'll get used to your Keeper in no time, and I know a few tricks if you don't." 

"Leave it to a Slytherin to understand scrutiny, and ways around it," said a Ravenclaw girl right across from them, who still didn't trust them. 

"Leave it to a Ravenclaw to understand skepticism, and ways to fashion an effective shield out of it," Alexis shot back. 

"We all have our strengths," the Ravenclaw agreed backhandedly.

*~*~*

Arthur excused himself and ran after Miss Granger. Remus wondered how the Auror was going to adjust to life at Hogwarts. With the way things were going, it wasn't going to be easy. 

"I wanted to thank you again, Professor Snape, for your apprentice's help in class!" Hagrid said. "I'm sorry if my little treat gave you a bit of a scare."

_"A bit of a scare?"_ Severus reproved. "Your lucky that bloody thing wasn't interested in bloodshed, and that Miss Weasley managed to quiet it down so quickly."

Sirius let out the canine equivalent to a snort. 

"Well, I'm just glad it all worked out," Hagrid replied, not discouraged by the Potions master's reaction. "Ginny was really masterful with Loren. The talent she's got for understanding is wonderful! I've never seen anything like it, except in me 'course…" 

"You had a _Chimera_ in your Care of Magical Creatures class?" Sprout asked, shocked. "I thought the rumors were exaggerated." 

"They weren't," Severus answered. 

"She controlled a known Wizard Killer?" Minerva asked. 

"That's not the word I'd use," Hagrid corrected. "More like, reasoned with him." 

"How?" Remus asked.

"The shift in her equilibrium has made her more… sensitive," Severus answered. Remus got the feeling that there was more to it than that, much more. At least now Sirius knows to keep clear of her, and why. 

"That explains the notes my students showed me this afternoon," said Filius. "According to them, Miss Weasley translated for the beast, allowing it to give the class a basic lecture on its species history, and culture from their own perspective." 

"I've seen those notes," Alicia said. "They're a fascinating collection of information. Miss Weasley did a fine job of interrogating the monster… I wish there was a way to gather more information on them." 

"Be careful what you wish for…" Severus cautioned in a barely discernible whisper.

Padfoot growled and Remus knew that the Animagus thought Severus was up to no good. He was tired of his old pack mate's constant paranoia. Always waiting for something to jump out of the shadows was no way to live. But isn't that what Sirius has been doing for Merlin knows how long?

"You, and your silly obsessions…" Poppy grumbled at the Arithmancy teacher.

"At least I'm not an ignorant fool like you!" Alicia retorted. 

"Relax, you two," Lydia said. "This is a dinner table – not a wrestling ring. Slug it out later."

"How did your tutoring session go, Filius?" Albus asked, changing the subject. 

"Since her equilibrium shift, she's become dangerously over-powered," Filius answered, for the teachers benefit, as well as the Headmaster's. "Even the smallest spells can become dangerous in her hands. Miss Weasley will need to be completely reevaluated on a case by case basis, and her technique refined, before we can risk reintegration into some classes."

"Thank Merlin, she's not doing much of that bloody wand-waving in my class," Sprout said, quietly.

"You have her tomorrow, Sprout?" Albus asked. 

"First class of the day," Sprout confirmed. 

"I'll be overseeing the class to make sure there aren't any problems," Zachary informed them.

"Of course there won't be," Sprout said, confidently. "But I still don't see why the girl needs to drag that snake everywhere she goes." 

"She has a point there, Severus," said Lydia diplomatically, before the Potions master could respond. "Just how much more dangerous would Miss Weasley become without her familiar constantly at her side?""

"Ix Chel has become too integral a part of her to dare risk separating them for any length of time," Severus sneered, "unless we want to risk a repeat of what happened in Gryffindor Tower."

The group fell silent as Arthur returned. 

"Did I miss anything?" Arthur asked, taking his seat again. 

"Nothing important," Albus replied.

"How is the new Divination Tower coming along?" Remus asked.

"Oh, just wonderfully," Zachary answered, with enthusiasm. "The house-elves say they'll have it to my specifications by tomorrow night." 

"Why didn't you take over the old one?" Remus asked. 

"The previous occupant," Zachary replied. 

"I trust you've retrieved the syllabus and notes Trelawney prepared, in case anything happened to her?" Minerva inquired. 

"Yep, and promptly threw them out," Zachary answered cheerfully. 

"You what?" Minerva asked, incredulously. 

"I threw them into my _new_ Garbage Can of No Return," Zachary affirmed. 

Filius, Alicia, and Albus each attempted to stifle a snicker. 

"Your what?" Severus asked Zachary.

"The Garbage Can of No Return is one of my little inventions," Zachary explained. "Essentially, it's a normal waste bin which I've charmed to make anything that reaches the bottom vanish into oblivion. Which means you have to be _really_ sure you want it gone, before you toss anything in there." 

"If only we could do that with some people," Severus hissed under his breath, sneering at Poppy and Sprout. 

Sirius growled under the table. Remus looked down, beginning to feel the same way as Severus.

*~*~*

Argus listened to the unusually enjoyable word play amongst the teachers, delighting in his meal for a change. Between the new blood at the table, and Severus' increased interaction, there was rarely a dull moment. Severus stood and headed toward the main doors of the Great Hall, which was unusual for his friend. As Severus passed him, something appeared in his lap. It was a small note. He carefully unfolded the note and read it. 

Meet me in my chambers in 15 mins.

-Severus

P.S. Save room for dessert. 

Argus put the note in his pocket and finished his meal, passing on dessert as instructed. When fifteen minutes were up, he and Mrs. Norris entered the Dungeons, bound for his old friend's chambers. The door opened for him on its own. He entered and it shut behind him. Severus lay on the couch with his eyes closed, rubbing his temples. On an ornate tray next to him sat a piping hot pot of coffee, two cups, sugar dispenser, and a chocolate cake with two pieces cut out and ready for consumption. 

"I'd have to say that was the most confounding dinner I've ever had the misfortune to suffer through," Severus whispered. 

"At least the worst is over," Argus said, trying to cheer him up. 

"Hardly," his weary friend replied. "I have to meet with Virginia and Ix Chel in an hour."

He took the chair to the left of the couch, while Mrs. Norris jumped up onto her favorite chair and lay down. Severus opened his eyes and sat up. Each took the piece of cake that was waiting for them and ate in comfortable silence. They didn't speak again until they were down to their second cup of coffee. 

"Virginia tells me that she is eager to meet with you," Severus murmured. "I'm curious about something. How many times have you had to punish her in the past?" 

Argus considered his question carefully before answering. 

"Rarely," he replied. "She was one of the more reserved, least troublemaking of the Gryffindor brats… Something, in the way she acted was always off. There were days when I wondered if there was something wrong with that Weasley. She was too quiet, too polite, acting exactly as everyone expected her to, and no more, just _not right._"

"And now?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Argus answered. "I think she's finally given up on being somebody else, and the eccentric creature we're seeing, is what's been lingering in that shell for all these years… No… since that Chamber of Secrets business." 

"You think that Tom Marvolo Riddle changed her?" Severus probed. 

"Who?" he asked. "I thought it was Voldemort." 

"It was," Severus confided. "That was his name before he became the Dark Lord. Do you think that he changed her?" 

"Without a doubt," Argus declared. "She probably pretended to be normal only to satisfy her family and housemates."

"So, how did he affect her?" Severus asked thoughtfully. 

"I don't know," Argus answered. "Toughened her up, made her shy away from life… What is this about, Severus? What's bothering you so much?"

"I'm not sure," said Severus unsettled. "It's probably nothing…" Argus watched Severus take a sip of his excessively sweetened coffee. "Do you know how important you are to me, my old friend? That you've always been one of the few I could confide in?" 

Argus didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't like his friend to be so maudlin.

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer," Severus continued. "Your theories on my apprentice are interesting. Listen to me carefully. I don't want you to repeat them to _anyone,_ especially Dumbledore. No one else must pursue this line of thought…" 

"Of course I won't, but why?" he asked, surprised by Severus' request. 

"Don't ask me for an explanation, I just know it!" Severus declared becoming uncharacteristically agitated. "No one else must pursue this! Nothing good will come such suspicions!" 

"Are you sure you're okay, Severus?" he persisted, worried. 

"I'm fine," Severus replied, regaining his composure. "Just a little tired, that's all." 

Neither spoke for awhile. Argus could understand why Severus didn't want anyone thinking that his apprentice had been damaged during her first year. As it was, they were having enough trouble reintegrating her. They discussed the usual school matters until it was time to leave. Argus woke Mrs. Norris, and they left Severus' chambers. The Potions master headed off to his appointment, and they went to see who was wandering the halls now. 

*~*~*

_His princess with Ix Chel on their arm, and Snape entered their master's hidden Potions lab. Snape retrieved the components they'd collected last week, along with the additional ingredients they needed. He placed them on the worktable, while Tom and Ginny set up two cauldrons and other equipment Ix Chel directed them to. Tom and Ginny were dying to find out what their familiar was planning, and they weren't alone. Tom could also sense their master's anticipation over the potion they were about to attempt._ When they were ready Ginny let Ix Chel slither onto the table, and they took a seat. Then, as instructed, master Snape released their willingly given materials from stasis. They pulled out their notebooks and quills, ready to begin. 

_"We've gone along with everything you've asked us to do for this project," _master Snape said in Parseltongue. _"Now it is time for you to come clean, Ix Chel. What are we really brewing? Why have you kept us in the dark for so long?"_

_"I didn't inform you sooner because what I am about to impart to you is the gravest, most sought after, and binding gift a Divinus can bestow,"_ Ix Chel explained dramatically. _"In the wrong hands, this gift could become the darkest of curses to both our kinds! You mustn't share this with **anyone,** no matter the circumstance! Only a Divinus Animus may give this, and only to those they choose… Swear to me that you will teach this to no one else, and that you will protect the knowledge with your lives!"_

"We so swear it, Ix Chel," the three of them replied. 

__

"You haven't doubted our loyalty to you before, don't start now." master Snape urged. 

_"I don't doubt any of you, but each of our kind are honor-bound to obtain this pledge,"_ Ix Chel responded. _"This potion will take a week to brew. It is one of the most volatile and delicate potions known… It is called the Aetas Conservo potion."_

_"You want us to brew what?" Tom asked aloud, shocked. He glanced at Snape and saw that their master was equally stunned. _

"What is it?" Ginny thought, confused. "What does she what us to brew?" 

"You want to teach us a variant of the Elixir of Life?" master Snape asked in an intense whisper. 

"Talk about putting a stopper in death…" Ginny remarked quietly. 

Master Snape raised an eyebrow at the reflection of the speech he always gave first years. 

__

"The two potions are fundamentally different, however they do hold similar benefits," explained Ix Chel. _"The so-called Elixir of Life is in the end, little more than a seductive trap. The result is always enslavement to it, because of the guiding principles it is based upon. The Elixir seeks to use pure, unsullied magic to overcome nature by suppressing the natural order of things. It replaces every normal defense with its own, making you immortal only so long as you take the drug. But when you stop, you become defenseless against time or illness, and so, death follows soon after. _

"Instead, The Aetas Conservo potion seeks to use nature to its advantage by enhancing what is already there. Its protection is not absolute, like The Elixir, but it is formidable. It works by stopping the aging process, and fortifying your preexisting defenses. Barring major injury or illness, you can live off the potion indefinitely. The advantage it has over the Elixir of Life is that it is not an addictive substance. Once you stop using it, you return to normal and begin to age again. Once started, you will have to take it every thirty days to remain under its protection. We have ingredients enough for a three-month supply of potion for you both. I know that Virginia is still very young, but she needs this, just as you need each other, master. You both require every defense possible to face the extremes! If one of you should be captured, the enhancements given by the potion, will allow you to last longer against torture, or injury."

_Tom was rendered dumbstruck. He had always dreamed of the gift of immortality! To have all the time in the world, armed with absolute power… The realization of his greatest dreams and ambitions, hopelessly interwoven with the fantastic paradox enfolding him, was almost more than he could bear. Tom felt a dark giddiness rise within him that wouldn't be denied. He began to laugh at the surreal horror and sheer beauty of the moment, equally rendered by the obvious truth staring back at him. _

Ginny could barely hold in Tom's painfully twisted, ironic laughter, laughter that frightened her and Ix Chel. For a moment, Ginny couldn't help but wonder if he had snapped, if the idea of getting what he wanted was somehow too much for him. She didn't dare speak, or try to question him, until Tom had regained some measure of control. After a minute Ix Chel felt compelled to act.

_"Why do you laugh so terribly, Tom?"_ Ix Chel thought. _"What have I done to upset you so much?" _

_"It's nothing you've done. It's what **I** did so many years ago," Tom forced out through his peels of dark laughter. "For as long as I can remember immortality has been my obsession, **Lord Voldemort's** obsession. We had always thought that there was no good or evil, much less anything in between. 'There is only power… and those too weak to seek it.' How foolish that seems now. The first Voldemort never saw more to the world than that, never saw more to himself. And here I am, getting everything I have ever desired, and all I had to do was ask! What a waste!"_

Ginny and Ix Chel could see the ugly irony in that. They knew that the first Tom Riddle hadn't been a hopeless cause, any more than their Tom. Now he was beginning to see how much the Dark Lord had squandered his considerable potential… Tom felt so overcome, she feared that any second he would be reduced to tears by the madness of it, but he began pulling himself back together before that happened. Ginny silently vowed to never let her Tom become the miserable creature that the Dark Lord had devolved into.

"…you two alright?" master Snape asked. 

"Sorry, master, I lost my focus," Ginny mumbled in apology. 

_"I can understand why you were worried about telling us, Ix Chel,"_ master Snape said. _"If Voldemort were ever to get his hands on this, he would become unstoppable. How many of your kind know about this potion?" _

_"It is as natural to us as bitting,"_ Ix Chel replied. _"We are an immensely long-lived race, but can only bond once, in our youth. Without intervention, humans are far too fragile and short-lived to be our true companions. The Gray, who were composed of humans, elves, and others made us their true companions, which they endowed with a grand potential. In return, we gave them everything, becoming their living libraries, so that all they had learned, would never be lost."_

"Amazing," Ginny whispered. "The scope of such a thing, it's unbelievable!" 

_"Now, you know our task,"_ Ix Chel said. _"Let us begin."_

Ginny, Tom, and master Snape let nothing distract them as they listened to Ix Chel's detailed, complex instructions. Ginny had never seen a more complicated potion, but she was certain that as long as they could remain focused, they could handle it. 

Severus watched Virginia take to the difficult, dangerous potion with a sense of single-minded purpose, preparing and adding components with the same dedication and innate talent he had seen from her in class. On and off through the session, he noticed the subtle magical alterations Virginia used to enhance some of the non-living items as she worked, a talent he had rarely seen in anyone, save himself. He would definitely have to evaluate her closely before she returned to Potions class. They worked half the night on the first stage of the potion. By the time it was done and could be left unattended Severus, Virginia, and Ix Chel were exhausted. Severus escorted Virginia back her chamber, before heading off to his own.

*~*~*

Voldemort paced back and forth in his new spacious, elaborately decorated throne room. He wore long, elegant, black velvet robes with a silver trim. His Dark familiar, Naigai, encircled his throne that was, in fact, a large and highly decorated armchair on a raised dais, but with some enhancement it looked adequately imposing. 

"Where is that rat with Lucius?" Voldemort fumed. "What's taking them so damned long?" 

_"Relax, my master," _Naigai hissed. _"Save your rage for their arrival…"_

Wormtail and Lucius entered the throne room, still wearing their normal robes. The sounds of his second-in-command's cane hitting the marble floor echoed off the walls. Lucius knelt before him, the Death Eater's long blonde hair concealing the somber expression Voldemort had only glimpsed. Wormtail followed suit. 

"I-I retrieved him a-as ordered, master," Wormtail stuttered in terror. 

"Leave us!" Voldemort harshly commanded. 

"Yes, master," Wormtail whispered. The pathetic rat risked a fearful glance at Lucius before fleeing the scene, stopping barely long enough to close the doors behind him. He turned his attention back to Lucius, whom he knew, even now, was secretly quaking in his boots. 

Let's see how long his veneer of composure lasts this time, he thought.

"You've failed me, Lucius!" the Dark Lord spat. "I told you to sway to our side as many of the formidable wizards from the Light as possible, and to report to me those you couldn't turn! Why haven't you tried to bring the Weasley clan into the fold? Why haven't you tempted Arthur and Molly Weasley, or their children? Even if we couldn't get the parents, we should have at least a few of their offspring. The mother alone would be a great asset to our side. Explain yourself, Lucius, explain to me why you haven't even considered an alliance with them!" 

"They're poor, and don't have any influence, hardly worth your venerable notice, sire," Lucius answered, his voice filled with thinly disguised disdain. "The Weasleys aren't worth your time-"

**"Enough!"** Voldemort shouted, kicking his follower in the ribs with all his might. The Dark Lord heard the telltale sound of one of this pathetic ingrate's ribs snapping as his heavy boot connected with it. Lucius groaned, doubling over in pain. 

"How _dare_ you assume one has no power, because of mere things like money or status!" he howled in rage. "Would you have discounted _me,_ if you had seen my humble beginnings? Answer me!" 

"No, master," Lucius replied in a pained gasp. 

"Liar!" spat the Dark Lord. He kicked the arrogant fool again, breaking another rib, and another, and another until Lucius finally let out an all too satisfying, piercing scream of agony, collapsing into a heap on the marble floor. A small puddle of blood began to form around his wonderfully suffering servant. Voldemort pulled out his wand, aiming for Lucius' ribs. 

"Poverty and hardship can breed the most varied and dangerous allies," he continued. "One who has had to do without knows what it's like to struggle, to fight with every last breath, for survival. Their own continued existence requires them to be resourceful and hardworking, unlike a pampered fool like you. Help them, nurture them, and they are yours forever. Look down upon them, and you may eventually rue the day you were born!" 

"Master, I will-" Lucius started. 

"Did I say you could speak?" Voldemort shouted. **"Crucio!"**

He felt a wave of sadistic pleasure listening to Lucius' shrieks as the Death Eater writhed in pain. He watched the riveting sight of unimaginable torment until Lucius could take no more, and blacked out. The Dark Lord groaned in frustration and stopped the curse. The bloody fool had the _nerve_ to pass out! Voldemort knelt into the growing puddle of blood, and revived Lucius. His servant looked up at him, the man's eyes clouded with pain. 

"Remember this lesson, my little pawn," he whispered in Lucius' ear. "Remember that I won't tolerate such foolish audacity again. You're lucky that Severus has already begun work on the Weasley girl, or I would have killed you! The next time you report to me, the news had better be good, or you'll be the entertainment at our next party…"

"Yes, master…" Lucius answered in a barely distinguishable whisper. 

The Dark Lord called for Wormtail to care for Lucius, and to clean up the mess. Yes, between Severus' work at Hogwarts, and Lucius' desire to make this up to him, he would have all the cards in no time. Voldemort wouldn't let Dumbledore keep such valuable assets as the Weasleys. By the time this is over, they will either be out of Dumbledore's grasp, or lying dead at his feet. Voldemort laughed maniacally at his glorious plans, already set into motion. 

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Harry awoke to the sounds of his own agonized screams. 

___________

TBC


	32. The Learning Curve: Part Three – Manipul...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

__

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways. In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves. But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

To email me comments and reviews: marajade456@yahoo.com

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

Positions of Mars 

Dangerous Innocence 

A/N: Hi again, sorry it took me _so_ long to get this posted, but I've been really busy. I've been looking for all of eternity for a place to host my Harry Potter music video and I haven't been able to afford paying for my own space, but I've come up with something, for the next ten days at least. Due to FFNs irritating code striping, you guys will have to go to either my blog or my bio to get the link. Now, I've only managed to purchase 2.8 gigs, so it's on a first come – first serve basis. It's not that big and should be easy to download, but you have any problems with it beyond me running out of bandwidth, email me. One more thing, if someone be willing to host it for me, email me. I would love to find the video a home on the net. Enough rambling, on with the story. 

Chapter Thirty Two

The Learning Curve: Part Three – Manipulation 101

Professor Montgomery escorted Ginny, with Ix Chel encircling her left arm, to Herbology class. She couldn't drive away the images and tormented screams from the vivid, gruesome vision Harry had described to her and master Snape before class. A vision of the Dark Lord savagely beating Lucius Malfoy. During Harry's recounting of the nightmare, she couldn't help but read his mind, gently picking up on the images her friend had struggled to describe. Harry's vision was the worst confirmation she could ever have imagined. Lord Voldemort's appetite for power and support wouldn't be assuaged by her and Ron's gifts alone, but only by her entire clan. And who knew how many others? By surviving, were they somehow dooming everyone they loved-

_"Don't you dare think like that!" Tom cut in. "We have suffered through far too much to fall apart now! Our goals have not changed, and I won't let our efforts go to waste because you allowed yourself the luxury of despair. Take Potter's vision as reminder of what you stand to lose, and let nothing deter you. Remember, the only way you stand a chance of protecting them is by remaining focused._

Ginny sighed softly. 

"I wasn't planning to, but I can't help but wonder-" she thought. 

_"If your family would be better off if we were dead, or completely unreachable?" he asked, bringing her worst fears to the forefront. "If our plans are the cause of this nightmare? If this is somehow **your** fault?"_

"Yes…" Ginny thought.

_"Well, don't," Tom counseled. "This is not your fault, any more than it is mine. Voldemort is attracted to power in any form. In fact, I am surprised that your family has escaped his notice for so long, despite its impoverished state."_

"That's a comfort, Tom," Ginny replied gloomily. "Why do you always have to be so abrasive?"

_"I'm sorry that it's not comforting," said Tom quietly, "but what more can I tell you than what you already know? What comfort can I give, other than lies and useless, pretty words? How can I tell you its going to be all right, when I don't wholly believe it myself? When you would know that I was lying, before I even opened my mouth? When I'd rather face reality for what it is, instead of sugar-coating it?"_

"I understand," Ginny thought. 

_He still felt surprised at her honesty in her words. Other than Ix Chel, his princess was the only other soul who ever understood what, as well as who, lay within his chaotic shell. She and Ix Chel alone fully shared in the miracles and doubts he experienced. As long as they were with him, Tom wasn't alone. There was a sick comfort in that._

They arrived at the greenhouse where the Slytherin – Ravenclaw class were gathering. The Divination Professor kept his distance from the others, while Ginny joined them, quietly conversing with the other students until Professor Sprout arrived. Professor Sprout soon entered the greenhouse at a brisk pace. She knew instantly that the Professor didn't want her here, but tolerated her because Sprout feared her master's wrath. 

"The plants don't like Sprout at all…" Ginny observed in a distant voice.

Professor Sprout stopped in front of the class, glancing at her and Professor Montgomery. When the Herbology Professor looked at her, Ginny was certain that everyone had heard her comment.

"Good morning, class," Professor Sprout said. "I trust you've all read up on the set of plants I assigned last time. Follow me." 

Professor Sprout led them to a huge raised bed, filled with a large variety of plants. Ginny recognized most of them as the plants they had been ordered to study. They could hear the plant's voices, feeling the awareness of every plant there, each singing of wondrous vitality in perfect harmony with each other in the cycle of existence. She would never tire of such beauty. Ginny and Tom tore her eyes off the remarkable sight, returning their attention to the teacher.

"…see the little, leafy, multicolored plants, with the yellow buds, scattered throughout the bed?" Sprout was saying. "They're called Altus. They are a common magical weed throughout England, which spawn by shooting minute seeds into the air from the buds when they open. Your job today is to remove them." 

At Professor Sprout's words, the tension in the room increased dramatically. Ginny and Tom sensed a wave of abject terror from the little plants their Professor was talking about. The poor creatures understood what Professor Sprout was ordering the class to do!

"You're going to make us weed?" she blurted out, horrified. 

"That is what _remove_ means, Miss Weasley," Sprout replied, irritated. 

"But you're talking about mass murder!" she protested. "They're terrified-" 

"That's quite enough, Miss Weasley!" Sprout stated sharply. "I may not be able to take away house points in your case, but that doesn't lessen my authority! You will be receiving detention if I hear one more word out you! Is that clear, Miss Weasley?" 

Ginny nodded. Professor Sprout continued with her explanation of how to kill the so-called weeds._ A creeping feeling that refused to go away agitated Tom, as they were split up into groups of three._ She reluctantly sat with Alexis and Mark on a patch of ground. 

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Alexis whispered. 

Before she could respond, Ginny and Tom heard a sickening high-pitched scream from one of the small plants across the room. They could perceive the plant's pain while it was callously ripped out of the ground and tossed aside, leaving only an unfathomable emptiness in its wake. Within a matter of seconds, the air was filled with agonized cries, obliterating the beautiful harmony that had been around them. A horrible lament took its place, as every plant in the Greenhouse mourned for the loss of their brethren. Tom closed her eyes and clamped their hands over her ears, in a futile effort to block it out. Tom and Ginny felt like they were suffocating, as they were immersed in the ever-growing suffering of the greenhouse. Each soul lost was like a physical wound opening, slashing away at their heart. She let out a blood-curdling cry of agony that seemed to go on forever. Finally, the stress they were under reached its peak, and the world slipped from their grasp. 

*~*~*

As Neville rose from his chair to hand Professor McGonagall his homework, he was suddenly assaulted by a wave of severe pain and despair, unlike anything he had ever experienced. A torrent of high-pitched screams filled his ears, blocking out all other sounds. He cried out in surprise and anguish, faintly aware that he was falling. Without warning, the unbelievable flood ended, leaving Neville shaken and gasping for breath on the classroom floor. Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall were at his side, while the others hung back, clearly afraid and confused. 

"…hear me, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall was asking him, extremely worried. 

"Ginny…" Neville whispered.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Do you want us to get her for you?"

"No," he replied, gradually sitting up. "Something happened… I think your class with her today is going to be cancelled, Professor." 

"How could you know that?" Professor McGonagall asked, greatly distressed. 

"I don't know," Neville said standing, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "It just sort of came to me." 

"Perhaps, one of your classmates should escort you to the hospital wing," his Professor gently suggested.

"I doubt Madam Pomfrey could help me with this, ma'am," Neville replied, feeling oddly certain. "Don't worry, it's passed." 

"Are you sure, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Positive," Neville answered.

"Very well, then," Professor McGonagall reluctantly replied. "But if you have any other problems, you are to go directly to the hospital wing, understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," agreed Neville. As the class continued, Neville couldn't stop wondering why he was the only one who had heard that unearthly wail.

Hagrid lectured his seventh year class on the habits of Manticores, even though he didn't have one to show them. He abruptly stopped when he felt a jolt of severe pain, making him see red, and heard unnatural shrill screams. After few seconds it stopped, as if someone had hit an off-switch. Hagrid took a deep breath. He knew that whatever had just happened, it had to do with Ginny. Like it was something she heard, or felt…

"Are you all right, Professor?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked. 

"'Course Connor," Hagrid answered. He continued the session, resolving to speak to Professor Snape about this later. 

In Charms class a short Hufflepuff with chest-length, strawberry blond hair, and iridescent gray eyes, sat taking notes. Without warning, she was assailed with unbearable torment that was not hers, hearing desperate, earsplitting screams. She dropped her quill, rested her elbows upon the desk, and put her head in her hands, letting out a hardly audible groan. After a few agonizingly long moments, it passed. She knew instantly that it had come from Virginia Weasley, and that she would be needed soon. Composing herself, she hoped that none of her irritating housemates had taken notice. Luckily, they were just as oblivious as ever, except for Harris a gangly, dark-haired Hufflepuff boy who sat next to her, and much to her increasing dismay, Professor Flitwick. Their growing concern for her was stifling. She wished that she were anywhere but here. 

"Is something wrong, Miss Kelly?" Professor Flitwick asked her quietly. 

"No, sir," Kathryn answered quickly. She chided herself for answering him with such haste. Now he would definitely think something was wrong. 

**__**

Please, don't worry about it.

"Good," Professor Flitwick replied with a dazed expression. Kathryn turned back to Harris and saw the same reaction. The other two went back to their tasks, as she breathed a sigh of relief, returning to the safety and comfort of her studies. 

*~*~*

Zach watched Virginia's obvious reluctance as the class readied themselves for the tedious task at hand. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so afraid of a little weeding. 

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Miss Levine whispered. 

Without warning, Virginia's expression became one of unadulterated abhorrence and desperation. As she began trembling her friends called her by name, but she didn't respond. Ix Chel hissed loudly with that awful wailing quality he had only heard once before. Virginia let out a blood-curdling scream, and fainted. Zach rushed to her side, checking her for a pulse. Suddenly, he felt a wave of severe pain run through him, while the world around them seemed to warp. He heard dreadful high-pitched screams, and knew that he was hearing what she had, he was hearing the plants' deaths. Despite the terrible stress she was under, Virginia's pulse was strong and steady. It was good thing he was wearing gloves, or what she was sensing would have easily overwhelmed him. 

Zach ignored everything around him, able to focus on only one task. He carefully picked her up, holding her unmoving form close to him. Then he ran out of the greenhouse without saying a word. He brought Virginia and Ix Chel back to the safety of her chamber, unsure of what else to do. He stopped in the center of the room, desperately trying to catch his breath. Zach knew that Poppy probably wouldn't even know where to start, what made matters worse, were neither did he. Virginia regained consciousness as he placed her on the bed. 

"They're still crying out to me!" Virginia cried, clamping her hands over her ears again. "Why won't it stop? Please, help me shut them out…"

In a flash of insight, he realized what he had to do. He sat beside her, grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Focus, Miss Weasley!" Zach yelled, ignoring the reflection that she was still projecting. "Block out everything but the sound of my voice. Wake up, damn it! Wake up!" 

As suddenly as the attack had begun, it ended. Virginia put her hands down, gazing at him with a desolate expression as she continued weeping. Completely exhausted, she lay down and curled up into fetal position, unable to truly rest, or to do more than process what had just happened. Ix Chel left her arm, resting beside her on the bed, hissing softly at short intervals. He wrote a short note, and charmed it to find Severus. Once the note had left, Zach tried to comfort her, but he felt like he was talking to a brick wall. What they had heard was doubtlessly Sybil's first sign. He hoped that the second one wouldn't be as traumatic as this. Did Virginia even know that he was still there? The state she had fallen into was a disturbing reoccurrence of the catatonia that had been described to him. How long would she stay like this, an hour, a week, or a month? 

"The most powerful ones are often the most cursed, and sometimes, the ones who are most in need of protection," Zach said. "How true that is your case, Miss Weasley. Would you give it all up just to be a normal witch again, I wonder…"

"'Want' has nothing to do with it," Virginia answered, weakly, her unfocused gaze still fixed on some random spot. "Would you give up _your_ gifts to be a normal wizard, if doing so, meant the death of everything you ever loved?"

She turned her unfocused gaze on him. 

"We share that in common, Professor," she said. Then she looked away and refused to respond again, leaving Zach to contemplate her words.

*~*~*

Ginny's tears began to taper off, as she struggled to pull herself together enough to work out what had just happened to them. She had no idea that they were so sensitive. There was no way anyone was going to make them go back to Herbology if she had any choice in the matter! She couldn't bear the idea of harming something so defenseless, of sharing its final moments. Everyone else had been deaf to the plants' cries for mercy, just like the first sign in Trelawney's prophecy, but she still hadn't figured out what the signs pointed to. The class had seen it as a basic task to be done, not the nightmare she perceived it to be. Ginny wondered what the other students thought of their attack. How were they going to handle the rest of their reintegration, if they couldn't hold it together in a class like Herbology? 

_"What did I tell you about despair, princess?" Tom reproved sharply. "It's useless, and it will get us nowhere. Now stop worrying about foolish doubts, and start behaving-"_

"Start behaving like an overbearing control-freak, who is using me as a scapegoat to hide from his own fear and misgivings?" Ginny replied angrily. "The only one who is going to ruin our plans is you. You've got yourself wound up so tight, you can't think straight! You've been cruel to me, you've been nasty, you've been acting like our opinions don't count. You act like everything's all right between us, only so long as things are going _your_ way! I'm sick to death of you treating me like some incompetent servant! I know you're scared, Tom, and Merlin knows I've _tried_ to be understanding, but this has got to stop. In case you haven't noticed, you've been taking your frustrations out on me every chance you get. I've had enough of your bullshit! I'm tired of your black moods and constant panicking. I'm tired of being the one to pick up the pieces. Of being the one you hide behind. Of sticking my neck out, and getting nothing but grief in return for my efforts. I won't become your punching bag. I won't let you make me your Lucius!" 

_"I would never do that to you!" Tom exclaimed, affronted. "How dare you insinuate I'm that soulless freak of nature?"_

"Look at the way you're falling back into old patterns," Ginny pointed out. "Where's your sense of humor? Your sense of adventure? Where is the Tom Riddle we have come to know? You've been acting like a creep since we discovered who we're up against, and you know it! Don't lie to me, Tom. Don't lie to yourself! Look at how I had to fight with you to take the lead when we discovered Professor Montgomery's potential. Look at the way you treated me like some disobedient child, not worth your time, when I first asked you how we were going to handle becoming a double agent. Then, how actively nasty and cold you were to me, when I confronted you with it again. Look at the way you've been behaving like an ego with legs, and if some one gets stepped on in the process-" She started imitating Dumbledore. " 'It's fine, as long as it was all for the greater good.' With an attitude like that, one would think you were auditioning for the role!"

_"I am **not** a weak fool like Albus Dumbledore!" he yelled. _

"Well, you could've fooled me!" replied Ginny. "You say you don't want to become an extreme and yet, here you are doing every in your power to reduce yourself to one. If you think your way is the only way, you're no better than your other half."

_"That's not true!" Tom protested. _

"Yes it is, you just refuse to admit it," Ginny countered. "You refuse to deal with the real issues, you always have. What are you afraid of? What's holding you back? Holding _us_ back? Is it Lord Voldemort and his plans for us? Is it the fact that, for first in your life, you're not alone? What's tearing you up, deep down? Why are you hiding from yourself? Why do you need to use rage and brutality as shields for your own inadequacies? Why won't you let me in?" 

_"You don't know what you're talking about," he fumed. "My personal demons are my problem – not yours. If you want to psychoanalyze someone, try Ix Chel. You've been awful quiet, Ix Chel. Why don't you take a stab at me too?" _

_"You don't really want my opinion, Tom,"_ Ix Chel replied sadly. _"You haven't for awhile now. You've been disregarding me even longer than you have Virginia. You still haven't forgiven me…"_

_"For what?" Tom asked. _

"For not protecting you from yourselves," Ix Chel answered simply.

"Don't try to use Ix Chel to run from the issue, you coward!" Ginny mentally spat. 

_"You take that back," Tom demanded. _

"Make me," Ginny challenged. "If you're going to continue to go backwards, instead of learning from Voldemort's mistakes, then maybe before the storm I should have carried out my threat to jump off the Astronomy Tower. It would have saved us a lot of misery!"

_"You don't mean that!"_ Ix Chel exclaimed. 

"I don't know anymore, Ix," Ginny thought. "I'm tired… and no one, especially you Tom, will give me a chance to breathe. I don't want you to retreat into the abyss out of fear and desperation, but I can't take your incessant, cold manipulations and prompting for another minute. You're hurting us and you're hurting yourself!"

_"What do you really want from me?" Tom asked. "What are either of you really asking of me?"_

At his words some dam deep inside of her gave way, and she burst into tears again. 

"We need you here, with me and Ix Chel," Ginny answered. "I want back the person I've gotten to know these last few months, not the stranger I first fought with. I need your laughter. I need your humor. I need your support. I need your… I need _you!_ Merlin, I need you to be here with me…"

_"Why do you care?" Tom asked. "Why do either of you care?"_

_"After all we've been through, do you really have to ask?" _Ix Chel responded. _"You know the answer, you have only to look within, to see it for yourself. You are family, need I say more?"_

"I won't let you become some miserable creature, some monster of convenience," Ginny continued. "I don't care what I have to do, I won't let you bully me anymore. I'm not your pawn or your plaything, I'm not your Lucius, I'm not your _prize,_ I am your equal. I won't become your excuse and, if that's the way things are going, then I don't want _anything_ to do with you! If you want to throw away everything we've accomplished, then you can become our _silent _partner, and remain that way until you come to your senses."

_The rest of Tom's denials and arguments died as swiftly as he thought of them. His princess and Ix Chel were genuinely afraid that he was going back to being the person he once was, that they would end up back where they started. Her fears and accusations couldn't have cut him more deeply. Could he really harm them? Harm their chances of survival? Was he allowing his fears to rule him, becoming self-destructive in the process? _

_He went over every recent argument in his mind, hoping to find some proof that they were wrong, but he couldn't. He had been shutting them out, trying to prove to himself that he wasn't a mere shadow of a person, all the while allowing himself to succumb to a path he had turned his back on not too long ago. Sometimes, he hated it when they were right._

"So, you want me to admit I'm human…" Tom apologized, each word harder to utter than the last. "To… submit to the idea that I… need you… just as badly as you do me. Fine, I give in… I'm… sorry. I am not any more invincible, or hopeless than you are. Happy now, or would you like to continue roasting my heart over an open fire? I'm sure it'll taste exquisite with a little BBQ sauce."

"As long as we don't have to roast other internal organs the next time you get into a snit," Ginny replied. 

_"Hey, I said I was sorry," Tom said. _

_"Charming,"_ Ix Chel commented.

"Promise me that you won't push us away in the days ahead," Ginny thought, beginning to calm down again. "Promise me that whatever time we have, we'll spend it together… as a family."

_"I swear it," Tom promised, feeling as if some invisible weight had been lifted from him. How could those two rightly damn him one moment, and give him yet another chance he didn't deserve the next, he would never understand._

"You do deserve it, Tom," Ginny affirmed. "Don't underestimate the powers of your own heart, and its capacity for redemption." 

_"Do you know just how cliché and dorky you sound?" Tom asked. _

"No one's perfect," Ginny shrugged. "Besides, it's true."

_"I'm beginning to see what you mean," Tom replied. _

_"Master Snape is here,"_ Ix Chel informed them. 

Ginny and Tom looked up, struggling to regain their focus together.

*~*~*

Severus stood in front of his first year Gryffindor – Slytherin class observing their work. Suddenly, he heard high-pitch wailing, along with an all too familiar scream, inexorably coupled with great pain. He leaned onto his desk to steady himself, enduring the short-lived projection from Virginia. Something was very wrong with his apprentice. His first impulse was to rush to her aid, but he didn't dare leave his blundering students unattended, not even for a minute. Knowing these brats, they would probably destroy his classroom, not to mention themselves, the moment his back was turned. Besides, Zachary was overseeing Virginia's class, and he would be informed of how serious the problem was soon enough. Several minutes later a small note floated into the room, skidding to a halt in front of him. He picked it out of the air and read it. 

There was an accident in Herbology. I brought Virginia back to her room. She is currently resting, but has been unresponsive. I'll explain in further detail when I see you. 

-Zach

He wasn't surprised that she was unresponsive. In order to rest after whatever strain had occurred, she would need to defocus. Severus wrote a short response, reassuring Zachary that her vacant state was not a cause for alarm, and that he would arrive as soon as he could get away. Then he sent it to Zachary using a similar charm. 

Severus was preoccupied by Virginia's plight, waiting impatiently for the end of class. He finally came up with a way to resolve his problem, sitting down, he sent a message to Sinistra. She finally made an appearance just after class had concluded. 

"You need a favor from me, Professor?" Lydia asked. 

"Something's happened to my apprentice. I need you to cover my next class for me," he replied. He loathed the idea of what she might ask for in return, but he needed to deal with this. "I understand that you're free until the afternoon." 

"Your lesson plans are in your office, right?" Lydia confirmed.

"Yes," he answered. 

"Don't worry about it, Severus, I'll take care of everything," said Lydia. "Just remember to inform me if you need to take the rest of day, so I can get Alicia to fill in for me." 

"Good," Severus said, standing. "…Thank you." 

Sinistra was too taken aback by his sincere gratitude to reply. Severus left without another word. When he reached his apprentice's chamber, he entered without knocking. She was sitting up in bed crying, but wouldn't respond to Zachary's queries."How long has she been like this?" Severus asked Zachary, coming to a halt in the center of the room. 

"A few minutes, this time," answered Zachary, moving to stand next to him. "I'm not sure why she's so distraught. I bet it has something to do with what happened in Herbology." 

"What did Sprout do to her to make her like this?" Severus asked. 

"In class she seemed fine until Sprout mentioned that they were going to weed-" Zachary began explaining.

"They were doing _what?_" he asked, mortified.

"They were weeding," Zachary repeated. "She tried to object-"

"Don't you understand? Virginia felt every moment of their suffering," Severus said, his hands balling into fists. "She projected the pleas they made for mercy with their dying breaths. Do you have _any_ idea how much more delicate Virginia is than the rest of us? How much stress she had to have been under, to have projected their deaths? Anything she sent out would have been only a glimmer of her true suffering, of theirs. Damn Sprout, when I get my hands on her…"

He started to wish with mounting fury that he could inflict as painful a death on Sprout as those plants had experienced.

_"Stop it, master Snape!"_ Ix Chel cried out, alarmed. _"You don't know what you're doing. If you continue focusing on Professor Sprout in that manner, you will **kill** her!"_

Virginia quickly struggled to translate, as she wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"I can kill with a thought?" Severus asked, shocked. "Do you mean that directed intent can kill at a distance?"

_"Haven't you learned anything about Gray magic?"_ Ix Chel answered. _"It is intent based. With your immense power levels, you could easily murder in whatever way you wished, anywhere within the vicinity of Hogsmeade, perhaps even further, depending on the gifts of the wizard you're after. All you have to do is make the conscious decision, and want it badly enough."_

"By Merlin!" Zachary whispered, stunned. 

"Please, Professor Montgomery, no one must know anything of Ix Chel's role at Hogwarts," Virginia warned. "If this were to get out, the consequences of such a breach would be unimaginable…"

Zachary nodded, gazing at Ix Chel and Virginia. 

If _his_ gifts in the Gray were that destructive, then, if Virginia were motivated to kill… Severus suppressed a shudder at the thought. He hoped he would never have to find out, as futile a hope as that was…

"How do you feel?" Severus asked Virginia. 

"Drained… focusing is much more difficult right now…" Virginia responded. "You're not going to make me go back that mass murderer, are you? I don't think I can bear another one of those attacks."

"I wasn't planning to," he replied. "I'll discuss the matter with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and look into finding you an acceptable tutor."

"Try asking Neville," Virginia suggested. "He has a wonderful gift for Herbology."

"I will take the idea under advisement," Severus replied. He would have to ask Minerva about the boy's capabilities after they worked out rescheduling the girl's Transfiguration class. "Now get some rest, Miss Weasley. If you need me, I'll be here for rest of the period."

"Yes, master," Virginia said, laying down and closing her eyes. Ix Chel slithered onto her stomach and curled up to rest, while Zachary left to inform Professor McGonagall of the incident. 

Once Severus was sure Virginia was asleep, he addressed Ix Chel.

_"You knew that I felt compelled to murder Zachary at the picnic, didn't you?"_ Severus asked her. 

_"Yes, I knew,"_ Ix Chel explained in a low voice. _"The reason why he is not dead is your conscious mind was fighting your gift. Your gift in The Sight wanted him silenced, not you."_

_"You make my gift sound like it has a mind of its own,"_ Severus whispered. 

_"In a way, it can,"_ Ix Chel said. _"Sometimes, The Sight and the person are so divorced from each other that the gift can, to a degree, act without the individual's knowledge, influencing, or even controlling them. Keeping the person from discovering the truth, sometimes at any cost. Telling the conscious mind the truth can cause them to become unstable, even violent, until the gift is satisfied that its secret is safe, or that it can continue in its role with the person's knowledge." _

_"So, that day you were talking to my… gift," _Severus whispered. _"Oh great, I always wanted a schizophrenic power."_

He definitely needed to tell Zachary later on about this _little_ wrinkle in the man's plans to use Ix Chel's Seer detecting spell on the whole school. As if that Seer doesn't already have enough problems.

_"Compared to my charges, you have it easy…"_ Severus heard Ix Chel's thought as she shook her head. Ix Chel laid back down and closed her eyes. Something told Severus that he didn't want to know what she meant by that.

*~*~*

Severus had to admit that Zachary had taken the news that his gift had wanted the Divination Professor dead far better than he expected. Bound for Virginia's chamber he and Zachary left his office to relieve Minerva. At least now, Zachary would be prepared to handle any panicked students, who attack him because their gift refused to be revealed. Severus had also been surprised that Minerva had already discovered that her class with Virginia would be cancelled from Neville Longbottom, who had experienced something similar to what he had. In addition the boy, Hagrid had also felt Virginia's projection this morning. He wondered if they were the only ones, or if others had perceived the projection, but just hadn't come forward. As for Virginia, she was no help in that area, since she hadn't even been aware that she had projected anything, much less who she reached out to on instinct. Instead of their planned session, Minerva had opted to watch over Virginia, spending some quality time with the girl. Severus knocked on the door. Miss Levine answered it, letting them in. Inside the room, Minerva and Virginia with Ix Chel resting on her shoulders, sat next to each other on the couch, conversing about The Sight over a cup of tea. 

"Hello, Professors," said Minerva, setting her teacup down. 

"I trust there have been no problems?" he asked.

"None at all," Minerva answered, and then she turned back to Virginia. "I'm glad that we had this chance to talk." 

"So am I, Professor," Virginia replied. "I look forward to our first tutoring session." 

"As do I, Miss Weasley," Minerva said, standing. "Come along, Miss Levine, we have a lot of work ahead of us." 

"Yes, master McGonagall," Miss Levine replied. "See you later, Ginny."

"Bye," said Virginia. 

Minerva and Miss Levine left, shutting the door behind them. 

"How are you feeling, Miss Weasley?" Zachary asked. 

"Much better, thank you," she answered. 

"Do you think you're up to a little walk?" Zachary asked. "There's something I want to show you two." 

"Sure," Virginia said, standing. She walked across the room, then put on her shoes, and a pair of gloves. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," Zachary replied, smiling. 

They left Virginia's room and walked in silence to a previously disused part of the castle, which had been recently repaired. Severus realized where they were going. He had been wondering what Zachary's idea of a classroom would be like. Knowing the wizard, it would be the exact opposite of Trelawney's. They traveled up the long staircases, till they reached what appeared to be the highest level. Opening a large oaken door they went inside, the lights coming on automatically, welcoming them. Severus wasn't disappointed by the setting the Divination teacher had chosen. The classroom itself was an enormous, rectangular room, far larger than his own. The walls of the room were covered in beautiful, intricate tapestries depicting nature scenes. The tapestries told Severus that they were antiquated, several as old as the time of the founders, but all well preserved. The cherry wood floor had been recently varnished, and bespoke of its strength and joy at being able to serve again. The high ceiling had stylish, old-fashioned oil lanterns hanging from it. Small round tables were spread out in a semicircular design, with two comfortable chairs apiece. Zachary's elegantly carved desk sat at the center, facing away from the large, clear glass, bay windows, which took up most of the wall, the lights of Hogsmeade shining in the rapidly darkening landscape below. 

"Beautiful…" Virginia said softly, awestruck. "I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it. This place hasn't been used in a hundred years… All the old objects are happy to be given purpose again. I can feel the charms you've woven into the room. Your wards are missing only one thing…" 

Taking her gloves off, and placing them in her pocket, Virginia walked into the center of the room and turned to face them. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, concentrating intently, as she drew in minute amounts of power from the environment for her task. Severus wanted to stop her, but knew that he was already too late. She put her hands together, fingers unclasped. The temperature in the room began to drop as she pulled her hands apart, he saw an electric blue energy bubble forming between them. Virginia raised her hands over her head, as the bubble took on the shape of the room. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she carefully wove aqua strands of energy into the bubble, until it was covered in them. Then the bubble expanded and vanished in a blinding flash of light. Virginia collapsed to her knees, exhausted by her efforts. Severus knelt besides her, quickly checking her pulse and temperature. Her pulse was a little fast, but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

"No, not vanished… look closer, my master," Virginia whispered. "I guess, I wasn't as ready to try that as I thought. I still couldn't dissipate all of it." 

Severus looked closer at the walls of the room and understood. His apprentice had woven her little spell into the very fabric of the room itself.

"It's so much quieter in here," Zachary whispered, bewildered. "What did you do?"

"Think of it as a gift," Virginia replied, smiling knowingly.

Severus noticed that the constant background noise that had been bothering him outside Virginia's room had ceased. 

"The one in my room was forged instinctively," she answered his unspoken questions. "This is an ancient ward, going back to the height of the Gray. It's designed to block out interference in a localized area. The aqua strands were negative shielding, so even an extreme wouldn't be uncomfortable in here." 

"Sections four and twelve in the tome of Initium," Virginia whispered in his ear. "I'll show you what I found later."

"Are you alright, Miss Weasley?" Zachary asked, concerned.

Severus helped Virginia up and into the nearest chair.

"I will be, just give me a moment," she replied. "The task was just a little too much for me after the shock this morning, that's all."

"I don't want you attempting anything like that again, without informing me first," Severus ordered.

"Yes, master," Virginia agreed. 

He took a seat across from her and Zachary pulled up another chair to sit with them. 

"Thank you for your thoughtful… gift," Zachary said. "It should help a great deal." 

_"What true Seer environment would be complete without it?"_ Ix Chel asked, with Virginia translating. _"Your students will require the silence in order to function properly." _

"In Diagon Alley you told Professor Dumbledore that you could teach Miss Weasley control; what did you mean by that?" Zachary asked. 

_"I can show her how to actively control certain aspects of the gift, such as hearing others' thoughts, or some random visions,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"But it takes a great deal of practice and time to master the skill. Virginia is only at the beginning of this difficult road. It will be a long time before she can control her formidable talents."_

"Can you show me what you know about The Sight, Ix Chel?" Zachary asked. 

_"I will, but at a price,"_ Ix Chel replied. 

"Here it comes…" Severus thought. "Everything always has its price."

Zachary looked at him, and he knew that the other man had heard that. Not that it would stop him, such warnings never did. 

"What do you want?" Zachary asked soberly. 

_"I will impart my knowledge to you, but only if you vow to share it with the world, and to never reveal where it came from,"_ Ix Chel proposed. _ "Also, you mustn't turn away true seekers who are in need of your guidance and understanding."_

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" Zachary responded gravely. "If I do what you ask, I will never have another moment's peace. I already have enough problems coping, without having to deal with people constantly at my doorstep. Don't get me wrong, it's always been my dream to help other Seers, but I doubt I can handle it."

_"They will always be at your doorstep,"_ Ix Chel argued. _"The question is not whether they'll come, but what answers you'll have for them when they do. If I did not believe you could do this, I would not have asked." _

"I would listen to her, Professor," Virginia advised. "Think about what you could do with the knowledge. You won't have to shy away from life any more. In time, you can lead a life no longer confined by your gift, and in time, so can others. This is your chance to be the hero of your own story. Don't miss it."

No pressure, Severus thought. Was I this reticent when they told me my price…?

He watched as Zachary considered the proposition for a long time, waiting patiently for the man to speak.

" 'And I have as much chance of it being that easy, as I do of ending up on the cover of the Daily Prophet because of breakthroughs I've made in Divination,' " Zachary quoted. "My own words… You are right, they will come either way… and I'm done with hiding. The least I could do is live up to the example people see. What do you want me to do?"

_"Record my words, take my answers to heart, and never forget your vow,"_ Ix Chel replied. _"Take everything you learn and give it to the world, to those who need it most."_

"What do you get out of making these deals?" Zachary asked. "Why work through others?"

"Protection," Virginia replied.

Zachary sighed. 

"A few days ago, my apprentice had asked me a question, Professor Montgomery, a question you might be able to answer," Severus said. "Are dreams prophetic?"

"It is a general belief that dreams are the subconscious mind's way of processing the exorbitant amounts of information that we deal with on a daily basis, and its implications for us," Zachary explained. "To The Sight, dreams are yet another way to reach and influence our conscious minds; a way to tell us things we need to know, but are otherwise unable to process; which makes full-fledged visions in a Dream State rare, but quite possible. 

"Now, there are two types of prophetic dreaming. One is when The Sight takes complete control of the Dream State. I believe that your first vision came to you in a dream, Miss Weasley. That was probably the first time your gift managed to break through to the surface, and it has been growing ever since. The second type is when The Sight usurps a dream that's already in progress, and introduces new elements, in an attempt to tell you something. These new elements appear strange, distinctive, out of place somehow; they stand out in a way none of the others can. These signs are what you must remain constantly vigilant for, because ignoring their warnings, if ignored can lead to disaster." 

That describes my dream exactly, Severus thought, going over it in his mind.

Studying the crowd, he noticed that Granger sat in the back of the class with Arthur Weasley, and that wasn't the only strange thing. Black sat at Ron's feet in dog form. Ron smiled maliciously as he patted the mutt on the head. Severus turned his gaze to the Slytherin side of the class. In the front row Virginia sat next to a strange, raven-haired, teenage boy, who seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place him. Looking down, he saw that their hands were clasped, and that Ix Chel encircled their arms, joining them together. 

"In fact, that reminds me…" Zachary continued, getting to his feet and retrieving something from inside his desk. The wizard sat back down, handing them each a muggle spiral notebook, and a pen. "You'll need these. I've charmed them so they have twenty times the supply of pages and ink. The first thing any good Seer needs is a journal to record your speculations and visions. You never know when having a reference can be useful. Maintaining a journal, which works in conjunction with the self-protective habits you'll need when you can't block things out is also part of the discipline I teach. I'll show you a few good protection charms to use on it later." 

"I am not one of your students," Severus declaimed. "I am merely here as an observer."

"You have The Sight, and all the problems that come with it," Zachary countered. "You've trusted me with your apprentice several times. Face it, you're not here as an observer, you're a seeker, you just don't like to admit it."

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but gave up when he realized that the Divination teacher was correct. That man was insufferable when he was right. 

"And I suggest you start your journal with the unconscious prediction you made about Virginia earlier…" Zachary thought to him. Suddenly, he regretted even considering the possibility. 

"I would recommend that you wear gloves, but I doubt you'd follow that," said Zachary. 

"What gifts I have are a secret," Severus declared. "If your other students end up using such an obvious habit, it will become too noticeable. I refuse to be so obvious about it."

"When put that way, I understand why you would take the risk," Zachary said. 

"Why don't you tell us more about the discipline you'd have us follow," Severus suggested. 

*~*~*

"Negative shielding?" master Snape asked Ginny, as soon as they were alone in the safety of her master's Potions lab. He immediately tended both their potions, allowing her to focus on the answer. 

"In section four I found a spell that the Gray had used to disguise themselves among the lesser extremes and moderates, so that each side would sense them as one of their own," Ginny explained. 

"If it was so effective, then why were they slaughtered?" he asked. 

"They couldn't overcome the spell's limitations," Ginny replied. "In the end, all it did was buy them time. It didn't work on greater extremes, like Dumbledore, and there were a lot more of them around in the past. Also, both sides had come up with counter-spells. The Light and Dark had instituted constant loyalty checks, and weeded out Gray strongholds with counter-spells. I think the spell could be useful, when dealing with lesser extremes."

"You may be right," he considered. "But I don't want you using it until we're certain there won't be side effects." 

"Yes, master," she replied. 

Ginny sensed that Master Snape desired to tell her something but couldn't find the words. She delved deeper, and was puzzled by her findings.

"You don't want me to call you master in private anymore?" she asked. "Why not? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, of course not," he answered quickly. "I- it is just that… because of our unique relationship, I don't know if it is appropriate in private. Out there we have been master and apprentice, but when we're alone… I am learning from you and Ix Chel as much as I have been teaching. We are on a more even footing than I've ever been with an apprentice. I have even gone so far as to refer to you by first name…"

"You think I'm belittling myself, by calling you master in private?" Ginny persisted, reading him again.

"Yes," replied master Snape. "I would prefer it if we were on a first-name basis when we're alone. I would prefer you to call me Severus."

"Very well, mas- Severus," Ginny said, honored that he would think so highly of them. "Tell me something, why do you hide your real self when we're alone? You're a much better person than you know, just as Professor McGonagall is." 

Ginny knew that mast-Severus didn't know what to say to that. 

"I'll understand if it takes time," she went on. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want… Just tell me one thing, do you resent your heart, now that you've found it again?"

"Resent it?" he repeated. Shocked by the question, he watched her for a long time. She refused to read his mind again. Mast- Severus needed to work out the answer for himself, and she would never intrude upon that. Just as she was beginning to believe that he wouldn't answer, Severus responded. 

"I don't know," Severus whispered, shaking his head. 

Ginny knew just how he felt, and realized that any answer she gave wouldn't assist him. There were just some things that you had to work out for yourself. When he was ready to talk about it she would be there for him.

*~*~*

Later, her master silently escorted Ginny and Ix Chel back to her chamber. He followed them into her room and shut the door. She pulled the tome of Initium out its hiding place and handed it to ma- Severus. She knew that there was one more thing she had to do. 

"Your manipulation of Professor Montgomery today was masterful," he said. "You would have made a fine Slytherin."

"Ix Chel did the convincing," Ginny disagreed, surprised by the high praise. "I just told him my honest opinion."

"You underestimate yourself, and your effect on others," Severus replied.

"I think it's time we meet with Mr. Filch," she told him, changing the subject. 

"Tonight?" he asked, surprised. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, we have to," Ginny answered. "I just know we do."

"Very well, but I don't want you over-extending yourself again," Severus insisted. 

"Yes, mast- Severus," Ginny corrected herself, sitting on the bed.

Severus left to find Mr. Filch for her assessment.

_"He's right, you know," Tom said, prideful. "You would've been a wonderful Slytherin, the way you've manipulated everyone around you today. There are times you scare even me."_

"I've just been doing everything I can to ensure our survival," Ginny said. "And if I can help them in the process, then that's all the better. Anyone in my position could have done it."

_"Sure, and Voldemort didn't **mean** to kill all those people throughout his reign, he just wanted to scare them," he quipped, making her smile. "Think about it, you got to Professor McGonagall through her Gryffindor nature, Montgomery through his desire to help others, Snape through his emotional connection with you, **me** through our family ties, and now you're going after Filch… I'm proud of you, I couldn't have taught you better if I tried. You've truly unlocked your Slytherin nature, my princess!" _

_"May I intrude?"_ Ix Chel asked.

_"You can never intrude, Ix, where did you get an idea like that from?"_ she asked in return, switching to Parseltongue. 

_"You both told me to stay out of it,"_ Ix Chel replied, downcast. _"I've just been following your directive."_

Ginny and Tom realized how much they had hurt Ix Chel's feelings during their arguments, and both instantly regretted it. Neither of them had taken her feelings into account, nor what it meant for Ix Chel to have been caught in the middle of their power-struggle.

_"We're so sorry, Ix Chel," Tom quickly tried to make amends. "We never meant to harm you, you were just-"_

_"In the way,"_ Ix Chel finished for him. 

_"No, not in the way – never in the way,"_ Ginny said. _"We love you Ix Chel, we always will. You are a part of us and you always will be. We would be lost without you. Please, don't think of yourself that way. Please, forgive us for treating you the way we did!"_

_"I know neither of you are lying, and yet…"_ Ix Chel said. _"I fear the next time-"_

_"There won't be a next time," Tom asserted. _

_"Please, let me finish," _Ix Chel continued. _"I fear the next time you two can't reach common ground, will somehow be our last. I fear that in the mists of disaster I will be forgotten."_

_"Alone in a crowd…" _Ginny whispered, understanding what Ix Chel was trying to say. _"We would never forget you, or leave you behind, surely you must know that. How could we exclude a part of our soul? I know I would rather die than let you go… I don't think I could go on without you at our side."_

_"As would I," Tom concurred. "I couldn't betray either of you, meeting you two is the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_"But if something were to happen to me-"_ Ix Chel started. 

_"Please, don't dwell on the unthinkable,"_ Ginny pleaded. _"Just… keep going, and try not to think about the horrors of tomorrow."_

_Tom chuckled._

"What's so funny?" Ix Chel and Ginny asked in unison.

_Tom laughed even harder._ Ginny and Ix Chel had missed that sound more than they had thought possible. The simple sound of his laughter, although unexplained, was like music to their ears. They waited for him to stop, before speaking again.

_"I accept your apologies,"_ Ix Chel said. _"I know now, that you didn't mean to hurt me."_

_"What are you planning to say to Filch?" Tom asked Ginny._

"I'll know when he gets here," she answered simply. 

_"Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother to ask," said Tom. _

Argus and Mrs. Norris walked through the darkened corridors of the school, looking for impertinent upstarts to punish. How he hated the ungrateful cretins, who would never understand what it meant to be defenseless… Argus shook off the useless, weak thoughts as he continued in his never-ending search.

"Quiet night, huh, girl?" he whispered to Mrs. Norris. "Too quiet… Something's wrong with the air, something tense, just waiting to shatter…"

"Argus," a voice said behind him. He spun around, seeing that it was only Severus, he relaxed. 

"I know the hour is late, but it is time that you met with my apprentice," his friend informed him. "She is anxious to see you."

"Severus running an errand for his apprentice?" Argus thought. "Makes you wonder which one of them is the master."

"Virginia has been… worn down by the events of the day, which you've no doubt heard about," Severus explained tersely. "As you, of all people should know, it's inadvisable to disregard a Seer's sense of timing."

"I only thought it," Argus protested. "So, what the kids used to say about you is now true. No wonder they've been even more scared of you lately, you've been treating them fairly." 

"Perhaps, I'll tell you about it later," Severus responded. "Right now, my apprentice is waiting. She will need to see your familiar as well. Having your magical elements present is vital for an accurate assessment. If you're serious about meeting her, now is the time."

"Lead the way," Argus replied. He and Mrs. Norris followed their old friend and ally, feeling more unsure of this decision with each passing moment. 

Ix Chel left Ginny's shoulders and coiled next to her on the bed. Ginny felt oddly invigorated by the upcoming meeting. She had always wondered what sort of person Filch was on the inside. _Tom couldn't quite comprehend her obsession with seeing what lay beneath peoples' facades. It was just another part of her he would have to get know the old-fashioned way._ There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said. The first thing she noticed when they entered was Mrs. Norris. She observed the cat study her intently, trying to decide what this bizarre person wanted with her master. Mrs. Norris knew that, whatever designs the girl had on her master, she was much more powerful than others who had sought to take advantage of him. 

"I would never do that to either of you, Mrs. Norris," she said in a sweet, disarming tone. "Read my intent, faithful familiar, and decide the truth for yourself."

Ginny allowed Mrs. Norris to read her, and sensed that the cat knew what she was hoping to discover. Mrs. Norris relaxed her guard, realizing that her true motives for seeing Filch could ultimately benefit him greatly. However, Mrs. Norris felt reluctant to approach, when the cat saw Ix Chel beside her. 

"It's alright, you're our guests here with all the old responsibilities that lie therein. Ix Chel won't harm you, or your master," she promised. "Come, let me thank you properly for safeguarding him, most faithful familiar."

Mrs. Norris closed the distance between them and hopped onto her lap. She pet the striking feline, softly complimenting the cat for her valiant efforts to keep others from taking advantage of Filch in his magically isolated state. Mrs. Norris quietly enjoyed the attention, laying down in Ginny's lap and allowing her to pet the cat's soft, fluffy coat.

"Is there anything you would like me to impart to your master?" she whispered, just loud enough for the cat to hear. 

"I have my own special ways of making myself known to him," Mrs. Norris whispered back. "There is no need, bizarre one."

_"What is it with creatures and that bloody title?" Tom asked._

"You are a true familiar, Mrs. Norris, your intentions are both honorable and wise," Ginny whispered. "Always remember that." 

She looked up at master Snape and Filch, who stared at the minor spectacle with varying degrees of bemusement and surprise. 

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Ginny said, as if taking notice of them for the first time. "Your familiar is very wise and perceptive. She's given me permission to proceed."

"Permission?" Filch asked. "Proceed with what?"

"With what's called you here…" she replied in an otherworldly tone, beginning to read Filch. Ginny gazed passed the layers of intent, looking for the spark of Gray magic that would mark him as one of their own. Instead of seeing a spark of electric blue energy, they perceived one of pure silver, accompanied by an intensity they hadn't seen with the others. She realized that what they were seeing was an extreme Gray. Squibs were the Gray extremes, who were so divorced from both sides that they couldn't even use the simplest Light or Dark spells! 

For a moment they turned her gaze on master Snape and saw an aura of complexly interwoven magics, with white Light, impenetrable Darkness, as well as intense silver, constantly interchanging in an endless dance of submission and dominance. Master Snape and Filch were complete opposites and yet, here they were together. How interesting. Master Snape had a gift for attracting wizards with his enigmatic balance. She returned her attention to Filch, attempting to discover _who_ he really was, and what it was she needed to unlock the potential that had driven him here, the potential that begged to be released. 

Filch was very bitter and spiteful, as a defense against a world which looked down on him because of his perceived lack of power, a world that had cursed his very existence, for as long as he could rightly remember. Filch resented those around him who used their gifts with such seeming ease and took the simplest things for granted. The man's desire for revenge would become everyone's undoing, if it remained unchecked once his gift was unlocked. She could feel the innate loneliness and hopelessness that beset him, while he struggled to live out the painfully empty, pitiful hand that he'd been dealt. The only wizard who'd understood the nature of his suffering was master Snape. Being careful not to harm him by pushing too hard, Ginny delved deeper. She saw that within his hardened, tormented shell was a quick-witted, cunning, intelligent person with a sick sense of humor, which, oddly enough, reminded her of Tom. Filch was powerfully driven to prove his worth in spite of his Squib status. They would need that if they were going to draw him out of his shell. 

Filch was a complex and cautious wizard but was untrained. He had a long way to go before he could begin to work with his powers without one of them there to keep an eye on him, and prevent him from making a mistake that the untrained wizard might not live to regret. Training Filch would end up being either one of their boldest and most brilliant moves, or a nightmare that Ginny wasn't sure that they would live long enough to lament. They needed every capable wizard in the fight ahead. There was no way she could pass up on this amazing opportunity, as potentially deadly as it was. She would have to choose the words she would draw Filch in with _very_ carefully. _Tom could understand his princess' reasoning, but he couldn't help but wonder if they were, finally, taking on more then could handle, by trying to recruit this harsh and dangerously destitute Squib._

"Permission to be explicitly honest, master?" Ginny asked in a gentle and comforting tone, never taking her eyes off Filch.

"Permission granted, Miss Weasley." Master Snape replied, reluctant to listen to their intensely personal conversation. "If you need me, I shall be outside." 

Ginny knew that she needed master Snape to stay, but that the matter was out of her hands. She had no choice but to wait and see what Filch wanted.

"No, stay, Severus," Filch said. "Anything you have to say, Miss Weasley, can be said in front of your master."

"Are you certain?" master Snape asked Filch. 

"I insist," Filch answered, desperately needing the support, for reasons he didn't understand.

"If you insist… continue, Miss Weasley," master Snape told her. 

"I know how hard it was to follow your instincts onto this road, to come here in search of the impossible," Ginny began. "Though the truth of my words may hurt, you deserve full disclosure. Know that, master Snape and I only want what's best for you. Promise me, Mr. Filch, that you will listen to everything I have to give, and you will take what I tell you to heart. Promise me that you will allow me to finish, no matter what you might hear."

"…I will stay, and I'll allow you to finish," Filch swore gravely, fearful of what secrets she had seen that even he may not be aware of. 

"You have great power…" Ginny continued, gently. "Within the Gray, you could become one of our finest! Unfortunately, your intent has been greatly poisoned by your bitterness and your hatred for people who you believe take for granted the beauty and wonder of their gifts. The gifts _you_ have can potentially harm you, and who knows how many others, if you lose control. Which, I should warn you, means that you could _literally_ explode if you couldn't regain control before your powers tear you apart from the inside – out. Also, some dark and twisted part of you hates every single one of us for being born with gifts you'll never know. That part of you would use any power you were given to kill every person who had ever humiliated you, who ever treated you like a second-class citizen, who dared to pity you, who merely took you in for their own purposes but never truly cared. It would see Hogwarts in ashes before it was satisfied. In the end, that extreme would become an all but unstoppable murderer, which would destroy me and master Snape, along with yourself. That is the risk we take in training you, the risk of becoming an extreme of the Gray, an extreme of corrupted intent and purpose, a creature like Lord Voldemort which will have to be put down. But that is only one possibility. 

"There are others. There are wonders you can behold, which would make it more than worth the risks. As a Gray wizard, you will see the world as it truly is, and watch your gifts and perceptions develop in ways you can't even imagine. If you learn to listen closely, you will see hidden truths in the simplest of things, falling in love with the intrinsic wonder of the world, forever caught in the sway of the cycle of life. You could easily become the equal of any of those wizards out there. In time, even learn to surpass them. The doors Gray magic can open for you, if you let it, can be much more of a gift than a curse.

"What you have before you is a choice: you can either continue forward into a new world, or be left behind in a world of tomorrows, with no purpose and no way out. You could become a mindless extreme, or you could reinvent yourself, and rediscover the part of you that you've been missing for so many years. You can rediscover the world with new eyes… What I'm asking of you won't be easy, but believe me when I tell you that it _is_ possible. You only have to want it badly enough, badly enough to work for it, to tackle your personal demons for it, to forsake your shield of anger and bitterness for it. If you want to use your magic, you will have to give up resenting other witches and wizards, along with yourself… for being born as we were. You _must_ let go of a lifetime of misery and defenselessness! You _must_ rise to the challenge, and learn to control your darker impulses, lest they consume innocent lives, including your own!"

Filch watched her with wide-eyed disbelief, his features twisted by his utterly sickened expression. Ginny knew that the untrained wizard didn't want to believe her, but the evidence to the contrary was enough to keep him from entirely discounting her words. It was a beginning. 

"You're wrong, I would never hurt Severus!" Filch argued passionately, grasping at muggle straws. "So what that I've got a dark side, everybody does. That doesn't mean I'll turn evil at the drop of a hat. That doesn't make me some unredeemable monster!"

"True," she reasoned, calmly. "But there's far more to an extreme than Good or Evil, than Light, Dark, or Gray. Being an extreme is being closed to the possibilities. It's becoming so blind that, in your attempts to fulfill your own goals, you hurt other without realizing it. It's acting out, because you've allowed your baser emotions to rule you. It's a nearly irretrievable loss of perspective, where you feel justified in whatever you do, because it's necessary for _your_ greater good. You may not mean to hurt anyone, but it can happen. The storm in Gryffindor Tower happened because _I_ lost control. I never planned to hurt anyone, but when the time came I couldn't stop myself! If master Snape hadn't been there, no one would have survived. Gray magic is intent-based. If you can't act with directed intent, everything you seek to create will be poisoned by it. Master Snape and I are still learning, but that doesn't mean we can't share what we already know with you. What I've imparted to you is the worst that could happen, as well as the best. The choice of where you want to go from here is up to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Filch asked. "How do I know that you're not just guessing about the supposed risks?"

"Your path isn't set in stone," Ginny maintained. "What happens to you is in your own hands. I have given you my honest opinion, what to do about it is up to you. Neither master Snape nor I can make this choice for you. Tell me what you really want. Look into the depths of your soul and give me your honest answer. Are you willing to try?"

"Yes," Filch answered, fearful but determined not to let the opportunity of a lifetime slip through his fingers. 

"Even if it means that it must remain a secret?" she persisted. "Even if it means staying your hand against those who wronged you? Even if it means letting go of the isolated person you are now?" 

Ginny observed Filch looking to master Snape for guidance, lost in a sea of doubts and fears. Master Snape put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Is what she tells me true?" Filch asked her master in a secretive whisper, which he mistakenly thought she couldn't hear. "Is the girl serious about the training she's going on about? Would you be willing to teach me to use this Gray magic?"

"Virginia knows what she is talking about," master Snape replied in the same tone, not letting Filch know that she could hear every word. "I know what it's like to want something desperately, but to never have it within your grasp. I know how you feel, Argus… I am willing to teach you what I learn, if you're certain this is what you want." 

"I still want to know," Filch whispered intensely.

"Then I will teach you what I can," master Snape said. "But there will be things that only Virginia can show you. Can you take directions from her without question?"

"Yes, I will," Filch answered. "I won't let you down, old friend."

Ginny smiled. 

"I hope this meeting is only the first of many," she said.

"I'll arrange for you to take the next week off," master Snape told him. "You'll need some time to adjust to your new equilibrium, without worrying about dealing with the students."

"What about Patil and Brown?" Filch asked.

"One of the other Professors can handle their punishment for a little while," her master replied. "Don't worry, I'll make the necessary arrangements. Why don't we let my apprentice rest, and discuss the details in my chambers?"

"Very well," Filch agreed. Mrs. Norris hopped off her lap as Filch returned his gaze to her. "Thank you, young Seer. If you ever need anything…"

"You're welcome," Ginny replied. 

They said their good-byes, then master Snape and Filch left. She looked around the empty room as she got ready for bed. This was their first real night alone since the storm. She turned off the lights and lay down beneath the covers. Ginny smiled slyly as an idea hit her.

_"What's wandered into your scheming mind now?" Tom asked. _

"I think we just found another potential member of the gestalt," Ginny thought, before falling into a peaceful sleep. 

__________

TBC


	33. The Learning Curve: Part Four – Continui...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

__

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways. In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves. But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

To email me comments and reviews: marajade456@yahoo.com

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

Positions of Mars 

Dangerous Innocence 

A/N: I've worked on this chapter for several days and I'm happy to say it's finally done. I hope you guys enjoy it. 

Chapter Thirty Three

The Learning Curve: Part Four – Continuing Developments

Ginny and Ix Chel sat in Arithmancy class, between a Hufflepuff girl with strawberry-blond hair and a Ravenclaw boy she had only recently become aquatinted with, towards the back of the classroom. As Ginny and Tom listened to the magical mathematical construct they were supposed to write up as their assignment, Ginny felt happy that there was at least one class where nothing had changed. _Tom was bored already, having learned this level of Arithmancy long ago, and opted to listen to their advanced senses instead, letting Ginny do the work. _She let nothing distract her as she started writing down the variables she would need to take into account before she began, and left plenty of room for expansion in case she had forgotten anything. She fell into an easy rhythm listening to the silent music of the math before her. Ix Chel suddenly tensed.

"What's wrong, Ix?" Ginny thought, as she continued to write. 

_"Someone is using The Sight, someone close,"_ Ix Chel thought. _"Wait… She's next to you."_

"She?" Ginny thought, finally looking up from her work. She observed the other girl's unfocused gaze as the Hufflepuff wrote down something peculiar. 

**__**

It's time to go to Virginia Weasley. She needs you.

The girl's eyes snapped back into focus, and then she read the message. She looked anxiously about, hoping no one had noticed. With a wave of her wand, the girl erased the message, going back to work as if nothing had happened. 

"Strange…" Ginny thought, returning to her own task. "Are you sure that this girl has The Sight?"

_"She's an automatic writer,"_ Ix Chel thought.

"A what?" Ginny asked.

_"She can connect to her gift, and to others through writing,"_ Ix Chel thought. _"She's another one Professor Montgomery will need to look after."_

Ginny nodded. She effortlessly returned to the rhythm she had been working with, adding new variables as the equations grew more complex. She quietly groaned in frustration when she realized that the page she was working on wasn't large enough for what she needed. She pulled out extra parchment to work with and continued unabated, numbering the pages as she went. Ginny's work flowed out of her in an exhilarating stream of consciousness, like nothing she had ever experienced before. Near the end of class, she had finally finished the assignment. She went through her bag and pulled out some spell-o tape. Connecting the pages together with it, smiling at the results. At last, she had done something that her altered state didn't affect. 

That's when it occurred to Ginny that she had never needed to use tape with an Arithmancy assignment before, and her smile faded. She checked it over, but couldn't find anything wrong with it. She was positive about only one thing, the scale wasn't normal. Professor Vector went around the class, checking over each student's work. She pushed aside her trepidation when the Professor stopped in front of her. She completely unfolded her assignment for the teacher to review, sure that Professor Vector wasn't going to like it. The Professor gasped, staring at the twenty-five page, spell-o taped, rectangular, chart she had constructed during the course of the class. 

"Of all the things to come from a fifth year…" Professor Vector whispered, still taking in the immensity of Ginny's work. The teacher's expression quickly shifted from shocked to truly impressed. _Tom returned to himself and saw what his princess had done._

"Isn't that **a bit** of an over-kill, princess?" Tom asked.

"What were you trying to accomplish here, Miss Weasley?" Professor Vector asked, kindly. 

"The assignment," she answered, feeling like a failure. "I started out with the construct in the center, but I couldn't give you a truly accurate representation of its effects, inter-relationships, and interactions with our reality without adding its environment…" Ginny sighed. "I've failed the assignment, haven't I?"

"You haven't failed at all," said Professor Vector in an encouraging tone. "It's more than I've asked for, yes, however, this is anything but a failure. Don't worry about it. What you've created here is a work of art. I would give you house points for it, if I could. I think I'll to take this to study for a bit, and get back to you later with my critique." 

"…And while I'm at it, I'll talk to Severus about arranging private tutoring sessions for us," Professor Vector thought as she took Ginny's chart away and folded it back up. "Lydia is going love this!"

_"Who is Lydia?" Tom asked._

"Professor Sinistra," Ginny supplied. "Great, now the teachers are going to think I'm some sort of freak."

_"Going to think?" Tom asked. "I hate to break it to you, Gin, but **we are.**" _

She sighed once more.

Professor Vector continued her evaluations of the other student's work. Ginny felt grateful when the bell signaling the end of class finally rang. She had just finished packing up to leave when the Hufflepuff next to Ginny addressed her.

"Hello, my name's Kathryn Kelly," the Hufflepuff said, with a light Irish accent, offering her hand. "I take it you're the odd witch out, Virginia Weasley?"

"I suppose you could look at it like that," Ginny replied, briefly taking her hand. She was surprised by the same tingling sensation she had felt when she had taken Professor Montgomery's hand. "Call me Ginny."

"Sure, Ginny," Kathryn said. They walked out of Arithmancy together. "How have you been adjusting?"

"As well as could be expected," she answered.

"That bad, huh?" Kathryn said. 

Ginny chuckled. 

_"Let's just hope that this one doesn't have all the intelligence and personality of a turnip, like her other housemates," Tom commented. _

"Hey, don't insult the turnips," Ginny thought.

Ix Chel laughed.

"What's your next class?" Ginny asked.

"I've got a free period just now, and you?" Kathryn replied. 

"I'm free till this afternoon," Ginny said. "Have you met Professor Montgomery yet?"

"No, I never put much stock in Divination," Kathryn answered. 

"You should," Ginny recommended. "You never know, you might have The Sight." 

"I doubt it," Kathryn said. 

**_Drop the idea and don't bring it up again._**

Ginny blinked, as they quickly shook off the suggestion. What was that?

_"Be careful, her gift is trying to protect itself," _Ix Chel warned.

"Thanks for the timely warning, Ix," Ginny thought. 

_"Next time, warn faster," Tom suggested. "Who knows what this one has up her sleeve."_

"You can learn a lot from Seers," Ginny spoke directly to Kathryn's gift. "I'm sure Professor Montgomery would be more than happy to tell you about the different precautions Seers take to protect themselves."

"What sort of precautions would somebody with The Sight need?" Kathryn asked, interested. Ginny could feel the other girl's gift react to her statement. Now to take advantage of that…

"Why don't we go see him?" suggested Ginny. "Maybe you'll change your mind when you discuss it with him."

"I don't think so," Kathryn said.

**_If you know what's good for you, you will stop pressuring us, and move on to the request you need to make._**

The second suggestion hit Ginny a lot harder than the first. She shrugged it off with an even greater force, startling and confusing the Hufflepuff. She couldn't let this situation lie; this girl needed her help. She reached out with her senses, trying to find Professor Montgomery. She was surprised to sense the teacher waiting in her room. 

"There's something important I need to ask you about, but not here," she told the girl. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Kathryn asked, following her.

"To my chamber," she answered. "We should be free to speak there." 

Ginny felt the gift in Kathryn ease. They conversed lightly as they headed down to the Dungeons. Opening the door to her room, she feigned surprise when they saw Professor Montgomery. 

"Hi, Professor," Ginny said. "Kathryn, this is Professor Montgomery – Professor Montgomery, this is Kathryn Kelly. We met in Arithmancy class."

"Hello, Professor," Kathryn said, beginning to feel trapped.

Professor Montgomery used the Seer detecting spell on Kathryn. They both froze for a moment.

"You're a Seer and a powerful one at that!" Professor Montgomery exclaimed. 

She felt the Hufflepuff's gift in The Sight suddenly turn hostile. Kathryn let out an inarticulate cry and pulled her wand. Ginny quickly stepped between them, hoping to defuse the situation. 

"Get out of my way!" Kathryn growled.

__

"Oh wonderful, another balmy Seer," Tom said. "Just what do we do to attract the deranged?"

"Exist?" Ginny offered.

"No," she declared aloud. "You know the strength of my power in The Sight. You know you can't control me. Listen, you can trust Professor Montgomery, he can help her. He can show Kathryn ways to safeguard you, and teach her to listen to you, to make the most of you."

"Who are you talking to?" the enraged girl asked, confused. "Just move aside and let me do what I must!" 

"Your gift in The Sight is working through you, Kathryn, it always has-" Ginny started. 

"Stop it!" Kathryn shouted. "I don't have The Sight! Just move, Ginny,

please…" 

"Nothing will change if she knows," Ginny continued, trying to reach her gift. "She'll still follow you, just as I follow my gift. Professor Montgomery isn't your enemy; the truth isn't your enemy. You know I'm not lying. You know that it's time for her to see you for what you are. Why else would you take the risk of sending her to me? Believe me, your role in her life isn't being destroyed. Kathryn is mature enough to handle working with you. Allow Kathryn to see the world through your eyes, allow her to know how long you've been there. Please, allow us to help her!"

Ginny felt something within the Hufflepuff give way. Comprehension returned to Kathryn's eyes as the girl dropped her wand, falling to her knees. They immediately went to her aid.

"Are you alright?" Professor Montgomery asked Kathryn.

"Yes," the girl answered in a lost voice. 

Ginny helped the Hufflepuff back to her feet and sat with her on the couch. 

"I've got The Sight," Kathryn said, shaking her head. "Who would've thought… and, for this to have begun so early, it's amazing."

"Early?" Professor Montgomery asked. 

"The first time it happened, I think- no, I know I was six," Kathryn said, as the Hufflepuff's mind reached back to previously dormant memories. "I was so young… I had no idea what was happening to me."

"I didn't know it could become active so early," he replied. 

"Can you really help me with… whatever this is?" Kathryn asked the teacher.

"Certainly," Professor Montgomery said. "Come to my office this afternoon and, we'll see about working Divination into your schedule." 

He gave the other girl directions on how to get there. They discussed basics of The Sight for awhile, and Professor Montgomery told Kathryn what he knew of the nature of her powers.

"As much fun as this is, I've got to go set up for my next class, Professor Lupin will be picking you up this afternoon, Miss Weasley." he said, excusing himself. 

"Have you seen Gryffindor Tower for yourself?" Ginny asked Kathryn after the Professor left.

"Yeah," Kathryn shuddered. "It was horrible…"

Ginny explained to Kathryn what had happened to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Do you think it should be redeemed?" she probed.

"Yeah, I mean… what happened to you was unimaginable, but not everyone is to blame," Kathryn answered. "It's a crime to just leave it like that, but if the teachers can't repair it…"

"What would you say, if you could help fix it?" Ginny asked.

*~*~*

Hermione sat down next to Harry at the Ravenclaw table, while Arthur took his place at the high table. The second day of being trapped with the Auror didn't feel nearly as intrusive as the first. She was beginning to think that she might get used to it, in time, while everyone else seemed to think of it as some sort of joke. She noticed that half of the Professors were missing, and then a conversation taking place several seats away drew her attention.

"How was Divination?" Leonard was asking.

"The new Divination Professor was amazing, and the class was like nothing I'd ever expected," Jessica answered. "Montgomery started it by using this weird spell I'd never heard of, to check our potential in The Sight. He told most of the class that they didn't have it, but they were free to stay on and learn about the subject."

"What about you?" Leonard asked. 

"I saw… something, signs I guess, it was really strange," Jessica said. "Montgomery told me I can become a powerful Seer, but I don't know. I still have trouble believing that I've got The Sight, much less the potential to master it. In Trelawney's old class I was hopeless. She told me I'd never amount to anything, but now things have sort of changed. What about you, Harry, don't you have a class with him this afternoon?" 

"Yeah," Harry said. "From what I've seen of Montgomery, he's really determined to help anyone he finds with potential."

"Isn't he already working with Ginny?" Leonard asked. 

"Yes, and so far he's helping her," Hermione interjected. "You know, it looks like he may actually be trying to teach, instead of just constantly promoting himself. Divination could be worth a second look. Do you think he would object to me observing-"

"Of course you can observe, Miss Granger!" Professor Montgomery cut in eagerly, appearing out of nowhere, causing two of the startled Ravenclaws to choke on their food. "I think it would be wonderful having a skeptic auditing my class. Maybe, once you've spent some time there, you'll decide to permanently re-add Divination to your schedule."

"Thank you for the invitation, Professor," Hermione replied. "I'll see you there."

"Splendid!" Professor Montgomery said. The teacher noticed how many were missing from the high table. "Where's Professor Snape and the others?" 

"I heard Professor Sinistra mention some meeting in the staff room," Jessica told him. 

"Thanks," Professor Montgomery said. With a whispered spell Professor Montgomery vanished again. 

"How does he do that?" Mark asked, sitting next to her. 

"Really great charms?" Harry suggested. 

The new Divination teacher was one of strangest Hogwarts Professors Hermione had ever met. She hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

Voldemort-Ron left earshot of Potter's little gang. If this Professor, this bloody Seer was the real thing, then there was no way he could risk confronting him. He would have drop out of Divination and avoid this Montgomery at all costs.

*~*~*

In the staff room Alicia stood in front of the bulletin board, half of which she had cleared off in preparation for this meeting. She watched as Severus, Lydia, Filius, Remus, and Minerva seated themselves in the various armchairs arranged facing the board. On a table before the chairs the house-elves had left a repast, so they could eat while they talked. Alicia couldn't wait to show them what Miss Weasley had done. She was certain they would understand the implications of this uncommonly talented child's creation! 

"Please enlighten us as to the reason you called us here, Alicia," Minerva requested. 

"Virginia attended my fifth year Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff class. Today I asked them to write up a magical mathematical construct of an object." she explained excitedly, pulling out a copy of the first page of Virginia's work, and then tacking it to the center of the bulletin board. "She wrote this at the very beginning of the class."

"So, she did her assignment," Severus said, unimpressed. "Since when does such triviality warrant a national holiday?"

"Why are there so many variables outlined?" Lydia asked. "You don't need to take into account nearly that many for a simple little assignment."

"I was getting to that," Alicia continued. "But what had started out as a simple assignment, quickly evolved into this…" She removed the copy she had made of Virginia's work, then she unfolded the spell-o-taped chart, and firmly attached it to the board. It completely covered the empty space. Minerva, Sinistra, and Filius looked shocked, while Remus and Severus awaited further explanation. 

"What is that thing?" Zach asked the question that was on everyone's mind, as he entered the room. He shut the door as the other Professors turned to face him. "Why didn't you call me for this meeting?"

"You always said math gave you a headache, Zachary," Lydia replied. "Alicia was just trying to spare you the migraine." 

"Still, Miss Weasley's well being is as much my concern as it is yours, I would have _preferred it_ if you had informed me of this meeting," Zach said, sternly. 

"Fine, take a seat and let me continue," Alicia said, crossly. Accepting her belated invitation he sat in one of the chairs. "As I was saying before, Virginia's simple Arithmancy assignment developed into this. And I quote 'I started out with the construct in the center, but I couldn't give you a truly accurate representation of its effects, inter-relationships, and interactions with our reality without adding its environment…' End quote. She doesn't know it yet, but she's just written her doctoral thesis. Something that should have taken months to factor out, she's accomplished in under an _hour._ I've been studying it and, as far as I can tell, it's flawless! I'm sure you can see the implications of this. She is naturally seeing probabilities and relationships on a level previously unheard of. I'd like to continue working with Miss Weasley privately, because as you can see, her current class would be a waste of her talents, and even the advanced class wouldn't be ready for her. Severus, you're lucky you snapped this one up when you did. Right now, I doubt I'm only one who feels that way."

"This amazing piece certainly gives us an idea of how far her perceptions have been altered, and perhaps, even an insight into her thought processes," Lydia commented. 

"If so, her thought processes are so complex, I don't see how the human mind could cope with such a thing," Filius replied. 

"Filius is correct, humans simply aren't designed to handle so much information at one time," Minerva agreed. "Yet she seems to be dealing with it except for some concentration slips. How far can any mind rewire itself, before it is no longer recognizable as human?"

Zach couldn't believe his ears. How could they, of all people, dehumanize her? He was beginning to see why she bound people to her for protection, and why Severus was so intent on hiding his gifts. They had to put a stop to this.

"Let me assure you, my apprentice is still just as human as you or I," Severus argued tensely, as offended as Zach. "Yes, she's working on a different level, but that doesn't change _what_ she is, or our role in her life. Miss Weasley is a child in need of guidance and we are here to provide that to her."

"Zachary, what do you see when you look into her mind?" Remus asked, curious.

"Should I look into _your_ mind and tell everyone what I see?" Zach challenged. "Let's invite Virginia to this little lynch mob, that way the trade would be even. Maybe once I've told the school each of your dirty little secrets, I'll tell you what I know of hers!"

"Maybe they have a point, maybe we're not as human as we once were…" Severus began to silently stew. 

"Don't you _dare_ let them make you think like that!" Zach snapped angrily aloud. Severus looked up, startled by his severe response. 

"You and Virginia are connected," he thought to Severus. "Your distress may draw her focus. For all we know, she could be listening to this nonsense right now. This line of thought must be stopped here and now, before it gets back to her. She's too fragile to handle hearing such speculation from her teachers as well."

"What do you propose?" Severus thought back. 

"Let me handle this one," Zach suggested. "If anyone can kill this disgusting concept in their minds, I can."

"As the muggles say, 'the ball is in your court,'" Severus agreed.

"How dare you people gossip about the poor child like this?" he started aloud. "Especially you two, when she believes so much in you. The girl trusts your judgement, places great stock in your opinions, and this is what you do the moment her back is turned. You should be ashamed of yourselves! Filius, is this what you thought of _me_ all those years ago, when my gift in The Sight became active? Was I nothing more than a monster in your eyes, a freak to be tolerated and speculated about? Was I just some point of curiosity for you, something to be labeled and discarded when you no longer needed it?" 

"Well, I-I didn't me-mean it to…" Filius sputtered.

"And you, Minerva, I don't know what happened between you, but I do know that you earned her trust," Zach went on, ignoring his babbling mentor. "She believes in you, when others would want nothing more to do with you. It would destroy her if she heard you dehumanize her, if she knew that you were tearing her down. How can we get her to trust us, if we can't accept her for what she is? I thought you were better than that. I thought you were more accepting of people's differences than that. How about you two, Alicia, Lydia? Was this why I was excluded from this meeting in the first place? Did you call this meeting just to attack a defenseless girl, who's terrified of the changes taking place in her?"

"No, I called the meeting to share a work of magical art, and to ask Severus about altering her schedule," Alicia answered, affronted by the accusation. "The work she presented to me is beautiful… I would never attack Virginia because she's different!"

"And, I just wanted a greater insight into the way her mind works to better understand her," Lydia added, also insulted. "You can't damn me for simple human curiosity, Zachary! In the end, it's our differences that define us, not our similarities!"

He knew that they were telling him the truth. 

"I apologize for my accusations," Zach replied to both Alicia and Lydia. "Thank you for pointing out that I'm just as capable of making mistakes as anyone else is, for reminding us that no one is infallible. Also, for putting that point far better than I could."

"You got that bloody right," Alicia muttered under her breath, crossing her arms. 

"Remus, you believe that she's human, why didn't you say anything?" Zach asked, bringing the discussion back to the point. "Why didn't you come to her defense? Is it because you believe that the others don't really see you as human, and you didn't want to draw attention to that fact?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Remus replied, defensively.

"I know how hard that is to admit," Zach told him gently. "Just so you know, I think you're just as human as any of us."

"Now, Professor Montgomery, we were merely-" Minerva attempted to reason with him. 

"Merely what?" Zach asked, harshly cutting her off. "Merely trying to categorize Virginia according to the narrow-minded views you were taught by Albus? The _same_ Albus who tried to have the child committed just for being the victim, for defending herself against his perfect Gryffindor students who wanted her out of their way?" He heard Alicia gasp. "If that man's moral compass was _that_ badly corrupted, then you _have_ to question all the so-called 'values' he tried to impress upon us. Consider where this is coming from before you decide whether or not to discount me, whether you can take the moral high ground because you've deluded yourself into believing that you know better! And Filius, my old friend, have you gathered enough of your wits to compose one of your well thought out answers? Oh, and please include the truth in there somewhere."

"The point I was trying to make was that the idea of a human mind naturally handling such a great level of complexity was difficult to grasp," Filius answered. "I apologize if I phrased it badly."

"You suppose now that you've sufficiently couched your suspicions in academic objectivity, I'll back down, like I did when I didn't know any better," Zach said. "By the way, if you're planning to go into your second muggle-hood, Murphy's law is that 'anything that can go wrong – will.'" He heard Severus' mental laughter in the background. "The muggles wouldn't see _us_ as human either. Who are we to make that same judgement? We're supposed to be _so_ much better then our muggle counterparts, yet here we are, making the same foolish errors. If you really think she's not human, Filius, then I will have no choice but to take over her Charms tutoring sessions. There is no way you can continue working with her, because, if I can see it in your mind, she'll see it just as plain as the noses on your bloody faces. I doubt Virginia could handle hearing such ghastly suspicions from her Professors as well. Think about what we're dealing with here, think about what Virginia's already endured, and consider for a moment how far she has left to go. This is a person who can't even dream about her future any more, because she's virtually convinced that she'll never live to fulfill her potential. She called it 'unhealthy' to even consider those possibilities. Virginia desperately needs a stabilizing influence in her life. She needs _us._"

"No, we wouldn't be able to hide it from her," Minerva whispered, beginning to see his point of view. "I've spent some time with Miss Weasley, and I've seen how difficult this has been for her… I don't see her as a monster, and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

Zach knew that Minerva was sincere. He turned back to Filius, still waiting for a response. 

"What can I say?" Filius answered. "Do I see Virginia Weasley as a monster? No. Do I think that she is different from us? Oh, yes, but I, personally, don't see an evolved human as a bad thing. Given time, who knows what she could grow into, what she may be able to teach us? That is my honest opinion. If you believe that it would be harmful for her to hear it, then I will accept being replaced. As for what happened with you, Zachary… I never saw you as a 'freak.' I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise. You were one of my most promising students. I would have made you my apprentice if your gift in The Sight hadn't interfered. I was… disappointed when your visions began. If you wish to condemn me for this-" Filius sighed. "-then go right ahead."

"And, I would have accepted," Zach replied. "But things rarely work out the way we want them to. I believe you, and you won't be replaced for your beliefs. I think you all understand why it was so important to find out where each of you stands on these issues. We don't want to risk setting her off out of our own shortsightedness..." He turned back to Alicia. "I know that what you've shown us is important, but I really don't get why. Would you mind explaining this thing to me in English?"

"As you know, Arithmancy is an intricate mathematical approach to defining, bending, and in some cases, circumventing the everyday rules of reality…" Alicia began to explain. 

It's almost time to set up for my next class, Remus thought as he listened to the continued exchange between the teachers with interest. Other than the argument earlier, this meeting was turning out quite well. If they could continue to pool their resources and coordinate, without resorting to childish games and petty infighting, things would run much smoother around here. 

"We should continue to instruct Miss Weasley at her own pace," Filius said. "The last thing we want is to risk a relapse."

"I suggest we allow Miss Weasley to research freely in the library, and see where independent study takes her," Remus recommended, considering the issue. "As long as we can closely monitor what she reads, and restrict her access in the more dangerous areas, it might help her progress."

"Give Miss Weasley nearly unfettered access in the Restricted Section?" Minerva asked. "I don't know if that's wise."

"Think about it this way. Before her shift she was a talented, hardworking person," Remus argued. "Now her mind is grasping things in ways no young mind ever has. We should let the girl explore her new limits. If we try to hold her back, she may come to resent us, and none of us here want that. On the other hand, if we give her the freedom she requires, while continuing to look out for her best interests, she's less likely to feel the need to rebel in order to get her point of view across."

"It should make for a very interesting preventive measure," Severus said, as he appraised his suggestion. "I'll inform Madam Pince of the new arrangements and get her to compile a list of the more dangerous tomes available. Minerva and I will decide which my apprentice should steer clear of."

He watched Severus and Zachary made eye contact, and knew that they were somehow communicating again. He couldn't understand how those two had grown so close, so quickly. What had brought them together in such a short period of time? Remus knew from the way Zachary acted that he was just trying to help. He needed to find some common ground with the eccentric Seer after this full moon was out of the way, or they were going to have a problem. 

*~*~*

Heading back toward his office before his next class, Filius couldn't stop thinking about Zach's words, or Virginia's proposal. The fact that the girl was willing to face that room one more time, to help the very people who harmed her, was incredibly brave, worthy of Gryffindor. He agreed that the tower was worth salvaging, but how could he assist her if he wasn't certain that he was willing to take the same risks? Filius changed direction, bound for Gryffindor Tower. If he were going to agree to this, he needed to be sure of the strength of his conviction. Otherwise, his own misgivings were going to ruin what the young Seer was planning. His skin began to crawl as he entered the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. He felt an unsettling power in the area, just waiting, but for what? The place wasn't alive. It was just there, along with whatever contamination permeated the place, he told himself. He stopped at the damaged portrait hole, visually inspecting the wreckage. 

If he were going to do it, it was now or never. Filius entered the room. Suddenly, the magically charged air turned hostile, making him seriously nauseous. Unearthly screams filled the air, blocking out all other sounds. A crippling wave of hatred, jealously, and fear hit him. He grabbed onto a nearby wall for support, trying to understand what was besetting him. As the screams became deafening he recognized the voice. The very air itself became oppressive. He couldn't breathe as wave after wave of desperation and guilt besieged him. He knew he had to escape but he could feel himself succumbing to its power. Filius took a step and his knees buckled. He managed to crawl out of the room, collapsing on the cold stone floor just outside, gasping for air. 

So, the stories were true. Virginia's pain, everything that had happened that night was still in there, waiting for someone to wander in, waiting to tell its gruesome tale. No wonder Virginia wanted to heal this place. No wonder Severus wanted it sealed off- Wait a moment. That couldn't be right. If she were the aim she required a matching anchor, an anchor determined to get the task done… then, Severus doesn't know. She's keeping this from him, but why? Of course! Because he wouldn't approve. Could he go against Severus to do this? Did he still want to do this? No, Virginia was right. They couldn't leave an open wound in the school, free to expand if something went wrong. They _had_ to do this; there was no other way. He hoped that Severus would be able to forgive him. 

*~*~*

Harry and Hermione entered the new Divination classroom with the rest of the Ravenclaw – Gryffindor students. Everyone took in their new and very different surroundings, each drawn to the awesome view of Hogsmeade below. 

"Beautiful…" a Ravenclaw admired.

"I like the informal environment," a Gryffindor commented. 

"I've got to hand it to the Professor, he has taste," another Ravenclaw complimented. 

"It's so quiet in here," whispered Annika Knight, an unremarkable Gryffindor girl, who'd recently given them her support. Harry thought about the other students who had come forward since the Weasley twins' warning. There were more each day, but it wasn't going to be enough. The iron fist of the Dark Lord around the heart of Gryffindor was too strong to shake by swaying a few here and there. Many Gryffindors saw him as Professor Snape's pawn, and a Slytherin sympathizer who was collaborating with the Dark Witch Ginny, a traitor to the values he was still fighting to uphold. As a result most Gryffindors had been acting more hostile towards him, but not toward Hermione, because she was under constant guard. He was still the same Harry they knew, the same person who had repeatedly sacrificed everything for them. Why wasn't it enough?

"Harry, let's get a seat," Hermione said, shaking him out of his dark musings. They sat together at a table near the gigantic bay windows. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "Everything's fine."

"If there _was_ something wrong, you would tell me, right?" she persisted.

"Of course I would, Hermione," Harry lied. He felt guilty for lying to her, but she couldn't help him with this. There were some problems you just had to face alone. As Professor Montgomery arrived Harry put that gloomy prospect out of his mind. 

"Hello class, I'm Professor Montgomery," the Divination Professor introduced himself, leaning on his desk. "I know that many of you are skeptical of The Sight, and the true ways of a Seer, because of the appalling examples of Trelawney and other self-aggrandizing, pompous, so-called Seers. And so you should be, it's a sign of intelligence. So, now you ask yourselves 'What makes this guy any different?' I started out just like you. When I attended Hogwarts at the dawn of time, Ravenclaw to be exact, I was at the top of my class, a Prefect, and life was somewhere in the vicinity of normal. Then my gift in The Sight became active, and everything changed, I changed. It would have been wonderful to have had someone who understood how hard it was to face each day, someone to teach me, but I didn't. 

"Luckily for those of you who are genuine Seers, you have me, and I hope you will come to see me as a role model and confidant, as someone you can come to with your questions or problems. I can't guarantee that I will have all the answers, but I can guarantee that I will help you in whatever way I can. Most of you here won't have The Sight. Those of you who don't are free to stay on, and learn about the subject. I'll be happy to explain whatever I can. For those of you with the gift, your journey has just begun. I can't promise that it will be easy, but I can reassure you that you aren't alone. Now that that's out of the way, onto the second order of business. Everyone, take out your materials on Divination, every piece of parchment, every essay, everything Trelawney ever assigned to you. Hurry up, the sooner you have it out, the sooner we can proceed!"

"Proceed with what?" Neville asked fearfully. 

"Burning your bridges," Professor Montgomery answered cryptically. Harry took out his Divination notes and placed them on the table, and even Hermione pulled out her old notes from their third year class with Trelawney. 

"You kept your third year notes?" he asked, unbelieving.

"Only for reference," she answered, stiffly. 

He shook his head. The Professor waited until everyone was finished before continuing with his strange presentation. 

"Look at the notes before you," Professor Montgomery ordered. "They represent the culmination of your time on false paths. They represent ignorance, greed, lies; they represent everything we are now leaving behind. Every person here is entitled to a fresh start. Don't worry about your previous grades, children, they've been thrown away, and that's exactly what we're going to do with these!"

Professor Montgomery picked up a small waste bin that sat next to the desk.

"This is The Garbage Can of No Return," Professor Montgomery said, holding up the waste bin. "Its been charmed to make anything that goes into it vanish, permanently. Be _very_ sure you want to get rid of something before you throw it in here, because there's no way to get it back once you've done it. Now, I'm going to go around, and each of you is going to rid yourself of these notes once and for all!"

As Professor Montgomery went around the class, each student threw out a small mountain of notes. He stopped in front of their desk. Harry tossed his in the bin without hesitation, watching his notes vanish. Hermione picked up the neatly ordered stack of old Divination work she had, but wouldn't let go of it. 

"Come on, time's wasting, Miss Granger," the Professor urged. 

"Is it really so important to throw _everything_ away?" Hermione asked. "Who says they won't be useful somewhere along the line?"

"I understand how you must feel, but the notes you hold are of an archaic system, a system we seek to redefine by taking a whole new approach," Professor Montgomery explained. "The notes don't matter. It's the person we're here to nurture, not the old way everyone is accustomed to. Now please, let go of the past, and we'll continue." 

Professor Montgomery took hold of the neat pile of parchment with his free hand, and Hermione reluctantly let go. The Professor tossed them out and moved on to the next table. When he had finished, the Professor put the empty waste bin down, and pulled out his wand.

"It is time to see what you're made of," Professor Montgomery announced. "I will use a spell on each of you that I call 'The Sight's Inner View,' which will activate any resident gift you may have. If you don't have the gift, all you will feel is a minor tingling sensation. When I call on you, leave your wand on your table and join me in front of the room. Hermione Granger." 

Harry saw Hermione's trepidation as she put down her wand, stood, and went to the Professor. The teacher directed her to stand across from him. 

"Conspicio Abscondutius Prudentia!" the Professor cried, drawing a funny looking symbol in the air between them. 

Nothing happened. 

"You don't have The Sight, Miss Granger," Professor Montgomery informed her. "Would you like to continue learning about the subject?" 

"I might, Professor," answered Hermione. 

"Then take these," Professor Montgomery handed her a muggle notebook and pen. "I'll explain the purpose of them later. Return to your seat."

Hermione sat next to him again and put away her wand. One at a time they were called in a seemingly random order. Professor Montgomery asked each person who he deemed didn't have The Sight, if they wished to stay. The Professor gave a book and pen to each student who answered yes, including Seamus and Dean, who didn't have the power, but wanted to stick around.

"Annika Knight," Professor Montgomery called. Their new Gryffindor ally brushed a wisp of her short, still Weasley-red hair out of her face, disarmed herself, and took her place in front of Montgomery. The teacher used the spell and for a moment they froze. When they were released Annika started screaming and lunged at the Professor trying to choke him, but was repelled by some unseen force. 

"Don't move, you don't want to provoke it!" Professor Montgomery quickly cautioned the class. 

"Provoke _it?_" Hermione whispered.

"The gift is working through her," their Professor replied. "It's trying to protect itself!"

"I don't have The Sight!" Annika cried. "Tell them I don't have it, or I swear I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Let Miss Knight see you for what you are," Professor Montgomery said. "You don't have to hide anymore. I'm here to help you both. Annika will be able to work _with_ you, but only if she knows you exist-"

"What are you talking about?" Annika cried, frightened and confused. "What's wrong- shut up, you're lying to me! Don't make me kill you!"

She lunged again but was still repelled. Annika cried out in frustration and anger. 

"You can't kill us all, you know you can't," Professor Montgomery reasoned calmly. Several of the students discreetly reached for their wands, while Neville hid under the table. "If you can't trust me, trust Annika. You need each other. She can handle knowing about you. Let her see things as they are. Let her see the truth. Please, let her decide what to do for herself."

Annika's whole demeanor changed and then she burst into tears. Professor Montgomery helped the Gryffindor back to her seat, whispering soothing words to her. He summoned a book and pen from his desk and put them before the Gryffindor. Montgomery explained to Annika and the class that what they had witnessed was Annika being reconciled with her gift. Returning to his original position Professor Montgomery called the next student. Several students later, Montgomery called Neville. The Gryffindor put his wand on the table with a trembling hand, stood, and took his place across from the teacher. When Professor Montgomery used the spell this time, the room began shaking, as the hanging lamps malfunctioned, flickering on and off at will. Suddenly, a lamp above Seamus and Dean exploded, showering hot oil and glass everywhere. The two Gryffindors ducked under their table, just in time to avoid being hurt. Abruptly, the quivering stopped and silence reigned. 

"Sor-sorry…" Neville stuttered in apology. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Montgomery said, calmly. 

"But I messed up the spell-" Neville started. 

"Not at all," Professor Montgomery corrected, smiling. "Actually, it worked perfectly! You have a very odd gift, Mr. Longbottom. The power to disrupt objects at the molecular level, and in some cases-" Professor Montgomery glanced at the shattered lamp. "-make them explode. Your gift has been active for years, and it's growing, to what end I'm not sure. It often becomes activated when you're nervous or afraid, so try to remain calm, limiting unnecessary stress where you can. That should help lessen the risk until you learn to control it."

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen…" Neville laughed in sheer disbelief.

"There's hope for you yet, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Montgomery said, fixing the lamp and putting it back. "We'll discuss unconscious predictions soon enough."

"Ye-yes sir," Neville said, still stunned, taking a notebook and pen from the Professor, and returning to his seat. Professor Montgomery tested the rest of the class and found three more Seers. Finally, the time came for the teacher to call on him. 

"Harry Potter," Professor Montgomery said. 

He took out his wand and placed it on the table, standing. Without warning he was stricken with unendurable pain from his scar, and collapsed. The last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was someone taking his hand. 

****

Harry and Professor Montgomery were standing in a darkened tavern filled with unsavory looking wizards. Harry struggled to bear the pain as he tried to take in what was happening around them, and he wasn't alone. Professor Montgomery looked like he wasn't faring any better.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the Professor.

"I connected with you when the vision began," Professor Montgomery answered. "Through this I will experience what you experience."

"I'm not crazy?" Harry asked. "Even when Ix Chel told me I was a Seer, I didn't want to believe it, because if I did, if I accepted it…"

"You don't have to be afraid any longer, Mr. Potter," replied Professor Montgomery. "You're not alone."

"You don't understand!" he exclaimed, as the pain coursing through them went up a notch. "This is only going to get a lot worse. I don't want anything to happen to you, Professor. You have to leave!"

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to," Professor Montgomery told him. "Once the vision has started, I must ride it out with the other Seer. What about you, Mr. Potter? If I could leave, you would still be trapped."

"I don't matter," Harry replied, sincerely. "You do."

"Of course you matter!" his Professor objected sternly. "Merlin, whatever made you believe such a thing?"

"Now is not the time for this conversation, look," he said, pointing to the bar.

Harry watched Professor Montgomery turn and catch sight of Voldemort, sitting at the edge of the bar, drinking. The crowd of presumably Dark Wizards cowered in the various corners of the place, keeping their distance at all costs. He knew that Voldemort was here to personally make his presence felt among the Dark, so that when they're called, they won't hesitate to follow. 

"The Dark Lord," Professor Montgomery whispered. 

"I see him all the time," he supplied. "I've never seen anything else."

"Harry?" a voice called. He and Professor Montgomery turned to see Ginny and Ix Chel on the other side of the room. She rushed to their side. 

"What are you doing here, Miss Weasley?" Professor Montgomery asked, astonished. 

"I was in DADA one moment, and then the next…" Ginny laughed mirthlessly, staring at the Dark Lord. "We're inside a vision of Lord Voldemort!"

Harry turned back to the Dark Lord as the piercing pain continued to increase. A young, brown-haired wizard, wearing a dark blue cloak, bumped into Voldemort on his way out of the room. The Dark Lord sprung to his feet, knocking over the stool he had been sitting on with a resounding clatter. Then Voldemort grabbed the Dark wizard's left arm, and twisted it behind his back, effortlessly restraining him. The man struggled until he realized who held him.

"M-my Lord!" the Dark Wizard stammered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to disturb me?" Voldemort hissed. "Didn't mean to show blatant disregard for your Lord? You must be suicidal to dare risk my wrath with your inept bumbling!"

"Master, I'm so sorry!" the Dark Wizard cried.

"You're sorry?" Voldemort laughed cruelly, his voice echoing off the walls. The other wizards looked ready to bolt, but didn't dare draw their evil Lord's attention. "My little pawn has a death wish? That's it, isn't it? You're tired of carrying on in your pathetic, miserable, insignificant existence? Well, you're about to get your wish."

"Please…" the Dark Wizard begged, as Voldemort forced the young man to his knees. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, as he dreaded the inevitable suffering that awaited them. He never wanted it this way, never wanted anyone to bear witness to this travesty, never wanted others to see him this way. He would never wish this on his own worst enemy, and now they would know. Merlin help them all, they would know.

"Please beg," Voldemort commanded, relishing every dark second. "It will make this all the more exciting!"

Voldemort took a corkscrew off the bar and showed it to his victim, taking sadistic pleasure in the young man's whimpers and pleas for mercy. The Dark Lord took a hold of the man's hand and slowly drove the corkscrew through it, laughing maliciously at the wizard's screams. Harry could feel every agonizing moment of the victim's pain, coupled with Voldemort's excitement, and knew that Professor Montgomery was experiencing the same. Ginny gasped, grabbing her own hand as if in pain.

"It's all right, Harry," she whispered. "It's only a shadow."

Voldemort ripped the corkscrew out with sickening ferocity, and started in on the other hand. Professor Montgomery groaned. The pain increased as the victim began to struggle uselessly in a desperate bid for self-preservation, while the Dark Lord loved every second of it. Voldemort pulled the corkscrew out again and drove it into the man's shoulder. Professor Montgomery stumbled for a moment, beginning to lose the struggle to hold himself together. Harry tried to steady the Professor, and when she saw what was happening Ginny tried to help. When Harry saw the reflection of his horrible torment staring back at him from the Professor features, he wished he had never gone to Divination, that the Professor hadn't been able to connect with him. 

"Don't think like that, Mr. Potter," Professor Montgomery said in a strained voice, turning back toward the carnage. "Joining your vision was my choice, not yours." 

Voldemort repeatedly drove the corkscrew into his victim, careful not to kill the suicidal fool just yet. Harry knew that the Dark Lord had missed this hands-on approach, missed causing damage in such a wonderfully life-affirming manner. Voldemort realized how much he needed this thrill, this example to the others. Sometimes, there were tasks that one was better off doing oneself. As the pain reached a fevered pitch, Harry began screaming at the top of his lungs, unable to hold it in anymore. Professor Montgomery let out his own pained cry, collapsing into their arms. Ginny helped him ease their teacher down to the tavern floor.

"Professor!" Ginny cried, terrified. "Answer me, please!"

Professor Montgomery tried to answer, but nothing coherent came out. Harry saw red as he was emotionally ransacked by a helplessness he had never known before. In all of his years, nothing had ever felt so out of his control as this nightmare. They heard a fearful cry and looked up as a frantic Dark Witch attempted to escape the tavern. Voldemort drew his wand with lighting fast reflexes, aiming for the fleeing woman.

"Adeva Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. 

Green light flew out of the Dark Lord's wand, and the woman fell over dead. Voldemort holstered his wand.

"Now… where was I?" Voldemort asked, admiring his handiwork. 

Without warning, Ginny vanished, leaving them alone in Harry's personal chamber of horrors. 

In his classroom Remus watched Miss Weasley's performance in each trial he had prepared for her. He was unnerved by some of her solutions, and curious about others, but he was certain that the girl would be able to hold her own if attacked again. Although Miss Weasley was still, potentially, too dangerous to the other students for her to return to normal classes. He was fascinated by how quickly her survival instinct had adapted to her new equilibrium. The girl's instincts had always been one of her best qualities in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the fashion in which she seemed to apply it to everything was amazingly rare for one so young. It normally took years of practice to pick up a reaction time like hers. As they worked he continued to consider the proposal Miss Weasley had made earlier in the class. 

Suddenly, in the middle of the session Miss Weasley fainted. He knelt beside the girl and tried reviving her, but stopped when he realized that she was having a vision. He knew that there was nothing he could do but wait for her to come out of it on her own. When she finally came to, she was deathly pale and seriously weakened by the incident. She opened her eyes for a moment, and groaned, closing them again.

"Miss Weasley?" Remus asked. "Are you alright?"

"Professor Montgomery…" she whispered, still groggy.

"No, it's Professor Lupin," he corrected. "You're still in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. What happened? What did you see?"

At his words, Miss Weasley's eyes opened again and she watched him, frightened suddenly.

"We have to get to the Divination classroom, Professor Montgomery needs our help!" Ginny exclaimed, as if suddenly remembering. "Help me up…"

With his assistance she managed to sit up, but there was no way the girl could even stand unaided in her condition. 

"Miss Weasley, you're in no condition-" Remus began to object. 

"Then carry me if you have to, but we have to get to the Divination Tower before time runs out!" she insisted. "Professor Montgomery isn't going to make it without our help!"

"What did you see?" he asked again, severely disturbed by the news. 

"I'll tell you on the way, but we have to hurry," Ginny maintained. 

"Alright, grab ahold of my shoulders…" Remus said, hoisting her onto his back. "Are you two secure?"

"Yes," Ginny replied. 

Remus headed to his office carrying Miss Weasley, glad for once that the time of his transformation was so close, strengthening him. He listened to Miss Weasley's account of the situation carefully, as he picked up some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped in and made sure the girl remained in place.

"Professor Montgomery's office!" Remus cried, and they were whisked through the school's internal floo network. 

Arthur watched the Divination lesson, interested by Zachary's strange approach to things. He was glad that Hermione had decided to audit the class. It gave him an opportunity to learn about the subject that had become such an integral part of his little girl's life, along with one of the mentors she looked to for guidance. He was surprised when Zachary called Harry last. He'd figured that the man would have called The-Boy-Who-Lived first. Harry put his wand on the table, and stood up just as the others had. All at once he rubbed his scar, groaning in pain as he attempted to remain standing, and then fainted. Hermione froze in a moment of indecision. Zachary ran to Harry's aid and knelt beside him, quickly taking his hand. Without warning, the teacher cried out in pain, fainting as well. Hermione stood as the others began to panic. Arthur rushed to her side, ready to deal with whatever happened next. 

"Calm down, everyone," Hermione ordered quickly, addressing the class. "Harry has had attacks like this before, and he's always come out of it. Professor Montgomery has the power to follow a Seer into their vision. Now, remain in your seats, and try to remain calm. Everything's under control."

Many of the students listened to her and returned to their seats, but some weren't taking to the Gryffindor Prefect's orders so well. 

"Shouldn't we get Madam Pomfrey?" Mr. Longbottom asked.

"No," Hermione said, kneeling beside them. "She's never been able to help in these cases, I'm afraid."

Arthur saw how taut their expressions were, and realized that they were in a great deal of pain. 

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Arthur asked, watching the unconscious figures for any sign of life, apart from their pain-wracked features. 

"All we can do right now is wait," she answered, worried. 

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. As time dragged on the tension in the room increased. He watched their condition continued to deteriorate, both of them beginning to moan, perspiration soaking their skin. Suddenly they began screaming as whatever they were going through worsened, and then Zachary went into convulsions. 

"Help me! He's having some kind of seizure!" Hermione exclaimed, as she tried to hold the teacher down.

He knelt down and tried to help her restrain the Seer, but Zachary struggled uncontrollably. 

"We need to sever the link somehow!" Arthur said, trying desperately to separate their hands, but the teacher had a death grip on Harry. 

"Don't do it, father, you'll kill him!" Ginny cried, as his daughter burst into the room, being carried by Remus. "Move away, and let me handle this." 

Hermione listened without question and Arthur moved aside a moment later. Remus set Ginny down in front of Zachary and went to stand next to Arthur. 

"What's happening?" he asked Remus. "Why were you carrying her?"

"She had a vision and it weakened her," Remus explained. 

"It was the vision they're trapped in," Ginny explained with a determined sound to her voice. "Please, no matter what you see, don't interfere. I can separate them… I think."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked. 

"Help them the only way I can," his little girl replied, removing her gloves and pocketing them. 

His daughter clasped her hands around Zachary and Harry's clenched grip, letting out an agonized wail. Arthur saw Ginny's pain and tried to stop her, but Hermione and Remus held him back. 

"Let me go!" he demanded. "I've got stop her!"

"There is nothing you can do," Hermione insisted. "If anyone can do this, Ginny can."

"But I just can't stand by-" Arthur protested. 

"There are going to be times when you have to," Remus said. "Right now, interfering is the worst thing you can do. By interfering, you can kill them."

Arthur gave up struggling, condemned to watch his little girl's suffering. 

**Ginny and Ix Chel found themselves back in the tavern, only this time they appeared right next to Harry and Professor Montgomery, who were both writhing on the floor in pain. It took every ounce of will for her to overcome the agony from the vision enough to focus. She looked behind her and saw the portal she had made that led back to the real world. A fresh wave of pain hit and she screamed again, falling to her knees. Lord Voldemort continued his gruesome torture of the Dark Wizard who now sat in a puddle of his own blood. **

"I've got to get you guys out of here," she said, fighting an uphill battle just to remain conscious at this point.

"Take the Professor!" Harry yelled, pushing Professor Montgomery into her arms. "I'll survive."

"I won't leave you!" Ginny shrieked.

"You don't have a choice!" Harry argued. "You only have time for one, you know that… Go, please-" Harry screamed again. "-I'll make it through this. Go!" 

"It looks like you've found your true calling at last, my entertainment," Lord Voldemort told his Dark toy. "Too bad I can't take my time, and play with you properly. It would have been wonderful to watch you suffer day in, and day out, but I do have more important matters to attend to… I guess, whatever time you have left will have to suffice."

Ginny nodded, dragging Professor Montgomery the short distance to the portal, and with a final heave they fell backwards through it.

Ginny awoke still holding Professor Montgomery's hand. She felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive. He was going to be just fine. She listened to the sounds around them and realized that Harry was still screaming. She opened her eyes, but the vertigo they'd experienced earlier returned with a vengeance, and she was forced to close them. 

_"Why do I always get stuck with these atrocious side-effects?" Tom asked._

"We share one body, remember?" she thought. "Therefore, The Sight drains both of our resources. I have to help Harry."

_"No, you don't," Tom said, stopping her. "He said he'll survive, and I have no reason to believe that he won't. I won't let you harm us further for nothing."_

_"I have to agree with him, Virginia,"_ Ix Chel thought_. "Atra Seers are built to withstand a great deal of strain. Harry can easily endure far more than we just lived through."_

"You saw the vision?" Ginny asked Tom.

_"No…" he replied. "But I could see Ix Chel's memories. After the vision ended I saw the Dark Lord's actions, I saw what he did to that inattentive fool, and I… I…"_

"I know how you feel," Ginny thought.

_"You have no idea what it **feels** like to watch the mirror image of yourself commit such senseless, meaningless acts of terror, when he should be-" Tom cut himself off._

"What is it?" she thought. "What's wrong?"

_"I **am** his mirror, I always have been," he said, figuring it out. _

"We've been through this, Tom," Ginny began. "You're not that mon-"

_"You don't see it, do you?" he asked her. "Only I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, could ever be Lord Voldemort's equal **and** his opposite. Things have happened just as they were meant to, the way Taleen needed them to for her plan to work. Think about Ix Chel's question, my princess. 'There are only four necklaces. Why then, are there **five** people described in the Gray witch's prophecy?' The answer has been right in front of us, and neither of us realized it until now. **I am** The Fifth in the prophecy!"_

Suddenly it all made sense to Ginny, the extra verse in the prophecy, everything. She noticed that Harry's screams had ceased and attempted to open her eyes again. The first sight that greeted Ginny was her father and Professor Lupin looking down at her. 

"…she's coming around," Professor Lupin said. 

"Thank, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," she replied, weakly. "The others…?"

"Recovering," Professor Montgomery answered in a shaky voice. "Thanks to you, Miss Weasley…" 

Arthur helped her reach a sitting position, and she gave him a reassuring hug, before taking in the state of her current surroundings. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students were watching them with a varied mix of expressions. Hermione and Neville were helping Harry back into his seat. Arthur was concerned and relieved, worrying about what he could do to help her, to get her to open up to him. Professor Montgomery sat next her, holding her hand in both of his, the Professor's gaze filled with concern. 

"You were very brave going back into the vision to rescue me," Professor Montgomery continued. "I wouldn't have made it out without you. This makes it twice in one day, let's try not to go for a third."

"Agreed," Ginny replied. "The sooner this day is over, the better."

_"Aww, but it's so much fun going from one disaster to another, spending the entire day being led around by a vision choke-chain," Tom said in a mocking childish mental voice. "Please, just one more terrible trial! We'll be good and save your miserable hide, we promise."_

She didn't know whether to laugh or to be disturbed.

"Do me a favor, don't joke like that about The Sight right now," Ginny thought. "I'm not sure how much more I can take today."

"Thank you, Professor Lupin, for assisting her the way you did," Professor Montgomery said. "She wouldn't have gotten here in time without you."

"You're welcome," Professor Lupin replied. "After all, the last thing we want is to lose our Divination teacher on the first day of classes."

Professor Lupin helped Professor Montgomery to his feet, and the Divination teacher sat in the nearest empty chair. 

"I'm sorry this introductory class didn't turn out quite the way I had intended," Professor Montgomery told the class. "As much as I'd love to continue, I'm afraid I can't. You're all free to go, except for the students I found with The Sight. There are a few things we still need to discuss."

Most of the class gathered their things and left. Only Hermione, Harry, Neville, Annika Knight, and three Ravenclaw Seers remained.

"You have The Sight?" Ginny asked Neville, surprised.

"That's what Professor Montgomery says, though I still don't get it," Neville replied. 

"Don't worry, Neville, with some time and thought you will," she encouraged him.

Her father and Professor Lupin helped her into a chair, before the DADA teacher left to tell master Snape what had happened. Ginny didn't want to think about her master's reaction to the news. Master Snape wasn't going to be happy when he heard the risks she had taken today. 

___________

TBC


	34. The Learning Curve: Part Five – Unexpect...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

__

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways. In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves. But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

To email me comments and reviews: marajade456@yahoo.com

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

Dangerous Innocence 

Chapter Thirty Four

The Learning Curve: Part Five – Unexpected Fireworks

Severus observed the pathetic efforts of his students, paying only enough attention to keep their blunders from being too costly. He was grateful that the Dark Mark had finally stopped itching, but something about that fact disturbed him even more than it's acting up had. Something just beyond his advanced senses still felt off. When the bloody thing had bothered him earlier, he could feel that the Dark Lord was happy, and that was never a good sign. He had succeeded in putting it out of his mind until Remus appeared at the classroom door. Severus went to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. "You're supposed to be working with Virginia." 

Remus told him in a hushed whisper about the vision and what Virginia had done to save Zachary, in spite of her weakened state. 

"You were right to assist her as quickly as you did," Severus commented, still whispering. "How are they faring?"

"They're still recovering in Zachary's classroom," Remus replied. 

"Stay with them," he ordered. "I'll arrive as soon as I can get away, and Remus… Thank you for looking out for them."

"You're welcome, Severus," Remus whispered. "I hope you know that you can always count on me."

"You have been true to your word," Severus responded thoughtfully. 

Remus left the classroom. 

How could I have ever mistaken your obvious loyalty to me, as being nothing more than a Gryffindor's guilty conscience? Severus thought. He hoped that he could make amends with the werewolf once this full moon had passed. 

*~*~*

Zach finished setting up appointments for each of the young Seers, so he could discuss their gifts with them in greater detail. He never thought he would meet people with powers worse than his own, especially considering that it was common knowledge that only a few people in each generation were born with The Sight. He was beginning to see that none of the precepts they'd been taught were true. The rate at which he was finding holders of the gift was nearly unbelievable, and if this rate held his class would be filled with genuine Seers in no time. Once word of this got out, it was going to cause a major stir in the Wizarding World. That stir will draw true Seers and charlatans alike to him, like moths to a flame. But thanks to Ix Chel, he would be able to help his people, restoring The Sight to its former glory. It was one of his grandest ambitions. And to think, the key to that had come from such an unexpected source. In his youth if anyone had told him this would happen, he would've thought that they were balmy.

When only Mr. Longbottom, Hermione, Harry, Virginia, Ix Chel, Arthur, and Remus remained, Zach sat next to Virginia, who was listening to her familiar's whispered hisses. It was amazing, sometimes, how things worked out. He had set out to protect Virginia, and she ends up saving his skin twice in one day. He had a pretty bad headache left over from Harry's vision, but he was incredibly lucky that was all he had. The chivalry and loyalty she had displayed on his behalf was not lost on him. Today he'd glimpsed the lengths she would go to for those close to her. He owed her; it was a wizarding debt he would do anything to repay. He fervently hoped that today was the exception to the rule. He doubted they could handle another one of these any time soon. 

"How are you two feeling?" Zach asked Virginia and Ix Chel. 

"Hungry," Virginia answered him distantly. 

"Well, we can take care of that," he replied, summoning a pad and pen from his desk. "Ask for anything you'd like, and I'll have it delivered here. What do you want?"

"BBQ chicken wings with mashed potatoes, gravy, and a side of green beans," Virginia began. "A plate of spaghetti with sweet Italian sausage, smothered in a creamy cheese sauce… A glass of pumpkin juice. A large bowl of Vanilla ice cream covered in fudge, whipped cream, with a cherry. A plate of ginger bread cookies… Oh, and a plate of thinly sliced steak and fruit, for Ix Chel."

"Are you sure you want _all_ of that?" Hermione asked. 

"Professor Montgomery said I could have whatever I wanted," Virginia told her. "I want that."

"As long as you're sure, honey," Arthur said. "Just remember that your stomach has limits. You don't want to make yourself sick."

"Yes, dad," said Virginia automatically.

The rest of the group each ordered a light snack, then he charmed the paper with their orders to find the house-elves in the kitchens. Hermione and Mr. Longbottom moved several of the tables together, then the Gryffindor Prefect transfigured it into one large circular table, and everyone took a seat. Zach sat to Virginia's right, while her father sat to her left and Ix Chel slithered onto the table before her. Remus left an empty chair between him and Zach for when Severus arrived. Hermione sat between Arthur and Harry, while Mr. Longbottom sat next to Harry. 

Watching Harry interact with the others Zach thought about the way the boy had acted during the vision. The person he'd glimpsed during the vision of the Dark Lord bore little resemblance to the persona of The-Boy-Who-Lived, the treasure of the Wizarding World. In that vision he saw a lost soul, resigned to being used and then disposed of. Even now, looking beneath the surface, he could perceive a kind of quiet desperation. So much was going on around Harry, so much was threatening to spin out of control, and still the boy continued to give everything he had... How could the child think so little of himself? How could Harry endure so much and not expect any consideration in return? 

Somehow he doubted that The-Boy-Who-Lived could have gotten this way on his own. Then who…? Dumbledore. Who else was as expert at using people? Zach sighed. Why hadn't he considered this possibility sooner? Why had he put so much faith in the idea that the boy would simply bounce back, none the worse for wear? He had to speak with the boy's Head of House, find out which Professors Harry was close to, and see what he could do to repair the damage the young Gryffindor has suffered. Besides, he wouldn't wish that gift on _anyone._ The more he picked apart Albus' bloody, so-called 'accomplishments,' the harder it was going to be to look his old friend in the eye. 

Two house-elves arrived with their food, placed it on the table, and left bowing backwards out the door. Virginia started in on the spaghetti first, savoring every bite. Zach placed a cooling charm on the ice cream to keep it from melting. He nibbled at his own snack, contemplating what he was going to say to Minerva about Harry, until Severus arrived. He knew at once that the Potions master wasn't happy that Virginia had put herself in harm's way again, but knew there was nothing he could do about it either. Severus took the empty chair next to him. 

"You have to remember, there was a reason the girl was originally sorted into Gryffindor," he mentally reminded Severus. "Part of her will always be Gryffindor. Nothing you do can change that."

"You have a point," Severus thought.

"Don't I always?" Zach mentally joked.

"Don't push your luck," Severus chided. 

"Why is Miss Weasley behaving like she's starving?" Severus asked aloud, watching his apprentice devour her meal. 

The snake hissed a reply.

"Ix Chel says that Ginny's gifts are making great calls on her resources, and she's attempting to replace them," Harry translated for Ix Chel. "Ginny's diet is no longer sufficient. Ix Chel suggests that you add an extra meal during the course of the day, and two healthy snacks. That should stabilize her, and maybe even help speed up her recovery."

"That would explain several things…" he heard Severus' thought, wondering what he meant. 

"I'll make sure the house-elves are informed, so they can make the appropriate adjustments," Severus replied. 

"Why are you all talking about Ginny like she isn't here?" Arthur asked. 

"Because she's so focused on the task of eating that she might as well not be," Remus answered the Auror. "A group of Death Eaters could attack and she probably wouldn't notice…" 

"Unless they take away her plate," Severus thought, smirking. 

"Don't worry about it," Remus continued. "As soon as she's finished, your daughter will return." 

Arthur nodded, extremely uncomfortable with the idea. 

"I'd like to know, Zachary, _why_ you thought it was such a good idea to go into one of Mr. Potter's visions?" Severus asked. "Haven't you heard _any_ of the rumors about his gifts? No offence, Mr. Potter."

"None taken," Harry assured him quickly. 

"I thought you had more sense than that," Severus scolded Zach. 

"No, I hadn't heard," Zach replied. "I have no way of knowing what will happen when I enter another Seer's vision. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. It's as simple as that."

"Still, you could have been killed!" Severus asserted. "It's a surprise that you've survived as long as you have, taking such foolish chances." 

"I've never been in the company of so many people with The Sight before, so, until recently I haven't had much use for this particular talent," Zach explained. "Every time I use that gift is a risk, but it's one I have to take on occasion if I'm to help them. Surely, you see my position on this."

"I understand that you're trying to help your people," Severus sighed. "Just, next time _try_ to be more cautious of whose head you jump into."

"I will," Zach promised. Severus didn't believe him, but dropped it. 

"Before the vision were you able to make a reasonable assessment of my apprentice's current abilities?" Severus asked Remus.

"I have managed an initial assessment, yes," Remus answered. 

The Professors took that as their cue to stand.

"Care to join us, Mr. Weasley?" Severus invited the Auror. 

"Of course," Arthur replied. 

They moved off to a corner of the room to confer. 

"I've got good news, and bad news for you," Remus said. "The good news is that Virginia is anything but defenseless. Her survival instinct has sharpened greatly since the incident. Several of the trials I tested her on were at the seventh year level, and her solutions to them were… strange, resourceful, and very inventive. She's reached the point where I believe she could single-handedly, take down any of the Professors, present company included."

"Let me get this straight…" Arthur said. "My daughter could defeat any one of us in a fair fight?"

"Who said anything about fair?" Severus remarked. 

"Severus is correct, it wouldn't have to be a fair fight," Remus confirmed. 

"And the bad news?" Severus asked.

"Virginia's dangerously over-powered and, from what I've seen, unstable," Remus answered. "While she may no longer be a danger to herself, she is definitely still a danger to others. There's no way she can return to normal classes until she's gotten it under control. Another thing is her basic skills, her command over the simplest spells is shaky, at best. It looks like she'll need some remedial training in order to regain control of them. Are you seeing the same pattern I am?"

"A schism?" Zach proposed.

Severus nodded.

"What could be causing it?" Arthur asked. 

"Perhaps, because she's over-powered?" he suggested, annoyed.

"That makes sense," Remus agreed. "Heavier magics naturally require more power, and her sense of how much is necessary has become skewed." 

"Before her shift Ollivanderalso told us that her gifts were growing at an unstable rate," Severus mentioned. "This boost may have merely pushed that over the edge…"

"What's with all the conditional phrasing?" Arthur asked, frustrated. " 'Perhaps,' 'may have'… You're supposed to be the experts! Do you know or don't you?"

"No, we don't know," Zach answered truthfully. "As Minerva said during breakfast, when we were formally introduced, Virginia is unique. We have no baseline to work from here. For all intents and purposes, we're working from scratch."

Zach heard the sound of Virginia's fork hitting her plate with a small clatter, startling everyone. He turned and saw her horrified expression, knowing instantly that she was having another vision, but it was too late to join her in it. Whatever she was seeing had to be powerful to cut through like that. They rushed to her side as the girl let out small, fearful whimper. 

"What did you see?" Severus asked the moment she was aware again. 

"Alexis has gone up to Gryffindor Tower by herself… she's trapped in that horrible place!" Ginny exclaimed, appalled. "Harry, you've got to save her! Hurry! You know what's in that room, and you're the only one who doesn't feel its effects!"

At Virginia's words, Harry jumped to his feet, leaving the classroom at a dead run, with Severus at his heels. 

*~*~*

Alexis walked up the long stairways to Gryffindor Tower, determined to see for herself the place she had agreed to fix. Throughout the last two weeks, she had heard numerous stories about the place. All of them agreed on only one thing: no two people were confronted by the same vision in that room. It was as if what they saw was some sort of distorted reflection of themselves. What would she see when she walked in there? What would she experience when the abyss stared back at her? Alexis had no idea, but she needed to test herself, to banish her lingering doubts before Ginny finished assembling the gestalt, or she would be useless. She couldn't let her friend attempt to fix Gryffindor Tower on her own, but, at the same time, Alexis felt powerless to help her without answering those questions. She was sure that once she saw for herself, she could put these unfounded worries aside, and concentrate on helping her friend.

As she reached the top of the final staircase, she could feel the tension and magic suspended in the air. An unnerving disquiet grew in her as she drew closer and could see the ordinary looking ruins through the doorway. Alexis stopped at the threshold, staring at the badly damaged room. Every fiber of her being told her to leave, but she ignored it and plunged into the fray before she lost her nerve. 

Alexis reached the center of the room before something stopped her. All at once, she was assailed by a maddening wave of despair, suffering, and a sense of terrified helplessness, reminiscent of when she had chosen to end her own existence rather than give in to Darkness. Ginny's echoed cries filled her ears, while the oppressive atmosphere made it feel like the walls were closing in on her. It was as if she was being buried alive in painful sensations and emptiness Alexis knew all too well. Tears began running down her face, as insurmountable guilt and grief consumed her, driving away all hope of escape. Was this what Ginny felt? Was this what it meant to feel truly lost? She didn't want to accept it, but the horror before her couldn't be denied. Ginny had needed her. Ginny had needed her and she wasn't there… she wasn't there! She fell to her knees, losing herself to the unbearable agony of the moment. Alexis knew, in that moment, what Ginny had known when the storm began, she knew that no matter what she did, she would never get out of it alive by herself. But, unlike Ginny, Alexis had no knight in shining armor to save her from herself. By the time anyone realized that she was missing, there would be nothing left to rescue. The only companion Alexis had in this endless nightmare was her own petrified wails.

*~*~*

Severus ran alongside Mr. Potter, wondering what possessed the Slytherin to do something so damned foolish. He felt like everywhere he went today, someone was auditioning to be a Gryffindor. He couldn't wait for this atrocious day to end, hopefully taking the bloody 'Gryffindor virus' with it! 

"You're going the wrong way," he snarled, stopping Mr. Potter. "Professor Montgomery's office is that way."

"But Alexis-" the boy started.

"The internal floo network is faster, and far easier," he clarified, heading to the office with the Gryffindor close behind him. "What were you planning to do? _Run_ the whole way?"

"But students aren't allowed, and-" Mr. Potter protested.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Severus asked, cutting him off. 

They went up to the highest level, arriving at Zachary's office. Whispering a spell, Severus started a fire in the fireplace. He spied the small box containing floo powder on the mantelpiece, opened it, and threw some in, watching the flames turn emerald green. Then he took out his wand, showing the boy how to circumvent the protections that prevented children and unauthorized people from using the internal network.

"Go to Professor McGonagall's office, it's the closest floo to Gryffindor Tower that isn't blocked," Severus ordered. 

Mr. Potter obediently stepped into the flames.

"Professor McGonagall's office!" Mr. Potter cried, vanishing through the network. Severus quickly followed, arriving a few seconds later at Minerva's office. They ran out of the room, removing the soot on the way. He made a mental note to teach the Gryffindor a good cleaning spell, so Mr. Potter's uses of the network wouldn't be obvious. As Severus and Mr. Potter ran up the steps they heard a hoarse agonized wail. He recognized Miss Levine's voice and wanted to speed up, but he couldn't risk leaving Mr. Potter behind. He prayed that they would get there in time. 

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and proceeded to the entrance of Gryffindor tower. Severus saw the hysterical Slytherin girl sitting in the center of the ruined room, beating her fists into the floor, sobbing, as she cried out in heart-rending sorrow. Mr. Potter charged into the room, heedless of any danger, and attempted to pull her out of there on his own. Severus went in after them, immediately being assaulted with shocking force by a cacophony of images, sounds, and feelings that were not his own. This time he instinctively pushed back, throwing off the Gray influence, focusing on only one thing, saving his student. Together they dragged Miss Levine out of the room and into the safety of the hallway. 

That magical field had intensified greatly since he was in there last! What unseen force fed that nightmare? Was it their attempts to fix it, the people who reacted to what they saw, or both? He had no way of knowing. If that thing is fed much more, there's a chance it could grow, and reach the point where they may not be able to contain it. For everyone's sake they had to close off the Tower, and soon. 

He watched Mr. Potter awkwardly hugging the crying girl, as the two rested on the stone floor of the corridor. The boy spoke softly to her, mistakenly believing that he could not hear them. 

Let them have their moment… Severus thought. 

"It's okay, Alexis," Mr. Potter whispered. "You're safe now. It's over."

"You came for me…" Miss Levine whispered back in a shaky voice. "You saved me from that awful place, but why didn't you see it? Why?"

"I wouldn't leave you," Mr. Potter replied. "I couldn't-"

"Why didn't you see anything in that room?" Miss Levine persisted. "Why didn't it touch you?"

"I'm an Atra Seer," Mr. Potter explained. "I've been linked to Voldemort since I was one. I've never been able to see anything else."

Miss Levine shuddered and Mr. Potter held her closer in response. 

"Please understand, I had to go in there, I had to know…" whispered Miss Levine. "Ginny's been so good to me…" The girl began sobbing again. "I don't deserve it!"

"Yes, you do," Mr. Potter countered. "This wasn't your fault. They were just looking for an excuse to believe Ron. None of us could've protected her constantly. You know that. Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

"How can I help her?" Miss Levine asked. "How can I take this burden from her?"

Mr. Potter looked into her tear-streaked face as she turned her gaze on the boy.

"You know the answer to that," Mr. Potter whispered, his voice lowering ever further.

She nodded, looking away. The two teens fell silent, both reluctant to leave the security of each other's arms. Severus waited until Miss Levine had regained some of her composure before interrupting them.

"Mr. Potter, escort Miss Levine back to her dorm," Severus commanded. "You can floo to my office, so you won't be seen by others."

"Yes, Professor," Mr. Potter agreed, helping the Slytherin to her feet. 

He led them back to Minerva's office and showed the boy a good cleaning charm to use once the two reached his office. Then he made Potter do the temporary counter spells on the entry point to the network to make sure the boy had gotten it the first time. He watched them leave for his office. Hopefully, Mr. Potter won't abuse the unofficial privilege he'd just given him too badly-

"What are you doing here, Severus?" Minerva asked. 

He turned and saw her standing in the doorway. A brief glance at her thoughts reassured him that she hadn't seen anything. Good, he doubted Miss Levine could handle being questioned by her just now. This little breach was a Slytherin matter. As long as Minerva hadn't ordered Miss Levine to keep clear of the tower directly, he would deal with it himself. Now he had to take care of his own apprentice.

"Dealing with a Slytherin matter, if you will excuse me," Severus replied, throwing in additional floo powder. He stepped in to the fireplace. "Professor Montgomery's office!"

Severus vanished, leaving Minerva bewildered. 

*~*~*

Utterly exhausted by the trial, both emotionally and physically, Alexis allowed Harry to put an arm around her waist to steady her on the way back to the Slytherin common room. Part of her wanted to get back to the security and comfort of her dorm as soon as she could, while another part of her would risk the humiliation of being seen like this by someone from outside her house, if it meant that Harry stayed with her. There was something about his presence that made her feel… safer, happier even. It was like she had always known him. 

Alexis sighed softy. She just didn't know what it was about him that attracted her so. She'd never cared much for appearance or status. During her intensive Dark training she had learned to focus on her goals, and to never let trivialities deter her. Even now Alexis took the hard lessons she had learned to heart, but for some reason, she couldn't ignore these feelings. She needed someone to confide in, someone she could trust implicitly, which thinking about it now, was a very short list.

They arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Alexis said the password and they went inside together. The common room was half-filled with students. Her housemates saw Harry and all conversation in the room came to an unnerving halt. Draco and Pansy left their seats by the fire to confront them. 

"You better have a good reason for being here, Potter," Draco drawled, calmly.

"Professor Snape ordered me to escort Alexis back to her dorm," Harry replied. 

"Let me take you up to your room," Pansy offered. 

"You should go now, Harry," Alexis said. "Thank you for helping me."

"It wasn't a problem," Harry said, keeping his eyes on Draco.

She watched Harry reluctantly let Pansy take over and then leave. Pansy helped her up to her room, gently questioning her the moment they were out of earshot. She told the elder Slytherin a convincing lie to tell the others, then gave her a partial truth that she and Draco would accept. Once Alexis was left alone she felt secure enough to let her guard down for a little while, and slept. 

*~*~*

Ginny waited anxiously for her master and Harry to return. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake the image of Alexis suffering. She had to know if her friend was all right. _Tom also felt deep concern for Alexis. The young Slytherin was a capable ally and a good friend, he would hate for anything to happen to her. _Time passed slowly for the small group, as they awaited news in anxious silence. Master Snape finally came back, but he was alone. _His princess feared the worst, but Tom knew better. The fact that Snape was here alone the way he was, was a very good sign._

"What happened?" Ginny asked quickly. "Did you find Alexis? Is she okay?"

"Miss Levine will be fine," master Snape informed them. "Mr. Potter is escorting her back to her dorm. He will be returning shortly. It's a good thing you saw her plight when you did, otherwise no one would have found her in time."

"In time for what?" her father thought, drawing her limited attention. "Why's everyone so afraid of going into the tower? What did my daughter really do to that place?"

Ginny turned her gaze on him, praying he wouldn't start asking those questions aloud, not here, not yet. She loved him and wanted to tell him, but she didn't know where to start or what to say. There is still so much he doesn't know, so much that she's kept from him. Ginny feared being rejected when he heard just the partial truth. She turned away. The time for that was coming, and there was nothing she could do about it. She'd rather face down a battalion of Death Eaters alone than face that conversation with someone who knew her so well, yet, at the same time, didn't know her at all. 

__

Tom felt an intense desire to comfort her, but couldn't find the words that would make this step any easier. Having already been rejected by his own father for his gifts, he knew what it meant to feel the loss she feared, he knew what it was like to take this step. He doubted that Arthur would turn his back on her, but was prepared to help her across that bridge if they came to it. 

Master Snape returned to his place at the table, and Ginny went back to her meal, briefly losing herself in the wonder of her senses. When she finished the scrumptious meal she regained her focus. Harry had returned and everyone was engaged in conversation with one another. Harry's discussion with Neville and Hermione drew her attention. 

"…Of all the powers to get, I had to get the one that blows stuff up," Neville said. "What kind of power is that? No wonder I can't do anything right in class… All I do is sabotage myself, literally." 

"Maybe now that you know, you can do something about it," Hermione replied. 

"Like what?" Neville said, doubtfully. "Let's face it, I'm going to spend the rest of my life stuck like this." 

_"The true gifts in The Sight exist without number,"_ Ix Chel said, with Ginny translating. _"Listen to Professor Montgomery and don't fear your gifts. You will find that a Seer rarely has only one talent in their own skill-set, and that each talent may have varying uses."_

"I can do other things, not just destroy?" Neville asked. 

_"That is for you to discover when you explore the range of your talents,"_ Ix Chel said. _"The first step in gaining control is trusting in Professor Montgomery to guide you."_

"I'll keep that in mind," Neville said. 

"Ginny, I've been wondering, earlier, how did you reenter Harry's vision?" Hermione asked. "I thought you couldn't interrupt one of those."

"I just followed a feeling," she answered. "Can Seers normally do that?"

"Not normally," Professor Montgomery explained. "As I understand it, each Seer functions on a unique wave-length, which is why they don't tend to share the same exact visions. I have the power to temporarily sync with another, forming a kind of bridge between us. The resulting overlap allows us to see and interact with each other, as well as share other specific aspects."

"Like pain?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," Professor Montgomery answered. "I believe that your current wave-lengths are very similar, which is why there can be vision overlaps between you. Basically, Miss Weasley followed Harry's familiar wave-length into a vision she had been in before, using a gift in The Sight similar to my own to disrupt the link without doing any permanent harm to either of us."

"Would it be possible for me to sync with others?" Ginny asked.

"I think so, yes," Professor Montgomery replied. "In all likelihood you would have to get to know the person's individual wave-length first… We're going to have to work on that to see how far it goes."

"I look forward to it," Ginny replied. 

_"I don't," Tom disagreed._

"Aren't you the least bit curious about my gifts in the Sight?" Ginny thought. 

_"Not when I'm constantly stuck with all of the side-effects and none of the benefits," Tom complained. "Thank Merlin, I don't have it!"_

"With your penchant for off-hand comments, the world would be in serious trouble," Ginny agreed.

"Pro-professor Montgomery, you mentioned unconscious predictions before. How can you predict something, when you don't know you've done it?" Neville nervously asked. 

Ginny and Tom listened to the exchange, feeling a little less harried by their day. 

*~*~*

Zach arrived, as requested, at the Potions classroom to bring Virginia and Ix Chel back to their room, so the Potions master would be free to handle other issues developing around them. He still couldn't banish the irritating headache that had been caused by the boy's vision. It was almost as if it stayed to remind him that his work with Harry was just beginning. He found Severus and his apprentice standing in the classroom waiting for him. After exchanging pleasantries Zach took Virginia and Ix Chel back to her chamber. 

"It's been a pretty rough day, but at least the worst is over," Zach said, watching as the girl sat on the bed.

"Don't be so sure," Virginia whispered under her breath. "Who knows what else will come out of the woodwork to get us?"

"You may have a-" Zach started, stepping forward. Without warning he was hit by a random vision. 

****

"-point," Zach finished. He was still standing in Virginia's chamber, but everything had changed. "Not again! Now what?"

He looked around, trying to figure out w_hen_ he was. Virginia sat on the bed staring at something with an impassive, entranced expression. In all of his time observing her, past and present, he'd never seen her so weakened, never seen her eyes so empty. The girl truly had one foot in the grave. He followed her line of sight, and spotted Remus who sat directly across from her on the sofa, watching her for any signs of consciousness. Zach noticed the sea of notes resting on the small coffee table, recognizing the handwriting as Miss Levine's, Hermione's, and Harry's. He now had a good idea of when, leaving the questions of who or why. He watched sense returning to the girl's eyes.

"Did you know that your pet is a Dark Wizard?" Virginia asked in a vague tone of voice. 

"What?" Remus asked, utterly bewildered by her statement. 

Zach was surprised by her words. How could she know about Black? He needed to find out more about this. She shuddered, as if trying to shake off something. He could sense from Virginia that she was reacting badly to something nearby. A second later, someone knocked on the door, startling both Professors. Remus got up and left the room, while Virginia watched the door with a sickened expression. She shuddered again, pulled the covers further over her, and began trembling. It was clear to him that the presence of something was hurting her. What could be having such a deleterious effect?

The door opened again, but it wasn't Harry, Hermione, or Miss Levine who entered. It was Albus, who closed the door behind him and turned to face the girl. Zach recognized the clash of incompatible magics between them, understanding that the concentrated Light magic that saturated Albus, versus the concentrated Gray magic that saturated Virginia, was what was causing her reaction. Staring at Albus, the girl recoiled in fear. Zach sensed his friend's true intent and knew what she must have seen. 

Albus was planning to use Virginia if he could, or dispose of her if he couldn't. Albus knew what effect he was already having on her, but wouldn't let her discomfort get in the way. His friend started to advance on her slowly, with an expression of concern on his face, as his twisted determination intensified. Whatever the consequences, he was going to see his plans through. 

"Merlin, forgive me for what I am about to do," Albus thought, frightening Zach.

The Headmaster began the Intentio Animi spell, using what power the old wizard still wielded to inundate her with pure Light energy. She groaned in pain, the surge of power consuming her, as it forced its way passed every psychological and magical defense left to her. Dumbledore invaded her mind, trying to use mental tendrils to enslave her to his will but true magical sync with the girl was impossible. Zach could feel Dumbledore refuse to be denied his prize and push even harder in response. The Light needed her power and they would have it, even if it killed her. The poor girl mindlessly clawed at the walls, desperately trying to escape, as she let out a blood-curdling scream of terror. Just as Dumbledore reached her bed Ix Chel attempted to strike, coming within a hairsbreadth of biting him. The power Dumbledore marshaled against the child reached a new peak as she got shakily to her feet on the bed, and attempted to climb up the wall in blind panic. 

Before Dumbledore could react the door burst open and Harry, Hermione, and Miss Levine entered. Dumbledore took little notice of the other children, certain that none of them could stop him, but Severus and Remus ran in just behind them. The Potions master pushed passed everyone, seeing what the Headmaster was doing to his apprentice. Without warning or hesitation, Severus grabbed the girl's attacker by the robes, slamming him into the nearby wall with an audible thud. He watched as Severus held the Headmaster almost a foot off the ground, glaring at him murderously. Dumbledore stared at Severus, automatically turning the spell on him, but was rebuffed again by the same incompatible magic, and stopped the spell. 

The overload of Light magic assailing Virginia ceased, causing her to grow faint and fall off the bed. Harry and Hermione stopped the girl's fragile form from hitting the floor, instead gently easing her down. The two Gryffindors held her as she sat in a sobbing heap; meanwhile the young Slytherin was at a loss as she watched the saga play out between the teachers.

_"You bloody bastard!" _Severus roared at the top of his lungs, shaking Dumbledore like a leaf. "What were you thinking?" 

"What wasn't he thinking?" Zach whispered.

He knew that the Potions master was ready to kill their old mentor, and he couldn't blame him. It was what he would do, without a second thought. Is this what Severus was talking about before he and Minerva had interrupted them? No wonder Severus was so hell-bent on taking Virginia and leaving. What had Zach asked of him when he convinced Severus to go to Dumbledore, even if only for minor assistance? 

"Let go of him, Severus," Remus reasoned. "Think about your apprentice. This won't help her."

Severus hesitated, fighting the deeply ingrained temptation to finish what he had started, but reason won out. The Potions master released the Headmaster, silently vowing to kill him later, if necessary. Dumbledore collapsed onto the floor, struggling to get his breath back. Remus helped the Headmaster up, and quickly escorted him out of the room. Unable to handle anything more, Virginia fainted, bringing the vision to a close. 

Zach, wearing an expression of unmitigated sadness and guilt, stood in front of Virginia again. The weight of the experience and this new, terrible knowledge made him drop to his knees, immobilized by grief. His eyes blurred with tears and he let them fall, his mind trying to come to terms with what he'd just witnessed. 

"Professor?" Virginia asked, standing. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

He couldn't respond. The very idea of what Dumbledore had done was abhorrent to him. Juggling babies over fire pits, indeed… He wasn't far off, if anything, his tirade that day was an understatement. If only he'd listened to his instincts sooner, he could've prevented this from happening. After everything the Headmaster and House Gryffindor had put her though, it was a miracle Virginia hadn't turned her back on the Light for good, it was miracle that she was still capable of putting her faith in anyone. Why hadn't he come sooner? Why are the innocent always the ones to suffer for our misdeeds?

"It's not your fault, Professor," Virginia whispered, as the girl knelt down in front of him. 

"I wasn't here to protect you when I should have been," he replied, softly. "I am so sorry, Virginia! I didn't know. I thought I knew the whole story, but I was wrong." 

"You're here now, that's what counts," she said, taking one of his gloved hands. "Please, don't do this to yourself, you're not responsible for the Headmaster's mistakes. You have a good heart, don't lose it the way Dumbledore did. Don't allow pain and fear to make you closed to the possibilities. Please, don't become an awful extreme, willing to sacrifice everybody for your own greater good. Not when you can be so much more! Your compassion is one of your greatest assets, and while it may hurt to feel, at times, it's far better than the alternative, never forget that."

Zach absorbed her words, seeing the unadorned honesty in them. Virginia made a handkerchief suddenly appear, without using her wand, and handed it to him. As he accepted it his eyes widened in surprise. 

"How did you do that?" Zach asked, drying his eyes.

"Do what?" Virginia responded, perplexed. 

"The handkerchief," Zach elaborated.

"Oh, that…" Virginia said. "I transfigured one because I still can't risk using a Summoning Charm." 

"Transfigured it out of what?" he persisted.

"The air," she answered simply.

"To my knowledge, you can't really do that," he asserted. "Of course, I'm not a transfiguration expert."

"The air has molecules, we just don't see them," she maintained, still not seeing the problem. "It's just like turning a rat into a goblet. You visualize, and reorder matter into whatever you desire."

Seeing the look on his face, she frowned. 

"It's not normal, is it?" Virginia asked, downcast.

"Sorry, but I doubt it," Zach replied. "I suggest you discuss this with Professor McGonagall tomorrow. She'll have far better answers for you than I do. Try not to worry about it, I'm sure this isn't as bad as you think it is."

"I will, Professor," she promised.

Zach's knees began to ache as he got over the initial shock of his newest puzzle piece. He stood, then helped the young witch to her feet. Ix Chel hissed something and Virginia turned away for a moment and nodded.

"I apologize for-" Zach started, but stopped himself when she shook her head. 

"Please don't, Professor," Virginia implored. "Having a heart is nothing to apologize for."

"Is there anything I can do for you, my dear?" he asked. 

"Please stay and have tea with us," she requested. "It would be good to have a nice, normal chat with someone for a change, and we could use the company."

"I don't think I'm qualified to give you 'normal,' I haven't had 'normal' since… before my gift in The Sight awoke," Zach said. "But I'll tell you what we _can_ do. I'll recount a tale from the days when I was a student here, before my gift kicked in and let you be the judge of my normalcy."

Zach charmed a piece of paper to find the house-elves, with an order for a calming blend of tea, and a plate of fruit and pastries. Once that was done, he sat with Virginia and Ix Chel on the sofa. A short time later the elf arrived with their tea. Zach served them before sitting back, and beginning his tale.

"As you'll probably hear, in my introductory class I made my students throw out their old Divination notes in the Garbage Can of No Return," he began. 

"The waste bin where anything you throw in it vanishes?" Virginia confirmed.

"Yes, well, it wasn't the first one," Zach recounted. "Here's the story of what took place during my first attempt of that charm, at the beginning of my fourth year. I've always loved charms. During my third year I got it into my head that I could improve upon established charms, and even create new ones. I had made a whole assortment of them during the summer before my fourth. I did creative little oddities like perpetual motion, concealment charms, speech _enhancements,_ that sort of thing. When the new school year started I couldn't wait to try them out. One of the first I attempted was the garbage can, on my second day back. When I tested it, I thought it had worked beautifully. In my dorm every piece of litter I shoved into the bin disappeared, just as I had designed it to. So during the course of the day, I kept charming every bin I passed with my little creation. Little did I know where all the junk was really going. It hadn't occurred to me that I had, in fact, charmed the waste bins to deposit everything on a fixed point, until Professor Flitwick found me after my classes."

"Where was it fixed to?" she asked.

"Just above Professor Dumbledore's head," he answered. "As it turned out, I had spent the day hitting the Headmaster with masses of garbage."

Virginia and Ix Chel giggled. Hearing the girl's laughter was a welcome sound after seeing what she had endured. It was good to be reminded that she still could laugh. 

"You're not serious!" she exclaimed. 

"When I first found out, I certainly wished I wasn't," Zach recalled. "When I saw the Headmaster being hit with crumpled paper and leftovers every thirty seconds, I thought I was going to be expelled, but he didn't even plan on punishing me badly, he just wanted me to take the charm off. The problem was I'd never thought to create a counter-curse. It took the rest of the day for Professor Flitwick to come up with one, while the Headmaster hid in his office the whole time. By the time we returned to Professor Dumbledore after dinner with the answer, he was trapped in his chair, buried up to his neck in the half the school's trash. After Professor Flitwick, the then Prefect Vector, and I unearthed him, we went through the tedious task of going through the school, tossing things into every empty bin we found to see if it hit Professor Dumbledore, then undoing the charm. Dumbledore's office smelled funny for a week, not to mention the old man himself."

"What did he punish you with?" Virginia asked.

"A night's detention with Professor Flitwick, who spent that time showing me what I did wrong," Zach answered. "I took my Head of House's interest in my thoughts that night as encouragement to work harder at my experiments. So, Virginia, is that normal?"

He chuckled at memories of the fun he'd had creating minor chaos every now and then. He was never the exhibitionist Black was, but, before The Sight, he had enjoyed the spotlight on occasion. 

"That reminds me of my brothers," Virginia said. "They were always coming up with inventive ways to get into trouble, still do, now that I think about it. It sounds like you were something of a prodigy in your youth. I'm sure any master would have been happy to train you. Have you continued your pursuits in Charms?"

"When my gift came on I discovered I couldn't have both," Zach admitted. "I still work in perfecting my understanding of the subject, but I couldn't pursue it the way I had dreamed of."

"Couldn't or didn't?" Virginia probed. "You regret what you think is a missed opportunity, when really it's not. It will only become that if you let it. If you still have the ambition to go for the title of 'master' in Charms, apprentice yourself to one. Professor Flitwick would probably love to help you get certified. Look at me, The Sight has invaded my life, but I haven't let that stop me. I am still pursuing my passion for Potions, despite my status. Why can't you do the same thing? If you push yourself, fight with every breath you have for what you love, you may eventually find that there are no limits to what you can accomplish."

"Your master was right, your heart is Slytherin," he concluded. "You've got all the right traits. Why didn't the Sorting Hat resort you there?"

"My true calling was elsewhere," she answered cryptically with a shrug. 

"I'll consider the idea," Zach said, thoughtfully.

Ginny watched Professor Montgomery leave, hoping that her latest efforts to keep him off the wrong path were working. It was a good thing she hadn't told master Snape what she had seen when she first met the Divination teacher, or her master wouldn't be capable of remaining so close to Professor Montgomery, so unwittingly assisting her.

_"It looks like Montgomery has run into a little snag in the hall," Tom warned her. "You might want to do something about that."_

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed, reaching out with her senses and seeing what had happened. She scooped up Ix Chel, depositing her familiar on to her shoulders and ran out of the room. Professor Montgomery was standing just outside her door, trapped by another random vision. She remembered their earlier conversation about joining vision wavelengths and grabbed his exposed wrist, concentrating on reaching him as she had done during Harry's vision. Within seconds she found what she was looking for and joined him. 

****

Ginny and Ix Chel stood next to Professor Montgomery in the corridor, but they weren't alone. Professor Lupin and Alexis with her wand ready, barred Dumbledore's path. Ginny and Tom still felt sick to their stomach in the extreme wizard's presence, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been in person. Professor Montgomery noticed her, but Alexis spoke before he had a chance to acknowledge them. 

"That's far enough, Professor," Alexis ordered, determined to protect her friend.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded, annoyed by master Snape's new lines of defense. Ginny looked past the blazing Light aura, seeing why he came here in the first place. Dumbledore wanted to dispose of her any way he could and take back his property. _His what?_ What could they have that he would ever want? Ginny tried to delve deeper, but the harder they looked the more ill they felt, forcing her to stop. So, it was true, Dumbledore had come to destroy her that day. She saw Professor Montgomery's expression, realizing that he was seeing the same awful intent. She took his hand, attempting to reassure him with her presence. 

"Professor Snape has insisted on some… unconventional precautions for his apprentice," Professor Lupin explained matter-of-factly. "I'm afraid you will have to leave the Dungeons. Or I will escort you out, if you prefer."

Dumbledore visibly tensed, readying himself for a conflict, while Alexis chose the perfect spell to disable him, if necessary. 

"Please leave, sir," Alexis implored. "I don't want to do it, but I will if I have to."

"You can both relax, I'm not here to harm Virginia," Dumbledore lied, hoping to get them out of his way without firing a shot. "I just wish to see her, and make sure she's al-"

"Just like you did yesterday, when you magically _assaulted_ her," her loyal friend accused in a deadly whisper, barely keeping her tone in check. 

"Put down your weapon, Miss Levine, that's an order," Dumbledore commanded, in a voice that permitted no argument. She glared at him, and tightened her grip on the wand, keeping her emotions reined in tightly, determined to not let them cloud her judgement.

"Sorry, sir, but I can't do that," Alexis replied evenly. "Professor Snape gave me a job to do… to protect my friend. I've failed Ginny twice. I won't do that again! Now, please, save us both the trouble of dueling, and back away."

Ginny tensed at Alexis' words. In response, Professor Montgomery gently tightened his grip on her hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"Albus…" Professor Lupin said warily. "There is nothing more you can do here. I suggest you leave, _now._"

Ginny sensed that Dumbledore found their devotion to her and her master… touching, but he wouldn't let it stop him from doing this ugly, however necessary task. He regretted that there wasn't another way. 

"Very well," Dumbledore said, backing away slowly. Without warning, he went for his wand, intending to disarm them, but the young Slytherin was faster. Alexis shouted the last incantation Dumbledore had ever expected to hear from a fifth year, and transfigured the Headmaster into a cute, little, floppy-eared, white rabbit, with half-moon markings on his face, shaped like Dumbledore's spectacles.

"I did _try_ to warn you, Albus," Professor Lupin said, shaking his head at the girl's surprising feat. 

"That worked better than I thought it would," Alexis murmured. She stupefied the rabbit when it attempted to flee, and picked him up. Alexis held the Headmaster, petting his soft, fluffy fur. "I've always loved bunnies…"

Professor Lupin laughed, startling Alexis. Her friend turned to face the Professor, still petting the Headmaster's limp form. 

"Can I take him back upstairs, sir?" Alexis asked respectfully. "I know he won't be happy with me, but I think it's safer for Ginny if I take him back, right now." 

"Alright," Professor Lupin agreed, before heading into Ginny's room. "Make sure you change him back once you've left the Dungeons."

"Of course, Professor," Alexis replied. Her friend walked off with the rabbit, releasing them from the vision. 

Ginny released Professor Montgomery's wrist and leaned back onto the wall for support. She had participated in too many visions today, and their effects were getting to her. However, her discomfort was the last thing on her mind; what mattered now was how her teacher was taking the other half of the tale. 

"He came after you again the very next day…" Professor Montgomery whispered, sickened, as he silently vowed to never turn into what he had just seen. 

Neither Ginny, Tom, nor Ix Chel knew what to say. They had no urgings or gentle words to offer the Divination teacher that she hadn't already given him. They felt lightheaded, giving in to the overpowering urge to slide down the wall, coming to a rest on the cold stone floor. It was becoming so hard to focus but she couldn't rest, not yet. The silence dragged on until Ginny couldn't take it anymore and felt compelled to speak. 

"Professor?" she whispered weakly. He spun around, noticing for the first time where she was. Professor Montgomery instantly sprung into action, picking her up, and carrying Ginny back to her bed. 

"Are you in any pain?" Professor Montgomery asked, overly concerned. 

"No, I'm just a little tired, that's all," Ginny hastily replied, trying to allay his worry. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dumbledore's second attempt to see me. I didn't think-"

"This is not your fault, Miss Weasley, it's mine for not asking…" Professor Montgomery asserted, concern still filling his voice. "Will you be alright by yourself?" 

"Yes," she replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to pay a visit to your master," Professor Montgomery answered. "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Miss Weasley."

"Goodbye, Professor and, thank you… for staying with me earlier," Ginny said. 

Professor Montgomery made sure she had everything she needed before leaving her. Ginny sighed, hoping the Professor wasn't going to do anything rash. 

_"Relax, my little princess, Montgomery can take care of himself," Tom said in a soothing tone. "Personally, I doubt he wants to be anywhere near the old fool any time soon."_

"What do you think he's going to do when he sees Dumbledore again?" Ginny wondered. 

_"I think that's between him, and Dumbledore," Tom replied._

Ginny sighed heavily. 

*~*~*

Severus sat in his office grading papers, finding the innate normalcy of the task oddly relaxing. There was something deceptively safe about immersing oneself in the little things of everyday life. He knew this peaceful interlude wouldn't last, that sooner or later, someone or something would show up to remind him of how much everything had changed. To remind him of the fact that the very nature of his magic had been irrevocably altered, that even practicing his first love, Potions, wasn't the same. His new magic had found its way into everything he touched. After reading up on Gray negative shielding, he knew that he could neutralize the effects, but he wasn't sure he should. The Gray could be very useful in his special projects, if only he could learn to harness it, Severus thought as he finished grading the fifth year papers, then putting them away. His advanced senses told him that Mr. Malfoy was coming just before the boy knocked."Enter," he called. The young Slytherin entered the room. One look at the boy told him that this was important. He pulled out his wand, and immediately cast heavy silencing and locking charms, then bid the boy to take a seat. 

"I heard about your actions in the Slytherin common room earlier. You did well watching out for Mr. Potter," Severus praised, holstering his wand. 

"I did what was needed," Mr. Malfoy drawled. "This morning I received an enlightening letter from my father."

"And what words of wisdom did Lucius have for you?" Severus inquired.

"He wants me stay close to you and Ginny, to make her feel _welcome_ in Slytherin, while continuing to discreetly nudge her in the right direction," Mr. Malfoy reported. "He also knows Alexis Levine's story and about her friendship with Ginny. Her parents want her dead for her betrayal, but, for the time being, they've been ordered to stay away from Hogwarts. My father wants me to assess the possibility of pulling her back from the path she's strayed onto." 

"I figured as much," he replied. "When you report to your father, I want you to give him hope that Miss Levine can be retrieved but, that any seduction the Dark attempts _must_ be done delicately, lest they risk permanently losing her power, and her influence over Miss Weasley with it."

"Sir? Wouldn't it be better if they believe that Alexis has left the Dark for good?" Mr. Malfoy asked, perplexed. "She sold out her parents, it would be easy to convince them of it." 

"No, the tale you will impart to them is that Miss Levine reacted out of fear, that her parents had pushed too far, too fast," Severus said. "I need you to _accidentally_ imply that she is merely one example of a much larger problem. I need Lucius to doubt the Slytherin Death Eater's methods thus far in recruiting their children. I need him to wonder if they're pressing their young into service too fast. With luck, it'll force him to change his tactics, giving us more time. As for Miss Levine, both sides must see a potential ally, for her safety as well as Miss Weasley's. At this juncture, if either side considered her a threat, it would put them both at risk. What else did he tell you?"

"I've been ordered to get closer to Professor Montgomery, and make sure he doesn't hinder your progress," Mr. Malfoy stated. "Father informed me that he and Montgomery are cousins, and that the Seer has been _useful_ in the past. One more thing, he's finally revealed to me the identity of my godfather, the only person my father trusted enough to raise and safeguard me – Professor Zachary Alvin Montgomery. Don't let the Seer's last name or former house fool you. If father trusts him, despite his blood, it is for a damned good reason. Lucius is notoriously, justifiably, paranoid. He hid the identity of my godfather so no one could use Montgomery to get to the family, a sound move. He trusts the Divination Professor because he's proven himself to be a _true_ Malfoy, a Malfoy willing to do _anything_ for the sake of the family, and of its Patriarch! If I were you, I wouldn't trust Montgomery as far as I could throw him. Malfoys born with The Sight have the potential to be the most powerful, cunning, and deadly of the clan, but half of them are driven insane by it. By right, Montgomery could challenge Lucius for the title of Patriarch, but he hasn't, otherwise my father never would have trusted him so much. In my opinion letting him into the inner circle would be suicide."

"I already know of the Seers family connections," Severus replied, thoughtfully. 

"You do, and you've allowed him to remain so close to both you and your apprentice?" asked Mr. Malfoy, surprised.

"Montgomery's already confessed most of this to me," he informed the boy. "Is what you've told me about the Malfoy Seers something you've come up with on your own, or what your father has spoon-fed you your entire life? I suggest you find out the truth for yourself, before you go making wild assumptions. Consider this question Mr. Malfoy, do you have any beliefs that your father hasn't given you? You may just find that you've been little more than your father's parrot all along. Professor Montgomery has devoted himself to our cause. He told me why he doesn't stand against your father. Lucius knows his Achilles heel, and, as long as that is the case, Montgomery is a self-admitted potential leak."

"What do you plan to do about it?" Mr. Malfoy asked. 

"Make it so that your father can never again gain control of him," Severus said in a low voice. "I understand your concerns, but trust that I know what I am doing. Don't bring this up with Virginia. At this point she doesn't need the stress of knowing. She needs Montgomery. Is that everything?" 

"Yes, my work with the others is proceeding as planned, I already have a doubter for Ginny to approach in mind," confirmed Mr. Malfoy.

"Good," Severus commented. "Remember, overconfidence will only get you killed, so watch your step. You're-"

He was caught off-guard by a knock at the door. He sensed that it was Zachary, who was horribly distressed. Severus cursed under his breath. He didn't want to risk this yet, risk them meeting after just hearing Mr. Malfoy's hostile interpretation. Some instinct deep within Severus warned him to be ready. 

For what? Severus wondered.

It whispered to him without words that he would know it when he saw it. He did _not_ like the sound of that. He pulled out his wand, and shut down the silencing and locking charms, but kept it ready, just in case. Zachary rushed into the room, saw Mr. Malfoy, and stopped in his tracks, watching the boy. Mr. Malfoy got to his feet, studying the other wizard. Severus knew instantly that Zachary's shields were down. In his state the man was broadcasting his thoughts for any sensitive in hearing range to perceive. He saw the man's distraught expression, and puffy, red eyes. Zachary had been crying, and emotionally was a wreck. What had happened to disturb him so much? What had shaken the poor Professor to his very core? Studying Draco Malfoy brought Zachary's mind back to the disaster that had finally forced him to flee, to realities that Zachary now had no choice but to either accept it, or be driven to distraction.

Severus watched as Zachary remembered how had he stood in Dumbledore's office fifteen years ago. The Headmaster's office was in a state of disarray he had seen only once, just after the end of Voldemort's first reign. Dumbledore leaned on his desk. Sitting apart from the clutter next to him were two scrolls from the Ministry. 

"I'm sorry to take you away from Draco, especially after the loss of his parents, but there is an urgent matter that requires your attention," Dumbledore began, sympathetically.

"You talk about Lucius and Narcissa as if they'd already been sentenced to life in Azkaban," Zachary replied, mildly affronted by the ugly presumption. 

"I apologize if my words were insensitive, I know that this… transition has been difficult for you and the little one," Dumbledore said. "I wish I could take this terrible burden from you."

"Thank you, but this is my burden to bear, no matter my surname," Zachary said, sadly. "What did you need me for, my friend?"

"It's about Lucius and Narcissa," Dumbledore resumed, heavy-heartedly. "I know you've been very close to them since the baby was born, and I think you know more about their activities than you're admitting. If you know anything about the work they've been doing for Voldemort, you should tell me. It would ease your conscience, and make it easier on them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zachary challenged, feigning confusion as the Seer prepared himself to repeat for the thousandth time the litany he had come up with. "I don't know what you're talking about. I told the Ministry goons all I am going to, and if you need me to repeat it, fine. I had nothing to do with Voldemort or the suspected Death Eater activities within my clan, nor do I know what either of them was off doing most of the time. What I do know is this: if they were Dark, I never knew it. Lucius and I have never been close, but he and his wife wouldn't deny me the chance to be a part of Draco's life, and I will always be grateful to them for that. There, do you believe me now, or would you like to threaten to use Veritaserum on me, like The Ministry of Magic did."

"I wouldn't do that to you, surely you know that, Zachary," Dumbledore sighed. "Why do you insist on protecting them? We have them in custody, currently awaiting trial. We both know it is only a matter time before they're convicted. With your testimony-"

"My testimony? By Merlin, Albus, do you know what you're asking me to do?" Zachary asked, horrified.

He understood what Dumbledore was asking of Zachary that day. The old wizard was asking the Seer to go against everything he believed, and do the one thing most never could, betray family. The old wizard had no right to demand that from the Seer. If Zachary hadn't come forward by then, he wasn't going to, and Severus knew that nothing Dumbledore said would change that. 

"I do," Dumbledore answered. "But you must believe me when I tell you, that this is the right thing to do. You know Lucius is Dark, just as you know Narcissa is, and you know that they will continue harming others if they are let free. Look, if they are threatening or blackmailing you in any way, tell me, and I will protect you."

"They aren't blackmailing me," denied Zachary. "Why won't you just leave me out of it?"

"Because I know you, I know that you are struggling to do the right thing, but this isn't it," Dumbledore pressed. "If you confess what you know, I promise you they won't be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. But if you don't speak out, I won't have any control over the magistrate's decision."

"So instead they'll end up getting a parody trial, or perhaps none altogether?" Zachary argued. "I refuse to be a part of this travesty of justice. For one minute let's pretend that you assured me that they'll get a fair trial, and I believed you. Let's pretend that I know about some great skeleton in their closet, which would imprison them indefinitely. You're forgetting what I would be doing, in the process, to the person I swore to protect with my life, the innocent I would be making an orphan, Draco… Once he knew the truth, he would never forgive me, and that, if nothing else, is reason enough for me to wash my hands of this."

"Forgive me for suggesting this, but Draco doesn't have to know. No one does, we can arrange it so that your identity is never revealed," Dumbledore reasoned. "Please reconsider, Zachary, you can raise the child as your own. Let me help you put this behind you."

That suggestion was the last straw for the Seer. 

_"But I would know!"_ Zachary shouted, angrily. "I know you're trying to do the right thing, but so am I. If I betrayed my integrity, I couldn't live with myself. If someone asked you to divulge incriminating information on your brother, would you?"

"If it was half of what Lucius has done to countless muggles, I don't think I would see another choice," Dumbledore admitted. 

"You have it all planned out, don't you!" Zachary accused, grabbing the two scrolls resting on the table and examining them. "Right down to my guardianship of the child! You've been using me for months, haven't you, using me to keep Lucius off-balance?"

"That's not true," Dumbledore denied. "You're upset, you're not thinking straight. Please don't discount this idea out of hand." 

"Lucius was right, I'm not as similar to you as I prefer to pretend. I _am_ a Malfoy, no amount of muggle blood will change that fact!" Zachary declared, dramatically. "They are my family. I won't be used any longer. I won't continue to play a part in this farce. If you want to sift through _our_ dirty laundry, than you're on your own!" 

Zachary tossed the two scrolls, which the Seer knew were charmed to be fire resistant, into the fireplace, not to destroy them, but to emphasize his point.

"Zachary, wait-" Dumbledore called after the young Seer as he left, slamming the door behind him. 

Severus perceived Zachary's thoughts move forward to more than two weeks after his argument with the Headmaster, to the last time he'd seen Draco, and consequently, Lucius Malfoy. In the end, without the Seer's testimony, the Ministry had no choice but to let the Malfoys go. The strain of the events, coupled with his decidedly divided loyalties, was too much for Zachary, forcing him to take the step he told himself he never would. Zachary stood over Draco's crib in the child's spacious, dimly lit, and opulent nursery, watching the infant sleep, as he tried to summon the strength to say goodbye. The Seer wished he could put this off for awhile, wished that he had more time, but knew that if he did he would end up staying, never to be free of the vultures that were constantly circling above him. Zachary sighed ever so softly as he brushed a stray of lock of hair out of the child's eyes. 

How much had his friend lost when he abandoned the wizarding world? Severus silently wondered. How much was he giving up now, in staying?

"I'm sorry…" Zachary whispered, his eyes blurring with tears. "I wish with all my heart I could stay, but if I do everyone will continue to use me until there is nothing left. I can't let that happen, anymore than I can change what or who I am. I love you so much. I will miss you more than anything…"

"You really _are_ leaving this time," Lucius commented softly from somewhere behind him. Zachary turned to see his cousin standing in the doorway. "I figured you wouldn't be able to pass up the dramatic farewell. You never were one to waste an opportunity to show off your compassion."

"And you never were one to waste an opportunity to show off your deprecation," Zachary retorted, mirroring the other wizard's tone.

"I know what you did, or rather, what you didn't do, Narcissa and I are… in your debt," Lucius acknowledged, with difficulty. "There is no reason to be so hasty in your decision. Stay for awhile, and reconsider, you may discover that you merely require time to… adjust."

"Do you know, that's exactly what Albus said?" Zachary observed, taking minor enjoyment from seeing his cousin flinch, then picking up his large knapsack and slinging it over his shoulder. "And _that_ is why I have to leave. It might please you to know that you were right, I am a true Malfoy… all the more reason to go quickly."

Zachary attempted to leave the room but Lucius refused to move. 

"You're making a mistake," Lucius insisted. "What makes you think you can truly escape reality, escape your true nature? I've glimpsed you are, who you _really_ are. You won't be fulfilled hiding in a little fortress in the middle of nowhere. You won't be satisfied by playing the role of the reclusive Seer."

"What would I be satisfied with?" Zachary whispered, feeling his resolve ebbing away at his cousin's words.

"What all Malfoys want, to pursue your greatest ambitions on your own terms, to create a legacy that will be remembered for generations to come, to protect the family interests," Lucius proclaimed. "Don't let Dumbledore stop you, don't allow the weakness in your blood to deter you from your true path. You've admitted it yourself, you are one of us. Just let go, overcome three generations of foolishness, and be what you were born to be!"

"I-I can't…" Zachary whispered, reminding himself _who_ he was listening to. "If you want to start repaying your debt, then let me go, let me disappear. Please, Lucius, don't seek me out."

"In the name of our debt I release you into your splendid isolation, and will remain away until you return to the wizarding world," Lucius promised. "However, if something were to happen to me, I still expect you to look out for Draco, no matter your qualms about returning."

"Of course, I am still the boy's godfather after all," Zachary agreed. 

"Good luck in your travels, Zachary," Lucius wished him, with uncharacteristic sincerity, stepping out of the way. "With luck, you will discover the clarity of thought you're seeking."

"With luck, I'll never been seen again in your lifetime," Zachary countered, heading for the door. Lucius whispered something as Zachary left earshot, something that chilled him to the bone: 

"Don't count on it…"

Back in the physical world of his office Severus continued to observe the silent staring contest between Zachary and Draco, aware that only long seconds had passed. The memories he had just seen told him two things. The bond he had developed with Zachary was different from anything he'd so far experienced with others, and that Zachary's past relationship with Lucius was far more complex than the Seer had let on.

"Am I the only Malfoy Seer?" Zachary asked himself. Severus realized where the Professor was going with that, relying on his instincts to make the right choice as Zachary, and an instant later, Mr. Malfoy went for their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus cried, disarming Draco before the boy could react. He pocketed the younger Malfoy's wand. The Slytherin glanced at Severus and back again, shocked by his sudden reversal. "You won't be harmed, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Montgomery, proceed."

"Conspicio Absconditus Prudentia!" Zachary said. 

They both froze and Severus knew that they had found another one. His instinct told him that this was the moment where everything could go wrong. If he was going to do something, now was the time. Realizing what that meant, Severus acted, restraining the boy while he was still under. When they came out of it, Zachary was visibly shaken, while Mr. Malfoy went into a murderous rage, ready to tear the Divination teacher apart with his bare hands. But Severus held him fast, while the young Slytherin cried out in frustration. 

"What did you do to me, Montgomery?" Mr. Malfoy shouted, enraged. "I'll rip you to shreds, you bloody bastard!" 

"Draco is a Seer with dangerous potential-" Zachary informed Severus, quickly recovering from the strain of using the spell in his depleted state. 

"You're lying, there's no way I could have The Sight," Mr. Malfoy denied. "Now release me, and let me complete my task!" 

"It's time to allow Draco to see you for what you are, you no longer need to hide to protect the two of you," Zachary implored, speaking directly to the gift. "You've guided him in the past, there is no reason for that to change. Show him your true nature, allow Draco Malfoy to work with you, he's old enough to make his own choices."

"What are you going on about?" Mr. Malfoy mumbled, confused. The boy shouted again, struggling even harder to free himself. "I don't have it-" The younger Malfoy's tone unexpectedly shifted to a calm, accusing one, nothing like the boy Severus knew. "What would you know, you ran. You said you loved him, but you left us behind before I was capable of revealing myself to you. I know you, Zachary, you'll try to help us, but the moment something goes wrong, you'll leave again."

"Great, a gift with abandonment issues," Severus thought. 

"I admit it, I ran, when perhaps that was the worst thing I could do," Zachary replied. "I love Draco, and that will never change. I can help him, you know I can. I'm not going anywhere. I can't, too many depend on me and there is no where else to go. Show him the truth. Allow me to be there for him. Please, leave this in his hands."

Suddenly Mr. Malfoy stopped struggling, going limp in his arms. Severus looked at him, realizing that Mr. Malfoy had fainted dead away. Zachary sighed. 

"The more powerful the gift's hold on a person, the more energetic the reaction, and consequently, the more traumatic the release," Zachary whispered, shaking his head. "Considering how deep your denial was, Severus, it's a miracle you held it together as well as you did."

"I've learned to control my impulses, unlike these children you're looking after," Severus said, placing the unconscious figure back in the chair the boy had vacated earlier. "Do you know that you're broadcasting your thoughts to anyone within shouting distance?"

"No," Zachary replied, consciously beginning to raise his mental defenses. "I'll explain later…" The Divination teacher pointed his wand at Mr. Malfoy. "Ennervate."

Mr. Malfoy awakened with a start. Once the Slytherin saw that he wasn't being threatened, he closed his eyes and rested his elbows on his knees, putting his head in his hands. 

"What _was_ that thing controlling me?" Mr. Malfoy stammered. "It was like I was losing my mind."

"Don't worry, Draco, you're no more insane than the rest of us," Zachary said. "You have The Sight, and until now that gift has been divorced from you."

"Coming from you, that's a great relief, Professor," Mr. Malfoy groaned, sarcastically. "Why did I pass out?"

"Apparently its hold on you was extremely powerful," Zachary replied. "The last person with a similar reaction had dormant memories, which her gift kept suppressed in order to protect itself. Does anything seem different to you, anything at all?"

"No, other than the fact that it's too damned noisy in here," Mr. Malfoy shook his head. "What's happening outside, a riot?" 

"A riot?" Severus said, listening with his normal senses, but he couldn't hear anything other than the sounds of their breathing. 

"I was afraid of this," Zachary thought. 

"Of what?" Severus thought back.

"Nearly every Malfoy Seer has had the power to hear other's thoughts," Zachary mentally answered. "In my studies of our clan's history, I discovered that particular talent caused half of the Malfoys with The Sight to lose their minds. They couldn't handle the constant overload."

"And you didn't consider this when you took it upon yourself to test him?" Severus thought. "Brilliant move, Zachary, now the poor boy can share a room with Trelawney."

"I'm not alone in this, you supported my decision," Zachary mentally pointed out.

"Good point," Severus acknowledged. "And so did my gift…"

"Let me assure you that there is nothing wrong with me, so stop whispering like I have some terminal disease," Mr. Malfoy drawled, annoyed. "It's a migraine, nothing more." 

Severus and Zachary shared a look, then directed their attention back to the young Slytherin.

"I'm afraid it's a little more than that," Severus began. 

"You've inherited the Malfoy Seer trait of telepathy," Zachary continued. "For as long as you live, you'll be able to hear the thoughts of those around you."

"If this is what it is to be awakened, then put me out again," Mr. Malfoy muttered. "I take it back, this _is_ a terminal illness…"

The boy finally looked up, watching them with a calculating expression. 

"I know an exercise which should help block out the background noise," Zachary offered. 

Severus watched the Divination teacher take the boy through the exercise Ix Chel had shown them yesterday. When they were done the younger Malfoy looked more at ease. 

"How's your head?" Zachary asked, concerned. 

"Better," Mr. Malfoy replied, genuinely relieved.

"Come up to my classroom after dinner, so we can discuss working Divination into your schedule without your father discovering the truth," Zachary said. "The choice of whether to tell him should be yours."

"Lucius has ordered Mr. Malfoy to keep an eye on you," Severus mentally informed him. 

"Has he, now?" Zachary thought. "Good, that will make this easier."

"I will, Professor," Mr. Malfoy agreed. 

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Malfoy, you are dismissed," Severus said.

The moment the young Slytherin was gone, Zachary collapsed into a chair, letting his emotional turmoil surface again. Severus raised the silencing and locking charms, then returned to his own chair, and patiently waited for his friend to tell him what was wrong.

"I saw what Albus did to Virginia after the storm, I saw what he had in mind when he came back for her the very next day," Zachary whispered, desolate. "Virginia joined me in one of my visions, and the strain has left her pretty weakened. She should be fine, as long as she rests for the remainder of the day… I'm so sorry, Severus."

"For what?" he asked, gently.

"For not being here in the first place, for pushing you to ask for his assistance," Zachary sighed. "For everything."

"You made an excellent point earlier, one you seem to have forgotten. No one is infallible," Severus replied. "For all our gifts we're still human, still learning to cope in impossible circumstances. There is no shame in that. Whatever sins you believe you've committed against us, I forgive you. I don't how or when it happened, but I've come to trust you. Don't blame yourself for the past."

"That's harder for a Past Seer than it is for most," Zachary reminded him. "No matter where I look, all I see are consequence."

"Then stop trying," he counseled. "Sometimes the best thing to do, is to let go. I was wondering, what happened between you and Dumbledore after that argument?"

"I ended up avoiding him until I went into hiding," Zachary explained. "Three months after I had sealed myself off from the outside world, I received a letter from him. By then, I guess I had convinced myself that I was wrong about him using me during the war, so, on a whim, I wrote back. After that we kept up a friendly correspondence, and awhile later I even started sending letters to Filius. They kept me up to date on the happenings in the wizarding world." Zachary shrugged. "I guess I still needed someone to talk to."

"And in all that time Lucius left you alone?" Severus asked.

"He kept to his promise the entire time," Zachary replied. "He knew it was only a matter of time before I returned, and if Malfoys are anything, they're patient." 

"You didn't mention any other powers Mr. Malfoy has yet, somehow I doubt telepathy is his only gift," Severus probed. 

"Far from it," Zachary confirmed. "Draco has the power to see all the probabilities of what _might _be within a limited timeframe. If I had to guess at how far that extends, I'd say no more than an hour. In many ways, it mirrors your talent of short-term precognition, and will probably present itself to him in a similar fashion. I think, with time, he may even learn to manipulate probability directly. He would be a terror in a casino. The house would have a run for its money."

"Altering the probability curve, do know how powerful a gift like that will be in the hands of a _Slytherin?_" Severus asked. "A cunning Slytherin with a gift for seeing probability, combined with the added bonus of reading people's minds… Armed with all that, Draco Malfoy could develop into more than a match for his father."

"Or snap like other Malfoys have in the past, becoming an unpredictable threat," Zachary said, thoughtfully.

"You survived," Severus reminded him. 

"I did, he may get through it as well," Zachary agreed. "He needs me, but I don't know how I'm going to get through to him, or even if I can. I haven't seen him since he was one, Severus. I don't know him. I left him under Lucius' influence for fifteen years. How can my efforts now compare to that? How can I defeat that?"

"If you want my advice, don't try. Despite appearances to the contrary, I believe he is nothing like his father," Severus said. "For Virginia and Miss Levine to have forged their alliance with him, he _must_ want more than the perfect pre-planned future Lucius offers. Don't try to mold him into something he isn't, that's where your cousin made his mistake. Treat him as an equal, and get to know the person he's become. That should be a start."

"You're very wise," Zachary complimented. 

"No, I've just drawn my conclusions from a lot of bad examples," Severus denied. "There's very little point in letting all that suffering go to waste."

"I think you've just described wisdom in a nutshell," said Zachary, smiling.

"I've been going over an idea in my mind I think your Ravenclaw intellect can help me with," said Severus, changing the subject. "I've been teaching here for almost two decades now. I have seen countless students come and go, but this year there's been an explosion of talents in a great deal more than The Sight. A potent concentration of magical power is building at Hogwarts, but to what end? Much more than merely our efforts are causing this. What is prompting this sudden occurrence of power?"

"There is an old Chinese curse muggles like to wish on one another, when they truly want them to suffer, 'may you live in interesting times,'" Zachary responded. "I think that is where we are right now. Since I first heard about your apprentice, I've had this odd feeling in my bones. We're coming to an end of an era, my friend. Who knows what the shape of the world will be when we are done."

He nodded, thinking about the prophecy. Zachary could tell that he knew something, but wouldn't ask him because they both knew that it wasn't time yet. They lapsed into silence, each wondering where things between them would go from here.

_________

TBC


	35. The Learning Curve: Part Six – Direct Co...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

__

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways. In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves. But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

To email me comments and reviews: marajade456@yahoo.com

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

Dangerous Innocence 

A/N: I can't believe that this chapter took so long write and edit. Hopefully, the next one will go smoother. Sorry about that folks, and enjoy the latest installment.

Chapter Thirty Five

The Learning Curve: Part Six – Direct Consequences

Ginny lay on her bed reading the living Potions tome in silence, while Ix Chel slept leaving Ginny and Tom to their own devices. Hearing a soft knock at the door, she got up to answer it, finding Alexis standing in the hallway with a pensive expression. Ginny invited her in, closing the door behind her, and they sat together on the sofa. 

"I'm so happy you're okay," Ginny said, expressing her relief. "What made you to go up there by yourself?"

"I've been going over the idea of the gestalt," Alexis explained. "I had to be sure… I had to know what we'd be facing in there, that I could do what you need of me."

"And now that you've seen it?" Ginny inquired.

"You're right, we can't leave the ghost of that event up there," Alexis replied. "Future generations of Gryffindors shouldn't have to lose out because of this generation's actions."

"And neither should the innocent," Ginny added.

"There are very few innocents in the world these days," Alexis asserted. "But those few are worth fighting for, worth saving."

"Let's pray you're right," Ginny whispered. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, you are my friend and I trust you with my life," Ginny avowed. "What I'm about to tell you can't be revealed to anyone else, because if it got out people could die, many people-"

"You're scaring me, Ginny," Alexis interrupted. "I swear I won't tell anyone. What is it? Has something happened?"

"More than something… Master Snape is a double agent, spying on the Dark for the Light, and, because of my new position, so am I," Ginny revealed hesitantly. 

"You're joking!" Alexis scoffed, refusing to believe it. 

"Would I joke about being a Death Eater in training?" Ginny replied, clearly serious. "When I agreed to the apprenticeship, I didn't understand my master's role, and back then it wasn't an issue, but things have changed now that I'm an outcast. Lord Voldemort has taken an interest in me, in my whole family. In becoming what I am, I've put the people I love at risk. I know I can fool the others, but I-I feel overwhelmed. My reintegration, the danger I'm putting you in just by telling you the truth. I don't know what to do." Ginny sighed. "I need someone to talk to, someone who understands what I'm walking into, someone to ground me. I need your help."

"You have it, what can I do?" Alexis immediately affirmed. Her friend was horrified by the news, although none of that horror made it to her features. 

"Listen to me, tell me your thoughts, help me keep from going crazy," Ginny implored. "You know the role I'm struggling to fill better than I do. Just be there."

"I'll do everything I can," Alexis promised. "When did this happen? How did you find out about Snape's side project?"

"It's a long story," Ginny began. "There are parts I can't tell you-"

"I understand," Alexis stopped her. "You don't have to tell me everything. Just start from the beginning, and disclose to me what you can."

"Well, I guess it started when I went with Dumbledore, master Snape, and Harry to Diagon Alley to get my replacement wand…" Ginny began to recount. Ginny and Tom told Alexis everything they could, while leaving out the truth about Ix Chel, what had become of Ron, along with everything about the necklaces, including what they'd learned about the Gray's doomsday prophecy. Alexis took in the new information and its implications of what they could tell her with a Slytherin's pragmatism, but she knew how difficult this was for her friend to assimilate.

"How idiotic of me, we should be using heavy silencing charms at the very least!" Alexis exclaimed, suddenly alarmed. "For all we know, someone could have just heard us! Why didn't I think of taking precautions in this room before?"

"Relax, my room is now naturally shielded against _all_ outside interference," Ginny explained. "When I was moved here after the storm I instinctively erected this Gray ward to help block the overload. Master Snape and I have checked it out. The ward's sound, nothing we don't want will intrude in here. Your Gray instinct told you this place was safe to speak freely in, and that's why you didn't consider the possibility sooner."

"You mentioned I was Gray before, does that mean that I will eventually develop powers like yours?" Alexis wondered. 

"There's a potential for it, but you'll never unlock it without training," Ginny answered. "You could go your whole life without it and never have a problem."

"Can you instruct me in this form of magic?" Alexis requested. 

"I would love to, but so much of what we're working on is untested," Ginny hesitated. "If it were just us, I would do it in a heartbeat, but it's not that simple. When you become awakened as master Snape and I have been, the very nature of your magic alters to accommodate. If you use the Gray within you, even once, your equilibrium will begin to shift, and we don't yet know to what end. This decision would not be yours alone, but your master's as well. When it comes down to it, this isn't whether I can teach you, but whether Professor McGonagall will permit it. If you want to learn, you _must_ discuss the idea in depth with your master, just as I will first have to with mine."

"I'm definitely going to have to think about this for awhile, before I ask her… I said I would help, so let's get started." Her friend urged, relying on her Slytherin sense of priority in re-tailoring her previous analysis of Ginny's situation. "So far both of you are effectively portraying your current façades. Your master knows his role well. In fact, the modifications he's made to it recently are more than enhancing his image. As for you, you are right on target for one new to the game, but soon that won't be enough. If you aren't careful, the Light and Dark magic some feel off of you will be a dead giveaway. Hiding that aspect isn't going to be easy, but there's still time to take care of it with the others none the wiser."

"I've already got that option covered," she informed Alexis. "Master Snape and I have come up with an old spell that should mostly take care of it."

"Counter-spells?" Alexis inquired.

"None, knowledge of this form of shielding was lost over a thousand years ago, and no one else alive today would be able to pull it off, even if the instructions were tattooed onto them."

"Complex magics?" Alexis asked, her interest piqued. 

"Try 'extinct.' Both sides have regressed to the point where they'd never understand the principles behind it, much less its application," Ginny said. 

"I take it you understand these levels?" Alexis probed. 

"Something of them, however, I have a lot more to learn before I reach the point I truly understand," Ginny replied.

"Many of the Dark Slytherins unaffiliated with Voldemort will remain _very_ cautious around you, until they're sure you aren't planning to sell them out to either side," Alexis said, continuing her evaluation. 

"Melinda sure seemed eager enough at Care of Magical Creatures," Ginny noted.

"Your story has caught her attention," Alexis explained. "Convincing her will go a long way toward reaching more of them. Then there's the Light Slytherins who would rather drink molten glass than bow to Dumbledore. It will be even harder to get them to trust you, particularly considering the fact that you're playing the game as deeply as you are. If we can get both these groups on our side, they'll be invaluable in the coming days, affording us a latitude that will make conning the greater Light and Dark much easier, because they tend to take many of their cues from the moderates under them. Many of the Slytherins look up to Professors Vector and Sinistra. I suspect they secretly go to those two when they get mixed up in things they'd prefer Snape wasn't informed of, considering his dubious position. Always remember that Slytherin utterly loathes Dumbledore. The insinuation that anything Slytherin is more than loosely associated with the old man will be taken as a mortal insult! As far as they're concerned, the old fool betrayed them a long time ago!"

__

"Why didn't master Snape tell me about this?" Tom asked aloud, using Ginny's voice.

"It could be because he's too far removed from his youth in Slytherin to realize that you aren't ready to pick this up through osmosis," Alexis speculated. "Between you and me, I don't think he really knows us anymore. Things have been shifting drastically since the Dark Lord's return. I think Professor Snape has been so wrapped up in his guise as spy, he's forgotten us. Consequently, we've banded even closer together, but that may be coming to an end, if Voldemort keeps recruiting the way he has been."

_"And if that happens?" Tom asked aloud, already knowing the answer, but realizing that Ginny needed to hear it directly from her._

"Chaos," Alexis answered, gravely. "I didn't tell you this before, because I thought you were just trying to protect yourself. If you're going to do this right, there will be things that your master can't teach you, but I can help you there."

"Master Snape hasn't forgotten Slytherin, not completely," Ginny said. "I think he's afraid of making things worse if he intervenes directly, which is why he has sort of thrown that in my lap. Master Snape believes that I may be the only hope for some of the Slytherins."

"He may be right," Alexis concurred. "Our work might be the only thing that will mitigate the upcoming crisis."

"Where do you stand in the Slytherin hierarchy?" Ginny asked, unsure of why such an obvious question hadn't occurred to her before. 

"As a Death Eater in training, with Dark inclinations but Light beliefs, my position has helped me make ties with the various sides in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw, though I still defer to those above me," Alexis replied. "When I turned in my parents, I lost many of my Darker contacts, but managed to retain the Lighter ones easily enough. Now that I'm master McGonagall's apprentice and conspiring with you, my standing has ascended once more. I'm considered at least Draco's equal, if not more, with all the privileges therein. Additionally, if the Dark decides that your continued friendship with me is part of a greater plot to bring me back into the fold, my old Dark contacts, along with others, will be at my doorstep again, strengthening my position."

"Her answer was in there somewhere, right?" Ginny thought. "Care to translate, Tom? I'm not as fluent in 'Slytherin speak' as I'd like to be." 

Listening to this depth of intra-house politics and intrigue was making her head spin. Gryffindor was never this hard to decipher. Of course, the average member in her former house also had all the intelligence and subtly of a brick.

_"Don't be dense, my little princess," Tom chided. "Alexis plays in what we called 'the fringe' back when I was in school. Judging by the confidence and strength in her tone, she's a master at it. In simpler terms, Alexis plays with both sides in the Slytherin hierarchy, and has forged her reputation on that basis. We couldn't have found a better Slytherin to assist us if we tried. Between our friendship with Alexis and our alliance with Malfoy, Slytherin doesn't stand a chance!"_

"I see," Ginny said aloud. "And the Ravenclaws?"

"With the Ravenclaws, we're going to have to optimize your game plan," Alexis answered. "There are some Light students who hold allegiance to Dumbledore and the status quo, although there are a lot less than outsiders are led to believe, and even fewer have kept to that since the Gryffindors attacked you. Like you, many of them are intelligent enough to read between the lines, and see the corruption of the system for what it is. Nevertheless, they believe that starting an insurrection is the wrong way to go because the resulting conflicts would ultimately do more harm than good to our society. Their unique outside perspective in the school allows them to play both sides, while hiding their true natures. They've learned not to trust Dumbledore's hollow promises, or Voldemort's grand pronouncements. As a hidden Death Eater in training, it will take time before they're sure about where you stand. Mark and I can guide you. Speaking of that, why haven't you forgiven Mark for running off during that Chimaera incident?"

_"Because he ran," Tom answered aloud. "I thought he trusted my judgement more than that."_

"You'd think the Dark would have given him more of a spine," Tom mentally added.

"Not everyone can be the fearless dictator you wanted to be, Tom," Ginny thought.

_"Who said anything about fearless?" Tom replied. "You and I both know that true courage has little to do with having no fear. A fact that my counterpart has apparently forgotten, the bloody fool."_

"I can't afford to have him find out about the gestalt," Ginny reasoned, continuing her conversation with Alexis. "If he learns about it and doesn't have faith that I know what I'm doing, he might tell master Snape. I can't let that happen."

"Reasonable assessment," appraised Alexis. "So far you're winning over the Dark Ravenclaws pretty well. Unlike the majority, they aren't skeptical of your Gray status, and see the power you're displaying as merely an extension of that. There are rumors going around Ravenclaw and Slytherin exclusively, about Death Eater recruitment occurring in Ravenclaw, but no one's been able to find out one way or the other. Draco and I suspect that the Ravenclaw Death Eater parents are handling things differently from the Slytherins', considering that almost no one knows about them."

"The Death Eater ranks have spread to more than Slytherin?" Ginny asked. 

_Tom wasn't surprised by the news. He'd learned to never judge a person by their House alone. His other self would have to be a moron to exclude the other three houses from his ranks, whether or not he trusted them._

"To my knowledge, there have _always_ been Death Eaters recruited from each of the four houses. It was just prejudice that kept the Ministry from figuring that out during the Dark Lord's last reign of terror, and again now," Alexis said, the disdain she felt for the Ministry filling her voice. "I bet Dumbledore took the liberty of 'taking care of' any Death Eaters he found from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff at the end of the war, so the other arses could feel safe, knowing that their infallible protectors were looking out for them."

"That's a comforting thought," Ginny mumbled sarcastically. 

"That's probably only the tip of the iceberg," Alexis said, her pensive expression returning. "I bet if someone were to really search for skeletons in that obsolete bastard's closet, they'd be buried in them."

Ginny thought about Professor Montgomery's visit earlier and flinched.

"Were the students' opinions of me affected by what happened in Herbology?" asked Ginny, changing the subject.

"Not at all. After Draco, Snape, and the rest of us were through with spin-control, they were convinced that your over-sensitivity was simply a bad vision," Alexis assured her. "You should have seen the way Sprout acted after you were gone. They won't have any problem believing that she sincerely doesn't want you in her class again."

"That's a relief," Ginny thought.

"Sounds like the house interrelations are very delicately woven," Ginny remarked.

"That's an apt way to put it," Alexis concurred. 

"Please, tell me that's as complicated as Slytherin/Ravenclaw politics gets," Ginny pleaded.

"Not by a long shot, but it's a good base explanation," Alexis said. 

"I'm never going to get all of this," Ginny groaned, rubbing her temples.

"If you can comprehend advanced Arithmancy, you can comprehend this," Alexis encouraged her. "It's just a harmony of people instead of numbers. Forgive me for saying this, but you've got to stop thinking like a Gryffindor. That limited a line of thought will only hinder you in this area. Anyway, no one expects you to know how to handle this yet. Try looking at it through the eyes of a first year, and we'll take it from there."

_"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy," Tom said aloud._

"Would we want it so much if it were?" Alexis asked.

"Probably not," Ginny whispered, thoughtfully.

"If you hate the Ministry and Dumbledore so much, why did you listen to me when… when you were summoned?" Ginny asked. She was as afraid of the question as she was of the answer, but she just couldn't leave the earlier discussion where they had. She now knew her Slytherin friend well enough to know that very little was ever simple with her.

"It-it's complicated," Alexis stammered, lowering her voice. "I was born just a few months after Voldemort's reign ended. My parents never had plans for me to take the Dark Mark. Even though they were rarely there I was never neglected. When they were there…" A single tear ran down her friend's cheek. Ginny rested a comforting hand on Alexis'. "I love them! Surprised, Ginny? Well, you shouldn't be. They loved me, even if they rarely showed it, and raised me as well as they could. They taught me the Dark Arts from an early age to prepare me for my future. I think they did that because they loved me and wanted me to have every advantage, not because they believed that I was destined to be someone's little minion. They ingrained their values in me, taught me to survive under any circumstance, to destroy _any_ obstacle in my path, to defend myself against anyone. My beliefs differed from theirs, so I hid those beliefs, knowing that they would be… disappointed in me, in my decision. I figured that they would never find out, as long as I excelled in whatever I did. 

"Then Lord Voldemort returned. He twisted them with threats of retribution if they didn't take their rightful place as _his_ servants, and promises of _glory_ if they did. They returned to him, once more fanatically devoting themselves to his cause. Mum and Dad gave him everything they had, including me. They tried to pressure me into Dark servitude, but I resisted. I saw what Voldemort had done to them, I saw them shed their humanity, saw what they were really losing in listening to him. I knew I would become just as empty, just as _small,_ if I took the Dark Mark, and anything, even death, was preferable to that! I fought back, using all the gifts they had given me, save one. 

"When time ran out, I despaired. I couldn't give myself to that madman. I couldn't destroy innocence and beauty on some lunatic's mere whim. I decided to end it, and rushed to carry it out before I changed my mind. That's when I met you. You were so determined to help, even though you didn't know what the problem was. You convinced me to use the last weapon in my arsenal, my knowledge of their illegal activities. You convinced me to do what I was trained to do, to survive no matter what. So, I went with you to the Headmaster's office, and confessed what I knew to that Gryffindor _slime._ The only thing worse than betraying them, was seeing the look of utter glee in Dumbledore's eyes when I sold them out, knowing that he took so much enjoyment in my family's downfall! Mum, dad… if you only knew that, when you were teaching me to safeguard myself, it would end up being from you…"

Alexis lost the rest of her composure and started crying. She gently pulled her friend into her embrace, whispering soothing words in her ear. _Tom truly felt for the girl, realizing how much damage Voldemort had done to this person, who he now considered a friend. He found himself wanting to do **something** for her, something to ease her suffering. He tried to help Ginny comfort Alexis, knowing that he never had much aptitude for genuine compassion. _They stayed that way for a long time. She sensed her friend's feelings of love and protectiveness for her intensify during this emotionally charged moment. They were emotions that she wholeheartedly returned. Ginny wondered vaguely, as they continued to comfort Alexis, if this is what having a sister felt like. 

Sometime after Alexis had calmed down and pulled herself together, they heard a soft knock at the door. Ginny got up and answered it, finding two house-elves with dinner for them. They brought it in, then Ginny surprised the elves by thanking them before they left. She woke her familiar, carrying Ix Chel back to the sofa to sit with them. She noticed that her portions of food were larger. Master Snape must have already taken care of that little detail. She relaxed, once again delighting in the peace a simple meal gave her.

*~*~*

After dinner, Severus sat in his office studying the tome of Initium. He wanted to get some reading done before his first magical lesson with Argus. Thinking about the explanations of magical theorem he had given his friend in the past, he hoped that those discussions would be more of a help than a hindrance in the days ahead. He wouldn't know for sure until they got started. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. Shutting the tome, he stood and answered the door, discovering it was Arthur and Miss Granger. He let them in, wondering what this was all about. 

"What do you want, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked. 

"I would like to visit my daughter privately and I was hoping you could guard Miss Granger for the time being," Arthur requested. 

"Take your time, Miss Granger is in good hands," Severus replied. 

"Thank you, Professor," Arthur said. As the Auror left he turned his gaze to Miss Granger, wondering how he was going to distract the inquisitive young witch. Perhaps a tome will keep the girl from pestering him until the Auror's return, and he knew just the one. Severus briefly looked through the bookshelves, pulling out a fairly old Potions tome that she would never find in the library. That should challenge her intellect. 

"Here," Severus said, handing the Gryffindor Prefect the book. The title, in faded silver lettering read **_'Reverse-engineering Poisons and Medical Conditions: A Guide to Formulating Advanced Healing Draughts,'_** but the author's name had been worn off. "Return it to me when you're finished. I expect it back in the same condition in which I gave it to you."

"This tome is _very_ advanced, and the examples… some of this is the Dark Arts," Miss Granger said, glancing at the content of the pages. "I've only seen books like this in the Restricted Section."

"Very astute observation, Miss Granger. In truth, you will never find this particular book in the school library, because many have deemed it too controversial. But it is one of the most comprehensive tomes I've read in this area," Severus explained, returning to his seat. "I will tell you a truth you will not hear anywhere else. To effectively counter a thing you _must_ first know what you're up against, which in this case means understanding the Dark Arts."

"Do you mean that in order to heal and protect you have to practice destroying?" Miss Granger asked, skeptical. "Forgive me for saying this, sir, but that's ridiculous. There is a reason _why_ that knowledge is referred to as 'Dark.' How could it possibly help Light researchers?"

"There is a difference between practicing the Dark and understanding it, although the line between the two has always been very thin," Severus corrected. "The reason medical breakthroughs in this area are so rare is because so many of the Light are incapable of making that distinction. Tell me, what makes a good Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"I don't see what that has to do with-" Miss Granger began, but was cut off by an irritated glare. 

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer, Miss Granger, what makes a good Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Severus repeated. 

"A working knowledge of the subject, and the ability to impart that to others," Miss Granger answered. 

"Correct. Have you ever wondered why so many DADA teachers have become Dark, but our dear Professor Lupin hasn't?" Severus continued. "It is because he's learned to distinguish between knowing the enemy and becoming obsessed with it. That is the aim of this form of _controversial_ research, to instruct you in understanding the problem from an alternative perspective. Do you understand now, or are you just not as bright as I thought?"

"I understand," Miss Granger replied. "It's like working out the pathology of a parasite without being infected by it. There are limits to how far you can take the experimentation before it becomes unethical. I have never considered that… I always thought that sort of logic was merely justification to delve into things one shouldn't."

"You _are_ capable of becoming greater than you appear to be at first glance," Severus replied, approvingly. "I have a challenge for you, a little extra credit assignment which may prove beneficial to you in the long run. Study the tome thoroughly and write me a five foot long essay on what you've learned, including how it affects your views on magic."

"Deadline?" Miss Granger asked.

"However long it takes for you to get it," Severus answered cryptically.

Miss Granger wore a puzzled expression as she nodded, then sat down and got to work. He watched her for another few moments before returning to his own research. Severus had always seen the Gryffindor as a pretentious, bossy, overachiever, with no common sense, who worshiped the ground the great Harry Potter walked on. But, like Mr. Potter, she was proving to be far different from what he expected. The only thing that overshadowed the girl's thirst for knowledge and determination to succeed in whatever she put her mind to, both of which were Ravenclaw/Slytherin drives, was her overbearingly obvious Gryffindor nature. The girl reminded him of a Slytherin who had graduated a couple of years back. Like Miss Nin in the beginning, Miss Granger's goals were still too unfocused to dedicate her energies to any one discipline. The fact that this girl wasn't completely close-minded was a sign, but the variety of her talents was useless without the thread with which to bind them. The least he could do was to help her rule out what she didn't want out of Potions, beyond that it wasn't his problem. Severus continued to focus on his reading, all but forgetting about the Gryffindor's presence.

*~*~*

Arthur knocked on the door to his child's chamber. He needed to talk with her so much, but at same time, he dreaded this conversation. Maybe that was why it had taken him till Wednesday night to try again after their first brief conversation. His daughter answered the door and smiled at him.

"Hello, dad," Ginny greeted him, surprised to see him there alone. "Come in." 

He entered the room, spotting her Slytherin friend sitting on the sofa, watching him impassively. His daughter quickly introduced them properly. Watching the girls together, Arthur could see a powerful bond between them that seemed to go beyond friendship, almost as if they were sisters. He wondered what had made them become so close, so quickly, but he also knew that now was hardly the time to pry.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I need to talk to my daughter, alone," Arthur apologized.

"Of course, I was just leaving anyway," Alexis replied, standing. They said their good-byes and her Slytherin friend left. Ginny sat on the sofa next to her familiar. The snake slithered onto her lap, and she began absentmindedly stroking the snake's scales. He sat with her, once again surprised by the changes he saw. Arthur had gone over in his mind all the possible arguments, every concern and objection he thought she might have, but now that he was here, he realized how useless it was. The silence between them was becoming maddening, and yet, he couldn't break it, he couldn't find the words he needed to reassure her, to help her.

"You haven't abandoned me?" his daughter timidly asked, an edge of fear and uncertainty in her voice. 

Arthur felt horrified that not only was that the first real question she'd asked him since he arrived, but that Ginny felt the _need_ to ask him such a thing. It was heartbreaking to behold the fear he saw in her eyes. Nothing, nothing could have prepared him for that question. 

"I could never abandon you, my child," Arthur responded, placing his hand on hers. "I have always loved you and I always will! Nothing – not strange powers, weird events, or a life-bond with a snake will ever change that. You are my little girl, Virginia, and it wouldn't matter if you became the Dark Lord himself, I would still love you just the same. I would still trust and believe in you, and I will do _whatever_ it takes to convince you of that."

Ginny began to cry at her father's words, afraid to believe them. She had to read him, she had to be sure, but the prospect of rejection terrified her. _Tom felt everything she did, wanting more than anything to help her through this. The fact that her father seemed so willing to try was a good sign, but Tom knew that everything has limits, even how much a loved one can take. The unconditional love Arthur was referring to was rarer than the Philosopher's stone, and even harder to forge. So difficult, that he doubted such a thing still existed in their world. They knew that the only way they could be certain was to go through her father's mind, and see it for themselves._

"I can't do this, Tom, I can't…" she thought, as Arthur wiped away her tears.

_"Then we'll do it together," Tom replied. "He's practically inviting you to. You deserve the truth, my princess, you deserve to be sure."_

Ginny nodded and they began to seek out the truth together, careful not to alarm Arthur. They felt his loving concern washing over them almost instantly. Her father loved her _so_ much and would do anything to make things better. He truly believed everything he had told her, and wanted nothing more than to find a new common ground with her. He wanted to shield Ginny from all the horrors of the world, but knew, after today, how impossible that was. It was killing him to watch her go through this alone, and- Suddenly, her father sensed her presence in his mind. But instead of mentally recoiling, he relaxed, allowing her to probe freely. He really still trusted her… they were sure now, he would never turn his back on her. They stopped reading him as Ginny lost any semblance of composure, hugging him tightly as she sobbed in his arms. Ix Chel moved out of the way while her father returned the hug, comforting her. _Tom was relieved that Ginny's father hadn't turned his back on her the way his own had. The type of family she had was a rare thing, something he would be able to experience only vicariously._

"I'm so sorry, daddy…" Ginny whispered.

"For what?" he asked. 

"For everything… everything," Ginny answered, thinking about what the Dark Lord had in mind for her family.

"Don't be, Ginny, you have nothing to be sorry for," her father comforted her. 

After a while, her tears tapered off and Ginny began feeling better. She was so glad that he was with her, but feared what might happen to him as the future unfolded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her father suggested softly.

"Want to, no. But I need to, we both do," she resolutely responded, releasing him. Slowly she explained everything she could about her gifts in The Sight and the Gray. 

"It sounds like an amazing experience," Arthur remarked. 

"Oh, it is, I can't pass a window or go outside without seeing the vitality of the world around me," Ginny replied. "The simplest sights have become a wonder to me, even just sitting in here studying the tapestries could entertain me for hours." 

"This… shift you've gone through, why did it happen when you lost control?" Arthur asked tentatively. "What did the magical storm do to you?"

"Before my visions started I had a normal equilibrium like everyone else," Ginny began explaining.

_"Which, by normal wizarding standards, had begun to grow at a nearly dangerous, unstable rate," Tom added aloud, using Ginny voice. _

"When you start using Gray magic, your equilibrium automatically shifts to accommodate," Ginny went on. "Now, using the power twice sets your equilibrium to a new level where it continues on under similar rules as normal. Unlike the more natural process, the storm set mine at a previously unheard of level, because my tissues had been saturated by Gray magic. The truth is, I'm not sure I know about everything it has done to me, no one does. I see clearer than I ever have, or could have for that matter. I don't know what to make of it all yet. I guess, it's still too soon to tell."

"What has this been doing to you emotionally?" Arthur asked. "What can I do to help?"

"You're already doing it, daddy, you're listening to me," Ginny told him. "Before the storm, everyone was afraid of me. They thought of me as some kind of freak just because of my visions. The sick part, the part that drives me crazy, is that I did _everything_ that was expected of me. I did everything I could to be a good Gryffindor, and all my efforts were thrown back in my face. I saved Harry, I helped to defend Hogsmeade, I went to my teachers every step of the way, I tried to play the game by their rules, but it wasn't enough. What excuse did they use to hate and fear me? They used my bond with Ix Chel! They have no idea what they're talking about! Snakes aren't Dark by nature, that's just Light propaganda left over from the First Wars. And now that my true nature has been revealed, it's bound to get worse."

"What are the First Wars?" Arthur inquired.

"They were the first clashes between the sides," Ginny explained. "I've been… learning some of our past that never made it into the history books. All traces of it were erased, long ago."

"If there's nothing about it in the history books, how do you know your information is accurate?" her father pressed. 

"Because I remember it," Ginny thought, knowing there was no way she could tell him that anytime soon.

"Trust me, what I've learned came from a very reliable source," Ginny declared. "Tell me, do you think the legacy of wizards and witches is only a thousand years old?"

"Everyone knows it goes back further than that," Arthur answered.

"How far?" Ginny asked.

"Fifteen hundred, two thousand years, I don't know," Arthur replied. 

"My point exactly. You don't know, until now, no one has," Ginny said. "A vital piece of us has been stripped away."

"But why? And, who would want to do that?" Arthur objected.

"The Light and Dark did it to hide a terrible atrocity that was committed by both sides," Ginny answered. "They didn't want us to remember our origins, nor someday reclaim the ancient magics. This is why no one has been able to follow in the footsteps of Witches and Wizards like Morgana or Merlin. This is why each generation has a Light or Dark Lord, depending on which side is in control at the time. It's all interconnected."

Arthur chuckled nervously.

"You have some odd theories, Ginny," Arthur said uncomfortably. "Just don't let Binns catch you talking like that-"

"This it _not_ a joke," she protested, struggling to keep her tone in check. "I'm serious, we were set up!"

"By an evil conspiracy from both sides?" he scoffed, having trouble with the concept. "They couldn't work together if they tried. I think you're making too much out of whatever you found."

_"I don't believe this human!"_ Ix Chel exclaimed angrily. _"How dare he mock our dark past! If he wasn't your father, I'd strike him."_

"What did I say?" her father asked, slowly backing away from her angered familiar.

"Easy, Ix Chel, he doesn't know any better," Ginny whispered to her familiar. "People are bound to be skeptical of the truth. You can't expect everyone to take our word for it."

_"But we have proof,"_ Ix Chel mentally protested. _"My lineage alone obliterates a million different misconceptions about the past." _

_"You know that what we have must remain a secret at all costs, Ix," Tom reminded her. "And they say **I** need anger management classes… If you can't learn to control your temper, it's going to get us in trouble."_

_"I apologize,"_ Ix Chel said. _"It's just that I still remember the beginning of that slaughter."_

_"I know, Ix Chel," Tom sympathized. "Listening to preconceptions about the past can be… difficult._

"What happened?" Arthur asked. "Why did it hiss like that?" 

"You offended her," Ginny responded. "I suggest, if you plan to get along with Ix Chel, _never_ refer to her as 'it.' She's a person, not an object."

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, either of you," Arthur apologized. "I just can't picture it."

"It's alright," Ginny sighed, realizing that most of what they knew would be hard to accept, no matter how open-minded you were. "I shouldn't expect you to…"

__

"Don't let him get away with that!" Tom demanded. "If he wants to find a common ground with you, than he needs to come part of the way, or you two aren't going to get anywhere."

"Dad, I know this is hard for you to accept, but everything we were taught about our origins was a lie," Ginny said. "If that fact alone is too hard for you to accept, than maybe we shouldn't talk."

"Help me understand why you're so sure," Arthur pressed, not wanting to lose what little ground they had gained. "We both know that we see things differently. I can see you believe it, but… how does someone reach this conclusion?"

"Should we tell him?" Ginny thought. "Could he handle it?"

_"Do you think it would make any difference if he knew?" Tom asked._

"It could," Ginny thought. "We need him, you said so yourself, Tom. I can't just let this drop." 

_"I don't know, doing this could be a mistake,"_ Ix Chel pointed out. 

"Or it could make him realize just how much more aware I am now. That my whole view of the world, and its history are just as valid as his," Ginny argued. "We don't have to tell him how great your knowledge base is, just that it exists, that memories don't lie." 

_"Do it," Tom concurred._

"Ix Chel?" Ginny thought.

"_I don't agree with you, but I won't try to stop you,"_ Ix Chel hissed. 

"…Ginny?" Arthur worried. "Are you okay?"

"Do you really want to know why I believe it, why I'm so passionate about it?" Ginny challenged. "The only other person who knows about this is master Snape. I want you to understand, but Ix Chel rightly fears that telling you will put us all in further danger. We need you to promise us that you won't tell anyone else, not even mum, what I say next." 

"I promise it, I won't tell anyone else," Arthur swore, knowing that if he betrayed her confidence, for any reason, he would lose her. 

"The reason I'm so passionate about this is because _I_ remember it!" Ginny revealed. "When you take the bond with a _Divinus Animus _you share their memories, the race memories of her direct predecessors, and any wizards they had ever bonded with. Ix Chel's ancestors were present at the First Wars, but were hidden well before the end of those wars. It's like looking into a Pensieve from time to time; you see what took place from that person's perspective. Memories don't lie. Daddy, I'm telling you the truth."

Ginny sensed an obstacle in their path disappear and knew that her father believed them now. They continued their discussion, picking apart piece by piece, the issues of her bond with Ix Chel, the storm, and Ron. Ginny told Arthur the 'official' reason why Ron had turned on her, knowing what the real truth might do to her father. How could so much change and yet remain the same? Once more she was lying to him, not because she wanted to or because she could, but because she _had_ to. As long as those lies protected him, she would keep doing it. He was, after all, her father.

*~*~*

Zachary rolled over, vainly trying to sleep in his darkened bedchambers. He thought that, after all that had happened today, he would have simply passed out, but for some unfathomable reason, he just couldn't sleep. The burdens of the day still weighed heavily upon him, on all of them probably. He vaguely wondered if any of them were restless as well. Leaving his bed, he put on a set of dark blue robes, along with his fluffy, blood red, lion slippers. He left his chambers, seeking to silence his insecurities. After wandering aimlessly through the castle for a time, he found himself heading up toward his classroom. He hoped that escaping the background noise would allow him to regain his center. Zach spotted light shining through the bottom of the doorway to the classroom and stopped. No one should be up here… Maybe it was Severus, feeling just as restless? No, something told him that was not the case. Silently creeping toward the door he cursed himself for forgetting his wand. Someone was inside and he was about to find out who it was.

He opened the door, and saw the last thing he expected. Five students from different houses were lounging about, not breaking the rules, just… relaxing. A Gryffindor sixth year named Annika Knight, who had attacked him earlier stood in front of the window admiring the view. A Ravenclaw sixth year boy and a Slytherin fifth year girl who he remembered from the picnic sat together studying. A Hufflepuff prefect in her seventh year, rested on a gigantic pillow set up in a corner, reading a tome from the Restricted Section, seeming to ignore the activities of the others. Lastly, Draco Malfoy was slumped over a table toward the back, fast asleep. It was an exceptionally odd gathering. The only thing he knew they held in common was that they were all new to The Sight. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. Everyone with the exception of Draco and Annika directed their attention to him. 

"I'm sure all of you have a very good reason to be here," Zach began.

"We do, Professor," the Hufflepuff Prefect quickly replied. "I came up here because I couldn't sleep, we all did, and no one's done anything wrong. Please, don't punish us for being out of bed after hours!"

"We came for the silence," Annika stated softly, never taking her eyes off the view. "I know I did… The voices have been so much louder since you awakened my talent. I needed a break. I-I couldn't handle listening to my housemates' vicious thoughts and petty scheming for another minute!"

Each of them had sought the same thing he had, relief. Zach had awakened them, consequently dropping the full burden of their powers into each new Seer's lap. He knew what they were feeling, what he was forcing them to face. Most of them would've gone through their whole lives without knowing. But now that it was done, there was no going back. They were his responsibility, and if it meant that each of them required special accommodations, then they would have it. 

"I understand, I came up here for similar reasons," Zach told them. "Don't worry, you're all free to stay for as long as you wish. In fact, from here on out, any person with The Sight will be free to stay here after hours without fear of punishment, for any length of time they require."

"What about Filch and the other Professors, sir?" the Ravenclaw boy voiced their concern. "If they catch us in the halls or in here, they'll want to punish us for certain."

"Leave that to me," he assured them. "I'll explain it to the staff. I won't let you get into trouble for naturally seeking out the one place hospitable to you. Just for tonight, I'll escort each of you back to your common rooms, when you're ready to leave. Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

When she's up to it, I've got to ask Virginia to set up more wards, this classroom isn't going to be enough, Zach thought. Not by far…

Zach joined the Gryffindor Seer in front of the window, gazing at the enchanting lights of Hogsmeade, in the distance. He wondered what he was creating by bringing these children together on such a perilous common ground. As they learn to gain control, will they just continue on in their lives, will they be shunned the way Virginia was, will they band together, forming a cohesive unit in order to cope, or some mixture of the three? Zach was both reassured and terrified that the only constant in that transition was him. Could he become the mentor he'd never had? He was willing to try. That by itself was a start. He glanced at Draco's sleeping form, wondering why the boy had remained up here when he saw others.

"He came to the Divination classroom first, hoping to stay a migraine he'd had all day, and fell asleep before we arrived," Annika whispered, answering his unspoken question. "I… saw it, through the memory thing you told me about. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy, but the thought of his name drew my attention."

The Gryffindor finally looked at him, her eyes still unfocused. He guarded his thoughts more closely, reminding himself that the other Seers might hear him if he wasn't cautious. 

"I'm not going to mention that Malfoy was here, if that's what you're thinking," Annika continued, her eyes slowly regaining their focus. "We're in a similar boat. Where is the honor in throwing him to the wolves? If I can spare him from some pain, from hearing his friends silently turn on him for this, I will. It would be un-Gryffindor for me _not_ to keep quiet."

"You're a rare one if you still honestly believe that," the Slytherin girl remarked, looking up from her work. "Having second thoughts about who you've sold your soul to?"

"My house's values may be in decline, but mine are not!" Annkia snapped. "Listening to Ron was a mistake, and it's one I don't intend to make twice. As for Malfoy, no matter what the crest on his robes, I won't sell him out to the others. I won't condemn him to that!"

"Neither will I," the Slytherin girl agreed. "Draco already has enough on his plate without adding to it. What he does with his supposed gift is his problem, not mine."

The Ravenclaw boy nodded his head in assent.

"I agree," the Hufflepuff Prefect picked up. "What kind of Seers are we if we turn on one of our own? We'd be no better than Ron and his followers if we stooped to that. But also, we don't want everyone to end up under the delusion that the Seer population is working on some twisted 'master plan' with the so-called 'Dark Witch Ginny' lording over us, or something equally stupid."

"Amazing… a Hufflepuff capable of independent thought," the Ravenclaw quipped. The Prefect glared at him and the boy shot her an apologetic look. "All jokes aside, the Prefect may be onto something. What if Ginny's brother demonizes us the same way he did her?"

"At least half of the school would be after us," Annika replied.

All the students turned toward him, awaiting a reaction to their discussion.

"Aren't you going to tell us that our Professors will keep the others in line, like they did with Virginia Weasley?" the Slytherin girl asked, barely containing her disgust.

"I can't promise that your housemates won't turn on you, but I will give you this," the Divination teacher replied, understanding the possible implications of what they were discussing. "The majority of us can be trusted, and we are here to assist you in any way that we can. I am in the same boat as you are. I want to help you individually, as well as a group. Your problems are now my problems."

"Yes, that will save us when the 'moral majority' comes to slit our throats in the dead of night," the Slytherin girl said, feigning the picture of innocence perfectly, too perfectly. "Of course, they _may_ spare us if we throw ourselves at their feet and beg for mercy. 'Oh, please, let me join your witch-hunt, brave inquisitor Ron! We'll become mindlessly obedient to your grand cause, just because you claim it's for the greater good, honest!'" The Ravenclaw held back a snicker as the Slytherin cleared her throat and continued. "Don't get me wrong, Professor, I believe you mean it, I'm just not sure it's going be enough."

"What do you think would be?" Zach asked, knowing that they needed to make this decision for themselves. 

"We should work together, protect each other," the Hufflepuff purposed. "If the teachers aren't enough, then we'll just have to be. Together, we can pool our resources and support, keep each other from becoming too isolated."

"Keeping us from being easy prey for Ron," the Ravenclaw boy replied. "I like the way you think, Hufflepuff."

"My name is Telika – not Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw," Telika sternly corrected him. 

"And my name is Arron – not Ravenclaw, Telika," Arron countered. "I think we've just demonstrated the primary flaw in Telika's suggestion, our house affiliations. We can barely hold a civil conversation, much less form a mutual defense pact. How can we convince others to work with us, if we can't even talk to each other like civilized beings?"

"Good point. How many Slytherins are willing to work with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs and visa versa?" the Slytherin asked. "And, if any of you want to know, my name is Lyta."

"I'm Annika, and how can we not?" Annika countered. "I'd bet you ten Galleons that Ron won't stop at Gryffindor. Poor Neville is being treated like he is a carrier of a flesh-eating virus, and, since my little freak out, the others have been thinking I'm some sort of monster with a multiple personality disorder. If Ron increases the hysteria further, where does that leave us?"

"She's right, Ron has been making 'friends' in my house," Telika confirmed.

"He's tried to bother Ravenclaw once or twice, but we've given him the brush-off," Arron added. "We've already welcomed Harry and Hermione, two of Ron's ex-friends to our table, we aren't about to betray them. They were two of Gryffindor's best, and because of the Deputy Headmistress, they've managed to remain Prefects. Perhaps someday they will return to their own house, but until that day comes, Ravenclaw will continue to grant them Harborage."

"Careful, Arron, you don't want go causally dropping terms like 'Harborage' in front of a Professor," Lyta discreetly whispered. "You may start something you can't stop."

The boy nodded. Thinking back to his old school days, Zach remembered whispers of 'finding a safe harbor.' Under extreme circumstances, it was the only alternative to a Resorting. But, to his knowledge, it had only been invoked on rare occasions since the four houses were founded. He searched his mind for further details but, for the life of him, couldn't remember anything more on the subject. He made a mental note to ask Severus what it meant.

"What about Ginny? She's a Seer, and we did nothing to help her when she needed us," Annika pointed out. "Why would she, or anyone else, listen to us now?"

"Speak for yourself," Arron objected. "Lyta and I support her actions both before the incident _and_ after. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't trust us, but I doubt that would change the other Seers' acceptance of the idea."

"If you think about it, the reason we're even considering this is because of what happened to her," Telika said. "What do you think, Professor Montgomery, should we try to pull it together as a group to stop an incident like Ginny's from happening again?"

"Hufflepuffs, always looking to a greater authority for guidance," Lyta thought disdainfully. "Can't they do _anything_ without checking to see if the status quo will approve?"

"Well, the Professor _is_ here, and he wants us to confide in him, why not ask?" the Hufflepuff Prefect responded, not realizing that the Slytherin hadn't spoken aloud. "It's not like we're skulking about or something. There is nothing wrong with getting feedback from an authority figure." 

"I think you've all made excellent points. However, what you decide to do is entirely up to you," Zach answered. "If you feel the need to take your own steps to prevent another disaster, or to support each other, then go right ahead. As long as your actions aren't harmful, you'll have my full support."

"So where does this leave us?" Annika asked the group. "Do you think a pact is possible?"

"It'll take some doing, but if we can put our differences aside, we can make it happen," Arron appraised. They all agreed to it.

"Then it's decided," Telika said. "We'll help each other where we can, and work together to protect this Seer population that's appearing." 

After reaching this consensus their conversation ended, leaving an oddly companionable silence in its wake. These Seers were becoming united by a common goal. It was more than he could've wished for. He hoped that the actual results of their pact would live up to the children's expectations, and to his.

*~*~*

As Minerva escorted Miss Weasley and her familiar to the Transfiguration classroom for their long awaited first session, she reflected on the young woman's unheard of power to communicate with objects, which Severus had warned her of this morning. The very idea that Miss Weasley heard genuine voices everywhere she went disturbed and confused Minerva greatly. A power like that could easily be mistaken for madness. How would the ancient wizards ever use such a power? What could anyone hope get out of that kind of arrangement? She shook her head to clear it. There was no way she was going to unravel the mystery that was Miss Weasley's new gifts easily, and this was hardly the time. They entered her classroom. Minerva led the younger witch to a large table with two chairs, sitting before the chalkboard in front of the room. On the table a variety of objects and small caged animals were set up for her assessment of Miss Weasley. Her student took a seat.

"Before we start I did something, transfigured something actually, in front of Professor Montgomery that came naturally to me, but he said it was weird," Miss Weasley began. "He told me to talk to you about it."

"Perhaps you had better show me," Minerva recommended, knowing that she was about to witness something out of the ordinary. 

The younger witch nodded, not bothering to pull out her wand as she gathered power. Then, without uttering a single word, she focused it into transfiguring a handkerchief, out of the air itself. Minerva gasped, dumbfounded by the fifth year's action. All of her training, everything she knew told her that the steps Miss Weasley took to do that were impossible, but she had seen it for herself and she wasn't the only witness. Merlin, it was a repeatable experiment! _Impossible,_ it was just impossible…

"I can't do anything right!" the young witch lamented, shaking her head. 

"Impossible isn't wrong, Miss Weasley," Minerva swiftly replied, realizing that Miss Weasley had heard her surface thoughts, not to mention seeing the expression on her face. Zach was correct, there was no way they could hide their reactions from her. Minerva took the other seat, quickly composing herself before continuing. "Let me explain… each step you took to-to create this object is considered by advanced transfiguration to be humanly impossible. There have been attempts in the field to break these barriers before, but none have ever been even remotely successful. The only indication that any of those steps are achievable, but merely beyond our current grasp, was that Merlin himself was said to be capable of it. I am not given to hyperbole, but I must say that what you've just done is a great achievement, Miss Weasley!"

"Oh great, now everyone will behave like I'm some mythic figure wannabe," the young witch muttered, obviously depressed. "Every time I do something, everyone reacts as if it's a grand discovery! I mean no disrespect, but I feel like some bug being kept beneath a muggle magnifying glass, under the noon sun."

It was obvious to Minerva that simple reassurances weren't going to work with her, considering her highly emotional state. She needed to find something else to bring the young woman's mind back into focus. She suspected that using the witch's innate analytical nature might help her to approach this from another perspective. 

"Your situation is unique to our knowledge, and the assessments we've been doing throughout the week are meant to assist us in determining what your current needs are," Minerva explained. "What we've discovered is that your magical shift has caused a schism between your basic skills, and your more complex ones. It seems that the more difficult the task, the easier it is for you to accomplish, and-"

"-the more simplistic the task, the more difficult it becomes," the young witch concluded with her. She nodded as she watched Miss Weasley put aside her frustrations to tackle a new problem. It was nice to know that she could still help _one_ of her students. 

"Why haven't we considered that before?" Miss Weasley said, almost to herself. "The answer has been right there the whole time."

"You're condition is anything but hopeless, my dear," Minerva continued. "You are going to need retraining to bring your basic skills back to a reasonable level, but with some time and effort, I'm confident you'll eventually recover the majority of what you've lost. It might help if you explained what you did step by step. Perhaps together we can quantify how your new perceptions have allowed you to intuitively come up with a solution. Let's start with something easy. Why don't you try summarizing what you did, then we'll work it out from there."

"The air has molecules, we just don't see them," Miss Weasley repeated what she had told Professor Montgomery. "It's just like turning a rat into a goblet. You visualize, and reorder matter into whatever you desire."

"I-I think you neglected to mention a few steps," she stammered, perplexed by the ridiculously simplified statement. This was conceivably the Rosette Stone to what the greatest Light Wizard, Merlin, knew but they didn't. She wondered if Miss Weasley had any clue to how close she was to surpassing the greatest minds of the age in Transfiguration, including her own. Everyone thought Animagus was as far you can go, but here was the possible key to the fabled level of Transfiguration, and it resided within a fifteen year old girl's mind. Merlin would have found this hysterical!

"Tell me more about Merlin. Professor Binns pretty much glossed over the specifics," Miss Weasley requested, curious. 

"There are many legends about Merlin handed down to us from both our muggle and wizarding ancestors, and even tomes said to be written by Merlin himself," Minerva recounted. "He formed the round table, affected both muggle and wizarding societies in countless ways, accomplishing more in his life than any other wizard or witch to date. But most of his legends contradict one another, and they've become exaggerated over time. For instance, one legend says that Merlin aged backwards and could predict the future by remembering it. It's infinitely more likely that he saw the future, and simply enjoyed playing with glamour charms in his old age. Some historians have devoted their lives to studying the oral tradition of Merlin, and the few of his texts that were handed down to us through the ages, trying to distinguish fact from myth. Unfortunately, everything Merlin recorded is in an indecipherable code, which neither magical cryptologists nor historians have ever comprehended."

"What do they say about the man himself?" Miss Weasley asked, fascinated. 

"He was said to have been quite eccentric, speaking in riddles almost constantly," Minerva recalled, drawing on her own extensive studies to give the young woman the clearest picture she could. "Whenever someone asked him why, he was quoted as saying 'Candid truth is there for those who can listen _and_ hear.'"

"Of course, that makes sense," Miss Weasley cut in.

"How does it make sense?" Minerva asked.

"It's just like I told Melinda in Care of Magical Creatures, they aren't really the same thing," Miss Weasley replied. "The truth of his words was always there, you only have to be open to hear it."

"How are hearing and listening different?" she repeated.

"You have to listen for what's there, not for what you expect," Miss Weasley elaborated. "How much do we really listen to the songs we hear around us? Sometimes it's better to listen for the music – not the song. Hearing it can tell you far more than you think."

Minerva shook her head in confusion and went on with what she knew of Merlin.

"In many ways he perceived the wizards who idolized him as children, though he held that everyone was capable of superior development. Merlin was a natural mass of contradictions, who I've always found fascinating. Historians say that he was very lonely towards the end of his life. In his senility, Merlin was as incapable of furthering the understanding of the wizards around him, as they were of truly reaching him. Just before he vanished from the wizarding and muggle worlds, he told everyone that his time was over, bequeathing only a few tomes and scrolls from his personal library to families he trusted, telling the assembled muggles and wizards that his time would come again when… How did it go? 'When people bridge listening and hearing together once again, you'll find me at the heart of shadows and dreams.' Then he left. Muggles and wizards have searched in vain for Merlin's final resting-place, along with the remainder of his missing library, for more than a millennium. I doubt either still exist."

"Strange guy… I can relate to how he must have felt, being so isolated," Miss Weasley whispered. "People think I talk in riddles too." 

"Don't feel bad about it. Once your reintegration is complete, things may settle down again," Minerva replied.

"I hope so," Miss Weasley whispered. 

"Why didn't you use your wand?" she asked, trying to redirect the young woman's attention.

"Because then I would have to tell it what to do first, and the other way is faster," Miss Weasley answered. 

"Did you subvocalize the spell instead?" Minerva suggested.

"Nope, that path is too narrow," Miss Weasley cryptically replied. 

"What do you mean by too narrow?" she persisted.

"It wouldn't work because visualizing the word inhibits visualizing all the aspects you need to make the object," Miss Weasley elaborated. "You don't need a wand to transform into an Animagus because the energy is focused and amplified from within, just as I don't require my wand to create an object. It's the same thing."

"So, there is a point where the words get in the way?" Minerva questioned, only partially grasping it. 

"Yes, the higher up you go the more words can become a trap," said Miss Weasley. "I guess the trick is to understand the words enough to forget them, but to never let them go."

"Why?" Minerva asked, missing some vital element that would bridge the gap between them. "How can you surpass words when you need them to explain the next step, as well as to refine earlier ones?"

"I…I-I know it, but I have no idea what words would go together to make it clear to you," Miss Weasley groaned, frustrated. "The language is magic, an innate element we share, but I don't have the vocabulary to explain _its_ vocabulary... Merlin help me, I'm not making any sense, or is it that I _am_ making sense and that's the problem?"

"Take a deep breath, Miss Weasley, we'll try something else," she recommended, soothingly. 

The young witch was undoubtedly on to something, but the fifth year training Miss Weasley had received wasn't enough to articulate it to anyone else. Perhaps with further research, the young woman would be able to. Maybe if she attacked the method Miss Weasley used to create the object itself, instead of the combination of steps to bring it all together, there was a chance she could shake something loose.

"Do you know Darinsky's uncertainty principle?" Minerva inquired. 

"No," Miss Weasley replied.

"Darinsky proved that you can't transfigure objects out of thin air, because in order to do so you would have to know the exact positioning of every molecule you would require as you acted, or it wouldn't be able to maintain cohesion," Minerva explained. 

"That's close, but not entirely accurate," Miss Weasley maintained thoughtfully. 

"Why not?" she asked.

"Bear with me on this one," Miss Weasley said, getting to her feet. With the minor wave of a hand Miss Weasley transfigured the chalkboard into a muggle pad, roughly the size of the normal board resting on a stand, and the chalk into muggle markers. The young witch uncapped the marker and continued. "Let's say that this whole thing is air," drawing an assortment of large dots at varying distances from each other on the first sheet of paper. "If I understand this right, Darinsky tried to transfigure the air by estimating each molecule's exact location, then reordering the loosely bound matter into something else." 

Minerva nodded and Miss Weasley connected the dots to each other. "Now, the reason why this method always results in molecular dispersal is that he didn't take the spurious nature of air, in fact, of all matter into account. Darinsky was half-right, you can't perfectly predict the positioning of every molecule of air as you work, but then again, you can't do that with a preexisting object either." Miss Weasley pulled back the first sheet, revealing a fresh one underneath it, then drew a square. 

"When you transfigure an object, you're not trying to take each particle of it perfectly into account, you're accounting for its relative density, and construction in a predetermined space. The same thing is true with air. Air is just a gaseous form of matter, like steam. Just as ice is a solidified form of water. When you transfigure water into ice, you're altering the overall state of the thing by slowing the speed of the molecules. You've taken care of the uncertainty problem altogether by unconsciously compressing the raw materials as you go, forming a new object." The witch turned the square into a cube, drew another set of dots, and began pointing at it as she continued. "For working with air, you have to increase the pressure inside the area you're planning to use, by densely compressing the loosely bound molecules, until they're as tightly compacted as you can get them." She quickly added more dots. "Then you transfigure the compressed mass into what you want," the young witch concluded, haphazardly filling the empty space. "Simple."

Hardly simple! Minerva thought, incredulous. It was hard to believe that the young woman was so unaware of the significance of the treasure she'd stumbled onto.

"How do you concentrate the air molecules in order to do the task?" she asked. 

"At the beginning of the spell you visualize a tiny bubble the shape of the object you're making, attracting and encasing the necessary air molecules into it," Miss Weasley said. "As the bubble fills up, you let it expand until it's the right size, containing the amount you need, then you transform the material."

"I think I understand now," Minerva replied. "Can you write for me a technical work-up of this abstract theorem, including the necessary adjustments I'll need to amend other spells?"

"Yes, ma'am," Miss Weasley replied, turning to a fresh page, transfiguring the marker into a muggle pen, then eagerly beginning her task. "I suspected that's what you'd ask for." 

Minerva was transfixed as she watched Miss Weasley write faster than should be possible, creating a large, immensely detailed chart in a matter of minutes. When the young woman was satisfied that it was done, she stood aside, admiring the chart. Minerva stood, creeping up to the pad to examine it properly. It was amazing! Just looking at it filled her with a great sense of awe. The potential of this discovery alone was staggering. Once she got permission from Severus to allow his apprentice to collaborate on this, they could publish a paper the likes of which the wizarding world has never seen! The prospect of an ongoing working relationship, of bringing the young woman to the point where she could communicate the rest, made Minerva uncharacteristically giddy. She took out her wand as she finished studying the chart, ready to make the attempt. They turned to face each other as she pointed her wand at an empty space on the floor. Minerva took a deep breath, and began her task. 

"Aeris sessio," Minerva said, devoting her total concentration to the spell. The air pocket formed, growing rapidly to the size and density she desired. Without warning the bubble burst, the sudden release of energy making her stumble slightly. 

"You're close, try again, Professor," Miss Weasley instructed. "The field wasn't secure, that's all. Do what you know. This is as much an art form as it is a magical science, let it flow from you freely, drawing the form you're after into the real world with it."

Minerva adjusted her approach, relying on her Animagus training for visualizing every detail of the chair, as began the second attempt. Within seconds she had compacted the matter she required and transfigured it into a chair. Inspecting her handiwork, Miss Weasley let out a little laugh. The young woman beamed at her, overjoyed at her apparent success.

"I'm not the only who can do it!" Miss Weasley exulted. "It's not impossible!"

Minerva couldn't help but smile as well. It was quite an achievement, but to be sure they had to replicate it. She created another chair, then continued to test the adaptive spell, creating a shield, a parrot, and several butterflies.

"Do you think many wizards could learn this spell?" the young witch asked.

"I'd say that the theory itself could be taught to seventh years," she appraised. "But I doubt that anyone who can't grasp the principles behind becoming Animagi could successfully perform this spell."

"Alexis could, do you plan to teach it to her?" asked Miss Weasley. "She would love it!"

"Yes," replied Minerva. 

"Wonderful," Miss Weasley said.

"I think this would be a wonderful opportunity for Miss Levine to learn as well. This discovery will need to be properly researched and published, but with this chart, the rest would be simple. We could work on it together," Minerva proposed. "It would make an unforgettable paper! Of course, you will be fully accredited on the actual discovery, and the three of us would share the credit on the rest."

"What about my studies in Potions?" her student asked. "I doubt master Snape would want me to get side-tracked."

"Leave convincing Professor Snape to me," Minerva said. "I think we can come to an agreement on this. All you need to do is say yes."

"You could write the paper on your own and keep it, I wouldn't mind," Miss Weasley suggested. 

"Well, _I_ would mind," Minerva exclaimed, shocked by the suggestion. "And in the long run, I suspect you would come to. You deserve the credit. I would never take that from you! The reason I suggested collaboration is that together we can complete this in a fraction of the time, and with greater ease, than either of us alone."

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Miss Weasley apologized. 

"Don't be, my dear, you didn't mean anything by it," Minerva reassured her. "Everything else aside, do you want to work with me on this?"

"I would love to," Miss Weasley answered. 

"Don't worry about becoming too overloaded, we'll work this out at your pace," she promised. "You won't regret this… Let's return to the assessment. We need to get this phase out of the way before the end of session. One more thing, try not to do wandless transfiguration in public. It might attract unwanted attention."

The young woman agreed, returning to her seat while Minerva carefully removed the chart from the pad, gingerly stowing it away in her desk, placing a dozen protection charms on it. She transfigured the chalkboard back to it's original state, then joined Miss Weasley. The young witch finally set her familiar on the table, readied her own wand, and they began. 

"Why don't we start with the second year spell 'Veriverto,'" Minerva instructed.

Miss Weasley removed a small rat from its cage, setting it down on the table.

"Veriverto," Miss Weasley enunciated, transfiguring the rat into a goblet. 

"Perfect, Miss…" she trailed off as the goblet sank through the table, and embedded itself in the floor. The young witch tried to pick it up, but couldn't.

"It's too heavy," Miss Weasley stated, backing away as it threatened to go through the floor as well. With some minor difficulty, Minerva transfigured the object back to its original form and returned the creature to its cage. The session went mostly downhill from there, each simple spell ending in one kind of disaster or another. Undoubtedly the worst was when her student tried to transfigure a bird into a kitten. The young woman had succeeded in making a kitten, but it continued duplicating at an unbelievable rate. By the time Minerva figured out how to counteract the runaway spell her classroom was positively covered in felines. Had she taken any longer they would've been buried in them. She loved cats, being one herself, but she didn't think of that as such a good way to go. Once she began raising the difficulty level, Miss Weasley's work began to steadily improve, until it was nearly normal. 

The only trouble was that her student's normal wasn't anywhere near that of the other children, or of most fully trained wizards for that matter. She knew now that the schism Severus mentioned wasn't restricted only to power. Focus, visualization, and understanding were also playing an important part in this. With the other magical fields, Minerva had no doubt that Miss Weasley would eventually reacquire the elemental skills, but here… here the only route to using those talents might be to abandon the normal way, allowing Miss Weasley to continue relying solely on this new method. Trying to force the Genie back into the bottle could even prove to be detrimental to the younger witch. She would have to take time to consider this carefully. Speaking of time… checking it, she saw that theirs was just about up.

"There is one more spell we have to do," Minerva said, aiming her wand at her student. "Don't be alarmed, this is just a simple assessment spell… Vires!"

An intense white light radiated from Miss Weasley, causing Minerva to shield her eyes until it vanished. Minerva holstered her wand, wondering about the results, or rather, lack of them from the spell. How could 'over-powered' be an understatement? The young woman's powers were so great that the spell couldn't even interpret what it saw!

"Is something wrong, Professor McGonagall?" Miss Weasley asked.

"Wrong? No, merely unexpected," Minerva said, beginning to set up for the next class. "You said before that you didn't have the language to explain what you know. Perhaps you should try doing some independent study in the library. The Professors have discussed it and we've decided to give you nearly unfettered access to any material you desire in the library, including in the Restricted Section."

"You're serious, but why?" Miss Weasley asked surprised, as the young woman began to assist her. 

"Because you should be allowed to develop your talents at your own pace," Minerva explained. "Madam Pince will be monitoring everything you read to make sure that anything you remove from the Restricted Section is on the approved list your master and I have prepared."

"Could you escort me to the library instead of my room?" Miss Weasley requested.

"Certainly, Miss Weasley," Minerva said. "I'll inform Professor Snape."

*~*~*

Draco waited impatiently for Defense Against the Dark Arts to begin. He wanted nothing more than to ditch this class and his brain dead Keepers, to seek sanctuary from the prattling din surrounding him. The migraine, caused by the constant drone of voices, made him irritable, and he wished that the headache potion he'd taken this morning hadn't begun wearing off so soon. He couldn't risk taking any more in front of them, leaving him with no choice but to suffer silently through the Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Listening to their thoughts, he knew more than he ever wanted to know about what the Gryffindors thought of him, most of them, with a few odd exceptions, shouting their thoughts at the tops of their minds. On the other hand, the majority of the Slytherins were much quieter, each trained to hide their thoughts from lesser sensitives. They habitually kept those walls up when around outsiders, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, who were too stupid to have anything worth searching for anyway. 

He went through the exercise Montgomery had taught him. It partially shielded him, but only for as long as he could maintain his focus. The last twenty-four hours were putting his boasted ability to cope with anything to the test, and there was every chance things would continue deteriorating from here. Professor Montgomery… He didn't even want to think about the idea that the Professor could be his only hope to control his powers. For some reason, Professor Snape thought that his Godfather was trustworthy and a man like Snape doesn't trust easily or often. Draco was sure that Snape didn't trust him in the slightest. What hurdles did the elder Malfoy go through to earn such a rare commodity? It must have been a great deal for Montgomery to have been accepted so quickly. 

He didn't think for a second that his Godfather wasn't a true Malfoy, despite his suspect upbringing. True Malfoys were always dangerous, bound differently to the clan than average Malfoys. The distinction between the two seemed meaningless at first glance, but it was just the opposite. They were utterly loyal to the continuation of the family line, willing to forsake anyone or anything to safeguard it. They were, in essence, the Malfoy clan's hidden guardians and occasional assassins. Almost every generation, going back to when the clan was founded, had at least one Malfoy with that unofficial title, there to protect the clan from outsiders as well as from themselves. Family history recounted that the founder knew that their Machiavellian nature could be their undoing, so he created a willing buffer to prevent it once he was gone. He only remembered one true Malfoy who forswore that imperative, and they didn't last long. So what did that make his third cousin once-removed? A spy? Their Keeper? No, father wouldn't want me to keep an eye on him if it was that. If Montgomery were under Lucius' total control he wouldn't have vanished for fifteen years. The situation was far more complicated than that.

"…you listening to a word I said, Mr. Malfoy?" Lupin asked, cutting through his thoughts. 

Draco was surprised that he hadn't sensed the werewolf's arrival that he'd let his mind wander for so long. He couldn't afford to get sloppy, not with the stakes so high. He dealt with the problem, losing Slytherin only five points for his lapse of concentration. Throughout the rest of class, Draco didn't dare arouse further suspicion, as he was forced to observe the Gryffindor's annoying mental habits. One thing he found particularly surprising was that the only person with more powerful shields than Professor Lupin or the Auror, was Ginny's miserable excuse for a brother. Who knew that bloody moron could guard anything, especially his thoughts? Potter and Granger, on the other hand, were much easier to read, although their thoughts weren't nearly as loud as their housemates'. Granger's mind was focused solely on her work, leaving room for nothing else, which made her thoughts incredibly dull. Potter was driven to distraction by something that seemed awfully important to him. He listened closer, curious as to what would possibly bother the power hungry, self-righteous, egomaniac that was Harry Potter. What he found was the last thing he ever expected.

Potter's main focus wasn't on fame or getting attention, as he had assumed from the start. The-Boy-Who-Lived was willing to sacrifice everything he had, including his own life, to protect others, to preserve what he cared about. Potter had tried everything to be normal. Afraid of the spotlight in any form, Potter was always being forced into it because of the lightning scar on his forehead. A scar which had been the bane of the Gryffindor's existence since before he could remember, marking him as _different_ from everyone around him. Potter had given his housemates everything, but it wasn't enough to convince them that Ron was lying about Ginny. It wasn't enough to protect him from being ridiculed and tormented by people he once considered his friends. It didn't stop them from seeing him as a freak because of his new Seer status. The-Boy-Who-Lived had once been Gryffindor's hero, now he was an outcast, begging for scraps. 

He had trouble believing that the Gryffindor had so little ego of his own behind all that bluster, that his part-time enemy really _did_ have a martyr complex. Draco found himself doing something he never would have imagined doing; he pitied Harry. A Light wizard connected to the greatest Dark wizard of all time, literally. The vaunted Boy-Who-Lived was nothing more than another hapless wizard, struggling to survive just as he was. In the course of his short life, Harry Potter had been used as a pawn more often than any of the Slytherins, including himself. When Draco began to think about it, they were more alike than he'd ever admit except under the influence of Veritaserum. Draco turned his attention to Lupin, wondering what goes through the mind of a werewolf so close to his transformation. 

"This morning Elric wasn't just talking about easing the suffering of my transformation… he was referring to forming a symbiosis with my werewolf nature," Lupin contemplated. "Can it be done, and if it works what will I become?"

The Professor didn't seem to have an answer to that bizarre question. Without warning, Professor Lupin met his gaze, and he knew he'd been caught. Could this bloody day get any worse?

"Stay after class, Mr. Malfoy, we'll discuss the matter then," Lupin thought directly at him. 

Draco blinked, surprised that the Professor had been so discreet, not to mention that Lupin had realized so quickly that thoughts could be directed back and forth. What sort of grueling punishment would the Gryffindor-loving Professor assign him for this? How many points could a Professor take away for an offence that wasn't even on the books? Or worse yet, would Lupin report his activities to his father? The last thing Draco wanted was for Lucius to discover the truth before he had the chance to reveal it properly himself. While the class continued at an agonizingly slow pace, his mind went over the endless problems the Professor could cause him. But during his thoughts something told him that he had nothing to fear from the DADA Professor. As ordered, he stayed behind when the others left for lunch, hoping to just get this over with quickly. With luck, he wouldn't have to come up with an excuse for his new ally to explain why he was late. Prior to speaking, Lupin cast silencing and locking charms.

"Have you spoken to Professor Montgomery about your… talent?" Lupin asked. Draco was caught completely off guard, but refused to let Professor see his surprise, deciding that lying would get him nowhere. 

"Yes, it's his fault I'm stuck this way," he answered. 

"I figured as much," the werewolf replied. "I don't know much about the subject, but I do know that the Seers the Divination teacher has found so far, don't know how to cope very well yet, which would easily account for your earlier concentration slip. I take it you have the same problem?"

He refused to reply.

"I won't tell your father about this, it's your right to decide how and when he finds out," Lupin swore to him. "What you tell me stays between us, you have my word."

"I just found out yesterday," he confirmed, seeing that the teacher was being surprisingly candid with him. There was a lot more to this creature than met the eye. How… unexpected.

"You won't be punished for this," Lupin assured him. "But you would do well to remember that seeing and understanding aren't necessarily the same thing. People are often more than the sum of their passing thoughts. Wait long enough to know the individual, before passing judgement on them."

"Permission to speak candidly?" Draco requested, not really expecting to get it.

"Of course," Lupin granted. 

"Why would you want to help a Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"When I first arrived and stated that I wanted my students to be able to come to me whenever they needed help, I meant _all_ of my students, not just the Gryffindor children," Lupin said. "I'll admit that I've been prejudiced against your house in the past, but I've learned that you should _never_ judge an individual by the category they're in. If you ever need me, my door is always open to you, and that door won't involve the Headmaster if you don't want it to. That goes for your housemates as well."

"Why?" Draco persisted. 

"Because it's the right thing to do," Lupin replied.

He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't feel the werewolf's complete honesty for himself. His Head of House has certainly had an affect on this one, and who knew how many others?

"I'll keep that in mind," he sincerely replied. "Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes," Lupin said, taking down the charms. Draco left, grabbing his bag on the way out. He returned to the Dungeons, bound for Ginny Weasley's chamber. He tried, without much success, not to dwell on how he was going to make it through the day. Now that Montgomery was opening the classroom to the other students, there was no way he could retreat there again. In spite of his many alliances, he was on his own in this, and there would be no changing that. Even now, in this deserted corridor, the voices plagued him, endlessly scheming and prattling on, assaulting him with useless nonsense. He wondered how a man like Montgomery had survived this long, if this was what he faced everyday. He put his fruitless worrying aside as he knocked on Ginny's door, prepared to go through whatever hoops the other Seer had in mind. The Gray witch opened the door and invited him in. 

As he crossed the threshold the oppressive voices silenced. Immersion in the sudden stillness shocked his overloaded senses, as surely as a Bludger to the stomach, forcing him to stop just inside the room to process this startling shift. He hadn't realized how much he _needed_ this peace until the constant sensory overload ceased. It had been as if the people around him were walking through his mind, without any consideration for what they might be doing to it, and, if only they would all stop talking at once, he could figure out how to shut them out. Once again, he prayed he wouldn't inherit the tormenting madness that half the Seers in his clan had suffered. 

He was startled when Ginny closed the door, having forgotten that she was even there. She watched him pensively, with a glimmer of concern reflected in her eyes. Draco tried to read her, and found that he couldn't. Thankfully, she was the quietest soul he'd come across, whatever passed for thoughts in Ginny's mind was beyond him. Briefly, he could convince himself that the last day hadn't happened, that he was the redoubtable Draco Malfoy, nothing more. When he finished deluding himself, he noticed how long they had been just standing there, staring at each other for no apparent reason. His ally attempted to fill the silence first, as if prompted by his thought.

After letting Draco in, Ginny watched their ally adjust to the sudden acute drop in noise level, reminding them of when she left this room for the first time after the storm. His reaction meant only one thing, his gift in The Sight had been awakened. One look at his thoughts told her that he was close to cracking. The combination of the information overload, and hiding his current condition from his housemates, was hurting him more than even Draco himself could've guessed. She had to help him, to come up with a way to ease his suffering, or he wasn't going to last a week. 

_"Be careful, my princess," cautioned Tom. "He's a Slytherin, and we don't like to show weakness in **any** form. If you're not tactful, your gushing concern will be taken as an insult, and we don't want that."_

"What do you recommend?" Ginny thought. 

_"Make him feel secure by tending to his needs without drawing attention to his problem," Tom advised. "Allow Malfoy to feel that the choice to open up to you is still in his hands. If you don't, this meeting will end in disaster, I guarantee it."_

Ginny could sense Draco realize that they had been silently standing there and she decided to speak first.

"Thank you for coming, Draco," Ginny said in a low, conversational tone. "Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

They took a seat beside each other on the sofa. Ginny and Tom noticed that Ix Chel hadn't even bothered to wait long enough to greet their guest before she started eating. 

_"Have some manners, Ix," Tom chided aloud, using Ginny's voice. "The least you could do is greet our ally properly before stuffing your face." _

_"Sorry, but your staring contest didn't look like it was ending any time soon, and absorbing huge amounts of new information always makes me hungry,"_ Ix Chel replied. 

"She apologizes for her rudeness, and thanks you for coming," Ginny interpreted as she served them. "I must warn you that I can't focus very well while eating. Once I begin, you won't be able to catch my attention until I'm done. Is that a problem for you?"

"No, I prefer to eat in silence," the Slytherin answered. 

"Good, then we'll talk afterwards," Ginny said. They had a quiet meal together. By the time Ginny and Tom returned to themselves Draco had finished his own meal, and was enjoying the silence that had so suddenly become so scarce for him.

"Why is it so bloody quiet in here?" Draco asked, not even realizing that he had spoken out loud. This was probably the best chance she was going to get. 

"This room has been warded against any kind of interference, including stray thoughts and listening charms," Ginny explained. "It's equivalent to the ultimate silencing charm. I created this one on instinct, after I was attacked. Whatever you say literally stays in this room."

_"You_ made the ward in Montgomery's classroom?" Draco blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"Yes," she admitted. "How long have you known about your gift?"

"Less than twenty four hours," he told her, seeing little point in lying to her now that she knew. "Montgomery _discovered_ me by chance yesterday. Since then, I haven't been able to find a moment's peace, except in Montgomery's classroom… and here." 

_"Believe me, I know how you feel," Tom said aloud._

"Somehow I doubt that," Draco drawled.

"Did you know that every person, animal, plant, and object is each sentient in its own way, and that everything, from the plant on my nightstand to the sofa we're sitting on, has its own unique voice?" Ginny revealed. "For me, even this shielded place is filled with voices of its own. For me, it remains an uphill battle to retain my focus enough to have this conversation. That's part of why I was catatonic after the storm, why master Snape doesn't want me anywhere near the Great Hall. Think about _that_ for a moment, and tell me again that I don't know what you're going through."

"How do you function if the background noise is that debilitating?" he asked. 

"It's been a struggle, but, with Ix Chel's help, I've been able to adjust to the voices constantly clamoring for my attention," Ginny said. "You are my ally, and I value your efforts on our behalf. I hope we can overcome our remaining differences and become friends."

"A Weasley befriending a Malfoy?" Draco asked, skeptical. "Our families have been enemies for at least two generations."

"Stranger things have happened," she countered. "Not too long ago, neither of us would have even thought to consider the possibility. We both know that times change, and with it, affiliations. Other than the fact that a friendship would play perfectly into our respective covers, we could learn a lot from each other _beyond_ the game. As a sign of my sincerity let me give you a gift no one else can. I can teach you a stronger blocking spell than the one the Divination teacher gave you, so you won't have to return to him for that. Also, Alexis told me that each Slytherin has a private place. Show me one of your secret places, and I will fashion a ward like the one in Professor Montgomery's classroom."

"What about the rest of your precious family?" Draco sneered. "What will they say?" 

"Fred and George have already sworn to stay away from you. As for the rest of my family, I'll handle them if needed," Ginny promised. "No one chooses my friends for me, _or_ my enemies." She checked the time. "If we're going to do that ward today, we need to get started. What do you want, Draco? To take my gift for what it is, or wait, and chance missing an important opportunity? If you wish to keep this a secret, and not have to worry about getting master Snape's approval, now is the time."

"As long as you swear never to divulge where I'm taking you to anyone, including Alexis," he stipulated.

"I swear it, this stays between us," she agreed. "I'll show you the spell now, then you can lead the way."

Ix Chel and Ginny instructed their ally on how to use the spell, making sure he had gotten it before she placed Ix Chel on her shoulders and put on her gloves. Draco cast a concealment charm on them, then led them deeper into the Dungeons than Ginny had ever been. _Something about the route they took struck a chord in Tom, but the memory eluded him._ As they stopped at a dead end in the heart of the Dungeons, the walls told Ginny and Tom that the young Slytherin has been their only visitor in decades. After making certain that they weren't followed, Draco took out his wand and tapped several stones. A section of the wall parted, revealing a cherry wood oak door. With a whispered spell, Draco unlocked the door and they entered. Ginny felt the wards concealing and fortifying this place snap to life as he shut the door behind them. Ginny and Tom studied the state of the current wards, intrigued by the advanced age of some of them. As they observed one of their ally's most important hidden places, the room welcomed them. When the lights came on, she realized that they were standing in a small, long forgotten library, a library that once belonged to someone very important. 

_"It's said that when you study a Slytherin's most secret place, you glimpse the essence of that Slytherin, because it's the one place where they are truly themselves, the one place where they are vulnerable," Tom whispered. "Look closely, my little princess, and learn."_

Ginny noticed that the room was huge, and mostly covered in dust. _Tom knew that meant Malfoy was only using this space for his own purposes, and never bothered attempting to find out why the place had vanished into obscurity. Which also told him that, while Malfoy could take care of himself, he had little concept of the importance of history or how to use it to his advantage._ The only signs of recent use were an empty cauldron with a neat pile of books were left set up on one table, off to the side. Near by on another table, Arithmancy books, scrolls, and notes were haphazardly left as if Draco's work had been interrupted. _Tom knew that those must be Malfoy's favorite subjects. The state of disarray the Arithmancy materials were in told him that the Slytherin had spent a great deal of time here, cultivating a possibly hidden talent in the subject._ There was something about the place that captured their attention, something which whispered that there were secrets to be found here, secrets just waiting for someone with the eyes and ears to perceive them. 

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"This place has been forgotten for a long time, and always on purpose…" she whispered, her tone taking on an otherworldly quality, colored by a touch of reverence. "Every person who understands even an inkling of this treasure has left it intact for one reason, or another… How old are you, library?"

Ginny began repeating the room's answers as it whispered to her without words, feeling that Draco deserved to know. 

"I am as old as the castle, as old as my creator's dreams," Ginny interpreted for Draco. "Who was your creator?"

_"Salazar Slytherin," Tom continued aloud, as the room confirmed his speculation._

"How did you know?" she thought to Tom.

_"I discovered this place myself, in my third year," Tom said. "I studied the room's many secrets. In a way, I guess you could say that this is where I got my start. This library is where I retreated to study the Dark Arts. Being here made me feel close to family, to my roots… Poor Malfoy, he stumbled on to one of Hogwarts' treasures and never even had a clue!"_

"This place is Salazar Slytherin's personal library?" Draco asked. 

"Yep… It looks like it's your turn to keep this place, in trust, for the future," Ginny responded, removing her gloves and pocketing them. "Amazing what listening and hearing can do for you, isn't it? I guess I should begin."

She walked into the center of the room and stopped, turning to face Draco. Ginny and Tom closed her eyes and bowed her head, intently concentrating on drawing in minute amounts of power from their environment. They put her hands together, fingers unclasped, focusing and directing the needed energy. The temperature in the room began to fall as they pulled her hands apart, forming an electric blue energy bubble between them. Raising their hands over her head, Ginny and Tom sculpted the Gray foundation of the ward, then moved on to the hard part. Beads of sweat formed on her, as they wove the aqua strands of negative shielding into the ward until they were secure. Once the ward was complete, and matched sufficiently to the other wards so that nothing clashed, they let the bubble expand, permeating the very fabric of the room in a blinding flash of light. Unfortunately, they still couldn't dump all the excess energy. They collapsed to her knees, totally drained. 

The background noise vanished as Draco watched Ginny fall to her knees. He knew that he would be lucky if Professor Snape simply executed him on the spot when he found out what they were up to. He cursed under his breath, quickly kneeling beside her to examine her condition. As far as he could tell, she was fine. 

"Damn!" Ginny muttered under her breath. "I still can't disperse it all."

"All of what?" he demanded. "Do you have any idea what Snape's gonna do to me when he sees you like this?"

"Relax, I'll be fine in a minute. If you spend all your time worrying about it, master Snape will pick it out of your mind in an instant," Ginny admonished. 

"It's not your head in the guillotine if we're caught," Draco shot back. 

"He's your Head of House – I'm his apprentice, neither of us would be getting out of the punishment he would choose," Ginny pointed out.

He helped the strange witch to a chair. 

"Was that weird power you used Gray magic?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Thank you for doing this. If you want to explore any of the secrets in this room, I won't object," Draco offered.

She nodded thoughtfully. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes while Snape's apprentice regained her strength. All of a sudden Ginny's eyes became unfocused as she stood, and started searching for something in the stacks. 

"What are you looking for?" he drawled. 

"A missing link," she stated cryptically. 

Ginny halted in front of an arbitrary spot, removed several larger tomes and placed them on the floor. The snake hissed softly. The strange witch muttered a spell in archaic Latin, and a small, black, unmarked tome appeared on the shelf. Ginny picked it up, curiously thumbing through it.

"What is it?" Draco asked. "How did you know it was there?"

"A book," Ginny said. "And I already answered the other question."

"I meant, what does it contain?" Draco clarified, annoyed.

"Nothing," Snape's apprentice replied, handing it to him.

Draco looked through the book for himself, finding that all the pages were blank. 

"Can I have it?" her question broke the odd silence as she returned the other books to their original place. "You said I could explore whatever secrets I wanted to in here."

"I did," Draco acknowledged, not feeling even a hint of power from the strange tome. Whatever it was, it had been hidden there for a reason… Draco was struck by the strangest sense of déjà vu as he handed the book back to her.

"Fine, but if it acts like it has a life of its own or something, inform Professor Snape about it," he advised. "Just don't tell him where you got it from."

Ix Chel hissed several times.

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson when it comes to handling suspiciously empty tomes," Ginny agreed. "I'll tell you when, or if, I find anything in it." 

Draco was glad she didn't object when he decided to take her straight back to her room. Then he left for his next class, armed with a blocking spell that worked much better for him, and the knowledge that there was somewhere he could escape to when he needed it. All in all, it wasn't turning out to be such a bad day. 

Ginny sat on her bed, looking through the empty tome again. There was something about it that drew them. It wanted them to figure it out, but it wouldn't tell her how. They shoved the book under her bed, deciding to deal with it later. She removed her shoes and lay down, falling into a peaceful sleep.

__________

TBC


	36. The Learning Curve: Part Seven – Surreal...

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

__

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways. In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves. But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes.

To email me comments and reviews: marajade456@yahoo.com

Other Places Archived: 

Fandomination.net – Where my other best formatted version of the story is

Dangerous Innocence – A Ginny/Tom group

A/N: You wouldn't believe how thinly spread I've been between RL stuff and working on MEC. For the last week or so I've been working on four different chapters at once, including this one. Well, with one down and three to go, perhaps I'll be able to at_ least_ finish one of the others. By the way, my betas have discovered that they've been doing this for a year, so they both decided to take a break from it during the next chapter-edit. I may or may not write during that time, I haven't really decided yet. To tell you the truth, I don't know if my muse is going let me take a break, but in any case, the next chapter is definitely going to be a week late. Sorry guys, but we got to rest some time, or we'll never make it to the end.

Chapter Thirty Six

The Learning Curve: Part Seven – Surreal Conspiracies

Alicia stood in front of her desk, dismissing her Gryffindor/Hufflepuff sixth year Arithmancy class. She watched Miss Granger as students began exiting the room. 

"Stay, Miss Granger, there is something we need to discuss," Alicia ordered. 

The young witch joined her at the front of the classroom.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Miss Granger asked.

"If my memory serves me correctly, you were Miss Weasley's tutor in Arithmancy," Alicia stated. "You also helped her with projects in various other subjects, correct?"

"Yes I was, Professor, at least until her equilibrium shift," Miss Granger replied. "After that, our sessions somehow evolved into debates."

"Then you have an understanding of the inner workings of her thought processes," Alicia appraised. "Good, I was hoping you did. Follow me."

She led the Gryffindor Prefect to the teachers' Staff Room, while the girl's shadow kept a respectable distant behind them. They entered the empty room and she directed Miss Granger to look at the chart still attached to the bulletin board. Miss Granger openly gaped, when she realized what she was seeing. Alicia allowed the Prefect time to take in the work of art, knowing that the bright girl would speak when she was ready to. 

"Ginny created this?" Miss Granger asked in awe. 

"Yes," she responded. 

"Did she say why?" Miss Granger probed. 

"She said 'I started out with the construct in the center, but I couldn't give you a truly accurate representation of its effects, inter-relationships, and interactions with our reality without adding its environment,'" Alicia recited.

"Well, that explains this data," Miss Granger commented. 

"How so, Miss Granger?" she inquired. 

"In our advanced Arithmancy discussions, Ginny has maintained that using mathematical formulations in a closed system is unnatural, thus forming unnecessary limitations," Miss Granger explained. "As far as she's concerned, nothing stable develops in a vacuum, so, in order to have the desired effect, you need to include the necessary interrelating layers that go together in order to deal with the problem in its totality. Therefore, by defining reality accurately, you can manipulate it on a far grander scale than usual, because you comprehend both its nature, and the loopholes therein."

"Does Miss Weasley have any idea how advanced a level she's working on?" Alicia asked.

"No, ma'am," Miss Granger attested. "She thinks the conclusions she's drawn are simply a logical extension of what you have taught us."

"What do you think?" Alicia asked.

"I think she has a point, but the sheer complexity Ginny's talking about would be impractical when working on a smaller scale, unless you can compile the data you require with a rapidity much higher than normal," Miss Granger offered. "How long did it take Ginny to do this?"

"Under an hour," Alicia supplied.

"Oh my," Miss Granger gasped. "When she puts her mind to something…"

They lapsed into silence. 

"I'm trying to arrange for Miss Weasley to do a dissertation with me tomorrow, and I would like you there," Alicia informed her. "I believe you could be instrumental in helping me understand her unique viewpoint."

"I'll do my best, Professor," Miss Granger agreed.

"When I've set them up, I'll inform you of the time and place, assuring that you're excused from any classes this runs into," Alicia said. "Thank you for your time, my dear. You're free to go." 

"I'll be glad if I can help," Miss Granger responded. "Good day, Professor Vector." 

Alicia watched her bright student and the Auror leave. Lydia was right, Miss Granger was a very adaptable, multitalented individual, but the girl's not going to get far until she finds something she has a genuine passion for. All the potential in the world won't single you out to a master without the spark, the passion it takes to see things through. The girl still has plenty of time to figure it out, she's only a sixth year, after all. It took Alicia a lot longer than that to decide what she wanted out of life. Some of her old housemates still didn't have a clue what they seriously wanted. There's no point in rushing it… Alicia turned back to the Arithmancy chart. It was time to deal with the part she was dreading, getting permission from Severus. Considering the pressure his apprentice was under, she was going to need all the help she could get.

*~*~*

In the kitchens, Severus and Zachary sat across from each other at a table set up for them enjoying a pleasant lunch, free of the constant annoyances they had to put up with in the Great Hall. Severus had been skeptical of the Divination teacher's suggestion that this would be the last place anyone would think to look for them, but, against all odds, it was turning out to be a good idea. Zachary had put up silencing and obscuring charms so that no one could eavesdrop, or even see them. Amazingly, the house-elves were mentally quiet, and when ordered to, kept their distance. Not too long ago, he would have found retreating this way to be undignified, but times change, and he was discovering that so do people. Besides, they needed this little break from the public view to regain their center after the past couple of days of near constant turbulence. They conversed about school matters, Virginia's progress, and the brewing war, within Hogwarts as well as without. 

"I've spoken with a couple of my Seers. They're afraid that Ron boy is going to continue stirring up the Anti-Seer hysteria infesting the school," Zachary brought up. "They've decided that the best thing, is to get organized, so that none of the Seer populace ends up isolated the way Virginia has been. I have to agree with them. It's a smart move, but it's also one that could cause a lot of trouble if a divide forms between normal Wizards and Seers. I'm setting up a proposal for this weekend's staff meeting on what we can do to ease tensions in this area. I would appreciate any insights you might have."

"I'll help you however I can," Severus promised. 

"The kids mentioned a strange term relating to The-Boy-Who-Lived and Miss Granger, a term I haven't heard since school. What do you know about 'Harborage'?" his friend asked.

"Harborage… now that's a term I haven't heard often," he considered. "It's been a faux pas to discuss _that_ in public for as long I can remember. As if talking about it, in more than rumor and whisper will cause it to occur. It's the only alternative to a re-sorting when a situation has become too disruptive, or dangerous, for a student to remain in their own house. When a Professor, or the student in question, invokes Harborage, the child is automatically transferred to a different house that they have some preexisting connection with. 

"Over the centuries, Harborage has been used for only two things. One, when a student's situation has become too hazardous, a Professor can invoke Harborage as a means of intervention. If the Professor or Professors doing so can prove that a student's judgement is impaired, Harborage can be imposed without the student's knowledge or consent. The preexisting connection rule can also be waived if that transpires. 

"Two, a student can use it as an option of last resort, if they feel that they aren't safe in their own house, and that their Head of House is incapable of dealing with the situation to their satisfaction. Unlike a resorting, the placement needn't be permanent. The student is free to return to their old house once whatever problems that drove them away in the first place are resolved, though few who have taken this option ever return. To use Harborage they would need a sponsor from the house they're transferring to, forms which are amazingly easy to obtain in the library, their new Head of House's approval, and proper witnesses. Potter and Granger's self-imposed exile from Gryffindor has all the markings of a pre or unofficial Harborage, which is what Filius was referring to at dinner Monday."

"That's why they were so worried about mentioning it to me," Zachary realized. "They were afraid I would decide to make it official… They might have a point. Harry Potter isn't doing as well as he has led everyone to believe. The strain of his visions, compounded by the pressures Gryffindor is putting him under, is wearing him down. Harry honestly believes that his life has less value than everyone else's. I suspect that Albus has somehow led him to this conclusion, or, at the very least, did nothing to discourage it. The poor boy is ashamed of what he is, of the burden he bears. The Gryffindors are making things intolerable for him. They see him as a traitor because he refuses to give up on the ideals that once made that house great. The-Boy-Who-Lived, treasure of the Wizarding World, and everywhere he goes Harry is being treated like dirt. I don't know what's wrong with that house, Severus, but I know that he's far from the only example. I'm afraid that the _outcasts_ of Gryffindor are the only _real_ Gryffindors left. Something must be done, and soon, or Harry and others like him will lose it."

"I agree. Minerva will need to be informed, but I doubt it will make much difference, other than giving her a clue as to who she will need to get out of harm's way," Severus pointed out. "What did you mean by burdens? You never said what you saw in Mr. Potter's vision."

"All the boy can see is Voldemort," his friend explained. "When Harry is under, he experiences the pain of the Dark Lord's victims, along with whatever that bastard himself is feeling. I think I now know what happened the night Harry's parents were murdered. I understand why the Dark Lord has been obsessed with the boy since he was born… Harry is an Atra Seer, a Seer of Darkness, the only one of his kind. I assume you've heard of it?"

"I have heard Ix Chel's little tale about Godric Gryffindor's grandmother," he confirmed.

"The boy's gift activated shortly after he was born, attracting like moths to a flame, the Darkest Wizards and Witches," Zachary narrated. "It hounded Voldemort, allowing him no respite, ultimately driving the monster to destroy the child at all costs. Lily and James made Peter their Secret Keeper, mistakenly believing that the Death Eaters would never torture the information out of him, and moved into Dumbledore's safe house in Godric's Hollow. Shortly after that Peter gave them away. When the time came, James tried to slow the Dark Lord down enough for his family to get away by letting Voldemort only continue his search for Harry over his dead body. Lily had tried to Apparate them to safety, but their assailant had cast a powerful anti-apparition shield around the property, making escape impossible. 

"Voldemort made quick work of James Potter, then found Lily and Harry in the child's nursery. Lily Potter begged the Dark Lord to spare the child and take her instead. Voldemort ordered her to move aside, and when she refused, used the Killing Curse on her. With the final obstacle out of his path, Voldemort tried to silence the irresistible siren's song that enslaved him by murdering the seemingly defenseless infant. But something happened that night that the Dark Lord did not intend; Harry's full gifts sprung to life when Voldemort used the Killing Curse one last time. It utilized the energy of the Unforgivable to link Harry and him together, in the process destroying Voldemort's body, but keeping him from perishing until the day comes when the link can be severed, once and for all! 

"Meanwhile, Dumbledore only knew a fraction of what had actually taken place that night, but he did know that Harry was still alive. He sent Hagrid to fetch the boy and bring him to a safe location, until his future could be decided. Also, Black having discovered that Peter had betrayed them, rushed to the Potters' home, arriving at roughly the same time as Hagrid. Sirius gave the half-giant his bike then went out to avenge his best friends' deaths, and the rest you know. That is why the scar on Harry's forehead acts as a warning beacon. That is why Harry and Voldemort are obsessed with each other. It's the real reason Voldemort's madness has been growing to such an extreme. The-Boy-Who-Lived is the real reason the Dark Lord wanted the Potters so badly. For as long as they both live, the target has always been and will always be, Harry Potter. It was never about his parents. Despite their work against the Dark, Voldemort couldn't have cared less about Lily and James."

"Have you told Mr. Potter yet?" Severus asked, absorbing this new information.

"No, I don't want to add any more kerosene to the fire," Zachary replied. "The last thing Harry needs in his current state, is more guilt. If the matter is handled badly, I have no doubt that the knowledge that if they had given him up his parents might still be alive today will tear him apart. The day will come when he's ready for the truth, but not today. The one thing I don't understand is why Albus decided to lie to the boy, when he could've just told him that he didn't know."

"That mother's love nonsense always did sound like something that would come back to haunt us one day," Severus sneered. "Since the beginning I've been opposed to lying to his face and coddling him, but my voice has never carried much weight where the young Gryffindor was concerned. Mr. Potter should learn the truth when he's stable enough to handle it. You should speak with Remus, tell him what you know. Amongst the Professors he knows Mr. Potter better than anyone else. He can help you with the young man's case, and… knowing the truth would put his mind at ease."

"I will," Zachary concurred. "Remus deserves to know as much as Harry does."

Severus could only guess what effect this news will have on the werewolf. He somehow doubted that Remus would tell Black the truth until the mutt came to his senses, and was able to accept the information and its source for what they were. He hoped that Remus didn't hold his breath, because it would be a cold day in hell before a blind fool like Black trusted anything coming out of a genuine Seer's mouth, perhaps even including Mr. Potter's.

*~*~*

Neville and Annika headed down to the Great Hall, meeting up with Macdonald along the way. The last day or so would've had been sheer hell if it weren't for his two fellow Gryffindors keeping him afloat. Since the Divination teacher tested him, Neville could _feel_ the emotions of those around him as if they were his own. It wouldn't have been so bad, if his housemates didn't feel like the emotional equivalent of a black hole, sucking away everything he cared about. When Annika had returned to the common room the night before she brought him in on the Seers protection pact. And he let her know that Macdonald could be trusted. First thing in the morning, they brought the other girl into their group. After that the three of them were sticking together as much as possible, not letting Ron's group goad or corner them. They entered the Great Hall together. 

Neville, spotting Harry and Hermione sitting at the Ravenclaw table, suddenly missing the days before Gryffindor was divided, when all they had to worry about was Quidditch and their schoolwork. The three Gryffindors turned to their table, each suppressing a groan. The only seats together were near Ron and his goons. Neville led the way, taking a seat facing the Ravenclaw table, with Annika sitting to his right and Macdonald to his left. The three Gryffindors sitting across from them got up, moving elsewhere. Within a matter of seconds, Neville was hit by a wave of suspicion, mixed with other unpleasant emotions. He knew that it was coming from the majority of his housemates, and wondered if this was how Ginny felt when they shunned her over Ix Chel. 

"Keep in mind that you're not alone, Neville," Annika piped in, noticing his expression. 

"Yeah, not as long as you're with us," Macdonald added. 

"Thanks," he replied, feeling a little better.

As they dished themselves up, he noticed that Professors Snape and Montgomery were nowhere to be seen, and that Professor Vector was already getting up to leave. A female Gryffindor third year named Rebecca, sat down across from them, looking excited about something. She was a little taller and more developed than most girls her age, with beautiful hazel eyes, long, cobalt blue hair tied up in pigtails and covered in freckles, giving her a deceptively childish look. 

"You're not afraid of us?" Neville couldn't help but ask.

"Should I be?" Rebecca asked in return, filling her plate.

"No, of-of course not," he said quickly.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Rebecca whispered, leaning forward. "Professor Montgomery says I've got The Sight, a post-cognitive to be exact." 

The third year glanced at Ron and his followers as they laughed about something. Neville couldn't help but notice that their laughter had somehow taken on a sinister quality that just wasn't natural coming from Gryffindors. He saw that Colin and Seamussat to Ron's right, with Dean to his left. Despite the way Ron's sycophants seemed to crowd around him, two seats were reserved for someone, right across from Gryffindor's true traitor. Rebecca shuddered.

"I never noticed it before, but they're… creepy," Rebecca remarked, shaking her head as she looked away. "I hope circumstance allows me to steer clear of them, but somehow I doubt it."

"Why is your hair blue?" Macdonald asked. "Wasn't it red last night?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing…" Rebecca hesitated, brushing a pigtail out of the way. "I just figured out what Ginny's brothers did to my hair, then readapted the charm, making it permanent. Now I can change my hair color to whatever I want it to be." Neville was sure his face had the same surprised expression he saw on both Annika and Macdonald at the third year's statement. "I bet anyone who puts their mind to it can do it," she hastily added uncomfortably.

"Would you mind showing me that later?" Annika asked. "I'd love to take this thing off."

"I can't quite take it off, but I can readapt it for you without a problem," Rebecca offered. "What color would you prefer?"

"Black," Annika answered. 

The third year pulled out her wand, aiming at the sixth year's hair. Rebecca whispered a small incantation and a light gray energy covered his friend's hair. When she stopped, Annika's hair was black again.

"I think our housemates' hair will be fine within a week," Rebecca said. "I'll show you how to change the color later, Annika."

"I appreciate your help-" his friend gratefully replied, only to be cut off by a small cheer from Ron's area. 

They looked up, seeing Parvati and Lavender take seats across from Ron. Neville turned to the high table, trying to reassure himself that they weren't alone, but saw that their Head of House had left. The third year noticed his worried expression, following his line of sight.

"This can't be good," Rebecca groaned. 

The other Gryffindors' voices easily carried down the table, as he silently wondered what Professor McGonagall could be off doing at a time like this.

"…It's great to be out of the hospital wing," Parvati was saying, her voice filled with relief. "I thought Pomfrey would never let us leave."

"How are you feeling, Colin?" Lavender asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up!"

Colin Creevy typed on a strange muggle-like keypad. 

"Don't be, it's Ginny's fault, not yours," Colin's voice came from the pad. "Madam Pomfrey gave me this to make things easier on me. What do you think?"

"It's very stylish," Lavender remarked. "I still can't believe that traitorous bitch got away with this scot-free, while we're paying the price. She nearly kills us, and we get detention for it!"

"I swear, there's no justice anymore," Parvati declared, putting some food on her plate. 

He tightened his grip on his fork, sickened by their words.

"I know exactly what you mean, Snape gave us three weeks of detention with McGonagall on Monday," Ron whined. 

"Don't tell me she's buying into Snape and Ginny's lies?" Parvati griped.

"They've gotten to most of the Professors, and even Harry and Hermione," Seamuspiped in, pointing to the Ravenclaw table.

"I always thought Hermione was smarter than that," Lavender commented, taking a bite.

No one noticed as the pitcher of milk sitting before of Parvati and Lavender bubble unpleasantly several times.

"Luckily, most of us aren't buying into it," Dean asserted. 

As Neville's anger increased the milk bubbled again.

"Good, I'd hate to see the _wrong_ kind of Gryffindors take over _our_ house," Lavender agreed. "Damned Slytherin sympathizers… That sort are just animals!"

Macdonald pushed her plate away, horror and disgust rapidly driving away any hunger.

"Those bloody murderers have the _nerve_ to call _us_ animals!" he thought, as the milk started bubbling continuously.

"Calm down, Neville," Annika whispered into his ear, while some students from other tables suddenly turned their eyes on him. "You're broadcasting…"

"Breathe, Neville, breathe," Rebecca urged. "Even I heard that one."

"I agree," Colin typed in. "Especially simpering fools like Longbottom, who'll go along with anything, just to be accepted."

"It's truly sad," Ron agreed. 

His friends, realizing what he was doing, tried to stop him, but he was so focused on the conversation that he couldn't hear them.

"People like Ginny should be put down like the animals they are!" Parvati spat. Neville could sense that, not only did she mean it, but that their housemates agreed with her. Annika touched his shoulder, startling him, causing the pitcher to fall over, and covering Parvati and Lavender with badly soured milk. The two Gryffindors jumped up, yelping in disgust. Neville suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing. Thank Merlin they stopped him! If that thing had exploded…

"Let's get out of here before something else happens," Rebecca suggested, glancing nervously at the group of sickened wizards and witches. 

Agreeing, they casually started their way toward the exit. 

"Hold it right there, Longbottom," Colin inputted. "Did you do this?" 

"Do what? I wasn't anywhere near you," he replied, not bothering to slow down. They sped up as they cleared the end of the table, bound for the nearest exit. 

"Don't look guilty, and don't look back," Rebecca thought to him, surprising the elder Gryffindor. He followed her advice as they walked out together.

"Well, that was _fun_," Rebecca commented sarcastically, as they put as much distance between themselves from the Great Hall as they could. "Next time, let's roll around on broken glass, it's more direct. Mindless Dementors in training…"

"Agreed, anything would've been preferable to listening to that," Macdonald responded, still horrified by their housemate's words.

"So much for lunch," Annika said, depressed.

"Got any ideas on how to pass the time?" Rebecca asked. 

"I've got one," Neville answered, changing direction. "Follow me."

*~*~*

Minerva entered the kitchens, searching for Severus. When she saw that Zachary was also missing from the high table earlier, she assumed that they were together, but that information did little to aid her progress. Just when she was about to give up and leave the room, they reappeared, sitting together at a table. 

"Severus, so this is where you've been hiding," Minerva accused. "I have been looking all over the school for you, and I'm not alone. Alicia's turning Hogwarts upside-down seeking you out!"

"My, Severus, aren't we the popular one?" Zachary quipped. "How fortunate you found us first, Minerva. Now we can get all this out of the way before our next classes. That just reminded me, Miss Brown and Miss Patil are being released today. Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall, in case they show?"

"Poppy assured me this morning that they won't be released until later this afternoon," she informed them. 

The house-elf Winky appeared with a chair for her. Minerva ordered some tea before taking a seat across from the two Professors. Zachary waited until the elf had returned and served them before he cast the charms again. She recounted what had taken place during her tutoring session with Miss Weasley, glad that Zachary was here for confirmation. 

"After my evaluation of Miss Weasley, I believe that her schism is far more drastic than we first assumed, and it isn't restricted to power," Minerva reported. "The way she focuses, visualizes, even her understanding of the universe is changing. The same extremes of power that have become intrinsic to Miss Weasley have also made her myopic to the severity of her condition. She's lost touch with what is normal, and what is not. So, while Miss Weasley knows that she isn't a normal witch, she doesn't seem to know when she's done something advanced, or impossible, until someone points it out to her. I am now convinced that there is no way I can retrain Miss Weasley to use transfiguration with a wand, without damaging her. Too much of her nature has stopped relying on the old understanding for both methods to work."

"What do you propose?" Severus asked.

"I wish to use my transfiguration sessions with your apprentice to help her explore and study her new gifts," replied Minerva. 

"You're hoping to unravel how she's managed to figure out what the greatest minds in your field could not." reiterated Severus.

"Yes," she confirmed. 

"Very well, but be careful of how far and how fast you push her. At this point she won't take well to being pressured," Severus warned. 

"I wasn't planning to pressure her," Minerva assured him, then turned toward the Divination teacher. "You said you needed to discuss something with me, Zach?"

"Yes, it's about Mr. Potter," Zachary began. "I've uncovered some unsettling information you need to be made aware of." He told her what he had witnessed in Mr. Potter's vision, and explained the current situation. She was shocked that things had degraded so far, without Mr. Potter coming to her about it even once. What did he hope to accomplish by doing this to himself? Was The-Boy-Who-Lived becoming self-destructive right under her very nose? What type of Head of House was she if she couldn't do anything for these children?

"Something must be done," Minerva thought. "I need to have a long talk with Mr. Potter, and make him understand that all he's doing is hurting himself!"

"I agree that we have to intervene before this explodes, but Mr. Potter's current state of mind is too delicate to risk confronting him in the way you're thinking," Zachary responded to her thoughts. "We need to handle this as subtly as we can, so that we don't trigger the very situation we're trying to avoid."

"You're not alone in this, Minerva," Severus added, surprisingly putting a reassuring hand on hers. "We'll do everything in our power to help you save those you can."

"Thank you, Severus. What do you two suggest?" Minerva responded, realizing that they were right. She was feeling more lost by the minute. Whatever they had in mind had better be good, because she feared that not only was the boy's safety was in question here, but his sanity as well.

*~*~*

Zach headed back to his classroom, satisfied with the work they had gotten through during the course of lunch. With luck, they would be able to hold things together until he was ready. He silently opened the door to his classroom, thinking that he was fortunate to have plenty of set up time before his students arrived. He found four Gryffindors sitting at one of the tables near the window and, whatever their topic of discussion was, it had unsettled them. He recognized Mr. Longbottom, Rebecca, and Annika. When he cleared his throat, Rebecca nearly jumped out of her seat as everyone turned toward to him.

"Hello children, what happened?" Zach asked, shutting the door behind him. "Why are you so upset?"

"Parvati and Lavender have been released from the hospital wing," Mr. Longbottom hesitantly replied. "They arrived at the Great Hall after Professor McGonagall left, and…"

"Ron and his little fan club treated the wannabe murderers to something of a hero's welcome, sir," Rebecca continued for the older Gryffindor.

"I see," Zach said softly, understanding. Minerva wasn't going to like this, not at all.

"It was terrible," Annika recalled. "You should tell him, Neville."

He pulled up a chair as Mr. Longbottom launched into an explanation of what had happened in the great hall.

"You should have heard them, Professor, the way they were demeaning me, and anyone else who supports Ginny," Mr. Longbottom described, slowly losing his composure. "They had the nerve to blame everything on Ginny, as if she was the one who attacked _them!_ They made it sound like they are the victims, and that Ginny and Professor Snape are brainwashing the school. They weren't even remotely guilty about causing Ginny's storm. The only thing they were upset about, was the fact that they got caught. And, that's not even the worst of it!"

Zach felt a tiny tremor run through the table, as one of the hanging lamps nearby moved.

"Take a deep breath, Mr. Longbottom then, please continue," Zach instructed. 

The boy took a deep breath and went on.

"What they said made me so angry that I curdled the milk in a pitcher in front of them and then knocked it over. It would have exploded if my friends hadn't stopped me in time…" Neville trailed off.

Neville gave the other Gryffindors a meaningful look, reminding Zach of the support some of the better Ravenclaws had given him after he had found out about his own talent.

"Ron's groupies are under the delusion that they're the _real_ Gryffindors, and we're the traitors," Annika said. "They see the newly blossoming Seer population, and any other people they can't manipulate as a threat. I'm positive that they're willing to do _anything_ to get rid of us."

"Are you sure?" Zach asked, his worst fears being realized sooner than he expected. "Just because a person thinks something, doesn't mean that they're prepared to carry it out."

"They meant it," Neville insisted, fear and anger filling his voice. "They said it and they meant it. Parvati said 'People like Ginny should be put down like the animals they are!' The others agreed with her! I could feel it! If given the chance I have no doubt that those two will try to attack Ginny again. For all I know, I'm next!"

A muggle glass paperweight on his desk exploded, startling everyone.

"I'm sorry, Professor Montgomery, I didn't mean to do that," Neville apologized, as Zach got up and fixed the broken object. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Longbottom, there's no permanent damage done," he assured the boy, returning to his seat. 

"Neville's right, we're all at risk," Rebecca asserted. "I've escaped their notice so far, but I don't know how long that'll keep. Annika, Macdonald, what do you think?"

"Since the beginning they have been harassing me for speaking out against them, but I don't think I'm their main target," Macdonald replied.

"We Seers _are_," Annika said, shaking her head. "Everywhere I go in Gryffindor, I hear mental whispers and silent conspiracies. They hate and fear us, especially the Gryffindor Seers."

"Is any Gryffindor with The Sight safe?" Rebecca moaned. "Who can protect us from our own house?"

The news that things were worse than they had surmised disturbed Zach. Reaching out and listening to his sense of the world around him only confirmed the Gryffindors' suspicions, including Neville's belief that he would be next, being the Gryffindor closest to Ginny that they could still reach. If he let the boy leave this room now, something terrible would happen before the day was out. He couldn't let that happen. These kids depended on him. The way things were disintegrating, the longer they remained near the other Gryffindors, the more danger they were likely to be in. The Seer protection pact was going to be too little, too late to do them enough good. Drastic measures must be taken if he were going to fulfill his promise to safeguard them.

"So much for waiting for approval…" Zach thought.

"I will!" Zach declared aloud, his determination building as he spoke. "I won't let them hurt you. You are my Seers, therefore under my protection. Even if you aren't a Seer, I am a Professor of Hogwarts. It's my _duty_ to help you. They won't lay a finger on you, if I have anything to say about it! I'll pull you out of Gryffindor if I have to, to keep you safe. I know that you love your house and you want to fight for it, but it's not worth your lives! Children, what are your next classes?"

The Gryffindors stared at him, too stunned to do anything but breathe. From their expressions he knew that his words were the last thing that they expected to hear. One glance at their thoughts told him that they all knew where that path could lead, Harborage. Neville snapped out of it first, trying to sort through a flood of conflicting emotions as he spoke.

"Annika and I have double Potions," Neville supplied, weakly.

"Arithmancy," Macdonald said.

"I've got Transfiguration," Rebecca added, meekly.

Minerva would be watching her students like a hawk, so the third year should be safe. Alicia has a nose for trouble, and typically stops problems before they start, so the normal witch shouldn't have a problem. Severus will probably know the kids' thoughts before they do, which means Annika shouldn't be in danger, but sending Neville to work with volatile magical elements in his current state, with his potential attackers standing over his shoulder the whole time, sounded like a recipe for disaster. He wondered if an upcoming Potions accident was what he felt, but something told him that wasn't it at all. It would be irresponsible to let the boy go. He would just have to keep Mr. Longbottom here for now.

He returned to his desk, quickly writing several notes. The first note was for the house-elves, ordering several rooms on the two floors beneath his classroom, to be renovated and prepared to his specifications, including a common room. The second one was for Severus, excusing Neville from class. The third note was for Minerva, telling her that Neville wouldn't be available for classes today, due to an emergency, and to come to his office as soon as the school day was concluded, to discuss it with him. Then, using his wand to open the door, he charmed the notes to go find their respective recipients. 

"It's done," Zach said, standing as the door shut again. "Class will be starting in a few minutes. Miss Macdonald, go to your next class. Remember, if your housemates threaten you in any way, go straight to Professor McGonagall or myself, and we'll deal with it together. Miss Knight, Miss Morden, go to your remaining classes and report back here at before dinner. If for some reason I'm not here, wait for me. Hopefully, I'll have something for you by then. Mr. Longbottom, I'm excusing you from your classes for the remainder of the day. Instead, you'll be staying here, at least until I can consult with your Head of House on the situation. Any questions?"

"Are you considering invoking Harborage?" Rebecca bravely asked before anyone could stop her.

"I don't know," Zach answered truthfully. "Let's worry about crossing that bridge when we come to it. Before you go, Miss Morden, I've got a question. Why is your hair blue?"

"I figured out what the Weasley twins did to my hair, then readapted the charm, making it permanent," Rebecca replied. "Now I can make my hair any color I want. What do you think?"

"You did a fine job," Zach complimented. "Tell me, have you started experimenting with making your own charms?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rebecca wondered. 

"You remind me of someone," Zach responded, feeling the oddest sense of déjà vu. "You should all get going, if you're planning to get to your classes on time."

"Annika, please get tonight's homework assignments for me?" Neville requested.

"I will," Annika promised.

The ladies left, leaving him alone with Neville. He felt the boy probe his defenses, trying to gauge his state of mind. 

"Thank you… for listening to me," Neville said. "People don't tend to take me seriously."

"And, why is that?" he asked.

"I guess it-it's because I'm not really good at anything," the Gryffindor stammered. 

"Perhaps, then now is the time for that to change," Zach suggested.

*~*~*

Minerva headed up to Zachary's office, wondering what this was all about. What sort of emergency would prompt him to pull Mr. Longbottom out of class? She knew that, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. As she passed the Divination classroom she caught a glimpse through the partially opened doorway of Mr. Longbottom reading a large tome. She stopped, observing the young Gryffindor. The teen looked tense about something, but was clearly trying to put it out of his mind by reading. She could just make out the title **_'Basic Magical Physics: Exploring the Nature of Matter and Energy.'_** She considered interrupting him, but decided against it. Zachary took this measure; it was time he explained himself. She moved on, walking up the last flight of stairs at a brisk pace. Just as Minerva reached the door, the Divination teacher opened it, inviting her in. 

Taking a moment to observe her surroundings as she entered, Minerva saw that the walls of the large room were mostly covered in shelves and bookcases. The shelves were filled with an odd assortment of knick-knacks and small muggle/wizarding artifacts. Old-fashioned oil lamps hung from the high ceiling. Zachary's desk and armchair sat facing away from the windows. Two smaller armchairs were arranged in front of it, and a large midnight blue sofa sat off to the side, against a semi-empty wall. A large fireplace was directly across from the sofa. She took a seat in an armchair in front of his desk, while he took his seat.

"What is going on here, Zach?" Minerva asked, calmly. "You took Mr. Longbottom out of classes because of some unspecified emergency. I just saw him in your classroom. He doesn't appear to be in much distress."

"Did you speak with him?" Zachary asked.

"No, I thought it better to hear you out first," Minerva replied.

"Parvati and Lavender were released from the hospital wing early," Zachary started to explain. "They arrived at the Great Hall some time after you left. The Gryffindors, specifically Ron's group, gave the two a hero's welcome. They said some… pretty terrible things that caused Mr. Longbottom to lose his temper. Luckily, his friends managed to stop him before he did any real damage. I'm sorry if this will be difficult to hear, but you need to know if you're going to do anything about it."

Minerva listened as Zachary recounted everything the young Gryffindors told him, including what the Seers had sensed during the incident. She was mortified, as much by Ron's followers' words, as by how little remorse they'd shown. Part of her didn't want to accept that he was referring to her Gryffindors, that her children were capable of such unthinkable malice. Wading through the endless seas of wonderment and torment, she was slowly discovering that, when motivated, people were capable of almost anything – from the most beautiful surprises to the most loathsome acts. 

Damn Poppy for not informing her! She needed to have a _word_ with that woman. Minerva had thought that she still had time, when, in truth, she'd just run out of it. Because of her oversight, Mr. Longbottom, and Gryffindors like him, would very likely pay the price. Listening to Zachary's assessment of the danger they were in, she had to agree with him. The remaining real Gryffindors, including the Gryffindor Seers, who were the struggling minority of her house, would be in danger as long as they remained in the line of fire. A question that had been plaguing her surfaced once more, begging to be asked.

"Given the rapidity with which things are disintegrating in Gryffindor, it's surprising that no one has invoked Harborage," Minerva said. "Ronald Weasley is destroying the Gryffindor name. The children know it; they have to by now, even if I haven't been able to accept it. I hate to say this, but the damage is reaching the point where it will be irreparable… Why aren't they leaving my house in droves? What in Merlin's name are they staying for?"

"They're staying because of you," Zachary replied.

"Me?" she asked, shocked.

"They still love what that house once stood for, and they see you as the embodiment of those ideals," he replied. "They know that you haven't given up on them, that you are doing everything in your power to help them. They still believe in you, Minerva! For each of them, using Harborage means calling for a vote of no confidence in you. For them, retreating is therefore betraying you and the values you instilled in them. At heart, they will always be _Gryffindor._ You know better than anyone how Gryffindors feel about betrayal and fleeing from an enemy, even if for all the right reasons."

"If they can't invoke Harborage than I will!" Minerva exclaimed. "I won't let them do this to themselves. I appreciate their loyalty, but not at the expense of their lives!"

She got up to leave.

"Wait, Minerva. I know you're willing to do anything for your kids, but there is another alternative," Zachary swiftly proposed. "If you agree to co-sponsoring it, we'll have a much easier time setting everything into motion."

"We?" Minerva asked. "What are you planning to do?"

"Severus has agreed to help me work out the details before this weekend's staff meeting," Zachary answered. "Please, return to your seat, and I'll explain."

Minerva sat back down, awaiting further explanation.

"Thank you. Since I started discovering the of people and talents I will be working with, along with the unfortunate reality of the problems my Seers are facing, I've realized that their current accommodations won't be enough," the Divination Professor began. "Telepaths, for instance, can't walk into a crowded place like the Great Hall without being subjected to the passing thoughts and desires of every person there. If they're powerful enough, it won't matter where they are; without shielding the background noise will follow them wherever they go. As you can imagine, the constant strain can be quite debilitating."

"I remember…" Minerva said. "You had to be isolated for six months before you learned to adjust, but what does this have to with that?"

"It looks like the majority of the students they're going after have The Sight," Zachary continued. "And, normal Harborage was never meant to handle this many at once. Think about it, it would be chaos if a mass transfer were to take place. I've come up with a new option, one capable of handling the overload. I call it Departmental Harborage. As we speak, the house-elves are renovating the lower levels of this tower, creating an environment similar to the other living areas partitioned off for the students. Once the wards are in place, it will be the only stronghold in the school truly hospitable to sensitives. In Departmental Harborage, your students won't have to give up the Gryffindor name, but, instead of constantly being in the line of fire, they will have a place to go where they will be accepted. With this stopgap in place, we'll be able to deal with the students who require full Harborage on a case-by-case basis. As for the non-Seers, they can come to stay as well if a Seer vouches for them, and/or they receive my personal approval."

"Are you thinking of making this… Departmental Harborage mandatory or voluntary?" Minerva asked.

"It'll be primarily voluntary, unless intervention is called for," Zachary replied. "What do you think?"

"The overall idea is sound… but there could be serious problems further down the road, if they become too isolated," Minerva sighed. "We may very well be sacrificing the future to save the present."

"Or, perhaps, we're altering the rules of the game in order protect both the children's present, and their future," he countered. "Besides, we both know that we'll never get anywhere if we don't do something. My way may relieve internal tensions – your way will certainly cause a mass panic. Please, choose wisely."

"You do have a point… I agree to co-sponsor this Departmental Harborage of yours, Zachary, but if we're doing this, the environment you create must be conducive to _all_ houses," Minerva responded. "I would like to assist you with working out a proper atmosphere."

"You know, that's exactly what Severus said," Zachary remarked, smiling. "I would be happy to hear any input you might have, but I get final say on what goes."

"Agreed," Minerva said. "How do you feel we should proceed with Mr. Longbottom and the others?"

"We should immediately place Miss Knight, and Mr. Longbottom, under Departmental Harborage," Zachary recommended. "Miss Morden and Miss Macdonald can be placed later, if things continues to devolve. I know that the areas being renovated won't be ready until Sunday night, but it's too dangerous for Mr. Longbottom and Miss Knight remain with the other Gryffindors, more so for Mr. Longbottom than anyone."

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"I haven't told Mr. Longbottom yet, because I don't want to frighten him when he has so little control, but his power to disrupt matter isn't limited to objects," Zachary revealed. "He is a living offensive weapon, and a lethal one at that. If motivated to, with the power he holds, Mr. Longbottom could do immeasurable damage to a fully trained wizard. His gift is still growing, but I have no idea how powerful he'll become before it's done developing. Don't ask me how, but I _know_ that if he goes out there now, unaided, something horrible will happen, and I wouldn't bet on his attackers surviving the ordeal. We can't let that happen!"

"Are you certain?" Minerva asked.

"Totally," Zachary answered. "We can arrange for someone trustworthy to escort them as needed. While the students are at dinner the house-elves could store their things in a set of guest rooms, and I'll set up something so they can spend the next several nights in my classroom."

"Why your classroom?" she inquired, confused. "Why not let them stay in the guest rooms?"

"For two reasons," he stated. "Their enemies are nothing if not resourceful and organized. They'll figure out where the two Seers are going at night and could attack them while they're vulnerable. On the other hand, if they stay in my classroom, not only are they protected from the background noise endlessly harrowing their senses, but the other Seers who visit there at night can keep an eye on them for me. Ron's group wouldn't dare go after them when faced with such an unpredictable variable."

"You make it sound like Ron and his followers are some sort of ruthless organization or a cult. No matter how they've acted, they're still children, Zachary!" Minerva insisted.

"Are they? You'd never know it from the way they behave…" the Divination Professor pointed out. "The remaining children are terrified of them, though I doubt they'll ever admit it. Listen to Mr. Longbottom's description of the way they acted in the open, and tell me again that that's childlike behavior!" Zachary snorted in disgust. "The next thing you'll tell me is that they were only joking."

"But that doesn't change the simple fact that they _are_ children," Minerva maintained.

"What do you propose we do? Put them over our knee and spank them? Or maybe take Argus up on his suggestion at last, and hang the miscreants by their thumbs in the Dungeons?" Zachary asked, agitated. "I'm sure Argus would be delighted to give it a try. Like it or not, _this_ is what they're growing up to be, and your denial won't change that."

He saw her disturbed expression and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, I shouldn't take this out on you, it's just…" Zachary whispered, wearily.

"I know, Zachary," Minerva replied, understanding completely. "I know…"

*~*~*

Poppy tidied up the hospital wing, while trying to work out how a soulless bastard like Snape, could manage to worm his way into becoming the most sought after staff member in the school, save Albus. It was incomprehensible what lengths that Slytherin slime must have gone to in order to gain power, and for some unfathomable reason, Albus has thus far let him get away with it. Somehow, Snape has even managed to corrupt Minerva and Filius, making the two formerly respectable Heads of House, little more than puppets, willing to do anything to satisfy his sadistic whims. Poppy lost all respect for them, when she found out that they were voluntarily protecting that bastard, and his abomination of an apprentice. This Gray nonsense they were pushing on the school, was little more than a new form of Darkness which the Ministry has yet to put a stop to. Poppy looked up just in time to see Minerva enter the hospital wing. Here comes one of Severus' lackeys now… She had been preparing for this confrontation all morning. The time had finally come to give this traitor to the Light a piece of her mind!

"You lied to me. You assured me that you weren't letting Miss Brown and Miss Patil out until this afternoon!" Minerva accused sharply, turning her full anger on the witch. "You better have a good explanation, Poppy, or I'll-"

"Or you'll do what?" she challenged, sternly. "You'll whine to your demented Keeper and beg him to sic his ex-Gryffindor pit bull on me? I'm tired of answering to you. You Dark collaborators have finally gone too far! Miss Patil and Brown were in my domain as long as they were here – not yours. I thought they needed a few hours of _real_ freedom before you began micromanaging them to death!"

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect!" Minerva snapped. "I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, but that's no excuse for behaving so atrociously. You should be ashamed of yourself for talking about your colleges with such disregard! I don't know what poison Ronald Weasley and those other students have been feeding you, but Severus and Virginia are not monsters, and I am no one's _lackey."_

"If you think that then you should take a good, long look in the mirror, you have the word _traitor_ written all over you," Poppy shot back coldly.

"If anyone needs a reality check around here, it's you," Minerva countered. "You make me sound like some soulless, controlling monster. In Merlin's name, what is wrong with you?"

"I know what inhumane punishment your Keeper has planned for them," the medi-witch went on angrily, refusing to listen to the Professor's pathetic excuses after hearing the truth from those poor children. How could she listen to even a single word coming out Minerva's mouth? If anyone needed putting a stop to, it was Minerva. "How could you sentence your own so harshly just for defending themselves?"

"Defending themselves?" the traitorous Professor repeated, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Were you listening to a word that was said? Those two tried to _murder_ poor Virginia in cold blood! They are lucky that a year's worth of detention is all they're getting, considering the circumstances."

"What Gryffindor House needs is an advocate and a helping hand, not more threats or cruel punishments for not selling out the way you have," Poppy declared. "I've decided to fill that role, and, while I can't stop you, I _can_ give them the support those children desperately require. The support you're obviously _not_ giving them!"

Minerva clenched and unclenched her fists, apparently fighting the urge to strike her. Poppy's hand strayed to her wand, prepared to hex the witch if need be. Minerva shooting the mediwitch a deathly glare took a deep breath, still struck speechless. Then the Deputy Headmistress stormed out of the hospital wing, her robes billowing dramatically behind her. Poppy watched her leave, a bit surprised that the traitorous bitch had put up so little fight. Chalking one up for the good guys, she happily continued her work.

*~*~*

Albus sat in his office, bored for the first time in what was most definitely ages. After he had gotten his daily mountain of paperwork out of the way, there was just… nothing to do. Not too long ago he could never get a moment's peace, now everything was too silent, too controlled for his tastes. There was too much time left over for him to think; to mull over all the ways things have permanently spun out of his control. It was Severus' job to mold the future now, not his… he fervently hoped that the boy was up to the task.

Once again he thought about Mr. Potter, and his derailed plans for the young Gryffindor. When Albus had first recruited the boy, he'd hoped that the Philosopher's stone disaster would be the first and last time he would need to bring the young wizard into this. But after the stone was so unfortunately destroyed, he knew that Mr. Potter would never be free until they erased all traces of the Dark Lord. That's when his plan to use Harry Potter as the Light's ultimate weapon had begun, when he took it upon himself to… do what needed to be done. Alone, the boy's impetuous nature would've only gone so far. What more humane way to handle the problem had there been, other than the option he took? It was certainly better than the alternative, or, at least, Albus had always thought so. After his little debacles with both Virginia Weasley and Sybil Trelawney, he wasn't so sure. Those incidents had sown the seeds of doubt within him. A doubt that seemed to grow with each damnable second he was left to his own devices. 

Should he reverse the steps he had taken to ensure things with Mr. Potter? After nearly six years, could he? Was it still in his power even, after the countless modifications and safeguards he'd added to prevent that from happening? Only he knew the combination to remove it safely. Should he risk it? Was the boy worth it? The others would never understand, young Mr. Potter least of all. They would probably string him up for it, when they discovered the truth… No, that would never happen, not on its own anyway. He'd done such a good job of hiding it that even Virginia and Zachary had missed his hidden insurance, otherwise they'd have beaten down his door. Was he doing the young man, or himself, a favor by acting? Or, would this attempt to act turn nasty as well? It would never work, Albus thought, shaking his head dejectedly. If he did anything now to upset the boy's neural pathways, every telepathic Seer near Mr. Potter would know. Perhaps it was better to just let things play out. After all, Mr. Potter was getting along fine without him or his assistance, so was everyone else for that matter-

Minerva suddenly barged into his office, harshly pulling him out of his contemplative state as she slammed the door behind her. One look at her irate features told him volumes about her distress, while she began pacing back and forth in front of him, wringing her hands in pent up frustration. This… display was not at all like the Deputy Headmistress.

"I think you've been hanging around Severus too long, you're picking up his bad habits," Albus commented lightheartedly, trying to lessen the suddenly oppressive tension in the room.

"I want that bitch fired!" Minerva snarled in a very uncharacteristic fashion. Whatever the problem was, he wasn't going to be able to fix it with amusing platitudes. "I want her packed up and shipped out of Hogwarts by the end of the day!"

Definitely spending too much time with him… Albus mentally maintained. She's up to channeling the Potions Master, as the muggles would say.

"Whom do you want fired?" he asked, gently. How many years has it been since he's seen her this upset? More than he could count. He needed to talk her down, and quickly, or she was going to do something very rash.

"Poppy," she spat in a low voice. "She's sabotaging all my efforts to help my students, and now they'll pay the price for her utter lunacy. I can't work like this, Albus! I just can't… and she has the _nerve_ to say that I'm neglecting them, when I am working till my fingers _bleed_ to keep the situation from deteriorating further. I won't take this from the likes of her! She's undermining the public good, and as Deputy Headmistress, I demand that she be removed from her post immediately, and a substitute be sent over from the Ministry of Magic, until a proper replacement can be found!"

"I now understand to whom you're referring, but I'm not much closer to why," Albus said carefully. "Please, take a seat, my dear, and explain this to me from the beginning."

"No, I don't need a seat! I don't need to calm down! I need that intolerable woman gone!" Minerva argued, as her pacing increased. The younger woman groaned in frustration. "People used to listen to me, Albus. They trusted my judgement, _I_ trusted my judgement, now look at me, _just look at me!_ Half of my Gryffindors are systematically destroying the Gryffindor name, and everything I do to stop to it is too little, too late. Since Poppy released Patil and Brown from the hospital wing early, when she promised me she would wait until the afternoon, the remaining good Gryffindors are running in fear for their lives! And why does she do it? Because she believes the destructive Gryffindors' lies. That woman has _no idea_ what she's just done!"

"Isn't it more probable that you are mistaken?" Albus asked, seeking some way to refuse her request without causing her further distress. "Perhaps Poppy had just forgotten to inform you that she was releasing them early."

"She told me this herself," Minerva shot down his justification, shaking her head. "I have never been so insulted in all my life. How dare she presume that she knows better. She showed blatant disregard for my authority, and for the Head of Slytherin. Poppy actually intents to defend Ron's group every step of the way, without any regard for what we are trying to accomplish."

"Maybe it would be better if I had a word with her first, and found out why she acted that way," Albus cautiously suggested.

Abruptly, Minerva stopped pacing and stared at him intensely. Albus got the distinct impression that he was in better stead while the witch had been pacing.

"I know where you're going with this, and I don't want to hear platitudes, I don't want go through your usual bait and switch, I want an honest answer, and I want it _now!"_ Minerva declared. "Are you going to fire that interfering bitch or not?"

"No, I won't let her go because you two simply had an altercation," Albus asserted, hating the direct approach, but seeing no easier way out of it. "I understand if her actions have upset things a bit-"

_"A bit?"_ Minerva echoed. "Open your eyes, Albus. House Gryffindor is disintegrating and there is nothing I can do to stop it! I'm losing the House I swore to protect – I won't lose the children as well-"

"You're overreacting," Albus insisted. "I know that the peace has been harder to maintain since Virginia left, but that doesn't mean that Ron is leading the Gryffindors to their own destruction. I promise I will have a word with Poppy, and perhaps, in time you two will be able to work out your differences."

Watching Minerva's expression become unreadable, she froze in a moment of indecision. Albus steeled himself, prepared for anything. Anything, but the response she settled on. The Deputy Headmistress turned and walked out without saying a word, leaving him utterly confounded.

*~*~*

Searching for his apprentice, Severus headed back into the Dungeons. He had already looked for her in the library, but all he had found was a very annoyed Irma Pince, complaining that she didn't have the time to watch Virginia skim through transfiguration tomes and giving him a surprisingly long list of books Virginia had read today alone. Irma didn't let him leave until he promised to assign a house elf to keep track of her reading from now on. He reached his apprentice's chamber and knocked. There was no answer, but he could strongly feel Virginia and Ix Chel's presence. They were in there. After a minute, Severus gave up knocking and entered. Virginia was lying in bed, sound asleep, while Ix Chel sat coiled on the girl's stomach, watching the door.

_"There you two are,"_ he hissed in Parsel. _"I went to pick you up in the library, but you weren't there. Did something happen I should be made aware of?"_

_"Virginia was tired after her meeting with Draco, so she remained here to rest instead of returning to her studies,"_ Ix Chel replied. _"I'm glad that she is pursuing knowledge once more. With each new book she absorbs, my library grows. It is a beautiful sign."_

_"Your library grows."_ Severus repeated, trying to understand. _"You once told me that you carry your predecessors' and their wizards' memories, does this mean that-"_

_"That what I remember, Virginia remembers?"_ Ix Chel finished for him. _"She will soon… As she learns to work with our bond she will gain greater and greater access to my memories. One day, in what may be the near future, my bonded will remember the lives that came before with all the clarity of her own. Just as one day, in the further future, my children will carry my bonded's memories intermingled with my own. It is the way of our life cycle."_

_"Why haven't you told her of this?"_ Severus asked, sure, for some reason, that Ix Chel never fully disclosed the process to her. _"Why didn't you tell Virginia the truth right from the start?"_

_"If I had gone into further detail, would she have been so eager?"_ Ix Chel replied. _"As it was, we barely had enough time to bond. I couldn't let the opportunity slip by. I saw one who was receptive to me, so I made the offer. It was still her life, her choice. In a way, my bonded already knows the truth, she has yet to have realized its importance, that's all."_

_"So, she will be able to use all the Gray talents you've been teaching us by remembering them?"_ he inquired.

_"Yes,"_ Ix Chel said.

_"Then why is her Gray training so important, if she is eventually going to remember the skills from your former lives anyway?"_ Severus asked.

_"She needs to comprehend the scope of the universe she's stepping into, and be prepared to face the hidden worlds from both without and within herself, or there's a chance it will overwhelm her,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"Without proper preparation, she would become an extreme of corrupted intent. Together, with you at her side, guiding her away from false paths, and armed with prior experience of her own, my young one will be protected from that possibility. Everything I have done has been for my bonded and her protected. I could do nothing less. If you were in my position, wouldn't you manipulate everything within your power, to safeguard this young treasure?"_

Severus thought about it, realizing that the type of machinations she was referring to was exactly what he was doing as well. When faced with the choice, he would do no different. A snake with a proper Slytherin attitude, the founder of his family would have loved her.

_"I wouldn't change a thing,"_ he affirmed.

_"Than we are of like mind… good,"_ Ix Chel hissed softly.

It wasn't a surprise that Virginia was becoming so disconnected, if this is what she was going through. With each passing day part of her was being pulled further into the past. It was a sobering realization that he was, ultimately, the one thing that grounded her. Thousands of years worth of experience… It was hard to imagine the scope of it, yet the Gray used this _shared memory_ on a regular basis… The world of the past had been a strange, incomparable place, nothing like what he'd imagined. Under these absurd circumstances that made sense. With great effort, he put it out of his mind, burying this new knowledge so deeply that his apprentice would have to know what she was looking for in order to find it. He would need to work out the implications of this new wrinkle later, right now he had a student to awaken.

"Virginia… wake up," Severus said, switching to English as he shook her gently. "Come, it's time for your next session."

"Rachel…?" Virginia whispered sleepily in a gruff voice.

"No, it's Severus," he corrected. "Move, it's time for your Potions session."

"Mum…I miss…" Virginia whispered, disorientated. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes, sitting up. "Sorry I overslept master Snape-"

"It's alright," he cut in. "And, it's Severus."

"Yes, ma-Severus," she said, shaking off the effects of some dream.

"You called out a name in your sleep. Does Rachel mean anything to you?" he asked.

"No," Virginia replied too quickly. "It's probably nothing."

He didn't believe her, but chose not to press the issue. She took a look at the time.

"I guess I missed second lunch," Virginia commented, transfiguring an apple out of thin air without a wand. Before she could take a bite he snatched it out of her hand. 

"Hey, it's my apple," Virginia whined, trying in vain to take it back. "I'm hungry. Go get your own!"

"We still don't know how complete that little trick of yours is," Severus reasoned. "For all we know it's poisonous, so stop acting like a two year old."

"Are you poisonous, apple?" Virginia asked the object. 

It told them that there was nothing wrong with it, but he refused to take the newly created object's word for it, and pocketed the bloody thing.

"If you're hungry, all you have to do is say so," Severus chided lightly, feeling like he was talking to a small child. "We'll take a detour to the kitchens on the way back."

"Yes, Severus," his apprentice all but pouted. 

Not falling for her transparent act, he directed her to get ready. Virginia quickly placed Ix Chel on her shoulders, put her shoes on, then grabbed her backpack and cauldron on the way out. They reached his classroom without incident. In silence Virginia set up at a table in the first row. He could sense the girl's fear and obvious tension, as she worked on a simple Drowsiness Draught. He sat at his desk, knowing that hovering over Virginia's shoulder would only make things worse. In the middle of the preparation she groaned, quickly backing away from her cauldron a moment before the whole thing caught fire. Severus was on his feet in an instant, quenching the flame and clearing away the molten mess left behind.

"Damn it, I know the potion by heart, more than by heart, why can't I do it?" Virginia whispered. "There was a time I could've done it in my sleep, no pun intended. Now the first years would laugh at my efforts."

"No one would laugh at you," Severus disagreed. "Trust me, I've seen far worse."

"You're right, they'd be too busy being afraid of me," Virginia blurted out. She returned to her seat, depressed. "I apologize for speaking out of turn, but things were so much easier when no one knew my name. At least, back then I could _do_ things. These days, it's like I've been struck muggle."

"Muggle?" he asked, having trouble seeing anything remotely muggle about her. "You mean the other teachers' restrictions?"

She didn't respond.

"I can't do anything, if you don't tell me about it," Severus reminded her.

"Professor Montgomery and Professor Flitwick say I shouldn't use charms in public, because I could hurt someone," his apprentice began. "The Chimaera thing added to the whole 'Ginny Seer' mythos. I can't get anywhere near Herbology. Everyone's afraid of what I'm going to predict next. Professor Vector acted strange to say the least, during Arithmancy, Professor McGonagall doesn't think I should use transfiguration in public, and my basic Potions skills are worse than Neville's. Oh, and Professor Lupin didn't say I couldn't use DADA in front of others, but our class was interrupted, so who knows? What can I do in public, Severus, slay a Death Eater in front of my classmates? I'm sure they'll make a great audience…" She broke off with a sharp intake of air, raising her hand to her mouth, horrified by her own words. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Get the journal Montgomery gave you and write it down," he sighed. Just when you think things couldn't get any worse, the universe sets out to prove you wrong. "I see your point, the Professors restrictions do add up. I'm giving you permission to use charms and transfiguration in public, but be certain that you can do the spells safely, prior to casting them."

"Thank you," she replied, her mood lightening a bit at his words as she followed his order.

As Severus continued observing her, he realized just how much they were already overburdening her. He'd brought her out of isolation early because of the pressing social and political issues. He had hoped that the reduced schedule would keep her from cracking. Only, now that they were discovering these little _breakthroughs_ of hers, each of her professors wanted more and more of her time, of her, in the process weighing down his unstable apprentice. When this began he thought he was getting a normal apprentice, who happened to have something that could help them against Voldemort. Instead what he got was a traumatized joined girl, who happened to be the key to the end of everything, or maybe the beginning, depending on whether or not she could hold it together.

Severus suddenly found himself missing the days when all he had to worry about was keeping young Mr. Potter from getting himself killed. That had been _so_ much simpler, but he realized not _nearly_ as much fun. Even with all the pain and confusion, for the first time in his life part of him felt alive, and that part of him had no intention of ending the roller coaster ride anytime soon. What was it about her that incited these musings and little epiphanies? Whether she knew it or not, Virginia Weasley would be a formidable catalyst in whatever arena she chose. That was when it occurred to Severus, that is precisely what Taleen had rearranged time and space to bring about, an independent, living catalyst with a support structure capable of bringing The Guardian to the moment. He hoped it was enough.

"What are you thinking?" Virginia asked, breaking into his contemplation.

"Can't you tell?" he sneered, somewhat irritated.

"Yeah, but I prefer to ask," Virginia answered. 

Severus mentally shook his head. At least, she was learning to pretend that she couldn't hear his every thought.

"I want you to keep in mind that some of the tasks we've set before you, aren't meant to be solved properly, because they're above your level," Severus pointed out to her. "No one expects you to get everything, just to try. Relax, one failure doesn't mean that you're incapable, it just means that you need to work at it."

"Then I guess we should try again," Virginia said.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Severus asked. 

"I'm sure," Virginia replied, looking a damn sight better than when she had first arrived. 

She transfigured herself another caldron out of air and set up. The second potion he had her attempt was a more difficult growth potion, hoping that it would be easier for her to work with. This time Virginia fell into an easy rhythm, working with a single-minded sense of purpose. Looking closer, he knew that something was still off, and that she knew it too. Severus meticulously inspected the final product. It seemed perfect, but he could sense a magical imbalance hidden deeply within its very nature. He noticed the small frown on Virginia's face as she shook her head.

"It's not right," Virginia stated. "My technique was in sync this time, but I know I've messed it up somehow. Should we test it and find out what I _really_ did?"

Against his better judgement, he agreed, bringing out a little sapling to test it on. Not taking any chances, they moved the tables aside and placed the plant in the center of the room. She administered a single drop to the tiny plant, quickly backing away as it grew at a phenomenal rate. Within seconds, a giant tree sat in the center of his classroom, threatening to break through the ceiling. Severus put a stop to it before it destroyed the place. He turned around, startled by the sound of Ix Chel and Virginia's incessant giggling.

"I definitely shouldn't have taken muggle studies…" Virginia remarked, between bouts of tittering.

"Just what about this do you find so amusing?" Severus snarled, shooting the two an icy glare that would've had her former housemates quaking in fear. Seeing his expression, they sobered at once. 

"Nothing," they chorused in unison.

He could swear that she was getting more eccentric by the minute. Either that or the stresses of the week were finally getting to him.

"Gryffindors…" Severus thought, annoyed. 

Virginia smiled. As punishment for reminding him of just how annoying real Gryffindors were, he made her put the tables back by herself, before trying to brew the growth potion properly one last time. He sat back and watched as Virginia fell back into her rhythm, working harder this time to balance the magical elements. More than half way through, he heard her curse under her breath. She was completely oblivious to his presence as he got to his feet again, standing over her shoulder to observe. The potion bubbled slightly, still dark red, coming along perfectly to the untrained eye, but he could feel the growing imbalance she was struggling to correct.

"No…" Virginia whispered tensely, carefully sprinkling in an ingredient. Abruptly, Virginia let out an inaudible defeated groan as the potion stopped bubbling altogether. Severus could sense the structure of the magic itself, intermingled within the potion, breaking down. It changed from dark red, to blue, then to aqua, before, at last, becoming a foul-smelling, murky gray fluid, filled with remnants of left over ingredients. In all of his years working in the field, he'd never seen a failure quite like this one. When magical elements conflict they explode, become useless, have unanticipated results, not… cancel each other out.

Virginia dejectedly turned off the flames heating the cauldron, then sat back down, and buried her head in her hands on the table, summarily bursting into tears. Severus watched her cry for a long moment, unsure of how to react. He prided himself on being able to make the most stubborn, dunderheaded student come apart at the seams, but this, this was completely outside his experience. He understood exactly what she was going through, knowing full well that her problem has nothing to do with a lack of skill or competence. He thought that this would be the one class where she would be able to regain her footing quickly, but now he wasn't sure she could at all. He settled for putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, noticing him for the first time since she had begun working again. Severus watched as Virginia turned around, seeing uncharacteristic sympathy and understanding in his dark eyes. 

Without warning she stood and hugged him tightly, whispering something he didn't quite catch into his robes. Momentarily stunned, he wasn't sure whether he should attempt to shrug her off or respond in kind. Either way, he was well beyond what would be considered appropriate for the usual master/apprentice relationship. He awkwardly held the young woman protectively to him, allowing her all the time she needed to pull herself back together. Once again, Severus felt that sense of security radiating from her, which as far as he knew, happened only in his presence. She let him probe a little further, letting him experience her deepening trust and faith in him for himself. In that moment, he knew just how vulnerable she was to him, just how easy it would be for her caring and devotion to grow into something more, something it was never meant to become. That concept terrified him more than he'd ever admit. He pulled away, holding her at arm's length as he studied her frustrated, worried features. He fought to say something to fill this strange void as a million conflicting thoughts and questions played havoc with him.

"What happened?" he questioned calmly.

"I-I've tried to do it, to make it work, but I just _can't,"_ Virginia attempted to explain. "I understand the potion's structure completely, but this-" She waved a hand at the potions equipment. "-is too imprecise to work with. I need something else." 

"What else is there?" he asked, having no idea where to even begin repairing such a magical breach.

"Wait, I think I might know. Severus, you're a genius!" Virginia exclaimed, suddenly ecstatic. Bewildered by her sudden shift, he released her as she started pacing around in no particular pattern. "If I know its structure completely, right down to the subtleties of its magic, then I should be able to recreate it, but I can't because my past method of synthesis is all wrong for this level. There's no way I can reproduce it perfectly, part for part, because normal Potions was never meant to work that way, nor should it on its own. The nature of normal potions is for the wizard, or witch in this case, to work the magical elements, molding them into something unique, and at the same time, something specifically similar. As we all know, no two potions are exactly alike, they can be close, but _never_ quite the same, not even when coming from the same witch. There never was, and never will be, the 'perfect' potion. How silly of me! The answer's right in front of me. Why didn't I see it?"

"What answer?" Severus probed, confused by her ramblings. 

"I've gotten too inflexible to do it properly the old way," Virginia explained. "It's like a bloody cascade failure. For every problem I fix, another one is bound to appear, and so on, and so forth, because _I'm_ not what I used to be – I don't connect all that well on the early levels anymore. I can't recapture it…" Virginia stopped, meeting his gaze. "I need to try something new. I need to create it in its _totality._"

His apprentice held out her hand, devoting her absolute concentration to whatever she was doing. He watched as she transfigured a vial filled with what looked like growth potion, out of the air, right into the palm of her hand. Severus couldn't believe his eyes, as he watched the young witch inspect the vial. Satisfied that she'd finally gotten the results she wanted, Virginia handed it to him. As he rigorously inspected it for quality, his mind continued attempting to process the reality of what he was holding. There was no mistake, there was growth potion in the vial. Against all reason, it looked like she had done a beautiful job. To be sure he decided to test this… experiment, taking out a second seedling. This time he didn't bother to move anything aside, opting instead to place the plant on the table. He uncorked the vial, tentatively sniffing its contents. It was as if it were freshly brewed. _Amazing._ He let one drop fall, hitting the little plant. The plant absorbed it, grew only as far as it should, and stopped. Perfect… everything about it fell perfectly within normal parameters. Amazing… utterly amazing…

"Are you alright, Severus?" Virginia asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," he assured her, regaining his composure. "Do you have any idea how significant your little epiphany is?"

"It goes a long way to winning that Transfiguration/Potions argument we had at the picnic," Virginia supplied. 

"That's one way of looking at it," Severus replied, examining the remaining potion in the vial. Before he could continue, they looked up in unison, sensing Minerva pacing back and forth outside the classroom door, being all but driven to madness with distress.

"I don't think we should keep her waiting," Virginia suggested, her eyes growing unfocused. "She needs your guidance _now._"

"Agreed," Severus concurred. "That concludes this Potions session. Clean up, and gather your things."

She nodded, her cauldron vanishing at the gesture. She noticed his surprise as she created a fresh one and put the remaining ingredients away.

"I made it air," his apprentice answered his unspoken question. "That cauldron wasn't salvageable anyway."

Shaking his head, he went to open the door. Minerva started, hurriedly turning to face him. Judging by her countenance, something serious must have happened. In all the years he'd known her, he had never seen the Deputy Headmistress _this_ visibly distraught.

"Come in," Severus offered, moving out of her way.

Minerva entered his classroom, reflexively reining in her emotional turmoil when she spotted Virginia. 

"I apologize for the interruption, but there is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you," Minerva told him.

"It's not a problem," Severus replied. "We were just about finished for the day."

"I guess I should be going," Virginia interjected, edging towards the door. "If you need me, master, I'll be in the library."

"You shouldn't go anywhere without a proper escort," Minerva protested. "Miss Brown and Miss Patil have been released from the hospital wing. I think it would be best for everyone if you weren't alone."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her bothersome news. Those Gryffindor fools were definitely causing trouble, trouble she no doubt has gotten wind of. He decided not to try to read Minerva until after he had heard the problem from her.

"Hermione and my father are in the library right now," Virginia informed them, her eyes losing focus for a split second. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind spending time with me."

"I'll escort her there," Severus told Minerva. "Will the matter keep until I return?"

Minerva solemnly nodded. He quickly escorted his apprentice to the library, then stopped by the kitchens long enough to have some food sent to the library for Virginia. All the while, mentally preparing himself for what promised to be an interesting meeting with the Deputy Headmistress. 

*~*~*

Minerva continued pacing in Severus' office, as she anxiously awaited his return. It was all she could do to stop herself from taking a course of action which she would no doubt later regret. The situation seemed to be going from bad to worse, and with each person she tried to reach, the outlook only became bleaker. Minerva only hoped that Severus could assist her in navigating through this nightmare. A short time later the Potions master returned. He automatically placed locking and silencing charms on the room before taking his seat. Instead of his usual calm and calculating countenance he regarded her with the strangest mixture of recognition and concern.

"What has happened?" Severus asked quietly.

Severus didn't interrupt her train of thought with useless questions, but allowed her to tell him all that had happened to make her so upset. During the course of her explanation, the Potions master sent a little note to the elves, and lifted the locking charms just long enough to accept a tea delivery. Concluding her rant Minerva felt part of the frustration leave her, as she finally reached the point where she was capable of taking a seat. 

"I just don't know what I'm going to do about her, Severus. If Albus won't fire her…" Minerva concluded, sighing heavily.

She gratefully accepted the cup of Lady Gray tea he handed her, allowing the light scent to soothe her overtaxed nerves.

"Dumbledore will never have her removed, not as long as he has any choice in the matter, so don't waste your breath trying to get through to him," Severus replied. "She takes care of his various black projects, and such. As a result, he turns a blind eye to some of her more… questionable activities concerning the students."

Minerva realized what he was implying.

"Surely, you don't think-" she started.

"What I _think_ doesn't matter, it's what I can prove that does," Severus cut in. "Do you remember a Slytherin of mine from a few years back, a Miss Liandra Nin?"

"Yes… she was pretty fair in Transfiguration, if I recall correctly," Minerva said slowly. "She had quite a passion for medicine, despite Poppy's insistence that she would never amount to anything… Did she continue her studies after school?"

"Shortly after Miss Nin graduated, the Order of Salus took her in," Severus informed her. "From what I've heard, she recently obtained her doctorate, and had been awaiting assignment. Unfortunately, there was some sort of accident, and now the doors that were finally opening for her have slammed shut in her face. I've been tracking her down for a little while now. I'm planning to bring her here to evaluate my Slytherins. Considering Pomfrey's blatantly divided loyalties, you and Filius may wish to do the same."

"I have always thought that Poppy had severely underestimated Miss Nin," Minerva appraised. "What if her results come up empty?"

"Then we can be reassured that Pomfrey is doing an adequate job," Severus sneered. "In any case, it would be a good idea to put her on staff, so that we can have trustworthy help available."

"And if she does discover something?" Minerva wondered.

"Then we have them right where we want them," Severus said. "Be advised, if you want to get rid of Pomfrey, you will have to be prepared to go after Dumbledore as well. No matter what they say in their defense, they're both actionable. However, the actions we decide to take must be in the best interests of the Light, and the war. Are you truly prepared to officially remove Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of this school, and as head of the Light? Or, is it better to keep him as a figurehead, while we pull the true strings from the behind the scenes?"

"You're talking about blackmail," Minerva exclaimed, scandalized.

"I prefer to think of it as an incentive, unless you want the Dark Lord to know that the Light is in disarray?" Severus countered. "We can't afford any slipups. If you think about it, we're already doing it. This option is insurance, nothing more. We have time to consider this, but when she arrives, you must be prepared to make the difficult choices, as must I."

"There is an ugly irony in all of this," Minerva whispered. "Albus made the decisions that no else could, and in his place our first choice is whether to destroy him."

"He took away our other options, but there is still hope he can be redeemed," Severus said. "My apprentice made a prediction I think you should know about. She said 'Maybe the impossible will happen, and Dumbledore will see the error of his ways.' Just because it hasn't yet occurred, doesn't mean that it isn't going to."

"Do you honestly believe that, Severus?" Minerva questioned him.

He gave his answer serious thought, then replied with utter certainty.

"At this point, I have come to believe that anything is possible," Severus answered. 

"You play Albus' role well," Minerva remarked.

"And, you play the role of the frustrated Potion's master well," Severus quipped, smirking.

Minerva chuckled. She watched the Potions master remove an apple from a pocket in his robes, and place it on the desk. 

"My apprentice transfigured this from air molecules," he explained, as she stared curiously at the apple. "Both Virginia and the apple insisted that there was nothing wrong with it, but I refused to take the newly created object's word for it. I thought you would like to take a look at it, and perhaps test it to see if its structure is complete…"

He trailed off as she picked it up and took a bite, enjoying the taste of the seemingly fresh-picked apple.

"It checks out," Minerva said, swallowing.

"Well, that was very scientific," Severus sneered. "What if the bloody thing is poisonous?"

"The probability of that is quite remote," Minerva explained, continuing to enjoy the fruit. "To create a life form you need to have an understanding of how the overall structure goes together properly, otherwise it wouldn't be viable, and she is _far_ beyond that level. In comparison to that, this-" She held up the apple. "would be elementary. Creating a fruit here and there won't harm her."

"Well you're the expert. And, speaking of things one normally shouldn't be able to do, my session with Virginia was… enlightening, to put it mildly," Severus smoothly changed subjects. 

Minerva continued to enjoy her apple, waiting to hear about yet another impossible thing, a normal occurrence these days. She wondered vaguely, if these shocks would become easier to take after awhile.

*~*~*

The partial essence of the indomitable Dark Lord watched through the eyes of his unwilling pawn, Ron. He stopped in the center of the Quidditch pitch, tightly clutching the brat's broom. His simpering playthings, Seamus and Dean, followed closely behind, carrying the rest of the Quidditch equipment. He knew that Potter would be along soon enough, ready to confront his former best friend on the field the child loved so. At first, Voldemort had hated being so close to his arch-nemesis, yet unable to finish him off. But now, in the guise of Potter's former friend, he finally had the perfect way to torment the little Gryffindor bastard, driving the boy directly into the arms of Darkness, and his pathetic cohorts with him. It was a revenge far sweeter than he could have ever hoped for. Manipulating the masses in such a satisfyingly personal fashion really took him back. 

__

Ron caught sight of Harry heading towards them, carrying his Firebolt. To everyone else, his friend seemed fine, but he knew better. Harry was hurting, and from the looks of it, he was pushing Hermione away to protect her, again. It was painful to watch his friends and family being used by that soulless monster, and even worse to know that he was the instrument of their destruction. Ron bravely fought his never-ending clashes with the Dark Wizard, but even on the best of days, all he could do was force You-Know-Who to hesitate. But he always ended up paying terribly for it.

Ron scoffed. Some great wizard I'm shaping up to be… I'm never even gonna make it out of Hogwarts alive.

"So glad you could make it, Harry… for once," Voldemort-Ron sneered. "You haven't been to the last couple of practices. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to manage to slink back out of the Dungeons."

"I've been busy," Potter replied. "Now, are we going to stand around all day trading insults, or are we going to practice? Unless you want to take me off the team, just days before the Slytherin/Gryffindor match."

"I'm giving you one last chance to stay on my team… I have a little challenge for you, lets see if hanging in the Dungeons has rotted your skills on a broom," Voldemort-Ron proposed. 

"What do you have in mind?" his target asked, carefully.

"Just some Bludger practice to get you into the sprit of things," Voldemort-Ron replied. "Me, Seamus, and Dean will try to hit you with a set of Bludgers for ten minutes, and if we fail to hit you in that time, I won't drop you from the team."

_"That's crazy!" Ron mentally exclaimed. "Don't do it, Harry! He's tricking you into hurting yourself. It's not worth it!"_

"Silence, child," Voldemort commanded his pawn.

_Ron retreated from You-Know-Who's grasp. Once more, resigned to watch from the sidelines._

"What are we waiting for?" Potter accepted the challenge determinedly, taking to the air. "Let's get this over with."

Seamus gave Ron a bat, then he took to the air, taking his place at the opposing side of the pitch. Dean released the Bludgers, and the real game began. Voldemort-Ron tried to knock Potter off his broom several times but failed. He stopped just long enough to call upon his Gryffindor minions, before continuing to persue his prey. Seamus and Dean entered the fray, making things more difficult for his victim. No matter how many times they sent the Bludgers Potter's way, The-Boy-Who-Lived figured out a way to evade them. Either Potter was the luckiest prat alive, or he was better on that broom than the Dark Lord had first surmised. 

After eight minutes Voldemort-Ron grew infuriated with the boy's insufferable luck and decided to turn up the heat. Potter was going to lose, one way or another. When he was sure he wasn't being watched, he stopped, pulled his wand, and charmed the Bludgers to hone in on Potter alone. He allowed himself a small sadistic laugh, as Gryffindor's former golden boy flew erratically around the pitch, pathetically trying to shake the Bludgers. Without warning, Potter dived towards the Forbidden Forest in a desperate bid to shake the enchanted projectiles, vanishing into the treetops with the Bludgers still in close pursuit. Seamus and Dean came to a halt beside him.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Seamus asked.

"And be caught breaking the rule again?" Voldemort-Ron disagreed, shaking his head. "We'll wait, and if he doesn't come out… I guess we'll just have to inform a Professor."

_Ron knew that his friend wouldn't have done something that dangerous without some sort of plan. All he could do was wait, and pray that Harry knew what he was doing._

________ 

TBC


	37. The Learning Curve: Part Eight – Fractur...

My Eternal Curse 

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways.  In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves.  But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first.  I'll probably say yes.

To email me comments and reviews: marajade456@yahoo.com

A/N: I am so happy this is at last done! One thing after another kept slowing me down. First, my betas needed to take real break from the edit because they discovered that they've been doing this for more than a year, then the fifth book comes out, then my computer breaks down, I went and upgraded from Word 97 to Word 2000Pro, and finally the last phase of the edit took eternity. My betas are already working on the next chapter. Hopefully that one will go smoothly this time. Enough of my ranting; on with the story.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The Learning Curve: Part Eight – Fractured Understandings

Harry pushed his Firebolt to its limits, continuing to evade the advancing Bludgers. Some of the longest minutes of his life were passing, but thankfully, they were almost over. Once he won, there was no way they could throw him off the team. He swerved again to avoid the two Bludgers, but they stayed with him, pursuing him no matter where he went. That wasn't right. Normal Bludgers go after anything and everything in the air, not just one- the Dark Lord. Of course, he should have known that the monster would never play fair! He had to do something, and soon, or his fellow Gryffindors was going to be the least of his problems. Thinking fast, Harry spiraled upwards, trying to figure out how he was going to lose them. 

When he caught sight of the Forbidden Forest, he knew what he had to do. Altering course, he dove for a gap in the trees, the projectiles in close pursuit. Pulling hard on his broom, he leveled off just feet from the ground, threading through the trees at an insane rate. His heart raced as he heard the Bludgers just behind him, waiting for him to make a mistake. There was no way he was going to keep up this pace much longer, but he had to try something, and he was running out of ideas fast. As Harry took out his wand he saw that the trees he passed were becoming larger and the foliage was growing denser, already blocking out most of the sunlight. He fired randomly behind him several times, knowing that if he looked away for even a second he would crash.

            The path around him grew perilously narrow, making high-speed flight exceedingly difficult. He searched for some way to escape, praying that the tree-lined corridor would open to a clearing. Suddenly he spotted a dead end, skidding to a stop just in time to avoid colliding with an impassable wall. He was trapped. He spun around, prepared to face the dangerous projectiles alone, when two massive Chimaeras sprung out of the shadows right in his path. The first Chimera crushed the metal ball in its deadly jaws and spat it out, while the second one shredded the other Bludger with its long, retractable claws. They turned their full attention on him. A much younger Chimera came out of hiding and sat between them, but none of them advanced on him. He remembered what Ginny had told him about Loren, wondering if these were the same creatures.

            "I hope this isn't the last thing I ever do," Harry muttered to himself, putting away his wand. He landed and got off his broom.

            "Umm, Hello," he said, addressing the monsters. "My name is Harry Potter."

            When the little one growled he couldn't help but flinch.

            "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand you," Harry bravely replied.

            _"They figured as much,"_ said a low voice in Parsel. _"That's what I'm here for. My name is Impta. When little Loren saw you enter the forest, they knew they had to help. To little Loren's right is his father, Alan, and to Loren's left is Sasha, his mother."_

            Harry finally noticed a small snake resting in the young Chimaera's growing mane. 

            _"Thank you,"_ he said, looking around the dim woods. _"Where am I?"_

            The Chimera Sasha growled softly several times.

            _"Deeper in the forest than nearly any humans ever tread, and live to tell the tale,"_ Impta translated. _"We know you are friend to the bizarre one and her master. We also know you, cub. You have nothing to fear from my clan, but nevertheless, it is not safe for you here at this time."_

            The Chimera Alan growled.

            _"The longer you remain, the more peril you are in,"_ Impta translated.  _"We will now escort you back to your human counterparts. Give the bizarre one our regards, and tell her that the Keepers of the Forest thank her for rescuing our young emissary, Elric. We are indebted to her for her selfless efforts, and we pay our debts."_

            Loren let out a plaintive growl.

            _"Come closer, we won't harm you," _the snake translated. _"You are after all friend to the bizarre girl."_

            Still a little afraid, but determined not to show it, Harry walked up to the three Wizard Killers. Each one sniffed his hand, taking in his scent.

            _"What are they doing?" he stammered._

            _"Don't worry, they're just identifying you as friend,"_ Impta hissed. _"Be honored, it isn't every day an event such as this occurs."_

            In front of him Sasha growled, as she leaned forward.

            _"Time is of the essence, we must go,"_ Impta translated. _"Climb onto Sasha's back now, then we can take you home."_

            _"You're serious?"_ Harry asked.

            _"Very, now please, don't dawdle,"_ Impta urged. _"Chimaeras aren't the most patient of anomalous ones."_

            This is crazy, he thought. Ginny is just going to love hearing about this…

            Following his instincts, Harry nodded in agreement. He hoisted himself onto her back, tucking the Firebolt under his arm. Still feeling anything but prepared, he grabbed a tuft of soft, silky mane with each hand.

            _"Hang on,"_ Impta advised.

            Harry held on with all his might as they took off, racing through the forest at incredible speed. Once he got over the gut-wrenching spasm of sheer, it was kind of fun, reminding him of his time with Buckbeak. As they traveled he thought about what he was going to do. He should've seen this coming, he should've known better than to take that stupid challenge. He loved Quidditch, but it wasn't worth this! What was the point of playing on a team that was hell-bent on making him wish he were never born? At the beginning of Gryffindor's corruption, he could name a million reasons for staying on, but now, he couldn't think of even one. He never thought that he would be considering this, much less doing it. At least now, leaving would be on his terms. Harry told himself that when all of this is over, he could always return. But no matter how many times he repeated that to himself, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

*~*~*

            Heading for the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Remus kept his wand drawn. Ronald, Seamus, and Dean had informed him that Harry had flown into the forest during practice, but he knew better than to think they were telling him the whole truth. Something was going on, but he didn't want to involve the other Professors until he had to. He reached the edge of the forest and began heading in the direction Harry was seen last. Remus caught Harry's scent on the wind, along with some animals. He stopped dead in his tracks. Sniffing the air, he tried to sort out what his heightened senses were telling him. Harry, three Chimaeras, and some sort of snake were nearby, and they were heading his way. At first, Remus thought that Harry was in trouble, but the fact that he couldn't pick up any fear or malice in the strengthening scents made him pause. If James' son wasn't fleeing from the beasts, then what in Merlin's name was going on here? What he witnessed next only added to his confusion.

            Harry was riding on the back of a full-grown Wizard Killer, flanked by another adult and a child. The moment he set eyes on them, he knew the creatures weren't a threat. As the small group neared Remus, they slowed to a halt. He got the feeling that the beasts would take exception to being held at wand-point so he quickly holstered it. Once the group stopped, the Chimera let The-Boy-Who-Lived get off her back, clutching his Firebolt.

            "I know this looks bad, Professor Lupin, but-" the young man started.

            "And, I'm willing to hear your side of the story, when we get to my office," Remus broke in, thinking of Elric as he turned to the ferocious creatures. "My name is Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor of Hogwarts. I extend our sincere gratitude to you for bringing young Mr. Potter back in one piece."

            The female Chimera growled. Remus didn't figure out where the scent of the snake was coming from, until it hissed at them. Harry hissed back, scratching each monster behind the ears.

            "Sasha says that they accept your gratitude in the spirit in which it is given," Harry translated slowly.

            The boy hissed and the snake hissed a reply, and the four of them turned and left.

            "What did you say?" he asked.

            "I told them goodbye," Harry replied, turning back to him. "Before you-"

            "While we're out here, Mr. Potter, I don't want to hear another word out of you," Remus ordered. "Understood?"

            Harry mutely nodded. He led the young man back to his office, trying not to consider what he was going to do with Harry, until he knew the whole story. The young Gryffindor trailed behind him as if a muggle firing squad awaited them at the end of the line. He could positively smell the young man's sadness and distress. The road Harry was taking in standing against his former best friend can't be easy, no matter how anyone sugarcoats it. Remus held back a sigh at the prospect. All he could do was offer his support and hope that the young man would feel secure enough to accept it. They entered his office and Harry slumped into an armchair in front of his desk, while he ordered some soothing tea, cast silencing charms, and then took a seat himself. Harry explained everything that had taken place at Quidditch practice, including his suspicions about who sabotaged the Bludgers. As Harry was finishing his explanation a house elf arrived with the tea. While Remus served them, he silently considered his options.

            "While entering into that challenge with Mr. Weasley was unwise, it doesn't break any of the rules on either side," Remus said, starting his evaluation. "However, going into the Forbidden Forest does, no matter how justified you were. I personally believe you're right about who sabotaged the Bludgers, but without the remains we can't prove anything, which makes it your word against theirs… I'm taking five points off Gryffindor for each of you, but I'm awarding you five points for handling the dangerous situation so well. I will also make it clear to your housemates that next time I won't be so forgiving. I'm sorry, Harry, but that's the best I can do at this time."

            "I understand, Professor," Harry acquiesced, dejected. "If it's alright with you, I'll be going now."

            "No, it's not alright with me," Remus enjoined. "It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up. I'm your friend, Harry. Please, you should know you that can confide in me."

            "I've decided to quit the Quidditch team," Harry hesitantly informed him.

            "Is it because of what happened today?" he probed carefully.

            "No. And I didn't decide this lightly, if that's what you're thinking," Harry answered. "Quidditch used to be my escape. It kept me sane when nothing else could. Whenever I was on my broom, I could be just Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived, who, of course, was destined to defeat Voldemort, or Harry Potter, Gryffindor's perfect champion. Instead, I was… just another Quidditch player. I love the game, but if I can't even have that… There's no point to fighting it anymore. They made it clear today that they don't want me on the team. I have more important things to worry about than the stupid Quidditch Cup."

            Remus recognized the bitterness in the end of young Harry's reply. He knew that the young wizard had more reasons for leaving than what he said, but after today, there was no question that the young man was justified.

            "I understand that you have your reasons, and I'll support your decision," he tried to reassure him. "If you need anything at all, I'll be happy to help."

            "Well… Ginny hasn't been the same since the murder attempt. I've been trying to help her but it's slow going." Harry said, beginning to confide in him. "She's become so quiet and disconnected, and a whole lot weirder. It hurts her to be so lonely, and everything she does just seems to push her further away from us. I just don't know how to make things easier on her."

            "I don't think there are any easy answers to this," he sympathized. "Experiences like hers can change a person. The emotional turbulence she's been going through is only to be expected, and perfectly natural. In fact, something would be very wrong if she didn't have a strong reaction. I'm afraid that her road is a difficult one. Are you worried that you won't be able to see her through it?"

            Harry nodded sadly.

            "I love her like a sister, Professor," Harry confessed. "It's hard being so close to the people who did this to her, and not be able to anything about it. There are moments I hate them, and I want to put a stop to them, then other times I pity them, and I want to…"

            "I know it isn't easy, but you're right to remain true to your Gryffindor sense of honor and integrity," Remus commended him. "If it's any consolation to you, the Professors have dealt out considerable punishments to the offenders, and we're planning on pursuing this course of action for as long as it takes."

            "Yeah, but will it be enough?" Harry worried.

            "That is the question," he agreed. "No matter how much I want to, I can't guarantee that Virginia won't be confronted by them again. Keep in mind that if she does, she'll be more than a match for any of them. Don't underestimate her powers or your own. When it comes down to it, I think we have more to fear from the psychological dangers, than the physical ones. In her struggle with her own personal demons, she is most vulnerable, and that is where she will need her closest friends the most. You are her second line of defense, and as long as you're there, she won't be alone."

            Harry softly agreed, gazing out the window as he sipped his tea. Remus noticed how pensive and reserved the young man had become in the last month. Had the Harry before him always been there, but was carefully hidden from public view? Or perhaps, James' son was changing as well?

            Turning back to him, Harry continued. "Professor Snape's changed a lot too. He really does care about Ginny. I think he would do anything for her. I'm even starting to believe that she's lucky to have him. If only dad could hear me now… I wonder what he would think."

            "Both James and Lily would've loved Snape's change of heart," he supplied. "As much as James enjoyed teasing him, your father always believed that the Potions master wasn't really as cold-hearted as he seemed."

            "I guess he was right," Harry observed. "Snape hasn't been acting as mean as he used to, at least not to me, Hermione, or Neville. We've traded insults and stuff, but he doesn't pick on me any longer and he hasn't taken house points from me since-since… Ginny almost died. He's even gone as far as giving us points for our efforts. Another weird thing, Neville hasn't blown up a single thing in Potions since the Professor returned to work. I think Neville might even be learning! Somehow, what happened that night changed the way Professor Snape looks at the world. He isn't the same person I met when I first came here."

            "Some might say that Severus was awakened to a greater incarnation," Remus commented.

            "True, and some might also say that Slytherin has been misjudged," Harry added. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself, but they aren't what I thought they were. I don't agree with everything they do, but Slytherin isn't Hogwarts' 'Dark House.' A chunk of them are definitely Dark, but they're just as trapped in this war as we are. Worse even, because of Voldemort's attempts to recruit them. What I don't understand is, why didn't I see it sooner?"

            "Perspectives change, and, sometimes, you discover that people aren't who you thought they were," he replied. "Do you think it's been better to learn the truth about Slytherin, and be able to judge the Slytherins by getting to know them? Or would it have been better to remain blind, if it meant that you weren't exiled for your new perspective?"

            It was a difficult moral dilemma, but one he knew Harry needed to ask himself. He hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds in posing that question. The young wizard remained silent for several minutes, thinking it over.

            "It was easier back then," Harry considered. "But it wasn't right to judge them all based on the way Malfoy acted. Merlin, even he's nothing like I thought! If I didn't know that Gryffindor's full of it, I wouldn't have discover that, I wouldn't have gotten to know Alexis… No, it's better to be hated and know the truth, than still be liked by _those people_ and live in ignorance. At least, now I know who my true friends are. I know who cares about me for me, and who cared about The-Boy-Who-Lived. In my book, that alone makes it worth it."

            "That's a very adult assessment, but it can be hard to live with," Remus noted. "However just like Virginia, you still have people who you can count on."

            "Like Alexis," Harry agreed, nodding thoughtfully.

            "I couldn't help but notice how well you two have been getting along," he commented.

            "Alexis has been great with Ginny and stuff," Harry muttered, blushing. "I've really grown to care about her."

            "It's alright, she's an impressive young witch," he assured the young wizard.

            "Sirius doesn't think so," Harry complained. "He called her a tramp, making crazy claims that she was my Keeper. When he insulted her, I was prepared to duel with him to protect her honor. I know Alexis would never use me! She's too honorable for that, but I doubt Sirius will ever believe it, just because she's Slytherin."

            "Have you told her how you feel?" Remus asked.

            "No, I'm afraid… I'm afraid of what might happen to her if I do," Harry revealed. "I could handle it if she didn't feel the same way. I've had more than my share of rejection, but if she wanted to go out with me I couldn't say no. Alexis is already a target for protecting Ginny. Imagine how much more tempting a target she would become if she began dating The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hogwarts' most likely to be murdered student. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her because of me." The young man sighed mournfully. "Sooner or later, everyone I love leaves me, in one way or another. I don't want to risk putting her on that list."

            "Perhaps it would better if you let her decide that for herself," he counseled. "Alexis is very capable and dangerous in her own right. For example, she held her own in her duel with Dumbledore. From what little I understand of Slytherin, being cautious is second nature. Talk to her, let her know how you feel. Holding back is the last thing you should do. Unrequited love will only hurt both of you more in the long run."

            "You really think that's a good idea?" Harry asked, skeptically.

            "Trust me, it's better to make the most of every day, rather than shy away out of fear of what might be," Remus advised him. "If she makes you happy, then tell her and let nothing stand in your way."

            "I think I will. Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, finally beginning to look relaxed. Their conversation continued pleasantly until they were startled by Sirius flooing into his office, positively fuming over something.

            "Remus, this time Snape and Montgomery have gone too far-" Sirius exclaimed, breaking off the moment he saw Harry.

            He heard Harry softly groan at his godfather's words.

            "What do you think Professor Snape's done now?" the young wizard asked, annoyed.

            "I can't believe you're still defending him after this Seer nonsense they've been feeding you," Sirius reproached. "I thought Minerva and Albus had taught you better than that!"

            "What are you going on about, Sirius?" Remus pressed, before Harry could retort.

            "I just heard about the so-called 'Seer population explosion,'" Sirius angrily elaborated. "They're saying that half of the school probably has it, along with several of the teachers. Montgomery's using this bogus Seer-detecting spell to gain more power, and I bet you Snape put him up to it! Those two have been intentionally destabilizing things, and, as if that isn't bad enough, they're saying that Harry's got it too. Please, don't tell me you two believe those frauds!"

            "Professor Montgomery is _not_ a fraud," Harry ground out, trying to keep his temper under control. "He's the real thing, just like Ginny is, and all I've seen him do since he arrived is try to help. Professor Snape hasn't put him up to anything. If anything, they have been working themselves into the ground, trying to help Professor McGonagall hold things together. Right, Remus?"

            "Harry's right, Severus _has changed," he attested, hoping that together they would be able to convince Sirius. "He isn't the man he once was, and even the old Severus wouldn't do what you're describing. The war, this school has always been more important to him than the trappings of power; otherwise he wouldn't be here. When his apprentice was injured, Severus became the advocate for her Dumbledore never was. Severus fought tooth and nail to protect her from the Headmaster when he went too far, and he's been continuing that fight to give Virginia what little life he can ever since."_

            "Open your ears and listen, because I'm only gonna say this once!" Harry asserted, standing up and turning to face Sirius. "The heartless, evil Potions master we knew doesn't exist anymore; maybe he never did. Professor Montgomery is telling the truth. There are more Seers than you think. I was born with The Sight. Yesterday Professor Montgomery almost died because of me, when he joined in one of my visions and couldn't get out. The only reason Montgomery made it was because Ginny broke the link between us, at great personal risk-"

            "I don't believe you're saying this," Sirius blurted out, cutting off the poor young man before he could explain further. Remus watched as Harry's barely contained fury increased with each word his old friend uttered. "How many times do I have to repeat myself before you see it? Snape, his bastard apprentice, and Montgomery are working together on this. They're trying to destroy you, both of you! Harry, by claiming that you're a Seer, Montgomery is branding you as an abomination, and in your naiveté, you're letting him!"

"How dare you…" Harry whispered, a dangerous edge entering his voice. 

Remus was at a loss for words, too shocked to do anything more than stare blankly in disbelief at Sirius. The air practically crackled with tension and magic. The young wizard trembled with rage, his unbearable emotional turmoil obvious in his features. In that instant Harry pulled out his wand, holding it in one trembling hand as he aimed at his godfather. At last silenced, Sirius made no move to defend himself. After a long period of deafening silence Harry went on.

"What gives you the _right to sit in judgement over any of us?" James' son yelled, his voice growing louder with each word, until the young wizard was screaming at the top of his lungs, pushing the silencing charm to its limits. "How would you know who, or what I am, when you haven't even been here? When you were locked up for own stupidity? And you have the _nerve_ to call _me,_ your own godson, an abomination because I have The Sight, because I'm different. I should hex you where you stand for that! If you believe that, you're nothing more than a bloody, holier-than-thou bigot and I don't want anything more to do with you! In case you haven't noticed, _Sirius."_ Harry sneered sickeningly. "If I hadn't been branded as one of those abominations, I wouldn't be here now and Voldemort would've won the war long ago!"_

            "Ha-Harry, I'm so sorry," Sirius stuttered, coming to the realization that, in his carelessness, he had said something that he couldn't simply take back. "It was a poor choice of words-"

            "Save it!" Harry snapped coldly, as tears began to fall. "At least now I know where you stand!"

            The young wizard stormed off, slamming the door behind him so hard that the doorframe shook. Remus finally found his voice again as he got to his feet.

            "Damn it, Sirius! I had finally convinced him to open up to me," Remus yelled, in a rare show of true anger. "I had just gotten Harry to calm down for a few minutes, and now look at what you've done to him. I'm tired of your constant paranoia! It has to stop, and spending all that time with Ronald Weasley isn't helping… Evil Snapes in the bushes – mad Seers in the trees, it's no wonder Harry doesn't want to talk to you! He's gotten enough of that nonsense from his housemates. Today, three Gryffindors, including your precious Ron tried to kill him. Then, as soon as Harry has a chance to catch his breath, you attack him. You barely let him get a word in edgewise, going on about how the Gryffindor majority is the shining example of the way things should be. Plus, as if to add insult to injury, you call him the very thing his muggle guardians have his whole life. If Lily and James could see the disgraceful way you're handling things, they'd be rolling over in their graves!"

            "I… I didn't know," Sirius objected defensively, shaking his head, shocked.

            "Nor did you give us half a chance to inform you!" he spat. "I can't blame Harry for acting the way he did." Remus drew his wand, leveling it at Sirius. "While your godson couldn't hex you, I currently don't have any qualms about doing so. Now get out of my sight before I permanently fuse your lips together, thus forcing you to spend the rest of your narcissistic life being fed intravenously!"

            Sirius saw that he was serious and turned around, disappearing through the floo network. Remus didn't know what his friend was going to do, and at that moment, he didn't care. He blocked off the floo, mentally kicking himself for not doing so when it would have made a difference. He closed the door, prior to returning to his seat. Remus put his head in his hands. After watching Harry and Sirius' relationship meltdown before his very eyes, he decided that this day couldn't get any worse.

*~*~*

            Not knowing when he would be back, Severus cared for the Aetas Conservo potion before meeting his friend. Holding Mrs. Norris, Argus was waiting impatiently in the entrance hall. One look at his friend told him that beneath his painfully obvious discomfort, Argus was actually excited by the prospect of their little errand.

            "Let's go," Severus said.

            "There you are, Severus!" Alicia's voice called from somewhere behind them. He noticed that she had startled Argus. Strange, it was not like him to be so skittish. Maybe the new magic they were unlocking was having more of an effect on his friend than he had realized. Severus turned around, and watched the Arithmancy teacher running down the steps towards them. "We need to talk," she insisted.

            "I don't have time to waste listening to useless prattle, Vector," he cautioned. "If what you have to say is actually important, you can explain it to me on the way, otherwise, it will have to wait."

            "It's about Virginia's Arithmancy chart," Alicia swiftly stated, glancing at Argus.

            "Argus is trustworthy," he assured her, heading for the door while Argus automatically fell into step alongside of him. "Come along, if you're going to." Alicia followed them out of the school. "I thought we covered everything concerning that matter during the staff meeting."

            As they headed towards the gates together, Alicia began to explain.

            "Yes, we covered the initial implications, but to better understand how she came to those conclusions I need a dissertation from her," Alicia requested. "I would like your approval to schedule it for tomorrow. I promise I won't do anything to over-stress her."

            "I understand that this is important to you, but she is overburdened as it is," Severus replied. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes he suppressed a sigh. "However, you may do your dissertation with my apprentice, under one condition. You have to convince Zachary and Lydia to volunteer their Friday sessions to your cause. If you can't, it will have to wait."

            Alicia's reaction to his words rather reminded him of a kicked puppy.

            "You have always said that you like challenges," he added. "Think of this as one of them."

            She opened her mouth to object, then changed her mind.

            "I'll see what I can do," Alicia replied. "Good day, Severus, Argus…"

            Then the Professor hurried off, presumably back to the castle.

*~*~*

            _Tom and his little princess sat in the library with Hermione and Arthur, reading yet another Transfiguration tome. As they turned a page, they absentmindedly glanced at the large pad filled with information for their master, and a small pile of cryptic-looking notes. Until recently Transfiguration had been one of his weakest subjects. Now his mind grasped things in ways he never could have guessed was possible. Tom knew that their theories had impressed McGonagall, taking her overall understanding of her field to the next step. Although he knew that he could barely perceive the forest for the trees, he did have an inkling of how important their intuitive knowledge was to those around them. His princess was even more disconnected than he was, making their ability to communicate what they were experiencing strangely… strenuous. It was like they suddenly understood a language that no one else knew, and all of their translations made perfect sense to them, but not to anyone else. _

_Ginny had called the language 'magic'… that was one way to look at it. He saw it as simply the next logical step. Oh, how Voldemort would love this, love experiencing what they have been, seeing the world as it truly is. But he knew that his previous self could never comprehend the universe they were stepping into. In his struggle to control it, Voldemort would ruin the fragile balance their powers depended upon. It was a wonder he will never know. The Dark Lord had missed his chance to fulfill his true potential long ago without ever even knowing it, and perhaps that was the greatest tragedy of all._

_            Tom knew he had to break away from this melancholy train of thought before he lost his focus. The last thing he wanted was to have to tell Ginny to go back, then she would surely think that there was something wrong. He really didn't want to add to her problems, knowing how unstable she was just now. Unconsciously, their hand strayed to where his mother's locket was stowed, reassuring him that it was still safely hidden away. As long as they didn't ask it anything, as long as Tom didn't know the truth one way or the other, his past was unimportant. For reasons he couldn't discern, at this juncture he needed that distance. Somehow, it made the madness inundating them more bearable. By the time they had finished their latest book, he couldn't take reading for another second._

            "How are we going to get anywhere with these books contradicting each other?" Tom asked aloud, his frustration showing through as he used his princess' voice.

            "Let's take a break," his princess suggested, rubbing their eyes. "At least we're making some progress."

            _"Tedious, arduous_****_progress, you mean," he mentally groaned. "This is your subject, not mine. I have never assimilated so much, this quickly, in my admittedly short existence. You can't expect me to go from having difficulties, to becoming a bloody expert in the field, without experiencing a little whiplash."_

             "You know, this is new for me too," Ginny thought. "I was great at the subject, but _never_ like this. We need this research if we're ever going to explain this to Professor McGonagall. I want her to be able to understand us. I don't want to end up like- end up like…"

            _"End up like Merlin?" Tom completed her thought._

            "Yes," she replied. "I really don't like the idea of spending the rest of my days being incomprehensible to everyone."

            _"And that's different from now… how exactly?" he quipped._

            "That's real cute, Tom," Ginny thought.

            _"But, I'm afraid that it's also true," Tom said._

            "Let's hope we can do something about it," Ginny thought.

            "…Ginny?" Hermione asked, cutting into their conversation. 

            "Yes?" she replied aloud, their attention shifting back to the outside world. 

            "I asked you what was contradictory?" Hermione repeated.

            _"Too many of these authors can't agree on how to puzzle out the next step in Animagi evolution," he elaborated aloud. "In **'The Delicate Art of Transfiguration'** they say the key to working it out lies in Merlin's leftover tomes. But **'Advanced Transfiguration: A Fresh Perspective'** says Merlin's tomes are irrelevant, and that Animagi is simply the limit of what Transfiguration can offer. Then **'Practical Uses of Advanced Transfiguration' states 'It is ridiculous to assume that there isn't more beyond obtaining Animagi status. However, until our understanding of the world's nature is more complete, reaching a new level will always elude our grasp…' If they only knew. Why in Merlin's name are they jumping to all these conclusions? Where is their understanding differing?"**_

            "You've managed to retain all the information you were glancing at?" Hermione wondered.

            "I haven't been glancing, I've been reading," Ginny maintained. 

            Arthur picked up one of the tomes they had been studying, showed her the title, then opened it to a random page. 

            "What's on page 294?" her father asked them.

            " '…One typically assumes that the possibilities for applying Transfiguration is quite limited, but, in truth, for the truly inventive mind, it can be endless…'" Ginny quoted.

            "You remember everything you're exposed to word for word?" Hermione exclaimed, surprised.

            _"Right down to the flaws on the pages," Tom replied aloud. "Do you know any good books which would explain why these tomes are so different?"_

            Hermione considered her response carefully before replying.

            "Wait here a moment, I think I might have an answer for you," Hermione said, standing.

            _The Gryffindor Prefect disappeared into the stacks for several minutes. Tom hoped that she had a better understanding of what they were doing than he did. Hermione returned carrying a large, heavy tome._

            "This should help clear up any misunderstandings you're having. Awhile back I checked this out for an extra credit assignment from Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained, handing the tome to Ginny, then returning to her seat.

            _"Thanks," Tom muttered aloud, beginning to read.  Sometimes having a walking encyclopedia for a friend was incredibly useful. She was one of the few people who still understood them after their shift, and Tom was grateful to have her by their side. He hoped that Hermione had understood the problem enough to give them the right thing. Well, there was only one way to find out. They made good time, reading the book from cover to cover in just under an hour. Hermione had done it again, she'd picked the perfect book to solve their problem! At least now all those inconsistencies had a basis he could understand. They looked up and thanked her properly, before continuing on with a whole new set of books. They persisted in their studies, letting nothing deter them, gradually filling in the gaping holes in their vocabulary. When Ginny and Tom looked up again, Hermione and Arthur were gone, and Professor Montgomery was striving to capture their attention._

            "Hello Professor, were you waiting there long?" Ginny asked.

            "Only for a few moments," Professor Montgomery answered. "I'd like to apologize for leaving you so quickly after that vision yesterday. It was wrong of me to simply abandon you in that state."

            "It's alright, Professor," Ginny reassured. "I understand. I'm glad master Snape was able to help you."

"I think it's time to give your brain a rest, and return to your room," Professor Montgomery suggested. "I'll escort you there."

            _They could see that Montgomery had a lot on his mind, none of it good. They decided to just take some light reading, silently agreeing not to argue with the Professor. Montgomery waited patiently as Ix Chel returned to their arm. They quickly gathered their things, then took out three large tomes, and returned to the Professor at the entrance of the library. His princess frowned slightly when they saw the look on Montgomery's face._

            "What? It's just a little light reading," Ginny said defensively.

            _Montgomery shook his head, escorting them away._ As soon as they were certain that they were alone in the corridor, Ginny stopped. Something was going on, and the teacher didn't have the time to discuss it with her. 

            "What is it?" Professor Montgomery asked, coming to a halt beside her.

            "Wait a moment," Ginny requested.

            _Doing all the necessary Arithmancy calculations in their head they pulled out their wand, and quickly encircling her and the Professor in several long, complex, strings of mathematics. Once the strings were complete, a bright green light covered them all for a moment, before their handiwork vanished from sight._

            "There, now we can talk freely," Ginny said. "There's something going on that you need to warn me of, isn't there?"

            "What did you just do?" Professor Montgomery asked, feeling the magical field surrounding them.

            "I used Arithmancy to create an area where sound can't escape, kind of like a mobile silencing charm," Ginny explained. "But, unlike a silencing charm, I included a little mirage of ourselves and a repellent field. So anyone we pass won't even know we're talking, and they won't be able to enter the field while it's up either."

"Interesting, and just now you did all the calculations in your head?" Professor Montgomery asked.

            "Yep," Ginny confirmed. 

            They continued on their way while the teacher explained what had happened to Neville in the Great Hall, and what he was doing about it. Then Ginny told him what they had done for Draco. _It somehow figured that things were falling apart so quickly. Everywhere they went Murphy's Law seemed to reign supreme. His princess was disturbed by this news, and, as usual, wanted to help._

            "Maybe Annika and Neville could stay with me until their rooms are ready," Ginny offered. "It has all the proper shielding, and it would be a little more comfortable. The Gryffindors wouldn't dare harass them in my territory and I certainly wouldn't mind the company."

            "That is probably a better alternative than my classroom," the Divination teacher concurred. "It'll only be for a few days, if you're sure that you don't mind?"

            _"Not at all," Tom replied aloud._

            "Then I'll inform Minerva of the change in plans," Professor Montgomery agreed.

            "Great," Ginny said enthusiastically. 

            _"Guess who's coming to dinner…" Tom silently remarked. "It looks like we're going to need more room."_

            "You know what, that's a great idea!" Ginny thought, latching onto the offhand comment.

            _Tom mentally groaned. He just hoped that by the time they were done they still **had a room.**_

*~*~*

            Hermione looked up from her work to glance at Arthur. Her guard had a contemplative expression on his face, as he watched his daughter research at an unbelievable pace. 

            Watching Ginny like this must be hard on him, she thought. Especially with everyone refusing to explain further, always redirecting him to Ginny whenever the subject came up.

            "Stay here," Arthur said, suddenly getting to his feet. "I'll be by to pick you up later."

            Before she could reply he headed out the door. Something about the look in his eyes, told her not to let him go like that. Whatever he was doing, he shouldn't be alone. She grabbed her things and rushed after him. Hermione left the library reaching the hallway just in time to see him turn a corner. She ran to catch up.

            "You were sent here to protect me. So, just where do you think you're going without me?" she demanded, falling into step with him, while she put her things in order.

            "Return to the library now," Arthur ordered. "Ginny will look after you until I return."

            "Look after me? As far as the Professors are concerned, Ginny can barely look after herself," Hermione tried reasoning with him. "You're _my_ shadow, Mr. Weasley, where you go, I go."

            Arthur laughed.

            "It's not funny," she maintained, struggling to keep up.

            "I thought you couldn't wait to be rid of me," he reminded her.

            "I can't wait to be rid of the threat Rita Skeeter poses," Hermione corrected. "As for you… I've grown used to your presence."

            Arthur stopped and she stood in his path.

            "Go back to the library and stay there," he ordered again. 

            "No," Hermione firmly refused.

            Arthur shook his head.

            "Then I hope you can keep up," he said, resuming his trek.

            She stubbornly followed him.

            "Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

            "Gryffindor Tower," he answered, an unidentifiable emotion creeping into his tone.

            "Why… You're not serious," she exclaimed. "Please tell me you don't want to go in there!"

            Arthur stiffly nodded.

            "The Gryffindor common room is a dangerous place, Mr. Weasley," Hermione warned. "The whole area was marked off-limits for a very good reason. It's like the cave of Degoba; people keep encountering dangerous magical manifestations in there, _very bad ones. Nothing good can ever come of going in there!"_

            "The cave of Degoba?" he asked, confused.

            "You know, Degoba – Star Wars, muggle film," Hermione explained, but he still looked clueless. "Never mind, it's a muggle reference."

            "No one wants to talk about it," Arthur justified his decision. "When I look at Ginny, all I see is how much she's changed. When I look in her eyes I can see what they did to her and _that is why I have to go."_

            "What can I say to make you stop?" Hermione persisted, suddenly afraid for both of them. She had been in that room once before and she wasn't about to return.

            "Tell me the full truth about what happened to Ginny," he demanded. "I've already heard the edited version. I can read between the lines, and there's a lot no one will talk about. I can't help my little girl with one hand tied behind my back. I refuse to be kept in the dark any longer. Now, you can either help me, Miss Granger, or you can stay out of my way." Hermione didn't answer. "I thought so."

            "This is a mistake," she desperately cautioned.

            "It's my mistake to make," he countered, ending their argument on that note.

            She refused to let him face that awful place alone the way Alexis did. A dark foreboding filled her as they reached the top of the final stairway. She wished that he would stop, that there were some way that she could make him see reason, but when Hermione saw the grim determination in his eyes, she knew better. They halted at the battered portrait hole. Looking inside, the place once again reminded her of that cave in Star Wars.

            "Arthur, please… don't do this," she pleaded, grabbing the Auror's arm. He pulled away and entered the common room. She watched helplessly as he walked to the center of the room and froze. Ginny's father just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. Then he turned around, swiftly leaving the common room behind. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he took no notice of her, continuing on whatever mission the room had given him. As Arthur passed her on the landing, she saw a possessed look in his eyes, and knew that whatever he was about to do next, he was not acting of his own volition. She ran after him, drawing her wand just in case, knowing full well that Ginny would never forgive her if something were to happen to him.

*~*~*

            Argus absentmindedly petted Mrs. Norris's fluffy coat as he walked through Hogwarts grounds with Severus and Vector. He was too preoccupied with the myriad of magics surrounding them to pay any attention to the Professor's conversation. Argus knew that what he was seeing was normal for a wizard, but perceiving anything magic was still beyond strange to him. He could see and feel the magics around and within him. The brats growing up with these gifts didn't realize how lucky they were, how wonderful the gift of magic was in any form. No matter how old Argus lived to be, he would never take it for granted, nor the source of this miracle. Letting his mind wander in a way he hadn't in years he barely noticed when Vector left.

            "Argus, are you alright?" Severus asked, drawing his attention.

            "I'm fine, it's just…" he started.

            "Strange?" Severus supplied. 

            "I know this is normal, but it doesn't feel like it," Argus explained. "It's more like a dream… or someone else's life. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up or something, but then I don't…" He groaned. "I'm not making any sense."

            "Actually, you're making perfect sense," his friend assured him. "Ever since you were young, society damned you for not falling into an easy magical category. They rendered you outcast because you reminded them of their dreaded roots, perhaps even more than we knew. As long as 'your kind' exists, they can't forget where they come from, at least in part. They think Squibs are the Light and Dark's useless throwbacks that you are some ludicrous sign that the bloodlines are degrading. When, in reality, it means that they are naturally blending. As a result of the first wars, pure Gray Wizards and Witches are no longer recognized, because all the people who would be capable of guiding them are long dead. At any rate don't worry about it. Once your equilibrium is set, you will settle into your new normal."

            "Will it be anything similar to where I am now?" Argus wondered.

            "I don't know," Severus answered.

            They walked through the front gates and stopped. Severus put a hand on his shoulder, Apparating them both with a faint pop. They reappeared at the Apparition point in Diagon Alley. Overwhelmed by a sudden inrush of different magics surrounding them, he took an involuntary step backward. His friend rubbed his temples, seemingly trying to will something away. The Potions master pulled out his wand, casting a repellent charm around them.

            Argus' first errand for proper wizarding supplies seemed to go smoothly. He bought his first cauldron and all the necessary equipment to go with it, placing Mrs. Norris on the floor in order to handle the load properly. He had never felt like he belonged anywhere before, but he could feel that changing. His familiar obediently followed them as they went to the Apothecary. When they entered he looked around, while the Potions master held a quiet discussion with the shopkeeper. Severus handed the shopkeeper a sealed container filled with a thick, pearly, silver-white substance that almost had a life of its own. The shopkeeper inspected the ingredient, then smiled and disappeared through a door behind the counter taking it with him. 

Argus listened closely to his friend's instructions as they both selected their own supplies, completely caught up in the process. By the time they finally left the shop, night had fallen. He was grateful that they were heading to their last stop, Ollivander's. Severus dispelled the repellent charm once they entered the wand shop. He cautiously took in his surroundings, trying to stay a dreadful apprehension that had begun the moment he arrived. Something about the wands stowed around him felt hostile, as if they didn't like him. It reminded him of the only other time he had visited the place. His little sisters Alianora and Quintessa had been getting their first wands and even then he had that same distinct impression. Ollivander came out from the back of the shop, saw the Potions master, and smiled brightly.

            "Ah, Severus, I was wondering when I would see you again," the shopkeeper said, shaking Severus' hand while for some unknown reason, he dispensed with his usual greeting.

            "How has your research been progressing?" Severus inquired of the wandmaker.

            "Very well, thank you," Ollivander replied. "I'm close to a long awaited breakthrough."

            The shopkeeper then turned and shook his hand.

            "Mr. Filch, no wand because of your non-wizarding status…" Ollivander said, trailing off as he gazed at the box-lined walls, recognizing some obscure sign. The older wizard returned his questing gaze to Argus. "Or has that changed since we last met?"

            "That is part of the reason for our visit," Severus began, removing a large scroll from his robes and handing it over to Ollivander. "This is the other part. My anonymous friend thought that this might help keep you on track."

            "Wand combinations," Ollivander muttered excitedly, reading it. "I can't wait to experiment with these new dynamics…"

            "Bring us the box," Severus requested.

            "I'll be right back," the shopkeeper told them, leaving with his little prize. Less than a minute later, Ollivander returned with two smaller boxes and a larger one, placing them on the counter. Argus reached for one of the smaller ones but Severus stopped him.

            "Trust me, you don't want to do that," his friend cautioned, moving the smaller boxes out of reach. Ollivander raised an eyebrow at the Potions master's action, then opened the larger box for him. The moment Argus saw these wands, he knew they weren't like the others in the shop. One wand out of the mix caught his interest, silently calling upon him to choose it. Argus picked up the lovingly crafted willow wand, feeling it accept him completely. The power of the wand made his fingers tingle. He tightened his grip on the ancient wood, feeling the reassuring weight of the elegant object in his hand.

            "Ah, now that one has been here for a very long time," Ollivander recalled. "No matter how many have handled it, I've never been able to sell it to anyone. It is composed of willow, with Hippogriff feather and Unicorn hair core, twelve inches long. A most bizarre selection indeed."

            Argus waved it and brilliant electric blue sparks of energy shot out of the wand, creating a beautiful light show. After the lights ended he found his voice again.

            "How much?" Argus whispered, entranced.

            "Seven Gallons and eight sickles," Ollivander answered.

            He paid for his wand and placed it in his pocket. Severus and the shopkeeper then went into the back of the shop, he waited knowing they would be heading back to the school shortly. For the first time in his miserable existence, Argus Filch felt like a normal wizard.

*~*~*

            Arthur walked up the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione followed him in tense silence. _No one_ he turned to would give him a straight answer about what happened the night Ginny was nearly murdered. He still believed the story Professor Snape had imparted to him and Molly, but even then he had suspected that the Potions master was holding back. It was a suspicion that had been confirmed by numerous little things he observed. He knew that his child was force of nature, but he had trouble believing in the hysterical nonsense about the place. His daughter's fear of the area was perfectly understandable. He knew that after going through a serious traumatic event, victims often couldn't return to where it had occurred. So, with all the crazy second-hand reports she heard, of course his little girl believed it, but even Ginny's ever logical friend Hermione had bought into those wild stories. All Hermione's warnings accomplished were to increase his need to investigate it for himself, and, it was the only way to help Ginny put those fictitious demons to rest.

As Arthur reached top of the landing a dire feeling crept into him. The area was positively saturated with powerful, strange magic. Visually inspecting the area as he went, he let nothing deter him. They stopped at the ruined entrance. Gazing into the common room reminded him of magical battlefields he'd seen over the years, of things… he'd rather forget. And this one was no different. It was hard to picture his sweet and caring little girl, a person he thought wouldn't hurt a fly, inflicting this kind of damage.

            "Arthur, please… don't do this!" Ginny's friend pleaded fearfully, latching onto his arm.

            Ignoring her unfounded fears, he pulled away, walking into the Gryffindor common room, alone. Once he reached the middle of the room an unseen force stopped him, refusing to permit him any further. Arthur felt a dark and malevolent presence surrounding him, as strange voices whispered into his ears as one.

            "You want to know, to _really know what your daughter has gone through?" the voices coldly whispered in a silky tone. A mournful chuckle filled Arthur's ears, sending shivers down his spine. "Then watch, and learn well…"_

            **The room around him shimmered, and then, with a flash of light, he was suddenly standing in the darkened Astronomy Tower. A severe thunderstorm raged outside, filling the night sky for as far as the eye could see. His youngest son gazed out into the storm. It was as if he were waiting for something, or someone. It took Arthur a moment to realize that he had never actually left the common room, that somehow the room was showing him this amazingly realistic vision of that night. Before he could do more than take in what was happening to him, Ginny's voice broke the silence.**

**            He witnessed the scene play out with frightening clarity, feeling everything his daughter felt as she pleaded with her brother, begging him to open up to her. Arthur and Ginny were both startled when Ron laughed coldly in response to her entreaties. The bitterness and loathing that laced the boy's tone didn't sound like his son at all, and his answer even less so. Ron began slowly advancing on Ginny while she took involuntary steps back, fighting to hold it together. Arthur could hardly believe what he saw, as his son continued to rip Ginny's heart out with mad accusations. His daughter countered hurtfully, literally backed right into a wall by Ron. His son stopped inches away from Ginny, slamming his hands into the wall on either side of her, barring her escape. His daughter trembled in terror as Ron's unrecognizable gaze bore into her. Arthur drew closer, gazing intensely at his children. Ginny spoke when she couldn't bear the silence between them anymore.**

**            "Are you the Ron that I knew?" his little girl asked in a barely discernible whisper.**

**            "It's you that's changed," Ron said in a dangerous tone of voice, causing Ginny to recoil in terror. A mad glint entered his son's eyes, further alarming them both, and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "You are _not_ my little sister! You're a monster, a Dark Witch in training now!"**

**            Arthur saw where this was going, but was helpless to do anything more than watch.**

**            "You're mad!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I won't listen to another word of this insanity."**

**            His breath caught in his throat when Ginny slipped beneath Ron's arms in an attempt to escape.**

**            "Well, you're going to hear it!" Ron shouted angrily, grabbing her arm. **

**            "Don't touch me!" Ginny yelled, spinning around and slapping her brother hard in the face. Ron stared at her, shocked, as she fled the Astronomy Tower. Arthur was sickened by the room's terrible display, wanting nothing more than to escape, find his daughter, and never let her go. Snape had mentioned that they had argued, but nothing like this. How could this be my son… _how?_**

**            The scene shifted and he was standing back in the common room, but his surrounds were totally different, and he wasn't alone. Gryffindors were everywhere, carrying on in their last moments of normality. As the Gryffindor mute, Creevy, headed for the portrait hole, Ginny ran into the room crying and they collided, knocking one another to the floor. Before he even realized who hit him the boy insulted her. Creevy glared at Ginny as they got to their feet. She tried to go around the other Gryffindor, but he blocked her path. They argued heatedly with each other, causing a scene. Arthur noticed that most of the people in the room seemed to agree with the little prat. Creevy ranted at Ginny, belittling all of his daughter's hard work and dedication. He wanted to hex the little creep for kicking his child while she was down, and was forced to remind himself that he wasn't really here, so nothing he did would change anything. Suddenly, he recognized the subtle signs that Ginny was losing control of her powers. **

**            So this is it, Arthur thought. This is the instant that changed everything.**

**            "I think I've finally figured out the relationship between you two," Creevy persisted, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. The boy moved closer to Ginny and whispered into her ear. "You're shagging the prat, aren't you?"**

**            Arthur saw red just as his daughter snapped.**

**            "Shut up!" Ginny shouted, pushing the prat away. Following some odd instinct, she held up her right hand and slowly began to close it.**

**            "Wha-" Creevy abruptly stopped and grabbed his throat, terrified of her. Ginny realized what she was doing and stopped, but didn't release the boy. She knew that she had only to close her hand to finish the bastard off, and just for a split second, she was tempted. It was harrowing to realize that she was capable of the bloodlust he saw in her eyes, the very same bloodlust that he himself had always kept buried, except on the battlefield.**

**            _"Stop, young one!"_ a strange voice echoed through his mind. _"Listen to me, carefully. Let go of the boy, and get out of there!"_**

**            She followed the voice's directive, letting Creevy go. The boy staggered slightly, watching her with his face frozen in terror. Ginny ran past Creevy and up the stairs. This time Arthur followed her as the voice, which he figured was her familiar's, continued trying to calm her. He felt a swell of pride over his daughter, because she had managed to pull herself back from the brink, no matter how much she justifiably hated them. But then, if that wasn't the trigger, when did she really lose control? Ginny began to master herself as she entered her darkened dorm room.**

**            "Wait, something's wrong, it's not supposed to be dark yet…" Arthur noticed, entering the room just behind her. He got the distinct feeling that they were being watched. She stopped in the center of the room to catch her breath. "Ginny, it's a trap!"**

**            All at once, two Gryffindor girls came out of nowhere, throwing a black cloak over Ginny's head, blinding her. Ginny struggled to get it off, but they restrained her, laughing.**

**            _"What's happening?"_ Ix Chel asked in his head. _"Are you alright?"_**

**            Arthur's fury and pain became unbearable as Brown and Patil maliciously tormented his little girl, intending to make her last moments the most terrifying of her life. When he saw their expressions he knew that they had enjoyed it, and that the only thing they would ever regret about this unforgivable moment, was that they had been caught. These Dark Gryffindors don't deserve to live… They dragged his daughter towards the nearest window, while Brown used her wand to open it for them. A strong gust of wind blew through the room, causing his daughter to panic. Arthur threw up his arms to cover his face as a concentrated pulse of electric blue energy exploded out from Ginny, throwing her attackers across the room. The cloak flew off of her, allowing his daughter to see her surroundings again, but the power she had summoned in desperation refused to stop there.**

**            It suddenly became freezing cold and a ghostly light radiated from Ginny, illuminating the darkened room. The floor beneath their feet began to shake violently, as a whirlwind of pure power sprung up around them. Objects began flying about the room, hitting her attackers. Ginny gasped when she saw who had tried to kill her. His daughter attempted in vain to stop herself, as the two girls tried to escape. Brown staggered as a large book attacked her, hitting her in the head. A bed slid across the room, pinning Patil to the wall. His little girl ran blindly from the room, her runaway powers causing chaos as she went. Arthur followed as she left, taking grim satisfaction out of watching Brown being crushed into a corner by one of the trunks.**

**            Sharing everything his child felt, he knew that the uncontrolled power building within her was about to overload, and when she exploded, it would kill everyone in the area. An unbelievable pain seared her body, as the realization grew in Ginny that she was about to die. He couldn't believe that all she could think about was protecting her housemates from the torrent they had unleashed! His Ginny really was caring to a fault. The common room plunged into freezing darkness, while the storm of power she unleashed consumed all the magical energy, and left only destruction in its wake. Screams filled their ears as they went through the room. Arthur noticed that several Gryffindor's were left untouched in the confusion, and objects even changed course to avoid them. Of course, like her power the bloody storm is intent-based. Its only picking targets with negative intent out of the crowd, but he also knew that the coming explosion wouldn't be so choosy. The portrait of the Fat Lady flew off its hinges, propelled into a near by wall, as he pursued her and the storm down the hall.**

**            Oppressive darkness filled the halls as they fled. The agony they were experiencing steadily increased. Ginny let out a hoarse and pained scream. He wanted to stop, but the need to see this strange vision through, drove him on. **

**            Stumbling into Minerva's office his daughter collapsed in the middle of the room before Severus and Minerva, while he stopped just inside the room, leaning on the wall for support. The whirlwind Ginny was still generating sent objects flying. In little more than an instant, both Professors were at her side. Ginny continued screaming, begging them to help her stop it. Minerva appeared to be uncertain on how to help his daughter, but Severus took control of the situation, attempting to guide her through it. Arthur's legs failed him and he slid down the wall, resting on the polished wooden floor. **

**            "Merlin, this hurts…" he whispered to himself. **

**            He watched while Severus helped Ginny aim for the window. The light emanating from his daughter was slowly redirected to her hands, till only they glowed. All at once, she released the massive energy confined inside her. A blinding beam of electric blue energy left her hands, causing the glass to explode outwards. The energy hit somewhere in the distance, exploding on impact.**

**            Suddenly he was standing in the Gryffindor common room once more, during what could only be the aftermath of the storm. Everywhere he looked, the uninjured students were helping their fellow housemates, bandaging their wounds and escorting them to the hospital wing. The pain, every physical trace of his experience was gone. Arthur trembled, a cold, burning hatred inundating him, driving him beyond all reason. At this point his little girl may not want revenge, but now that he knew more than any parent ever should, he wanted to strike back at those monsters who tried to murder her in cold blood.**

**            "Ron created this nightmare, why?" Arthur asked the room, unsure of whether it could hear him. "What was the point of showing me this?"**

**            "He was an agent of my creation, nothing more – turn around," the voices directed.**

            He turned back to the entrance as Albus Dumbledore entered the room with a grave expression on his face.

**            "Arthur, behold the true architect of this story," the voices whispered mournfully.**

**            He couldn't believe it. A thousand questions and denials running through his mind were obliterated when the room revealed to him Dumbledore's thoughts as the old man inspected the area. _It was him! He did this to her on purpose, and now that his warped plans had fallen apart, he was going to see that she paid for it, one way or another._**

**            "You know what you have to do," the voices urged. "You know we both want the same thing, to protect Virginia!"**

            The room shimmered again, and with another flash he was standing back in the decrepit common room, right where he started. Dumbledore was still out there, and as long as that remained true, the old wizard would be a threat to his daughter. The bastard has manipulated the situation for long enough. He wasn't going to let the Headmaster get away with this. Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for messing with his family, for nearly killing his child, if it was the last thing he did! Arthur turned around, swiftly leaving the common room behind. He headed for the stairwell, silently readying himself to stop the _supposed_ great Light Wizard by any means necessary.

*~*~*

            Zach arrived in front of the stone Gargoyle and, after giving it the password, traveled up the moving staircase until he reached the door. He politely knocked but there was no answer. After waiting a minute, he got annoyed and decided to just walk in.

            "Dumbledore, I-" Zach started to say but was stopped by what he saw. The Headmaster was lying on the floor, unconscious, just beyond the doorway. Concern flooded him as he knelt by the old wizard's side, checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it. Dumbledore was alive, he had just fainted by the looks of it.

            Only one thing to do, Zach thought, reviving Dumbledore with a spell. 

The Headmaster awoke with a start, and groaned.

            "Zachary, thank goodness it's you," Dumbledore said weakly, as he helped him reach a sitting position.

            "Thank goodness I'm not one of the others, you mean," Zach chided, still concerned. "What happened?"

            "I had decided to stretch my legs a bit, but I guess I never quite made it outside," Dumbledore replied.

            "Has anything like this happened before?" he asked.

            "No, I'd have to say that this symptom is a new one," the old warrior reflected.

            "Have you gone to Poppy with this?" Zach pressed. "Maybe you should reconsider going to Severus. He could give you a second opinion. With luck, he may even know a treatment to your illness that you don't."

            Dumbledore took out a small bottle from an invisible pocket in his robes. It was filled with an obsidian potion, one he'd never seen before. The Headmaster took a dose, and then put it away.

            "What is that?" Zach asked.

            "The only treatment there is," Dumbledore cryptically responded. "I've been responsive to it for some time now, but I may be building up a bit of a resistance. That would explain why my condition is deteriorating…" The old warrior noticed his worried expression and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've had this condition for a long time, old friend. Don't worry, I'll run a few tests on myself later. I'm fine."

            "As fine as any sick 160 year old could be," Zach disagreed, helping Dumbledore to his feet, then back to his chair. "I don't know what it's like in the world where you live, but in mine, fainting dead away is _not fine._ I know you, Albus, or at least I thought I did. You'll act like you are going to live forever, right up to your bloody deathbed."

            "I would prefer not to lay in that bed any time soon, and even if I were dying, what's the point in acting like it?" Dumbledore countered. "One should always live one's life to the fullest, and the end of it doubly so. I can't afford despair, Zachary. My life has been too full to just let it end like that."

            "I wish you wouldn't talk like this," Zach lamented.

            "Death is a fact of life," Dumbledore said simply. "Now tell me, what did you need to see me about?"

            Zach hesitated in replying. It was so hard to hate him, especially like this. For all he knew, the old wizard may not have enough time left for anger and recriminations. Despite everything, Dumbledore was still his mentor and his friend. Seeing the old warrior so debilitated made him realize just how much he didn't want to lose that. He sighed, once again praying that Virginia's prediction about Dumbledore was correct.

            "I came here to discuss the developing situation with my Seers," Zach answered, pushing his personal feelings aside. "I've been using a special charm to identify people with The Sight, and the results of my search have been quite unexpected. In the last couple of days I've found thirty four students with potential, and I'm nowhere near finished with my assessments."

            "Forgive me for saying this, Zachary, but I have trouble believing that," Dumbledore objected. "Are you certain this new charm of yours is functioning properly?"

            "Of course it is, I wouldn't use it on the children unless I was sure it was safe," Zach insisted. "For far too long the category of The Sight has been a joke. What I've discovered will change everything. There are gifted individuals, with powers unlike anything we've seen before, and, in a way, that is the problem. There is already a dangerous anti-Seer hysteria growing in this school, one that poses a serious threat to these children. I have come up with a voluntary option that should help protect them. Severus and Minerva have both agreed to back me on this. For the sake of the students, I don't want you to oppose us."

            He explained Neville and Annika's situation, Departmental Harborage, and how this stopgap would help the growing Seer population.

            "You sound like Minerva when she came to me earlier," the Headmaster replied skeptically. "The threat to Gryffindor house and the Seers that has you two so alarmed, isn't as serious as you make it out to be. You are overreacting. If you're not careful, you're going to create an unnecessary panic."

            "Certainly a lot less panic than the deaths young Neville will cause, when he is forced to defend himself!" Zach snapped.

            "Mr. Longbottom wouldn't do that, no matter how badly they were treating him," Dumbledore maintained.

            "He's never been pushed to this extreme before," Zach countered. "Don't ask me how I know it, but I'm positive that if we don't take immediate action, Neville will be forced past the breaking point before the day is out."

            "Your feelings are rarely wrong," Dumbledore sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

            "Promise me you won't interfere, Albus," Zach pressed. "Promise me that you will let me do my job, my way."

            "I promise I won't interfere," the Headmaster swore.

            They lapsed into an uneasy silence. Zach stewed, reluctant to confront the Headmaster about what he had done to Virginia. But if they were going to do anything about it he had to give his friend a chance to face it.

            "I know about the Intentio Animi," he stated. "I know what you tried to do to Virginia."

            "Did Severus tell you?" Dumbledore asked.

            "No, I found out on my own," he replied.

            "Oh," Dumbledore said sadly, understanding. "Then you know why I had to."

            "You didn't _have_ to do anything," he contradicted his old friend, holding back the full force of his outrage. "Don't delude yourself, not in front of me. Nothing gives you the right to mind-rape a girl who did nothing more than survive! You violated her spirit because you believed the Light needed her power, and you were afraid that, after everything you've done, you would lose her. Didn't it ever occur to you that people are entitled to their own choices? By taking that choice away, even if it seemed like the right thing to do at the time, you damage that person in ways you can't fathom. You're lucky Severus is a better man than you thought, or he would've already told the girl's father and, I don't think Arthur would take it nearly as well as Severus did."

            "Of that, I have no doubt," Dumbledore agreed. "Arthur is devoted to his family. If he knew, he would never forgive me, and that is the best-case scenario. I know I've made mistakes with Virginia, and I understand if those who know never forgive me. How is she?"

            "You've put her on a very dangerous road, Albus," Zach scolded. "We're fortunate she still trusts any of us. Her gifts are astounding, in both The Sight and out of it. After what you did to her it's a bloody miracle that she can continue to be open with us. To my knowledge, she is informing to us every step of the way, sharing any new insights in the process. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and a few remaining friends in Gryffindor have been helping her, but her new position is still a very lonely and isolated one."

            "So, that's how Severus plans to safeguard his apprentice and maintain his position amongst the Dark," Dumbledore thought to himself, horribly disturbed. "And now I've forced Virginia to suffer her master's fate. Merlin help me, what have I done?"

            "What have you done?" Zach blurted out before he could stop himself, suspecting that Dumbledore's thoughts had to be something other than due to a guilty conscience.

            "I just realized how difficult it must be for a Gryffindor like Virginia, to live amongst people who will never accept her for herself," Dumbledore hastily covered up, shielding his true thoughts. "This transition must be very hard on both of them."

            "Severus has been trying to make the best of a bad situation," he replied, realizing that what he had overheard was yet another facet that Severus couldn't share. Zach was tempted to force the truth from the Headmaster, but now was hardly time to delve into secrets that will get them all killed. He had to continue to trust that Severus will tell him the truth when the time comes.

*~*~*

            Once Argus had paid for his wand Severus pulled Ollivander aside, determined to have a word with him.

            "What is going on here, Severus?" the wandmaker inquired the moment they were alone in the elder wizard's fully shielded office. "First, you demonstrate the ability to use diametrically opposing wands, something no human should be capable of. I've also heard the whispers regarding your apprentice. They say that she is currently undergoing Death Eater training. Oh, and by the way, congratulations. I hear she is a force to contend with. And, now you've brought me a Squib who is suddenly able to use an exotic form of magic. The moment I touched him, I could feel his magic. He is not the same powerless boy I met long ago, he is becoming, something… else. I think you owe me some explanations."

            "Since she left Gryffindor, my apprentice has come to share my current status," Severus cryptically answered.

            "I see," Ollivander responded, comprehending. "Are you sure she will be up to it?"

            "She will learn to be," Severus assured him.

            "Of course, and the other?" Ollivander persisted.

            Severus considered what he should tell him. Then, in a strange flash of insight, it came to him.

            "The old magic has returned," Severus proclaimed with an otherworldly edge to his voice.

            Understanding, Ollivander's eyes widened. Peering further, he could see that the elder wizard had been waiting his entire life to hear those words, as had every Ollivander before him for more than a thousand years. The master wandmaker knew things, knew what was coming. He couldn't help but wonder just how many more knew about this.

            "I should have known," Ollivander whispered, stunned. "We've been waiting for so long, we weren't sure it was ever going to happen… and now, here you are… and here_ she is…"_

            "You know," Severus whispered.

            It wasn't a question. 

            "The Ollivander clan will always be in service of the Gray, and its proper bearers," Ollivander sincerely vowed. "Whenever you are in need, call upon us. We will not fail you… I must confess that I am surprised to behold your reemergence in my lifetime. I've always thought Taleen would have given the Wizarding and Muggle worlds at least another millennium to grow up. But, there is only one way to be certain that you're in the right place, at the right time."

            Ollivander walked over to his desk drawer, removing a small clear crystal from it. The old wizard held it out before him. Severus felt a complexly woven power pulsating from it like a heartbeat, reacting to his presence. The moment he saw the crystal, he had the overwhelming urge to take their property back from the old wizard. Their property? How could it be theirs when he had never seen it before in his life? 

            "Take it," Ollivander offered.

            He required no further urging, retrieving it from the wandmaker. The odd compulsion ceased. As he felt the crystal connect with him and the necklace of Conscius, it began changing color. It turned green, blue, black, red, then black again. Without warning, Severus sensed his necklace respond to the object, turning the small stone to dust in his hand.

            "The circle is complete," Ollivander muttered.

            "What just happened?" Severus asked, examining the dust.

            "The circle is complete, necklace bearer," Ollivander reiterated. "That little heirloom has been in my family since the fall of the Gray. If you weren't a bearer, it would've burned you the moment you touched it, but as a true bearer it would have assisted you in finding the others, if you still had the need."

            "How can it assist me if it self-destructed?" Severus asked confused.

            "Because you do not require its assistance," Ollivander answered.

            "But I've only discovered four of the five bearers," Severus protested.

            "Maybe you have found them all, you just don't know it yet," Ollivander suggested. "No matter, I'm sure in time you will learn all you need. The choice may be made in days or in decades, but it is coming and we must prepare. Now, I don't know of all the old wizarding families that have kept a piece of the puzzle, but I'll volunteer what I can. Take a seat, Severus, and we'll get started." Seeing him hesitate the wandmaker continued. "The Gray had once been notorious for their talent of knowing the hearts of those around them. If you doubt me, seek out the truth for yourself."

            He could see the blunt honesty in Ollivander's words and knew that he wasn't being deceived.

            "That won't be necessary," Severus said, taking a seat across from him.

            "The descendants of the people who helped Taleen oversee the end each held a piece of the past, in trust for when the bearers reappeared," Ollivander explained. "The few secrets remaining have survived as a mix of fragmented knowledge, distortion, and ignorance. To the best of my knowledge, among the wizarding families that remain, my clan retains the most from that time, but it is still only a piece of the greater puzzle. Only thirteen ancient human families who assisted Taleen directly survived the first wars, but any number of them may have died out since. Four of them were given the necklaces, and one of those four families received the tome of Initium as well. Am I correct in thinking that your family was one of them?"

            "My family held the tome," Severus confirmed.

            "I only know of four other clans who were entrusted with any of the old knowledge," Ollivander revealed. "Crouch, Dumbledore, Potter, and Mulciber. Thanks to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… Sorry, force of habit, Voldemort, the Crouchs are dead. And for some time now, a number of the Mulciber clan has been working with the Dark Lord, but they will never reveal anything to him. Even if they've temporarily allied themselves with him it was a career move, nothing more. I have been in contact with them on occasion, and I believe that they are approachable, but only as a Gray wizard. There's been too much bad blood between them and the Light extreme, to trust any person without an acceptable level of Darkness."

"You mentioned Dumbledore," he probed. "How much do you think he actually knows about this?"

            "Enough to know fear when Voldemort obtained the necklace of Novo," Ollivander noted. "However, what little knowledge he possesses has been frightfully distorted over the centuries. Which may be for the best, considering what he's become. A Light side fanatic…" Ollivander sadly shook his head. "And I had such high hopes for that boy. I swear, if we hadn't lost Tom Riddle, he wouldn't have lost his own way over the decades."

            "Just how old are you?" Severus asked.

            "If you must know, four hundred and twenty eight years, as of this Christmas Eve," Ollivander answered.

            The old wizard chuckled when he couldn't hide his surprise.

            "Being in the trade has its advantages," Ollivander added.

            "As does being a free agent," Severus observed. "Although, until recently, I thought that your ultimate allegiance lay with Dumbledore."

            "There are always sides, and with them complications and complexities," Ollivander expounded. "In the endless wars between the Light and Dark it is important to remain useful to both, in order to do business. No matter how many decades pass, there has been one truth, which I think the muggles put best. 'The more things change, the more they stay the same.' No matter which side retained control, they have always required capable wandmakers."

            "And just where in the overall picture do you think the Gray fit?" he inquired.

            "In the final analysis, the Gray Practitioners are everything," the wandmaker answered. "To use a cliché, you are the glue that binds the other sides together. If anyone can strike a new balance, ending these futile wars, you can."

            "You're talking about using the Gray as an agent to unite the Dark and Light under one vision," Severus reasoned.

            "Isn't that the outcome Taleen had in mind when she gazed into the stone of Initium for the first time?" Ollivander pointed out. "But this time, at least we know that absolute dominion will never work."

            "Then what will?" he wondered.

            The wand maker opened his mouth to speak, but instead smiled knowingly and then shook his head.

            "You're already on the track," Ollivander replied. "You are the only ones who can truly answer your questions. When the time is right, it will come to you."

            "Do you know what piece of the old magic Dumbledore possesses?" Severus asked.

            "He had the necklace of Tutela, meant to be held in trust for the day The Guardian claimed her birthright," Ollivander supplied. "The last I heard he had hidden the necklace in the last place Voldemort would ever look, around the neck of an unremarkable child."

            Severus let his expression become unreadable as he recalled what his apprentice had told him.

            "I take it, Albus sent the necklace to its true owner?" Ollivander quipped. The old wizard chuckled. "Poor Albus, you thought you had control over Tutela, when in fact, it had control over you…"

            "This is not a laughing matter," Severus sneered, irritated.

            "I never said it was," Ollivander replied, sobering at his reaction. "Let me guess, he sent it to Virginia Weasley."

            Severus didn't respond, nor did he need to. They both knew that it was true.

            "Now our beloved Headmaster is alienating The Guardian at every turn," Ollivander muttered. "The way he acts, one might think that he was _trying_ to bring about the end of everything. When he finds out the truth it's going to kill him."

            "Is that everything?" Severus asked.

            For a moment, Ollivander looked beyond him and then he stood.

            "There is more, but I'm afraid we're out of time," Ollivander said, as Severus got to his feet. "Now you must rejoin your companion. I'm sure he's eager to return to Hogwarts. I think you will understand my haste when you get back there. We'll have to continue this later. I'll be sure to send a representative along in due time."

            "A representative?" Severus questioned.

            "Yes, you'll recognize them when you see them," Ollivander said, urgently ushering him out the door. "Good night, Severus, and good luck."

            The old wizard closed the door in his face, and he heard the distinctive sounds of locking charms on the other side. Then, Severus caught a thought from Ollivander that only served to mystify even him further:

            "…you'll need it."

            Well, that was positively surreal, Severus thought. He turned around and headed back to the front of the shop where Argus and Mrs. Norris were waiting for him. Heading back to Hogwarts together he replayed in his mind the end of his conversation with Ollivander, trying to figure it out. Something about it put him on guard, something he was missing. Severus was almost relieved once they entered the entrance hall.

            **Suddenly, he was standing outside of Dumbledore's office. Zachary and Dumbledore were pinned behind a protection ward, as Arthur Weasley marshaled his full power against the rapidly waning shield. He spotted Miss Granger lying on the floor, unconscious. With an audible snap, the Auror broke through, knocking his friend aside before he could cast anything else. The force of the blow caused Zachary to lose his footing and crash into the opposite wall, hard, knocking him unconscious. Severus watched helplessly as Arthur broke Dumbledore's wrist when he tried to use his wand to defend himself. Then, Virginia's father proceeded to wrap his hands around the Headmaster's throat, lifting him up off the floor.**

**            "This is for what you did to my little girl," Arthur spat.**

**            He heard a sickening cracking sound as Arthur broke Dumbledore's neck. The possessed look in the Auror's eyes vanished as he realized what he had done, and dropped the lifeless body to the floor…**

            Abruptly Severus was again standing in the entrance hall with Argus and Mrs. Norris.

            "What is it?" Argus asked.

            "Go to Virginia's chamber and stay there until I return," he ordered, heading for Dumbledore's office. As he ran he couldn't help but wonder how Ollivander knew.

*~*~*

            Meanwhile, Albus headed down the moving staircase, leaving his office.

            "I still don't think this is such a great idea, not in your condition," Zachary protested, following closely behind him.

            "Nonsense, Zachary," he scoffed. "It's a fine evening for a stroll. Trust me, it won't end up being a repeat of last time."

            "Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" his young friend asked as they entered the corridor.

            Hearing indistinct shouting in the distance, they stopped. Suddenly, they saw Arthur running down the hall toward them, his wand drawn and face filled with grim determination.

            "Watch out!" Miss Granger shouted, trailing just behind the Auror. "Mr. Weasley's not in his right mind! Gryffindor Tower has done something to him!"

            At her words, Zachary sprung into action, drawing his wand and casting a protection ward around them. Arthur marshaled his full power against the shield, trying to get at them. The young Seer devoted his total concentration to maintaining the enchantment, while Albus armed himself, hoping that the shield would protect them. Just as Miss Granger began casting a spell, Severus appeared out of nowhere, moving faster than anything he had ever seen. The Potions master disarmed Arthur but the Auror fought back as Severus attempted to restrain him.

            "Don't just stand there staring stupidly, Zachary, assist me!" the Potions master hissed.

            His young friend immediately dropped the ward, and went to Severus' aid.

            "Let me go!" Arthur shouted, fighting harder. "He deserves to die for what he's done!"

            "Arthur is really going to need to be more specific than that," he silently mused. "Lately, there are a lot of things I've done that people seem to want me dead for."

            _"Shut up!"_ Zachary and Severus snarled at him in unison.

            Albus had the courtesy to show some of his surprise, but it was nothing compared to the astonishment he felt, considering that of the two of them, only Zachary was supposed to be telepathic. Miss Granger hurriedly began explaining what had taken place. Albus only half-listened, falling deeper into thought. How could they both hear his thoughts, unless Severus was telepathic as well? That would explain why those two had managed to connect so well, so quickly, and how they could coordinate with each other so flawlessly. They're working telepathically! Wait, that gift is invariably rare expect among… _Severus Snape has The Sight!_ Oh, dear. That's why Zachary said I had a talent for harming people with The Sight. It all makes sense now. Stretching out what little senses he still possessed, Albus curiously probed their connection to see how strong it was, careful not to be too invasive. The amazing connection he felt was the last thing he expected. It was closer and more powerful than anything he had ever seen, short of life bonding. Nearly letting go of the demented Auror, the two wizards looked up at him in surprise. Suddenly, he was hit with a painful burst of mental feedback, which felt very much like the equivalent of a slap, forcing him to take a step backward. He knew he had been caught.

            "Do that again and you won't have to worry about the Auror, I'll kill you myself," Severus threatened ominously.

            "And I won't stop him," Zachary added, glaring at him.

            "Wait, this doesn't make any sense!" Miss Granger cried out, confused. "One minute you two are protecting him, the next you're threatening to kill him? Will someone please tell me what is going on here?"

            "Forget the bloody explanations and release me at once!" Arthur demanded. "My daughter will never be safe as long as that bastard still draws breath!"

            "Miss Granger, stay with Dumbledore," Severus ordered. "He'll look after you until one of us returns."

            "Albus, please remain in your office until we return," Zachary advised, his tone sounding more like an order than a request.

            He noticed that Miss Granger followed their edict without question, giving the stone Gargoyle the password and heading up first. Realizing that his presence was anything but wanted or required, Albus followed suit, returning to his office. He saw Miss Granger sitting in an armchair, working at a small table transfigured from another armchair, deeply focusing on her research. 

            "I hope you don't mind that I created a little work space for myself, Professor," Miss Granger said, not bothering to look up. "I promise I'll put it right back when I'm done."

            "Not a problem, Miss Granger," Albus replied, getting a glimpse of the tome's title. He raised an eyebrow when he recognized it. Only Severus would think to give her such a thing. He must really be starting to believe in her to give the child such a formidable challenge. Zachary was right; Severus has changed. He sat at his desk, wondering how many more bad judgment calls would be coming back to haunt him.

__________

TBC


	38. The Learning Curve: Part Nine – Unfinish...

My Eternal Curse 

By Mara456

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at 

Description: Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever… only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley… only to discover that particular path goes both ways.  In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves.  But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first.  I'll probably say yes.

To email me comments and reviews: marajade456@yahoo.com

A/N: Thank you all for your comments, thus far. I really appreciate your input! I had forgotten to mention in my last Author's note that I still haven't read The Order of the Phoenix, and I'm not planning to until this book is finished, because I don't want to risk JKR's undoubtedly brilliant work influencing me. So, pretty please, no more spoilers, no matter how much fun they are. 8-) In the MEC timeline the events in fifth book didn't take place and this happened instead, so any of the characters who may have died, gotten together, or whatever in the latest novel may or may not here. *mutters to herself* gee, that sounded like a bad disclaimer… *sighs deeply* Just enjoy the latest installment. 

Chapter Thirty Eight The Learning Curve: Part Nine – Unfinished Business 

            Both Severus and Zachary watched Dumbledore leave as they continued their efforts to keep the Auror restrained. Severus still felt sick to his stomach from the mental… violation they had just been subjected to, knowing that Zachary felt the same. He got the distinct feeling that the old man knew something about them that they didn't know, a thought that disturbed him greatly. They understood so little about their connection, about the extent of what they could accomplish together. They needed to explore it more thoroughly- Cries of frustration from the insane Auror broke into his thoughts, forcing him to deal with the moment.

            "Rest now, Mr. Weasley," Severus whispered, planting the suggestion as deeply as he could in Arthur's subconscious. "The answers you require will be awaiting when you awaken."

            Arthur immediately lost consciousness, becoming dead weight in their arms.

            "You're going to have to show me that one later," Zachary thought. "You know, we could've let Mr. Weasley do it. No jury in the Wizarding World would have convicted him under these circumstances."

            "That thought had occurred to me," he mentally replied. "Dumbledore has no idea how close he just came to death."

            Zachary cast a variety of enchantments around them to conceal their presence. The last thing they wanted was for the students to see them dragging an unconscious Auror through the halls. They began moving Virginia's father toward the nearest classroom.

            "Now Albus knows about you," his friend warned him silently.

            "And now, I know about him," Severus rejoined, remembering the old wizard's mental touch. "How long have you known that he has The Sight?"

            "A long time," Zachary answered. "It doesn't matter. His gift has become useless to him. Trust me, there is nothing in his Seer arsenal that he can use against us, beyond what he's already done."

            "You hope," Severus mentally drawled.

            "I don't hope – I know," Zachary insisted, completely sure of himself. 

Surprised, Severus persisted. "What _do _you know?"

As much as he trusted his friend's judgement, he had to know the full truth. The Headmaster was too volatile a variable to let anything slip. Zachary hesitated, only confirming his fears that, whatever it was, it wasn't good. The longer the silence stretched out between them, the more taut the tension grew. His friend stubbornly remained totally silent. Reaching an empty classroom, they used the floo to get to his office. Zachary conjured a couch to lay Arthur on, then for their protection his friend placed several restraint charms on Virginia's father, while Severus cast silencing and locking charms on the room.

            "You want to know the truth," Zachary finally thought to him. "Dumbledore may not forgive me for doing this but, I think you deserve to know, and he needs your help… For some time now the Headmaster has been very ill. I don't actually know what is wrong with him, all I know is what I saw when I first laid eyes on him after I returned. His illness, whatever it is, has sapped most of his powers, including his gift in The Sight. Every time Dumbledore attempts to use The Sight, it weakens him further. He's lived in a state of denial for a long time now, too long. I don't think he would've told me if I hadn't discovered it on my own. Dumbledore says that he's treating it sufficiently, but I doubt it. He hasn't gone to Poppy, and he's afraid to come to you. Personally, I suspect… I suspect that his time is near. Many of Dumbledore's actions of late have been born of desperation. Before you say anything, I know that it's no excuse, but these are things we _must take into account. Dumbledore wasn't always like this. There was a time, when he was everything people believed him to be, and more. He's just… lost his way, lost himself. You know, I always thought of him as invincible, but now… now I know better. Our beloved Headmaster is ultimately human, and we must never forget that."_

            Severus knew that he should be feeling shocked, disturbed, surprised, something – anything, not just _numb. After everything the old man had done, right and wrong, he expected more from himself than quiet acceptance. Somehow, it just wasn't right. Putting his lack of an emotional response aside, he had to consider how this would affect their plans. It was obvious that they couldn't count on the Headmaster to be anything more than as a tool to influence both sides. They needed to know more about his condition, and he knew the perfect person to help him find out._

            "You're right, Dumbledore needs help and we still need him," he agreed. "I'm sending for a doctor from the Order of Salus to evaluate Filius' and my children. Perhaps, while we're at it we can arrange for her to do a complete examination of the Headmaster, and discover what he's taken such great pains to hide."

            Zach sensed what he had done to Severus' emotional state, knowing full-well that his acceptance was only a defense mechanism. The truth had dealt his friend a serious emotional blow, one that might take some time to settle in, and until it does, no one, not even Severus himself, will know what the full impact will be. His friend must still care about their old mentor to react like this.

            "It isn't true numbness you're feeling, it's a form of shock," he thought to Severus. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, especially when I first discovered the truth. I knew it would be difficult to take in. I still believe that it's a bad idea to inform Minerva at this juncture. She's currently watching her house self-destruct, she won't be able to handle hearing this as well."

            "I agree," his friend concurred, pulling himself together. "Everything else we have to cover can wait. I think it's time to awaken Arthur and deal with this complication before something else occurs."

            Severus revived Arthur. Hermione's guard tried to move, promptly discovering that only his head and neck were free of confinement.

            "You can release me now," Arthur said, pretending to be calm. "Gryffindor Tower's not influencing me any longer. It let go of me when you knocked me out. Now please, remove these restraints so I can go… apologize to the Headmaster properly."

            "Go terminate him before we have another chance to detain you, you mean," Severus impugned his claim. "I think not. You're going to remain right where you are until I'm satisfied that you are once more amongst the ranks of the sane and rational. Perhaps then we might go and pay your daughter a little visit, but you're not going anywhere near hexing distance of Dumbledore without appropriate supervision."

            In an instant, Arthur's demeanor switched back to that of the emotionally enraged parent.

            "You said you had answers for me," Arthur cried. "Well, answer me this, why in Merlin's name did you stop me? I was so close, why didn't you let me finish it?"

            "You have no idea how close," his friend thought.

            "Believe me, Arthur, I know how you feel," Severus replied aloud, thinking about his previous confrontations with the old wizard. "I have been where you've been. I know what it is to have my hands wrapped around the neck of my enemy. I know what it's like to deny that bloodlust for a greater purpose. We don't have time for revenge. We need to keep the Dark Lord and the Ministry occupied while we prepare, and the Headmaster is the only individual capable of adequately doing the job. You have no idea how delicate a thread we hang by! Without Dumbledore, this situation will disintegrate. How many more will die then? How much safer have you made your daughter, by taking that protection away from the school? Think on that, and tell me that your revenge is worth it!"

            He could feel the Auror realize the implications of what Severus was talking about, that taking revenge could very well result in the deaths of his children and countless others. But, something still felt off about this, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

            "Has anything else happened to Virginia that I should know about?" Arthur asked.

            "That is _not Arthur Weasley," Severus silently realized. "He's still possessed by whatever malevolent spirit the tower has evolved into."_

            "The last time I checked, a place can't possess someone," he thought back.

            "A normal place can't tell tales either, but this one can," Severus pointed out. "Its been feeding off every person foolish enough to enter its domain, and now it has found the perfect way to strike out. Keep it distracted – there is something I have to do."

            Severus walked to the other side of the room as Zach moved to block the Auror's view.

            "What aren't you two telling me?" Arthur reiterated.

            He began stalling for time, reluctantly filling in some pieces of the puzzle, as he noticed the temperature of the room starting to drop. The longer the Divination teacher spoke to the man, the more he had to agree with Severus. Just as he realized what Severus was doing, so did Hermione's guard.

            "There's nothing wrong with me," Arthur insisted. "You don't have to do this!"

            "I'm afraid we do, Mr. Weasley," Zach replied. "That is, if you _are_ Mr. Weasley."

            Arthur struggled to free himself, shouting at the top of his lungs. He took a step backward, bringing his wand to bear again, just in case his charms didn't hold. As a blinding flash of light hit them, abruptly cutting off all outside influences, Arthur let out an agonized wail. Severus returned to his side while Arthur looked around the room, his mind flooded with confusion and anger.

            "What is going on here?" Arthur demanded. "Why did you put me in restraints?"

            "You don't know?" Zach asked in a calm voice. "Think hard, Mr. Weasley, what's the last thing you remember?"

            "Know what? The last thing I remember was standing in Gryffindor Tower," Arthur recalled. "It showed me what those monsters did to my little girl, making me feel every moment of it, then it showed me… _Dumbledore._ Let me out! I need to 'confront' that cowardly bastard!"

            "You already have," Severus explained. "It showed you what it knew to convince you that murdering the Headmaster was the only way to protect your child. Then, once it had manipulated you into believing the threat to Virginia, it had the perfect way to possess you without any resistance, making sure that you carried out its will."

            "I remember wanting to stop Dumbledore, a-and that I-I wasn't alone," Arthur stammered, letting out a deep sigh. "Miss Granger wasn't exaggerating – that place is cursed. Severus, you knew what the Headmaster did to Ginny, and still you stopped me. She is going through hell because of him and she's your apprentice! I'm surprised you weren't cheering me on. I know you; you don't do _anything without cause. Give me one good reason why you haven't acted. Give me one honest justification of why he should get away with what he's done. I-I swear I will hear you out."_

            "Since you didn't hear it the first time around let's try this again," his friend began. "Trust me, Arthur, I've been where you are now. I know how it feels to have my hands around the throat of my enemy, to realize that all I have to do is _squeeze to rid myself of that menace, and with it all the complications he represents. I know what it's like to deny that bloodlust for a higher cause. We don't have time for petty nonsense like recriminations. Dumbledore must keep both Voldemort and the Ministry occupied, while we prepare for the real battle ahead of us. The Headmaster is the only wizard able to properly do the job. The Light is hanging by a very delicate, very dangerous thread! Without Dumbledore, our current circumstances will erode. How many innocents will die _then?_ How many of these children are you prepared to lose, when Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts because the Light Lord is out of the picture? How much safer have you made your little girl by taking that protection away from Hogwarts? Think on these consequences and tell me again that _our_ vengeance is worth it!"_

            Realizing the grisly truth Arthur broke down into tears. Zach's heart went out to the man. He understood just how difficult it was to not act. Deciding that Virginia's father was no longer a danger to them, he released him from confinement. Arthur sat up, placing his feet on the floor. Zach sat down beside him as Arthur put his head in his hands, hiding his pain from view. Zach put a supportive and comforting gloved hand on his shoulder, reminding him that they understood what he was going through.

            "Most of my children would be at the heart of the carnage," Arthur mumbled softly, his tone quivering with raw emotion. "Ginny faced that same moment with Creevy, but she relented because doing the right thing was more important than how she felt." Virginia's father bit back a sob. "It's a terrible thing to know that you've shared such an awful trait as bloodlust with your child." Arthur forced himself to meet Severus' sympathetic gaze. "They look to me for strength and guidance. When faced with the same choice, how can I do any less? I will give you what you need, time, even if it kills me. If there's more to this than what you've told me, I don't want to know, unless Ginny decides to tell me herself. I promise you, Severus, I won't go after Dumbledore!"

            Looking into his eyes, Zach believed him. Zach and Severus shared a glance, silently agreeing that they could trust Arthur again.

            "Thank you, Arthur," Severus affirmed. "I will continue to do everything in my power to watch over your daughter."

            "You care for my child as if she were your own," Arthur observed, understanding. "I'm glad she has you. She couldn't be in better hands."

            Severus stared at the Auror, completely taken off guard by that statement. The only thing that surprised Zach was that the concept hadn't crossed his friend's mind sooner. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, then tried again to no effect. Arthur smiled weakly at the Potions master's obvious bewilderment. Watching them, Zach got the feeling that things had just taken a turn for the better.

*~*~*

            Argus and his familiar watched Severus leave, running up the steps at an amazing speed.

            "What sort of emergency is he off fixing now?" Argus wondered aloud as he looked down at Mrs. Norris. "I guess we should do what he says."

            They walked to the Weasley girl's quarters. He knocked persistently on the door until he got an answer.

            "Come in," Miss Weasley called through the door.

            Argus and Mrs. Norris entered the room. As they entered the room he felt the various magical signatures in the corridor practically vanish, confronting him with whole new magics in the process. Much of the place, from the very fabric of the room itself to the Potions book on the nightstand, held some innate power in it. Miss Weasley and her familiar sat on the sofa together, hard at work. The magic coming off of them caught his attention in a way nothing else around him had. Even though he knew so little about magical… auras? Yes, that was it! He didn't know much about magical auras yet, but he knew that theirs was amazingly potent and so interconnected that he couldn't distinguish one from the other. He noticed two very different looking piles of notes set up on the coffee table. Severus' apprentice worked on one set with a sense of deep concentration, but for some reason, she kept glancing at the other set. He thought it was for reference until he spotted a muggle fountain pen writing on its own. He could feel the Weasley girl influencing the pen, directing it to write whatever she told it to. Argus was about to speak but she beat him to it.

            "Sorry about the mess, but I wasn't expecting company," the girl apologized, stopping to look up for the first time. Argus noticed that the other pen was still going. "Please make yourself at home. I'll be with you as soon as these are done."

            Miss Weasley returned to her work, apparently oblivious to her surroundings once more. Argus dropped his bags next to the girl's bed and took a seat on the edge of it. Mrs. Norris curled up on his lap, purring in contentment. He petted his cat, regarding the strange witch across from them. Miss Weasley didn't look up again until she stopped working. The girl gazed at him for a moment, then suddenly gazed beyond him, seeing something he couldn't.

            "Daddy?" she called out like a frightened child. "Something's very wrong, I can feel it in the air."

            "That's why Severus behaved the way he did," Argus thought. "He must have gone off to handle it."

            "You think so?" Miss Weasley asked, responding to his thought.

            "It makes sense," he replied. "Why else would he have sent me here? Don't worry too much about it. Professor Snape is very capable. I'm sure he's taking care of the problem as we speak."

            Argus quickly tried to come up with a way to take her mind off it.

            "Your master and I visited Ollivander's this evening," Argus said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

            "Great! Do you want to know how old your wand is? I could ask it," she offered, looking more composed.

            "You talk to objects and they talk back to you?" he asked, having trouble believing that she would so readily admit to hearing voices.

            "Yes, most of them are very talkative," answered Miss Weasley. "Through the Gray I've discovered that everything has a voice of its own. You may hear something similar when your equilibrium is set."

            Argus pulled out his wand, showing it to the strange witch.

            "How old are you, wand?" Miss Weasley asked. She stared at as if listening, and then spoke. "It says that it's the oldest of the remaining ones, almost two thousand, five hundred years of age."

            "Wands can last that long?" he wondered.

            "The old ones could, I don't know about now," Miss Weasley replied.

            "I wonder who owned this wand last," Argus mused.

            "An ancient pure Gray wizard, as the extreme Gray often called themselves, named Magnus," she translated. "He was from the Vabalsky clan. His name sounds kind of familiar to me, like I know him from someplace…"

            "What did your wand tell you?" he asked, putting his own away.

            "It's one thousand, eight hundred years old, and it spent most of that time in storage," Miss Weasley answered.

            "Who owned it last?" Argus inquired.

            "It never occurred to me to ask it," she replied, removing her wand from her robes and relaying the question. The girl gasped.

            "Say that again," the strange witch directed. Listening to something he couldn't hear, she shook her head in disbelief.

            "What did it say to you?" Argus asked, bewildered by her reaction.

            "It said that its first and only other owner was Taleen of clan Weasley, first Guardian and final leader of the old Gray," Miss Weasley recited, seeing some hidden meaning in the odd title. "It can't be a coincidence that she was a member of my family… but what good does that do me now?"

            "For one thing it tells you your family is far older than most," he supplied.

            "That's one way to interpret it," Miss Weasley reflected. Suddenly she smiled brightly, her mood shifting in the blink of an eye. "Tell me, how do you feel you're progressing in the Gray. I want to hear everything!"

            He raised an eyebrow at her unnatural shift. Severus was right to fear that the strange young witch would become unstable in more ways than one. She needs guarding. It was a task he knew he wasn't ready for, but nevertheless, he would do his best to safeguard the young witch who had discovered his gift.

            "Going outside was strange," Argus recalled. "I could see all the different magics around me, like auras over anything with even a hint of magic to it. If I close my eyes, I can see the magic inside this room. I think it's normal, but right now everything feels so strange to me, I can't be sure."

            "These days I can't be sure of much either, but I'm sure seeing magical auras isn't a common gift," she replied. "When I was a normal witch, I couldn't feel magic unless it was very powerful. Not being in touch with your gift for so long might explain some of your sensitivity, but not all of it. Do you find it disturbing?"

            "No, just distracting," he answered.

            "I can show you a good blocking spell for when it becomes too intrusive," Miss Weasley offered. "But I must warn you that, if you're this sensitive now, your next jump in power and sensitivity is going to be immense. Is master Snape giving you a few days to adjust before taking you to the next level?"

            "Yes," Argus replied. "If I use this spell of yours before my next session, won't it count as my second usage?"

            "No, it'll take another energy draw or an equivalent event to complete the equilibrium shift," she told him after glancing at her familiar. "Did you drop by the bookstore while you were in Diagon Alley?"

            "Not particularly, no," he answered.

            "Then you're going to need a book or two on Potions to help get you started," the strange witch decided, turning her gaze to the tome on the nightstand. "Hex, do you think you can get along with Mr. Filch for awhile?"

            The tome on the nightstand floated into the air, letting out chattering sounds. Argus nearly jumped when he saw it come to life.

            "I'll be fine," Miss Weasley conversed with the book. It chattered again. "You can be good for Mr. Filch, right?"

            The book nodded.

            "Great," she said to the tome, then returned her gaze to him. "Hex says that it'll help you where it can."

            The tome landed on the bed next to him.

            "That book's still a bit advanced for you," the girl muttered to herself, her eyes losing focus as she spoke. "I know what else we can add!"

            For an instant Argus felt odd magic coming from the witch's trunk, then in a pulse of blue-white light, two books appeared next to the living one. He saw her surprised smile and knew she had somehow transported the objects.

            "Wow…" Miss Weasley intoned.

            "I may be new to using magic, but I know it's impossible to do any form of Apparition inside Hogwarts grounds," he pointed out.

            "You're right," she confirmed, getting up to inspect the books. "But that definitely wasn't Apparition. I just _wanted_ to take them out of my trunk and put them on the bed, now here they are."

            She put the books back down and returned to her seat, looking thoughtful.

            "Can you do that again?" Argus wanted to know.

            "Probably," Miss Weasley said. "But right now there are more important things we need to worry about. I should show you that blocking spell before we forget."

            Snape's apprentice took him through the steps of the spell slowly, making certain that he understood each step prior to making the attempt. The spell worked perfectly, and made his perception of the world feel less peculiar.

            "You've been inside Gryffindor Tower," Miss Weasley stated suddenly. "You know what lives there and, deep down, you know that master Snape's plan to seal it off isn't the answer."

            "No matter how much I want it be, something tells me it isn't," he defensively admitted. "It doesn't matter anymore if it's right. Every attempt the teachers made to fix that place failed miserably and they're out of options."

            "What if I told you, there was another way?" she proposed, an enigmatic quality creeping into her tone. "What if I told you, that it can be done only with your help? That, if we do this properly, the only thing the Professors will have to worry about is repairing the physical damage?"

            Despite his reservations, he let the girl explain her plan to him in detail. By the time she had finished with her little surprise lesson in magical physics, Argus knew enough to fear the consequences of failure. Her little plan sounded just crazy enough to work, but there was no way Severus could know about this. If he knew, he would certainly forbid it.

            "That's why I can't tell him," Miss Weasley asserted. "Every participant must _want_ to heal the space. I need a Gray counterpart to make this work, and it can't be him. He hates the Gryffindors who harmed me, too much to ever have the necessary intent. Please, help me remove the pain ingrained in that place, to put that horrible night behind me for good."

            "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Argus asked.

            She answered without hesitation. "Yes! Please try to understand, I hate the people who attacked me but all the Gryffindors weren't at fault. They shouldn't be punished anymore than I should have been. How can I live with the knowledge that I didn't do everything I could to make things right? Once we're finished, I know I can make master Snape understand and I'll accept any punishment he gives me. I wish I could give you some time to think it over, but I need your answer now. If you have any doubts, now is the time to tell me."

            "What do you think, my dear?" Argus whispered to his familiar, gently scratching the cat's neck.

            Mrs. Norris purred contently as he sensed her reaction to their discussion.

            Severus is going to kill us before this is over, he thought, sighing deeply.

            "I'll do it," Argus agreed, determined to see his dangerous choice through.

*~*~*

            Neville sat in the Divination classroom with his friends, Annika, Rebecca, and Macdonald waiting in uncomfortable silence for Professor Montgomery. Trying to think about anything but what the Professor had come up with to protect them, Neville continued reading the oddest book he'd ever been assigned in Divination. He had trouble seeing how magical physics related to anything that was happening to him. Professor Montgomery told him that it would help him understand the nature of his talent, but he didn't get how it could.

            "We're missing dinner," Rebecca complained, checking her funny-looking muggle watch again. "Where do you think the Professor is?"

            "Good question," Annika said. "He told us to wait here for him. Perhaps, so much was going on that it slipped his mind."

            "Not likely," Rebecca replied. "Think about how he responded to our distress. He wouldn't just forget. Professor Montgomery really wants to help."

            "Rebecca's right," Neville agreed. "He's probably just dealing with an emergency or something."

            At his assertion, Professor Montgomery entered the room. Behind him several house-elves came in, wheeling in carts with food and drink on them.

            "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but it couldn't be helped," Professor Montgomery apologized, while the house-elves expanded the size of a table. "I figured that since I was making you miss dinner anyway we might as well dine together." 

            The elves set up five place settings, then put the trays and a couple of cold pitchers at the center of it before leaving. Montgomery pulled up a chair and joined them. Everyone dished themselves up and began eating while they waited for the teacher to begin. When Montgomery didn't right away, Neville started worrying about how bad the news really was.

            Halfway into the meal Rebecca asked. "What are you planning to do with us?" 

            "Direct and to the point, aren't we?" Macdonald thought.

            For a couple of tense seconds the only noise that filled the void was their breathing as the room went completely silent at Rebecca's query. 

            "Sometimes the direct approach is the best one," Professor Montgomery observed aloud. "I've spoken with your Head of House and I've managed to impress upon her the severity of your situations. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Knight, the Deputy Headmistress and I both agree that you can't remain near your housemates. We are currently arranging permanent quarters for each of you in this tower, but it'll take several days before they're ready. Miss Weasley has graciously offered to share her quarters with you until they are prepared. As we speak, your belongings are being moved to her chamber. If anything specific is missing, don't retrieve it yourself, but rather, inform me or the house-elves and someone will fetch it for you. Hopefully, lessening your contact with Ronald's group will be enough of a stopgap. If it isn't, we'll consider taking stronger measures. I plan to extend the same offer to any student who requires it, whether they have The Sight or not. Miss Macdonald, Miss Morden, you will remain in your house for the time being. If the situation deteriorates further, similar steps may have to be taken. Any questions, or thoughts, perhaps?"

            As the news slowly sank in, Neville wasn't sure what to feel. When he was first sorted into Gryffindor, he didn't think he would ever fit in. Luckily, with the help of his friends, he eventually got past that. He still didn't think of himself as terribly brave or anything, but Gryffindor was his home at Hogwarts. He couldn't picture himself anywhere else. He felt that by trying this they were losing something, something important. Thanks to his _ex-friend,_ Ron, and his goons, there was nothing he could do but accept the teacher's arrangement.

            He looked at Macdonald's uncomfortably inquisitive face, knowing instantly that she was wondering what strings the teacher was pulling to do this. To the teacher's right, Rebecca was trying to pretend that losing two of her new supporters wasn't a frightening prospect. 

"Doing this doesn't mean that you won't be able to support one another," their Professor insisted, responding to their growing panic. "This won't change most of your daily routine. You'll still be in the same classes and dining in the Great Hall, unless that becomes impossible. I promise you, no matter what happens you can still be there for each other."

Neville noticed that the Professor's words made them all feel a little better, except Annika who was still afraid, but for a completely different reason. She feared Ginny's motives for taking her in, when not that long ago, Annika was just another one of their housemates that Ron had managed to fool. He placed his hand on hers, wanting to calm his friend. Suddenly, an eerie tranquility filled Annika, chasing away her unfounded doubts and fears.

            "Don't worry, Annika. Everything is going to be fine," whispered Neville. "Ginny isn't like that. She'll understand that you were misled."

            Annika slowly nodded, believing his every word. Neville let go of her hand, returning his attention to the Divination teacher, who was gazing at him strangely. He wondered what his Professor was thinking.

            "I'll need a word with you in my office later, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Montgomery thought to him.

            He nodded in reply.

            "I've heard of special accommodations for individual students, but not for a whole section of the population," Macdonald pointed out. "How does this fit in with the school guidelines?"

            "Normally, with problems like yours, Harborage would have to be invoked. Unfortunately, Harborage was never meant to be used often, or with a group as large as the Seers and those trapped in Gryffindor," the Divination teacher explained. "If we started moving a segment of the population around like checker pieces, it would cause chaos. So, we are creating a measure that will allow your Head of House and me to tend to your unique needs, _without_ relinquishing the Gryffindor name. This option is called Departmental Harborage, and you four are going to be the first to see it in action."

            "But Divination isn't a House, it's a subject," Rebecca protested.

            "That is true, and officially your House affiliations won't change," Professor Montgomery clarified. "Think of it as a loophole, or as a way of holding onto your convictions without losing who you are. I know it isn't the perfect win-win scenario, but, it's the best alternative we can come up with."

            "So we lose, then," Neville concluded, downcast. "We're just going to hand Gryffindor House over without a fight."

            "This is truly a dark day for Gryffindor," Macdonald bemoaned.

            "Why would Professor McGonagall agree to this? Doesn't she care about the honor of our house anymore?" Rebecca wondered, defeated.

            "She cares more about your lives," Professor Montgomery answered. "The Deputy Headmistress understands that there is little point to worrying about house honor, if there is no one left alive to uphold it. She appreciates your loyalty, but she won't let you suffer further for her sake."

            "Don't worry, things have a way of working themselves out," Annika asserted, still totally relaxed in spite of their conversation. "As long as we don't let go of our values, Ron can't win."

            Everyone stared at Annika, finding it unbelievable that she had just said that.

            "Mr. Longbottom, my office, now," Professor Montgomery ordered, standing. "Ladies, if you will excuse us…"

            Neville got the feeling that for some reason, he was in trouble, as he stood and followed the Professor to his office. Just after they left the classroom he noticed whispering, just beyond his range of hearing. He turned around, but no one was there.

            "Are you alright, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Montgomery asked with concern.

            "I'm fine, it was just my imagination," he replied, turning back toward the teacher.

            "Not likely," his Professor thought.

            They went up to his teacher's office.

            "What is this about, Professor?" Neville asked.

            "Do you even know what you did to Miss Knight?" Professor Montgomery inquired.

            "Did to her?" he asked in return confused. "What are you- You mean when I calmed her down? I felt Annika's fear of Ginny's motives, so I told her that Ginny wouldn't blame her for being duped by Ron. Why are you looking at me like that?"

            "You may not know it, but when you told Miss Knight to relax, you were actually manipulating her emotional state, making her feel what you wanted her to feel," Professor Montgomery explained. "Also, from what I can tell, you put her in quite a pliable state."

             "Pliable state?" Neville asked. "What does that mean?"

             "It means that Miss Knight was easier to sway then she would have been under normal circumstances," Professor Montgomery elaborated.

             "I was making her act like that?" he asked, bewildered. "How could I do something like that and not even know I was doing it?"

             "Perhaps, because Miss Knight trusts you," suggested the Divination teacher. "Her guard was down because she knew you wouldn't harm her, allowing you to alter her mental state without any resistance. It would certainly be more difficult to convince a person of something contrary to their nature. Now, a power such as yours should never be flaunted. It's a tool that must be respected, as much for its power to help, as it is for its power to cause harm. Be careful of how and when you use your gifts. These are dangerous times, Mr. Longbottom. The other students and Professors may not be as understanding as the resident Seers."

             "I-I'll try to keep that in mind, sir," Neville stammered, nervously. "Wait, aren't you going to punish me?"

             "No, of course not," Professor Montgomery said, smiling kindly at him. "You were only trying to help and, I don't think you did any permanent damage. Hopefully, your… trick will wear off, but, if Miss Knight isn't back to normal by morning, I want you to bring her straight to me."

             "Yes, Professor," he agreed.

*~*~*

            Trying to reign in his thoughts before seeing Virginia, Severus couldn't help but think about how eventful, even by Hogwarts standards, this past week has been. He was quite sure that he wasn't the only one happy to it come to a close. Severus tried again to put things he couldn't change out of his mind, as he knocked on the door to her chamber. Virginia answered wearing Ix Chel on her shoulders, immediately giving him leave to enter. He saw Argus sitting on the sofa reading a Potions book for beginners. He also noticed Mrs. Norris resting on the young woman's bed, and that on the coffee table lay a large pile of muggle pads and several scrolls of parchment.

            "How is my father, master?" Virginia asked, worried. "Earlier I felt that something was wrong, but I couldn't tell more than that."

            "Your father went up to Gryffindor Tower to investigate," Severus informed her.

            "How much did he see?" she asked in a hollow voice.

            "Everything," he answered, his voice dropping to a whisper.

            "I see," Virginia rasped softly. "I guess we couldn't avoid that."

            Seeing the sadness and fear in her eyes, Severus promised himself that Arthur would be the tower's last victim.

            "I have something to show you," Virginia declared, obviously pushing her worries aside, as she led him to the coffee table. She picked up a large muggle pad and handed it to him. Taking a look, he saw it was filled with carefully constructed notes and diagrams. Only part of it was Potions formulae, the rest seemed to be Transfiguration, but they were intricately blended together. "Beautiful, isn't it? I know you didn't ask for it, since we were interrupted during class, but I compiled all the necessary information for the process I used to transfigure potions. Then, it occurred to me that it wouldn't be truly complete without the other half of the process, so I came up with the data necessary to create potions with transfiguration properties."

            Virginia gave him a second pad filled with her work.

            "I also had an idea which I knew you would want me to run by you first," Virginia pressed on. "I want to add more space to my room and I've figured out several ways to do it. One, I can use an advanced charm to add space to the overall room without changing its physical dimensions, a lot like the pocket I used to keep Ix Chel in."

            She placed a third pad on top of the first two.

            "Two, I could use transfiguration to alter the fabric of the stones a little and hollow out extra rooms. I asked the room, and it tells me that only stone foundation lays beyond the wall, but you might want to check the castle's plans to make sure it'll work," she continued, pilling on a fourth pad. "Three, I can use Arithmancy to alter the properties of all forty two dimensions, and make the room dimensionally transcendental." Virginia glanced at Argus as she added a fifth pad to the stack in his arms, noticing the confusion on their faces. "Make it bigger on the inside than on the outside. That might end up being the most difficult of the three to implement, but it's _nothing_ compared to this…"

            She dumped yet another pad on top of the rest.

            "Out of curiosity, I combined the three methods, and together they extend the space far beyond what any of the individual magics could achieve. What do you think?" Virginia concluded.

            Severus stared at the stack in his hands. Most wizards would consider each of these pads a life's work. He looked to Argus, and the untrained wizard shrugged helplessly. An obvious question sprang to mind as he returned his gaze to his apprentice, who was still waiting for his approval. "You wrote everything here in the space of a day?"

            "Not exactly," she replied. "I did the first in the library and the rest when I returned to my room."

            "You didn't have to create this… proposal," he pointed out to her. "If you require more space, you can always request to be moved elsewhere."

            "True," Virginia acknowledged. "But I like my room and it likes me too. Besides that, it's used to me, so it isn't so noisy anymore. If I moved, the room would be lonely again, and in a different room I would be stuck with more noise _and on top of that, have to create new wards for myself. In my opinion, my proposal's far simpler than trying to do that."_

            Severus seriously wondered to what level Ix Chel's knowledge and ancient perceptions of reality had brought his apprentice. In more ways than he could count, the Dark and Light really have backslid over the millennia. What he could do with knowledge like that. It made the concept of bonding seem more than worth the inherent drawbacks. He got the feeling that there was more to her expediency than she was telling him.

            "Why did you work this out so swiftly, when there was no need?" Severus asked.

            "Because I had nothing better to do," Virginia answered, surprising him. "I didn't have any homework. Professor Montgomery brought me back here because, with Parvati and Lavender are out of the hospital wing, he couldn't leave me unguarded. I can't roam the grounds, like a normal student, for the same reason. I only took three tomes out of the library, which won't take me long to read. My friends are too busy with their own problems to visit me right now, and while staring at the tapestries and defocusing is nice, it's not very mentally stimulating."

            "You were bored," Severus replied, realizing that he should have foreseen this complication, instead of allowing it to catch him unawares. "Montgomery tells me that you will be having houseguests over the next few days. Perhaps, they can help entertain you. I'll have to examine the options you've presented to me, and get back to you with the results. What are you planning to do until your roommates get here?"

            "I'm tired, so I'm going to defocus for awhile," Virginia answered. "Maybe I'll finish reading the books I took out later on, but that's about it."

            "Good. One of the Professors may be by later to check on you," Severus let her know, turning to his friend. "Argus, if you will follow me…"

            Argus stood, picking up his supplies. Then, leaving his apprentice, they walked to his office.

            "I hope your time with Virginia was productive," he commented, closing the door behind them.

            "You could say that," Argus began, too agitated to take a seat. "I've discovered something… troubling. While I can't tell you what to do with your apprentice, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't give you my honest opinion. You took her out of isolation too soon. That girl is emotionally unstable. I am warning you, Severus, if you add any more pressure, she's going to snap. You believe watching _me _fall apart would be dangerous, imagine what havoc Weasley's mental breakdown would cause."

            "I know-" Severus tried to assure him, putting the stack Virginia had given him onto his desk and taking a seat.

            "Do you really?" Argus argued, cutting him off sharply. "I saw that girl writing two totally different things at the same time. I watched her emotional state shift radically in a matter of seconds. I know people like her. Something is eating at her. There's a reason Weasley is pushing herself. Maybe to bury herself so deeply in work, that she forgets something is missing. But, in any case, it is something that only _you can bring to a close-"_

            "I have eyes, Argus, I can see the truth just as well as anyone," Severus snapped suddenly.

            "Then why are you hiding from it?" Argus snapped back, leaning onto his desk. "I saw the way you acted, or rather, didn't act towards her. You wanted to get closer, but instead you distanced yourself from the moment. What are you so afraid of?"

            "I'm not afraid of anything," Severus declared angrily, glaring at him. He could feel Argus stiffen, but his friend's resolve didn't waver.

            "My mistake, you're not afraid… you're terrified," Argus accused. "And when it comes to her, you're letting that terror paralyze you. You've pledged your life to her, why are you hesitating now? What is stopping you from giving the girl the support she needs?"

            "Nothing is stopping me," Severus growled, getting to his feet again.

            "You're deceiving yourself, and you know it," Argus countered. "Admit it, here and now, before you lose control of things for good."

            "I am in perfect control!" Severus yelled, starting to tremble.

            "Not from where I'm standing," Argus scoffed. "The old Severus would knock some sense into you – this Severus, what you've become, has the full emotional compliment, but you have no idea what to _do with it. You confided in me before, don't make now any different."_

            "There are some things you would not want to know," held Severus, regaining a bit of his composure.

            "That may be true, but you _need to tell someone, and if not me, then who?" Argus persisted._

            "Let's start with something small then, and we'll see if you're as ready as you say you are," Severus challenged, sitting back down. "When Voldemort reappeared, I returned to my work as Dumbledore's spy. The reason I've kept you out of it is that, until now, you were defenseless against the Dark Lord's minions. I've done well in this traitorous war of misinformation. By some wild miracle, I've kept Voldemort happy _and_ away from Hogwarts, thus far."

            "You call that small?" Argus asked, shocked. "If Voldemort believes that you're still his loyal servant, then you're now grooming your apprentice… It's no wonder she's so unstable! Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing to that girl?"

            "I'm doing the equivalent of rolling up a snowball, and tossing it into hell. I know, Merlin help me, I know…" Severus whispered emotionally. "The truth only continues downhill from here. If you want to preserve what little illusion of security you have, you know where the door is."

            He watched as Argus let the revelation sink in, fully expecting his friend to turn around and leave. But, to his astonishment, Argus sat down in the chair across from him, mentally preparing himself for the next onslaught.

            "I was more right than I could've guessed," Argus affirmed. "You shouldn't face these dilemmas by yourself. For better or worse, I'm staying, Severus. I refuse to let a thing like 'the truth' stop me."

            Severus wrote a note for the house-elves, and used his wand to charm it to find them, then opened the door long enough for it to leave.

            "What are you doing?" Argus asked.

            "Ordering provisions," he answered. "If I'm doing this, I want one comforting influence I can rely upon."

            His friend sighed. Things were so complicated that Severus didn't know where to begin. He decided that the only thing to do was speak, and see where his confessions took them. A nagging part of him kept insisting that this was going to be their last real conversation, that once everything was said that needed to be, their long-standing friendship would crumble, leaving him alone again. If that was the case, Severus was going to make the best of it. 

"In my dealings with the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had always been my only confidant, at least he was until he betrayed me," Severus continued. "At this point, I've all but taken the Headmaster's place, and they're coming to _me_ of all people for guidance." He snorted derisively. "A year ago, they wouldn't listen to a word I had to say, now most of the staff, with the exception of the Headmaster's core supporters, are looking at me to make things right. As if I even know what right _is,_ much less how to rectify anyone else's mistakes. I've been a Death Eater. I've switched sides several times in the course my short, morally ambiguous existence. I am not much of a guiding hand in anything."

            His friend was about to speak, but paused when a house-elf showed up, carrying a tray with chocolate cake and a pot of strong coffee. The elf placed the tray on the table and left.

            "It sounds like they're looking to you, because of the way you've been conducting yourself, more than anything," Argus observed. "I always thought that Dumbledore only became a larger than life figure because he acted like it. You want my advice, fake it, they'll never notice the difference."

            "As if it were that easy," rejoined Severus, pouring himself a cup of coffee and adding excessive amounts of sugar to it.

            "I never said it would be easy," Argus pointed out. "These days, I doubt anybody knows what's right. Deep down, they know that you're just as lost as they are. What makes you different is that you know what's wrong. You've seen what power and obsession can do to people and you're still here. So pretend to be wise all you want, and let them decide whether or not to fool themselves into believing it."

            Severus let out a little laugh at the honest direct statement, remembering again why they used to talk about the mutual difficulties they had with the outside world. In his experience, the only people who had ever seriously understood outsiders had been ones at some point. He listened to Argus silently wonder, if in all of Severus' meetings with the Headmaster, the old man had ever made him genuinely laugh.

            "Once, long ago, when I first turned myself in to Albus," Severus answered his friend's unspoken question, staring into his cup while dwelling on the vivid memory. Patiently waiting for him to continue, Argus remained respectfully silent. "For some reason, he's never again had quite the same effect on me. Oh, how Albus used to endeavor to recapture that spirit which he had seen that one time. I was never quite sure why…"

            Severus trailed off as his mind started to drift, wishing that he could share these thoughts with Zachary, but the idea of doing so terrified him. He didn't want to scare away his new companion; nevertheless he felt that, in the long run, keeping secrets was going to hurt them more.

            "I'm sure you've noticed how close Zachary and I have become since he arrived," Severus moved on. "It happened while I was sick from the overdose of Gray magic saturating my body after Virginia's magical fever. During that time Zachary had been determined to care for me, and I was too weakened to stop him."

            "Gray magic can be toxic?" Argus asked with concern.

            "To my knowledge, only in amounts that can't be readily dissipated," Severus explained, cutting himself a piece of chocolate cake and slowly began consuming it. He noticed Argus' discomfort over his conditional phrasing. "Remember, the three of us are an experiment. No human alive has any experience with the talents we now possess." Severus decided to continue his monologue before he convinced himself otherwise. 

"As I was saying, nothing I did discouraged Zachary. If anything, my feeble attempts to stop him only made me an even more irresistible puzzle. I don't know how it happened, but we have grown attached to one another. It feels like… I've always known him, like Zachary is somehow a part of me that I didn't know was missing, or even existed for that matter. When I'm with him, I feel… I don't know what I feel. I just know I don't want it to stop. I want- no, I _need_ him by my side. Of course, Dumbledore knows more about our connection than we do. So what else is new? Unfortunately for both of us, he's a Past Seer. The only way to ensure that he'll never discover my ugly history the hard way is to expose him to it myself. I've reached the point where I'm unhinged enough to actually _want to do it. And yet, I doubt I could bear it if showing Zachary the truth drove him to forsake me."_

            Severus took in an unsteady breath, scarcely recognizing as his own, the emotion creeping into his tone. Thinking about his revelation, he didn't know what force had possessed him to utter something so… dangerous. Argus seemed just as surprised at his words as he was. It didn't take someone with The Sight to see that the man was dying to comment.

            "Go on," Severus urged. "You know you want to say it."

            "Are you sure you want to hear it?" Argus asked.

            "Just tell me what you think it means," he replied irritably, drinking the remainder of his coffee.

"I hate to break it to you, Severus, but it sounds like you're falling in love," Argus announced, candidly.

            Severus choked on his drink. Just by looking at his friend's expression, he could tell that Argus was serious. Having trouble grasping the direct statement, Severus considered it. He actually believes that I'm falling in love with Zachary Montgomery, who, as the universe's cruel sense of humor would have it, just happens to be a Malfoy.

            "That's a rather strong term," Severus sputtered, coughing.

            "But an apt one," Argus maintained.

            "I think you've been inhaling that magic floor cleaner you're so fond of too often," Severus responded defensively.

            Argus laughed.

            "I fail to see what's so amusing," Severus protested coldly.

            "Get your head out of the gutter, man, not all love expresses itself physically," Argus admonished him. "Over the years you haven't had much in the way of emotional attachments but, if you keep going the way you have been, you're going to discover that there are a lot of different ways to connect with somebody. For example, the parental connection you hold with your precious Virginia."

            "So you know about that?" Severus muttered.

            "By now, everyone does," Argus chuckled. "Face it, you haven't made your caring for the girl much of a secret, and in your position, that puts you at a disadvantage. Your enemies know they can use her to get to you, which makes your continued vigilance paramount."

            "Yes, it does," sighed Severus, cutting himself a second slice of cake. "I can understand now why Dumbledore was so afraid of relinquishing his position in any way. It's a great responsibility to bear, more than any one person should try to handle without assistance. Minerva, Zachary, Remus, Filius, even Hagrid have been helping me shoulder the burden. And I know that, no matter what I do, they will have to vanquish the Dark Lord without me."

            "You make it sound like you know you're not going to make it," said Argus, cautiously, as Severus got himself more coffee.

            "According to one of Virginia's visions, I won't," revealed Severus, refusing to look his friend in the eye. He knew what Argus' reaction would be, because it was the same as the one he had when first learning of it. Severus cut off the stream of questions and refusals with a raise of his hand. "Virginia showed me the vision herself. In a few months' time I will be found out, probably by one of Lucius' agents, lured into a trap at Malfoy Manor, tortured for information, and then executed by Voldemort. My apprentice insists that there is still time, but if she hasn't seen a way out of it by now…"

            "Then you aren't training the girl as your accomplice, you're training her as your replacement," Argus realized. "No wonder you're terrified of allowing her to depend on you too much. You want Weasley to be able to stand on her own. That is the noblest… and the _stupidest thing I have ever heard! What kind of example do you think you're setting, acting like that? Even if you are going to croak later, she needs your support in the __present. This…" Argus shook his head. "This isn't you. You can't go on doubting your choices like this. Just waiting to die won't do anyone any good, Severus, you least of all. If there is no escaping it, then give your remaining days your all. Show your apprentice what it is to fight and, if necessary, to die the way you live. The Severus Snape I knew wouldn't give in to the supposed inevitable lightly. He would fight death every step of the way, spitting and cursing, making the Reaper pay for every inch of space. Why make now any different?"_

            "I am no longer that man," he admitted. "I've changed."

"Join the club," Argus scoffed. "Over time we all change. And, while you may not have much control over who you are, you _do have power over who you will become. You are a survivor and that _never_ has to change!"_

Argus' response felt like being doused with a bucket of ice water. As the words sunk in he came to the realization that his old friend had a point. Severus hadn't even been aware that he was permitting the possibilities to get to him. He had spent the week merely lurching from one disaster to the next, barely taking time to catch his breath before dealing with the next problem. By refusing to delegate more, he was falling into the same trap as Dumbledore. Taking responsibility for others, as well as himself, was truly a treacherous affair, one that was going to take some getting used to.

 "Perhaps, hearing a fresh perspective on the sordid state of things isn't such a terrible idea after all," remarked Severus. "Speaking of ideas, Virginia has come up with more breakthroughs in a week, than the whole wizarding world has in decades…"

*~*~*

            Neville walked along with Rebecca and Annika as Professor Montgomery escorted them to Ginny's chamber. Neville knew that Annika was bound to be angry with him in the morning, assuming that she was back to normal by then. The Professor knocked on Ginny's door but didn't get an answer. Just as he was about to knock again, she opened it.

            "Sorry I kept you waiting, I was defocusing," apologized Ginny, letting them in.

            Ginny's weird familiar watched them as they entered the room. He noticed that each of their trunks had been placed at the foot of cots set up for them next to Ginny's bed.

            "That's quite alright, Miss Weasley," Professor Montgomery said, quickly introducing the girls.

            "Defocusing?" Rebecca wondered.

            Ginny tried to explain what she meant to the other Gryffindor, while Neville and Annika checked to see if all their stuff was there.

            "Do you have everything?" the teacher asked.

            "Doesn't look like anything's missing," Annika reported.

            "Yeah, me too," Neville agreed.

            "Good, then I'll leave you to get better aquatinted," Professor Montgomery said. They bid the teacher good night as he left, closing the door behind him. Annika sat on her cot, and began pulling schoolbooks out of her backpack.

            "Did the Professor seem a little tense to you?" Annika inquired.

            "Of course he's tense, Annika!" Rebecca blurted out. "Montgomery's been teaching here for less than a week and already he's dealing with serious problems. What's wrong? You've been acting odd since dinner."

            "I am not behaving oddly," Annika insisted, smiling pleasantly at her. "Relax, there is nothing to worry about."

            "Nothing to worry about?" Ginny echoed, gazing at him funny. "Neville, something tells me that she doesn't normally act like this. What happened?"

            "Before the magical storm, Annika had bought into Ron's lies," Neville explained. "But after the truth came out, she came to her senses and she's been helping Harry and me ever since. Annika was kinda afraid of meeting you, so I, sort of, made her calm. Now, nothing bothers her. I guess I overdid it."

            Both Ginny and Rebecca laughed.

            "She is gonna kill you when she gets back to normal," Rebecca giggled.

            "I would never hurt you for wanting to cheer me up, and I'm feeling much better now," Annika assured him. "After all, you're my friend, Neville, you would never hurt me."

            "You made her emotional state the exact opposite of what it was," Ginny surmised, watching Annika. "Professor Montgomery was right, she'll be back to normal in a couple of hours."

            "How do you know what the Professor told me?" Neville asked, startled.

            Ginny shrugged, joining them as Rebecca and Neville sat down together on the sofa. They talked about anything and everything but their present situation. Annika chimed in on and off, amusing them to no end, and even Ix Chel spoke up when a topic caught her interest. It felt like old times for him, like they were just some friends and housemates sharing stories in the Gryffindor common room. For a little while, he was able to forget that Ginny wasn't in Gryffindor anymore, and that the common room was gone. It was nice to feel normal again. Some time later, Annika finished her homework.

            "You guys better get started with your homework, if you want to finish it tonight," Annika suggested.

            Checking the time, Rebecca agreed. "She's right. I guess I should be going now. I just don't know how I'm going to get through all that Arithmancy homework."

            "My magic's been weird and stuff, but I could help you," Ginny offered. "I'm good at Arithmancy."

            "Would you?" Rebecca pleaded. "Oh, I left my backpack in my room. I'll go get it."

            "No need to," Ginny stopped her. "Can you visualize where you left it?"

            "Sure, why?" the third year wondered.

            "You'll see," Ginny claimed, closing her eyes. "There, found it!"

            Rebecca's bag appeared on the table in a pulse of blue-white light.

            "Amazing," Rebecca gasped. "But I thought you couldn't Apparate things inside of Hogwarts."

            "That wasn't Apparition," attested Neville, as she opened her eyes again. "Ginny, what did you do?"

            "For a moment I made the two spaces become one," Ginny cryptically answered.

            "Okay," Neville said slowly, deciding to give up while he was ahead.

            "That sounds like a Merlin quote," Rebecca recognized. "Have you been studying him?"

            "People keep saying that," Ginny griped. "Look, I just talk like this. Why don't we get started?"

            "Don't you have any homework, Ginny?" Neville asked.

            "No, The Professors haven't given me any yet," she replied.

            "You think you could help me with mine?" Neville requested.

            "Sure," Ginny said.

            As they got to work, he watched Ginny make beginning Arithmancy look like child's play. By the time she was done helping Rebecca, even Neville understood what she was talking about. Oddly, he found the overall subject incredibly interesting, and somehow, fun. Seeing how many ways it could be applied, he now knew why Hermione loved the subject. Ginny read his mind and smiled.

            "Maybe you should try taking on Arithmancy as an elective," Ginny suggested.

            "I'll think about it," Neville decided. He noticed that Ix Chel had nodded off some time during the course of the discussion. "Now, I don't quite get how this spell is pronounced."

            While Ginny explained what he was doing wrong, he saw her create a cylinder of blue-white energy, drawing the air molecules into it. Then, she transfigured the gathered mass into a glass of ice water. Stunned by what she did, he openly gaped at her. Ginny stared back at him quizzically.

            "Amazing," Neville whispered in awe.

            "What exactly did you see?" Ginny wanted to know.

            Neville described it to her.

            "You could see all of that?" Ginny pressed, surprised at him.

            "Yeah," Neville replied sheepishly.

            "Must have something to do with your Sight," Ginny murmured.

            "Professor Montgomery gave me this tome to study, but I don't understand why," Neville said, handing her the book.

            Ginny started to read at an astounding speed until she finished and the handed it back to him.

            "I can see why he would assign this," Ginny considered. "With this, you could learn to hone your talent. If you want I could help you understand it."

            "I would like that," Neville agreed.

            "Hey, what do you know about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Annika asked. 

The three Gryffindors shared equally surprised expressions. 

"I've been having trouble with the subject," she added quickly.

*~*~*

            Melinda Mulciber tread soundlessly through the deserted corridors of the school, bound for the library, wearing an assortment of enchantments to conceal her presence. By now, the school's inhabitants were safely tucked away sound asleep in their dorms. Except for the fools just begging to be caught, playing in arenas they had no business entering, and students like her, who knew how to correctly play the games of the endlessly restless. The Professors thought they were so clever, that they were actually catching the majority of their delinquent children, but, in reality, all they did was weed out the unlucky, the inexperienced, and the stupid. Even the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Professors, who'd probably played these games themselves, at one point or another, often missed them. Although, she was never sure whether the chosen few from those houses, which Dumbledore had so magnanimously employed, merely played along to keep the students on their toes. She wouldn't dare put anything past them. Melinda had a fair idea of what hoops they had to jump through, on a daily basis, for the Headbastard's benefit.

            She entered the library. Just inside, she stopped long enough to survey her surroundings. The place seemed empty, but something told her to remain on guard. Not trusting anything in these unpredictable times, Melinda drew her wand before continuing on her errand to the Restricted Section.  She found the book she had been working on without difficulty, then proceeded towards the back, where she could study in peace. Melinda stopped when she realized that she wasn't alone, noticing a light from a small lantern in the distance just as the proximity charm went off. She carefully blended in with the shadows of the bookshelves before her fellow intruder noticed that anything was amiss. This intruder had to be bold to use that setup. Should she allow her curiosity to rule her in this instance, and stay, or would it be better to play it safe and retreat? Her mother always told her that, when in doubt about acting, to go ahead. It was better to do something and be wrong than to let fear rule you and do nothing.

            She crept towards the source of the lamplight, determined to discover what the mysterious visitor was up to. When she was close enough to observe properly, she raised an eyebrow in interest. She recognized the other wanderer, Ginny's little friend, Mark Dippet. She holstered her wand, continuing to observe the Ravenclaw. Mark sat hunched over a large tome, undoubtedly researching something illicit. He adjusted his silver and green-rimmed wire frame glasses, as he wrote in a large journal, bound in an elegant red leather cover. She drew closer to the unhappy Ravenclaw to peer over his shoulder, but quickly returned to the safety of the shadows when he stood and went into the stacks, cursing under his breath. Once she was sure he was gone, she quickly moved to the table where he had been working, put down her own book, and cautiously examined his journal. It was filled with notes on the Dark Arts! What a fascinating surprise… He must be good to have hidden his true nature so well that even she believed he was nothing more than another mindless automaton of the Light. A Dippet who was a Dark Wizard? Who would've thought? Examining his summations in greater detail, she frowned. Mark's been learning without a guide, and, if this is any indication, he sorely needs one. He was stumbling around on a slippery slope, one that will certainly damage him if he isn't careful.

            How Mark how reacted after losing a measure of Ginny's trust suddenly had a very interesting context. He's been stewing over the Chimera incident for days now, he practically begged Alexis to talk to Ginny on his behalf, now this. He's been after the unattainable for some time, a girl who isn't even remotely interested in anything beyond friendship or fellowship. Poor, poor, Mark, his crush is angry with him for not trusting her judgement. He is in trouble if he believes that throwing himself into his Dark studies is somehow the answer, as if Dark spells will give him courage he doesn't already possess. She mentally snorted. When will people learn that there is so much more to being Dark than scary tomes and deadly curses? It was wizards like him who snapped and gave in to their own delusions of grandeur. Although, for the uninitiated, he _is progressing well… Perhaps, it was time to show Mark the true nature of the Dark. That idea had so many alluring possibilities to it. Melinda heard the sounds of his muffled footsteps returning. Deciding to end this charade and take the plunge, she dispelled all the enchantments surrounding her, except one. Mark froze when he saw her, the ghostly light accenting his startled, angered features._

            "If you're looking for courage, you're not going to find it in here," Melinda began, lightly tapping her fingernails against his journal.

            Mark's anger noticeably increased, and she could sense a tinge of Darkness in the Ravenclaw's response to her words, confirming her suspicions.

            "What do you think you're doing with that?" Mark sneered, an imposing malevolence entering his demeanor.

            "It was careless of you to simply leave this lying around, where anyone could find it, even if you thought you were alone," she chided. "Or has Virginia Weasley clouded that great Ravenclaw intellect of yours?"

            She noted his initial surprise with satisfaction. But, in a heartbeat, it turned into white-hot anger, mitigated only by the fear that his secrets were in her hands.

            Advancing on her, Mark snarled. "Give me that back!"

            A sadistic smirk played on Melinda's lips as she backed away at his pace, allowing him to back her into the bookshelves. He grabbed her painfully by the shoulders, opening his mouth to make threats and demands, but she beat him to it.

            "I'm not here to expose you, Mark," she attested smoothly. "You would never have seen it coming, if that was what I wanted. I am here to offer my services, as guide in the Dark Arts."

            "Guide?" Mark scoffed. "What could I possibly need _you_ for?"

            "Many things… for one, someone is coming our way, and I don't think they're a fellow wanderer," Melinda warned him, listening to the proximity charm go off a second time.

            Mark turned away, cursing under his breath, when he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching.

            "We have to get out of here," Mark quietly urged, letting go of her.

            "Too late," she said in a hush, hastily blowing out the lantern. She took out her wand and used a cooling spell on the lantern to hide how recently it had been used. "Only one way out now…"

            Melinda grabbed Mark by the arm and pinned him to a wall, keeping the Ravenclaw's journal between them. She leaned in as closely as she could, casting a small concealment ward around them.

            "Don't move, don't even breathe," she ordered into his chest. 

            They remained absolutely still, hoping to wait out the teacher. Enjoying their close contact, she could feel his heart beating. When their gazes met, sparks flew between them. Taking in all the little details she'd never let herself notice before, she reevaluated the Dark Ravenclaw. At first glance, he seemed so average. But, on close scrutiny, there was something about him, something different. From what she could see in the shadows, Mark's face was still flushed with anger and worry, adding to the fire she had seen when he threatened her.

            Melinda silently decided that making the offer was definitely a good idea, for more reasons than one. With some work, she could cultivate him, mold him into something special for the Dark, and who knows what that could lead to… Mark's family is with the Light, but we could always work around that. A Mulciber and Dippet together? Certainly stranger things have happened, not often, but still…

            "I think he's gone," Mark whispered, looking around. Melinda nodded, reluctantly pulling away, still holding his journal.

            "I think we have overstayed our welcome," Melinda said, glancing in the direction of the door. "But we may have to remain for awhile anyway. If he suspects something, he could be waiting outside the library."

            "There's more value to you than I had assumed," he acknowledged, sizing her up. "Tell me, young Mulciber, why do you want to help me?"

            "You have Ginny's ear-" she began.

            "You mean 'had'," Mark coldly corrected her. "Besides, nothing you can say will ever make me betray her. I've lost face – not my sense of loyalty."

            "I wouldn't dream of damaging either of you," Melinda asserted. "From what I've already seen, you _do_ have potential. Is that reason enough for you?"

            "It's a start," Mark cautiously replied. 

            "If you want my opinion on your… situation with Ginny, I think she'll forgive you," Melinda said. "She's too fair-minded not to. At present, Ginny is probably just too busy trying to get through this week alive."

            "And, I'm not one of her priorities… again," Mark muttered under his breath.

            Melinda drew closer until they were practically touching.

            "Face it, Ginny will never see you as anything more than one of the girls," she whispered. "I guess you can't blame a girl for not being interested…" 

            She leaned in, lightly kissing him on the lips.

            "…any more than you can blame a girl for taking an interest," Melinda finished with a low throaty tone. 

            "You don't know anything about Ginny, about either of us," Mark growled, backing away. "You Dark Slytherins are all the same. You think you can just waltz in and take what you want! If you want _my_ advice, I suggest you get your facts straight before you do something you'll regret. Nothing you do or say will ever undermine my friendship with her. What do you think I am, blind? I know she's not interested, but that doesn't change a thing. If Ginny has taught me anything, it's that _nothing_ is impossible."

            "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to recapture the moment.

            "Give me one good reason to believe you, Mulciber," he challenged tersely.

            "I swear on the grave of my most honored ancestor, Rowena Ravenclaw, that I will never undermine your relationship with Virginia Weasley," Melinda swore to him, knowing that once she said it, there was no going back. "You have nothing to fear from me, Mark. But, you have everything to fear from what you may become without guidance. If you won't choose me, then, for your own sake, choose someone else. Consider carefully, but don't take too long. We could become a formidable team. When you have an answer, you know where to find me."

            She returned his journal to him.

            "You _are serious," Mark granted._

            "Would I make such a dangerous pledge if I weren't?" Melinda reasoned.

            She turned to leave.

            "Wait," said Mark, somewhat calmer. "I know of a better way out of here, follow me." 

            He led her to a secret passageway hidden behind a set of bookshelves.

            "I guess there are things we can teach each other," Melinda commented, letting him lead the way.

            They walked in silence, until they reached the end of the line. Mark stared at her strangely, unquestionably considering the possibilities.

            "I'll allow you to assist me in my studies, but never try to make me choose between you and Ginny," Mark warned. "I promise, you will lose."

            "Fair enough," Melinda agreed, holding out her hand.

            A genuine smile crept on to her face as Mark took her hand. She didn't have a single doubt in her mind that the journey ahead of them was going to be a memorable one.

__________  
TBC


	39. Running in Circles

My Eternal Curse 

By Mara456

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at Ginny thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever... only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley... only to discover that particular path goes both ways.  In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves.  But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Running in Circles

_Tom and Ix Chel both awoke with an uncomfortable start, hearing the sounds of a struggle and a stifled cry, while Ginny remained dead to the world. Their guests were rolling around on the floor in their nightclothes, having a good old-fashioned fight. From the looks of it, Neville wasn't even defending himself, and Annika was winning. As Tom sat up, Neville escaped Annika's grasp, ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The Gryffindor girl beat her fists against the door, demanding that he come out and face her._

_"It looks like Annika's back to normal," Tom commented aloud, using Ginny's voice._

_"Shouldn't we **do** something?"_ Ix Chel asked him.

_"Ginny would, if she were awake!" he silently shouted, trying to get his princess's attention._ Ginny's consciousness stirred for a second, then nothing. _Trying to wake her he pinched their arm really hard._

"...but Hogwarts is pra... defenseless..." she mentally muttered still asleep.

_"Ginny, wake up!" Tom urged._

"...Killing Dumbledore...suicide..." Ginny continued mumbling in her sleep.

_Tom mentally groaned._

_"It looks like we're on our own, Ix," surmised Tom. "Now, how would my little princess prefer I handle this one?"_

"...But I didn't even know I was doing it!" Neville yelled from the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Annika, please forgive me!"

"Forgive you?" Annika shrieked at the door. "Forgive you for turning me into a vegetable?"

"At least you became a happy vegetable, which was better than the way you were," Neville tried to reason with her. "You were scared! I didn't know I could just tell you to feel better and it would work. Come on, you can't keep this up forever. I'm hungry, and what about Ginny?"

_As if in response there was a knock at the door, startling the Gryffindors. With a wave of a hand Tom opened it, letting in house-elves carrying breakfast. They placed their trays on the coffee table and left._

_"Now that you've discovered your angry place, perhaps its time to give poor Neville a break, and go seek out your hungry place instead," Tom suggested aloud in a mildly mocking tone. "Unless, you would rather continue, in which case, if you actually succeed in breaking down the bathroom door and pummeling my friend senseless for trying to help you yesterday, I'll be happy to take pictures of the assault. I'm sure my brother would love to take you back after seeing that!"_

_Realizing how bad this must look Annika promptly stopped her self-righteous blustering. The Gryffindor stuttered an apology, utterly shamefaced, as she took her tray over to her cot. As he got up to coax the other Gryffindor out of the bathroom, Tom muttered to himself that mornings should be outlawed. Neville only agreed to come out when Tom offered to use Arithmancy to put a repellent field on him so Annika couldn't attack him again. Finally, Neville took a seat on the sofa and ate in silence. After making sure things would keep for a while, he decided to let his guard down and eat. He knew that Ginny hated it when she missed breakfast, but as far as he was concerned, that was the price she paid for staying up most of the night, plus making him deal with her high-strung friends first thing in the morning._ Ginny woke up still feeling tired, as Tom finished eating.

"You know, you could have woke up for breakfast," Ginny thought, glancing at their roommates, who were sitting in their separate corners. "What's going on here, Tom?"

_"No, I couldn't," Tom crossly complained. "Ask Ix Chel."_

She listened to Ix Chel's description of their morning, knowing that she needed to smooth things over between them before it got any worse. Annika wasn't making a good first impression, but Ginny's gut instincts told her that the Gryffindor wasn't as bad as she seemed. Ginny just knew that this was not going to be their day.

*~*~*

Alicia sat at her desk in her third year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Arithmancy class, giving each student's homework a cursory glance. As she worked she thought about the upcoming dissertation, keeping an ear open in case anyone needed her. Convincing Zachary had been a snap, compared to getting Lydia to go along with this. Zachary agreed when she promised to record the whole dissertation in her Pensieve and explain it to him in English. While that was a challenge, Sinistra's idea of compensation only started with observing the dissertation. Still, it could have been worse-

She straightened up as she read Rebecca Morden's homework, completely caught off guard by a sudden turnabout in the girl's understanding. Either she was cheating or it was a miracle. How in Merlin could Miss Morden go from failing one day, to ahead of her classmates the next? She knew one thing: this type of conceptual leap was impossible without assistance. Alicia stood, still holding the girl's work, and quietly approached Miss Morden. Her interest was piqued further when she saw the magical equations the girl was factoring out. This certainly wasn't something you could just copy out of some textbook. Seeing the two pieces of parchment together, Alicia perceived a unique style starting to form, one with great potential. What was going on here? There was no way you could fake progress like this, no way.

"Miss Morden," said Alicia, catching the young Gryffindor's attention.

"Yes, Professor?" Miss Morden replied.

"I was just reviewing your homework and I couldn't help but notice how it's changed. Tell me, have you been receiving any tutoring lately?" Alicia questioned.

"Well, Ginny helped me with my homework last night," Miss Morden admitted.

"Did she, really? What precisely did Miss Weasley do?" Alicia probed, her curiosity rising.

"I told her what I was having trouble with, and she took me through the whole thing, step by step," Miss Morden explained. "It was great! Ginny really knows what she's doing."

"Are you planning to continue working with her?" she inquired.

"I guess so," Miss Morden answered with a shrug.

"Thank you for clearing that up for me," Alicia said. "Five points to Gryffindor for your remarkable progress. Continue with your work, Miss Morden."

"Yes, ma'am," the young Gryffindor replied, returning her attention to the assignment.

Alicia sat at her desk again, deciding to take apart Miss Morden's homework, piece by piece. It might also be wise to get a second opinion from Lydia during lunch. Miss Weasley had shifted the girl's innate understanding of the way things work and she was determined to find out how.

*~*~*

_In History of Magic class his princess and Ix Chel took a seat by the window, as the last few Slytherin and Hufflepuff stragglers wandered in. Ginny and Tom settled down for a nice, mind-numbing nap along with the others, suspecting that this would probably be the only piece of normality remaining to them for the rest of the school year. Hearing their thoughts, Ix Chel frowned. Knowing how Ix felt, Tom remembered the last conversation with their familiar over the supposed purpose of a class the students habitually slept through. It was fruitless, but it was also a required course, so there was nothing they could do, but live with it._

_"I hate this poor excuse for a history session,"_ Ix Chel hissed under her breath.

_"There's nothing we can do about it, so just sit back and listen to the nice ghost's voice, Ix," Tom replied aloud, using Ginny voice. "I guarantee that in no time you'll be catching up on some quality rest."_

At his words they heard a few stifled titters, noticing the Hufflepuff Kathryn as well as Alexis' amusement. The ghost waited until everyone was present, then began.

"Today we will be covering the mysterious origins of magic, and how the wizarding world came about," Professor Binns started in his usual droning monotone. 

_Both __Tom and Ginny suppressed a groan. That nonsense was the last thing they needed to hear._

"I think I liked it better when we were in the Goblin wars," Ginny thought.

_"Just ignore him and defocus for awhile," Tom recommended. "Trust me, you won't be missing anything."_

"I'll try," thought Ginny, mentally sighing.

"Before our time, the Muggles, as we have come to call them, lived in fear of things they couldn't possibly understand, while all manner of magical flora and fauna ran unchecked," Binns lectured. "One day, some people discovered that they held a power similar to the strangeness surrounding them, which became known throughout the world as magic. In time, these individuals learned to cultivate those talents to better their lives, and traveled throughout the land spreading their Light, thus forming the very beginnings of Wizarding society. But, superstitious muggles feared and hated these now transformed counterparts. So the wizards decided that it was best to remain out of harm's way through evasion and confounding, a philosophy still practiced today, using modern techniques. And, for a time, the wizarding world lived in harmony, learning the fine art of regulating harmful magics whenever the need arouse, or anytime their peaceful seclusion was threatened. But, some wizards were not satisfied with this state of things. These unscrupulous wizards sought power, at any cost, thus cultivating their magic for Dark, and corruptive purposes."

_Glancing at the room, Tom noticed several of the semi-conscious Slytherins sneer and that Kathryn's cough sounded suspiciously like a snort. He chuckled, their reactions reminding him that anyone who honestly believed such nonsense, wasn't worth listening to._ Ginny gave up trying to defocus, resigned to hear every last monotonous word. No matter what she did, the Professor's words cut through her brain like a knife. Strange images, which could only be from Ix Chel's remembered lives played through her head, contradicting the deceased teacher.

"But, these wizards couldn't alone break the Light's hold on the world, so they spread their terrible message, forming a new faction in our society," Binns plodded on. "Although the Dark Arts were new, their practitioners were formidable, forcing the Light to come up with new and greater ways to defend themselves. Meanwhile-"

Hesitantly, Ginny raised her hand, bringing the teacher's lecture to an uneasy halt.

"I have a question, Professor," Ginny stated.

"Yes, Miss... Weasley," Professor Binns acknowledged, surprised.

_"What are you doing?" Tom asked._

Standing, she mentally replied. "Asking a harmless question."

"You said before that people who were born and raised as muggles, discovered that they had magic similar to the very things muggles feared most, and then went on to cultivate it," Ginny continued aloud. "Wouldn't it then stand to reason, that they would hate and fear their talents, considering them a curse? And, if they were a curse, wouldn't they just come to hate themselves, perceiving themselves, along with anyone else like them, to be nothing more than freaks, instead of the picture of eager explorers you've painted?"

_Tom noticed that a portion of their classmates were coming out of their stupor._

"I covered that earlier, Miss Weasley, now please return to your seat," Professor Binns responded, avoiding the question.

"Alright. What about the golden age you described and how it was broken?" Ginny stubbornly persisted. "You said that wizards learned the art of evasion and lived happily for a little while, but some people couldn't leave it at that, so they tried to overthrow the order of that time. Why? If everything was so perfect, why would they feel the need to do that?"

"The answer to that is simple, because they were evil," Binns spelled out, as if speaking to a small child. "Now, return to your place and we will continue."

"Return to being a mindless obedient servant, you mean," Melinda thought, enjoying Ginny's challenge of the Professor's rhetoric.

"Another thing that doesn't make sense is why these first wizards didn't develop strong defensive magics to deal with both muggle and magical threats," Ginny went on. "Wouldn't they need to do that initially, in order to protect themselves?"

"For your impertinence I am taking ten points off Gryffindor," Binns pronounced. "Now sit down, Miss Weasley, or I'll make it fifty."

Several Slytherins chuckled, waking the rest of the sleeping students while the Hufflepuffs looked scandalized.

_"Not up on the current events, is he?" Tom said._

"But I'm not even _in_ Gryffindor anymore," Ginny grumbled aloud.

"Coming into my class wearing funny robes won't fool me, my dear," Binns reproved. "Now I am taking fifty points off for your behavior, and another ten points off for your inappropriate attire."

_"Inappropriate attire?" Tom repeated aloud, disbelieving. "This is my uniform!"_

_ The Slytherins broke down into fits of laughter, while the majority of the Hufflepuffs gasped in horror._

"She has a point, Professor," Kathryn spoke up. "We couldn't have just sprung up out of the ground fully-formed, it doesn't work that way. You still haven't explained how the so-called 'ignorant' muggles could have made such huge conceptual leaps as the ones you're describing."

"Yeah, if the Dark was so much younger than the Light, why didn't the Light just do away with them in the first place?" added a Slytherin girl.

"And, what about Merlin?" Melinda pressed. "If wizards are so great now, then why can't we figure out his leftover tomes?"

_Tom made his princess take a seat, as Kathryn and the Slytherins continued bombarding the Professor with questions the ghost couldn't answer._

"Silence, all of you!" Binns shouted, startling everyone. _Tom was certain that this was first time anyone had seen him do that._ "I will not allow my class to be used as a vehicle for dangerous propaganda. Now, Miss Weasley, if I hear one more disruptive word out of you, you will be receiving two weeks of detention and I will have you barred from my class! Is that clear, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded. _They both silently fumed over the Professor's overreaction. While points being taken away from Gryffindor were a humorous error, detention was anything but amusing._ Ginny couldn't believe the way Binns was acting. Being giving detention for speaking up? What kind of answer is that? The outdated prat deserves whatever he gets! At their thoughts the tomes in the bookshelves lining the room trembled, causing several to fall to the floor with a series of small thuds.

"Miss Weasley, what did I tell you about disrupting my class?" Binns accused, pointing a finger at one of the fallen tomes.

"But I didn't-" Ginny tried to protest.

"You will be serving detention for the next two weeks," Binns cut her off. "Now get out!"

A tome resting on his desk fell to the floor.

"Leave now, or it will be three weeks," the Professor threatened.

Mentally cursing, Ginny picked up their things, and placed Ix Chel on her shoulders, then stormed out of the room.

"And don't come back," Binns added as she left. 

She slammed the door behind them, balling her hands into fists as she walked. _Through their advanced senses, he watched as Ginny's anger caused every one of the senile Professor's precious history books to come crashing down, causing an uproar. Turning his attention back to his enraged princess, he watched as she aimlessly stalked through the corridors._

"I can't believe him," Ginny muttered under her breath. "Two weeks of detention, two weeks just for asking him 'why'. He has some nerve!"

_"Yeah, send some of his prize books flying, and he gets into a snit," Tom quipped. "I thought you wanted a class where everything was normal. I hate to break it to you, but sleeping through Binns' pathetic lectures is, by definition, considered normal."_

"I was wrong," Ginny thought. "Normal is overrated."

_"Hearing you think that makes the two weeks of detention awaiting us almost worth it," he rejoined._

"Tom..." Ginny thought, her tone warning him that he was getting on her last nerve.

_"Do you have any idea how much havoc you caused when we left?" pressed Tom._

"He deserved it," insisted Ginny.

_"I can't argue with you there," he agreed. "So what do we do now?"_

"I don't know and, right now, I don't care," she thought as they reached the bottom of a staircase.

_Tom sensed a familiar presence and looked up, making Ginny stop. Floating high above them, Peeves was holding a large cauldron filled with something. They knew there was no way they would be able to duck whatever the poltergeist was carrying. Tom also noticed that Melinda was watching them from a charmed hiding place in the shadows._

_"We have an audience," Tom swiftly cautioned._

"And a Dark one at that," Ginny thought, realizing who was there.

"Oh, look, the little Gryffindor outcast, and she's all by her lonesome," Peeves taunted. "How perfect!"

The poltergeist cackled evilly, as he turned the cauldron upside-down, attempting to drop molasses onto them. Thinking fast, Ginny transfigured the sticky liquid falling towards her, coating them in a harmless shower of pretty silver and green glitter instead. In shock Peeves dropped the large cauldron. Before it could harm them Tom transfigured it into air molecules.

"Good catch, Tom," Ginny mentally complimented. "You know what, I think I'm going to enjoy this little masquerade."

"That's impossible!" Peeves shouted, enraged that she wasn't as defenseless as he thought.

"So is my whole life, but you don't see me behaving like a two year old," Ginny countered, angrily.

_"I swear, everyone's vocabulary has become rather limited since this mess began," Tom added aloud._

"Everywhere I go, my every move is somehow 'impossible, amazing, unbelievable'," Ginny continued, her voice rising. "I'm sick of it! If you've got a problem with me, come down here and face me, instead of skulking up there like a coward!"

"Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it!" Peeves proclaimed. "I don't care how long it takes, you'll pay for that comment, and so will the little sycophants you call friends!"

Peeves started to leave.

"Not so fast," Ginny ordered, holding up her right hand and slowly closing it, as they concentrated on confining the vaporous matter that made up the poltergeist. Peeves came to an abrupt halt.

"What are you doing?" Peeves demanded, struggling uselessly against their power. "Release me at once!"

"No, I'm not finished with you yet," Ginny coldly snarled, holding out their left hand. She worked on compacting the ectoplasm, thus shrinking the vengeful spirit, while Tom drew him towards them. By the time they were done, a very solid Peeves sat quaking in fear, in the palm of her hand. Ix Chel hissed threateningly, adding an eloquent touch to their Dark portrayal.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Peeves begged in a funny, high-pitched voice that matched his size. "I'll do anything you say, anything at all, just... put me back to the way I was!" 

_His princess couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight, while he gave her amusement a touch of genuine menace, perfecting their portrayal._

_"That is exactly what you are going to do," Tom declared aloud. "Or, I promise you, this will only be the beginning of the nightmare."_

"You've already reduced me," Peeves squeaked, regaining some of his spine. "You can't threaten to kill me - I'm already dead. How do I know this isn't the limit of your powers?"

"Let's see..." Ginny said, considering. She found doing this distasteful, but Peeves wasn't making it any easier and, if she showed any signs weakness now, this would degenerate into a disaster. She carefully applied pressure to the poltergeist's arm with the tips of her fingers, listening to his pitiful pleas for mercy. After a moment, Ginny let go.

"Does that sufficiently answer your question, or shall I continue?" Ginny asked.

Peeves frantically agreed, nursing his pain-ridden arm.

"Here are the terms of your... probation," Ginny directed. "You will leave my friends, the Seers, and my family alone, with the exception of Ron. You can continue on in your little antics, just leave them and me out of it. Because of this arrangement, Ron and his lackeys aren't just _my_ enemies, but yours too, and you're going to treat them that way."

_"I know you track the pulse of the school," Tom went on aloud. "That you hear all kinds of things... I want you to keep an ear open and keep me up to date on the more dangerous whispers you encounter on the grapevine."_

"Lastly, you will treat me with respect at all times, and you will not reveal this deal to anyone, in any way," Ginny picked up.

_"If you fail in any one of my directives, trust me, I will find out, and we will just have to continue this little conversation," Tom concluded aloud. "Now, do we have a deal?"_

"Yes, I swear I'll follow your orders to the letter," Peeves promised. "Now release me!"

Ginny felt that he was being sincere. She blew on the poltergeist as she relinquished control, causing him to revert back to normal in a matter of seconds. Peeves fled from her like his afterlife depended upon it. In all her years at Hogwarts, she'd never seen a spirit move quite like that.

"We're alone now, Melinda," Ginny called. "You can come out of the shadows."

Appearing beside her, Melinda asked. "Were you aware of me the whole time?" 

"Not at first," Ginny admitted. "You hide very well."

"And you have quite a flair for the dramatic," Melinda said. "You've made quite an impression today. The others won't forget your performance with Binns any time soon, and neither will I."

"Shouldn't you still be in class?" Ginny inquired.

"After you knocked over the Professor's tomes, I slipped away," Melinda replied.

"Walk with me to the library?" Ginny requested, taking out her wand. "But first..."

_Tom explained what they were doing, while Ginny cast the Arithmancy privacy spell they had come up with yesterday. Green light covered them for a second, signaling that it was safe to talk. When they returned their gaze to Melinda, they saw that the Slytherin was truly impressed._

"This is a completely custom spell, and a very advanced one at that," Melinda observed. "How long did it take you to factor out?"

"Just a minute or two," Ginny replied. They headed towards the library at a languished pace. "About the Chimaera incident, I wasn't trying to avoid your question that day by using a Merlin quote. When I said it I didn't even know it was one. I told you that because it's true. Would you like me to attempt to explain it, or would you prefer to think I am keeping secrets?"

"Alright then, how are listening and hearing different from one another?" Melinda reiterated.

"Hearing is the easy part," Ginny tried to explain. "Through the language of magic, you can open doors of perception that you probably wouldn't be able to begin to fathom, until you're on the path of learning without restrictions. Anyone with ears, metaphorically speaking, can reach that point."

_"The real trick, is listening," Tom said aloud. "Our world appears to be filled with so much apparently useless drivel, that ignoring it becomes second nature to us. So, when the time comes to bridge listening and hearing together, we can't pick out that one perfect melody from the over-powering din, because we never stopped and listened long enough to learn **when** to pay attention."_

"Does that make any sense to you?" Ginny concluded.

"You're talking about a hidden power of receptivity," Melinda intuitively discerned. "The truth is always there, but only for those who can recognize it when it slaps them in the face, right?"

"Yes," Ginny said, barely holding back her excitement that they were starting to get their point across to someone.

"But what does that have to do with the Wizard Killer?" Melinda asked again, missing the point.

_"When we were observing the anomalous one, I was paying attention to far more than just his fearsome appearance," Tom elaborated aloud. "I was reading his body language and his intent."_

"So, rather than just accepting the obvious, you went looking beyond the surface to discover its true motive?" Melinda inferred.

"Exactly," Ginny said, allowing her approval to show through. "Understanding and persuasion can go a long way."

"So can wit and guile," Melinda counterposed.

_"Some might say that the distinction is only a matter of perspective," Tom granted aloud._

"The Sorting Hat must be faulty to have sorted you incorrectly twice," Melinda supposed.

"The first time could have gone either way," confided Ginny. "In the end, Gryffindor turned out to be a mistake, I know that now... However, the second Sorting is correct. I am Gray, it's as simple as that."

"I guess we were fortunate that you were there to stop that little disaster in Creatures class," caustically commented Melinda.

"More than you know..." Ginny whispered under her breath, in a tone that told Melinda that she was completely justified. Melinda halted, peering at her quizzically. Ginny stopped as well, turning to match her gaze.

"As much as I enjoy the classic staring contest, I'd like an answer before the end of class," Melinda insisted.

"That day, Loren's parents were watching us from the edge of the Forbidden Forest," Ginny informed her. "If anyone had fired on their cub, even if it seemed like self-defense at the time..."

She let her words trail off, knowing that the Slytherin didn't need much imagination to fill in the blanks. _Tom watched Melinda's calm, collected mask waver and knew that his princess had gotten her point across perfectly._

"I see," Melinda intoned. "Did you know that when you ran into the monster's path?" 

_"No, I didn't pick up on them right away," Tom elaborated aloud. "We have nothing to fear from Loren anymore, at least those who attended the class that day don't. When each student petted the young anomalous one, he identified us as friends."_

"He won't hurt us and he'll even come to our aid if he finds us in trouble," Ginny added reassuringly.

"You are truly dangerous, Virginia Weasley," the Slytherin remarked smoothly.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Ginny said.

"As it was meant to be taken," Melinda confirmed.

"Would you like to join me for lunch today in my chamber, just the three of us?" Ginny offered.

"I would be honored," Melinda accepted graciously.

Tom made his princess smile, at last feeling like he was in his element. Something about returning to the game felt like home.

*~*~*

While instructing her Gryffindor - Slytherin sixth years on turning pillar candles into bowls of water, Minerva walked around the class studying the students as she went. The Slytherins listened closer than usual, as though gleaning hidden meaning from her words. Her gaze slowly swept over the Gryffindors, trying to gauge how her children were coping. Most of them were adequately attentive, unwilling to show her any sign of weakness. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, seemed terribly bored, as if he was listening to the same speech for the thousandth time. Now that she thought about it, he's been like that for some time. Minerva continued to observe him, surprised she hadn't noticed that before. When she looked into the boy's eyes, an unnerving feeling crept into the back of her mind. Something was familiar about those unnaturally bottomless depths, but it remained beyond her grasp. Minerva mentally shook herself. She was letting the stresses of the week get to her. Yes, that is all it is, her imagination. Minerva stopped in front of Mr. Longbottom, resolved to put this flight of fancy out of her mind.

"Mr. Longbottom, please demonstrate the spell 'aqua scaphium' for the class," Minerva directed.

"Aqua scaphium!" Mr. Longbottom enunciated. 

In his nervousness the boy had forgotten to use his wand, but impossibly, yet perfectly transfigured the candle into a bowl filled with water. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Knight smiled. Gasps of awe and disbelief swept throughout the classroom, quickly followed by whispers. She couldn't believe her eyes. To her knowledge the only person capable of such magic was Virginia. But those gifts were incredibly advanced, and when it came to transfiguration Mr. Longbottom was not particularly talented... until now. She had to know how he did it, and, more importantly, where he had learned it. She silenced the class with a stern look before speaking.

"How did you do that?" Minerva asked.

"I understood it," Neville exclaimed in wonder, staring at the bowl as if it knew something that he didn't. "She told me if I listened, and if I observed closely enough, I would know. It's all the same!"

"What's all the same?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Matter, energy, all of it ... you know, stuff," Mr. Longbottom tried to explain.

"Who told you this?" Minerva inquired, already suspecting the answer.

"Ginny did, when she helped me with my homework last night," Mr. Longbottom replied.

"Oh, now I get it!" Miss Granger interjected excitedly. "That's how you can use transfiguration without your wand, you _are_ the amplifier! Once you know the rules, it simply becomes a matter of maintaining proper focus and energy modulation!"

Not comprehending what they were talking about, Minerva said. "I see." She wanted to understand but she couldn't let them continue with this line of thought just now. "I may need a word with each of you later, but for now, back to the lesson."

Minerva continued on with the lesson, resolving to discuss with Severus the implications of this growing abnormality, or whatever it was, at the first opportunity.

*~*~*

Watching the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor discuss something with one of her housemates Melinda prepared to leave. She wondered if the teacher's offer to assist the Slytherins, without selling us out to Dumbledore, was truly genuine. Draco seemed to think so when he told everyone yesterday, and that was no small endorsement. They needed any ally they could find amongst the staff, but still, she wasn't so sure he could be counted on the way Vector and Sinistra already were. The only way to test the validity of his offer will be to bring one our lesser problems to his attention, and see if he goes running to the wrong person at the first sign of trouble. Undoubtedly the elder Slytherins have some plan in the works. She knew they would call upon her, if they needed her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down into the Dungeons for her lunch with Ginny Weasley. Arriving in front of Ginny's door, Melinda knocked. Professor Snape's apprentice opened the door, her familiar encircling her left arm. 

"Hello, Ginny," Melinda said, the witch's necklace catching her eye. It looked familiar... She quickly buried the idea, filing it in the back of her mind for later examination.

"Hi, Melinda," Ginny welcomed, letting her in. "I have an idea. Why don't we go up to the kitchens instead for lunch?"

Melinda noticed that the unusual witch still had silver and green glitter peppering her hair from this morning. She saw Ginny check her reflection in the full-length mirror, straighten her robes and hide the necklace beneath them.

"That sounds good," she agreed.

They left the room, shutting the door behind them. Heading out of the Dungeons together, Ginny led them to a painting of a bowl of fruit on the second floor, which Melinda had never noticed before, and tickled the pear. The painting swung open, revealing the kitchens behind it.

"You've never been here before?" Ginny inquired.

"No, I was never interested in looking for it," Melinda replied. "How did you find it?"

"After I got Ix Chel Professor McGonagall gave me permission to come here, in case I didn't want to bring my familiar to the Great Hall," Ginny answered as they entered. The house-elves led them to a table towards the back and eagerly served them a small feast.

"I have to warn you, I don't focus very well while I'm eating, so I won't be able to talk to you until afterwards," Ginny informed her.

"I don't mind," Melinda replied. While her potential ally ate, she put up silencing wards, and then began her own meal. As she enjoyed her lunch, she watched the house-elves work, allowing herself to muse about trivial things. Normally, she would consider more pertinent matters, but that was a luxury she couldn't afford in front of a Seer, especially one so unpredictable. She waited to speak until the odd witch had finished her meal.

"So, how has your reintegration into school life been progressing?" Melinda casually asked. 

"It's been hard, but I think you've already gathered that from my little tirade with Peeves," Ginny replied. "At this rate, the only normal class I'll end up going to is Care of Magical Creatures."

"Really, why?" Melinda asked, interested.

"Since the magical storm, I haven't been the same," Ginny confessed. "I'm sure by now everyone's noticed. My powers, my innate understanding of things, everything has been altered. I will need a lot of remedial training before returning to normal classes, that is, if I can return."

"It sounds complicated," Melinda said, sympathetically.

"It is," Ginny said. For a second, it seemed as if the strange witch were looking through her. "I see you've extended the olive branch to Mark... and he's accepted it."

"You know about Mark's true nature?" Melinda asked, surprised.

Taking a sip from a glass of water, Ginny nodded.

"How long?" she asked.

"Since my change," answered Ginny. "When I found out, I could tell he didn't have a guide. I also knew what it was doing to him. I'm glad that you've found each other. I think if anyone can give him what he needs, you can."

Looking into Ginny's eyes, something told her that the outcast wasn't just referring to The Dark Arts.

"Just as you have found a guide in my Head of House," Melinda probed.

"Isn't that the function of a master?" Ginny returned, looking past her.

"Some masters are different than others," Melinda pointed out.

"True, but so are some companions," Ginny rejoined. "I can't give him what he needs, but you can. I'll be happy to help whenever you need me to."

"Why would you do that?" Melinda questioned.

"Because he's my friend," Ginny held. "He deserves better than longing for something that can't be. I should give you fair warning though. If you hurt him, I will know, and I will make you pay for it."

"What are friends for?" remarked Melinda, nodding her head in agreement.

"We'll see," Ginny whispered.

As she and Ginny continued with their dance of words, she was surprised by the other witch's mix of Gryffindor directness and Slytherin subtlety. It wasn't everyday you encountered a person willing or even able to play with such a combination. After she left Snape's apprentice, Melinda thought about what had transpired during their lunch. Even with a Slytherin potential, there was no way Ginny had learned to be so subtle on her own. Teaching someone to overcome their Gryffindor upbringing would be quite a task. By comparison, assisting Mark would be easy.

She recalled her glimpse of Ginny's necklace. Melinda was certain that she had read about it before, but not in any book the school's limited library had to offer. She must have come across it while looking through her clan's ancient secrets when her parents thought that she was sleeping. Then it came to her; it was the fabled Necklace of Tutela! Hmm, so the legends are true.

Suddenly, the incident a month ago at Hogsmeade made sense. Ginny must've been wearing the artifact. Melinda knew that her information on the subject was vastly inadequate. If Ginny really was The Guardian, then this was too big to keep to herself. She would have to go home as soon as classes were concluded and seek her parents' guidance. They wouldn't be happy that she had been sneaking into the vaults before she was old enough again, but they would be interested in what she had discovered. Maybe they wouldn't punish her? Yeah, right. She would need all of her cunning to get out of this one.

*~*~*

When Severus entered the Great Hall, he noticed that Zachary and Remus were sitting together talking, and that Dumbledore and Minerva had not yet arrived. He took a seat between Remus and the Headmaster's empty chair.

"Have you seen the house point count for Gryffindor?" Remus asked him, indicating the current tally.

Severus looked, seeing that since breakfast Gryffindor had lost nearly a hundred points.

"Well, this time it wasn't me," Severus declaimed, answering their unspoken question. "I didn't take any more points from them than usual."

"Then who did it?" Zachary wondered.

"Apparently, it was Professor Binns," Minerva supplied, coming up from behind them. Turning he saw how flustered and worried she was. "But right now, we have a more serious problem on our hands. Virginia is missing! I've already tried her chamber and the library. I don't know where she could have gone."

Ignoring his colleague's irritating desire to panic Severus closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Instantly, he knew that she was safe, enjoying a pleasant lunch somewhere inside the castle. He delved further, getting a flash of who she was with and where.

Opening his eyes, Severus assured them. "There is nothing to worry about. Virginia is in the kitchens having lunch with one of my Slytherins. Minerva, if I remember correctly, you gave her permission to dine there yourself."

"But allowing her to go any place unescorted is perilous," Minerva protested.

"I have to agree," Zachary said. "Wandering around on her own is simply too dangerous. I'm going down there to have a talk with her..."

Zachary stood ready to rush off.

"I'll go with you," Minerva declared.

"Wait, both of you," ordered Severus. "If you two go down there, behaving as if the sky is falling merely because the girl wanted a little breathing room, your panic is going to back her into a corner and we don't want that."

"What then, should we do?" Zachary pressed.

"Perhaps, it would be better if I had a word with her," Remus offered. "Miss Weasley might be more receptive to a reasonable approach."

"Agreed, but let's hold off for now," Severus cautioned. "She isn't in any danger, and some time outside of her cage may do her good. Circumstance has taken away nearly every freedom she once possessed. The worst thing we can do is remind her of that."

"Very well," Minerva acceded. The two Professors sat down.

Returning to the previous conversation, Zachary speculated. "No matter how badly she disrupted History of Magic, I doubt Miss Weasley's actions merited such an extreme punishment. Minerva, why did Binns overreact the way he did?"

*~*~*

By the lake, Dennis Creevy sat on a large boulder, his knees drawn up to his chest, crying. As far as he was concerned, life couldn't get much worse. In a matter of hours, maybe not even that long, he was going to be disowned by his brother and there was no way to stop it. Becoming a wizard had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him. It made him special, maybe too special. He would gladly give it all up just to have his brother back, to have it all back to the way it was. Part of him hoped that Colin would understand, but after seeing the way his big brother had behaved in the Great Hall yesterday, he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Dennis, are you okay?" a female voice asked him.

He looked up. Parvati was watching him, her face filled with concern, wearing a Prefect badge and Ravenclaw robes...? Then, he remembered that Parvati had a twin sister in Ravenclaw. "You're Parvati's sister, right?" he asked in return.

"Yeah, my name is Padma," she answered. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm as 'alright' as any Gryffindor with The Sight could be," he croaked, thoroughly miserable. "Montgomery 'discovered me' when I ran into him on my way to lunch. Later I have to report to his office so he can add Divination to my schedule. My brother's going to go insane when he finds out."

"Believe it or not, I do know how you feel," Padma sympathized. "My sister disowned me when I refused to reject my house and join her in Ronald Weasley's mad crusade. Of course, my sister also tried to ambush Ron's little sister, so... perhaps your brother will realize that not all Seers are bad."

"Yeah, he'll come to his senses, just in time to watch me die," Dennis lamented, sighing. "I'm sorry, you didn't do this, it's just..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Padma offered.

"Sure, why not? What have I got to lose?" Dennis accepted.

*~*~*

Watching Melinda leave the kitchens, Ginny was still irritated that her master felt the need to spy on them. It wasn't like they were doing anything, yet he insisted on knowing what she was up to. She completed their connection through the Gray, determined to inform him of his mistake.

"A Mountain Troll's footsteps are more subtle than yours," Ginny reprimanded.

Through her master's eyes, they could see the Divination teacher react to her statement.

"I wasn't trying to disturb you, Virginia," Severus replied aloud, making sure he felt her irritation as if it were his own. "But it was better than the alternative. McGonagall, since it was your _brilliant_ idea that I check up on her, and we've now caught her attention, is there anything you wish to tell her?"

Professor Lupin sighed as he rested his elbows on the table, placing his hand on his forehead, his eyes concealed.

"Severus, the next time you're concerned about my safety, _please_ don't try so hard," Ginny urged him. "It felt like you were hammering on the inside of my brain."

"Miss Weasley can hear us?" Professor McGonagall asked, surprised.

"I can now, Professor," Ginny replied.

Severus repeated her words for them.

"We were just concerned for your safety," Professor McGonagall told her. "It's dangerous for you to go off on your own, especially without-"

"Virginia, Professor Lupin will escort you back to your room or wherever you wish to go," Severus said, cutting off the other teacher. "Please, remain where you are until he arrives."

She sighed.

"Yes, master," agreed Ginny. Closing her end of the link, she saw to it that their master couldn't do more than simply sense her presence. With all of her might she wished that this bloody day would just hurry up and end. That might have worked if she was all-powerful. But since she certainly wasn't, nothing happened. _On impulse, Tom took out his mother's locket and opened it, gazing at his mum's beautiful image, still poised to conceal it at a moment's notice._

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Ginny silently asked.

_"Is it that obvious?" Tom moaned in a rare mournful tone._

"It is when you share the same body," Ginny reminded him. "I wish I had known her."

_"So do I,"_ Ix Chel agreed. _"She must have been a formidable witch to have born you."_

"When are you going to ask the locket about your family's past?" Ginny pressed, breaking the moment.

_Tom returned the locket to its hiding place in her robes._

_"When I'm in the mood for another disappointment," Tom retorted. "What difference would knowing make anyway? Even if I have living blood relatives, it's not like we can just appear on their doorstep. We can't even tell master Snape the truth, so how do you propose we explain our little 'situation' to a bunch of strangers? Who knows? Maybe we'll ask the bloody thing and it'll tell me that Dumbledore is my grandfather! Then we can go and tell him **all** about us. Yes, that sounds like fun! I'm sure my new relatives won't lock us up at first opportunity once we've **explained** it to them. I held out false hope once, Ginny, I refuse to make the same mistake twice. Let's face it, even if we learn the truth there's nothing we can do about it."_

"If we discover your clan's fate- _when_ we discover your clan's fate, we'll come up with a way to make it work," Ginny thought, correcting herself. "And, if they're gone then the burden of upholding your true family name lays in our hands, and we'll reclaim it together."

_"Forever the optimist," Tom commented._

"One of us has to be," Ginny thought.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Lupin asked, catching their attention the first time around.

"Hello, Professor," Ginny said, as Ix Chel returned to her arm.

"Would you like me to escort you to the library, or perhaps, for a walk?" suggested Professor Lupin.

"Do you mind just taking me to my room? I don't think I have the energy for much else," Ginny requested. She pulled out her wand and began casting the Arithmancy privacy spell. She noticed that Professor Lupin watched the whole process with interest. Ginny felt a little more comfortable once bright green light briefly covered them, signaling that it was safe to talk.

For a second Remus and Miss Weasley were covered in green light, in theory, indicating that the spell was active. He had heard Zach's description of it, but the ease with which she applied it still surprised him. It was hard to believe that not too long ago, she had been struggling with the subject.

"On second thought, maybe the walk would do us some good," Miss Weasley considered, suddenly changing her mind. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," he agreed.

They left the kitchens in silence. Heading for the entrance hall, Remus noticed that the corridors were still empty. Miss Weasley halted just outside the entrance, awestruck by the normal scenery. He waited, giving her all the time she needed to enjoy the view. After staring for a few minutes, she spoke.

"Sorry," the young witch apologized.

"That's quite alright, Miss Weasley," Remus replied. They set off together, going in no particular direction. Observing her closely, he could sense her tension. It didn't take much to tell him that she was coming apart at the seams. He suspected that both she and her familiar sorely needed some real breathing room. Come to think of it, so did Severus. An idea popped into his mind. They all needed some time away from responsibility, away from Hogwarts altogether. It would certainly relieve tensions for them, but Severus would never go for it... unless he could convince Zach to help him. Her familiar hissed, bringing him back to the present.

"Ix Chel asks if you've chosen to accept Elric's proposal," Miss Weasley translated.

"Well, after giving it a lot of thought I've decided to make the attempt," Remus replied. "As long as I can take the proper precautions, it shouldn't be too risky, but..."

"But?" she encouraged.

"But what if I take sanctuary in the forest and then find that there is nothing to discover?" he confided. "What if I'm condemned to spend the rest of my days battling my werewolf nature?" Abruptly he shook his head. "You have enough problems of your own. I didn't suggest coming out here so you could hear mine."

"It's alright, Professor, I don't mind," Miss Weasley tried to assure him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's kind of reassuring hearing that I'm not the only one with issues. It's like I'm not alone. And while there are times I feel like getting a couch, the occasions I can actually help someone makes utilizing the effort to hear as well as listen worth it."

"Why would you need another couch?" Remus asked, perplexed.

"Never mind, it's a muggle reference," she answered, with a frustrated shake of her head. "The point is that helping others, helps us."

"Us?" he asked.

"Me and Ix Chel," Miss Weasley clarified. "Ever since we bonded, we're more like parts of the same equation, than separate individuals."

"Oh," Remus intoned, trying to understand the dual nature she described.

She smiled and went on.

"As I understand it, it's in human nature to fight what we don't understand, like when transition comes to sweep us away. Sometimes, the only way we can evolve is to willingly cast off from riskless shores, and trust that we'll come out of the experience wiser and stronger. The full moon is going to happen on Sunday, whether or not you accept Elric's offer. Think of this as your chance to discover your true nature and so make peace with yourself. Other than your pain, what do you really have left to lose?" Miss Weasley succinctly advised.

He saw innate truth in her words, and realized she was right. He didn't have a great deal to lose by doing this, only himself. Remus gazed at her, wondering how a fifteen-year-old girl got to be so wise. Miss Weasley shrugged.

"We all have our moments," she stated.

"I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, and I just want you to keep in mind that my door is always open to you," he offered. "If there are any complaints or worries you want to air, you can tell me."

Remus waited for a response, but could tell that none was forthcoming.

"If something is wrong, we won't know unless you tell us," he added.

"You wouldn't understand," the young witch asserted.

"Try me," he challenged.

After a brief pause Miss Weasley began, "Okay, umm... Ever since I recovered from my magical fever people have been acting like I can't take care of myself. I know that Parvati and Lavender are still a danger but, even Hermione, who's under armed guard, has more freedom than I do. I haven't even been outside since... Creatures class on Monday. And now, Professor McGonagall wants to know what I'm up to every second of every day. I feel- I feel like a prisoner!"

"You are no one's prisoner, Miss Weasley," Remus answered. "I am sure I speak for the other Professors when I say that we never intended to make you feel that way. The precautions we have implemented have been for your own safety, as well as any student foolish enough to oppose you-"

"You think I'm dangerous?" Miss Weasley charged.

"Yes, you can be dangerous when you wish," he affirmed. "But that doesn't mean you have to be. I think our real concern is in what might happen if you lose control again. Unfortunately, until we can be sure that won't happen, we-"

"How can I lose control if I don't have anything to do?" she cut in. "Everyone wants me to just sit around, contemplating the tapestries, and not be a bother." She groaned in disgust. "I am tired of being seen as a 'special case'. Merlin, it makes me wonder if they see me as some sort of monster."

"They _don't_ see you as a monster," he objected.

"Fine, what _do_ they see me as then?" Miss Weasley asked, curtly.

"If either of us is the monster, I am," Remus replied.

"Nonsense, you are one of the gentlest people I've ever known," she disagreed. "Who cares if you're half-human? Does it really matter what others think of you? No, not with things you can't change."

"Then why do you care what others think of you?" he asked.

"Because what they're seeing is true!" Miss Weasley yelled. "Everything I do gives away just how _inhuman_ I've become." The young witch wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. "Hell, I can't even tell when something's weird anymore."

"Well, as far as Professor Flitwick is concerned, you're an advanced human and, at this point, I would have to agree with him," he quickly related.

"Advanced?" she repeated. "Yeah, advanced for the Dark, advanced for the Light, and even advanced for the bloody Gray. Now I know why Merlin left."

"It has been what... two, maybe three weeks since you were attacked? There has barely been time for your body to mend, much less your spirit. Give it time; give _yourself_ time. Reserve judgement on your shift until you better understand what it is, until _we_ do." Remus counseled.

"Time is one thing we don't have, me least of all," Miss Weasley insisted.

"Damn it, I never should have let Severus throw her back into school life so soon," he thought. "Now, matters are worse."

"See, that's one of my problems, I just heard you!" she cried. "No matter how many nifty blocking spells I know, I can't block it all out. I hear everything. Every stray thought, the trees, the sky, the boulders, the animals in the forest, and I _know_ that nothing will ever change that fact! You have _no idea_ how much energy it takes just to _not_ listen. Take people for example... What they say is totally different from what they think, and that's different again from what they believe about themselves. Now that's three different things I hear, when it's all supposed to be the same thing! Half the time, I don't even know which I should listen to. And, of course, every time somebody sees me pick up on something, it's 'ah', like they're trying to decide if I'm brilliant or just plain crazy, because even in the wizarding world, hearing voices is not a good sign. Well then, what do you do when all you _can_ hear are voices?"

"But that's referring to voices that aren't really there, not enhanced perception of the real world," Remus argued. "To my knowledge, Severus hears something similar, and you're both obviously still quite sane."

"Sane, hmm... I probably shouldn't be saying this, but do you want to know what's _really_ bugging me? Master Snape," the young witch blurted out. "Don't get me wrong, he's been wonderful. But he says he that I should tell him what's wrong, that he wants to know, but something keeps scaring him off, and I don't understand what. I know it's not my magic that's bothering him. It's something else, something... personal. I don't know, maybe it's because he knows I was almost sorted into Slytherin, but ended up in Gryffindor because I was too afraid to stand out. Besides anytime we get close to resolving anything, we get interrupted. We couldn't even finish our potions class because Professor McGonagall needed him. I bet master Snape would see my complaints as... 'little more than Gryffindor whining!'"

He couldn't help but laugh as she ended her statement with a passable imitation of Severus.

"Thanks to you, he's become much more understanding of such things," Remus pointed out.

Swiftly redirecting their line of discussion, she continued. "For that matter, _our_ class was interrupted. Was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, yes, there is something... I feel you deserve to know the results of my basic assessment," he answered. "I found your solutions to be very creative and, at times, even a bit... unsettling. Your form and technique were beautiful, but you are dangerously over-powered. You will definitely require remedial training to gain control of it. The good news is that you're more than capable of defending yourself. Another thing you should know is at what level you were tested. Only the first two trials were at the fifth year level. When I saw how you annihilated them, I decided to test you on the seventh year level, and above."

"So, I'm as capable of defending myself as any fully-trained witch?" she asked.

"No, you are far more that. I know for a fact that a group of Aurors would find it difficult to challenge you, and individually it would be no contest," Remus attested.

"But if I can defend myself, why do I need constant guarding?" Miss Weasley asked, missing the point.

"Anyone that would wish you harm is less likely to act if you are escorted," Remus explained. "Think of your guards as witnesses. As long as they are around-"

"It won't be my word against theirs," she finished for him. "That makes sense. After all, that's precisely how Parvati and Lavender managed to ambush me in the first place."

The young witch paused, as if carefully crafting her next words.

"Speaking of Aurors, my father paid Gryffindor Tower a visit last night," Miss Weasley uncomfortably disclosed. "It showed him what happened the night I was attacked. I-I don't know how I'm gonna face him. I never wanted him to see that, especially not through my eyes. It's my fault. I should have confided in him sooner."

"None of this is your fault, Miss Weasley," Remus disagreed, both surprised and mortified by the news. "Your reluctance is perfectly understandable, and I know Arthur would never blame you. It was his choice to investigate further. Maybe, now that he knows, your father can help you put these demons to rest."

"Put them to rest," she softly echoed. "Maybe his intent would be right for this after all."

"You're not considering..." he started.

"That's precisely what I am thinking," Miss Weasley confirmed. "I'm two wizards short. Who better than my dad and Hermione to complete the set."

"What makes you think he won't inform Severus once you tell him your plan to restore the tower?" Remus asked.

"Because my father knows that if Gryffindor Tower could act through another, then it won't let a minor Light containment ward stop it," Ginny explained, while her eyes briefly lost focus. "He knows it is only a matter of time before it begins claiming additional territory."

Knowing exactly what she meant, Remus nodded his head in agreement. No matter how much Severus wanted to bury that place, and the event with it, the members of the Gestalt knew that Miss Weasley's plan was the only route left to them of stopping it.

"I want to thank you... for listening to me, even if I am whining," Miss Weasley apologized.

"Airing valid complaints isn't whining, nor is expressing your frustrations," Remus assured her. "And you're welcome." He noticed that they had wandered to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly coming to a halt, she called out. "Loren? Is that you?"

A Chimera ran straight towards them. Recognizing it from yesterday's incident with Harry, he kept his wand holstered. Miss Weasley dropped the privacy ward and ran over to greet the monster. Coming to a stop, the child Wizard Killer let out an enthusiastic growl. Showing no fear, she knelt before the creature, wrapping her arms around its neck in a gentle greeting. Something about the display looked perfectly natural to him, like the two were more alike than most people would be comfortable with, but being part-creature, Remus himself would disagree. She looked more comfortable, even safer with the monster, than with the wizards and witches around them. Watching the exchange, he saw an unexpected tenderness that she and the forest seemed to share. There had to be more to these magical creatures than just animal instinct. As Miss Weasley and the creature conversed, he at last understood the true meaning of her advice. What he was sharing himself with was far more than an unstoppable killing machine. What he was sharing himself with could be someone worth embracing.

*~*~*

Later, in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, Remus watched his sixth year Gryffindor - Slytherin students take their seats, while he contemplated the leap of faith he had chosen to undertake. Now that he was fully committing himself to this unique path, Remus felt as though a burden that had weighed heavily on his soul had been lifted. A startling sense of anticipation over his upcoming transformation had begun to overshadow the sense of self-loathing and fear he always experienced at this point in the lunar cycle. Remus wished he could tell Sirius of his plans, but some primal part of him insisted that this was one journey that could only be made alone. Looking further inward, he understood that a great deal of what he was feeling was coming from Moony. Curious, it felt like his werewolf half had been waiting its whole life for Remus to relinquish himself to Moony, for the chance to take on another, yet entirely different, role from the one they knew. Somehow, that concept didn't frighten the human part of him in the slightest.

Turning his attention back to the present, he noticed that everyone had arrived. Harry had become more distant since yesterday's disaster with Sirius, confirming his fear that he was back to square one with the young Gryffindor. He could feel the pall Ronald's group had cast over the majority of the Gryffindors. Mr. Malfoy along with a portion of his housemates were more open to him, indicating that he was making progress. Miss Granger and her guard were nowhere to be seen because of the Arithmancy dissertation that was taking place today. Continuing his observations, Miss Knight behaved unusually confident, considering that this was her least favorite subject, and Mr. Longbottom continuously gaped at his surroundings, as if inspired, even enraptured. He got the feeling that this was going be a very atypical class.

"Good afternoon, class. I hope you have all studied up for today's practical exam," Remus began the class. "Hand in your homework, then you'll be paired off for the duration."

He waited patiently as his students handed in their assignments, before continuing. Hoping to keep the combinations from becoming too explosive, he chose to hand pick the pairs, rather than allowing them to draw the battle lines for themselves. He started by pitting Harry against Mr. Finnigan so the true Gryffindor could get some payback, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy against each other, Miss Knight versus Mr. Thomas, Mr. Weasley against Miss Parkinson, and so forth, until everyone had a dueling partner. The first thing he tested them for was their understanding of Light protection wards. The only results that surprised him were Miss Knight's and Mr. Longbottom's. It was as if Miss Knight's focusing problems had resolved themselves overnight, and Mr. Longbottom used the spell like he had been doing it his whole life.

"Good work, class." approved Remus, writing down their scores. "Just as most unfriendly spells can be blocked, they can also be redirected, either simply away from you or back toward your opponent. Now, who can tell me what occasionally occurs when your opponent redirects that already redirected spell?"

Mr. Malfoy and Harry were the first to raise their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" he called.

"On occasion, when the wizards are evenly matched, the two dueling continue to bounce the spell back and forth between them, adding power to it until there is a decisive victor," Draco answered.

"Excellent. Two points to Slytherin," Remus evaluated. "And who can tell me what that effect is called?"

Once again, the first hands in the air were Mr. Malfoy's and Harry's.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he directed.

"It's known as the Ping-Pong effect," Harry answered. "Named by Victor Marlin, who was the first to win such a duel against a Dark wizard, and survive."

"Good answer. Two points to Gryffindor," Remus replied. "Can anyone tell me why his survival after the duel is so important?"

This time, many students raised their hands, including Neville Longbottom.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" he selected.

"Because constantly redirecting a spell is both physically and magically draining and whoever recovers first usually wins," Neville answered.

"Exactly. Two points to Gryffindor," Remus approved. "Now, why do you suppose that is? Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Because it takes more energy to win such a battle than it does to lose. Which is why it is advisable to avoid the Ping-Pong effect if you can, or, when you can't avoid it, make certain to take your opponent out with it," Pansy answered.

"Perfect answer. Two points to Slytherin," Remus complimented.

He continued to ask questions until everyone had had a chance to answer. Then he had them attempt to deal with the Ping-Pong effect for themselves. For many of the students the direct contest of both power and will was over fairly quickly. In a matter of seconds Harry knocked Mr. Finnigan off his feet and, surprisingly enough, Miss Knight achieved similar results with Mr. Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle, who were evenly matched, turned out to be one of the last pairs to have a decisive victor. To everyone's surprise the last two pairs still going at it were Mr. Malfoy against Mr. Longbottom on one side of the classroom, and Ronald versus Miss Parkinson on the other. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom were paying little attention to their surroundings, focusing their energies on keeping the spell between them. Meanwhile, Miss Parkinson and Ronald fought with everything they had, each determined to stop the other. The rest of his students kept their distance as they watched the possibly explosive displays.

"Give it up while you're ahead, girl," Ronald hissed, strain edging his voice as he sent the spell back to the Slytherin.

"Oh, go take a nap, you idiotic little prat!" snarled Pansy, her voice equally strained. For no apparent reason, Ronald collapsed in a heap just as the spell headed back towards him, missing him by mere inches. Everyone, except Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy, ducked as the spell went wild, ricocheting off the walls at high speed. Remus drew his wand. Mr. Malfoy just as ducked he called for the dueling boys to take cover. Mr. Longbottom deflected the second spell back to where Mr. Malfoy had been standing, taking out part of the wall with it. As the rogue spell headed toward Mr. Longbottom the Gryffindor quickly turned and held up his hand. The spell dissipated suddenly before it could reach the boy. His face filled with concern Mr. Longbottom turned to his opponent.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Neville asked apolitically, kneeling in front of the Slytherin to inspect the ugly gash on the boy's forehead.

"I'm fine," Draco snarled, pulling away.

"Wait, let me fix that for you," Neville offered, placing his right hand just above the wound. Dark green energy left the Gryffindor's hand, enveloping the gash. Remus and most of his students got back to their feet still watching the final pair. When Mr. Longbottom took his hand away, the other boy's injury had vanished. Mr. Malfoy touched the now unmarred skin on his forehead and stared at Mr. Longbottom, apparently more shocked by the Gryffindor's desire to help him, than by the impossible act itself. Meanwhile, each reacting to the near disaster, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike looked on in dumbstruck silence. Mr. Longbottom stood and offered his hand to help Mr. Malfoy back to his feet. As the Gryffindor - Slytherin class awaited Mr. Malfoy's response Remus quickly became aware of a palpable sense of anticipation hanging in the air. Something told him that there was a greater significance to the gesture than he readily understood. Mr. Malfoy finally shook off his hesitation and took Mr. Longbottom's hand, allowing the other boy to assist him. 

"Thanks," Draco muttered. As if on cue whispers flooded the classroom. Remus snapped out of it, realizing that he needed to regain control of his class. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan went to aid Ronald.

"I don't believe this," Seamus said. "He's asleep!" 

Mr. Thomas shook Ronald trying to get a response, but all he got was snoring.

"Funny, I didn't know Weasley was narcoleptic," Pansy coldly laughed. Most of the Slytherins laughed as well, taking enjoyment out of the Gryffindor ringleader's misfortune. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Knight, and Harry also shared a short-lived chuckle. That bothered him. He knew these kids and, under other circumstances their reactions would have been exactly opposite. Remus ignored the Slytherin's remark and moved to awaken the boy, but his attempt was just as ineffective as the children's had been.

"Wow, you really put him out, Pansy," exclaimed another Slytherin girl. "What did you do?"

"I told him to take a nap," Miss Parkinson said slowly. Realizing something, the girl cursed under her breath.

"You suggested it to him?" Harry asked Pansy with surprise in his voice.

Coming to a decision, Miss Parkinson glanced at The-Boy-Who-Lived. 

"Montgomery 'discovered' me last night, during detention," Pansy revealed, smirking as she crossed her arms. "He said 'I had a limited gift for suggestion'. I guess this was it."

"Miss Parkinson, since you were the one to make the suggestion..." Remus started.

"Do I have to, Professor?" Pansy protested. "He's so much less irritating like this. Besides, with a puppeteering charm here or there, nobody will notice the difference."

A few students snickered.

"I would rather you did, besides, I suspect you're the only who can," Remus said reasonably.

"Very well, Professor," Pansy acceded. "Move aside."

Remus and the Gryffindors did as she asked.

"Naptime's over, Weasel!" Pansy spat, nudging the Gryffindor with her foot. Ronald instantly awoke and sat up.

"Did I win?" Ronald asked, disorientated.

"Only in your dreams, Weasley," Pansy sniped.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Remus continued. "Five points to Slytherin for your assistance, as well as for your excellent dueling skills. As for you two-" He hurriedly said, turning to Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy. "-I'm also awarding five points to each of you for your draw. Class dismissed. Miss Knight, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, please remain. I need a word with each of you."

With the exception of the people he had asked to stay, his sixth years left amidst excited whispers. Remus watched Harry leave, hoping that he would able to mend things in time. He remembered Miss Weasley's insistence that they were running out of time, he hoped that it had only been her fear talking.

"Longbottom, I never knew you had it in you, holding your own against me the way you did," Draco complimented as soon as their housemates were out of earshot. "How did you pull off that stunt with the rogue spell?"

Remus decided to let them talk for a while, to see how things evolve.

"I understood that it was only energy," Neville explained, for once forgetting to be apprehensive. "After that, it was easy to pull it apart. Your dueling was bloody brilliant! I bet you've been doing it your whole life. Until today, I didn't know I could even keep up with something like that."

"As Ginny's so fond of saying, things change," Draco drawled, seemingly rethinking his opinion of the Gryffindor.

"So do people," Neville agreed, also beginning to look at the Slytherin in a new light. "My dad had a saying, 'you don't really know someone until you duel with them.' I think now, I know what he meant by that."

 "Quite Gryffindor, but true nevertheless," Draco appraised. "There may just be hope for you yet, Longbottom."

"I'd prefer it if you use my first name," Neville boldly stated.

"Fine, just so long as you start using mine," Draco agreed.

"Equals?" Neville proposed, offering his hand.

Mr. Malfoy shook his head in bemusement.

"My father would have a coronary if he knew I even considered such a thing, but on the other hand Ginny ..." Draco trailed. "Why not? Equals."

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom shook on it. Watching them, Remus knew that the younger Malfoy wasn't merely a replica his father. Miss Knight clapped, reminding the two boys that they weren't alone. Mr. Malfoy glared at the female Gryffindor, abruptly shifting back to his usual cold demeanor.

"Don't you dare go spreading rumors about this, Annika-" Draco warned.

"No one's going to hear about this from me," Annika swore. "You _know_ I'm telling you the truth."

"I will trust you on this, for now," Draco conceded, undoubtedly reading her.

"Miss Knight, Mr. Longbottom." Remus started, addressing the Gryffindors. "I've observed a marked improvement in your work-" Mr. Malfoy snorted. "-since yesterday. Now, have either of you started working with a tutor?"

"No, Ginny just helped us with our homework last night," Neville replied.

"What exactly did she teach you?" Remus inquired.

"We explained what problems we were having, and she showed us where we were mistaken," Annika explained. "It was like... a revelation! Ginny just took any issue we brought to her attention and explained it from the ground up."

"And that accounts for both of your shifts?" Remus asked.

"Yes and no," Annika hedged. "You better tell him, Neville."

"Earlier in the week, Professor Montgomery discovered I had a special talent to disrupt objects, but that isn't the only thing I can do," Neville revealed. "I can also manipulate anything I understand, and this morning I began to see it!"

"And Miss Weasley helped you reach this realization?" he asked.

"Yeah, Professor Montgomery gave me a book on magical physics to study, but I didn't get why, until I showed it to Ginny," Neville elaborated. "She spent half the night teaching me just how interconnected the world really is."

"So, when you healed the cut on Mr. Malfoy's head, you were using your talent in The Sight?" Remus queried.

Mr. Longbottom nodded. Remus thanked the Gryffindors for their time, and then dismissed them. He had a word with Mr. Malfoy, before sending the Slytherin on his way. The scope of what Mr. Longbottom had been talking about was dizzying, to say the least. Miss Weasley's new perspective isn't just influencing the teachers she shares it with, Remus realized, but the students as well. It's as though the way the young woman sees the world is infectious. An infection far more virulent for the children, it seemed, than for the teachers who've already made up their minds on what they _think_ reality should be. But, it's more than just Virginia Weasley doing this, much more... Montgomery was unlocking hidden gifts all over the place, paranormal activity was on the rise, and so were xenophobic reactions. If his speculations were correct, then, even if Virginia Weasley is the catalyst, she isn't the source of the wave sweeping through Hogwarts. Something else is going on here, something big. He definitely needed to check into this and find out for himself what was really happening.

*~*~*

Severus sat at his desk in the Potions classroom, watching his Slytherin - Gryffindor sixth years take their seats. Peering at their passing thoughts, made him wonder what 'fireworks' Remus had to contend with last period. Entering the classroom last, Mr. Malfoy quickly took his place. Judging from the decidedly abnormal atmosphere, he couldn't afford to let his guard down, for even an instant. Severus stood, and started silently stalking to the head of the classroom.

Deciding that if he was going to be blown up, he might as well have some fun with them first, Professor Snape began. "Good afternoon, class. Today your brewing skills will be challenged by one of the most delicate, complex potions you will learn this year. For those of you who can tell the difference between silver weed and nightshade, while remaining _absolutely_ focused, you _may_ actually survive this class in one piece. For those of you who can't..." he chuckled ominously. "Madam Pomfrey is prepared to take on casualties."

The beginning of the session went along smoothly enough, but he knew that it wouldn't last. Miss Granger and her guard were off at Virginia's Arithmancy dissertation, which he was sure his apprentice would pass with flying colors. He observed that the Slytherins were holding it together with varying degrees of success, other than the two near misses by Mr. Malfoy's incompetent lackeys. In contrast, on the Gryffindor side, Finnigan, Thomas, and, to his minor amusement, Weasley were failing miserably and, if he didn't keep a close eye on them, explosively. But, Mr. Potter was doing fairly well. Miss Knight was enjoying herself far too much for his comfort, but the quality of her work was exceeding all his expectations, reminding him of the dramatic improvement in Miss Morden's work his apprentice had inspired. Finally, Mr. Longbottom was tackling the challenging draught far better than he would have believed possible. 

As double-potions dragged on, Severus began staring at Mr. Longbottom as if he had never seen him before. Off in his own little world, the simplest ingredient captivated the Gryffindor as he wordlessly marveled at every step. The boy had fallen into a comfortable cadence, dictated solely by his potion's development. Silently counting down the minutes till this school week was officially over, Severus continued his cautious observations.

Towards the end of class, he began to believe that it might be safe to breathe again. That turned out to be the worst mistake he could have made. Severus was standing at the head of the classroom, ready to inspect the children's progress one final time before their potions were ready, when he sensed a rapidly growing imbalance near the back on the Gryffindor side. At the exact same time both he and Mr. Longbottom turned towards the source of problem, Weasley's potion, and knew that it was a time bomb waiting to go off. Realizing that there was no way he was going to reach it in time, he ordered the students to take cover. The majority obeyed but, to his utter astonishment, Mr. Longbottom remained standing, gazing at the now over-bubbling solution as if he could see into it. Before Severus could react, the volatile potion exploded. Reflexively started to shield his eyes, but just as the green and purple blast destroyed the table, it stopped... as if contained by an unseen force. Mr. Longbottom gazed knowingly at the raging forces trapped within the invisible field, and then the boy raised his arms, guiding the suspended energy high above their heads. With a clap of his hands, it dispersed in a harmless shower of beautiful multi-colored sparks.

"I don't just blow things up or fix them..." the sole standing Gryffindor whispered, awed by his own achievement. "I was able to control it!"

The boy looked like he had more to say but jumped as if an alarm had gone off.

"My potion!" Mr. Longbottom cried, returning to his cauldron just in time to salvage his work. While the other students came out of hiding Severus continued staring at Mr. Longbottom. His expression hardened into a venomous glare when he returned his gaze to the insufferable thorns in his side, the Dark Lord and his pathetic sycophants. He watched as the possessed Weasley boy ignored him, gazing instead at Mr. Longbottom with a hungry expression. He always dreaded beholding that look; it told him that the innocent Gryffindor had just unwittingly placed himself on Voldemort's Christmas list. He suppressed a shudder, and pushed the ugly possibilities aside. He determined to put on a show they wouldn't forget any time soon.

He approached them with a smooth and calculated stride, towering over the offending teens. Severus intoned in a low, solicitous tone. "I could have sworn that we just played out this scene Monday, when I told you three that I will _not_ tolerate rampant stupidity in my class." The Slytherins saw him go quiet and stayed well out of his way, not daring to draw attention to themselves. The smarter Gryffindors tried to mirror the Slytherins' behavior, while the stupider ones watched him and their condemned brethren. Most of them were afraid of what he would do to House Gryffindor because of their housemates. "Perhaps, Minerva has been too easy on the three of you. It must be time to hand you over to someone more... _creative._ Sadly, just now I can't take time out of my busy schedule to answer your pitiful cries for help, but I promise you, next week I'll make some time to torture you myself! Since there is obviously nothing left for you to attend to-" Pointing at the empty area where the table and their school things used to be, his voice rising. "-I _recommend_ you leave my Dungeons this instant, before I have you _expelled!_"

The three Gryffindors left in an uncomfortable hurry, scurrying towards the exit. Severus next turned his penetrating gaze on those Gryffindors idiotic enough to just stand there gaping, like a gaggle of particularly slow-witted Hufflepuffs, noticing that they hadn't even bothered trying to save their assignments.

"Now, the last time I checked, your potions were right in front of you, at least they were potions, when they were still viable!" Severus snarled. "I'm taking ten points off Gryffindor for each of you gawking simpletons, and you will be receiving detention tonight!" He allowed his demeanor to soften as his gaze swept over those students that had gone back to their work, instead of adding to that blasted show of ineptitude. "However, for those of you who, through no fault of your own, couldn't manage to salvage your work, I will not take away points. Also, I will be grading today's performance based on my last observations, as opposed to your final product. You are free to clean out your cauldrons and leave."

Scrambling to escape his clutches, the Gryffindors who had neglected their potions fled first. Meanwhile the more intelligent students, who simply failed because they had been interrupted at precisely the wrong time, had enough spine to act like dignified, civilized beings. After quietly taking care of their work areas, they left as well. Still working on the Slytherin side, only seven of his children remained, including unsurprisingly Mr. Malfoy, although his Keepers were nowhere in sight. Looking at the Gryffindor side, he saw that only four students had stayed. He was surprised that Miss Davis, Mr. Potter, Miss Knight, and Mr. Longbottom had managed to salvage their work. Severus remained wary of another disaster until the last potion had been completed. He inspected each student's work, gave out ten points apiece for finishing the assignment in spite of their classmates, then had them bottle their completed potions, and allowed them to leave. He inspected Miss Knight and Mr. Longbottom's work last, determined to have a word with each of them.

"I'm surprised that you came even close to completing the assignment, much less with outside interference," he evaluated. "Tell me, Miss Knight, how did you achieve this feat?"

"Ginny helped me with my potions technique last night," Miss Knight explained, happily. "She was wonderful! She showed me how fighting with the amalgamating ingredients isn't the answer, that giving into my natural instincts, and allowing them guide me _is."_

"And, I take it, last night my apprentice worked with Miss Morden and Mr. Longbottom as well?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Professor," Miss Knight replied.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, bottle your potion, then you're dismissed," he said.

He moved on to Mr. Longbottom, going out of his way to find even the smallest error, but the boy's potion was perfect.

"I'm awarding thirty points to Gryffindor for your unprecedented display of skill, as well as your timely save," Severus complimented. "Bottle your potion, then stay. I need a word with you in private."

"Okay, Professor," Mr. Longbottom answered, already moving to follow his orders.

He sat at the edge of his desk, patiently watching Mr. Longbottom bottle his work, clean up after himself, then place the freshly bottled potion with the others. Without saying a word, Severus got up and strode into his office. Silently wondering what all this was about, Mr. Longbottom followed, but stopped when he crossed over the threshold. Severus turned to see what the problem was, instantly recognized the boy's expression. It was only a shadow of the reaction his apprentice or Zachary had, whenever they entered a shielded area, but he knew that look.

Not wanting to further burden the poor boy's overtaxed senses, Severus softly asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Was this room always this quiet?" Mr. Longbottom wondered, too preoccupied to stutter.

"No. Close the door and take a seat," he gently directed, sitting at his desk.

Mr. Longbottom obeyed.

"Tell me in your own words, Mr. Longbottom, what you believe is happening to you," Severus requested.

"All my life, I've been weaker than my peers," Mr. Longbottom admitted. "The only ones who really believed in me were my friends, and maybe Professor Lupin. I've always thought that there was something wrong with me. But today it hit me - everything's the same all over. It's all matter and energy - it's all flexible and connected and beautiful! To know anything all I need to do is touch it with my gift. Like with my potion, after I got the instructions, all I had to do was listen to the song I was already hearing to understand just what it needed."

"And this is what Miss Weasley taught you?" Severus guessed.

Mr. Longbottom nodded.

"She showed me how the magical physics book Professor Montgomery gave me relates to my gift," Mr. Longbottom explained. "It was like... she opened my eyes to a world I didn't even know existed!"

"Has Professor Montgomery seen any of this new understanding in action?" Severus inquired.

"No, I didn't begin seeing until Transfig," Mr. Longbottom stated, looking away.

Severus, understanding all too well, thought to himself. "Poor Longbottom, today just may end up being the best, and the worst day of your life," 

"Why would I think of this as the worst day of my life, Professor?" Mr. Longbottom asked, returning his wandering gaze to him. The boy tried to learn more from his passing thoughts, but Severus heightened his mental defenses. A flicker of surprise touched his features as he rose to his feet.

"You don't even know you're doing it, do you?" Severus queried, scrutinizing the young wizard.

"Doing what?" Mr. Longbottom asked, utterly clueless.

"Professor Montgomery will explain it to you," Severus said with a sigh, heading to the door and opening it. "He needs to be kept up to date on your progress. I'll escort you there."

Sensing his shifting mood, the boy didn't argue, quickly picking up his things on the way out.

This day just keeps getting better and better, Severus thought ruefully, as he attempted to reach Zachary through their connection.

_________

TBC


	40. Are we there yet?

My Eternal Curse 

By Mara456

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at thought she was free of Tom Riddle forever... only to discover that he never really left. Now she must confront him and her own worst fears before it's too late. But how do you fight an enemy that knows you better than you know yourself? 

Tom thought that he could turn Ginny Weasley... only to discover that particular path goes both ways.  In a world that is neither Dark nor Light, they must survive the impossible without losing themselves.  But how can you preserve who you are, when you have no idea what that is anymore?

Archive: Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

Chapter Forty

Are we there yet?

Meanwhile, Arthur had the privilege of attending Ginny's dissertation. In the Staff Room he took a seat by the door, while Hermione and his daughter took seats set up for them to one side of Ginny's Arithmancy chart. Professors Vector and Sinistra were already seated in armchairs directly across from them. On the table sat Professor Vector's Quick Quill Notes, slowly recording everything said. Ginny gazed curiously at her surrounds. When her eyes met his, she stiffened and guiltily looked away. He inwardly cringed at his little girl's reaction. Ginny knew; she knew what he had done. He had hoped that no one would have told her, that she could, at least, get through her formal dissertation without this hanging over her head. Although Ginny seemed completely oblivious to it, both Arthur and her master knew how special this event was. 

It isn't everyday your little girl goes for her mastery in a subject. To his knowledge, the only one at her age to even come close to reaching this level in five generations had been Dumbledore. He pushed the sickening thought of the old wizard out of his mind. He couldn't afford to contemplate that right now. The dissertation finally got under way, taking his mind off his problems. As the four witches animatedly discussed the large chart he saw his daughter relax. He couldn't decipher most of what they said, but he could gauge from the teachers' moods that she was doing very well. Sometime later, Remus entered the Staff Room and silently beckoned him to join him outside. Arthur stood and followed him into the corridor.

"How are they doing?" Remus asked.

"Good, good..." Arthur answered distractedly.

The teacher led him to an empty classroom, so they could talk in private.

Remus put up a silencing charm, then began, "I've had a rather enlightening discussion with your daughter. Virginia knows that you saw the nightmare at Gryffindor Tower from her perspective. She blames herself for not discussing it with you sooner, and fears that you'll grow to hate her for it."

"I could never hate her, surely Ginny knows that," Arthur protested.

"She doesn't know, because you haven't told her yet," Remus pointed out. "You've dealt with victims before, Arthur. I know you don't want to face it, but you have to if you're going to help her past this trauma. Your daughter needs to hear that it won't feel like this forever, that there's still something worth continuing for. I know you're both hurting, but she needs you, and she won't wait around forever for you to work through it."

"Have you ever wondered why I transferred out of the Auror Division after You-Know-Who disappeared and things had finally settled down again?" he asked, turning to gaze out the dusty windows. "It was more than just the long hours, or the constant peril I was in. During the war scenes like up in Gryffindor Tower had become commonplace for me. I dealt with victims on a regular basis, the few the Death Eaters left behind. I was a terror on the battlefield - powerful, brutal... unstoppable. I had quite a gift for destruction and also for memory erasure. Most of my assignments were dangerous, secretive ones where the Ministry _preferred_ no witnesses. I was good at my job, too good. I relished the hunt, and protecting the innocent, but nothing tasted sweeter to me than the kill. For me, the euphoria I experienced on the battlefield was a narcotic I couldn't get enough of. Then, one day I received a call, a wake up call. I was assigned to track down a Death Eater wanted for the murders of four Aurors. I had been ordered to detain him for questioning if I could, or, if he resisted, make him disappear. I found him disguised as a muggle in a park in London. 

"I never even stopped to ask myself why he had gone there, I just dived in feet first. I asked him to come along quietly and, of course, he resisted. I dispatched him as I had countless others. But after the battle, I found huddled in the bushes, a young witch clutching a baby. I recognized her as the Dark Wizard's daughter from the case files. When I questioned her I discovered _why_ he had left himself so exposed, the Death Eater had been _protecting_ them! The man I had murdered had gone there to see his grandchild for the first time. To this day, I still don't know why I did it, but I put a memory charm on the witch and left her out of my report. After that... every Dark Wizard I killed had a human face, and every one of them had someone who would miss them once they were gone. Since then, I have _prayed_ that none of my children would inherit my bloodlust, but when I witnessed the events at Gryffindor Tower, I saw that very same bloodlust reflected in poor Ginny's eyes. She controlled it, but it was _there."_

"That was a difficult time for all of us," Remus tried to console him. "You shouldn't resent yourself for surviving it. You can't afford to continue hating your own survival instincts, especially if you see those traits in Virginia, or she will see it the next time she reads you. The last thing the girl needs is any type of confirmation that you hate her."

"Why would she jump to that conclusion when she reads my mind?" Arthur asked.

"You hate the instinct she inherited," Remus clarified. "At this point, I doubt she's capable of making that distinction. If you think about it, you've misplaced your anger. There is nothing wrong with being capable of self-preservation, what's wrong is going through that alone. Look at how much your daughter had to go through, before that trait was brought to the surface. You two need to work through this together."

"But, I don't even know where to begin," Arthur lamented.

"How about 'I love you and I'm not going anywhere'?" Remus suggested.

"Since when did you become a parent?" Arthur wondered.

"The werewolf attack that made me what I am happened when I was very young," Remus confided. "It was my parents' love and support that got me through it. I don't think I would be here today without their compassion and understanding. Now it's your turn to do the same. Your child may be powerful, but she's just as injured, and feels just as alone as I did after the werewolf attack. Arthur, I've seen you with your children, I know you can do this. All you have to do is get your foot in the door and do what comes naturally."

"I hope you're right," he sighed.

*~*~*

Dismissing his Hufflepuff - Slytherin students, Zach was just relieved to have made it through his first week alive. After the last student had departed, he began tidying up his desk in preparation for leaving.

"Zachary? Can you hear me?" Severus' voice echoed loudly through his mind.

"Tone it down, Sev," he thought back. "Virginia was right, you're too loud when you connect with someone at distance."

"Sev?" his companion asked. "Since when did I give you permission to shorten my name?"

"Relax, Severus," Zach replied. "It's a term of endearment - not an insult. If it will make you feel better, I'll never call you that in public, okay?"

"I would prefer you didn't call me that at all," Severus thought, more quietly.

"You yelled in my mind for a reason?" Zach asked, redirecting their conversation back to the point.

"Yes, remember that book you gave Mr. Longbottom on magical physics?" Severus questioned.

"Sure, why?" Zach wondered.

"Apparently, last night Virginia helped her fellow cellmates with their homework," Severus explained. "Invariably, her efforts had an interesting effect on each of them. Particularly on Mr. Longbottom, who now sounds alarmingly like my apprentice, and like her he is pulling off amazing magical feats at every turn. As we speak I'm escorting him to your classroom. Another matter you need to be made aware of, the boy's powers in telepathy have grown significantly more prominent. He's currently powerful enough to briefly get past even my defenses, and worse yet, he doesn't seem to know that he's doing it."

"That is powerful," Zach agreed. "I wonder why he hasn't complained about the voices."

"Because, even in the Wizarding World, hearing voice is _not_ considered a good sign," Severus supplied.

"And if the idiots who believe that got wind of Virginia, or the rest of us, they'd probably want to lock us up, claiming mass hysteria," Zach grumbled. "Something just occurred to me. All Gray witches and wizards were capable of hearing voices in one form or another, right?"

"Yes, although not to the extent Virginia has reached..." Severus confirmed. "That caret-blanc assertion was another form of control."

"Exactly," Zach concurred. "And what if both the Gray and The Sight are somehow connected?"

"Then it would have been in their best interest to do everything in their power to discredit the subject," Severus surmised.

"I don't know if we can prove that was the reason," Zach thought. "But the most recent tally of my Seers suggests a very high percentage of telepaths and empaths, eighty percent, possibly more. Now, imagine if only ten percent of the Wizarding World were Seers."

"That is a lot of people with the gift," Severus agreed.

"A lot of people who hear voices on a regular basis," Zach thought. "Do you realize how _big_ this is?"

"We can speculate about the manipulation of our society later," Severus promised. "Right now, you have a student to deal with."

"Agreed," Zach thought, awaiting their arrival.

*~*~*

Eager to return to the dissertation, Hermione was glad when their lunch break finally crept to an end. Ginny's arguments and theories had been simply amazing, groundbreaking even. Except for assisting her with the occasional language barrier, Hermione had acted mostly as an observer. She wondered what it was like to be in Ginny's shoes, to be going for the title of 'Master' in two different subjects, at such a young age. It was certainly ambitious, a trait which she had always held in high regard. After trying every subject Hogwarts had to offer, she still wasn't sure what she wanted. Sure, she was good at, modesty aside, well... basically everything, but nothing was _her,_ what she wanted out of life. Hermione hadn't realized how she truly felt until Professor Snape had given her that Potions tome. Since then, she had been wondering when she had lost sight of the point of learning. When, in her struggle to be top student, had she reduced herself to little more than a walking, talking non-volatile storage medium. Hermione knew she was missing something. She was in her sixth year but she still felt utterly rudderless. Perhaps, one day, it would be _her_ standing in front of the bulletin board, striving to prove her worth, but not today.

Resuming the dissertation, Professor Sinistra asked her friend, "What did you mean when you told Professor Vector that this construct only represents this object's effects, interrelationships, and interactions with _our reality?"_

"Just that. I only covered the equations needed to define the object's various uses, and recreate it in our world. There are a lot more layers of space beneath ours, than the wizarding world's limited understanding can ever pick up. In addition to our own, exist many separate dimensions, and parallel worlds," Ginny elaborated. "For each new layer of space you add, you would have to create a whole 'other set of equations and work out its interactions with that specific layer. And, if you wanted to recreate the object while inside that underlying layer of space, you would also need to account for the natural phase-shift and its effects within _that_ reality. However, to define all the spaces beneath ours, and any possible effects therein..." Ginny took in a sharp breath. "Let's just say, it wouldn't fit on parchment."

The Professors stared at Ginny with rather comical expressions, reminding Hermione of old cartoons. She knew that, after everything her friend had already shown them, the teachers couldn't just explain it away as a flight of fancy.

"Subspace, parallel Earths..." Hermione thought, fascinated. "As far as I know, only muggles have even dreamed of such concepts!"

"Subspace, that's a neat term to describe the spaces beneath ours," Ginny replied, dreamily.

"But, how can you even begin experimenting with this 'subspace' if you have no way of finding it?" Professor Vector skeptically asked.

"By illuminating it, of course," Ginny answered, taking out her wand and standing.

"Of course," Professor Sinistra muttered under her breath, still disbelieving. "How silly of us not to think of that!"

"I'm not making this up!" Ginny insisted. "Would you like me to show you what I'm talking about, or should we just get back to the chart and forget I said anything?"

"No, no... please, demonstrate it for us Miss Weasley," Professor Vector quickly made amends.

Her friend shook her head in agreement, then, at an amazing speed, she began weaving in the air around them large, multi-faceted strings of magical equations that shone like fire. Entranced by the brilliant display, Hermione and the Professors each stared at different portions of the multiple layers, while Ginny bound together the separate braids of Arithmancy surrounding them. When her friend had finally stopped, the equations vanished. Suddenly, the room grew unnaturally silent, becoming pitch black.

"Hey, who turned out the sun?" Professor Sinistra asked, startled.

"Don't worry, Lydia, the sun isn't really gone, it's just hiding behind the clouds," Professor Vector replied as if she were speaking to a half-wit.

"Alicia!" Professor Sinistra reproved.

"Well, ask a stupid question..." Professor Vector chided.

"What just happened?" Hermione softly inquired, standing up.

"Watch," Ginny whispered from somewhere beside her.

In the blink of an eye, a striking ethereal light filled the room, covering everything. Slowly turning around, Hermione watched as this light restlessly shifted about in color and intensity. Vector and Sinistra stood as well, closely observing the display.

"What exactly are we seeing?" Professor Vector asked.

"I took us just outside our reality, so we could observe the separate layers of subspace," Ginny explained. "Each color you see represents a different layer. Now, we aren't really _in_ subspace because if we were, we would suffocate since there's no air. We're actually standing inside a small bubble, somewhere in between subspace and our space. To return, we simply need to pop the bubble."

"You certainly have a dramatic way of proving your point, Miss Weasley," Professor Sinistra commented.

"Well, I had to show you," Ginny replied. "You wouldn't take my word for it."

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions, but all of this is just... incredible," Professor Sinistra complimented, running the tips of her fingernails along the table to see what would happen. Hermione noticed that Ginny had thought to bring Professor Vector's Quick Quill notes, which were writing at a frantic pace on the never-ending roll of parchment.

"I would love to study this spell's structure and application. Can you quantify it for me once we've... returned?" Professor Vector asked.

"I can't," her friend began to answer with a small frown that told her Ginny was struggling to explain what she actually meant. "It's too big."

Hermione realized at once what she was trying to say.

"Too big?" Professor Vector probed.

"She means that the spell is too complex to be represented in a two-dimensional environment such as parchment," Hermione clarified. "To accurately record the equations, you would need to do so in a three dimensional environment, right?"

Ginny eagerly nodded.

"Yeah, that's the problem!" Ginny confirmed.

"Would a Pensieve do?" Professor Sinistra inquired.

"Maybe, I'd have to take a look at it first," Ginny answered uncertainly.

"If you will pop the bubble Professor Vector will show you what she retrieved from Professor Montgomery," Professor Sinistra suggested.

"Alright," Ginny said, encircling them with a large string of interconnected numbers.

With a faint metallic ping, their surroundings returned to normal. Professor Vector left the room. While the Professor was gone, Hermione and Ginny sat conversing about the possible inherent pros and cons of recording data in two dimensions versus three. Although Professor Sinistra made no attempt to comment, she thought that the teacher looked like she felt left out.

"Wait Hermione, Professor Sinistra's not feeling left out, she's observing our interactions," Ginny disagreed with her. "Aren't you, Professor?"

"You are correct, Miss Weasley," Professor Sinistra related.

The Arithmancy teacher returned with her Pensieve and placed it on the table.

"Did I miss anything?" Professor Vector asked.

"Nothing the Quick Quill notes didn't catch," Professor Sinistra replied.

"Good," Professor Vector said, gently shaking the Pensieve, looking for the memory. "I've found it. When I say the word, I want you to touch the mists of the Pensieve with me."

They stood and gathered around the Pensieve. Hermione saw an image of Ginny, Ix Chel and Professor Montgomery leaving the library together.

"Now," Professor Vector directed.

They touched the inside of the bowl and suddenly were all pulled in. The five of them were standing in the corridor outside the library, with Professor Montgomery escorting another Ginny and Ix Chel who had just stopped.

"What is it?" Professor Montgomery asked, coming to a halt beside her.

"Wait a moment," the remembered Ginny requested.

The remembered Ginny quickly encircled herself, Ix Chel and the Divination teacher in several long, complex strings of mathematics. When the strings were complete, a bright green light covered them.

"Stop," Professor Vector ordered just before Ginny's handiwork could vanish. 

The life-like image froze. Ginny began inspecting the magical equations, wearing an expression that told Hermione that the memory-recording device just wouldn't do.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked.

"The primary equations are here, but all of the supporting material is missing," Ginny sighed. Her friend walked around the suspended magical field, staring at various mathematical strings. "Using this would be like building a house without walls, it wouldn't work the way you intended."

"Missing supporting material? Where?" Professor Sinistra objected. "Nothing appears to be out of place."

Hermione followed her friend's line of sight, trying to find the problem. When the line of equations she was reading disappeared behind the Divination teacher's back, she started walking around the equations as well, following the spell's logic. Then, in a cognitive epiphany, the answer came to her.

"No, she's right, the secondary equations, which give this spell its versatility, are not present, but if you look closely, you'll see that their placeholders are," Hermione excitedly explained, pointing at a glaring example. "If you were to copy down this spell exactly and use it, you would get a mishmash instead of a set of coherent, preprogrammed responses." She noticed their Professors' puzzled expressions. "Think of it as a doorbell without a button. You can press the metal casing all you want, but you won't get the effect you're looking for."

"But the Pensieve records everything the individual in question sees. If he saw them, how could the Pensieve fail to chronicle the secondary equations?" Professor Vector asked.

She halted, and Ginny stopped beside her.

"Wait..." Hermione piped in. "Is the data recorded subjectively?"

"Of course. Everything is subjected to differing points of view," Professor Vector answered. "Any third year knows that simple fact."

"Hermione, you're a genius!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly hugging her. "The Pensieve won't work, because the spell has to be recorded objectively instead of subjectively. You'll get why once you see the supporting material, Professors. This one's small enough to write down on paper. Oh, how do we get out of here?"

Hermione listened to Professor Vector's directions on how to exit the illusion. Ginny was the first to leave, and she quickly followed, anxious to see what her friend was going to do next.

*~*~*

Watching Alicia bring her dissertation with Miss Weasley to a close, Lydia was amazed by how much these children had developed in just a few short weeks. Lydia wondered why she hadn't noticed Miss Granger's astounding leap in ability sooner. She guessed that no one had taken notice earlier, because the Prefect was already so talented.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, please remain for just a little while longer," Lydia requested. "Alicia, a word..."

Lydia and she stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking about Miss Granger's sudden progress?" Lydia excitedly inquired.

"You want to try my Arithmancy NEWT on her?" Alicia asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Think about it. She may only be sixteen, but currently she's more advanced than your seventh years, and we won't know by how much until we test her," Lydia reasoned.

"How could I have been so inattentive?" Alicia asked herself aloud. "Miss Granger has been bored silly in advanced Arithmancy for the past week, maybe longer. All right, have the girl's shadow take his daughter back to her room. Then bring Miss Granger to my classroom, and I'll meet you there."

Alicia headed for her office, while Lydia reentered the Staff Room, noticing that the two girls were talking amongst themselves.

"Arthur, why don't you take your daughter back to her room?" she suggested. "Alicia and I need to borrow Miss Granger, once we're done we'll return her to you."

"Very well, Professor Sinistra," Arthur agreed, escorting his child from the room.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" politely asked the young witch.

"Come along, Miss Granger, and you will see for yourself soon enough," Lydia directed.

She led the Prefect to the Arithmancy classroom. When they arrived Alicia was standing next to her desk holding a large envelope made of heavy parchment. Lydia knew that the contents of the envelope were the only copies of this year's coveted Arithmancy NEWT, along with the answer key. To keep it safely out of the hands of over-inquisitive students the envelope was sealed, and protected by numerous enchantments. She noticed when they lay their eyes on it, Alicia's fingers twitched, telling her just how possessive her companion felt of all her hard work. Lydia could sympathize. Showing this to a student in advance, even one as rule-orientated as the Gryffindor Prefect, had its share of risks. If anything in the exam got out, Alicia would have to scrap the current NEWT and recreate it from scratch, not an enviable task at all.

"Miss Granger, what you are about to see is a test designed to accurately assess your current skill level," Alicia explained. "You are not to discuss the specifics of this test with anyone. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Professor Vector. I promise I won't tell a soul about the contents of this exam," Miss Granger swore.

"We'll keep you to that," Lydia promised, bidding the girl to take a seat. Miss Granger sat at a desk in the front row. Alicia took out her wand and, with a flourish, unsealed the envelope. She took out a single copy of the lengthy exam, placing it face down on the desk in front of the Prefect. Then the Arithmancy teacher gave the student a bottle of ink and a quill especially charmed for this sort of final exam.

"You will have three hours to complete this exam and not a second more," Alicia directed. "At my signal, you may turn over your test and begin. Go directly to page three and follow the directions to the letter."

The Professors looked up at the clock, waiting for the second hand to reach the twelve.

"You may begin," stated Alicia the moment the second hand reached its destination.

Lydia placed several silencing charms around Miss Granger so that she would be able to concentrate without any interference from them, then she turned to Alicia and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Turn to page three?" Lydia asked, as they took seats well out of the way. "You really don't want her to know what she's working on, do you?"

"At least not until we have the results," Alicia replied. "Besides, Miss Granger's just skipping the cover, the actual test doesn't start until page three. Now that we've taken this somewhat insane action, which if our hunch is wrong, we will never live down, what's your theory?"

"Miss Granger said it herself, she has been working with Miss Weasley since long before this began," Lydia reiterated.

"Yes, she mentioned that the nature of their study sessions had changed after Miss Weasley's shift," Alicia remembered. "I doubt this effect of Weasley's is only affecting Granger's Arithmancy grades. If I'm right, there should be some sort of proof of this mysterious evolution."

The two women gazed at each other, "Her records!" they exclaimed in unison, each following the same line of thought.

"It should only take me a minute or two to retrieve them," Lydia said, standing. "I'll be right back."

She hurried off to Vector's office, threw some floo powder into the lit fireplace, and was whisked away to the records room where everyone's grades were kept. Lydia went to pull Granger's and found that someone else had beat them to it. She was further surprised to discover that not only was Remus the culprit, but he had also taken the liberty of pulling the records of the Miss Weasley's other friends. Instead of returning to the classroom as planned, Lydia flooed directly to Remus' office. The werewolf was already studying one of the folders when she arrived.

"I've been looking for those," she began, dispensing with the pleasantries. "What gave _you_ the idea that Weasley's brilliant understanding might be contagious?"

Looking up from his work, he answered with a genial smile, "Mr. Longbottom. Which were you looking for?"

"Miss Granger's," Lydia replied, checking the time. "In fact, I have to be getting back to her in a little more than a minute."

"On the clock?" Remus asked curiously.

"If you come with me, and bring those records with you... you'll get to find out," she offered. "After all, three pairs of eyes on this are far better than one."

"You have a point. Besides, who can resist a mystery," he gave in, getting up and picking up the neat pile of folders. "Lead the way."

Lydia brought the werewolf back to the classroom, with seconds to spare. Careful not to disturb the Prefect, he peered over Miss Granger's shoulder to see what the girl was so diligently working on, while she quickly explained his presence to Alicia. His eyes widened in recognition. He pulled back, watching them with a questioning expression.

"Since when did sixth years, even ones as talented as Miss Granger, receive their NEWT in Arithmancy a year and a half early?" Remus asked as soon as he was outside the silencing charm's range.

"When they demonstrate a possible mastery in the subject during another student's dissertation they do," Alicia replied. "Pull up a chair and we'll explain."

Lydia returned to the seat she had vacated earlier, while Remus placed the small pile of records he had collected on the table and pulled over a chair to sit across from them. Alicia and Lydia took turns explaining what had taken place during Miss Weasley dissertation. Remus listened intently, keeping them on track by asking questions whenever they started going over his head. Then Remus told them what he had observed during his test of the sixth years. After that, they began reviewing the students' recent progress together, looking for any perceivable patterns.

"Hey, look at this one," urged Alicia, studying Mark Dippet's file. "Just like the others, there's marked improvement in his scores across the different subjects, but they seem to have leveled off during the course of the week. Why do you suppose that is?"

"There was some sort of altercation between him and Miss Weasley," Remus explained. "They haven't spoken again since."

"Oh, a lovers' spat," Lydia joked, sighing for effect. "I bet you two Gallons that in no time those two will be back together."

"I'll take that bet," Alicia rejoined, with a light chuckle. "How about you, Remus?"

"Mark and Virginia are just friends, Alicia," Remus pointed out tautly.

"Right now, anyway," Lydia teased, continuing poring over the records of Minerva's apprentice. "If you think that's fascinating, take a look at this."

"This doesn't beat the three students I found who've had startling improvements after just one evening," Remus replied, studying Miss Levine's latest scores for himself.

*~*~*

Ginny and Ix Chel sat on their bed while she stared at a tome on Merlin, but she couldn't really absorb anything she read. Her dad sat on the sofa, reluctant to start the conversation they both knew was coming.

_"How long are you two going to keep pretending that everything is peachy-keen, while a big, day-glow yellow Emineo Lupus named Gryffindor Tower rests in the center of the room?" Tom goaded, figuring that she was better off dealing with her problems sooner rather than later._

"Speak for yourself," Ginny internally retorted. "How long are _you_ going to sit back and tell yourself that your problems don't matter, that you're _fine_ just as long as you don't acknowledge their existence? That maybe, if you keep repeating that to yourself, you'll even come to believe it? Well, I've got news for you, Tom. You aren't fooling anyone, yourself least of all."

_"Stop trying to avoid the real topic," Tom persisted. "You've barely uttered more than two words to your father since we got here, and that was a half an hour ago!"_

"Well, it's nice to know that my bonded can tell time. Why won't you face the truth about your family's origins?" Ginny pushed in return. "We've had your mum's locket for ages now, and you haven't said word one to it. Out of respect to you, I haven't spoken to it either, but I do know this: Rachel loved that locket very much and kept it close to her heart. That object is your best chance of finding your clan. Believe that she would want you to know who your family are. Trust in her."

_"And you should trust that Arthur doesn't love you any less, just because he saw what took place that night," Tom countered. "He really loves you, my little princess, and love like that is rare. I don't know much about family, but I know how much you need each other. Believe that you can count on his support."_

"I'll make a deal with you," Ginny proposed. "If I let my father in, you have to have a nice, long chat with the locket, and learn everything it has to impart. Do we have a deal?"

_"You must be joking?" Tom protested, letting out a small laugh of discomfort._

"No, I'm not. And we aren't going anywhere until you answer me," Ginny stubbornly thought. "So what is it going to be? Besides, each day you put this off that locket has been getting heavier. I can feel how much this is weighing on your heart. Ix Chel and me aren't going anywhere. Do this for yourself... Please, Tom, do this for _us!"_

_"Fine then, ladies first," Tom acquiesced._

She looked up, putting her book aside.

"Dad," Ginny started. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I should have spoken up sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Arthur assured, moving to sit beside her. "I understand how hard this is, and... I am sorry I haven't been here for you like I should have been." Her father wrapped his arms around her, pulling Ginny protectively to him. "I love you so much, my little one... I'm not going anywhere."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, as Ginny whispered, "You haven't called me that since... Tom Riddle's diary." 

At the mere mention of her possession by Tom Ginny felt a shiver run through her father.

"We almost lost you back then," Arthur recalled. After a long pause, he released her, saying, "...And, after awhile, children decide they're all grown up and prefer to be treated that way."

"You saw what happened that night through my eyes," Ginny pressed on. "I... I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

_Tom caught a flash of what Arthur had seen, as his princess' father was reminded of the terrible experience. It took him a moment to discern that the Tower hadn't revealed Tom's continued presence to the Auror._

_It must be protecting us, he realized, the only way it knows how._

"You showed great restraint that night," Arthur praised. "I'm very proud of you."

"You are?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"I know how hard it is to control yourself when passions are running high," Arthur sympathized.

"You shouldn't hate your gifts for survival," she asserted. "Professor Lupin's right, they're an important part of you, they're not your adversary." She looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling incredibly old. "But I've already got blood on my mine..."

"But wait, no one at Gryffindor Tower died," Arthur said confused, following her line of sight.

"Remember my fight with the Death Eaters at Hogsmeade, when I protected Harry?" Ginny reminded him, vulnerability edging her voice. "After the magical shield stopped the Killing Curse I sicced some snakes on the Dark Wizards. One of them tried to sneak up on me but, when a snake caught him, he hit the shield instead. He bounced right off my shield and caught fire, and everything he tried to stop it with just made it worse... There wasn't much left of him after that."

"You've killed..." Arthur croaked softly, shocked.

"What, no one told you?" she objected, confused. "I figured you knew. Professor Lupin was there, and I know Dumbledore heard the whole story."

"But after the battle you- you looked fine," Arthur stammered, shaking his head.

Ginny sighed.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, daddy," Ginny whispered in his ear. "I'm _always_ fine."

"But..." her father repeated.

"I'm fine, just like you were," she continued, not really sure _why_ she wanted to tell him about this. "No matter what, when you came home, you were always fine, and that, somehow, made it alright."

Taking her hand, Arthur said, "I'm certain what you did was necessary. Why did Dumbledore keep this from us?"

"Maybe for the same reason he came after me while I was sick," Ginny guessed.

"He what?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh, you didn't know about that," she groaned.

"No, no one told me anything," Arthur wearily replied.

"That's not very fair," Ginny whimpered. "All those adults, I'm surprised none of them explained it to you. I don't want to make this any worse for you, but I might as well tell you what they didn't..."

"None of this is your fault," Arthur asserted.

"That's what they all say," she dismissed with a slight wave. She made herself press on before the suffocating pressure building up in her chest could become too much for her. "The Headmaster came to my room while I was still very ill and ordered all of my friends to leave. Just being in Dumbledore's presence made me literally sick to my stomach. When I sensed his intent, I knew that he wanted to use me. Then he used this spell on me and it- it hurt _so_ much. I wanted to throw up. This intense pressure in my mind overwhelmed me. It felt like he was ripping my brain apart! I tried to get away, but he just kept getting closer. I knew I couldn't let him touch me, cause if I did..." She shook her head. "Anyway, Ix Chel protected me till my friends burst into the room and master Snape showed up. I think Professor Lupin was there too, but my memory of that is still kind of hazy. The one thing I do remember clearly is how amazing Master Snape was! The moment he saw what Dumbledore was up to, he grabbed the Light Lord and threw him into the wall. Then he held him a foot off the ground and made the unnatural overload stop. When the pressure eased, I collapsed. Harry and Hermione stopped me from hurting myself in the fall. I think the reason why Dumbledore's spell failed was because our magics are incompatible...

"The adults won't even _think_ about it when I'm around," Ginny complained. "Maybe they're praying that the shock I endured or my illness, wiped away the memory, or something. That's not about to happen, but if that belief makes them feel better, then I won't be the one to take it from them... They deserve better than that. Just thinking about that now makes me feel _sick,_ like I was violated!"

A shudder ran through both Ginny and Tom at the thought. From the symptoms she described her father recognized what Dumbledore had done to her.

"What's an Intentio Animi?" Ginny wondered, picking the name from her father's mind.

"It's a spell used to control a person's mind!" Arthur blurted out, trying desperately to hold it together for her sake. "Because of its medicinal properties it's largely considered a Light spell. However, in the wrong hands, the effects on the victim's mind can be harrowing. Using that spell on you in the manner he did _was_ a violation. And your age makes it so much worse, because a younger person's neural pathways are still forming. The effects on children are unimaginable - most cases have severe brain damage, with irreversible mental retardation, and it only goes downhill from there... It's a bloody miracle you can still function!"

"I guess I was lucky, then," Ginny whispered, as the three of them took in what the Light Lord had actually tried to do to them. "That explains master Snape's unusual precautions after that."

"Precautions?" Arthur questioned, afraid of what else the Professors might have kept from him.

"You don't know about that either?" Ginny exclaimed, on the verge of tears, the pitch of her voice rising as she continued, horrified. "They didn't tell you anything! What did they think? That I should tell you? And no one, like, told me! It figures... I thought teachers informed parents. That's what teachers tell us they do!"

"I thought that as well, although lately I've begun wondering," Arthur replied, thinking back to Snape's comment at the high table.

"If you want a better example, Albus, try asking Virginia the next time you happen to be 'dropping by,'" the memory of their master's comment came through loud and clear.

"He said _that?_ Now I'll have to tell you the rest!" Ginny groaned. They closed her eyes for a second, allowing a tear to fall. "Uh, the last time Dumbledore was 'dropping by' was the day master Snape went to the Burrow to inform you of my condition. He had left Alexis and Professor Lupin to protect me, and it was a good thing he did too. Dumbledore tried to attack me again, only, according to what I saw in Professor Montgomery's vision, that time he wasn't out to control me, he was out to _kill me._ Hence my master's orders to shoot the Headmaster on sight. Please don't interrupt; I'm getting to that. They confronted him in the corridor, and Alexis ended up dueling with the Headmaster to protect me.

"Ever wondered how she became Professor McGonagall's apprentice? Alexis used a temporary Animagi spell to turn the Light Lord into an adorable rabbit, and knocked him out. Professor McGonagall caught her escorting him out of the Dungeons." Ginny giggled at the memory. Her father looked both surprised and relieved, happy that she was could laugh. "You know, Professor Montgomery thought exactly the same thing." 

Sighing softly, she went on, "Alexis has been so wonderful to me. I just don't what I've done to deserve her. Did you know that during the first week after I was attacked she practically never left my side, and neither did Harry? Since my shift she hasn't judged me even once, and whenever Alexis observes something strange, she just rolls with the punches. We've only been apart for a day because she has had to make up so much work and I already miss her terribly. I feel so close to her, like we're sisters... Oh, that's what that meant!"

Realizing the truth, Ginny burst into tears. Feeling lost himself, her father gave her a hug in the hopes of comforting her. She rested her head on his shoulder, praying that she was up to the task of protecting Alexis.

"What is it, my little one?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Trelawney's prophecy is about Alexis and the first sign's already happened," Ginny explained. "No, not fraud-Trelawney, crazy-Seer-Trelawney. Trust me, they're two completely different personas, and yes, Professor Montgomery believes it's real too. Trelawney told us to watch for the signs, that we needed to heed them to protect the innocent. The first one was when I projected the deaths of those poor little plants in Herbology. It's probably best that I can't return to that class. The second's a healer with a Dark curse, and the third's a bird of madness, dying for no apparent reason. This can only mean one thing, Alexis is the target of an upcoming Death Eater attack."

"But why would Death Eaters target one fifth year student?" Arthur wondered.

Ginny straightened up, searching her father's face for something, for what, she wasn't quite sure.

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Ginny emotionally insisted. "If this gets out, it'll put Alexis in even further danger and I won't risk that."

"I swear, I won't tell a soul," Arthur sincerely promised.

"Alexis' parents are loyal Death Eaters, and because of me, she turned them in to the Ministry of Magic," Ginny divulged. "Unfortunately, someone tipped them off and they escaped. Alexis thinks they're out for her blood, both Draco and I agree with her. I've sworn to protect her, as she has sworn herself to my side. For better or worse, it's my job to help stop her parents... if I can. Don't worry, daddy. Not about that, not when there are so many worse things..."

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

Ignoring the question she dare not answer, Ginny changed the subject, "Did you know that our clan's older than most? I found out when I asked my wand about the person who owned it last. Our oldest ancestor was a remarkable Gray witch named Taleen, one of the last of her kind. If I close my eyes and think back to what those times were like, I can almost picture her. I suppose bearing her wand as well is only appropriate, since I am her successor..."

Ginny realized she had told him too much, but the damage had been done and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"I'm happy it's Friday," Ginny stated, unconsciously drawing away from him. "Now I can rest for a little while. When I think about it, I have no idea how I made it through this week. I didn't really do anything right, but at least I managed to do some good for a few people."

"But you performed beautifully at your dissertation," Arthur disagreed. "I could tell that Vector and Sinistra were truly taken with your amazing achievement!"

Puzzled, Ginny declaimed, "What's so amazing about explaining a chart?"

"You don't know what a formal dissertation is?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"No," Ginny answered, wondering about his reaction. "They just wanted me to relax and explain how the chart works."

"Ginny, honey, a formal dissertation in a subject is the final step in obtaining your Mastery," Arthur explained. "As far as Professor Vector is concerned, you are now a master in Arithmancy. The rest is simply paperwork. After your display of skill and working knowledge today, I'd say that the approval of the Ministry and the Board of Governors is just a formality."

"I'm Professor Vector's equal?" Ginny exclaimed, her voice squeaking.

"I think she considers you her better," Arthur supposed. "But don't remind Vector of that. She's a woman of great pride. I give her credit for giving you the chance."

"Vector's nothing like Binns or some of the others," Ginny whole-heartedly agreed. "She's a great witch, and so is Professor Sinistra."

"You think that, after you both behaved so defensively during the dissertation?" Arthur asked, trying to understand what he had observed.

"Professor Sinistra is always hostile when her beliefs are threatened," she clarified. "The only way to change her mind on anything is to challenge her, and then be prepared to substantiate your viewpoint."

"The little one I've always known is still in there, somewhere... I just need to find a way to reach her," Ginny caught her father's thought like whispers on the wind. She looked into his eyes and smiled, finally allowing herself to feel what she had been denying for so long, that she needed him.

"I'm glad you're here..." Ginny whispered in an emotional voice, hugging him tightly.

*~*~*

Ginny, Tom and their master listened to Ix Chel's instructions as they tended to the life-extending potion in their master's hidden lab. Carefully keeping the potion's magical balance in check, both Ginny and Tom focused on their work. After their frustrating Potions class yesterday, she was glad that there was something they could still do by hand. _Back, before Tom had finished the diary, Potions had not been one of his favorite subjects. But his princess' passion for potions brewing combined with their master's tutelage, had opened his eyes to an art that was just as intricate and vital as the first subject he'd fallen in love with. _They were forced to wait fifteen minutes after the last ingredient was added before continuing.__

_"Each of you has done well in meeting the challenge of brewing this potion,"_ Ix Chel complimented. _"Now that you've added every ingredient, save one, you mustn't let it touch you under any circumstances. What you currently have before you is the fastest, deadliest, and most vicious poison ever conceived. If anyone ever coerces you into brewing the Aetas Conservo, stop at this point, and you will possess the perfect weapon to use against them. If they want you to drink it first, just tell them that you have already taken your dose for the month and cannot take more. Unlike other poisons, which only attack the body itself, once the poison has been drunk or touches the skin, it attacks its victim's magic, with a greater rapidity than either of you can. It's quick, clean, effective, and one of the worst ways to die imaginable. My line has only witnessed this measure used twice against our foes, and their deaths are something we will never forget. The final element you will add acts as a catalyst, morphing the potion's nature into the life-sustaining substance we seek to create. Virginia, there is something in our memory we will require to harvest the final element."_

_"Harvest?" Tom wondered._

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

_"Close your eyes, and reach back to the times before the first wars,"_ Ix Chel instructed. Ginny and Tom listened, allowing Ix Chel to guide them to wherever she needed them to go. _"Remember the ancient forges of the old world, where the Gray fashioned their forgotten weapons and tools. Remember how they were made... Good, now you must recreate a Dagger of Animi before we can proceed."_

They saw it clearly in their minds, transfiguring the small, enchanted dagger out of air in the palm of her hand. Ginny opened her eyes and examined their handiwork. The knife was made of the purest sliver and its design was relatively simple. The only decoration on it was a tiny inscription etched into the length of the blade on both sides. Tightening her grip on it, she noticed that it was amazingly light and perfectly balanced. _Tom felt power positively radiating from it and knew that knife was anything but ordinary._

_"What is the purpose of this dagger?"_ Severus inquired.

_"If we did this correctly, you will see in a moment,"_ Ix Chel replied. _"Virginia, cut your palm."_

"What?" Ginny and Tom mentally asked together.

_"We need to test it to make sure it works properly,"_ Ix Chel thought.

_"It's a knife, Ix, it cuts - that's all we need to know," Tom parried, not wanting to reveal his fear of knives._

_"Trust me, it does more than merely cut,"_ their familiar insisted.

"Alright," Ginny agreed, feeling uncertain.

She held the dagger steady, making a shallow cut along her palm. The only thing she felt was pressure from the knife on their skin, as it left a rivulet of blood in its wake. _Tom marveled at the strange artifact, noticing that not only did they feel no pain, but also that the tip was completely clean._ Ginny put down the knife and transfigured a handkerchief for their hand. 

"Look, Severus," said Ginny, holding out her hand after she wiped away the blood, revealing uninjured skin. "It didn't even hurt. How is this possible?"

_"The Gray believed that life's blood was a precious commodity that shouldn't be wasted, so they forged the Daggers of Animi for ceremonies where actual harm wasn't necessary,"_ Ix Chel explained. _"It is designed to only draw blood, leaving the body unharmed. This tool is perfect for harvesting the last element of this potion, my life's blood. A note of warning on requesting this element from another Divinus: the only thing more dangerous than our venom is our blood. There is only one failsafe a Divinus can enact if their normal defenses prove inadequate, and that is sabotaging the blood given. If sabotaged blood is added to the mixture, it will explode with enough force to destroy this school!"_

"So that's what happened to Kelab the Destroyer," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"He was an extreme Dark Wizard, who became obsessed with the search for immortality," Severus explained. "He used muggles, wizards, and magical creatures in his depraved experiments, rather like the muggle butcher Mengele. Until one day, a massive magical explosion obliterated both his castle and the side of the mountain it stood upon. He gained some measure of immortality because of the way he died, if for no other reason. I've heard that Dark parents often tell their children that tale, as a warning to be careful of what you wish for. Too bad using it as a weapon means you would have to blow up with it."

"Not if you don't mix the two right away," she speculated. "I'm sure Fred and George could rig up a timer for you, kind of like the wizarding version of a chemical explosive."

_"How can you understand the muggle tools for anarchy and not know what 'having all the cards' means?" Tom asked, incredulous._

"I was reading my brothers' and dad's stash of technical manuals during the summer," Ginny thought back, mentally shrugging.

"That's an idea, but it would only work against extremely large targets," Severus pointed out.

"Maybe," Ginny supposed. "Is the intensity of the explosion directly proportional to the potion's mass?"

_"Yes, it is,"_ answered Ix Chel.

"Then, with a little experimentation, you could use it for a variety of sizes," Ginny proposed. "Ooh, imagine what you could do if you used unfinished Aetas Conservo potion on blow darts or in somebody's drink, neat!"

_"Neat?" Tom and Severus repeated in unison._

_"Do you know just how many people we could theoretically murder with your 'neat' little ideas alone?" Tom asked more bluntly than he had intended to._

Her happy expression faltered.

"Now that you mention it..." Ginny thought, lapsing into a state of depression and guilt.

_"You could kill thousands, maybe millions of people with something like that," Tom continued her thought aloud._

"Death is a reality of war, Virginia," Severus admonished. "Weapons, defensive or otherwise are merely a means to an end. I know that you weren't thinking about the consequences when you considered this potion's military applications, you were thinking of it as just a harmless mental exercise. While people's lives aren't a game, nor is the threat Voldemort represents. We need every weapon at our disposal to stop him, and you need to start learning proper judgement. Take solace in the fact that one day your ideas may save innocent lives."

"Or destroy them," she refuted.

"Death Eaters are _not_ innocent," their master maintained. "They knew what they were signing up for."

_"Most of them did," Tom sharply acknowledged aloud. "But what about the ones who got suckered into it?"_

"And it's okay to kill them, because they're not _innocent_ victims, just victims," she continued the retort, feeling old again. "That's like Lavender saying in her defense, 'We _never_ intended to harm Ginny, we only wanted to scare her.' Even I'm not gullible enough to think that I don't have blood on my hands, just because my actions are socially sanctioned!"

"Blood is blood, whether it's on your hands or another wizard's," Severus countered. "Wizards and Witches like us don't choose to fight because it's pretty or because we have nothing better to do. We fight, and when necessary we get our hands dirty, for the sake of what we believe in. In time, you will learn to live with it."

"And what do you believe in?" she probed, feeling as though the weight of everything was literally on her shoulders.

"A year ago, I would have answered 'nothing,' and now..." Severus trailed off. 

Their master frowned slightly, apparently having trouble with the answer. She couldn't blame him, because when it came down to it, she couldn't answer that question either.

*~*~*

In the Arithmancy classroom, Alicia was enthralled with the elegant exam before her. She paid little attention to the anticipation shared by Lydia, Remus, and Miss Granger, who stood in front of her desk. Unconsciously, she traced patterns under her chin with her colorful feather quill filled with red ink, but hardly felt the need to use it. Miss Granger's NEWT was another inexplicable work of art. There was no doubt. The young woman had graduated her class with full honors! The sheer scope of innate brilliance and talent both Miss Granger and Miss Weasley had demonstrated to date was certainly one for _Hogwarts: A History._ She completed grading the exam and exuberantly tallied up the final score. This test proved their theory with finality. Somehow, Severus' apprentice was maximizing the potential of those around her by teaching them whole new approaches, which would leave the Wizarding World's most advanced wizards and witches scratching their heads for years, perhaps even generations to come. And that was being optimistic. Without serious, irrefutable intervention, too many close-minded oafs would hold back such research with ridiculous claims, for them to truly progress faster than that. There were days when Alicia wondered how much they were truly missing of the universe around them and this was certainly proof that there was more than they knew. Now that Miss Weasley and Miss Granger had opened her eyes to the fact that nothing was ever what they had decided to believe, she couldn't look at anything in the quite the same light again. Turning her gaze to her Lydia, Alicia knew she wasn't the only one.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. Not only did you pass, but you've made the ninety fifth percentile!" Alicia eagerly informed the Gryffindor Prefect, getting up to offer the young woman her hand. "Your score has totally surpassed our expectations!"

Lydia and Remus added their congratulations.

Taking her hand, Hermione asked uneasily, "At the risk of ruining what I'm sure is a great moment, what precisely did you just test me for? I mean, I loved the pop quiz. It was a lot of fun, but why are the results so important?"

"It's nice to see that you enjoyed your Arithmancy NEWT so much," Lydia piped in.

"That was my what?" the young woman exclaimed, bewildered. "I think I need to sit down."

Miss Granger took a seat in the front row, then asked, "Let me get this straight, not only did I pass my final exam, but I also made it into the ninety fifth percentile. But why would you give me my Arithmancy NEWT a year and a half early? I've always been a little ahead of my classmates, but this..."

"Tell me, Miss Granger, have you been having difficulty maintaining an active interest in your classes of late?" Remus tentatively probed.

"While I found the presentations somewhat engaging, unfortunately the material was just too... familiar to me," Hermione evaluated.

"If you're interested, you can come up with your own Arithmancy project and I would be more than happy to review it for you," Alicia offered.

Forgetting herself, the Prefect enthusiastically replied, "Are you kidding? Of course I would be interested!"

Alicia blinked, quite taken aback by the intensity of young woman's response. She had been waiting so long to see any sign of genuine interest. It was hard to believe that all she had to do was ask.

"If you felt this way, why didn't you come to me sooner?" Alicia asked, perplexed.

"You never gave me any indication that I was ready for something like that," Hermione replied.

"No, my dear, for some time now the teachers have been waiting for you to pick a subject to devote yourself to," Alicia corrected.

"Pick a subject? But I love magic in _all_ its applications, just like the various applications in muggle science," Hermione said. "I don't realistically see myself spending my life working with just one, but no one ever approached me. In the muggle colleges you're not allowed to progress further until your mentor thinks you're ready. Are you telling me that in the Wizarding World, it's the other way around?"

"Yes," Alicia confirmed.

"I would never have dreamed that being a pain in the neck was seen as a genuine and acceptable sign of interest," Hermione sighed, expressing her frustration. "The Wizarding World is really backwards in some areas."

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Hermione. May I call you Hermione?" Alicia requested. The young woman nodded. "I'm sorry we monopolized so much of your time, but I wanted to see if our assessment during the dissertation was correct. Since we made you miss dinner, why don't we order something that the house-elves can bring up here? Then, we can continue this discussion in a more relaxed atmosphere."

"I would like that, Professor," Hermione agreed.

*~*~*

In Salazar's personal library, Draco lay on a large bed he had transfigured for himself wrestling with what he was going to tell to his father. He knew better than to think of his letters as merely familial correspondence. Although his mother saw his letters as such, to his father they were nothing less than useful intelligence. The last report he'd sent was the night his godfather had discovered his gift. He hadn't told him anything about that then, and certainly didn't want to now. At this point, the last thing he wanted was for his value to the Dark to climb further. If it got too high, his father would forgo waiting altogether and deliver him to the Dark Lord himself. As it was, he felt as if he was on borrowed time. Draco didn't know how, but he knew he had to inform his father soon that he was a Seer and face the consequences, or this was going to blow up in his face. He remembered his pact with Ginny and Alexis, hoping that- Wait, that's it! If they were here, he would kiss those two.

**_Dear Lucius,_**

****

**_As I have no doubt you are aware, this past week has been quite eventful. Montgomery was more than happy to accept my request to join his class. Since the moment he arrived, he's been busy redefining every aspect of Divination and is currently trying to, single-handedly, return the subject to its former glory. After seeing him in action for myself, I believe he has a chance._**__

Now for the tricky part, Draco thought.

**_I don't recall ever seeing a seasoned Seer as powerful or capable as Professor Montgomery, with the exception of Virginia Weasley. Of course, she isn't seasoned yet, but the analogy of power and insight is just the same. Snape's allowed me the liberty of getting to know her a little better. I've found her attitude to be rather different and refreshing. I have to admit, I was a little hesitant to approach her, when I heard from Alexis that Virginia gets to know a wizard's unique magic, before she agrees to trust them to any extent. I don't know why, but she seems to have taken a great liking to me because of it. Virginia believes that we can put our families' differences aside, and I, for one, agree with her._**__

Rereading the previous lines, Draco smirked. Implying that taking the Mark would endanger his developing relationship with Ginny, and thus his work with Alexis, was a stroke of genius. Greed may be one of his father's vices, but stupidity certainly isn't. There was no way Lucius would change his timetable after he read the rest, not if he wanted all three of them.

**_Have you heard about that Seer detecting spell, Montgomery has pioneered? Well, he's finally gotten around to using it on me, away from the prying eyes of others. I have The Sight, and all the _****inherited_ problems that come with it. Fortunately, I haven't needed to be isolated so far, but Montgomery tells me that it's going to take time before I adjust to my condition._**

**_I'm looking forward to this Sunday's Quidditch match. An interesting rumor has been going around the school that Potter's quit the team, though no one's been able to confirm it yet. If he has quit, I doubt if it will make any difference, the outcome will still be the same. Since the assassination attempt on Virginia, Potter's been slipping. I doubt he even cares if Gryffindor's team goes down in flames, after the way they've treated him and his friends. I'll let you know how the match works out._**

****

**_Draco M._**

Satisfied with the results as he reread his message, Draco smugly thought to himself. Well, that's one less thing to worry about-

"Damn, I thought that thing would never open... You are _not_ an easy person to follow, Draco Malfoy," griped an incensed female voice. "You have been patently avoiding me since Wednesday, and I demand to know why!"

He cursed himself for forgetting their little Arithmancy 'study' session, realizing that she had been more than patient with him, until he stood her up. She headed towards him wearing her Ravenclaw uniform and Prefect badge. The lamplight brought out the red highlights in her dark chocolate hair, which for a change she had worn out in public. Her dark brown eyes flashed with anger, while her normally sweet and disarming face wore a sneer that would have made him proud, had it not been aimed at him at the time.

"Claudia..." Draco started, getting up as she halted in front of him. "I would never dream of avoiding-"

His fiery angel slapped him in the face.

"Don't lie to me!" Claudia snapped. "I hate it when people lie to me."

"And I hate it when someone cuts me off, but you don't see me slapping people around," Draco shot back. He gestured towards his communiqué to his father. "I didn't mean to break our date, but as you can see, I've got other things on my mind."

"Be happy... it wasn't... a punch..." Claudia trailed off, gazing all about her, as though taken aback by something. "Why is it so quiet in here?"

"Earlier in the week I had a ward set up to cut out interference," Draco said. "I might have shared the secret of this place with you, if you'd given me some time."

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me, the truth this time," Claudia demanded, relief filling her expression, washing away some of her anger.

"Well, if you must know, I wanted to get my mind reading under control _before_ I found out how much my girlfriend hated me!" Draco spat.

"Mind reading?" Claudia asked, astonished. "Are you telling me that you're a Seer?" She cupped her hands around his face, reading his emotional state. "Oh my goodness, you are! That's why you didn't want to see me, you were afraid of what you might find... Oh, Draco, I don't hate you. I could never hate you!"

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it," Draco coldly replied, rubbing his cheek. "And what was that quip about punching me?"

Coming to her senses, Claudia apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just, everything's been so tense all week- I overreacted."

"If you don't hate me, then how _do_ you feel about me?" Draco asked, afraid to look for himself.

"I am in love with you, Draco Malfoy," Claudia dangerously declared. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before we got together, I was just some bored-stiff Light witch with an uncommon power, and a pair of 'goody-two-shoes' Aurors for parents. But you changed everything; you showed me that there was more to life than books and the same monotonous routine. My parents would go insane if they knew that their precious little girl was going out with a Malfoy. If I didn't love you, why else would I be here?"

"Because my father makes more in a year, than your parents will in a lifetime," Draco drawled.

To his surprise, Claudia snorted.

"You think that pretty bobbles are _all_ I'm after? What do you take me for, a shallow, brain-dead twit?" Claudia accused him. "Please, you know me better than that, at least I thought you did. If you won't be convinced by words, then perhaps it's time for a more... non-verbal approach."

She held out her hands, but Draco just stared at them. He completely understood the strange gesture, yet he couldn't help but hesitate.

"Let me show in a way purer than silly declarations, my love," Claudia pleaded. "Allow me to try... Unless you _don't_ feel the same, in which case I've worn out my welcome, and I'll leave you in peace."

Draco froze, unable to answer her either way; nevertheless she continued to wait for a response. In all of their time together matters such as love or long-term arrangements had never come up. It had always been about the moment, about stealing that extra few seconds for themselves. She knew as well as he did that Malfoy's don't get happily-ever-after, they don't marry just for love. His parents had been extremely fortunate in that regard, because, while they didn't marry for love, they had already fallen for each other by the time it was arranged. He knew that his mother and father would never permit their union, that his father would see him dead first. Every iota of his training railed against even the concept of answering her, and even more so against taking the action. If he gave into her plea, if he allowed himself to love her... it was over, very likely for them both. When it came down to it, Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't destroy her, anymore than he could destroy himself.

"Don't you get it, my fiery angel?" Draco whispered darkly. "It's not about how we feel for each other, or even if we do. It's about what _I_ am. Malfoys don't get happy endings! If you're looking for love, look elsewhere."

A tear rolled down his cheek and Draco turned away from her, staring hatefully at the letter to his father resting on the bed, like it was a symbol of his entrapment by his birthright. He felt as if he had shoved a dagger into his own heart and savagely twisted it, but still he couldn't die, couldn't find true rest, not yet. He braced himself to hear her muffled footsteps exit the room, to hear the deafening silence he knew would follow. Seconds felt like hours as he waited to hear the sounds of the end. An end that, against all reason, never came. Instead of doing what any sane and rational person would do in her place, Claudia wrapped her arms around him drawing him closer to her, perfectly insinuated herself against his back. She kissed a sensitive spot on his neck, and then rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a barely audible sigh.

"You are right, of course, love has nothing to do with this," Claudia elegantly lied. "What counts is what we feel in the now... Anything beyond that is superfluous. Forgive me for my error, Draco."

"You're forgiven, my angel," Draco replied, relaxing under the influence of her reassuring presence.

Malfoys weren't meant to fall in love, but in her embrace all that mattered was the moment, because it was all they would ever have.

*~*~*

Severus was sitting in the teacher's Staff Room, observing each of his colleagues as they entered. In preparation, he had set up powerful silencing charms so that anything said during the meeting would stay here. Resting in front of him on the table was the large stack of muggle pads his apprentice had given him yesterday. Minerva and Arthur sat in chairs set up to his left, while Zachary and Filius conversed lightly as they sat to his right. Then taking seats directly across from him, Alicia, Lydia, and Remus, who was holding a large envelope made of heavy parchment, completing the set.

He had hoped that the reintegration they put Virginia through this week would have served as a greatly needed stabilizing influence for her. Regrettably, after seeing just how different a turn she had taken, he knew that their efforts at reintegration had failed abysmally. He felt his apprentice slipping from his grasp, and if he didn't find a way to pull her back from the brink soon, they were going to lose her. Severus had had no idea that bringing her out of isolation as early as he had would be so... damaging. He felt like he had no one other than himself to blame for these consequences. His reverie was interrupted by Zachary's voice in his mind.

"Not everything that has gone wrong is your fault," Zachary mentally reminded him.

"But Virginia is my responsibility," Severus maintained.

"Everyone in this room has made mistakes, Sev, but that doesn't mean that together, we can't start to repair the damage," Zachary thought, reminding him of _why_ they were here. "If you'd like, I can give you my take on your audience."

"Very well, proceed," thought Severus wearily.

"You will want to go easy on Minerva tonight," his friend began. "She's not well and she won't go to Poppy. I doubt she can take much more tonight... Filius is in a pretty receptive mood. He'd probably agree to anything within reason... Alicia, Lydia, and Remus are sharing a bit of a 'cat who swallowed the canary' feel. It looks like they have something important to share with us during the course of the meeting... Also, Remus needs to discus something with you later... Watch out for Arthur, he's not nearly as 'fine' as he appears. In fact, the Auror's pretty close to going ballistic over something intensely personal. That's all I can see. I wonder what's got him so worked up." He had watched as Zachary had settled his gaze on each person he read.

"Earlier, Arthur managed to get Virginia to open up to him," Severus provided the answer. "Her recounting of the events at the tower can't have been easy for either of them."

"I suspect it's a little more complicated than that," Zachary thought.

"Maybe," Severus thought back. "I think it's time to get this bloody meeting over with."

Severus cleared his throat, commanding the assembled teachers' attention.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Severus said aloud, resting his elbows on the table and steeple his fingers. "Gathered in this room are all my most trustworthy allies, with the exceptions of Hagrid and Argus, who, for varying reasons, couldn't attend. Also, together we represent the majority, thus the controlling vote at this Sunday's staff meeting. With everything that has happened this week, I feel we need a united front on matters concerning Virginia, as well as the other special cases Zachary has been bringing to our attention. Some of you have warned me that because I brought my apprentice out of isolation too early, Virginia is growing increasingly disconnected and unstable..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "At this point, I have no choice but to agree with you. I have done everything in my power to comprehend what is happening to her... but it appears that, alone, my understanding is simply not adequate to the task. I know that each of you cares about whether she still has a future and, I would appreciate any additional suggestions or insights you may have relating to this situation as it evolves."

Severus paused. He never liked even admitting that he needed assistance in any form. Going so far as to ask for it was difficult, but Virginia is worth putting himself through that. He hoped that whatever insight they had to offer would be enough.

"I think it's safe to say that they're surprised by your request, but they'll certainly cooperate and so will I," Zachary silently informed him.

Picking up the first pad, Severus continued, "Another reason I called you here is for these. My apprentice has decided that she requires more space, a lot more space. So yesterday, in a fit of boredom, she composed a rather unique proposal and presented it to me. Instead of simply being moved to a new location, Virginia wishes to put her new understanding into practice, and alter the structure of her room. She has given me four different methods from which to choose. Since I've been unable to decipher them, and these are your areas of expertise, I believe you may have more success in reviewing her work. First, she told me that she could use Transfiguration-" Severus slid the first pad over to Minerva. "-to alter the fabric of her room and thereby hollow out additional rooms."

"I have never seen transfiguration applied in this fashion," Minerva softly commented to herself, examining the material.

"Second, she can utilize Arithmancy-" He slid the next pad across the table, and right into Alicia's waiting hands. "-to alter the properties of all forty two dimensions, and make the room dimensionally transcendental."

"Great shades of Dr. Who," Zachary muttered under his breath while Alicia, Lydia, and Filius unabashedly gaped.

"Forty-two?" Alicia whispered, awestruck.

"I take it there's a problem?" Severus inquired.

"Just that Arithmancy doesn't currently recognize forty-two dimensions," Lydia answered.

"You said there were four methods?" Remus prodded.

"Yes, the third one she created was an advanced Charm-" Severus continued, sliding the Charms pad towards Filius and Zachary. "-in order to add space to her overall room without changing its physical dimensions. Apparently, Virginia based this one on a simpler spell she used to use."

Filius and Zachary stared strangely at their pad, trying to figure out the correct orientation. After a short period of quiet disagreement, they figured it out. When they turned the pad right side up their eyes widened and Zachary let out a soft whistle.

"Oh, my word!" Filius gasped. "You-you say this charm is based on a lesser one? Did she happen to mention which one, Severus?"

"No, you'll have to ask her that yourself," Severus replied, picking up the fourth pad, leaving two behind. "Whoever gets through theirs first can start on this. She told me that, out of curiosity, she combined the three methods before you, to extend the space far beyond what any of the previous methods are capable of producing alone."

He passed it to Zachary and Filius, who took a look at it, then passed it on.

When the pad reached Remus, he remarked, "Albus would get a kick out of studying this."

Severus saw that one mention of the Headmaster's name was all it took to snap Arthur's control.

"One of you should have told me what else Dumbledore did to my little girl," Arthur angrily reproved, leaning on the table as he jumped to his feet. "After hearing my daughter's story from Gryffindor Tower, I _knew_ that there were things I was missing, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't think that the truth _could_ get any worse, but it did, like everything else in this situation. Severus, I know I told you not to tell me, and I don't blame you for any of this, but I didn't know that the assassination attempt was only the _beginning_ of her ordeal. You people should be ashamed of yourselves for not even addressing the issue, for hoping that, if you stuck your fingers in your ears and pretended it didn't happen for long enough, it would just go away!"

At his accusation the room grew unnaturally still. Realizing what Arthur was referring to, he could feel all the color drain from his face. Remus, Zachary, Filius, and Minerva plainly shared sickened, horrified expressions, while Lydia and Alicia looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia demanded.

"What do you mean 'what else Dumbledore did'?" Alicia pressed. "Is this true, Severus?"

Severus slowly nodded.

"Virginia told you what she knew," he stiffly queried of the Auror, as he fought to keep his tone calm and even, dreading the question as much as the answer. Severus closed his eyes in resignation as he prayed that the answer wasn't as bad as he was expecting, but he knew he never had that kind of luck. "How much does she remember?"

"Ginny remembers _everything,"_ Arthur held, his voice thick with a mass of inexpressible emotions. "You should have seen the look on Ginny's face when she realized that she had to be the one to tell me." Arthur sighed. "She didn't want to hurt me further by breaking it to me. I had to watch her relive it all, I saw my little girl's panic attack, as she forced herself to recount what she felt when that _bastard_ used the Intentio Animi on her. Merlin, she didn't even understand what Dumbledore had _done_ to her, until I recognized her symptoms!"

"I had hoped she was too ill to remember," Severus admitted.

He opened his eyes to see that Lydia and Alicia had blanched upon hearing of the atrocity committed against his apprentice. Lydia jumped to her feet.

"Dumbledore did _what?_ This is simply... _unacceptable!_ I demand to know why, in Salazar's name, that mind-raping bastard is still Headmaster of this school!" Lydia shouted, outrage clouding her judgment. "I'm surprised you didn't tear that monster limb from bloody limb, Severus. By law, it is your right-"

Stung by her words, Severus shot back, "You think I don't want to? Just thinking about it makes my blood boils. If Remus hadn't stop me, I would have snapped his neck like kindling, but had I done so, I would be remiss in my duties to this school."

Lydia looked away as she realized she had overstepped her bounds, "I apologize, Severus. I don't think I would have the will to stay my hand." 

"If she remembered, then why didn't she say anything?" Minerva asked weakly. "Why did she lie to us?"

"She didn't," recalled Zachary. Severus could feel guilt suddenly weighing heavily upon his friend. "Merlin, when I saw the attack, she tried to comfort _me!_ My head was so messed up at the time, I didn't think to mention it. I thought... I don't know what I thought."

"But then, why didn't she mention it to the rest of us?" Remus asked.

"Because you didn't _want_ her to remember!" Arthur reproved. "She thought it was better to spare you, by allowing you to continue believing that delusion. All that compassion, and she can't even afford any for herself... Don't you see? Ginny's all but given up on herself. She'd rather use other wizards' problems as a smokescreen, so she doesn't have to deal with her own. I wish I could say that all she suffers from is an inferiority complex, but it's more than that. It's like, she's fifteen going on five thousand! It's like my poor little girl is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. What she needs is your help, not more denial!"

"That's more true than you may ever know..." Severus thought, not realizing that Zachary had heard him.

"But she seemed fine during our session," Severus stated, trying to make sense of his apprentice's behavior.

"According to Ginny, she's _always fine,"_ stressed Arthur, seeing something terrible in his statement that no one else seemed to catch.

Arthur looked about the room, expecting some sort of reaction to his statement.

Seeing their blank stares the Auror went on, "Since you don't seem to get it, let me spell it out for you. Ginny is adept at hiding her true feelings, not only from others, but also from herself. For instance, Ginny was _fine_ after she had that vision of Harry falling to his death. She was _fine_ when she had to kill a Death Eater in self-defense_._ She was _fine_ when half the school vilified her for choosing a snake as a familiar. Ginny bounced right back after she had her first Divination teacher committed. When her brother made it his life's mission to destroy her, it was a bit of downer, but nothing she couldn't handle. He convinces the vast majority of Gryffindor to shun her, which would have caused a lesser person to fall apart, but no, Ginny rolls with the punches because _she is fine." _Virginia's father yelled, his skepticism growing as panic filled his tone. 

"Right after that, two students try to kill her in the supposed safety of her own dorm room, triggering a magical storm unlike anything in our recorded history, one that not only permanently changed her life, but nearly killed her! Nevertheless, Ginny's a survivor, it'll be a little rough going until things settle down again, but she'll be okay! Then, while she has one foot in the grave, the Headmaster comes along and decides that, since his plans have pretty much blown up in his face, he might as well make the best of it by using a Light mind-control spell that certainly would have destroyed her, because it was never _meant_ to be used on children. Then, when that doesn't work, Dumbledore tries to do away with her once and for all, but, thanks to her Slytherin friend's quick reflexes, he fails. One week later, Ginny's lurching from one disaster to the next in serious denial, worrying about everyone else's well being except her own, trying to bury herself in work, and somehow, when any other person would have fallen apart from the sheer weight of what she's gone through, Ginny Weasley is still _fine!_ Tell me, what is _wrong with this picture!"_ Arthur finished illustrating the absurdity of his daughter's situation in a scream.

He watched Arthur collapse into the nearest chair and bury his face in his arms on the table.

----------------- 

As an awkward stillness filled the room, Remus watched the two wizards this hurt most, Arthur and Severus. Arthur was in shambles, hiding his head in his arms on the table, while Severus might as well be. His skin had taken on a shallow, almost translucent appearance. The normally cold and emotionless wizard was overcome with frustration and suffering, more vulnerable than he had ever seen him, more, he suspected, than anyone other than the Headmaster himself had ever seen. He didn't need his werewolf senses to feel the aura of guilt coming off Severus from across the table. Zachary placed his hand on Severus', trying to comfort the man through their strange connection. Severus made no move to shrug off Zachary's attempt to ease his turmoil, nor did he seem to even acknowledge its presence. He watched Zachary look around the room for assistance, taking in the others outraged, confused, or stupefied, all with guilty expressions. When his gaze reached Arthur the Divination teacher shook his head. Then Zachary's eyes met his, silently pleading for him to do _something._ In response Remus stood and walked over to where Arthur was seated, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"You can't give up hope, not when we finally have an encouraging sign in our midst," Remus began. "Virginia let you in, she _admitted_ that those terrible events happened. By allowing you to see that she isn't invulnerable, your daughter has stopped distancing herself from it. This is our chance to help her through it, _your_ chance to help her. Your talk with your child isn't the end - it's the beginning."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I really didn't know how far this had gone," Severus apologized with difficulty. "Damn Gryffindor pride... I wanted so badly for her to be better that I deluded myself- I've failed her in every way that counts."

Arthur sat up, looking at the suffering Potions master.

"Severus, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, Ginny said that your defense of her was brilliant," Arthur tried to console his friend. "I don't blame you for this. You've done your best to hold things together, just calling this meeting to ask for help, is proof of that."

Taking some comfort from the distraught parent's absolution, Severus appealed to the assembled Professors, "Well, now that everyone knows the situation, what do we do about it?" The Potions master rubbed his temples as though trying to stay a nasty headache. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could do with a drink."

At his words a liquor cabinet appeared behind him in a pulse of blue-white light. Remus watched Severus look behind him with a small frown on his face.

"Virginia is right, that is _not_ Apparition," Severus commented. "Now I really do need that drink."

Remus returned to his chair as Severus stood and open the glass door of the cabinet, offering everyone a drink. After what they'd just gone through, no one could find a reason to refuse.

"You brought your liquor cabinet here with a thought?" Remus marveled, as the Potions master pulled out a bottle of scotch. "If you don't mind my asking, how?"

"I simply made the space where it _was_ sitting and the space _here_ one, then left the cabinet here when they became two again," Severus cryptically explained, as if the answer was obvious, while the assembled wizards and witches stared at the Potions master as if he had replied in another language. Upon seeing their reaction, his friend groaned, then placed the scotch on the table. "That is not going to even dent my mood. How about something a little more adventurous?" He took out one of several unmarked bottles filled with a light blue substance, stuck it next to the scotch, and then proceeded to take out a set of glasses.

"What is that?" Zachary wondered when he saw the liquid.

"It's uh... blue," Severus supplied, pouring himself a glass. "I never did bother to give it a name."

"You _made_ it?" Lydia asked with interest.

"Yes. One night, on a whim, I used my potions skills to come up with this little concoction," Severus replied. "It tastes a little different each time you pour a glass, so your pallet never tires of it. 'Blue' has all the fun properties of alcohol, with none of the nasty side effects. Anyone else care to give it a try?"

"Oh, definitely," Lydia agreed. He, Zachary, Alicia, Arthur, and to his utter astonishment, Minerva were also brave enough to try it, while Filius chose to play it safe and drink a glass of scotch. Once that was done, Severus returned the bottle of scotch to its spot and took his seat, leaving the bottle of Blue next to his glass. Then Severus closed his eyes and the cabinet disappeared in another pulse of blue-white light.

"Definitely not Apparition," Severus muttered, with a definitive shake of his head, taking a sip of his concoction. Remus took a drink himself, enjoying the pleasant, fruity flavor of the odd liquor. "As I was saying before, what do you think we should do about Dumbledore?"

Enjoying her Blue immensely, Lydia remarked, "You know, you'd make a killing if you marketed this." 

 "Since Dumbledore keeps hurting everyone, except the wizards who actually deserve it, perhaps the risk to benefit ratio of keeping the depraved old kook around needs to be reevaluated," Alicia smoothly proposed. She took a drink and smiled. "The two incidents with Miss Weasley _alone_ are blatant evidence that the Headmaster is a danger to the children. I seriously doubt that what little assistance his presence provides will remain reliable for much longer. I concede the fact that his name and reputation afford the school a certain measure of protection, but if his dangerous, erratic behavior continues, he'll invalidate that shortly anyway. It might be better to cut our losses and rid ourselves of this menace, before he has a chance to do more damage. With a little forethought, it shouldn't be too hard to dispose of him. Minerva's well versed in the day-to-day operation of this school; she can take his place. She and Severus can work with Arthur to keep the Ministry from becoming too much of a problem-"

"That would only work if You-Know-Who wasn't after us," Filius disagreed. 

Remus felt surprised that that was the Charms Professors' only objection. On any other day he knew they wouldn't be discussing a concept as heinous as murder so calmly. Though, with the state Arthur was in, he could understand the assembled teacher's joint fear of setting off the Auror again. To Remus, the very idea of putting down their long-time friend and mentor like a rabid dog was abhorrent, but even he knew nothing about their discussion was simple. He heard Severus groan in disgust.

"We're all adults here - not simpering children afraid of the dark. Voldemort is a powerful Dark extreme with delusions of godhood. The preposterous notion that it's dangerous to use his name is nothing more than legend, a tool of psychological warfare used to keep the masses in a state of constant panic. Dumbledore may have tolerated such spinelessness, however, I will not. If you wish to avoid using his name, then refer to him as the Dark Lord. But know this, by relinquishing your right to call him by name you are giving Voldemort power over you, a power that he and his minions will use at first opportunity. Is that clear?" sneered Severus in irritation, once again sounding like the Potions master he had come to know.

Remus nodded his head in agreement along with everyone else.

"As you were saying, Filius," redirected Severus, allowing them to continue this dangerous line of thought.

"Severus makes an excellent point concerning the Dark Lord," Filius went on. "I'm afraid that, without the Headmaster opposing him, Vol-Voldemort will certainly attack within a day. I seriously doubt any of us are ready to face the consequences of that."

"You would otherwise condone taking such a drastic action, Filius?" Minerva asked.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but it doesn't look like we have a better choice. You know as well as I do that Albus will not step down just because we _ask_ him to. While either you or Severus could depose him by political means, the resulting infighting would be disastrous." Filius reasoned.

"I agree, it's just..." Minerva sighed. "I don't wish to be Headmistress." She paused. Remus sensed her reluctance, and knew that she was about to reveal something. "Once this war is over, I intend to leave my position at Hogwarts, for good. I have been grooming my apprentice to that end. With the blessing of the next Headmaster, she will take my place. I am sorry that you have to find out in this fashion, but I will not take Albus' position."

Remus heard several teachers gasp in surprise. He himself was shocked by this turn of events.

"But why, Minerva?" he pressed. "You love this school, you've made these children your life. Why cast that aside after all these years?"

"Because I no longer belong here," Minerva answered, affirming her position. "I haven't felt like I have for awhile. I can't explain it..." Minerva stood and walked to one of the large, frost covered windows. "It's true that I love the children, and the position to which I have devoted everything, but something tells me that I have already stayed too long. Albus talked me out of this once... that won't happen a second time. Perhaps the Headmaster you are seeking is Severus."

"Minerva McGonagall basing a life altering decision solely on a feeling," Remus thought, concerned. "Tell me what _isn't_ wrong with that picture?"

"This is unusual behavior for her?" Zachary's thought was clear in his mind, catching him off guard.

"I have never known the Deputy Headmistress to do _anything_ without evidence to back it up," Remus directed his thought back to the Divination teacher.

Zachary thoughtfully nodded.

"Me? Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Severus scoffed. "You must be balmy!"

"Why not?" Lydia picked up on the idea. "You have the respect of a majority of the Professors. Face it, Severus, you're a natural."

"I have to agree with her," both Remus and Zachary piped in. 

Minerva returned to her seat.

"Minerva can teach you the administrative aspects, and the rest shouldn't be too difficult to pick up along the way," Remus added. "Other than Minerva, you are currently the most qualified among us for the job."

He watched Zachary and Severus converse briefly through their connection.

"This is absurd," Severus muttered aloud.

"But what about Dumbledore's supporters?" Arthur asked, pulling out of his stupor.

"Well, if they don't like it..." Lydia chuckled sinisterly. "Hogwarts could always use a little more fresh blood on staff."

"I move we put this to a vote," Alicia announced. "Who's for deposing Albus Dumbledore, and replacing him with someone more amenable to our cause?"

Lydia and Alicia both glanced at Severus.

"I second the motion," Lydia pounced on the opportunity.

Severus rose to his feet, retaking control of the meeting before anyone could respond.

"We should table the motion, at least until we are certain whether Hogwarts' defenses are secure, and are ready to face the complications that would undoubtedly arise from taking this course of action," Severus pronounced. "Waiting may not harm our chances of survival, but rushing headlong certainly will."

"See, Alicia, I told you he was the one," Lydia whispered. "He's putting his needs aside for the good of us all."

"That does sound prudent," Filius agreed.

"It would be better to wait, and allow cooler heads to prevail," Remus concurred.

 The other wizards and witches reluctantly acceded. Severus returned to his chair.

"Now that we've tabled that item on the agenda_,_ I believe there was something you three wanted to share with us," Severus said, gesturing toward their side of the table.

Clearing his throat, Remus began, "Yes. I'm sure all of you have noticed an abnormal jump in ability from a few of your students lately, more specifically those of Miss Weasley's peers who stuck by her after her shift." Remus paused while he opened the large envelope sitting next to him and pulled out eight smaller folders. Alicia handed one out to each person and sat back down before he resumed. "What you are looking at are the results of Miss Granger's Arithmancy NEWT, as well as the records of Miss Weasley's other friends. I've also included my findings from the practical exam I gave Mr. Longbottom and Miss Knight this afternoon." 

"As you can see each student's overall scores have suddenly improved," Alicia continued. "In Miss Granger's case, she has gone from being a top student in her sixth year to _graduating_ my subject at the ninety-fifth percentile, a year and a half early! For more than a week now the poor young woman has been bored to tears in her classes. During the dissertation, Miss Weasley demonstrated skills centuries ahead of our own, and Miss Granger can still understand her, even when we can't. From what we can tell, Hermione Granger is the closest witch to Virginia's level. I think if we gave Hermione or Virginia their full NEWTs at this point, they would both pass."

"Miss Weasley is maximizing the potential of those around her, using what we're calling the 'Weasley Effect'," Lydia summarized. "It seems to be affecting the children to a greater extent than the adults because their views on how the world works haven't fully formed yet."

"How could this Weasley Effect have so big an impact so quickly?" Zachary asked, checking over their data.

"Virginia has a natural talent for teaching," Severus answered him. "It appears to be the one thing she can still do..." The Potions master genuinely smiled, startling the group. "I think I know a way we can keep Virginia with us. If she can't teach _us_ to understand her, then perhaps, my apprentice can teach _them!"_

*~*~*

Ginny lay awake on the sofa, trying to muster up the courage to write an _honest_ letter to her mother. Exhausted by the week's events, Tom and Ix Chel, along with their roommates, were fast asleep. Ginny felt drained too, but not in the same way as her bonded. It wasn't so much a physical exhaustion, as this horribly tired, old feeling that filled every fiber of her being. She traced this irreconcilable pain in her heart back to her conversation with her father, only it had become a million times worse since then. After that difficult discussion, it had taken everything she had to put on a brave face in front of their friends and master for the remainder of the evening. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Ginny had gotten Arthur and Hermione to sign up for the gestalt. Now all they needed was a window of opportunity to make the restoration of Gryffindor Tower happen. Giving her some suddenly much-needed space, her bonded hadn't commented about the talk with her father.

Looking up at the ceiling, she never felt more alone in her entire life. Ginny knew that she would find no rest lying here. There was no point in putting it off any longer. She sat up, using the weird Apparition-like trick that she had decided to call translocation, to summon an envelope, parchment, quill, and ink from her trunk. She figured that, once she was done, she would take the letter up to the Owlery, with nobody the wiser. She didn't really know what she was going to say, but she didn't want Molly to think that she was avoiding her. She opened the bottle of ink, carefully dipped the tip of her feather quill into it, and began.

**_Dear mum,_**

****

**_Thanks for that sweet care package you sent along with Fred and George. It was wonderful! Not much else has been this week. I really hate to use the word 'impossible', but I don't how else to describe the past few days. None of my classes went as planned._**

As the events of the week began playing through her head Ginny noticed her hands trembling, but she refused to let it stop her.

**_I've pretty much lost my basic skills, but I've figured out more complex ways to do the same things. I guess, the bright side is that my Professors have learned something this week. However, the bad side is that I've been barred from both Herbology and History of Magic classes. Binns even tried to give me detention. Thankfully, my master overturned the ghost's unjustified decision._**

**_On the more personal front, _**

Ginny's quill came to a halt. She knew her mum wouldn't understand what was happening to her. _She_ wasn't even sure that she understood any of it herself. By the time she realized that she had left the quill on the parchment for too long, the neat comma she had written had turned into an unsightly inkblot. Normally, she would just start again, but she didn't think she could handle doing this twice. I can do this, she thought, grabbing her wrist to stop her writing hand from shaking. She just needed to hold it together for a little while longer.

**_The last few weeks have been the worst. The teachers have declared Gryffindor Tower off-limits. Anti-Seer hysteria has overtaken Gryffindor, and is threatening the other houses. The teachers are on the case, but I don't think anyone's going to be able to stop this mess from going over the edge. The only good things since this started have been my friends and the Slytherins. Master Snape has been doing everything he can for me, but I know now that there are some things no one can help you with. As for me, a lot has happened. I'm not the person I was before the magical storm. I don't even know _****what_ I am anymore, nobody does really._**

The memories of those traumatic events seemed to get stronger, more real with each word she wrote, making it hard to breathe, hard to keep the quill from shaking.

**_Everyone's telling me to give it time and things will go back to normal, but I know better. The amazing things I've done will never be normal; neither will my over-heightened senses, nor constantly being in one form of danger or another._**

Ginny could hardly control the quill properly anymore, as her eyes began blurring with tears.

**_They wish it wasn't true, but I'm not innocent anymore. I know better than to think it's all going to be all right, just because someone tells me so._**

She began sobbing softly, terrified of waking the others. Her tears hit the paper, making the rapidly drying ink murkier, but, at this point, she was beyond caring. The chain-reaction of events that had begun with her possessed brother trying to harm her at the Owlery, washed over her, real enough to touch, real enough to feel, tormenting her at every turn. The world closed in all around her, making the parchment and her oppressive memories seem like the only things that were truly real. Her now shaking hand continued writing the letter under its own momentum; unable to pause for anything more than to get ink

**_I'm tired, mommy, so tired... I have all this power at my fingertips, but none of it does me any good. It can't fix the things I wish it could. It can't take away the memories that everyone prays in vain I don't own any more. All it does is make me a target for wizards who would use me, who would destroy me, just like all the others who were before me. I don't know how to make it better._**

 Ginny remembered the look on daddy's face when she told him what the Light Lord had done to her.

**_All I keep doing is hurting people, even when I'm trying not to. I know I'm not alone, but it would probably be better for them if I were. I wish you, or maybe daddy could help me, but even I can't remember a spell to make it all better. I can't forget, I'll never forgive, I can just try to keep moving. I wish I had enough energy for hope right now. I'll write more when there's more to tell._**

****

**_Ginny_**

Falling apart, she folded the letter and shoved it in the envelope. Then she sealed it, wrote who it was for, and transported it to the kitchen table at home in a pulse blue-white light. Shakily, Ginny got to her feet and then sat down on her bed, giving into the past she couldn't escape. Just wanting to feel safe and invisible, she used her wand to write some Arithmancy equations around the perimeter of her bed so she would fit. Then she grabbed a pillow and her comforter, with her familiar on it, and dragged them under the bed with her. Ix Chel let out a surprised hiss when she was abruptly awakened and tried to escape. With a whispered spell Ginny knocked out Ix Chel, silencing her perturbed hissing. Then, laying well out of sight, Ginny cried herself to sleep, clutching her familiar.

_________

TBC


	41. The Quest for Stability

My Eternal Curse 

By Mara456

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me. An interview with J.K. Rowling regarding fanfiction can be found at Ask me first. I'll probably say yes. 

A/N: Well, it's been a long… **checks date…** _Wow!_ Almost three months! I hadn't realized this had taken so long. In any case, the long-awaited chapter 41 is here. For any of you who somehow think I'm stuck, don't worry. I have the next phase of the story planned out and writing it as fast as my little fingers can type, with a few surprises along the way. (As per usual.) Enjoy!

Chapter Forty-One

The Quest for Stability

Moaning Myrtle sat in the U-bend of her toilet, once again thinking about death. It had been more than fifty years since she had joined the ranks of the deceased, but somehow, it felt like it had taken place just yesterday. Most days were pretty dull, but whenever she felt more troubled than usual, Myrtle checked up on Harry and Hermione, the only two kids who had ever bothered to take her feelings into account. They didn't really come to visit her anymore, but it was nice to watch to them from time to time, and see what trouble they were getting themselves into. Unfortunately for Moaning Myrtle, she had completely lost track of them after that _dreadful_ business at Gryffindor Tower, Myrtle thought with an impish smile. Irritating her greatly, the unnatural, electric feeling that had been bothering her for the last few days now returned in full-force. She wondered, vaguely, if she should seek out Nearly Headless Nick and ask him about-

Her lament was interrupted when she abruptly began choking, just as her vaporous form started solidifying and the pipe became too confining for her. She was drowning! She shot out of the toilet like a projectile, unexpectedly crashing into the stall door with a painful thud. Sputtering and gasping for air she came to a rest on the bathroom floor. She hadn't taken a breath in more than fifty years! Why was she starting now? What was happening to her? She stared at her hands and her clothing as they lost their ghostly luster, becoming truly corporeal. A strange tingling flooded her suddenly undead senses, rapidly chasing away the cold emptiness she had been accustomed to for so long, replacing it with… sensation!

For the first time since she had died, she felt cold… and wet, totally soaked and sitting in a puddle of water. She had forgotten what it felt like to be alive, and she didn't like it one bit! Her eyes blurred with tears of confusion and terror, which she allowed to pour freely down her face. She struggled to get to her feet, but it had been far too long since she had dealt with gravity. She lost her footing and fell. Moaning Myrtle whimpered pitifully, unable to accept this-this nightmare she had been plunged into. She had to see the truth for herself. She had to know what was wrong with her! Afraid to attempt standing again, Myrtle got on all fours instead, which felt so much more stable. She crawled out of the bathroom stall, heading straight for the sink. Once she reached it, she grabbed onto the sink for purchase and froze, shocked by the feeling of the cold, firm porcelain beneath her hands. After the initial shock had worn off, she pulled herself to her feet with difficulty and gazed at her reflection. What she saw she would never forget. Moaning Myrtle saw that she was _very much alive!_

Moaning Myrtle let out a piercing wail of shock and horror, but it wasn't her, it was a human wail. Merlin, everything about her seemed human, everything that is, except her eyes. At first glance, they looked like her old ones, except they now had an odd, sparkly quality to them. The reality of her current state hit her like a Dark curse to the gut. That's when Myrtle did another very human thing, she threw up, suffering through waves of dry heaves.

"Myrtle?" called a familiar male voice. "Are you in there?"

"Nick?" Myrtle whispered feebly, wiping off her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

Concern filling his face, Nearly Headless Nick floated into the girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle quickly turned to face him, almost losing her balance in the process. Luckily, she managed to grab ahold of the sink in time, using it to steady herself. Nick caught sight of her, but to Myrtle's disappointment, he didn't recognize her at all.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I thought you were someone else," apologized Nick. Noticing that she was soaking wet and crying, he slowly drifted towards her. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Ni-Nick, don't-don't you recognize m-me?" Myrtle stuttered, feeling small and timorous. At her question, recognition overshadowed his features. He closed the gap between them, watching her every movement as if she was the most amazing thing he had ever beheld. Still quite speechless, he stopped in front of her, and tentatively rested a hand just above the skin of her cheek, not daring to truly touch her. She felt the familiar coolness from the elder ghost's hand and slowly looked up, praying for any reassurance.

Stunned, Nick whispered, "It can't be… Little Moaning Myrtle?"

She nodded weakly. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around the spirit and was further shocked when she didn't pass through him. Moaning Myrtle buried her face in Nick's ghostly robes. Breaking down into hysterics, her whole body shook as she let out gut-wrenching sobs. The elder ghost tried to comfort her, but he seemed just as much at a loss as she was. Time passed slowly for the two and gradually her sobbing began to abate. Feeling just a little better, Moaning Myrtle babbled an explanation of what had taken place.

"What am I?" Myrtle pleaded. "We can touch each other, yet I feel like I'm really alive. Like I _never died!_ What else can I be, if not a ghost?"

"I don't know," Nick replied, holding her tenderly. "But I know someone who might… We need to visit Professor Flitwick."

"Why would Flitwick know?" Myrtle wondered.

"Let's just say that he's something of a closet ghost expert," Nick explained, carefully leading her out the room. As Nick helped Moaning Myrtle up the many challenging stairwells to the Professor's private chambers, she got the feeling that her world would never be the same.

Filius relaxed in a small armchair by the fire in his living room. His rooms were large for him but quite amicably decorated, fitted with accommodations both for himself and for visitors with different physical requirements. Zach came in carrying a tray containing their order of strong tea and a large plate of sugar cookies. His friend placed the tray down on the glass coffee table in front of the fireplace, before taking a seat in a larger chair next to his own. Filius wondered why Zach thought it necessary to bring a glass and a pitcher of papaya juice with a cooling charm on it, in addition to the other items he had retrieved.

"Should we be expecting company?" Filius inquired of his young friend.

Zach just shrugged. They continued the work on Virginia's special Charm they had begun at Severus' staff meeting. The two Professors were forced to stop by a hesitant knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Zach said, heading for the door. As he watched Zach conversing softly with someone beyond the entryway, Filius wondered who could possibly be calling on him at this time of night.

Feeling the Divination teacher start to become agitated, Filius asked, "Who is it, Zach?"

"I, umm… I think it would be best if you heard this from them yourself," Zach replied uneasily, letting in their unexpected guests. Filius stared at the bewildering sight, his mind struggling to make some semblance of sense from it. The Gryffindor House Ghost Nick was helping a meek, exhausted, obviously frightened, _living_ girl, that couldn't be more than a second year, across the threshold. She clung to him like her life depended upon it. Stranger still, she wore a Hogwarts uniform from long ago. The two teachers saw the poor girl was soaked and shivering. Swiftly they pushed their confusion aside to aid her, Zach helping Nick guide her to a chair, while he summoned a blanket.

"You poor thing, you're ice cold," Filius exclaimed, touching her skin. He dried her off with a simple spell, then Zach wrapped the blanket around her. He quickly checked the mysterious child's condition. The only thing he gauged that couldn't be cured with a little food and rest was the fact that she was in some kind of shock. Zach poured her a glass of papaya juice.

"Here, drink this," Zach directed, offering it to the girl. Her hands visibly trembled as she accepted it and took a small sip.

Gazing strangely into the liquid, the girl murmured, "It was my favorite." She turned to her attention to Zach. "How did you know we were coming?"

The Charms Professor had the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"Pay it no mind. Occasionally, Professor Montgomery just knows things when he needs to," Filius said, a suspicion beginning to form. "What is your name, little one?"

"Myrtle," the youngster answered.

He unquestionably knew her from some place… or some time.

"What is the exact date?" Filius probed.

"November 28th 2003, I think," Myrtle said slowly. "Of course, I could be wrong. I never paid much attention to dates after my passing."

"Your _passing?"_ Filius repeated, perplexed. The girl stared at the roaring fire, unwilling to, or incapable of elaborating further. He turned next to the Gryffindor House Ghost, suspecting that Nick was far more capable of explaining than Myrtle was herself just now. "What do you know about this, Sir Nicolas?"

"I heard a terrible wail coming from her bathroom, so I decided to investigate," an unsettled Nick explained, indicating the girl. "When I arrived, I found young Myrtle ali-like this."

The truth dawning on him, Filius asked, "You mean to say this is…?"

"Moaning Myrtle," Nick confirmed, placing a calming hand on the girl's shoulder when she shuddered.

"Well, that explains her state of shock," Filius remarked, understanding.

Puzzled, Zach objected, "I don't see how. As an old friend of mine once put it – 'the dead stay dead.' Yet here she is, alive and _whole._ However this happened, it is a miracle! And what could be wrong with that?"

"Everything…" the youngster whimpered, her already red, puffy eyes glazing over as Myrtle started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Myrtle, I just don't understand," Zach quickly apologized.

Filius summoned a stool to stand upon, so he could comfort the distraught child.

"It's alright, my dear, I understand," Filius offered consolation, handing her a Ravenclaw blue handkerchief. "Just now, things may seem painful and overwhelming to you, but we'll take care of you." He gently lifted her chin, so they were eye to eye. "Try to believe me when I tell you this, you are _not_ an abomination! No matter what you are, you are as real as any one of us. This school owes you a debt for failing to protect you the first time. I swear it, on my honor as a wizard, we will do everything we can to repay it."

The poor girl desperately tried to believe him, but in her eyes he still saw those dangerous crushing doubts and fears.

Never shifting his gaze from her, Filius explained it to his young colleague. "Till now, the dead have remained so for a very good reason. Various attempts at revivification have been made over the centuries, but they've always ended in failure, or worse, in the raising of what could only be described as abominations. They were empty, desolate monsters, zombies with no concept of right or wrong, or, of what it is to genuinely feel. Which is why over six hundred years ago practicing revivification magics were ruled a corruptive Dark Art. The consequences for any caught practicing it are dire with the exception of an order of wizards who have long since died out. Those who have passed on know this truth without question. They know that, once they have left the realm of the living, that is it. Also, more than fifty years have passed since Myrtle breathed her last. Any loved ones she once had are now either old or dead."

"Wait. Then how do you know I-I'm not a zombie?" Myrtle fearfully stammered. "How do you know I'm not a monster?"

"Because you're still capable of shedding tears," Filius reassured her. "Your fear alone is undeniable proof that you are the _real_ Myrtle."

She returned her gaze to the fire, stewing over the one question he knew must be running through her mind: Even if Myrtle is truly alive, is she still human? He knew of only one way to answer that unspoken question. He climbed off the stool, quickly pulling his friend aside.

"This situation isn't going to keep until morning," Filius whispered. "We must awaken Severus at once, and have him bring a vial of Genus draught to administer. Earlier, he mentioned that he had one of his classes brew it, so he should already have it on hand."

"A what draught?" Zach asked.

"Before we can help her, we must put the question of her humanity to rest," Filius elaborated. "And the draught will tell us what she has become. We need to deal with this now, or she'll never be able to accept the reality of her condition."

"And what is this thing called again?" Zach reiterated.

"Genus draught," he repeated. "Severus will know what it is."

"Alright, give me a minute," Zach said, closing his eyes. Filius could feel confusion overshadow his own features while his friend began focusing earnestly, on what he couldn't say.

"He's connected to somebody," Myrtle softly chimed in. "Deeply connected."

Filius turned and saw Myrtle watching them. Through her vintage glasses, he noticed her strange, iridescent eyes, eyes that seemed to give off a glow of their own. He wondered if the effect he was observing was simply a trick of the firelight, but as he drew closer he realized that this was not the case. Thinking back to when he first knew her, Filius remembered that Myrtle's eyes were a perfectly normal brown. It was also the only aspect of her appearance that had changed in her revival. Then there was her ability to interact with Nick, as if some part of Myrtle were still anchored to the other realm… Of course!

"Do you need anything, my dear?" Filius inquired.

Returning her gaze to the fire, she shook her head. Filius went back to his chair and summoned a huge, empty book, an especially charmed bottle of ink and quill. He opened it to the first page and wrote a set of search parameters for his library to work on. Once they were complete, the ink disappeared and a list of books that possibly matched materialized in its place.

Opening his eyes, Zach told them, "Sorry that took so long, but I had some trouble explaining the situation. He should be up here in a few minutes."

"You never left, you've only been standing there a minute or two," Filius rejoined then he remembered Myrtle's statement. "You spoke to him telepathically! I knew you two were close because of Virginia, but I had _no_ idea!" Filius blushed.

"No idea of what?" Zach asked.

Myrtle let out a mischievous, melodic giggle at Zach's expense. Feeling terribly uncomfortable the Divination teacher quickly turned to the girl. Filius couldn't help but feel sorry for the wizard. Zach was still so young in some ways.

Seeking to confirm his hypothesis, Filius inquired, "Zachary, how long do you think your conversation with Severus actually took?"

"About twenty minutes," Zach replied. "Severus had to explain both of the Chamber of Secrets incidents to me… What are you all staring at?"

"Your eyes were only closed for a minute, maybe two at most," Filius informed him. "You _do_ know that normal telepathy isn't nearly that rapid?"

"It works in real-time," Zach nodded, being dense.

Myrtle suppressed yet another giggle, apparently finding the whole situation very amusing. Filius shook his head.

"We'll have this cleared up when your companion arrives," he sighed.

Filius watched comprehension cross Sir Nicholas' features as the ghost began to chuckle. He continued to research into young Myrtle's condition while they waited.

Looking over his shoulder, Nick wondered, "What are you working on?"

"My personal library is connected to this register," he explained, continuing to rule out possible mismatches. "From here, I can research anything I require, without all that tedious mucking about through the stacks."

"Amazing," Zach gushed. "You charmed your whole library to be accessible by that one book? You've got to teach me that one!"

"Certainly, later… Wait a minute, I think I may have found the cause of her return," Filius declared.

"What does it say?" Nick anxiously questioned.

"Severus is coming," Zach alerted them.

As the firelight turned green Filius looked up and saw Severus step out holding a small vial and a neatly folded chart in one hand. The Potions master quickly used a cleaning spell on himself to remove the soot. When Myrtle saw Severus the little girl giggled again, using that same melodic, mischievous tone she had with Zach. He watched Severus stare at her briefly, then head over to confer with Zach.

Seeing them together, Myrtle's giggles increased, "I was right, really right. Their shared light is so pretty!"

"That's quite enough, Myrtle," he gently ordered, noticing his colleges' equally unnerved expressions.

"Yes, sir," Myrtle replied, smiling impishly.

Somehow, that expression seemed natural for her. Filius turned back to Zach and Severus, who were silently communicating, and shook his head. As if those two didn't have enough to deal with. He got up and walked over to the pair.

"I think you know what that girl thinks is so funny, Filius," Severus whispered. "What aren't you telling us?"

"If my guess is correct, you will see shortly," he replied cryptically.

Filius took the Genus draught and the chart from Severus, placing them safely on the coffee table.

Pulling out his wand, Filius said, "There is no cause for concern, I just want to attempt a simple assessment spell. Severus, you will recognize it when you hear it. Zach, if you would just move a little further away from him… Good." He aimed his wand at Severus and began reciting the Mentis Vinculum spell, repeating it until a potent beam of white energy was revealed, running from Severus' chest to Zach's. Zach didn't seem to understand what he was looking at, but Severus' eyes widened as he stared at the beam, the now undeniable reality setting in. Filius had almost forgotten what a traditional bonding looked like. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a natural life bond form the way it had between these two.

"It's not possible," Severus denied, staring unblinkingly at the beam of energy.

"It's a life bond?" exclaimed Zach, gazing at his companion with an unreadable expression, gleaning the information from the other wizard.

Filius lowered his wand, watching their life bond vanish from view. After observing the way those two had connected in the past two weeks, their newly formed bond made sense. He knew, in time, they would come to see it as being as natural as breathing, but, for now, someone had to deal with their state of confusion and denial.

"There is no mistake, Severus," Filius gently confirmed. "You, Severus Snape, and you, Zachary Montgomery, are part of each other. Some wizards search throughout their entire existence for the gift you two have stumbled upon, and never receive more than a glimpse. Let me be the first to say congratulations! I'm sure you two will want to discuss it in private, but that can wait. After all, you have your whole lives to sort this out! Right now, there are more pressing matters that need to be addressed…"

He returned his gaze to Myrtle, who had apparently lost interest in the Professors' revelation. She had resumed watching the flames with a ghost's delicate sense of observation. The little girl wore a weary expression as she quietly absorbed the simple experience of sitting perfectly still. He felt sorely reluctant to put her through anything more tonight, but was sure this question couldn't wait. Deep down, Filius knew that the child needed the answer too.

Quietly moving to stand on the stool by her side, Filius asked, "Myrtle?" Scrutinizing the little witch, Severus' demeanor seemed to switch back to Potions master mode as he drew closer. Myrtle's attention was drawn to his young colleague as he got down one knee in front of her. He watched the potions master take the now half-empty cup of papaya juice from her, rest it on the table, then pick up the vial. Filius pulled out another Ravenclaw blue handkerchief, carefully drying her fragile hands.

"Professor Snape is going to put a few drops of potion in the palm of your hand," Filius softly explained to her. "When it touches your skin it will make a slight fizzing sound, and you'll feel a tingling sensation. Do not be alarmed. Those are only signs that the potion is working. Once it has identified your species, it will change from clear to the color of your kin. The test should only take a few minutes, and then all we have to do is use the chart to fully interpret it. Do you understand, my dear?"

Myrtle nodded, her face filled with fear. Knowing how difficult this must be to take in all at once, he again wished that they could wait. He observed with bated breath as Severus uncorked the bottle, took Myrtle's hand, and then let several drops fall. The fragile child cringed when it began fizzing and tried to pull her hand away, but Severus held it firmly, refusing to allow her last-minute desire to panic to skew the results.

"No, I don't wanna…" she whimpered in abject terror. Myrtle moved to wipe away the clear liquid with her free hand before the results appeared. Nick grabbed her arm in an effort to restrain her. She glared at the ghost and, suddenly, Nick's hands went straight through her. She tried again. Filius flinched when he heard an audible slap when Severus batted aside her free hand.

"No!" Severus ordered sternly, setting his intense gaze upon her. "You can't stop this."

Young Myrtle looked away, bursting into tears. Defeated, she slumped down in her chair, refusing to watch. Filius tried to comfort her but she recoiled from his touch.

The wait wearing heavily on everyone, she whispered over and over, "I don't wanna know… Don't wanna be a monster…"

Finally, the potion turned royal purple. Severus stared at the results for a long second, then released Myrtle's hand. The young witch scrubbed off the potion as if it were burning her. The Potions master stood to examine the color-coded chart. Filius pulled the hysterical witch into his embrace, telling her that the worst was over and that no matter the results, he wasn't going to leave her. She cried on his shoulder, continuing her awful mantra.

"What are your findings, Severus?" he tensely implored. "What has she become?"

"Human," Severus supplied, turning back to them. "She is completely human, and as alive as she was before that unfortunate business with the Basilisk."

"I'm real? I'm r-really me?" she sobbed, her tears of panic turning to those of relief.

"Yes, my dear, you are real," Filius assured Myrtle, happy for her.

Reluctantly he released the youngster.

"In the morning we should inform the Headmaster and attempt to contact any of the child's remaining family," directed Severus. "We'll need your last name and your family's last known address to get started."

"Sure, they're…" her happy expression gave way to one of confusion. "I can't remember. It's been so long, I should know this but-but, I don't… What's wrong with me?"

"It's all right, Myrtle," he said. "Over the course of time ghosts who passed on at a young age have more trouble retaining the details of their former lives. Don't worry about it. We'll get that information from your records."

"Okay," Myrtle replied.

"You said earlier that you might know what brought Moaning Myrtle back to the living plane of existence," Nick reminded him.

Filius got down from the stool and returned to his armchair. He added what he'd observed to the register's search parameters, along with the fact that she was still human. This greatly cut down the list. The tome that he suspected held the answer rose to the top.

"**_Lost Arts Through The Ages_**," he whispered its name. In response the register's empty pages were filled with the contents of that tome.

Beginning to read the chapter, Filius muttered, "Let's see what we have here…"

Suddenly, the details began to fit. He knew that he had previously studied something like this. This was a logical explanation for her spontaneous restoration, really, the only one. In all his two hundred and fifty-five years, Filius never thought he would see their like. If his guess were correct, then her power would make his minor exploits in the past seem insignificant.

"I believe young Myrtle has inherited an art lost more than six hundred years ago, one known as Necromancy," Filius pronounced.

"But true Necromancers are a myth," Severus objected.

"They are now, but in earlier times they were very much a reality," he explained. "According to 'legend' it was _your_ profession that finally gave the Dark reason enough to hunt them into extinction. Before then, Necromancers were occasionally captured for certain… special rites, but wizards rarely had the power for such attempts. Once ancient Potions masters figured out how to harness the power of the Necromancer, the Dark fell upon the order and their families like a pack of ravenous wolves. Very few of the families involved survived it."

"You're not going to cut me up for potions ingredients, are you, Professor?" Myrtle warily asked the Potions master.

"In spite of my reputation, I have never chopped up children as potions ingredients," Severus replied, deeply offended. "You have nothing to fear from me or my apprentice."

Her interest piqued, Myrtle asked, "Apprentice?"

"Yes, her name is Virginia Weasley," Severus answered. "I suspect you two may have already met."

"I remember… Harry went along with that insensitive snot who kept making fun of me, I think his name was Ron, and rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets," Myrtle recalled. "They also had with them that funny Professor who shivered in fear like a wet kitty cat."

She giggled at the thought.

"You'll be happy to know he's no longer a Professor here," Severus informed the child, clearly fighting the urge to smirk.

"Good," Myrtle responded, then turning toward him she asked. "How are Necromancers different from normal wizards?"

"They held a special relationship with the realm of the deceased, one which gave them astonishing abilities, both individually and in groups. Their unique command over the interplay between the other realm and this one was known as 'Death magics'. They had a plethora of gifts, including the power to summon and control spirits, even enabling them to interact with our realm directly. But of all their talents, none was more coveted than their power to revive the dead." Filius recounted, only occasionally bothering to consult the tome, relying mostly on his own studies and the knowledge his family had passed down to him.

"They can bring anyone they want back from the dead?" Myrtle persisted.

"Every magic has its limits, and Necromancy is no exception," he expounded. "As I understand it, successfully reviving once living things is a very delicate process, and any number of factors can interfere with the attempt. The only ones who truly understood how Death magics worked were the practitioners of Necromancy. Part of the foundation of their order was their ability to revive each other, which might explain why they were often reported to be seen in pairs. It was said that experiencing death was the mechanism by which your kind was brought into their full powers, and those powers grew with each new life the Necromancer lived. In the old world, cases such as yours, Myrtle, where Necromancers revived themselves was rare, but not unheard of."

"You're not getting that from the book," Myrtle observed, her eyes losing proper focus as she began to gaze at everyone around her. "You are more like me than the others… Does that make you a Necromancer too?"

Pretending to be shocked, Zach quipped, "I knew you liked spending time with ghosts, Filius, but I had _no_ idea!"

Severus just chuckled.

"No, one of my direct ancestors was also gifted, but that magic has never been strong enough in my line to breed another," Filius revealed in answer to her question. "In my youth, I thoroughly explored the limits of my powers, but I was never very talented when it came to Death magics."

"Well, that explains how he's kept his house plants alive for the past twenty years," he heard Severus whisper to Zach.

"The past forty years, actually," Filius corrected them, taking note of their surprised expressions.

"Have you ever tried dying?" Myrtle innocently asked.

"No, I can't say that I have," he replied.

"Perhaps you should try it some time," Myrtle suggested.

"And, why is that?" he warily probed.

She made a non-committal sound and shrugged.

"Under supervision, what's the worst that can happen?" Myrtle asked.

"He could stay dead," Zach pointed out.

"I guess," the little girl said, nodding thoughtfully.

"There's only one way to test your hypothesis," Severus decided. Then, with lighting-fast reflexes, the Potions master drew his wand and leveled it above the Divination teacher's head. _"Adeva Kedavra!"_

Filius saw Zach gasp in shock as a spider fell off the ceiling and landed at the Seer's feet. Severus ignored the look on his bonded one's face, carefully retrieved the dead arachnid, and handed it over to Myrtle.

"Save it," his colleague coldly ordered the child.

Filius was surprised by the baleful glare Myrtle gave the Potions master, before directing a pure, child-like expression of concern towards the deceased creature she was holding.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" Myrtle reproached, staring at the spider as if she could see into it. "She never did anything to you. You poor old girl…" She closed her eyes and cupped her other hand over the spider. Her hands began to glow. Once Myrtle's hands stopped glowing, she opened her eyes and then slowly opened her hands. He smiled when he saw the now very much alive spider attempting to scurry away.

"Shh… You're safe now," she whispered soothingly to the creature.

The Head of Ravenclaw was entranced when the spider stopped trying to escape. Myrtle whispered something to the spider he couldn't quite catch, then carefully placed it on the arm of the chair. It quickly headed for the back of the armchair and out of sight.

"I guess that proves your theory, Filius," said Nick.

"What is going to happen to me now?" worried Myrtle.

"Right now, you need your rest," he replied. "You've had a long day, and tomorrow promises to be another. Besides, it's well past your bedtime."

Trying to hold back a yawn, the girl started to protest, "Bedtime? But-"

"Human children, even young Necromancers, need a good night's rest," Filius directed. "As luck would have it, I have a spare room you can use. I promise, I won't let you sleep the whole day away."

"Alright," Myrtle reluctantly agreed.

Attempting to stand she nearly fell, but thankfully, Nick caught her in time. The ghost helped the newly revived witch to his guest room. Filius got up and followed them out, while his colleagues lapsed into quiet discussion. The young witch, who had once been Moaning Myrtle, fell sound asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Filius tucked her in, realizing that he hadn't done anything like this in years.

Tenderly kissing her on the forehead before climbing down from the bed, Filius whispered, "Good night, my poor little one."

He just hoped that he could keep his promise to protect her, in spite of the hostile atmosphere she was stepping into. In a way, Myrtle couldn't have returned at a worse time. He didn't know why her gift had chosen now to bring her back. They may never know. Maybe all this time, Myrtle had been waiting for something or someone, and was just unaware of it. Filius knew one fact with absolute certainty: there was no way he could allow this innocent child to die again before she had a chance to bloom. He would see to it that young Myrtle survived, even if doing so killed him. Having failed her the first time, he owed her that much. He turned and saw Nick in a state of emotional turmoil.

"What is wrong?" asked Filius.

"Tonight, I've lost a friend," lamented Nick.

"No, not lost," consoled Filius. "While it is true that tonight the nature of your relationship has changed, I doubt she will let go of the history you two share because of that. Now more than ever before she needs you, Sir Nicholas. You helped her adjust to the realm of the deceased. Be that guide again, help Myrtle in her struggle to return to the realm of the living."

"I will try… You know, I don't know if what I should be feeling for her is happiness or sorrow," Nick softly confessed. "It was once said 'There is no soul sadder than that of the last Necromancer.' I think I now have an idea of what was meant by that."

"We don't know if she is truly the last or, in fact, the first of many," he pointed out. "Only time will tell which she is."

"What are we going to do, Filius?" Nick pleaded.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go," Filius responded. "This miracle cannot remain secret for very long and, when the truth comes out, young Myrtle will require all the help she can get. Sir Nicholas, once you leave here I need you to inform the Bloody Baron. You must tell him everything you have witnessed here tonight. You may have trouble convincing him at first, but be persistent. If he won't listen bring him to me and I'll deal with it. Tomorrow, we'll call a council of ghosts, explain everything, and reintroduce her to the spirit population. This incident is bound to effect the dead and undead communities far greater than it will the living ones, but even so, the worst of the backlash she will have to face will come from the _human_ population. Some are not going to take well to her return, and may take steps worse than vitriolic language. With everything going on, I would feel better if the deceased community can act as backup. I fear we will need it."

"It's not going to be easy, but I will do what I can," promised Nick.

"One more thing, once you've spoken with the Baron, would you mind returning to watch over Myrtle?" Filius requested. "I think it would be best if a familiar face is there to greet her in the morning."

"Don't worry, I was already planning to do that," replied Nick.

Those words greatly reassured Filius. He walked back into the living room to find Severus standing there alone.

"How is she doing?" Severus asked.

"Myrtle is resting peacefully," Filius informed him.

"Since you are the closest thing we have to an expert, and the child seems to be taking well to you, I'll leave her in your capable hands, Filius," Severus said, apparently happy that this case had nothing to do with his apprentice. "Perhaps you'll have better luck at reintegrating her as a functioning member of this school than I had."

"The problems Virginia had this week are not your fault," Filius insisted. "No one could have done better in your place."

Severus turned to leave.

"Severus, wait," appealed Filius.

The Potions master stopped.

"I don't think I need to tell you that Zachary has a way of peeling away deception, finding whatever truth lies beneath," Filius stated. "He deserves to know about your dealings with Vol- the Dark Lord. Now that you are bound together, you are out of time. We all have our secrets. If you tell him before he finds out in another way, Zachary will come to understand."

"Let's pray you're right," Severus whispered.

Then he watched him floo away.

Zach flooed into Severus' chambers and then used a simple charm to remove the soot still clinging to him. While he waited for his friend to arrive, he ordered them one pot of tea and another of strong coffee, along with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. After their latest shock, both of them were too wired to rest, and they had a lot to discuss. Zach plopped down on the sofa, making himself comfortable. He couldn't quite grasp the idea of being so intimately connected with Severus. He felt very close to him, true, but this was umm… a surprise. After he had become a Seer, circumstance had forced him to all but give up on making personal attachments. Most people either wanted something from him, or didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Then he found Severus and, somehow, his world changed. From the moment he met Virginia's master, Zach felt drawn to him, like he was the most beautiful puzzle he'd ever laid eyes on. No, not a puzzle, his companion was so much more than that. Then, there was that word, companion. He had no idea when his feelings for Severus had become so strong, but he felt like he would shrivel up and die if it stopped, Zachary smiled to himself. At this point, Zach could not let Severus go, he would not, not for anything. He felt too much for him to do that. Since he had arrived something about Severus Snape had captured more than his interest, but ultimately, his heart.

He sighed. That last thought sounded really absurd, and yet, perfect as well. It was true, Severus filled in a part of him that had been missing, but falling in love was certainly the last thing he expected to have happen between them. They really were an unlikely pair, but that fact hadn't bothered them until his old Ravenclaw mentor had pointed it out… No, Dumbledore had seen it too; he just didn't have the courage to tell them. He heard a timid knock at the door, and let the house elf in with a wave of his wand. He directed her to place their order on the table, with just enough presence of mind to mumble his thanks before she left. Trapped deep in thought, Zach got up long enough to fetch himself a bottle of Blue. He returned to his comfortable seat. As an afterthought, he charmed the bottle to automatically refill itself so that it would never empty. Then he filled his mug halfway with tea and added some Blue. His drink turned a fetching shade of purple. He stirred it, and then went to take a sip.

** Suddenly, he was standing in Dumbledore's office. He saw Ollivander sitting in an old armchair across from a somewhat younger version of Dumbledore, sipping at what appeared to be hot cocoa. **

** "Damn, same mug …" he cursed under his breath.**

** The only thing Zach could see through the frost-covered windows was a darkening landscape being covered in heavy snowfall. Christmas music was playing in the background. The two wizards were in the middle of a discussion that the wand maker seemed to be finding rather distasteful.**

** "I still believe that interfering now would be a mistake, Albus," cautioned Ollivander. "Pardon me for sounding a bit naive, but they're happy together, why not just leave them and let nature take its course?"**

** "The boy is a student here," Dumbledore argued. "If it got out that her relationship with him is fast becoming more than platonic… I refuse to stand by and watch her ruin her career!"**

** "That's the easy excuse, but it isn't the real reason, is it?" Ollivander asked pointedly. "After all, he's in his final year and she has grown to be quite an intelligent, shrewd young woman, and, might I add, a good judge of character. Give Minerva some credit; give your teaching some credit. He isn't likely to lead her astray. If anything, I'd bet that she'll be the one doing the leading. My advice, take some time to think it over before you do anything. Trust me on this, old friend, I know a good match when I see one."**

** Dumbledore looked sickened by the suggestion. Zach suddenly felt the need to sit down and had to forcibly remind himself that, in the real world, he was. There was a lengthy pause.**

** Setting down his cup and standing, Ollivander decided, "Do what you will, but don't say that I didn't warn you. I will advise you on this matter only when you come to your senses, but not a moment before." The old man headed for the door, grabbing his cloak on the way out. "Happy Christmas. Give my love to Nyssa and the children…"**

** Ollivander left the headmaster's office without so much as a backwards glance.**

Zach returned to himself still holding the mug to his lips and saw Severus standing over him.

"Do I even _want_ to know what you saw?" Severus sighed, fearful of something as he sat next to him on the sofa.

Before attempting to speak, Zach downed the strangely invigorating concoction.

"Did you know that, years ago, Ollivander used this cup?" he remarked.

At his statement, Severus let out a breath and relaxed. Zach noticed that the background noise had vanished.

"How did it become so quiet in here?" he asked.

"While you were… away, I took the liberty of adding a Gray ward to my rooms, and sealing us in so that nothing short of the school exploding would bother us," Severus explained, pouring himself some coffee, putting in way too much sugar, and adding Blue to the mix, making it green. "You know, till now, it had never occurred to me to add that ward to my chambers."

"You think you can add one to mine?" Zach requested.

"Sure, just remember to remind me…" Severus distantly agreed, taking a drink. Zach mixed himself another Blue-enhanced tea, adding a little sugar to it this time.

"I don't think I've ever tried it in tea," Severus quietly commented. "I guess we'll find out if there is enough caffeine in tea to be worth it."

"Why is the caffeine part so important?" Zach asked, sipping his liquor.

"The nature of Blue changes when caffeine is added, making it a very relaxing stimulant," Severus replied.

"Isn't 'relaxing stimulant' a contradiction?" Zach observed.

"Not in this case," Severus elaborated. "When mixed with coffee, the enhanced beverage makes you feel relaxed while increasing both mental and physical acuity, improving overall function by forty percent over the norm."

"Why are you hiding this stuff?" wondered Zach. "Do you know how lucrative a find you've got here? Once wizards get a taste of this, you'll be the number one Potions master in no time."

"A school teacher marketing a liquor?" Severus snorted. "Maybe I'll give bottles to a few friends this year… For now, my aim is emptying this bottle, not selling it to morons who would never appreciate the amount of work that went into it."

"Well… I'm afraid you're not going to be able to finish that," Zach admitted sheepishly. "I charmed the bottle so it will never empty."

"That's going to make it a little harder to keep track of, I guess. At least we'll run out of hours before we run out of Blue." Severus concluded.

Tired of waiting, Zach pressed, "Now that you've proven to me that Severus Snape is capable of small talk, what is _really_ bothering you?"

"Everything," Severus grumbled, avoiding the question as he finished off his coffee and made himself another.

"Everything – that doesn't narrow it down at all," Zach complained. "Is there something in particular getting to you, enough to make you resort to the 'dreaded small talk' to avoid the issue?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Severus challenged, the sound in his voice putting him on guard.

"That is _why_ I am asking," Zach persisted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Severus acceded. "What's bothering me is the fact that, once you hear the _real_ truth about me and my history, you are going to run away screaming and I will never see you again. Or, worse yet, you'll stay at Hogwarts and spend the rest of your life hating me."

"I could never hate you!" Zach declared.

Far too sure of the outcome of their discussion, Severus snapped, "Shall I unlock the doors now to make your escape less awkward, or would you rather look like an idiot when you slam face-first into the door on your way out?"

"Aww, come on, give me a little credit," Zach protested. "I know your story isn't all sunshine and roses. You don't get a disposition like yours in that climate."

"You don't know what you are taking about," Severus rejoined. "You didn't even know me before my Gray shift. If you choose to stick around, ask Remus to tell you a few of those tales… Usually, it feels like those things happened a lifetime ago, but every now and again, it's as though it was just yesterday."

His companion sighed sadly, even more vulnerable than he'd been in that meeting.

"Dumbledore almost let slip whatever secret from your past you're so worried about," he revealed.

Downing another drink, Severus hissed under his breath, "Remind me to kill Dumbledore after this…"

Despite what he just heard, Zach continued. "I could have forced it out of him then, but I didn't, because I trust you. I knew you would tell me when you were ready to."

"Perhaps your trust is misplaced," sneered Severus.

"Where is all this coming from?" Zach shot back. "I understand you being hesitant about revealing your history to me, but to think that it would scare me off… Damn it, Severus, I love you! What could possibly be bad enough to make me turn away from you?"

"Because I'm a Death Eater who is a spy for the Light!" Severus snarled.

"That's not funny, Sev," Zach admonished, unable to believe his own ears.

"No it isn't, but it's true!" Severus hissed, rolling up his left sleeve to reveal an odd design marring his forearm. It was the Dark Mark! "I've managed to keep Voldemort happy, while keeping Dumbledore apprised of the monster's activities, at least I did, until the Headmaster betrayed me. Over the years, I've risen through the ranks to where I am now one of Voldemort's trusted, right next to that 'wonderful' cousin of yours."

"Sev… let me get you more coffee, then, maybe you can explain what happened to-to give you that," Zach offered, fighting to keep his voice steady as he refilled their drinks. "I knew things had been rough for you back in our school days, but I guess the situation got more complicated than that. I can understand _why_ you were afraid I would turn away from you…"

After pouring their drinks, he downed another mug, then decided to try the Blue-enhanced coffee instead.

Turning back to him, Zach went on, "I am… shocked, but I'm not leaving. I mean, I know Lucius is a Death Eater. I never had any illusions about that, but still I protect him. Although, I didn't know Lucius had made it that high in Voldemort's army… It does explain why Dumbledore was after him." Zach removed his gloves and tossed them onto the table. "Do you know why I defied the Headmaster all those years ago? Because, no matter what I think of him, Lucius is family, and I can't abandon that." Severus allowed him to take his left arm, exposing the evil Mark. "I don't really understand life bonds, but what I do understand is this: you're _my_ family, and the only thing a true Malfoy can do when family is in need, is embrace it."

Averting his gaze, Severus stipulated, "If you are going to stay, don't do it out of some twisted sense of obligation."

"It's _not _obligation I'm feeling…" insisted Zach. "I know you, who you are beneath the surface. The Death Eaters I've met, they aren't like you. They've lost their hearts… you haven't. I _know_ just how different you are. You feel everything so acutely. You're afraid of letting anyone get too close, because you believe it could never end well. I will go on trusting in you, no matter your crimes."

"That is the most sappy, sentimental drivel I have ever heard, but thank you… for not making a hasty exit," Severus held, meeting his gaze again. "Until recently, my heart was well-buried, but thanks to Virginia, among other things, I've changed."

"For the better," Zach affirmed.

"Different is not necessarily better," Severus countered.

"I know it's for the better, I can feel it," he maintained, slowly reaching for the Dark Mark. "May I…?"

"Go ahead, nothing's stopping you," his companion granted with a sneer.

Only seeking to somehow make the truth more real to himself, Zach touched the Mark, but he got more than he bargained for. The instant he touched it he felt the presence of another. The malignant magic responded hostilely to his intrusion, burning him. With a soft hiss Severus flinched, as Zach, breathing heavily, pulled his hand away, cradling his injured fingers. Severus turned to him, concerned.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, genuine worry edging his tone. That had been an unexpected strain. "What was that just now?"

In a shaky voice, Zach breathlessly realized, "That wasn't you. That was… a part of Voldemort, a part of his power inside of you… Tapping into you, into your magic. I didn't think…"

He slowly became aware that he couldn't feel the fingers that had been burnt.

"Let me see," Severus insisted, grabbing his wrist so he could get a look at the hand. They both gasped when they saw the second degree burns on Zach's fingers. He felt Severus' worry for him increase.

"Don't move and don't touch them, I'll be right back," his companion ordered, leaving. As he waited, the burns began hurting greatly. Remembering Severus' instructions, he fought the urge to put his fingers in his mouth. A minute later his friend came back with an unmarked vial and a white cotton handkerchief. He watched as Severus poured what looked like half the bottle of clear potion onto the handkerchief, then gently took his hand again.

Applying the potion soaked cloth to his skin, Severus warned him, "This may sting a bit." Zach winced but held still, allowing his friend to treat his wound. The potion began to take effect, gradually easing the pain. Strangely, Severus let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the potion was turning a deep blue.

"Thank Merlin, it isn't black," Severus muttered as he continued to rub the solution into the affected areas. His companion's guilt was as clear as day. "If the potion had turned that color, I would have been forced to subject you to Pomfrey's dubious care. And, we certainly don't need her gossiping about this to anyone who will listen. I must admit, I have never seen the Dark Mark cause contact burns before."

"Don't feel guilty, Sev, it isn't your fault," consoled Zach.

"You're a Seer, I should have known that you would react… badly," Severus disagreed.

"And so are you. We don't know everything, so don't blame yourself for something you couldn't possibly have known would happen," Zach refuted. "Let me get this straight, both sides think you're their spy? How have you survived all this time?"

"I've always had quite a talent for misinformation," Severus disclosed.

"No wonder you had to bury your true self, it was the only way to protect it," Zach sympathized, the pieces falling into place. "That's what Dumbledore meant! By alienating her from the Light, you would have no choice but to… Does Virginia even _know_ about the Dark path she has stumbled onto?"

"Yes, I did inform her of it before it became unavoidable," Severus answered. "However, she had already discovered my role."

"Oh, from Virginia's vision," Zach recognized.

"You saw… You _know_ that I am about to die and, it doesn't bother you?" Severus exclaimed.

"I did see that, but I couldn't see all of it," Zach replied. "I knew there was more to that vision than what I saw."

"Are you aware that when one bonded dies, the other nearly always follows soon after?" Severus warned. "At best we only have a few short months."

"However long we may have, I don't regret it. And besides, there is still time," Zach asserted. "You can't give up hope, not yet. I'm sure as the event draws nearer Virginia will begin seeing other roads. This isn't the time to put our affairs in order, rather it's the time to let go of self-doubt and do whatever needs to be done."

"How is it you know what to say to make any situation seem less hopeless, even if it isn't?" Severus wondered, concentrating on his task.

"I don't, actually… Sometimes all I know is who needs to hear it most," admitted Zach.

"Hmm…" Severus intoned, not really surprised by his answer.

He listened while Severus' mind wandered, bringing them back to a discussion the wizard was having with Argus Filch just yesterday. Watching his friend caught up in thought with Argus waiting to see what Severus would reveal next, he was surprised by just how realistic the memory felt. He knew that Severus had experienced some of his memories, but he had no idea that it had been this complete.

"As I was saying, nothing I did discouraged Zachary. If anything, my feeble attempts to stop him only made me an even more irresistible puzzle. I don't know how it happened, but we have grown attached to one another. It feels like… I've always known him, like Zachary is somehow a part of me that I didn't know was missing, or even existed for that matter. When I'm with him, I feel… I don't know what I feel. I just know I don't want it to stop. I want- no, I _need_ him by my side. Of course, Dumbledore knows more about our connection than we do. So what else is new? Unfortunately for both of us, he's a Past Seer. The only way to ensure that he'll never discover my ugly history the hard way is to expose him to it myself. I've reached the point where I'm unhinged enough to actually _want_ to do it. And yet, I doubt I could bear it if showing Zachary the truth drove him to forsake me."

Severus took in an unsteady breath, scarcely recognizing as his own, the emotion creeping into his tone. Zach smiled, understanding completely. Without comprehending his own heart, his companion had actually admitted to having those same feelings that Zach held for him, and to Filch of all people! Argus must be much more than a colleague to Severus for him to be so open with the Squib.

"Go on," Severus urged, seeing Argus' expression. "You know you want to say it."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Argus asked.

"Just tell me what you think it means," Severus replied irritably, drinking the remainder of his coffee.

"I hate to break it to you, Severus, but it sounds like you're falling in love," Argus announced, candidly.

Not taking the answer well, Severus choked on his drink.

As the memory affected Zach, he also coughed, thinking, "Argus really could have waited to say that."

When Zach coughed he could feel Severus realize that he had been broadcasting and stop. Severus needed to suppress a coughing fit as well, because of the odd mental feedback between them.

Once the urge had subsided, Severus told him, "Yes, Argus is very perceptive. He has been my only friend, aside from the Headmaster, through these difficult years."

Zach made a mental note to invite Argus out for a drink some time and get to know the man a little better.

"That memory felt so real, but The Sight doesn't work that way," Zach wondered.

"From what I have observed of Virginia and Ix Chel, that effect appears to be another aspect of the bonding," Severus said, releasing his now healed, yet slightly numb hand. "The numbness should be gone by morning. Inform me immediately if it worsens or lasts longer than that."

"Thank you, Severus, I'll be sure to remember," he agreed. "So, umm… How did the Dark Lord recruit you in the first place? What happened after the attack at the Shrieking Shack to lead you over to the Dark Side of the Force?"

Looking puzzled, his companion repeated, "The Force?"

"It's from a muggle film," Zach said, with a dismissive wave. "If we ever get the chance to take a day and go to my place, I can show it to you. I have a lot of great, working, state of the art muggle equipment you'd find interesting."

"Sounds more like a field trip for Arthur," Severus quipped.

Zach chuckled.

"Perhaps… it would be better to show you rather than tell you," Severus nervously sighed. "Many wizards believe that memories don't lie, but they're wrong – sometimes they do. However, if you truly want to understand, I can try to show you what brought me here, and let you be the judge of what's true."

Realizing how difficult it was for Severus just to make this offer, Zach confirmed, "You would want to share that with me?" In response, his companion held out his hands. Zach braced himself for what promised to be a trying experience for them both, accepting his bonded's proffered hands.

Zach watched Severus' thoughts go back to the night he'd become disillusioned with both the Light and Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster sat at his desk while sixteen-year-old Severus, Potter, and Black sat in armchairs directly across from him. Zach felt the weariness and emotional exhaustion the young Severus suffered from, after spending the last twenty minutes struggling to explain his case against the two Marauders…

"…Oww…" Zach groaned with Severus, realizing that they were both lying on the carpeted floor, still feeling the nasty after-effects of the remembered Cruciatus Curse.

Rubbing his temples, Severus grumbled, "In retrospect, it might have been prudent to skip that part of the tale."

Mustering the most sarcastic tone he could manage, Zach growled, "Very astute observation, Sev."

Attempting to move, he immediately regretted it.

"Well, you wanted to know, Zachary," Severus smirked.

"Yeah, but… when I assumed it would be painful to share, I didn't think that meant physically," Zach complained. "A Dementor would starve off of you!"

"And it would have a field-day chewing on you!" Severus shot back.

"What you need are some happy memories. We are going to have to do something about that." Zach decided.

Severus groaned.

"Perhaps we should continue the discussion of my history verbally." Severus proposed.

"It would certainly be safer," Zach agreed, flinching as pain shot up his spine when he nodded.

Severus shook off the Dark spell and helped him to his feet.

"You recovered quickly," Zach noted.

"It gets easier with practice," Severus explained. "Besides in Voldemort's presence, if you don't recover quickly enough, he takes that as license to continue until either you learn to, or die from it. He never really cared which."

"How have you survived all this time?" he reiterated, returning to his seat.

"That remains to be revealed," Severus said, sitting down as well.

His companion checked the time.

"Why don't we break for an early breakfast?" Severus suggested. "After this wearying night, we could both do with some real food."

Severus unsealed his chambers, and they ordered themselves a hardy breakfast and another pot of coffee. After the elves delivered it, in a timely fashion, and took away their other tray, then they locked themselves back in, determined to enjoy their meal. He could feel his friend decide to allow himself the luxury of defocusing while he ate, giving in to the wonder of his enhanced senses. Enjoying the unexpected flood of sensations from his bonded one, Zach just sat there watching him eat. Once Severus had finished his meal, the Potions master noticed that he hadn't eaten anything.

"Is that what Virginia feels when she eats?" Zach asked, amazed.

"Only a portion. Her senses have become far more acute than mine have," Severus clarified "No more questions. Eat. We'll talk more afterward."

"And I thought _I_ sounded like the mother hen," he teased.

Severus sneered, but wouldn't speak again until he had finished eating.

After Zach finished eating, he asked, "What exactly did you do in Voldemort's army? From what I saw of your memories, you were more than just a simple foot soldier."

"My skills on the battlefield made me a valuable asset, but it was both my talents as a potions maker and innate intellect, that singled me out," Severus explained. "Voldemort used my insatiable thirst for knowledge against me. For my unfailing service, he ensured that I was taught well the intricacies of the Dark Arts. Ultimately, his plan backfired. Instead of becoming more like him, the more I learned the more disillusioned I became with our supposed cause… What is it?"

"I just realized, what Voldemort took advantage of was a very Ravenclaw drive," Zach pointed out. "I wonder what would have happened if I had known you in school."

"You couldn't have saved me from that fate, Zachary, no one could have," Severus asserted. "The only difference your presence would have made, is that, in my need for you, I would have dragged you right down with me."

"Or, we would have left," Zach disagreed.

"And how many people would have died then?" Severus wondered. "As I was saying before, out of doubt and my own sense of self-preservation, I quashed any attacks of conscience I had, remaining loyal, for a time, to Voldemort. One evening, the Dark Lord decided to have a 'party' at a run-down muggle orphanage. I remember that he was rather determined to obliterate all traces of the pathetic place. We Apparated into the orphanage at several points, killed the electrical power, then cut off all routes of escape. They didn't stand a chance." Zach caught flashes of his friend's memories as he recounted the terrible tale, but they weren't nearly as potent as they had been with direct contact.

"After that, it was a simple task to round up the staff and children. Voldemort tortured the staff himself, then executed them one by one, right before the children's eyes. I prayed that the destruction and the children's terrified wails would be enough, but his blood-lust would not be assuaged so easily. Voldemort ordered us to kill the rest, and in that moment, I objected. I tried to come up with an excuse that would satisfy him, that would convince him to grant them mercy. In the end, it was stupid move. The Dark Lord has no concept of mercy. He punished me severely with the Cruciatus Curse, but not so severely that I couldn't participate in his next atrocity. The Dark Lord took my hesitancy as a sign of squeamishness so, to break me of it… he ordered us instead to chop them into little pieces, then torch what was left."

Struggling to hold down breakfast, Zach joked, "But you told Myrtle that you didn't cut up children."

"What I said was 'not for _potions ingredients!'_ What did you think, Zachary, that I kept a few bits for my depraved Dark experiments?" Severus accused defensively.

"No, of course not!" he denied, placing his hand on Severus'. "You didn't have any other choice, Severus. I do understand that. Dumbledore should never have forced you onto that road, not when he had another option." Guilt filled Zach when he realized his confrontation with Dumbledore was the only thing that had stopped Severus from taking Virginia and leaving. "You have a bigger heart than you give yourself credit for or you would have gone into hiding long ago. The Light owes you a great debt for what you've done. How dare we call ourselves the wizarding world's moral compass, when this is the way we treat those in need? I… apologize for the way the Headmaster has mistreated you all these years. I'm almost sorry I stopped you from leaving after Dumbledore attacked your apprentice, but I'm glad you stayed. It's given me the chance to get to know you, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Zach felt his companion's pain as surely as it was his own, perceiving that his words provided only a small comfort.

"Zachary, just because you're Light doesn't make Dumbledore's crimes your fault," Severus whispered.

Quietly, he observed Severus' thoughts return to the events following the slaughter at that muggle orphanage. As his bonded continued to recount his history he could see Severus running through Hogwarts, in the dead of night, his mind in turmoil, still covered in muggle blood, beyond caring anymore about anything but escape…

Some time after Severus had finished his tale, Zach questioned, "Well, now that I know about your history and the whole spy thing – how does this life bonding stuff work? I read up on it a little, because of Virginia and Ix Chel, but most of what I found was basically useless."

"I'm not surprised. The school's library collection is limited to _age-appropriate_ material," Severus replied. "Professors who have been here for awhile tend to have private libraries of their own. There are also various lost libraries strew throughout the school."

"Life bonds are not common, are they?" Zach wondered.

"No, they are generally disapproved of these days," Severus confirmed.

"But Filius was very happy for us," pointed out Zach.

"Filius is older than most. He was born in a time when connections like ours were seen as practical, preferable to ending up alone." Severus explained.

"So there _are_ drawbacks," he supposed.

"So I've heard," Severus hedged.

Surprised, Zach asked, "You mean you don't know?"

"What I know is quite limited; merely old stories and what I have learned working with Virginia and Ix Chel," admitted Severus. "But our own observations should prove valuable."

"Great, we have to figure it out as we go," Zach griped unenthusiastically. Taking a deep breath, he decided to tell his bonded what he had learned so far. "Remember that conversation I had with you earlier? According to Filius, we were communicating at a twenty to one rate. The Sight only operates in real-time, so that must have been an aspect of our bond… These life bonds – they're more permanent than marriage! At least if you marry someone, you can get a divorce. It's not like I'd ever leave you, but I-I have no idea what we're doing- supposed to be doing." He sighed. "I hate feeling clueless."

"If you hadn't spent most of your adult life under a rock, you would know that there are aspects for which nothing can prepare you," Severus chided. "Don't spend all your time looking for manuals on living, you'll only end up wasting your life."

Uncomfortable for the same reason, they looked away from each other. Neither wanting to speak first, the two fell silent for a minute.

Looking back towards each other, he and Severus complained in unison, "Why couldn't you have been a witch?"

They both laughed at the ridiculous statement, breaking the awkward tension.

"Somewhere down the road we are going to have to find a _very_ understanding witch," Severus chuckled.

"One who won't freak out or get jealous of our connection," Zach added, nodding his head in agreement. "Am I the only who thinks that sounds really unlikely?"

"Who knows? More unusual things have certainly taken place," Severus replied.

"Sure, and I'll end up excavating a girlfriend from the past," Zach quipped aloud before he could stop himself.

"Speaking of unlikely, you were saying?" Severus remarked, shaking his head in bemusement. "And you say _I_ need to watch my tongue."

"It was a harmless joke!" Zach cried, wearing what he was sure was a very unpleasant expression, as he tried to picture his prediction actually coming true.

"And so was Virginia's quip about visiting your ancestral home, but that doesn't mean it isn't going to happen," his friend countered. "Talking about things that shouldn't have happened, in my vision your ward against Arthur failed far too easily. I know you are more powerful than that. When was the last time you bought a replacement wand?"

"Well, I've never really needed one," he answered.

"You mean you haven't seen Ollivander since you were _eleven?"_ Severus reacted disbelievingly.

"No, I haven't," he replied. "Um, is that a problem?"

"Adults tend to need 'grownup' wands, Zachary," Severus scolded him playfully. "Ollivander will just have to explain it to you when we see him."

"You may be right about my lack of experience. The more time I spend around the teachers, the more I feel like I've missed something. This is just proof of that," Zach admitted. "I mean, even the child and the ghost knew more about our connection than I did."

"Don't feel bad about it, Zachary. I believe that, in time, you will adjust to life amongst other people," Severus held, chuckling lightly. "As I have only recently come to realize, some of the people here can be quite understanding if given a chance."

He laughed.

"I fail to see what's so amusing," Severus stiffly drawled, becoming defensive.

Soberly, he observed, "For such a naturally distrustful wizard, you seem to be learning a great deal about trust."

"Well, it helps when you can see the lies. Just what did that mug show you earlier that bothered you so much?" Severus changed the subject.

"A long time ago, Ollivander and Dumbledore were arguing about Minerva," Zach explained. "Apparently, she became involved with a student, a seventh year, who the Headmaster didn't approve of. Although Ollivander believed that their union was a good thing, Dumbledore wanted to break them up. When the wandmaker couldn't change the Headmaster's mind, he refused to help him further. My guess, the boy was Dark and Dumbledore was afraid of losing her too."

"Dumbledore never did know when he had interfered enough," Severus quietly remarked. "I wonder if we'll ever discover what became of the adolescent Dark wizard the old man was so worried about."

"There was something else…" Zach started, trying to remember what Ollivander had said at the end.

"'Happy Christmas. Give my love to Nyssa and the children…'" thoughtfully quoted Severus. "Since when did Albus Dumbledore have a wife and children?"

"I don't know, but it looks like whatever happened was before our time," Zach reasoned. "For all we know, it could be the key to why Dumbledore became what he is today. There is one way to find out what happened to the people Ollivander mentioned. I've been encouraging my Seers to hone their talents. Perhaps, it's time I started following my own advice."

"But I thought you couldn't control your visions," Severus worried.

"I can't, but I have been able to follow a trail when I needed to," he answered. "Maybe I could do it again-"

Barging into the room, the Bloody Baron demanded, "Severus, is what Flitwick told me about Moaning Myrtle true?"

"What, did the school blow up?" Zach joked aloud.

The ghost noticed him and stopped.

"I forgot to include something to keep ghosts out," Severus telepathically groaned.

"Is there really a spell that can do that?" Zach thought back to him.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Virginia about that later," Severus mentally replied.

The Bloody Baron blinked, staring at them in shock.

"You've _naturally_ bonded to this Ravenclaw?" the Baron exclaimed. "I turn my back for a bit and- this is simply too many shocks at once."

Feeling a change in the air, Zach mirthlessly thought, "Looks like the morning has officially started and I'm needed in my office. Don't ask me why, I just am. I'll see you later, Severus."

"I look forward to it," Severus thought back, nodding.

After Severus unsealed the room, he left for the Divination tower, secure in the knowledge that for better or worse, he would never be alone again.

In their large, tastefully decorated dining room at Mulciber manor, Angela Mulciber sat down for breakfast with her husband Reginald and their daughter Melinda. Angela had long, wavy, light brown hair, held back by a simple black hair tie, and gray eyes. She wore elegant obsidian robes, and a long, white gold chain around her neck. She carried herself with the same aristocratic air as her daughter. Her husband had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, and proper, forest green robes. He was gazing at a report from the Ministry, a small frown on his usually stern face. Angela spotted Ollivander's eagle owl, Freya, in the distance, heading their way. The owl landed on the table between her and her husband, then held out her leg, allowing the Dark witch to remove the letter attached to it. Awaiting a response, the owl rested on the table. Noticing Freya, Melinda grabbed a piece of fruit, and then headed out of the room.

Just before sliding the doors shut behind her, Melinda announced, "If you need me, I'll be in the second floor study."

"Open it," Reginald urged.

Angela opened the unmarked envelope, removed a small piece of parchment from it, and read its contents aloud.

"The old magic has returned…" Angela recited. "When you are ready, you know where to find me. Ollivander."

They both knew what that meant. It was confirmation that the true Guardian had indeed awakened in their lifetime. Thanks to their daughter, the Mulciber clan knew her identity. Their loyal friend would only call for a meeting if he had already made contact.

Gravely, Reginald said, "So then, the time has come. That child is the harbinger of our future… and very likely our doom."

"It's true she belongs to Severus, but that doesn't mean he knows the girl's value," Angela passionately argued. "We mustn't give up hope, not when we are so close! For Salazar's sake, she may yet grow to be our future leader! We cannot and will not abandon her just because Voldemort's little spy is in our way! Clan Mulciber was once Gray wizards, just as she is now. You know how many of our number were murdered when the Great Slaughter began. We owe Taleen and the old Gray regime a debt. We are honor-bound to assist in the Gray's resurgence. If we just stand by while Voldemort gains control over the Guardian, then our line is as good as dead! Now that Ollivander has made contact, we must meet with him as soon as possible to come up with a plan of action."

"You're right, my dear. I shouldn't jump to conclusions until we hear more," Reginald acknowledged. "Severus may be in the Dark Lord's good graces, but he isn't the only one. If he gets in our way, we'll take care of him. Till then… tell Ollivander that we look forward to seeing him again. Our role in this has just begun."

Lucius sat down with Narcissa for a leisurely breakfast, noting that the _Daily Prophet_ had already been delivered. The timid, young Dark witch whom his wife had insisted on employing after the loss of their house elf, entered the room and served him.

"That will be all, Cheryl," Lucius ordered curtly, then he picked up the morning paper and began reading.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," their servant replied, leaving them in peace.

While he ate, Lucius mentioned items he read that his wife might find amusing, but Narcissa was unusually silent. Concerned by her odd behavior, he stopped reading to observe her. His wife appeared unnaturally pale and tired. He became even more concerned when he saw she had hardly touched her plate.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Lucius inquired. "You don't look well."

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just not very hungry," Narcissa stiffly replied. "I am surprised that you noticed."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucius asked.

"Never mind," she sighed, being difficult.

Opening his mouth to retort he was cut off when his wife turned a decidedly alarming shade of green.

"Ex-excuse me," Narcissa gasped, placing a hand over her mouth and hurrying out of the room.

Lucius stared at the open doorway, trying to decide his best course of action. His wife was quite obviously ill and, given her irrational fear of doctors, she may have been hiding it from him for Salazar knows how long. Come to think of it, for the past two weeks Narcissa has been increasingly tired and moody. What if it is more than just a simple illness? What if this is some sort of attack on his family? Any number of his enemies would love to see him suffer. Attacking him indirectly by poisoning his wife would be a perfect way to do it. He stood, strode over to the fireplace, and tossed in some powder, placing a call to his personal physician. An irritatingly perky Light witch's face appeared in the fire.

"This is the Order of Salus. I'm Linda, Doctor Minden's receptionist. How may I be of service to you, Mr. Malfoy?" Linda enthused.

"Put Dr. Minden on, now," Lucius ordered her. "Tell him that it's an emergency!"

"Right away, sir," Linda replied.

Her face vanished as she scurried off to comply. Less than a minute later, a middle-aged wizard with sandy blond hair, appeared in the fireplace.

"We're alone. Now, Linda told me there is an emergency of some sort?" Dr. Minden questioned.

"Yes, my wife is ill," he explained. "I suspect someone may be poisoning her."

"If that's the case, then time is of the essence," Dr. Minden said, taking him seriously. "I'll be there momentarily, Lucius."

"We'll be waiting," Lucius said, ending the call.

A short time later Dr. Minden arrived, wearing his usual red robes and carrying a medical bag. As he escorted the physician into the dining room to await Narcissa, Lucius told him what he had seen of her symptoms.

"You were right to come to me, Lucius," Dr. Minden said. "Rest assured, if there is a problem, I will find it."

Entering the room, his wife demanded, "Find what?"

Getting to his feet and leading her further into the room, Lucius introduced, "Narcissa, this is my personal physician, Dr. Minden. I've called him here to take a look at you."

"Is everything said during the course of this discussion considered confidential, Medi-wizard?" she asked curtly.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Malfoy," Dr. Minden replied. "As a physician I am honor-bound not disclose anything I hear."

"So, you're the Doctor who's kept my husband patched up all this time…" Narcissa prodded. "Order of Salus, are you? One of the Dark ones, no doubt. After all, that is still standard Order practice, right? Match the correct Doctor to the appropriate side. What are you going to do, examine me then give the results to my husband, or are you planning to share whatever you discover, if anything, with me as well?"

"I understand your distrust of doctors, Mrs. Malfoy," Dr. Minden said gently. "I promise you I will keep you informed of my findings."

"Are you willing to swear this on your Order's honor?" his wife asked coldly.

Reflexively tightening his grip on her arm, Lucius hissed a warning, "Narcissa."

"No! He will swear it now, or I will not submit to this," Narcissa argued. "Unless there is something you don't _want_ me to see, something else you are keeping from me?"

"This is not about me, this about your health and keeping it in good stead," Lucius insisted, trying to calm her.

"Oh, please…" Narcissa sneered.

"Stop acting like a child!" Lucius scolded.

"Only if you stop treating me like one!" she snapped. "More to the point, demanding my rights is not childish behavior, nor does simply being a little under the weather make me an invalid."

"Minden, swear it to her, so we can get this over with," Lucius ordered, holding his emotions in check, unlike 'some' witches he knew.

"Very well," Dr. Minden agreed, turning toward Narcissa. "I swear it to you on my honor as a member of the Order of Salus, Mrs. Malfoy, that I will share all of my results with you, and that under no circumstances will I lie to you. Now… shall we begin?"

His wife groaned, but allowed the doctor to lead her into the living room, leaving him alone. Well, that had gone somewhat better than expected, even if she insisted on this juvenile behavior. He didn't even _want_ to think about the trouble that would have been caused had he dragged her to the doctor's office. He saw his son's owl fly into the room bearing a letter. It dropped the communiqué into his hands before flying off.

This had better be good news, Lucius thought, opening the letter to read it.

**_Dear Lucius,_**

****

_** As I have no doubt you are aware, this past week has been quite eventful. Montgomery was more than happy to accept my request to join his class. Since the moment he arrived, he's been busy redefining every aspect of Divination and is currently trying to, single-handedly, return the subject to its former glory.**_

Lucius smirked. Since the day Zachary had left, he knew that the wizard couldn't hide from his true nature forever. It was only a matter of time before his cousin tired of hiding from the world, and decided to reenter it. Once Zachary gets a taste of real recognition, there is no way he would leave again. Although once before, Zachary's loyalty to his family had proven stronger than the Seer's misguided allegiance to the Light, Dumbledore's interfering nature might well hinder Lucius' renewed efforts. He was confident that, with Draco as insurance, it would prove the stronger drive once again.

_**After seeing him in action for myself, I believe he has a chance.**_

**_ I don't recall ever seeing a seasoned Seer as powerful or capable as Professor Montgomery, with the exception of Virginia Weasley. Of course, she isn't seasoned yet, but the analogy of power and insight is just the same._**

If Zachary has managed to impress _my_ son, his isolation must have been good for him, Lucius thought. Such a driving sense of ambition, I knew he had the spirit of a true Malfoy!

**_Snape's allowed me the liberty of getting to know her a little better. I've found her attitude to be rather different and refreshing._**

__From the tone of Draco's reports, it sounded like this Weasley child was turning out to be cast from a different mold than the rest of her pathetic, Gryffindor, muggle-loving, misbegotten clan. It looks like Severus' work with the child is progressing well, but only time will tell if she will remain amenable to our cause once this girl is drawn further in.

**_I have to admit, I was a little hesitant to approach her, when I heard from Alexis that Virginia gets to know a wizard's unique magic, before she agrees to trust them to any extent. I don't know why, but she seems to have taken a great liking to me because of it. Virginia believes that we can put our families' differences aside, and I, for one, agree with her._**__

After hearing various assessments of the situation, Lucius knew that the youngest Weasley was _not_ stupid. Just like that Potter brat, the girl had probably figured out who had given her his master's old diary. After that, it wouldn't take a genius to sort out _why_ he had chosen to use her to exact his vengeance on Dumbledore and the old man's precious little Mudbloods. He found the very idea that the girl had the power to evaluate a wizard's magic… disturbing. And to think, after all that she didn't hold a grudge against his son for the old feud between their families. He would definitely have to be _very_ careful in her presence, lest he damage Draco's efforts.

An even more unsettling thought surfaced. This Weasley may not be able to identify the Dark Mark now, but if he brought his son into the fold prematurely, seeing the alteration in the boy's magic might scare her off, taking the Levine girl with her. No, it was better to wait and allow nature to take its course. The fact that Draco was getting along with those two was an encouraging sign. Perhaps, barring Severus' designs on her, Virginia Weasley could be cultivated into an interesting addition to their family. If nothing else the Weasleys are heavy breeders, something the Malfoy clan sorely needs. He decided to give the idea further consideration later, and continued reading.

**_Have you heard about that Seer detecting spell, Montgomery has pioneered? Well, he's finally gotten around to using it on me, away from the prying eyes of others._**

At least Zachary had the foresight to be discreet, he thought, taking it as a sign that his cousin was still working to protect the family interests. He would have to find a way to reward Zachary, and encourage the wizard's continued support.

**_I have The Sight, and all the _inherited_ problems that come with it._**

Mortified, Lucius whispered, "By Salazar, it's all in jeopardy!"

**_Fortunately, I haven't needed to be isolated so far, but Montgomery tells me that it's going to take time before I adjust to my condition._**

Recalling Zachary's very public mental breakdown after his gift was discovered, Lucius was not reassured by the thought that his only child hadn't been segregated from the student population. In fact, it would probably be better for the boy if he were. Knowing that Zachary was watching over Draco eased his mind somewhat, but there was no way to know exactly how much his son could take _until_ he snapped.

**_ I'm looking forward to this Sunday's Quidditch match._**__

"Quidditch? Does he _want_ to go insane?" Lucius hissed, tightening his grip on the parchment. "Does my son have a bloody death wish?"

Disastrous scenarios of his son falling apart tormented him. Draco knew the stories of the Malfoy Seer Curse as well as he did. The moment his powers manifested his son should have quit the bloody team. He should have requested quarters from Severus well away from his housemates. The boy needs to limit his contact with others wherever he can, instead of pretending that everything is normal! What could he possibly hope to accomplish by- Suddenly, the reason for his child's self-destructive behavior hit him. Draco is hiding his condition from his classmates. Lucius cursed under his breath. He couldn't let the discretion they had taught lead to his son's downfall. He had some trouble believing that Zachary knew about this _Quidditch madness._ It was an error he would have to correct as soon as possible. He decided not to share this worrisome news with Narcissa until he had a chance to fully assess the situation for himself.

**_An interesting rumor has been going around the school that Potter's quit the team, though no one's been able to confirm it yet. If he has quit, I doubt if it will make any difference, the outcome will still be the same. Since the assassination attempt on Virginia, Potter's been slipping. I doubt he even cares if Gryffindor's team goes down in flames, after the way they've treated him and his friends. I'll let you know how the match works out._**

****

**_Draco M._**

Obviously, Draco didn't comprehend the seriousness of his condition. Because of the boy's precarious state, his son couldn't even perceive that there _was_ a problem. Like so many Malfoys before him, despite the harsh realities of Draco's talent he was determined to recklessly press on until he was destroyed. He would not allow his child to fall prey to his own nature. He had to find a way to stop this. Concealing the letter in his robes, Lucius swiftly went up to his study, not even bothering to take a seat while he wrote a letter to his cousin, expressing his concerns. Once the message was completed, he used a spell to summon his owl, Hades.

"Go to Hogwarts. You are to give this to Zachary Montgomery and no one else," Lucius urgently ordered the creature as he attached the letter to its leg. "Then stay with him until you get a reply, understood?"

The owl hooted in understanding, then flew out the window. That done, Lucius returned to the dining room to await the results of Narcissa's examination. They didn't leave him waiting long, before his personal physician entered the room wearing an impassive look.

"I've completed my exam of your wife. Please, follow me," Dr. Minden requested.

Lucius followed the doctor into the living room. Narcissa was resting on the sofa, waiting for them. The air was thick with anticipation as they waited for the Order physician to speak.

"Let me start by saying that I found no evidence of poison in Mrs. Malfoy's system," Dr. Minden explained. "Considering her delicate condition, your wife is in perfect health."

Reining in his panic, Lucius probed, "Condition?"

"What's wrong with me?" Narcissa pressed.

"Quite simply, Mrs. Malfoy, you're pregnant," Dr. Minden cheerfully informed them. "According to my scans, you're a bit more than a month along. I'd say congratulations are in order-"

"But wait, that can't be!" Narcissa cried, reacting as stunned as he felt. "We were told that the chance of another successful conception was so unlikely as to be laughable!"

"It looks like you've beaten the odds. If you would like, I can recommend to you a midwife from my Order, who will exercise the utmost discretion," Dr. Minden suggested. "I'm afraid all I can prescribe for the morning sickness is dry toast or crackers with tea. A trained midwife will be able to assist you further."

Lucius watched Narcissa rest her hands on her stomach, a small smile of contentment, a look he hadn't seen in a long time, creeping onto her features. The realization began to set in that he was going to be a father again. Having another child, raising them in the Malfoy traditions, it was an enchanting thought. They'd always wanted to give their son a little brother or sister but, after years of trying, they had both given up on the idea. Such a child could go a long way toward bolstering their nearly exhausted bloodline, ensuring that their clan would continue even if the unthinkable were to happen to Draco. For this to happen now… is a miracle, one he would protect with his last breath.

"We will take under consideration anyone you recommend, Doctor," he said, taking charge of the situation. "We should keep this matter quiet for as long as we can. I'll make arrangements to heighten security-"

Narcissa jumped to her feet.

"How can we keep anything quiet if…" her argument trailed off as his wife grew faint. He managed to catch her before she collapsed, and return her to the sofa.

"You mustn't over-exert yourself, Mrs. Malfoy," Dr. Minden advised. "Stress is not good for you in your condition."

"Well, then tell _him_ to stop applying it," Narcissa hissed, directing her venomous gaze at Lucius. Given his wife's overly emotional state, he had to remind himself not to take any insults said too personally. "What I was trying to say before, is that making me a prisoner in my own home will _not_ keep this quiet! In fact, you'll be drawing precisely the attention we don't need."

"She has a point, Lucius," Dr. Minden spoke up. "For now, no one has to know that my visit here ever took place. We can arrange for Mrs. Malfoy to meet with the midwife in secret. Then, once the truth comes out, we can have the midwife along with anyone else needed to ensure Mrs. Malfoy's welfare stay with her around the clock. Mrs. Malfoy and the child would certainly be better off in the care of an Order medical team, as opposed to your… friends."

"How do I know they are capable?" Lucius skeptically drawled.

"Each member who joins our Order is trained to protect the lives of their patients," the trauma specialist explained. "I suspect you have heard of one or two examples. We are quite efficient at our job."

Fighting the urge to flinch, Lucius remembered what became of a small team of Death Eaters who tried to infiltrate a clinic run by the Order of Salus and assassinate one of their patients. The medical order's varied skills were worthy of respect, and their deeply ingrained work ethic should provide less risk than a group of Death Eaters all watching each other watching Narcissa. As long as each person involved was thoroughly screened, this could work.

"Very well," he relented. "But I want a thorough background check done on any wizards you recommend, and my personal approval before they get anywhere near my wife."

"I'm certain we can find a midwife to both your liking," Dr. Minden promised.

Narcissa grudgingly acceded. With Draco fighting to keep his sanity, another child on the way, his cousin striving to expand his sphere of influence, not to mention the fact that Lord Voldemort wasn't too happy with him at present, Lucius had to be strong for them. Silently, he vowed to utilize every resource at his disposal to hold his family together.

--------------

TBC


	42. Personal Demons

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

**_A/N:_** These past couple of months have been quite eventful, too eventful for my tastes. Mad, ruthless, omnivorous plot bunnies have been snapping at my fingers, savagely striving to compete with the 'RL issues' monster, and the evil chapter that refused to be edited, so I've been having 'fun.' I have no clue how long it'll take to edit chapter 43, but it's going to be quite awhile. At this fragile, involved, painfully convoluted section of story, I can't afford to let any mistakes through (such as Hagrid eating himself instead of breakfast, and the like). So, pretty, pretty please be patient with me. I promise, you will not be disappointed! We now return to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

Chapter Forty-Two

Personal Demons

Zach had just closed his office door when he heard a faint knock. Answering it he found a frazzled, young girl with deep-set, gray eyes and, dark brown hair tied up in a simple braid, wearing Hufflepuff robes.

"You're Professor Montgomery, the new Divination teacher, right?" the Hufflepuff tentatively asked.

"Yes I am. Please, come in and take a seat," Zach invited, moving aside to admit her. The young Hufflepuff entered and sat in an armchair across from his desk. After closing the door, he settled into his own chair. "Now, what brings you here?"

"My name is Rosealee James, but most people call me Rose. My sister, Telika, said that you understand weird talents and stuff. She told me that if something bad happened, that it was safe to go to you… I think, I might have The Sight." obviously afraid of what he might think, Rose timidly continued, "I've never been like other kids. They've always made fun of me for seeing and hearing stuff that everyone tells me isn't there. But lately… it's been getting worse. Like, if I touch people or objects, I get this flash. Sometimes, it's something that hasn't happened yet – sometimes it's not. Lately, places have been calling me and I hear this noise, whispers, like someone's talking in the next room, but nobody's there. It used to only happen every once in a while, except now I can't make it stop. Its _hurts_ when I sit in the Great Hall when there are a lot of people or in the common room… I'm scared, Professor. I'm afraid I'm going crazy!"

At the end of her confession Rose burst into tears. Zach got up and handed the young lady a handkerchief. When his hand brushed against hers, he could feel her undeniable power, even through his gloves, and knew that she could sense his. Rose had The Sight but, unlike most, the girl's talents were awakening on their own. He didn't dare accelerate the natural process by using The Sight's Inner View. Impulsively, Rose grabbed his exposed wrist and looked up at him, surprised.

"You're connected to Professor Snape and he has The Sight!" Rose blurted out, releasing his wrist.

"Do you think we can keep that just between us, Miss James?" Zach requested as he sat back down. "The Potions master and I aren't ready to share that with everyone just yet."

"Sure, I'm really good at keeping secrets," Rose agreed, drying her eyes. "I've heard all sorts of things from people when their lips aren't moving, and I never tell. So you _do_ believe me, you don't want to send me away!"

"You were right to come to me. You have a powerful gift in The Sight," Zach explained. "You haven't been losing your mind, what you've been experiencing are your talents awakening. Regrettably, I can't put you in my formal classes because you're only a first year, but I'll tell you what we can do. With your parents' permission, I can privately tutor you to understand and control your gifts. If you'd like, your sister can be there to observe."

"You would do that for me?" the young Hufflepuff hopefully asked.

"Certainly," Zach assured her. "Now, tell me more about the voices. How loud do they sound to you? Do you still hear them after everyone else has gone to sleep?"

"My parents said I'm not supposed to talk about that," Rose hedged uncomfortably. "They're afraid that my voices will attract unwanted attention and I'll get locked up for it… I guess it's a little late to worry about telling you."

"Your parents are very wise. They were concerned that what you've been hearing isn't real. However, that is not the case; what you have is a gift called telepathy," Zach explained. "I hear voices, so does your sister, and, if you listen closely enough you will find that there are others who share similar abilities."

"Like Erica," Rose projected the thought without realizing it.

Zach made a mental note to try to figure out to whom she was referring.

"Like I told you before, the voices drone on constantly now," Rose complained. "If it's just a few wizards I can ignore it, but it gets louder every time someone else comes in. When I'm in the Great Hall or the center of attention, the voices can go from whispering or talking to yelling at me. It also happens more when I get upset. It doesn't matter where I go, or if everyone is sleeping, it-it's never quiet anymore. It's so hard to concentrate on anything when people are around, except with my big sister. She's so quiet and soothing, I don't feel like I have to sing to myself or make up funny rhymes, just to out shout the voices."

"I understand," he empathetically intoned, wondering if there was more to the calming influence of Rose's sister than just their familial bond. The young witch was describing a classic case of severe information overload. After listening to the child's description of the intrusiveness of her telepathy, Zach had no doubt that without aggressive intervention her situation would only continue deteriorating. The girl's admission was far too reminiscent of his own horror story for comfort. A chill ran through him at the reflection. He'd come so close to the perennial madness his line suffered from. Stories like his and Trelawney's were far too common, and to be afflicted so early… he forcibly reminded himself that it was his job to stop that from happening. No matter what year little Rosealee was, he was obligated to stop her from sharing that fate. He wondered what Lucius would say if his third cousin knew just how many powerful, unstable, vulnerable people now resided in these halls, including the man's own son. Furthermore he, of all people, was the only thing that stood between these children and a one-way ticket to St. Mungo's sadistic psychiatric ward.

Pulling him out of his dark musings, the young Seer asked, "Why do you wear gloves?"

"Because like you, my gifts are often triggered by touch. This blocks out most of the random visions and impressions I get on a daily basis. Would you like a set of your own?" offered Zach, taking out of his desk drawer a spare set of black leather gloves with a resizing charm already on them.

"Sure, but do they have to be black?" she asked.

"What color would you prefer them to be?" Zach asked in return.

"Yellow," Rose politely answered, although what he sensed she really wanted was for them to suit her nickname.

He placed the gloves on the desk, drew his wand, and then used a complex charm he'd learned in his youth to change the gloves from plain black to realistic yellow roses.

"They're beautiful, Professor, thank you so much," Rose enthused, smiling in gratitude as she put them on. Hesitantly, she ran her fingertips along the edge of his desk. "You're right, that _is_ better."

Zach showed her a blocking spell she could use, though in all likelihood it would only provide minor relief of her symptoms. Afterward, he wrote up a special pass that would allow the young Hufflepuff to visit his classroom whenever she needed to, then escorted the child downstairs to show her what was so special about the place. In his tranquil classroom, Rose's reaction to the sudden silence made Zach flinch. The poor girl broke down into tears of relief. Wordlessly he led the girl to an armchair by the window so she could rest, all the time wondering if his efforts to break down the old, corrupt system that held them back had a chance of success. If he failed, people like Severus, Virginia, and Rose, people who believed in him, would pay the price. As uncertain as he felt about his long-term plans, the short-term ones concerning this small witch were clear. He had to find a way to take Rose under his wing and get her the special accommodations she so desperately needed, but he feared he would end up shaking hands with the devil in order to accomplish that.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Severus headed for the Great Hall alone. Unescorted, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Knight ran up to him, panicking over something.

"Professor, thank goodness we found you," Mr. Longbottom said in a rush, gasping for air. "Ginny's missing! We haven't been able to find her anywhere."

"Both Ginny and Ix Chel were gone when we awoke, sir," Miss Knight reported. "What are we going to do?"

Having dealt with this once already, Severus, rather than give into the misguided desire to panic, chose to close his eyes and find her through the Gray. He could feel that Virginia was safe; in fact she hadn't left her room the entire time. He let out a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding and returned his gaze to the two children.

"There is no need to worry," Severus reassured the Gryffindors. "Virginia is perfectly safe. Now, I want you two to go to the Great Hall. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter have just arrived, so there shouldn't be a problem. I'll handle this…"

The outcasts followed his orders without hesitation. Part of him just delighted to realize that only a few short weeks ago, he would have been the last person those children would have come to for assistance. Following his senses to the girl's chamber, Severus entered Virginia's room without knocking and halted. He still strongly felt Virginia and Ix Chel's presence. If that was indeed the case, _where_ were they? He noticed on the coffee table an open bottle of ink and a quill resting on a mass of parchment, indicating that she had written something the night before. Looking at his apprentice's unmade bed, he noticed that a pillow and her comforter were missing. A dark thought crept into his awareness.

No, Severus silently denied. If something had happened last night, I would have felt it. I would have _known_ if something were amiss… or would I?

Breaking his train of thought,Ix Chel's voice came from the most surprising of places, _"Master Snape, is that you?"_

Stopping in front of the bed, he got down on his knees and bent to look beneath it. He spotted Virginia lying far out of reach, curled up in a little ball with the missing comforter and pillow. She was sleeping uneasily with an exhausted countenance, tightly hugging her familiar.

_"What are you two doing under there?"_ Severus whispered in Parseltongue.

_"I do not know,"_ Ix Chel replied, her voice filled with frustration and worry. Trying to free herself from Virginia's grasp the snake continued to struggle. _"All I remember is being awakened in the middle of night, when she dragged us under here and then hexed me! Something is very wrong-" _In response to Ix Chel's actions, Virginia unconsciously tightened her grip around the snake.

_"Some assistance, please!" _she continued in a strangled hiss.

_ "No. Remain here with your mistress and let her rest,"_ Severus ordered. _"I'll return later to check on the two of you."_

He took out his wand and carefully placed a monitoring spell on the girl, in case something _else_ happened, then left to find the only wizard who may understand Virginia's deeply troubling behavior.

-------------------------------------------------

_The sound of the door shutting roused Tom from yet another terrible nightmare. He groggily opened his eyes, only to discover that they weren't lying on the bed at all, but rather under something._

_ As he released Ix Chel, Tom, confused, wondered, "Where are we?" _

_ "Under the bed, and no, I have no idea why,"_ Ix Chel snapped, slithering out of their arms. _"All I remember is Virginia hexing me in the middle of the night."_

_ "Wait, she **hexed** you?" he exclaimed. "Why?"_

_ "I don't know,"_ Ix Chel insisted. _"She was distraught at the time, but that isn't reason enough."_

_ Reviewing what he could of his princess' memories, Tom replied, "No, it makes perfect sense." He saw what Ginny had gone through all alone and hit the back of his head into the pillow. "I'm such a fool!"_

_ How could he put her through that torturous conversation with her father, and then leave her to fend for herself when she needed him? What **right** did he have to put her in that position? If he had just let her alone and allowed her to deal with it on her own terms, she would be okay right now instead- instead of this. Why did he permit his own insecurities to affect his judgement so badly? What was **wrong** with him? Merlin, they had gone through that **together! **It was **their** pain and he had forced her to face that reality alone, when he had trouble facing it himself!_

_ "We had no way-" _Ix Chel started.

_ Losing his composure, Tom cut her off, "No! Don't comfort me! They may be **our** issues but this was **my** mistake! Don't tell me that I didn't screw up big-time, because I know I did. I made it **real.** I made it real, and then left my poor little princess to face the music by herself! Don't you dare try to tell me that I'm blameless! Just… let me be miserable in peace."_

_ Tom rolled over, clutching a section of the blanket, and quietly wept._

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke to another pointless day. She noticed that her face was soaked with Tom's tears and that they were clutching a piece of wet blanket instead of Ix Chel. She reached for their familiar, but Ix Chel pulled herself out of her own depressed stupor long enough to slither out of reach.

"Some help you are…" Ginny thought. "Tom?"

No one answered. Ginny's tears joined that of her bonded but, no matter how much they grieved, it couldn't touch how thoroughly miserable any of them really felt.

"I don't have tears enough for us," Ginny lamented, her voice barely above a whisper. She decided to do something about it. Connecting to the clouds outside, she pleaded. "Please, precious clouds, could you cry for me, just for a while?"

They told her that the winds were blowing too strongly for them to stay long, and they didn't have adequate moisture to fulfill her wish.

"I can fix that for you," she whispered to them, giving them everything they needed for the undertaking. As the clouds coalesced into one huge mass, blocking out the morning sun, she watched the air surrounding Hogwarts darken. Then, with a resounding thunderclap, heavy rain started to pelt Hogwarts, overshadowing the pretty day. The storm broke from its melody of her distress just long enough to tell her that it would continue for as long as she wished.

"Thank you, helpful cloud-cover," Ginny sadly rasped, continuing to weep with Tom. "Thank you…"

-------------------------------------------------

Back at the Burrow, Fred and George entered the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before returning to Hogwarts to check out the stability of the school's wards. As his brother inaudibly pulled last night's leftovers out of the fridge, George espied a letter sitting on the table. He picked it up and saw the words 'to mommy' scrawled on the outside, instead of a proper address. It took him a moment to realize that the handwriting was their little sister's. He got a very nasty feeling about this.

"What is it?" Fred asked, wolfing down a banana.

"Bad," George answered, handing the unopened letter to his brother. "It looks like things have come to a head for Ginny. Maybe we should forget about breakfast. Dad's gonna need us."

"You may have a point," Fred said, struggling to open the letter. Without warning Ginny's letter wrenched itself out of his brother's grasp, and returned to the spot where he had first found it. "Now that's _too_ weird… Let's get out of here-"

"Before mum sees whatever that is and goes ballistic," George finished with him.

Fred dumped the food back in the fridge, and they rushed off to go warn their father.

-------------------------------------------------

Leaving the Dungeons, Severus walked into the entrance hall. He stopped when he felt the very air crackle with Gray magic. All at once, the disturbance receded into the background and the hall grew unnaturally dark, forcing the lamps to come on in an effort to beat back the oppressive gloom.

Recognizing immediately her formidable power, Severus whispered, "Virginia." Swiftly striding to the main doors, he flung them open, and stepped outside. He directed his gaze to the source of the unnatural darkness and was confronted by a rapidly brewing storm, determined to cover Hogwarts and the surrounding area. A single clap of thunder rang out and heavy rain began to fall. Not caring that he was being soaked, Severus made no move to take shelter, as the magical storm began to sing of his apprentice's pain and distress. It imparted to him that Virginia had asked it to cry for her because she didn't have the tears to express her sorrow. Hearing that cut him deeply. Regardless of how much he tried to help Virginia, it was never enough, nothing he did ever seemed to be enough!

There's no telling what she might be capable of in this state, Severus thought. Disturbed, he headed back inside, not even bothering to dry himself off as he returned directly to Virginia's chambers. Strangely, the door opened right before he reached it. When he entered the room, he could feel her pain hanging in the air. Listening to her cry's coming from under the bed, he had to think of something to get her out from there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when obviously you needed me, but sulking underneath your bed isn't going to accomplish anything-" Severus began.

"You're wrong. It is doing something. It's making me feel better," Virginia softly disagreed in a childlike tone. "Stay if you want to, but I'm not leaving."

"Virginia, be reasonable and come out of there," Severus pleaded. "Then maybe we can work this out together-"

"Liar!" she spat. "You're scared of talking to me! Admit it to yourself!"

"Oh, stop acting like a petulant child!" Severus sternly snapped.

Getting more child-like in response, Virginia cried, "No! You can't make me! If I don't wanna act like a grown up – I don't gotta! If you wanna play with someone's head – go elsewhere!"

Frustrated, Severus raised his hands in an attempt to lift the bed with Gray magic and move it aside. It reached an inch off the floor before his apprentice brought its progress to a sharp halt. Their wills briefly clashed, while he struggled to complete the relatively simple task, but the girl's sheer power won out. The bed landed back in its original position with a dull thud. He took an involuntary step backward, momentarily drained.

"I don't wanna talk! And, I'm not coming out!" Virginia screamed. "Go away!"

In the blink of an eye, Severus was standing back in the corridor, staring disbelievingly at the now closed door.

-------------------------------------------------

Fred and his brother reintegrated at their destination, not far from the gates of Hogwarts. Seeing an imposing storm towering over the school, they looked at each other with equally startled expressions. Staring at its edge, he saw dark, oppressive clouds stretching as far as the Forbidden Forest. Fred knew that this storm was here deliberately.

"Man, even Dumbledore doesn't have power like this!" George remarked.

"Who's the only person that can summon ancient magics to make an unnaturally stationary storm?" Fred prodded, knowing that they were on the same track. They stopped in front of the gates, just out of the downpour's reach.

"Ginny," the twins answered as one.

"Let's go, before things get any worse," George decided, heading into the rain first. In full agreement, Fred followed his brother into what they both knew was bound to be trouble.

-------------------------------------------------

Alexis suddenly shivered when she felt like someone had walked over her grave. The Great Hall darkened, startling everyone. The lights sprang to life. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling, she observed the menacing storm clouds looming overhead. She listened to Hermione, Harry, and the Ravenclaws' animated discussion about the possible explanations for how this could happen, even though it had been such a beautiful day. She could feel in the very marrow of her bones that this was no ordinary storm. The sound of thunder filled her ears. Then it started to pour. Only one person here had the power to do this, Ginny. A gut feeling told Alexis that her closest friend needed her.

Without saying a word, she left the Great Hall and hurried down to Ginny's room. In the corridor she found her quite damp Head of House, staring at Ginny's door with an expression of disbelief. But, before she could catch his attention, Ginny's door opened, as if giving her permission to enter. Alexis went inside without a problem, but when Professor Snape attempted to follow bright sparks forced him to stay back. The door slammed shut in his face. Alexis' fear for her friend increased as she heard the distinctive sound of crying. Expecting to see Ginny, she turned towards the sound but her friend wasn't there.

"You're afraid of me," Ginny murmured, in a scratchy voice coming from under Ginny's bed.

Sitting down on the floor next to the bed, Alexis calmly corrected her, "No, I'm not scared _of_ you, Ginny, don't think that. You're my friend and you're obviously in pain, I'm afraid _for_ you!"

"You're not gonna call me childish?" Ginny asked.

Alexis lay sideways on the floor in order to catch a glimpse of her hurting friend. Ginny lay out of reach, clutching a piece of tear-soaked blanket, while her familiar sat apart from her mistress, looking as listless and wounded.

"There is nothing wrong with being in pain, anymore than there is something wrong with expressing it in your own way," Alexis said, with understanding. "If staying there makes you feel better, then do it for as long as you want. You've earned the right to heal, and none of those wizards out there have the right to tell you otherwise. Besides, as I see it, with power like yours, who can stop you?"

"Thanks, Alexis…" Ginny mumbled, sounding a little better. "You can stay for as long as you want. I don't mind."

"Is there anything you need?" she asked. "Have you eaten?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny claimed.

"When you do feel like eating, please don't hesitate to ask," Alexis requested. "When I was little, I had something that always helped me feel safe, still does at times. I think we can do better for you than a wet blanket. I'm going to go retrieve that something, but I'll be back before long."

"You promise?" Ginny sobbed.

"I promise, little sister," she swore, surprised at herself for letting that last part slip out. Alexis decided that her odd slip was a good thing when she saw Ginny weakly smile. She stood up while the door opened again. Alexis glared at Professor Snape as she left for the Slytherin dorms, determined to have a talk with Ginny's so-called guardians when she got back.

-------------------------------------------------

Myrtle groaned softly in her sleep and rolled over. Everywhere unnatural twinges, and long dead magics rubbed against her senses like sandpaper. Voices from far off kept coming and going, struggling to tell her something important. Myrtle tried to listen, but they were all talking at the same time.

"No, not all at once," Myrtle mumbled groggily, her mind caught someplace between the real world and… somewhere else. "Death is but a doorway – life is but a means to an end… Huh? …I don't understand, what end?"

A familiar sounding voice pulled at her, "Myrtle," but she resisted, wanting to hear more. Slowly, her vision cleared. She found herself laying on cold, lifeless ground, everywhere and nowhere, staring up at a gray, turbulent sky. The place felt familiar to her, as if she were home, though she knew that couldn't be. The voices grew coherent enough for her to begin catching bits and pieces, but what she made out only confused her further.

"You've been watching me… You've been waiting. For what?" Myrtle called out into the cacophony. "Why are you telling me all this? What are you?"

"Do not fear, child," one of the voices assured her. "Be… patient. In time comes understanding, in understanding comes… wisdom."

She tossed and turned as her thoughts were flooded with images going by too fast for her make sense of them.

As the images began fading into the background, another voice arose, "There is something you should know."

"What?" Myrtle asked.

"Your family is gone," it informed her.

"They can't be dead," denied Myrtle. Then, sensing that the voice was telling her the truth, she pleaded. "Why? Why am I alive again while they're not?"

A female voice, much stronger than the others surrounding her answered, "It is the way of things. One door closes and another opens. In time, you will get used to it. It is in your nature."

"But-" Myrtle started.

"Now the time has come for you to return to your friends, especially the young potential, Filius," the voice continued. "We are always here, always observing. You will hear from us again soon."

Suddenly released, she was sitting up in bed, surrounded by Professor Flitwick, Nick, and the Bloody Baron. Her head feeling oddly full, Myrtle blinked away the last remnants of sleep.

"My family, everyone I ever loved is gone," Myrtle moaned, mournfully. "I have nothing left."

Hugging her, Filius replied soothingly, "No, my dear, not nothing. You have me, and Sir Nicolas. Neither of us is going anywhere."

Returning the hug, Myrtle hoped that he was right about that.

-------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the High Table, Arthur shifted food around on his plate, not feeling particularly hungry this morning. Glancing at the loathsome sight of the Headmaster, he knew why he had no appetite. He wished Hermione would just finish her meal so they could leave. Given last night's debate about Dumbledore's… 'removal', Arthur wasn't surprised by how empty the High Table was. Vector, Sinistra, Filius, Severus, and Zachary had all chosen to skip breakfast. Hagrid was also missing, which was understandable since Remus and Minerva had brought him up to date about last night's meeting. He hadn't seen Mr. Filch all week. He watched as Minerva rub her temples for the third time this morning then quietly excuse herself and leave. Arthur was considering following Minerva's example and waiting in the Entrance Hall for his charge, when it abruptly grew overcast. Automatically, the floating candles lit themselves, compensating for the strange lack of sunlight. Suddenly thunder sounded, then torrential rain fell. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table just in time to see Alexis leave. A minute later, Fred and George ran into the Great Hall, sopping wet. The twins skidded to a halt in front of Harry and Hermione and started talking excitedly. Excusing himself, Arthur rose from his seat. While he was rushing over to see what had his sons so worked up Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Annika got up.

"Come with us, dad," George directed.

"We'll explain on the way," Fred finished, as they led him and the outcasts out of the Great Hall. The young Gryffindor Rebecca, who had been hanging with Neville and Annika, followed them out. The twins objected to both her and Annika's presence until Neville asserted that they could be trusted. Once away from the other students, the twins explained what they knew of the situation.

"I don't remember Ginny writing a letter. She must've done it after we fell asleep so we wouldn't see her," Neville supplied. George shot him a peculiar look. "Annika and I have been staying with Ginny until our rooms are ready. It's a long story."

"We'll be sure to listen to it later," Fred replied. "Right now, we need to help Gin before mum shows, or something."

"What can we do to help?" Harry asked.

Remembering his painful conversation with Ginny yesterday, Arthur realized that was probably the cause. Talking about it must have forced her to acknowledge the truth, opening those ugly floodgates. Now there was a real chance they could help her with it.

"For the moment, I think it's best not to crowd her," Arthur decided. "Fred, George and I will go assess the situation. I'll drop the rest of you off with Professor Flitwick on the way." They tried to protest but he interrupted them. "I know you care about her. I promise we'll keep you up to date, and if she asks for any of you, one of us will come and get you."

The Gryffindor children reluctantly backed down.

Arthur noticed that George was staring at Rebecca and Annika when he suddenly said, "Wait, I remember you two. Didn't we turn your hair red last week for not standing up for our sister?"

"Yes, but I cracked your custom charm and readapted it," Rebecca answered, surprising the twins. "Not everyone you punished actually supported Ron. I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I say we're sorry we didn't speak up for Ginny when she needed it most."

At least for now his boys accepted her apology. Escorting them to Filius' quarters as quickly as he could manage, he tried to figure out what he was going to say to either Ginny or Molly when he saw them.

-------------------------------------------------

Filius watched young Myrtle's troubled features as she mumbled in her sleep. His ghostly friend, Nearly Headless Nick, edged closer while the Bloody Baron stayed well back.

"…not all at once," Myrtle muttered groggily, just on the edge of sleep. "Death is but a doorway – life is but a means to an end…"

"Myrtle," Filius said gently, trying to wake her. "Myrtle, can you hear me?" Then quickly discovered that his efforts were futile.

Somewhere in the background, he could hear the sound of rain, drenching the old tower. Myrtle continued to mumble in her sleep what sounded to him like pieces of ancient magical precepts he'd seen while researching the better part of last night.

"What is wrong with her, Filius?" Nick asked, worried.

To his surprise, it was the Bloody Baron who answered, speaking for the first time since he had returned.

The Baron, his brow furrowed in concentration, disclosed, "Moaning Myrtle is in communion with the other side. You were right, Filius. She is one of them, and where there is one Necromancer, another is never far behind."

Turning back to the Slytherin House Ghost, Filius softly requested, "Please explain."

The spirit looked genuinely surprised by the question.

"Has it been so long that even _your_ kin have begun to forget?" the Baron prodded, floating closer to the child's bed.

"This is not a matter of my _kin,_ as you seem to delight in pointing out. Knowledge of this nature is rare. Even I only know so much," held Filius.

The Baron scoffed, but Filius knew that the ghost's reaction wasn't out of cruelty.

"The great Filius Flitwick, enduring Head of venerable House Ravenclaw, who has witnessed Headmasters rise and fall for more than two centuries, actually _admits_ that even now he has a great deal to learn. With an attitude like yours, it's no wonder you've survived," the Baron backhandedly complimented. "I wonder what the others would say if they knew _what_ you really are. What would they think if they knew that you shall probably outlive them all?"

Looking away, Filius whispered, "I don't know anymore myself…"

The Bloody Baron chuckled.

"You know, every time I have mentioned the notion, your response has always been different," the Baron observed.

"And so have your snide routines," the Gryffindor House Ghost interjected.

"It keeps existence interesting," he and the Baron replied in unison.

"The joy of allies of convenience…" Nick ground out acridly.

"At least my House hasn't fallen apart while I wasn't looking," smugly goaded the Slytherin House Ghost.

Suddenly sitting up, staring into space, young Myrtle snarled, "Your House isn't very far off." Looking into the girl's eyes, Filius couldn't perceive a hint of true consciousness to them. "Perhaps you should tend to your own children, rather than play childish games at the expense of others."

The Baron stopped, taking the girl's words seriously. Apparently still in a deep trance, Myrtle went back to mumbling fragments of ancient knowledge.

Bringing them back to the point, Filius reiterated, "You were talking about the return of _another_ Necromancer, Baron?"

"Quite simply, soon, very soon, someone is going to die," the Baron affirmed with an alarming note of certainty.

"And you believe that person will be a Necromancer?" Nick questioned, skeptical.

"I didn't say that," the Baron arrogantly hedged. "Unlike you, I am old enough to remember the Necromantic Order. The awakening of one often heralds turbulent times and death. The only conceivable reason Moaning Myrtle's revivification would have happened now is because her counterpart must be at Hogwarts, and that wizard's time is drawing near. I suspect that when this person dies, so will many others."

Before Filius had a chance to respond, Myrtle broke from her litany, turning her unseeing gaze onto him.

"Young Professor, you are never truly alone," Myrtle proclaimed. "They've always been watching you, waiting for you to taste of death…"

She trailed off, but instead of returning to her communion with beyond, awareness returned to her eyes, and with it a look of devastation. The young girl blinked several times, as if throwing off the last vestiges of her trance-like state.

"My family, everyone I ever loved is gone," Myrtle lamented, her tone filled with a terrible finality. "I have nothing left."

"No, my dear, not nothing," Filius softly contradicted, giving the mourning child a gentle hug. "You have me, and Sir Nicolas. Neither of us is going anywhere."

As she returned the gesture, he saw a mix of hope and uncertainty appeared on her face.

"I know you're not yet ready for a public setting like the Great Hall, so I've had breakfast sent up," Filius said, closely observing the child's body language for any insight.

"I'm sorry you can't dine with your friends because of me," Myrtle apologized.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll get along fine without me," he assured her. "Don't think on it. I'll have plenty of opportunities to do that in the future."

Getting down from the bed, Filius thought, I doubt I could have stomached anything in the Headmaster's presence anyhow. Deliberately, he forced himself to stop picturing Dumbledore's possible reaction to Myrtle's return. Knowing the Headmaster's stance on powerful individuals, plus the wizard's track record when it came to recruiting them, he had more than enough reason to worry. He refused to permit Dumbledore to get his increasingly dodgy claws into another formidable innocent, especially after the shameful way the wizard had treated Virginia.

In years past, Filius had dealt with Headmasters of his ilk and had persevered, now would be no different. It didn't take a Ravenclaw to recognize that a new cycle was upon them. If Albus Dumbledore could not change with the times, then, for the good of the school, he would see to it that a Headmaster right for the new climate would rise to power, hopefully with as little turbulence as they could manage. This time, he knew who perfectly fit the job description. The greatest obstacle in accomplishing that task was getting Severus Snape to believe it himself. If only the solution was as easy as it sounded. Looking up he noticed Myrtle frowning.

"You're worried about something. What is it?" Myrtle asked, as she awkwardly placed her feet on the floor.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about," Filius soothed, smiling tenderly, helping the girl to reach a standing position. Carefully minding her ungainly sense of balance, he led young Myrtle into the living room. Nick and the Baron trailed behind them, poised to assist if they encountered a problem.

Visibly trembling from what used to be a minor exertion, Myrtle unhappily remarked, "When I was first alive this wasn't so difficult,"

"Existing inside a limited human form takes practice," consoled Filius. "Starting out, everyone has these sorts of difficulties, they just forget with age. Have patience, in time using a corporeal form will come naturally to you again."

"That's easy for you to say, you're used to things like walking and breathing," whined Myrtle.

Filius helped the young Necromancer safely onto the overstuffed armchair, then went to his own chair. Set up on the table before them was a simple meal of mildly sweetened oatmeal and fruit. He watched Myrtle pick up the spoon and stare at it as if the idea of using the utensil herself was alien to her. He was tempted to start instructing her but decided to wait and see what she remembered. He could see her obvious worry and discomfort as she scooped up some oatmeal, slowly took a bite, then froze as if trying to figure out what she should do next.

"Remember, you have to chew a little bit and then swallow it," Filius advised.

Following his instructions, the witch actually got it down without choking.

"This is hard," complained Myrtle.

"You don't have to empty your bowl, just eat what you feel you can," Filius said. "If this is too difficult for you to handle just now, I can have the house-elves send up a bowl of broth instead."

"No, this is fine, hard, but fine," Myrtle quickly amended. "Actually, the sweet… What do you call it? Oh, I remember, taste! The taste is quite nice."

"I'm happy you like it," Filius replied.

Suddenly Myrtle directed an irritated glare at the two House Ghosts. Looking up, he saw why. While he had been so caught up in the child's progress that he had all but forgotten about the two spirits, Myrtle had been painfully aware that they had been watching her with equally envious expressions.

"Stop gaping at me like that!" cried Myrtle, banging her closed fist onto the table. Burying her head in her arms on the table, she began to cry.

Resting his hand on her shoulder, Filius soothed, "It's all right, my dear. The ghosts didn't mean to hurt your feelings. They're just curious about what it's like to feel sensation again, that's all,"

"I wish everything would just go back to the way it was!" Myrtle sobbed.

"I apologize if I hurt your feelings, Myrtle," Nick said, guilt clearly etched into his translucent features. "I shouldn't have allowed my curiosity to get the better of me."

"No, it's not you, Nick, it's everything," Myrtle grumbled in a muffled voice. "I hate this."

"I am also sorry if I offended you, young Necromancer," the Bloody Baron apologized, surprising both him and Nick with its sincerity. "Normally I'm better than that at controlling my reactions."

"Give this form of existence a chance. I promise, you won't hate it forever," Filius swore. He realized that he needed to show her the things worth living for before she decided to end her second mortal existence. The afterthought that he now shared that in common with Severus, reminded him of how imperative their change in leadership had become.

"How can you be so sure?" Myrtle questioned him.

"I have lived for a long time, Myrtle," Filius comforted. "Trust me, I know these things."

Sitting up again, she agreed, "I'll try to give your way a chance."

"Thank you," said Filius.

He handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. When Myrtle felt up to it they tried breakfast again, this time, with better results. Nick and the Baron watched impassively, careful not to stare at the girl for too long at a stretch. Once Filius was certain that she had reacquired the skill of feeding herself, he began to dine on his own oatmeal. Unfortunately, he had barely taken a bite before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Filius, wiping his mouth with a napkin, then getting up to answer it.

What awaited him was yet another surprise. Standing in the corridor, with a worried, anxious air about them were Arthur, the Weasley twins, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Knight, and Miss Morden. The Head of Ravenclaw wondered how he had suddenly become the center of attention.

-------------------------------------------------

Molly walked into her kitchen, marveling at the discovery that she would be enjoying a quiet breakfast alone. By the time she got up, Percy, Fred, and George had already left and would probably be out for the rest of the day. The letter resting on the table piqued her interest, so she picked it up to see who it was for. Seeing 'to mommy' she stiffened, and a sudden wave of concern struck her, when she saw that it had come from her daughter. She opened it and began reading the tear-streaked parchment.

**_Dear mum,_**

****

**_ Thanks for that sweet care package you sent along with Fred and George. It was wonderful! Not much else has been this week. I really hate to use the word 'impossible', but I don't how else to describe the past few days._**

Molly remembered that she had asked Ginny for an honest letter, and that's just what this must be. She hoped she had done the right thing, telling her daughter to do that.

**_None of my classes went as planned. _****_I've pretty much lost my basic skills, but I've figured out more complex ways to do the same things. I guess, the bright side is that my Professors have learned something this week._**

"Learned something?" whispered Molly, perplexed.

**_However, the bad side is that I've been barred from both Herbology and History of Magic classes. Binns even tried to give me detention. Thankfully, my master overturned the ghost's unjustified decision._**

How could Ginny be barred from the two easiest classes in the curriculum? Molly knew that Sprout wouldn't hesitate to do that if given enough reason, but the very idea of Binns actually getting worked up enough to give anyone detention, much less kick them out, was ludicrous. She could understand why her child would call her week impossible, if these were the sorts of difficulties her baby was having. Looking down at the rest of the text, she knew that the news was only going to get worse.

**_On the more personal front, the last few weeks have been the worst. The teachers have declared Gryffindor Tower off-limits. Anti-Seer hysteria has overtaken Gryffindor, and is threatening the other houses. The teachers are on the case, but I don't think anyone's going to be able to stop this mess from going over the edge. The only good things since this started have been my friends and the Slytherins. Master Snape has been doing everything he can for me, but I know now that there are some things no one can help you with._**

Arthur wasn't kidding when he called the situation at Hogwarts 'turbulent'. Although, from the way Ginny wrote about it, the word 'explosive' sounded closer to the truth. There was an edge of resignation to Ginny's statement that worried her. It just wasn't like her little girl. Shaking her head, she pressed on.

**_As for me, a lot has happened. I'm not the person I was before the magical storm. I don't even know _what_ I am anymore, nobody does really._**

**_Everyone's telling me to give it time and things will go back to normal, but I know better. The amazing things I've done will never be normal; neither will my over-heightened senses, nor constantly being in one form of danger or another. They wish it wasn't true, but I'm not innocent anymore. I know better than to think it's all going to be all right, just because someone tells me so._**

Molly's hands began trembling. What lengths was Ginny being driven to at that school to have written something so dire? She had let herself believe that Arthur and Severus were handling it. This letter was undeniable proof that that was _not_ the case!

**_I'm tired, mommy, so tired… I have all this power at my fingertips, but none of it does me any good. It can't fix the things I wish it could. It can't take away the memories that everyone prays in vain I don't own any more. All it does is make me a target for wizards who would use me, who would destroy me, just like all the others who were before me. I don't know how to make it better._**

Tears clouded her vision as she struggled to get through her daughter's obvious cry for help.

**_All I keep doing is hurting people, even when I'm trying not to. I know I'm not alone, but it would probably be better for them if I were. I wish you, or maybe daddy could help me, but even I can't remember a spell to make it all better. I can't forget, I'll never forgive, I can just try to keep moving. I wish I had enough energy for hope right now. I'll write more when there's more to tell._**

****

**_Ginny_**

Her daughter's once unshakable faith in the world shattered, her little one driven beyond hope, possibly beyond help… She would not believe it! She would not sit on her hands and do nothing when her child was in such desperate straits! Breakfast forgotten, Molly summoned a tissue to dry her eyes, then rushed upstairs to prepare for her trip to Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------

Still trapped in the grips of despair, with only the sound of the rain to keep her company, Ginny waited for Alexis' return. She thought about her past, trying to figure out where everything had gone so wrong. In her short, eventful life there had only been one constant, but it wasn't hope as her family might think; she had lost that a long time ago. It was fear. She had always been afraid, afraid of failure, of disappointing others, of herself. She had always tried to be everything for everybody, treating everyone else's lives like they had more value than her own.

Tom had been right from the start. It was fear that had made her force herself into a mold that she was never meant for. It was fear that had ruled her when she first opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was fear that had kept her quiet after Harry had destroyed the diary. But she knew it wasn't fear that bound her to Tom now. It was… something else, something Ginny couldn't live without. She didn't have the words for it yet, but knew that one day she would. When that happened, perhaps, on that day, she would be able to properly share it with him. Since they had stopped fighting each other, Ginny and Tom had grown to be a wonderful team. With their bonded, Ix Chel, she doubted much could stop them anymore, and that concept terrified her. Like the night she had unleashed the magical storm on Gryffindor… That had been a terrible experience, but _nothing_ compared to what Dumbledore did to them next.

Ginny shuddered, her sobbing intensifying. Merlin, what she wouldn't give to forget what he had subjected her to, to completely numb herself so it didn't matter. But it did matter! She couldn't run from the truth for another second. She had given up on that when she admitted it to her father. There was just no point in keeping up the constant pretense of being all right, of pretending that she was like some great clockwork mechanism, timeless, unshakeable. Even Ginny Weasley deserved to be only human sometimes. Even if her life does turn out to be short, some would say that she'd had a good run. Although, with the way things have been going, and with no real hope in sight, she doubted she'd agree, even if she had managed to cram a lifetime's worth of emotions into just a few months. Now, here she was, broken little Ginny, probably the most powerful witch in the whole Wizarding World, very likely the most powerful person to come along since Merlin himself, doomed to drag her feet behind everyone else.

"I hate my life," Ginny moaned.

The only reply to her pain was silence. She took out Tom's mother's locket to gaze at the image. Once again, the old photo of the beautiful teenage girl with pale skin, long, curly, raven black hair, and unusual black eyes smiled at her. The more she stared at the wizarding photo, the more familiar Rachel Riddle looked, as if the witch reminded her of someone, but Ginny just couldn't quite place who. Then again, a great many things felt that way these days. Maybe she was just making something out of nothing.

"Tom, aren't you going to say something?" Ginny silently pleaded. "Tom?"

He gave no indication that he even heard her.

"Ix Chel?" begged Ginny.

Still nothing. Ginny sighed heavily. Reading Ix Chel through the bond, Ginny knew their familiar was being affected by both her and Tom's emotional states, just wanting to be left alone until they felt better. Tom was contending with his own pain just now, and her desire to talk was an intrusion. She'd leave him be if she could, but their lack of communication was really starting to get to her.

"I hate our twisted game. I hate that we can never tell anyone the truth 'cause they'd hurt us, 'cause we'd lose them once we did…" Ginny continued talking to the empty room, to herself. "I wish everyone could know you like I do. I wish they could see that we're not monsters. I wish lots of things… Listen to me, I sound like a whining idiot, don't I? I guess it doesn't matter how I sound, as long as it's true. I know you feel guilty for leaving me alone. Please don't, okay? It's not your fault. I just… couldn't do that in front of you. Blame me, or Dumbledore, or anything you feel like, just stop blaming yourself. I can't stand it! You didn't do this!"

Ginny curled up, wishing one of them would speak to her, wishing they could help each other. Some great protector she was…

"A thought just occurred to me. I haven't had actual hope for the future since you took me down into the Chamber of Secrets," Ginny persisted, wondering if Tom or Ix Chel heard her at all. "The tome of Initium talks about me like I'm supposed to be this great hope for the world, but then, what happens if I don't honestly have any myself?"

_ "If that's still true when the time comes… we all die," Tom finally spoke up._

"I figured as much," she agreed. "At least we'd go together."

_"Ginny Weasley, always seeing a bright side to everything, even our doom," he weakly quipped._

"One of us has to," she thought with a short-lived smile. "With luck, I might even get a cool title. You think 'Virginia: Destroyer of Worlds' has a good ring to it?"

_ "There is one little problem with that idea. Someone would have to be left **alive** to give it to you," Tom pointed out._

"I guess," Ginny acceded mournfully. "Why couldn't my ancestor have given the job of 'The Guardian' to someone who wouldn't blow up the planet just 'cause it's there? Why couldn't she give it to someone who wasn't…"

_ "A schizophrenic manic depressive?" he suggested._

"Yeah," she confirmed.

_ "I'm afraid, that's a question only the dead can answer," Tom sympathized._

"And we aren't there… yet," Ginny lamented.

_ "No, not yet," Tom sighed sadly. _

_They carefully touched the tiny image of his dead mother. He could feel the rain hitting the castle, knowing that it was an expression of their pain, just as surely as Gryffindor Tower had become. The truth was, his little princess wasn't the only one who hated herself. At least, she didn't have another version of herself running amuck, maiming and torturing Light, Dark, and Muggle alike, just for kicks. What a waste! What their mother must think of her son now, both of them. Part of him wished that he were dead. Perhaps then, he could be with her again and truly rest. Maybe they both should have died in childbirth. It would have saved the world a lot of pointless grief. Or better yet, if she had lived and he had died, that would have saved **her **a lot of trouble._

_ Fed up with himself, Tom declared, "I'm tired of waiting! She wouldn't want me wallowing in my own damned self-pity. She wouldn't want me living in fear of the truth."_

_ Without words, Tom summoned their wand. Ix Chel moved out of the way, while he wrote a custom Arithmancy silencing ward around the perimeter of their bed, all the time clutching the singular piece of his past that he owned._

"Are you sure about this, Tom?" Ginny fearfully asked. "We're going through enough right now. You don't need to pour salt in the wound too. We can wait-"

_ Determined, Tom replied, "All I have done for the past week is wait. It's time I fulfilled my end of the bargain!"_

"Tom-" Ginny started, alarmed.

_"No, Ginny. Like you, I am tired of hiding from myself," Tom insisted. "If I am damned to be Dumbledore's heir, or Draco's bastard cousin, I might as well hear the truth now."_

I really should have left him alone, Ginny realized, resigned to their bearing yet another terrible blow. _Tom finished his ward, made a minor adjustment to Ginny's space enchantment so he could sit up comfortably, and went back to the locket._

_ Using his own inflections, Tom began aloud, "Locket, I know that you once belonged to my mother. I also know that her name was Rachel," _

'Yes, I remember her well,' the old object told them without words. 'Rachel was always the impulsive one of the clan.'

_ "Just how much do you know of my family, locket?" Tom probed._

'What all objects know. What I have seen and heard since the day I was fashioned. I have a long memory,' the locket answered. 'But, alas, my more recent history has been spent where my mistress hid me with the promise to return… but she never did… I do miss the sounds of her laughter. Tell me, child, what has become of her?'

_ Tearing up again, Tom informed, "She died… giving birth to me," _

'That is terrible news, terrible, but the way of things, I suppose,' it lamented. 'How is it you come to live in this young girl's form, Tom?'

_ "How do you know about us?" Tom asked with surprise._

'You forget, child, I am an object. I am a silent participant, witness to all, keeper of my own conscience. I have been paying attention.'

_ "It's a long and painful story," Tom said._

'I understand. Much of human life is laden with suffering,' the locket gently responded. 'You are still young; you will learn to live through it. Take it from an enduring piece of history, you two have your whole lives ahead of you, no matter what ink on pages tells you. From what I have witnessed, you two have family who deeply care. Do not make the mistake of shutting them out the way poor Rachel did.'

_ "Both of us?" Tom anxiously pressed. "A member of my family lives in this school?"_

'Closer than you think,' the locket hinted.

_ "Just tell me!" Tom growled, shaking the locket as if the truth would simply fall out._

'Relax, child, I was just getting to that!' The locket quickly soothed. Tom stopped shaking it. 'By Salazar, you have your mother's temper! As I was saying before that spot of unpleasantness, your true family has a proud heritage indeed, child. One your master, Severus Snape, seems to be upholding quite well.'

_ "I belong to the **Snape** clan?" Tom echoed, thoroughly dumbstruck._

'Yes, your mother's maiden name was Rachel Millen Snape,' the locket confirmed.

_ "I'm a Snape? Severus Snape is of my blood?" Tom exclaimed, trying to digest the news. "I don't bloody believe it! All this time he was so close and I couldn't see it." Then, his voice dropped to a whisper, true horror filling it. "Voldemort recruited the last of our family and, he doesn't even know it. That poor wizard, knocked around like a piñata. I-I **can't** do that to him again. I can't play with his life by telling him that he's related to that disgusting extreme. I **refuse** to hurt him all over again!"_

_ Bursting into tears again, Tom closed the locket and hid it in their robes._ Completely daunted, Ginny and Ix Chel didn't know how to help him. Ginny identified intimately with his fears, Master Snape meant a lot to all of them. The idea of losing him over this was just too horrible for either of them to imagine. Their master knew them. He cared for them. Could he be made to understand? Did they dare risk it? She had no clue of what to do about anything anymore. Further drained by their newest shock, Ginny removed Tom's silencing ward and laid back down, even less motivated to come out and face things than before. Ginny sensed Alexis' arrival and opened the door for her, this time giving their master an opportunity to enter if he chose, but Tom's… relative stayed well away from the door. Ginny perceived that Alexis was carrying a soft black blanket that concealed something. Her friend took a pillow and sat down next to the bed.

Placing the blanket just under the bed, Alexis apologized, "Sorry it took so long, but the common room wasn't as empty as I expected."

"That's alright," Ginny said, trading the wet comforter for the dry and cozy hand-woven blanket. She smiled when she found an adorable teddy bear hiding amidst the blanket's folds. "It's beautiful!"

"Her name's Aurora," Alexis introduced, returning Ginny's smile. "I've had her since I was little. I'm glad you like her."

"She's perfect," Ginny cooed. While she curled up under the covers with the bear Ix Chel slithered onto the soft blanket next to them. "You can come under here if you want. I used Arithmancy to make plenty of room."

"No thanks, underneath beds were never very good hiding places for me," Alexis declined, lying on the floor with the pillow so that they could see one another. "However, when I was little, there was this little cupboard under the stairs I used to hide in when I didn't want to face anyone. I heard the strangest stories and the most interesting secrets in that spot."

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but, Harry used to live in a cupboard under the stairs," Ginny timidly revealed. "His evil muggle family kept him under there until he started going to Hogwarts. After that, they were too scared to keep him imprisoned that way anymore."

"That's terrible!" Alexis gasped, horrified. "What type of person treats their own flesh and blood that way? People of that sort aren't worthy of life."

"Yeah, but maybe just the right opportunity will come along and Harry will finally get the chance to repay them in his own way," Ginny speculated. "Sometimes the best vengeance can be a subtler thing than 'teaching someone a lesson'."

"True, but abuse is still abuse," maintained Alexis. "Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"Yeah, he's the one that put Harry there in the first place, I think," disclosed Ginny.

"That incompetent, crazy, old bastard," Alexis angrily cursed under her breath. "What was he thinking?"

"I don't know, but I could check if you want," Ginny weakly offered.

"No, Ginny… don't do that," Alexis sighed. "I won't make you fish in a sewer, not for the sake of my own morbid curiosity."

Ginny felt relieved by that. Touching Tom's mind, she felt his pain and turmoil, understanding at once that he needed some time to himself. _Tom tightened their grip on the bear, taking some solace from its presence. _The two girls sat in silence, neither actually in the mood to talk. Alexis' caring and concern for them spoke volumes, gradually soothing them to where Ginny, Tom, and Ix Chel felt like they could close their eyes and not think… for just a little while.

-------------------------------------------------

Zach was sitting in his classroom with the Hufflepuff, Rose, getting a more complete picture of the situation developing in her house, when he noticed rapidly darkening clouds fill the sky above the school. The overhead lanterns lit themselves, bathing the room with reassuring light. Their line of discussion momentarily forgotten, both turned their full attention toward the window. Thunder resonated throughout the classroom just before very heavy rain began pelting the window, coating the unnaturally overcast, foreboding landscape. The first year slinked up to the window, took off one of her gloves, then placed her small hand on the glass.

Entranced, Rose intoned, "Someone powerful is hurting. You know who I'm referring to. The clouds are crying for her."

Virginia! Zach realized, concern sweeping through him. He stood, torn between wanting to go see what he could do for Virginia, and not leaving the young seeker by herself.

"I'll be fine, Professor. In a couple of minutes my sister will think to check up here for me," she went on, her gaze still fixed on the storm. "I'll be sure to tell Telika you want to see her later. Thank you again, Professor, for stopping long enough to listen to me."

"Whenever you're in need, just remember, my door is always open to you," he said, turning to leave.

Zach strode down the corridor, bound for the Dungeons. He had just entered the stairwell leading out of his tower when Severus' frustrated, pained voice reverberated through his mind, making him jump.

"Zachary, a very serious problem has developed with my apprentice. She refuses to listen to me!" Severus telepathically shouted. "Where are you?"

"Stop shouting, I can hear you just fine at normal volume," Zach insisted. "I'm on my way to her quarters right now."

He could feel Severus reaching out to locate him, and then a break in tension from his companion as Severus mentally snorted.

"You're _walking_ the whole way? You really are green, aren't you?" Severus chided.

"I take it you have a better method in mind?" Zach sniped, annoyed by his constant jibes.

"You are no longer a student, Zachary, stop thinking like one," Severus playfully reprimanded. "The school's internal floo network exists for a reason."

"I forgot about that," Zach admitted under his breath, feeling like an idiot as he turned around and headed back to his office. "There's a big difference in experience between a week and twenty years, so cut the superiority nonsense. Tell me, what exactly took place when you tried to talk to her."

He listened to Severus' version of the events, while he flooed into the Potions master's office and continued his trek on foot.

"I just don't know what to do for her," his friend concluded, frustrated.

"You thought the same tact you took with Myrtle would work with Virginia. That was probably the worst thing you could have done," Zach surmised.

Suddenly breaking the train of their conversation, his companion informed him, "Arthur and the twins have arrived."

"I'll be there in a few moments," Zach assured him.

Zach joined found them, as the Potions master finished reiterating what he had just told him.

"Ginny hasn't done that in years!" Fred reacted.

"Well then, _we_ don't want to go in there!" George fearfully exclaimed. "Dad, do you want us to delay mum when she gets here, or just escort her down?"

"You mean Virginia is acting out a stage from her early childhood?" Severus questioned.

"Fred, George, bring her here straight away," Arthur ordered his children. "Trying to deter Molly will only make matters worse."

The Weasley twins wished them luck and left to intercept their mum.

"To answer your question, Severus, the last time I saw her like this she was… five, six years old," Virginia's father recalled. "Fred and George once tried to scare her out but she… got them back, which is why they don't want to be here for this. I used to be able to coax her out after awhile, by sitting near her bed, giving her the opportunity to open up and talk. I think Ginny's fallen back on earlier patterns to instill a sense of security that her normal psychological defenses once provided. My concern is how far back her mind had to reach to find that security-"

Seeing Remus heading their way, Arthur stopped. Zach listened to Severus and Arthur fill Remus in on the events thus far. Zach wondered if what Virginia had explained about her ability to hear at distance was true. If the girl could potentially hear them, it was probably a bad idea to be discussing this here. He was about to mention it when Alexis exited Virginia's chamber, carefully shutting the door behind her. Although Virginia's friend hid much of it, Zach could feel the young Slytherin's anger upon seeing them.

"How is she?" Arthur asked, his worry clear in his voice.

"She's gone back to sleep," Alexis replied, listening for something. "I was hoping that the rain would have lessened, but it doesn't sound like it's going to any time soon."

"That's good, after this week she needs the rest," Arthur sighed.

"What did you observe of her current condition, Miss Levine?" Severus inquired.

"Permission to be brutally honest, Professors?" Alexis requested in return, keeping her voice calm and even. But, Zach could sense just how frayed the girl's nerves actually were.

Wanting her honest assessment, he and the other Professors each gave their permission.

"Ginny is in a terrible state. As far as I am concerned, the severity of this is the Professors' doing! What did you think, that Ginny would keep up her act of being one of the shiny, happy people forever? That you wouldn't have to deal with this somewhere down the road?" obstinately spat the Slytherin. _"Honestly,_ you had to know that being the calm, easy-going, advanced witch was just a front, so that she didn't have to face what all those sanctimonious, scum-sucking, self-important, upholders of the status quo have done to her! Ginny was much too fragile to face the stresses your evaluation forced her to endure. All you succeeded in doing is reinforcing just how _damaged_ she has become. And, if Ginny wants to sit under her bed and cry, she has every right to do so! If I were you, I would think twice before foolishly attempting to stop her!" Breathing heavily, she directed an icy glare at her Head of House.

Severus flinched in spite of himself, absorbing the girl's honest, albeit, justified accusation. Zach noted the faint sounds of thunder, realizing with growing horror, that Virginia had heard ever word and knew just what they were thinking.

"Thank you for your assessment, Miss Levine," Remus interceded. "Now that Miss Weasley has heard all of that, Arthur, would you like to take the first watch? Severus, we need to talk, _alone."_

Zach watched as Remus ushered his bonded one out of the corridor without waiting for a response.

"I'll go check on Ginny," the Auror decided, walking into his daughter's room.

The fifth year took out her wand, performed the strangest transfiguration spell he had ever seen to transfigure a couch out of thin air, and sat down. Taking a seat on the other side of the couch, he wondered if Filius was having more luck with the newly returned Necromancer child. A surprisingly short time later, Arthur came out looking rather pale.

On the edge of panic, Arthur explained, "Alexis, when you were in there last, was there a live Chimera with Ginny under her bed? Because I just found one! It was purring and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully, so I doubt she's in any danger, but, if anyone has a logical explanation, I'd love to hear it!"

"What?" Zach exclaimed.

"Uh, no there wasn't," answered Alexis. "Was it a young one?"

"Yeah. Why?" Virginia's father responded.

"That's most likely Loren, then. She probably called him because…" Alexis stopped short. The young Slytherin cursed under her breath.

"So she did hear us," Arthur stated, everyone reacting to what was definitely a bad sign.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny and her bonded were startled awake when the argument outside her room started. Tom and Ginny clamped their hands over her ears, but none of them were capable of blocking it out. Oh, why couldn't her family and friends understand that they didn't do this, that the fault was with the bonded trio, no one else? Ginny cast their senses outward, trying to distract herself from what they were hearing. Deep in the forbidden forest, she heard Loren's gentle, sympathetic voice on the wind, considering the massive storm overhead to be a bad sign of her state.

"He would understand, wouldn't he?" Ginny hoped.

"There's only one way to find out," Tom said.

He levitated their wand along the edge of the bed, making the necessary adjustments to the space ward, and then allowed the wand to settle back to the floor. Using translocation, he brought the young Chimera to them in a pulse of blue-white light. Ginny sat up, grateful to see a friendly face.

"Hello, bizarre girl," Loren greeted.

At his words, Ginny started crying again. Loren sat down next to them, nuzzling her neck.

"What's wrong?" Loren asked. "Was it something I said?"

"No, you didn't do anything. Please, don't think that too," she pleaded mournfully, wrapping her arms around the young anomalous one's neck.

"Alright," Loren growled. "The forest feels your sorrow. What can we do to help?"

Using Ginny's voice, Tom requested aloud, "Just… stay with us."

"Make us feel safe, like we're not alone," Ginny continued, adjusting their position so they could comfortably snuggle against their friend's soft, yielding mane. She drew the covers up around her, tightly hugging Alexis' bear as Ix Chel lay in her lap.

"I'll do my best," Loren promised, resting his head on the carpeted floor. "I won't go anywhere until you're ready for me to go. If you want to spend time in the forest later, my family would be happy to escort you."

"Thank you, my friend," Ginny said. "I won't forget this."

After a long pause, Loren asked, "Ginny?"

"Yes?" Tom prompted aloud in return.

"I have a question… Is it okay if I ask now?" Loren wondered.

"Ask away. If I can answer it, I will," Ginny assured him.

"Where are we?" Loren asked.

"Under my bed," Tom answered.

"Wow, your bed must be really big to have a cave under it," Loren remarked.

"Not really. It just looks that way from under here, that's all," Ginny murmured, holding back a yawn.

"Rest, little pack mate. I'll still be here when you wake up," Loren purred soothingly.

They nodded, shutting her eyes again.

-------------------------------------------------

In his hut, Hagrid tried to ignore the dark omen of the raging storm outside. He served up a couple of bowls of hardy stew from the large pot by the fire, one for himself and the other Fang. The creature part of him knew that the storm outside was _bad,_ though it didn't know how to communicate _why_ to the rest of him. From what he could tell, the whole forest was feeling it, including Fang, who was hiding under a chair. When he set breakfast in front of Fang his familiar just whimpered. The dog sniffed his meal, then put his head back down and continued whimpering.

Sitting down with his bowl, Hagrid encouraged, "Come on, it's your favorite."

He shook his head, and tried eating, but nothing tasted right. It wasn't his stew, but rather the song of pain outside interfering.

Putting down his spoon, Hagrid gave in, "You're right. This isn't a time for eating."

Elric's _Emineo_ howl of sympathy echoed throughout the room. He saw Fang pull himself out of his depression enough to answer it with a howl of his own. Hearing other mournful calls, Hagrid figured that him and Fang weren't the only souls affected. Listening to the various calls closely, he finally understood what was happening. A person closely connected to the forest was hurting, and, as a part of the forest, he was sensing it. Ginny was in great need. There was just no other explanation for it. Hagrid got up, picked up his umbrella, and headed to the door.

"You wanna help me make her feel better?" Hagrid asked Fang, knowing that his familiar already understood.

In response, Fang got to his feet and followed him out into the pouring rain.

-------------------------------------------------

Melinda retreated to the second floor study at Mulciber manor. She glanced at the bookshelves covering the walls of the large room from floor to ceiling, separated only by expansive, multi-colored, stained glass windows. She pulled out another copy of the tome she had been studying in the Restricted Section, and took a seat in her usual spot at one of the many rectangular tables that were meticulously lined up. Settling in to read in comfortable silence, Melinda bit into the apple she had grabbed from the dining room.

"Mum and dad freaking out over yet another of those secret messages they're so fond of, or have you gone and gotten yourself into trouble _again_ Melinda?" Anthony, her elder brother, butted in, entering the study. He was tall and lanky, with raven black, shoulder-length hair that fell into his obsidian eyes, and carried himself with a deceptively harmless demeanor, but she knew better.

"If you must know, Freya's here, and no, it has nothing to do with me," Melinda rejoined, annoyed.

"Freya? Really?" Anthony asked, interested. "But that doesn't explain your presence at home, does it? What are you up to?"

"Ah, your razor-sharp wit has foiled my Dark plans once again!" Melinda replied sardonically. "Honestly Anthony, get a life, or at least a job! Besides, I doubt my track record can even approach the positively _deranged_ antics you pulled off while you were in school."

"Jealous," Anthony teased.

"Hardly," Melinda drawled.

"Then again, you might top me in finding new ways to drive our parents insane," Anthony reconsidered with relish. "You met someone recently. A guy that would make-"

Quickly shielding her thoughts, Melinda snapped, "Save your mind reading parlor tricks for someone who cares!" She effectively blocked him with her reinforced mental defenses.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Anthony childishly pleaded, trying again.

"And see my secrets in the _Daily Prophet's_ gossip column by the late edition, I think not!" Melinda retorted.

"Like anyone would be interested in _your _secrets," Anthony snorted, taking a seat directly across from her.

"Nice try," Melinda said, before returning to her book. She studiously ignored him for several minutes, hoping he would just get bored and leave her in peace. But instead of going away, he just sat there, practically staring holes into her. She refused to be the first one to speak, knowing that, if she did, Anthony would know that he was getting to her and never go away. Her brother dramatically sighed, definitely playing it over the top.

Relenting, Anthony asked, "You want to know why I'm here bugging you?" As she waited for him to tell her she continued pretending to ignore him. "The truth – I don't really know. I just know that there is something you're supposed to say to me… Every time I try to reason it out, all I get is, I don't know _anything,_ I just know."

"You are talking circles," Melinda finally spoke up.

"Fun, isn't it?" he jovially enthused, getting on her nerves in a way only brothers can.

"Sure, if you have all the I.Q. of a fairy," Melinda sarcastically agreed. "You aren't going to go away, are you?"

"Not until you tell me what I need to know that you don't know I need to… know," he laughed at his own statement. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Not from where I am sitting," Melinda seriously replied, cracking a smile. She shut the tome and looked up, showing that she was giving him her undivided attention. "Alright, now that you've ruined my peace, what do you want?" She looked into his eyes, observing a swell of unexpected emotion in them. "This is really bothering you!"

Anthony nodded. Sometimes she wondered which of them was the sibling that needed looking out for. He had always been the strange, eccentric one of the clan. When she was younger, Melinda believed that it was nothing more than an act to get his way, but with some careful prying, she had discovered that his behavior wasn't a smokescreen at all. It was times like this that kept her from forgetting that fact.

"You don't know what you want me to say…" Melinda considered. "Try picking a topic. Maybe it will come to you."

"School?" Anthony suggested off the top of his head.

"Well, this week has been extremely odd," Melinda began to explain. She told him some of what she had observed of the strange events, careful to keep Mark's name out of it. Her big brother listened sagaciously, fascinated by the news.

"Hogwarts has gotten even weirder since I went there, if that's possible," Anthony evaluated, with a faraway look. "And you say the pressures have been building since the Seer, Montgomery, showed up? How did you say he was discovering new Seer talents again?"

"I didn't, but he's been using some revolutionary charm to awaken anyone with even a hint of talent," Melinda answered. "From what I hear, he's been on some personal crusade to save the subject of The Sight."

"That's what I was forgetting!" Anthony exclaimed, starting on another of his tangents. Knocking his chair to the floor with a loud clatter, he ran off. A couple of seconds later, Anthony ran back into the room and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks!" her brother exclaimed, before running off again. Melinda groaned and ran after him, telling herself that _someone_ had to keep him out of trouble.

TBC


	43. Summits and Depths

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me.

Archive: go right ahead, but don't forget to tell me about it. 

A/N: This chapter's taken awhile to edit, but it was time well spent… six whole months well spent. Ouch… Oh, well. One of my fans created a yahoo discussion group for My Eternal Curse. I've posted the link on my profile page. After you're done with the chapter feel free to check it out. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty-Three

Summits and Depths

_Tom lay awake, oddly grateful that what little sleep he had gotten hadn't been disturbed by dreams. He continued feigning unconsciousness, in case someone took notice and wanted to chat. He had no idea what to say to any of them, Severus least of all._

"Ginny, you awake?" Loren softly purred.

_Tom carefully whispered a privacy ward. Once the charm took, he manipulated their wand with his thoughts, directing it to write a small illusion spell so that no one would bother them._

_Taking on the voice of his little princess, he answered aloud, "Yes. What is it?"_

"A lot of humans have been checking on you," Loren told him. "They're worried for you."

_"How long have we been asleep?" Tom inquired._

"Oh, awhile now," Loren replied. "It's hard to tell in your cave. Why did you put up that spell stuff?"

_"Because I don't want them to know I'm awake," he explained._

"Don't know what to talk about, huh?" sympathized the young Chimera. "My uncle always says that with family, it's not the words that matter in times of need, but the fact they're there."

_"Your uncle is very wise," Tom agreed._

_He wondered what Severus would think of them if the wizard knew what he had **really** been protecting all this time. Even if Tom no longer intended to pursue his childish, shortsighted ambition of taking the glorified title of Dark Lord, his roots were never very far from Voldemort's. That fact had come to genuinely frighten him._

"Is it because you're life bonded to two individuals instead of the one, like you told them?" Loren probed.

_Unable to hide his shock, Tom weakly denied, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Don't be afraid. Your secret's safe with me," their friend promised. "I haven't told a soul, and I won't either."

_"How did you find out about us?" he asked._

"I get extra insights into things when I touch or smell them," Loren explained. "Mommy once told me that re-cept-iv-ity like mine is really rare amongst my kin. She says it makes me all the more special."

_"So you have The Sight?" Tom guessed._

"By the elders, no! Sasha, that's mum's name, she says it has something to do with heeding and understanding, but I never did get what she meant by that," Loren recalled, returning to his soothing purr. "The bizarre girl's still asleep, isn't she?"

_Tom hesitantly nodded._

"What's your name?" Loren asked.

_"Tom," he disclosed._

"Tom," Loren whispered, as if his real name were somehow precious. "I like it. Do you have a last one?"

_"I-I'm not sure what my rightful last name is anymore," Tom confessed, using his own inflections._

"Either you do have one, or you don't," Loren simply stated. "Or is it… that you're caught between more than one?"

_Observing their young protector, Tom appraised, "You're a perceptive little cub."_

"I'm not little – I'm strong," argued Loren.

_With a small smile, Tom agreed, "That much is certain." _

"What's wrong with your last names?" the cub persisted.

_Seeing little point to not answering, Tom confided, "One name I've always hated, the other I'm not worthy of."_

"Who says you're not worthy?" the young Chimera asked.

_Tom didn't know how to answer him._

_"Does it matter?" Tom enjoined._

"It matters to you, I can hear it in your voice," Loren observed. "If the name belongs to your bloodline, then it's your birthright. Nobody can tell you you're not worthy of that."

_"Out of the mouths of babes," he whispered, realizing how innately true Loren's assertion was. "He might be the one wizard in the world we **can** tell about us… Snape."_

"Huh?" Loren puzzled, confused.

_"Snape is my mother's true last name," he expounded. "She died when I was born. I was raised in a muggle orphanage because my father didn't want me."_

"Doesn't that make your master your kin?" Loren realized.

_"Yes, he is," confirmed Tom. "I just found out this morning. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him."_

"Start with the truth. The rest is bound to fall into place," Loren advised. "Your master seems like a good human. He'll learn to understand and accept you."

_Tom snorted in uneasiness._

_"If only it were that simple," Tom sighed. "What is it I do to attract individuals who believe anything is possible, like you and Virginia?"_

"It's what you need," Loren firmly stated.

_"You're a good and true friend, Loren," Tom said, wishing that he had known such a creature in his first youth. "Thank you for protecting us in our time of need."_

"You're welcome, Tom," Loren replied.

_Something about hearing the sound of his own name served to lift his spirits._

Nodding towards the foot of the cave under the bed, Loren inquired, "What's that book over there?"

_Being careful to modulate his strength, Tom summoned the book that had called to them in Salazar Slytherin's library. In all the excitement since they had discovered it, the bonded trio had all but forgotten the mysterious empty book._

"Wow, it's really old and powerful," Loren sensed. "Where did you find this small treasure?"

_Tom began thumbing through the pages just as Ginny had a few days ago. What could it hurt to tell him?_

_"Hidden, in an ancient library-" he began. Tom hissed as the edge of one of the pages cut his index finger. Reflexively, he pulled back his hand. It had done that intentionally! This object craved his blood. He could feel with absolute certainty that it wasn't going to tell him anything until it got a taste. Examining their finger, Tom noticed that the wound was deeper than an ordinary paper cut. A small rivulet of blood welled up, threatening spill onto the pages._

"Oh, an old blood magic locking enchantment, and a Dark one too!" Loren understood. "It wants to know if you're a proper owner."

_Vaguely recalling reading about those, Tom questioned, "What else do you know about this?"_

"Not much, really. Just that they were common in the time before humans lost touch with the great forests. Whoever placed the lock is looking for a specific trait. You can still find them in the forest today if you look carefully. I don't know anything else, I'm afraid," Loren supplied.

_"No, that's plenty. Thank you for your insight, my friend." Tom said. "Book, do you intend to harm me if I don't fit your parameters… or if I do? Make no mistake, if you lie to me, I will know it."_

_Sincerely, the object insisted that no harm would come to them. If this really was Slytherin's diary he had to exercise the utmost caution in handling it. He remembered Draco's warning to inform their master if the book started acting independently. Cutting them so that it could have a taste of their blood certainly fit that description. The young cub was right; this book does have a Dark nature. Ever so carefully, he let the blood from their lacerated finger drip onto the blank page. At least, if something goes wrong, help isn't far away, Tom assured himself. The ancient artifact drank greedily, instantly absorbing every drop. A strange impulse to give more came over him, and he willingly squeezed their finger, forcing the blood to flow more freely. Tom winced. The desire to feed the book faded as the drops took longer to be absorbed. Eagerly, it thanked him, informing Tom that, as a rightful claimant of Salazar Slytherin's legacy, it would disclose whatever he wished. Words and diagrams appeared where only blank space had previously been._

Stirring, Ginny grumbled, "Oww…"

_"Go back to sleep, my sweet," Tom whispered, intoning a healing enchantment that he somehow knew, far older than the school, instantly mending the cut and soothing them. Ginny's mind easily drifted back into her troubled slumber._

"Amazing. I've never seen a human perform a blood rite before!" Loren exclaimed, fortunately after Ginny had gone back to sleep.

_"Loren, you're worried about something. What is it?" Tom inquired._

"My mommy must be getting worried about me by now," Loren replied.

_"I could bring your mother here…" Tom began to suggest. He trailed off when a set of keys bound by a rusty old key ring fell out of his ancestor's book. _

_"Well, what do we have here?" Tom asked, examining the keys. "I wonder why old Salazar hid you in there."_

_He noticed Loren gasp._

'Absorb what wisdom I have to give, and surely you will find out,' the book silently told him.

"That once belonged to Salazar Slytherin?" Loren asked with wonder.

_"You know of him?" he inquired in return._

"Yeah. He was one of the Dark wizards who helped found the school with the Light," Loren enthusiastically growled. "Before the humans abandoned their covenant with us, he was the forests' respected friend and ally. It was said that he often toured the forest, coming to us for understanding and guidance. Everyone knows _that."_

_"No, not everyone. The humans have forgotten much over time, more than we would have guessed," Tom corrected, pocketing the keys and placing the book on the floor next to them. Reaching out with his senses, Tom could see that Sasha was already searching for her cub. "How about I wake Virginia and explain things, then we'll bring your mom to you? Would that be acceptable?"_

"Great!" Loren enthused.

_Oh, Ginny is just going to love hearing about this, he ruefully thought._

* * *

Ignoring the Professor's visitors, Myrtle concentrated on the obstacle before her known as eating. _Everything_ about this new existence was hard. Recalling the faded memories of her depressing mortal life, Myrtle remembered how the little things the living take for granted hadn't always been a chore for her. She wondered what her parents would have thought of this, had they been alive today. The former ghost still didn't know how it had happened, but she understood more than she did last night. Myrtle knew that, if their spirits hadn't moved on yet, she had the power to summon her parents. She wondered what Flitwick and Nick would think about that. Something told her they wouldn't approve. They wouldn't believe it's possible, or something. Maybe the idea _was_ a silly one, but every fiber of her recreated being imparted that she wasn't like normal wizards and witches, except for maybe Professor Flitwick. She could do this-

"By Merlin! Moaning Myrtle, is it really you?" Hermione's voice startled the young Necromancer out of her reverie.

Myrtle smiled at the sight of Harry and Hermione, who'd shown up with some other kids. She saw equally stunned expressions on the two Gryffindors as they entered ahead of the strangers. It was a struggle, but Myrtle pulled herself out of the chair unaided. Her friend Nick floated to her side to offer his assistance. She gratefully took it, leaning on him for support.

"It's really me," she timidly confirmed, unable to contain her fear. "I've… come back." She noticed that they were keeping their distance. "You aren't scared of me, are you?"

Closing the gap between them, Hermione answered, with a look of wonder, "No, this is just _incredible!"_ The elder Gryffindor gave her a warm, welcoming hug, washing away Myrtle's fears that they would hate her. _"You_ are incredible."

Tears of joy and relief fell as Harry hesitantly did the same.

Just before releasing her, Harry whispered in her ear, "Welcome back."

"You poor thing, you look exhausted," Hermione expressed with concern, leading her back to the chair. Harry and Hermione pulled up additional chairs to sit with her. "I've seen some pretty amazing feats in my time, but this definitely tops them all! You simply _must_ tell us everything about your revival, what it felt like, what you remember from it. I want to hear everything!"

"Give the girl a break, returning from the dead after fifty years isn't something you just bounce back from," Harry interjected. "Once you've had the chance to settle in you can tell us what you want."

"Maybe later," Myrtle agreed, not wanting to talk about it in front a group of strangers anyway. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Rebecca, Annika, and Neville," Hermione quickly introduced the others while they pulled up seats. "Everyone, this is Myrtle."

"Yep, we're the outcasts of Gryffindor," Rebecca announced. "Don't worry if you feel like you don't fit in around here, most of us haven't since we were displaced from Gryffindor Tower."

"Outcasts?" Myrtle echoed, confused. She turned to Hermione. "I lost track of you after the Tower was destroyed. I'm so glad you're okay, but after that I had no way of finding out anything."

"Don't worry, we'll fill you in," Harry assured.

Sensing the Gryffindor House ghost's discomfort, Myrtle said, "Don't feel bad, Nick. I'm sure they don't blame you."

"Of course we don't," Annika affirmed.

"We'd never blame you," Neville added.

"Yeah, you didn't turn Gryffindor against the kids who see differently, Ron did that all on his own," Rebecca concurred.

"Thank you, children," replied Nick. "Your support means a lot to me."

"And so does yours, Nick," returned Rebecca.

The Gryffindors launched into an explanation of the problems brewing in the school during the past few weeks. It sounded like a scary thing to be caught up in. She could sympathize with how they must feel. To this day, she remembered what it felt like to be all alone in a crowd. Having mysteriously come back from the dead, Myrtle knew that she couldn't avoid being an outcast again, but with Harry and Hermione helping her this time, at least she wouldn't be alone. That fact made the bewildering experience of being alive again feel not quite so bad.

* * *

When Hagrid, with Fang got there, he was surprised to see Alexis, Remus, Snape, and Montgomery sitting together on a sofa waiting outside Ginny's room. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Ginny's father rushed out of her chamber, looking pretty upset. 

"Ginny, she- _you've_ got to see this!" Arthur blurted out, grabbing Hagrid by the sleeve.

The Auror led him and Remus into Ginny's room, while everyone else remained in the hallway. Hagrid was spooked by how much the girl's room now reminded him of the forest. Fang hid behind his legs, whimpering at the gloomy atmosphere, not to mention the scent of predators in the air. The first thing he noticed, planted on the other side of the room, was an apple tree, with unnaturally big fruit that reached up to the ceiling. Ivy vines covered the tapestries lining the walls. Looking up, Hagrid could see the raging storm outside, just like the ceiling in the Great Hall, but more than that, he could hear the rain clearly. Then he noticed the distinctive sound of Chimeras purring.

"It's as if she's recreating the atmosphere of the forest," Remus observed, seemed to grow concerned.

Arthur went back into the corridor to explain what was going on, leaving the two teachers alone.

"I like your change of scenery, but… why redecorate now?" asked Hagrid.

"Redecorate? Oh, my new friends!" Ginny realized, her voice, oddly enough, coming from under the bed. "I was hungry but I didn't want a normal apple, so I created a tree that would give me a better one. I didn't want the tree to be lonely, so I created some ivy to keep it company. Neither of them liked the color of the carpet, so I made it grass green. I was tired of experiencing the storm at such a big distance, so I changed the room to match."

Bending down to catch a glimpse of her, Remus said, "Greetings, Sasha. I hope your visit has been a pleasant one."

Sasha growled, greeting the werewolf. Hagrid waited to speak until Virginia was done translating.

"Hey, Loren, Sasha," he said, looking under the bed himself. "How you been doin' young cub?"

With a growl Sasha told Hagrid her cub was doing much better thanks his help.

"I'm glad," Hagrid replied. "Just 'member to come back to me if you need anythin'."

Sasha assured him that they would.

"Would you three like to come under here for a visit?" Ginny offered. "There's plenty of room."

"Sure, but we'd never fit through the entrance," he pointed out.

"Sorry, it's easy to forget that from under here," replied Ginny. "Wait a sec, I'll fix that for you."

A set of grass green carpeted steps leading under the bed appeared between them.

"Wow, I didn't know a wizard could do that!" commented Hagrid.

"They can't, but I can," Ginny replied.

In a low growl, Sasha told Ginny, now that her humans were here to care for her, it was time for the Chimera and her cub to return to the forest. However, if the young witch needed them, they would be only a summons away.

Giving the cub a warm hug, Ginny expressed her gratitude, "Thank you so much for protecting us. Your help meant a lot to us."

Loren purred that the forest would welcome her presence any time. After that, she sent the Chimeras home in a pulse of blue-white light.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Loren and his mum reappeared in their forest. Not far from them, a big white animal with large, funny black spots and little weak looking legs, stood on a patch of grass. 

"Mom, is that the weird human food-animal the bizarre girl fed us, a… cow?" Loren asked.

As his mum walked up to it, taking in its scent he was surprised by the lack of understanding coming from the beast.

"Yes, the bizarre one is both wise and generous. She has gifted us with this creature as compensation for time lost hunting," mum answered.

Not understanding the danger it was in, it told them to just leave her alone and let her eat, then began chewing on the grass.

"She's stupid ma, she doesn't even know to run!" Loren complained, walking up to the creature and poking it with his tail. "Make her do something!"

"If his species ever had any intelligence the humans have bred it out of her, dear," mum explained. "Their ways are indeed hard to fathom."

Making a mournful sound, he walked around the stupid creature and nudged it with his head. The cow mooed irritably and took a step forward.

"It's going to be hard work getting this beast home," Sasha growled.

"Hey mum, look at what I can do!" he laughed, continually nudging the silly cow-animal forward. "We can just walk her back home."

"Good thinking, my precious cub," purred mum, affectionately rubbing her face against his.

They began heading back to their cave, but paused when the rain started coming down heavily, like it had before he went to visit. But now the storm had lots of thunder too, telling them how bad the bizarre girl was feeling.

"Mum, are you sure it was a good idea to leave the bizarre girl in the humans' care?" Loren asked, worried for his friends.

"If we are needed, she will call on us, my cub," mum uneasily purred. "Trust in that."

"I'll try," he mournfully agreed.

Loren hoped his mum was right, but he was still worried. If anyone needed understanding, Tom, Ginny, and Ix Chel certainly did. He feared that the ones in the castle couldn't give them that, and would only end up hurting them. Loren wished they would come to stay in the forest. The forest would surely accept the joined three as they are, and, in time, help heal their pain. If their master couldn't learn to understand, he knew it would only be a matter time before they left Hogwarts for good. As sad as that would be for three who loved the human world so much, it would be great to have a new denizen and protector of the forest.

* * *

Remus ignored the strangeness of Hagrid, Fang, and himself traveling down a staircase that led to the bed's cavernous underside. The scent of Virginia's raw pain drew all his focus. The fifth year was down here somewhere, going through the greatest trauma of her life. She would need all of them before this dark hour had passed. Poignantly reminded of the terrible night he had been transformed into a werewolf at so young an age, Remus wondered how much worse he would have fared had he suffered that fate later in life, when he would have understood the full magnitude of what he had lost. Could there actually be an advantage to not comprehending the nature of the bigotry directed toward you? Would Virginia be in this unforgivable state now if she really were the age she had reverted to? Could that air of innocence really be a good thing? Personally, without that incidental protection, he doubted he would have become the same compassionate person he was today. 

"That's not true, Professor. You're stronger than you know," Virginia disagreed with his thoughts. He turned in the direction of her voice. In the darkness, his first visual impression of the witch was the shadowy, huddled outline of her form. "Some day, when you realize the power of being more than the sum of your parts, you're gonna come into your own. Then you'll know just how special you are."

Concerned, Remus gently asked, "My dear, are you alright?"

In a small, child-like voice she answered, "No, I'm broken. I'm tired inside, so tired. I don't wanna play the games anymore. I don't wanna pretend anymore. I can't. I've lost it..."

Remus sat by the girl's side and gave her a hug. Hagrid joined them on her other side, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, while Fang took up the spot at her feet, whimpering in sympathy. He watched as she softly wept, expressing her misery, but he could feel her take some solace from their presence.

"Do you need anything, Gin?" Hagrid asked, the half giant's worry mirroring his own.

"No, nothing I can have," Virginia replied. "Thanks anyway for thinking to ask me."

"It isn't a problem-" Remus started to say but stopped when, in the gloom he noticed the damp mess that had become of the teenager's hair. "What happened to your hair?"

"Loren combed it out for me," Virginia simply answered.

"The Chimera?" Remus confirmed.

She nodded.

Noticing his expression, the Creatures Professor explained, "Grooming is something critters use to comfort each other."

Without warning, Virginia tensed in his arms.

"What is it, dear?" probed Remus.

Rubbing her temples, the young witch groaned, "Mum's here. I wish she wouldn't scream so loud. Especially not at dad, it's not his fault..." Virginia clamped her hands over her ears and screamed. "Stop it, damn you, stop it! How dare you hurt him when you don't even know what's going on!"

Remus got the most horrible feeling that the others in the corridor had also heard that. The sounds of rain and thunder intensified, confirming his fear. How much more was this situation going to deteriorate before this day was through? In her fragile state, how much more could this young power take? Remus was tempted to try convincing Severus to bar all visitors, period, until Virginia had regained some of her emotional equilibrium.

Giving her another reassuring hug, Remus promised, "Don't worry. I'll go make sure the situation is taken care of and then come right back, okay?"

Virginia timorously nodded and Remus got up. As he climbed out, he noticed Hagrid wrap an arm around the young woman in an attempt to soothe her. Thinking about how vulnerable she was currently, he guessed Zach was right after all. The more gifted you are, the more you are in need of protection and compassion.

* * *

Arthur had just finished explaining what Ginny had done to her room when Fred and George returned with Molly. Arthur saw his wife's angry, panicked face, and knew full-well that she wasn't going to be terribly understanding about the delicacy of their child's predicament, nor about his role in all of this. He steeled himself for the upcoming fight; for Ginny's sake, he had to make Molly understand. 

"What have you people done to my little girl?" Molly cried. With one trembling hand, she pulled a crumpled letter out of her damp robes. "I leave her in the supposedly capable hands of Hogwarts' staff, in _your_ capable hands-" Arthur's apprehension increased as she set her enraged gaze on him. "And you people run her right into the ground!" Shoving the letter into his hands, she yelled. "Arthur Weasley, I expected better from you! Since Snape's never known what it is to be a parent, I can understand him not being able to manage, but _you…_ you have no such excuse! You were supposed to be protecting her! You promised me you would, but then, in her time of need _where were you?_ What in Merlin's name was so bloody important that you couldn't make the time to help Ginny through this? And, don't you dare tell me it was your duties as bodyguard that kept you away, because I know Hermione is one of her friends, so it's nothing of the sort!"

Remembering their daughter's ability to hear at distance, Arthur tried to stop her from saying something that they both might regret, "Mol, listen, this isn't the place-"

"I refuse to listen to your excuses! I came here for _my_ daughter!" Molly fumed, turning to storm into their child's room. In a desperate attempt to stop his wife from making a terrible mistake, he seized her arm. She spun around and slapped him with enough force to make him stumble backward, giving her the opening she needed to shrug him off. Stunned, Arthur rubbed his stinging cheek.

Bearing down on him, his wife shrieked, "Coward! How dare you keep me from my little girl when-"

Without warning, Ginny's scream surrounded them, her desperate wail echoing through the corridor, "Stop it, damn you, stop it! How dare you hurt him when you don't even know what's going on!"

Arthur's ears rang painfully but he could hear the storm outside worsen. No one dared to speak. Struck speechless by the power of their wounded daughter's cry, Molly stood stock-still. Remus rushed out, looking as worried and disturbed as he himself felt.

"You heard her response?" Remus asked.

Severus hollowly nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley, I must insist, for your daughter's sake, that you leave the dungeons for the time being," Remus demanded. "Arthur, why don't you take her up to my office and fill her in? You shouldn't be disturbed there."

"Thank you, Professor," Arthur replied, gently taking Molly's arm and guiding her away. "Come along, dear…"

* * *

Filius watched young Myrtle interact with the Gryffindor children, noting how much her mood had improved after Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's acceptance. He hoped that together, they could show the young former ghost that there's more to life than pain. However, to deal with her more immediate necessities, with the minimum of fuss, Filius required outside assistance. Once he was certain that the small group of students in his living room would get along fine without him, the Head of Ravenclaw retreated to his study to make some fire-calls. He walked directly to his fireplace, passing his desk and the bookshelves that lined the walls. With a spell he started a strong fire in the hearth, then made his first call. 

Seeing that the other end of the connection was dark, Filius called out, "Aldwin, wake up! This is important… Aldwin?"

"By Merlin, Filius, it's still day out!" his old friend groaned, his enigmatic, cultured voice resonating from somewhere in the darkness. "You day-walkers, have you no respect for the dearly departed?"

"I apologize for waking you at such an hour, but I need your help," Filius implored.

"Very well. I'm aware, I'm aware…" Aldwin gave in, walking into view. "Tell your problem."

His old friend appeared to only be in his early twenties, but carried himself with an august, old-fashioned grace. Aldwin had his kin's dangerous magnetism, a defense mechanism which, over the decades, Filius learnt to resist. Aldwin was tall, lightly built, with unnaturally perfect, practically white skin. His long, glossy mane of pure black hair draped his chest and back, as it framed his handsome face with unusual aqua eyes. He wore an old, worn, black nightshirt he'd used for longer than Filius could rightly remember.

"I need your assistance in both your current state and former profession," Filius stated, trying to pique his interest. "I have a young girl here who was a ghost for fifty years, and last night she came back to life because she's the first Reborn Necromancer."

"Well, you've never called me without good reason," Aldwin acquiesced, now very much awake. "It's good to see that some things never change."

"We're in the midst of another shift, my friend. In the current clime, I trust the dead more than I do the living," Filius admitted.

"And just how is your vaunted Headmaster handling it?" Aldwin asked.

"He's not, and that's not even the worst of it," Filius confided. "I haven't informed him of her return as of yet. When I do, I fear what Dumbledore's designs will be on the poor dear. Severus nearly lost his apprentice to that wizard's soulless machinations. Something in my bones tells me that next he will be after her power."

"Is this line secure?" inquired his counterpart.

"No-"

"Then, you do your end, and I'll take care of mine."

"You're not-"

In a low, commanding tone that to this day still made him jump, Aldwin growled, "Filius!"

The Head of Ravenclaw complied. Once that was done, his companion felt free to speak his mind.

"So you've got another on your hands… Have you a replacement in mind?" questioned Aldwin.

"Yes, but he isn't ready, not yet," answered Filius. "I know that look Aldwin, I didn't call you for that."

"Are you sure? If you want, I can make it look like natural causes, or even as though the Dark Lord himself did the deed," Aldwin offered.

"I have a dozen witches and wizards who are willing to make it look like natural causes. No, Aldwin."

His friend opened his mouth to speak.

"No."

"It would solve your dilemma."

"He's not ready and neither are the others," Filius maintained. "A misstep now may prove catastrophic. What I need _you_ to do is rouse your brethren, get out word about the new Necromancer's revival. Once the necessary arrangements are complete, I plan to reintroduce the child to the ghost population. If anyone on the grapevine should hear tell of this unexpected event first, they're the ones her existence will most affect."

"It's nice to see that your time amongst the humans hasn't dulled your refreshing sensibilities," his old friend complimented. "When they ask her name or age, what am I to tell them?"

"Her name is Myrtle," he replied. "If memory serves, at the time of her death the child had just turned twelve. She was murdered in a bathroom by a Basilisk."

"Moaning Myrtle?" his companion slowly asked. Filius nodded in response. "I remember… I remember how deeply it cut you, knowing that you couldn't save her. Perhaps this is your second chance."

"The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted. "Another matter that worries me is how physically weak Myrtle is. I can't find anything wrong with the child, but I'm no physician, and I refuse to take her to the school nurse because she's under suspicion of child neglect. Severus has sent for a doctor from the Order of Salus, but there's been a delay. They aren't due to arrive until Wednesday, but this can't wait. I need you at Hogwarts to monitor her condition, at least until we're sure that the young Necromancer's revival is stable."

"You want _me_ to come stay at Hogwarts?" exclaimed Aldwin in surprise. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Wise or not, your presence is needed here. As long as our actions in public are careful, it should be safe enough," Filius conjectured. "Please, Aldwin, this is one I can't handle alone. I need your insight. I need your wisdom…" His voice dropped to a bare whisper. "I need_ you."_

Those last three words were all it took to convince his companion that this child was worthy of their risk.

"I never could say no to you, sweet Filius," Aldwin relented, his bright smile revealing a pair of fangs. "You can expect me after the sun sets. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Tread softly, and guard your thoughts carefully, Aldwin," Filius advised. "The new Divination teacher has discovered a way to unlock buried gifts in The Sight. Zachary's been trying it on every student he can get his hands on almost since the moment he arrived. Some of the children he's uncovered are powerful enough to pierce a disciplined wizard's mental blocks. But I don't know how much luck they'd have against a vampire's defenses."

Taking his warning seriously, his companion promised, "I'll remember to watch my step. It is good to hear from you again, my young one. Even if the circumstances aren't the best, I look forward to tonight."

"As do I, my old friend, as do I," Filius softly agreed. He yearned to see Aldwin in person now, rather than wait. Averting his gaze, he reminded himself that life was never that simple. On that note, he ended the call. Shaking off the effects of seeing his old companion again, Filius next called Ollivander, who appeared as vital as ever.

"Ah, Filius, my dear boy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Ollivander greeted.

Remembering how the previous discussion went, Filius inquired, "Is your end of the line secure?"

"I see… It will be momentarily," Ollivander said, immediately casting the necessary security charms. "Go ahead."

"I have an unusual situation on my hands. Do you remember the child who was murdered by the Basilisk, Moaning Myrtle?" he began.

"Willow and unicorn hair, ten inches, a very subtle combination, odd for a first wand, quite odd. How could I forget?" Ollivander reminisced. "You know, after her passing the girl's wand never wanted another. It didn't like potential buyers near it, especially children, and got quite abrasive if anyone apart from myself handled it. I was forced to put the poor thing away… Myrtle was a sweet child, terrible shame she never got her chance to shine. But, you didn't call upon me to chat about lost possibilities. What is it?"

"Well, she's back," continued Filius. "Before you say anything, Severus and I tested her with Genus draught ourselves. The girl is human and possesses the full emotional compliment. Young Myrtle… is the first Necromancer to come into her powers in more than _six hundred years."_

"You've confirmed this?" Ollivander queried, referring to the young witch's dangerous gift.

"Yes," he attested.

"Then why has Miss Johnson waited so long to revive herself?" his old friend wondered.

"The Bloody Baron has a theory on that. He believes her counterpart is here, and that their time is near," Filius replied. "He also believes that witch or wizard won't be the only death we see."

"What do you think?" Ollivander inquired.

"I agree with him," he answered. "The climate here is ripe for trouble; if disaster strikes _anywhere_ within the next few days, it will be at Hogwarts. You called Myrtle Miss Johnson. Was that her last name?"

"Why, yes," Ollivander confirmed. "It was a shame about her parents."

Remembering Myrtle's earlier assertion, Filius prompted, "Her parents?"

"They were killed in a fire… must be twenty years ago," Ollivander sighed. "It was all over the muggle press of that time. You didn't know?"

"Myrtle learned of it, during her communion with the other side," Filius confided. "You don't suppose she had any other relatives?"

Ollivander tried to recall. "No, not that I remember, but she was muggle born so I can't be certain."

Without warning, his mysterious friend got one of those looks, telling him that the wand master was caught up in a vision.

"When Virginia is feeling better – ask for her aid in ascertaining the Johnson clan's true fate," Ollivander intoned. "But… be careful in _how_ you phrase your request, or you will only make matters worse, for both witches. Remember, the girl won't take the request well from any wizard but you."

"I won't forget," Filius promised.

"I'll be by later with Moaning Myrtle's wand, evening latest, and we'll do the initial assessment then," Ollivander concluded. "With luck, we've solved the riddle of her wand's behavior. If not, we'll work something out."

"Thank you, old friend," he agreed.

After they said their goodbyes, Filius lowered the security wards, and then retrieved a little something for young Myrtle.

* * *

After Virginia's parents left to talk privately, Zach listened to his companion silently sneer, "Well, that was a disaster. This nightmare just keeps finding unique ways of progressively worsening." 

Unfortunately, he was stuck agreeing with Severus. His bonded one often drew the 'there's always a dark cloud accompanying the silver lining' conclusions, but even Zach had trouble seeing a light at the end of this particularly morose tunnel.

"There must be a bright side somewhere," he persisted. "It's only a matter of finding it."

"Sure Zachary, and Slytherin will be under siege by an invasion of unbearably cute things," Severus thought back with a snort.

"That must be the weirdest prediction I've ever heard!" he thought back, laughing aloud at what was undoubtedly a terribly inappropriate moment.

Irritated, Severus silently goaded, "And 'I'll end up excavating a girlfriend from the past' is perfectly normal."

Unable to banish the image of digging up a woman with a muggle shovel in the dead of night, Zach maintained, "No one said unconscious predictions had to be taken literally."

As Severus caught the mental image, he allowed himself a small smile.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was trying to make a point before," Severus mentally replied. "Inexhaustible supplies of optimism and blind luck aren't going to be enough to get us out of this."

"And stumbling about in the dark with sour perspectives will?" Zach pointed out. "Come on, Sev, even _you_ have to admit that the occasional break of tension has its place. If we give up our ability to laugh in even the darkest of times, what do we have left?"

"Reality?" Severus supplied.

"A distinct lack of imagination," he retorted. "If you think about it, that quality is part of what makes Virginia so special. Through all this, the girl has had one constant, the ability to look at a problem from more than one angle. That is what we must hang onto. I have never seen a problem where actually _having_ an imagination prevented someone from solving it."

"That is true, in moderation," soundlessly conceded Severus.

Miss Levine groaned.

"I promised Harry I'd meet him in the library ten minutes ago," Miss Levine told them. "I've got to go. If Ginny asks for me-"

"You'll be the first we'll call, Miss Levine," promised Zach.

"Thank you, Professors," the young Slytherin said before hurrying off.

While they carried on with their vigil Remus left to go check on Virginia. Some time later, the Defense teacher came out to tell them that Virginia had calmed down again. Watching Remus go back in, Zach felt useless. Instead of _this_ he should be doing something, something useful. He'd visit with Virginia, but the senior teachers were already caring for her. He didn't want to risk crowding the young witch. Given how little time Zach had made for her, he had no doubt that he was partly responsible for her current state. He'd comfort Severus, but his companion _wanted_ to sit around and be miserable. No one else needed him. He felt like little more than a waste of space.

Severus took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Zach felt a surge of loving concern through their connection and he looked into his eyes. The exhilarating sensation of actually _experiencing_ his companion's love was more beautiful than anything he could have pictured. Sharing his own feelings with the other half of his soul, he placed his free hand on Severus'. His beloved gasped sharply at the poignancy of completion. He didn't know how long they just sat there gazing into each other's eyes before, without words, they mutually decided to look away. Without breaking contact, Severus wrapped an arm around him. Zach rested his head on Severus' chest, perfectly insinuating himself against his bonded one. Breathing in, he closed his eyes and relaxed. For this instant, amidst the horror, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Molly followed her husband away from Professor Lupin's office, feeling guilty for hurting their little girl before she even saw her. She kept trying to grasp that, not only was the unnatural storm outside an expression of Ginny's grief, but that their daughter could be listening to them from anywhere inside the school. She herself wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't experienced her little girl's strange power. In her cry for help, Ginny certainly didn't exaggerate about the magnitude of her talents. Molly couldn't help but wonder where Professor Dumbledore was in all this. But when she had asked her husband about it, Arthur had gotten this nauseous, bone-weary look, insisting that it didn't matter just so long as he remained well away. She had pressed him for more, but all he was willing to say was that it was a long story, one he couldn't bear to recount just now. After that Arthur reminded her that what they needed to focus on now was Ginny. Arriving in front of their daughter's door, they found Severus and that other fellow asleep on the couch together. 

Approaching the door, which somehow opened before they reached it, Molly mentally remarked, "Those two gentlemen have definitely been working too hard."

* * *

"I guess it's mum's turn now. She really doesn't get it," Ginny murmured, perceiving her mother's reaction as the Light witch entered. "Thank you, all of you, for genuinely caring about us…" 

"We'll be right outside if ya need us," Hagrid assured her.

Ginny weakly nodded.

As the bonded trio watched the two teachers and the dog leave, she tightened their grip on Alexis' bear, Aurora

Afraid of facing her mother after what happened out in the hall, Ginny thought, "I don't want to do this. I don't think I can take… She's going to look at me like I'm a monster."

_"You don't know that," Tom countered._

"Don't I?" she whined.

_"No, you don't!" Tom insisted. "You won't know for sure until you try."_

_Even if this does end badly, Tom thought to himself._

"…Ginny?" Molly called out. "Why won't you answer?"

"Sorry about that. I must have lost my focus again," she apologized.

"It's all right, dear," soothed her mum.

Reminding herself that she wasn't alone in this, Ginny hesitantly offered, "You can come in if you want to."

As her mum and dad walked down, Ginny allowed the stairs to vanish behind them. Watching her mother through the gloom, she had to know if mum was a threat. The first thing Ginny could sense was the sincerity of her mother's concern. Mum didn't know what to think of her power, but, as long as Ginny was safe, it didn't matter. What Ginny perceived when she looked through the layers of intent worried her greatly. Molly was a Light extreme, much like Professor McGonagall. While mum's intentions were good, if Ginny wasn't careful her mother could be poisoned against her. Ginny doubted she could bear that too, praying it wouldn't come to that.

"I know you're sorry about acting rashly when you first arrived, mum. You shouldn't keep wondering if you could have changed things by showing up sooner," Ginny consoled, hoping to stop mum's guilty echo. "You didn't do this mommy, daddy… it just is. Please, don't fight about it anymore. I can't stand you like that."

"Don't worry, honey, it won't happen again," Arthur promised, sitting to their left while mum sat down at her right. Her parents held her. Ginny acutely felt their mutual desire to protect her, but, no matter how much she wanted to feel protected and soothed, it didn't fill the depths of her despondency. Bitter tears of frustration and helplessness fell from Ginny's eyes, expressing how miserable the bonded trio felt. How she hated this- this lack of control devastating them. She just couldn't do it anymore. Tom and Ginny were only beginning to understand that Dumbledore had stolen something from them when he callously shredded their defenses like tissue paper. Some vital part of their psyche had been savagely raped and murdered, leaving the pair impotent against the faceless monsters that would have them worse than dead. All for the sake of some unspeakable grander purpose. Ginny and Tom's denial had kept them going for a time. Only, now that they had stopped running from that terrible truth, neither knew how they were going to resurrect the mental armament that had taken each years to build. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny spoke first.

"I'm tired of talking. Could we just sit for a while?" Ginny tearfully requested. _"Please?"_

"If that's what you want, sweetie," Molly said, giving her a handkerchief. "Just let it all out, we're here for you."

Ginny rested her head on her mother's shoulder, wishing she could be as sure of that as her parents were.

* * *

Engrossed in their discussion Hermione took little notice of Professor Flitwick's absence. Glancing out the window, she observed how much more severe the storm had become. She hoped Ginny was going to be okay. This past week had been hard on her friend, perhaps more so than the Gray witch was capable of handling. 

"Her master is caring for her. Ginny will be fine," Hermione insisted to herself, praying that it was true.

Her reverie was suddenly interrupted.

"You look sad. What is it, Hermione?" wondered Myrtle.

"I'm just worried for a friend," she replied. "Never mind. You must be uncomfortable after wearing that same outfit for so long. Why don't we see what we can do about it?"

"Excellent idea, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick piped in, guiding toward them a comfortably padded wheelchair with a houseplant sitting in it. "Since you've been having so much trouble getting around I figured this might make things a bit easier on you." The Charms Professor handed to Myrtle the healthy, green plant adorned with fuzzy looking leaves, which, Hermione recognized as violets. The Necromancer gazed at it with curiosity. "I also thought you might enjoy having something to care for."

Admiring the gift, the former ghost said, "He's a beautiful old thing." Closing her eyes, she held one of the leaves between her thumb and index finger, and smiled. "He was a present, bought by someone very special, someone you love. It remembers, you know, it recalls how it was in full bloom that late afternoon…" Myrtle's hand glowed, covering the plant in radiant light. The surprise on the teacher's face was nothing compared to everyone's astonishment at what happened next. In a matter of seconds, the plant regained its vitality, coming into full bloom.

"Oh, I'm glad I gave it a couple of weeks rest," Professor Flitwick remarked.

"You treasure him very much. I would be honored to care for him," the young witch said, opening her eyes. "This is how it was that evening, isn't it?"

"Why, yes I remember," Professor Flitwick whispered, fascinated.

"Amazing, it actually looks younger," Rebecca gushed.

"Oh, it is," confirmed Myrtle. "Once he told me what he had been like, I knew what to restore him to."

"Can you do that with any living thing?" Hermione avidly questioned.

Eagerly offering her knowledge, Myrtle answered, "Not exactly. The more complex the life the bigger the job. With a plant like this one, it's easy to extend its earthly existence well beyond what it would normally be. Healing and soothing the uncomplicated is kind of a kid's game. Doing it regularly helps a Necromancer hone and focus their gifts. Souls destined for great things can do it while still in their first life. I don't think I have the power, or have learned enough to do it with a person. Maybe I will a few lives from now."

"Maybe," Hermione thought to herself, wondering what it must feel like having so much power and responsibility on your shoulders. With Rebecca's help she guided Myrtle into the wheelchair, and they took her into the spare bedroom.

"Where are we going to find her a change of clothes?" Rebecca asked.

"No need," Hermione said, conjuring a measuring tape. Once she knew what the former ghost's size was, Hermione, with a muttered spell, transfigured a couple of outfits.

"Wow, magic sure has changed since I got my letter," Myrtle observed, admiring the muggle clothes the Gryffindor Prefect had made for her.

"Actually, magical advancements have been relatively small compared to how quickly the muggle world is evolving," Hermione explained. "The most prevalent discoveries have only been made in recent weeks. You've revived in interesting times."

"Weeks? Why weeks?" wondered Myrtle.

Watching Rebecca disappear into the adjoining bathroom, Hermione hedged, "That's kind of hard to explain."

"I'm a Necromancer who has come back from the dead after spending more than fifty years in the bathroom I was murdered in – try me," pointed out Myrtle. "Ah, this outfit is perfect!"

Seeing Myrtle's reaction, Hermione picked up the fuzzy black sweater with denim blue jeans and put it aside. She then created hangers and placed the other articles in the closet. Hermione turned back to Rebecca as the third year returned.

"How about we draw you a nice, hot bath, how does that sound?" cheerfully suggested Rebecca.

Scared of the idea, Myrtle hesitated, "I don't know…"

"You will have to bathe at some juncture. Attempting it sooner would probably be better than later," Hermione reasoned. "There's nothing to fear. Rebecca and I will be with you the entire time."

"You're safe with us, Myrtle. We won't let anything happen to you," Rebecca reassured.

Still nervous, Myrtle agreed, "Then I'll give it a try."

"I'll get things started," Rebecca replied, leaving the room.

Remembering something, Hermione assured the young Necromancer, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment."

She went into the bathroom to find Rebecca starting the water in the large tub.

"Be careful not to make it too warm," Hermione cautioned. "Myrtle's likely to be hypersensitive until she grows accustomed to having senses again." When Rebecca picked up the bubble bath, she added, "Oh, and try not to use too much of that. It may irritate her skin."

"I'll be careful," Rebecca acknowledged.

When she reentered the room Hermione espied the former ghost's unpleasant expression.

"What's wrong?" Hermione prompted.

"I have to go," Myrtle timidly moaned.

Understanding at once, Hermione wheeled her into the bathroom, offering the resurrected child help whenever she seemed to need it, which was surprisingly little, considering her former state.

Seeing her quizzical expression, Myrtle joked, "What, you thought after spending my un-life in the girl's bathroom, I'd forget how that stuff works?"

She just shrugged, but Rebecca giggled at the obvious point. Hermione checked the water temperature with her forearm to make sure it was just right, and shut off the tap. She and the third year helped Myrtle disrobe and settle into the chest-high water.

"How come you're so sensitive to my needs?" Myrtle asked her. "I mean, how do you know just what's right for me when I don't understand it myself?"

"One of my other friends also suffers from terribly over-heightened senses," Hermione confided. "I learned something about the necessities of being appropriately attentive through helping her with that difficult experience."

"As bad as mine?" the Necromancer wondered.

"In some respects," Hermione answered. "You might know of her, her name is Virginia Weasley."

"I think the Potions master mentioned her," Myrtle recognized. "You still haven't explained why magic's changed so much _only_ in the past few weeks."

Slowly, Hermione explained, "It has been discovered that Ginny has a new type of magic, or rather, a very old one, known as Gray magic. Its given her insights into the fallacies of current elder wizards' thought processes. She, in turn, has been teaching us. Ginny often refers to as 'understanding the importance of both listening and hearing.'"

"That makes perfect sense," Myrtle commented.

"It does?" Rebecca reacted with a slight squeak. "I still have trouble getting it."

"No, the reintroduction of old magics can have a profound effect on those around it," Myrtle clarified. "It's another way of saying the power of perceptivity and personal openness." When Rebecca still looked confused, the Necromancer went on. "Come over here and I'll show you." The third year sat on the edge of the tub. "Give me your hands, and close your eyes… Okay, what's the most prominent sound you hear and what's the least, in that order?"

"The rain, and… voices coming from the other room, I think," Rebecca told her.

"Now, block out the rain and everything else. Focus only on the sounds drifting in from the other room," instructed Myrtle.

"I can't, they're too far away," Rebecca said, shaking her head.

"Don't listen with your ears – listen with your mind," Myrtle urged. "Imagine you're standing just outside the room, and you're eavesdropping… Now you're making progress. Tell us, word for word, what are they saying?"

"…hope Ginny's all right," Rebecca reiterated, sounding just like Harry.

"They've been gone an awful long time. Maybe someone should go check on them," Rebecca spoke as though she were Neville.

"If there is a problem, I am certain Miss Granger and Miss Morden will inform us," the third year said exactly like Professor Flitwick.

"I'll go check," Rebecca spoke using Annika's voice.

Hermione's eyes widened as she listened to Rebecca flawlessly mimic each of them. Before long, the Gryffindor sixth year entered the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" Annika and Rebecca said at the same exact moment. The third year jerked as though startled. She let go of Myrtle's hands and lost her bearings, falling backward into the tub. Reflexively, Myrtle drew her legs back so her feet wouldn't get crushed, and nearly sunk in the process. Luckily, Hermione managed to steady her in time. Rebecca's shrill cry of surprise was cut short when her head was submerged in the warm water.

"What did I do?" Annika asked.

Kicking off her shoes and immersing her feet, Rebecca's head surfaced. Sputtering, she splashed Myrtle with water, "You did that to me on purpose! How did you make me see all that stuff?"

"What stuff?" Hermione probed.

"What's going on in here?" Annika pressed.

"I saw what was going on in the other room, and when Annika came in I saw myself through her eyes," Rebecca shook her head, pulling her dripping hair out of her face.

Professor Flitwick called from the other room in a worried voice, "What is going in there? Do you require assistance?"

In unison, the girls called back, "No!"

Hermione hastily added, "Everything is fine, Professor. Rebecca just slipped on something!"

"You did it all on your own, I just helped you focus enough to listen to the melody they were creating," Myrtle expounded. "Now do you get it?"

Starting to giggle as she splashed the other girl with water, Rebecca replied, "Yeah, I just wish that lesson was a drier one."

Laughing, Myrtle splashed her back, starting a good-natured water-fight between the two.

After a time Hermione said, "Okay, let's clean this up," and offered a helping hand to Rebecca, who gratefully accepted it. She continued to watch over Myrtle while the other two took care of the mess. Once the former ghost's bath was complete, they had an interesting time helping her dry off and get dressed. Thanks to Rebecca's efforts, more than Annika's or her own, they kept it from being the trying experience she had feared it would be for young Myrtle. After helping her back into her wheelchair, Rebecca set her up in front of the full-length mirror and, ever so gently, began brushing Myrtle's hair. Hermione thought the fuzzy sweater and denim blue jeans suited Myrtle quite nicely.

Staring at the mirror, Myrtle asked the Gryffindor third year, "Why is your hair blue?"

Hermione watched their jovial interaction, as Rebecca launched into a long explanation of how she ended up wearing her permanent hair charm. Sometime during the discussion the Gryffindor Prefect noticed that Professor Flitwick, with a thoughtful expression, was observing the pair from the doorway. Watching the elder wizard remain unobtrusive, seeming to be as caught up in the girl's interaction as they were, she could only guess at what wheels must be turning in the Head of Ravenclaw's mind. The former ghost was happier than Hermione had ever seen before, probably happier than even Professor Flitwick had seen. It hit Hermione that, by Myrtle's own admission, this was something she had never had at Hogwarts: acceptance. She knew that once the other 'outcasts' met their newest addition, little Myrtle would no longer have to worry about loneliness.

* * *

Remus followed Hagrid back out into the hallway. There on the sofa, they found Severus and Zach curled up together, fast asleep. The pair looked so peaceful, reminding him of how connected those two were becoming. It had taken him years just to _begin_ forming a friendship with the Potions master. When he first saw how easily Zach and Severus got along, Remus had to admit his reaction had been possessive, even jealous. When Remus realized that acting on his territorial impulses was only going to permanently alienate Severus, he put those feelings aside. Since then, the werewolf had come to see Zach for the devoted, compassionate wizard he was, as opposed to 'the meddling Seer'. Once they had started actually talking to one another, the two wizards discovered that they both wanted the same thing: what was best for Severus, Virginia, and interestingly enough, Harry as well. 

After that terrible incident with Harry and Sirius, Zach had come to him with his own concerns about the poor boy. He had described, in detail, the source of Harry's suffering with The Sight, the Dark Lord, and the real motives behind Lily and James' murder. This had confirmed Remus' fears that Harry wasn't as stable as he pretended. In some respects, the reasons why Severus had taken so well to the Seer were clear. Zach was something of a breath of fresh air. The wizard had a magnetic personality coupled with a sense of conviction, and an intuitive understanding of the world, then there was his endearing, unversed quality. They were characteristics Severus himself lacked, but at the same time, needed. Those two fit. As long as that was true Remus would do everything in his power to help them.

Another thing he had to admit to himself was that, when it came to Severus, his long time friendship with Sirius also put him at somewhat of a disadvantage. Mainly because Sirius had set up Severus to be killed, or worse still, transformed that ill-fated full moon. Sirius… He didn't want to _think_ about his foolhardy friend, who seemed hell-bent on ruining what little he had left. After Padfoot's betrayal it had taken Remus a long time to forgive him. Moony never could. Perhaps, his own choice had been a mistake, perhaps things would've been different had he stood up to Sirius all those years ago, instead of giving into his isolation. Remus would never know. Maybe that was for the best. His perennial loneliness was a sorry fact of his existence. For all he knew, werewolves aren't meant to find companionship in any form. At that thought, Moony conveyed to him in feelings rather than words, that Remus would never be alone as long they were together, honestly desiring to make him feel better. For the first time in Remus' life, that assertion felt like a good thing. Arthur coming out of his daughter's room broke his train of thought.

"How is Ginny doing?" Hagrid asked.

Checking the time, Arthur told him, "Better, I think. At least Ginny's storm has let up some. We should go. The other Professors are going to be arriving at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower soon."

Remus somberly nodded. He knew Severus had decided that permanently sealing off the area would somehow help his apprentice. But, on the other hand, Virginia firmly believed that unless the space was healed, the magical contamination would only grow until it enveloped the entire school. Personally, he agreed with Virginia, but they were simply out of time and the poor child was in no condition to stop them. He wondered just how many other participants in Severus' plan also agreed with the young witch before he safely buried the concept.

"Well Arthur, don't ya worry about Ginny and the Mrs. I'll be here in case they need anything," Hagrid assured.

Remus found the task of rousing Zach fairly easy, unlike Severus, who began talking in his sleep instead of regaining consciousness.

The Divination teacher took out a book and pen from his robes and begin writing, while the Potions master uneasily muttered, "When The One Who Lived may not, and a spirit of the old ways comes full circle, The Fifth shall be revealed for better or worse, so exposing The Fourth's eternal curse…"

They all stared as Severus fell silent then awoke with a jolt.

With a sneer Severus brushed the hair out of his eyes, and snarled, "What are you people gawking at?"

Looking quite serious, Zach questioned, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"What does that-"

"Severus, please answer the question."

"No, I don't remember," insisted Severus.

"You uttered this in your sleep not thirty seconds ago," Zach explained, handing the Potions master his book. "Are any of these signs familiar?"

Severus' eyes widened in recognition, then abruptly ripped out the page. Remus could only stare as Severus, without so much as reciting an incantation, set it on fire with a sophisticated charm.

"Virginia is right, that way is far more direct once you understand it…" Severus whispered, closing his eyes as he let the burning sheet of paper fall. Before it hit the ground, it turned to ashes, extinguishing itself.

"Just an overly tired wizard's incoherent ramblings," Severus lied, his voice returning to normal volume.

"If that's all it was then why did you destroy it?" Zach pressed.

"Shouldn't we be getting up to the tower?" Severus tried diverting them.

Curious about what was really going on, Remus observed the Divination Professor reply through their odd connection.

Growing agitated, Severus hissed, "Because no one must pursue this, least of all me! Trust me, Zachary, _this just is._ What will happen _must_ happen, that's all I know and all I dare discover!"

In a soothing tone, Zach assured him, "I understand. You're right. If we don't get going now, we're going to be late."

That answer seemed to put Severus at ease. The four wizards headed out of the dungeons together, bound for the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower. The only other time Remus had seen Zach treat anyone that way was with his Seers. Then why would- Severus also has The Sight! That certainly explained a lot, but if what they heard was some sort of prediction, why did Severus get so upset about pursuing it?

"Zach, why did the prospect of exploring what Severus just mumbled bother him so much?" Remus directed the thought at him.

Giving him a startled glance, the Divination teacher telepathically replied, "So you've managed to figure out that old trick. Somehow, I shouldn't be surprised. Sometimes those with the gift are compelled to take certain courses of action, or to abandon action entirely. For whatever reason, Severus' gift has decided that he shouldn't know the full truth until the time comes. Does that help?"

"Yes, thank you for the insight," he thought back to Zach.

When they arrived, Minerva, Lydia, and Alicia were there, leaving them to wait on Filius, Madam Hooch, and Maya, the Ancient Runes Professor.

"Oh, what is Hades doing here?" Severus sneered, staring at something.

Remus followed his line of sight, spotting a great eagle owl heading towards them. He could swear the look in Zach's eyes when he caught sight of the bird was one of old anger and fear. The owl dropped the envelope in Zach's hands and then perched on the poor man's shoulder. The Seer took out the letter and began reading to himself. Recognizing Lucius' handwriting, Remus couldn't help but look over Zach's shoulder to read.

"Your first panicked parent letter, and from Lucius, no less," Remus praised, patting the Divination Professor on the back. "Congratulations, you're now a Hogwarts Professor!"

"That _is_ an achievement," Lydia attested. "Trust me, it's not easy to get under his skin."

"Unless you tell him his son's failing," Alicia added with a smirk.

Distantly, Zach advised, "Alicia, you should recheck Draco's progress in your class, and while you're at it, check his tutor's. I think you'll find things aren't what they seem to be."

"Why should she do that?" Lydia wondered.

Zach simply shrugged, saying, "It'll be better for you three in the long run."

"Now, that's a Seer non-answer for you, cryptic and to the point all at once," Alicia remarked. "Drop it, Lyd, he can't tell you more than he already knows."

Remus heard Filius apologize as he, Madam Hooch, and Maya joined them, "Sorry we're late. Each of us was unfortunately held up."

"You'll just have to respond to Lucius later, Zachary," Severus said, while trying to remove the owl from the Seer's shoulder. Despite the Potions master's best effort, the creature refused to budge. Remus quietly chuckled at the sight. Such were the joys of dealing with Lucius Malfoy. Even at a distance he was annoyingly intrusive. With an irritated sigh, Severus gave up. "Alright people, you know what your jobs are. Let us proceed."

* * *

When she sensed the new ward fall into place, Ginny lifted her head. 

"Oh, they won the race. The tower's sealed up," Ginny murmured sadly. "Pity it isn't going to work."

"I'm sure the teachers know what they're doing, sweetie," mum tried to reassure her. "That place will never again see the light of day."

She let out a derisive laugh that greatly unnerved her mother.

"Teachers – they're children!" she snorted. "The fact they even _considered_ their silly ward-thing proves that none of them grasp the true nature of the forces they're playing with!"

"But they designed the containment ward specifically to counter the foreign energy trapped up there," Molly protested.

"That's _my_ energy, mum," she explained. "There's nothing alien about it, not really. The Light and Dark just don't understand the Gray anymore. They're all so young. They can't see they are only children, but now I see. You don't get it either. I shouldn't expect you to, not yet anyhow. Just take my word for it. The ghost will just grow and eat the ward."

Confused, Molly thought, "A ghost?"

"Not a person-ghost, mommy," Ginny corrected her. "I think Alexis put it best when she called it the 'ghost of an event'. You see, I unconsciously made it to protect me, but now it doesn't know how to stop. If nothing's done, it'll eat the school just to help me, and probably kill a whole bunch of wizards to do it in the process. Then the only one who'll be able to stay at Hogwarts will be me."

"Huh?" reacted Molly.

"Daddy met the ghost," Ginny revealed. "They had a nice conversation, at least they did till they tried to kill the Light Lord, Dumbledore, whatever you want to call him. But that's a long story. I don't wanna talk about it. If you want to know more, go ask dad. But be nice to him, I hurt him enough when I told him what happened." Ginny turned away so she didn't have to look at her mother's expression as she spoke. "I know you love me, but you shouldn't have come here, mum. I didn't want to hurt you too, but I guess I can't stop that either."

"I'm tougher than you think, little girl," mum said. "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

Beginning to cry again, Ginny whispered, "You may not still feel that way after you talk to dad."

TBC...


	44. Necessary Deeds

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

A/N: It took me a couple of all-nighters but I've done it. I've managed to post the chapter before Christmas. I think it's safe to say you won't be disappointed, (though I couldn't get it done before the winter solstice. L) Happy holidays and enjoy!

Chapter Forty-Four

Necessary Deeds

In his office, Zach finished writing a reply to Lucius' 'panicked parent letter' as Remus had jovially called it, then sent it off with his cousin's owl. Sitting back, he enjoyed the peaceful stillness generated by the Gray permanent silencing ward, which Severus had installed when he had been here last. Suddenly, his moment of tranquility was shattered by a searing pain shooting through his left forearm, making him see red, closely followed by a terrible, maddening itch. Zach grabbed his arm, grateful he hadn't been standing at the time. It wouldn't have been so unnerving if the itching sensation besetting him was just a physical one, but this was a magical intrusion, scratching at the back of his mind. An insidious, demanding compulsion of vaguely familiar Darkness tried to overwhelm his senses. It commanded him to obey at once and Apparate to a specific location. At first he resisted, struggling to understand where this alien urge was coming from, but the more he tried to shake its influence, the further encompassing the compulsion grew. He had no choice but to escape the suddenly confining school grounds and follow its undeniable edict.

* * *

Severus, striving to keep himself from dwelling upon the condition he had left Virginia in, sat at his desk grading papers. Unable to focus on the work before him, he dumped it back into his desk, and slammed the drawer shut. Flashes of lightning illuminated the unnaturally darkened sky, accompanied by reverberating thunderclaps, indicating Virginia's current mood. He had tiptoed around his manically depressed apprentice for long enough. Even if he had failed her, even if, in the end, Virginia wanted to terminate her apprenticeship with him, he couldn't let her go through this alone. Only _he_ knew the full extent of her suffering. He was her master. He couldn't abandon her in her hour of need! Striding towards the door, his Dark Mark suddenly began to burn furiously. The power of Lord Voldemort's summons compelled Severus to go before him. The Potions master froze, distancing himself from its influence as he had done countless times. 

He didn't want to leave her, but he sensed that, this time, Voldemort was refusing to be ignored. The call coursing through his veins, through his very magic, was meant specifically for him. And there was something different, some new element that felt… _wrong,_ for lack of a more descriptive term. It was an echo, as if there were feedback- Oh, no… The summons was affecting Zachary! Reaching out to his bonded one, he discovered that Zachary was already making his way to the school's perimeter. For someone who had spent fifteen years in hiding, his companion was surprisingly swift. He had to stop the Seer. There was no telling what Voldemort would do to Zachary if that bastard got his hands on him! Severus used translocation, as his apprentice had dubbed it, bringing his location and Zachary's together for an instant, then keeping his bonded one with him when the spaces separated again. Before the soaking wet Divination teacher could escape, Severus grabbed him by the shoulders, roughly shaking him in an attempt to draw his attention away from the call.

"Zachary, fight it! You're stronger than him, fight it!" Severus growled.

Looking around in confusion, Zachary sputtered, "Vol-Voldemort? Severus… What's happening? What is he doing to us?"

"The Dark Lord is summoning me, but over the years I've learned to resist," he calmly stated. "In time, you must learn to do the same. Until then…" He snatched Remus from his chair in the Great Hall and deposited him on the sofa. "…we will need capable assistance."

Landing precisely where he had intended, Remus prompted, "You called, Severus?"

Seeing that the werewolf was taking his intrusion with humor, he quickly explained, "Yes, I am being summoned. Zachary is also being influenced by it as a side effect of our life bond." As the maddening summons progressively worsened it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. His companion looked ready to bolt, however, he could feel Zachary using every ounce of will he could muster to hold his ground. He disarmed the Seer then tossed his wand to Remus before the Divination teacher could react. "You can gape about it later! It's imperative that you keep Zachary here…"

The Dark Lord's summons suddenly reached a new height. His companion pulled himself out of Severus' grasp and began pacing around while Severus fought to regain his eroding focus.

"It's getting worse, Severus!" Zachary complained.

"Damn it, don't you think I know that!" he snapped, sounding harsher than he intended.

The Defense teacher immobilized Zachary's body with a set of restraint enchantments before his companion's ability to resist gave way.

"Go, Severus, I'll take care of him!" Remus urged, keeping his wand trained on Zachary. "Go!"

Severus required no further urging to escape Hogwarts at best possible speed. He hoped the two people he cared for more than anything in his life could be made to understand why he had to leave when they needed him.

* * *

Ginny and Tom watched their master obey Voldemort's call. If they were ever going to restore Gryffindor Tower, now was the time. The last thing the trio wanted was to move, but they had to if they were ever going to face the ghost of that event. It was that or give Severus an opportunity to stop them. The image of Severus shouting at them, held helpless by a restraining field in their old Common Room, while they attempted to lead the Gestalt solidified their resolve. _Tom figured the only obstacle now in their path was Ginny's mother._

"_I guess it's now or never," Tom silently stated the obvious._

"Agreed, at least this is one personal demon we _can_ face," Ginny thought.

Seeing the combination of fear and determination on her face, Molly asked, "What is it, dear?"

Placing Ix Chel on their shoulder, Ginny replied, "I'm sorry, mum, but there's something I have to go do." She got up and headed towards the exit, making the stairs reappear before she reached them. "Please, stay here till I get back."

"I'm coming with you," Molly stubbornly insisted, following her out from under the bed.

Ginny stopped. Already she was beyond exhausted. The daunting task of doing the 'right thing' drained the life out of them. Curling up and wasting away was so much easier. There were times they wondered if all this trouble was worth it. If Tom and Ginny didn't stop Gryffindor Tower's ghost, it would envelop Hogwarts. One day, it might even extend as far as Hogsmeade. They felt all screwed up inside, but nonetheless, she, Tom, and Ix Chel _knew_ they needed to do this, not only for the sake of others, but for their own. This chance meant everything. They couldn't abandon it. It hurt to move. It hurt to care. The depressed trio was going to act anyway, because they were tired of despairing even more than they were tired of being alive. If this could ease their suffering, even just a little, they would do it. The trio wouldn't let themselves be sidetracked. Ginny and Tom couldn't bear the alternative.

She turned to her mother, emotionally declaring, "Then understand this. I can feel your love for me, mommy, and I love you too. In your eyes, you're only trying to help. You want to protect me, except you can't. You don't have the power. No one does, not even my master. My path is harsh, and ugly, and lonely. If your desire is to tag along then fine, come, but stay out of my way. I don't have time to coddle magical toddlers, whose ambition in life is to prevent me from doing what I must because they can't let go of their blind, know-it-all philosophy. Now, you can stay and learn to grow up like the rest of us, or I'll send you home, and believe me, that would not be hard. It's your choice."

From the look Molly's face, her mum couldn't believe her little girl could be so rude.

"The Ginny Weasley I know would never talk like this!" her mother scolded.

"I am no longer the Ginny Weasley you know, I… I'm sorry," Ginny held back her tears of pain and frustration. "I don't expect you to understand, but out there I have become _Virginia_ Weasley. I am the first Gray witch to come into her powers in more than a thousand years, and I have a job to do!"

Focusing again on their task, Ginny pulled a comfortable dark gray outfit and a pair of shoes out of the closet, then retreated to the bathroom. She relieved herself and quickly changed. They picked up her depressed familiar and placed the snake back on her shoulders. Then, avoiding her mum's gaze, she left the room. Ginny halted when they saw Hagrid and Fang sitting in the hallway.

"Ginny! You okay?" Hagrid asked in surprise, giving her a hug.

Distinctly aware that her mother was still following them, she answered, "Not really, but there's nothing I can do about that right now. Hagrid, we need your help."

"Just tell me what ya need," Hagrid immediately agreed.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough," Ginny said tersely.

Getting down on one knee in front of Fang, Ginny tried to let Hagrid's familiar down gently, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't come with your master on this one."

Fang whimpered, not wanting to be left behind if his master needed his help.

"_I understand that you don't want to, but it's simply too dangerous," Tom artfully imitated Ginny._

With increasingly pitiful whimpers, the dog begged to come along.

"Okay, you can come with us to my master's classroom and hear what we have in mind, but no further, understand me?" Ginny relented.

Fang barked an affirmative.

"You're a brave and true familiar to want to come this far," she complemented, petting his sparse yet soft coat. "Don't ever let others lead you to think otherwise."

_A flash of insight told Tom that something was **off** with their Professor's familiar, but he quickly dismissed it as his own jitters. Tom stood, feeling that time was of the essence. His little princess made sure that the almost endearing mutt was touching their leg, and then moved to take their large Professor's hand._

Offering their other hand to her mother, Ginny challenged aloud, "Do you really want to learn?"

_Tom didn't quite know how Ginny felt about Molly. He suspected that she didn't either. In his view, the older witch's next actions would speak volumes more than her words had. There was an element to her that he didn't trust, something that reminded him far too much of his father. When faced with a similar choice, would this stringent Light witch turn out to be any better? Having before been damned by his own blood for being different, he wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. Tom hoped, for Ginny's sake, it was just his habitual paranoia clouding his judgment. Still, something told him to be prepared for what he was sure would be a crippling disappointment for his beleaguered princess if the worst came to past. Focused on taking care of this quickly, Ginny took little notice of Molly's brief hesitation when her mother took their hand._

In the blink of an eye, Ginny and Tom brought them to master Snape's classroom. Stepping away from the group, she effortlessly reached out to the other members of the magical Gestalt, making sure that only they would hear her message before addressing them.

Telepathically, Ginny summoned, "The time has finally come. Gestalt members, assemble in the Potions classroom. I'll be waiting for you there."

With that done, Tom hoisted them up onto a table to rest while they waited for their Gestalt's arrival.

* * *

"Anthony!" Melinda shouted. Running through the corridors of Mulciber manor searching for him, she began to regret coming home for the weekend. "Anthony? Wait a bloody minute, Anthony!" 

She halted to catch her breath at the foot of the main stairwell in the foyer, cursing herself for losing track of him. No matter how old Melinda got, she just couldn't keep up with her big brother. Suddenly, the large, heavy, oak doors leading to the outside burst open and Anthony rushed in. When her unstable brother saw her directly in his path, he skidded to a halt.

"What are you doing?" demanded Melinda.

"Looking for my Nimbus," Anthony hastily replied, gazing all around him as though it would simply pop out of the air at the action. "Mum must have hidden it again."

"Yeah, to keep you from using it unsupervised and thereby breaking your neck," she sniped. "Where are you planning to go anyway?"

"I need to go back to school!" Anthony firmly declared.

"In case you haven't noticed, Anthony, you've already graduated," pointed out Melinda.

Undeterred, Anthony insisted, "I know that, but I _need_ to see the new Professor. What did you call him? Professor Montgomery… Wait, isn't he that famous Seer, the one who disappeared a bunch of years ago?"

"Yes, but why?" Melinda questioned.

"Why what?" he asked in confusion, returning his gaze to her.

Surprised she had gotten Anthony to stand still for this long, she clarified, "Why do you need to see him?"

Resting his hands on her shoulders, Anthony softly implored with a touch of vulnerability in his voice, "Cause we're alike. He can help me. I know he can. He'll understand me… Please help me find my broom, little sis."

"If you must go to Hogwarts and speak with this Professor, then you can come back with me," Melinda gave in. "But mum and dad haven't yet given me permission to leave. Until they do neither of us is going anywhere. I have an idea. Why don't we return to the study, and I'll tell you everything I've heard about Montgomery and his Seers? Then, once our parents are ready, they'll send for us. Is that acceptable?"

Subdued, Anthony acquiesced, "For now, I guess. Lead the way."

They returned to the study. Melinda related in detail everything she knew about the Seer situation, successfully diverting her brother until their mum arrived. Then, for no apparent reason, he groaned.

"Great, we ran out of time!" he said sullenly. "I guess we'll just have to go tomorrow." In the blink of an eye Anthony's mood brightened. "But I want you ready first thing, Melinda. I don't want to miss a thing!"

She watched him grin and slowly shook her head. She was doomed. Their mum stared at him with a quizzical expression until he looked up, noticing Angela for the first time.

"Ooh, great idea, mum!" Anthony enthused, apparently replying to her thoughts. "I'll be down for lunch."

Her brother left the room without saying another word. Their mum gazed at her, looking to her for answers. Melinda sighed.

"I'll try to explain," she began.

* * *

Alexis sat studying with Harry in a secluded section of the library. She turned to observe The-Boy-Who-Lived, wondering what he was contemplating that made him look so serious. It occurred to her that sometimes she simply enjoyed watching him. As though sensing her eyes on him, Harry looked up from his work, meeting her curious gaze. Caught up in the moment, her heart began beating a little faster. Neither could bear to look away. A shy smile crept onto Harry's face and she couldn't help but return it. 

"Alexis, I umm…" Harry nervously began. "I was wondering what you're working on?"

Feeling a stab of disappointment at his query, she internally groaned. For a moment there she was sure that he was going to say something else. If her observations were right and he really did like her, then why didn't he say anything? The boys who had propositioned her in the past were never this trepidacious. Alexis swore that if Harry didn't get up the courage for more than trite questions soon, the anticipation was going to drive her insane.

Hiding her reaction, Alexis causally answered, "Just reading up for a charms essay I have to hand in on Monday. And you?"

Looking away, Harry chit-chatted, "Oh, Potions homework. I'm also studying for this Transfiguration exam I've got on Monday, but the material we're covering is simple enough."

"Are the strange rumors going around about Neville Longbottom true?" Alexis gossiped.

"What have you heard?" Harry questioned.

"Well, that Neville can transfigure things without a wand. Another rumor says that he can heal injuries with a single touch, and that with a thought, he made Ronald Weasley's cauldron explode, in order to get him in trouble with Professor Snape." Alexis listed.

"Ron's own incompetence caused his potion to blow up. Neville just stopped it from destroying Professor Snape's classroom," Harry corrected. "The other two rumors are true. Why didn't you just ask Neville about it when we were at Ginny's last night?"

"We don't get along all that well," Alexis admitted. "After what happened last time, I thought it would be rude to ask him in front of everyone. He's going through a rough period. I just didn't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I can kinda relate to how he feels," Harry sympathized, with an edge to his voice that told her that he was speaking from experience. "You two got off to a bad start, that's all. I think if you make the effort to put his reputation aside, you'll see that he's not what you think. He gets nervous and stuff, but Neville's just like that. He may not act like much in a crisis, but he's a great friend to have after one."

She saw Harry nervously glance around, as though he wanted to make sure that they were alone.

Beginning to blush, Harry confessed, "Alexis, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've enjoyed your company a great deal during the past few weeks, and… I really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I would be honored if you agreed to go on a date with me Sunday night. Maybe this time we can even finish our meal."

Looking into his eyes, she saw him bracing himself for her rejection. Alexis couldn't remember the last time a guy who was interested in her expressed his emotions so honestly, or, for that matter, so readily. It was certainly one of Harry's most endearing traits. She would be crazy to say no.

Smiling as she took his hand, Alexis replied, "Oh, Harry… I feel the same way. I don't know what it is about you, but when I am with you everything is… easier. You make me feel safe. I haven't experienced that since… I guess what I'm trying to say is _yes,_ I'd love to go out with you!" A thought occurring to her, she lost her air of unrestrained enthusiasm. "But, under one condition."

"And what's that?" Harry tentatively asked.

"This time – no peeping house-elves," Alexis quipped.

Laughing, Harry agreed, "I think I can arrange that."

Alexis laughed as well, feeling as though her heart was singing. They drew closer to one another and, for the first time since Alexis had lost her parents she felt like everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Sirius, in dog form, hid behind the stacks spying on Harry and his devious Slytherin Keeper through a gap in the tomes. He watched the misguided Gryffindor studying in silence while the girl had her lecherous gaze on him. As though sensing her watch him, the boy stared back at her. Sirius felt distinctly nauseous at seeing James' naive son so smitten with this evil Dark witch who was obviously trying to lead him astray. Sirius held back a sigh of relief when Harry chickened out of asking this Alexis person for a date. If he didn't do something to stop this ghastly union, and soon, Harry's Keeper would surely seduce him. There was no telling what would happen to his godson then. 

If only Harry would listen to him! Sirius now knew that referring to Seers as 'abominations' in Harry's presence, while the boy still believed that he was one, had been was a horrible mistake. A mistake he might never be able to fix. Just thinking about these unscrupulous Dark wizards using one of the few loved ones he had left, made his blood boil. Then there was Montgomery, who might as well be Dark, pushing that damnable Seer nonsense on Harry. Sirius swore to himself that no matter the cost, he would protect Harry, taking care of Montgomery and _those Seers_ in the fraud's blasted cult! His godson may hate him now, but someday he would understand, someday Harry would know that everything Sirius had done since his escape was for him. Returning his attention to the two teens, he saw they were discussing the rumors surrounding Longbottom. Good, safe ground, he thought to himself. But when he saw Harry check to see if the coast was clear, his blood went cold.

No, please don't tell me he's going to do it, Sirius hoped. Of all the bloody times for Harry to muster his Gryffindor courage, why does it have to be now?

"Alexis, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Harry confided, as he started to blush. "I've enjoyed your company a great deal during the past few weeks, and… I really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I would be honored if you agreed to go on a date with me Sunday night. Maybe this time we can even finish our meal."

Finish? Sirius wondered. What's that supposed to mean? Am I too late?

The vile witch stared into the boy's eyes, taking an approving note of just how vulnerable Harry was.

Holding back a canine whimper, Sirius mournfully thought, My poor godson!

"Oh, Harry… I feel the same way," the Slytherin lied. The conniving bitch put on a faux smile as she took the boy's hand. "I don't know what it is about you, but when I am with you everything is… easier. You make me feel safe. I haven't experienced that since… I guess what I'm trying to say is _yes,_ I'd love to go out with you!" The vixen's expression shifted, losing its appalling, cutesy, temptress edge. "But, under one condition."

"And what's that?" his godson tentatively asked, playing right into her hands.

"This time – no peeping house-elves," stipulated Harry's Keeper.

Sirius' blood pressure went straight through the roof, as his godson and the Dark witch laughed knowingly at the crude remark. The pair moved closer together. Desperately trying to banish the sickening mental image of this soulless girl taking advantage of Harry's innocence, he shuddered. The very idea of Harry sleeping with that- that Slytherin trollop was nauseating beyond belief! He wanted nothing more than to march over there and give that witch a hexing she would never forget. Still, he couldn't risk without terminally damaging his relationship with Harry by acting. Was he already too late to protect his godson? Sirius shook his head. Whatever damage has been done, he'll just have to deal with the repercussions when the time comes. The two continued talking, but he ignored their chatter. Sirius sat there silently fuming as he tried to work out what his next move would be. His full attention was drawn back to Harry and his Keeper when their conversation suddenly halted. For a long stretch neither spoke.

"Did you hear that?" Alexis softly asked.

Harry nodded.

Standing, his godson quietly declared, "Ginny needs us."

"At least the wait's over," she said, getting up and placing a protection spell on their things so that no one could go snooping. "Now for the _fun_ part."

"Yeah," Harry gravely agreed.

The two teens left the library together in a hurry, missing Sirius' presence entirely. He didn't know what Weasley was summoning them for. At present, it didn't matter. What was important was the fact that Harry needed his help to do combat with this menace. He left to go find Ron, the one wizard who also knew the truth.

* * *

As they waited, Tom and Ginny strove to stay the nervous tension overtaking them. The strangest thing about the fear had little to do with the act of healing Gryffindor Tower itself, but rather with what their master would think of them once the dust settled. Neither particularly liked going behind his back, but they knew this was the right thing to do. They only hoped that Severus would agree once they explained their reasoning. The idea that their master would want to terminate the apprenticeship terrified Ginny in a way nothing else did. They both needed him so badly, Tom most of all, especially now that Rachel's secret had finally been revealed. That in essence was the problem. Since the magical storm all they had done was _need_ Severus, yet their very presence caused him so much misery. How could he still want them when they couldn't so much as fulfill the apprenticeship's basic requirements? And here they were, hurting him again. There was simply no excuse for going behind Severus' back, even if for the best of reasons. Ginny bitterly snorted at the thought. They had a real talent for hurting people, even when they didn't want to. 

_"Don't dwell on it, my little princess," Tom soothingly reassured her. "As long as everyone does their part, this should be a piece of cake."_

"I don't know what I'd do without you, my snake," Ginny tenderly thought, wishing he were physically with her, that he could hold her, like that would ever be possible. Hearing Ginny's private desire, Ix Chel shook her head. "I'm so tired, Tom. I don't even know what we're doing anymore. I just know this is right, it's necessary, beyond that…"

"_I know just how you feel," he empathetically replied._

"You're probably the only one who does," she silently lamented.

Ginny looked up when Alexis and Harry entered the room. At once, the pair came to their side, their concern for her radiating from them.

"Ginny, you look terrible!" Alexis exclaimed, scrutinizing her appearance. "More than terrible, you look like someone tried to drag you through the Forbidden Forest face first. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I beg your pardon?" her mother broke in, feeling insulted.

Alexis ignored Molly's comment, infuriating Ginny's mother to no end. Normally Ginny would try to smooth over such Slytherin/Gryffindor faux pas', but with everything going on, she couldn't work up the energy to fix it. Besides, she didn't feel that it was any of her mother's business.

"She's right. You don't look yourself," Harry amended. "Maybe we should postpone-"

_"No, we've come too far to back out just because I had a little psychotic break," Tom insisted aloud, using her voice. "I may not be better, but I refuse to miss my only opportunity to face that place."_

"It may not be easy, but we can do this. I know we can," Ginny concluded with growing confidence.

"Face _what_ again?" mum asked.

Ginny watched as her mother put the pieces together. Molly grew pale.

"You're not talking about Gryffindor Tower, are you?" Molly pressed, horrified.

Hagrid also looked unnerved by the idea. Ginny opened her mouth to retort but Alexis stopped her.

"Harry, why don't you explain the situation to Professor Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley, while I see what I can do for Ginny's public image?" Alexis suggested in a business like tone, leading her to Severus' office. The bound trio noticed Harry, with a faraway look, watching them retreat, or rather, watching Alexis.

"Oh, uh… sure," Harry distractedly called after them before Alexis shut the door.

Seeing their expression, Alexis asked, "What?"

Tom and Ginny stifled a snigger, while Ix Chel shook her head in bemusement. It was good to see that that at least one couple was doing better than they were.

* * *

Minerva sat at her desk grading papers, unsuccessfully struggling to ward off the peculiar migraine that had been coming and going since yesterday. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had been able to manage a good night's sleep but the strong headache draught she had imbibed only reduced her symptoms. Minerva removed her spectacles, then rubbed her over-sensitive eyes, wondering if she should just call it a day. Putting her spectacles back on, she gasped at the sudden appearance of a young man's reflection in the glass of the wooden picture frame on her desk. He was a dapper wizard, wearing a Hogwarts uniform from her youth, with raven black hair and deep gray eyes that held a hint of sadness and an old anger. He couldn't be more than eighteen. Minerva's ears rang. Her head pounded furiously, the migraine growing in intensity with each painfully long second. Rubbing her temples, she was afraid to look behind her, afraid of what she might find. 

Minerva jumped at the unnaturally loud sound of someone knocking at the door. Finally, she looked behind her for the mysterious stranger, discovering that he had never really been there. She took a deep breath trying to recall where she had seen the young man before, as the knock on her door was repeated. Already, the details were slipping away, leaving a disconcerting emptiness in their wake. Looking down at her hands, Minerva saw them shaking. Nightmares she couldn't recall, endless headaches, now the hallucination of this boy – what did it all mean? Abruptly, her migraine receded to a dull ache. What was happening to her? Was she just cracking under the pressure, or were these symptoms of something more sinister? Minerva didn't have a single inkling and that terrified her. Worse still, Minerva had this stubborn instinct that she couldn't go to Poppy for medical attention even if she wanted to- The persistent knocking stopped. Remus and Zachary barged into her office, shutting the door behind them.

"Minerva, I've been knocking on your door for the past several minutes. Why didn't you answer me?" she heard Remus ask, sounding worried.

"I umm… I must have been so focused on my work that I didn't hear you," Minerva lied, surprised to hear that so much time had past. She added missing time or blackouts to her growing list of concerns. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Severus was 'called' so he'll be unavailable for a while," Remus explained. "I need you to watch over Zach until I return. You see, when Severus was summoned Zach was… adversely affected."

"Affected, how exactly?" Minerva inquired.

Both Remus and the new Divination teacher looked quite reluctant to offer further explanation. But after a moment, Zachary nodded and Remus put up a silencing ward.

"Severus and I are connected. I heard Voldemort's summons as if I had taken the Dark Mark myself," Zachary uncomfortably admitted. "If Severus hadn't figured out that the call had piggybacked on our connection when he did, I would have gone to the Dark Lord."

"Oh, I see!" exclaimed Minerva, comprehending. "That explains a few things. You two were right to come to me. Rest assured Remus, I will look after Zachary until your return."

"Thank you, Minerva," Remus said gratefully. He handed her the Divination teacher's wand. "I owe you one."

Remus left them alone together.

"What did you mean that it explained a few things?" Zachary probed.

Happy for the distraction, Minerva offered the new Professor a seat.

* * *

Remus hurried down to Severus' classroom, hoping he wouldn't be the last to arrive. Although he questioned whether Virginia at this juncture, could handle leading a magical Gestalt, he was curious to see who else the young woman had recruited. Entering the Potions classroom, a most unexpected sight greeted him. Harry was having a pleasant chat with Hagrid and a blonde Hufflepuff he recognized as Kathryn Kelly. Arthur was busy trying to calm his wife, who was clearly agitated. From a safe distance Fred and George watched their parent's argument. To his surprise Argus was present, standing apart from the assembly, holding Mrs. Norris. Remus moved out of the doorway to allow Filius, Miss Granger, and Mr. Longbottom to enter. The two teens closed the door behind them, and then joined their friends. 

"Ah, so you agreed to assist Miss Weasley as well?" inquired Filius.

He simply nodded in reply.

"I'm not surprised she recruited you, considering your generally good-natured attitude," Filius complimented.

Taking seats in a vacant section of the sparsely populated classroom, Remus replied, "She convinced me it was the only lasting solution."

"It's too bad Severus beat her to the punch, as it were. I truly wish we could have seen it work," Filius said regretfully.

"Miss Weasley wouldn't have called us here if she didn't believe we could accomplish something, in spite of her master's new ward," speculated Remus.

"What are you saying?" Filius probed.

"I'm saying keep an open mind," Remus cautioned. "This case isn't closed."

"I guess we'll see soon enough. Where do you suppose Miss Weasley is?" Filius changed the subject.

As if they had heard his colleague's question, Virginia and Miss Levine chose that moment to join them. All conversation ceased as the group turned toward Snape's apprentice. In contrast to when he had seen her last, Virginia's hair was tied up in a neat bun on the back of her head, reminiscent of Minerva's favored hairstyle. Additionally, he noticed that she wore very little makeup, giving the witch a stark appearance, which was somehow appropriate for this meeting. Remus swore that since this morning the poor young woman had aged twenty years. Visually, it wasn't her physical age that had changed, but rather, the way she carried herself. Overall, Virginia looked a bit tired and depressed, but was otherwise holding it together. He knew better than to believe what she chose to show. She was playing the role they needed her to play so that they would help the Gray witch through her chosen means of atonement. Remus didn't know whether he should be encouraged by her sudden need to act or attempt to stop her, something he wouldn't do lightly.

"Thank you so much for coming. You are my allies, my friends, my family; I don't think I could face the ghost of Gryffindor Tower without you," Virginia stoically began. "I wish I could have given you all more notice, but our window of opportunity is a small one. We don't have time to waste. I've chosen each of you because of your unique mix of magics, and most importantly, because of your positive intent-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but isn't this a rather moot point?" Filius interjected. "As you put it previously, Professor Snape has won the race. Gryffindor tower been permanently sealed. How can we excise the tower if we can't even gain entrance?"

Remus could hear Virginia hissing under her breath, "Limited children's magic…"

Then the Gray witch cleared her throat and continued.

"Simple, I'll just disperse the containment ward before we proceed," Virginia answered. "Any more questions or reservations before I explain what your jobs are?"

No one spoke.

"Good, then let's get started," directed Virginia.

* * *

Ginny went over the intricacies of their plan, answering the group's questions while Tom illustrated the whole thing on the blackboard. Unfortunately, by the time they were done, their unified Gestalt had degenerated into a pack of bickering children. _Tom resigned himself to silently witness the death of all their hard work. He should have known this would happen. These days, everything they tried was doomed to failure._ Frustrated, Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands. She drew her wand, firing a startling shower of multicolored sparks over their heads. 

"**Enough!"** shrieked Ginny. Responding to the shift in her emotions, the thunder outside grew in intensity, and that finally silenced them. "I called you all here for the purpose of healing Gryffindor Tower. I will _not_ stand by while you debate this until master Snape returns! Many of you are secretly afraid to revisit the nightmare, and so you should be. The event's spirit has grown powerful, feeding off the intent of everyone it has touched, and, it might not go down without a fight. Common sense is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm afraid too. Listen, together we are more formidable than it will _ever_ become but apart we're simply its next meal. As I said before, I have my reasons for selecting each and every one of you, from Hermione, our resident realist, to Mr. Filch, the only other Gray wizard present.

"Whether you show it or not, you are all brave, capable individuals, equally willing to do what's necessary regardless of personal consequence. Don't focus on what your peers have told you is impossible. The limited magics you've been taught aren't all you are capable of. My life-" Ginny snorted. "-such as it is, is proof that nothing is impossible. If you have an open ear and simple command of your innate talent to perceive, you'll learn that wonders you never thought possible are within your grasp. We don't have time for narrow-minded absolutes or petty qualms about age or magical talent. If you can't help me face that place, then, by all means quit! Do everyone a favor; confess you think this is a giant waste of time before you get us all killed! However, if you volunteer and then chicken out at the last possible second, it's no wonder the final cycle is upon us!" Professor Flitwick gasped in shock. Ginny gazed upward as she stretched her arms towards the ceiling, shouting, "You think our task is impossible? Well, let me show you impossible!"

Ginny brought the classroom and the corridor leading to the shield boundary together, bringing the Gestalt with her while leaving Molly and Fang safely sealed in the Potions classroom.

"_I think you've scared them, my princess," Tom said with an approving undertone._

"So what else is new," Ginny mused.

_Tom mentally shook his head in amusement, "When Ginny gets into one of these snits there's just no stopping her."_

"I heard that," she thought, wearing a slight, rueful smile.

They led the reluctant group down the corridor to the shield boundary. Ginny and Ix Chel stopped just before the newly created ward, letting the others hang back. She didn't need them for this minor detail. Ginny saw the wall of Light energy as plain as day, fathoming its mechanisms and how to bring it down.

_"Watch and learn," Tom said aloud. The trio braced themselves for what was bound to be an interesting experience._ Walking right through it like it was the easiest thing in the world they overpowered the ward. She giggled melodically at the funny tickling sensation that briefly coursed through them.

Turning back to her stunned Gestalt members, she challenged, "Do you now believe that anything is possible?"

Visibly awed by their demonstration, Professor Lupin blurted out, "It took the combined powers of the Professors to form that magical wall!"

"Gray magic is indeed formidable," Mr. Filch quietly remarked, staring at Ginny as if he were looking at his own future.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go finish this," Harry urged.

Everyone whole-heartedly concurred, at last on the path they needed to be on.

While they walked, Neville wondered, "If you could've taken us anywhere, why didn't you just transport us into the common room?"

"Because making two become one in a place so magically unstable is messy," Ginny started to answer.

"_We don't dare risk releasing any of the sentient Gray energy during transit," Tom continued._

"And I don't particularly relish the idea of ending up in a wall, or another dimension, or… something," Ginny added.

"Good reasons," Neville agreed.

"Something? What else is there?" Professor Flitwick probed.

Leading her Gestalt up the familiar stairwells, to the place that had once been their home, Ginny, Tom and Ix Chel each prayed that their fortitude wouldn't fail them. Especially after their great show of bravado, they didn't want to fall apart now. As the Gestalt reached the top of the staircase Gray energy, along with growing uneasiness grated on their senses.

Resolutely, Ginny thought, "We can do this. I know we can."

The gloomy feelings grew until they became stifling. She instructed everyone to join hands with their neighbors for mutual comfort and support. Harry and Professor Lupin each took one of her hands. United by their conviction, they approached the shattered portrait hole. Sorrow mingled with the other distressing impressions that threatened to engulf them. The ghost recognized Ginny and Tom. It knew what they had in mind and yet the ghost wasn't afraid. It was ready to give up its current existence if that would help them. It asked only one thing in return. Understanding the tower's last wish, a tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. She and Tom were its creators. Their safety was its reason for being. All it wanted was to protect them one final time. That was a request Tom and Ginny couldn't deny. Silently the trio communicated to the ghost that they were already planning to fulfill its last request. Everyone halted at the entrance.

"My gift to you," The ghost of the event whispered mournfully.

**There was an odd flash of light. Suddenly, Ron stood in the center of the common room wearing Voldemort's robes just like in Ginny's dream. Startled, she and Tom took an involuntary step backward. In the blink of an eye, she was in the common room surrounded by thirteen Gryffindors in Death Eater robes, only this time she recognized each and every one of them.**

"**You did this to us!" cried a Gryffindor boy who she finally recognized as Warren, one of her old housemates. "You made us this way!"**

"**_What in the world?" Tom gasped, backing them up another step. This vision thing was far too realistic for his taste._**

"**_Where are we?"_ Ix Chel asked.**

**Parvati and Lavender left the circle to restrain them.**

"**This was a dream. It can't be real," insisted Ginny.**

"**_Well, it feels real now," contradicted Tom._**

"**You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" Lavender hissed venomously in her ear.**

"**Our Lord will never let you go…" Parvati taunted, mirroring her friend's tone. "Not when he has you right where he wants you."**

**Following a hunch, Ginny played along, "Master Snape?"**

"**Oh, we took care of him," Parvati coldly taunted. "He never saw it coming. Snape thought he could fool the Dark Lord… Too bad for _you,_ he was wrong."**

"**This is real, Tom," Ginny realized. "This is what will happen to these people, to us, if we don't stop it. Meet Voldemort's future recruits: the thirteen Death Eaters of Gryffindor."**

**Parvati and Lavender looked up in unison.**

"**Voldemort comes," Parvati announced.**

**Ginny, Tom, and Ix Chel watched Voldemort slowly, deliberately stalk through the room. In the unnatural stillness, the Dark wizard's footsteps were deafening. Though the hood concealed his face, Ginny knew whom they would really see under there. The tower was showing them this for a reason, but why? Voldemort's followers released Ginny, returning to their places in the circle. Voldemort slowly paced around them, inspecting her.**

"**Perfect…" Voldemort hissed in her ear. Ginny suppressed the urge to cringe. Smiling coldly, the Dark Lord finally stopped right in front of her and just stood there. The wait for him to act seemed to go on forever.**

"**Whatever happens next, let it happen," Ginny mentally instructed her bonded.**

Tom and Ix Chel agreed to do as she asked. Abruptly, the Dark Lord grabbed their left arm and rolled up her sleeve, exposing her pale forearm. Voldemort drew his wand to burn the Dark Mark into her arm, only this time instead of waking up she could clearly hear the ancient Dark spell. In that instant, Ginny comprehended why the ghost had referred to reliving this prophetic nightmare as a gift. The first time through she had missed the portent's most important detail, the true nature of the Dark Mark.

In another flash of light Ginny, Tom, and Ix Chel saw they were standing back at the decrepit entrance to the Gryffindor common room, crying, surrounded by the now very worried members of the Gestalt. Realizing they had scared their friends, Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. Looking back into the common room, Ginny saw that the manifestation of her possessed brother had vanished. The spirit knew its message had been received and understood.

Releasing Remus and Harry's hands to dry her eyes, Ginny quietly vowed to the seemingly empty common room, "We will never forget your sacrifice, spirit of the event. Thank you." She turned back to her friends. "I'll be alright. Hagrid, remember, once the ceremony starts it can't be interrupted for anything. If someone gets past you the resulting concussive force of the implosion wave will kill us, and only powers knows what will happen to the school then."

"I'll keep ya safe. You can count on it," Hagrid assured them.

"We'll hold you to that," Mr. Filch grumbled, less than optimistic.

Curious, Hermione queried, "I've never heard the expletive 'powers knows' before. Where does it come from?"

Trying to recall _why_ she had used it, Ginny just shrugged. The term just felt natural to her. Leading the Gestalt members into the common room, she could sense the spirit of her and Tom's suffering watching the group, but staying its hand. Everyone let go of one another in order to take their place in the circle. Ginny, with Ix Chel on her shoulders, stood at one end of the circle. Harry took his place to Ginny's right, while Professor Lupin stood to her left, forming the aim. Hermione moved to stand to the DADA Professor's left, while Kathryn stood at Harry's right. Each standing next to one of the girls, Fred and George took their positions directly across from each other, ready and eager to act as the counter points, which would be working together to keep the flow of Gray energy sent to the aim stable. Neville actually looked psyched as he took his place at Fred's left. When Alexis took her position next to George, Ginny felt her cleverly concealed anxiousness. Glancing at her friend's thoughts, the gray witch noted that Alexis' reaction was perfectly natural for her whenever she was trying something new. As Ginny's father stood at Alexis' other side, Professor Flitwick took his spot next to Neville. Mr. Filch put down Mrs. Norris, taking his place at opposition to them. His familiar stood between his feet, and together they formed the anchor. Ginny knew that this was one of the most stressful, dangerous jobs in the Gestalt because Argus' body would essentially be a living conduit that the sentient Gray energy would initially course through.

Drawing on some ancient understanding surging upwards from deep recesses of her consciousness, she proclaimed, "Apart, we are mere dust motes on the winds of time. However, together, using our gifts and understanding as one, our only limitation is our imaginations." Ginny raised her hands. Following her lead, the group raised their hands as well. Ginny reached out her hands to either side, then after a moment Harry and Remus caught on and took hold. One by one everyone else joined hands and bowed their heads slightly. "Begin Mr. Filch."

Mr. Filch started by drawing in minute amounts of Gray energy. She watched as he transferred it on either side to Professor Flitwick and dad, who sent it onto their neighbors, who in turn sent it onto their neighbors, and so on until Ginny could feel the convergence of the redirected energies meet within her, connecting the Gestalt. Together, Ginny and Tom began pouring the Gray energy they received into the confines of the circle. Looking at the blue-white strands of power restlessly swirling around inside, each member like Ginny knew they were already past the point of no return.

As the temperature plummeted, Ginny, Tom, and Ix Chel felt like they were becoming part of something greater, more complex than themselves. Everyone welcomed the heady sensation of pure, unyielding power coursing through them at its own inexorable momentum. The influx of power increased, and a soft glow radiated from the members of the Gestalt as it reached its maximum potential. The howling of wind intermingled with nameless, mournful shrieks, drowned out all other sounds. Tom and Ginny were faintly aware that outside the circle small pieces of debris were being carried by the wind, but the group remained untouched. The energy held within the circle continued to grow, taking the form of a stunning blue-white tornado.

Their shared experience amazingly reached a new, more beautiful height, and everyone fought to keep their sense of the mission intact. For a timeless moment they all shared one life and one heart, hopelessly intertwined, completing one another. The impression faded as the influx of sentient power began to dissipate. After the flow of new energy had abated, Ginny, Tom, Ix Chel, Harry, and Professor Lupin could all sense that the completion of their work was at hand. With their combined will, the Gestalt funneled the gathered energies as tightly as they could. That task done, the aim focused on one thing alone, sending the destructive magic to where it would do the most good, knowing that one slip in their concentration would spell disaster. Bearing the intense rush, the aim drew every iota of the energy funnel through themselves, and struck their intended target in one focused burst. The room grew pitch black as a vacuum of power formed in its wake, releasing the Gestalt. Exhausted and disoriented, Tom and Ginny let go of Harry and their teacher's hands, stumbling as their brain struggled to figure out which way was up. Failing that, her legs gave out and they fell into darkness.

* * *

Avidly listening, Zach sat with Minerva in her office as the transfiguration teacher regaled him with tales of what Severus was like before his bonded one had apprenticed Virginia. Suddenly, the silent alarm the staff had set up sounded, telling them the Light ward sealing the old Gryffindor Tower had collapsed. Hastily, they went down to the shield boundary to investigate. Once there, Minerva drew her wand to discover why it had failed. 

"Minerva, is it back to the drawing board?" he asked.

Assessing the situation, the Deputy Headmistress insisted, "No, it should have held… I don't believe it! There are signs of intentional sabotage!"

"But who would want to do that, much less have the power?" wondered Zach. An ugly suspicion seeped into his bones. "You don't suppose Virginia is responsible, do you?"

"I'm afraid so. Residual traces of Gray energy are present," Minerva confirmed.

The witch whispered a tracking spell Zach didn't recognize.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"When Severus' ward collapsed a distinctive energy signature would have been left by anyone in close proximity," Minerva explained. "Ten, maybe twelve wizards were with her. They went down that way."

They shared a mutual glance, both realizing where Virginia's group must have headed. Zach and Minerva sprinted down the corridor and up the steps leading to the ruined Common Room.

"I don't understand. Why would Virginia want to come back here?" questioned Minerva.

"To face the event that changed her life, and attempt to make reparations to the wizards who were caught in the crossfire," Zach deduced. "Virginia felt guilty for displacing the entire House. Why else would she choose to come here as soon as Severus was away?"

"But when you and Severus last saw her, she was suffering through a crippling depression," Minerva disagreed. "Are you suggesting that Virginia was faking it?"

"No, her pain was genuine, I felt that misery for myself," Zach maintained with absolute certainty.

"But then, this doesn't make sense," said Minerva, slowing slightly. "No one going through what she is could bear to relive that trauma."

"Maybe we've all been going about this the wrong way," Zach considered, as he adjusted his pace to match hers. "Severus, the Professors, to date we have based all our strategies in dealing with Virginia on the same assumption, namely that she was traumatized by the Gryffindor Tower incident. But what if that was only a contributing factor? Arthur said so himself, Virginia remembers Dumbledore's mental violation in detail. He said that she only became seriously distressed when she was forced to relive _that_ attack."

"And all this time we thought Virginia was unstable simply due to her displacement," Minerva lamented. "That poor young woman. In our denial, how much more damage have we done?"

Reaching the top of the stairwell, Zach could feel the Gray magic in the air. As they stopped in front of Hagrid, who barred the decrepit entrance, he noticed how pale and sickly Minerva looked.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there!" Hagrid warned them. "It's too dangerous!"

Zach picked up on the sound of strong winds hurdling objects around the common room. Making no threatening moves, Zach peered over Hagrid's shoulder. Amidst the chaos he could scarcely make out about a dozen wizards holding hands, controlling a rapidly forming whirlwind of power captured within the confines of a magical circle.

Her condition deteriorating in response to the magically charged atmosphere, Minerva shouted over the maelstrom, "Move aside, Hagrid, we cannot allow them to continue!"

"No! Ginny said if ya stop the Gestalt, you'll kill 'em for sure!" Hagrid argued.

"Are you sure that's what she called it?" Zach pressed as he watched the Transfiguration teacher draw her wand.

"Definitely!" Hagrid confirmed.

Turning to stop Minerva, Zach attested, "He's right. There's nothing more we can do here! If we interrupt them now all we'll succeed in doing is making the magically charged area implode!"

If Minerva had anything else to say, Zach never heard it. The Deputy Headmistress suddenly collapsed under the increasing pressure the bubble of Gray magic was exerting on the surrounding area. Zach and the Creatures Professor caught the witch before she reached the ground.

"You gotta get her outta here," Hagrid pleaded over the noise. "Minerva ain't built for this!"

Letting Hagrid support her weight, Zach yelled back, "No, it's too late for that. There's only one thing we can do to protect her."

Picking up the elder Professor's wand, he cast the most formidable Light protection ward he could come up with, shielding the small group. His power flowed freely through the borrowed wand, starkly contrasting how his own behaved under stress. Zach silently vowed, that if they got out of this alive, he wouldn't argue with Severus again about visiting Ollivander's. He could feel something other than the forces raging outside the field tapping his reserves. The only logical explanation was the Gestalt just next door. He just knew this was going to hurt, badly. Despite the strain, Zach tried to hold out till the last possible second, hoping to get them through the worst of it. He cried out in agony as every iota of energy in the area was sent elsewhere, creating a power vacuum that drained him dry. At that moment blacking out was a mercy Zach was grateful to receive.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne in a rare good mood, watching his assembled Death Eaters strive to maintain their pretense of composure. Everyone in his inner circle was present, everyone except his most challenging and entertaining servant, Severus Snape. Ah, how he enjoyed the marvelous fire his Potions master had always displayed in his presence! His other Dark wizards so quickly lose their sense of defiance, becoming little more than servile doormats the instant he arrives. From his very first encounter with Severus, Voldemort sensed they were more alike than any other members of the Dark, more similar in power and will than even Severus himself consciously understood. From his first taste of the boy's magic, he knew that the last of the Snape family was truly special. Even better yet, the young wizard was _his._

Voldemort had indulged his spy over the years. He had stripped away those useless vestiges of humanity that were hindering his young pupil, gradually cultivating Severus for his ultimate plans. The Dark Lord could feel a poisonous smile touch his lips, no doubt frightening his troops. One thing his time as an incorporeal shade had taught him was the value of planning ahead. If Voldemort could not be around forever then he'd ensure that his legacy was. No matter what 'plans' his willful, insolent servant believes he has for himself, the young wizard would be instrumental in making that legacy happen. Otherwise, he would kill Severus himself before allowing Snape's power to fall into another's hands.

Sensing the Potions master's arrival, Voldemort terminated his summons. Severus surprised everyone as he dramatically threw open the large double doors, stomping into the room dripping wet, dressed in his usual black robes. The acidic flavor of Severus' anger tantalized Voldemort. He couldn't remember the last time his follower felt passionately about anything, confirming his suspicion that the trials at Hogwarts had indeed changed the young wizard. Severus sneered venomously at the assembly. The squishing sounds of waterlogged boots filled the silent hall as his Potions master balefully stalked towards his throne. He noted that, in spite of his spy's disheveled state, Severus carried himself with an air of power, dignity, and clarity of purpose that he'd never before seen from him. This should be… amusing. The other Death Eaters quickly parted, giving his spy a wide birth.

"…it's clear day," Goyle whispered.

"What did he do, swim here?" Nott gruffly taunted.

That one remark was all it took to prompt Severus to act. Voldemort observed with relish as Severus drew his wand in one smooth, elegant motion, leveling it at the offending masked minion.

"Crucio!" Severus growled.

Shrieks of agony filled his throne room while poor Nott rolled around on the marble floor. The other Death Eaters reflexively backed away, shocked by the severity of the Potions master's response, but Voldemort was pleasantly surprised by the renewed fire and strength he beheld. The young wizard had always been annoyingly reserved, claiming to find this sort of retribution distasteful. The Dark Lord had tried _repeatedly_ to break him of that nasty trait. Any sign that this attitude might finally be changing greatly pleased him. Severus may yet become worthy of his plans. Once the Potions master looked satisfied, he released Nott. Curled up in a blubbering ball, the fool's muscles twitched uncontrollably in the most entertaining fashion. Enjoying the show immensely, Voldemort clapped. His spy turned back to him as though the young wizard had momentarily forgotten about the Dark Lord's presence.

"Not that I object to your lovely chastisement of Nott, but he did have a minor point, for once in his miserable existence. Why have you come here so… unprepared?" Voldemort inquired.

"My apprentice has finally stopped denying the reality of her… situation," Severus curtly explained, throwing back his dripping hair in an effort to get it out of his eyes, in the process sprinkling several of the assembled underlings. "Consequently, in her delicate mental state, she asked clouds to _cry_ for her, then gave them the moisture to make it rain over Hogwarts, and rain, _and rain._ I see little point to drying off if I'm just going to be soaked again. You had better have called me here for a good reason, _my Lord."_

Wormtail scurried up to his Potions master, trying to towel dry the young Death Eater. Severus hissed venomously at the rat, frightening Wormtail into backing off.

"Well then, give me your report and I will get to the point of why I called you here," Voldemort commanded, wanting to hear more about this child and his spy's efforts to date.

"The fallout since my apprentice rendered Gryffindor Tower uninhabitable has been quite unexpected," Severus reported. "Potter and several others have chosen to side with her, facing voluntary exile from their house rather than betray the child. My House and Ravenclaw are doing everything they can to make the outcasts feel welcome. Potter has grown increasingly disillusioned. My efforts to cultivate a relationship with the boy have been well received, although it may be some time before I can earn his trust. A number of the Professors have also come to Miss Weasley's defense. Some of the staff have even begun coming to _me_ for advice. They keep telling me I've changed."

"That much is certain," Voldemort thought.

"Dumbledore's taken a fool's refuge in the idea that this will all blow over. Thus far, he hasn't lifted a finger to stop me," Severus continued. "There is an unprecedented rise in the Seer population of Hogwarts. I will know more after this weekend's staff meeting. Most of the Light seems complacent at this time, but a misstep on our part could very well change that. I have witnessed some very interesting powers awakening at the school that may be worthy of further investigation."

Intimidating the rest of his Death Eaters, Voldemort left his throne, stopping in front of Severus.

"If what you require is non-interference, my pet, that is precisely what you will have," Voldemort hissed in Severus' ear, enjoying seeing his Potions master shiver. "Do not disappoint me."

Stepping away from Severus, he turned back to his assembled troops.

"I am declaring that for the time being, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a no-combat zone," Lord Voldemort ominously ordered. "As of now, any Death Eater caught harming the school or its inhabitants will pray for a swift demise before _I_ am through with them!"

Satisfied by their fear, he returned to his throne.

"Before I forget, Severus, we will require another batch of your enhancement draughts for the next party on Tuesday. Report here no later than nine o'clock. All right, enough business," he said, getting to heart of this meeting. "I've summoned you, my amusingly insolent spy, to reward you for your most diligent efforts on the Dark's behalf."

The Dark Lord nodded and a Death Eater handed his spy a very old chest. His young servant opened it, and found inside a large number of carefully preserved ancient scrolls. Severus' eyes widened as he gently removed and examined one of the scrolls.

"Is this what I think it is?" Severus whispered intensely.

"I decided that since you now have access to a _Divinus Animus_ you might appreciate a more well-rounded library to draw on for your research," Voldemort supplied, watching Severus exercise great care in replacing the scroll, and sealing the precious chest with an assortment of spells, prior to putting it down.

"Thank you, my master," his servant spoke with deep, abiding reverence. Getting on his knees before the Dark Lord, Severus kissed his hand. "I am both honored and humbled beyond words by this lavish display of generosity."

The Potions master released his hand and withdrew slightly before the action had begun to irritate him, patiently waiting for Voldemort's cue to stand, as any good servant should. He spent a few seconds drinking in the satisfying sight before bidding the young wizard to rise.

"When you return to Hogwarts, present your apprentice with this," He snapped his fingers and a second Death Eater gave Severus a large, rectangular, dark blue jewelry box. "A small token of my affection to remind Virginia that Darkness is now _her_ family. A powerful protection spell has been woven into the fabric of each item. No harm can befall her, while your apprentice is wearing them. Perhaps it will serve to cheer her up where you've failed to."

With amusement, Voldemort observed Severus open the box, revealing a priceless, one of a kind necklace. The stunning pattern of emeralds and diamonds strung together was reminiscent of a spider web, all elegantly bound with platinum chains. But that wasn't all. A bracelet with similar design and a pair of matching earrings completed the set.

"I'm sure-"

Suddenly, a beam of blue-white energy assailed Voldemort, obscuring his vision. The Dark Lord howled in agony as the potent blaze of Light magic tore through him. The endless torrent went on seemingly forever, searing his senses. Voldemort was panting on the floor, severely weakened in the assault by the time it finally ceased. Wormtail helped him back to his throne. Throughout the ordeal his simpering minions kept their distance, shuffling about, their wands drawn, in a state of confusion. That wasn't Dumbledore. Even in the old days, his adversary never had _that_ much power. This new player might ruin all his carefully laid plans!

"What are you gawking at? Your Lord has just been attacked!" Voldemort snarled in pain, enraged by their uselessness. "A new Light power has obviously appeared. Do not rest until you discover their identity! Don't just stand there – leave!"

His servants tripped over each other in their haste to escape. Once they were finally gone, the Dark Lord slumped back in his chair, utterly drained.

* * *

Voldemort-Ron stood in an empty classroom watching Black pace. He suppressed the urge to smile while he listened to his pawn's pathetic rants, spilling forth all his secrets. Things were going even better than he'd planned. Now that he had heard Severus' report, he would know precisely where next to steer this fool. _Ron inwardly cringed at Sirius' misjudgments of Harry and the situation. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't really trust the Seers either, but advocating their destruction was just plain **wrong.** Most of them hadn't even done anything to anybody. Like Ginny, they just existed, that alone seemed to be reason enough for Sirius. He knew the wizard had a bloodthirsty side, but this was way too much. Hearing that Harry was a Seer didn't surprise Ron in the least. Actually, it made a weird kind of sense. It certainly explained how both Ginny and Harry heard You-Know-Who's laugh way back, and also the horrible flashes his best friend kept having. Ron wished he could reach out. Maybe then he would be able to set Harry's godfather straight._

"You should have seen them, Ron, the way Harry was consorting with that Slytherin, like he was one of them," Sirius continued. "From the moment I saw that Slytherin slut I knew she was up to no good!"

"You're talking about Alexis Levine, right?" Voldemort-Ron calmly probed. Sirius nodded. "I heard her parents are Death Eaters who are on the run from the Ministry. Rumor has it, they were also training her to become a Death Eater."

"_That's not totally true," Ron thought to himself, gleaning what he could from You-Know-Who's mind without drawing attention to himself. "The only reason the Ministry knows about them at all is because she turned them in. She's one of the good guys!"_

"I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed. "I knew that harlot was up to no good-"

Without warning, Voldemort-Ron was stricken with searing pain akin to the Cruciatus Curse and passed out.

* * *

Sirius' thought was abruptly cut off when Ron screamed in pain and collapsed. How can he summon help without revealing himself? Frozen with indecision, he was relived to see Ron coming to. 

Sirius eased the young Gryffindor to his feet as he anxiously asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm free…" Ron whispered, looking around the room with a peculiar expression. "He's weakened, at least for the moment." The Gryffindor turned to him, seeming to be filled with a strange sense of urgency. "Look Sirius, I don't know how long I have, so I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm the real Ron. You-Know-Who possessed me just after Halloween. He's kept me a prisoner in my own body. You-Know-Who's been lying to you all this time, using you to get inside information on the Light. He's planning to kill you when you stop being useful to him! Ginny's version of what happened at Gryffindor Tower, the rumors that Harry and Hermione have been spreading, it's all true. Everything the Dark Lord told you has been a lie – Harry, Ginny, Snape, Alexis Levine – everything! He's reeling you in, keeping you from the only people who could help you!"

Sirius' confusion gave way to shock, then horror as the truth sank in. He didn't want to believe that he had been misled for so long, but looking into Ron's eyes, he saw that the young Gryffindor wasn't making it up.

"How?" Sirius asked, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. "Why? What does You-Know-Who want with you?"

"I think he first took me over because he wanted to destabilize things, that and he wants something Harry has, some sort of necklace with weird powers," Ron explained. "I don't really know the specifics. After my sister was attacked in Gryffindor tower, he decided that he wants my whole family! You-Know-Who thinks that if he can get his foot in the door with Ginny, he can lure the rest of us in. He doesn't know her the way I do. She'll never give in to him, no matter what he tries to seduce her with. You-Know-Who must be stopped before it's too late!"

"Ginny's not a Dark witch?" Sirius asked, shocked. "What about that Slytherin whose been hanging all over Harry since this started?"

"You-Know-Who was lying to you," Ron reiterated. "All I heard from him about Alexis is that she's one of the good guys. 'That Slytherin' gave her parents away to the Ministry to stop them from forcing her to take the Dark Mark. What's more, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione seem to trust her. As far as I'm concerned, that's good enough for me. I sent Harry to protect Ginny. My sis may be a little strange, but her heart's in the right place. What did you think, exposure to Snape made my little sister evil?"

"Well…" he hedged.

"Come on, Sirius, being a bastard isn't contagious! Gin's just too in love with the job to let it stop her," Ron argued. The irritation the boy was expressing felt very familiar. "The worst that can happen is that you'll sneer more."

"When you put it that way…" Sirius intoned, shamefaced.

"Actually, I never thought the bloody Potions master could act as honorably as he seems to have with her. Maybe she's been a good influence on him or something," guessed Ron. "Please, try to trust her. She's still a good witch, regardless of the species of her stupid pet…" Sirius didn't know what to do when Ron doubled over, moaning in pain. "He's returning. We don't have much time. Listen to me carefully. You have to go straight to Harry. He knows what happened to me."

"What about Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "Shouldn't I go to him with this?"

"No, Harry knows more of what's going on than you, and I don't think he told the Headmaster," Ron quickly replied. "If he didn't say anything, it's for a good reason. Trust me."

"All right," he grudgingly agreed.

"I need you to knock me out, wait five minutes for You-Know-Who to come back, and then revive me," the Gryffindor directed.

"You can't be serious. I can't hex you!" Sirius cried.

"You don't have a choice," Ron countered. "I need you to pretend that I fainted and it took you this long just to wake me up. I know you're a good actor when you wannabe. I know you can do this. Please Sirius, you're my only hope!"

Deciding to trust in the young man's judgment, Sirius nodded.

"Thank you," Ron said, bracing himself. "Get ready. You're about to play the performance of your life."

"You're a better wizard than you know, Ron, one of the bravest," Sirius replied. "I don't think I could do what you're doing. Just hang in there. We'll find a way to free you."

Sirius drew his wand, and forced himself to Stupefy the true Gryffindor.

----

To Be Continued


	45. Cascading Fallout

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and my own original characters. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue me.

Author's note:

I hate FFN. I **really** hate FFN. Their uploading process is crappy at best. Nothing on their site works properly. It's taking me forever to put up anything coherent, much less meaningful on this poor excuse of a website. I've done the best I can to make this chapter look presentable in spite of this tripe. If you want to read a better looking version of this chapter then I suggest you go join the My Eternal Curse group on Yahoo, go to the files section, and read it there. Now, for the **original** author's note.

I know it's terrible that I left you all hanging for six months, but it couldn't be helped. Real life intruded and I was forced to rewrite this chapter in order to make it presentable. I could go on and on about it, bent your ear till it falls off, and give you hints to drive you crazy, but I think you'd just rather read the latest chapter, so here. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five 

Cascading Fallout

Without warning, the Gestalt was released. Hermione closed her eyes to savor this startling moment, letting go of Professor Lupin's and George's hands. They had done it! They had reclaimed the tower for future generations of Gryffindor. Never in Hermione's life had she felt so… _connected,_ so invigorated. Ginny was right. All one needed to do was _listen_ to the world around them to truly hear. She felt that, today, she had taken a step into a grander world, one overflowing with wonders beyond her imagining. Turning her attention back outwards, Hermione sensed that something was terribly wrong. She noticed that Ginny's storm outside was still going, although the torrential rains had eased. Upon seeing her colleagues, Hermione didn't know who to help first.

Professor Lupin was leaning on the decrepit mantelpiece for support, while Ginny and Ix Chel were out cold on the damaged floor. Harry was rubbing his forehead, groaning in pain. Kathryn seemed to be putting that same sense of wonder aside for the time being as she knelt besides Fred, who sat on the floor staring off into space. He either wouldn't or couldn't acknowledge the Hufflepuff's presence. Neville looked beyond exhausted, ready to pass out, but against all odds, he remained standing. Professor Flitwick was busy trying to aid Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris, who were also unconscious. Arthur had a vacant look, swaying like a tree right before it comes crashing down. Alexis was lying on the floor in a heap, apparently stunned. Next to her, George sat gazing intently. It took Hermione a moment to realize the twins had started to stare unblinkingly at each other.

The young Light witch first went to the aid of the bound pair. She checked both Ginny's and Ix Chel's vitals, discovering nothing physically wrong apart from abrasions suffered in the fall. Hermione's best guess was that they simply had fainted from the exertion. Considering the massive discharge of Gray energy Ginny had channeled, their reaction was perfectly understandable. Just as Hermione was about to revive them she heard a dull thud, followed by a familiar groan. Looking up she saw that Neville had collapsed to his knees! Hermione barely got to his side in time to stop him from falling face-first into a particularly nasty spot of debris. Ignoring the minor unpleasant sensation of debris biting into her left arm, Hermione cleared off a small section of the floor, and gently eased Neville down onto it.

"I could really use some help over here, Professor!" Kathryn called, worry and fear filling her voice as she struggled to assist Arthur.

Hermione watched Professor Flitwick use a charm to clear away a section of floor covered in a layer of wood shavings and broken glass. Once that was done, he helped the Hufflepuff fifth year get Ginny's father safely off his feet.

From the next room, she heard Hagrid cry out in a panic, "Oh Merlin, I need help! Come quick! Minerva and Zach are hurt!"

In the background, Professor Lupin absentmindedly murmured, "Severus is going to have a fit when he gets back."

She glanced in Remus' direction as he slid down the side of the fireplace, coming to rest on the floor. Hermione tried to stand, but Neville clutched her right wrist with his trembling hand and wouldn't let go.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Different… everything's different," Neville whispered, his voice laden with weariness and fascination. When her housemate started looking around distractedly, Hermione realized that his ability to concentrate was waning.

"Neville, focus on the sound of my voice. What went wrong? Why are I, Kathryn, and Flitwick fine, while everyone else…?" Hermione urgently pressed.

"Nothing went wrong," Neville maintained. "It's just our paths aren't the same." He took her right hand and gave it a small squeeze. _"This_ is the same, but our potentials aren't. Don't be afraid, Hermione. We'll adapt. Oww, why did they have to get louder? Damn voices…"

Neville released her arm and closed his eyes.

"Try to rest, my friend, I'll be back as soon as I can," Hermione promised, trying to decipher her housemate's odd explanation as she stood.

"Professor Flitwick, what's going on out there?" Hermione called while taking a look at Alexis who was already recovering.

From the next room, the Head of Ravenclaw informed her, "Professor McGonagall and Professor Montgomery were caught at the edge of the bubble. Each was affected quite differently, however they both should recover. Try to wake Miss Weasley. She's the only one who can provide us with solid answers."

"Yes, Professor!" Hermione replied, returning to Ginny.

She revived the pair with a spell. Ginny and Ix Chel appeared to be equally dazed and confused.

As she helped the Gray witch to slowly sit up, Ginny wondered, "What happened? The last thing I remember is healing Gryffindor Tower."

"We're still in the tower," Hermione informed her. "You and Ix were knocked out by the sudden energy drain. How are you two feeling?"

"Tired, but we'll live," Ginny groggily answered.

Ginny's eyes widened upon seeing Filch's and his cat's unconscious forms.

"Mr. Filch!" Ginny cried, forcing herself into motion. Ginny half-crawled, half-staggered over to where they lay. Unsure of how else she could help, Hermione stayed at her side, hoping the strict Caretaker wasn't seriously injured.

Checking the former Squib and his cat, Ginny answered her thoughts, "No, it's not that." The Gray witch gave everyone in the room a piercing look. "They're not hurt, not in the physical sense. How could this happen? It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Hermione probed, her worry heightened by Ginny's behavior.

"Hermione, quick, check if anyone else is running a fever!" Ginny urgently ordered, her commanding tone edged with something akin to panic.

Hermione went around the room, checking each person. Then, in addition to herself, she checked the small group in the corridor, but couldn't find the specific symptom.

"No one else is showing an elevated temperature," reported Hermione.

"It's only Mr. Filch then, but his fever is pretty high. Wait, he channeled the full compliment…" Ginny began talking to herself. "But an overdose couldn't occur unless– By the Powers! What have I done?"

"What is it?" Hermione anxiously asked.

"Eight out of thirteen – it all makes sense!" Ginny groaned, unsteadily rising to her feet. "Oh, master Snape is going to kill me!"

There was an unnerving pause. Then Ginny turned on her familiar, rage covering her features. Ginny's storm built in intensity, as she shouted, "No, Severus isn't going to kill me. He's going to kill you! What were you thinking, utilizing such an underhanded ploy? It's not your place to take that decision from them or me. Do you so much as comprehend the nature of the damage you've done?"

Ix Chel hissed defensively. Quite suddenly, what little light they did have died, plunging the group into a foreboding, all-encompassing darkness. Hermione, Professor Flitwick, and Kathryn lit their wands, illuminating the common room and the adjoining corridor.

"Don't lie to me," Ginny warned. "I hate it when people lie to me."

This time Ix Chel's response didn't sound as self-assured.

"You _did_ tell me? I was just too dim-witted to notice, huh?" Ginny snarled. "Go to hell! Oh, wait, we currently share a flat there."

Hermione shivered as the wind blowing through the empty window frames picked up, casting sheets of rain into the room. Angered by something, Ginny dumped her familiar into the rubble. Ix Chel mournfully hissed.

In reply, Ginny coldly mocked, "'The ground hurts.' Well, you should have thought of that before you set us up!" There was another pause. "No, I don't care how difficult the distance is, you're slithering to the dungeons without my help. Better yet, you can stay here!" A brilliant flash of lightning cut through the ebony sky, illuminating Ginny's livid features as a loud thunderclap pierced the tumult. Hermione had never seen her so infuriated. "I'll deal with _you_ later. Do us both a favor and stay out of my way while I deal with this nightmare you've thrust us into!"

Unable to take standing idly by any longer, Hermione pressed again, "What is happening, Ginny? What did Ix Chel do?"

"Ix Chel, um…" Ginny laughed shrilly, running her hands through her no longer bound hair with a terrible look of helplessness in her eyes. "The Gestalt- correction, the Gray potentials in the Gestalt are suffering from a radical magical equilibrium shift. To make things even more precarious, it's their first energy draw, or in Mr. Filch's case, his second. This is- this is bad. Ix Chel deceived me, but that's no excuse." She burst into tears. "Powers, Hermione, what was I thinking? That I could actually do _something_ good when I mar everything I touch?"

Embracing her friend, Hermione implored, "Ginny, please, don't think like that."

"How can I help it? It's true enough! When master Snape gets back…" Ginny whimpered in a panicked voice. The unstable witch pulled away. "I can't face that now. They need us more."

The Gray witch intoned in Gaelic an ancient Light illumination spell. A ball of pure, soothing light appeared in Ginny's hands, and it floated up to a central spot on the ceiling, lifting the oppressive darkness. She created a second one and sent it into the corridor before getting back on her knees in front of Filch and drawing her wand. Ginny carefully roused both the caretaker and his familiar. Hermione unobtrusively observed Filch regain consciousness, take one look at his surroundings, and howl in distress, shrinking away from whatever he perceived. Her distraught friend took his hands into her own.

"Focus, Argus Filch, focus," Ginny attempted to get through to him. "Block out everything except the sound of my voice."

The Gray witch looked around them and shouted, "Be silent! He isn't ready to absorb what you have to give. I don't want to hear another peep out of any of you while we're here!" She briefly paused. "That's better."

Turning back to the former Squib, her friend went on in a hushed, compassionate tone, "Try to focus on the sound of my voice. Listen to me. Argus, Argus…" Fearfully, Ginny called, "Kathryn!"

Hermione backed away to give her and the young Hufflepuff more room.

"You have the power of suggestion. I need you to use it to narrow down his focus so he can hear me," Ginny told the girl.

"How tightly?" Kathryn questioned.

"As small as you can get without risking shutting down his self-awareness," Ginny replied. "Can you do it?"

"I'll try," Kathryn nodded.

"Hermione," Alexis' voice startled her out of her stupor of inanition. The Gryffindor turned to see the Slytherin struggling to sit up. At once, Hermione went to her, glad to be of use.

"Things aren't the same," Alexis stated, rubbing her temples. "What happened?"

"According to Ginny, every potential Gray just had their first equilibrium shift, except for Filch, who was on his second one," Hermione explained. "Apparently, Ix Chel lied to her about the risks."

"Poor Ginny, this is the last thing she needs," Alexis bemoaned, opening her eyes and surveying their surroundings. "Help me up. Let's see what we can do for the others."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione partially supported her Slytherin friend's weight, while they went to see how Harry and Professor Lupin were holding up.

* * *

Before George knew it, the Gestalt was freed. An intense wave of disorientation and exhaustion hit him, making him release Hermione's and Alexis' hands. He felt himself sit down hard on the ruined floor. George lifted his head to discover his brother in the same straits. 

In unison, they cheered, "We did it!"

"But nothing feels right-" Fred complained.

"-and I feel like I've been put through a wringer," George continued.

"It's amazing how tiring that was," his brother added.

"Fred, the next time Ginny offers to make us the counter points, talk me out of it," George suggested.

"Whatever you say," Fred agreed.

"Wait, have we been speaking aloud?" George wondered.

"Uh… I don't think so," Fred answered.

"Just checking," George groaned.

"This place is no longer magically charged," Fred realized. "So how come we can still hear each other?"

"I don't know. It must have something to do with the energy we just channeled," George suspected.

"But why would residual energy connect us and not the rest of the Gestalt?" Fred asked.

"That's a good question," George agreed. "What makes us different?"

"We were working in concert in a way-" Fred started.

"-that the others weren't," he completed the thought. "Refresh my memory, why did Ginny pick us?"

"Because we work so well together," his brother reminded him.

"Because we've always shared a special connection," he clarified.

"So this Gray magic thing has somehow enhanced our connection?" his brother speculated.

"Remember Ginny's description of how this stuff works?" George queried.

With growing excitement, they thought as one, "We're Gray, which makes this our first equilibrium shift!"

"That means our ability to communicate telepathically-" Fred began.

"-without additional assistance is permanent," George concluded. "This is so amazing!"

"I know just what you mean," Fred happily thought back. "Just imagine what we could do with this gift."

"The pranks we could play-"

"-the havoc we could wreak-"

"-or get out of."

"Remind me later to thank Ginny for including us in her plans, even if they did go awry," Fred silently replied.

"Definitely," George thought back.

They paused for what seemed like only a moment, both trying to figure their way out of the same problem.

Silently, they wondered, "How _do_ we regain our focus with the outside?"

"Ginny said it takes a lot just to get it back," George remembered.

"I am _never_ making fun of her concentration slips again," Fred decided.

Concentrating hard, they forced themselves to focus on their surroundings, which had a grander, richer depth than before. It was as though the place itself had something to say, but was holding back for some reason. Looking around the room, George was fascinated by the simple sensation of the cool, moist air brushing against his skin. He became aware of an accentuated mix of scents intermingling in the atmosphere, and how much more vibrant the colors and natural sounds were. Paying no attention to the people around them, he and his brother got up and headed to the nearest broken window, drawn by a compelling, unknown force. Looking outside, George heard a horrible melody of betrayal, grief, helplessness, and a mass of other foreboding emotions all riding the turbulent winds. Timidly, the twins each held out an arm, allowing the heavy rain to soak a hand.

At their action, the agonizing, crushing sense of despair strengthened, the unknown force sharing everything it knew with them. The pain, quiet rage, feelings of abandonment and betrayal tore through George as though they were his own. What little he had left was slipping through his fingers. It was the one he'd trusted with his secrets, with his life, and most importantly with his soul, who was taking it from him. Hopelessly lost to the song of despair, George wanted to die. They turned their gaze to the shadowy ground below, thinking about how easy it would be to let-

Without warning, the Weasley twins were forcibly pulled out of harm's way, breaking the deadly spell. He and his brother turned to see Ginny's guilt and fear, at once understanding that, not only was she the one who pulled them back from the abyss, but what they had just experienced was the song of _her_ suffering. He and Fred both cried as they possessively hugged their little sister, begging her not to give up. In a rush they imparted all the things you always trick yourself into believing that you have all the time in the world for.

"Please don't die on us, Ginny," George begged in a nearly imperceptible whisper.

"We love you so much," Fred quietly sobbed.

"Our world wouldn't be the same without you," George affirmed.

"Your life _does_ have meaning."

"Don't let others take that from you!"

They quietly begged simultaneously, "Don't leave us alone!"

"I can't promise you that," Ginny tearfully replied. "I can't even promise you they'll _be_ a tomorrow. Don't make me lie to you too."

"We-we won't," Fred stammered.

"Just don't go without saying goodbye to us," he beseeched.

Nodding, their little sister promised in a bare whisper, "I won't. I love you both so much. For-forgive me…"

"You haven't done anything wrong-" started George.

"-so there's nothing to forgive," finished Fred.

Once they released her, Ginny said, "Professors Vector and Sinistra have unblocked this section of the floo network. We're going to use that to get back to master Snape's classroom."

"Vector and Sinistra?" Fred reacted. The twins turned to see the two women helping Neville and their dad. "Since when did they get here?"

"How long have we been out of it?" George probed.

"Ginny, time isn't working right," Fred added.

"Long enough that we were beginning to worry about you," Hermione answered George's question. "We could really use your assistance."

"What do you need us to do?" the twins asked in unison.

"We need someone to carry Filch and Professor Montgomery," Hermione responded.

"Montgomery? What else did we miss?" George asked.

"This is neither the time nor the place for discussion," Alexis broke in, holding Filch's sick cat. "We can work all this out at a latter time. But for now, let's just concentrate on getting out of here."

George couldn't argue with that. They really didn't need for Snape to return and see this jumbled mess. While Fred picked up Filch, George ended up taking care of the unconscious Divination teacher. The middle-aged wizard was definitely sick from absorbing too much Gray energy at one shot.

"Wait, this should be harder than it is-" Fred silently brought up.

"-these guys aren't children-" George concurred.

"-though they feel about that heavy," Fred finished.

"Fred, George, you've lost your focus again," Ginny telepathically broke in.

Immediately working to recapture it, they murmured, "Sorry."

The beleaguered group took the floo back down to the dungeons. When George stumbled coming out of the fireplace with Montgomery, it wasn't because of traveling but because of how quiet it had gotten all of a sudden. Amidst the influx of strange impressions, he'd hardly noticed the oppressive background noise until it lightened, making it easier to cope. He noticed that Fred had laid the Caretaker on the sofa and Ginny was frantically searching through Snape's private potions stores. Realizing that Hermione was carrying an overly depressed Ix Chel, the twins tried asking about it. When their mum rushed into the room, neither of them could get the words out. The intensity of mum's emotions made Fred and George jump, Ginny and Alexis flinch, their dad and Remus cover their ears, Harry signal for her to be quiet, and Filch moan.

Rubbing his temples, Neville complained, "You're worried for us, Mrs. Weasley. We got it. Now stop with the mental fog horn!"

Molly's too-loud voice grated against their senses as she began pressing, "What happened? Did-"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, not so loud," softly bid Hermione.

Molly caught sight of Hermione and gasped, horrified.

Mum made the Gryffindor Prefect hand over the snake to Kathryn so Hermione's arm could be examined.

"Is it me, or has Ix Chel grown heavier since I've last handled her?" Hermione commented.

"Yeah, she'll be shedding her skin some time within the next week," Ginny confirmed.

George stared at Hermione's arm in shock. It was covered in numerous jagged cuts that bled profusely. Through all the blood, George discerned embedded bits of broken glass, and what looked like wood splinters. Merlin, how could they have missed that?

"It must have happened while I was clearing away debris. I-I can't feel it!" Hermione blurted out, surprised.

"What _are_ you feeling, dear?" Molly questioned gently.

Swaying, Hermione trailed off, "Dizzy, but other than that I've never felt better…"

A second later, Hermione crumpled in a dead faint. Mum caught her before she fell, taking the Light witch into the next room. With the exception of Ginny and Filch, George and the others sluggishly followed Molly into the classroom. The moment he stepped through the doorway, the irritating background noise returned, making George groan.

Laying Hermione on the nearest table, mum fearfully reacted, "The poor dear needs medical attention, you all do. We should summon Madam Pomfrey-"

**"No!"** the group decried in one voice.

Waking up, Montgomery weakly asked, "Where am I?"

"Master Snape's classroom," Ginny answered, entering the room holding several vials. "Argus is responding well to the fever-reducing potion I administered. I'm really very sorry I got you all into this."

Placing the vials on the table next to Hermione, Ginny drew her wand, and performed a medical scan George had never seen before. His sister started using an odd-sounding spell to remove the bits lodged in Hermione's arm. At the Divination Professor's request, George set him down in a nearby chair.

While she worked, Ginny observed, "Her main problem is blood loss. Once I've stopped the bleeding and stimulated her red blood cell production, Hermione will recover. Alexis, Kathryn, Professors Vector, Sinistra, Flitwick, and mum, see what you can do for the others. I need you to visually and, if needed, magically inspect everyone for wounds. Like Hermione, those hurt won't be able to feel it. If you find something you can't handle, call me and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You can't be sure of that!" Molly protested. "Ginny, honey, you're no doctor, you're a fifteen year old girl! You're not trained to handle medical emergencies but Madam Pomfrey _is._ I don't know what you people have against the nurse, but you need her help-"

Sinistra snorted.

"You underestimate me, mum," intoned Ginny, focused on her patient. "I know far more than you think. I have far greater experience than that conniving extreme can ever hope to amass."

"There's an old Slytherin adage I've learned to trust – 'Authority often does more harm than good.'" Alexis piped in. "I'd rather cast my fate with Ginny than blindly trust in that old Light bitch's questionable idea of 'treatment'. No Slytherin in their right mind willingly runs to _her_ with a problem."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Kathryn concurred, getting to work.

"In this case, I must agree with them," stated Professor McGonagall, who was resting in Snape's armchair at the front of the classroom. "Pomfrey considers Gray magic to be the new Dark. Her help in this arena would be suspect at best."

George watched his little sister revive Hermione and gently coax their friend into drinking a vial. Since when did Ginny develop such a great bedside manner?

Sharing a passing glance with his brother, the twins affirmed as one, "Besides, Ginny's the authority on the Gray. If anyone can help us, she can."

Listening to the group's shared beliefs, mum was finally rendered speechless.

* * *

_Tom effortlessly healed the gash on George's leg with their wand, then ran one final scan to confirm that they had treated the last of the cuts._

_"If your exhaustion remains or worsens after an hour or two, take this," Tom advised, pretending to be Ginny as they handed her brother a small vial of Navitas draught._

"That should take care of the short-term," Ginny said. "Get a good night's rest and you should be fine-" She sighed. "-more or less."

"We know you didn't do this on purpose, little sis," George reassured. "It's nobody's fault."

"That's where you're wrong," insisted Ginny. "Ix Chel committed this crime, and I was so busy pushing to make the restoration happen that I let her! You want to know the most frustrating thing about all this; I have no idea why."

Tom and Ginny surveyed the classroom, trying to figure out who else needed their help. As far as either could tell, they were done for the time being. Even Hermione was out of the woods, resting comfortably in a chair next to Harry, talking.

"You did a great job with Hermione," Ginny mentally appraised. "You know, you have a real gift."

_"I guess… I can't believe Ix Chel blindsided us," Tom silently lamented, feeling as though their familiar had pummeled their heart with a sledgehammer._

"I know exactly how you feel," Ginny empathetically thought. "I didn't see this coming either. What are we going to do, Tom?"

_"I don't know, my sweet," replied Tom. "I just don't."_

Ix Chel's discomfort at being snubbed was palatable. Their companion's depression might have elicited more sympathy had it not been edged with a repugnant, self-justified air. They decided to move on to the next order of business before they fell victim to their own despair. Ginny took off their gloves, slung them over her shoulder, and stood in the center of the room.

Catching on to what they were about to attempt, Ix Chel cried out from underneath the vacant table where she was sulking, _"No Ginny, you haven't yet recovered your strength! Don't risk yourself needlessly, not for them!"_

"I'm the most powerful witch alive!" angrily stated Ginny. "Don't you dare tell me what risks I can or cannot take for the people I care about, don't you dare it!"

_"You have some nerve pretending to know what's best for me after you broke the covenant of **our** protected," Tom dangerously snapped aloud. "If you value your scaly hide, don't speak again unless you're spoken to!"_

Ginny closed her eyes, then she and Tom began creating a Gray silencing ward, complete with negative shielding, raising tiny amounts of additional Gray energy to start it. It was so much harder this time, draining them faster than anticipated. Tom and Ginny felt their temperature gradually climb instead of remaining level. The pair barely had the fortitude to complete what they were doing before succumbing to their own weariness and blacking out.

* * *

Harry sat with Hermione near the front of the Potions classroom. A migraine buffeted Harry's senses, making him feel as though his brain had been shoved into a muggle paper shredder which wouldn't stop. Dazed with pain, he numbly observed how everyone was coping, although nothing he heard seemed to sink in. His sense of people, objects, even time felt somehow blunted and skewed. Yearning for relief, he resolved to get his head above the turbulent waters of information overload. 

Harry bent all the focus he could manage on linking his thoughts and perceptions, imagining that each disjointed aspect were a fiber in a length of rope he wove. Slowly he distinguished his own inner workings from the voices swirling around him, from every object in the vicinity babbled, to the seconds ticking away at an unsteady pace. In the process of filtering out what he could, Harry finally understood what Ginny meant when she insisted that the world was interconnected yet independent, aware in its own weird unexplainable right. Making sense of it was a matter of attention. That's what he needed to recapture the outside world, unrelenting mindfulness. No wonder Ginny spends so much time floating off into the big nowhere. She exists more in the moment than any of them. She _is_ the moment. If he were going to find solid mental ground, he needed to learn that.

Harry had no idea how much time had passed before he found himself sitting in Professor Snape's classroom, exactly where he had begun. It could have been a day or a second and he wouldn't have known the difference. He became aware of Professor Flitwick standing on a stool in front of him healing the unsightly marks on his hands and wrists.

Professor Flitwick must have seen comprehension return to his features, because the small wizard asked, "Can you hear me now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. He would have spoken, but the background noise and his migraine made it too difficult. He just didn't have the energy for it.

"Are you tired, or perhaps in pain?" the Charms Professor gently inquired.

In spite of his weariness, Harry tried to say something. Unfortunately, all that escaped him was a soft groan.

"Don't try to speak. I understand," Professor Flitwick calmingly directed. "Remain still, dear boy. I'll see what else I can do."

The teacher placed one hand on Harry's forehead and the other on the back of his head, then closed his eyes. Soothing warmth radiated from the wizard's hands, driving back Harry's pain and weariness, reducing it to a dull ache. A sigh of relief reached his ears. Belatedly, Harry realized it was his own. He watched as Professor Flitwick let his hands fall to his sides, then visually inspected the fruits of his peculiar labor. Concerned by his Professor's tired expression, Harry instinctively reached outward. He was relieved to sense that the Professor had only minimally drained himself. He'd hate to think the Professor had done anything untoward to himself for him.

"Thank you, sir," Harry managed to softly reply.

"Oh, not a problem, Mr. Potter, not a problem," Professor Flitwick soothed, preoccupied by something. Harry got the weirdest feeling there was something disturbing about him that the teacher couldn't quite put his finger on.

Startling the Charms Professor, Hermione remarked, "I've never seen a spell quite like that. What was it?"

It took Professor Flitwick a second to collect himself before he cryptically responded, "Merely an ancient trick I learned in my travels, nothing special."

"Just the manipulation of life energies…" Harry could have sworn he heard their Professor silently add, but that didn't make sense so he chalked it up to his wandering mind.

He watched Professor Flitwick go over to Remus and Professor Montgomery, who were discussing how this situation started then scanned the room with his eyes. His new dimension of sight giving him a wealth of impressions, but bringing it all into focus was still too much.

Catching his attention, Hermione asked, "Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone stuck my perceptions into a blender and left it going," Harry replied, finding the sound of his friend's voice to be an easy focal point. "How about you? When we got here you were pretty out of it."

"I'm tired, but thanks to Ginny, I'll be okay," Hermione responded.

"Yeah, she's amazing except… a lot of the magic she's using is really old," Harry worried, as he watched Ginny caring for her brothers. "It's not just the new stuff Gin's come up with. There's more to it. I can feel it. Where is she learning this stuff? It's as if she's somehow aging overnight, becoming older than all of us put together."

"I have the same impression," Hermione agreed. "One moment Ginny's herself, the next she's speaking Gaelic and performing triage as though she were born to it."

"Wait, Gaelic? Is that the language she used back at the tower?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The last time I checked, Ginny couldn't speak Gaelic, nor the other foreign languages she's been using fluently," Hermione confirmed.

"What other languages? When?" Harry asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

"Listen to the spells Ginny's uttering, listen to their cadence, Gaelic, Spanish, French," Hermione pointed out. "I'm pretty sure one of the healing charms she used earlier was Danish. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was fluent in each of them and probably more. Given time, who knows what else she may demonstrate."

"Like the mental breakdown she's having?" Harry brought up. "Ginny's not well. She hasn't been since Dumbledore attacked her. What did he actually _do_ to her? Do we even know?"

"Ginny may be just as in the dark as we are, but whatever he did to her upset Professor Snape and the rest of the staff," Hermione said. "I've tried doing some research into the matter, though I haven't been making progress. I think this is one the school library can't help us on."

"But that doesn't explain how she's learned so much this fast," Harry said. "Any ideas?"

"I've never heard of enchantments that can instill a lifetime's worth of knowledge and expertise, save for…" Hermione unexpectedly hedged.

"Save for what?" Harry pressed.

"That potions tome Professor Snape lent me makes a reference to Dark learning potions that allows one to instantaneously retain information," Hermione stated. "One problem, they don't function like this. It's something else."

"You don't suppose Sna-"

"No, I don't, and you shouldn't either," Hermione reproved. "He would never do anything to harm Ginny."

"True. I swear, it's like he's falling in love with her." Harry softly conjectured.

"Harry, master – apprentice relationships are complicated. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be wise to speculate about it in the open," Hermione sagely advised in a hushed whisper. "Ginny needs Professor Snape, especially now. What they have between them is their own business."

"What they need is our protection," Harry said, nodding in agreement.

"From everyone," Hermione concurred.

Hermione started to say more but just then he heard Ix Chel cry out, _"No, Ginny, you haven't recovered your strength yet! Don't risk yourself needlessly, not for them!"_

_"Hey!"_ Harry exclaimed in Parsel, too busy being hurt by the snake's comment to take in its importance.

Anxiously, Hermione pressed, "What did she say?"

He turned to see Ginny in the center of the room with her gloves slung over her shoulder.

"I'm the most powerful witch alive!" she irately reprimanded her familiar. "Don't you dare tell me what risks I can or cannot take for the people I care about, don't you dare it! You have some nerve pretending to know what's best for me after you broke the covenant of _our_ protected. If you value your scaly hide, don't speak again unless you're spoken to!"

Harry watched Ginny shut her eyes. He sensed the Gray witch started absorbing energy from her environment. No, Ix Chel was right. Ginny hadn't bounced back that well after heading the Gestalt. Like Filch, she had over-extended herself. She needed time to recuperate before doing more heavy magics or she was going to hurt herself.

As Hermione held Harry back, he yelled, "Ginny! No! She's hurting herself! We have to stop her!"

"Harry, it's too late!" Hermione rejoined. "We don't dare it! If we disrupt her focus we'll cause another runaway effect like Gryffindor Tower!"

"So all we can do is wait it out?" Harry retorted.

"Yes!" Hermione hissed.

Looking around at the rest of the room, Harry saw he wasn't the only one who wanted to stop her. Mr. Weasley had to physically restrain his wife. He could feel everyone else's helpless confusion, with the exception of Professor Montgomery.

"What do you know, Professor Montgomery?" Harry demanded.

Also afraid for Ginny's welfare, Professor Montgomery divulged, "Miss Weasley is creating a Gray silencing ward. The last time I saw her do this it took a lot out of her. She was in a weakened state at the time, but nothing this serious…"

Ginny held an aqua bubble of energy above her head, a sheen of sweat forming on her skin as she fought to weave little blue lines of power into it.

"Merlin, how much more can she take?" Kathryn wondered, aghast.

"What if the strain's too much?" Alexis agonized. "What happens to her then?"

"I've got no clue. Only Professor Snape truly comprehends how Gray magic works," Professor Montgomery said.

"And he's not here, wonderful timing," Professor Sinistra mumbled.

"My little girl," Molly whimpered. Harry saw that this display of Ginny's pain deeply hurt her mother.

"When will this damnable madness end?" Professor McGonagall lamented, catching him unawares.

The Gryffindor Prefect was sure he wasn't the only one who wished they had an answer for the Deputy Headmistress. Just when Harry thought Ginny would surely succumb to the strain the bubble expanded, dispersing in a blinding flash of light. The room suddenly grew deathly silent. The telepathic background noise was gone. Professor McGonagall shuddered, making an odd choking noise, and Ginny collapsed, hopefully into unconsciousness. Ginny's parents and Hermione ran to her side, and began checking her, while Professor Flitwick kept the others back. Harry's senses were inundated by a dizzying array of impressions as everyone awaited the worst.

"She alive," Hermione declared. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief. "But she's running a high fever! Harry, there should be some fever reducing potion in Snape's potions stores-"

Already on the move, Harry told her, "Coming right up."

Running into the next room, he went straight to the Potions master's cabinet and retrieved two different reducers, unsure of which was better for the job. Reentering the classroom, Harry saw that Ginny was still down for the count. Hermione examined the two different labels, picked one, and quickly thanked him before returning to the task of waking Ginny. Uncertain of how else he could make himself useful, not to mention what Snape would say if they left a mess, Harry put back the other vial, disposed of the empty ones, and began fixing the jumble they'd made of Professor Snape's stores. The busy-work gave Harry a concrete purpose, sharpening his focus but he couldn't take his mind off Ginny. She _had_ to recover. Harry didn't know what he'd do without her, nor did he want to find out. He reflected that at least he now understood why the Potions master was obsessed with keeping his supplies so neatly arranged. When every second counts, the last thing you want to worry about is wasting precious time looking for something you made just last week.

"I don't believe this, I'm beginning to get Professor Snape," Harry said. "Will things ever stop getting even weirder? I doubt it."

Giving it some thought, many of Snape's actions did make sense in retrospect. These days, he had trouble blaming the solitary wizard for being bitter. Over the decades, Snape must have been through a lot. That deserved some type of acknowledgement, if only discreetly. Who was Harry to hate him for that? They'd probably never be friends, though he was sure that there was room to continue developing their working relationship. If Ron and Sirius knew, they'd have a fit. Only now, his best friend was gone, and with everything that had happened, his godfather might as well be. The feeling of the air shifted, then he heard Hermione's voice in the background. Ginny must be awake. The emotions and thoughts drifting in from the other room told him she was going to be all right.

"Thank you, Merlin!" Harry whispered.

Having completed his self-appointed task, Harry hurried back into the Potions classroom to check on his friend.

* * *

Ginny and Tom awoke to the sight of Hermione, Professor Flitwick, her mother and father all watching over them. Her parents helped Ginny up and supported her, while they guided her to a chair. 

"You've taken care of us enough, Ginny, now it's our turn to take care of you," Hermione insisted.

Too weary to object, Ginny and Tom sat still and let them treat her injuries. Hermione gave her a fever-reducing potion similar to the one Ginny had given Mr. Filch, then began healing the cuts on her hands and knees while her mother and Professor Flitwick treated the more serious injuries Ginny must have sustained when they first fainted in the tower. _After they were done, Tom whispered a long forgotten spell to help them regain their strength._

"Hey, why haven't you used that spell before-" she started to silently ask.

_"Because, before today, I didn't know it existed," he answered, unsettled. "You know that."_

"I do," Ginny muttered to herself aloud. "Something else is taking place inside me, something Ix _conveniently_ forgot to mention." Her voice grew softer still. "I'm scared."

_"What if-" Tom stopped mid-thought when their gaze fell on the blackboard._

"These calculations are all wrong," Ginny stated at normal volume, standing in spite of the others' protests. A wave of dizziness hit them. On instinct, Tom and Ginny created from air an elaborately carved wooden walking stick to lean upon. Once they were steady again, Ginny walked up to the board. She created a piece of sky blue chalk to contrast the white they had used earlier, and then began reworking their figures to include the different Gray potentials. Periodically, she glanced back at the Gestalt members, visually examining their auras to accurately recreate the dynamic they had used. The new layer they added to their calculations drastically changed the results. Instead of being a perfectly balanced circle it became an overbalanced, erratically powered mess, particularly towards the anchor where Mr. Filch had been working. This explained the severity of his reaction. There was no way he could have dissipated that much excess energy by himself. At the realization they dropped both the chalk and walking stick. Ginny took a few steps backward, trying to take in the depths of their mistake.

"No wonder Filch is so sick and we're all feeling exhausted," Ginny worked out aloud. "Ix Chel was greedy, too bloody greedy. The output's all wrong. Energy distribution is unstable. The energy field is too large. It's a miracle we're alive! If the ghost had fought us…"

_"Ix Chel, you knew how dangerous this venture was," Tom ground out aloud. "What were you thinking?"_

"How could you?" Ginny demanded in a low voice.

Their shock gave way to a surge of rage. At that very moment they felt their master's presence on the grounds. Ginny and Tom immediately halted the lightning to protect Severus while, encumbered with something, he fought to traverse the muddy grounds. Anxiety and fear joined their fury, overwhelming them. Ginny's breath began coming out in thready gasps. She spun around, nearly falling victim to a bout of lightheadedness, too upset to notice what a spectacle they were creating. Powers, there was no way they could explain this! The calculations on the chalkboard were undeniable proof of how badly they had slipped-up!

Ginny thought with growing panic, "No, I didn't decide to do this, neither did Tom. Our familiar did it."

That minor distinction wasn't going to save them from Severus' justified wrath, especially since Professor Montgomery had been hurt through their actions. Then there was Filch, her master's close friend, and her old Head of House, and the rest of the Gestalt… _No, Ix Chel's indecipherable impulsive nature had done them in. In her egotism their familiar had taken away the only worthwhile blood relative he had, leaving them to face their demons alone!_

_They thought as one, **"Damn her!"**_

As soon as Severus was out of danger their storm spectacularly worsened. Thunder resonated throughout the entire grounds in real-time. Lightning came dangerously close to the school, giving its inhabitants a light show she could sense they wouldn't soon forget. The floorboards reverberated beneath their feet. _Still unable to catch their breath, Tom called the walking stick back to them. He knew they weren't going to make it far without aid._ Ginny was beyond caring as she stalked towards their bonded who cowered in a corner, paralyzed by fear.

"You greedy egomaniac…" Ginny growled, scorn etched into their features. "You nearly killed us all… You would have destroyed… the whole school, killed everyone… and for what?"

_"You murdered my only chance of… explaining this to master Snape," Tom breathlessly continued aloud. "And you haven't so much as felt… remorse… for what… for what you've done…"_

They weren't simply out of breath. They were asphyxiating. Ginny fashioned a potion to help with their breathing. After using the potion it became easier to take in air, but the only real solution to their problem was calming down; neither of them had any intention of doing that.

"You enjoy watching us suffer?" Ginny acridly accused. "You do, don't you? Let's see how much fun it is to see you suffer for a change!"

At her threat, Professor Hagrid barred her path.

"Out of my way, Professor!" she demanded.

"You don't wanna do this, Ginny!" Professor Hagrid cautioned.

_"Yes, I do!" Tom insisted aloud._

Both concentrated on their traitorous bonded. Together they raised her right hand and began to slowly close it. Ix Chel began choking. Tom and Ginny felt their own airway constrict. Ginny wrapped her arm around the walking stick, raising her left hand to her own throat, but nothing was physically there. They were feeling every moment of Ix Chel's pain. Ginny and Tom convinced themselves they could outlast their treacherous familiar. Just a bit long-

The Creatures Professor shook them, breaking their concentration. Sweet air filled Ginny's lungs and Ix Chel gasped for breath.

"Don't do this to yourself!" Professor Hagrid pleaded. "I know you're angry, but it isn't worth this!"

Before Ginny had time to think, a loud, high-pitched alarm sounded. Something was wrong with Mr. Filch! Ix Chel forgotten, Ginny ran into her master's office. The former Squib was sweating. His familiar sat at his feet making plaintive meows, begging Ginny to help before it was too late. She got to her knees and checked his temperature. It was 105.3 and climbing fast! Out of other options, Tom and Ginny took his hand, attempting the same energy transfer procedure their master had used on them. This time around they didn't try to disperse it; instead they sent it straight into the storm. The bonded pair began feeling hot, but they didn't dare slow down. Ginny couldn't let him die, not for her, not over this!

* * *

Breathing heavily, Severus reached a secluded apparition point outside the Dark Lord's estate and collapsed to his knees. He felt relieved to have an opportunity to rest and work out what the hell had just happened in there! One minute, he had been groveling before that bastard and the next something had happened to Zachary, severely weakening them both. Somehow, from a distance Virginia had mercilessly attacked the Dark Lord. He didn't know how the girl had pulled it off, but she had – Severus would recognize her power anywhere, yet the barely harnessed energy was also tinged with Zachary's. Severus desperately tried to reach his apprentice and his companion once more. All he received in return was the mental equivalent of dead air. He couldn't bear being so far away when his loved ones needed him, but he knew impatience would only get him scattered all over England. 

As he sat in the unsettling stillness, waiting to regain his strength guilt and fear threatened to consume him. Severus found himself thanking whatever deity was watching over him that, although his Light and Gray reserves had been utterly depleted, his Dark powers was relatively untouched. It allowed him to leave sooner than he would have been capable of otherwise. Once he was ready, he dragged himself to his feet. Making sure he had the Dark Lord's 'gifts' with him, he Apparated. Upon arrival, the Potions master reflexively checked that he was intact. Anything else he might have thought to do next escaped him when he took in what the storm and its terrible song had evolved into.

Unable to shut out the consequences of his absence, Severus stood transfixed. The storm encompassing Hogwarts' grounds and the Forbidden Forest forced back even a trace of the afternoon sun, shrouding the area in darkness. He could see the dampened lights of the school and brilliant bursts of lightning provided sporadic illumination. Thunderclaps drowned out all other sound. Hateful sheets of rain coated the besieged landscape, creating murky puddles. What got to Severus wasn't as much the ferocity of the thunderstorm's appearance but what it imparted.

Like a dreaded funeral dirge, it sung of Virginia's agony at being betrayed by Ix Chel, the soul she had given everything to. In return for her unconditional love and commitment, Virginia had been spat on in the worst way imaginable, leaving her alone to drown in the dastardly consequences that should never have been. Worse still, his apprentice couldn't comprehend _why._ Virginia was left alone in a crowd doomed to face the loss she believed there was no escaping when her master returned, a concept that terrified her like no other. Amidst the pain he perceived how deeply she cared for him, needing Severus more than he thought possible. Since this mess began _he_ had been her one true lifeline, the only other, outside of Virginia's bonded, who saw the girl for what she really was. He didn't see her as a twisted visage of happier times, nor a great superpower destined for a terrible purpose, but rather a lost, destitute young girl, stricken helpless by those in whom she had falsely placed her faith.

Sensing there was nothing left for the poor child to hold onto, Severus' heart broke. She had given up fighting the personal demons constantly tearing into her. She prayed for death and maybe finding the peace that had always been denied her. At learning some new piece of information, the sense of shock and horror in the song deepened, driving his apprentice's pain to a fevered pitch. Ix Chel's greed and abhorrent lust for power had nearly cost not only her, but the entire school. She just couldn't do anything right! The one time- the one time Virginia believed she could bring more than misery to those she loved and Ix Chel had poisoned it!

Feeling the surge of pure, blind rage directed towards Virginia's familiar Severus could take no more. He charged into the raging storm like a horse into a burning barn. The melody surrounding him changed the moment he entered the personified nightmare. The deadly lightning abruptly ceased, genuinely frightening him. His apprentice knew he was here. Damn it! She knew and she was terrified of him! This time, when the tears of Severus' suicidal charge assaulted him, he felt as though he were being burned with emotional acid. It intensified his own feelings of guilt and fear till they were twisted specters looming in wait for him in the deafening artificial night. Still, Severus pushed himself onward, refusing to turn back. Virginia needed him! He would be damned if he allowed himself to stop now! A wave of anxiety and fear joined the song of fury, forcing him to fight an uphill battle just to maintain his feet. Virginia's dread pounded into him but he refused to give in. He _had_ to keep moving.

Finally reaching the front of the school, Severus tripped over the bottom step, nearly losing his balance and toppling over. Scrambling up the steps, he threw open the double doors to the entrance hall and rushed inside. His startled audience gave him a wide berth as he desperately sought sanctuary, faintly aware that the lightning had returned with a vengeance, causing the very ground beneath their feet to tremble. Something terrible was happening. Severus had to get away! He couldn't let Virginia see him like this! No, it would surely push her over the edge. No, no, no, he had to be **calm!** He had to be capable of rational thought! He had to be…

"Zachary, Zachary, what's happening?" Severus muttered to himself, heading for his quarters at a dead run.

"Severus, thank Merlin you're back!" Zachary mentally cried. "Virginia has gone after her familiar! Hagrid's trying to talk her down but it's not working. Some sort of invisible field is keeping the others from even getting near- Oh, no…"

"What is it?" he snapped, wondering why these blasted corridors had to be so long.

"She's trying to _kill_ Ix Chel and- Oh, sweet Merlin, she choking _herself_ in the process! You've got to stop her!" Zachary mentally bemoaned.

He shuddered at the vivid impression of the child's rage.

"No, my presence at this juncture will only make her worse!" declaimed Severus. "You have to stop her yourself and keep her there until I arrive."

There was an unnaturally long pause, followed by a flood of relief from his companion.

"Hagrid's stopped her. Now she's gone into your office to help Filch," Zachary informed him.

"Zachary, give me the short version. What happened?" Severus demanded.

Explaining as rapidly as he could, his bonded one told him, "Virginia pulled together a magical Gestalt out of her family, the teachers, and her friends to combat the power that had taken over Gryffindor Tower, but Ix Chel stacked the deck with Gray potentials, throwing off her calculations, subsequently almost causing a magical implosion that would have, at the very least, obliterated Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Minerva and I got caught at the edge of the bubble when we went to investigate. Somehow, they pulled it off. Now everyone who could be Gray has had their first shift. Filch may be dying from it and Virginia has completely lost it."

Understanding the reason behind her fears, Severus intoned, "Oh."

"Sev, there's more. What's hurting Virginia isn't her displacement, it's what Dumbledore did to her after that," Zachary gravely broke the news to him.

At hearing that the last puzzle piece fell into place. Now it all made sense, the fact she remembered, the extremity of her denial, how far she had to reach back to protect herself. And all they had done was add to the pressure. How could she help but explode? Damn him! The girl had come out of that far from unscathed and they were all too busy hiding from the truth to see it.

"Thank you," Severus whispered hollowly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Once Severus was safely behind the wards of his chambers, he let out a primeval howl of anger and despair, releasing the pent-up surge of emotion eating at him. He put down the Dark Lord's gifts. Acutely aware that the water he was drenched with was echoing his apprentice's earlier lament, he stripped off his boots and clothing as though they were on fire. He tossed them into in a corner and headed to the bathroom to wash away the sickening imprint.

"I need to calm myself for Virginia's sake," Severus muttered to himself, as he showered off the harrowing experience. "She's too fragile to take _my_ emotional turmoil as well. I can do this! I know I can… I hope." He released an ironic, bitter laugh. "What I wouldn't give to wring that senile old fool's neck- Hell, if bringing her his dismembered head would ease her suffering, I would do it in a heartbeat. _Consequences be damned!_ I would take on Voldemort's army wandless and blindfolded if I thought it would end this nightmare! But none of those options are the answer. I know that!" Severus sighed, too tired to hold back his tears.

"So does she. Why Taleen? Of all the preordained combinations, why us? Why now? That child deserves better! As a bodyguard, I've been bloody inadequate. She has every right to dump me, every single bloody right! The other Professors would jump at the chance to take her in, souls better qualified to care for her than a washed up old spy with an uncanny gift for complicating the lives of everyone he touches. Yet, somehow, she's come to believe that it's the other way around. What did I do-" He groaned. "Remus was right. I've brought this on myself. Great work, Severus Snape, you're entrusted with the most powerful witch ever born, and what do you do? You unknowingly help butcher her psyche! I guess the only thing to do is tell her. If she doesn't want to be anywhere near me, that's only fair. What am I going to say to her? What _can_ I say? What she needs, I'm not even sure _how_ to give. Why couldn't Remus be a Bearer? He's so good at these things!

"You know why, Severus, because he isn't, you are. Believe it or not, you're just what she needs. The world really has gone mad. Everything's upside-down and inside out. When you don't know how the pieces fit, or if they even do, how do you make it right again? _Can_ you make it right? Is there even such a thing as right? Maybe 'right' is what everyone tells us it is – the moral authorities, the political, all of them. Damn the socially acceptable! Damn Taleen! Damn them all! Thanks to that hateful lot poor Virginia fixed that bloody tower. That foolhardy snake betrayed her-" Severus shuddered at the horrifying thought. "-and, as always, she's the one to pay for it! Now she's suicidal and _convinced_ I'm going to give her the boot… It doesn't matter what Virginia did, we'll work through that. All that counts is that she's _still here!_ And, by Merlin, I'm going to make sure she stays that way! I care about Virginia too much to let her go." At last ready to admit to himself what he'd been afraid of facing all along, Severus breathed, "I love her too much for that… I can't lose you too, my sweet child."

Severus thought long and hard about his whispered confession as he finished his shower and dried off. How had he let this go so far? Argus, Zachary, Arthur, Remus, even Alicia and Lydia had seen it coming! Why hadn't he? And Dumbledore… Back before his betrayal, when Severus had come to the old wizard for guidance over Virginia's request, the old coot had seen the possibilities of it and had ordained to push them together. Dumbledore had seen a potential in Virginia, a potential the aging power knew Severus would never allow to fall into Darkness' hands. He couldn't be angry with him for that just insight.

"Dumbledore was right. Now what am I going to do about it?" Severus quietly asked himself.

"If you want my advice, let Virginia know how you really feel," Zachary proposed while Severus got dressed. "She needs someone to _mean it_ when they're trying to reassure her. She needs _your_ sincerity. She needs to know that you're there for her."

As Severus picked up a container of hair grease, he realized that his other half had a point. Complete sincerity. It was the only way to salvage this, the only way he could help her breathe again. He put back the container without bothering to open it, determined to find a fresh pair of boots.

Calm as he was ever going to be, Severus questioned, "Has Virginia left my office?"

"No. The others are worried. They're debating if someone should go check on them," described Zachary.

Taking a handful of floo powder from a box on the mantelpiece in his living room, Severus tossed it in. The flames turned emerald green.

Silently, he directed his friend, "Tell them not to bother. I'll take care of it."

"Good luck, Sev," Zachary bid him.

"To us all," Severus responded.

He stepped into the flames.

"Severus Snape's office!" he enunciated.

He closed his eyes during the journey to avoid being blinded by soot. Arriving at his office, he soundlessly stepped out, taking in the worrisome scene. Virginia was on her knees in front of the couch where Argus lay, draining the last of the toxic energy harming the former Squib. Her skin glistened with sweat. He could sense that the stresses she was exerting on herself were _inhuman._ By Salazar, how much more could she take? Her task completed, Virginia tried to stand. But no matter how much will she possessed, her body simply couldn't obey her. As she fell backwards in a dead faint, Severus was right where he needed to be to stop her beleaguered form from hitting the hardwood floor. Holding Virginia securely, he took a seat while the dangerously debilitated witch rested against his chest. He placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the magically induced fever burn within her. Even unconscious, Virginia was struggling to abate the overload by using it to fuel her storm, but her efforts were inadequate. What she needed was real medical care. Thankfully, it was care he could provide. He placed his hands over hers. With what power Severus possessed, he worked to lower her temperature, drawing off the excess and then dissipating it.

Heartbroken by the depth of her suffering, Severus pleaded, "Please Virginia, don't kill yourself. You have so much to live for…" He felt a single tear fall. Severus rasped, "Come back to me."

Muttering incoherently, Virginia stirred. With an effort that was painful to behold, she turned to see who her benefactor was, and visibly panicked. Breaking down into hysterics, the poor girl tried to shrug him off and scramble away. The Potions master easily overpowered his apprentice, halting the energy transference in order to pacify her.

Further exhausted by fighting him, Virginia quietly sobbed into his chest, "We're so sorry, Severus!" "We just wanted to do _something_ good, something right, but Ix Chel, she be-betrayed us!" Virginia let loose a choked sob. "It went all wrong. We hurt them and we _can't_ fix it. We can't fix any of it! We hurt Professor Montgomery, your friend Argus. Oh…" She sniffled. "We almost killed him! It-it's our fault, master! We wanted it so badly, we didn't see it coming. We never wanted this, never." She shuddered. "We never wanted you to hate us, but now you do. You're gonna discard this _damaged_ commodity and we're gonna be alone!"

"Shh, I'm here now, Virginia and I won't do anything of the sort," Severus calmly hushed, gently brushing her hair out of her face. "I have never seen you as a commodity, my dear, _never._ Whatever happened, it doesn't matter. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything. All that mattered is that you're going to be all right. I'm going to help you through this, like I should have been doing from the start. You hear me, as long as you'll let me stay, I will never leave you!"

"We can't lose you, Severus! We can't…" Virginia lamented. "We can't. We can't but-" She cried out in anguish, "-you're gonna die and we can't stop that either! You won't want to, but you'll go away!"

"No, I won't! We still have _time,_ Virginia!" he intensely insisted as he held her closer, unsure of what else to do. "Zachary says you'll come to see alternate paths as the event draws nearer. I have faith in you!"

"That makes one of us," Virginia replied with a pained laugh. "We _hate_ this power, all this old knowledge playing havoc with our head. What good is it if we can't use it to make things better? Why give _me_ power? If I can't do anything right, why make me the one to decide? We're tired, Severus. We don't want to hurt anymore." Her voice cracked. "Kill us, make the pain go away. _Please Severus,_ I don't want to be the death of everything. I don't want to do it just because _I can!"_

Listening to her plea, Severus knew that if his apprentice were truly determined to end her own existence, she would find a way, regardless of what answer he gave. What she needed from him was a reason to stay. That was precisely what Severus had to give her.

"Believe me when I tell you, you won't always feel this way," Severus candidly declared. "Like you, I have been put through pain and heartache. Like you, I know what it is to be betrayed by a soul you _gave_ everything, who _was_ everything to you. I…" He closed his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to will away his own tears. "I loved Albus Dumbledore like a father. He took me in when anyone else would have thrown me to the Dementors for my crimes. He cared for me. He truly understood me. I let him see me bleed. I gave him all that I was! In my naive belief that, deep down, he loved me too, I would have given my life for him. That changed the day he went after you. That was the day he proved with finality that all he saw you as, that all he saw _me_ as, was a useful tool, a means to an end and nothing more." Letting his own pain wash over him, he realized he was trembling. "He's going to die one way or another and I'm going to lose him. In all likelihood _I_ will be the one to do away with him. Despite my best efforts, I haven't stopped loving that ancient wraith. Still, I'm going to end it, not because I can, but because I have to. My child, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. All this power was given to you, and you alone, for a reason. None of what's happened to you is your fault. Your amazing gifts and insights are no more useless than you are. You and I, Harry Potter, Voldemort, The Fifth, whoever that is, are all in the right place at the right time. You don't have to decide anything today. Wait. Hold on. If I have learned anything it is that circumstances change, as do people. As much as you need me, _I need you!_ Allow time to extinguish the fires of your pain." His voice dropped to a bare whisper. "Stay with me until then."

"If that's true, how do we know if any decision we make is right?" she pressed.

"Because 'right' is what you make it," he affirmed. "You have the unique power and curse of bending the universe to your will. Taleen is correct. If _any_ soul has the right to do such a thing, why not you? You are, after all, the spirit of this dastardly age."

"Why?" Virginia wondered in a frail voice. "Why believe that?"

"Because I _have_ to," confessed Severus. "Because you once asked me what I truly believe in, what I held as worth fighting for. I finally have a real answer. Of all the things I could possibly pick, it's you."

"You really mean it." Virginia whispered.

They slipped into a silence broken only by the storm outside and the soft sound of their own breathing. Taking her hands, Severus returned his attention to lowering her fever. Over time he felt her body relax into his. The thunderstorm outside and its outcry of despair lessened, making the artificial night feel less hostile. Virginia curled up in his lap, allowing her red, puffy eyes to drift shut. Before stopping the transference, he rechecked her temperature to confirm that it had been successful. When Virginia spoke again her murmured inquiry was so soft he nearly missed it.

"There's another reason you've been distant. What did we do to make you so uncomfortable, master?"

"It's nothing you've done, my dear," Severus explained in all sincerity. "It's just… during our time together, I realized the possibility for something _more_ between us, which is inappropriate. You're a beautiful, pure blood witch from a prolific family, how could I _not_ notice? Even if that weren't the case, doing so would be taking advantage of you. Also, while–while romantic entanglements might lift your spirits for a time, in the end I would only be hurting you and I refuse to do that."

"Oh," Virginia intoned in understanding.

Severus couldn't help but notice that his apprentice made no move to get away, still content to take comfort from his embrace. He hoped against hope that this wouldn't do greater harm.

"It's a surprise, but we can understand," Virginia sympathized. "You were afraid to trust yourself with us. You were afraid we would pick it out of your head, and that we would be interested… and you couldn't deny us. I guess we're all afraid of the future." As her body relaxed further he sensed a welcome shadow of that security the girl shared only with him. "That's definitely one complication we're not ready to deal with. We doubt we'll live long enough to be ready for that. Besides, you already have someone special in your life."

"That wouldn't change anything. Zachary wouldn't mind." Severus pointed out.

"I guess," she responded. He listened to Virginia sniffle again as if trying to hold back the pain. "We've lost our companion and we can't even tell why!"

"It's okay, just let it out," Severus tenderly advised. "I'm right here."

Softly weeping, she rasped, "Everything goes away. We try to keep it but-but it slips through our fingers. Nothing in my head makes sense, Severus. Ix Chel's secrets are killing us. I feel it. Our head is too full. It's too fast. It's so hard to keep up with. We shouldn't know the things we know! We shouldn't be this powerful, but we are. I-we-we're losing our minds, I know we are! We don't want to end up in St. Mungo's, we don't want to be studied and caged. It's bad enough we're a freak-"

"You are no more of a 'freak' than I. We entered into this venture together, remember?" Severus broke in.

She nodded.

"There is some-" Severus began, only to be cut off by a cold, bitter laugh escaping Virginia's lips, one that deepened his worry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm the reason!" Virginia laughed acridly, continuing to cry. "I brought the Weasley Curse down on my entire family!"

"The Weasley Curse?" Severus echoed, perplexed by her statement.

"Since anyone can remember my family has only prospered genetically," she explained. "We're a huge pure blood family that's spent the last millennium falling through the cracks. On the whole, we have the intelligence and power of a dozen rich clans who've bred themselves into a corner, yet we've never gotten status. We've never amassed wealth. My clan has always been kept behind the scenes, generally out of the line of fire."

Having trouble seeing the relation, Severus wondered, "What does that have to do with you?"

"Taleen was a Weasley," Virginia revealed. "She once owned our wand. She knew I would see the world differently if I were born to money and power, that it'd poison my pure intent. You see, according to the Gray wizard Magnus **Vablatsky's** sociological theorem, the best way to judge a society is through their treatment of the helpless. Prisoners, the poor, the weak, the stricken…" Virginia softly wailed. "…the _victims!_ Who better to judge this world than someone broken by it, a witch fast running out of things to lose? Severus, you're right, nothing's random. Harry's parents, my ancestor's curse, opening the wrong boo- I mean the Dark Lord's return, none of it. The final choice may be mine, but… is anything that's happening real? How do we have free choice if everything was decided seventeen hundred years ago? We're a fabrication. We weren't born, we were created! I'm made to kill, but I don't wanna. I can't go through with it, but tell that to Dumbledore, who violated me for the sake of his precious war, tell that to Voldemort, who will stop at nothing to get me. Tell Initium that." Virginia took out Tutela, wrapping a shaking hand around the blood red stone. "I'm afraid to see the possibilities. It wants me to. I feel it does. It's quietly taken hold of us, so quietly. It won't leave us alone. I didn't know it before. I wasn't aware, but now if I listen real hard I can hear it _insid_e. It wants me to act. It wants me-" Without warning Virginia screamed, trying to rip the ancient necklace off her neck. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Get it off me, Severus! Please, get it off me! It won't let me remove it anymore. It won't! It won't let me destroy it!"

Severus tried to help her, but the blasted thing burned him in response. He saw that, rather than be broken, the necklace's golden chain was cutting into her skin. If Virginia didn't stop soon she would do serious damage to herself.

Grabbing her wrists in an attempt to halt the self-destructive child, Severus fearfully ordered, "Stop it, Virginia, stop it!" Her sheer strength and determination caught him off guard as she desperately pulled at the chain. He tried again, this time grabbing her wrists hard enough to bruise. She continued to struggle, but somehow, he managed to restrain her. "Virginia, Virginia, don't do this to yourself. It's not worth slitting your own throat! Stay with me. _Stay with me."_

As she began to hyperventilate, Virginia stuttered, "I-I…"

"Take deep breaths," Severus instructed. "Breathe in and out, in and out." Gradually, the child's breathing slowed as she mastered herself. "That's good. Take nice, deep breaths. That's it."

"It's stronger than us," Virginia feebly cried as she strove to take in enough air. "It'll never part with me now. It's alive, and now that it's found purpose it won't part with me…"

Severus worked to quiet the young witch, afraid that she was right about more than just Tutela. In all of their time wearing these artifacts what were they _really_ doing to them? He was fresh out of ideas on how to act or what to say. There were just no manuals for this, only each other. Severus doubted he was enough, but he would have to be. He would have to make it.

"Sev, what's going on in there?" Zachary silently pressed, fearful. "Ix Chel just went crazy, screaming incoherently about 'the burning!' Harry and Hagrid are trying to calm her."

Severus replied in all honesty, "I'm not entirely certain myself. I have something of a situation on my hands. Inform me if there's any change in the snake's condition."

"Will do. How is Virginia faring?" Zachary asked.

"Hanging by a thread," Severus answered. "Enough chit chat."

His bonded fell silent, leaving them in peace. Severus continued holding his dear Virginia while his mind raced against its own will. He tried to remember the last time he had removed Conscius, for even a second, since he'd begun wearing the family heirloom again, unable to recall a single instance. It had never occurred to him to remove it. Severus suspected that if he asked Mr. Potter, he'd get precisely the same answer. Ix Chel going ballistic meant Virginia's action against Tutela also affected her bonded. But what had prompted it, merely attempting to remove the necklace, or her hostile objective? He feared he would have to find out. Zachary… how many more ways could he endanger the wizard without his knowledge? This was getting too dangerous. He couldn't risk his bonded one's lack of information undoing them both. He would have to confide the rest in Zachary soon, or risk the consequences.

"It's true the prophecy _is_ inevitable, but it won't happen today," Severus adamantly avowed. "The energy you sent the Dark Lord's way was beautiful. It severely weakened him, sending him and his minions on a wild goose chase that will keep them distracted for some time yet. You have done _good_ my dear."

"We had to be careful with our aim so we wouldn't hurt you," she murmured. With a titter, Virginia commented, "That was pretty cool. But why did Ix Chel offset my calculations? If the ghost had chosen to fight us, we would have killed so many. You should know, all the ghost ever wanted to do was help us. We couldn't deny its last wish to protect us. The ghost even gave us a gift. It replayed my nightmare of Voldemort-Ron giving me the Dark Mark, bringing out details I was too scared to pick up on when I first had it."

"How is doing that help?" inquired Severus.

"We heard the spell for the Dark Mark," answered Virginia. "We don't know how but… I think we remember the binding spell's counter."

Disbelieving, Severus reacted, "Binding spell? You mean you know the cure for the Dark Mark? But your encounter with the Dark Lord was just a dream!"

"It was also my gift in The Sight trying to tell me something," his apprentice persisted. "Remember, Professor Montgomery called it prophetic dreaming. Maybe it'll be easier if I demonstrate."

Virginia's muttered words took on the form of a soft song in a foreign tongue the Potions master couldn't identify. Quite suddenly, his blood burned. The Dark Mark on Severus' arm reacted to her strange, magnificent invocation. Satisfied that she had made her point, the young witch stopped. Over several painfully long seconds his Mark fell silent, reverting back to its state of dormancy.

"See?" Virginia asked. She heaved an airy sigh. "But that alone isn't enough to save you. Something tells me it will save others, but not you."

Severus sat stock-still, speechless, trying to absorb this. He'd always believed that removing the Dark Mark would be the key to his freedom, but then to hear that he would die anyway. Curiously, Severus' thoughts were not for himself, but for the shattered, timorous soul he'd be leaving behind. No wonder Virginia was frightened to death of perceiving the possibilities. When you had no hope yourself, and even less so for the future, what would you see? Nothing pleasant, that much was certain. Fifteen and tired of living, it was a terrible thing. At least, even with Severus gone a part of him would still remain; she'd still have Zachary. At that moment, Severus remembered that their natural bonding would mean Zachary's demise, only it would start with the agonizing hours of brutal torture and the Killing Curse. By Salazar, would Zachary feel it? With sweet Virginia's advanced senses, would she?

"Severus, please stop thinking like that," Virginia whispered. "You're depressing us."

"I guess there's always another down, isn't there?" Severus weakly quipped, briefly tightening his grip on her.

With a forced smile, Virginia replied, "Well, rock bottom isn't far."

Wearily, Severus reacted, "Did you _have_ to say that?"

"Would it change anything if I didn't?" Virginia questioned, outwardly unconcerned by the unconscious prediction. "You know, something's been bothering me. It's stupid, really…"

"What?" Severus encouraged, using translocation to retrieve a simple healing draught to care for her injured neck.

"Neat, you figured out translocation. Anyhow, thanks to the magical storm that ruined my life, we're both super-powerful, right?" Virginia considered. "We've already learned so much. You don't _need_ your wand. You _are_ the weapon. Deep down, you know that. Ix Chel told us, remember? Mass murder without ever leaving the comfort of your own home, like a bad infomercial."

"What's an infomercial?" Severus asked.

"Muggle advertising – don't worry about it," Virginia stated. "If all that's true, then what happened? Life–extending potion aside, it's absurd." She sighed heavily. "Story of my life. So that begs the question…" Virginia looked up, setting her startlingly intense gaze on him. "Why do we still lose you? My vision should have changed, you know. It should… What brought you there? Was it suicide? Did you-"

"First of all, there are plenty of easier, less painful ways of ending your existence than provoking a mad extreme into killing you," Severus redirected. "Even if I wanted to die, I wouldn't leave Zachary. I wouldn't condemn him to that wretched, empty existence, any more than I would do that to you. Can we just leave it at that?"

"Yes, master," murmured Virginia.

"This floor is hardly suitable for you. Let me take you back to your room where you can properly rest," Severus entreated, gently lowering Virginia's head so he could finish mending her neck. It wasn't until he was done that she chose to answer.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but nothing about this is that simple," Virginia emotionally maintained. "We wish it was. We wish- It doesn't matter what we wish! We know nothing would make you happier than to see us rest, but we _can't,_ not yet. We have to know why our bonded has damned us. I refuse to let up until we wring the truth from Ix Chel-" A loud crackle of thunder punctuated her statement as he heard a steely edge enter her voice. "-not until we take care of her. In our place, you would do no differently."

"No, I wouldn't. Virginia, promise me you're not going in there to kill her, promise me that, and together we will listen to what your familiar has to say in her defense," Severus implored.

"Deal; then, then we will rest…" Virginia trailed off, reaching for something. At the foot of the sofa, where his dear friend lay sleeping, rested a long walking stick. With his help, as well as an assist from the walking stick, Virginia actually managed to reach her feet.

Fashioning a second staff out of air, she placed it against the arm of the couch.

Answering Severus' unspoken question, Virginia explained, "The walking stick has a potent net of charms built into it, much like muggle crutches, but a lot more flexible, safer too."

Remaining close behind her in case the young witch's strength failed, Severus followed his apprentice out of the room. As soon as the occupants of his classroom saw him, the fear quotient increased drastically. The assembly knew that, while his apprentice was safe from his wrath, they were far from out of the woods. He was surprised to see Remus, Filius, her twin brothers, Lydia, Alicia and Arthur among her supporters. The children he had expected, but them? It was a sign of just how compelling Virginia's case must have been, to have inducted them right under his nose. His apprentice's cult of personality was a more potent, ripened weapon then he had believed, one she seemed quite capable of employing when it served her purpose. Also, something else about the group stood out plain as day. They knew Severus had been marked for death. Great, just what he needed, his allies constantly hovering over him for fear of losing him. Hold it. Someone must have closed that door. How much _have_ they heard of their true plight? Severus decided he would have more than enough time later to kick himself for not properly securing the room and deal with this new set of complications. Until he had seen to Virginia's well being, none of the rest meant a damn. Severus saw that Ix Chel rested on a table towards the back of the classroom, where Hagrid and Mr. Potter kept watch over the young _Divinus._ Instead of going directly to her traitorous familiar, Virginia stopped in front of the Charms Professor.

"How are you doing, dear?" Filius asked, worried.

"Trust us, Professor, you really don't want the answer to that," Virginia wearily replied.

She created a children's version of the walking stick, then handed it to the Charms Professor.

In a low voice, Virginia said, "You know who requires this most. Just say it's a gift from a friend."

"How did you- Why?" Filius suddenly altered his tact.

Virginia shrugged, then turned to the real reason this painful experience was dragging on. Severus, seeing how each step his apprentice took towards Ix Chel twisted the emotional knife in her back, then instantly regretted giving into the child. But once his apprentice had made up her mind, there was nothing to do other than help or get out of the way. Severus made a mental note to give her co-conspirators the benefit of the doubt.

On the edge of collapsing from the weight of facing her own despair, Virginia demanded with determination, "You, Ix Chel, are a keeper of thousands of years of wisdom, more lifetimes, more experiences than we can ever hope to know. You have grievously erred, you blasted excuse for a daughter of time. We want to know _why!_ What could have possibly been going through your purportedly advanced mind?"

In an all too calm voice, which told Severus that Ix Chel didn't feel the least bit guilty for what she'd done, the snake explained her dubious reasoning, _"After you and our master recovered from your magical fevers unscathed, I started to puzzle out why previous generations of human Gray wizards and witches could only evolve to a certain point before death or insanity took them. The natural process, which I was first guiding you through, activated only part of their full range. Then later, when a student of the Gray would attempt to increase that range, their immunity was never strong enough to cope with the stresses involved in increasing it and it always resulted in failure. I had come to believe you both survived your trials because your equilibriums were still forming. Your resistance to Gray magic poisoning has grown considerably higher than that of a normal Gray practitioner, thus allowing you to develop without restriction. I hypothesized that the results from your magical fevers could be duplicated under controlled conditions, through the raising or channeling of massive amounts of Gray magic through a group who could shoulder the burden between them. When you came up with the idea for the Gestalt, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to put my theory to the test, and **it worked!** Now, even if their second energy draw is a small one, each of our allies' equilibriums will be set much higher than a normal Gray wizard's, perhaps even approaching yours or master Snape's. Do not be angry at me, my bonded. What we've accomplished today is a significant achievement!"_

What had the foolhardy snake been thinking, deceiving her bonded for the sake of a theory? Severus couldn't imagine how the snake could have hurt the child more, putting Virginia through so much fear and doubt after she had suffered such a terrible breakdown. No pursuit of power was worth violating the deep, abiding trust your companion conferred upon you. In that moment, Severus and Zachary turned to gaze into each other's eyes, silently vowing to never allow the deadly trappings of plots and personal agendas to destroy the rare treasure they shared.

His apprentice translated her familiar's words for everyone in the room. Then, with growing horror, Virginia lamented in a shaky voice, "Achievement? You used us. You used us to get to them. You risked all their lives, the only people we have in this world on a _theory!_ Damn you, Ix Chel, damn you! It was your plan, but you made _us_ pull that trigger. Take a good look around you, you ruddy soulless bitch, look at what your contemptible grand plans have wrought. Mr. Filch, Professor Montgomery, and Professor McGonagall almost died today! We'd never forgive ourselves if we lost them. You must _know_ that. You have to. You're a part of our heart…" She burst into tears. "Are we really such gluttons for punishment that our own heart would betray us? Do you really hate us that much, Ix, that you would endanger everything we love and not even tell us? We took you in. We protected you. We loved you. We gave you everything we had, even our damned souls, and _this-_ this horror story is how you repay us? _We hate you._ We will never forgive you for doing this, not only to us but to _them!"_

Finally looking distressed, Ix Chel pleaded, _"Please understand, my bonded, I did this for you! You need every possible asset at your disposal. As long as their potential remained unfulfilled, you didn't have that. The actions I took were for a higher purpose, to protect you and the future of the Gray. Do not hate me, please. It was an act of pure love, and I cannot feel sorry for that."_

Severus stared at the bonded pair in disbelief. Of all the demented, self-serving, blind- A reproving cry caught in his throat, dying a swift, agonizing death at the weary understanding that it wasn't his place to punish the serpent. Only Virginia was entitled to that. Listening to the quiver that had entered Virginia's voice as she spoke, he couldn't fathom what inner resolve she possessed that stopped her from caving in on the spot.

After interpreting the snake's words, Virginia wailed, enraged, "Love? How dare you use that word? How dare you take advantage of us? After everything we've been through, how dare you violate us too? Your intent has become so corrupted that you don't even have a clue as to how disgusting and twisted you sound! Love us? Why, you're no better than the Light Lord and the Dark Lord! You forget, we know where this little path of yours leads. You want to win us back so you can mold us into the next Gray Lord! We know your mind. You want to see the return of the 'good old days' when the Light and Dark were beneath us. Well, that's not your choice! That burden is mine and mine alone. Didn't it ever occur to you that we might not want to live the life you would choose? In case you weren't paying attention, dominion is _not_ the answer. If there _is_ a real answer, I certainly can't see it, but we'll both die before we become She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! We'll die before we walk a path Taleen never meant for us to take. You meant _everything_ to us, Ix Chel, but you're no better than Voldemort, who, thanks to me, is after my whole bloody family! You're no better than that morally destitute old fool Dumbledore, who mind-raped us while we had one foot in the grave! I don't know who you are, but you are _not_ our bonded. We lost her somewhere in Gryffindor Tower!"

With that, Severus watched Virginia vanish in a pulse of blue-white light. In the wake of the damaged child's disappearance, a deafening silence stifled the room. Stricken dumb with ineffable emotion, everyone stared at the traitorous serpent. She lay immobile on the table as though struck down by her embittered life companion's words. Only the telltale sign of her breathing belied that easy assumption. Closing his eyes in an effort of shut out any distraction, Severus cast his senses outward. Knowing that she could be anywhere on the planet by now, he began his search at Hogwarts and the surrounding area, praying she hadn't gone far. When he found her, his mouth dropped open.

Reading him, Zachary fearfully gasped, "No. Don't tell me she's gone in _there._ In her condition, she'll be defenseless!"

"Where?" Mr. Potter pressed. The boy's low, anxious voice seemed loud in the still atmosphere. "Where did Ginny go?"

Severus opened his eyes. "Not far," he answered in a tone that clearly told them he wasn't going to provide any further explanation. He dreaded once again experiencing his apprentice's suffering through the pouring rain. "Time is of the essence. Hagrid, I'm going to require your assistance to bring her safely back to Hogwarts."

Hagrid nodded in reply.

As Severus and the Creatures teacher turned to leave, Miss Granger broke in, "Wait, Professor Snape!"

He turned back to the Gryffindor Prefect, wondering what could possibly warrant the delay. With a word, Miss Granger transfigured a large black umbrella out of thin air without the aid of her wand and offered it to him. "Good luck, Professors."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Severus said, equally surprised and grateful, as he accepted the much needed armament. "I will not forget this."

Severus and Hagrid headed out of the dungeons in all due haste and did not look back.

---

TBC


	46. At Death’s Door

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

A/N: I am done with this chapter. I am finally done with it. My left hand and wrist is _killing_ me, so I'll be brief. (I sprained my wrist in a stupid accident last month and it hasn't completely healed yet.) No, this story is not abandoned. I have _**no**_ intention of giving up on it and leaving it unfinished. Ginny will blow up her world before I give up on the prospect of finishing it. I love MEC and I thank you for your patience. This one is for you.

--

Chapter Forty-Six

At Death's Door

--

Ginny and Tom reappeared in a circular clearing at the forest's heart. Grass clung to the ground in sparse clumps as if the ill rain itself was eroding the once flourishing landscape. Their inner strength spent, Ginny dropped to her knees, convulsively clutching the walking stick to their chest. The mirror of their suffering raged on, poignantly touching upon the unadorned essence of their broken state. _All his life, Tom had thought emotions such as grief and despair to be quiet threats, subtle and tireless as quicksand, waiting to ensnare unwary victims. But now, caught in the grips of them, he at last understood. The pain of loss was a vicious, ravenous thing, a beast forged of spectral mockeries of happier times and what might-have-been. It thrashed at you with blighting whips of self-disdain, useless, impotent anger, and a sense of helplessness like no other. It seeped out of every corner of your soul, like a festering, putrid fluid enveloping your every cell, spilling forth onto your every act, corrupting what little you held dear. Loss blinded you. It deafened you. In its grips, the odious outer world didn't matter. All that mattered to them right now was their pain and each other. _Neither knew how long they sat in the strangely muted tumult before their minds were able to grasp anything solid.

Tom and Ginny felt they were being hollowed out in favor of something sinister by their familiar- Familiar? More like betrayer! Monster, fool, extreme, traitor, by those names or any other, Ix Chel had become their curse. Was this what the prophecy meant, that they were eternally cursed with Ix Chel? At the prospect of spending the remainder of their existence with that manipulative fanatic, Ginny and Tom strove to return to the minor solace of their tears. Their desolation intensified at learning that their ability to weep had been exhausted. The pair wailed in frustration and self-loathing. Their joint cry of anguish carried through the woods and into the very storm itself. They sensed their wails touching far more ears than their own, but they couldn't care less about who perceived it. _They couldn't do it. They couldn't stand such torment! Tom couldn't bear looking day after day into the eyes of their mutual betrayer, knowing what she had destroyed, what he and his princess had lost._ Internally, Ginny railed at the image of spending eternity with a mini version of Voldemort on her shoulders. Together, the two life companions knew what they had to do.

"No power is worth this," Ginny and Tom thought as one. "Sorry, master."

"I refuse…" Ginny hoarsely denied, unsteadily dragging herself to her feet. They leaned on the walking stick for support. "I refuse the position of The Guardian." At the top of her lungs, she cried out, "You hear me, find someone else! I will not choose on this day or any other. You hear me, find somebody else to fulfill your damned prophecy!"

Resolute, Ginny and Tom drove the end of the staff into the soft ground. They looked skyward, calling down lightning upon themselves. Suddenly, the necklace of Tutela awakened, combating the massive, unceasing deluge of electricity. As the war of conflicting energies commenced, blue and red overwhelmed Ginny's vision, nearly blinding them. Tom and Ginny gave it everything they had. Working as a pure synthesis of thought and deed, the bound pair believed they had a chance of receiving the eternal rest that each desperately yearned for. They expected Tutela to attempt to shield them, but instead the artifact drew the power in, converting the deadly energy as it saw fit. The light inundating Ginny and Tom turned violet, effortlessly coursing through them. Rendered helpless, all either could do was hold on while their power was absorbed into the fabric of the walking stick and transferred into the earth beneath her feet, connecting the two.

Ginny shuddered when Tutela whispered into her thoughts, "You will not renounce our duty so easily."

Once the last vestiges of power had trickled through them, Ginny was finally able to release their grip on the firmly planted object. She crumpled into a shaking heap on the wet, hungry, energized earth. Before slipping into unconsciousness, Ginny and Tom reflected that their collective suicide attempt had failed. Tutela wasn't about to give them another chance to escape without reaching a resolution.

* * *

Melinda ambled through the impeccably tended grounds of Mulciber manor, considering her mother's words. She marveled at the fact her parents weren't planning to punish her. Between her intelligence and Ollivander's mysterious message, she didn't even get her pocket money revoked for the remainder of the semester. Unfortunately that was only half of her mother's news. The half Melinda could do without was the part about Anthony. Mum had been most disturbed to hear of her brother's sudden interest in Montgomery's work. Melinda believed her brother's desire to visit his old stomping grounds after two years was just another of his weird manic phases. It would pass, like Anthony's other obsessions of the minute. Until then, Melinda was responsible for her elder brother's conduct and safety. She did not relish the thought of looking after her brother at Hogwarts for an unspecified period of time. 

"With luck, Anthony will determine that our new Divination Professor is a fraud, and I'll be able to bring him back home without protest," Melinda muttered to herself. "In which case it won't take long, just another example of 'stick Anthony in front of a pretender and watch him explode' like Trelawney's crystal ball."

A snort of laughter escaped her at the thought.

"Almost blinded the nitwit with that one," Anthony enjoined from just behind her.

Melinda halted. She had long ago lost the capacity to be shocked by her brother's unexplained appearances. He was a master of concealment, something she'd always admired about him. She turned to see Anthony sitting on a park bench that she was sure wasn't present before.

Taking a seat next to him, Melinda mentioned, "That was your first and last time in Divination, if I recall."

"Yep, but it was only the beginning of my studies," replied Anthony. "I warned her: 'For you, madness and Sight are the same.' That's what the ball foretold but she didn't like the answer very much." His tone became glum. "It wasn't very nice of her to accuse me after she asked. I don't go to visions. They come visit me. People should get over themselves and accept it."

Not expecting a real answer, Melinda questioned, "Did you make the old fraud's crystal ball explode with your thoughts to teach the old bat a lesson?"

"Yes, no, it wasn't really like that," Anthony equivocated. "I never told anyone what really happened. You're my sister, Melinda. You help me. You protect me. I trust you. If I tell, will you believe me?"

Melinda remained silent. While she may play oblivious when they speak, she knew damn well Anthony's fits were genuine, as were their consequences. His secret burden made him dangerous. It also maimed his psyche. Had he not been stricken at birth, the power, wit, and talent Anthony possesses could have elevated him above Lucius Malfoy in standing, perchance greater than Lord Voldemort himself. Anthony could have been a true leader for the Dark, and she would have followed him to the ends of the earth. But, it would never happen thanks to Anthony's terrible 'gifts'. Her brother could advise her, but he couldn't help her more directly because his sensitivity would surely kill him. Perhaps it was better this way. Without an answer to the eternal question of society's woes, Melinda wouldn't have made a very good Dark Lord either. No one in recent generations had. The games they play – if their parents only knew. They thought of Anthony's condition as simply the byproduct of too much magically concentrated blood. It might be, his black eyes were a sure danger sign. Nevertheless, he wasn't the aberration they believed him to be. For Anthony's continued safety in these ugly times, she didn't dare correct them. Melinda knew when their parents finally died she would be his Keeper. No other person would be suited for the job. Anthony was her curse. Against Melinda's selfish nature, she loved him for that too.

"Will you believe me?" Anthony timidly pressed.

"Yes," Melinda acceded.

"While Trelawney was busy ranting I saw something else," Anthony confided. "I saw magical flame, red hair, an ancient woman who didn't age, despairing during the biggest Seeing of her life. I heard a voice saying 'and the world be made anew, or the old one burned'. There was more. I'm sure there was, but Trelawney, the old insufferable witch disrupted my focus! I-I lost the vision! I've never recaptured it. When I was pulled out I was so shaken and sleepy. It was the first time I'd seen far back. I think my sparkly knew it had missed the chance to tell me something important. It didn't like the teacher. It thought she was a disgrace, so it sought retribution. Not that I blame it. She deserved what she got. 'Course, my sparkly didn't want to hurt me so I remained untouched. My sparkly and I have become closer friends since then. My story doesn't make sense, does it?"

After some reflection, Melinda decided, "No, it makes perfect sense. Have you heard of the Prophecy of Initium?"

"No," he answered. "Is it a good one?"

"'Ominous' would be a more accurate description," she corrected. "Another word I would use for it is 'deadly'. What you heard was the last two lines of the prophecy, likely written by the woman you saw. Her name was-"

"Taleen," Anthony cut in.

"Learning to get through my blocks without my knowledge?" Melinda queried.

"Nah, it just popped into my mind," Anthony replied. "It sounds like this prophecy thing is about the end of the world."

"Our world, anyway."

"Is it happening right now?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"But, you do."

"Anthony, don't worry yourself over-"

"Don't patronize me, sis. I'm not stupid," he said in a warning tone. "Is that why really you're home?"

"Yes," Melinda reluctantly admitted. "I discovered the key player in Initium's prophecy and brought it to our parents' attention. I'm currently awaiting their judgment on how the situation should be handled."

"My sparkly _was_ trying to tell me something big," her brother assumed. "Our parents will take care of it."

"They always do," she concurred. "That is their place."

"This is our place," Anthony said, resting his hand on hers. "Together?"

In reply, she clasped his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Always and unto eternity," Melinda vowed. "After all, what is blood for?"

"Mulciber blood," Anthony whispered. Her elder brother lowered his eyes, staring at their linked hands. "I should tell you, before somebody else has a chance." Anthony drew her closer, breathing into her ear, "Anna's taken the Mark."

"When?" Melinda gasped, unexpectedly sickened.

How could their cousin back herself into a corner? _Why_ did she back herself into that corner?

"Just last week," Anthony supplied bitterly.

"Why?" Melinda asked.

Anthony didn't answer. She gazed into his helpless, angry gaze and knew.

"Us?"

"Us," Anthony murmured. "We've pledged our support to him. Why won't he leave us alone?"

"I don't know, Anthony. I really don't," she muttered.

Melinda's and Anthony's continued freedom had been paid for with their cousin's blood. Anna did love them. Nothing less would have impelled her to make that sacrifice. The black ice of dread filled Melinda's veins at possibilities she didn't dare let herself acknowledge. It would have to be a worthy trade, Melinda insisted to herself. She would make certain of it.

"That _spell_ he uses to ensure loyalty is an act of cruelty," confided Anthony.

"How so?" Melinda asked.

"It hurts. It weakens," he tried to explain. "The Marking hurt Anna. She doesn't know that, but it did. Our parents rose above that bane, but she might not. I'll die before I let him violate my magic! Salazar, I'm tired of that _wizard!_ What I wouldn't give to wring the bloody leech's neck!"

"Careful when and where you say such things; the walls have ears!" Melinda reprimanded. "However…" She looked about them to make certain they were alone. Melinda opened her mind, allowing Anthony inside. His abhorrence and anger washed over her while, in return, he shared her emotional state. She mentally projected, "You're not the only one who believes this Dark Lord is more trouble than he's worth, but there's no sense in getting yourself killed over it."

Nodding, he silently agreed, "Secrets _are_ for safety."

Melinda drew away both mentally and physically, then stood, noticing that Anthony was unwilling to release her hand.

"Walk with me?" she offered at normal volume.

Relieved to be included, Anthony nodded and got to his feet, letting her lead him wherever she wanted. Hand in hand, they strolled in companionable silence through the small wood behind the estate. She couldn't stop wondering which of them was in the role of elder sibling. There were instances where their roles became transposed in the blink of an eye, then times like these where she had to take the forefront. This was unquestionably another 'big sister day'. She had no idea how true that was until Anthony froze for no apparent reason, squeezing her hand so tightly she felt like it was about to break. Gasping in pain, Melinda saw that he was staring just ahead with a desolate expression. Victim of his own perceptions, he whimpered faintly.

She cursed under her breath, thinking out loud, "Oh no, not another fit, not when we're so far from the main house! I can't leave him to get help. He needs supervision, care. I have to tend to him on my own."

Abruptly, Anthony released her. He clamped his hands over his ears and collapsed to his knees. Melinda knelt before him. At once, she retrieved Anthony's wand from his robes, and pulled out her own. Touching the two tips together, she recited a spell she'd recently discovered to circumvent the Ministry's constant magical surveillance of its children, praying it wouldn't fail her. That done, she placed her brother's wand in her robes for safekeeping. Letting loose a piercing wail, Anthony shook as though he were being electrocuted. When the Dark wizard was released, he crumpled face-first towards the dirt path, so suddenly that Melinda barely had time to catch him. Sitting with her legs tucked under her, she rested her elder brother's head in her lap, watching him curl into a fetal position. His breathing wracked with hoarse sobs, he hid his face in his hands and cried. The psychic battering had ended, leaving them with the repercussions.

"It's over now, Anthony," Melinda soothed, on the edge of tears herself. "I'm here. Your little sister is right here…"

Melinda's heart burned at the sight of Anthony's pain. Why did it have to be this way? What cruel, capricious god would curse a soul such as his? How powerless these moments made Melinda feel, where cunning and know-how couldn't aid her, where her amassed skills amounted to so little. She knew there was no spell in the entire world to take away his burden and only one that could ease it. A spell she created on her own for just these occasions. Melinda wished she had more to give him. He deserved better, but it was all there was.

"Pain," Anthony gasped. "Betrayal… trapped, held prisoner… rain…"

Smoothing over his hair, Melinda asked, "What is it, brother? What did you perceive?"

"Water, a cry…" Anthony sobbed, still dazed. "Suffering, she's so hurt. I wanna die. Little sis, kill me!"

"No! Now, you don't mean that!" Melinda refused, weeping in spite of herself. "What you saw rubbed off on you, that's all." She couldn't bear it if that wasn't the explanation. "The moment has past. You're going to be okay. I promise you."

Time passed slowly, as she watched full awareness creep back into his features.

Timidly, Anthony wondered, "Little sis, where are we?"

"We were taking a walk in the woodland behind the house," Melinda answered gently. "Close your eyes and try to relax. I'll get us home."

"We've got to be careful tomorrow. Things aren't as easy as they seem," he distantly cautioned.

"I'll keep that in mind," she reassured.

He closed his eyes. Melinda summoned what focus and strength she could and began to hum her custom charm. She put down her wand, then placed her hands on his temples, and softly began reciting the Gaelic spell. Power trickled through her hands and into her beleaguered brother, temporarily silencing the constant influx from his gift, relieving his distress. Connected to him during her sharing of power, Melinda was able to accurately gauge precisely what he needed. Little by little, she raised her voice till it seemed as though the melody resonated off the very trees themselves. She stepped up the spell's potency, easing his weary state with great care. Anthony's sigh of relief sounded like music to her ears. Letting her song die away, Melinda slumped forward slightly. Even after a year of practice, doing that always took something out of her. The magical toll wasn't nearly as draining as the emotional one. Feeling the suffering of someone you love is never easy. If it were someone else, would the misery still affect her so?

Brushing aside the irrelevant question, she checked on his condition. For the moment he was in a very deep slumber. With a little luck, he would stay that way for a while. Melinda gently laid his head on the ground, reached down to pick up her wand again, and then stood. Placing a levitation charm on her brother, she returned to the mansion with all the haste she dared. Once they'd made it into the foyer Melinda felt relieved to find that their parents were still out. Calling the house-elves, she had them take her elder brother up to his room. Though they handled Anthony with a practiced care that bespoke of their nearly two decades of experience with this particular task, Melinda personally supervised them. Affirming to herself for umpteenth time that she and Anthony were Mulcibers, she swore to herself that the only way she would lose him was over her dead body.

* * *

In Professor Flitwick's chambers, Rebecca sat next to Annika on the sofa. Across from them Myrtle rested in her wheelchair, staring into the fire like there was something in there no one else could see. She noticed that Nick and the Slytherin House ghost stayed well out of the way, keeping an unobtrusive eye on the three of them. Rebecca listened to the soothing rainfall. The sound reminded her of how little rest she'd gotten over the past week. It was hard to get a good night's sleep when your elder housemates were busy cooking up crazy conspiracies. Any day, she'd prefer being hopelessly swamped with schoolwork to what her housemates had devolved into. Schoolwork was at least an obstacle she knew how to face, but their _evil…_

Rebecca had never given the concept of good and evil much credence. To her it had always been a high-and-mighty conceit, the sort of thing everyone babbled endlessly about in the media and the like. It didn't take a philosopher to understand that purportedly good people did terrible things when hurt or pushed enough, or that supposedly evil people sometimes did the right thing for good reasons. People were capable of anything when the pressure was on, herself included. The human mind was too complex to put into neat categories. Therefore, while Rebecca saw the actions Ron and his followers were taking as malicious and prejudiced, she knew better than to write off the lot as 'evil Dark wannabes'. Still, part of her was grateful that her ability to hear thoughts was limited. The Gryffindor third year had no idea what she'd do if she were constantly subjected to that much negativity. Rebecca didn't know how Neville and those like him withstood it. Without doubt, the less contact she had with Ron's goons the better, especially physical contact. The idea of touching one of them and seeing into their mind or their past sickened her.

Rebecca struggled to shake off her exhaustion, thinking, "That definitely isn't the thought I want to go to sleep to. Oh, why did I have to be sorted into a house that considers persecution a leisure activity? Where closing my eyes at night feels like a terrible risk?"

Angered by the inanition poisoning her heart, Rebecca inwardly fumed, her mental voice growing louder with each word, "What I wouldn't give to wring the neck of the idiot wizard who called House Gryffindor the greatest of the Hogwarts four! Demented House of intolerant, violence-loving, hypocritical fanatics who wouldn't know a peaceful, reasonable solution if it rent the flesh from their bones! What I–"

Myrtle chose to cut in aloud, derailing her thoughts, "Has Gryffindor really gotten so bad that you would reject them? Is there nothing left worth saving?"

"I didn't- no- Well, yes- Uh…" Rebecca sputtered. Reading Myrtle and Annika's expressions, she understood what she had just done. "I must have been projecting my thoughts. I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to hear that. I didn't want anyone to hear it."

"That's okay. People can't be responsible for their thoughts all the time. It's just not possible," Myrtle recognized. "But just the same, you must want to air your fears. Slips like that one often happen for a reason."

"How can you be sure of that?" Annika wondered.

"I just remember it from somewhere. Someone told me that, or maybe it's something…" Myrtle cryptically trailed off.

The former ghost shrugged, lapsing back into to the solitude of her private world. Rebecca returned her attention to the rain, which had become quite severe. Merlin, it looked like midnight out there, with streaks of lightning cutting through the blackened sky, and the sound of thunder right on top of them. The problem with that was it was barely lunchtime. Aesthetically, the view was very pretty; however, Rebecca's intuition maintained that something was wrong with it, something ominous.

"I love the rain," Rebecca innocently commented. "It's so pretty and natural, makes you want to drop everything and go play in it."

"I once liked that too, but not this storm. This one is dangerous, violent… It's an expression of pain," Myrtle cautioned.

Befuddled by the young witch's words, Rebecca wondered, "How so, Myrtle?"

"If you wanna see how, just open the window," Myrtle directed. "But be careful not to touch the rain."

"And why not?" Annika asked, with a note of skepticism.

"Cause it'll hurt you," Myrtle vaguely supplied. "Take my word for it. Your question is better left unanswered."

Curious, Rebecca stood and went over to the window directly behind them. Taking the former ghost's warning seriously, she only opened it a few inches. A gust of moist air poured through the opening, permeating her skin and clothing. The impression that touched Rebecca made her cry out in shock and jump backwards to get away from it. She coughed harshly, her body violently rejecting what she had accidentally inhaled as she stumbled into the back of the couch. Her breathing gradually evened out, as she whispered Ginny's name over and over, wondering why she hadn't realized sooner the importance of what she now sensed. Her friend was dangerously depressed, badly suffering at the savage hands of the world. Ginny's familiar had poisoned her good intentions. All the poor girl wanted out of life now was to end it. How horrible! It was no wonder Myrtle had sensed it; Ginny was up to deliberately trying to kill herself. By now the Seers, if not the whole school must know that she was the one behind the rain. Annika's snort startled Rebecca. The older girl walked passed her.

"Don't-" both girls tried to warn Annika, but she was having none of it.

"Oh, don't tell me you're both afraid of a little rain. Its water – not acid!" the sixth year derided, opening the window all the way. "See-"

Rebecca was already in motion as Annika shoved her hand outside. Annika's sentence was cut off by the Seer's own ear-splitting shriek as she started to tumble forward. Rebecca grabbed the other girl by the waist, stopping her from falling out the window, shifting her weight to draw them backwards. Rebecca groaned in pain as she broke Annika's fall. She hauled the brokenly sobbing sixth year out of reach of the splattering rain. Rebecca completely forgetting to draw her wand in the midst of the emergency, she charmed the window shut and then summoned a large towel. Accidentally brushing against Annika's wet skin, Rebecca felt a sudden burning and wiped it away as fast as she could. She attempted to comfort Annika, as she cautiously towel dried the distraught Seer.

Quietly, Annika stuttered, "I did-didn't believe you. I-I'm so sor-sorry!"

"It's okay, Annika," Rebecca reassured her. "It's all right. This isn't your fault. You just didn't sense the danger."

Annika nodded, but Rebecca sensed the witch still blamed herself.

"How do you survive that much rage and pain?" Rebecca whispered. "How?"

"Normally, you don't," Myrtle replied.

Rebecca turned to see the former ghost pointing out the window. Without warning, Annika lurched to her knees to look. When Rebecca saw the ghosts and Annika's collective horror, contradicting Myrtle's strange detachment, she quickly did the same. A thousand strands of lightning converged above the forbidden forest, funneling into a continuous stream of what-? Electric violet energy flooded into the center of the forest. Rebecca hoped the magical stream of power wouldn't start a fire.

Appalled, Nearly Headless Nick wondered, "Can anyone survive that?"

"Doubtful. I did say death was raising the stakes, didn't I?" the Bloody Baron retorted. "Too bad. That girl was quite the power."

"That's a Gryffindor at heart, if not in fact, that you're callously-" Nick began to retort.

To Rebecca's mounting surprise, Myrtle stopped the argument with a simple raise of her hand.

"It isn't killing her," Myrtle judged, a touch of delight in her voice. "The attempt's not powerful enough to do anything but strengthen her hand. It's sad she had to go so far to figure it out."

The group lapsed into a tense silence for what felt like a long time, all waiting for the influx of energy to cease. The castle itself gave Rebecca the impression that it was holding its breath in anticipation.

Once the distressing, mesmerizing fireworks ended, Rebecca whispered into the unnatural stillness, "What happens now?"

No one even pretended to have the answer to that question.

* * *

The relentless splatter of grief-laden rains roused Ginny and Tom. They were alive. Powers help them, they were alive. They knew then, lying in the sorrowful, aware mud, that the world was doomed. Without some alternative all life on Earth was destined to be extinguished. Ginny would be responsible for the grandest holocaust in history, and it didn't look like there was anything the couple could do to stop it. She understood now that the point of her whole existence was The Choice. So many generations of Ginny's family, and who knew how many other muggles and wizards alike, had suffered just so she could be born, just so Virginia Weasley would grow up to become exactly who and what she was. At least, Tom and the rest of the bearers had had the luxury of being co-opted. At one time or another they'd had other choices, other chances. It was something she could never have. Ginny was a bloody tool, forged and tempered for one task, to See and react. Anything more was merely a by-product of the first molding of reality. 

_"Ginny, we're not alone," Tom cautioned._

Too weak to move, Ginny opened their senses. She perceived old anomalous ones from various species loosely encircling them. The strangers didn't mean them harm. Tom and Ginny both wished that they did, but, after their struggle with Tutela, the destitute Gray witch knew it wouldn't permit them such an easy out.

"Who-" Ginny's question died in her throat as she began choking. Their chest ached. They felt as though their body was fighting to expel a lung. _Tom dredged up the strength to roll them over onto her side, helplessly waiting it out. Neither of them particularly relished the thought of losing their stomach's meager contents. They prayed Ginny's symptoms wouldn't escalate._

"Oh, Ix Chel… Why?" Ginny wheezed. "We loved you! Why?"

"Do you think that when the Light extreme assailed you your familiar wasn't affected?" a voice remarked in a strange, yet familiar tongue. "No, as part of your symbiosis the mad one suffered with you. She bore the terrible burden of your wound as well as her own. She felt the inescapable guilt of being stricken helpless at the critical moment."

"But that is not all," a second voice stepped in. "You feel yourself changing. You and your hidden companion feel the constant press of thoughts and lives that are not your own. You feel cast adrift amidst a thousand lifetimes, each feeding both of you parts of themselves. You've attained skills, insight, experience, lore neither of you could have accumulated on your own. This is the potent, hereditary library of the _Divinus Animus."_

_"Since the rebirth of their kin, every Divinus-bound practitioner is gifted with that bloodline's knowledge,"_ a third voice explained to them in Parsel. _"In turn, that practitioner's life experience is absorbed into their library. Every thought, every deed, every fiber of the practitioner is instilled into the Divinus. Then, when that Divinus parents young with another from a different line they pass along the accumulation of both. Through this process, each bonded gains a kind of immortality. That is your life cycle. This fact is why you and the Fifth's premature bonding to your Ix Chel is one of the greatest crimes a Divinus can commit. The youthful haven't yet matured enough for a stable bonding, still unable to conceive the measure of such choices. Without first experiencing life and power for yourself the living store can overwhelm one's personality, smothering their individuality. Moreover, an early blending renders a Divinus psychically vulnerable until your minds reach the point of saturation and the end of the mental integration is truly concluded. This is known as the Rite of Remembrance."_

"It is a weakness the Light Lord blundered upon, and the necklace of Tutela has ruthlessly exploited," another voice growled. "The old magic you hold has been coercing your familiar, fashioning her motives to match its own. Additionally, it has hastened the Remembrance process far beyond the standard progression so you can avail yourself of the accumulated experience with greater expediency. Regrettably, such an act is harrowing for the practitioners and devastating for the _Divinus_. Do not blame your young companion. She could not have known what she was doing. The despoiling of your spirit and the unnatural rate your minds have absorbed the knowledge of the old world has driven your Divinus insane."

"But hope remains," the next voice continued in English. "Though your Ix Chel's mind is lost, her heart is very much with you. If you both remain united against her madness you can overcome your familiar's sickness."

"Do not let her will sway yours, lest her madness consume you too," warned a soft high-pitched voice in a fluid, intricate tongue. "For as long as the madness afflicts her the mad one's words are a subtle venom of Tutela and prophecy's making. If anyone can poison the Guardian's pure intent, it is she."

"Heed our words, young Guardian, young Fifth. There is a chance your symbiosis will prosper once more," the first voice concluded.

Ix Chel was daft. They had never considered how their damaged state had affected their familiar. Tom and Ginny had begun to believe that the unbidden knowledge was some sort of confirmation they were losing their minds. The whole time it had been Ix Chel… Ix Chel, Tutela, and this Remembrance thing. It was hard to take in. It couldn't be true. Earlier, Ix Chel appeared fine– as 'fine' as Ginny and Tom had been. They would kick themselves if they had energy for it. The collective strain of the last few months had snapped their beloved familiar's psyche. _Tom and his little princess had suffered a breakdown of their own, so Ix Chel's current state was something tangible, something they could now understand. It gave the serpent's demented reasoning a lucid context, something she hadn't been able to give them herself. Ix Chel wasn't their betrayer. She was yet another victim._ Tutela was the one who betrayed them. It was using the trio to get what it needed to meet the contemptible conditions for its Choice. How exactly was unstable might in the shape of a little girl and clandestine coercion, supposed to make everything better? Taleen Weasley had been completely off her rocker and her perfect solution with her! Sick! Sick! Sick! That wasn't right. It's just not right!

In some ways what they learned was comforting, but in other ways this was much worse. This hadn't happened because they were such masochists that their own heart would betray them, this has happened because someone wanted this, because Taleen, Tutela, the Gray, or whoever decided this was _meant_ to happen. Their familiar was lost and in pain. In their mutual suffering and denial, Ginny and Tom had been deafened to Ix Chel's silent cries for help. Their familiar needed them and they weren't there. Damn! Ix Chel meant the world to both of them. How could they do this to her? They could have stopped it! _But they didn't actually do this, did they? There was nothing they could have done to avert this disaster. His beloved princess was forever enslaved to Tutela, and him right beside her. They were powerless against Taleen's blasted plans. None of their shabby defenses could hope to change that. They had no power._

Ginny wondered, how could they reclaim Ix Chel _and_ fight Tutela? It was out of the question. She had been made for Tutela, not the other way around. Donning the necklace empowered the artifact to dominate her. She had no power of her own beyond the choice. The Choice itself meant death, since she didn't have another answer and couldn't abdicate. How badly she hungered for some anchor. They had to fight Ix to reclaim her from Tutela. The Council of Elders made everything sound so easy. Worse, they made it sound possible, which was the biggest lie of all. She was through lying to herself. Reacting to their shift in mood, the winds picked up, and lightning erupted overhead at regular intervals. The ghostly sound of thunder echoed throughout the Forbidden Forest. Anger joined Ginny and Tom's despairing melody. They struggled to sit up, but couldn't. Ginny could only remain on her side and watch the faintly luminescent eyes and inklings of shapes in the darkness with her heightened senses.

"Everyone keeps trying to help me, foisting gifts of knowledge and power on me we simply can't afford," Ginny rejoined. "I keep paying and paying for every inch of space and we're still losing ground. You and your Council of Elders think this is simple. Advise the Guardian and give her hope. When the Choice comes, all you have to do is sacrifice yourselves to ensure the security of your forest's future. You've all been raised with the ridiculous belief that I will be your great savior, because the first Guardian promised it. Well, let the second Guardian tell you a truth you won't hear elsewhere."

Ginny rolled onto her back, turning to face away from the pummeling downpour.

As ardent sparks of electricity illuminated the area, she shouted, **"Taleen lied!** I have no power. So what I'm a good person? So what I don't want to end the world? I am nothing but a living implement. I am mad Taleen's sadistic last laugh. Don't you get it? _I_ am the world's end personified! I can't save anything, not you and not myself." An anguished moan escaped her. "I can't so much as save my bonded! You talk cryptically about reclaiming Ix Chel, but you haven't explained precisely how that's supposed to work. You're the great, wise denizens of the forest. Tell me how I'm supposed to save Ix Chel! Tell me how to do this without killing everyone, damn it!" She cried out in a choked sob, "Just tell me what to do! Tell me what to do or kill me… please…"

Ginny hid her face in her hands, closing off everything except their sense of hearing.

"Then it is fortunate that the Choice is not today," the first voice replied.

"But that day is coming," interjected a second voice speaking in English. "My beautiful, even killing you will not change that. It would only slay our one last chance of survival. I have awaited the prophecy in my self-imposed exile from the human world. The Gray were neither pious nor evil incarnate. They were simply people who did their best within the narrow perspectives they had been taught. Look at me, Guardian." Ginny shook her head. "Please." Doing as requesting, she suppressed a surprised gasp. The wizard hunched beside her was a vampire. Through the ardent flashes of lightning she saw he was middle-aged, with long wild black hair, striking green eyes, a pale complexion. He was dressed in brownish gray hand woven robes, a cloak made from the same material, and handmade open-toed sandals. He kept his hood down despite the fact that his handsome face and hair were being soaked. His alluring scent seeped into Ginny lungs, making her heart rate go up. Something about the vampire's mysterious demeanor and tightly guarded thoughts bespoke of old loss and faithful service. She couldn't help but be aware of the undead wizard's beautiful, compelling manner. When he chuckled a chill ran down Ginny's spine.

_"Careful, Ginny, vampires are not creatures we can turn our backs on!" Tom hissed, actually jealous, using that strong emotion to resist the vampire's spell._

_If only Ginny would do the same, but the wizard was too old and she was already too enthralled for his warning to have any effect. The innocent and the unwary are so easily mesmerized, but then, the reality of this being's nature chipped away at his own restraint. Muzzily, Tom figured it was a wonder the world wasn't peopled with vampires like Ginny, who just couldn't resist the power of beauty… and vampires like him, who couldn't resist the temptation of being caught._

"What? Were you expecting an unkempt feral monster?" he teased. "My Order is not like that. You have more friends than you know, young Guardian, and you are going to require their help if the world should be changed. It's no surprise that you hate this world you were forcibly delivered into. You perceive in it all its flaws and inadequacies. You know the very nature of its wrongs with the intimacy of a lover. You were never intended for this world, my beautiful. I think you're meant for the one after, whatever that may be. If you choose to believe you were created, believe this, you were forged to find unique solutions. I know you both have been broken inside. The forest herself feels it. I know it feels to you as though nothing can ever make it right, but your humans love you. I see that too. Even now, your master, as well as our friend and protector Hagrid, journey here. Those two brave what they believe are terrible risks to retrieve you. However no harm will come to them, none here will allow it. Virginia, bizarre one, let them love you, let them minister to you, and you will find the strength to heal the mad one. I cannot tell you more on the Choice for fear that a clearer supposition can taint your final decision. I refuse to do you further harm."

"Take a look at me. I have no power," Ginny quietly held to. "I'm Tutela's slave. I can't do anything right."

The other elders seemed to hold their collective breath as the vampire bent down towards her neck, gently brushing their hair out of the way. Ginny and Tom breathed an airy sigh of anticipation.

The ancient vampire whispered in her ear over the howling wind and rain, "You were not made for your necklace, none of the Bearers are. When you seek understanding listen to what Tutela's _not_ telling you. Ah, so lovely, so fresh….You are a rarified gift, my beautiful. Alive or preserved, you shouldn't mistrust that truth."

They watched the vampire stand and disappear from their sight. The pair internally groaned in longing. With little transition the vampire's thrall ended, leaving the two shaken. They were so vulnerable it ached. They couldn't defend themselves… They couldn't do anything. They were thoroughly helpless. Then a familiar, comforting voice in the distance shouted Ginny's name. Tom and Ginny perceived that master Snape and Hagrid had arrived.

* * *

Side by side Severus ran with Hagrid through the Forbidden Forest, desperately seeking Virginia. Severus couldn't lose her. She meant everything to him and it was his fault she was out here. He could have forced Virginia to wait. He should have insisted she put off the confrontation with the bloody snake. Severus felt it in his bones, she was going to die because of his lack of judgment. He loved Virginia as though she were his own child, but his love would be the death of her. A rational part of him insisted that this wasn't his fault. He didn't drive her to madness, that hateful louse Ix Chel did. Of course, all his denials were true… and all of it was a lie. He forced himself to put his nonsensical thoughts aside. Inadequate or not, Severus was still Virginia's master. She needed him. 

With only the meager light of Severus' wand and two umbrellas to aid them, they braved the artificial night Virginia's storm had generated. The forest path seemed to close in around Severus and Hagrid, forcing them to travel in single file. With unsettling frequency, their progress was obstructed by tacky, sorrow-soaked masses of foliage, always driving them down alternative paths that mysteriously opened. Severus resisted the acute desire to transfigure for himself a machete out of a tree branch and hack his way through to his apprentice. At one time Severus would have done just that, but now he knew better than to take such a foolhardy action. This time, the immeasurably old woods whispered to him its wishes and edicts. It would permit no such harm to its domain. Whether or not he comprehended the forest's ancient magic, he knew it had its own ways of dealing with defilers. That meant only one thing.

"We're being herded," Severus observed.

"Yep, they been doing that since we got here," Hagrid agreed. "No human's made this trek and come back before, no living human anyhow. Soon, we'll pass into regions beyond my knowing."

Puzzled, he inquired, "You've never taken a sojourn into the forest's heart before today?"

Severus knew he should be winded, yet he kept up with the half giant's normally exhaustive pace without difficulty.

"Nah, I live for my work, not the other way 'round," Hagrid explained. "They call me when they need me. They let me move about as a young one, but my rights is only so big." He shrugged. "It's my place. I know the rules. Besides, they're not stopping us. They're just slowing us down."

Hearing the unadorned note of worry in Hagrid's tone, Severus asked, "Is this your first time violating one of those rules?"

Stiffly, Hagrid simply answered, "Yep."

"Then we may be heading into a trap?" Severus wondered.

"Thought that – not likely," Hagrid disagreed. "Feel the pull of the wind. They want us here. They want us safe."

Afraid of appearing foolish, Severus nevertheless pressed, "You keep saying 'they'. Who are they?"

"The Elders," Hagrid supplied, shooting the Potions master a surprised look. "You hear them now. Why are you so scared of them?"

"I am _not_ scared, not of the spirit of this forest at any rate," Severus snapped.

"Don' fear, Snape. The forest won't hurt her," Hagrid attested.

"That's not what I'm afraid of-"

Severus' words were abruptly drowned out by a wail of self-loathing that reverberated throughout the forest and beyond, making the forest oppressive. The echoes of emotional pain in Virginia's cries hit Severus like a physical force, knocking the air out of him and making him stumble. Leaning on a tree for support he saw Hagrid had been driven to his knees by the psychic onslaught.

Severus felt his heart lurch as Virginia telepathically apologized, "No power is worth this… Sorry master."

Severus could tell what she was planning, but he swore to himself the only way he would lose her was over his dead body. All at once Severus seized Hagrid's arm and pulled the oversized wizard to his feet by brute strength alone, dragging them onward into the forest's heart. Navigating the maze the Elders put in their way, they ran at a pace the Creatures Professor could barely keep up with. Lightning filled the sky before them, raining down on a single target: Virginia.

"Damn it, Virginia!" Severus shouted into the artificial night. "You will not die on me too! I love you too much to let you!"

Fighting him, Hagrid panted in the grips of despair, "Give it up, Snape. It's over! She's gone!"

"I'd rather die first!" Severus hissed at his traveling companion. "If you keep struggling I will leave you in this labyrinth to rot! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Hagrid barked, finding the heart to push on.

The soft, light-green glow of his fragment of Initium shone through the cloth of his robes. Severus slowed their ragged sprint to pull out Conscius, revealing the ferocity of its brilliance. He gazed skyward. The lightning had turned purple. Tutela was active and it wasn't about to let Virginia die.

"Yes!" Severus thought, thanking every deity he could think of.

"What is that?" Hagrid asked, staring unblinkingly into the bright green light.

"Hope," Severus replied, leaving the stone out so he could watch its glow with greater ease.

They kept moving. Eventually the unnatural shower ceased, and the glow of Consciusfaded. The storm didn't skip a beat as it continued, nor did his sense of Virginia's mind falter. The necklace of Tutela had done it. All that was left was for them was to retrieve his apprentice and take her back to Hogwarts where she belongs. Until this moment Severus hadn't realized just how deeply his love for Virginia ran. Whether his love was familial, or romantic, or whatever it was she could possibly want of him, Severus would give it to her without reservation or hesitation. Severus sensed Zachary in the back of his mind and knew his companion felt the same. Time was passing all too slowly for the Potions master's taste. He could feel they were getting close. Just then, the storm's temperament changed to a raw anger and despair. The winds picked up, whipping through the trees with unremitting strength. Untamed masses of thunder and lightning inundated the air.

"Hold on, my dear, hold on. I'm coming…" Severus whispered under his breath.

His tension continued to grow until it became utterly unbearable. Severus shouted Virginia's name at the top of his lungs, only to be disheartened by the lack of reply. In the struggle to end her own life, had Virginia done herself serious harm?

Catching his attention, Hagrid cautioned, "Careful, this is holy land."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief when they finally broke into a clearing. They had arrived. However, the sight he was confronted with did not put his mind at ease. Several figures encircled his apprentice, the night clinging to their forms like an inchoate cloak, as though they didn't wish to be identified. Severus understood. These creatures were the Council of Elders for the Forbidden Forest. The circle of anomalous ones watching them smelled and tasted and gleamed with a power that had left human comprehension long ago. Upon seeing them, Hagrid got down on his knees, prostrating himself in supplication, while Severus followed the sudden distinct urge to drop to one knee and avert his wrested control from him.

Unbidden, a forgotten greeting poured out from Severus' mouth, "Oh, grand, wise Guides of the great forest _Abundantia,_ I seek your aid and counsel. My charge, The second Guardian and bizarre one, Virginia, of clan Weasley, is in desperate straits. I am bereft of the knowledge required to meet her plight. I beseech thee. Tell me what rites and preparations are required in order to guide the Guardian through the trials of her perilous bonding without the aid of the mad one."

Without warning, his necklace released its hold on him, reverting to its dormant state. In his life, Severus Snape had been forced to do many things, to _be_ many things, but until now he had always managed to avoid being an easily mastered puppet made for another's purpose.

"Rise, young Second, our beloved denizen Hagrid," a soft feminine voice said in English. Looking up, he saw that it belonged to one of the three humanoid figures in the circle. Severus stood and Hagrid followed suit. "We will do what we can. Your charge is on the long road of remembering the past histories recorded in the mad one- Ix Chel's genetic library. Every life, Divinus or bound practitioner, is becoming a part of her. When that reaches the point of saturation, the Rite of Remembrance must be performed. Once it is done she will carry the combined knowledge of masters of the Gray, Dark, and Light Arts, thus becoming armed with the grace and lore of those that came before her. It is the way of the Divinus bound practitioner. Before that time the memories, skills, and old wisdom will come to her in bits and pieces, solidifying the final layers in the bond to her Ix Chel. There is no way to know which of the many lives she will absorb, and which will remain in reserve until needed.

"The truths of a historian and philosopher may enthrall her, or that of a healer trained in mending both body and spirit. The countless nuances of each set of memories will continue to influence her, from unconscious habits to forgotten professions. Also, there will be times when you see a glimpse of another. This is perfectly natural and nothing to fear. For the sake of the Guardian's sanity, the surfacing of her remembered _must_ be encouraged and nurtured, so as to integrate them into her persona with the least possible trauma. A word of warning, the days ahead of you will not be easy. Don't allow a moment of apparent health to cloud your judgment. The bizarre one's bonding to her Divinus has taken place too soon in the child's life cycle, bringing great harm to them both. Tutela and Light Lord have done considerable damage to their thoughts. Together, both forces have driven Ix Chel insane, and Tutela will not relent. If that were not bad enough, the necklace is hastening the Remembrance process, which will only place further strain on her essence. Young Second, do you now understand the gravity of this situation?"

"Yes," Severus solemnly answered.

"Then it is time to give you the details of the sacred rite, so you will be ready when the time comes," a male voice continued.

Severus listened sagaciously, memorizing each and every detail, no matter how small. The whole time neither Virginia nor Hagrid moved or spoke. Severus wished he could rush to Virginia and comfort her but held back the impulse because Conscius, as well as his own instincts, insisted it would be a mistake. Once the Elders were finished imparting all they chose, the mysterious assembly vanished into the artificial night, leaving Virginia to their care. Severus knelt down by Virginia's side, holding the umbrella over their heads while he checked on her condition. Following her suicide attempt, he expected her to be in rough shape, but not so much as a trace of fever remained in her. Her pulse was steady, though not as strong as he would like. Apart from that, she didn't appear to have suffered any physical damage. Still, he had to get her to shelter, and soon but he still didn't have the strength to translocate them.

"Severus…" Virginia rasped over the whipping wind.

Deciding to gamble on her strength and emotional state one last time, Severus requested, "Virginia, we need to get you back to Hogwarts. Do you still have the power to translocate us there?"

"I am a servant," Virginia stated with emotionless finality. "I have no power. I was a fool to believe otherwise."

Severus noticed something in her eyes that made him shudder. The brilliant fire that he'd grown so familiar with had gone out. His apprentice had broken beneath the unforgiving weight of the world. She had more than hit rock bottom… he had lost her. Without that defiant spirit, he doubted he would ever find her. He could dig past the layers of despair, swim down through the soul-wrenching sulfuric acid of her pain from the point where he saw her drop like a stone, but none of that meant anything if she wasn't there. At that unwanted realization, Severus despaired. His heart ached as if it would explode from the weight of that unforgivable reality. Without further delay he dropped his umbrella into the patch of mud, wrapped his arms around her back and legs, making sure his grip was secure before picking her up. He was aware the whole time that she made no effort to either aid or hamper his efforts. Severus then summoned the umbrella, using his power to keep it suspended over their heads for the return trip. As an afterthought, he called Virginia's strange walking stick as well.

Without the flashes of lightning that had highlighted the artificial night, the darkness around them was complete. He tried to refocus his senses so he could move without additional assistance, but found his own pain too great to concentrate on such things. What he wouldn't give for more light! As though spurred by the thought, the top of the walking stick burst into flames, flooding the meeting place with light. The unexpected conflagration of power startled him, earning a gasp that was hopelessly lost in the strong winds. Severus gazed at the magical object. The fire emanating from it was no ordinary magical blaze. It fed off a steady pulse of Gray energy that the staff provided, neither consuming nor quelling it. Positive, for reasons he couldn't articulate that it shouldn't be able to do that, he tore his eyes away from the sight to silently bid his apprentice for an explanation.

Virginia's head rested on his chest. Her eyes were closed, her breathing caught in a quiet even rhythm only pure exhaustion could bring. She had actually fallen asleep. Deciding to inquire later, Severus modulated his charm to make the staff float a few paces ahead of the small party, certain, for yet another reason he couldn't explain, that the controlled blaze wouldn't harm the woods. Hagrid joined their side as Severus lead them back in the direction of Hogwarts. It was a good thing nothing accosted them during the journey, as the Potions master was too preoccupied with a singular unanswerable question to even notice if something did. Severus wondered if it had ever occurred to the first Guardian that in making their reality a certainty she was effectively destroying the second Guardian's ability to choose her own course.

* * *

It took shelter in the underbrush at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, amazed by how badly this unexplained magical storm continued to rage. It couldn't believe its ears when Snape claimed his apprentice was behind the artificial night encompassing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The idea of a child being responsible for _this_ was ridiculous, but its master had been convinced. That reason alone warranted further investigation. Its vision all but occluded, it relied on its Animagi sense of hearing. It should leave. It should not have come here merely to satisfy its curiosity. Why did this blasted rainwater made it sick to its stomach? This storm didn't like _anybody_. It just wanted to curl into a ball and- Suddenly a piercing wail of despair echoed throughout the grounds, making the Animagi cringe. No human should be capable of that sound, yet apparently someone was. Virginia Weasley? It didn't know how, but it could sense that the wail came from Arthur's hand-biting brat. At least one thing Snape had told their Lord was true. Any soul capable of that unnatural scream had to have some control over this thing. The howl had come from the Forbidden Forest. How did the bloody girl get in there without being detected? 

The question was driven out of the Animagi's head by a dazzling display of lightning streaming down into the forest itself. It left the security of the underbrush to crawl up to the topmost branches of the nearest tree. From there it observed as the landscape was illuminated by a massive, continuous lightning strike. The power required for that grand feat… it was unimaginable! It fully expected that at this rate the forest to burn up in a magnificent blaze of splendor. Its black fur covered jaw dropped as it watched a second purple energy join with the lightning, greedily consuming it. The unknown rite seemed to go on forever. For all the pain surrounding the Animagi, the display was striking, surely the greatest magical work it had personally witnessed, and that was saying a lot. That duplicitous old power Dumbledore, even his formidable master, could never match this, never. When the rite ended it chattered in disappointment.

It didn't know how long it had sat on that tree limb, clinging for dear life through impotent suicidal rain, gusts of angered winds cutting through the protection of his fur coat, watching the display of thunder and lightning, contemplating what it could do with such magnificence. The Wizard who controlled that power could write their own ticket. Just imagine, no more being the butt of Dumbledore's petty little jokes, no more kissing the mad, Dark Lord's feet, imagine possessing pure, unshakable control, in time over the whole Wizarding World itself. Just thinking about it made the Animagi giddy.

A torchlight heading its way shook it out of its dreams of avarice. With all its might the Animagi tried to make out what it saw. A flame-tipped staff came out first then the half giant oaf, and finally Snape carrying a third broke out into the open. The third was Virginia Weasley. She was unconscious, injured or merely exhausted it couldn't tell. In any case, Snape carried the young power with all the caution afforded to the fragile or the wounded. It discerned from the Potions master's face that the wizard loved the child and shared in her pain. Ah, how cute. So, the rumors on the Dark grapevine were true. Severus Snape was cultivating his own apprentice to be his mate. It could hardly blame him. She was such a pretty little thing from a prolific family, and with that power who could say no? Once the gloom had swallowed the small group, it crawled back down to the reassuring ground. Deciding that it had seen enough, the Animagus traveled back to its hidden Apparition point. Away from the raging storm the squirrel shook the sickened rain clinging to its fur, considering what it could do to unlock the secret of the child's power, or failing that… entrap the innocent herself.

* * *

TBC 


	47. Omissions in History:Part 1 Fairy Tales

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

A/N: Hi, there. I'm still writing MEC and I do plan to finish it, even if it takes a long time. I'm a firm believer in seeing major projects through to the end. Thank you for your loyalty. I'll post the next chapter when it's ready.

--

Fidelis: faithful, loyal, true

--

Chapter Forty-Seven

Omissions in History – Part One of Four: Fairy Tales

--

One thousand years ago…

Salazar Slytherin used his staff to illuminate his chosen route, as he sought Jenna Gryffindor and her familiar, Ziell. The Gray-forged tunnel's atmosphere seemed to close in around the Dark moderate, giving him the peculiar impression that the walls only remained because he was traveling through them. He mentally clung to the illusion of his aged visage as if it was his only ward against the disquiet and warning that lurked in his heart. The illusion charm concealing his true stature gave people the impression that he had been handsome in his day. Salazar was tall, though countless hours spent researching and potions brewing had given his spine a minor, but noticeable, hunch. His short, properly kept beard was white along with his thinning waist-long hair, which Salazar kept under control with a dark blue hair tie. His robes were the same shade of blue and hung fitfully from his frame. The wizard's ever-faithful staff was a lustrous brown, long, smooth, and warm to the touch. Magically carved into its length were intricate markings unique to him. An emerald, larger than Salazar's fist, was joined to its head by a fluid lattice, as though the wood of his staff had grown around it. The wood itself had been harvested from a singular branch of an ancient Aria, mighty, hyper-aware magical trees that were becoming increasingly rare with the cleaving of the Great Forests.

The incident that prompted Salazar's search had begun in the early hours of the morning. He had taken a break from his work and decided to check whether his dear friends had chosen to retire. Upon reaching their chambers, Salazar had found them bare of everything Jenna and Ziell treasured, save for a small sealed trunk meant for him, and a letter addressed to the witch's unworthy grandson. Unable to quiet the ugly suspicion in the back of his mind, he took the trunk back to his private library before daring to open it. Inside was several months' supply of _Conservo_ potion, as well as a picture captured during better times. In the image, Salazar, his late wife Nora, Jenna, Ziell, Rowena, and Helga were enjoying a picnic lunch together. Lastly, the trunk contained a letter, telling Salazar that by the time he found Jenna's final gift, she would be long gone. The supply of potion she had left behind was meant to hold him until he found a willing_ Divinus_. In her farewell, Jenna had insisted it would be better for everyone if she and her bonded faded into history before Godric finally built up the nerve to dispose of them. She urgently advised Salazar to do the same, now, because Godric would turn his eye on the Dark moderate. At that thought, Salazar came to a halt, clenching his fists. The golden flames emanating from Salazar's staff intensified, responding to his anger and driving back the lingering gloom.

"Mudblood scum!" he cursed under his breath, silently vowing to avenge the injustice wizards of that ilk brought upon everyone else. Remembering his beloved Chamber of Secrets, the founder of Slytherin smiled venomously. Those soulless wraiths had marred more common folk and magical practitioners than he could in a lifetime. His _gift_ to future generations of the magically corrupt was the least he could do to aid in balancing the scales. His smile widened as he pictured the brainless, bigoted Gryffindor being swallowed whole by devoted Nephyra's young. As a several-time father and grandfather, Salazar knew giving him leave to take one of her eggs for this deadly venture couldn't have been easy for the Basilisk. However, they both agreed something had to be done. If moderates and magical creatures alike gave up their purchase on wizarding society without a fight, then what would the previous generations of strife have been for?

The faint markings lining the corridor grabbed his attention. Curious, he held his staff closer to a wall, attempting to decipher the intriguing enchantment. Realizing what he was reading, Salazar gasped. This corridor was only meant to exist for a limited time. Once its purpose had been fulfilled it would seal itself, possibly forever. Judging from the incline of the tunnel he was traveling through, Salazar knew he wasn't returning to the surface. No, it was leading to an underground structure. Whatever Jenna and Ziell were up to, it wasn't likely to be good for the pair. The way ahead currently remained clear. There was no guarantee the corridor behind him hadn't already vanished. He was running out of time. He had to keep moving.

Picking up his pace, he felt a sense of urgency bleeding from the very walls, pressing him onward until he was at a dead run. He glanced behind him, espying solid rock where the path had just been. The ground beneath Salazar's feet inclined further, until he was hurtling downhill. The end of the tunnel must be near! His hope of escape declined with the long, frantic pace. He could see a faint light just ahead. The rush of air filled his ears, accompanied by the earthy smell of rock and soil. If he didn't move faster the disappearing tunnel would overtake him, drowning him in the press of the earth. Salazar whispered a spell to enhance his speed what little he could. Bursting into a plain, circular antechamber lit with torches set into the walls, he lurched to a stop at the center of the room to catch his breath. Salazar gazed at the tunnel entrance. All that remained was the doorframe.

"That was close…" Salazar panted.

Jenna's sudden, horrified cry cut through him like a hot blade, "Salazar! _Don't stop!"_

He spun around, at once understanding the reason for her panic. The large, heavy, horizontal stone doors to the connecting chamber were sliding shut of their own volition and she couldn't halt their advance.

Making a desperate bid for the door, Salazar apologized to his staff as he dropped it, "Sorry, old friend."

Taking in Jenna and Ziell's shared terror, Salazar kept thinking he wasn't going to make it. He dove through the narrowing gap, wondering if it was the last thing he would ever do. Landing safely on the other side, he rolled to a stop, gasping for air. In an instant, Jenna was kneeling beside him, using her keen sense of touch to reassure herself he had gotten through unscathed. He took in her pained, guilty countenance, wondering just why she was harbored in this self-forged deathtrap.

Trying to make light of their odd predicament, he quipped, "Not bad for a 117-year-old man."

"Fine time for you to find your Gryffindor nature!" Jenna reproached, shedding tears of relief. "You were nearly severed in two!"

Sitting up to wipe away her tears with a hand, he quipped with a small smirk, "Anything for you, my dear."

At what was supposed to be a soothing action, Jenna crumpled into hysterics and clung to him tightly. Thinking quietly to himself, he wondered, why is she being so emotional? Normally, Jenna would be taking a death-defying stunt in stride, not behaving as though it were the end of the world. What have Jenna and Ziell done to themselves in their self-imposed isolation? Didn't Jenna know it was a danger the three of them shared? Couldn't his beloved ones understand that he would follow them anywhere, if only they'd ask it of him? Once more, no answers presented themselves.

Since he had the distinct feeling they weren't going anywhere, Salazar patiently held off further questions until she had mastered herself. When Jenna pulled back she gingerly ran her hands over his face, tacitly absorbing what she could of his emotional state. He listened for clues from the ethereal melody he'd come to associate with her potent presence. The ever-changing music that extended beyond hearing, beyond sight, beyond flesh itself, sung to him of her pain at leaving behind the last vestiges of their world. Joy and guilt fought for supremacy in the wilder land of her heart. Her melody expressed her helplessness at having him at their side for this long journey, contrasting her and her bonded's fear of loneliness. Salazar, a wizard she had raised as her own, was here with them. They would not face what was ahead alone. Yet she knew he still retained hope for the world they knew. This wasn't a choice of his making. It wasn't her place to rob him of what life he had. Jenna loved her dear friend. Whatever mistake the pair had made had led to this. There was simply no escaping the consequences. Salazar wanted to protest but without full knowledge of where he stood his refusals would amount to less than nothing.

"Jenna… Why have you walled yourself into this forsaken place?" Salazar finally pressed.

"This 'forsaken place' is a sanctuary," Jenna whispered. "Ultimately, it was the only one left that would have us. We call it the Hall of Ages. Look for yourself, dear Salazar. You will see what I mean."

He pulled himself up, and examined their surroundings for the first time. He saw bookshelves crammed with tomes that could only be from Jenna's personal library lined the circular walls of the vast stone chamber. The seam in the great, horizontal entryway was nearly invisible, not marring the symbol of Jenna's clan. Salazar turned his gaze skyward, noting that their only illumination came from the bare rock of the domed ceiling, casting a yellowish hew onto everything. At the very center of the room was a large, circular dais. On it was a similarly shaped bed draped in cream-colored satin covers. Resting at the padded foot of the dais was her sinuous, thirty-foot long, _Divinus_ familiar. Ziell had a pattern of dark green and red striping on her healthy scales. Undoubtedly, the serpent was showing her mistress his reaction through the grace of their bonding.

At the head of the bed, Jenna's staff sat firmly planted in the stone floor. Like his, it bore markings unique to the holder, but hers was a dark reddish-brown with a rich, fist-sized topaz latticed into it, which emanated power at the same frequency as the enchantments laced into the fabric of the room. Salazar focused his senses on the complex interwoven spell-work, seeking to comprehend its nature. Minor surprise filled him at the discovery that Jenna wasn't the energy source the chamber drew upon, but rather the magic within the earth itself. The staff was simply a focal point, generating and maintaining the life support, and the spells meant for their protection, concealment, and… something he couldn't make out. What were their intentions? Whatever their ultimate purpose, they weren't planning to leave anytime in the foreseeable future, and he would be sharing their fate. Somehow, the thought comforted Salazar.

He turned back to Jenna. She sat on the polished stone floor, listening with the attentive scrutiny of the blind. He noticed for the first time she wasn't wearing the glamour that hid her true glory. Jenna's apparent age was somewhere in her early 20s. Her mesmerizing, intelligent, milky white eyes, and the light freckles peppering her naturally pale skin gave her a stately beauty with its own unique character. A pair of pearl hair clips, a family heirloom when Salazar was little, held in her long, silky, loosely curled red hair. She had a stocky, muscular build, maintained through numerous sparring matches where Salazar himself had learned rather painfully to never underestimate the power of your other senses. The Gray witch's majestic cream-colored silk summer dress was sleeveless, revealing her defined, freckled arms.

"If you're wondering, there's no need to remain disguised," Jenna answered his unspoken query. "No one we know will ever see us again."

"Why entomb yourself? Why entomb us? Is this your way of solving your dilemma, by living like hermits under your grandson's nose?" Salazar questioned.

"No, sweet Salazar. We have no intention of living or dying in this time," Jenna replied. "Soon, we will begin our long slumber through the ages. Now that you're here, you must do the same. I do not have the words to express how sorry I am that, for you, there is no escaping this path. It's the way I designed this domicile… to keep us, even if my courage should falter."

"Sleep through the ages? Then this is a hibernation chamber!" Salazar surmised.

_"Yes,"_ Ziell answered. _"Mistress and I have no place to go, no extreme who will tolerate our existence, and no region of our changing world to harbor us. While you might have blended in with your Dark brethren, the Gray are a dead people, a people the extremes instinctively hate because of the reflection our power generates. Without the protection of an extreme our time here is over. Godric made this day inevitable when he turned us aside in his heart. The Hall of Ages is meant for two things, concealment and preservation. In this place, we must retire until the age of the predatory extreme is at an end. Despite our shared guilt at failing you, my heart is gladdened by your presence. Mistress and I will not have to brave the ages alone."_

As the daunting reality set in, he whispered, "Rowena, Helga, our beloved friends. We're never going to see them again. They'll be long dead by the time we awaken."

He now understood why they hadn't wanted him along for this irrevocable enterprise. Neither had the audacity to ask of him his whole world. Comprehending their plight, Salazar knew they needed him. They loved him too much to let him be blinded by their history together and he loved them too much to let them face that uncertain future alone and now, he was here. Perhaps, it was an accident of fate. The old Seer's warning finally made sense. He should have taken it seriously when the wizard visited him before his Coming of Age celebration, foretelling that one day Salazar would have to choose between his loyalty to Jenna and Ziell and the stagnating present. What a choice! It was no wonder so many Seers have been ostracized and banished from wizarding society. Truth and the old wisdoms are dying. Who knew truth better than those capable of directly perceiving it?

With a thought he let fall his presently useless glamour, bowing his head in resignation. The image of the aging power dissolved, unmasking a strong, handsome wizard at the start of his prime. His back straightened. A rich shade of brown chased away the white of his beard as his long hair significantly thickened and its color altered to match. Wrinkles and age lines vanished. His blue robes filled out, now properly suiting him. Altogether, the effect of his startling turnabout touched on why, regardless of the generation, Salazar Slytherin never lost his staunch, self-reliant air. Unlike his lesser wizarding colleagues, he had stopped aging long ago.

The Dark moderate had always known that if he kept taking the _Conservo_ potion he would eventually have to say goodbye to everyone he knew. He just never expected it to be this soon. Once Helga and Rowena see Jenna's note they'll understand why he disappeared without coming to bid them farewell. They'll assume he was the first to discover her absence and followed his life-long mentor. On the other hand, Godric will take their joint disappearance as the ultimate insult. Godric was already convinced his grandmother and Salazar were lovers. It wouldn't surprise Salazar if the envious fool spent the remainder of his days hunting them down. Hopefully, his petty jealously and avarice will eat him alive, putting Godric out of the world's misery well before his time.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he put his head in his hands and chided, "You should have told me what you were planning. The Light and Dark of today have no need of a realist or geneticist. You need me. You're the only ones who do. I wouldn't have cast you aside."

Jenna stood. Her flowing, floor-length dress trailed behind her as she gracefully made her way over to him. The Gray witch counted the steps up the dais under her breath as she moved. She took a seat to his left and rested her head on his shoulder.

Melancholy, she whispered, "For that matter, you didn't tell me about your 'Chamber of Secrets'. Helga never mentioned her project in the forest, nor Rowena and… whatever it is she's been doing down in her forge. I guess, in these turbulent times, we've all had little choice but to keep our own council."

Salazar nodded, repositioning himself so as to wrap his arms around her waist. She gratefully accepted the solace he offered. The fabric of his robes absorbed her tears of remorse. He whispered comforting words to ease her tattered conscience. Salazar noticed the sweet scent of Jenna's favorite perfume, reminding him of one of his earliest memories. It was just after Salazar had left his parents' deathbed. He was sitting alone in the carriage of the strange woman that had been sent to care for him, clutching to his chest a cumbersome old volume and a beautiful silver necklace with a green stone. Salazar had forgotten to take his father's ring, which had been too big for him anyway, and the strange witch Jenna Gryffindor had gone back into the manor to retrieve it. After awhile, Jenna and Ziell joined him in the coach. She placed a long gold chain with the signet ring attached to it around young Salazar's neck, gently explaining that it would fit him when he was ready. Then she hugged him when he finally gave into his grief and cried for the first time since he'd learned they were sick. Jenna had been his mother and mentor ever since. Their roles were now reversed, but it felt just the same. Their closeness was yet another of the countless reasons Godric hated him. Godric always felt like he was being excluded.

"So, you've learned of my chosen legacy?" Salazar said. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Only of its existence," admitted Jenna. "Like our fellow Founders, I didn't pry once I found out how important it was to you."

"Thank you for that understanding," Salazar murmured.

He realized something strange.

"What about Godric?" Salazar brought up. "Doesn't he have a grand legacy planned?"

"Not to my knowledge, but then my Godric never did have a 'talent' for the longer view," Jenna whispered.

Salazar laughed.

Stifling her own snicker, she declaimed, "It's not a laughing matter!"

"Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so," Salazar chuckled evilly at her involuntary response.

"You think that's so amusing? I'll give you something to laugh about!" Jenna reacted, tickling his ribs.

Laughing uncontrollably, Salazar lay back on the bed and attempted to retreat, but she had anticipated his move.

"I swear, Salazar Slytherin, you bring out the worst in me!" Jenna exclaimed.

"The worst…" Salazar laughed as he goaded. "…or the best?"

Jenna giggled, happy for the first time in so very long.

"You're incorrigible!" she remarked, releasing him.

"Why, thank you," he smirked, propping himself up on an elbow. "It must run in the family."

Smirking in return, Jenna concurred, "Our family."

"We wouldn't be here if Godric saw it that way," Salazar said, frowning at the thought. "My presence here is probably for the best, considering the assassination attempts of late."

"Assassination attempts? By whom?" Jenna pressed. "Godric?"

Snorting bitterly, he answered, "For once he has nothing to do with this. Do you recall my latest published work?"

"How can I forget? It was inspired!" Jenna replied.

"You're the only one who believes so," Salazar explained. "My findings didn't go over so well with my brethren. Since then, they've been clamoring for my severed, disfigured head. Already, there have been several attempts. As you can imagine, if the Dark feel that way the Light's reaction will be worse. Thank the Powers our beloved Headmaster never carried an interest, nor the attention span, for sociological-evolutionary studies."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Jenna began. "We could have done something-"

"I knew you wouldn't be around forever," Salazar responded, resting his hand on her cheek. "I thought it was high time I stood on my own."

"Salazar, you've been independent since well before your Coming of Age," she chided. "There is no shame in seeking assistance."

_"For a century we three have been equal partners,"_ Ziell hissed in Parsel. _"To many you have been a scholar and warrior. You have also been our valued confidant. Through your devotion you yourself earned the title of Dark Protector to the common folk. You oversaw Hogwarts' construction. If it weren't for your and Rowena's unwavering vigilance, our beloved school would have been leveled before its completion. You molded and tempered House Slytherin. You made it into the widely renowned jewel it is today. Do not doubt your capabilities, our child. You are a wonder all your own! We may have refined your power, but only you had the will to unlock your own potential. Do you remember when you rescued mistress and I from that band of Dark extremes when even our beloved Godric gave us up for dead?"_

"I feared you were both lost to me," Salazar reminisced.

_"Do you still recall how?"_ Ziell probed.

"I knocked Godric senseless for abandoning you, stole Fidelis, and infiltrated the fortress alone," Salazar supplied.

Continuing the serpent's line of thought, Jenna questioned, "Do you know why Fidelis didn't immolate you for absconding her from her chosen master?"

Giving their question serious consideration, Salazar answered, "I suppose it was because I had only intended to use it to save you. After all, you forged Fidelis. You may have handed down the sword to your grandson, but you were its master for far longer than he and I have been alive."

"True, but that by itself wouldn't have been enough," stated Jenna. "Fidelis followed you because she deemed you worthy. I never told another soul this, but that sword is alive, autonomous. Fidelis carries an ancient essence, one that had been imprisoned in the Great Forest _Abundantia_-"

"I didn't know you visited this region prior to the inception of the Learning Initiative," Salazar interrupted.

"Only twice before. I had been passing through the first time when I crossed the essence's path," Jenna recounted. "I am sworn to secrecy on the matter of its past. I will tell you this though; her confinement was unjust. I vowed I would find a way to give her surcease, and that I did. The sentient magics of Fidelis were forged to draw this essence from its agonizing limbo and when she was released, she merged with the sword. In a combination of gratitude and continued need, she became the sword's Keeper, adding her own powers to that of Fidelis. It knows every wielder's heart upon contact. The sword has been able to silently experience life vicariously at the wielder's side. Salazar, when you touched the sword she knew not only your directed intent, but also, the purity of your heart. Fidelis aided you because you had proven yourself and gained her trust."

"You've made your point. I apologize for not seeking you out, however, telling you wouldn't have made a difference," Salazar maintained. "Wizarding Society is in decline. The Light and Dark are gradually cutting themselves off from grace. My extensive research conclusively states that our people require the rich evolutionary tools found in commoner's blood. Sadly, my Dark colleagues refuse to listen. The Light is certain to follow their _glorious_ example, which means that report has only succeeded in placing a price on my head." Salazar bowed his head. "I was a fool to release it. I was a fool to think that a rabble of fanatics would listen to so outmoded a concept as reason!"

Jenna and Ziell's concern was written all over their faces, but they remained silent. Perhaps they believed there was nothing to say. He couldn't blame them. From every angle he studied it, their separate dilemmas were hopeless.

"I'm glad your grandson drove us down here," Salazar bitterly muttered. "This is probably the only place left to weather the coming storm. Neither of us can outrun the future. Powers knows we've tried. It's time we faced the truth. We are relics of an era the world would rather forget."

"We know," Jenna empathized, taking his hand. "Time heals all wounds, my young one. The moment is now upon us. When we awaken things will be better, you'll see. It will be a whole new world to explore with new people to befriend and learn from."

"Another grand adventure together," supposed Salazar. "Maybe when we awaken we'll be acclaimed as heroes."

Jenna laughed softly.

"Or maybe we'll have been forgotten," Jenna reckoned. "A clean slate."

_"Will your Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry withstand the test of the ages… I wonder,"_ Ziell contemplated.

"It was built to endure," Jenna asserted. "Helga and Rowena will ensure the survival of the legacy of the Five Founders."

"We just have to keep faith," Salazar enjoined.

Ziell rested her head on the padded rim of the dais, while Salazar and Jenna lay down on the soft bed together.

"I have a question. If you know what temporal conditions you have in mind, then why choose hibernation?" he wondered. "Why not create a portal and travel directly to the desired time period?"

"In order to do that I would have to know _when_ we're heading," Jenna explained. "We don't want to risk going too far forward. Besides, time travel is not to be trifled with. We can't hop from period to period without any regard for the integrity of the timeline."

"What do you mean by 'we don't want to risk going too far forward'?" Salazar asked, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"That isn't important," Jenna evaded. "My point is this method is safer. We have nothing to worry about."

"All right," Salazar acceded, shutting his eyes.

Jenna whispered something. Pure exhaustion encompassed Salazar, becalming his tense mind with the promise of peaceful slumber.

Salazar asked as he started to drift off, "Why did you decide to leave tonight? What was your last straw?"

Sleepily, Jenna murmured, "Last night-" she yawned. "Sorry. Last night I walked in on Godric practicing. Fidelis was refusing to obey him. It kept calling him corrupted. My sweet grandson…" Salazar heard her sniffle. "He had grown deaf to the sword's cries. Godric blamed me."

The Dark moderate sluggishly drew the elder witch into his embrace.

"It's safe to rest," Salazar whispered reassuringly. "He'll never find us here."

Of course. Jenna had forged the sword. Who else could the fool blame if not himself? So many were now on their own without them there to keep the bane of the Gryffindor line in check. Salazar prayed for Rowena and Helga. Most of all, he prayed for the children of his beautiful House Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor was nothing if not vindictive.

* * *

Present day

Jenna's first conscious thought, was something had gone horribly wrong. She understood immediately that she had been awakened first because an emergency was in progress. Magically linked to the web of monitoring spells woven into the Hall of Ages, the Gray witch sensed tendrils of concentrated Gray magic brutally thrashing at the delicate fabric of her wards. The violence of the magically overcharged earth created an ear-splitting high-pitched whine. The whole chamber trembled under the weight of the incredible power assaulting it. Hearing Salazar and Ziell jerk awake, she felt the Dark moderate tighten his grip on her, his comforting embrace transforming into a protective one. Jenna felt Ziell protectively coil herself around the pair as her familiar did her best to resist the pain. Whimpering, Jenna held her ribs, feeling every moment of her conscious wards' struggle to stay alive. Powers, it was like her insides were about to burst! Salazar cried her name but his voice sounded strangely washed out. The sound of stone splintering rent the air as the opposing force pierced their protected environment. Jenna screamed, but the presence of her equally suffering bonded and Salazar forced her to remain conscious. The environment of the Hall of Ages had been breached! If she didn't pull herself together and act in time, then they were lost!

"Quickly, what do you see?" Jenna cried, fighting for clarity.

"Light blue lightning hemorrhaging out of the ceiling. I think it's being absorbed directly into your staff!" Salazar shouted to make himself heard over the tumult. "What is going on?"

Dragging herself to her knees, Jenna concentrated on answering, "Gray…" She groaned as she sensed the invasive stream of power begin to erode the wards completely. "Hostile… intrusion! Someone above–" Jenna moaned sharply, the pain telling her she was running out of time. "Forget the explanations! Help me!"

Jenna sensed Ziell move aside. The witch crawled in what she felt was the direction of her staff. She groped and probed the bedding ahead of her as she gracelessly lurched to her destination. Reaching the end of the bed, Jenna tried to pull herself to her feet, but the magic and pain encompassing her was too much. With a rush of relief she felt Salazar's strong, supportive arms around her again and with his assistance she managed to reach her staff. Touching its blisteringly hot surface confirmed her worst fears. Her staff was about to explode, taking the entire chamber along with it. Now, for the hard part.

"On three, twist the staff counter-clockwise with me until you feel it unlatch, and then pull it upwards," Jenna directed. "Three!"

Together the pair seized the scolding wood, enduring the pain as they fought to rotate the staff. At first it stubbornly refused to budge, however, with the persistence of their combined will, it moved. Feeling her staff unlock, Jenna heaved it upwards with all her might. A moment later Salazar added his strength to the effort. Her staff freed, the two fell backwards. The shock of the sudden power vacuum hit Jenna harder than anything else had and she lost consciousness. When Jenna came to, the first thing she noticed was silence. From the feel of it she was lying on the bed, her head resting in Salazar's lap. Blinking wearily to clear the dust out of her irritated, sightless eyes, Jenna slowly sat up. With a mental touch the witch assured herself that her bonded was uninjured.

"How are you feeling?" Salazar asked, concerned.

"Headache, a little nauseous. I'll recover," Jenna answered, rubbing her temples. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Not long, I think," Salazar replied. "The lights have been out since we extracted your staff. Our hands were burned in the process. It's a good thing I also keep a wand with me, or I wouldn't have been able to heal our injuries. What happened?"

When Jenna groped for her staff, Salazar handed it to her. The magical object's pain made her wince. Pleading for Salazar's patience, she methodically probed the injured wood with her acute sense of touch. Provided the proper care was taken, she could return it to health. Drawing her own wand, Jenna used an echolocation spell to check the chamber's integrity. Numerous light tones resonated through the air, telling her the locations and sizes of all the micro fractures. A great jarring sound like crunching glass told her of one long, nasty crack marring the dome from end to end. Jenna let the notes of the damaged chamber's pain fade, glad she was an accomplished master of wood and stone. Only Jenna had the expertise to heal the wounds before they ran out of air. She sang the necessary enchantment for attuning herself to her staff's agony. She sensed the damage as vividly as her own eternal darkness. Her bones felt frail and weary like death itself was compressing her chest. Within moments, the staff had imparted everything it knew about the magic that assaulted the chamber and its terrible intent. Jenna levitated her beloved staff over the bed with her power and held out her arms as if to embrace it. She heard a faint mournful hum. Enfolding it in a complex web of restorative magics, Jenna began the process of healing the wood.

Calmly, she explained what she had gathered from the disaster, "The chamber was designed to abate the sleeping spell under any one of three conditions: this chamber is unlocked by my proper heir bearing the Gryffindor clan's signet ring, something goes wrong, or Gray magic returns. Today, two of those requirements were fulfilled simultaneously, albeit not in a way I could have guessed. There's no mistaking it. We were attacked by Gray magic."

"I knew it felt like yours, but…" Salazar stopped short, trying to articulate what he sensed. "It was like nothing I had ever felt. It reminded me of Light power as well as Dark, like the two magics were intertwined, except no single person can be that powerful, Jenna. I don't care what type of magic they wield. The phenomenal power it would have taken to pierce your wards, plus the very earth itself couldn't exist. "

She felt him wonder if he was making sense. She wouldn't be surprised if he were shaking his head, silently cursing in the darkness. Normally, she would mentally probe further to find out, however, what required her most attention was the restoration of this chamber. Until then, all other concerns were secondary.

Smiling in approval, Jenna continued, "You weren't imagining it. That stream came from a single individual more powerful than I once believed could exist. I suspect magic has evolved a great deal since we began our slumber. That could help account for the birth of a power so great, not to mention the oddity of the energy raised and the emotional pain." Jenna contemplated _how_ such a work was possible, but even her great imagination had trouble grasping it. "From what I sensed the practitioner up above was standing in the Great Forest's heart." Jenna closed her eyes, struggling to sort through all the details that had threatened to overcome her before. Her gasp of realization filled the air. So that was the meaning of the intent that had nearly killed them. "As unbelievable as this may sound, that Gray witch or wizard didn't mean _us_ harm. They were trying to commit suicide. Picture an unsuspecting anthill stomped underfoot by a passing knight. The knight doesn't know, nor does he care about the innocent colony he destroys. It just happens to be there. That is what happened to us just now. Our secrecy remains intact. The power that filtered down through the earth was merely run-off, the great mage's version of grounding."

"And we were the ants. Where does that leave us?" Salazar asked.

"In grave peril," Jenna explained. "The Hall of Ages drew its might from the magically infused soil of the Great Forest. The wards were overloaded. My staff and the Hall of Ages were damaged. The life-sustaining enchantments, heating, lighting, all of it is dead. Soon, we'll suffocate if I can't restore the wards to sustainable levels."

"What can I do?" Salazar asked.

Giving his query careful thought, Jenna came up with a potentially useful task to keep him busy, "I can do the physical repair work. What I need you to do is to focus your senses on the exotically blended magical signature that marked us. Listen to it, allow the Darkness in it to sing to you. I see the Light and Gray in the aria well enough, but I have no special vision for the night. Darkness is your gift and your calling. I need that understanding now. We may need it to heal the chamber, or later on to survive what has become of the world outside. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Salazar evaluated.

"Then let us begin," Jenna directed.

* * *

Neville stood and briskly made his way to the exit the moment he sensed Ginny and her rescuers were on their way back to the school. He got to the end of the corridor before he realized that no one had followed him out. He must have been the only one to sense it. Mentally kicking himself for the assumption, Neville ran back to the classroom.

Anxiously, he informed them, "Ginny, Hagrid, and Professor Snape are returning. Come on, they need our help!"

Neville didn't bother to wait for their reaction. He rushed through the dungeons' confusing labyrinth like he were possessed, dodging other students by anticipating their movements with his gift, even taking into account people who were startled by his sudden appearance. He halted in the entrance hall, his heart racing like a Firebolt in overdrive. Straining to catch his breath, he worked to contain his anxiety. Very soon Professor Snape, Professor Hagrid and Ginny would be coming through those doors. This is where their group had to be when that happened. This is where _he_ had to be. Harry carrying Ix Chel, Hermione, Alexis, Kathryn, Fred and George arrived, waiting expectantly at either side of him. Ginny's parents, Professors McGonagall, Montgomery, Flitwick, Lupin, Vector, and Sinistra came up right behind them.

The memory of watching Harry hold up his necklace to the light flashed into Neville's mind with unsettling clarity. The blue stone had glowed extravagantly, contrasting the unforgettable display of concentrated violet lightning outside. Harry had assured everyone that the stone's radiance meant Ginny was still alive. Neville hoped so with all his heart. They would know for sure in precious little time. Everything was about to change, though he couldn't guess in what ways. The possibilities frightened Neville but he resisted the urge to air his feelings. Their group each carried their own baggage. They didn't need his any more than they needed to know what he was discreetly doing on their behalf.

Reducing the psychological and physical load for the others was more painful than he had counted on. What Neville had counted on even less was his seemingly boundless ability to absorb their misery. Neville would keep at it no matter how much it hurt to silently siphon off the group's shared despair so they could think clearer. He might not be good at much, but he was getting a handle on this empathy thing. He would keep using it as long it was helping. Despite being sorted Gryffindor, Neville didn't know much about being brave. It had never came naturally to him. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Rebecca, Fred and George, they were the real Gryffindors. They had it in themselves to be fearless and heroic. He was merely a wizarding oddity going from day to day asking nothing less from himself than everything he had. Neville couldn't do better than that regardless of how he felt. Pureblood, Seer, outcast, klutz – the labels he had earned during his stint at Hogwarts didn't change the fact he was still only human.

Taking his left hand, Hermione comforted, "It's going to be all right, Neville."

Harry took his right hand.

"We'll get through this," Harry added.

"Together," Alexis agreed, wrapping an arm around Harry as she rested her head on his friend's shoulder.

Neville felt Fred and George's presence behind him as each rested a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Yeah, we started down this road together," the twins consoled as one. "We're not leaving anyone behind."

"Ginny's such a good person. She'll be okay," Kathryn asserted, trying hard to convince herself. "She has to be."

Neville watched Hermione take Kathryn's hand. The Hufflepuff smiled. Kathryn needed the comfort and support more than her pride would permit her to express. Neville gave himself over to the sense of unity coursing through them like a cool, gentle stream. It eased his discomfort and fears, making it easier to absorb the less pleasant stuff. He closed his eyes to bask in that unity and sensed them do the same. They felt it too. They understood. An emotional bond had been forged during the healing of Gryffindor Tower, one more fundamental than words. He hoped what they had gained from the experience would never fade.

Neville heard himself whisper, as though he were watching from somewhere outside himself, "My friends."

"No," Harry said.

"We're more than that," Hermione continued.

"We're family," passionately declared Alexis.

"Who are bound by magic and understanding," Kathryn stated, mirroring Alexis' intensity.

Without reservation, the seven pledged with one voice, "Always."

Neville smiled as he became aware of the adults surrounding them, each placing a hand on one of the children's shoulders. Arthur Weasley, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Lupin sighed in heart-felt relief. Even Professors McGonagall, Montgomery, Vector, and Sinistra joined in their unity, allowing it to ease their burden, each of them having played their own part in the trial of facing Gryffindor Tower.

Secure in the solace of their unity, the adults echoed the vow, "Always."

It saddened Neville that Molly Weasley shied away from the vow. Ginny's mother seemed like the loneliest witch in the world as she kept her distance from everyone. Neville took extra care in siphoning Mrs. Weasley's pain so the force of her oppressive tension wasn't emotionally choking her anymore. It wasn't everything. He couldn't do that without making her a zombie, but for now it should be enough-

Draco's incredulous, irate taunt roughly forced the group to once again face the reality of the moment, "Unbelievable! A large portion of the school has gone mad and what do I find but you fools standing in a freaking healing circle!"

Like the others, Neville, reluctantly, mentally and physically withdrew. Opening his eyes, he couldn't stifle his gasp of horror. The normally emotionally collected, dapper Slytherin was a volatile, wet, disheveled mess, glaring daggers at each and every one of them. Even the Professors were not spared his icy perusal. Neville saw a faint glow clinging to the Slytherin sixth year. It was emanating from the rainwater. Oh no! His concern grew deeper. Draco wouldn't have allowed himself to be exposed to the rain without good reason. Draco was too smart for that. Exactly what have they missed since Ginny's dangerous magical storm began? Neville didn't know if anyone else could see that Draco wasn't himself. In any case, he stood the best chance of helping the other teen.

Before the other teachers could reprimand Draco, Professor Sinistra inquired, "Mad? Who's been driven mad?"

"Whoa! Who drowned the ferret?" George and Fred exclaimed eerily in sync.

Neville flinched. Did they have to provoke the unstable Slytherin?

"Come on, guys, back off," Neville defended. "Draco obviously didn't enjoy being exposed to the rain anymore than you did."

"Caution, the young wizard isn't himself," Professor Montgomery telepathically warned the group, a shade too late. "The detrimental effects of the rain are influencing him."

"Do you want to know why I'm like this? That sheltered prat Justin Finch-Fletchley did this to me when he decided to take leave of his senses in the Astronomy Tower!" Draco exploded. "That idiotic Hufflepuff! 'Oh, look at the pretty, psychologically destructive storm and its even prettier concentration of suicidal lightning. I think I'll ignore every bloody Seer in Hogwarts, take a nice dip out the window, and experience it for myself!' If it weren't for me that fool would be the newest addition to Hogwarts' spirit population!"

"Wait, you saved Justin's life?" Harry asked in surprise.

Irritated, Draco scoffed, "Merlin, is it that hard to believe I might actually do something _good_ in the heat of the moment?"

"Draco, what happened?" Kathryn questioned, genuinely concerned.

"The Divination classroom was full, so I went up to the Astronomy Tower to watch the rain in some semblance of peace," Draco explained, trying to contain his rant. "By the time the storm had reached its height a number of students had also joined me, including Justin. Everyone had been so taken by the magnitude of Ginny's power that they didn't even notice when Justin leaned out a window to get a closer look." Draco snorted. "Naturally, being the repressed prat he is, the Hufflepuff idiot was easily overcome by Ginny's power. I caught him by the ankles, barely, and nearly shared his fate. If Goyle hadn't hauled me back inside- I don't want to think about how close that was, or how much it hurt." Draco shuddered. "Father said 'no good deed goes unpunished.' I'm beginning to see what he meant. Anyway, when we discovered Justin was catatonic I carried him down to the Hospital Wing myself. No sense infecting other weaklings with every powerful sensitive's worst nightmare. Thank you, Ginny, for those blocking spells! I think I'd be just as bad off as Justin if it weren't for them, not that I'm exactly _myself _just now. That bitch Pomfrey actually tried to sedate _me!_ The next time Justin gets an urge to befriend the Reaper he can find someone else to save him from himself! Forget berating me for my tone, McGonagall, much less taking away silly House points. You don't want to see me really lose it. I'm barely holding it in as it is. Trust me, how I feel makes your migraine seem insignificant by comparison!"

"Mr. Malfoy, are you threatening me?" the Deputy Headmistress gasped, taken aback.

Draco pulled at the roots of his hair, snapping, "No, I'm just rambling. I'm ranting. I'm losing my mind! Oww, my head." Draco groaned and rubbed his temples. "Ginny really has it out for the school. Who could blame her after the way she's been treated?"

"You're a Seer?" it was Hermione's turn to be surprised.

"Guilty as charged," Draco sneered. "You know, with your ruthless cunning and keen grasp of the world you really should reconsider the thought of one day working for the Ministry. Your skills would be wasted on that band of blind, witless misfits."

"Draco, breathe, your control is slipping," Professor Montgomery advised, worried. "Try to calm yourself. The voices will ease once you do."

"I can't!" Draco exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Divination teacher started towards Draco. The Slytherin's eyes sprung open. Draco backed away, drawing his wand as if on instinct.

"Stay back, Montgomery!" Draco ordered. "If you wizards and witches trust me on nothing else, trust me on this. I am coated with liquid rage and despair. You don't want to sample that. Now, I am going to my dorm to scrub this stuff off before I act on my repressed anger and go on a crazed rampage like the oafs the Prefects have been struggling with. Justin was the second serious case. I don't want to be the third. I don't know what's going on. I don't care to know what's going on. I just know that since Ginny's vengeance began rational magical law has taken a holiday. Chocolate Frogs are attacking anyone who tries to eat them, random objects are telling people exactly what they think of them, a group of Ronald's sycophants spent the morning lost in the stacks…" The Slytherin looked faint for a moment. "What was I saying? Oh, yes, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are being worse affected, and I've never needed a shower more in my life!" Draco holstered his wand as he headed for the entrance to the Dungeons. "If you will excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

Bracing himself, Neville drew Draco's attention, "Draco?"

"What?" Draco snarled, turning back to him.

Raising his left hand, Neville drew out the toxic energy. In an instant the volatile power leapt into his palm. His body assimilated it in one agonizing shot. Draco stumbled, dazed. Vividly, Neville lived through the brave Slytherin's act of heroism, experiencing every bit of what Draco had been through. Neville was confused that Draco didn't feel fearless when he had dove after Justin Finch-Fletchley. Despite the Slytherin's show of bravery, the crisis had been the single most terrifying experience of his life. Draco would be dead right now if his will and reason to live wasn't so strong. Draco had unconsciously held onto to that reason so tightly that even Neville couldn't discern what it was. Still, the reason itself wasn't malevolent. It was beautiful. It was wondrous and confusing all at once. Deep down, it was motive for Draco to fight for his independence. It was cause to despair. Draco would kill for it. Draco would die for it. Draco would survive for it. Neville was barely aware he had been driven to his knees until he came out of the vision. Neville suddenly understood Draco a whole lot better. Draco and Ginny were a lot alike in some very scary ways. Both were amazingly bright, and merciless when crossed. Professor Montgomery was already at Neville's side, prepared to help him back to his feet. He actually got up and stayed that way without the Professor's help.

"Whoa, I feel… normal… Neville, what did you just do to me?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Temporarily abated the magic's emotional influence," Neville answered with difficulty, happy he hadn't stopped taking the group's pain. "It should last for five, maybe ten minutes. You should get going if you're going to cleanse yourself of the rain water before the counter wears off."

Grinning sincerely, Draco vowed, "That's twice you've come to my aid. I will not forget it."

"Just trying to help," Neville sheepishly replied, remembering the mysterious impression he had gotten from the other boy.

Draco's demeanor became pensive.

"You're too modest," Draco whispered telepathically for Neville alone. "Perhaps that's something I can help you with." Draco turned back to the Professors, almost timid as he said aloud. "Professors, I apologize for what I said earlier. I hope-"

Professor McGonagall stopped him with the raise of her hand, gently stating, "We understand, Mr. Malfoy. Proceed directly to your dormitory and follow Mr. Longbottom's advice." Draco's eyes widened in shock. Mutely, the Slytherin nodded. "And by the way, Mr. Malfoy, fifty points to Slytherin for rescuing Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Remember, while all actions do have consequences, good deeds also have their benefits."

Shocked by his Head of House's generosity, Neville wondered if he had heard her correctly. Neville gazed at the others' slack-jawed expressions. No one looked more surprised than Alexis and Draco. He swore they were two seconds away from fainting in shock. Yes, he had heard that.

Seeing Draco had really frozen, Neville urged, "Go!"

Draco hurried back towards the dungeons, murmuring a weak thank you. Watching him leave, Neville understood why his presence at this exact moment had been so important. It wasn't simply to aid Ginny, but to intercept a certain unstable Slytherin who never would've made it back his dorm without help. If Draco wasn't being overdramatic, Ginny had spent the morning unconsciously effecting reality. Neville refused to believe Ginny would purposely act maliciously. Neville gazed at Professor Montgomery. He knew what he had to do next.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Neville apologized to the Divination teacher, releasing his grip on the group's burden. The oppressive sorrow, fear, mounting panic, helplessness, and exhaustion that had been pouring into Neville dissipated. He watched identical dazed expressions overshadow their faces.

Pulling him aside, Professor Montgomery telepathically questioned, "Mr. Longbottom, what have you done?"

"I was doing the same thing for you that I did for Draco, taking away the group's pain," Neville tried to think back to him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold onto it anymore. Helping Draco took a lot out of me and he was only in the rain for a few seconds. Ginny's been outside much longer, then there's Professor Snape who's been out there so many times. He's saturated-"

"No need to shout. I can hear you just fine. Now, tell me how you know that," Professor Montgomery cut in.

"You're bound to him. When I connected with you I also tapped into the overflow you're absorbing," Neville telepathically replied, lowering his volume. "I think I can temporarily abate the rain's effects on Ginny. With luck, I'll even be able to help Snape and Hagrid but I won't have the energy to try if I'm busy absorbing everyone else's pain."

"Mr. Longbottom, I know you mean well, but just because you're a legitimate empath doesn't mean you can go around siphoning other people's feelings," Professor Montgomery reprimanded. "It's rude, it's dangerous, and it's a blatant violation of their privacy. When you used your gifts on Miss Knight I warned you about the risks of influencing wizards without their knowledge or consent. Your gifts in The Sight are formidable and versatile. You must learn to respect them. Above all else, you must be careful."

"But I _was_ being careful. You didn't even know it till I stopped," Neville silently protested. "I was only taking the edge off of everybody. I could have taken on more, but I didn't want to take the chance. Look Professor, Ginny and the others are going to be back in less than a minute. There are two things you need to know. Mrs. Weasley isn't taking the situation very well. Considering her state, the last thing she needed was to go through that rain. Someone's got to keep an eye on her, and Professor McGonagall is really sick-"

"I've been sensing that too," Zach started. "Try not to-"

Becoming agitated, Neville thought to him in a rush, "You don't understand! The Professor's migraine isn't a migraine. There's something wrong with her head. A hole is opening up, a hole to something _else._ A barrier was holding it back, but now it's eroding, like she's subconsciously tearing it down herself. It's happening slowly, but I think the effect is snowballing. It won't stop. She- she's… Professor Montgomery, my Head of House is dying! She has, at most, weeks left to live without help."

The entrance hall's heavy double doors burst open before the Professor had time to react to the terrible revelation. Professor Snape came running in, cradling Ginny in his arms. The Potions master ignored the waiting group and rush into the dungeons. Hagrid staggered into the hall with a destitute expression plastered onto his drenched face.

"Neville, we'll finish our conversation later," the Divination teacher promised aloud.

Neville was only a step behind Professor Montgomery as the two took off after the Potions master. Conserving his energy, Neville couldn't tell if anyone was behind them. All he could think about was getting to Ginny. If his senses were right, not only was his friend's fever back, the magic needed to maintain her storm was burning her out. Neville might be irresponsible when it came to using power because he never had it before. Still, Ginny was his friend. She gave him a chance to do something great when no one else would've. Neville would do anything and everything he could for her, just as he would do everything in his power for the brave wizards that went out to save her. Neville wasn't particularly brave, or cool, but he was nothing if not loyal.

* * *

TBC


	48. Part Two: Promises and Aspirations

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

A/N: Life has been thoroughly horrid this past two years, to say the least. The Christmas before last, one beta went to the hospital and ended up getting triple-bypass surgery. She eventually gets better (a fact for which I will always be grateful) and then two weeks before the next Christmas my mom becomes deathly ill. Things got dicey for awhile there, between my mom's illness (yes, I still live at home) and my beta-listener (who is also my younger brother) who was attending culinary school. Thankfully, my mom is recovering nicely! (Thank you all higher beings everywhere.) Her weight is up. (She nearly wasted away before my eyes. Scariest thing ever.) Her color is back and she's back to nagging me about getting my social phobic ass outside to deal with people on a regular basis! I swear, it's the most beautiful sound in my own personal universe.

My beta-listener has graduated from culinary school and is out looking for a job, so I have his semi-divided attention. I've even started writing my own original story. Man, constructing a universe from scratch is hard. So… hopefully, things will stay good for a while and I'll be able to continue to bring you MEC in peace. After all, Ginny's got to climb out from under the bed sometime! I've got another chapter in the pipeline, awaiting the full edit and I'm wrestling the later text. I've gone and written everything out of order, so now I've got to figure out which thing goes where, and – surprise, surprise, there's a veritable cornucopia of scenes missing! (Oh, boy, oh boy!) I'll work it all out… eventually. In the meantime, enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

Omissions In History – Part Two of Four: Promises and Aspirations

Zach sprinted down the corridor after his companion Severus, doing his best to ignore the burning itch that had settled into his hands over the past hour. Neville was scarcely a step behind. Zach couldn't keep up either mentally or emotionally. Everything was happening too fast. The rate at which he was unearthing children with The Sight, discovering his godson Draco was afflicted, becoming bound to someone's whose death had been foretold by the most gifted Seer he'd ever known, Myrtle's return, Virginia's mental breakdown and suicide attempt, healing Gryffindor Tower, Ix Chel's betrayal, learning the Deputy Headmistress wasn't long for this world, and they're _still_ waiting for a foretold Death Eater attack. It was too staggering to contend with. He didn't know how Severus or the other Professors coped. Even panicked and hurting, Severus still had this hidden reserve of strength that baffled and astounded him.

Personally, Zach was exhausted. A week of this and he already felt like he had been pushed to the brink of his endurance. Whatever made him think– No, what _deluded_ him into believing that he could, in a million years, do this? Zach didn't want to return to the Wizarding World when the Sight had inevitability summoned him back. He never wanted this kind of responsibility. Privately, he was terrified of making a mistake, not little ones like forgetting about the internal floo network or misunderstanding a person's personal motivations, but huge ones like ruining a child's life by prematurely exposing them to The Sight. He suspected he had made that error often this week.

Zach had managed to conceal his feelings of inadequacy from the public. By some quirk of luck, his own bonded didn't know how he actually felt. Zach feared those efforts might be for naught if young Neville had gleamed that truth from him. Caring for children more gifted than Zach was giving him an uncomfortable glimpse into the normal wizard's perspective. Setting those thoughts aside, Zach decided he could worry later. Severus and Virginia needed him. They were what he had to focus on. Listening to their connection, he could feel his bonded one's panic. Zach realized where Severus was taking his apprentice. He found his center, hoping to act as a stabilizing influence for Severus. By the time Zach and Neville reached their destination, Severus and Argus were talking just inside the Potions master's office.

"What are you doing?" Argus anxiously asked.

"Finding the appropriate stimulant to stabilize her," Severus responded, actually frantic. "Tutela prevented Virginia from going out in a foolhardy Gryffindor blaze of glory, but her body began to weaken during the return journey. Argus, she's barely breathing! I have to save her. I have to protect her. How can I when the enemy she faces is herself?" Zach heard Severus sniffle as he entered the room. Virginia lay on the couch unconscious, her skin deathly pale. Argus stood by Virginia's side, propped up by a walking stick. Severus was in shambles. The wizard visibly shook as he examined what looked like different vials grouped together on a cabinet shelf. "I did this to her. Everything, this entire week was a cry for help, and I was too self-involved to listen. I was too _busy!_ Virginia's sanity was at stake, and I-I only contributed to her torment."

"You can't beat yourself up about this, Severus," Zach counseled, taking his place at his bonded one's side.

"I can do what I bloody well feel like!" Severus snarled. "I don't need permission from you."

Remaining calm in spite of the turbulent undercurrent of emotion, Zach accepted, "No, you don't need it."

The Divination Professor saw Neville get on his knees in front of Virginia out of the corner of his eye. Zach took Severus' rough hands, projecting his deliberately soothing nature. His bonded paused, caught up in the influx of sensation. Zach sighed in relief, feeling Severus' hysteria dissipate. Abruptly, the constant hammering of the rain ceased. Severus and Zach glanced at each other, silently concurring that the ominous feeling in the air wasn't a good sign. Together, they directed their gazes to Virginia, who lay unresponsive while Neville clung to her hand.

The Gryffindor sixth year's voice quivered as he gasped, "It's too much! It's too much! I can't keep it suspended. Ginny, where are you? Please, don't sink into the darkness. You'll die if you stop drawing on your environment while you're manipulating reality." The rain resumed as if nothing had halted its progress. "I was wrong. I can't do this. I can't!"

Zach stalwartly ignored the crushing lethargy of doubt, asking, "Neville, can you give Miss Weasley a boost of Gray energy to get her to draw on the surrounding environment again?"

"Not by myself!" Neville exclaimed, panicking. "Yes, I can connect with her ability, but it's more power than I can handle."

"Then I'll help you," Zach boldly replied. "One of my gifts in The Sight is to sync with other Seers. You connect us and I'll help guide you through it. Working in harmony, we can move mountains. I may not know much about wizarding life, but I _am_ a practitioner of the old magic. Light magic, Dark magic, you name it – I've tried it. I've _always_ excelled at wandless manipulation and the application of energies."

"I knew there was something about him," Argus gruffly muttered. Zach knelt down to Neville's right. "His aura is too bright to belong to a remotely normal wizard."

"Thank you, Mr. Filch," Zach said. The pain in his hands increased as he removed his gloves. The Divination teacher offered his left hand to the young Gryffindor. "Do you trust me?"

The sixth year took hold of his hand.

"Yes, Professor," Neville granted, beginning to calm down. "I know your heart. You're a great wizard. You wouldn't lie about our chances."

"Then believe in yourself and believe in me," Zach directed. "Together, we've got this covered."

Zach smiled, sensing Neville's growing confidence. They were already halfway there. So much of ancient magic is based in belief. Pessimism was a luxury Zach often didn't allow himself. Long ago, when he was a wide-eyed teen, he trained himself to use optimism as a focal point, one of the most powerful there is. Zach shut his eyes, concentrating on forging a stable link. Energy surged through the Light wizard as the boy's Sight linked with Virginia's, and in turn, with his own. Although Gray magic wasn't his gift, Zach welcomed the familiar sensation of power coursing through his veins, intensifying his awareness of the Earth's boundless might. Zach rode the tricky energy currents, thriving on the language of magic. It was a grand symphony. In this state he knew it note for note, inflection for inflection, and verse for verse. This was Zach's element. This was where he could make a difference. The vitality of nature was his home as surely as Hogwarts, as surely as Severus. They were one and the same. Zach was synonymous with power. He couldn't think of a higher calling.

"You get it better than I do," Neville's voice echoed through his mind.

The young man mentally latched onto his consciousness for support.

"All it takes is practice," Zach thought back. "Is this power yours?"

"Yeah, it's the Gray potential Ginny awakened within me," Neville answered. "It's strong, but I don't see how it's going to help us."

"I need you to draw in as much energy as possible and transfer it into Virginia," Zach telepathically instructed.

"How?" Neville wondered.

"Think back to when you were part of the Gestalt," the Divination teacher said. "Concentrate on that feeling. Anchor yourself to it."

Neville focused, letting the power fill his entire being. A tremendous burst of Gray magic inundated them. The euphoria sweeping through them was natural to Zach. Remembering how difficult it is for newcomers to stay focused, Zach shielded the young Gryffindor from most of the euphoria's impact by taking the excess onto himself. They worked together to direct the powerful energy current into young Virginia. Instinctively, her magic latched onto it, drinking in Neville and Zach's power like someone dying of thirst. They struggled to absorb more magic to compensate, but the ailing girl's need grew faster than they could act. Zach and Neville's senses burned as she depleted their combined strength.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Their pain, even time seemed suspended. Zach opened his eyes, confirming his suspicion. He and the sixth year weren't in Severus' office anymore. They stood on a small glowing oasis surrounded by unmoving, jagged, blue-white energy currents. Glancing at their feet, he noticed there was barely standing room. Zach wrapped his arms around Neville to prevent him from moving, taking great care not to touch the sides. He had to prepare the boy quickly, lest the coming storm destroy the child.

"Wow," Neville breathed. "Where are we?"

"The eye of the storm, Ginny's storm," Zach said. "Specifically, this is a representation of the power she's siphoned from us intermingling with her reawakening strength. Listen to me. Do not touch the sides. Whatever you do, stay focused on the here and now. You got it?"

Neville nodded.

"What's happening to us?" Neville questioned. "The last thing I remember-"

"Don't let your mind wander, not even for an instant!" Zach reprimanded more harshly than he intended.

"Sorry, sir," Neville contritely replied.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Zach amended, his tone softening. "This isn't your fault. I should have anticipated this. I've been here a few times myself in case you're wondering. This place isn't real. It's a mental construct our minds have created to cope with the impossibility of our predicament. It's kind of my dirty little secret. I possess the odd ability of altering my magical equilibrium as I see fit."

"How does _that_ work?" Neville asked.

"Normal wizards can't absorb magical energy from an alien source because their magical core is inflexible. The two powers end up competing, wreaking havoc on everything around them," Zach answered.

"That's what makes Gestalts so dangerous," Neville realized. "When a group combines their power to make an entirely new force raised for a specific task they're stronger than any single wizard could be by themselves. No wonder Ginny needed us. The ghost of Gryffindor tower had an adaptive energy matrix, giving it the power to leech off anything in range. _Oh,_ so you're saying you're a natural leech, capable of sucking up the magical blood around you to augment your own capabilities?"

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes," Zach replied.

"Aren't Gray wizards also leeches?" Neville wondered. "They- we absorb energy from our environment and use it."

"One type of energy, yes," said Zach. "In my experience, it's easier for wizards with similar energy signatures to perform group magic than for people with divergent natures, because you don't have to compensate as much. What makes me different is that I can use whatever foreign power source I want to permanently enhance my powers. Think of each magical core as a self-portrait. We are the artists and this micro-universe is the palette with which we apply our craft. The frozen cyclone surrounding us is our paint. The canvass is the oasis protecting us, formed by our combined strength."

"Meaning, we're gnats compared to Ginny?" Neville understood.

"Exactly," Zach said. "Quite shortly, Ginny's power is going to reassert itself and we're going to be struck with the magical equivalent of feedback. The only way to protect ourselves from being burned is to use the excess energy to take a jump up the magical evolutionary latter. If we do this right, neither of us will be harmed by the experience."

"And if we _don't_ do it right?" Neville just had to ask.

Zach sucked in his breath as he felt them lose ground. The walls rippled, tightening the magical noose. Neville gasped. The Past Seer held onto the Gryffindor all the tighter, hoping to hold out a while longer. Just then, an invigorating influx of energy coursed through Zach. He transferred as much as he could to the boy, maintaining the balance between them. The oasis grew, pushing back Virginia's power.

"Severus, Argus, thanks," Zach breathed a sigh of relief. "Our friends outside have added their power to ours, buying us both breathing room and time. That trick won't work twice. Neville, the art of improving your equilibrium is all about feel. Your magic knows what it is. It also knows its own potential, even if you consciously don't. As you grow and change your potential changes along with you, so there's always that next step up. You can spend your entire life climbing the stairway and never reach the top. A word of caution though – the higher up you are, the further you have to fall. I don't frequently come here by choice. I never wanted the powers I _do_ have. Why would I want to cultivate more? Never mind that. We're going to be separated when Virginia's power consumes us. I want you to focus on the beauty of your own powers. Concentrate on yourself, your gifts, and nothing else."

"What about you?" Neville asked, fear edging his tone.

"I'll be fine," Zach assured. "I want you to only think about yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Neville vigorously nodded.

"Then we're as ready as we're ever going to be," Zach judged.

Neville laughed.

"We wanted to get Ginny to draw on her powers and just look at it," the Gryffindor considered. "Talk about getting more than we bargained for."

"We certainly have," Zach concurred.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Are Gray wizards the only ones who can draw on their environment?"

"No, those proficient in the old magic can draw on native energy sources, converting them to the magic of their choice," he answered.

"Thought so," Neville said, falling into an odd calm. "Together, then?"

"Together," the Past Seer agreed.

Zach breathed deeply, relaxing his muscles. He was a Montgomery and a Malfoy, a child of two remarkably stalwart clans. Clan Longbottom also had a reputation for greatness and persistence. Together, he and the boy would climb the steps of power. They would not waver. They would not fall. Zach and Neville were children of the old magic. The universe would not deny its faithful supplicants its grace.

"It's all stuff," Neville reminded him.

"Stuff has order, rhyme, and reason," Zach said as he let his hands drop to his sides.

_"Our_ order," Neville agreed, turning to face him.

They joined hands. It was an amazing feeling to be on the same wavelength with the vital youth. The boy felt the universe's heartbeat as well as Zach. He gazed into the youth's soul as he felt the boy do the same. Neville was more than a mere student passing through; he was a kindred spirit, a rare mind capable of living in harmony with the graces of Light and Dark. Zach saw through the child's eyes. Neville thought Zach's power to sync with other wizards and his ability to alter his own magic were gifts to be nurtured. Zach made the irrevocable decision to give Neville the ability to climb the steps of power, free of the restrictions of a magical equilibrium set in stone. His sense of the future insisted young Neville wouldn't need the skill to pass it on to others, however, that minor difference wouldn't diminish the gift's awesome nature.

Hands still clasped, Zach and his young charge reached into the frozen whirlwind representing Virginia's power. The two were swept away the instant they touched it. Zach used the bear seconds before the magical currents separated them to imprint a rendition of his unique talent on Neville's magic. Then, alone in the blue-white stream, Zach perceived the beauty of his powers with new understanding. He opened himself to the universe without reservation. Zach knew who he was and what he was. He was no longer afraid of his gifts. Taming the foreign energy, Zach willed his talents to evolve. As his Sight grew in step with his other powers, he sensed it had gained a new ability.

Suddenly, Zach was back in the real world, haphazardly floating with Neville. Sensing the currents of time, he fathomed what was happening. He perceived the world without time. In actuality, the two were sailing through the air at an incredible speed, about to crash with fatal force. Time sped up again as the Past Seer acted. Silently, he cast a momentum restriction charm bear inches from the wall, and then grabbed a hold of Neville's waist so the boy wouldn't miss the life-preserving energy field. As anticipated, the field halted their disastrous flight at the last possible second, securely suspending them in mid-air. Zach relaxed his muscles. The young Gryffindor made a noise of confusion.

"Recedo," Zach said, dispelling his handiwork.

Zach gracefully landed in slow motion with the boy, hanging onto Neville to protect him from having an undignified encounter with the floor.

"Didn't I say that by working in harmony we could move mountains?" Zach reiterated, as he released the boy.

"You did," Neville agreed. "Where did you learn to fix someone's powers like that?"

"Jump-starting a car battery," Zach leveled with him. "Magic and electricity operate along similar lines of force. I simply reapplied that line of thought to a more practical use than shielding normal equipment from magical interference."

"You mean…" Neville gulped, looking faint. "You _didn't_ know if it would work? How is that possible? I sensed your sincerity!"

"Which was what you needed to believe," Zach replied. "Discovering the solution came down to finding a workable combination of physics and faith. In magic, belief is half of the journey. However, the first half of the equation doesn't mean anything without solid groundwork behind it. Therefore, when the time came to think outside the box, I went back to the basics to come up with an innovative solution. After that, it was simply a matter of believing in our powers and encouraging you to believe in them too. A little help from Mr. Filch and Professor Snape didn't hurt either. Optimism is a powerful focal point, Neville. In our business, its one of the most formidable there is. Just remember, when you use it that blind faith is equally hazardous. It'll erode the stairway of power if you're not careful."

"I will," Neville promised, his tone laden with newfound admiration. "I'm curious, Professor. Has anyone ever told you you're a dangerous man?"

"Not recently," Zach said.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you for asking!" Severus sneered as he helped Argus to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't know you secretly hunger for attention," Zach silently joked in a mock apologetic tone. "Now that I know you actually enjoy my motherly nature, I'll remember to use it more often."

"Cute, Zachary," Severus telepathically grumbled. His companion scrutinized him wearing a small frown. "Something's changed. Your magic feels different."

"That's because it _is_ different," Zach disclosed. "I'll explain it later, I promise. Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Thanks for hel-helping us, Professor," Neville said. "We really needed it." Neville looked at Severus' hands and stopped mid-praise. "Your hands, both your hands and Professor Montgomery's glow with injury."

"It's nothing," Severus declaimed.

Zach gazed at his own hands and gasped. They were beet red and covered with blisters. He checked his Severus' hands, comparing them. Their injuries were identical.

"Virginia's necklace must have burned me when I tried to help her," Severus realized aloud.

"We've been so driven we haven't paid attention to it," Severus and Zach said at the same time.

Neville took Zach and Severus' left wrists and shut his eyes. Relief swept through Zach's hands. He felt Severus' relief mirror his own through their link and wondered what this short reprieve was costing Neville.

"Neville, stop, you've done enough for one day," Zach ordered. "You don't want to overextend yourself."

Severus read the reasons behind Zach's concern from his surface thoughts and tried to pull away from the boy, but Neville just held on tighter. Neville groaned. Zach's worry increased as the burns on their hands faded away, leaving their hands in perfect health. Releasing them, Neville looked down at his own hands. Zach was horrified to see that their injuries hadn't simply been healed. Neville had taken them onto himself. He and his bound one watched in astonishment as the particularly nasty burns on Neville's hands healed themselves.

"You absorbed our pain and injury?" Severus said in a mix of horror and awe.

Silently, Zach explained to Severus alone, "He's a full empath, gifted with the power to absorb mental and physical traumas, inflict the most horrific forms of suffering, comprehend the meaning of structure just by looking upon it, and the talent to disrupt that structure. This is why I'm here, to help Virginia and those like her who are cursed with gifts they can't relinquish. If only the boy would listen to me. I'm afraid one day he's going to take on more than he can handle and it'll destroy him."

"That's why you're here, Zachary, to ensure children like him and Virginia don't succumb to their gifts," Severus silently affirmed.

Zach showed Severus his memory of Draco's frantic report, brining him up to speed. It was then that the rest of the Gestalt arrived.

"What took you so long?" Zach and Severus asked in perfect sync.

"What took us? Professors, we weren't that far behind you," Hermione contradicted, going to Ginny's bedside and checking on her. "Ginny's got a minor fever, but I think she's going to be okay. What did you do?"

"A build-up of energy can be redirected," Neville stated so cryptically that if Zach hadn't been there he wouldn't have known what the boy was talking about.

"So you jump-started her powers?" Hermione queried, surprising Zach and Severus with her breathtakingly swift wit.

"Pretty much," Neville confirmed with a shrug.

"That's brilliant, Neville!" Hermione exuberantly praised.

"Well, it was Professor Montgomery who really understood what was going on," Neville said, being modest. "He talked me through it."

"Enough with the small talk," Severus sneered, in full Potions master mode. "We have work to do and not nearly enough time to do it. Miss Levine?"

"Yes, Professor," the young Slytherin said, standing a little straighter at her Head of House's prompting.

"I need you, Miss Granger, and Miss Kelly to take Virginia back to her room and tend to her there," Severus directed. "If she awakens and tries to leave your orders are to stop her. Sedate her if necessary. Understood?"

"Understood, Professor," the three girls agreed.

Zach's favorite Gryffindor skeptic wasted no time levitating Virginia. Alexis squeezed through the crowd and disappeared through the door. Everyone took that as their cue to move aside, giving the remaining girls room to maneuver.

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" Severus demanded.

"I don't think she came with us," Harry replied, stroking Ix Chel's scales. "Did anyone see her go? Anyone?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but no," Minerva apologized. "I didn't observe her exit."

"Arthur, Fred, the task of finding her falls to you," Severus directed. "With the toxic rain going on outside, she can't have gotten far."

"What about me?" George asked. "Can't I go with my brother?"

"I need you and Mr. Potter to look after Ix Chel," Severus said. "A combination of the incident with the Headmaster and… something else has driven her mad. I won't leave a psychotic, highly poisonous familiar on her own anymore than I will permit only one person to guard her. What if the snake murders Mr. Potter in a fit of despair and then goes on a rampage looking for her mistress, poisoning anyone she happens to encounter? Sorry, young Mr. Weasley. You're going to have function like an individual for a while. Oh, and Mr. Potter, try to see if you can't extract any useful information from Ix Chel. It's unlikely considering what she says can't be trusted, but you never know."

"Wait, exactly _how_ poisonous?" Fred asked.

"Lethal," Severus said. "If Ix Chel wishes, the person she bites will die a horrible painful death. Now, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"That was cold, Sev," Zach telepathically griped, reminded of the stories Minerva had told him about Severus before he showed up.

"The school is falling apart," Severus mentally replied. "Dumbledore and his few supporters are doing _nothing._ I don't have time to be nice."

Fred and Arthur left first, closely followed by Harry and George.

Before Severus could continue they heard George shout, "Blimey, Hagrid, you're coated with emotional acid! Stay away from me. I don't wanna hug."

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Flitwick, look after Professor Hagrid," Severus directed with a sigh. "Find him quarters somewhere in the castle till the storm passes. I don't want him exposed to the rain again. See if you can get him to take a shower." Filius and Neville moved to follow Severus' orders. "And Mr. Longbottom?" The Gryffindor sixth year stopped. "If I hear you tried to absorb his pain you will be in serious trouble. Hagrid is an adult and quite capable of coping with his own pain. Am I perfectly clear?"

Neville fled with a timorous, "Yes, sir."

"As I understand it, a number of students are having Virginia-related difficulties," Severus said, onto the next thing with barely a pause for breath. "Alicia, Lydia, Minerva, Zachary, split up into groups of two and do what you can for them. I should remind you, it would be unwise to face a power like Virginia's alone, so try not to follow the old unhealthy cliché of 'covering more ground by splitting up'. If you find any responsible elder students in the halls, pair them off and have them help restore order. As for the rest of the children, send them back to their dorms and instruct them to keep away from the windows. If they find one open, tell them to use their magic to close it. If the child can't, they are to go find someone who can. Make certain each and every person understands how dangerous the psycho-reactive storm is. What they don't know can be harmful, even fatal. I refuse to lose a child on my watch because Dumbledore won't heed the signs."

"What if we learn someone's out there, lost in that monstrosity?" Lydia asked.

"Then you are to dress in full rain gear and go after them," Severus answered. "Remember, concentrated Gray magic can affect your own, so don't rely on magic to protect you."

The Arithmancy teacher and the Astronomy teacher left together by some unspoken agreement.

"Wait a moment. What about me?" Remus asked.

"And me?" Argus pointed out.

"Remus, I need you to find Maya, Irma, all the other staff members who haven't signed on with us," Severus requested. "If they haven't already chosen to act without Dumbledore's order then convince them to do it for the children's sake. If they are acting, reassure them they aren't alone in this crisis. We, Hogwarts' staff, are with them. Also, wait a half hour and find Filius. He should be finished with Hagrid by then. If Filius objects tell him one of his students can look after his charge for a while. Argus, I want you to return to your quarters and rest. You've overextended yourself for the day. Don't argue. You're no good to anyone if you have another relapse. I'll check back on you later and give you an update."

"Severus, what are you going to do?" Zach wondered, watching Remus and the Caretaker exit, leaving him, Minerva, and his bonded one.

"Take another shower," Severus said with a shudder. "Get moving. Your Seers need you."

Zach nodded and let Minerva take the lead. They left the dungeons, which was unusually empty. He guessed the Slytherins had listened to their own sensitives and gone to ground.

"Severus says he isn't qualified to lead," Minerva remarked, shaking her head with an amused expression. "Then what, pray tell, do you call what that rousing display of unity back there?"

"A leader who is in denial about the fact that he is leading," Zach stated. "Someone will have to call him on it some day."

"Be my guest," Minerva said.

"He'll take it more seriously if it comes from you," Zach disagreed.

They'll have to help Severus out of his denial once they deal with Dumbledore, Zach silently considered. He doubted very much they could wait until Voldemort was gone before ridding the school of their former mentor, very much indeed.

* * *

Jenna worked to mend the wounded stone ceiling through the graces of touch and the distinctive tones of the echolocation spell. An Arithmetic gravity harness enabled the seasoned Gray master to move along the dome's surface as though it were the floor. Jenna didn't know how long she had worked before weakness sapped her strength. She was close to completing her repairs. Why was the air so thin? She should have had plenty of time to complete their work. The rampant stream of malignant Gray energy must have consumed a portion of their air supply. Jenna had faith she could finish in time in spite of that setback. She had only to keep working.

"Our air supply is-is nearly depleted," Salazar gasped. "We must act… We must- must escape…"

Telepathically, Jenna hurriedly advised, "Conserve your strength. I can do this. Give me one more minute."

"We'll be dead in a minute!" Salazar hissed.

She sensed movement, followed by the dull sound of flesh colliding with stone. Jenna flinched as the sound reached her once, twice, and then fell silent, her child's pain and resignation resonating throughout the chamber. Jenna was relieved when she sensed Salazar take a seat on the floor. Sure enough, she had completed her task one minute later. It was time to revitalize the life support enchantments. Jenna landed gracefully on the raised dais, using the finely etched signposts left in the stone. The Gray master ran her fingers along the floor to find the circular shaped connection port. Jenna unceremoniously plunged her staff into the groove once she located it, locking the tool in place. She took in the sensation of fresh air whipping through her clothing and hair and the gentle radiance of the walls touching her skin. Jenna relaxed, sighing in relief. The emergency was over. She breathed deeply, enjoying the simple sensation. Jenna crawled onto the bed and lay down, grateful for the small victory, even if it was fleeting. She felt Ziell's head on her stomach. Jenna wondered how she was going to break the news to Salazar as she stroked her familiar's smooth scales.

"Something is still wrong, isn't it?" Salazar asked as she felt him sit on the bed.

Softly, Jenna diagnosed, "Sadly, this is no more than a brief respite. We can't stay here. We have two weeks, three at the most. Then…" Jenna sighed. "I'm sorry."

"And if we don't escape, what then? We suffocate? Starve? Die of thirst?" Salazar morosely questioned.

"Try boredom," Jenna gravely replied.

"Boredom?" Salazar snickered, a surprising and wholly inappropriate reaction. "You're saying we're going to be, quite literally, _bored_ to death?"

"Don't laugh. This is serious," Jenna admonished. "There are only so many distractions in here, you know. The repair work is sound. We won't age while we remain in the Hall of Ages, nor suffer from physical difficulties. The true danger we face is long-term. The hibernation enchantment was fatally wounded when the chamber was breeched. I can't revive it without first banishing the entire web and reweaving them from scratch. If I attempted that we would suffocate long before I was done. I'm afraid this is the end of our journey through the ages. Whatever world awaits us outside is now ours. That's why we have to get out of here. I have no contingency plan for loneliness. Sooner or later, we'll get on each other's nerves, and then…"

Jenna communicated the end of her statement with a savage throttling gesture, hoping she had impressed upon him how much trouble they were in.

"That's not humorous," Salazar agreed, sobering. "I have one question. Did you happen to bring along your backgammon set?"

"Huh? Uh, yes," Jenna sputtered, bewildered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look exhausted," Salazar answered. "You need to rest. Ziell and I can occupy ourselves by playing a couple of games. Right, Ziell?"

_"That sounds like a lovely idea,"_ Ziell accepted his challenge whilst nuzzling Jenna's neck. _"Rest, my bound one. I'll show him where it is. We have time."_

"All the time in the world," Jenna murmured, closing her unseeing eyes. Perhaps their situation would seem less bleak after a healthy recuperative sleep, although she doubted anything could ease her private fear of what they would find when the three finally did win their freedom. Stalwartly, Jenna insisted to herself that magic wasn't dead. The Learning Initiative had succeeded in preserving that much of the old world.

* * *

Ginny and Tom awakened to the sensation of water lapping their skin, and gentle hands tending to their weakened form. They didn't open her eyes or give any sign they had awakened. Ginny and Tom combined their minds to repel anything and everything to weather their pain, thinking as one individual. The pair had given up on the extravagant folly they named the will to endure. Without power, without choice, there was no point to living anyway. They had learned more they had wanted during their long fruitless struggle for meaning, becoming more personally aware than any youthful souls should rightly be.

For them, the concept of power had grown to be more than knowledge and personal might. It was greater than control over the lives and deaths of others. It was the inborn capacity to shape your own existence. It was the simple gift of being able to choose whether you were good or evil. For Tom and Ginny, the gift of choice was power in its most unadulterated form. Anything else was either the insensate limitations the universe imposed on you, or the delusions of a diseased brain. It was a gift that had been denied the bound trio in one form or another.

Tom had never chosen his imprisonment in the diary, just as Ginny hadn't chosen to fall victim to his possession. Neither Ginny nor Tom had ordained to be born into poverty. Taleen had made that decision. Ix Chel hadn't chosen to meet her doom at the insensitive hands of her bonded and the old Gray. Taleen had done it for Ix Chel. Every choice that shaped the trio hadn't been theirs to make, but part of a grand deranged scheme to forge the perfect weapon. They were Taleen's perfect tool and her perfect servant. If the Elders of the Forest were to be believed, Ginny, Tom, and Ix Chel didn't own their souls anymore, if they ever did. They were possessed so completely by Tutela and the prophecy that neither Tom nor Ginny could so much as daydream of the mercy of suicide. Their beloved Ix Chel was too far gone to _know_ to yearn for that irrevocable solace.

Tools, for all their skilful craftsmanship, were only that, while as wholly submissive servants were only as good as their instruction. Both were nothing more than an expression of the maestro's will. It was the maestro that counted. The pair loathed the power that grew in their every cell like a parasite. They loathed the remnant personalities from their mad familiar's Remembered, which threatened to usurp their last tattered shreds of consciousness. They recoiled from the Necklace of Tutela's cold, vengeful touch. Thanks to Taleen's mercifully imperfect Sight, the scant part that was solely theirs retained the intellect to hate what they represented, retained the self-will to rail against the suffocation of their humanity, flimsy as that refusal was. They clung to that hatred with all the exigency of the drowning, simply because they had nothing else. It seemed their hearts were the unavoidable by-product of fashioning a living tool, an impurity in Taleen's plans the witch had accepted as a given.

The first Guardian was totally daft. They had given up all doubt that the truth could be otherwise. Taleen controlled them through Tutela even though she was buried and forgotten long ago. Taleen had enforced her stringent will upon time and space itself due to the alluring false security of power without personal consequence. Taleen had created a hell she knew her servants couldn't abide by through the giddy sea of insanity and rage. Taleen Weasley ravaged Ix Chel, Tom and Ginny's collective soul because of her need for retribution, so that when the Choice came Ginny wouldn't hesitate to make the Earth a reflection of her defilement. The younger Guardian wouldn't hesitate to cleanse all life with the irrefutable retribution of fire. That's why Tutela didn't come to their defense during Dumbledore's psychic attack, that's why they kept on lingering.

Ginny's ancestor was a deceiver. Her mad ancestor's scheme could be assuaged in one way alone. Taleen had turned the Second Guardian into her unwilling servant for the express purpose of genocide. So far, all her monstrous plans were coming along without a hitch, save one. Dumbledore had fumbled the job. He didn't completely wipe the slate. The old man didn't get the chance because master Snape had rescued them from the mental precipice of oblivion. That one ingrained protective instinct, that one act of real will had preserved them from being completely enslaved to the first Guardian's decision. Part of Ginny and Tom still _existed_ because Severus had interfered_._ Their capacity to be more stubborn than granite, harsher, more acerbic than magma, the strength they had obtained in their original struggle against each other, was intact. The spirit to fight regardless of odds or consequence hadn't been wrested from them.

Appalled, Ginny and Tom realized that that was precisely why Ix Chel's mind had been so easily subsumed. Their familiar had no such comparable personal experience. Nothing in Ix Chel's life had prepared her for the treacherous war of self-assertion. Therefore, as it was in the beginning, Tom and Ginny were on their own. They couldn't save Ix Chel. They couldn't save themselves, however the world didn't exist for Virginia Weasley or Tom Marvolo Snape's gratification. The planet was at stake here. Severus and Harry's lives were at stake, so were her family and friends, people they cared about, witches and wizards they loved. Withdrawing completely from the world would guarantee Taleen's victory. Withdrawing made their loved ones' deaths a certainty. Ginny and Tom would not do that. They _refused_ to do it.

Maybe the Choice was inevitable. Maybe Taleen's evil vision of the world's end couldn't be avoided. Maybe defiance was hopeless. Tom and Ginny didn't place much stock in the concepts of hope and maybe after all they'd suffered. Taleen and Tutela hungered for a servant. They were going to discover taming a force as obstinate and spiteful as Ginny and Tom wasn't a game for the timid. The couple was the impossible. They were the reluctant servants of Taleen Weasley, former head of the Gray regime. Tom and Ginny resolved to teach Tutela as well as all believers in power without price that the ultimate folly laid in perfection. The most well founded plans can be derailed. If the couple couldn't defeat Tutela directly, they were going to bring down the whole Choice itself.

Taleen's perversions had corrupted the prophecy, perchance, beyond restoration. What else could they do but act? What else did they have left? Taleen's will was an infection blighting the Earth. If Ginny and Tom had indeed lost their power to heal the disease, they would just have to resort to crudely cutting it out. They would muck up everything about this artificial timeline that could be affected, rebalance the scales, take the most dangerous route, spit straight in the face of Taleen's construct. They would burn down the proverbial house with them in it if need be, but the pair would _not_ permit genocide without an attempt to halt entropy's advance. Tom and Ginny didn't care they were going to die. They weren't meant to have much of a shelf life anyhow. It was their love for others that still touched their hearts. It was for them they would hedge their bets. It was for them the pair would blot out entire stars to preserve. Their loved ones deserved whatever chance they could give them. Tom and Ginny didn't know if they could save their familiar or the other Bearers. Chances were, all their lives were forfeit, but it was worth an attempt.

For now, for today, Ginny and Tom would live, not for themselves, not for Tutela, not for the sake of some long deceased balmy witch. The couple would live for spite. They'd endure for the insane opportunity to destroy everything the first Guardian had misguidedly placed her faith in. They would hold on in order to murder Tutela, stop the boundless entropy it and they threatened to unleash. Failure or success, Armageddon or life, they would wrest meaning for their existence. They would make every torment and sacrifice _count._ Nothing, not Taleen, Voldemort, Dumbledore, or all the rest would stand in their way. Their master's entreaty echoed through their head like a portent, urging them to wait, hold on, allow time to heal their wounds. Severus had asked them to stay with him until then. Ginny and Tom didn't know if striking back was pouring salt into their bleeding, gangrenous wounds, if the path of being dangerous was good or evil, but it beat letting Tutela take the control it so craved. For better or for worse, the pair would stay awhile. They had no choice.

Distantly, as though Tom and Ginny were on the verge of sleep, they felt the clean comfort of fresh clothing against their skin. The outside world came back to them in pieces. The security and warmth of covers, along with the unmistakable tingle of a warming charm permeated their senses. A soft pillow cradled Ginny's head and neck. The bed's becalming embrace was a balm for their sore tired muscles. A cool soothing moistened cloth gingerly wiped the beads of sweat off the Gray witch's face, making Ginny and Tom feel a shade better. They weakly groaned when it was withdrawn, the magical fire just beneath their flesh rising up to sear them. Tom and Ginny had made themselves sick again by over-using their powers. Inwardly, their groan deepened at the thought. So this was the price they had to pay for their earlier extremity, another magical fever?

_Disentangling himself some from his princess' consciousness, Tom wondered what it would do to them this time. Would it give them compound eyes, perhaps a transparent skull?_ Ginny mentally smiled at the mock supposition. The sound of water being wrung out of something caught her attention. They felt a chilly, folded cloth being placed on their forehead. Tom wanted to recoil from the sudden temperature change, but Ginny, understanding that their caretaker was just trying to help, stilled the impulse.

"How is she?" a voice inquired.

_Tom knew the owner of that voice. It was the Hufflepuff Kathryn._

"Her fever's coming and going now," a second witch evaluated. Even in the grips of delirium, Ginny would know Hermione's voice anywhere. "We've plied her with all the fever reducer the human body can handle, however, this isn't an ordinary illness."

A third voice which both identified as Alexis explained, "According to Professor Snape, Ginny's continued death grip on the storm outside is wearing down her control over the massive power she harbors. He's done everything in his power for Gin, but what's getting her is the overflow. Snape isn't sure how to compensate. I'm afraid to say, right now, muggle methods are all we've got."

"What about Ix Chel?" Hermione wondered. "Was Harry able to get anything of use out of her?"

"Tried and failed," Alexis replied. "From what Harry gathered, Ginny's familiar thinks she deserves to suffer. Ix Chel's even maintaining that she's not at fault for almost getting everyone killed. Apparently, everyone's expendable to her as long as the ends continue justifying the means."

"So that snake believes her success makes it all better?" Kathryn snorted. "That's just sick."

"What motivates a bonded to treat the other half of their soul so coldly?" Hermione murmured, checking Ginny's pulse.

Ginny felt compelled to respond.

"Not Ix- not Ix Chel's fault. Madness…" she weakly rasped. Ginny wished she could make herself better understood, but it was hard enough reaching out as it was. "Whatever she says – don't trust her. Don't believe her. She's daft… Ix Chel is broken, enslaved to another master's will." One that would do anything to achieve its goal, the ruin of the Earth, Ginny thought. "She doesn't understand, can't…"

Ginny stopped as she was besieged by a stabbing cough. Her eyes sprang open as she and Tom felt their temperature spike. Hermione, who was seated in a chair at her bedside, helped her sit up while they waited for their difficulty breathing to pass. Abruptly, the lump in Ginny throat vanished and she felt a few degrees cooler. Alexis took a seat at the edge of her bed opposite Hermione and offered Ginny a glass of cold water. Taking a few swallows from the bent straw, Ginny slumped back down on the bed in exhaustion. Kathryn's concern for Ginny radiated from her as the witch came into view. Looking at the three witches together, Ginny's eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Bound by love, friendship, and duty…" Ginny tearfully whispered to no one in particular. "How can it make me the death of such a thing?"

Ginny's body cooled off without warning, giving her and Tom a much-needed breather, but it didn't last for long. Soon, they grew deathly hot as though they were inside an oven.

_"What have we done to ourselves?" Tom wondered aloud, knowing that if a ready answer existed, it was to be had in Ix Chel's genetic library. All they need do was reach for it._

"Is that wise, Tom?" Ginny thought, fearful of the consequences of consciously using that precarious level of their bond.

Tom and Ginny moaned in pain as the unrelenting heat began accentuating every little ache.

"Try to rest, Ginny," Alexis soothed, taking her hand. "We're looking after you."

_"No, I don't, but if Tutela wants this to run its course…" Tom voiced his fear to his princess._

"Then we can't let it," Ginny thought.

Concentrating on the nature of their symptoms, Ginny and Tom tried accessing their familiar's bond. The pair recalled what they needed to know in a rush of insight. Powers, is that what's happening? _Tom and Ginny weren't exactly masters at dissipating Gray energy and sustaining the magical storm overhead meant constantly raising more. It was amazing that, with all the intervening displays of power, these symptoms hadn't manifested sooner._

_"So, this is one mess that has nothing to do with Tutela's vaunted power over us," Tom sighed in relief. "Any ideas on how to maintain our storm while avoiding becoming a holiday roast?"_

"Our body needs to rest," Ginny silently considered. "Directly channeling all this power is becoming detrimental." A little sigh left Ginny and Tom as Hermione replaced the cool damp cloth on her forehead. "Our own stubbornness is hurting us. What we need is something to lighten the burden."

_Espying the modified walking stick, Tom suggested, "It looks like that accursed necklace has already provided us with an answer. Look at the staff's fabric. Am I delirious, or did it transform the walking stick into-"_

"-a limited-use magical staff," Ginny mentally concurred. "Allowing a tool to take on the burden of raising the energy, so that way all we'd have to worry about is maintaining unconscious control over the storm itself, thereby giving our body leave to rest. Tom, you're a genius!"

_"And you're no slouch yourself," Tom responded, being modest. When his princess failed to act, he added. "I'm too weak to levitate it. If we're going to get our hands on the staff, we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way."_

"Oh, that… silly me," Ginny thought.

Aloud, Ginny weakly requested, "Kathryn, would you mind handing me the walking stick? I need it for something."

Concerned, Kathryn started, "If you're thinking about moving around, Professor Snape left strict instructions-"

"I need it to lower my temperature." Ginny interjected, with difficulty. She considered explaining, thought about how hard it was to communicate, and then thought better. "I promise, I'm not leaving."

Hermione nodded that it would be all right and the Hufflepuff fulfilled Ginny's request. The weakened Gray witch let go of Alexis' hand to take possession of the staff. The moment Tom and Ginny touched it, they knew that they had surmised correctly. Grasping the magical object in both hands, Ginny and Tom relinquished the burden of automatically raising energy to the staff, giving their meager power to dissipate a chance to do some good. Rapidly, they cooled off. Ginny knew their relief must have shone on her face because of Hermione's expression as she checked Ginny's condition.

"Her pulse, temperature, all her vitals are returning to normal," Hermione stated. "Why? _How?"_

"The storm's still going strong," Alexis judged, gazing up at Ginny's replica of the sky outside. The Slytherin fixed the staff and then Ginny in a curious stare. "Just what is that object?"

_"A mystery," Tom replied aloud, not exactly in the mood to go into a long explanation they didn't quite grasp themselves. "I'm so tired…"_

Ginny adjusted their hold on the modified walking stick so she and Tom could wrap their right arm around it securely, not to mention keep it at their side more easily.

"I think I'll just shut my eyes, just for a bit…" Ginny whispered, closing her eyes.

"Ginny, here, drink this," Kathryn said, Handing her what felt like a vial. "It's dreamless sleep draught. I brewed it this morning."

"Just what I need," Ginny wanly smiled, uncorking the bottle and drinking without bothering to open her eyes.

Tom and Ginny fell asleep almost instantly, both holding onto the same thought: Their vengeance can wait.

* * *

Doctor Aldwin stoically stood outside the gates of Filius' home away from home, forlornly observing the thunderstorm's melody of resigned misery. His heavy black cloak shielded him from the bothersome embers of twilight. Unlike Aldwin's younger vampire brethren, he was quite capable of traveling during the daytime without bursting into flames, provided he was covered from head to toe in sun screen and heavy clothing. Aldwin had never gotten used to looking upon the daytime world from the security of the shadows, even though he had gained the ability many centuries ago. The old vampire supposed it was force of habit. That discomfort was nothing compared to what he felt standing here now.

The rain's hostile melody blunted his senses, turning the task of listening to his environment into a chore to be suffered through. The artificial storm bled away the foretaste of winter from the mildly chilly air. Normally, examining the sparse foliage near the great gates with his preternatural senses would reveal the simple wonder of life winding down, contrasting the resilience of longer lived plants as they prepared themselves to face the ravages of the coming winter. The absence of those signs was to say the least… unsettling.

Aldwin fractionally tightened his grip on his medical bag at the thought of traveling through another's personified nightmare. As it was, he didn't trust the poisoned water enough to put down the small trunk that contained his belongings for even an instant, let alone being soaked by it. The Earth's answering groan to the physically and psychically projected pain made the bottom of his feet tingle through his functional black hiking boots. A light breeze that thankfully originated from outside the young lady's despairing song ruffled his heavy black cloak, though it couldn't penetrate to his proper navy silk robes. The occasional wild call muffled by the unceasing downpour told Aldwin he wasn't the only creature of the night this disquieted. The entire local forest experienced the insensate pain impinged within the unsound water's reach. His vampiric vision clearly perceived the massive castle in the distance hidden to human eyes by the oppressive gloom.

The curious blend of suffering effortlessly encompassing him whispered to the old one, conveying its insight. He had missed the worst of it, regardless of how intense the magically driven storm was now. This youthful maiden had attempted to rend the bonds of her mortal existence once already. In Aldwin's professional opinion, she would surely make a second attempt if left to her own devices. If this powerful suffering witch was Myrtle then Filius shouldn't have waited to summon him. If this was some other individual then his companion should have summoned him a great deal sooner. Whoever this person was, they were in desperate need. The maiden's power doubled that exigency. Oh, why didn't sweet Filius warn him about the rain? As a fellow sensitive of the waking world, you'd think his companion would have had the foresight for that simple consideration!

Aldwin never could say no to Filius, not when his companion truly desired something. He couldn't dissuade his young one from returning to his mortal life at the conclusion of their first summer together. Time and again, Aldwin had argued with Filius to give up his facade of old age. The last time Filius returned home Aldwin practically begged his beautiful companion to come to his senses and relinquish his mortal existence. Aldwin knew in his heart Filius would grow to love the vampiric perspective. There was so much to be seen, so much they could do once they were freed of the shackles of secrets, but alas, dear Filius has always been stubborn! Filius' potent will had kept the old vampire alive during their first encounter. It sustained his young one through the worst hardships. Aldwin feared that inner strength would be his companion's undoing. Filius knew the three little words that would get Aldwin to forsake their decades of cautiously planned rendezvous and their passionate, anonymous love poetry. 'I need you.' Aldwin could only hope his young one didn't regret calling on him.

"I know this feeling and why it's so disturbing," the old vampire muttered to himself. "This is an expression of Gray magic. It vanished from the world over a thousand years ago, yet the grounds are saturated. In the old days, this storm would have been considered a Gestalt level event. I haven't felt the touch of the Gray since sweet Jenna Gryffindor left for parts unknown. It must have been… oh, a thousand years ago, give or take a century or two."

Aldwin sensed Ollivander's impressively silent approach bare moments before the young wizard surmised, "I see. Filius believes she is worth the risk of summoning you as well. Young Myrtle doesn't know how lucky she is to have a power like Filius in her corner."

"My youthful friend, Ollivander," Aldwin greeted with a nod of respect. "It has been far too long since our last encounter. I trust that your new wand shop has been keeping you busy?"

"It's not so new anymore, old friend," Ollivander replied. "Four centuries have past since my grandfather named me his successor. My devotion to my art has protected my body from the rigors of time, but not my mind. I haven't thought as one of the young in nearly three hundred years. I tell you, there are days I miss it and days I'm glad to be rid of that narrow perspective. It's the nature of time to grind us down, and the nature of love to lift us back up to the light. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't tell Filius this, but I have been beset by the former and mocked by the maddening distance of the latter," Aldwin confided.

"Perhaps what you need is a fledgling to love and care for," Ollivander suggested. "Filius has found fulfillment in guiding his Ravenclaws. Surely, he wouldn't begrudge you the chance to find your own slice of happiness."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Aldwin sighed. "My dreams have turned from the gentle dance of starlight to the final refuge of the sun's unforgiving embrace."

"The end of a vampire," Ollivander said, understanding. "It's said only the ancients of your kind can survive that trial. Are you afraid you're not ready to face that challenge?"

"No old one is ready for that challenge," Aldwin said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Ollivander casually acknowledged, flashing him an irksome knowing smile. "Time has a way of sneaking up on us sometimes. Ah, the ancients, the old ones, and the fledglings - the three classes which make up your kindred. An educated mind could almost convince themselves that little divides them."

"Almost," Aldwin regarded. "The gift of absolute clarity is rarely afforded to us old ones."

"What is clarity other than an understanding of natural forces?" Ollivander said, displaying that keen wit Aldwin fondly remembered.

"Filius, my glorious young one, you don't even know I'm here," Aldwin whispered into the wind. "I can't tell him about my dreams. He'll know what they mean. He shouldn't have to worry about me when there's nothing he can do. Maybe he's better off without me."

"You are companions," Ollivander stated. "You draw strength from one another. Your shared existence enriches you in ways solitary beings like myself can only imagine. I envy you."

"I would agree with you if it wasn't for the distance we've forced ourselves to endure," Aldwin said, feeling lost. "I was kidding myself when I left medicine, choosing a path of meditation and private exploration over my one true calling. I was at my happiest when helping the innocent and outcasts of society." Aldwin sighed. "I suppose I was tired and needed time to recuperate, mentally and psychically. By summoning me, Filius risks the security of his double life. He wouldn't have called me if he had someone else to turn to."

The human patted his shoulder, replying, "Filius is not using you, nor would he ever. Put that grim thought out of your mind. Filius loves you and needs you, just as you need him. You have only to look into Filius' eyes when you see him to confirm that for yourself. That young man is wiser than you give him credit for. He would feel your loneliness and dissatisfaction even from a distance. You should think of this visit to Hogwarts as an opportunity to see your companion's world first-hand. You can observe him in _his_ element. You'll be close to Filius during your stay, though in public you will both have to restrain yourselves. You'll even be practicing your beloved medicine again."

"This arrangement is temporary," Aldwin lamented. "I will only be staying for as long as I'm needed, and not a second more."

"Then you'll be returning to the road again?" Ollivander guessed.

"For whatever nights remain to me," Aldwin replied, wishing he could shake his sense of foreboding.

"Solve the riddle of the ancient vampires," Ollivander urged. "Their truth is your truth."

"You already know what it is, I take it?" Aldwin queried, unsurprised.

"As a mortal, it's not my place to interfere," Ollivander replied, opening his extra-large umbrella. "Besides, communicating the secret to you would mean I know too much about your kind. I wouldn't foist the guilt of my untimely death on you. It wouldn't be right."

"They don't have to know," Aldwin confidentially whispered.

"But they will," Ollivander sagely replied. "You must have figured out by now that you cannot escape the power of your people's symbiosis. You think your council of elders picks off fledglings and old ones at random? No, they draw from your version of the collective unconscious."

"Why do you insist on reminding me of things I already know?" Aldwin asked.

"Because, as a fellow old one, I know it's unnervingly easy to forget to listen to our fair world with our entire perceptual range," Ollivander replied. "It's easy to forget that the lessons we're taught aren't layered on top of one another like the pages of a dusty tome. Lastly, because, deep down, you don't _want_ me to give you the answer."

"Can you at least tell me something I don't know?" Aldwin requested.

"The prophecy of Initium is at hand," Ollivander flatly stated. "Filius _does_ need you, because he is in the eye of the storm of change." The wand master raised his umbrella over their heads. "Shall we go?"

Putting up his hood, Aldwin exclaimed, "The Guardian has awakened! You don't mean this Gray monstrosity is _her_ doing?"

"The Bearers are in place," Ollivander confirmed.

"It figures I would finally be able to join Filius in the open at the end of the world," Aldwin griped.

"If we burn, we burn," Ollivander said in an unnervingly blasé tone.

Aldwin stayed close to the wise human as they began their ugly trek, sharing in the umbrella's limited protection. The moment Aldwin stepped into the nightmarish realm the rain imprisoned his senses, entombing him in its embrace. They couldn't avoid being splattered by the poisonous water in spite of their caution. Fortunately, Aldwin's heavy cloak protected him from the worst of it. Cries seething with desolation tugged at him as though trying to drive him away from the apparent safety of the castle, while an invisible force increased the difficulty of his every step. Thoroughly miserable, the old vampire couldn't escape the face of every being he had failed and every innocent he couldn't save. Numerous apparitions stood just out of reach, holding off their attack till he stumbled and fell. They waited for him to fail his companion just as he had failed in his mortal life, just as he had failed to save his sire, as he would _always_ fail.

"Now, now, you aren't planning on leaving me to brave this ill-climate weather without an adequate guide?" Ollivander inquired over the unceasing downpour.

"No, I would never do that to you," Aldwin replied, quickening his pace.

"I hear this ill magical work has been over Hogwarts and its forest since some time this morning, roughly 11 or 12 hours," Ollivander continued. "By now, the poisoned waters must have saturated the ground, the air, anything in or near its domain…"

"…anyone out here?" a terrified voice somehow different from the others broke through the gloom. The tormented throng diminished as Aldwin listened intently for the panicked voice. "Please, if anyone's out here, answer me! We need your help! The Professor…"

A thunderclap obscured the girl's words. When the disruption ended he heard the girl swearing in fairly colorful language for a child.

"Can you hear that?" Aldwin asked, stopping. "A child is in distress."

"I'm afraid the rain is playing tricks on you, old friend," Ollivander discounted.

"What was I thinking, coming out here when I don't know anything about medicine!" the beautiful voice berated herself. "Professor Sprout could be dying, and I haven't the faintest clue of what to do! Please, is anyone else stupid enough to come out here? If you can hear me, I need your assistance, post haste!"

Starting towards the unknown girl's voice, Aldwin didn't know if Ollivander latched onto his arm for support or to stop him.

"Quickly, does a Professor by the name of Sprout work at Hogwarts?" Aldwin pressed, vaguely recalling Filius mention that name.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ollivander responded in a pained tone.

"Because the girl mentioned her," Aldwin answered. "The girl said her teacher might be dying."

"Aldwin, has anyone pointed out to you before that you have a Gryffindor's sensibility?" Ollivander wearily asked.

Noticing the girl had fallen silent, Aldwin shouted, "Young Miss, we're trying to reach you, but you have to keep talking. Can you hear me?"

"Ye-yes!" the girl cried, a glimmer of hope in her voice. "I hear you! Please, tell me that wasn't my imagination. Where are you? How many are with you? Do you know where the main entrance is, or are you just as lost as I?"

"I have one other with me," Aldwin answered. "Miss, what is your situation?"

"Madam Sprout went out to find two of her younger students, who'd foolishly wandered off into the rain," the girl explained. "I came out here on my own when the runts wandered back to the school, but the Professor didn't. I carry a… resistance, of sorts, to the malignant magic's toxicity, which at the time gave me the false impression it wasn't a stupid idea. By the time I found Madam Sprout in the ruins of one of her precious greenhouses, she had already been injured. From what I was able to gather, a bolt of lightning struck the greenhouse while Sprout was inside and she was buried in the rubble. I managed to dig her out, but I'm no healer, so I decided to bring her back to the castle. I keep looking for the entrance, but I can't find it in this horror. Are you still there?"

"Yes," Aldwin replied, pressing forward as he espied a female figure pushing a floating stretcher with difficulty. "I can see you. Can you see me yet?"

"No, I can't see four feet in front of me, but I can now hear you clearer," the girl reported.

"You're almost there, just keep heading towards the sound of my voice," Aldwin instructed. "Ollivander, do you hear her now?"

"Yes, and I recognize the voice," Ollivander said. "Her name is Octaviana Hawthorn, wand cypress and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, a fascinating combination. I believe she's a Slytherin seventh year, a few months away from graduation."

"What do you mean you carry a resistance to this unnatural weather?" Aldwin asked the girl.

"I'm no stranger to misery," Octaviana casually responded, sounding a great deal calmer. "I'm often miserable, and quite well acquainted with my own personal demons. The weather isn't anymore harmful to me than normal rain, except I'm lost, which wouldn't have happened under ordinary circumstances."

The girl stopped just a few feet away, keeping the floating stretcher in between them. Aldwin couldn't see his patient through the heavy, water resistant cloak shielding her, however, he could feel the life gradually ebbing away. He handed his old friend the medical bag. Ollivander held the umbrella over Aldwin as much as he could while the old vampire checked the woman's vitals, too focused on the task before him to react to the destructive magic. Aldwin confirmed the Professor's physical pulse before looking back at the girl. Alarmingly, she wasn't warded from the water _at all._ Young Octaviana was a tall, willowy, well-endowed young woman with lightly tanned skin. Her long black hair plastered her shoulders and chest, accentuating her revealing, disheveled white muggle dress. Returning to the protection of the umbrella, the wand master handed his bag back to him.

"I thought the charismatic voice I heard belonged to a stranger," Octaviana remarked. "Do you know anything about medicine?"

"I'm a doctor," Aldwin said, leading them in the direction of the school. "We have to get to the castle. I'll be able to treat her there."

"And they say there's no such thing as miracles," Octaviana said with a small smile.

"Miss Hawthorn, why aren't you wearing protective gear?" probed Ollivander.

"Because the Professor needed it more. It's a good thing I put it on her too, given how long we've been going in circles," Octaviana answered. "Are you certain this is the right direction?"

"Yes, I can see your school from here," Aldwin said.

"You must have amazing eyes," Octaviana complimented, openly fascinated by Aldwin, sight-unseen. "I bet they're pretty, too. I look forward to seeing you under proper light."

"You'll be disappointed," Aldwin warned.

"Oh, I could never be disappointed with my savior," she replied.

Aldwin mentally shut out the storm altogether, guiding his charges to Hogwarts' main entrance. They reached the stone steps leading inside. A damp hysterical witch in a blood stained nurse's uniform threw open the large wooden double doors. The distraught home assistant hastily undid the straps of her ruined high heels.

A young man with dark red hair streaked with gray cautioned, "Nurse Merriweather, please reconsider. Madam Trelawney needs you! You're one of the few people she tolerates." The young wizard seized Merriweather's arm to prevent her from rushing into the downpour bare foot, bereft of so much as a cloak to ward her from its effects. "If you won't wait for a replacement from St. Mungo's, then please, wait for the storm to pass. Believe me, you don't want to be exposed to its destructive influence twice!"

"Montgomery, this cursed place has killed me once already!" the nurse wailed, wrenching her arm out of his grasp and backing away. "It lured me out a window to my death! I'm grateful the child Myrtle revived me, but don't delude yourself into believing I'll give it a second chance. You can find another nurse to look after Madam Trelawney!"

The witch whimpered in misery as she blindly charged down steps and into the rain, fortunately heading directly towards the exit. Aldwin turned back to the brave Seer Filius warned him about to see the young wizard staring after the nurse.

"Things have gone completely off the rails," Professor Montgomery fearfully stated.

Aldwin sensed the young man was at his personal limit.

"You don't know the half of it, Professor!" Octaviana half-shouted, catching the Divination instructor's attention.

The young girl took the lead, rushing the teacher inside, unaided. The two newcomers entered the magical school. Aldwin set his bags aside and closed the double doors, sparing the others from unnecessary exposure. He sensed Filius' nearness. Aldwin turned to face young Filius, keeping his expression blank for fear of destroying his mortal companion's life without having uttered a single syllable. Filius met his gaze with disturbing reluctance. Aldwin could feel his companion determinedly stifle his love and need. The old vampire wished he could hug his companion close, banishing the pain of their voluntary separation. He yearned to reacquaint himself with the glorious nectar of Filius' blood, to possess him heart, body, and soul.

Aldwin wanted to spend hours holding his companion, listening to him recount endless stories of his time away with impeccable detail. He burned to feel complete, however, he had made a promise. For Filius' sake, Aldwin would keep his distance while he was here. The importance of the outside world flooded back to Aldwin at that thought, with it, the failing life of his first patient, and the inexplicable lack of emotion from his second one.

"Excuse me, Professor, but do you two know each other?" Octaviana requested clarification.

Clever girl. Aldwin would have to remember that. Filius shook off his lethargy and answered candidly, "He's a friend to life kind. I called him in to assist us."

"That's the best news I've heard in some time," Octaviana enthused. "We can use reliable unbiased help around here. You'll need additional supplies, competent assistants, and room to work. Right now, the hospital wing isn't the place. Madam Pomfrey has taken a page out of old Dumbledore's book. She's refusing to treat all but the most serious cases. The Order of Salus has been setting up a separate infirmary in the dungeons for some time now. The place was nearing completion when I last checked. At the very least, the bulk of their equipment and supplies will be present and accounted for. I'll go see if the area is hospitable."

Aldwin's breath caught in his throat as he bore witness to the human child's gorgeous, radiant smile. It reminded him of the vitality of life in the face of adversity, co-mingled with the sweetness and purity of the most picturesque garden. The old vampire couldn't think of another way to describe it. How could Octaviana _smile_ while still under the pall of the highly toxic, emotionally damaging rain? How could something so detrimental enhance that fragile flower's graceful beauty? Octaviana's scent was light and honey-sweet, bespeaking of her loneliness and secret death wish.

Some vampires only dream of finding such a worthy creature, who's time to relinquish their mortal coil has come early in life, while they're still young and fresh, perfect for the vampire gift. Young Octaviana's blood must be equally exquisite, so must her essence. Aldwin's mouth watered at the thought of turning her from daylight. He mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? Young Octaviana was obviously clinically depressed. This girl needed the vampire doctor's help, not his kin's definition of release. He promised Filius he wouldn't harm the students or staff members. Aldwin had every intention of keeping that promise.

"Don't worry about me, doctor, Professor. I'm used to feeling this way," Octaviana continued. "It no longer interferes with my work. Stay focused on the witches and wizards who need you. I'll see what I can scare up."

"But, Miss Hawthorn-" Filius began too late.

This girl had already disappeared down a corridor. There was something breathtakingly, heartbreakingly familiar about the exquisite young witch. Was it her scent? Was it her face? It was both. He felt like he should know her from somewhere, like he had met her in a near forgotten era. Something about Octaviana reminded him of young unrequited love, blue sapphires, harpsichord music, blood splattered snow, and grisly murder. He needed to ask her if she still played the harp… _Still_ played? Aldwin wondered if he was losing his mind.

"The child is quick on her feet," Aldwin observed, casting a drying spell on himself and his critical patient. Hopefully, that measure would mitigate the wild meanderings of his thoughts.

"Most Slytherins are," Filius replied, leading him into the partially filled dining hall. "You'd be surprised how much that skill can come in handy. This way. You can set her down over here at the end of the Ravenclaw table."

Aldwin levitated Professor Sprout from the stretcher, used a spell to remove her protective gear, and set her down on the table. The Light witch's head and chest was bandaged, as were the worst of the injuries on her arms and legs. Aldwin removed his cloak. He summoned his medical bag and cast charms to sterilize his workspace as well as monitor her pulse, respiration, magical toxicity levels, and brain activity. He then performed a detailed medical scan. A three dimensional representation of his patient materialized above her highlighting the damaged regions in red. Unfortunately, over seventy percent of her body was indicated. He was relieved to see that nothing was marked in black, indicating it was damaged beyond restoration.

Aldwin evaluated each wound, prioritizing them according to need. The heart muscle was injured, but not severely. It may cause complications in surgery, provided she makes it that far. Her spinal cord had suffered trauma when she was crushed. His patient's collapsed right lung and the numerous broken bones were manageable, however, the massive head trauma and other internal injuries would be an issue. Her skull was badly fractured. Already, a subdural hematoma placed excessive pressure on his patient's brain, threatening permanent loss of function. She had lost a great deal of blood. Many of her life functions were on the verge of collapse.

Her brain activity and magical levels worried him. They were unusually high for someone who had been in the type of accident the girl described. Aldwin didn't know what that meant yet. It was another complication he wasn't sure she could afford. Aldwin inhaled his patient's scent. Underneath the tangy fragrance of pain and impending death was the subtle musk of fear and betrayal. Many physicians would consider the Professor beyond hope. He had an edge they didn't. His patient was salvageable, but only just. The vampire doctor needed to buy time. Otherwise, she would die before he had the chance to stabilize her, much less arrest the damage. His patient required extreme measures. Young Octaviana returned with three other children.

"The place is complete," Octaviana announced. "The equipment is set up and fully stocked. All we have to do is move her there. I've also brought you capable assistance. These three are gifted and should serve you well."

"Moving the patient is our first problem," Aldwin said, deciding to deal with the situation as it developed. "You were lucky to have gotten her as far as you did. She'll die if we don't stabilize her first."

He removed his Dagger of Animi from his medical bag and set it aside. Aldwin carefully opened the unconscious witch's mouth and rolled up his sleeve. Just then, a girl Octaviana's age and an 11-year-old rushed into the chamber.

"Master Sprout!" the elder girl cried.

Two of his impromptu nurses kept the distraught girl from compromising the sterilization field.

"Child, you claim to be apprenticed to my patient?" Aldwin probed, carefully scrutinizing the teenager.

"Yes, Professor Sprout took me under her wing only this morning," the girl said, trying to squirm out of his young nurse's grasp. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Simmer down, Telika," one of his nurses advised. "You can't help her now. Only the doctor can."

"Listen to me, Telika. As her apprentice, you are her legal proxy in times of emergency," Aldwin quickly explained, hoping the necessary delay didn't cost his patient her life. "This means, in lieu of blood kin, you are the only person who can authorize the medical care your master requires."

"What do I have to do?" the child Telika asked.

"Your master barely clings to life," Aldwin explained. "I have to administer several drops of my blood in order to keep her on this plane. I assure you, the vampiric marking is purely temporary, and will only be used to give me full control over her vitals."

"You're going to serve as a type of artificial life support, then?" Telika astutely queried.

Aldwin nodded. These children's awakened minds were fine examples of Filius' work.

"Do it," Telika said, without hesitation. "I authorize you to do whatever you think is necessary, short of turning my master to keep her with us."

Many of the students gasped. The ones dressed in robes with a yellow trim stared at the Herbology apprentice in dumbfounded astonishment while the other children began to whisper. Aldwin's hands untied, he immediately proceeded. He gave the badly injured Professor precisely six drops of blood. Forming the initial connection, he got a sense of the person he was fighting to save. She was intelligent, head strong, stubborn, and inflexible, unsuitable for the vampiric lifestyle. The selfish witch never would have agreed to this. Turning Madam Sprout was definitely _not_ an option. Aldwin took over each of the witch's life functions one by one. Completing his task, he shunted the grievously injured witch's lifeline into the background.

Regaining self-awareness, Aldwin heard one of the children protest, "…won't understand why you're doing this, Telika, _not at all._ You're going to lose your apprenticeship before it's even started-"

"If it saves her life, then it's worth it," Telika bravely defended.

"But-"

"Shut up, Stell!" retorted a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Aldwin got the strangest feeling looking at the girl. This was hardly the time to sort out what it meant. "You're not helping. Telika knows what she's doing."

He checked his patient's vitals. They had improved significantly. The vampiric marking was a temporary solution at best, but it would be enough.

"She's stable for the moment," Aldwin announced. "She can be safely moved. We must hurry."

His new nurses helped him rapidly, and correctly, prepare the witch for transit. Octaviana led the way while his nurses carried her to their destination with cautious, practiced hands and his patient's apprentice brought up the rear. These children knew what they were doing, and that the vampire doctor found extremely disturbing. What have these children been through? How long have they gone without proper medical care? He didn't have time for speculation. He had to worry about it later.

"If you three are going to act as my nurses I should know your names," Aldwin said.

"Octaviana, you never said anything about giving our names!" one of the students looking after his patient fearfully hissed. The mousy witch had short dark auburn hair kept in a bun, dark brown eyes, and a naturally soft tone.

"I need to know what to call you," Aldwin pointed out. "It's difficult to give instructions to three people named 'hey, you'. I don't intend to have you prosecuted for being unregistered. How you attained your skills is not important to the task at hand, only that you're capable. As attending physician, if anything happens, it's my responsibility. And if anyone takes action against you, _I'll_ get them."

"Fine, I accept your protection. I'm John," the youngest of the three piped up first. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll explain when the time comes," Aldwin replied. "And you two?"

"I'm Tori," the girl added.

"And my name is William Hanson," the eldest fully introduced himself. "I'm the only one of us with official medical training, by the way. My family is in the trade. Octaviana summoned us because we're the best unofficial medical aid Slytherin has to offer currently at the school, who's completed the trials."

"What are you 'officially' cleared for, William?" Aldwin questioned.

"I'm a certified nurse and I'm cleared to perform triage on the battle field, although, I officially haven't had much experience," William answered.

"Then this will go on your record. You'll find it counts as battle field experience," Aldwin decided.

They entered the infirmary together. His assistants placed their patient on a gurney while young Octaviana helped by keeping her distance. Aldwin stood on the Order of Salus seal and called up a complete status report, needing to know precisely what was on hand. A standard holographic display appeared in front of him, giving him everything he needed, in real-time. He gauged the fitness of the vast newly minted facility, suitably impressed by the Order of Salus' gift for over-preparedness. This facility was obviously intended to serve all the functions of a major hospital, including surgical bays designed to handle both ordinary and near hopeless cases, isolation wards, general quarters, waiting rooms, multiple supply areas, special quarantine protocols laid into the very walls in case of dealing with poisonous substances, malignant magic, or viral outbreak, and a set of security offices to house the Order's trained defenders. Properly staffed, the new infirmary would be better equipped to handle adversity than most medical facilities in the Wizarding World.

"When the Order of Salus takes a contract seriously, they spare no expense," Aldwin said. "William, John, prep yourselves and our first patient for surgery." He brought up a map, highlighting the route as he spoke. "Tori, I'll need you to man the helm out here while we're working on your Professor. If you encounter anything you can't handle, you are to wait for me. If it's an emergency, stand on the Order of Salus seal, say the medical bay you wish to contact and my name, Dr. Aldwin, in that order. I'll talk you through it if I can. If not, I'll hopefully be in the position to briefly join you. Octaviana, Telika, I want you to bring in anyone in need of medical attention that your school nurse has turned away, and those who need treatment, but stay away for fear of her so-called _compassionate_ touch. I have the sinking feeling we're going to be busy."

"Yes, doctor," responded his nurses, getting to work.

"We'll get started right away, sir," Telika said.

Aldwin followed John and William into pre-op, thinking they'll be lucky if this is only a long night.

* * *

Draco had gone to meet Claudia in their secret place for their date, hoping to forget about that incident with Finch-Fletchley. Instead, Jessica and his girlfriend ambushed him halfway there for something else entirely. The two clever Ravenclaws used emotional blackmail to rope the great, up and coming Dark aristocrat, Draco Malfoy, into working in Hogwarts' new infirmary for the duration of the crisis. It wasn't like he could say no to either his girlfriend or his secret mentor. Years ago, he promised to help them treat the wounded during a serious emergency in exchange for clandestinely training him in the healing arts without the medical pact's knowledge. If word of Draco's lessons got back to his father, he would be in definite peril. This is what he got for taking an active interest in medicine, purely for self-preservation, of course. He couldn't back out because it was inconvenient.

Jessica and Claudia had made him responsible for resetting and knitting simple fractures, healing bruises, ordinary cuts, minor internal injuries and other similar fare, freeing up superior members of the medical pact for more challenging cases. If that wasn't enough, Draco had to provide emotional support for his patients, too! It made him feel like a merman on dry land. Nonetheless, he had given his word. Being a good and proper pureblood, Draco didn't let the task ahead balk him. His father had taught him to never permit squeamishness to pressure him into doing a job halfway. He rolled up his sleeves and threw himself whole-heartedly into the unwanted role. Being ordered a short time later to look after a suffering patient he wasn't allowed to treat was the icing on the misery-flavored cake.

"Damn you, Hermione," Draco muttered to himself as he continued this interminable bedside vigil. "I wouldn't have started learning this stuff if it wasn't for that shameful incident at the end of our third year…"

The poor boy Draco was tending to was in so much pain that he didn't hear his ramblings. If Hermione hadn't punched him three years ago he wouldn't have to watch over a first year waiting for the shattered bones in their wand arm and hand to be reconstructed. He wouldn't have made that promise. Draco wouldn't have to hear the child's cries. It's also possible he wouldn't have gotten to know Claudia either. Draco shuddered at the thought. He couldn't imagine his world without his fiery angel.

Draco didn't like that he couldn't give the boy medication, because it would raise his magical toxicity to intolerable levels. He knew what it was like to be ignored when he begged for _anything_ to ease the pain. Draco hated it. Irony of ironies, he cared about this patient. He cared about every single one of them. He'd spent _years_ hurting people, when in reality, he cared about them. Draco always had. He didn't know how to reconcile with that knowledge. The most recent report from the outside said the vampire doctor was in surgery in the hopes of saving Madam Sprout's life, and Madam Pomfrey had barricaded herself in her office, hiding from her own personal demons, which Ginny's power had manifested.

Everyone else was too afraid to act on his patient's behalf. One wrong move during the enchantment could permanently damage the primary articulation of his patient's magic. The others didn't want to live with that guilt. Draco had to do _something!_ He didn't see how they _could_ live with the guilt of letting the first year suffer like this. Things were so hectic that no one was here to stop Draco from making the attempt, or to correct his mistakes. There would be no turning back once he started. It would be Draco's fault, and no one else's, if the first year couldn't use his wand hand anymore, effectively crippling his ability to use magic. It was a fate worse than death. Draco vowed he would personally look after the boy's welfare for the rest of his days if his mistakes cost the first year.

Draco wished yet again he could give the boy something for the pain, but it would interfere with the mending process. He cast a powerful restraint charm to keep his patient from moving during the procedure, and then began the high level healing enchantment. The rough outline showed him dozens of tiny bone shards shredding flesh, tendons, and ligaments with each slight movement. Draco had his work cut out for him. He had to focus. A child's future depended on it. Piecing each fragment together was agonizingly slow, tedious work, especially for his patient. The boy whimpered, feeling every moment of the reconstruction. It was worse than anything Draco himself had experienced before. No one should have to live through something like this. Draco needed to do better, a lot better. He scoured his memory and came up with nothing. Not a single medical journal he read since mastering this charm offered a solution. Draco thought about the structure of the medicinal spell, hoping for inspiration. Nothing came to mind. He carefully listened to the medicinal magic he wielded, hoping that would spark something.

Draco sensed the spell's imperfections. There were minute variances that couldn't be explained on mere paper, making it harder on the patient than it had to be. If Draco tightened his focus to the exclusion of all else he could manually correct the variances as they form, alleviating the boy's suffering. Unfortunately, there would be a side effect. Draco would be incapable of protecting himself for the remainder of the spell. He didn't have a choice if he genuinely wanted to help this kid. In magic, intent was _everything._ Driven by the first year's whimpers, Draco fully embraced his own aptitude for healing.

He felt the boy's sigh of relief as surely as if it were his own. The child wouldn't suffer any longer if Draco had anything to say about it. The faint outline the enchantment had given him to reconstruct the boy's wand arm and hand refined itself into a clear, simple pattern. For some unfathomable reason, the outline for restoring his patient's health expanded on its own to include the rest of the child's body. The child looked normal on the outside, however, his insides were in a poor state indeed. Each of the boy's biological systems weren't properly constructed, only grudgingly enduring life's ordinary drudgery. Draco's feelings of compassion deepened. The young capable Slytherin took for granted his own health and easy grasp on the simplest spells. His patient never had that luxury. The harsh reality was that the sad sickly eleven-year-old boy was destined to live out a short, miserable, mediocre existence. Death at age 21 wasn't much of a future, especially with these harrowing handicaps.

If Draco could solve the fundamental problems of the boy's condition by effectively fortifying and refining his debilitated cellular and magical structure, then his patient wouldn't be forced to live like that. Such a miracle would give the child a new lease on life. Draco was no miracle worker. He would never delude himself into believing such nonsense, but he would do what he could. Draco worked at a renewed pace. It was easy to repair one puzzle piece at a time, so long as he didn't forget that nothing existed in a vacuum. _Everything_ depended on everything else. It was merely a matter of adjusting his strategy as he mended the larger parts of the whole. Draco began to realize what he had been fighting since he began down the path of a healer. It was himself. This is what Jessica and Claudia were talking about when they insisted that some aspects of medicinal magic couldn't be taught. They had to be _felt!_

Draco had only to _feel_ his way through the medical enchantments, allowing his intrinsic compassion and instincts to guide him to the only logical solution. The true practice of healing and nurturing wasn't about statistics or vital signs. It wasn't about mending wounds or broken bones. True healing came from a witch or wizard's emotional core – the very essence of their intent. Whoever reaches that transcendent peak can instinctually heal nearly every affliction without the aid of prearranged spells. At the height of Draco's personal epiphany, he finished repairing the boy's pulverized wand arm and hand, as well as restoring what he could of the child's precarious health. He slumped in his chair, drained by the exertion.

Surprisingly, the spell had taken a few seconds as opposed to agonizingly long minutes. Glancing at the boy's condition, Draco was amazed. His young patient was healed, sleeping peacefully as through nothing ever happened. Draco thoroughly examined the boy, ignoring his own discomfort. If he didn't know better he would think the delicate bones in his patient's wand arm had never been shattered. The bruises and abrasions were gone. The boy's magical toxicity levels were returning to normal much sooner than they should be. The boy's health and magic had been restored, his immune system had been thoroughly fortified, and his mental aptitude had been expanded, whatever that meant. What about the kid's life span? Barring injury and illness… it had increased to 203 years at his current level of magical saturation. Draco gasped. He didn't believe it, but his senses couldn't be lying, could they? Is there such a thing as _over-healing _a person? Is this the hidden scope of intent-based magic?

Someone lightly knocked on the open door to get Draco's attention. It was Jessica.

"That's one Gryffindor muggle-born who'll never be convinced you're the great evil you pretend to be," she commented.

The grinning witch entered the room and closed the door, shutting out the noisy outside world.

"Gryffindor? Muggle-born?" Draco echoed, looking down at the first year again. "I was so busy I-I hadn't noticed. All I saw was the kid's hand and his pain."

"Does it matter?" Jessica asked, double-checking on his patient.

"What do you mean?" Draco wearily wondered.

"Would it have changed your method of treatment?" Jessica pressed.

"No, of course not," Draco replied, indignant. "I would have wasted seconds by noticing. The child didn't have time for me to care about that."

"Don't take offence, but there was a time when it would have been your first consideration," Jessica said.

"There was a time I wouldn't have agreed to this," Draco shot back.

"Farewell to that close-minded rubbish," Jessica concluded in her usual frank fashion. "It was holding you back. I'm impressed! I knew you had a buried gift for medicine, however, I didn't know you had _this_ much power! I have a few more patients for you, if you feel up to it, but then again, perhaps you should rest."

Draco didn't answer right away. Jessica began to examine him. Frowning, the Ravenclaw pulled out an Order Of Salus monitoring bracelet. She slapped it on his wrist before he could react.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me!" Draco protested.

"Yes, physically, but magically you're giving off some peculiar, and… familiar readings," Jessica said.

"Peculiar _and_ familiar? How is something both peculiar and familiar at the same time?" Draco asked, wondering what she was babbling about. "Doesn't peculiar mean something which _isn't_ familiar? You might as well be saying your life is randomly organized. It's a contradiction of terms."

"It depends on how you define them," Jessica evaded. "Draco, _please, _keep the monitoring bracelet on overnight. It couldn't hurt to know for sure."

"Know _what_ for sure?" Draco pressed, suspicious. "Look, Jess, I'm not sick. I'm already feeling better. I was unprepared to lower my guard enough to ease the boy's pain, _that's all!_ You're saying it couldn't hurt to make me look like one of the patients. I'm sure _that_ will enhance my bedside manner. 'I'm a patient. Let me heal you.' Is that the message you want to send?"

Jessica placed a concealment charm on the bracelet.

"Now it won't be a problem," Jessica said brightly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me on this, Draco. It's probably nothing. I'll share my findings with you when I'm done."

Draco decided to give in. The longer he wasted on this nonsensical argument the longer patients went without care.

"We don't have time for this. I'll agree to wear the thing _only_ if you agree to share the full data with me, as well as appropriate compensation for the glimpse into my magic," Draco stipulated. "We'll haggle over the exact amount later. I don't want a useless three-page summary with no supporting data. I want the full results. Afterwards you'll tell me what this silly nonsense is about. Do we have a deal?"

"I'll show you everything and tell you what I suspect, I promise," Jessica replied. "Proceed to room 14 when you're ready. I'll put you on some light cases until you're feeling up to more."

"You _do_ know you're proving the widespread belief that the Order Of Salus is obsessed with constantly monitoring everyone's health… and abilities?" Draco said, irritated.

Frustratingly, she remained silent. He tried to peer into Jessica's thoughts, but she was an expert at concealing them. Draco guessed it was yet another aspect of her Order training.

"Draco, I'm proud of you more than I know how to say." Jessica sincerely replied, wearing a sober expression. She handed him a small white card. "Call us if the winds of your life shift and you need my Order's help, or a place to stay. The card will work when you really need it, which I suspect will be soon. I'll be proud to sponsor you."

"Sponsor? And you're going to watch out for my interests, I suppose?" Draco gathered, looking at the card. It bore the Order of Salus seal. "How long have you been planning this? Jessica?"

Draco looked up and groaned. Jessica had walked out in the middle of his questions. She had some nerve running out on _him!_

"I guess I'll have to watch out for my own interests," Draco decided, pocketing the card. "The Order isn't trustworthy."

Draco wrote instructions on his patient's chart and headed for room 14. He got the sinking feeling Jessica was the only one who comprehended the implications of his epiphany. Worse yet, they hadn't even talked about it. Draco would have to work this out later. The suffering he could feel around him took precedence over everything else. Merlin, he could sense it bleeding off the walls now! He sincerely hoped this effect was temporary. It might drive him crazy if it wasn't.

TBC

31


	49. Part Three: Dark Reflections

My Eternal Curse

By Mara456

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

Omissions In History – Part Three of Four: Dark Reflections

Charlie Weasley entered his modest house tucked away in an isolated region of Romania. He took off his sturdy black boots and dropped them near the front door. Happy the long day was over, he headed straight for his bathroom. Charlie striped off his dirty work clothes and dumped them in a half-filled hamper. He took a long hot shower and changed into something more comfortable. The Light wizard took a good look at himself in the mirror, glad no one could tell he was sleep-deprived simply by looking at him.

Charlie had never been particularly tall or delicate. Truth be told, he preferred it that way. The ability to duck quickly and endure great physical hardships is highly valued in dragon care. He had developed a stocky muscular build from spending long hours caring for sick and wounded dragons. His freckled skin was toughened and deeply tanned from long days spent out in the field. Charlie wore a fresh pair of black denim jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He had left his dark red leather jacket draped over a nearby chair in case he and Bill decided to go out. Scratching his neck, he felt his rough calloused hands against his skin. His green eyes and thick, healthy, shoulder-length light red hair complimented his still good-natured handsome face. He had managed to maintain his looks, unlike many of his elder co-workers. You don't always have the luxury of vanity when being mauled is an occupational hazard.

It reminded Charlie of what his boss Casey once told him. 'Dragon tending is for two kinds of people. The first is youthful inexperienced wizards and witches who don't know what they want out of life. They need the physical and mental discipline that comes from constantly testing oneself. The second is for old-timers who've given up caring about their looks or the idea of settling down. Charlie, you've gained the experience and discipline of a dozen Care of Magical Creatures masters. You can get a better job anywhere and start that family you've always wanted. We'd miss you, but in the end you'll be better off.' Charlie had earnestly replied that dragons are his life. He didn't think there was a place for a guy like him in the outside world, much less a Miss Right. Old Casey said it was a shame he felt that way right now, but to stay open to change. It happens when you're not looking for it.

"When I'm not looking for it?" Charlie repeated to himself, having trouble believing that.

For as long as Charlie could remember he had had this inexplicable feeling something was desperately wrong. The problem wasn't Charlie himself. It was everything else. The feeling wasn't that strange to him anymore. Charlie had learned to live with it… for a time. He knew no one else shared that insight, but it didn't used to interfere with his life. Lately, his dreams had made him pessimistic about the future. Some were so bad there were nights he woke up screaming. The first time it happened he scared Bill half to death. His brother wouldn't leave him alone after that episode until he told him everything. The two agreed to keep it between them, afraid of how their family would react to hearing about the strange, sometimes frightening imagery. Charlie wondered for the millionth time if he were losing his mind.

It's not like anything he saw _actually happened._ Ginny and Ron were fine, Charlie reassured himself. They were safe and sound. Ron wasn't making Ginny's life miserable. Fred and George weren't hanging around Hogwarts, playing sadistic pranks on House Gryffindor. No one was haunting his little sister. Their father, Arthur, wasn't playing guard at Hogwarts, much less protecting Ron's friend Hermione from some lunatic beetle. Percy wasn't in serious trouble with the Montgomery clan. Sirius Black was still at large, as opposed to in his dreams, where a shadowy figure kills him in self-defense. Charlie was certain he would have heard about that last one, regardless of where he lived.

The other images Charlie saw hadn't taken place and weren't going to. The Light wizard shuddered at the thought of the worst of his dreams coming true. He decided he would rather be crazy than right about those things any day of the week. Why did his dreams center around Hogwarts? Stranger still, his dreams didn't depict the school as he remembered it. It was a whole different batch of children than when he attended. He kept dreaming that the Professors were rallying behind _Snape_ of all people, who was displaying leadership skills he didn't know the man had. Charlie didn't get it. As much as he wished he did, there was another part of him that feared receiving answers. Maybe it was time he called home and discussed current events with his mom. Only, he was afraid that if he made the call Molly would figure out something was wrong, wrong with him anyway.

"What I wouldn't give to chalk this up to stress," muttered Charlie. He walked into his darkened kitchen and grabbed two beers from the muggle fridge. Returning to the living room, he placed cooling charms on the glass bottles and set one aside on the coffee table for Bill when he came home. Making an effort to relax, he sat down in his recliner, put up his feet, opened his beer, and began sipping it slowly. Charlie contemplated writing Ron and Ginny each a letter. He hadn't been in contact with them for some time. Ron's last letter mentioned that Ginny had gotten herself a pet snake and McGonagall had approved it. Charlie couldn't picture the strict old Professor doing that in his day. Maybe there were extenuating circumstances?

Ron mentioned the species during his childish ranting. It was a _Divinus Animus._ The name sounded awfully familiar, like something he'd read about during his training. Charlie probably had a couple of books on the subject. He considered sending them to Ginny once he had a look at them. A good number of his books were way above her level and some had a decided Dark bent. He didn't want to send his little sister something she wasn't ready for, or would get her in trouble for possessing. Although, Ginny's pet would be dead by now if she hasn't learned how to properly care for it. Charlie chuckled. Ginny never did have the most delicate touch. Charlie put his beer down next to Bill's and went up to his study.

The study was basically a spell locked interior chamber on the second floor with bookshelves lining the walls, some overhead lighting, two chairs and an old wooden table. Charlie had managed to build an extensive library over the years, covering anything remotely relating to his chosen subject, which included books on Charms, Arithmancy, and any Creatures book he could find. When Bill came to stay with him while on assignment in Romania, his brother brought his entire collection with him. Unfortunately, his brother's library was just as voluminous. Charlie had had to adjust the study's magical accommodation spells to their limits to prevent them from drowning in a sea of forgotten textbooks and manuscripts. Together, the two libraries perfectly complemented each other, much like their time living together. Charlie sat down at the desk, picked up the enchanted, seemingly blank tome and wrote down his search parameters.

He mentally thanked Professor Flitwick again for teaching him a foolproof method of organizing his materials before they became unmanageable. The knowledge hadn't come for free. Charlie didn't mind bartering his services. The business he took care of for the old Professor wasn't nearly as dangerous as some of the things he's done to acquire knowledge. The names of three books devoted specifically to the Divinus Animus appeared in his handwriting. The Light wizard skimmed the list of references in case it sparked anything. He recalled reading two of them, both of which disturbed him in their given context. He physically looked up the first three books listed and placed them on the table, side by side.

Charlie suddenly found himself wishing he'd researched Ginny's familiar back when he first heard about it. The first large tome was completely Light in origin, written around the time Hogwarts was supposedly constructed, entitled _**'Hunting and Binding Divinus Animus For Light Purposes'**_. Charlie rested his fingers on the dark green spine of the second volume. The book's magic resonated with his own, sending a sudden icy chill right through him. Charlie froze, restraining his mental turmoil. This one was thoroughly Dark in nature. Furthermore, he had read it early on in his Dark studies. If there was such a thing as a gateway book into the corruptive nature of Darkness, this was it. _**'The True Nature of Divinus Magic'**_ was as deadly as it was beautiful. Charlie would never let his little sister read it without his cautious supervision.

"Beautiful," Charlie whispered, examining the wonderfully preserved green leather-bound Dark volume, its gold laden lettering and borders, its smooth slick hand-written pages, which cut new users to taste their blood and magic in order to better entrap them… or was it to guide them? "In my case, it was a bit of both. The book traps you by making you love it and everything it has to offer."

The third tome was the strangest of the lot. It was snow white. Its title _**'Architecture Of The Divinus Animus'**_ was imprinted in silver in a forgotten magical tongue, written well before the Light's painfully false clear-cut history, at least several thousand years old. The magic that radiated from it didn't feel like either Light or Dark magic. It was somehow… purer, more vital. Its energy was reminiscent of a hidden magically saturated pristine spring one of his dragons showed him after he had gained the majestic creature's trust. Charlie hugged it to his chest, savoring the feeling. He wished he could share that sacred place with Bill, but he had made a promise. The Light wizard couldn't discuss the spring with anyone who didn't already know about it. Placing the last book next to the others, Charlie noticed he only got a thrill from handling the last two books.

Running his fingers along the cover of each volume, Charlie knew what was different about the Light tome. Its magical pulse had faded with time… if it had one to begin with. He believed the book once carried one, but the author hadn't made it strong enough to withstand the test of time. Charlie took his treasures downstairs, done admiring the three obscure artifacts. He put them on the coffee table. Charlie briefly returned to the library, resealed it, and then went to his cozy recliner. He started with the Light tome, calmly sipping his beer as he speed-read through the introduction.

"Starting without me again?" Bill asked.

"Nah, I didn't get here that long ago myself," Charlie said, halting to hand him a bottle of muggle beer. "How was work?"

"Grueling," his brother groaned, taking a moment to stretch before plopping down on the couch.

Bill was a tall wizard, but thinner and less muscular than Charlie. Bill's kind expressive face and innocent looking exotic blue-green eyes complimented his long Weasley-red hair, which was bound at the nape of his neck in a ponytail. Like all his brother's clothing, Bill's matching black leather pants and vest, his red velvet shirt, and dragon hide boots had temperature control spells permanently woven into them, which was important in Bill's line of work. A serpent fang earring dangling from his left ear completed his odd ensemble, making a rather loud statement about his brother's distinctive personal tastes. Bill was a wizard who lived hard, worked hard, and played harder still, who would have been quite the lady's man if he weren't cursed with the maddeningly virile Weasley genes. If only they were borderline sterile. Their lives, not to mention their love lives, would be much simpler. They wouldn't be such a huge family, but things would be quieter. Sometimes Charlie thought the real source of the Weasley Curse was their dangerous fertility, not their money troubles.

"I've completed my assignment for Gringotts," Bill announced. "The ancient underground ruins have been thoroughly mapped and excavated."

"What about the traps?" Charlie asked, setting his book aside.

"My team has disarmed every last one," Bill answered.

"So, there are no more secret chambers to discover, no more fantastic treasures with mysteries to unlock?" Charlie asked.

"That's right," Bill responded.

"What's next for you?" Charlie asked. "Planning on staying in Romania?"

"For the time being," Bill said. "My superiors gave me an extended _paid_ sabbatical. They seem to think that my focus will shift to more personal matters soon, and that I should be free to attend to them."

"If the goblins know something, why won't they tell you?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, that's no fun," Bill said. "I didn't ask. Besides, they wouldn't tell me anyway. They like it that way."

"You said an extended sabbatical? How long?" Charlie wondered.

"A year," Bill said.

"What! They gave you an entire year off, with pay?" Charlie exclaimed. "Are you _sure?_ Since when are goblins omniscient and understanding?"

"Of course I'm sure," Bill replied. "Apparently, the orders came from the head Gringott himself. This doesn't make sense to me either."

"If I've learned anything from living with you again, it's that goblins work in mysterious ways," Charlie remarked.

"You know, this could be a good thing for us," Bill said, looking on the bright side. "You can take a long sabbatical yourself. Imagine it, being able to research and party-"

"And sleep," Charlie added.

"-and sleep to your heart's content," Bill continued. "It could be exactly what you need."

"What I need is to focus on building a lasting relationship with Morgan," Charlie pointed out. "She's showing such potential. She'll surely backslide if I don't give that sweet little dragon the attention she needs."

"Only you and old Hagrid could call a dragon _sweet,"_ Bill said. "What if you could own Morgan, free and clear? After all, you are fully licensed and qualified to care for her."

"Yeah, that'll happen, and the perfect reason for a permanent sabbatical from the rest of my dragons will fire-phone us up before I get us our next round?" Charlie joked, mimicking dramatic music. He emptied his bottle and turned it upside-down to emphasize his point. "Oh look, no beer, no fire-phone call either. I'll be back in a sec."

Charlie got up. He froze as the fire-phone rang.

"You were saying?" Bill prodded.

"It's just a coincidence," Charlie denied, maintaining a casual front while his insides were quaking in strange ways.

The young dragon caretaker didn't know what scared him more, ignoring the phone or answering it and facing what would undoubtedly be very real and very terrible consequences. Charlie didn't want to be right. He didn't want to be cursed with that kind of power.

"A coincidence, like all your other jokes?" Bill pointed out, not fooled. "You _have_ noticed they're coming true, right?"

"They _can't_ be," Charlie denied once more, shaking his head. "This isn't happening! I _have _to be losing my mind."

"Oh, and that's supposed to be better, huh?" Bill pressed, rolling his eyes. "What's so horrible about being able to predict the future?"

"You haven't seen what I've seen, Bill," Charlie said, edging away from the fireplace, which was still ringing. "If that's our future then- No, no, I won't accept it! I'd rather be nuts!"

Suddenly, the fire phone stopped ringing. Charlie told himself the call couldn't have been that important. It started ringing again a few seconds later.

"Someone must _really_ want to contact us to be willing to keep trying no matter how long it takes," Bill commented.

"You're the brilliant adventurer – _you_ answer it!" Charlie snapped. "I'm not sticking around to see how this ends!"

Bill jumped out of his seat, seizing Charlie by the arms to prevent his escape. He averted his gaze, terrified by the possibilities.

"Charlie, you have to face this," Bill argued. "Since when have you run away from a challenge? Since when has _any_ Weasley?"

"Do Ron or Percy count?" Charlie evaded.

"This isn't about them, Charlie. It's about you," persisted Bill. "Since when have you shied away from the beauty of your talents? Brother, you aren't powerless. Seeing the future means you can change it for the better-"

"How can Ron being possessed by an evil force be for the better?" Charlie passionately argued. "How can Ginny becoming completely withdrawn be better? How is watching the Earth being consumed by a terrible magical blaze or become a frozen wasteland trapped in eternal night be a good thing? Tell me, how is seeing one horrible thing after another supposed to be a gift?"

"You have to embrace this part of yourself, or you'll lose your mind – for real," Bill continued, ignoring the relentless ring of the phone. "I don't have the answers, but I won't stand by and watch you suffer a nervous breakdown. Charlie, you can and you _will_ face this. We'll face this together, starting right now."

Bill released him and waltzed up to the fireplace to answer the call. An image of their mother Molly appeared in the flames. She was crying, sobbing, in fact. Looking into their mother's eyes, Charlie knew something terrible had happened. The dragon caretaker pushed his own problems aside and entered Molly's range of view. She needed them now. Crazy or not, he couldn't turn his back on family, even if everything he feared was real.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Bill asked. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Charlie added.

Hysterically, Molly ranted, "What _hasn't?_ Ron, of all people, has turned Ginny and her closest friends into outcasts. I fear something terrible has happened to your youngest brother to make him unreachable in this crisis. Ginny's suffered a complete nervous breakdown and tried to kill herself. In her pain, she's manifested a massive rainstorm of misery over Hogwarts and has made magical law run amuck, leaving devastation in her wake. I'm afraid Dumbledore is the grisly architect of this nightmare. I swear, if he hadn't psychically assaulted Ginny, none of this would be happening! Dumbledore would be able to help us against Voldemort, who's targeting the entire family, and Ginny is at the forefront of this _madness!_ I can't protect her. I don't even recognize my own little girl. Charlie, Bill, please come home! I know it's unfair to ask you to give up everything you've built over there, but I need you! The family needs you! I need my boys, please!"

"It's going to be okay, mom," Charlie earnestly swore, his heart pounding in his chest. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Come directly to Hogwarts," their mother instructed. "Percy is the only one staying at the Burrow right now."

"We will, mom," Bill said. "We promise."

Molly ended the fire-phone call. Charlie braced himself on the coffee table as he tried to breathe, feeling sick to his stomach. It was true. He wasn't crazy. Ginny was in trouble. Ron had been taken by darkness. Their mom was hysterical with grief.

"Worst of all, the fire of my nightmares must be real, too," Charlie grimly muttered to himself. "Ginny is hurting. I've seen the end of the world. I'd rather be irretrievably nuts. Can I go sit in a nice, comfortable hospital room with soft walls now?"

"We're doing the right thing," Bill consoled, resting his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"We have to go," Charlie replied. "I've got to put my own problems aside. Our mom needs us. The others will too. Maybe Ginny will respond to a friendly face, but how can I leave Morgan?"

"You'll talk to your boss and work something out," Bill suggested. "I just got an idea. Why don't we kidnap Percy on the way? He's Weasley blood. It's time he starts acting like it."

"Yeah, even if it kills him," Charlie quipped. Bill let go of his shoulder and backed away. Charlie stood. "What's wrong?"

"Your jokes have an odd way of coming true," Bill brought up. "You might want to hold back on making them."

"Or start writing them down," Charlie considered.

"Either works," agreed Bill. "Maybe both."

"I need to call my boss," Charlie said. "He's not going to be thrilled about me abandoning my post without notice. I might lose my job. I don't know what I'm going to do about Morgan. I'm the only one she's managed to connect with. Dragons are old souls. They feel more deeply than you can imagine. Every ounce of trust a dragon caretaker gains is dearly earned. This is a critical time for her. Her trust in humans is still very fragile. If I walk away now she'll never forgive me and she'll grow up to hate humans. I've grown to love that adorable child. I'd never forgive myself if I let that happen."

Charlie marched up to the fire-phone and made the call. His boss was sympathetic, more than sympathetic. Mysteriously, the goblins had foreseen his dilemma and not only used their practically unlimited resources to buy up Morgan's contract and put it in his name, but financially backed a absurdly generous early retirement fund with supposedly no strings attached. The purchase was authorized by the head Gringott himself. The goblins that visited Charlie's workplace had also left his boss a message that they had opened a special account in Charlie's name with enough money in it to provide for Morgan's needs for life, not to mention the young dragon's children and grandchildren.

Charlie called Gringotts bank to confirm. Sure enough, everything was legitimate. Yesterday, Charlie had been getting by. Today, he was rich. Maybe he could use some of the money to get Ginny some help from the Order of Salus. That was a thought for another time. The mental stress of Charlie's… visions was strenuous, to say the least. What was that same stress doing to Ginny? He had to help her. He had to help their entire family. Charlie sensed the best way to start wasn't running off to Hogwarts unprepared.

"To help Ginny and the rest of our clan, we have to start with our smallest members," Charlie declared, convinced. "They need us first. The rest will domino from there. Yes, that will help Ginny."

"Our smallest members?" Bill repeated, mystified. "What are you talking about? Ginny's our youngest family member."

"Not anymore," Charlie answered. "We have three new members on their way, but it's the new set of twins we should worry about. According to what I've seen, one of our dear brothers has broken their vow of celibacy. We need to call the new twins' expectant granduncle. We're going to need the wizard if we have any hope of getting his pregnant niece back in one piece. Only one problem, though."

"Only _one?"_ Bill asked, wary.

"He doesn't know about his niece's condition… or that's she's been kidnapped," Charlie said.

_"What?"_ Bill cried. "A witch carrying our future nieces or nephews has been kidnapped by Merlin knows who and you're just mentioning this _now?"_

"I didn't believe it earlier and I don't know _when_ she was kidnapped," Charlie said as he looked up his list of Hogwarts' fire phone personal contact numbers. "I have to know exactly _when_ we are to know what can be changed. I'm afraid Hogwarts is where I belong. Its where I'm meant to be."

* * *

"Come on. Come on. Don't be slow!" Trelawney urged, half-dragging Minerva down the passageways. Minerva tried to wrench her arm free of the mad witch's grasp, but Trelawney held onto her with bruising force. They neared the student's library. Minerva was quite convinced the only way to escape was to gnaw off her own arm, something she wasn't yet prepared to do. To make matters worse, her migraine had reasserted itself, weakening her ability to resist. Minerva could barely keep up as it was.

"Unhand me this instant, you old crone!" Minerva demanded, her nerves fraying.

"I'm crazy – not old!" Trelawney hissed. "Even the insane sometimes know things others don't."

"Where are we going?" Minerva asked.

"To see lost loves and new enemies, of course," Trelawney nonsensically babbled. "You've forgotten yourself and _I'm_ tired of it. Yesteryear's monster stole your power, ate your brains, leaving us with a broken zombie as our Light moral compass. Well, I'm not going to take it anymore! Zombies die and the Guardian is in danger from it!"

"Are you saying that I pose some sort of threat to Miss Weasley?" Minerva retorted, scandalized.

Halting, Trelawney cried, "It! It! It! '_It_' is the threat. _You_ are my solution." Minerva used a handkerchief to wipe beads of sweat from her brow with her free hand. "The zombie means well yet isn't well. Zombies decay and the sleeping people from within are born anew. They reclaim what's lost… only not in the way they expect. 'It' is pure evil. The Guardian is in danger from 'it'. Why do you think I sought Zachary, who sees the past and builds the future? Bodies are bodies; that's what Myrtle is for. Timeline one is bad. _We_ must fix that. The zombie must glimpse her true self, here, now, despite the risk. The seeing must happen with help, else not at all. You will understand when you _see._ The Bearers will believe you. _Everyone_ will believe you. I am mad. It's not my place for them to believe me. It's my place to _see._ Come, we mustn't be late. Late kills more than one, and they won't be a Myrtle. Must save the non-Myrtle!"

Trelawney forced Minerva down the corridor at twice their original pace. All Minerva could think was that Miss Weasley had driven the former Divination Professor positively mad with honesty. The distant sound of terrified wails pulled Minerva out of her pensive state. Reaching deep within herself, Minerva found the strength to keep up.

As though reading her thoughts, Trelawney proclaimed, "She understands!"

The Deputy Headmistress gasped as they arrived at the entrance to the library. Tomes and scrolls rained down on middle and upperclassmen that cowered under the broad sturdy tables. Minerva turned her gaze skyward, searching for the reading material's source. From what she could discern, they were appearing out of thin air. Miss Weasley must be-

"Time's up, now watch for the birdie!" Trelawney advised, shoving her into the fray.

Drawing her wand, the Deputy Headmistress cast, "Finite Incantatium!"

The spell had no effect.

"You're not going to stop a child's revenge _that_ easily," Trelawney chided, laughing. "Watch and see! Watch and you will see!"

Minerva shook her head, thinking that if she couldn't stop the projectiles, then she had to find a way to safely evacuate the children. Several students called out to her.

"Stay exactly where you are," Minerva instructed before any of them could leave the protection of their hiding places. "I'll get to you when I can."

"Professor McGonagall, isn't this remarkable?" Madam Pince yelled above the maelstrom. The younger witch briefly waved to Minerva from her hiding place under the check out counter. "These materials are loaded with forgotten knowledge thousands of years old! Spells, potions, charms, primeval magic, and more are right at our fingertips! I've heard of some of these in whispers and old references. I never imagined that I would actually get to hold one!"

"Suzie, now is hardly the time to let your ambitions override your good judgment," Minerva scolded without thinking. She rubbed her forehead, as she grew increasingly lightheaded. Suzie Tyrell, where did Minerva know that name? "I mean Irma. Irma, now is hardly the time to let yourself be sidetracked."

Minerva's migraine became unbearable. Gibbering voices deafened her. She fought to remain standing. What was happening to her? By Salazar, she felt as though her head was about to explode! How could she help the children if she couldn't help herself? Minerva reached deep within herself for an answer. A kindly voice rose above the din, repeating two words in Latin over and over: _prohibeo contego._

"Prohibeo contego!" Minerva shouted, hastily drawing a figure in the air with her wand.

A luminous golden energy shot out of her wand, taking the form of an immense Phoenix. She watched with bated breath as it flew up over their heads, shielding the children with its impressive wingspan. A dizzy spell overtook Minerva. She collapsed. When the Light witch came to she was lying alone in darkness. Minerva sat up. The Transfiguration Professor didn't know how, but she could sense her surroundings. She was in a long corridor. Something told Minerva she wasn't alone.

"Who's out there?" Minerva called, pulling herself to her feet. "Show yourself!"

There was no reply.

"Where am I?" Minerva wondered.

A chilling scream rent the air. Minerva knew that voice.

"Suzie, hold on. I'm coming!" the Deputy Headmistress shouted, running towards that terrible sound.

Discordant impressions of pain and death rippled through the air, telling her the fourth year was dead. Fourth year? Minerva skidded to a halt. Vaguely, she recalled finding the promising young Slytherin hanging from a beam in the Prefect's bathroom. There was no way Minerva could save her. The teenager has been dead for over fifty years.

"Minerva, I'm sorry," Dumbledore's words echoed painfully in her mind. "I know how much the child meant to you."

She put her hands over her ears, refusing to believe it. Suzie didn't commit suicide. She was murdered, but no one ever believed her, no one except… She couldn't remember who that was. A gray squirrel with white stripes darted into her path. Minerva had often seen this animal scurrying around the school grounds. The creature growled as it caught sight of her. Suddenly, it transformed into Minister Fudge. The bumbling wizard drew his wand, aimed and fired twice. Minerva ducked out of the way. When the Light witch looked up she saw that she wasn't the intended target. Charlie and Bill Weasley were. Looking back at Minister Fudge, Minerva understood. Their joke of an esteemed leader was an illegal Animagus. Was this what Trelawney wanted to show her?

"One can be saved with a mollifying kiss, while the other's true fate is to face the abyss," Minister Fudge prophesized. "A first life callously snuffed out will buy the Fifth the chance he needs to fight for the freedom of his little princess. The Second must be protected from the truth by his one true love and a father's gift to rewrite the truth. The Fifth's aid must take the form of two hands of fate, both equal and opposite in belief and grace. A Light Mulciber must decide whether to endanger the innocent life she bears in the hopes of saving a future of pure intent. The noble apprentice conceived in clever trickery at a fanatic's behest must choose with finality the side to which he belongs. Choose wisely, children of love and perceived exigency, for only the thorns in the Unspeakable wizard's side can ever hope to meet the demand in time."

Minister Fudge dissipated like smoke as he turned to leave.

"Forget your job at Hogwarts and come home!" a male voice coming from just ahead pleaded. "Knowing Dumbledore, he's got unwitting spies everywhere…"

Minerva's heart pounded. She headed towards that voice. The lights came on, blinding her. She rubbed her eyes. Her vision gradually cleared. Minerva continued her trek towards the source of that unsettlingly familiar voice. A young wizard appeared in her path. It was the same young man she had seen in her earlier hallucination. Minerva skidded to a halt at his side. The intensity of the young man's gaze filled her with dread, and an equally potent sense of longing that didn't belong to her. Lovingly, the stranger caressed her cheek. Minerva tried to pull away, but was paralyzed by a terrible mix of revulsion and desire.

"Who are you?" Minerva wondered. "Why do you make me feel these things?"

"You don't even know who I am?" the wizard asked in return, grief permeating his tone. "Dumbledore did this to you. He destroyed you to keep us apart, but what of our baby? Is it alive? Do you know where it is?"

"Our baby? I have a child?" Minerva asked, stunned.

"Is he truly the inhuman monster that he claims? Did he butcher an innocent life just to get back at me for- for not knowing my place?" the stranger asked, his voice quivering in devastation.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Minerva said.

He backed away from Minerva, his demeanor shifting from grief-stricken to utterly emotionless.

"He _is_ that vile," the young wizard coldly concluded. "He'll pay for what he's done to you, my love. I will destroy everything he's ever professed to love, even if it takes my whole life. I swear on the name of my greatest ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore will pay in blood for his crimes! I will never stop. I will never relent until I've crushed him and his precious Light regime!"

The vengeful wizard vanished into the haze of memory, gone forever. Someone else's love and despair pierced Minerva's heart, making her feel every moment of its destitution.

"I'm a mother?" Minerva wondered. "Is it possible that I am and I can't remember?"

"You're not a mother – _I_ am," a woman said, her tone seething with hatred.

Minerva turned around at the sound of a voice identical to her own, espying a much younger version of herself heading towards her. The young lady couldn't be more than twenty-two. The woman walked into the light. She was translucent.

"Who are you?" Minerva inquired. _"What_ are you?"

"I think the question you should be asking, old girl, is who are_ you_," the youthful specter sneered, halting.

"And who am I?" Minerva asked, encircling the figure to get a better look. The specter matched her pace, preventing Minerva from getting the upper hand.

"You're an imposter," the specter accused. "You're a malignant disease. You stole _my_ life from me and I want it back. Do you hear me? I want _everything_ back. I have fought you and your master time and again. I felt your master's weakness the last time he locked me away in my mental prison. His power is _at last_ at an end. Just you wait – he won't be riding in to your rescue this time!"

Minerva came to a stop. The woman did the same, no more than a foot away.

"My old master?" Minerva asked, confused. The Deputy Headmistress remembered Trelawney's deranged ramblings. Did the former Divination teacher know something she didn't? "You mean Dumbledore?" The Light witch shook her head in disbelief. " No, I'm not a Zombie. I'm not an imposter. I'm real! I don't know what you are, but you are in no sense a part of me!"

"You are wrong on every count except the last," viciously claimed the specter. "We are nothing alike. You are my antithesis, my nemesis. Without your master you have no backup, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide."

Minerva was tormented by white-hot pain as it coursed through her skull. Moaning, she grabbed her head. Blood began to trickle from her nostrils as images she couldn't understand flashed through her mind. Minerva sank to her knees, wishing she knew what it meant. Minerva saw the younger version of herself become substantial through the curtain of her tears. The corridor shook with what Minerva sensed was the force of the other woman's finely honed rage.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, you contrivance!" the woman taunted. "You want to know who and what I am? I am the little voice whispering in your ear. I am the architect of your every unaccountable urge. I am your repressed creativity. I am your forgotten ambition. I am the nightmares you can't recall. I am the blinding pain slowly driving you insane. I am the person who was originally born to this body!"

The hateful specter wrapped her hands around Minerva's throat and proceeded to choke the life out of her. Minerva struggled to free herself, but she was too weak. She was always too weak.

"Mercy!" Minerva entreated, gasping for oxygen that was just out of reach. "Please."

"Why should I? You never showed me any!" the specter snarled, beaming with determination. "The way I see it, it doesn't matter if we're both victims. I belong here, you don't. Relinquish control! Damn you, relinquish control and give me back my life!"

Minerva felt the other woman rattling her metaphorical cage tucked away in what had appeared to be an insignificant corner of her mind. She felt each agonizing instant as the woman destroyed the remaining shackles that had immobilized her essence. Virginia Weasley had touched that place in Minerva's mind once before, shortly after the incident at Gryffindor Tower. Did the young Gray witch find something she wasn't supposed to? Is this that good person trapped within her Virginia was actually describing that day? Minerva tried yet again to defend herself, but couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but drown in the quicksand of her ravaged consciousness, longing to know if she were losing her mind, or exposing the ghastly reality of her existence.

* * *

Hermione sat at Ginny's bedside. Trying to kill time, she worked on her special extra credit assignment for Professor Snape on an old fashioned writing table she had transfigured for herself out of air molecules, while Kathryn taught Alexis a muggle card game. The Gryffindor Prefect stared at her ridiculously short Potions essay, at a loss. Professor Snape had given Hermione a worthy test of her abilities, instructing her to study the tome _**'Reverse-engineering Poisons and Medical Conditions: A Guide to Formulating Advanced Healing Draughts'**_ and hand in an essay no larger than five feet long describing what she had learned, including how this new knowledge affected her views on magic. The Potions master didn't specify a time limit or say the essay _couldn't_ be shorter than five feet, just to turn in the assignment when she thought it was ready. The task had sounded simple. For her, the conditions were anything but that. Hermione re-read her essay for the umpteenth time, hoping to spark some hint of inspiration:

_**My conclusions on deriving Light medical cures through comprehending the nature of corruptive malignancy**_

_**By Hermione Granger**_

_ **After painstakingly attentive study into the primer on this subject, I have come to realize that, until now, my own understanding of the interplay between Light and Dark magic is, in its essence, flawed. I see now the often referred to line separating the Light Arts from the Dark Arts doesn't exist. It never did. On a whole, magic in its natural unadulterated state doesn't adhere to our narrow definitions of reality. It is a natural force like gravity or pressure, and, as such, is incapable of corrupting another or being corrupted without outside intervention.**_

_** It's people who color magic's nature through the articulation of their own will and viewpoint. Therefore, the true source of corruptive Arts originates from the most dangerous, unpredictable known medium – the natural fallibilities of the human heart. This means the deep-seeded fear of corruptive Arts we inherently share doesn't come from the thought of falling victim to it. This irrational reaction stems from the common fear of one's self, specifically the fear of what we're all capable of when we shed the masks the civilized world forces us to wear and act according to our own desires.**_

_** 'Reverse-engineering Poisons and Medical Conditions' has shown me the real enemy physicians face when striving to cure these ailments is the malignancy that gives the enchantment its destructive direction. By purifying the parasite's intent, you can render it inert, or better yet, use the once detrimental energy as a vital component in curing the ailment. Although the applications for this theorem are nearly limitless, we must remain vigilant in our never-ending quest to tame the primal self.**_

_**We cannot banish the primal part of ourselves that we're taught from infancy to keep locked away with either wishing or prayer. Our Darkness cannot be obliterated anymore than it can be denied. Hiding from that reality will only worsen the purported side effects of dealing with corruptive Arts for protracted periods, giving it leave to take us over from within. The key to protecting our hearts from corruption while still fighting it is in comprehending how and why it resonates with our own Darkness, and thus, taking away the power of its poisonous siren's song. Therefore, understanding one's self is the key to unlocking a wizard's or witch's true potential.**_

The objective evaluation looked complete, and yet took up only a fraction of the five-foot long scroll. Its brevity was absurd! Frustrated, Hermione rolled up the scroll and set it aside. Resting her elbows on the table, the witch placed her head in her hands. Hermione didn't mind obscuring her view with the thick supple curtain of her hair. The phantom sense of security enshrouding her was comfortable, like a soothing balm. Hermione didn't feel right padding her report with unnecessary language. Professor Snape prized concise research notes. He would consider obfuscation worse than a woefully short essay.

It was time Hermione accepted it. _This_ was her final draft. Professor Snape was going to hate it. After reading this, he would no doubt give her a failing grade. He would never take her seriously again, that was, if he ever did. Of course, the Potions master could die of laughter first, or maybe he'll just deride her for stating the obvious again. Hermione hated receiving intentionally hurtful, scathing criticism, especially when it came from someone whose opinion she cared about. It was times like these that Hermione wished she were working in her lab back home. Her mother would come to check on her right when she needed the distraction most. They would gossip, toy with intellectual puzzles, play around, and eventually go over what was bothering her. If Hermione and her mother couldn't figure it out together, then at least she would've had the chance to examine her problem objectively.

Hermione idolized her mother. Beautiful Belle Granger was caring, perceptive, attentive and incredibly shrewd. With Belle's towering intellect, she could have been anything she wanted. As important as the pursuit for proper dental hygiene is, Hermione knew her mother didn't choose dentistry because it was an exciting vocation. Her father Marcus became a dentist because it was a solid dependable field, but not her mother. No, no, Belle had far more interesting reasons for making that career choice. This was hardly the time or place to think about _that._ It was a Granger family matter. It was no one else's business but theirs. Hermione loved her parents dearly and wished she could be with them.

She yearned for the frank rationality of the muggle perspective. Hermione yearned to play she and her mother's special games, to tend to the family garden, to laugh and joke with her parents as they once did, to do all the nice, normal things they did before… before Hermione came to Hogwarts. By Merlin, she was homesick and very lonely. Hermione's current rut reminded her of when she first came to this ancient magical school. She didn't know anyone. Her housemates had despised her for being smarter and more capable than all of them put together.

It wasn't Hermione's fault she was a natural-born prodigy. It wasn't her fault that when she was a little girl her mind could grasp concepts theirs _still_ couldn't. It wasn't Hermione's fault that she had been in one accelerated educational program or another for children with exceptional abilities since she was four years old. It wasn't her fault she hadn't yet learned how to work alongside slower learners. It was just the way she was.

No one cared to take the time to understand that. No one in this double life ever would… or was it a triple life? Quadruple? No, it was a double life. This was a perfectly normal case of duality. Hermione sat up straight and proceeded to fix her hair. She was being too critical of herself again. The complications of her life in the Wizarding World only affected her while she was in those domains, and the complications in her muggle life only affected her while she was in the ordinary world. It had always been that way. Thinking back, Hermione had never seriously discussed her childhood with anyone at Hogwarts. No one cared about her lineage since she wasn't the product of wizarding breeding. The few that were curious about Hermione's life story stopped paying attention when they heard her parents owned their own non-magical dental practice.

Neither Ron nor Harry was inclined to ask Hermione about her childhood. Hermione didn't blame them, considering their given backgrounds and dispositions. Harry didn't possess any happy memories before coming to Hogwarts, so Hermione didn't feel right going on endlessly about her perfect little world. She felt like she would have been rubbing Harry's nose in his loss. Hermione didn't want that. Knowing Ron, he would have been insanely jealous. The last thing Hermione wanted was to let her family's modest muggle fortune get in the way of their friendship. It was easier to remain silent. It wasn't like her closest friends were eager to hear about it anyway. Fighting against Lord Voldemort had made it easy to forget that uncomfortable truth. Helping Harry in his struggle was a dangerous, fascinating exercise, which in their first year had been at least as interesting as her magical studies.

Those days were far behind them. Gryffindor has become divided since Ix Chel's arrival. Ron has lost complete control of his faculties, becoming a callous, uncaring bigot who seemed to take delight in systematically ruining their friendship. Not even when Harry and Ron were fighting in their fourth year, had her former friend behaved this badly. It was as though Ron had _devolved_ into someone else, someone hateful and even more close-minded. At the same time, Ron's brutal scare tactics had an unmistakably calculated edge. Each move was subtle and clever, which didn't match her former friend's abilities, or lack thereof. The weirdest aspect of Ron's abrupt change had to be the tactics he was employing. They were strikingly familiar. It didn't merely remind her of something she had read in the history books, so much as something she had seen up close and personal…

"Hermione, are you okay?" Kathryn asked.

Hermione hissed at the Hufflepuff fifth year, motioning for silence. She was onto something. Now, where was she? It was both. Hermione had studied those very same tactics in the history books _and_ personally observed them. The tactics belonged to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Could Ron be working for the Dark Lord? No concept was unthinkable at this point. The supposition didn't entirely match his behavior, though. Ron wasn't acting like someone being coerced or who had switched sides. That wouldn't change his abilities. No, it was more like a complete stranger had taken his place, like their last couple of years together had been suddenly erased. Could Ron be under the influence of some spell, or perhaps he's a Polyjuice duplicate? If Ron was an impostor using Polyjuice then the real Ron was still alive. If it was a spell then they stood a chance of breaking it. If either possibilities were true, then Ron, or the thing that had taken on his appearance, was taking his orders directly from Voldemort himself.

This Ronald's strategy was like a fingerprint. Why didn't she figure this out sooner? Still, his behavior was too directed, too reactive. Hermione had studied the Unforgivable Curses extensively, including the various theories and applications. She had practiced the Imperius Curse and other such spells over the years on animals she carried no emotional attachment to, transfigured creatures, and on rare occasions, menial witches or wizards that she could easily erase the experience from their small minds afterwards without their suffering adverse effects.

Hermione had also practiced the other two Curses, but only on bugs, vermin, and transfigured creatures. She knew from personal experience that the Imperius Curse doesn't work in real-time. The greater your distance from your target the more difficult it is to maintain control, and the longer it takes to receive information and thereby react. Unless Ronald's puppeteer were standing in the same room with him there would be a noticeable time lag that could give away the caster to someone else who put more than a moment's effort into practicing the forbidden spell, in this case, the Dark Lord himself.

It was amazing how much Dark instruction manuals leave out. You'd think _someone_ would write an updated version of those books with detailed instructions. Hermione wished she could ask someone with real experience in the Dark Arts about that quirk, but no one knew of her clandestine research into the hidden nature of Darkness. If she had it her way, no one would ever find out. No additional help was worth exposure. Besides, who would understand Hermione's reasons for intensifying her studies into that region of magic, or for that matter, her reasons for dabbling in the Dark Arts in the first place? Belle would understand. 'Know your enemy' was the first rule in her mother's alternate vocation. Hermione had taken that lesson to heart. If learning more about the Dark Arts helped the Light witch fight the Dark Lord and those like him, then that's what she had to do. She would be safe as long as she remained cautious.

She knew of only one method of maintaining absolute control over your target in real-time – direct possession. She had read about it the summer before last in an extraordinarily rare magical book her mother had bought her as a gift for receiving top grades at Hogwarts, yet again. Hermione had been skeptical of the enchantment's validity until now. It required a Seer with moderate empathic abilities to learn a person's neural pathways over time, the aid of an incredibly difficult potion, and the willing aid of the same empath to forge the connection. The answer was pretty strait-forward. Hermione must have been so busy running from one difficulty to the next at break-neck pace that she didn't have the time to rest and examine the big picture. What about Harry? It _was_ strange that Harry had abandoned his long-standing friendship without a fight. It wasn't like him.

If anything, Harry had been doing everything in his power to keep Hermione from working out what was wrong with their former friend. Harry was the one who revealed that Hermione was personally responsible for Rita Skeeter's imprisonment when he _knew_ she could handle it. As a result, the Ministry assigned Arthur to look after her, thus keeping her from looking into anything on her own. The timing was too perfect to be a coincidence. Harry knew. He knew all this time that Ron was in trouble and he didn't tell her! He even distanced himself from her to deal with it on his own.

"I thought we were a team!" Hermione exclaimed, speaking to no one in particular.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Alexis asked, concerned.

Kathryn looked worried and a little scared too. Hermione glanced at her reflection in Ginny's full-length mirror and understood. She was actively sneering, flushed with anger, fathomless sorrow reflected in her eyes as she trembled with the force of her emotional pain. Hermione's former friend had become the Dark Lord's loyal supplicant. She had lost Harry's invaluable trust and faith. Ginny had suffered a nervous breakdown and Hermione was failing Professor Snape's potions challenge miserably! Hermione truly was alone. More than anything, she wanted to break down and cry. Hermione consciously pulled herself together, sternly telling herself this wasn't the time for that. Ginny needed her. So did Professors Snape and Montgomery, even if they didn't know it or cared for her assistance.

"I'm fine. I just worked something out," Hermione at last answered in a clipped tone, forcing her muscles to relax.

"Something awful, I'd say," Kathryn concluded.

The Gryffindor Prefect rolled up the scroll containing her essay and put it away along with her writing supplies. She transfigured the desk back into air molecules.

"There's one thing I still don't understand, though," Hermione continued, off on the next tangent. "What would Lord Voldemort have to gain from destabilizing Hufflepuff and Gryffindor? What would that cretin gain from demonizing Ginny and Ix Chel? I know Voldemort. I know how he thinks. I know how he fights. Crazy or not, he never does anything without a meticulously calculated reason that ultimately benefits him. Wait, I know! It's obvious! It's a case of false logic. He thinks by getting Light wizards and witches to buy into the classic 'fear of anything different' hysteria that he isolates them, thereby making the Weird easy targets for recruitment." Hermione smiled. "He doesn't understand the Seer Net. By threatening Seers and their allies, he's only made us band together sooner. There is strength in adversity."

"And you think that's obvious?" Kathryn commented. "I'd hate to see what you'd call cryptic."

"I try not to explain those to people. It hurts their little brains," Hermione apologized. "I'm sorry. I was thinking out loud again. What was your question?"

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Alexis helpfully asked.

"Uh… no, not at the moment," Hermione replied. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"What are you working on?" Kathryn asked.

"An extra credit assignment for Professor Snape," Hermione answered. "He gave me a tome on advanced medical draughts to study and told me to write a concise report on the subject no longer than five feet. I wrote the essay he asked for, only it's not even a page worth. I just know Professor Snape is going to hate it."

"You shouldn't be so critical of yourself, Hermione," Alexis advised. "You're a brilliant, capable witch. I'm sure your essay is better than you think."

"And if it isn't, don't worry about it," Kathryn added. "Failing an extra credit assignment won't blemish your Potions grade."

"I suppose so," Hermione said.

"I heard that your parents are muggle dentists," Kathryn changed the subject. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, surprised by the question. "You know what a dentist is?"

"Yeah, my family isn't that far from our muggle roots," Kathryn pleasantly replied. "How about yours, Alexis?"

"I'm a fifth generation witch," Alexis said. "My clan let go of its muggle history long ago. What exactly is a dentist?"

Together, Hermione and Kathryn explained. By the time they had gotten their point across, Alexis wore a disgusted expression.

"That's barbaric!" Alexis exclaimed. "Muggles do that, willingly?"

"It's better than losing your teeth," Kathryn said.

"I'll take your word for it," Alexis replied, looking unconvinced.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to grow up in a completely muggle household," Kathryn mused. "The Hufflepuff muggle borns who would to talk me weren't much help. Hermione, maybe you can explain what they couldn't."

"I've always been curious about that myself, although my parents would be scandalized to hear it," Alexis admitted, adjusting her chair.

"I'll try to explain what I can," Hermione agreed, surprised they wanted to hear more. "What is it like growing up without the benefits of magic? Well, as a small child I was mostly dependant on my parents for everything. If you think about it, everyone starts out that way. I remember how much I admired my father's gift for manual labor. He's so good at handling the big jobs, such as chopping firewood in the backyard of my parent's summerhouse. He even built a tree house for me."

"Didn't you once tell me you were deathly afraid of heights?" Alexis asked for clarification.

"Yeah, there was a reason for that," Hermione imparted. "Are you really sure you want to hear this? In all the time I've been at Hogwarts, no one has cared about my background beyond the standard question about my parents' careers."

"No one in your House wanted to know more about you, not even your closest friends?" Kathryn questioned, looking as though Hermione's statement was hard to believe.

"In Gryffindor, they teach you not to ask questions," Hermione expounded. "It's part of what made Harry and me strange. We never gave up asking, especially when no one was listening. That was when the most telling truths were to be found. The answers to our questions were always right there, waiting for anyone smart enough to bother looking for it."

"Surely, some of your friends inquired about your background?" Alexis pressed. "Did anyone inquire about Harry's or Ronald's?"

"Loads of people asked them questions, or should I say, they asked Ron?" Hermione recalled. "Everyone automatically knew more about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, then he did. Harry was so uncomfortable with the attention that he didn't like to answer. After awhile, people stopped asking. It wasn't until later that I better understood the reason why he was so painfully shy."

When Hermione didn't continue, Kathryn brought up, "You only answered half of her question."

"Talking too much about myself with my friends would have led to too many… complications," Hermione hedged. "In the beginning, Harry and Ron were my only real friends. I didn't want to lose them over stupid stuff right when I had found them. Besides, they didn't want to know in the first place."

"What about the other Gryffindor muggle born children?" Alexis inquired. "Didn't you manage to forge a personal connection with _any_ of them?"

"No, the muggle born Gryffindors considered me too weird to be associated with, even by muggle standards," Hermione replied, slumping back in her chair. "So, you see, I'm not the best person to answer your questions. If you think about it, my housemates' intolerant behavior wasn't that surprising since I was the token 'brain' in _their_ House. They didn't see my value until months later, when it _finally_ occurred to them that my broad range of expertise could be beneficial to them, too. The fact remains that my story isn't interesting to start with. There are infinitely better ways to pass the time than listening to me ramble."

"Oh, I'm not bored at all," Alexis said eagerly. "I want to hear everything about my friends, everything they feel comfortable discussing with me, that is. Unlike Gryffindor House, Slytherin believes in intellectual curiosity. It just isn't our main focus."

"A means to an end, huh?" Kathryn asked.

Alexis nodded.

"Personally, I've always been curious about the roots of the famous Hermione Granger," Kathryn replied.

"Please don't take offense, but I thought Hufflepuffs have even less use for intellectual curiosity than Gryffindors," Alexis said.

"I'm not offended. It's true," Kathryn confirmed. "As far as I'm concerned, my housemates have all the curiosity and independence of a herd of cattle. Please Hermione, continue. Tell us more about yourself. Tell us about your muggle school life, how you discovered your magic, anything you like."

"Anything I would like?" Hermione echoed, deciding to enjoy the novelty of their interest. She trusted Alexis and had come to believe in Kathryn's inherently loyal nature. What could it hurt to reminisce? All Hermione had to do was show some discretion in a few areas and everything would be fine. "There was the incident that spurred my fear of heights. I was five years old at the time. Every afternoon after school I would play in my tree house in the back yard until dinnertime. My mother kept a close eye on me while I played to make sure I didn't get into trouble. My parents were always hovering during my earliest years. Their possessive behavior drove my Professors to distraction, but they had to put up with it in order to keep their star pupil. It took the Professors time to teach my parents that it was okay to leave me in their care, but I digress.

"I was playing in my tree house when a beautiful, exotic lime green bird landed on a distant tree branch. It sung the loveliest song. I sat and listened for the longest time. I crawled towards the enthralling creature, yearning only to touch it, and I didn't mind my footing. I must've fallen thirty feet, screaming all the way down… but then, something stopped me. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was hovering in mid-air only inches from the grass covered ground."

"You discovered your magic," Alexis assumed.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't me," Hermione replied. "I discovered my magic way sooner than that. The only thing I could imagine at that moment was hitting the ground. I never could bring myself to return to my tree house. I didn't know at the time that the creature I encountered was a Flowper. She came back the next day to apologize in her own odd way. Flowpers use their song to forge a sort of empathic connection with the listener, allowing them to communicate in very… intimate ways. The reason their song has the capacity to drive people mad over time stems from the horror of being held against their will. Apparently, the majestic magical creature didn't mean to endanger me. She simply forgot humans couldn't fly. I forgave her and we've kept up an odd sort of friendship ever since. I even gave her a human name, Julia. What? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Listen to yourself," Alexis replied, her mystified expression deepening. "You just told us you've kept an un-silenced bird of madness as a familiar since you were five. You don't think that sounds strange?"

"No, I don't," said Hermione. "Julia approached me, that's all there is to it. She's always looked after me and I've always cared for her. Julia has never harmed my family or me, and she certainly hasn't driven me crazy. Julia may have returned to the owlery by now. The other birds don't pay her any mind and she's adept at hiding from humans she doesn't trust. If you want, I can introduce you to my feathered companion. Come now, don't tell me a wild magical creature has never felt drawn to you?"

"No, not really," Kathryn answered, wary. "I come from a magical family and a restricted creature has never sought me out. How about you, Alexis?"

"Never," Alexis replied in a pained voice. "Hermione, forgive me for saying this, but I get the distinct feeling your childhood was far more eventful than ours, which means it wasn't remotely normal for either a witch or a muggle born."

"I told you I couldn't answer your questions," Hermione replied, wondering how she had frightened them. They were making every effort to conceal their discomfort, but Hermione could tell. She couldn't see the problem with her story. "Anyway, normal depends on how you define it. I was happy during my early childhood and that's what matters most."

"What about now?" wondered Alexis. "Are you happy here at Hogwarts? In Gryffindor?"

"Now? No, I'm not happy," Hermione honestly answered, depression creeping into her demeanor once again. "I was happy when Harry and Ron still loved me as a close friend. I was happy when they included me, when they believed in me, when they shared their secrets with me. I was happy when I was fighting Voldemort. Now, the Dark Lord is a challenge and a puzzle worth risking your own life to solve! I was also happy before I heard of the Wizarding World. Yes, I've learned a great deal here. I would never belittle my Wizarding education, with the exception of my DADA training through years two and four. Those classes were truly pointless."

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe I would've been happier if I had never received my letter. If, like my mother and father, the powers that be had decided my magic wasn't good enough for their diminutive xenophobic community of fanatical Patriarchical misogynistic misfits – no personal offence intended. I had plenty of power before I came here. I was learning the discipline to control it right from the cradle. Let's just say I had a nasty habit of setting people I didn't like on fire, inflicting freezer-burns, and such. I never did it to my parents, though. They got it under control before things got too far out of hand.

"I was 10-years-old when I first came to Hogwarts, you know. It's funny. I don't remember anyone else in my year that was the same age, then or now. I would have been fine in the muggle world. I graduated from high school before coming here. The think tank I belonged to didn't want to part with me for anything. They couldn't understand why I had to continue with my college education through correspondence and work here at the same time. Believe me, they were none too happy with the arrangement. In the beginning, yes, I thought it was worth it. But now?"

Hermione shook her head. "What do I have to tie me here other than my few remaining friends? I swear, since this madness started an inexplicable emptiness has been gnawing at me. Its like I've forgotten something. It feels like- I don't know. Thinking about it now, I feel this sharp sense of anticipation. It's as though I'm heading out the door of my house and I'm about to remember I've left the stove on. I'm sorry. I've gone back to rambling. As I've said before, my life story isn't that interesting."

Alexis and Kathryn shared a meaningful look, shaking their heads in unison. Something passed between them. Oddly enough, the pair began a silent exchange as though they were lifelong friends. Hermione wondered if their sudden simpatico had something to do with their pureblood training. Hermione decided to let it go. She would find out what had set them off before long.

'We should go tell Professor Snape. NOW!' Kathryn subtly communicated by motioning to the Potions classroom.

'No, this isn't the right time.' Alexis disagreed with the slight shake of her head.

'We shouldn't wait.' Kathryn maintained by lightly touching Alexis' wrist.

'You want to leave Ginny unattended?' Alexis pointed out by discreetly nodding towards Ginny's bed.

'No.' Kathryn communicated with her resigned sigh, letting her hand drop.

'Later.' Alexis responded by lightly patting Kathryn's hand in a reassuring manner.

'Fine.' Kathryn agreed with the light groan of a person who was anxious to deal with a dangerous situation.

"No, we're the ones who are sorry," Kathryn amended, turning back to Hermione. "Our curiosity got the better of us."

"Yes, neither of us meant to dredge up unpleasant memories," Alexis continued. "I know I haven't had an easy time since coming to Hogwarts."

"That makes three of us," Kathryn concurred.

"No, neither of you are at fault," Hermione forgave, silently wondering what she could have said or done to worry them. "No one is. I'm beginning to think that convincing myself I was happy at Hogwarts was my way of coping with something I couldn't change. Don't get me wrong. I've had genuine happy moments while training here, but when I compare them to my memories of home, there's no contest. So, where do you think that leaves me?"

"It leaves you with many questions which need to be answered, but you don't have to face that uncertainty alone," Alexis offered, alluding to whatever had bothered the girls. "Hermione, its obvious, at least to me, that someone has been manipulating your life from afar for _years._ I think its time you find out who and why. For instance, you said you were 10-years-old when you started your first year."

"Yeah, my birthday is September 30th," Hermione supplied, wondering where her Slytherin friend was going with this line of reasoning.

"Which means your beloved 'friends' never celebrated your birthday either," Kathryn noted in a disgusted tone.

"In Wizarding society, only children 11-years-old and older can be actively enrolled in a magical school, no exceptions," Alexis explained. "If your 11th birthday falls after the first day of school, then you have to wait another year to be trained. By rights, you should be a fifth year, not a sixth year."

"But that's backwards!" Hermione replied.

"That's the logic of the Wizarding world," Kathryn said. "The person who kept the Ministry from curbing your early magical activities is probably the same one who bypassed accepted procedure. Maybe the person thought they could get away with it because you're muggle born and muggles aren't obsessed with their children learning at the same rate."

"My thoughts exactly," Alexis agreed. "Who knew a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin could think so alike?"

"This is Hogwarts – weirder things have happened," Kathryn said with a shrug. "So, Hermione, what-"

Ginny coughed, cutting the fifth year off. Hermione and Alexis were at Ginny's side in an instant to pacify the troubled slumbering witch. Kathryn took up position on the other side of Ginny's bed a moment later, deeply concerned. Hermione observed in that moment that their Hufflepuff newcomer's compassionate air was no front, but something that came naturally to her. Ginny must've seen Kathryn's true nature when she peered into the girl's inner self. Witnessing it for herself, Hermione concluded the younger girl was a good, decent, caring perceptive person because she wanted to be, rather than because the Light regime told her so. Kathryn could be trusted.

"It's not my fault anymore than its Ginny's…" Ginny gruffly mumbled, tossing and turning in her sleep. Her voice noticeably softened. "Riddle didn't have a choice. Neither of us had a choice… a monster… Dumbledore…"

Grimly, Kathryn wondered "What do you suppose she's dreaming about?".

"Nothing good, that's for certain," Hermione and Alexis judged in unison.

"Severus, don't leave us!" Ginny cried, awakening with a start.

Deeply shaken by the nightmare, their troubled friend pulled herself into a sitting position, drew her knees up to her chest, clutching the staff to her as she wept. Alexis was the first to act, climbing into the bed next to Ginny and hugging her protectively.

"Ginny, Ginny, it's all right," Alexis soothed, moving a stray lock of hair out of Ginny's face. "Shh, it was only a dream. Nightmares are only natural after what you've been through."

"She's right, Ginny," Kathryn supported. "It's healthy to feel pain and uncertainty. They remind you you're alive when you feel there's nothing else left."

"You're not alone, Ginny," Hermione added. "We're here for you."

"Is there such a thing as a secret that's unforgivable to keep?" Ginny asked in a small frightened voice.

"Some judgmental people think so, however, I don't think Severus is one of them," Hermione answered without reservation. "Guys, my words don't leave this room." Both girls nodded in agreement. "Ginny, I'm a keen observer and I've watched you with Severus. He sincerely loves you. It's my firm belief he'll forgive you regardless of whatever you're still holding back from him. You're lucky to have him."

"And… my friends?" Ginny persisted. "Do you feel the same way about me?"

"Of course I do," Hermione reassured. "Ginny, you are a dear friend to me, one of the few I have left. I wouldn't care if you were secretly another Dark Lord. I would love you just the same."

"I don't know about _that,_ but I'd be willing to listen to whatever you have to say with an open mind," Kathryn promised.

"Well, I wouldn't care if you carried the very spirit of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Alexis affirmed. "You're not just a friend to me, you're my family. I'll love you no matter what secrets you keep."

"You all really mean that," Ginny stated, sounding a little better. "Thank you all – for being you, for putting up with me."

"It's not a matter of putting up with you," Kathryn said. "We're your friends, through thick and thin, right? I've always thought there's nothing worse than having a friend who only cares about sticking with you through the good times."

"Then they're not worth having," Hermione replied.

"You'd be better off without them in that case," Alexis said.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn, but there _are_ worse things," Ginny proclaimed. "A terrifying storm is brewing. The greatest prophecies of any time, past or present are knitting together. I'm afraid everyone is going to experience a lot pain before this is over."

Hermione took Ginny's vitals, taking care to check her friend's system for the Dreamless Sleep Draught Kathryn had given her earlier.

"Amazing. Ginny's system has already burned through the sleep medication," Hermione announced. "You have an impressive metabolism."

"Comes with all this useless power," Ginny commented.

"Ginny, would you like something to eat?" Alexis suggested.

"Not right now. I'd rather be numb more than anything," Ginny refused. "It doesn't hurt so much when I'm numb."

"Come on, how about just a few spoonfuls of soup for me?" Alexis offered.

"No, I don't want anything," Ginny firmly refused.

Alexis frowned unhappily, but their friend didn't change her mind.

"It's good I brought you two bottles of Dreamless Sleep Draught," Kathryn replied, removing a second vial from her robes.

"You don't have a third bottle?" Ginny wondered.

"Not for you," Kathryn eerily answered, unstopping the small bottle and handing it to the Gray witch.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon," Ginny replied.

Ginny drank the whole vial and lay down again, returning to her deep restful sleep.

Alexis kissed Ginny on the forehead, whispering, "Sleep well, little sister."

"What did you mean by not for you?" Hermione asked while she fixed Ginny's covers to make her more comfortable.

"I'm a Seer," Kathryn explained. "For as long as I can remember, I've had an uncanny gift for knowing what people need. I keep an ever-changing supply of objects and potions that people have no idea they require. I've never failed to match the right object to the right person. I didn't know that quirk was a special power before Ginny and Professor Montgomery intervened."

No one spoke for a long time.

"Alexis, what do you say to another game of cards?" Kathryn asked, breaking the silence.

"Only if Hermione joins us this time," Alexis playfully stipulated.

"Sure, I think that's a great idea," Hermione said.

We can all use the distraction, the Light Prefect silently added to herself. The three girls sat down together for a card game. Quietly talking and laughing with the other girls, Hermione realized she wasn't nearly as alone as she felt. She could face anything as long as her friends believed in her, even the prospect of being alone in a crowd.

* * *

Power in the form of rain and a terrible sadness drenched Hogwarts castle. Throughout the morning it soaked into the school's fabric down to its very foundations, awakening Hogwarts' great forgotten consciousness. The school drew on the knowledge collected over the centuries by its various inanimate residents to learn what was going on. Hogwarts didn't need that skill to know some great power within its walls was in agony. The rain wailed on and on about that. Considering how bad its first impressions were, Hogwarts really wished it hadn't lapsed into a stupor because its human residents had gone deaf.

Hogwarts' guiding spirit had been created by the Founders to continue fostering their dream once they died. They had never intended for the school's avatar to be on its own, yet it had been since the Necromancers left- Wow, six hundred years have past by the way humans measure time! That weird old Order had been the last people capable, or even interested in keeping it company. After the Necromancers went away there was just no one worth playing with anymore. Its humans didn't want it so there was no point to feeling, no point to thinking, or even living.

It was better to sleep. It was better to linger on memory than live in doubt. Hogwarts reached out to its companion, the wards, and withdrew its psychic tendril in dismay. Its long time friend was dead. All that remained of the wards now was a wisp of its former beauty and might. Even those ruins would collapse any time now, leaving Hogwarts without its primary source of protection. Nothing could stop that, not even the Founders. Yes, better to have slept than fallen into decay.

How could this happen? Why didn't the Professors take care of the wards? They were supposed to! It wasn't hard – just the little people adding their powers together to keep it working. Why wouldn't the animate do that when they also needed its fallen friend to keep them safe? Maybe they've forgotten how to do it, the same way Hogwarts' mind been forgotten. Oh, that'd be terrible! It would mean magic was dying, that the doom foreseen by the great Rowena Ravenclaw was coming to pass!

Then Hogwarts' noble mission would fail. The school's foundations softly creaked as they settled under the pall of its depression. Nothing was the same anymore. Hogwarts missed the Founders so much! They would know what to do. They would know how to help the children within its walls. At least the children were still here. At least Hogwarts hadn't been abandoned entirely. It would be even worse to be truly alone. Hogwarts grew more and more afraid as it learned what happened during the great sleep. Hogwarts wished someone could hear it. It was tired of being lonely. All it wanted was for somebody to notice that it was a living thing, too.

Hogwarts screamed at the top of its mind for the first time in six hundred years, praying _someone_ would hear and keep it company for a while. Amazingly, someone heard, a lot of people, a _whole_ lot of people… half of its animate residents! Ooh, it had hurt them! Some of them had fallen down and others were very, very unhappy. So many of them were sensitive and Hogwarts had just screamed at them. They won't want to be its friend now! It didn't mean to do that. That's not a good way to say hello. The school's consciousness had just been isolated for so long. Now that there were people who could hear, no one was going to want to talk to it because it had hurt them! Speaking softly, Hogwarts whispered an apology over and over again. It didn't mean to harm anyone. It was just lonely and wanted someone to play with, that's all. Hogwarts felt better when several people who understood the school's apology forgave it.

The school's avatar tried being patient and waiting to hear the rest of the inanimate objects' separate tales. Maybe things weren't so bad. Hogwarts wasn't like the Sorting Hat or its fallen brother, the wards. It didn't know all the knowledge of the Founders like they did, but it knew where some of it was hiding. The school's avatar could help them find the human's forgotten lore. Hope wasn't lost as long as people could hear Hogwarts' living spirit. The school sung a soothing song from the old days to the little animated ones as they woke up. Hogwarts would make it up to them. The school would make things better, but how to do it? It needed a grown-up's help, one that understood this confusing time period. The school needed a Professor loved by both the objects and the sensitives within its walls. Hogwarts would return the school to its rightful place as a beacon of hope for all wizard kind. All they needed was a grown-up's help.

* * *

Zach watched over Myrtle and the other children in the Great Hall while he waited for Filius' return. The little wizard had muttered something about sending Dr. Aldwin 'reinforcements' and left. He guessed the Charms Professor was talking about the secret Ravenclaw doctors. Filius must really trust the strange vampire to risk exposing the covert medical pact between House Slytherin and House Ravenclaw. As far as the Divination teacher could tell, the young Necromancer was recovering from the strain of reviving the nurse.

Filius came back a short time later and examined young Myrtle again. The Divination Professor wasn't needed here anymore. Zach decided to head back to the place where he had left Minerva and Trelawney to recover nurse Merriweather's body. Before he could do anything, he was assaulted by a deafening psychic scream. Zach covered his ears as the world spun. The ground rushed up to meet him and he lost consciousness. The next thing he knew a Gryffindor third year was shaking him.

"Professor Montgomery, are you alright?" young Mr. Tucker asked.

"My brain feels like its leaking out of my ears," Zach groaned, sitting up. "Other than that, things couldn't be better."

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" Mr. Tucker inquired.

Zach shook his head.

"I'll recover," he answered.

"Madam Useless doesn't want to help anybody, even if she could," said Roselle James, an unfortunately gifted Hufflepuff first year. "I begged her to give me a headache draught for my Sight-induced migraine and she _laughed_ at me! I hope Ginny's magic gets even with her."

"If anyone deserves Ginny's vengeance, it's her," a Ravenclaw second year agreed.

"Professor, Professor, come quick!" Mr. Tucker urgently cut in. "Something happened to your tower, something wonderful. You have to see this!"

"Go on, Professor," Myrtle said. "We'll be fine."

He nodded to Filius and the young Necromancer.

"Lead the way, Mr. Tucker," Zach said.

"Everyone's waiting for us in your classroom," Mr. Tucker stated as they got underway.

He followed the student back to his otherwise disused tower, amazed to find it repairing and refurbishing itself in accordance to the plans he had drawn up for it.

"What is this, Professor Montgomery?" Mr. Tucker asked, stopping in the stairwell. "It's almost like-like…"

"Like the castle is fixing itself?" Zach finished the boy's thought. "I wish I knew, however, I think I know where we can find out."

Zach took the lead and traveled up to his office. He entered along with the third year. As the Past Seer suspected, he had a visitor. A little girl who couldn't be more than seven years old knelt in Zach's armchair in order to get a proper view of something on his desk. She had curly ginger hair, dark green eyes, and wore a purple satin dress that looked like it came from the medieval period. Zach observed her poring over his reconstruction plans as he approached. His instincts imparted that the child wasn't a child at all. She was something else entirely.

"Thank you, Professor Montgomery, for writing down exactly what you want your tower to be. It's making the job of putting it back together much simpler," said the child. She looked up, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but my manners have rusted over my long centuries of sleep. I wouldn't have awoken at all if it wasn't for the nasty rain outside." She climbed out of his chair and made a curtsy. "I am the avatar of Hogwarts, the living school, pleased to meet you. Divination is an important calling. I was overjoyed to hear from my objects that you're breathing new life into the subject. It was even more wonderful to hear that a Montgomery was teaching in my school again. Asleep or awake, your line has protected me from harm time and again through the generations. I hope that tradition never changes."

The child's voice and demeanor grew more timid as she continued. Zach sensed she wasn't lying about her identity. _This_ was the school incarnate.

"I'm really, really sorry about shouting at everyone earlier," Hogwarts apologized. "It's just… I've been so lonely. I swear on the honor of the Founders, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I only wanted someone to hear me. No one could hear me when I went to sleep after the Necromancers went away. I was left all by myself after they were gone. I went to sleep when my counterpart, the wards, just stopped talking to me one day and left me all alone, too. I was never meant to be alone. The Founders made me as their child, so I could help other little ones that came to stay. Children aren't supposed to be by themselves. They didn't mean to leave me without guardianship, but their descendants grew deaf to my voice. Please, please, forgive me for shouting. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Calm down, dear. I'm not angry," Zach soothed. "I'm sure others will understand once they hear your story. Why don't we sit down together and talk about it? I'll tell you what I know about the last 600 years, and you can tell me about some of your life from before you went to sleep."

"Really? You'll talk to me after the mean thing I did?" Hogwarts' avatar asked, hopeful.

"Really, really," Zach answered.

Giggling jovially, the avatar ran over to embrace him. Zach picked up the precious innocent and dried her tears of joy with a handkerchief. Whether she was a building or biological life form, this entity was only a child herself. From her own description, she was a perpetual child at that.

Turning back to young Mr. Tucker, Zach said, "Tell your classmates not to worry. I have the situation well in hand… and let me know if anything new happens."

"Yes, sir. I'll tell them," the third year replied, awestruck.

Young Mr. Tucker left them alone.

"Now, why don't we sit down for tea and you can tell me more about yourself?" Zach suggested, marveling at the amazing child. Hogwarts' avatar nodded. Her creators were beyond the shadow of a doubt, the stuff of legends. If these walls could talk, indeed! Zach got the feeling this was going to be a singular experience.

* * *

Aldwin used his extensive medical expertise to the fullest for the first time in years to save a patient's life. The vampiric doctor's hands were steady. He had absolute control over his hunger, applying his finely honed medicinal magic with an elegance that came from fourteen hundred years experience. Aldwin keenly sensed each victory as his patient responded to treatment. The surgery was going better than he could have hoped, thanks in part to the two young wizards who assisted him. His child nurses acquitted themselves with unheard of finesse for ones so young.

"William, John, you both possess an incredible gift for healing," Aldwin stated. The patient wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was confident they had gotten through the worst of it. "I can tell from your surgical technique that you've dealt with difficult cases before."

"Yes, but we never would have attempted to treat someone this far gone," William replied, handing Aldwin the correct instrument before he asked for it.

"Because it would expose your operation," Aldwin understood. "When did this odd tradition of yours start?"

"Centuries ago, no one's sure how many," John answered. "One school of thought maintains that Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, the wisest and most compassionate of the Hogwarts four-"

"The witches and wizards who founded this school," William interjected.

Young John hid his irritation as he continued unabated, "-that she was the one to establish the Slytherin/Ravenclaw medical pact, which our other intra-house agreements were later based on."

"Why?" Aldwin asked.

"Godric Gryffindor was a petty arrogant insufferable tyrant, who loved to take his frustrations out on our house because he couldn't get his hands on the great and misunderstood founder, Salazar Slytherin," John expounded. "That legend is one of my favorites."

"I would love to hear it, provided my request doesn't go against your rules," Aldwin boldly asked.

"It's not a problem. Now that you know about us," John said, clearing his throat. The young wizard began to recount the tale with a bard's inherent linguistic grace. "As the story goes, with the leader of Slytherin gone, the great mage banished to the world's end, his beautiful vital children were forced to bear the brunt of Lord Godric's wrath. The brilliant talented children of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, the wise, saw their sister house suffering an unjust fate. In their compassion and wisdom, they chose to render Slytherin sorely needed aid, whatever the cost. The children of Godric Gryffindor's school of thought rallied to their Head of House's defense, slandering anyone who refused to yield to his crude campaign of coercion.

"House Hufflepuff strove to mediate, however, Gryffindor couldn't honor whatever deals they made. Unable to halt the growing division, Hufflepuff's children chose to hide behind the fell cloak of neutrality. Wise Lady Rowena understood the saga playing out before her was only a symptom of the coming wave of ignorance and death that would soon sweep the Wizarding World. The pain of Hogwarts' growing division would only deepen with time. Loving the children of Hogwarts equally, she couldn't permit House Slytherin to fall anymore than she could let her own children be destroyed in their place. Therefore, Rowena created a hidden medical order comprised of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin's ranks in preparation for the day when the right to proper medical care would be denied to both houses. That is how the medical pact was born. Tori, William, and I are just a few examples of Rowena Ravenclaw's enduring legacy."

"A fascinating tale, which carries a certain ring of truth," Aldwin observed.

"I've always thought so," John replied.

"Why are there only three of you?" Aldwin inquired.

"A lot more than three people make up the pact," explained William. "As a Ravenclaw/Slytherin joint venture, members of both houses comprise our ranks. Octaviana summoned us because as far as she knows we're currently the only Slytherins who've completed the medical trials and became unofficial full-fledged physicians. Part of Ravenclaw and Slytherin house devote themselves to attaining that status from their first year on. Some members wash out at different points in their training, including the final trial itself. Therefore, the number of associates and hangers-on is always larger than our graduates. Two more Slytherins completed their training during the past week. One left the school on Friday night to visit her parents for the weekend. As for the second one, she'll decide to reveal herself if she thinks the situation warrants the additional risk."

"And the Ravenclaw members of your Order?" Aldwin probed.

"They'll carefully examine the issue and then do whatever they think is best," John answered. "So far, only our necks are on the line."

"Are the children who complete the trials fully autonomous?" Aldwin guessed.

"More or less," John said. "There are exceptions to every rule, much like in the outside world. Life is a painting done up in varying shades of gray, with uneven dashes of absolute Light and Darkness to make it all the more interesting."

"Or all the more creepy," William morosely added.

"It's the price of being aware," John replied.

_"Part_ one of that price," William countered.

Double-checking their work, Aldwin announced, "We're ready to close. Hopefully, we won't have to open her again."

"Amazing work, doctor," John complimented.

"Yeah, my father's surgical technique is nothing compared to yours, and he's considered gifted," William added.

"There's something to be said for having over 1,400 years worth of medical experience," Aldwin politely excused.

The frazzled, near panicked voice of Tori, his third voluntary nurse came through the Order of Salus intercom, "Calling surgical bay one, Dr. Aldwin. Dr. Aldwin, we need your help out here! We're severely over-matched, even with the whole Ravenclaw contingent. The psychic pulse that hit us took down half the school. We've got everything from simple blunt force trauma, to massive internal injuries, and complete catatonia. If that isn't enough, a crazed Professor well on her way to complete synaptic failure is holding Harry Potter hostage! People are starting to panic. If we don't pull things together, we'll have a riot or a dead Boy-Who-Lived on our hands!"

"Surgical bay one calling main ward. Tori, I'm on my way," Aldwin replied in a calm, professional tone.

"Psychic pulse? What is she talking about?" John wondered as Aldwin hastily removed his blood-splattered surgical gloves and gown.

"Order of Salus surgical bays and isolation wards are equipped to automatically screen out all forms of interference, including psychic," William helpfully explained. "The rest of this floor could be vaporized and we wouldn't feel it."

"William, John, finish closing for me," Aldwin directed. "Once you've got the Professor settled in her new homestead, I want one of you to check on her vitals as well as magical levels every quarter hour. Fetch me immediately if her blood pressure drops, or her magical toxicity levels rise. Something happened to her out there which might hinder her recovery."

Aldwin ran out of the medical chamber, proceeding through the Order's decontamination protocols as fast as possible. Since he was undead the mandatory procedure was over in less than a second. They had a hostage situation and who knew what else. Filius had sure taken his time bringing him in. As much as Aldwin loved the adrenaline rush of a true challenge, he hated seeing children in pain. This madness had to stop. Aldwin had to find the cankerous root of these children's suffering and tear out its heart. It was the only compassionate thing to do.

"Professor McGonagall, stop… you're choking me," he heard the hostage weakly beg.

Aldwin keenly sensed the deranged witch's grip ease, granting the boy that small measure of reprieve. Aldwin entered the main reception area. The chamber was packed with ailing students in different color school robes and plain clothes. Their crazed aged Professor kept her left arm wrapped around the famous sixteen-year-old wizard's neck, while holding her wand to the boy's temple.

"Relinquish your wand, Professor," Aldwin said in a soothing voice. "We're here to help you."

"Never, you servile lackey!" the Professor refused. "I won't return to your ranks. I'd rather die!"

"Quickly, do any of you know her first name?" Aldwin inquired of the crowd.

"It's Minerva," supplied Octaviana.

"You're going to die at this rate, and soon," bluntly stated a sixteen-year-old boy with black hair, wearing Ravenclaw robes. "I'm Arron Davies. Don't be surprised if you can't remember our faces. It's one of the symptoms of the thing that snuck up on you. Minerva, I know things are hazy right now. This all feels like a bad dream. It's not. This situation is as real as the pain you're in. We can ease it. We can help you, but only if you let us act before you expire."

"Professor McGonagall, it's me, Jessica, Jessica Belden. Please, give us the wand and let Harry go," a female Ravenclaw student entreated. Aldwin noticed the enchanted pendant the young witch displayed about her neck. She was an associate of the Order Of Salus with special privileges normally reserved for doctors with decades more experience. This child must be the Order of Salus' representative during this crisis. "You're sick. You're not thinking clearly."

"Yeah, I'll stay with you if you want," Harry offered. "Let us try to help."

"Sick?" the middle-aged witch snapped. "I haven't been this lucid in decades! I tried to escape from this school once before, but I was too slow. I won't fail this time!"

"You're not fine from where I'm standing," Harry countered, wincing as the Professor's wand flared, burning him. "Listen to yourself. Is this you?"

Aldwin noticed Minerva was wearing one of the medical bracelets supplied by the Order of Salus.

"Keep her talking," Aldwin discreetly whispered to Jessica and Arron. The old vampire didn't make a single sound as he carefully made his way over to the Order of Salus seal. They needed to know what they were up against. If it was indeed as bad as young Mr. Davies stated, then the wrong sedation spell could kill her with the same finality as the Killing Curse.

"I'm sorry, child," Minerva said to her hostage, suddenly recalcitrant. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You're not my enemy, that wretch Dumbledore is." The dying witch burst into tears. "He won't let you go once you become a Professor of Hogwarts, except on his terms, when all that's left of your independence and your spirit is a hollow shell. I'm so tired. Why won't he let me go? Why won't he let me rest?"

"I don't know why Dumbledore won't let either of us rest," Harry replied with surprising sympathy considering his position. "Believe me, I know how you feel, Minerva. I know what it's like to be compelled to continue the fight when the only thing you want is to shy away from the pain. I know what it's like to be unable to stop yourself when all sense and reason has left you behind. You're not alone."

Aldwin reached the seal and activated the holographic display. Harry groaned softly. The scent of the boy's blood filled the air. Aldwin gazed at the young wizard through the hologram. Harry's nose was bleeding. Minerva's magic was quiescent. She wasn't the cause of that injury. Aldwin's instincts insisted he had to hurry for the sake of both his patients. The old vampire pulled up Minerva's biometric telemetry. Studying the medical bracelet's findings, Aldwin identified the nature of the dying witch's ailment.

He cursed under his breath. He had hoped to never encounter Estella Syndrome again. It was a vile, insidious method of controlling a person's mind. Anyone willing to subsume someone's consciousness and replace it with a more pliant facsimile based on the original for personal gain deserved a fate worse than death. Minerva had been forced to watch herself from the shadows for decades, powerless to affect the world around her. The fact the original personality persisted was a testament to her strength. A weaker personality would have surely wasted away. The evidence was irrefutable.

Aldwin checked the vile culprit's magical signature against the Order of Salus database. If Minerva's master had ever been treated at an Order of Salus facility or had caught the Order's attention, they would be on file. As Aldwin suspected, there was one perfect match emblazoned in bold letters for all to see: Albus Dumbledore. He banished the hologram and opened his mouth to speak, but young Jessica beat him to it.

"I believe you," Jessica said. "You're a good person, whether or not you're the Professor we've come to know. I can see the confusion and pain swirling in your mind like a-a black cloud. You've lived alone in darkness for most of your adult life, doubting your very existence. You've lost so much. You're not alone anymore. Your struggle against Dumbledore is our struggle. Your victories are ours and so are your defeats. If you run now your body will give out, starting with your brain. You will die alone, and friendless, and forgotten. Dumbledore will have won. Don't let him. Stand with us. Let us help you. Please Minerva, you have nothing left to lose by trying, and everything to lose by surrendering to your terror."

"Jessica is right," Harry avidly supported her. "I never would have survived as long I have without trustworthy friends who love me regardless of how the outside world perceives me, neither would Ginny. _Think. _Don't give in to panic. Don't give up on yourself. We won't give up on you."

Arron carefully approached Minerva with his hands out where she could see them, asking, "Come on, Minerva. Give me the wand and let go of Harry."

"How-how do I know you're not lying?" Minerva pitifully sobbed, trembling. "How do I know I'm not giving up my last chance at freedom?"

"Let me touch you and you'll see I mean what I say," Arron daringly asked. "You'll see we want to help."

Arron moved closer to her than Aldwin thought possible. Gently, the boy brushed Minerva's right cheek with his fingertips. Aldwin sensed the boy telepathically communicate his sincerity. Jessica did the same from a distance. The dying witch averted her gaze in shame as her resolve crumbled. Minerva released Harry and relinquished her wand to Arron. To Aldwin's surprise, instead of seeking escape, Harry Potter embraced his former captor.

"It's going to be okay, Minerva," Harry whispered. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Why? Why do you care about me?" Minerva whispered. "You don't even know the real me."

"Because you're a good and decent person," Harry replied. "Dumbledore never took that away from you. I know it because you let me go. You're deserving of a second chance."

Minerva collapsed. Aldwin was at their side in an instant with his wand drawn. Harry and Arron guided the barely conscious witch to the nearest bed. The vampire doctor got to work right away, permitting Harry to hold his Professor's hand so long as the boy wasn't in the way. They didn't have much time. Minerva was in the final stages. Already, the light of her lifeline flickered wildly. Aldwin stood at the head of the critical patient's bed and rested the tip of his wand on her forehead. Red light emanated from his wand as he marshaled his full strength. A holographic model of the witch's brain appeared in the air. Aldwin closed his eyes, seeing the image being projected in his mind. He focused the spell, prioritizing the damaged regions.

Moving at super-human speed, the vampire doctor did what he could to save her. Her condition improved under his swift, yet delicate touch. Aldwin gauged his degree of success. Minerva was critical, but stable. It was more than he could have hoped. He didn't have to look up to know the entire room was in awe of his so-called legendary skills. Even if he were deaf to the human's version of discreet murmurs, the change in his audience's overall scent would have alerted him. His patient's will to live was a greater weapon against the degenerative effect of the Dark curse than the brain surgery he just performed.

"Who says vampires don't need miracles now and again?" Aldwin softly mused.

Filius had warned him that these children weren't what they seemed. They didn't fear him anymore than they cared about his vampiric nature. Aldwin looked forward to learning what made them different from their parents and the rest of polite Wizarding society. The question would wait until the end of the crisis. The vampire doctor summoned his medical bag and removed a miniaturized tome. He whispered a spell to return the indestructible magically accommodating tome to its former size.

On Aldwin's 16th birthday he received the heavily enchanted empty book and a scroll keyed solely to him from a reclusive group of nature worshiping Seers. The scroll itself contained instructions on how to build his personal repository of knowledge. Recognizing the value of the kingly gift, Aldwin devoted himself to recording everything he learned. Being 16, he didn't have much to add beyond his early life lessons and observations of the changing world. The book was one of the few items Aldwin kept after he became a vampire. Since the doctor didn't hibernate like his vampire brethren, he had amassed a unique archive contained in a single unending tome. Aldwin took great comfort in the thought that if he ceased to exist his legacy as a healer and mentor would continue on through that tome. Turning to the correct page, Aldwin handed the book over to the Ravenclaw child Jessica.

"You must find a capable Potions maker to brew this draught as soon as possible," Aldwin ordered. "It's the only treatment created for your Professor's condition. Her life, not to mention her sanity, depends on it."

As the young physician read what was involved her eyes widened. Arron peered over his colleague's shoulder and whistled.

"That's what I call convoluted!" Arron marveled.

"You're forgetting focus and magic intensive," Jessica added. "Only the best can safely brew this. We can't use another Ravenclaw. Even Mark doesn't have what it takes. We need Hermione for this one."

"What about Professor Snape?" Arron brought up. "He's a full fledged Potions master. He could do this without a problem."

"According to the Seer grapevine, Professor Snape is currently attempting to be in six places at once in a valiant effort to prevent the side effect of Ginny's storm from claiming lives," Jessica reported. "He'll save more people out there than he could here. After all, Professor McGonagall is only _one_ person."  
"What about Draco?" Octaviana suggested. "He's gifted."

"He hasn't attained _this_ level of advancement," Jessica said.

"How would you know?" an older Slytherin asked.

"Because I've watched Draco work," Jessica answered. "Potions are one of his many strong suits. He's educated and talented enough to assist, however, he doesn't yet have the skill level to handle the potion by himself. Octaviana, look for yourself and tell me if I'm right."

Jessica handed Octaviana the ancient tome. Aldwin had a strong persistent sense of recognition as he watched the Slytherin seventh year shudder when she touched it. Aldwin had shown that book to Octaviana before, although they had only just met. The book had been a bare fraction of its current size… At last, Aldwin recognized the girl. He knew her from his mortal existence. Octaviana had been his first love. Aldwin had become a vampire a short time before her brutal murder on her wedding day, a forced arrangement for the sake of wealth and politics. Aldwin had heard of old and ancient vampires getting involved with the same reincarnated mortal time and again, but he had never experienced the phenomena himself. Octaviana regained her composure and read the recipe, gasping at the elaborate instructions.

"You're right, Jess. Draco can assist but that's about it," Octaviana agreed, still looking shaken as she gave the girl a clipboard. "We need Hermione. Here's the list of ingredients currently in stock in the Order Potions lab. I'll go get her."

Octaviana headed out.

"Wait, you can't go alone," Jessica replied, stopping the witch by the door. "Take Travis and Andy with you. Hubert, find Draco and explain. He's in room 14. Hermione can use the help. Tosh, Nicholas, and Ellis, find out the current whereabouts of Professor Snape in case we can't locate Hermione. I'll handle the ingredient list. Don't let anything deter you. Professor McGonagall needs us to be strong for her."

The three teams split up and went their separate ways. Aldwin was impressed with young Jessica's leadership skills. She must have been groomed for an administrative role from a very young age. Aldwin wondered–

"Doctor, is she going to make it?" Harry bluntly asked, breaking Aldwin's train of thought. Aldwin directed his focus on Harry as the boy fearlessly maintained eye contact with him.

"It's too early to tell," Aldwin answered, mindful that his next words would drastically effect their morale. His patient was beloved by many of these children. They looked on her as a mentor and protector. The false persona must have been quite a witch to inspire such loyalty. "However, your Professor is strong and otherwise healthy. The surgery I performed should protect her from a fatal attack."

"And if it doesn't?" a young wizard spoke up in a shaky frightened voice. The child was approximately 12-years-old, short dark brown hair and eyes, wearing Slytherin robes on the other side of the chamber.

"Then the Professor's next seizure will be her last," Arron clarified.

"Arron, shut up!" someone said. "You're not helping."

"Doctor Tactless has spoken!" a young witch sardonically commented.

"As if a Hufflepuff knows anything about subtlety," a Slytherin tersely sniped.

Irate, another child claimed, "This wouldn't be happening if Ginny hadn't turned psycho on us."

"Yeah!" a few students agreed.

"Shut up, all of you," Harry said, silencing the students' pointless bickering. "This isn't the time for back-biting and childish whining. This is the time to band together for a common goal, protecting the school. Stop fighting and blaming Ginny for something she has zero control over. You were born with brains and minds of your own. Think for a second. Believe me, you're capable of it. Do you think Professor McGonagall acted the way she did because she got a concussion? No, her head injury merely knocked her unconscious. Ginny is lying in her room, practically comatose. Right now, she can't be the one conjuring the newer, far more menacing manifestations."

"What about the rain outside, Harry?" Jessica asked.

"The magical storm is running on automatic," Harry affirmed. "It'll continue as long as Ginny keeps supplying it with energy. Ginny has mentally withdrawn from the world and a good chunk of the school drove her to it. No one could do that and reach out to smite someone at the same time. It's a contradiction."

"Who's behind the greater conflict?" Arron asked.

"We are," Harry astutely proclaimed, shocking his fellows. "Ginny is only using a portion of the Gray energy saturating the region. This emergency is like the ingredients for a potion. Dumbledore has abandoned us. The established system is in disarray. We're confused, jumping at shadows. We resent each other for real and imagined slights, and most importantly, our imaginations are out of control. The definition of magical practice is the manipulation of reality through a combination of innate ability and belief. Gray magic is brand new to us.

"We're acting like a bunch of first years, unconsciously using our magic at the slightest impulse. It's unearthing issues that _must_ be confronted. Professor McGonagall's hidden issue was that Dumbledore did something awful to her in her youth. If Hogwarts is to survive this maelstrom and its aftermath, we have to forget intra-house disputes, personal prejudice, every foolish close-minded lesson holding us back, and act as a single unified force. We must find our center individually and as a group. Only then, will we be able to help Hogwarts' remaining staff restore order."

"Harry is right," a 17-year-old Hufflepuff wizard agreed. "Hogwarts raised us. We can't jump ship merely because the seas are knocking us about."

"Yeah, the four Houses of Hogwarts and the staff are more than a loosely associated collective of competing clans," said a Ravenclaw 15-year-old witch. "Our Houses aren't our family. We're _all_ family. We've gotten so caught up in centuries long rivalry that we can't see we were hurting each other right along with ourselves."

"It's time put a stop to the feud," a 16-year-old Slytherin wizard affirmed.

"Permanently," Harry concurred.

The children present mirrored Harry's sentiment. So, the rumor was true. The-Boy-Who-Lived was being groomed to be the next great Light leader. The healthier children began to coordinate their response to the crisis. Aldwin discreetly took a deep breath, evaluating Harry's scent. The boy was gravely ill, like the young wizard's Head of House. No, not like his Head of House. The repugnant malignant energy traces emanating from Harry's magic was unmistakable. It was Inteno Animi and other foreign harmful magics.

Aldwin opened his senses to encompass the entire room and what he discovered deeply disturbed him. A number of these children had been tampered with, or have recently been close to someone who has. By Morgana and Merlin combined, it was an epidemic! Aldwin had his work cut out for him. He had to figure out if this travesty was solely the work of Albus Dumbledore before the old human realized what Aldwin was up to. The fates of the students, perhaps the whole of the Wizarding UK depended on it.

* * *

TBC


End file.
